Harry Potter und die Totenrelikte
by Seamus Larren
Summary: Harry Potter muss versuchen, ohne seinen Mentor seine letzte und größte Aufgabe zu meistern: die Horkruxe Lord Voldemorts zu finden und zu zerstören. Können ihm die mysteriösen Totenrelikte dabei helfen? Und hat Dumbledore wirklich alles richtig erraten?
1. Titelseite

HARRY POTTER

und die

**Totenrelikte**

"Das Medaillon ... der Becher ... die Schlange ... etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw ..." Für Harry gibt es keine Sekunde mehr, in der er zur Ruhe kommen kann, denn wann immer er aufhört, an etwas Bestimmtes zu denken, geht ihm diese Aufzählung durch den Kopf - wie ein Gedicht, das er auswendig gelernt hat, ein Lied, das er wie einen Ohrwurm summt, ein Gebet, das er vor sich hinmurmelt. Doch es ist etwas völlig anderes, etwas Ernstes, Unangenehmes: Sein Ziel, seine Aufgabe - seine Bestimmung. Aber nach Dumbledores Tod scheint es ihm einfach unmöglich, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen; er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er es schaffen soll, die Horkruxe zu zerstören und Lord Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen ...

Das ist meine eigene, präzis geplante Version des siebten Harry Potter-Bandes. Alle Ideen etc. entstanden bereits vor dem Erscheinen des echten siebten Buches, der Antrieb, die Ideen auch umzusetzen, kam aber erst am 21.7.2007, als „Deathly Hallows" auf den Markt kam und ich das Buch furchtbar fand.

Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass die Formatierung der FF stellenweise unmöglich ist. Daran ist diese Homepage hier Schuld, nicht ich. ;) Wer das Ganze in ordentlichem Format lesen will, kann die FF auch auf HP Xperts (www.harrypotter-xperts.de) verfolgen, wo ihr sie bei dem Menüpunkt "Fanfiction" finden könnt, wenn ihr nach dem Autor "Wizardpupil" sucht.


	2. Kapitel 1: Das Todesser Tribunal

– KAPITEL EINS –

**Das Todesser-Tribunal**

Schritte hallten durch den einsamen langen Korridor. Verursacht wurden sie von einer Frau, einer Frau mit hübschem, aber müdem Gesicht und langen, schwarzen Haaren. Diese Frau war auf dem Weg zu der Festhalle des großen Hauses, in dem sie sich befand. In der Festhalle würde in wenigen Minuten eine Veranstaltung beginnen, welche sie schon seit einer Woche freudig, aber dennoch geduldig erwartete. Es war Zeit, dass _diesem Jungen _endlich gezeigt wurde, was geschah, wenn man die Befehle des Dunklen Lords missachtete.  
Sie erreichte die hohe, silberne Flügeltür, auf welche sie zugegangen war. In sie hinein waren viele grausige Kreaturen, Totenköpfe und Menschen, die Gesichter voller Schmerz, eingearbeitet. Obwohl ihr Meister nie auch nur in irgendeiner Form angedeutet hatte, dass diese Bilder mehr als nur aus Silber geschmiedete Formen waren, hatte sie den Verdacht, dass das gut möglich, wenn nicht sogar wahrscheinlich war. Es wäre etwas, das ihr Herr tun würde mit Menschen wie diesen wertlosen Muggeln … Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, schmunzelnd, öffnete sie die Tür.  
In der großen Festhalle, die – ironischer Weise – an eine Kirche erinnerte, war alles den heutigen Umständen entsprechend eingerichtet. Während an den regelmäßigen Sitzreihen, fünfzehn an der Zahl, in der Mitte von einem breiten Gang unterbrochen, nichts verändert war (außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass sie bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt waren, was eher selten vorkam), unterschied sich die Erhebung am dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Ende der Halle von ihrem alltäglichen Aussehen. Für gewöhnlich war sie eine normale Bühne, heute vermittelte sie eher den Eindruck eines Gerichtshofs: Links und rechts stand je eine Holzbank mit je drei von grünem Leder bezogenen Sitzplätzen, wie die Bänke der Geschworenen. In der Mitte der Erhebung stand ein einzelner, schlichter Holzstuhl - für den Angeklagten. Und dieser Stuhl war einem weiteren zugewandt war, der allerdings gänzlich anders aussah als der erste: Dieser war hoch, edel und glänzte in einem hellen Silber – es war vielmehr ein Thron als ein Stuhl, ausgebettet mit demselben grünen Leder wie die Holzbänke.  
An den Wänden waren unzählbar viele, hohe und breite Fenster, durch welche der grelle Mond schien. Seine Strahlen dienten als einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Zwischen den Fenstern waren Wandfiguren, die für die heutige Nacht magisch so verändert waren, dass sie drohend und strafend ihre rechten Zeigefinger direkt auf den Holzstuhl vorne auf der Erhebung richteten.  
Es war eine der eher ungewöhnlichen Nächte in dem Versteck Lord Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger. Beinahe alle Todesser, wie man sie nannte, waren heute hier versammelt, und sie alle saßen bereits hier in den fünfzehn Sitzreihen. Als Bellatrix durch das große Tor eintrat, wandte sich die komplette Halle ihr zu.  
„Ah, Bellatrix!" Ein Mann mit weißblonden Haaren, die ihm bis zum Kinn hinab fielen, erhob sich aus der hintersten Reihe und kam auf sie zu. Er lächelte zwar, aber er wirkte noch blasser als Bellatrix ihn sonst kannte.  
„Lucius", sagte Bellatrix schmunzelnd, als der Mann vor ihr zu Halt kam. „Heute ist es soweit, nicht wahr?"  
Lucius nickte bloß knapp zur Antwort, sein Mund sehr schmal zusammengepresst, und die grauen Augen leuchteten auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Zur gleichen Zeit wandte sich der Rest der Anwesenden wieder anderen Dingen zu; die meisten unterhielten sich murmelnd in kleinen Gruppen miteinander.  
„Wo ist Narzissa?", fragte Bellatrix mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Kommt mit unserem Sohn." Lucius klang besonders wortkarg – obwohl er eigentlich nie besonders viel redete.  
„Ah ja", sagte Bellatrix und nickte auf betroffene Art und Weise, fast so, als unterhielten die beiden sich über jemanden, der vor kurzem gestorben war, und als wolle sie nun ihr Mitleid zeigen. „Ausgerechnet dein Sohn … Dabei habt ihr ihn doch immer so erzogen, wie es sich in unseren Kreisen gehört, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja – das heißt, ich habe es so gut wie möglich versucht …" Lucius klang nervös. „Aber du kennst ja Narzissa, sie hat immer alles getan, dass der Junge so menschlich erzogen wird, wie es eben geht. Ist immer viel zu freundlich und nachsichtig mit ihm umgegangen, da wundert es mich nicht, dass so etwas dabei herausgekommen ist."  
„Aber du wirst doch nicht schlecht von deiner eigenen Frau reden?", sagte Bellatrix, eher belustigt als negativ überrascht.  
„Nein, das nicht", entgegnete Lucius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber jeder hat so seine –" Er machte eine kurze Pause, als würde er nach dem passenden Wort suchen. „– _Macken_, nicht wahr? Schlechte Seiten."  
„Oh ja, das ist wahr." Wiederum schmunzelte Bellatrix.  
Doch im nächsten Moment verstummten nicht nur die beiden, sondern jede Person in der Halle, und sie alle wandten sich wiederum dem Eingang zu, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten, als Bellatrix eingetreten war. Diesmal war eine ganze, aber doch kleine Gruppe von Menschen eingetreten: Lucius' Sohn Draco, der dasselbe spitze Gesicht, dieselben grauen Augen und dasselbe blasse, kinnlange Haar besaß wie sein Vater, Lucius' Ehefrau und Dracos Mutter Narzissa, das wahnhaft wirkende Gesicht von blonden Haaren umgeben, ein kleiner, hässlicher, dicker Mann mit grauen Haaren namens Peter Pettigrew und ein größerer Mann, gekleidet in einem langen, schwarzen Umhang mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren, ebenso schwarzen Augen und einer großen Hakennase: Severus Snape.  
„Severus", sagte Lucius und breitete die Arme aus, während er auf Snape zuschritt.  
„Lucius", entgegnete Severus Snape, weniger enthusiastisch, und nahm Lucius eher widerwillig grüßend in die Arme.  
Die beiden beendeten ihre Umarmung und Lucius nickte nun seiner Frau zu, die kaum reagierte. Lucius wandte sich seinem Sohn zu, der das Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet hatte, sodass die langen Haare es verdeckten. Dennoch konnte Lucius einen Blick tiefster und grausamster Angst hinter den blassblonden Strähnen erkennen.  
Peter Pettigrew behielt Lucius genau im Auge, gespannt darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde. Als er erkannte, dass Lucius dies mitbekam, drehte sich der rattenartige Mann hastig um, die Zähne heftig klappernd.  
Das nächste, was geschah, ließ die gesamte Halle endgültig verstummen, denn eine weitere Person trat durch die Flügeltür, eine Person, deren Anwesenheit deutlich spürbar einen Schauer durch den Raum jagte, und obwohl sie keinerlei Geräusch gemacht hatte, drehte sich jeder sofort zu der Person um.  
Ein recht großer Mann – zumindest eine Kreatur, die gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Mann hatte – stand im Türrahmen, ein schwarzer Umhang um die Schultern geworfen und eine Kapuze bis über die Stirn gezogen. Unter dem Rand der Kapuze blitzten die Angsteinflößenden roten Augen des Mannes, und der Mund war verzogen zu einem höchst bedrohlichen Lächeln, wobei sich die unmenschlichen, schlitzartigen Nasenlöcher leicht erhoben. Es war der Dunkle Lord.  
Wie auf Befehl fiel jede Person im Raum außer dem Dunklen Lord selbst auf die Knie, jeder der gesessen hatte war natürlich erst aufgestanden. Alle tief geneigten Köpfe waren zu der Eingangstür und dem Dunklen Lord ausgerichtet. Nachdem alles einige Momente so verharrte, begann der Dunkle Lord zu gehen; die Schritte halten laut in der Halle wieder. Er ging vorbei an dem immer noch ängstlichen Draco, dem aufgeregten Peter Pettigrew, der aufgelösten Narzissa und Lucius, der direkt neben seiner Frau kniete, sowie an dem starren Severus Snape und Bellatrix, die es vor Ehrfurcht beinahe zu zerreißen schien. Der Dunkle Lord schritt weiter durch den langen Weg zwischen den vielen Sitzreihen, vorbei an all den knienden Todessern, nach vorne bis zu dem Podium. Er stieg über Treppen hinauf, oben vorbei an dem Holzstuhl und zu dem silbernen Thron. Noch niemand anderes in der Halle hatte sich erhoben, allerdings hatten sie sich alle am Boden mitgedreht, sodass sie sich weiterhin in Richtung ihres Lords verbeugten. Der Dunkle Lord nahm mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Thron Platz und sagte dann mit zischender Stimme, die in der Halle widerhallte und das Blut in den Adern der Todesser gefrieren ließ:  
„Danke, meine treuen Todesser, danke! Ihr dürft nun wieder Platz nehmen. Ich muss allerdings unseren jungen Draco Malfoy zu mir her bitten, sowie seine Eltern Lucius und Narzissa, zudem Severus Snape, die Geschwister Amycus und Alecto Carrow, meinen Freund Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange und Cervik Caligus."  
Jeder erhob sich wieder, doch nicht alle setzten sich hin: Die neun Aufgerufenen machten sich auf den Weg nach vorne, wobei sich vier von ihnen erst ihren Weg durch die Sitzreihen erkämpfen mussten, um zu dem Gang zu kommen, der zu der Erhebung führte.  
Fenrir Greyback, der in der ersten Reihe gesessen hatte, erreichte die Treppen zur Erhebung vor den anderen. Sein wildes Gesicht wirkte begierig, fast hungrig, der graue Backenbart flog kaum merklich hin und her wie das gleichfarbige Haar. Der schlaksige Mann sprang hinauf auf die Erhebung, ohne die Treppen wirklich zu benutzen, verbeugte sich erneut tief vor dem Dunklen Lord und folgte dessen Handbewegung, sich zu setzen, indem er in der linken Bankreihe Platz nahm. Kurz darauf taten die Geschwister Amycus, ein schwerfällig aussehender Mann, und Alecto, eine kleine, rundliche Frau, vor den Lord und verbeugten sich ebenfalls, bevor sie sich neben Greyback niederließen. Die anderen sechs erreichten gleichzeitig die Erhebung und erwiesen dem Dunklen Lord ebenfalls ihren Respekt. Cervik Caligus, auf dessen brutalem Gesicht ein blonder Haarschopf saß, dem von Lucius und Draco nicht unähnlich, nur kürzer, nahm zusammen mit Bellatrix und Severus Snape auf der anderen Bank Platz, während Draco Malfoy sich auf den Holzstuhl setzte und Lucius und Narzissa sich, einer links, einer rechts von ihrem Sohn, neben den Stuhl stellten. Die Menge unten in den Sitzreihen war muckmäuschenstill, keiner regte sich, jeder war gespannt darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
„Draco Malfoy", sprach der Dunkle Lord, dessen eiskalte Stimme nun leicht so klang, als würde er sich prächtig unterhalten. „Du stehst vor dem Todesser-Tribunal, weil du den Befehl deines Anführers, deines Meisters, deines Herren – _meinen_ Befehl missachtet hast. Ich habe dir aufgetragen, meinen Erzfeind Albus Dumbledore umzubringen – vier unserer Geschworenen-Todesser hier –" (Er blickte nach links und rechts zu den Bänken, auf denen die Carrow-Geschwister, Caligus, Greyback, Snape und Bellatrix Lestrange saßen) „– waren Zeugen, dass du diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hast. Im Gegenteil, jemand anderes hat den Mord für dich erledigt, nämlich Severus Snape." Er nahm die Augen dabei nicht von Draco Malfoy, der dies alles regungslos auf den Boden starrend über sich ergehen ließ, und auch Severus Snape reagierte nicht, als sein Name genannt wurde, sondern blickte Draco mit einer undeutbaren Miene an. „Die vier Zeugen, von denen ich eben gesprochen habe, haben mir allerdings versichert, dass du Dumbledore nicht getötet hättest, egal, wie lange du noch Zeit gehabt hättest, deshalb ist Snapes Verhalten hiermit entschuldigt. Deine Unverschämtheit aber muss bestraft werden, und das Todesser-Tribunal, heute bestehend aus Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Cervik Caligus, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape und mir, dem Dunklen Lord, tritt nun hier zusammen, um vor den Augen all meiner treuen Todesser auf den Zuschauerplätzen – und natürlich vor den Augen deiner lieben Eltern, die zwei meiner besten und fähigsten Diener sind –, zu entscheiden, wie deine Strafe aussehen soll. Hast du das verstanden, Draco Malfoy?"  
Draco nickte kaum merklich.  
„Ich sagte, _hast du das verstanden_!" Der dunkle Lord zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer Umhangtasche hervor und mit einem Schwung richtete er ihn auf Draco Malfoy. Dieser brach plötzlich am Boden zusammen, sein Körper zitterte, zuckte und krümmte sich, die Augen waren vor Schmerz zugekniffen und er schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
Der Dunkle Lord ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken, woraufhin Dracos Körper nur noch ein paar Mal leicht zuckte und dann schlaff liegen blieb.  
„Nicht schön, auf diese Weise gefoltert zu werden, nicht wahr, mein Junge?" Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich aus seinem Thron und machte ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu, der regungslos am Boden lag. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch … meine liebste Waffe. Gegen Feine, so wie gegen meine Untergebenen. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen."  
Dann ließ der Dunkle Lord ein schallendes Lachen hören, dem keiner zustimmte. Niemand wagte es, zu lachen, da jeder Angst hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords auf sich zu ziehen – wenn dieser seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und ihm nach Fluchen sein zu schien, war es nie klug, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.  
Dracos Mutter Narzissa stürzte in diesem Moment aber nach vorne und fiel neben ihrem Sohn auf die Knie. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und fragte flüsternd, ob alles in Ordnung sei – sie zitterte mindestens so viel, wie Draco es eben getan hatte, nur zitterte sie nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Angst.  
„Ach, Narzissa", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Tss, tss, tss. _Ich dachte, wir hätten uns bereits unterhalten über deine mütterliche Fürsorge_."  
Doch außer ihm und Narzissa hatte niemand seinen letzten Satz verstanden. Sie hatten nur ein merkwürdiges Zischeln gehört, ein bedeutungsloses, seltsames Zischeln. Doch Narzissa hob den Kopf, ganz und gar nicht verständnislos.  
„_Ich liebe meinen Sohn_", entgegnete sie mit demselben Zischeln. „_Daran kannst auch du nichts ändern_."  
„Wie rührend", sagte der Dunkle Lord leise und grinste hämisch; diesmal konnte ihn wieder jeder im Saal verstehen.  
„Nun, ich habe mir eine passende Strafe überlegt", sagte der Dunkle Lord dann, während Narzissa ihrem Sohn zurück auf den Stuhl half. „Und diese Strafe möchte ich nun den Geschworenen hier vorschlagen und sie bitten, abzustimmen, ob sie für oder gegen diese Bestrafung sind. Die Mehrheit entscheidet. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Er blickte jeden Geschworenen einzeln an und jeder nickte – ob es nun nur aus Angst war, was der Lord bei Verweigerung mit ihnen tun würde, oder wirklich aus freien Stücken, war schwer zu sagen. Severus Snape nickte sogar nicht sofort, sondern starrte erst eine Weile geradewegs in die teuflisch roten Augen des Dunklen Lords. Erst dann zuckte er kurz bejahend mit dem Kopf.  
„Gut", sagte der Dunkle Lord und nahm wieder auf seinem Thron Platz. „In Ordnung. Mein Bestrafungsvorschlag lautet wie folgt: Wir geben Draco Malfoy noch eine einzige, letzte Chance und töten ihn nicht – dafür aber …", seine Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf und er grinste bösartig, „… töten wir seine Mutter."  
Narzissa sah erschrocken hoch, jeder Geschworene blickte sie an, ebenso wie ihr Mann Lucius, dessen Gesicht an noch mehr Blässe zunahm. Bellatrix wirkte geschockt und leicht verwirrt, Snapes Augen waren zu zwei tiefen Schlitzen verengt, Amycus und Alecto grinsten begeistert; Fenrir Greyback leckte mit seiner langen Zunge an seinen Lippen entlang und Caligus' brutales Gesicht hatte sich kein wenig verändert – die Miene war steif und unbetroffen.  
„Nein", hauchte Draco, die Stimme schwach vor Schmerzen. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!"  
„Oh, sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Draco!" Der Dunkle Lord klang zwar nicht wütend, aber sein kaltes Lachen klang kein bisschen mehr wirklich belustigt. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ich dich ein weiteres Mal foltere?"  
Er erhob sich wieder aus seinem Thron, ging geradewegs auf Narzissa zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von ihrem. Narzissa war erstarrt und konnte sich kaum bewegen, doch der Lord tat nichts als sich erneut von ihr ab- und wieder den Geschworenen zuzuwenden.  
„Also, wer ist dafür?", fragte er mit lauter Stimme.  
Wieder war es totenstill im Saal. Das Mondlicht vor den Fenstern schien heller zu werden und direkt auf den Dunklen Lord zu scheinen, der erwartungsvoll grinste. Und da hob der erste Geschworene die Hand – Cervik Caligus stimmte für den Vorschlag des Dunklen Lords. Es folgten die Hände von den Carrow-Geschwistern, die ihre Arme mit voller Wucht in die Höhe stießen und unverhalten kicherten.  
„Ah, wunderbar!", zischte Voldemort. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Zustimmung, dann hat die Mehrheit entschieden!"  
Narzissa vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Draco blickte die verbliebenen drei Geschworenen abwechselnd an, mit einer Miene, als würde er ihnen drohen. Lucius, so blass wie noch nie, schien zu versuchen, nach außen hin unbetroffen zu wirken, doch sein Gesicht verriet ihn – innerlich zitterte er. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, sie wirkte stark irritiert, als wüsste sie nicht genau, was sie tun wollte, wäre im Moment allerdings auch nicht fähig, darüber zu entscheiden. Snapes kalte Augen fixierten Narzissa, aber keine seiner Hände regte sich. Doch …  
„Ich bin dafür!", sagte Greyback und entblößt in einem Grinsen seine spitzen Zähne, die ein paar rote Flecken aufwiesen – vertrocknetes Blut. Er stieß die Hand in die Luft und nahm die blitzenden Augen nicht von Narzissa, die nun am Boden zusammengebrochen war.  
„Ah, du machst es eben immer ein wenig spannend, nicht wahr, Fenrir?", sagte der Dunkle Lord und lächelte. „Ja, das gefiel mir schon immer an dir."  
Greyback verbeugte sich dankbar und strahlte von Ehre erfüllt.  
„Also dann, Narzissa, das Urteil ist gefallen." Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich der am Boden liegenden Narzissa zu. „Steh auf und sieh deinem Mörder ins Gesicht!"  
Narzissa blieb noch einen Moment liegen, erhob sich dann aber tatsächlich. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und als sie schließlich wieder auf beiden Beinen stand, hob sie letztlich noch ihr Gesicht und sah direkt in das des Dunklen Lords. Dieser grinste daraufhin nur noch mehr.  
„Oh nein, so ist das nicht", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Du sollst nicht in mein Gesicht blicken, sondern in das deines Mörders … Lucius, wenn ich dich bitten darf?"  
Es folgte völlige Stille. Wie schon zuvor wagte es kein Todesser in den Sitzreihen unten, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Jeder der sechs Geschworenen-Todesser reagierte auf seine eigene Art und Weise: Amycus und Alecto blickten zwar erst überrascht drein, gleich darauf aber sahen sie einander an, als wären ihre Geburtstage um einige Zeit vorwärts verlegt worden; Caligus' Miene hatte sich immer noch kein bisschen verändert, doch schien er blasser geworden zu sein; Greyback fletschte die Zähne begeistert, Bellatrix sah nur noch geschockter aus und Snapes Mund war nun zu einem einzigen, dünnen Strich geworden, die schwarzen Augen weiterhin auf Narzissa fixiert.  
Diese wiederum starrte nun ihren Mann an, Züge der Angst und des Schocks in ihrem Gesicht. Lucius starrte zurück, sein blasses Gesicht der Miene seiner Frau nicht unähnlich. Draco zitterte nun nicht mehr bloß – es riss seinen Körper, den er mit aller Macht auf dem Stuhl zu behalten versuchte. Er sah den Dunklen Lord grauenerregt an, der mit einem bösartigen Lächeln zurückblickte.  
„Nein", wisperte Draco mit schwacher Stimme, wandte sich dann vom Antlitz des Dunklen Lords ab und seinem Vater zu. „Nein, das kannst du nicht …"  
Aber Lucius antwortete nicht. Er nahm die Augen nicht von seiner Frau, die ihn ebenfalls immer noch ansah. Lucius' Mund war nun wie der von Bellatrix leicht geöffnet, aber nicht nur vor Staunen – es sah aus, als wollte Lucius etwas sagen, konnte es aber nicht.  
Und zu dem Schrecken Narzissas, Dracos und – ganz offenbar – auch Bellatrix', erzitterte dann Lucius' Hand kurz, bevor sie langsam zu seiner Umhangtasche wanderte, in welcher, gut zu sehen, sein Zauberstab lag. Absolut jeder im Saal verfolgte Lucius' Hand mit den Augen: Lucius' Frau und Sohn ebenso wie Bellatrix immer noch mit einem Ausdruck des Grauens auf dem Gesicht, der Dunkle Lord, Amycus, Alecto und Fenrir Greyback beinahe belustigt, Caligus mit gerunzelter Stirn und Severus Snape mit seiner undeutbaren Miene – sein Gesicht zeigte so wenig Leben, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre zu Stein erstarrt. In den Zuschauersitzreihen unten machten die meisten eine ähnliche Miene wie Draco, Narzissa und Bellatrix, wenige andere aber wirkten so wie der Dunkle Lord: Als wäre dies hier eine wirklich hervorragende Unterhaltung.  
Schon zog Lucius seinen Zauberstab und streckte die zitternde Hand aus, hielt sie direkt vor Narzissas ängstliches Gesicht, ein Ausdruck von Schock auf dem eigenen. Doch was dann geschah kam für jeden zu schnell, sogar für den Dunklen Lord.  
Noch bevor Lucius seine Frau töten konnte, kam Draco plötzlich zu Sinnen, sprang auf und packte seine Mutter beim Arm. Im nächsten Moment gab es ein lautes _Plopp_ zu hören und die beiden waren verschwunden – Draco war mit Narzissa disappariert, um sie zu retten.  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Erscheinen des Dunklen Lords in der Halle, brach ein Gemurmel und Geschnatter unter den Todessern aus. Unten in den Sitzreihen wandte sich jeder um, um den anderen seine Empörung mitzuteilen.  
„Das war ja klar, dass dieser Junge den Befehl des Dunklen Lords ein weiteres Mal missachten wird!"  
„Schnappt sich einfach seine Mutter und verschwindet!"  
„Was hat Lucius auch so lange gebraucht?"  
„Schweigt still, Todesser!", rief der Dunkle Lord, weniger verärgert als erfreut. „So wird es wenigstens etwas spannender, nicht wahr? Wir werden die beiden suchen und dank meiner Fähigkeiten bestimmt innerhalb der nächsten Stunden auch finden, kein Problem. Dann kann Lucius sein Werk vollenden und –"  
„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch unterbreche, mein Lord."  
Der ganze Saal wandte sich Severus Snape zu. Es war wieder ein paar Sekunden still, bevor die Todesser erneut in empörtes Gemurmel ausbrachen. Diesmal teilten ein paar ihre Meinung sogar rufend mit:  
„Du wagst es, den Lord zu unterbrechen?"  
„Was fällt dir ein, Snape?"  
Aber wiederum forderte der Dunkle Lord Ruhe, diesmal aber, indem er bloß die rechte Hand hob und besänftigend damit winkte. Er war nun nicht mehr erfreut, sondern sah Snape mit einer sehr ernsten Miene an.  
„Was gibt es, Severus?", fragte der Dunkle Lord in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, seine kalte Stimme weniger Angst einflößend als sonst.  
„Ich bin der Meinung", begann Snape mit einer eisigen, ziehenden Stimme und erhob sich, wobei jeder im Raum ihn beobachtete, „dass wir die beiden nicht verfolgen sollten."  
Bevor Snape auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, ging es wieder los.  
„Meuterei!", brüllte ein Todesser.  
„Du bist also doch ein Verräter!"  
„Du widersprichst dem Dunklen Lord!"  
„Es reicht, Ruhe!", brüllte der Dunkle Lord, diesmal richtig zornig, und sofort verstummten alle Todesser.  
„Also, welche Gründe hast du für deinen Vorschlag, Severus?", wandte er sich dann wieder an Snape.  
„Wisst Ihr, mein Lord", fuhr Snape fort, „ich bin ziemlich überzeugt, dass Narzissa und Draco nun unsere Feinde aufsuchen werden, um diese um Hilfe zu bitten. Es gibt nun zwei wahrscheinliche Reaktionen unserer Feinde: Entweder sie glauben ihnen und werden direkt hier her geführt, wo wir ihnen eine perfekte Falle stellen können – ich möchte anmerken, dass weder Narzissa noch Draco jede der vielen Kammern in diesem Gebäude kennen, welche Ihr, mein Lord, gegen unsere Feinde nutzen könnt –, oder aber sie glauben den beiden nicht und erledigen das mit ihrem Mord für uns, dann muss sich Lucius hier nicht die Finger an seiner Familie schmutzig machen."  
Er schenkte Lucius, der den Zauberstab immer noch umklammert hielt und, seiner Miene zufolge, gar nicht wirklich mitbekam, was gesprochen wurde, einen scheinbar bedeutungslosen Blick und wandte sich dann sofort wieder dem Lord zu.  
„Außerdem habt Ihr doch heute noch so viel zu tun", fuhr Snape fort. „Der Umzug muss vorbereitet werden, habt Ihr gesagt, und ein paar weitere Pläne müssen den letzten Schliff erhalten."  
Diesen Worten folgte wieder Stille, während jeder (außer Lucius, der abwesend zu Boden starrte) abwechselnd Snape und den Dunklen Lord betrachtete, der Snape selbst mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ansah. Dann, nach einer Weile …  
„Du hast Recht, Severus."  
Als der Dunkle Lord dies sagte, begannen viele der Todesser, verblüfft Einwand zu erheben.  
„Aber – aber mein edler Lord!", sagte Greyback und lachte unüberzeugt, als hielte er die Zustimmung des Lords für einen Scherz. „Der junge Malfoy und seine Mutter – die beiden sind einfach verschwunden, ohne Eure Genehmigung! Das könnt Ihr doch nicht einfach so billigen, das –"  
„Du entscheidest genauso wenig wie der junge Malfoy, was ich tun kann und was nicht", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord. „Strapaziert meine Nerven nicht, wie Severus schon gesagt hat, habe ich heute noch viel zu tun. Fenrir, du machst dich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen Werwölfen, wir müssen noch einige auf unsere Seite ziehen." Er wandte sich an die immer noch erstaunt aussehende Bellatrix. „Bellatrix … du, Peter und Lucius besucht jetzt bitte unseren alten Freund, über den wir uns bereits unterhalten haben."  
Aus den Sitzreihen unten erhob sich Peter Pettigrew, der kleine, plumpe Mann, der mit Severus, Draco und Narzissa hier angekommen war. Er rannte nach vorne und hoch auf die Erhebung, verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord und stellte sich dann erwartungsvoll vor Bellatrix, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie sich erhob und ihn führte – er schien die Worte des Dunklen Lords so verstanden zu haben, dass sie die Leiterin dieser Mission war, weil der Lord sie und nicht etwa Lucius oder ihn, Peter, angesprochen hatte. Bellatrix fasste sich erst nach einigen Sekunden, stand dann aber sofort auf, nickte dem Dunklen Lord zu und disapparierte im nächsten Moment schon, dicht gefolgt von Peter Pettigrew. Lucius Malfoy warf dem Dunklen Lord noch einen letzten Blick zu und disapparierte dann ebenfalls.  
Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich denen zu, die in den Sitzreihen unten saßen und auf Befehle warteten.  
„Ihr alle geht nun euren Aufgaben nach!", rief er. „Die, die ich zu den Riesen geschickt habe, gehen zu den Riesen. Die, die ich zu den Dementoren geschickt habe, gehen zu den Dementoren. Der Rest muss wissen, was er zu tun hat."

Im selben Moment war sehr, sehr weit entfernt vom Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords ein weiteres _Plopp_ zu hören und Draco und Narzissa erschienen auf einem leeren, leblosen Platz in London. Dunkle Häuser reihten sich aneinander, aus denen hie und da ein Licht durch die Fenster auf den Boden unter ihren Füßen fiel.  
„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Draco. „Wieso wolltest du unbedingt hier hin? In den Bergen, in die ich uns gebracht habe, wären wir bestimmt sicherer … Wo sind wir eigentlich?" Er sah sich nach einem Schild um und fand eines. „Grimmauldplatz. Was sollen wir hier?"  
„Psst, sei lieber still, Draco", flüsterte Narzissa. „Ich glaube zwar, dass heute niemand da ist, aber sicher ist sicher …"  
„Wer soll wo sein?", fragte Draco verständnislos. „Was machen wir hier?"  
Doch Narzissa antwortete nicht. Sie kramte nur in ihrer Umhangtasche, in der sie ganz offenbar etwas suchte. Draco sah sich inzwischen ein wenig um. Sie standen vor dem Haus Nummer dreizehn – daneben stand Nummer elf.  
„Können diese Muggel nicht mal zählen?", schnauzte Draco und ließ ein belustigtes Schnaufen hören.  
Kurz darauf zog Narzissa ein Sück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Lies das", sagte sie zu Draco und reichte ihm das Pergament.  
Draco nahm es ihr ab und las die Worte, die darauf standen:  
„_Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London._ Was –?"  
Doch als er hochsah, blieben ihm die Worte im Mund stecken. Da, zwischen Nummer elf und dreizehn, machte sich plötzlich ein weiteres Haus breit, erschien einfach so aus dem Nichts.  
„Wie –?"  
„Später, Draco, wir haben es jetzt eilig", drängte Narzissa.  
Sie ging auf die Tür des neuen Hauses zu und drehte den Knauf.  
„Sehr gut, nicht verschlossen", sagte Narzissa, „wie Severus gesagt hatte."  
Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat das Haus, kurz gefolgt von Draco. Sie schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich und die beiden befanden sich in völliger Dunkelheit.  
„Vorsicht, Draco, hier sind jetzt gleich Treppen", flüsterte Narzissa, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog. „_Lumos_!"  
Ein kleines Licht schien aus der Spitze von Narzissas Zauberstab und beleuchtete eine Treppe, die nach unten führte.  
„Komm", wisperte Narzissa Draco zu und die beiden eilten die Treppe hinunter. „Und sei leise."  
Draco hatte kaum Zeit, sich umzusehen, denn seine Mutter zog ihn sofort zu einer weiteren Treppe, die hinauf in den ersten Stock führte. Draco folgte Narzissa einen Korridor entlang und die beiden traten durch eine grüne Tür. Sie befanden sich nun in einem langen, hohen Raum.  
Narzissa eilte zu Glassvitrinen, welche an den olivgrünen Wänden entlang aufgereiht standen. Draco beobachtete seine Mutter, ohne zu wissen, was sie vorhatte. Sie inspizierte jede Vitrine eine recht lange Zeit; mit jeder neuen Vitrine, die sie betrachtete, schien sie hektischer und nervöser zu werden. Und als sie die letzte angesehen hatte, drehe sie sich zu Draco um, beinahe so erschrocken wie Minuten zuvor im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Mann sie töten sollte.  
„Es ist weg!", murmelte sie nur. „Es ist weg!"  
Draco wollte fragen, wovon sie sprach, doch in diesem Moment ertönten unten Stimmen.  
„Wieso ist die Tür nicht abgeschlossen?"  
„Was machst du hier unten, du bist doch eben hinaufgegangen!"  
„Nein, bin ich nicht!"  
„Aber wer ist dann oben?"  
Und schon kamen Schritte die Treppe hinauf. Narzissa packte ihren Sohn am Umhang und disapparierte mit ihm.

Im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords war der Festsaal nun so gut wie leer. Nur der Dunkle Lord saß noch auf seinem Thron, neben ihm stand Severus Snape und am Boden glitt eine vier Meter lange, dicke Schlange mit einem diamantbesetzten Schwanz. Sie zischelte leise, während sie Kreise um den Thron des Dunklen Lords zog.  
Auf dem Schoß des Dunklen Lords lag ein Steinbassin, eine Art kleines Becken, dessen Rand mit Runen und Schriftzeichen verziert war. In dem Bassin leuchtete ein blauweißer Nebel.  
„Warum wolltest du wirklich, dass ich die Malfoys nicht verfolgen lasse?"  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden", sagte der Dunkle Lord.  
Nachdem Snape still blieb, fuhr der Lord fort: „Aha, du willst es mir also nicht erzählen. Nun gut, ich akzeptiere das."  
Dann hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hielt, legte ihn an seine Schläfe und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Als er den Zauberstab wieder wegzog, folgte der Spitze ein silbriger Faden, den der Dunkle Lord zu dem Steinbassin führte und darin ablegte.  
„Sehr nützlich, dieses Denkarium", sprach er dabei leise und rührte dann die Oberfläche des seltsamen Nebels im Bassin mit dem Zauberstab um. „So kann ich mir immer wieder meine Erinnerungen ansehen … und mit ihnen arbeiten."  
Er versetzte dem Nebel einen weiteren Stoß mit dem Zauberstab und betrachtete, was sich nun darin abspielte, während Severus, an der Seite des Dunklen Lords stehend, eher widerwillig auch hineinsah. Das Bild war so weit entfernt, weit unten in den Nebeln des Denkariums; sie beobachteten, was geschah, als würden sie vom Himmel aus auf die Erde hinabblicken. Ein Junge saß in dem Abteil eines Zuges, allein … ein Mädchen kam dazu … Snape erkannte beide sofort.  
„Du weißt, wer das ist?", fragte der Dunkle Lord. „Bist du interessiert daran, es dir weiter anzusehen?"  
Snape schwieg eine Weile, starrte nur hinab in die Tiefen des Denkariums. „Wenn Sie es sich nicht ansehen, muss ich es auch nicht sehen, mein Lord", sagte er dann; er hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu sprechen.  
„Nun, Severus", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord, ein verstohlenes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, „ich habe anderes zu tun. Ich lasse das Denkarium hier; du weißt, damit umzugehen, wenn du doch noch Interesse aufkeimen spürst … oder zumindest Neugier."  
Er erhob sich, stellte das Denkarium auf seinem Thron ab und schritt dann langsam vom Podium hinab und durch die Halle, ohne Snape eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.


	3. Kapitel 2: Der Sündenbock

– KAPITEL ZWEI –

**Der Sündenbock**

Das bisschen Mondlicht, das dieses Treppenhaus erhellte, verschwand hinter einer Tür, als sie von einem Mann geschlossen wurde. Harry wusste, dass er schlief, dass er träumte, dass er in diesem Traum gar nicht er selbst war. Er beobachtete diesen Mann durch die Augen einer Person, deren Körper er in diesem Moment teilte; aber auch diese andere Person sah das alles nicht mit eigenen Augen, sie hatte Besitz ergriffen von jemandem – oder eher von etwas ...  
Wie schon vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren befand sich Harry in Voldemort, der sich wiederum in seiner Schlange Nagini eingenistet hatte, dessen war sich Harry vollauf bewusst, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum ihm dies so klar war. Als würde er nicht nur Voldemorts Gedanken, sondern auch sein Wissen teilen ... wie viel er herausfinden könnte ... aber er war beschäftigt. Er wusste nur nicht, womit.  
Nagini hing auf einem Dachbalken des Treppenhauses, umschlang es mit ihrem unglaublich langen Körper, hielt sich daran fest, beobachtete den Mann mit starrem Blick durch die Finsternis, die die Sicht der Schlange aber nicht so stark einschränkte wie sie es mit Harrys Augen getan hätte. Harry wusste nicht, wie die Schlange hier hoch gekommen war, oder wie er in Voldemorts Geist gelangt war – aber er wusste ganz genau, wo er war: Im Eberkopf, einem Wirtshaus in Hogsmeade. Und dieser Mann, den er da beobachtete, das war der Wirt des Eberkopfs. Nagini – und damit Voldemort, und so auch Harry – wollte etwas, das der Alte hatte oder wusste ... etwas, das sie alle drei unbedingt brauchten.  
Als der Mann sich von der geschlossenen Tür wegdrehte, eine kleine Öllampe aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs holte und diese mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, den er aus einer anderen Tasche genommen hatte, anzündete, konnte Harry sein Gesicht genau sehen. Ihm wurde eines schlagartig klar, etwas, das er bisher nicht erkannt hatte. Aber da Harry in letzter Zeit kaum über etwas nachdachte, was nicht mit Albus Dumbledore zu tun hatte, war es ihm nun ein Leichtes, zu sehen, dass dieser Mann hier Dumbledores Bruder war, über den der ehemalige Schulleiter einmal gesprochen hatte.  
Aberforth Dumbledore – so hieß er, erinnerte sich Harry nun – murmelte vor sich hin, während er die Treppe hinunterging. Harry wollte jedes Wort hören, das Aberforth sagte.  
„... Einen Sündenbock brauchen wir, ja, ja", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, flüsternd, wispernd, in Gedanken versunken. „... Als ob das so einfach wäre, ein Sündenbock ... aber natürlich, mit jemandem wie ihm ... da ist das doch gar nicht so schwierig ... aber jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen ... jetzt ist es ja bald –"  
Aberforth erstarrte, als er den Fuß der Treppe erreicht und aufgeblickt hatte. Er richtete seine Augen gebannt auf irgendetwas, das ihm gegenüber an der Wand hing. Nagini schlängelte sich vom Dachbalken herab, an der Wand entlang hinunter, bis sie sich nur noch mit ihrer Schwanzspitze festhielt, und sie wandte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in welche Aberforth blickte. Es war ein Kalender, ein einfacher Wandkalender, der Aberforth so zu faszinieren schien. Er zeigte den Monat Oktober, und nur noch drei Tage blieben bis Halloween. Seltsam, fand Harry, wo es doch Juli war …  
Scheinbar angeregt durch diesen Kalender, stürzte sich Aberforth hinter den Tresen, der dort im Raum stand. Er stellte die Öllampe ab, bückte sich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen offenbar ganz bestimmten Punkt. Harry konnte nicht sehen, was Aberforth tat, aber er hörte ein Geräusch, das ganz eindeutig so klang, als wäre eine Schublade geöffnet worden. Scheinbar erleichtert seufzte Aberforth auf.  
„Es ist noch da ... langsam werde ich wirklich paranoid ... kein Wunder, jeder würde nervös werden ... so eine Aufgabe, so eine Last, die man zu tragen hat ..."  
Dann hob Aberforth die Hände – und er hielt etwas fest umklammert. Eine Kette, scheinbar, eine silberne Kette; daran hing ein Medaillon, ein ebenso silbernes. Von dem Licht der brennenden Öllampe beschienen, glänzte es recht stark; ohne Schwierigkeiten konnte Harry eine dekorative S-förmige Schlange erkennen, die eine Seite des Medaillons schmückte.  
Und in diesem Moment spürte Harry, wie er Nagini verließ – aber der Traum war noch nicht zu Ende. Harry sah plötzlich hinab auf eine Gruppe von Leuten mit schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen, die am Fuß einer kleinen Treppe standen, die Gesichter hinter weißen Masken; drei von ihnen standen weiter vorne als der Rest, berührten mit ihren Zehenspitzen die unterste Stufe. Die Treppe führte hoch zu dem Podium, auf welchem er sich befand. Harry konnte seine Hände sehen, die links und rechts auf den Lehnen eines scheinbar sehr großen, silbernen Throns ruhten – weiße Hände mit langen, dürren Fingern; Voldemorts Finger. Harry hatte Nagini verlassen, um in Voldemorts Körper überzugehen.  
„Meister", sagte eine weibliche Stimme aus der Gruppe von Leuten; Harry erkannt sie – es war die Stimme Bellatrix Lestranges. „Meister – sagt mir, bitte, was habt Ihr gesehen? Hat er es? Hat er es tatsächlich?"  
Voldemort antwortete nicht sofort, Harry konnte hören, worüber er nachdachte. _Ein Sündenbock_, ging es durch Voldemorts Kopf. _Ein Sündenbock _...  
Aber dann spürte Harry, wie er – oder eher Voldemort – ein humorloses Grinsen aufsetzte.  
„Ja, Bellatrix." Harry jagte es einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich mit Voldemorts kalter, markerschütternder Stimme sprechen hörte. „Ja, der Mann hat es tatsächlich ..."  
Harry spürte, wie in ihm – Voldemort – ein wenig Wut aufbrodelte, aber diese versank schnell wieder, als Voldemort fortfuhr. Trotzdem merkte Harry, dass er sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemühen musste.  
„Es scheint so, als hätte ich einen Fehler begangen, Bellatrix."  
„Das kann nicht sein!", rief Bellatrix.  
„Ihr täuscht euch bestimmt, Meister", sagte eine andere Person der Gruppe - Harry erkannte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.  
„Ganz gewiss müsst Ihr euch täuschen, mein Lord."  
Diese letzte Stimme war es, die in Harry die ersten Gefühle in diesem Traum erregte, die auch wirklich ihm und nicht Voldemort gehörten. Ein plötzlicher Hass überkam Harry, so stark und durchdringend, dass er Voldemorts Gedanken ausgeblendet hatte; es gab nur noch ihn, Harry, und diesen Mann, der da gesprochen hatte: Severus Snape.  
„Nein, ich täusche mich nicht, mein schmieriger Freund." Voldemort sprach nun wieder und holte Harry damit zurück in seine Gedanken. „Erst jetzt erkenne ich einen Fehler, den ich schon vor langer Zeit begangen habe. Auf der Suche nach den Relikten habe ich ein falsches gefunden."  
„Wie? Aber mein Lord, Ihr wart euch so sicher!", rief Bellatrix überrascht. „Wie könnt Ihr nun davon ausgehen, dass Ihr euch geirrt habt?"  
„Dieser dumme, alte Mann ... dieser Aberforth, er hat das richtige Relikt."  
„Aber –"  
„Nein, Bellatrix, diskutiere jetzt nicht mit mir. Der große Salazar Slytherin, er war ein Meister der Täuschung, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war ganz allein mein Fehler, aber der lässt sich beheben. Aberforth hat das Richtige; er hat das, was mich jetzt interessiert, alles andere ist mir egal. Wir machen uns auf der Stelle auf den Weg."  
Voldemort erhob sich aus seinem Thron. „Wir müssen sofort los", sagte er. „Folgt mir."  
Voldemort apparierte und Harry mit ihm – das Gefühl mochte er nun ebenso wenig wie er es tat, wenn er sich in seinem eigenen Körper befand. Doch schon eine Sekunde darauf hatte Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er befand sich wiederum im Eberkopf. Aberforth stand hinter dem Tresen, mit dem Rücken zu Voldemort; er hatte noch nichts bemerkt. Harry spürte, wie hinter ihm weitere Personen erschienen – dies mussten die Todesser sein, mit denen er vorhin gesprochen hatte.  
„Guten Abend, Aberforth", sagte Voldemort. „Oder eher guten Morgen, wenn ich an die Uhrzeit denke ... und du bist noch wach, wie praktisch."  
Aberforth drehte sich langsam um; seine Miene, erleuchtet von der Öllampe, war eine Mischung aus Angst und Entschlossenheit.  
„Was willst du hier, Tom?" In Aberforths Stimme war ein Zittern zu hören.  
Voldemort lachte laut auf; es war ein eisiges Lachen.  
„Er hat dir also gesagt, wie du mich anzusprechen hast, dein lieber Bruder?", sagte Voldemort, immer noch lachend; doch sofort war er wieder ernst, sehr ernst – wütend. Und diesmal konnte er es nicht unterdrücken. Seine Miene verzog sich, und die nächsten Worte brüllte er: „Wie kannst du es wagen, du dreckiger Wirt! Du hast kein Recht, mich Tom zu nennen, ich fürchte dich nicht, ich bin stärker als du – und wenn ich wollte, wärst du augenblicklich tot."  
„Und wieso bringst du mich dann nicht einfach um?" Aberforths Worte waren immer noch mutiger als deren Tonfall; seine Stimme zitterte noch stärker als vorher.  
„Oh, ich werde dich gleich töten, Aberforth – aber erst muss ich mir noch etwas holen." Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Tresen – er sagte nichts, bewegte den Stab kaum, er hielt ihn nur locker in seiner Hand.  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall wurde der Tresen in die Luft gesprengt. Holz und Steine flogen durch den Raum, prallten an dem Schutzschild ab, das Voldemort heraufbeschworen hatte, und schossen daraufhin mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zurück auf Aberforth; die Öllampe wurde an die Wand geschleudert, die daraufhin in Flammen aufging – das Feuer verbreitete sich rasch. Aber Voldemort hob erneut den Zauberstab, sagte wieder nichts und führte wieder keine Bewegungen durch, und trotzdem geschah etwas.  
Das Holz und die Steine, die immer noch vom Druck der Explosion durch die Luft geschleudert wurden, erstarrten plötzlich und schienen zu schweben. Das Feuer breitete sich nicht weiter aus, die Flammen sahen abstrakt aus, wie gelbrote, merkwürdig geformte Wolken. Auch Aberforth bewegte sich nicht, was aber daran lag, dass er unter einem großen Teil der Überreste seines Tresens begraben war. Der aufgewirbelte, erstarrte Staub hätte es fast unmöglich gemacht, etwas zu sehen (obwohl das wegen des schwachen Mondlichts ohnehin schwierig gewesen wäre), wäre da nicht das helle Feuer, das Licht spendete – und dort, mitten zwischen einigen grauen Steinen, die auf ihrem Weg auf ein Fenster zu erfroren waren, konnte man ein silbernes Glitzern erkennen – das Medaillon.  
Erneut hob Voldemort den Zauberstab und das Medaillon flog auf seine linke Hand zu, die er erwartungsvoll nach dem Gegenstand ausstreckte. Seine weißen Finger schlossen sich um die Kette, er ließ es vor seinen Augen baumeln. Harry erkannte die eingravierte Schlange nun noch genauer – im Licht der bewegungslosen Flammen gab sie ein merkwürdiges Glänzen von sich.  
„Sehr gut", sagte Voldemort, so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte. Ein letztes Mal hob er den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Aberforths Gesicht, welches neben ein paar Steinen hervor lugte. „_Avada Kedavra_", sagte Voldemort – und ein grünes Licht kam aus der Spitze hervor, schoss auf Aberforths Gesicht hinab und tötete ihn augenblicklich. Dann wandte Voldemort seinen Blick nach rechts auf das Treppenhaus, welches Aberforth zuvor hinuntergegangen war. „Nagini", sagte er lauter, „es ist Fressenszeit."  
Als hätte Nagini nur darauf gewartet, schlängelte sie sich plötzlich von der Decke herab und die Stufen hinunter. Sie zog ihren riesigen Körper vorbei an Voldemort und den Todessern, über die noch stehenden Grundsteine des Tresens auf die Überreste desselben zu, unter welchen Aberforth lag. Mit einem hungrigen Zischen (Harry wusste, dass er es nur als hungrig erkannte, weil er Parsel verstand) bäumte sie sich über Aberforths totes Gesicht auf, öffnete ihr Maul weit, brachte ihre spitzen, langen Giftzähne zum Vorschein und stürzte sich auf Aberforth, während Voldemorts kaltes Lachen das einzige war, das im Eberkopf zu hören war.  
In diesem Moment trennte sich Harry von Voldemort, erwachte schweißgebadet, beugte sich über den Rand seines Bettes und übergab sich.


	4. Kapitel 3: Der Weiße Lord

– KAPITEL DREI –

**Der Weiße Lord**

Zitternd wischte Harry sein Erbrochenes mit dem Mopp auf, den er vorsichtig und leise aus Tante Petunias Putzmittelschrank geholt hatte. Es war mitten in der Nacht, die Dursleys schliefen noch tief und fest und Harry wollte sie auf keinen Fall wecken – es war ihm zwar egal, ob sie gut schlafen konnten, aber ihre Gesellschaft musste er ohnehin Tag für Tag ausstehen, da brauchte er sie nicht auch noch in der Nacht. Außerdem, helfen würde ihm sowieso keiner von ihnen – wenn er ihnen erzählen würde, dass ihm schlecht war, würden sie ihn höchstes in sein Zimmer einsperren (wogegen er so auch gar nichts hatte); wenn er ihnen von seinem Traum berichten würde, würden sie ihn ins Irrenhaus schicken. Aber er fragte sich, ob er nicht wirklich dahin gehörte ...  
Was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Hatte er wirklich Voldemorts Gedanken geteilt? Hatte Voldemort nicht selbst dafür gesorgt, dass dies nicht mehr geschehen konnte, um sich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen? Immerhin, wenn Harry zu viel herausfinden würde in Voldemorts Gehirn – aber Voldemort musste wohl denken, jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot war, könnte ihm sowieso niemand mehr erklären, was er da finden würde. Und Recht hatte er; ohne Dumbledore war Harry verloren.  
Als Harry fertig mit Aufwischen war, schlich er erneut aus seinem Zimmer hinüber ins Badezimmer, wo er den Mopp vorsichtig beim Waschbecken reinigte, das Erbrochene ausspülte. Erst nach einer halben Stunde schaffte er es, auch den Geruch auszuwaschen; den nun nassen Mopp brachte er zurück in die Putzmittelkammer, dann ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett niedersinken, aufrecht sitzend, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine schwarzen Haare, die in den letzten Wochen unglaublich schnell gewachsen und damit viel zu lang waren, fielen an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes herab; er öffnete die Finger seiner Hände einen Spalt breit, und so konnte er seine Haare aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sie da hingen ... es erinnerte ihn an Snapes Haare.  
Angeekelt durch diesen Gedanken (tatsächlich fand er ihn viel widerwertiger als sein Erbrochenes, das nun an dem Mopp klebte) nahm er die Haare in beide Hände und warf sie nach hinten, sodass sie auf seinem Genick und seinem Rücken lagen. Das gefiel ihm besser –das erinnerte ihn an Sirius' Haare.  
Sirius ... der Gedanke an seinen Paten traf ihn schmerzlich. Mehr als ein Jahr war es jetzt schon her, dass Sirius gestorben war. Aber Harry würde nie vergessen, wie Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums hinter diesen Schleier gefallen, auf der anderen Seite aber nicht mehr herausgekommen war ... ins Reich der Toten war er übergegangen, das musste er getan haben; warum sonst hätten Lupin und Dumbledore ihm gesagt, dass Sirius nicht mehr zurückkommen würde?  
Dumbledore ... an ihn zu denken tat beinahe noch mehr weh. Sein Tod war immerhin auch erst etwa fünf Wochen her.  
Nein, nicht dieses Thema ... Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er Dumbledore so aus seinem Gehirn verdrängen. Dabei kam ein anderer Gedanke, der eng mit Dumbledore verbunden war, in sein Bewusstsein: Hogwarts. Harry hatte bisher noch keine Neuigkeiten von Hogwarts erfahren, ob die Zauberschule denn nun wiedereröffnet werden würde oder nicht; soweit er wusste, stand dies jedenfalls noch nicht fest. Aber es war ihm egal, er wollte ohnehin nicht mehr zurückgehen – er hatte etwas anderes zu tun: Er musste die Horkruxe von Voldemort finden.  
_Das Medaillon ... der Becher ... die Schlange ... etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw ..._  
Wie oft er sich das in den letzten Wochen durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen, er wusste es nicht. Das waren die Horkruxe, die er noch finden musste – wenn Dumbledore sich nicht geirrt hatte. Aber das durfte Harry nicht annehmen; er musste einfach glauben, dass Dumbledore richtig lag, sonst stünde er komplett ohne Anhaltspunkt da.  
Die Schlange Nagini ... hatte Harry sich gerade wirklich in ihrem Körper befunden? Er wusste es nicht sicher, vielleicht war es nur ein einfacher Traum gewesen. Er hoffte es jedenfalls, denn in Voldemort zu stecken, als dieser einen Todesfluch angewandt hatte, hatte sich nicht gerade gut angefühlt. Wenn Harry in Voldemort war und Voldemort den Avada Kedavra benutzt hatte ... hatte er, Harry, ihn dann auch benutzt? Harry wurde erneut schlecht, als er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog.  
Er musste jetzt sofort mit jemandem sprechen; aber mit wem? Er wollte niemandem erzählen, was er geträumt hatte – niemandem, außer Dumbledore; und natürlich seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine.  
„Aber Dumbledore ist tot", murmelte Harry, „und Ron und Hermine könnten mir wohl kaum weiterhelfen."  
Trotzdem wusste er nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, als Ron und Hermine Briefe zu schreiben. Den ganzen bisherigen Sommer hatte Harry sich so davon abgehalten, einfach vom Dach zu springen. Die Aussicht, bald wieder mit Ron und Hermine sprechen zu können, war das einzige, was ihn am Leben hielt – zumindest das einzige abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er als einziger in der Lage war, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Nur wie, das war Harry ein Rätsel.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch – es war gerade einmal wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht ... Aber hatte Voldemort Aberforth in seinem Traum nicht sarkastisch einen guten Morgen gewünscht? Dies passte nicht zu dieser Uhrzeit. Außerdem schien der Mond von draußen unglaublich hell in Harrys Zimmer, das Licht war so stark, dass er nicht einmal seine Nachttischlampe hatte einschalten müssen, um etwas zu sehen. In seinem Traum aber hatte der Mond kaum Licht gespendet, und so weit entfernt war Hogsmeade nicht von Little Whinging. Und über alledem – es war Oktober gewesen in dem Traum, nicht Juli, wie es tatsächlich der Fall war – es war also nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Traum gewesen!  
Und doch, sicher war sich Harry nicht. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort ein anderes Zeitempfinden, das konnte schon sein – es war Harry keine Schwierigkeit, sich vorzustellen, dass Voldemort wie ein Vampir tagsüber schlief und nachts wach war. Und das Mondlicht war einfach nicht zu sehen, weil ein Baum oder vielleicht ein höheres Haus vor den Fenstern des Wirthauses stand ... oder Hogsmeade war doch weiter entfernt als Harry vermutete, und der Mond schien bis dorthin nicht so hell wie er hier Harrys Zimmer erleuchtete. Und was das Monat betraf, so konnte es doch auch möglich sein, dass Aberforth den Kalender einfach mit dem falschen Monat aufgehängt hatte. Außerdem, wieso hätte sich Harry übergeben sollen, wenn er nicht wirklich in Voldemorts Körper gewesen war? Er hatte auch gebrochen, nachdem er im Schlaf als Nagini Mr Weasley, den Vater von Ron, angegriffen hatte ... wieso also hätte er sich jetzt wieder übergeben sollen, wenn er nicht tatsächlich den Körper mit Nagini und Voldemort geteilt hatte? Vielleicht war es also doch besser, Ron und Hermine zu schreiben und um Rat zu fragen.  
Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und suchte nach ein paar Bögen Pergament. Diese fand er schließlich unter dem leeren Käfig seiner Eule Hedwig, die sich gerade auf einer nächtlichen Jagd befand. Auch Tinte und Feder fand er daneben. Er setzte sich hin, legte ein Pergament vor sich auf den Tisch, tunkte die Federspitze in die schwarze Tinte ein und überlegte, was er schreiben sollte. Auf jeden Fall wollte er diesen ersten Brief an Hermine adressieren, die hatte vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen Ahnung, inwiefern Harrys Traum der Wirklichkeit entsprechen könnte.  
Gerade, als er zu schreiben begonnen wollte, überlegte er es sich anders – er wollte Ron und Hermine nicht unnötige Sorgen aufhalsen. Wie wahrscheinlich war es denn, dass dies nicht nur ein einfacher Traum gewesen war? Im Grunde genommen war es unmöglich, Voldemort hatte schließlich die Verbindung zu Harry abgebrochen. Außerdem war es doch Schwachsinn, dass der Wirt des Eberkopfs Dumbledores Bruder war; eine Ähnlichkeit bestand vielleicht, aber gab es sonst einen Grund, das ernsthaft anzunehmen? Aber abgesehen davon, dass es unnötig war, die Briefe an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben, wäre es auch gefährlich, sie zu verschicken. Wenn jemand sie zufällig abfangen würde – jemand, der auf Voldemorts Seite stand – und wenn der Traum tatsächlich Realität gewesen war, würde Voldemort herausfinden, dass Harry etwas gesehen hatte. Harry wusste zwar nicht, inwiefern dies für Schwierigkeiten sorgen könnte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn Voldemort davon erfahren würde. Es war wohl besser, nichts mit Voldemort selbst zu tun zu haben, bis alle Horkruxe zerstört waren.  
Erst einmal musste Harry ohnehin herausfinden, wie man Horkruxe zerstörte, wo sich Voldemorts Horkruxe befanden und wie er sie bekommen sollte. Kurz gesagt war das, was Harry vorhatte, auch ohne Voldemort auf seinen Fersen schwierig genug (oder eher unmöglich). Obwohl, sobald Harry erst einmal siebzehn Jahre alt war und der Schutz, den ihm das Leben im Haus der Schwester seiner Mutter gewährte, zusammen mit seiner Minderjährigkeit von ihm abfiel, würde ihn Voldemort sowieso verfolgen, echte Träume hin oder her. Er warf einen Blick auf den Kalender – der einundzwanzigste Juli ... es waren also nur noch zehn Tage, bis er volljährig war, und dann würde die Suche nach den Horkruxen beginnen.  
_Das Medaillon ... der Becher ... die Schlange ... etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw ... _  
Schon ohne sein Zutun schlichen sich diese Worte in Harrys Gedanken. Das waren die Horkruxe, die er finden musste, ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte, aber dafür mit Voldemort auf seiner Spur, der ihn verfolgen (und beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen sofort töten) würde, und dies nur mit der Hilfe von Ron und Hermine. Die beiden waren zwar großartige Freunde, aber nicht einmal zu dritt hatten sie auch nur halb so viel Erfahrung und Wissen wie Dumbledore. Wie also sollten sie die Aufgabe bewältigen, die Dumbledore Harry hinterlassen hatte?  
_Das Medaillon ... der Becher ... die Schlange ... etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw ... _  
Er, Harry, er war der Auserwählte, der Voldemort vernichten musste. Eigentlich hatte Harry damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore ihn bis zu dieser finalen Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord begleiten würde und ihm schließlich einen großen Trick offenbaren würde, wie er Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ganz einfach töten konnte ... Viele Namen hatte Voldemort, mehr, als ihm zustanden. Harry fand dies lächerlich, es bestätigte Voldemort nur, dass er Macht hatte und Angst verbreitete. Dies war doch genau das, was er wollte ... warum also gaben ihm die Leute Spitznamen wie „Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf", „Du weißt schon wer" oder „der Dunkle Lord"? Nun, im Falle des letzten Namen war es klar – so nannten ihn die Todesser, seine Anhänger, und die wollten ja nichts anderes, als ihrem Meister ein Gefühl von Macht zu geben.

Aber jetzt bekam auch er, Harry, einige Namen. „Der Junge der lebt" ist wohl der älteste, „der Auserwählte" und „der Eine" nannte man ihn noch nicht so lange. Ganz neu war „der Weiße Lord" – immer, wenn Harry das las (denn er ließ sich nun regelmäßig den Tagespropheten zukommen), musste er lachen. Doch es gab auch Leute, die ihn „Plotter" nannten, also „Pläneschmieder", oder „der Dunkle Prinz". Das waren jene Menschen, die vermuteten, dass Harry auf Voldemorts Seite stand, oder zwar gegen ihn kämpfte, aber nur, um selbst der schwärzeste aller Magier zu werden. Besonders „der Dunkle Prinz" machte Harry wütend, denn das erinnerte ihn an den Halbblutprinzen – den Spitznamen, den sich Snape in seiner Schulzeit gegeben hatte.  
Snape, dieser elende Verräter ... Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut, was er büßen hatte müssen, als Snape ihn umgebracht hatte. Harry war es schon immer klar gewesen, dass es ein Fehler von Dumbledore war, sich auf Snapes Wort zu verlassen, ihm zu glauben, dass er nicht mehr für Voldemort arbeitete. Denn welchen Grund hätte Dumbledore sonst haben sollen, Snape zu vertrauen, als das Wort dieses schleimigen Zaubertränkebrauers? Er hatte es bereut, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Snape hatte es bereut, dass er Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte, das war Dumbledores Grund gewesen, anzunehmen, dass Snape auf seiner Seite stand ... Jetzt war Dumbledore tot, ermordet von Snape, und Voldemort hatte einen unleugbar mächtigen Zauberer in seinen Reihen, der nun, da er nicht mehr Dumbledores Mann spielen musste, seinen Hass auf Harry ausleben konnte. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Voldemort Snape zu ihm schicken würde, damit er ihn folterte, fast bis zum Tode, bevor Voldemort ihn dann umbrachte; und zwar würde das wohl in der Sekunde passieren, in der Harry volljährig wurde – in nicht einmal mehr zwei Wochen. Und als wären die Horkruxe, dieser merkwürdige Traum, Voldemort und Snape noch nicht genug Sorgen, wurde es auch noch immer deutlicher und offensichtlicher, dass ein Krieg tobte. Immer öfter verschwanden Menschen, auch Muggel, immer verheerender wurden die Stürme, die über das Land tobten – zumindest erklärten die Muggel sich die Verwüstungen ganzer Städte mit starken Stürmen. Harry wusste (und er wüsste es auch, wenn er den Tagespropheten nicht lesen würde), dass Todesser hinter diesen Dingen steckten.  
Der Orden des Phönix musste wohl allerhand zu tun haben – wenn es ihn überhaupt noch gab, nun, da sein Anführer, Dumbledore, gestorben war. Ob der Orden einen neuen Anführer gewählt hatte? Vielleicht Mad-Eye Moody, den Ex-Auror ... oder Professor McGonagall – nein, die hätte wohl als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts genug zu tun, denn vermutlich würde sie die Direktorin sein, sollte Hogwarts wiedereröffnet werden. Obwohl, auch Dumbledore war gleichzeitig Schulleiter und Anführer des Ordens gewesen – aber Dumbledore war ja auch der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten gewesen. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass der Krieg begonnen hatte, waren die immer wiederkehrenden Schmerzen in Harrys Narbe, die sich – wie ein Blitz geformt – auf seiner Stirn befand. Sie hatte öfter weh getan, aber nicht so stark und so häufig; und abgesehen von den großen Schmerzanfällen, die seinen Körper fast betäubten, spürte er _ständig_ ein leises Ziepen und Stechen in seiner Narbe.  
Harry stand auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er öffnete die Tür des Schranks und betrachtete sich selbst in dem Spiegel an der Innenseite, um zu sehen, wie ausgeprägt seine Narbe im Moment zu erkennen war. Sie war sehr rot, als würde sie bluten. Aber sie war längst nicht so auffällig wie seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus hinter seiner Brille (die er sich aufgesetzt hatte, als er vorhin saubergemacht hatte) merkwürdig leuchtend ansahen. Als Harry bemerkte, dass seine Haare schon wieder Snape-artig an beiden Seiten des Gesichts herabhingen, beschloss er, sie demnächst zu kürzen.  
In diesem Moment kam Hedwig durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer geflogen, die Reste ihrer Jagdbeute, der Schwanz einer toten Ratte, im Schnabel. Als Harry zu ihr ging, um sie zu begrüßen, dachte er an ein weiteres Zeichen des Krieges – zumindest war er sich sehr sicher, dass dies mit dem Krieg zusammenhing. Ständig flogen Eulen durch das Land, tagsüber wie nachts, wie die Dursleys und auch alle anderen Muggel bemerkten – nur waren die Dursleys ein paar der wenigen Muggel, die wussten, dass dies mit Zauberern und Hexen zu tun hatte. Wie Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten auch viele andere Zauberer und Hexen Eulenpost scheinbar für den besten Weg, mit Angehörigen, die weit entfernt lebten, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Dabei konnten Briefe und Handschriften so einfach gefälscht werden. _Ich bin schon fast so paranoid wie Moody_, dachte Harry und musste unwillkürlich kichern, als er die Brille abnahm und auf den Nachttisch legte, als Hedwig in ihren offenen Käfig flog und Harry sich wieder auf sein Bett warf. _Vielleicht bin ich ja tatsächlich dafür geschaffen, ein Auror zu werden._  
_Das Medaillon … der Becher … die Schlange ... etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw … das Medaillon … der Becher … _Er glaubte, diese Gedanken selbst noch im Schlaf hören zu können.


	5. Kapitel 4: Briefe von jemandem

– KAPITEL VIER –

**Briefe von jemandem**

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, war es immer noch recht früh, erst sieben Uhr, und Hedwig schlief mit ihrem Kopf unter einem Flügel in ihrem Käfig.  
Harry stand auf, ging zu seinem Schrank, dessen Tür er gestern, wie er nun bemerkte, offen gelassen hatte, und zog sich um. Als er – die Brille wieder auf der Nase – sein Zimmer verlassen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch, das er dank jahrelanger Erfahrung als das Rascheln von Eulenflügeln erkannte, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
Eine braune Schleiereule war durch sein Fenster geschwebt und landete gerade elegant auf der Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls. Hedwig erwachte sofort und warf der Schleiereule empörte Blicke zu – offenbar fand sie es unerhört, dass ein so schöner Vogel im Zimmer ihres Besitzers war. Sie bäumte sich zu voller Größe auf und schuhute mit verletztem Stolz, als Harry der Schleiereule über das Gefieder streichelte, bevor er ihr den Brief abnahm, der mit einer blassblauen Masche an ihren Fuß gebunden war.  
Der Umschlag war blendend weiß und Harrys Adresse war mit edlem goldenem Schriftzug darauf aufgetragen. Harry öffnete den Brief neugierig, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, worum es sich dabei handelte. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er las, was in derselben goldenen Schrift wie auf dem Umschlag da geschrieben stand:

_Fleur Isabelle Delacour und William Arthur Weasley_

_schließen den heiligen Bund der Ehe am 27. Juli 1997 um 17.30  
im Fuchsbau bei Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Fleur und William würden sich beide freuen,  
wenn Sie, Mr Potter, an dieser Hochzeit teilhaben würden._

_u.K.w.g. bis zum 25. Juli 1997:_

_Ich komme und freue mich  
Ich komme nicht, aber es tut mir Leid  
Ich komme, aber habe keine Lust  
Ich komme nicht und zwar freiwillig, weil ich nicht möchte_

Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur – ein Ereignis, auf das er sich schon eine ganze Weile lang freute. Am siebenundzwanzigsten Juli also ... das dauerte ja noch ein wenig; aber vielleicht würde man ihn schon früher abholen.  
Aber da fiel Harry eines ein – sollte er nicht bis zu seinem Geburtstag hier bleiben? Er wusste nicht, ob es gut war, dass er den Ligusterweg Nummer vier noch vor dem einunddreißigsten Juli verlassen würde. Allerdings wollte er in jedem Fall die Hochzeit miterleben; außerdem, wenn es irgendwelche Probleme machen würde, dass er nicht bis zu seinem Geburtstag im Haus der Dursleys blieb, dann würde der Hochzeitstermin doch sicher erst für den August festgelegt werden?  
Als Harry bemerkte, wie arrogant diese Überlegung war, beschränkte er sich lieber darauf, dass er wohl keine Einladung bekommen hätte, wenn er bis zu seinem Geburtstag bleiben müsste.  
Obwohl Harry nur raten konnte, vermutete er, dass „u.K.w.g." so viel bedeuten sollte wie „um Kreuzen wird gebeten", also nahm er die Feder von seinem Schreibtisch und zeichnete neben „Ich komme und freue mich" ein Kreuz. Über die merkwürdigen Antwortmöglichkeiten wunderte er sich nicht; es konnte ihn nur noch wenig in der Zaubererwelt schockieren.  
So war er auch nicht überrascht, als die anderen Antwortmöglichkeiten verschwanden und unter dem von ihm angekreuzten Satz stattdessen weiterer Text erschien:

_Vor der Trauung wird es ein großes Festessen im Fuchsbau geben.  
Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, ob Sie daran auch teilnehmen wollen._

_u.K.w.g. bis zum 25. Juli 1997:_

_Ich nehme an dem Festessen teil und freue mich  
Ich nehme nicht daran teil, aber es tut mir Leid  
Ich nehme daran teil, aber nur weil ich wahrscheinlich Hunger haben werde  
Ich nehme daran nicht teil, aber freiwillig, weil ich nicht möchte  
Ich habe vorher eine falsche Antwort angekreuzt und möchte das beheben, bevor ich diese Frage beantworte_

Harry kreuzte „Ich nehme an dem Festessen teil und freue mich" an. Wiederum verschwanden die restlichen Antwortmöglichkeiten.

_Danke, wir freuen uns auf Sie,_

_Fleur und William (Bill)_

stand nun am Ende des Briefes.  
Als Harry wieder aufblickte, saß die Schleiereule immer noch auf dem Stuhl und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ähm – das hast du super gemacht", sagte Harry und streichelte erneut das Gefieder der Eule. Diese brüstete sich vor Stolz, breitete dann anmutig ihre Flügel aus und schwebte zurück durch das Fenster hinaus.  
Auf Hedwigs vorwurfsvollen Blick hin murmelte Harry: „So eine Angeberin." Von diesem Kommentar scheinbar zufriedengestellt, klapperte Hedwig zustimmend mit dem Schnabel, sprang aus ihrem geöffneten Käfig und flog der Schleiereule hinterher in den neuen Tag hinaus.  
Harry machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche, wo er auf Tante Petunia traf, die, eine Schürze umgebunden, das Frühstück vorbereitete. Als sie ihn erblickte, tat sie (wie so oft) so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Sie warf einfach nur ihren Kopf hoch, sodass ihr ohnehin schon sehr langer Hals noch länger aussah und schritt an Harry vorbei zu der Spüle.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", sagte er, als er sich am Küchentisch niederließ. „Was gibt's zum Frühstück?"  
Petunia hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und stand über die Spüle gebeugt da; sie antwortete nicht. Obwohl dies nichts Neues war, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimme – Petunia wusch sich zwar oft sehr lange die Hände, aber für gewöhnlich drehte sie dafür auch den Wasserhahn auf.  
„Ähm – Tante Petunia, ist irgendetwas?"  
Harry hörte sie seufzen, dann drehte sie sich mit entschlossener Miene zu ihm um, öffnete den Mund zum Sprechen – und in diesem Moment kam Onkel Vernon in die Küche, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen unter seinem dichten Schnurrbart, das allerdings verschwand, als er Harry erblickte.  
„Du schon wieder", brummte Vernon.  
„Ich wohn ja auch hier", gab Harry zurück.  
„Ja, noch." Die Erinnerung, dass Harry bald ausziehen würde, trieb das Lächeln zurück auf sein Gesicht. „Also, Junge, falls es dich interessiert –"  
„Nein, tut es nicht, außerdem wollte mir Tante Petunia gerade etwas erzählen", sagte Harry, aber Onkel Vernon hörte ihm nicht zu.  
„– ich werde heute Gäste empfangen und hoffe stark auf einen neuen Auftrag", fuhr Vernon fort. Dies erklärte Harry, warum sein Onkel so fröhlich ausgesehen hatte, als er die Küche betreten hatte; alles, was mit seiner Bohrmaschinenfirma zu tun hatte, machte ihn glücklich. „Jedenfalls wirst du den Abend in deinem Zimmer verbringen – und diesmal wirst du gefälligst nicht zaubern! Du bist noch nicht volljährig, vergiss das nicht."  
„Ich hab damals nicht gezaubert, als die Masons hier waren, das war ein Hauself."  
„Ein – ich –", stammelte Onkel Vernon. „Denkst du, das interessiert mich? Dann wirst du eben dafür sorgen, dass dich heute kein Hauself besucht, und auch keiner deiner Freunde aus dieser Irrenschule, und erst recht nicht dieser alte Mann, der vor einem Jahr einfach eingebrochen ist!"  
„Er ist nicht _eingebrochen_", sagte Harry wütend – er tat es zwar nicht bewusst, aber er stand sogar auf. „Beleidige nicht Albus Dumbledore, verstanden! Außerdem kann er gar nicht kommen", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu. Er schluckte, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, es auszusprechen – nicht, weil es ihn interessierte, ob die Dursleys es erfuhren; er hoffte, dass es erträglicher wurde, je öfter er es sagte. „Er ist tot."  
Harry erschrak, als daraufhin ein lautes Klirren zu hören war. Petunia, die gerade einen Teller aus einem Wandschrank holen wollte, hatte diesen Teller fallen gelassen, und er war am Boden zerborsten. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um, mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Petunia, Schatz! Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Vernon seine Frau besorgt.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete, aber schließlich sagte sie: „Ja – ja, ich hole nur schnell einen Besen ..."  
Sie verließ die Küche. Vernon sah ihr hinterher, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry an den Küchentisch. Er schnappte sich die Zeitung, die dort lag, und verschwand hinter ihr, darauf wartend, dass seine Frau zurückkehrte, um ihm Frühstück zu machen.  
Harry aber war in Gedanken versunken. Erst hatte ihm Tante Petunia etwas erzählen wollen, und dann war ihr ein Teller hinuntergefallen, als er gesagt hatte, dass Dumbledore tot war. Schon vor zwei Jahren hatte sie sich recht merkwürdig verhalten, als sie offenbart hatte, dass sie wusste, was Dementoren sind. War sie nun vielleicht endlich bereit, ihm zu sagen, was ihr Geheimnis war?  
In diesem Moment kam Petunia mit Besen und Schaufel wieder in die Küche, scheinbar bemüht, Harry auf keinen Fall anzusehen. Sie stolzierte an ihm vorbei zu den Scherben am Boden und begann, sie aufzukehren.  
„Schon wieder sind Leute verschwunden", sagte Vernon hinter seiner Zeitung. „Mrs Cecilia Fortinson aus Little Hangleton, Mr und Mrs Krinster aus London, Dennis Bishop aus Wales, Severus Snape aus Bristol –"  
Harry erhob sich blitzartig aus seinem Stuhl. Er hörte, wie Petunia hinter ihm einen weiteren Teller fallen ließ, diesmal aber wohl, weil er seinen Sessel umgeworfen hatte. Vernon riss vor Schock die Zeitung in der Mitte auseinander.  
„Bei Gott, Junge, was denkst du dir denn!", keifte Vernon mit purpurnem Gesicht. „Willst du, dass deine Tante und ich einen Herzinfarkt erleiden?"  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry gesagt, dass ihm dies nur recht wäre, aber in diesem Moment schnappte sich Harry die beiden Zeitungshälften und suchte nach Snapes Namen. Er fand ihn in einem kleinen Artikel in der Mitte der rechten Hälfte.

_Ebenfalls vermisst wird Severus Snape, 38, aus Spinner's End 39, Bristol. Er ist der Sohn des kriminellen Tobias Snape, der mehrmals wegen Einbruchs angeklagt worden war und in Bristol dafür bekannt ist, zu Lebzeiten täglich im betrunkenen Zustand Aufruhr veranstaltet zu haben. Severus Snapes Mutter, Eileen Snape, wurde schon vor zwei Jahren als vermisst gemeldet. Severus Snape konnte nie erfolgreich mit dem Verschwinden seiner Mutter in Verbindung gebracht werden._

Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape seine Mutter hatte verschwinden lassen, vermutlich sogar getötet hatte. Dies interessierte ihn im Moment aber gar nicht – vielmehr fragte er sich, wieso von Snape in einer gewöhnlichen Muggelzeitung berichtet wurde.  
„Gib das gefälligst wieder her", bellte Vernon, dessen Schnurrbart vor Zorn zitterte. Er riss die Zeitungshälften aus Harrys Händen. „Ja, an diese Snapes kann ich mich noch erinnern, sowohl an diesen Trunkenbold, als auch an das Verschwinden seiner Mutter, das kam damals alles in der Zeitung ... in Spinner's End hast du doch auch gewohnt, Petunia, als du noch jung warst, nicht wahr? Hast du ihn gekannt?"  
Harry wandte sich mit offenem Mund zu Petunia um, die ihn mit flehendem Blick ansah – als wollte sie ihn bitten, nicht zu erwähnen, dass Severus Snape ein Zauberer war ... sie wusste es ...  
Dieser überaus merkwürdige Moment zwischen Harry und Petunia (von dem Vernon überhaupt nichts mitbekam) wurde unterbrochen, als Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Geräusch hörte, das er unfehlbar als flatternde Eulenflügel erkannte. Diesmal aber waren es gleich zwei Eulen – eine Schleiereule, sehr ähnlich der, die vorhin Harry seine Hochzeitseinladung geschickt hatte, und Rons Eule Pig –, die durch das offene Fenster in der Küche geflogen kamen.  
„Eulen!", schrie Vernon, der seine Versuche, die Zeitung ohne Klebeband wieder zu reparieren, aufgab. Wieder mit hochrotem Kopf blickte er von den Eulen zu Harry. „Spinnen die, dir Post direkt in unsere Küche zu liefern?"  
Harry aber hatte den beiden Eulen schon ihre Briefe abgenommen (zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass der Brief der Schleiereule mit demselben blassblauen Band befestigt war, wie seine Hochzeitseinladung), die Schleiereule (die ähnliche Wünsche zu haben schien wie die, die Harry schon vorhin besucht hatte) gelobt und gestreichelt, bis sie endlich davonflog, und dem winzigen Pig erlaubt, sich auf seiner Schulter auszuruhen. Dann las er die Beschriftung des Briefs, den die Schleiereule gebracht hatte – und erstarrte vor Erstaunen.  
„Der – der ist an euch adressiert", sagte er ungläubig und sah von seiner Tante zu seinem Onkel – dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus.  
„Was ist denn so witzig?", schrie Vernon, der den Gedanken, einen Brief per Eulenpost zu bekommen, wohl eher beängstigend als belustigend fand.  
„Nichts – nur, dass sie wohl glauben, ihr wollt vielleicht zur Hochzeit kommen", presste Harry hervor, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, aber sein Lachen war noch nicht ganz erstickt. „Zwei Freunde von mir heiraten – Mrs Weasley muss wohl gedacht haben, es wäre unhöflich, euch nicht einzuladen. Aber lies selbst."  
Harry warf den Brief – immer noch lachend – in Onkel Vernons Schoß. Dieser erschrak und warf die Hände in die Höh. Es war erstaunlich, zu sehen, dass dieser große Mann Angst vor einem Brief hatte. Mit einem heftigen Schlag fegte Vernon den Umschlag von seinem Schoß.  
„ICH WERDE AUF KEINEN FALL ZU EINER HOCHZEIT VON DEINEM PACK GEHEN!", brüllte er; sein Gesicht war noch dunkler als bisher, sein Schnurrbart zitterte und wackelte so stark wie noch nie. „DASS DIESE LEUTE ÜBERHAUPT HEIRATEN! SIE BESCHMUTZEN DIE HEILIGKEIT UNSERER ZEREMONIEN, DIESE – DIESE ..."  
Aber Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er hatte sich Rons Brief zugewandt.

_Harry,  
ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens kommen morgen, um dich abzuholen. Es wird gar nicht so einfach, dies zu tun, ohne dass Du-weißt-schon-wer etwas bemerkt – der Orden scheint besorgt zu sein, dass der Ligusterweg von Todessern bewacht wird._

_Halt die Ohren steif, wir sehen uns!  
Ron_

Obwohl ihn die Neuigkeit, dass Voldemort Harry bewachen ließ, nicht überraschte, war er dennoch schockiert zu hören, dass auch der Orden dies befürchtete. Dies war einfach nur eine Bestätigung für Harry, dass es wohl an der Zeit war, Angst zu bekommen ...  
„Ich treffe mich jetzt auf einen Tee mit Yvonne", sagte Petunia kurz angebunden und unterbrach das Geschrei von Vernon, das bis jetzt angehalten hatte. „Erwarte mich nicht vor heute Abend, Vernon."  
Ohne daran zu denken, die Schürze auszuziehen, eilte sie aus der Küche, zog sich Schuhe an und verließ das Haus. Erst als sie die Eingangstür hinter sich schloss, schien Vernon zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war.  
„Ähm – und ... und wer macht jetzt Frühstück?" Sein Blick fand Harry. „Du, Junge, mach Frühstück. Und kehre die restlichen Tellerscherben zusammen, deine Tante scheint das vergessen zu haben."

Tatsächlich kehrte Tante Petunia erst wieder an diesem Abend zurück, als Harry schon oben in seinem Zimmer war und ihm verboten worden war, wieder hinunterzugehen, da Onkel Vernons Gäste bereits gekommen waren.  
„Ah, Mr und Mrs Colisen", hatte Harry Vernons Stimme vor einigen Minuten gehört. „Darf ich Ihnen meinen Sohn vorstellen? Ah – und da, da ist ja auch schon meine Frau, Sie war bei einer Freundin zum Tee eingeladen, wissen Sie ..."  
Harry stellte sich vor, wie sein Cousin Dudley – seinen Körperumfang (dem eines jungen Nilpferds gleich) in einen spießigen Anzug gesteckt – verwirrt aussehen musste, als seine Mutter – in Schürze und Hauskleidung –, die er den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte, erst spät abends nach Hause kam. Er versuchte, sein Gelächter zu ersticken, damit man ihn unten nicht hörte. Immerhin würde er die Dursleys morgen verlassen, da musste er ihnen den letzten Abend nicht verderben, er war ja nicht wie sie ... sie würden bestimmt einen Weg finden, ihm die letzten Stunden zur Hölle zu machen, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt wären, in die Hintern zweier reicher Leute zu kriechen.  
Aber was Harry an diesem Abend am meisten beschäftigte war seine Tante Petunia. Was wusste sie über Snape? Aber das Wichtigste war ... wenn Petunia in ihrer Kindheit in der Nähe von Snape gelebt hatte, dann galt das auch für seine Mutter. Also hatten sich Lily Evans und Severus Snape gekannt, bevor sie gemeinsam die Hogwarts-Schule besucht hatten?  
_Solange sie nicht befreundet waren_, dachte Harry, und bei dem Gedanken, sie wären es möglicherweise doch gewesen, wurde ihm fast so schlecht wie letzte Nacht.  
Hedwig war wieder jagen, also war Harry allein in seinem Zimmer. Gerade als er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend überlegte, wie er den verbleibenden Tag verbringen sollte – er zog es sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung, einfach schlafen zu gehen –, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Vor Überraschung konnte er gar nichts sagen, aber da es einer der Dursleys sein musste, würde die Person vor seiner Tür ohnehin ungebeten hereinkommen. Aber es klopfte noch einmal.  
„Herein?", sagte Harry unsicher.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und genauso unsicher wie Harry sie hereingebeten hatte, blickte Petunia herein.  
„Hallo", sagte sie knapp, trat schnell ein, als fürchtete sie, irgendjemand würde sie angreifen, wenn sie zu lange im Türrahmen stand, und schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich.  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber das Sprechen wurde ihm ohnehin erspart, da seine Tante sofort zu reden begann:  
„Also, ich will es kurz und schmerzlos halten ... ja, ich bring es einfach schnell hinter mich, bevor Vernon irgendetwas bemerkt ... also, Harry."  
Sie ging auf ihn zu, blieb aber einen Meter neben dem Schreibtisch stehen, als wollte sie einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Harry bringen.  
„Glaub nicht, dass mir viel an dir liegt", sagte Petunia, und es schien ihr wirklich wichtig, dies klarzustellen. Aber Harry konnte nicht antworten, dass er sie genauso wenig mochte wie sie ihn, da fuhr sie schon fort: „Jedenfalls hat Dumbledore mir einen letzten Brief geschrieben, bevor er – nun, du hast ja gesagt, er wäre gestorben."  
„Einen_ letzten _Brief?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viele Briefe hat er dir denn zuvor geschrieben?"  
„So einige", gab Petunia zur Antwort und sie griff in die Tasche der Schürze, die sie immer noch umgebunden hatte. „Darum geht es ja auch – in dem letzten Brief hat er mir gesagt, ich solle dir alle Briefe geben, die er mir geschickt hat, wenn er tot ist." Sie zog ein Bündel Briefe hervor – es mussten mindestens fünf Umschläge sein – und warf ihn achtlos auf Harrys Schreibtisch.  
Dann wandte sie sich wortlos um und machte sich auf, den Raum zu verlassen. Harry war so perplex, dass ihm erst in letzter Sekunde einfiel, was er noch von seiner Tante wissen wollte.  
„Halt – Tante Petunia!", rief er.  
Petunia wandte sich um, ihre Hand schon am Türknauf, und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Die unten hören es doch, wenn du so schreist!"  
„Du und Mum, ihr habt in derselben Straße wie Snape gewohnt?", fragte Harry fordernd. „Wieso hast du mir das nie –"  
„Es wird alles in den Briefen erklärt", unterbrach ihn Petunia. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss mich umziehen für unsere Gäste, und dann diese Hochzeitseinladung verbrennen, falls Vernon das noch nicht getan hat. Gute Nacht."  
Als Petunia den Raum verlassen hatte, saß Harry noch wenige Sekunden bewegungslos da. Doch dann überkam ihn die Neugierde – was hatte Dumbledore Petunia geschrieben?  
Harry zählte die Briefe ab – es waren sechs. In der Hoffnung, dass sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge vor ihm lagen, nahm er den obersten Brief und holte ein Stück Pergament aus dem geöffneten Umschlag.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs Dursley,_

_Sie wissen sicher nicht, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule, die Ihre Schwester Lily besucht hat.  
Erst einmal Glückwunsch dazu, dass Sie Tante geworden sind.  
Ich habe mit Ihrer Schwester gesprochen und sie gefragt, ob es ihr Recht ist, wenn ich Ihnen einen Brief schreibe; sie ist einverstanden.  
Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass Sie etwas besitzen, das mit der magischen Welt zu tun hat, wessen Sie sich natürlich nicht bewusst sein können. Ich möchte Sie fragen, ob Sie ein familiäres Erbstück oder einen Gegenstand besitzen, der Ihnen irgendwie besonders, ja vielleicht merkwürdig vorkommt?  
Denken Sie nach, und erwähnen Sie, sollten Sie mir antworten, bitte alles, was ihnen einfällt, egal, wie gewöhnlich der Gegenstand auch eigentlich wirken mag._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Es rührte Harry beinahe zu Tränen, Dumbledores verschnörkelte, edle Schrift zu sehen; aber der Inhalt des Briefes beschäftigte ihn in diesem Moment zu sehr, um das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Trauer in ihm wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
Ein familiäres Erbstück, das mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte, ohne, dass Petunia es wusste? Harry verstand kein Wort. Die Familie seiner Mutter, die Evans, waren Muggel, sie hatten mit Zauberei nichts zu tun. Wie also sollten sie in den Besitz magischer Gegenstände gekommen sein? Es war natürlich nicht auszuschließen, dass irgendwelche Vorfahren Harrys mütterlicherseits magisch waren – aber das erklärte nicht, warum Dumbledore an dem Erbstück interessiert war …  
Harry hätte gerne gewusst, wann Petunia diesen Brief erhalten hatte. Es stand kein Datum darauf, allerdings war die Rede von der Schule, die Lily besucht _hatte_, und Petunia sprach er bereits mit Mrs Dursley, nicht etwa mit Miss Evans an. Dumbledore musste den Brief also nach der Schulzeit von Harrys Mutter und nach der Hochzeit von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon verfasst haben. Zudem beglückwünschte Dumbledore Petunia dazu, Tante geworden zu sein (auch wenn sie sich sicher nicht darüber gefreut hatte), es könnte also kurz nach seiner Geburt gewesen sein; dies stand aber nicht fest, da auch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Dumbledore einfach erst zu dem Zeitpunkt dazu gekommen war, Petunia seine Glückwünsche auszusprechen, als er diesen Brief verfasst hatte. Es könnten Wochen, ja sogar Monate seit Harrys Geburt vergangen sein – aber seine Mutter hatte noch gelebt, er war noch kein ganzes Jahr alt gewesen …  
Harry legte den Brief beiseite, nahm den nächsten aufgerissenen Umschlag zur Hand und holte das Papier, das darin lag, heraus.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs Dursley,_

_danke für Ihre Antwort. Ich finde es natürlich sehr schade, dass Sie mir nicht weiterhelfen können, aber fühlen Sie sich nicht schuldig deswegen – ich hatte es nicht erwartet.  
Allerdings mag es sein, dass ich zu voreilig war, zu viel erhofft hatte. Auch wenn Sie keinen besonderen Gegenstand dieser Art besitzen, so halte ich es für gut möglich, dass Sie mir anders helfen können.  
Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie Ihre Großmutter mütterlicherseits nie wirklich kennen gelernt, sie starb, als Sie noch sehr klein waren. Haben Sie – oder hatten Ihre Eltern – Schriften oder Texte von ihr? Möglicherweise Briefe oder vielleicht sogar Tagebücher? Sollten Sie solche Papiere besitzen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sie mir postwendend zusenden könnten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Sollte Harry verstehen, was damit gemeint war? Hatte Dumbledore angenommen, diese Briefe würden ihm etwas zu verstehen geben, er würde ihre Botschaft erkennen, sie würden ihm helfen? Anders konnte sich Harry nicht erklären, warum er Tante Petunia aufgetragen hatte, sie ihm zu geben; aber er verstand kein Wort davon. Er hatte gehofft, der zweite Brief würde ihm den ersten erklären, aber das tat er keineswegs.  
Harry hatte nie über seine Großeltern, geschweige denn über deren Eltern nachgedacht. Die Großmutter seiner Mutter und seiner Tante, von der wusste er überhaupt nichts. Er musste später Tante Petunia fragen, auch wenn diese keine Lust auf ein Gespräch haben würde und genauso wie Dumbledore zu denken schien, Harry würde von allein darauf kommen, was diese Briefe zu bedeuten hatten.  
Er legte auch diesen beiseite und widmete sich dem nächsten.

_Geehrte Mrs Dursley,_

_vielen Dank für Ihre großartige Hilfe. Sie mögen annehmen, dass der Brief Ihrer Großmutter, den Sie mir geschickt haben, nutzlos ist für mich, aber das ist er keineswegs. Ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig, schreiben Sie mir, wenn Sie etwas brauchen.  
Allerdings, so Leid es mir tut, Sie zu belästigen, würde ich immer noch Hilfe von Ihnen benötigen. Ihre Schwester hat mir bereits alles über Ihre Großmutter erzählt, was sie weiß – ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es wäre möglich, dass das nicht genug ist und dass ich noch einiges mehr wissen sollte. Können Sie mir etwas über Ihre Großmutter sagen? Auch wenn Sie bei ihrem Tod noch sehr jung waren, wäre es zumindest möglich, dass Sie sie ein paar Mal gesehen haben, dass Ihre Eltern Ihnen etwas über sie erzählt haben, was Lily nicht weiß.  
Zudem möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie sich noch an einen gewissen Severus Snape erinnern._

Harrys Eingeweide schnürten sich zu.

_Er wohnte in derselben Straße wie Sie als Kind. Können Sie mir etwas über ihn und seine Familie erzählen?  
Ich danke Ihnen erneut sehr für Ihre Hilfe und erinnere Sie daran, dass Sie bei mir etwas gut haben. Nutzen Sie dies._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
A. Dumbledore_

Dumbledore hatte Tante Petunia über Snape ausfragen wollen … Dumbledore hatte wissen wollen, was sie über seine Jugend wusste … Hatte Dumbledore Snape doch nicht so blind vertraut, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte? Harry konnte nicht anders, als bei der Erwägung dieser Möglichkeit zu grinsen.  
Aber wieso war Dumbledore so interessiert an Lilys und Petunias Großmutter gewesen? Wer war diese Frau gewesen? War es möglich, dass sie magische Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte, die aber nur Harrys Mutter später geerbt hatte? Und warum hatte Dumbledore Harry nie gesagt, dass er so viel über die Evans in Erfahrung hatte bringen wollen? War es einfach nicht wichtig? Aber warum wollte er dann jetzt, nach seinem Tod, dass Petunia ihm die Briefe gab?  
Harry legte das Pergament auf den Stapel der bereits gelesenen Briefe und nahm den vierten heran. Er war überraschend kurz.

_Geehrte Petunia,_

Harry fiel auf, dass Dumbledore seine Tante nun nicht mehr mit Mrs Dursley, sondern mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

_so merkwürdig mir der Gefallen, um den Sie mich bitten, auch vorkommt, ich verspreche Ihnen, niemandem von dem zu erzählen, was Sie mir gesagt haben. _

Da war es – ein triftiger Grund, warum Dumbledore mit Harry nie über all das gesprochen hatte.

_Ich danke Ihnen auch für die neueren Informationen. Gibt es außer Ihrem Wunsch, diese Briefe geheim zu halten, wirklich nichts, was ich für Sie tun kann?  
Ich möchte Ihnen zu guter Letzt noch mitteilen, dass Ihr Neffe Harry etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie sich irgendwann doch noch mit Ihrer Schwester versöhnen und Harry kennen lernen werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
A. Dumbledore_

Harry las die letzten Sätze erneut. … _dass Ihr Neffe Harry etwas ganz Besonderes ist _… Hatte Dumbledore das geschrieben, weil er da bereits gewusst hatte, dass Harry der Eine mit der Macht war, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen?  
Harry hielt sich nicht allzu lange mit diesen Überlegungen auf; er war begierig, zu wissen, was im nächsten Brief stand. Endlich neue Informationen, Neues, worüber er nachdenken konnte; Worte, die Dumbledore verfasst hatte … Dumbledore …

_Werte Petunia,_

_bestimmt wundern Sie sich, warum Sie plötzlich einen Jungen auf Ihrer Türschwelle finden – nun, ich hoffe, Sie haben erkannt, dass es der Sohn Ihrer Schwester ist, Harry Potter, über den wir uns zuvor bereits unterhalten haben.  
Was ich vorhergesehen habe, ist eingetroffen – Ihre Schwester und ihr Mann sind von Lord Voldemort getötet worden. Harry braucht also ein neues Zuhause, und es ist wichtig, dass er bei Ihnen wohnt.  
Der Grund, warum ich Harry in Ihre Hände lege und nicht in die irgendwelcher Zauberer und Hexen, ist folgender: Nur durch das Blut seiner Mutter kann Harry geschützt werden vor einem erneuten Angriff Voldemorts. Solange Sie Harry also erlauben, in Ihrem Haus zu wohnen, sorgt ein mächtiger Schutzzauber dafür, dass ihm nichts passieren kann. Für Ihre Sicherheit kann ich natürlich ebenfalls garantieren, Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen zu machen.  
Wissen Sie folgendes: Wenn Sie Harry nicht aufnehmen, dann werde ich dies erfahren, und dann erst müssen Sie Magie fürchten – ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie Harry verweigern; meine Bitte vorhin war nur eine Maske der Höflichkeit, falls Ihnen dies nicht klar sein sollte._

_Sie brauchen nicht zu antworten, kümmern Sie sich nur darum, dass Harry lebt. Sobald er elf Jahre alt ist, wird er der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beitreten, Sie sind ihn dann also (für den Großteil der Jahre) los. Harry muss um jeden Preis in Ihrem Haus bleiben, sonst ist nicht nur er, sondern auch Sie, Ihr Mann und Ihr Sohn in großer Gefahr._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
A. Dumbledore_

Das war relativ unspektakulär, fand Harry – dies musste der Brief sein, den Dumbledore damals nach dem Angriff auf seine Eltern für Petunia hinterlassen hatte, um zu erklären, wieso sie Harry aufnehmen mussten. Viel erklärte der Brief aber nicht, für Harrys Geschmack eher viel zu wenig.  
Er steckte das Pergament zurück in den Umschlag und nahm den letzten Brief – der, in dem Dumbledore Petunia gesagt hatte, sie sollte Harry all diese Briefe geben.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs Dursley,_

begann dieser Brief nun wieder, als wären Dumbledore und Tante Petunia erst immer mehr zu Bekannten geworden, und hätten sich jetzt wieder entfremdet.

_es ist etwa fünfzehn Jahre her, seit ich Ihnen zuletzt geschrieben habe, wenn man den Heuler außer Acht lässt. Es mag Ihnen merkwürdig erscheinen, dass ich Ihnen nun wieder einen Brief zukommen lasse, aber es ist unendlich wichtig, dass Sie eine Ihrer Entscheidungen noch einmal überdenken.  
Ich weiß, dass Sie Harry ebenso wenig wie jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt wissen lassen wollen, dass wir beide brieflichen Kontakt hatten, und dass Sie den Inhalt dieser Briefe und das, was Sie mir erzählt haben, geheim halten wollen. Aber es ist unendlich wichtig, dass Sie Harry die Briefe geben und ihm sagen, was er wissen will, was immer er Sie fragt. Glauben Sie mir, es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich mein Versprechen Ihnen gegenüber nun indirekt durch Sie brechen muss, aber Harry muss es erfahren.  
Aber nicht jetzt – erst wenn Harry nach dem kommenden Jahr in Hogwarts wieder zu Ihnen zurückkehrt, und erst nach meinem Tod.  
Bitte sagen Sie, dass Sie Harry alles erzählen werden; Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie wichtig das ist._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Und auch wenn es bestimmt interessant war, als wie wichtig Dumbledore den Inhalt dieser Briefe einschätzte, so war es doch etwas völlig anderes, das Harrys Gedanken nun einnahm. Etwas, das Tante Petunia vorhin schon gesagt hatte, das ihm aber erst gar nicht aufgefallen war … _Aber nicht jetzt – erst nach meinem Tod_ …  
Dumbledore wusste, dass sein Tod bevorstand, dass er sterben müsste. Dieser Brief war kurz vor dem Beginn von oder während Harrys sechstem Schuljahr geschrieben worden. _Es ist etwa fünfzehn Jahre her, seit ich Ihnen zuletzt geschrieben habe _…  
Harry hörte Tante Petunia lachen, vermutlich über einen schlechten Witz von Onkel Vernon. Jetzt konnte er nicht mit ihr sprechen – aber sie war seine einzige Hoffnung, Klarheit zu bekommen; sie war die einzige, die möglicherweise wusste, warum Dumbledore seinen Tod bereits vorhergesehen hatte, viele Monate, bevor er eingetroffen war.


	6. Kapitel 5: Der Löwe und die Kröte

– KAPITEL FÜNF –

**Der Löwe und die Kröte**

Es war bereits sehr spät, als Onkel Vernon endlich den Auftrag in der Tasche hatte und die Gäste – wie ihr lautes Gelächter vermuten ließ, ein wenig angetrunken – das Haus verließen. Harry wusste nicht genau, warum es ihm wichtig gewesen war, auf das zu warten. Er hätte auch einfach hinuntergehen und seine Tante bitten können, mit ihm zu sprechen. Was interessierte es ihn, ob Onkel Vernon unangenehme Fragen über ihn beantworten müsste? Allerdings hatte er sich vor einigen Tagen vorgenommen, die letzte kurze Zeit bei den Dursleys in Ruhe und Frieden zu verbringen – zumindest in so viel Ruhe und Frieden, wie es möglich war. Sollte Vernon Dursley doch seinen Auftrag bekommen, so eilig hatte Harry es auch nicht, Antworten von Tante Petunia zu bekommen; einerseits, weil er vermutete, dass sie ohnehin keine parat hatte, andererseits, weil er ohnehin erst einmal darüber nachdenken wollte, was er da alles gelesen hatte. Die Gedanken schwirrten unaufhaltbar in seinem Kopf herum, durcheinander und gänzlich ohne Ordnung; sein Kopf tat ihm schon weh, da hörte er immer noch, wie einzelne Wortfetzen in ihm für Aufruhr sorgten. _Dumbledore … Snape … Evans … Magie … Medaillon … Becher … Schlange … Ravenclaw … Gryffindor … Hogwarts … __Hermione … Ron … Ginny …_ Das wiederholte sich, in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge, und irgendwann blieb es hängen … _Dumbledore … Snape … Dumbledore … Snape … Snape … Snape …_  
Aber nun, wo Onkel Vernon endlich die Tür hinter seinen Gästen zuschlug und einen lauten Siegesruf ausstieß, nun konnte Harry endlich versuchen, etwas Ordnung in seine Überlegungen hineinzubringen, mit Tante Petunias Hilfe. Oder würden neue Informationen, sollte er welche erhalten, ihn nur noch mehr verwirren? Es war egal – er _musste_ Genaueres herausfinden.  
Als Harry sich gerade aus seinem Stuhl erhob, hörte er, wie die Haustür erneut aufgemacht und wieder zugeschlagen wurde. Er glaubte, zu wissen, was da gerade passiert war. Eilig verließ er sein Zimmer und lief die Stufen hinunter, nur, um seine Vermutung bestätigt zu bekommen. Onkel Vernon stand am Fuß der Treppe, einen ungläubigen, irritierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht; diese Miene sagte Harry alles.  
„Sie ist schon wieder gegangen?", fragte er. „Zu einer Freundin, hat sie gesagt?"  
„Ja", sagte Onkel Vernon, der in seiner Verwirrung scheinbar gar nicht mitbekam, mit wem er da sprach. „Ja, genau das hat sie gesagt, und dann hat sie ihre Jacke angezogen und – aber was geht dich denn das an?", bellte er, als er endlich erkannte, mit wem er redete. Er drehte sich um. „Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren, was deine Tante – he – HE! Was tust du denn da?"  
Harry war an Onkel Vernon vorbeigelaufen und auf die Tür zu. Er riss sie auf und rannte hinaus. Die Straßenlaternen spendeten nur spärliches Licht, Harry sah kaum etwas in der Dunkelheit; Tante Petunia konnte er nirgends sehen.  
„Junge, komm zurück!", schrie Onkel Vernon ihm hinterher, als er durch den Vorgarten auf die Straße lief. „Ach, dann tu doch, was du willst!", knurrte er dann und schlug die Tür zu.  
Harry wandte sich nach links, nach rechts; er konnte keine Gestalt erkennen, keine Schemen in der Finsternis, die darauf hinwiesen, dass eine Person durch die Nacht spazierte. Tante Petunia war bereits dort, wo sie sich vor Harry versteckte, egal, ob das nun tatsächlich bei einer Freundin war, oder nicht …  
Trotzdem wollte Harry nicht zurück ins Haus. Es war eine so stille Nacht, so friedlich … Er machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Spielplatzes, auf welchen er sich schon im Sommer vor seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts oft zurückgezogen hatte. Auf dem Weg zurück war er Dudley begegnet, und die beiden waren von Dementoren angegriffen worden … Was er damals wohl gesehen hatte?  
Harry ging weiter, immer weiter, langsam und in Gedanken versunken. In kaum einem Haus brannte noch Licht, fast jeder schien schon zu schlafen. Kein Auto fuhr auf den Straßen; niemand konnte ihn stören, also lauschte er seinem Inneren, während er durch die Dunkelheit schritt, versuchte, seinem Unterbewusstsein zuzuhören, das möglicherweise Antworten parat hatte … Antworten, die er jetzt so dringend brauchte …  
Wo waren die restlichen Horkruxe von Voldemort, und was war der Gegenstand von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw, den Harry noch nicht kannte? Was, wenn entweder das Medaillon, der Becher oder die Schlange gar kein Horkrux war, wenn Dumbledore sich geirrt hatte? War der Traum von Voldemort und dem Wirt des Eberkopfs Wirklichkeit gewesen? Gab es jemanden, der ihm bei all diesen Fragen helfen konnte? Wusste Petunia vielleicht etwas, vielleicht sogar mehr, als ihr selbst klar war? Würde sie ihm etwas erzählen können, ihm diese Briefe Dumbledores erklären können? Sie wusste zumindest, was sie ihm geantwortet hatte – ihre Antworten waren ein entscheidender Teil, der Harry fehlte, denn sie schienen Dumbledore irgendwie weitergeholfen zu haben … Würden sie ihm auch helfen können? Natürlich, sonst hätte Dumbledore von Tante Petunia nicht verlangt, Harry die Briefe nach seinem Tod zu geben … Woher hatte Dumbledore gewusst, dass er sterben würde? Hatte er Voldemorts Plan durchschaut? Auf dem Turm hatte Dumbledore mit Draco so gesprochen, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Draco ihn im Endeffekt umbringen würde … Was war eigentlich mit Draco passiert? Das interessierte Harry im Grunde am wenigsten – Draco war nur eine Marionette Voldemorts, er hätte Dumbledore nicht einmal umbringen können, er war eine unwichtige Spielfigur in diesem Kampf … vermutlich war er sogar schon tot.  
Harry blickte hoch. Er stand in einer Straße, die drei Häuserblocks vom Ligusterweg entfernt war. Hier sah es aber nicht viel anders aus als dort. Die Häuser waren fast genau die gleichen, gewöhnlich und steril … Nichts im Vergleich zum Fuchsbau der Weasleys. Harry sehnte sich nach der Gesellschaft eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe. Wenn doch bloß eine magische Person außer ihm zwischen all diesen Muggeln leben würde …  
Aber das tat sie doch! Harry hätte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können. Es lebte hier doch noch jemand, der über die magische Welt genauestens bescheid wusste. Sie war zwar keine Hexe, aber Harry war schließlich kein Todesser – er hatte nichts gegen Squibs wie Mrs Figg.  
Harry drehte sich um, um zurückzulaufen – und sah jemanden, der um die Ecke in die Straße einbog, in welcher er stand. Eine Laterne warf ihr Licht auf die Person; es war ein Mann, eingewickelt in einen dicken Mantel, und als er Harry erblickte, blieb er stehen. Sein altes, faltiges Gesicht lugte unter einem tief gezogenen, schwarzen Zylinder hervor; seine dunklen Augen sahen ihn direkt an.  
„Abend", sagte Harry, und er bemerkte ein Zittern in seiner Stimme; konnte es sein, dass der Mann ihn verfolgt hatte? _Der Orden scheint besorgt zu sein, dass der Ligusterweg von Todessern bewacht wird_ ...  
Der Mann antwortete jedenfalls nicht, sondern reagierte nur mit einem kurzen Nicken, ging dann weiter, direkt an Harry vorbei und die Straße entlang, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Der Mann hatte scheinbar nur zufällig denselben Weg wie Harry gehabt, und war einfach erstaunt gewesen, jemanden so spät nachts noch hier anzutreffen – Harry hatte das schließlich auch überrascht.  
Harry beruhigte sich und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück zu Mrs Figg. Sie war es damals gewesen, die den Orden des Phönix nach dem Angriff der Dementoren auf ihn und Dudley benachrichtigt hatte, erinnerte er sich, während er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ligusterweg machte. Und seitdem hatte er kein einziges Mal mehr daran gedacht, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten – dabei hätte er doch so die wenigen Wochen, die er im letzten Sommer im Ligusterweg verbracht hatte, wesentlich angenehmer gestalten können. Natürlich, Mrs Figg konnte als Squib nicht zaubern, und mit ihrer Katzenliebe und ihrer schrulligen Art war sie nicht gerade die ideale Person für ein Teekränzchen – aber sie war allemal besser als die Dursleys.  
Er erreichte den Ligusterweg, lief an Nummer vier vorbei. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, nachzusehen, ob Tante Petunia schon wieder daheim war; dann allerdings sah er, dass Licht in der Küche brannte, und vermutete, dass sie gleich schlafen gegangen wäre, um einem Gespräch mit ihm zu entgehen, also wartete Onkel Vernon wohl noch auf sie. Also ging Harry hastig weiter, bis er schließlich vor Mrs Figgs Haus stehen blieb. Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass auch sie noch nicht schlief; aus einem der Fenster kam schwaches, flackerndes Licht, wie von einer Kerze. Ob Mrs Figg, obwohl sie eine Squib ist, wie richtige Hexen und Zauberer nichts von Elektrizität hielt oder wusste? Vermutlich, denn es gab hier auch keine Klingel.  
Harry öffnete das Gartentor und wollte zur Haustür laufen, um zu klopfen. Auf dem Weg die Steinplatten entlang, die durch den Rasen führten, gelangte er an eine Stelle, von welcher aus er einen guten Blick durch das Fenster hinein erhaschen konnte – er erstarrte, sein Mund fiel auf; er glaubte nicht, was er da sah.  
Nicht Mrs Figg saß dort an dem Tisch, sondern Tante Petunia. Und sie sah merkwürdig aus; ihren Kopf hatte sie nach hinten gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Harry näherte sich dem Fenster, um den Rest des Raumes betrachten zu können. Von dieser anderen Perspektive aus konnte er auch die schrullige alte Mrs Figg erblicken – sie saß Tante Petunia gegenüber an demselben runden Holztisch, in der gleichen Pose: Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen fest geschlossen. Auf dem Tisch, genau in der Mitte, stand eine weiße Kerze, schon weit hinunter gebrannt; das Wachs tröpfelte auf die Tischplatte. Und dann sah Harry noch etwas: Tante Petunia und Mrs Figg hielten die Arme um den Tisch herum, die Hände des jeweils anderen fest in den eigenen, sodass sie einen Kreis bildeten. Das war unmöglich, das konnte nicht sein – aber … aber es sah aus wie ein magisches Ritual.  
Harry stolperte zurück, wäre beinahe in die Rosen gefallen, die Mrs Figg hier angepflanzt hatte. Er drehte sich um, lief aus dem Vordergarten und wieder die Straße entlang, geschockt von dem, was er gesehen hatte. Wie konnte das sein? Mrs Figg war eine Squib, Petunia Dursley ein Muggel – wieso taten sie so etwas, etwas, das so sehr nach Magie aussah?  
Dieser Anblick schien ihm den Rest gegeben zu haben, denn jetzt war er endgültig verwirrt. Die Gedanken jagten einander wieder, schneller und wilder als jemals zuvor. _Dumbledore – Petunia – Snape – Medaillon – Magie – Voldemort – Schlange – Evans _… Sie passten kein bisschen mehr zueinander, verloren sich, bereiteten Harry Kopfschmerzen, die mindestens genauso schlimm waren wie die, die seine Narbe manchmal verursachte. Und seine Narbe brannte, als er immer weiter rannte, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin er sich begab. Er wollte nur fliehen, weg. Das Gefühl kannte er, aber er hatte es noch nie auf diese Weise umgesetzt: _Tatsächlich_ wegzulaufen.  
Dann hörte Harry ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er blieb stehen, wandte sich um – und da war er wieder, der merkwürdige Mann, dem er vorhin schon begegnet war, mit seinem dicken Mantel und seinem Zylinder. Er verfolgte ihn also doch.  
Harry wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen – und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er ihn bei den Dursleys vergessen hatte. Er stieß einen Fluch aus, den auch die Muggel oft benutzten und der ihm in dieser Situation sicher nichts nutzen würde, dreht sich wieder um und lief einfach weiter, blindlings, ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Er hörte den Mann etwas rufen, vermutete schon, gleich von einem Zauber getroffen zu werden, und rannte noch schneller. Immer weiter, immer weiter … Nach einer Weile sprintete er durch Gegenden, die er gar nicht kannte. So weit war er noch nie ohne Pause gelaufen; seine Beine taten weh, er spürte einen grauenvollen Seitenstich, er war außer Atem, aber er wollte noch nicht stehen bleiben. Vorbei an Häusern, die sich immer mehr von denen unterschieden, die er aus dem Ligusterweg und seiner Umgebung gewohnt war. Einfach nur weg von dem Mann, der mit Sicherheit ein Todesser war …  
Aber dann konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr. Er war gerade in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen, sackte in dieser zusammen, setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken gegen die Ziegelmauer eines Hauses gelehnt. Neben ihm befand sich ein großer, grüner Müllcontainer; der Gestank war fürchterlich, aber er nahm ihn kaum war, schnappte nach Luft, nicht nur, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, sondern auch, um wieder klar denken zu können.  
Er war ohne Zauberstab, weit weg von dem Haus der Dursleys. Und zwar viel zu weit.  
Solange er den Ligusterweg Nummer vier als Zuhause bezeichnen konnte, war er in der Nähe von Tante Petunia, die mit seiner Mutter blutsverwandt war, sicher. Aber er war nicht in der Nähe des Ligusterwegs Nummer vier. Er war auch nicht in Hogwarts, er kannte den Ort, an dem er sich befand, nicht einmal. Alles hier war ihm fremd, und er wusste nicht, ob er den Weg zurück finden würde; er hatte sich nicht gemerkt, wie die Straßen hießen oder aussahen, die er entlang gerannt war. Und der Schutz von Dumbledores Zauber wirkte hier nicht. Zauberstablos, in einer Gegend, in der ihn kein äußerer Umstand in Sicherheit versetzte. Und allein.  
Als sein Körper endlich wieder zur Ruhe kam, als seine Beine aufhörten zu schmerzen und Harry wieder problemlos atmen konnte, als er wieder aufstand, um den Weg zurück zu suchen, da sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, vielleicht so etwas wie ein Instinkt, dass es bereits zu spät war. Er war doch nicht allein. Jemand beobachtete ihn.  
Er drehte sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie jemand hinter dem Müllcontainer hervorsprang, seinen Arm hob und einen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf ihn in der Brust, er fiel ihn Ohnmacht.

Als er sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, geschah dies sehr schnell. Natürlich, er war von einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, und nun war er wieder aufgehoben worden; das dauerte nicht lange.  
Er öffnete die Augen und keuchte erschrocken auf; das einzige, was er sah, war ein Gesicht, das sich direkt vor seinem befand. Es war das eines Mannes, der zwar alt aussah mit seinem grauen Haar, den tiefen Augenringen und der müden, kranken, elenden Miene, der aber auch etwas Junges an sich hatte. Harry konnte nicht umhin, zu glauben, dass er das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Vermutlich einfach nur, weil es dem von Remus Lupin ziemlich ähnlich sah.  
Der Mann grinste ihn an, seine Zähne spitzer als gewöhnliche Menschenzähne, seine Augen merkwürdig gläsern. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, den Blick nicht von Harry wendend. Harry hingegen sah sich um; sie befanden sich in einer Höhle, Mondlicht schien durch den Eingang und entzündete Fackeln an der Felswand erhellten die Höhle noch mehr.  
„Wie gefällt dir das, Potter?", fragte der Mann, immer noch grinsend. „Nun antworte schon! Ich habe extra deinen Kopf als einzigen Teil deines Körpers nicht erstarren lassen, damit du mit mir sprechen kannst."  
Harry versuchte, seine Hand zu bewegen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er blickte hinunter; sein Körper stand starr am Boden, wie eine Statue, und nur seinen Kopf konnte er bewegen.  
„Sag mal, Potter, erkennst du mich?", fragte der Mann dann, und Harry sah ihn erneut an. „Wie es scheint, nicht. Nun, das überrascht mich kaum – damals sah ich fast noch schlimmer aus als heute, irgendwie grünlich, glaube ich … Aber mittlerweile hab ich mich daran gewöhnt, ein Werwolf zu sein. Dieser rothaarige Alte hat sich wohl auch mittlerweile erholt? Dämlicher Mann, experimentiert mit Muggelheilmitteln herum …"  
Und nun wusste Harry, wen er da vor sich hatte. Dieser Mann war damals im St. Mungo auf derselben Station gelegen wie Mr Weasley, als er von Voldemorts Schlange Nagini angegriffen worden war; als sowohl Voldemort als auch Harry sich im Körper dieser Schlange befunden hatten; so wie in dem Traum vor kurzem …  
„Dämmert's jetzt?" Der Werwolf schnaufte. „Wäre ja zu schön gewesen, wenn du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern kannst. Aber wer erinnert sich schon an uns Werwölfe?" Die Stimme des Mannes wurde immer lauter. „Wer denkt an uns, kümmert sich um uns, gibt uns Arbeit? Wer vertraut uns? Ich sag dir, wer es tut – der Dunkle Lord! Ah, wenn Greyback endlich kommt und dich in meinem Namen dem Dunklen Lord übergibt, dann werde ich das Dunkle Mal erhalten … Dann werde ich endlich auch ein Todesser sein!" Die Augen des Mannes strahlten, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt, als Todesser zu werden. „Mein Ruf müsste mittlerweile bei Greyback angekommen sein … Bald ist er da …"  
Harry konnte kaum atmen, aber nicht wie vorhin, weil er so weit gerannt war - sondern weil er fürchterliche Angst hatte. Greyback war auf dem Weg hier her ... Er würde ihn zu Voldemort bringen. Es war vorbei.  
Nein, das durfte er nicht denken. Er musste überlegen, wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte. Aber ihm war klar: Das war unmöglich. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, und selbst wenn er einen hätte, würde das nichts bringen. Sein Körper war erstarrt, der ganze, abgesehen von seinem Kopf. Würde er es schaffen, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern? Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte das gekonnt, wie also sollte er es zustande bringen?  
„Du glaubst nicht, wie überrascht ich war, als ich dich gesehen habe!", sagte der Werwolf und lenkte Harry von seinen Überlegungen ab. „Ich war in dem Müllcontainer, auf der Suche nach etwas zu Fressen, und da kam da plötzlich jemand ... Ich habe über den Rand der Tonne geblickt und sehe einen Jungen und - und er trägt eine Brille, und da, könnte das Blitznarbe sein? Das habe ich gedacht, und ja, sie war es. Ich bin aus dem Container geklettert auf der anderen Seite, habe meinen Zauberstab gezückt - und den Rest kennst du ja." Der Mann lachte; er klang heiser, müde, aber das Lachen erinnerte auch an ein Heulen - wie das Heulen eines Wolfes. „Jetzt müsste Greyback wirklich bald - oh, da ist er ja schon!"  
Harry hörte es auch; jemand kam auf den Höhleneingang zu, seine Schritte drangen laut und deutlich herein. Dieser Jemand erschien nun im Eingang, der Mond beleuchtete ihn, aber es war nicht Greyback.  
„_STUPOR_!", schrie die Frau, die dort stand. Der Werwolf wurde von seinen Füßen gerissen und landete auf dem Boden, mit dem Schrecken noch auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Er ist hier!", rief die Frau dann Leuten zu, die Harry nicht sehen konnte. Mehr Schritte waren zu hören, und eine ganze Menge an Menschen trat nun in die Höhle; Harry kannte keinen von ihnen, abgesehen von dem Mann, der sie alle führte.  
Der Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour wirkte zufrieden, als er Harry sah. Mit diesem triumphierenden Blick erinnerte er Harry noch viel stärker an einen Löwen als je zuvor. Die gelbbraune Haarmähne und die Augen, gelblich wie die einer Katze, gemischt mit dem Stolz, der Erhabenheit, die Scrimgeour gerade zu fühlen schien – all das machte die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Tier, welches das Zeichen für Harrys Haus in Hogwarts war, verblüffend.  
„Schafft den da weg", befahl Scrimgeour zwei seiner Auroren, und zeigte auf den Werwolf, der neben Harry am Boden lag. „Und der Rest findet heraus, womit er Potter verhext hat."  
Abgesehen von den zwei Auroren, die den Werwolf mit einem Schwebezauber aus der Höhle trugen, gingen alle auf Harry zu und schlichen um ihn herum, betrachteten ihn genauestens von oben bis unten. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, von so vielen Augen angeblickt zu werden, aber Harry war es schließlich gewöhnt.  
Scrimgeour trat ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln, das Harry so bisher höchstens auf Severus Snapes Gesicht gesehen hatte.  
„Noch nicht einmal siebzehn und schon in Schwierigkeiten", sagte er. „Es war wohl kaum etwas anderes zu erwarten."  
Harry entgegnete nichts, sondern blickte Scrimgeour nur an, direkt in die Augen, während die Auroren um ihn herum überlegten, mit welchem Gegenzauber sie Harry aus seiner Erstarrung helfen konnten.  
„Meine Güte, ein einfacher Gegenfluch tut es schon", schnauzte Harry, nachdem er sich doch noch von Scrimgeour abgewandt hatte, einen der Auroren, dessen blaue Augen ungewöhnlich groß waren, an. Der Auror hatte ihn konzentriert betrachtet, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen dafür, welchen Spruch der Werwolf benutzt hatte, um ihn erstarren zu lassen. „Das war doch bloß ein einfacher Lähmfluch, sogar ich erkenne das."  
Der Zauberer sah ihn herablassend an, als würde Harrys Meinung ihn nicht wirklich interessieren, aber schließlich richtete er den Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: „_Finite Incantatem_."  
Sofort wurde Harry aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst. „Danke vielmals", murmelte er in sarkastischem Tonfall, dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort an Scrimgeour vorbei.  
„Wo wollen Sie denn hin, Mr.Potter?", fragte Scrimgeour.  
„Na, weg von hier", entgegnete Harry, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Oder denken Sie, ich würde hier bleiben?"  
„Nein, aber Sie kommen jetzt erst einmal mit mir." Scrimgeour machte zwei große Schritte, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und packte seine Schulter – zu fest für Harry, um sich losreißen zu können.  
„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich habe Besseres zu tun", sagte Harry und schlug mit seiner Hand nach Scrimgeours, aber der Griff wurde nur noch fester. „Lassen Sie los!"  
„Nur, wenn Sie zustimmen, mit mir zu kommen."  
„Auf keinen Fall!"  
„Dann tut es mir Leid, aber es muss sein."  
Bevor Harry begriffen hatte, was vor sich ging, fand er sich von all den Auroren umzingelt; jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Der mit den großen Augen, mit dem Harry vorhin so respektlos gesprochen hatte, wirkte überaus begeistert von der Situation.  
„Was sagen Sie nun, Mr.Potter?" Scrimgeours Stimme drang durch die Stille, die für einige Sekunden eingetreten war.  
„Ich gehe nicht mit Ihnen, nur weil mich Ihre unfähigen Lakaien mit ihren schlechtgemachten Zauberstäben bedrohen", sagte Harry, dem tatsächlich auffiel, dass die Zauberstäbe der Auroren aussahen, als wären sie von unbegabter Hand hergestellt worden; sehr uneben und eckig – aber vielleicht war das Absicht.  
Er bereute es augenblicklich, diese Worte gesagt zu haben. Der erste Lichtblitz kam von dem Auroren mit den großen Augen, aber die anderen schienen das für einen Schussbefehl zu halten, denn jeder feuerte nun einen Zauber auf ihn ab. Harry spürte nur die ersten paar, die ihn trafen, dann sackte er schon bewusstlos am Boden zusammen.

_Das Medaillon … der Becher … die Schlange … etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw …_  
Er hörte diese Gedanken wie aus weiter Ferne, sie drängten sich ihm auf, kamen aus den Tiefen seiner Selbst hervor und machten sich in seinem Gehirn breit, noch bevor er wieder richtiges Bewusstsein erlangte. Als er dann erwachte, sein Geist zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht aus einer Ohnmacht zurückkehrte, wollte er die Augen öffnen. Er schaffte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, versuchte es krampfhaft ein weiteres Mal, riss sie auseinander so fest es ging, aber er sah nichts. Dann erst wurde ihm klar, dass seine Augen doch schon offen waren – der Raum war nur in eine solch undurchdringbare Dunkelheit getaucht, dass Harry einfach nichts erkennen konnte.  
Er hatte starke Schmerzen in Bauch und im Rücken, aber auch in seinem Kopf hämmerte es, als würde etwas von innen mit einem Knüppel auf seine Schädeldecke schlagen. Harry wollte sich mit der Hand an den Kopf fassen, aber sie waren verbunden; sein ganzer Körper war von unsichtbaren Seilen an den Stuhl gefesselt, auf dem er saß. Er war schon wieder bewegungsunfähig.  
„Na toll", zischte er. „Wieso musste mich auch unbedingt Scrimgeour vor dem Orden finden?"  
„Du bist also wach?"  
Harry sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Ein Licht wurde genau an der Stelle entzündet, welche er im Auge hatte, und Scrimgeours Gesicht wurde von seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab erhellt.  
„Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle frei!", verlangte Harry scharf.  
„Erst, wenn Sie mir sagen, dass Sie mit uns zusammenarbeiten werden", erwiderte Scrimgeour, wobei das Gesicht im Schein seines Zauberstabs eine sehr ernste Miene annahm.  
Harry lachte beinahe. „Es geht Ihnen immer noch darum? Nun, dann sag ich Ihnen jetzt einmal was." Harry beugte sich nach vorne, soweit es ihm seine Lähmung erlaubte – was bedeutete, dass seine Bewegung wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu sehen war. „Ich werde mich Ihnen nicht anschließen, dabei bleibt es!"  
Scrimgeour wirkte wenig beeindruckt. Er hob lediglich die Augenbrauen, was einen neuen Schatten auf sein löwenartiges Gesicht warf. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, erneut Gewalt anzuwenden."  
„Wenn das Ihr einziges Argument ist, wie können Sie sich dann fragen, warum ich Ihr Angebot ablehne?"  
„Na, na, nicht frech werden, Potter."  
Diese Antwort kam nicht von Scrimgeour. Harry erstarrte, als er die Stimme hörte. Da war noch jemand hinter ihm, und Harry wusste, wer es war. Niemand sonst hatte diese grausige Stimme, so süßlich und schmerzhaft hell. Wut brodelte plötzlich in Harry auf; Wut und Hass, so viel davon, als würde alles, was sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte nun an die Oberfläche geraten. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er derartig viel Zorn in sich herumgeschleppt hatte, aber er gab ihm neue Kraft, ließ ihn die Schmerzen vergessen, er dachte nur noch an eines: Er wollte sich losreißen, sich auf die Person hinter ihm stürzen und sie eigenhändig erwürgen. Natürlich konnte er diesen Drang nicht ausleben; er wollte aufspringen, aber die unsichtbaren Fesseln schlangen sich dabei so fest in seinen Körper, dass aller Schmerz wieder zurückkehrte.  
„Es wurde ja langsam Zeit, dass wir uns einmal wieder unterhalten, Potter." Harry hörte Schritte, die Person kam von hinten auf ihn zu und stand nun rechts neben ihm. Er wandte sich ihr zu; auch sie ließ ein Licht an ihrem Zauberstab entstehen und Dolores Umbridges Krötengesicht erschien über Harry. Es trug ein unheilverkündendes Lächeln.  
„So, Sie haben also endlich zaubern gelernt, was?", sagte Harry herausfordernd, bereute dies aber augenblicklich.  
„_Crucio_!" Umbridge richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und Harry fühlte den grausamen Schmerz, viel schlimmer als der, den er zuvor in seinem Bauch gespürt hatte, den er aber nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erlitt.  
Obwohl die Folter nicht nur seinen ganzen Körper, sondern auch seinen Kopf in Anspruch nahm, und obwohl er sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, hörte Harry sich selbst dennoch etwas denken, während er mit aller Kraft versuchte, der Tortur standzuhalten: Wieso ließ Scrimgeour zu, dass Umbridge ihn mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch verhexte?  
Umbridge brach den Fluch ab, aber der Schmerz hinterließ Nachwirkungen, die Harry noch für eine ganze Weile spürte. Während er keuchte und hustete und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Umbridge seinen Zauberstab mitten ins Herz zu rammen (mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Erleichterung erinnerte er sich, dass er diesen bei den Dursleys vergessen hatte; Erleichterung deshalb, weil ihm die Ministeriumsbeamten den Zauberstab daher nicht abnehmen konnten), spürte er ihren Blick und den des Zaubereiministers auf sich. Sie warteten, dass er etwas sagte.  
Aber er sagte nichts. Als er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, bemühte er sich erneut, sich gegen die magischen Fesseln zu wehren, die ihn an den Stuhl banden. Trotz all seiner Anstrengungen konnte er sich nicht losreißen; die unsichtbaren Seile schnitten nur noch tiefer in sein Fleisch; vor Schmerz schrie er erneut auf. Umbridge lachte, als würde sie all dies überaus unterhaltsam finden.  
„Ach, Potter, denkst du, so kommst du hier raus?" Während sie sprach, hörte sie nicht auf zu lachen. „Rufus hat es dir doch bereits erklärt. Du musst zustimmen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, damit wir dich wieder gehen lassen."  
„Wenn wir tatsächlich denselben Feind haben, dann arbeiten wir schon seit langem miteinander", knurrte Harry wütend, überrascht über seine eigenen Worte. „Wir haben nur sehr unterschiedliche Methoden, den Kampf auszutragen."  
„Oh, sehr weise", mischte sich Scrimgeour nun ein. „Hat Ihnen Dumbledore das beigebracht, Potter?"  
Umbridge lachte übertrieben herzhaft. „Sehr gut, Rufus, wirklich witzig!"  
„Ja, ich lach mich tot." Harry richtete seine Augen direkt auf den Zaubereiminister. „Hat Ihnen das Fudge beigebracht, Scrimgeour? Der war genau so ein unfähiges, dämliches und nutzloses –"  
Er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Umbridge unterbrach ihn. „_Crucio_!", rief sie erneut, ihre Stimme zornentbrannt.  
Harry versuchte diesmal, den Schmerz abzuwehren; er stellte sich vor, ihn würden tatsächlich hundert Messer attackieren und es würde sich nicht so anfühlen, und mit aller Fantasie, die er aufbringen konnte, schuf er einen gedanklichen Schild, der diese Messer aufhielt – aber er hatte keine Chance. Der Fluch wanderte durch seinen Körper, hinterließ überall seine schmerzhaften Spuren, ließ ihn brüllen und zappeln.  
„Dolores, das reicht", sagte Scrimgeour, die Stimme immer noch kalt; Harry wusste nicht, ob der Zaubereiminister das, was Umbridge tat, für gut hielt, oder ob er es nur akzeptierte, weil er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah. Aus seiner Stimme war das nicht herauszuhören.  
Umbridge gehorchte mit Sicherheit nur widerwillig, ließ ihren Zauberstab aber sinken.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen eine Stunde, Potter", sagte Scrimgeour, aber Harry hörte kaum zu; seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet, erschöpft und zitternd. „Bis dahin müssen Sie sich entschieden haben, ob Sie bereit sind, der Zaubereigemeinschaft ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben, indem Sie an unserer Seite kämpfen, oder ob Sie weiterhin so stur bleiben wollen. Ich rate Ihnen nicht, sich für Letzteres zu entscheiden, denn sonst kann dies überaus schlechte Folgen für Sie haben."  
Harry hörte, wie Scrimgeour eine Tür öffnete. Licht strömte durch sie herein und durchdrang Harrys geschlossene Lider, aber er machte die Augen nicht auf. Umbridges Schritte folgten Scrimgeour; die Tür fiel wieder zu, das Licht verschwand und die beiden hatten den Raum verlassen.  
Einige Zeit blieb Harry einfach sitzen, dachte an nichts, tat nichts, saß einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen und gesenktem Kopf da. Zwei Folterflüche hintereinander … Harry hatte nicht gewusst, wie viel Schaden dies ausrichtete. Er wusste nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch lebte oder bereits tot war, denn die schmerzlichen Nachwirkungen der Flüche wichen nun einem Gefühl von nichts, innerer Leere. Harry fiel ein, dass Neville Longbottoms Eltern den Crucio-Fluch zwar lebend überstanden hatten, aber an Gedächtnisverlust litten und nicht einmal mehr ihren Sohn erkannten.  
Und diesem Gedanken folgten weitere. Die innere Leere verschwand, als sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten begann. An Neville Longbottom zu denken erweckte so viele andere Dinge in seinem Kopf – die Prophezeiung, die, hätte Voldemort sie damals anders interpretiert, Neville anstatt ihm zum Auserwählten gemacht hätte, der Voldemort besiegen müsste; Luna Lovegood, die zusammen mit Neville, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und ihm vor über einem Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung hier in diesem Ministerium dafür gekämpft hatte, damit die Prophezeiung nicht in Voldemorts Hände gelangt; Ron und Hermine – und Ginny … wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie wären jetzt hier und ständen ihm zur Seite. Ron würde vermutlich auf der Stelle losrennen, um Scrimgeour und Umbridge Schnecken schlucken zu lassen – diesmal würde es hoffentlich funktionieren. Hermine würde bei Harry sein, versuchen, ihn mit jedem Zauber, den sie kannte, aus diesen Fesseln zu befreien.  
Und wären Ginny und Luna hier gewesen, wäre Harry noch glücklicher gewesen. Ginny würde seine Hand halten und ihm zeigen, dass sie bei ihm war; Luna würde ihn beruhigen, mit ihrer unglaublichen, unbeschreiblichen Art … ja, jemanden wie Luna könnte Harry zu dieser grausamen Zeit vermutlich mehr brauchen als sonst irgendetwas.  
Und wenn Neville hier gewesen wäre, die alte Kampftruppe vervollständigt hätte … was wäre dann gewesen? Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass Neville noch nichts von der Prophezeiung wusste. War es fair, ihm nichts zu erzählen? Aber Harry hätte ihm hier und jetzt nichts davon sagen können, das wäre wohl kein passender Moment.  
Harry hörte, wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Wieder strömte Licht herein. War die Stunde bereits um? Er wusste, dass er nie nachgeben würde, er würde sich bis zum bitteren Ende wehren.  
Jemand kam auf ihn zu, die Schritte halten vom Boden ab. Harry war bereit, sollte Scrimgeour nur kommen.  
„Harry, ich bin es, keine Angst."  
Harry wurde viel leichter ums Herz; er öffnete sofort die Augen. Es war nicht Scrimgeour, der da vor ihm stand und von dem Licht erhellt wurde, das durch die offene Tür strahlte, und es war auch nicht Umbridge.  
„Mr Weasley", war alles, was Harry in seinem Glück herausbrachte. Was bin ich froh, Sie zu sehen, wollte er hinzufügen, und bitte bringen Sie mich in den Fuchsbau, aber er konnte nichts weiter sagen; er war zu erschöpft.  
Mr Weasley rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah Harry genau an. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete ihn auf Harry und murmelte ein paar leise Worte, schon war Harry von seinen Fesseln befreit. Er fiel vom Stuhl und sackte in Mr Weasleys Händen zusammen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen; seine Augen schloss er wieder.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin", sagte Mr Weasley, „aber ich konnte nicht einfach hereinplatzen, während Scrimgeour und Umbridge hier waren."  
Kein Problem, wollte Harry sagen, aber wieder brachte er nichts hervor.  
Mr Weasley packte Harry fest mit den Händen und Harry wusste, dass er gleich mit ihm apparieren würde. Zwar hasste er dieses Gefühl immer noch, aber er war so froh, hier wegzukommen, dass er sogar eine Flohpulverreise auf sich genommen hätte. Das Apparieren begann, Harry spürte, wie er vom Boden abgehoben wurde; er wollte sich an Mr Weasley festhalten, aber seine Hand bewegte sich nicht.  
Dann endlich war es vorbei und Harry und Mr Weasley landeten. Harry hörte eine Frau schreien und mehrere andere Leute erschrocken keuchen. Er öffnete die Augen nicht, als Mr Weasley ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte und zwei weitere Personen an seine Seite kamen. Er fühlte, wie jemand ihn vorsichtig umarmte und jemand anderes eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Harry lächelte; seine Freunde waren wieder bei ihm.


	7. Kapitel 6: Vertuscht und verborgen

– KAPITEL SECHS –

**Vertuscht und verborgen**

„Harry – Harry? Harry, wie geht es dir?"  
„Lass ihn, Hermine!" Ron nahm seine Hand von Harrys Schulter, vermutlich, um Hermine von ihm wegzuziehen.  
„Aber er sagt nichts, was ist denn los?"  
„'Arry ist doch nischt etwa tot? Nischt so kurs vor der 'ochseit!"  
„Er ist einfach nur KO."  
„Arthur, du musst den Apparierschutz wieder aktivieren!"  
„Du hast Recht, Molly." Ein paar Sekunden lang war alles still; Harry hörte er nur leise Geräusche, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Mr Weasley seinen Zauberstab zückte, schwang und wieder einsteckte. Dann sprach er wieder: „So, fertig. Und Ron hat Recht, Harry ist einfach nur erledigt – ich will gar nicht wissen, was Scrimgeour und Umbridge mit ihm gemacht haben."  
„Umbridge? Was hat denn diese Kröte damit zu tun?"  
Da war Ginnys Stimme … Ginny war auch hier. Das war es, was ihn dazu veranlasste, doch endlich die Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte es in Erwägung gezogen, einfach einzuschlafen, genau hier, und gar nicht mehr aufzuwachen, vielleicht sogar zu sterben, sodass das Letzte, was er erlebte, dieser Moment war, in dem er von seinen Freunden umringt dasaß …  
Als er die Augen geöffnet hatte, war das erste, was er sah, die buschige braune Haarmähne Hermines.  
„Da, seine Augen sind auf!", kreischte Mrs Weasley.  
Hermine sprang keuchend auf. „Harry!"  
„Ja, schon gut", sagte Harry lächelnd. Seine Stimme zitterte; er fühlte sich schwach. „Es geht mir nicht allzu schlecht, wirklich."  
Er drehte den Kopf von Hermine weg zu Ron, der neben ihm stand und ihn angrinste.  
„Du bist noch gar nicht siebzehn und trotzdem muss man sich schon Sorgen machen um dich", sagte er.  
„Hör auf, sowas Ähnliches hat Scrimgeour auch gesagt." Harry sah sich um. Er war im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus, saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Kamins, in welchem ein helles, warmes Feuer brannte. Vor ihm versammelt war eine ganze Menge an Leuten: Er sah Fred und George, ihre identischen Gesichter neugierig auf seines gerichtet; neben den beiden Mrs Weasley, die rief: „Ich hol den Tee!" und dann hastig das Zimmer verließ; Mr Weasley, 

der ihn scharf betrachtete, als wolle er nach Zeichen suchen, was mit ihm los war; Bill, Rons ältester Bruder und seine Verlobte Fleur, Arm in Arm und mit besorgten Mienen, ihr wunderschönes Gesicht neben seinem, von Fenrir Greyback verunstaltet; Tonks, deren Anwesenheit Harry etwas überraschte, müde aussehend, die Haare wieder mausbraun – und neben ihr, da war sie endlich, Ginny, ihr Gesicht merkwürdig leer und blass. Als ihre und seine Augen einander trafen, wandte sie den Blick schnell ab und sah ihren Vater an.  
„Nun sag schon, Dad, was hat Umbridge mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte sie in forderndem Tonfall.  
„Sie hat ihn zusammen mit Scrimgeour – nun, was haben sie getan? Haben sie dich verhört, Harry?" Mr Weasley rückte seine Brille zurecht und verengte die Augen ein wenig, so als ob er Harry dann noch genauer betrachten könnte.  
„Nun lasst ihn doch erst einmal in Ruhe!" Mrs Weasley kam aus der Küche zurück, eine Tasse dampfenden Tee in den Händen. Sie lief so schnell, dass Harry befürchtete, sie würde stolpern und den ganzen Tee auf ihm vergießen, aber kein Tropfen war verschüttet, als sie bei ihm angelangt war und ihm die Tasse in die Hand drückte. „Drink ein wenig", sagte sie; Harry wollte sich am liebsten gar nicht bewegen, aber er hob die Hände, nahm den Tee und trank einen Schluck; er war so heiß, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich die Zunge und den Hals verbrannt zu haben, aber er fühlte sich ein bisschen gestärkt.  
„Harry, fühlst du dich wohl genug, um uns zu erzählen, was geschehen ist?", wollte Mr Weasley wissen; er zog seine Frau weg von Harry, als könnte er sie so davon abhalten, sich einzumischen, aber wenn er das dachte, irrte er sich.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!", rief sie und riss sich von Mr Weasley los. „Er muss jetzt erst einmal schlafen, ich vermute, er hat noch kein Auge zugetan! Genauso wie der Rest der Familie, wir haben alle nicht geschlafen –"  
„Ach was, und was ist mit Fred und mir?", unterbrach sie George. „Wir haben bereits selig davon geträumt, Snape in den hässlichen Hintern zu treten, als du uns aufgeweckt hast!"  
Aber Mrs Weasley hörte gar nicht zu. „Es wird uns nicht weh tun, erst morgen zu erfahren, was mit Harry passiert ist –"  
„Vielleicht doch", entgegnete Mr Weasley. „Vielleicht ist es morgen schon zu spät. Bitte, Harry, erzähl uns, was geschehen ist."  
Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck des heißen Tees. Er spürte die Augen aller auf sich, richtete seine eigenen auf den Boden, und begann dann zu sprechen.  
„Wo soll ich anfangen? Soll ich nur über Scrimgeour und Umbridge sprechen, oder auch über das, was davor war?"  


Er schämte sich für das, was geschehen war. Er war selbst schuld daran, er war weggerannt, er war dumm gewesen …  
„Sag uns einfach alles, was dir wichtig erscheint." Mr Weasley klang nicht neugierig, seine Worte hörten sich auch nicht wie ein Befehl an; Harry verstand, dass die Informationen, die er verlangte, tatsächlich wichtig sein könnten.  
Als er aber erzählte, was passiert war, ließ er Dumbledores Briefe und das, was er in Mrs Figgs Haus beobachtet hatte, aus. Er begann mit dem unbekannten Mann, den er für einen Todesser hielt; redete von der Entführung durch den Werwolf („Der ist mir damals nicht wie ein angehender Todesser vorgekommen", meinte Mr Weasley schockiert), und berichtete schließlich, was Scrimgeour verlangt hatte, und wie Umbridge ihn gefoltert hatte.  
„Sie hat schon wieder den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt, wie damals an der Schule?", fragte Hermine angewidert.  
Harry nickte. „Und Scrimgeour hat zugesehen. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."  
„Ich auch nicht", pflichtete Mr Weasley bei. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass es da mit rechten Dingen zuging."  
„Soll das heißen …" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das heißen, Sie denken, das war gar nicht Scrimgeour?"  
„Möglicherweise." Mr Weasley nickte. „Oder er stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch …"  
„Oder er will Harry so dringend auf seiner Seite, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht ist", wandte Bill ein. „Ich trau ihm das zu."  
„Aber um einmal auf den Mann zurückzukommen, Harry", sagte Mr Weasley dann, „den Mann mit dem Zylinder, dem du begegnet bist – nun, das war –"  
„Ich."  
Harry wandte sich erstaunt an Tonks. Sie starrte betreten zu Boden.  
„Du?", sagte Harry. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Ich sollte auf dich aufpassen." Tonks sprach sehr leise. „Es war Professor McGonagalls Idee und Mad-Eye hielt sie für gut. Ich hab mich in diesen Mann verwandelt – du weißt ja, ich bin ein Metamorphmagus – und sollte dich beobachten."  
Harrys Erschöpfung verschwand sofort. „Wie lang geht das schon so?", fragte er.  
„Ich pass auf dich auf, seit die Ferien begonnen haben. Der Orden -"  
„- lässt mich beschatten? Ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen? Dachtet ihr, ich würde mich über zusätzliche Sicherheit nicht freuen?"  
„Harry, nein!" rief Hermine empört. „Harry, der Orden dachte nur, du solltest nichts davon wissen, damit du nicht versuchst, mit Tonks zu reden! Wenn Todesser dich tatsächlich auch 

beobachtet haben, hätten sie so etwas doch bemerkt!"  
„Dann ging es darum, dass ich nichts Dummes mache? Dass ich nicht wieder alles versaue?" Harry merkte, wie er wütend wurde, spürte, wie seine Stimme erneut zu zittern anfing; diesmal aber nicht, weil er sich zu schwach zum Reden fühlte, sondern aufgrund des Zorns, der in ihm aufkeimte; er wandte sich wieder an Tonks. „Da hast du aber ganz schön versagt, nicht wahr?"  
Tonks sagte gar nichts mehr, blickte einfach nur schweigend zu Boden.  
„Aber Harry, was hätte sie denn tun sollen?", sagte Ron nach einer Weile.  
„Ja, sie hat dir doch hinterher gerufen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass du nicht weglaufen sollst!", beteuerte Hermine. „Du hast aber nicht zugehört, bist einfach weitergerannt –"  
„Ein Todesser hätte auch behaupten können, es wäre alles in Ordnung", sagte Harry, der immer noch Tonks anstarrte.  
„Ein Todesser hätte dir einen Fluch hinterher geschickt", sagte Mr Weasley; Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber das war ihm egal. Tonks' Verhalten kam ihm trotzdem stümperhaft vor, sie hätte sich zurückverwandeln und ihm hinterher apparieren können; er hätte dann zwar gedacht, sie würde ihn vor dem Todesser retten, aber wenigstens hätte er auch _geglaubt_, es wäre _wirklich_ alles in Ordnung, er wäre in Sicherheit. Aber er sagte nichts davon; die Wut versank wieder, er wollte keinen Streit, er wollte es einfach nur genießen, wieder bei seinen Freunden zu sein.  
Ein unerwartetes Geräusch ließ sie alle aufschrecken; jemand klopfte an die Hintertür.  
„Das muss Alastor sein!" Mrs Weasley lief zurück in die Küche.  
„Vergiss nicht, vorher die Sicherheitsfrage zu stellen!", rief Mr Weasley ihr hinterher.  
„Wer ist da", hörte Harry Mrs Weasley in der Küche fragen  
„Moody." Das war unverkennbar Mad-Eye Moodys mürrische, aber laute Stimme.  
„Die Sicherheitsfrage, Molly!", wiederholte Mr Weasley.  
„Ja, ja! Ähm – wie viele magische Augen sind dir kaputt gegangen?"  
„Falls du's genau wissen willst", knurrte Moody, „gerade vorhin das siebte. Die Antwort, die du erwartest, wäre also _sechs_. Und was hat dein Bruder Gideon dir damals mit seinem Zauberstab aus Versehen in den Rücken gebrannt?"  
„Den Umriss einer Fledermaus." Aber schon während sie das sagte, riss sie die Tür auf, wie Harry an dem lauten Knarren erkannte, das ihre Worte untermalte.  
Im nächsten Moment humpelte Mad-Eye Moody, gefolgt von Mrs Weasley, bei der Tür herein, bei jedem zweiten Schritt das Geräusch von Holz, das auf Holz schlug. Weder sein falsches Bein, noch seine unvollständige Nase oder die vielen Narben in seinem Gesicht 

konnte Harry noch erschrecken, aber eines bereitete ihm Gänsehaut: Der Anblick der leeren Augenhöhle, in der für gewöhnlich Moodys großes magisches Auge steckte.  
„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Mr Weasley sofort.  
„Bei der Rückverwandlung war ich unvorsichtig", antwortete Moody, wobei er sein gewöhnliches Auge auf Harry gerichtet hatte. „Das blöde Ding ist rausgefallen und auf dem Boden zerschmettert. Junge", sagte er dann, „wir wollten dich heute doch ohnehin abholen! Wieso musst du es immer so eilig haben, hä?"  
„Rückverwandlung?", sagte Harry nur, ohne auf Moodys Frage einzugehen. Er verstand sofort, ohne genau zu wissen, wieso er es so plötzlich wusste. „Sie waren das. Dieser eine Auror in der Höhle, nicht wahr?"  
„Ganz recht", bestätigte Moody.  
„Wieso haben Sie mich auch angegriffen?", fragte Harry, und er klang beleidigter, als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Hab ich nicht", entgegnete Moody, der nun in eine Ecke des Raumes ging, den Stuhl dort griff, ihn an den Kamin heranzog, nur wenig entfernt von dem Harrys, und sich darauf niederließ. „Ich hab dir einen Schutzzauber aufgehalst, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass dich die Flüche der anderen nur schocken und jeder anderen Effekt, den sie haben sollten, nicht wirkt. Sei froh, dass ich das getan habe, einer wollte dir einen Finger abhexen. Genau dafür hab ich den Trank auch eingenommen: Ich sollte aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert, wenn das Ministerium sich entscheidet, dich mal wieder zu nerven. Als wir heute plötzlich erfahren haben, dass du verschwunden bist, haben wir erstmal angenommen, dass das Ministerium dahinter steckt – auf die Schnelle ist uns nichts Besseres eingefallen, als mich in einen der Auroren zu verwandeln und Scrimgeour auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen; wir sind uns sicher gewesen, dass der dich persönlich in die Mangel nehmen will. Damit haben wir auch Recht gehabt, auch wenn wir falsch geraten haben, was dein Verschwinden betrifft.  
Aber eines sag ich dir, Harry", fuhr Moody fort, und etwas zog sich über sein Gesicht, das entweder ein wohlwollendes Grinsen, oder eine saure Miene war; bei den vielen Narben konnte man das nicht mit Sicherheit feststellen. „Du warst ganz schön überheblich. Richtige Auroren hätten so nicht mit sich reden lassen, und Scrimgeour hätte sie wohl nicht daran gehindert, dich zu verfluchen."  
„Sie haben aber auch ganz schön lange gebraucht", erwiderte Harry unbeeindruckt. „Das hätten Sie doch gleich sehen müssen, dass ein einfacher Gegenfluch schon ausreicht."  
„Ich musste sicher gehen. Es wäre durchaus möglich gewesen, dass dieser Werwolf Magie benutzt hat, für den man einen bestimmten Gegenzauber braucht."  


Magie benutzt … Bei diesen Worten kam Harry wieder das Bild von Tante Petunia und Mrs Figg in den Sinn, wie sie, die Hände zu einem Kreis geschlossen, an dem Tisch gesessen hatten … Harry verdrängte das schnell wieder, um dem Gespräch folgen zu können.  
„Können wir Sylenart also wieder gehen lassen?", erkundigte sich Mr Weasley.  
„Mhm", sagte Moody, und auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Das ist der Auror, von dem ich die Haare für den Vielsaft-Trank genommen habe. Der hat sehr große blaue Augen, deswegen war er natürlich perfekt dafür. Ich muss aber zugeben, nach der Verwandlung war es etwas schmerzhaft, das rechte Auge rauszunehmen, um es durch mein magisches zu ersetzen – das nächste Mal nehm ich Sylenarts Auge raus, bevor ich ihm ein Haar ausreiße."  
„Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg, um Sylenarts Gedächtnis zu modifizieren", sagte Mr Weasley. „Alastor, wir müssen uns später mit Kingsley unterhalten über Scrimgeour. Ich sag ihm bescheid und wir treffen uns dann hier um sieben Uhr."  
„Dann kann ich auch gleich hier bleiben", meinte Moody, während Mr Weasley sich bereits verabschiedet hatte und den Fuchsbau durch die Tür verließ, durch welche Moody eingetreten war. „Molly, wärst du so nett und würdest mir auch eine Tasse Tee bringen?"  
„Natürlich", sagte Mrs Weasley, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte. „Und du gehst jetzt rauf und ruhst dich aus. Ron, Ginny, Hermine, das gilt auch für euch."  
„Bevor Harry geht, hab ich noch eine Frage an ihn", warf Moody ein; alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Harry, kam es dir so vor, als wärst du dem Werwolf rein zufällig in die Arme gelaufen?"  
Harry dachte über die Frage nach, bevor er antwortete. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Er hat so gesprochen, als wäre er selbst total überrascht gewesen – positiv überrascht, natürlich. Er hat gemeint, er hätte Greyback einen Ruf geschickt und er müsste bald bei ihm angekommen sein … was das wohl bedeutet?"  
„Der Ruf des Werwolfs", sagte Hermine; Harry war nicht überrascht, dass sie eine Antwort parat hatte. „Werwölfe können in ihrer eigenen Sprache – Geheule und Gebelle und so weiter – miteinander kommunizieren. Wenn ein Werwolf einen anderen ruft, dann steht natürlich nicht fest, dass der andere ihn hört, daher gibt der Werwolf, der dem rufenden am nächsten ist, den Ruf weiter, der gibt ihn wieder weiter und das machen sie so lange, bis der es hört, für den der Ruf bestimmt ist. Deshalb hat der Mann gesagt, der Ruf müsste bald bei Greyback angekommen sein – er hat wohl gemeint, er müsste bald bis zu Greyback weitergegeben worden sein."  
„Das können Werwölfe auch in ihrer Menschengestalt?", fragte Ron, sein Ton zum Teil 

ehrfürchtig, zum Teil geschockt.  
„Wenn sie sich in ihrem Dasein als Werwolf wohl genug fühlen, so wie zum Beispiel dieser furchtbare Greyback, dann ja."  
„Aber der klang nicht gerade so begeistert", meinte Harry. „Er hat sich darüber beschwert, dass niemand für Werwölfe da ist – außer Voldemort."  
„Dennoch hat er sich wahrscheinlich so eingefunden in seiner Haut", sagte Moody, „dass er auch in Menschengestalt ein richtiger Wolf ist. Vielleicht jagt er einfach gerne. Aber um zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen – du bist sicher, dass er dich nur zufällig gefunden hat?"  
„Ja", sagte Harry. „Denkst du etwa, Voldemort hat den Mann auf mich angesetzt? Hätte er dann nicht einen Todesser geschickt?"  
Moody hob die Augenbrauen (was die leere Augenhöhle noch angsteinflößender aussehen ließ). „Der Werwolf war also tatsächlich keiner? Ich hab mir das schon gedacht, denn dann hätte er wohl gleich Voldemort gerufen mit dem Dunklen Mal."  
„Er will einer werden und dachte, wenn er mich Voldemort übergibt, würde er zu einem gemacht werden."  
„Und damit hat er wahrscheinlich Recht", ergriff Mrs Weasley mit wütender Stimme das Wort. „So, wir sehen also, dass der Werwolf dort war, war reiner Zufall, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert – könnten wir jetzt also endlich aufhören, uns darüber zu unterhalten – und könnten wir auch aufhören, den Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu nennen? Danke und gute Nacht!" Die letzten zwei Worte richtete sie an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny.  
„Wir müssen zurück in unseren Laden, in einer Stunde machen wir auf", sagte Fred zu George. Die beiden verschwanden wie zuvor Mr Weasley in der Küche und verließen das Haus durch die Hintertür.  
„Ich warte, bis Dad mit Kingsley zurück ist", wandte sich Bill an Fleur. „Wenn du willst, geh schlafen."  
„Non, isch möschte 'ier bleiben", entgegnete Fleur, ihr schönes Gesicht voller Trotz. „Isch möschte auch auf Papa warten!"  
„Ihr könnt tun, was immer ihr wollt!", kreischte Mrs Weasley, so laut, dass Harry erschrak. „Aber die vier Jüngsten gehen jetzt auf der Stelle ins Bett!"  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny taten, was Mrs Weasley von ihnen verlangte, während diese, wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd, in die Küche eilte, um noch mehr Tee zu kochen. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Aufstehen, seine Beine schmerzten ihm immer noch. Er vermutete, 

dass das eher mit der Lauferei als mit den Cruciatus-Flüchen zu tun hatte. Harry nickte Moody zu, sagte zu Bill und Fleur: „Bis morgen" (Fleur küsste ihn zum Abschied auf beide Wangen) und zu Tonks: „Bis bald", aber sie reagierte nicht; ihr Blick war immer noch zu Boden gerichtet. Es tat Harry Leid, wie er mit ihr gesprochen hatte – er war nicht wirklich wütend auf sie, aber er fand nicht die Worte, mit denen er ihr das hätte sagen können, also ging er einfach an ihr vorbei.  
Auf dem Weg zu der Treppe, die hinauf in die oberen Stockwerke führte, stützte Harry sich an der Wand ab, und beim Erklimmen der Stufen musste sich Harry am Geländer festhalten.  
Die Treppe entlang hangen an den Wänden angezündete Öllampen, die ihnen den Weg erhellten. Am dritten Stock wünschten Harry und Ron Ginny und Hermine, die in Ginnys Zimmer schlief, eine gute Nacht. Harry blieb noch kurz stehen und betrachtete die Stelle, an welcher er die Spitze von Ginnys flammendrotem Haar zuletzt gesehen hatte, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, bemerkte aber, dass Ron ihn beobachtete, und ging dann hastig weiter.  
„Wie spät ist es denn eigentlich schon?", wollte Harry wissen, nicht unbedingt, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte, sondern weil er von dem peinlichen Moment ablenken wollte.  
„Kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens", antwortete Ron mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
Harry konnte nicht umhin, überrascht zu sein. Er musste lange bewusstlos gewesen sein, bevor er im Ministerium aufgewacht war.  
„Ist aber auch ganz schön dunkel für die Uhrzeit", meinte Ron, als sie an einem Fenster vorbeikamen und er einen Blick nach draußen werfen konnte.  
Er hatte Recht, fand Harry, es war ungewöhnlich finster. Das war aber nicht das einzige, was ihm auffiel – schon seit Tagen fragte er sich, was mit dem Nebel passiert war, der den ganzen letzten Sommer lang über der Erde gehangen hatte. Er war entstanden, weil die Dementoren Nachkommen gebrütet hatten, wie Harry wusste. Aber wieso war er nun verschwunden? Hatten die Dementoren aufgehört, zu brüten? War das möglicherweise die Ursache für die Dunkelheit, die nun herrschte?  
Die beiden erreichten Rons recht kleines Zimmer, das sich direkt unter dem Dachboden befand. Neben dem Bett mit dem orangen Laken, auf welchem das Logo von Rons liebster Quidditch-Mannschaft, der Chudley Cannons, zu sehen war, lag ein Feldbett auf dem Boden.  
„Wir haben das schon vorbereitet, weil du ja ohnehin bald kommen solltest", erklärte Ron, während er hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, dort seinen Zauberstab nahm und eine Kerze damit anzündete; in Harry kam eine kleine Welle der Eifersucht hoch, einerseits, weil er seinen Zauberstab gar nicht bei sich hatte, andererseits, weil er noch gar nicht außerhalb von 

Hogwarts damit zaubern durfte.  
Ron stellte die Kerze neben einem Käfig ab, in welchem eine winzige Eule aufgeregt umher hüpfte. Durch die Gitterstäbe steckte Ron einen Keks in den Schnabel der Eule. „Beruhig dich, Pig!"  
„Hedwig ist noch bei den Dursleys!", sagte Harry, dem plötzlich einfiel, dass er sie und all sein Hab und Gut im Ligusterweg zurückgelassen hatte.  
„Dad holt sie und deine Sachen." Ron sah Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, wie eine Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein und Mitleid. „Die Dursleys bringt er auch mit."  
Harry wäre auf dem Weg zu seinem Feldbett beinahe gestolpert. Er drehte sich zu Ron um und rief: „Was?"  
„Er meint, sie wären nicht in Sicherheit dort, wo sie jetzt sind", sagte Ron. „Dadurch, dass du sie das letzte Mal verlassen hast – und das hast du jetzt endgültig, oder willst du noch einmal zurück? – jedenfalls, dadurch ist der Schutzzauber gebrochen und die Todesser könnten deine Familie jederzeit überfallen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, nach allem, was diese Idioten dir angetan haben, können sie von mir aus gern draufgehen." Ron hob abwehrend die Hände, als wollte er eine schlimme Anschuldigung von Harry zurückweisen. „Aber du weißt ja, was für ein Muggel-Freak Dad ist. Und bis der Orden 'ne Ahnung hat, was wir mit denen tun, kommen sie hier her."  
Harry war für einen kurzen Augenblick fast nach Lachen zumute; es würde den Dursleys sicher nicht gefallen, in einem Zaubererhaushalt leben zu müssen. Allerdings fand er die Vorstellung, er wäre sie immer noch nicht los, obwohl er bereits bei den Weasleys war und ihr Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer vier für immer verlassen hatte, so deprimierend, dass er nicht einmal die nächsten Worte verstand, die Ron sagte.  
„Harry?"  
„Äh, was? 'Tschuldigung, hab dich nicht gehört. Was gibt's?"  
„Ich hab dich gefragt – also …" Ron schien um die richtigen Worte verlegen; scheinbar auf der Suche nach ihnen warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er sagte: „Liebst du Ginny?"  
Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. Er spürte, wie er rot anlief, und wandte sich schnell ab. Was sollte er antworten? Sollte er ehrlich sein? Denn ja, er liebte sie. Aber wie würde Ron reagieren? Er hatte nichts gegen ihre Beziehung gehabt, aber er würde wohl lästige Fragen darüber stellen, warum er sich dann von ihr getrennt hatte …  
„Tut mir Leid, vergiss es", sagte Ron dann plötzlich und Harry drehte sich überrascht erneut um. Rons Ohren waren fast genauso rot wie sein Haar. „Ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen, das 

war unpassend, ich bin ein Trottel. Vergiss es."  
Dann ging er direkt an Harry vorbei auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich gänzlich angezogen darauf fallen, das Gesicht von Harry abgewandt.  
Harry hielt es für besser, tatsächlich einfach zu vergessen, was Ron gefragt hatte. Um dies einfacher zu machen, beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln, und mit Ron endlich über das zu reden, was ihn nun schon so sehr beschäftigte.  
„Ich glaube, meine Tante hat versucht zu zaubern."  
Er hatte eindeutig Rons Interesse geweckt, denn sofort drehte er sich um und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Der Gedanke an seine Frage über Harrys Gefühle für Ginny schien wie weggefegt.  
„Was?"  
„Ich wollte bei Mrs Figg vorbeischauen – du weißt schon, meine Nachbarin, die Katzen so gerne hat."  
„Die Squib?"  
„Ja, genau die. Ich hab mich – na ja …" Harry wollte nicht, dass sich das, was er ausdrücken wollte, komisch anhörte. „Ich wollte mal wieder mit jemandem sprechen, der über die magische Welt bescheid weiß und diese nicht verabscheut. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht, du weißt schon, und nicht nur per Post."  
Ron schien zu verstehen, was Harry meinte, denn er nickte. Also fuhr Harry fort.  
„Ich bin aber gar nicht reingegangen, als ich bei ihr angekommen bin. Ich hab was durch das Fenster gesehen, was mich davon abgehalten hat."  
Und er beschrieb genau, was seine Tante und seine Nachbarin getan hatten; dass eine Kerze gebrannt hatte, die beiden die Arme kreisförmig gehalten, die Hände des jeweils anderen umschlossen hatten. Die geschlossenen Augen, die nach hinten gelegten Köpfe …  
„Klingt das nicht nach einem magischen Ritual?", schloss er.  
Zu Harrys großer Überraschung sah Ron ihn belustigt an.  
„Was ist?"  
„Nun", sagte Ron grinsend, „für mich klingt das eher nach einem Gebet. Machen Muggel sowas nicht auch?"  
Harry antwortete nicht. Hatte er ein Gebet mit Zauberei verwechselt? War er etwa so paranoid, dass er tatsächlich in etwas so Einfaches wie ein Gebet Magie hineininterpretieren konnte? Aber das war Schwachsinn – wieso sollte Tante Petunia zusammen mit Mrs Figg beten?  
„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Nein, Tante Petunia mochte Mrs Figg nie besonders, die würde 

nicht extra zu ihr gehen, um mit ihr zu beten. Sie muss wissen, dass Mrs Figg mit der magischen Welt zu tun hat; ich glaube, dass die beiden gemeinsam zaubern wollten. Mrs Figg ist eine Squib, Petunia die Schwester einer Hexe. Ganz allein kriegt keine Magie hin, aber vielleicht haben sie gehofft, dass sie es zusammen schaffen."  
„Kann aber auch nicht klappen."  
„Das wissen die zwei ja nicht", entgegnete Harry. „Was mich nur so verwundert, ist die Vorstellung, dass meine Tante … _zaubern will_. Sie _hasst _Magie!"  
„Anscheinend nicht, wenn du Recht hast." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten morgen mal mit Hermine reden, vielleicht kann die uns erklären, was die beiden da getan haben."  
Harry nickte; mit Hermine zu reden hielt auch er für die beste Lösung. Aber wenn Mr Weasley ohnehin Tante Petunia hier her bringen würde, konnte er auch mit ihr selbst reden. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sie zusammen mit Mrs Figg gesehen hatte?  
„Ich bin wirklich müde." Ron gähnte. „Lass uns jetzt einfach schlafen. Blast du vorher noch die Kerze aus?"  
Nachdem Harry das getan hatte, legte er sich auf das Feldbett, wie Ron mit all seinen Klamotten. Nur die Brille nahm er ab und legte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Er hätte gerne gespürt, wie sein Zauberstab, den er sonst immer in seiner Hosentasche trug, sich gegen seinen Körper drückte, als er sich auf die Seite drehte, aber da war nichts. Er fühlte sich unwohl ohne ihn, auch wenn er ihn außerhalb von Hogwarts noch nicht benutzen durfte.  
Hogwarts … würde es wiedereröffnen? Er hatte vergessen, einen der Weasleys oder Hermine zu fragen. Und selbst wenn die Schule nicht endgültig schloss nach Dumbledores Tod, würden er, Ron und Hermine zurückkehren? Geplant war, dass sie das nicht taten – aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Auch wenn sie die Horkruxe finden mussten, sie brauchten eine Basis, eine Art Hauptquartier, und wäre Hogwarts nicht gut dafür geeignet?  
_Das Medaillon … der Becher … die Schlange … etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw …_ Und er schlief.

Aber nicht lange. Die Sonne ging auf und vertrieb schließlich doch noch die elende Dunkelheit, ihr Licht fiel durch das Fenster von Rons Zimmer direkt auf Harry, drang durch seine Augenlider und riss ihn unangenehm aus dem Schlaf. Er wollte sich auf die Seite drehen und weiterschlafen, aber Pig (schlief der überhaupt jemals?) hatte scheinbar gesehen, dass er sich geregt hatte, und machte unglaublichen Lärm: Er kreischte aufgeregt, sprang umher und schlug mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Gitterstäbe. Wütend tastete Harry neben dem Feldbett 

nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf und wandte sich nach rechts. Wie erhofft baumelte Rons linke Hand von seinem Bett hinab und Harry konnte einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr werfen: acht Uhr.  
Die Eule wurde immer lauter. Harry stand auf, wobei er knurrte und vor sich hin murrte, von wegen er würde Ron bitten, seine Eule in den Keller zu stellen – doch als er sich die Augen gerieben hatte und er Pig aus dem Käfig lassen wollte, sah er, dass nicht er die Unruhe veranstaltete.  
„Hedwig!"  
Neben Pigs Käfig stand ein weiterer, und in diesem befand sich Harrys schneeweiße Eule Hedwig. Sie flatterte wild mit den Flügeln und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll mit ihren dunklen Augen an.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht da war", sagte Harry zu ihr, ganz leise, um Ron nicht aufzuwecken, der immer noch tief und fest schlief (und dabei laut schnarchte). „Mit dir alles okay?"  
Hedwig gab nur ein indigniertes Gurren von sich und saß dann schweigend da, während Harry ihren Käfig öffnete. In dem nebenan sah der winzige Pig seine größere Artgenossin fasziniert an; er dürfte noch nie gesehen haben, dass eine andere Eule ebenso verrückt spielte wie er es oft tat. Pigs Augen waren so viel größer als sonst, dass sie Harry ein wenig an Professor Trelawney erinnerten, die Wahrsage-Lehrerin von Hogwarts.  
Trelawney … Sie war es gewesen, die die Prophezeiung über ihn und Voldemort gesprochen hatte. Im großen Ganzen betrachtet war es letztlich sie, der er all das zu verdanken hatte – die verlorenen Eltern, die Narbe …  
Hedwig gab ein weiteres entrüstetes Krächzen von sich und Harry schreckte hoch. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn schon wieder weggetragen, seinen Geist aus seinem Körper geholt, seine Konzentration genommen … So würde er die Horkruxe nie finden. Er musste aufhören, so viel nachzudenken. Das überließ er am besten einfach Hermine.  
„Sei nicht so laut", flüsterte er Hedwig zu, „sonst wacht Ron auf."  
Mit einem Klicken war ihr Käfig geöffnet. Hedwig flog an ihm vorbei, wobei sie ihm sanft ins Ohr knabberte, und aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass das Fenster offen stand. Aber nicht nur das – sein Hogwarts-Koffer, geschlossen und – wie er hoffte – gefüllt mit all seinen Sachen, stand in der Ecke neben seinem Feldbett; frische Unterwäsche, eine Hose und ein Hemd – bestimmt von Mrs Weasley für ihn ausgewählt – hingen an einem Kleiderhaken, der über seinem Koffer mitten in der Luft schwebte. Und da, neben Hedwigs Käfig auf dem Schreibtisch war er. Sein Zauberstab.  


Gesetz hin oder her – der Zaubereiminister hatte ihm in der letzten Nacht genug angetan, und er wusste, dass ohnehin niemand feststellen konnte, dass er zauberte – es könnte genauso gut jeder andere in seinem Umfeld sein, immerhin befand er sich in einem Haus voller Magier. Er packte den Stab, schwang ihn und öffnete Pigs Käfig, indem er „_Alohomora_" sagte. Pig gurrte fröhlich und flog dann Hedwig hinterher.  
Harry zog sich um, steckte den Zauberstab in seine Hosentasche und verließ dann Rons Zimmer. Als er die Tür wieder schloss, vernahm er weitere Geräusche, mindestens genauso laut und störend wie die, die Hedwig gemacht hatte. Der Ghul der Weasleys, der am Dachboden lebte, dürfte ihn gehört haben und aufgewacht sein.  
Eilig lief Harry die Stufen hinab, damit der Ghul glaubte, dass niemand mehr da war und sich beruhigte. Als er im dritten Stock ankam, hielt er überrascht an: Die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer stand einige Zentimeter weit offen.  
Waren die Mädchen schon wach? Das wäre großartig – er wollte ohnehin mit Hermine sprechen, wie Ron vor etwa zwei Stunden vorgeschlagen hatte. Zwei Stunden – Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass er nur so kurz geschlafen hatte; er war zwar nicht besonders munter, aber sehr müde oder erschöpft fühlte er sich keineswegs.  
Harry näherte sich der Tür, hob bereits die Hand, um leise anzuklopfen – und bekam dann ein paar Worte zu hören, die ihn anhielten und lauschen ließen.  
„– kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben!", rief Hermine. Es war vielleicht nicht unbedingt das, was sie sagte, sondern vielmehr die Art, wie sie es aussprach, was ihn zum Zuhören brachte; sie klang so merkwürdig, so aufgebracht, so fassungslos, ungläubig, als würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen.  
„Glaub es oder nicht", kam Ginnys Antwort; sie klang trotzig, so, wie sie für gewöhnlich mit ihren Brüdern oder ihren Eltern sprach; nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu. „Was denn?"  
„Nun …" Jetzt kam es Harry so vor, als wollte Hermine nicht aussprechen, was ihr auf der Zunge lag; sie klang zurückhaltend, zögerte viel zu lange, weiterzureden. „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin", sagte sie dann nach einigen Sekunden, „ich weiß ja, dass du gut lügen kannst."  
Ginny sagte nichts; sie schnaufte nur – und lachte dann.  
„Dich würde ich nicht anlügen. Nur meine Mum und meinen Dad, wenn nötig – Dean und Micheal und all denen hab ich natürlich erzählt, ich würde Harry nicht mehr lieben –"  
Harry verspürte einen schmerzlichen Stich, als er von „all denen" hörte, aber das Letzte, was sie gesagt hatte, überschattete den Schmerz mit einem Glücksgefühl – sie hat Dean und Micheal und all ihre anderen Freunde belogen, als sie behauptet hat, sie würde ihn nicht mehr lieben; sie liebte ihn …  


„– und manchmal belüge ich auch Fred und George. Aber dich? Du bist meine beste Freundin."  
„Aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen!" Harry hörte ein lautes Fauchen; das war Krummbein. „Oh, entschuldige, Krummbein –"  
„Dem ist nichts passiert, er ist nur sauer." Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Ginny das sagte, überraschte Harry; als wüsste sie besser als Hermine, was Krummbein dachte. „Katzen mögen es nicht, wenn ein Mensch einfach aufsteht, obwohl sie auf seinem Schoß liegen. Nicht wahr, Süßer?"  
Krummbein schnurrte.  
„Aber um noch einmal auf die beiden zurückzukommen", ergriff Hermine wieder das Wort. „Wie können sie, so, wie sie aussehen, nicht –"  
„Ach, Hermine, wir haben das schon so oft durchgekaut! Äußerlichkeiten kann man verändern. Aber ich denke, so viel Veränderung war gar nicht nötig – _ihre_ Haare haben, glaube ich, die gleiche Farbe."  
„Du sprichst so abfällig von ihr – immer noch", bemerkte Hermine.  
„Tja, nach dem, was sie getan hat", gab Ginny bloß zurück. „Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen, ich hab einen Bärenhunger."  
Harry hörte Schritte näher kommen. Schnell riss er sich zusammen – sie durften nicht merken, dass er gelauscht hatte – und klopfte.  
„Ja, wir kommen ja scho-"  
Ginny stieß ihre Tür auf und verfehlte Harrys Nase nur deshalb, weil er rechtzeitig zurückwich. Als sie ihn erblickte, sprangen ihre Augen weit auf; sie erinnerte ihn für einen Moment an die Ginny, die einst jedesmal vor Schreck nichts hatte sagen können, wenn sie Harry getroffen hatte.  
„Harry?" Hermine erschien hinter Ginny, Krummbein in ihrem Armen; er sah aus wie ein großer, orangenfarbener, flaumiger Ball, sein Gesicht so flach, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. „Was tust du denn schon auf? Du musst doch völlig erschöpft sein."  
Krummbein wand sich aus Hermines Armen, sprang zu Boden und kam an Ginny vorbei zu Harry geschlichen. Während der Kater um Harrys Beine tänzelte, hatte Harry nur Augen für Ginny. Ron war nicht hier, Hermine würde es nicht stören … _Sag ihr jetzt, was du immer noch für sie empfindest!_ Die Erinnerung an das, was er gerade heimlich gehört hatte, war wie weggeblasen, sein eigentliches Vorhaben, Hermine zu Tante Petunia zu befragen, spielte keine Rolle mehr …  
„Warum hast du denn angeklopft?"  


Harry hatte es nicht über sich gebracht; Ginny war die, die als erste gesprochen hatte.  
„Ähm …" Harry nahm die Augen von Ginny, zwang sich, Hermine anzusehen. „Ich wollte dich sprechen."  
„Mich?" Hermine wirkte überrascht – natürlich, sie hatte sein Schweigen richtig interpretiert; hatte erwartet, er würde jetzt mit Ginny allein reden wollen …  
„Dich", wiederholte Harry. „Es ist wichtig."  
„Kein Problem, geht in mein Zimmer." Das waren zwar Ginnys Worte, aber Harry kaufte ihr nicht ab, dass es für sie „kein Problem" war; sie war vielleicht eine gute Lügnerin, wie Hermine behauptet hatte, aber die Art, wie sie ihren Blick zu Boden wandte, verriet sie in diesem Moment.  
Sie lief an Harry vorbei die Treppe hinunter, Krummbein sprang ihr ein wenig unbeholfen hinterher.  
„Geht es um –" (Hermine senkte ihre Stimme und beugte sich ein wenig nach vor) „– _du-weißt-schon-was_, Harry? Um _sie_?"  
Für einen kurzen, verrückten Moment dachte Harry, sie würde die Personen meinen, über die sie eben mit Ginny gesprochen hatte; dann fiel ihm ein, wovon sie sprechen musste. Etwas, das, egal wie geheim das Thema auch war, über welches sich Ginny und Hermine unterhalten hatten, mit Sicherheit noch viel, viel geheimer war …  
„Nein, nicht die Horkruxe", sagte Harry, der, anders als Hermine, keine Probleme damit hatte, das Wort laut auszusprechen; wer sollte sie schon belauschen, hier im Fuchsbau? Obwohl, hatte er nicht gerade auch jemanden belauscht? …  
„Worum geht es dann?", wollte Hermine wissen, wiederum sehr überrascht, als hätte sie fest damit gerechnet, dass er etwas Neues über die Horkruxe herausgefunden hatte – als ob er das jemals ohne ihre Hilfe schaffen würde …  
„Komm hier rein", sagte Harry und zog Hermine mit sich in Ginnys Zimmer.  
Er hatte es noch nie betreten; es sah ganz und gar nach Ginny aus. Die Wände waren in einem Gryffindor-Rot tapeziert, ein Poster der Holyhead Harpies, der einzigen rein weiblichen Quidditch-Mannschaft, hing an der Schrägwand über einem Bett; Decke und Polster waren ebenfalls rot, abgesehen von den vielen kleinen, schwarzen Katzenköpfen, mit denen sie bestickt waren. Neben diesem Bett stand ein Feldbett wie jenes, auf welchem Harry schlief; dieses war sicher für Hermine aufgestellt worden. In einer anderen Ecke neben einem großen Fenster, das von gelben Vorhängen fast ganz verdeckt war, befand sich ein Kleiderschrank, auf dessen Türen mit Magie ein Gryffindor-Banner (die Augen des Löwen glitzerten eindrucksvoll, als hätte Ginny sie mit einem Zauber dazu gebracht) und einige Bilder, die 

Ginny wohl als Kind gemalt hatte, befestigt waren. Auf der anderen Seite des Fensters stand ein kleiner Tisch, der vollgeladen war mit einer Menge an eingerahmten Fotographien. Harry sah mehrere Ginnys, manche jünger, andere älter, zusammen mit Mr und Mrs Weasley oder ihren Brüdern (nur Percy war auf keinem Bild), auf einem befand sich auch Hermine – und auf dem daneben fand Harry sich selbst, Arm in Arm mit Ginny. Das Foto hatte Colin Creevey letztes Jahr gemacht … Ein Quaffel, einer der Bälle für den Sport Quidditch, lag hinter den Fotos auf einer kleinen Erhebung. Harry und Ginny teilten ihre Leidenschaft für Quidditch; es würde wohl lange dauern, bis Harry wieder welches spielen würde …  
„Also, was ist denn jetzt?"  
Harry wandte sich von dem Quaffel und den Fotos ab. Hermine betrachtete ihn neugierig.  
„Es geht um meine Tante", begann Harry.  
„Diese Dursley?" Und wieder war Hermine überrascht; sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, legte die Stirn in Falten. „Die ist schon hier, denke ich, wieso redest du nicht mit ihr?"  
Harry hatte vergessen – Mr Weasley wollte auch die Dursleys hier her bringen. Wenn er sie sehen würde, könnte er nicht an sich halten und würde sofort über die Briefe sprechen wollen … Aber in diesem Augenblick interessierte es ihn einfach zu sehr, was seine Tante und Mrs Figg da gemeinsam getan hatten. Er musste es wissen.  
„Nein, das kann ich jetzt noch nicht", sagte er. „Ich erklär's dir später. Also, hör zu."  
Wie er es schon Ron erzählt hatte, berichtete er Hermine haargenau von dem, was er beobachtet hatte. Es war ihm diesmal sogar noch wichtiger, jedes Detail zu erwähnen – die Kerze, die Haltung der beiden, der Kreis, den ihre Arme geschlossen hatten. Vielleicht konnte Hermine etwas damit anfangen, ein magisches Ritual hinter einer dieser Einzelheiten erkennen …  
„Tut mir Leid, aber das sagt mir nicht wirklich etwas", sagte Hermine, nachdem er zu Ende erzählt und sie eine Minute lang geschwiegen hatte; Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. „Nun, es gibt alte magische Rituale, die ähnlich ablaufen wie das, was du da beschreibst … Aber da fehlen klassische Elemente wie bestimmte Kräuter, Symbole, die mit Kreide auf den Tisch gezeichnet waren."  
„Kann sein, dass ich solche Dinge einfach übersehen hab!", warf Harry ein.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn, Muggel und Squib können auch gemeinsam nicht zaubern. Da hätten ihnen Kräuter auch nichts gebracht."  
„Aber hältst du es für so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es einfach _versucht_ haben?"  
„Nein", erwiderte Hermine. „Keinesfalls. Aber auf diese Lösung bist du auch allein gekommen – wolltest du bloß, dass ich deine Gedanken bestätige? Oder hast du gehofft, ich 

könnte dir sagen, warum deine Tante ewig lang behauptet, sie würde Magie hassen, dann in Wirklichkeit aber selbst versucht, zu zaubern? Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen – ich kenn sie nicht."  
„Ich etwa?", murmelte Harry seufzend.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ach, gar nichts." Dann räusperte er sich, ließ seine Augen ein letztes Mal über Ginnys Zimmer wandern – wer wusste, wann er es das nächste Mal sehen würde, wenn überhaupt jemals wieder? – und sagte dann: „Gehen wir auch frühstücken, mein Hunger ist mindestens genauso bärig wie der von Ginny. Und wenn meine Tante unten ist – dann sollte ich so schnell wie möglich zu ihr."  
Als Harry sich schon umdrehte, um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, bemerkte er, dass Hermine sich nicht bewegte. Er blieb stehen.  
„Kommst du?", fragte er.  
„Ich – ja."  
Aber irgendetwas an dem Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie ihn taxierte, als sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer ging, gefiel ihm nicht.  
Während Harry hinter Hermine die Treppe hinunterlief, fragte er sich, warum er die Dursleys nicht hören konnte – von Zauberern entführt, wie sie es nennen würden, und in einem Haus eingesperrt, in dem es kaum eine gerade Linie gab, das so offensichtlich magisch war, dass sogar Harry gemeint hatte, als er es zum ersten gesehen hatte, es würde selbst Hogwarts in all seiner Magie übertreffen. Aber kein Laut war zu hören, kein Aufruhr, der auf seinen Onkel, seine Tante oder seinen Vetter hinwies.  
Warum das so war, stellte er fest, als er das Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus erreichte. Er betrat nach Hermine den Raum, erkannte, dass sie stehen geblieben war und irgendetwas mit weit geöffnetem Mund anstarrte und folgte ihrem Blick – und auch ihm klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.  
Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley waren zwar hier, standen alle da in ihren Morgenmänteln, aber sie waren nicht fähig, sich aufzuregen. Obwohl es ganz danach aussah, als würden sie schreien, ihre Gesichter vor Angst verzerrt, ihre Münder und ihre Augen aufgerissen; Petunias Arme um den fetten Dudley geschlungen, obwohl sie nicht lang genug waren, um ihn ganz zu umschließen; Dudleys blonde Haare standen von seinem Kopf ab, als hätte er sich gerade wild bewegt und als hätten sie noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich wieder flach hinzulegen, wie sie es sonst immer taten, wie eine kleine Krone über seinem fetten Gesicht. Aber nicht nur die Haare sahen aus, als wären sie erstarrt – die Dursleys waren allesamt 

erstarrt. Onkel Vernon stand sogar auf einem Bein, was er ohne den Zauber, der auf ihm lag, wohl nie so lange geschafft hätte.  
„Nur ein kleiner Erstarrungszauber."  
Moody war aus der Küche gekommen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich ein neues magisches Auge zugelegt; dieses war auf Harry gerichtet, während Moody mit seinem gewöhnlichen Auge auf die Dursleys blickte.  
„Fürchterliche Menschen", knurrte Moody. „Haben schon rumgebrüllt, als wir sie geholt haben. Kaum sind sie angekommen, hat dein Onkel schon angefangen, die Möbel zu zertrümmern – die Lampe und die Vase da hat Molly wieder reparieren müssen – und als sie dann gedroht haben, wegzulaufen, hab ich sie einfach erstarren lassen. Wenn du was dagegen hast", fügte er hinzu, in seiner Stimme ein sarkastischer Unterton und ein Grinsen auf seinem narbigen Gesicht, „heb ich das gerne wieder auf."  
„Ich wünsche mir schon seit Ewigkeiten, dass sie endlich einmal einfach erstarren", entgegnete Harry lächelnd. „Still – und am besten gleich zu Stein verwandelt – hab ich sie am liebsten."  
„Kann ich mir denken." Moody gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich, das Harry hochfahren ließ.  
„Ein neues Auge?", fragte Hermine in fasziniertem Tonfall; natürlich, sie hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass Moody sein Auge ersetzen konnte, genauso wenig wie Harry, und logischerweise fand sie das interessanter als er.  
„Nein", antwortete Moody. „Bin drauf gekommen, dass das andere gar nicht ganz kaputt war, hat sich reparieren lassen. So, kommt jetzt – wenn ihr nicht frühstückt, bringt Molly euch um. Oder mich, weil ich euch aufhalte …"  
„Nein, Halt", sagte Harry, als Moody sich schon wieder umdrehen und in die Küche treten wollte. „Professor –"  
„Wann wirst du endlich das mit dem _Professor_ lassen?"  
„Okay – ähm – Mr Moody –"  
„Alastor." Moody schnaufte. „Oder, wenn du möchtest, gerne auch Mad-Eye."  
„Also – Alastor", sagte Harry; auch wenn es ihm komisch vorkam, Moody bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, fand er das immer noch besser, als ihn mit seinem merkwürdigen Spitznamen anzureden. „Vielleicht solltest du sie doch aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen – meine Tante zumindest. Es ist wichtig, ich muss mit ihr reden. Allein."  
Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine, mit dem er ihr zu verstehen geben wollte, dass es um mehr ging als bloß um die Frage, warum Petunia sich mit Mrs Figg getroffen hatte. Er war 

noch nicht bereit, mit jemand anderem als seiner Tante über die Briefe zu reden, die er letzte Nacht gelesen hatte. Hermine schien sowohl zu verstehen, dass Harry noch anderes mit Petunia zu besprechen hatte als das, wovon sie wusste, als auch, dass es sich dabei um etwas – mehr oder weniger – Persönliches handelte, denn einerseits wirkte sie erstaunt, andererseits nickte sie entschlossen und eilte an Moody vorbei in die Küche.  
Moody hatte währenddessen beide Augen auf Harry gerichtet; durchdringend fixierte er ihn, als wolle er in seinen Geist hineinblicken. Ob Moody Legilimentik beherrschte?  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, Junge", sagte er dann, erstaunlich leise, „und ich werde dich auch nicht bitten, es mir zu verraten. Aber ich möchte dir nur versichern, dass du dem Orden mehr vertrauen solltest. Vor allem, was Dumbledore betrifft."  
„Es hat mit Dumbledore nichts zu tun", log Harry; er wurde nicht rot – war er ein genauso hervorragender Schwindler wie Ginny es laut Hermine war? „Das, was ich mit meiner Tante besprechen muss. Heb bitte den Zauber auf."  
Moody hob die Augenbrauen. „Glaubst du nicht, dass du das selbst könntest? Ein einfacher Gegenzauber würde genügen." Dann zwinkerte er Harry zu und wandte sich um.  
„Ich bin noch nicht volljährig!"  
„Das Ministerium weiß ja nicht, dass du es bist, der hier zaubert", entgegnete Moody und verließ das Wohnzimmer; er machte die Tür zur Küche hinter sich zu.  
Wenn sogar Mad-Eye Moody dieses Argument überzeugend fand, dann brauchte sich Harry keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, richtete ihn auf die Küchentür und sagte: „_Muffliato_". Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen ihm zuhörten. Dann zielte er auf Tante Petunia, in deren Augen mehr Angst steckte, als er je zuvor in ihnen gesehen hatte – sogar mehr als damals, als Harry die Schwester ihres Mannes aufgeblasen hatte, als die Weasleys durch den Kamin ihr Haus betreten hatten, oder als Dudley von den Dementoren angegriffen worden war, als sie aus Versehen verraten hatte, dass sie wusste, was Dementoren waren – und murmelte: „_Finite_."  
„– ist illegal, ich werde die Polizei –!"  
Tante Petunia war ihre Lähmung losgeworden. Zitternd und kreischend führte sie den Satz fort, den sie gerufen hatte, bevor Moody sie verhext hatte. Als sie aber Harry erkannte, war sie sofort still, sah wieder aus, als wäre sie erstarrt, so sehr erschrak sie.  
„Wo – wo kommst du her?", stammelte sie dann, ihre Arme noch fester um Dudley schließend; sie betrachtete ihren Sohn, stolperte mit einem lauten Schrei zurück und rief: „WAS HABT IHR IHM ANGETAN?"  
„Er ist nur erstarrt. Du warst auch erstarrt, ich hab das beendet und dir geht's jetzt gut, oder?", 

sagte Harry. „Verzaubert warst du. Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder weg von Dudley und Harry zu, öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut, schloss ihn. Schließlich stotterte sie: „Ich – ich, ich weiß nicht, ich – ich habe nichts mitbekommen, ich – wieso fragst du so etwas? Was ist hier los? Harry, wir sind entführt worden, wir –!"  
„Ihr müsst Mr Weasley und Mr Moody doch erkannt haben." Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, auf welchem er schon nach seiner Ankunft im Fuchsbau gesessen hatte. „Und du musst gewusst haben, dass das Freunde von mir sind, warum sollten die dich entführen?"  
„Tss!", machte Petunia nur, erinnerte Harry mit diesem Geräusch an eine wütende Schlange; sie schloss ihren Sohn erneut in ihre Arme, schüttelte ihn, als würde ihn das aufwecken. „Von wegen! Euch kann man doch nicht trauen, keinem von euch! Weder deinen Freunden, noch deinen Feinden, der gesamten Sippschaft nicht, geschweige denn _dir_! Undankbares Kind …"  
„Wenn du uns – also, meiner _Sippschaft_ und mir – nicht traust, Tantchen", erwiderte Harry, vollkommen ruhig, „wie kommt es dann, dass du dich mit Mrs Figg triffst? Heimlich, nachts?"  
Harry betrachtete mit einer ungewohnten, grimmigen Genugtuung den Effekt, den seine Worte erzielt hatten. Petunia Dursley hielt erneut inne und bewegte sich nicht; hatte sich bis eben noch die Angst vor den Zauberern oder die um ihren Sohn in ihren Augen widergespiegelt, so war es jetzt eine ganz andere Angst. Harry konnte sie spüren, Tante Petunias Angst vor dem, was er wusste, wie einen kalten Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht wehte; und er konnte nicht umhin, dass ihm dieses Gefühl ein wenig gefiel – doch da war auch eine Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass das nicht das war, was er vorgehabt hatte. Er wollte Antworten haben – und wollte er die erhalten, indem er Angst verbreitete? Das klang ganz nach etwas, das Voldemort tun würde; nein, das wollte er nicht.  
„Beruhig dich", sagte er hastig; seine Tante hatte sich immer noch nicht geregt. „Sonst stirbst du noch vor Schock. Setz dich hin."  
Er wies auf ein Sofa direkt hinter ihr. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, als würde sie nicht verstehen, wie er jetzt von ihr verlangen konnte, sich einfach hinzusetzen, sich zu beruhigen. Aber dann ließ sie Dudley los, schritt auf das Sofa zu, ließ sich hinein sinken. Sie blickte für eine Weile schweigend zu Boden; Harry unterbrach die Stille nicht, wollte darauf warten, dass sie etwas sagte. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, sah Harry (mehr oder weniger überrascht) Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern.  
„Ich habe geahnt, dass Mrs Figg auch etwas mit Magie zu tun hat." So zögerlich Tante Petunia auch sprach, so leise und zittrig ihre Stimme auch war, Harry glaubte, dass sie dieses 

Geheimnis, das sie ihm nun entblößen würde, nicht länger mit sich herumtragen wollte. „Damals, als Dudley von den Dementoren attackiert worden ist – kurz bevor ich die Türe geöffnet habe, ich bin überzeugt gewesen, Mrs Figgs Stimme gehört zu haben. Von diesem Tag an hab ich sie immer beobachtet, wenn ich die Chance dazu gehabt habe; ich habe sie dabei ertappen wollen, wie sie Magie anwendet, habe gewollt, dass mein Verdacht bestätigt wird. Und dann, eines Tages, als ich gerade vom Einkauf zurückgekommen bin, habe ich gesehen, wie eine Eule durch ihr Fenster flattert. Ich bin nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie einen Brief dabei gehabt hat, ich hab das nicht genau gesehen – es ist ja schließlich möglich gewesen, dass sich die Eule einfach in Arabellas Haus verirrt hat! Also habe ich mich hinter einem Postkasten versteckt und gewartet – und tatsächlich, sie hat die Eule wieder weggeschickt nach wenigen Minuten, diesmal definitiv mit einem Brief ans Bein gebunden!"  
Harry hatte jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen; Tante Petunia hatte Verdächtigungen gegen Mrs Figg gehegt seit zwei Jahren, hatte Mrs Figg gerade beim Vornamen genannt – und hatte sich hinter einem Postkasten versteckt. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, bei dieser Vorstellung nicht laut loszulachen.  
„Gleich am nächsten Morgen, als Vernon arbeiten und Dudley in der Schule gewesen ist –" (sie warf ihrem Sohn und ihrem Mann einen traurigen Blick zu) „– habe ich sie auf die Eule angesprochen. Sie ist völlig schockiert gewesen, hat mit abwimmeln wollen. Ich habe nicht locker gelassen, hab sie gebeten, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen … Stimmt es eigentlich, dass sie eine Squib ist? Dass das bedeutet, dass sie nicht richtig zaubern kann?"  
Harry nickte, woraufhin Petunia lächelte.  
„Ah, also doch … Ich hab manchmal gedacht, sie hält mich nur zum Narren. Seltsam ist es mir immer vorgekommen … Ich vermute, du weißt, was wir getan haben, wenn wir uns getroffen haben?"  
Harry antwortete nicht sofort, dachte eine Weile nach. Wusste er es?  
„Nicht unbedingt", sagte er letztlich. „Ich hab euch nur letzte Nacht durch das Fenster gesehen. Es hat ausgesehen, als ob … als ob ihr … zaubern würdet. Oder versuchen würdet, zu zaubern."  
Tante Petunia lächelte erneut. „Richtig geraten", sagte sie, schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Ja, wir haben versucht, zu zaubern. Lang vergessene magische Kräfte in uns wachzurufen, um genau zu sein." Sie stieß ein hohes, witzloses Lachen aus. „Sie als eine Squib, ich als die Schwester eine Muggel … Wir haben gedacht, vielleicht funktioniert es …"  
Dann schwieg sie wieder, ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Als Harry erkannte, dass er vergeblich darauf wartete, dass sie weitersprach, ergriff er wieder das Wort.  


„Habt ihr euch immer nachts getroffen? Wieso hat das von uns nie einer bemerkt? Onkel Vernon, Dudley oder ich?"  
„Nein, nein, nicht nachts." Tante Petunia wedelte abweisend mit ihrer Hand. „Wenn du in deiner Schule, Dudley in seiner und Vernon in der Arbeit war, so wie damals, als ich Mrs Figg zum ersten Mal auf Magie angesprochen habe. Dann haben wir uns getroffen, bei ihr zu Hause. Sie hat mir gezeigt, was sie vom Hörensagen weiß, welche Zaubereien sie kennt. Es ist immer wieder wahnsinnig aufregend für mich gewesen."  
„Seit wann willst du schon zaubern können?", fragte Harry, aufrichtig interessiert.  
Tante Petunia seufzte. „Schon immer. Seit Lily das kann. Schon immer … Und ich hab auch schon vor Lily immer verheimlicht, wie sehr ich mir das wünsche. Ich hab so getan, als würde ich sie für einen Spinner halten, Lily und ihre Freunde; _die Verrückten und ihren Neuzuwachs, Lily_, hab ich ihr damals gesagt ..."  
Konnte Harry da so etwas wie Reue in ihrer Stimme hören? War es möglich, dass es ihr heute Leid tat, was sie damals gesagt hatte?  
Sie schluckte, sah Harry dann direkt an. „Du hast ihre Augen."  
Diesmal lachte Harry tatsächlich. „Viele haben mir das schon gesagt, aber dass ich das einmal von dir hören würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
Das war eine äußerst seltsame Situation. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals auf diese vertraute Art und Weise mit seiner Tante gesprochen zu haben.  
„Nur, um das klar zu stellen", sagte Petunia dann, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, „ich habe definitiv kein Interesse daran, Teil deiner Welt zu sein. Aber Magie ist eben etwas so Verführerisches … Es wäre so toll gewesen, wäre ich an Lilys Stelle nach Hogwarts eingeladen worden … Aber so musste ich meine Neugier vertuschen, mich im Verborgenen mit dieser schrulligen Frau treffen … Und Harry", fügte sie hinzu, auf einmal hastig und ungehalten, „Harry, du wirst doch Vernon und Dudley nichts davon erzählen? Bitte, tu das nicht!"  
„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, würde ich euch alle drei sofort wieder in den Ligusterweg Nummer vier schicken  
Dann stand sie plötzlich auf, kam auf Harry zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete, als sie direkt vor ihm anhielt – dann steckte sie die Hand in die Tasche ihres pinken Morgenmantels und holte einen Bündel Briefe hervor.  
„Als ich in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen bin und Vernon erzählt hat, dass du nicht da bist", sagte sie und streckte Harry die Briefe von Dumbledore entgegen, „bin ich in dein Zimmer gegangen und hab die hier geholt. Nenn es Vorahnung, wenn du willst – da wär ich 

sogar stolz drauf –" (sie zeigte ihm ein Lächeln von der Art, von der er nie erwartet hätte, dass sie es an ihn richten würde; nicht herablassend, nicht unecht, sondern ehrlich und – etwa sogar ein bisschen liebevoll?) „–, nenn es weibliche Intuition. Wenn das nicht genau dasselbe ist. Nenn es jedenfalls, wie du willst, aber auf jeden Fall hab ich geahnt, dass von den Briefen sonst niemand erfahren sollte. Und siehe da, nur wenige Stunden später reißen uns zwei Zauberer aus dem Schlaf. Was sagst du dazu? Hab ich Recht gehabt? Ist es gut, dass ich die Briefe bei mir versteckt habe?"  
Harry nahm ihr die Briefe ab; er lächelte. „Sehr gut sogar, Tante Petunia."  
Sie nickte. „Gut – könntest du dann vielleicht endlich Dudley und Vernon aus ihrer Starre erlösen?" Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.  
„Gleich", sagte Harry. „Versprochen – aber erst muss ich noch mit dir über die Briefe hier reden."  
„Können wir uns über die nicht später unterhalten?" Tante Petunia machte ein saures Gesicht.  
„Nein, es ist wirklich wichtig!", rief Harry aufgebracht und stand nun ebenfalls auf; er war genauso groß wie Petunia. „Lebenswichtig! Du musst verstehen, dein Wissen hilft uns vielleicht, die Welt zu retten!"  
„Was interessiert mich _deine_ Welt?", schnauzte ihn Tante Petunia an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Ich hab dir doch gerade erklärt, sosehr mich das Zaubern auch fasziniert, deine Leute sind mir –"  
„Nein, nicht nur meine Welt! Kapier das doch, es geht hier um die ganze Welt! Um meine, deine – unsere! Du weißt doch, Voldemort ist hinter mir her, aber nicht nur hinter mir, sondern auch hinter der Weltherrschaft! Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, ihn aufzuhalten, dann werden die zwei Fetten da hinten nicht nur erstarren, sondern wahrscheinlich ste-"  
„_Wage es nicht, die beiden zu beleidigen_!", schrie Petunia; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf so wild, dass sich ihr Haar aus dem Knoten löste, den sie gebunden hatte. „Heb den Zauber auf, hol sie aus ihrer Erstarrung!"  
„Erst wirst du mir die Fragen beantworten!" Harry spürte Zorn, unbeschreiblichen Zorn, heiß wie Feuer, in seinem Herzen wachsen. „Das ist ungeheuerlich wichtig!"  
„Sag du mir nicht, was wichtig ist! Heb die Erstarrung auf!"  
„Nein!"  
„_Du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle _–"  
„NEIN!"  
Funken kamen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs geschossen, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Er und Tante Petunia blicken beide gleichermaßen geschockt auf das grüne und silberne 

Licht hinab, welches sich blendend hell bildete, aber keiner von ihnen schnell genug, um genau zu sehen, wie es mit unglaublich hoher Geschwindigkeit direkt auf Petunias Brust zusprang. Pures Entsetzen machte sich auf Petunias Gesicht breit, sie wurde von ihren Füßen gehoben, nach hinten geschleudert. Harry wollte die Hand ausstrecken, sie festhalten, schaffte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen fiel sie gegen das Sofa, auf welchem sie gesessen hatte, und riss es mit sich nach hinten, angetrieben von dem Lichtstrahl, zu dem die Funken aus Harrys Zauberstab mittlerweile geworden waren, der wie eine Verbindung zwischen Zauberstab und Tante Petunia in der Luft hing. Das Sofa landete auf dem Boden, aber Petunia fiel weiter, an den erstarrten Körpern von Vernon und Dudley vorbei, bis sie gegen die Wohnzimmerwand polterte, ihr geschockter Blick immer noch auf Harry gerichtet. Ein Knacksen war zu hören, als hätte sie sich etwas gebrochen; dann verschwanden die Lichtfunken und Petunia sackte am Boden zusammen.


	8. Kapitel 7: Etwas Altes, etwas Neues

– KAPITEL SIEBEN –

**Etwas Altes, etwas Neues**

„Nein – _nein_! Tante Petunia!"  
Harry sank neben ihr auf die Knie; ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Mund stand kaum merklich offen. Harry griff nach ihrem Arm, umfasste ihr Handgelenk; da war ein Puls, sie lebte. Sie war nur bewusstlos.  
„Hilfe!", schrie Harry. „Profe- Alastor! Alastor! Hermine! Oh, nein – der Muffliato-Zauber – _Finite_! Hilfe!"  
Diesmal hörten sie ihn; sofort wurde die Küchentür aufgeschlagen, Moody stürmte herein, den Zauberstab erhoben, gefolgt von Mrs Weasley, Hermine und Ginny, alle drei ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab.  
„Ich hab euch Mädchen doch gesagt, ihr sollt in der Küche bleiben!", kreischte Mrs Weasley, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht die Letzte war, die das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.  
„Nicht notwendig, keine Todesser", sagte Harry hastig, vor Panik kaum fähig, in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen; Moody, der sich bisher nur auf seiner Augenhöhe umgesehen hatte, bemerkte Harry erst jetzt hinter dem umgeworfenen Sofa. „Meine Tante – bewusstlos."  
Moody schritt an die beiden am Boden heran, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tante Petunia. Verschiedene Lichter, Geräusche, Luftstöße kamen nacheinander aus seiner Spitze heraus, während Moody alles an Heilmagie anzuwenden schien, was er wusste und kannte. Nach fünf Minuten aber sagte er: „Sinnlos. Meine Zauber nützen nichts."  
„Was – was soll das heißen?" Harry legte erneut seine Finger auf Tante Petunias Handgelenk. „Da ist ein Puls, sie ist nicht tot!"  
„Das meine ich nicht." Moody betrachtete Harry mit einem höchst unangenehmen, ungewohnten Blick. „Warst du das?"  
„Ich – ja, aber unabsichtlich, ich wollte das nicht!"  
„Welchen Zauber hast du benutzt?"  
„Keine Ahnung! Sie hat mich wütend gemacht und dann – dann ist plötzlich dieser Lichtstrahl gekommen und – und hat sie weggeschleudert, gegen die Wand. Sowas passiert doch manchmal, wenn ein Zauberer seine Gefühle nicht im Griff hat! Oder?" Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Oder?"  
Hermine nickte eilig. „Ja, ja, das ist richtig. Das ist nicht deine Schuld."  
„Was ist nicht meine Schuld?", fragte Harry; er verstand nicht, was hier so schlimm sein sollte. „Sie ist doch nur bewusstlos, das kann man doch leicht beheben! Also lassen wir irgendwelche Schuldzuweisungen und –"  
„Harry, kein mir bekannter Heilzauber nutzt etwas gegen den, der dir – passiert ist." Moody starrte Harry immer noch so merkwürdig an; misstrauisch? „Weder irgendwelche geläufigen, allgemeinen, noch kompliziertere, spezifischere Magie, die mir geläufig ist. Du hast einen außergewöhnlichen Zauber benutzt – und das heißt in meinem Fall einiges, denn im Laufe meiner Ausbildung zum Auroren musste ich mehr Flüche und Gegenflüche lernen, als mir während meiner Schulzeit überhaupt bewusst gewesen ist, dass sie in solch großen Mengen existieren."  
„Flüche? Ich hab einen Fluch angewandt?" Harry sah in Tante Petunias Gesicht; in seinen Zügen war immer noch der Schock zu erkennen. „Keinen schwarzmagischen, oder?", fügte er hoffnungsvoll, fast schon flehend hinzu.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Moody antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht genau."  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde in seine Knie hinunterfallen; das durfte nicht sein, er durfte keine schwarze Magie benutzt haben …  
„Jetzt braucht sie erst einmal Hilfe", sagte Moody dann; Harry hörte, dass er sich bemühte, ruhig zu reden – das ergab einen so ungewohnten Tonfall, dass Harry sich wünschte, er würde wieder kratzig und rau sprechen.  
Er bückte sich hinunter, legte eine Hand unter Petunias Rücken, die andere unter ihre Beine; er hob sie hoch, warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu und lief dann an Mrs Weasley, Hermine und Ginny vorbei in die Küche und durch die Hintertür aus dem Fuchsbau.  
Stille, da war sie wieder. Harry kniete immer noch am Boden. Er sah die drei anderen nicht an, spürte aber ihre Augen auf ihm ruhen.  
„Wo will er mit ihr hin?", fragte er, um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.  
„St. Mungo, schätze ich", erwiderte Mrs Weasley; auch an ihrer Stimme erkannte Harry deutlich, dass sie bemüht war, gefasst und ruhig zu sprechen.  
„Warum ist er dann nicht gleich von hier aus disappariert?"  
„Denkst du, es gäbe auf dem Fuchsbau keine Schutzzauber, solange du hier bist?" Ginny. „Keiner kann hier rein oder raus apparieren, man muss das Grundstück verlassen. Den Hof können nur bestimmte Leute betreten, aber weil es nicht auszuschließen ist, dass ein Todesser einen Weg findet, hereinzukommen, benutzen wir immer noch die Sicherheitsfragen."  
„Was sagt das Ministerium dazu?", wollte Harry wissen, nun nicht mehr nur, damit etwas gesagt wurde, sondern weil er neugierig war; er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich Scrimgeour sehr um seine Sicherheit sorgte.  
„Es hat dabei geholfen", antwortete Mrs Weasley allerdings zu seiner Überraschung. „Nun, es weiß nicht von allen zusätzlichen Schutzzaubern, die der Phönixorden auf den Fuchsbau gelegt hat – aber der Apparierschutz wird von ihm gesteuert."  
„Harry", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, „glaubst du nicht, wir sollten – die anderen zwei auch aufwecken? Und ihnen sagen, was passiert ist?"  
Erst jetzt stand Harry auf, folgte Hermines Blick zu seinem Onkel und seinem Vetter. Vernon und Dudley Dursley sah er nun von hinten, groteske Gestalten mit ihren runden Körpern, die gefährlich weit nach hinten ragten, als würden sie jeden Moment umfallen. Als er ihre Erstarrung aber löste, fingen sie sich beide sofort, führten die Bewegungen, die sie vor ihrer Verzauberung begonnen hatten, zu Ende, ohne auf dem Boden zu landen.  
„– Anwalt wird euch auseinander nehmen –" und „–lfe! Hilfe!" brüllten sie dabei gleichzeitig, Dudley fast noch lauter als sein Vater. Dann erkannten die beiden, dass niemand mehr vor ihnen stand, und sie wandten sich um.  
„DU!" Onkel Vernons Gesicht wurde rot, blau, grün vor Wut, blieb letztlich stehen auf einem gefährlich dunklen Lila, seine Augen so verengt, dass die Pupillen kaum noch zu erkennen waren hinter den Lidern, sein Schnurrbart aufgeplustert wie das Fell einer wütenden Katze.  
Dudley hingegen stieß nur ein hohes Kreischen aus, sprang ängstlich zurück, fiel mit seinem dicken Hintern doch noch auf den Boden Sein furchtverzerrtes Gesicht mit den kleinen Schweinsaugen war auf Harry gerichtet.  
„WO IST MAMA HIN?", schrie er, Verzweiflung in jeder Silbe; Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GETAN? WO SIND WIR HIER?"  
Onkel Vernon hatte inzwischen entschieden, die Initiative zu ergreifen: Mrs Weasley, Hermine und Ginny trotz ihrer immer noch erhobenen Zauberstäbe ignorierend, lief er schnurstracks auf Harry zu, die Hände vor sich ausgestreckt, als wollte er sie gleich um Harrys Hals legen.  
„Gehen Sie weg von ihm!", rief Ginny. „Ich warne Sie!"  
„Sei still, Mädchen!", brüllte Onkel Vernon sie im Vorbeigehen an; er hatte das Falsche getan.  
Mit einem lauten Knall und einem roten Blitz erschien eine riesige Gestalt – aus Onkel Vernons Nase. Die Druckwelle, die durch dieses noch formlose Licht entstand, warf Vernon Dursley beinahe um. Er blieb hastig stehen, während kleine Kugeln aus seiner Nase schossen, hielt sich dann die Arme vor sein Gesicht, als könnte er sich so vor dem Zauber wehren. Harry wusste, was das war, auch wenn er es noch nie gesehen hatte, sich schon aber eine Zeit lang wünschte, es endlich einmal zu erleben: Ginnys berühmter Flederwichtfluch, der die Popel des Opfers in kleine Fledermäuse verwandelte, die es dann attackierten; eine grauenvolle Vorstellung, aber für Onkel Vernon genau das Richtige.  
Und die Gestalten wurde langsam zu etwas Erkennbarem: Das Licht verwandelte sich schnell in finsterste Schwärze, kleine Flügel erschienen an beiden Seiten der Kugel, wuchsen heran. Der Flederwicht stürzte sich auf Onkel Vernon, der Angriffsschrei des einen und der Angstschrei des anderen vermischten sich mit dem Gekreische von Dudley – und schließlich verschwand der Wicht wieder, Onkel Vernon lag am Boden, blaue Flecken im Gesicht, sein karierter Morgenmantel zerfetzt.  
„IHR HABT MICH UMGEBRACHT! IHR HABT MICH UMGEBRACHT!"  
„Du lebst!", rief Harry über Vernons Gebrüll hinweg; er konnte seine Stimme kaum beherrschen vor Lachen, als er sah, wie sich sein Onkel am Boden wandte, kaum fähig, wieder aufzustehen. „Dir ist nichts passiert, das war nur ein harmloser Fluch – trotzdem ein toller, alle Achtung, Ginny."  
Harry lächelte ihr zu; sie erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. Etwas verwirrt verlor Harry für kurze Zeit die Worte. Erst, als Onkel Vernon endlich wieder aufgestanden war mit der Hilfe von seinem Sohn, der ihm wortwörtlich unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, wusste er wieder, was er sagen wollte.  
„Ja – dir ist nichts passiert, aber Tante Petunia. Sie –" Sollte er ganz ehrlich sein? Völlig genau? Oder sollte er das Detail, dass er es war, der Petunia ausgeknockt hatte, verschweigen? „– sie wurde von einem etwas anderen Zauber getroffen als du. Ein Freund hat sie weggebracht, um sie zu heilen."  
„WAS HABT IHR MEINER FRAU ANGETAN?" Während Dudley sich hinter seinem Vater zu verstecken suchte (was er natürlich nicht schaffte bei seinem Körperumfang), brach Letzterer wiederum in einen Wutanfall aus; Harry konnte nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein, wie gelassen er mit dem Fakt umging, gerade selbst verflucht worden zu sein. „WO IST SIE?"  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, alles ist in Ordnung!", entgegnete Harry lautstark. „Vertrau mir, sie wird wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen –"  
„SIE IST BEWUSSTLOS?", keifte Onkel Vernon, während er schon wieder einmal kleine Büschel aus seinem Schnurrbart ausriss; doch es war Dudley, der nun allen Mut zusammenfasste und richtig mit Harry sprach.  
„Ha!", stieß er in einem witzlosen Lachen aus. „Dir vertrauen? Dir? Warum sollten wir das tun? Ich will zu meiner Mutter!"  
„Und ich will, dass du jetzt die Klappe hältst und mir zuhörst." Harry hatte genug von den Dursleys, endgültig genug; sie sollten jetzt endlich still sein, Vernunft annehmen. Andererseits war es ihm völlig egal, was mit ihnen geschah, und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer, in dem gelangweilten Tonfall zu reden, den er nun für angebracht hielt. „Ihr werdet hier bleiben, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit. Petunia wird noch im Laufe des Tages zurückkehren, ich bin sicher –" (und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an Mrs Weasley) „–, dass wir ein Zimmer für euch drei freihaben, oder?" Mrs Weasley nickte. „Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Ihr fragt nicht, worum es hier geht", richtete er wiederum an Vernon und Dudley, „und stellt euch am besten einfach vor, das wäre ein Urlaub. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit Hermine etwas besprechen."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum; sogar die Dursleys waren sprachlos geworden angesichts seiner ungerührten, ruhigen Art, die er an den Tag gebracht hatte. Er musste grinsen, als er wieder im Treppenhaus stand.  
Hermine erschien hinter ihm und gemeinsam liefen sie die Stufen hinauf; immer noch war nichts mehr von den Dursleys zu hören.  
„Ich vermute, diesmal _hat_ es etwas mit den Horkruxen zu tun?", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu.  
Harry nickte. „Erstmal sehen wir nach, ob Ron wach ist, dann besprechen wir alles weitere."  
„Spielen die Briefe in deiner Hand eine Rolle dabei?"  
„Jede, die es zu spielen gibt", antwortete Harry nur; bildete er es sich ein, oder klang er tatsächlich ein wenig wie Dumbledore?  
Ron schlief noch, als die beiden sein Zimmer betraten. Seine Decke hatte er im Schlaf vom Bett geworfen, sein Pullover und sein T-Shirt waren hochgerutscht und der Großteil seines Oberkörpers war entblößt. Als Hermine das sah, wandte sie sich schnell ab und blickte aus dem Fenster, bemüht unauffällig, aber Harry merkte, dass ihr Kopf rot angelaufen war. Er ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Also, diese Briefe hier", sagte er, und Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder an ihn. Er setzte sich auf sein Feldbett, sie auf Rons Schreibtischsessel. „Die sind von Dumbledore. Er hat sie meiner Tante geschrieben."  
„Dumbledore?", rief Hermine erstaunt, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. „Deiner Tante?"  
„Ja, aber nicht so laut", zischte Harry. „Du weckst sonst noch Ron."  
„Der muss es ohnehin auch hören!", entgegnete Hermine und, alle Scham vor Rons nacktem Bauch vergessen, stand sie auf und ging zu Rons Bett. „Wach auf!", sagte sie, ihr Kopf direkt neben seinem Ohr.  
Ron schreckte hoch; sein Shirt und sein Pullover rutschten hinunter; seine roten Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab, wie die Federn eines Vogels, der gerade durch besonders starken Gegenwind geflogen war.  
„Wa- Wadnlos?"  
„Briefe von Dumbledore", sagte Hermine, während sie wieder zum Schreibtisch ging und sich auf den Stuhl setzte.  
Rons Mund klappte auf; alle Müdigkeit wich aus seinem Gesicht. „_Was_?"  
„Gut, er ist wach." Hermine wandte sich an Harry, mit aufgeregter, neugieriger, gespannter Miene. „Lies vor!"  
Harry seufzte. Was erhoffte sie sich? Dass diese Briefe ihnen helfen würden? Es ging doch nur um seine Mutter … um ihn … um Snape … Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, den Inhalt der Briefe weiterhin geheim zu halten – es kam ihm alles so _persönlich_ vor. Aber Ron und Hermine wussten bereits, dass sie existierten, und es wäre unfair, sie nicht vorzulesen; unfair, und vermutlich auch dumm. Vielleicht halfen sie ja doch …  
Also las er sie laut, einen nach dem anderen. An einigen Stellen hörte er Hermine deutlich vernehmbar aufatmen, manchmal machte er selbst eine Pause, wenn ihm eine Stelle besonders wichtig vorkam und er Blicke mit den anderen beiden tauschen wollte; hin und wieder blieben seine Gedanken an einer Zeile oder ein paar Wörtern hängen, während er weiterlas, ohne das, was er sagte, noch wirklich wahrzunehmen. _Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass Sie etwas besitzen, das mit der magischen Welt zu tun hat … Ihre Großmutter mütterlicherseits … einen gewissen Severus Snape … erst nach meinem Tod …_  
Nachdem Harry fertig gelesen hatte, sagte erst einmal niemand ein Wort. Gedankenschwere Stille herrschte in Rons Zimmer; Hermines Stirn war gerunzelt, sie biss auf ihre Oberlippe, wie immer, wenn sie nachdachte; Ron hingegen wirkte einfach nur fassungslos.  
„Boah", war alles, was er nach einer Weile herausbrachte.  
„Wüsste auch keinen besseren Weg, das zu beschreiben", sagte Hermine sofort, als wäre Rons Ausdruck der Begeisterung ein Startschuss gewesen, auf den sie gewartet hatte. „Dumbledore hat gewusst, dass er sterben würde."  
„Das hat er", pflichtete Harry bei, den Blick wieder auf die Briefe geheftet, die nun neben ihm auf dem Feldbett lagen.  
„Und er wollte etwas von deiner Großmutter – nein, Urgroßmutter." Hermine sah Harry neugierig an. „Eine Ahnung, was?"  
„Nein. Ich wollte Tante Petunia fragen, aber sie – also, du weißt ja."  
„Nein, ich nicht!", warf Ron ein. „Was ist denn mit ihr passiert?"  
Hermine sah Harry fragend an, er nickte nur, und so erzählte sie Ron, was passiert war.  
Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nachdem Hermine fertig gesprochen hatte. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass nicht alle drei Dursleys das verdient haben – aber trotzdem wüsste ich gerne, warum genau du das getan hast."  
„Allerdings, das möchte ich auch wissen", stimmte Hermine zu.  
„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich wollte das nicht!", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht. „Sie hat mich eben wütend gemacht! Sie wollte mir nichts Genaueres über den Inhalt dieser Briefe erzählen, bevor ich Dudley und Vernon nicht aufgeweckt habe, und ich hab ihr versucht, zu erklären, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie mir jetzt meine Fragen beantwortet! Als sie sich immer noch geweigert hat – ja, da ist dann eben dieser Zauber passiert."  
„Aber warum _hast_ du die zwei nicht einfach aufgeweckt?" Ron klang verwirrt. „Dann hätte sie sofort geredet."  
Auf diese Frage war Harry nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrmals, bevor er irgendwelche Worte fand, und diese konnte man nicht als die richtigen bezeichnen.  
„Ich – ich hab eben gedacht – naja, ich weiß nicht", schloss er. „Mir waren die Briefe so wichtig, da – da ist mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als endlich mehr über sie herauszufinden. Das versteht ihr doch, oder? _Oder_?"  
Ron und Hermine antworteten nicht; Ron stand auf, trat zu seinem Schrank hinüber.  
„Klar, Harry", sagte er dann; seine Ohren sahen aus, als glühten sie. „Klar verstehen wir das. Ähm – Hermine? Ich würde mich jetzt gerne umziehen."  
„Mach das." Hermine war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, so sehr scheinbar, dass sie erst gar nicht erkannte, was sie da sagte. Dann aber lief ihr Kopf in einem noch dunkleren Rot an als eben zuvor Rons Ohren; sie sprang auf, versuchte, etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber und verließ Rons Zimmer.  
Harry grinste Ron zu, der wie versteinert dastand, und eilte Hermine dann hinterher.  
Er erreichte sie erst zwei Stockwerke weiter unten, wo sie stehen geblieben war, um auf ihn zu warten.  
„Jetzt gehen wir aber endlich frühstücken", begrüßte sie ihn sofort, als wollte sie ihn davon abhalten, ein Wort über diese peinliche Szene eben zu verlieren. „Vorhin hab ich nichts gegessen, weil ich so aufgeregt darauf gewartet hab, mehr über dein Gespräch mit deiner Tante zu erfahren – ich bin hungrig, gehen wir."  
„Ja", stimmte Harry zu, „aber – aber da ist noch etwas."  
Sie standen neben Ginnys Zimmer; bei dem Anblick seiner offenstehenden Tür war ihm wieder das Gespräch eingefallen, dass er belauscht hatte …  
„Worüber hast du dich vorhin mit Ginny unterhalten? Kurz, bevor ihr mich entdeckt habt?"  
„Entdeckt? Wieso –" Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du gelauscht?"  
„Ich hab – euch gehört. Ich wollte anklopfen, aber dann hab ich euch reden hören, und das klang …"  
„Recht interessant." Hermine nickte; er hatte erwartet, dass sie verständnisvoll war, und das war sie auch – aber er glaubte, auch Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast du viel gehört?"  
„Nur genug, um mitzubekommen, dass es ein ziemliches Geheimnis ist. Ein unglaubliches Geheimnis."  
„Gut", sagte Hermine, „aber mehr kann ich dir auch nicht verraten. Ich habe Ginny versprochen, niemandem davon zu erzählen –"  
„– und ich danke dir herzlich, dass du dich so daran hältst."  
Harry schreckte hoch. Ginny war in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, hatte sich völlig unbemerkt an ihn und Hermine herangeschlichen. Sie stand im Türrahmen, die Augenbrauen bis unter ihren Haaransatz gehoben, der Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Sie lehnte auf lässige Weise gegen die Wand, als wäre sie ganz ruhig, aber ihre Lippen zitterten; sie war aufgeregt.  
„Du lauschst, Harry? Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich." Ginny löste sich von der Wand, kam auf Harry zu; sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, und obwohl sie kleiner war als er, spürte er diese Autorität, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. „Aber das Geheimnis kann auch ich dir nicht verraten. Hermine kam durch Zufall darauf – sie hat ebenfalls ein Gespräch gehört, in ihrem Fall _weiß_ ich allerdings, dass sie nicht lauschen wollte. Eigentlich geht es sie nichts an, genauso wenig wie dich – es ist familiär. Also halte dich bitte raus."  
Dann drehte sie sich um, lief in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Harry stand da wie angefroren. Großartig. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt: Streit mit Ginny, mit der er sich eigentlich versöhnen wollte.  
„Harry –"  
„Vergiss es", unterbrach Harry Hermine. „Alles gut. Ich hol Ron, geh du vor."  
„Ich –"  
„Nein, geh vor. Du hast Hunger, hast du gesagt."  
Er vermutete, dass sie noch etwas entgegnen wollte, sah sie aber nicht mehr an und rannte die Treppe erneut hoch. Der Streit mit Ginny, obwohl so kurz, hatte ihm einen tiefen Schlag versetzt, tiefer noch als die Beobachtung durch den Orden, die ihm verheimlicht worden war; der Streit war schockierender gewesen als die Folterung durch Scrimgeour und Umbridge, die wenigstens nicht gar so unverhofft passiert war – als hätte er etwas Derartiges nicht erwartet. Und gerade weil Harry sich nun so schlecht fühlte, würde Hermine mit ihm darüber reden wollen; dazu hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.  
Aber Harry wusste, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war, warum er nicht mit Hermine zum Frühstück gehen, sondern Ron erst holen wollte. _Es ist familiär _… Wenn Harry es richtig anstellte, würde er es schaffen, herauszufinden, ob Ron auch von dem Geheimnis wusste, ohne dass dieser mitbekam, dass Harry gelauscht hatte? Oder hatte Ginny wieder einmal gelogen und dieses Geheimnis hatte nichts mit den Weasleys zu tun? So oder so, Harrys Interesse war geweckt – und nachdem er sich ohnehin bereits mit Ginny gestritten hatte, und nachdem Tante Petunia vorerst nicht mit ihm reden konnte, weil sie bewusstlos war (und nach ihrem Erwachen wohl auch nicht sofort zu einem Gespräch bereit sein würde), musste er sich irgendwie beschäftigen. Da kam ein kleines Geheimnis, das er lüften konnte, gerade gelegen; ein so großes oder _schreckliches_ würde es schon nicht sein, dass es wirklich etwas ausmachen würde, wenn er es erfuhr.  
„Ah, da bist du ja." Ron verließ sein Zimmer bereits, als Harry im fünften Stock ankam, und schloss die Tür bereits. „Hedwig und Pig sind gerade zurückgekommen, ich hab beide wieder in ihre Käfige getan und ihnen ein paar Kekse gegeben. Gehen wir runter."  
„Okay", sagte Harry; er wollte sich nicht dadurch verunsichern lassen, dass er Ron nicht hatte ausfragen können, während er sich umgezogen hatte, obwohl er so viel mehr Zeit gehabt hätte. Er ging sehr langsam, als sie sich auf die Treppe zubewegten, und Ron fiel dies natürlich auf.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte er.  
„Ähm – mir tun die Beine immer noch ein wenig weh", log er; wieso machte es ihn stolz, wie schnell ihm diese Lüge eingefallen war? In Wirklichkeit wollte Harry natürlich einfach dafür sorgen, dass sie so lang wie möglich bis zur Küche (und erst einmal auch bis zu Ginnys Zimmer) brauchten, damit er viel Zeit hatte, um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen.  
Ron nahm seine Antwort allerdings hin, versuchte sogar, ihn zu stützen; nach Rons Hilfsbereitschaft fühlte er sich doch ein wenig mies, weil er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber davon ließ er sich nicht ablenken; er war entschlossen, dieses Geheimnis herauszufinden.  
„Also, ehrlich, der Fuchsbau ist ja riesig", sagte er, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. „Gehörte der schon immer den Weasleys?"  
„Ja, schon", antwortete Ron. „Mein Ururgroßvater hat ihn gebaut, und sein Lieblingstier war ein Fuchs, daher der Name … Wieso fragst du?"  
„Einfach so", sagte Harry; diesmal viel zu schnell, wie er merkte. Ron sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an, da fügte er hinzu: „Es kommt mir einfach komisch vor, dass die Familie Weasley kein – Geheimnis oder so etwas hat, wenn sie doch so groß ist."  
„Ist dir unser Blutsverrat nicht skandalös genug?" Ron kicherte; er hielt Harrys Aussagen scheinbar für Scherze. Harry lachte laut auf, um diesen Eindruck zu unterstützen.  
„Naja, keine Ahnung", sagte er dann aber. „Ich denke, irgendein Geheimnis wird es schon geben. Du willst es mir nur nicht verraten."  
„Also, wenn es dich so sehr interessiert …" Ron zog den linken Mundwinkel hoch, machte eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Tante Muriel hat angeblich ihren ersten Mann umgebracht; ist natürlich nur ein Gerücht."  
Harry dachte, dass Hermine und Ginny das vermutlich nicht gemeint hatten – was ihm aber nicht klar war, war, dass Ron nur einen Witz gerissen hatte.  
„Wieso lachst du denn nicht?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich finde die Idee ganz spaßig."  
„Ja, klar!" Harry lachte zwar gut gespielt, wie er fand, aber viel zu spät; er musste wirklich noch üben, um so gut zu lügen wie Ginny.  
Ginny; das war es. Seit Hermine sie eine gute Lügnerin genannt hatte vor weniger Zeit, seitdem hatte er mehrmals gedacht, er sollte lügen, war stolz, wenn es ihm gelang. Er wollte so sein wie Ginny, mit ihr auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen; irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass er ihr Interesse wieder gewann. War sein Unterbewusstsein so tief gesunken, dass es ihn dazu brachte, es nun damit zu versuchen, Ginnys schlechteste Eigenschaft zu kopieren?  
„Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte Ron; er grinste. „Willst etwa _du mir _irgendetwas verheimlichen?"  
Harry grinste zurück, antwortete aber nicht. Das Geheimnis war ihm plötzlich egal, und er verstand, dass es ihm die ganze Zeit egal gewesen war; es war ihm ständig nur um Ginny gegangen.

Das Frühstück war das erste an diesem Tag gewesen, was halbwegs ruhig verlaufen war. Hermine hatte ihn flüsternd fragen wollen, ob er sich mit Ron über ihr Gespräch mit Ginny unterhalten hatte, aber als er bemerkt hatte, worüber sich Hermine da erkundigte, hatte er hastig den Kopf geschüttelt; Ron hatte es bemerkt und ihnen einen verdächtigenden Blick zugeworfen, aber ansonsten hatte Harry nicht über dieses Geheimnis nachgedacht; bis auf den einen kurzen Moment, in dem Ron die Küche verlassen hatte, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, da hatte er Hermine gegenüber gestanden, dass er versucht hatte, aus Ron das Geheimnis herauszubekommen. Seit Ron zurückgekehrt war, hatte Harry ihn absichtlich kein einziges Mal mehr angesehen, um zu verhindern, wieder an das Gespräch von Ginny und Hermine erinnert zu werden.  
Dudley und Vernon waren von Mrs Weasley zu Petunia gebracht worden, die, wie Harry nun erfahren hatte, im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf lag; Moody hatte sie nicht ins St. Mungo bringen wollen, um lästige Fragen zu entgehen, da er überzeugt war, dass auch Lupin Petunia aufwecken konnte. Allerdings war Harrys Tante noch nicht wach gewesen, als Mrs Weasley die anderen beiden Dursleys dort abgeladen hatte.  
Außerdem hatte Harry herausgefunden, warum er Bill und Fleur den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen hatte: Sie waren in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um dort Fleurs Eltern und ihre kleine Schwester Gabrielle zu erwarten, die heute aus Frankreich einreisen würden.  
„Jede Minute sind sie da!", rief Mrs Weasley aufgeregt, zwei Stunden, nachdem sie Harry ein Spiegelei nach dem anderen aufgedrängt hatte. „Wenn Arthur doch bloß auch hier sein könnte … Aber nein, der muss arbeiten, für diesen verfluchten Mistkerl Scrimgeour, der zulässt, dass Harry gefoltert wird!"  
Nervös wie sie war, schrubbte, putzte sie alles, was sie erreichen konnte, ließ den Staubwedel über alles zum fünfzigsten Mal gleiten, lief hoch in Freds und Georges Zimmer, welches während den Delacours während ihres Aufenthalts gehörte, mit einem zusätzlichen Bett für Gabrielle, auf welchem für gewöhnlich Hermine schlief, wenn sie hier im Fuchsbau war. Dort strich Mrs Weasley immer und immer wieder die Decken glatt, schüttelte die Polster auf, öffnete das Fenster, damit die Delacours frische Luft hatten, schloss es wieder, damit es nicht zu kalt wurde.  
Als Ron sie fragte, warum sie so ausflippte, schrie sie ihn an: „_Monsieur und Madame Delacour sollen einen perfekten Eindruck von uns haben! Ihre Tochter wird deinen Bruder heiraten, also sei lieber froh, dass ich das Haus in Ordnung halte, sonst verbieten sie Fleur die Hochzeit noch!_"  
Ginny war bisher nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen; erst jetzt hörte Harry, wie sie die Treppe heruntergelaufen kam, ihre schnellen Schritte leise. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt und Harry befürchtete, sie wäre immer noch so aufgeregt wegen ihm; doch ihr Zorn galt scheinbar nicht ihm, sondern Mrs Weasley.  
„Hast du gesehen, was für ein Kleid Fleur mir antun will?", fauchte sie wie eine wütende Katze.  
„Ja, und ich finde es ganz entzückend!", erwiderte Mrs Weasley. „Du und Gabrielle, ihr seid Blumenmädchen, und du hast kein Recht, dich über das Kleid zu beschweren, das Fleur für euch aussucht!"  
„Aber es ist _pink_! Ich dachte, wir würden ein goldenes Kleid tragen!"  
„Das hat Fleur auch gedacht, aber da hat sie auch noch geglaubt, sie würde ein azurblaues Hochzeitskleid tragen! Sie hat dann doch ein weißes gewählt und da passt Gold nun einmal nicht dazu, meint sie, also leb damit!"  
„ICH WERDE KEIN PINK TRAGEN!"  
„DU WIRST TRAGEN, WAS FLEUR VON DIR VERLANGT!"  
„'ier sind wir! Wir sind da! Maman, sieh dir dieses 'aus an, ist es nischt fabel'aft?"  
Mrs Weasley wandte sich augenblicklich von Ginny ab, als sie Fleurs Ruf hörte. Ginny war noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Streit und zischte ihrer Mutter zu, sie solle wieder herkommen, doch sie lief bereits aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche zur Hintertür. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr.  
„Mum, die Sicherheitsfragen!", sagte Bill, als Mrs Weasley ohne Umschweife die Tür öffnete.  
„Ach, vergiss den Müll!" Mrs Weasley zog ihren Sohn herein. „Monsieur Delacour! Madame Delacour! Und die kleine Gabrielle! Wie schön es ist, Sie endlich zu treffen!"  
Fleur trat hinter Bill ins Haus und Mrs Weasley machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Harrys Blick auf die Delacours, die er zwar schon einmal im Laufe des Trimagischen Turniers vor etwas weniger als drei Jahren in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, da allerdings nur sehr kurz, endlich zur Gänze frei war.  
Monsieur Delacour war ein stattlicher, großer Mann in einem schwarzen Zaubererumhang, der auf Harry ungefähr so wirkte wie ein feiner Anzug der magischen Welt. Er hatte zwar eine sehr hohe Stirn und grauweißes Haar, dieses aber in buschigen Mengen, an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes hinab fallend. Er trug einen Schnurrbart unter seiner markanten Nase, ebenso buschig wie der von Onkel Vernon, aber nicht ganz so einsam auf seinem Gesicht, da Fleurs Vater sich auch Koteletten wachsen ließ. Er machte einen sehr strikten Eindruck, erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Barty Crouch, aber er wirkte nicht unfreundlich; zumindest lächelte er, wobei er gelbliche Zähne entblößte.  
Madame Delacour war wie ihre Tochter eine reine Schönheit mit langem, offen getragenem Haar, das aber von einem dunkleren Blond war als das von Fleur; es fiel über ihre Schulter bis beinahe zu ihren Hüften hinunter. Sie lächelte mit ihren traumhaft weißen Zähnen, ihre blauen Augen strahlten über jeden einzelnen, den sie erblickte, blieben am längsten an Mrs Weasley und dann an Harry hängen.  
Gabrielle kannte Harry bereits, und wie damals sie aus wie eine geschrumpfte Fleur. Sie trug ein ebenso begeistertes Lächeln wie ihre Mutter, auf ihrem Gesicht vermischte es sich allerdings mit einer kindlichen Aufregung, die den Zauber, welchen Fleur und Madame Delacour ausstrahlten, stark abschwächte.  
„Kommen Sie herein, kommen Sie herein!", forderte Mrs Weasley die Delacours auf, mit den Händen winkend, sich verbeugend. „Oh, wie schon es ist, Sie endlich begrüßen zu dürfen!"  
„Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits", sagte Monsieur Delacour; zu Harrys Überraschung sprach er völlig akzentfrei. „Wenn ich uns vorstellen darf? Das ist –"  
„Oh, non, Papa!", rief Fleur und griff nach dem Arm ihres Vaters. „Natürlisch stelle _isch_ eusch vor! Molly, das ist mein Vater, Clement. Und das 'ier ist meine wunderschöne Maman, Isabelle! Und natürlisch meine Schwester, Gabrielle."  
„Guten Tag", sagte Gabrielle.  
Bill, der neben Harry stand, beugte sich zu diesem hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sie und Fleur haben heute den ganzen Vormittag lang geübt, damit sie diese zwei Wörter akzentfrei hinbekommt."  
Harry hatte kaum Zeit, zu lachen, da erschrak er, als Isabelle Delacour plötzlich laut keuchte.  
„Aber Sie sind 'Arry Potter!", rief sie. „Isch 'abe es vor'in schon gedacht, aber isch war mir nischt sischer! Ist er es, Fleur?"  
„Qui", sagte Fleur, und ehe Harry es sich versah, hatte Madame Delacour ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen.  
„Du 'ast damals meine Toschter gerettet, während des Trimagischen Turniers!" Sie drückte ihn an sich, so fest, wie er es bisher nur von Rubeus Hagrid gewohnt war; sie küsste ihn auf beide Wangen, erneut und erneut. „Isch bin nie dasu gekommen, dir rischtig su danken!"  
„Schon in Ordnung", krächzte Harry, während Madame Delacours großer Busen ihn zu ersticken drohte.  
„Lass ihn los, Isabelle", sagte Monsieur Delacour. Als seine Frau dies getan hatte, stürzte aber er sich sofort auf Harry, packte seine Hand, nahm sie in seine und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Harry Potter, dank Ihnen lebt unsere Tochter noch!"  
Scheinbar hatten Fleurs Eltern genauso wenig wie Fleur selbst verstanden, dass Harry damals nicht wirklich Gabrielles Leben gerettet hatte; es hatte sich nie in ernsthafter Gefahr befunden.  
„Schon in Ordnung", wiederholte Harry verlegen, aber Clement Delacours Aufmerksamkeit war ohnehin schon wieder auf etwas anderes gerichtet, als seine Frau erneut einen Ruf der Begeisterung ausstieß.  
„Und das muss Schinny sein!"  
Ginny hatte gerade die Küche betreten und Fleurs Eltern waren beide bereits bei ihr, um sie händeschüttelnd zu begrüßen. Überrascht wusste Ginny nichts zu erwidern, als Madame Delacour sagte: „Bill und Fleur 'aben uns schon so viel über disch ersählt! Du bist das sweite Blumenmädschen, nischt wahr?"  
Harry blickte seitlich zu Ron; wie er befürchtet hatte, sah dieser sehr grimmig aus. Ihn hatten die zwei nicht so überschwänglich begrüßt, obwohl er, wie Ginny, mit dem zukünftigen Ehemann ihrer Tochter verwandt war. Ron hasste es, im Schatten seiner Geschwister zu stehen.  
Mrs Weasley zeigte Monsieur und Madame Delacour und Gabrielle zusammen mit Bill und Fleur ihr Schlafzimmer, während Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Hof, wo Mrs Weasley einen großen Esstisch aufgestellt hatte, letzte Vorkehrungen trafen, die ihnen aufgetragen worden waren. Sie legten ein weißes Tischtuch auf den Tisch, deckten diesen und versicherten sich ein letztes Mal, dass die Stühle nicht von Vögeln beschmutzt worden waren, obwohl Mrs Weasley ohnehin mit acht verschiedenen Schutz- und Selbstreinigungszaubern dafür gesorgt hatte, dass dies nicht passieren konnte.  
Die Delacours und Bill stießen bald zu ihnen und nahmen Platz, während Mrs Weasley in der Küche das Mittagessen vorbereitete.  
„In fünf Tagen ist es also so weit", sagte Monsieur Delacour, als er sich hinsetzte, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Meine Tochter wird heiraten. Und dabei kann ich mich noch so genau an den Tag erinnern, als sie zum ersten Mal gezaubert hatte …"  
„Papa, nischt", kicherte Fleur, doch ihr Vater hatte bereits zu erzählen begonnen, und er schien sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen zu wollen. Erst als Mrs Weasley mit dem Essen kam, beendete er seine Geschichten aus Fleurs Vergangenheit.  
„… und so hat sie gelernt, dass ein Baum nicht dasselbe wie ein Meer ist", schloss er nach mehr als fünfundvierzig Minuten, während Mrs Weasley einen großen Topf in die Mitte des Tisches stellte.  
„Bouillabaisse, wie ich gehört habe, das Lieblingsessen der ganzen Familie Delacour", kommentierte sie das, was sie angerichtet hatte.  
„Da 'aben Sie absolut rischtig ge'ört, meine Liebe!", rief Madame Delacour; Harry fiel auf, dass sie im Grunde genommen immer sehr laut sprach, und auch sehr laut lachte, wie er vorhin mitbekommen hatte, als ihr Mann eine, wie sie fand, besonders witzige Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
„Also bitte, wir sollten das Siezen lassen", schlug Monsieur Delacour vor. „Bald sind wir alle eine Familie, da können wir einander ruhig duzen."  
„Du hast Recht, Clement." Mrs Weasley nickte übertrieben, während sie die Teller mit Bouillabaisse anfüllte. „Und wie gesagt, es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass mein Mann heute nicht dabei sein kann – er muss in letzter Zeit unerhört viel arbeiten, darf sich nicht einmal für einen so besonderen Tag wie heute freinehmen."  
„Kein Problem, kein Problem." Monsieur Delacour wartete geduldig darauf, bis auch die anderen volle Teller hatten. „Solange er bei der Hochzeit dabei ist."  
„Wo wir gerade von der 'ochseit spreschen", warf Madame Delacour ein – als ginge es an diesem Tag nicht _ausschließlich_ um die Hochzeit. „'ier in England gibt es doch sischer die gleischen Bräusche wie in France?"  
„Also – nun, ich weiß nicht so genau." Mrs Weasley klang sehr verunsichert; sie füllte den letzten Teller, ihren eigenen, setzte sich dann und fuhr fort: „Fleur kann das sicher besser beurteilen."  
„In den Vorbereitungen 'abe isch einige Bräusche wieder entdecken können", sagte Fleur sofort zu ihrer Mutter; Mrs Weasley seufzte erleichtert, aber nur so laut, dass Harry, der neben ihr saß, es hören konnte.  
„Was ist mit _quelque chose ancien, quelque chose nouveau_?", fragte Madame Delacour.  
„Ist dabei!", antwortete Fleur fröhlich. „Ansonsten 'ätte isch Bill diesen Brauch eben beigebrascht. _Quelque_ ist mir sehr wischtig."  
„Von dem Brauch hab ich aber nichts gehört", meinte Bill.  
„Oh doch, du Dummerschen." Fleur lachte. „Aber natürlisch, du kennst den Ausdruck nur in deiner Sprache. Etwas Altes, etwas Neues."  
„Den gibt's auch bei den Muggeln", rief Harry; er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie eine Hochzeit unter Magiern aussah, aber dass sie sich mit den Muggelhochzeiten ausgerechnet einen solch nebensächlichen Brauch teilen sollten, überraschte ihn doch.  
„Das glaubst du vielleischt", erwiderte Madame Delacour belustigt; aber schon im nächsten Moment wirkte sie wütend: Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich. „Wir Zauberer in France 'aben diesen wunderbaren Brauch erfunden, um die Vergangen'eit und die Sukunft der Braut mit dem Bräutigam auszudrücken – dann 'at so ein betrunkener Engländer – nischts gegen euch alle – die Seilen _etwas Gelie'enes, etwas Blaues _'insugefügt, und diese Muggel haben den Spruch so übernommen."  
„Genug aufgeregt für heute, Isabelle", sagte Monsieur Delacour, wiederum lächelnd. „Iss deine Bouillabaisse, sonst wird sie kalt. Sie ist übrigens köstlich, Molly."  
So aßen sie, tranken sie (nachdem Mrs Weasley erschrocken festgestellt hatte, dass sie vergessen hatte, den Wein herauszubringen und diesen schnell unter einigen Entschuldigungen gebracht hatte) und plauderten sie eine ganze Weile lang. Irgendwann ließ Harry den Blick über den Garten schweifen, gelangweilt von Monsieur Delacours Geschichten. Krummbein war zwischen den hohen Büschen auf Jagd nach Gnomen; zwei davon standen währenddessen beim Hauseingang und lachten gackernd, während sie Steine sammelten, mit denen sie Krummbein vermutlich bewerfen wollten. Harrys Augen fielen auf den Eingang – und auf zwei rothaarige Menschen, die dahinter standen.  
„Irgendwo hier muss es doch sein", sagte einer der beiden, und seine Stimme wurde vom Wind an den Tisch im Hof getragen. „Weißt du den Zauber noch, mit dem wir hineinfinden?"  
„Nein", entgegnete der andere.  
„Fred, George!" Mrs Weasley sprang hoch, eilte zum Tor und riss es auf. Sofort wandten sich die Zwillinge an sie.  
„Da ist das Tor also", sagte George.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass es hier in der Nähe ist!" Fred trat in den Hof, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. „Ganz schön gemein, dass wir zu den Menschen gehören, die nicht ohne Weiteres hier reinkommen, nur, weil wir volljährig sind."  
„Also, wo sind unsere ehrenwerten Gäste?", fragte George.  
Mrs Weasley führte die beiden zum Tisch, stellte sie den Delacours vor und wies sie an, Platz zu nehmen. Während ihre Mutter zwei weitere Weingläser holen lief, unterhielten sich die Zwillinge mit Monsieur Delacour, der sehr interessiert war an dem Scherzartikelladen der beiden.  
„Vor kurzem haben wir begonnen, einen Ohrstöpsel zu entwickeln, der einem die Antworten auf die meisten Fragen zuflüstern kann, welche man in der Schule gestellt bekommt", sagte George stolz, als Fleurs Vater nach ihren neuesten Erfindungen gefragt hatte.  
„Ja, Ron hier hat uns doch tatsächlich auf diese Idee gebracht", warf Fred grinsend ein. „Wissen Sie, er ist der Weasley, der am wenigsten unter all den Weasleys hervorsticht – da ist so ein Erfolg hin und wieder mal etwas richtig Schönes!"  
Selbst Harry fand, dass Fred zu weit gegangen war. Er konnte es Ron nicht verübeln, dass er nun wütend wurde, und hätte damit gerechnet, dass er zu schreien begann. Doch es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Ron etwas entgegnete – und was ihm dann über die Lippen kam, das hätte Harry nie erwartet. Nicht einmal erwarten können. Und er verstand auch nicht, was Ron damit meinte, als er mit leiser Stimme sagte:  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht – aber wenigstens bin ich ein Weasley."  
„So ist es richtig, Ron", sagte George lachend, nachdem er erst ein weniv verwirrt ausgesehen hatte. „Immer positiv denken."  
„Nein, du verstehst mich falsch." Ron hatte den Kopf gesenkt, seine Haare fielen über seine Augen und verdeckten sie; Harry sah Ginny, ihr Gesicht auf die Fläche ihrer rechten Hand gestützt, ihren Kopf schüttelnd, und Hermine, erschrocken und fassungslos, die Hände auf ihren Mund geschlagen. „_Ich_ bin wenigstens ein Weasley. _Ich_ kann das wenigstens von mir behaupten, ohne zu lügen. Ist das nicht fürs erste _quelque chose nouveau_ genug für Sie, Madame Delacour?"


	9. Kapitel 8: Die geerbten Kinder

– KAPITEL ACHT –

**Die geerbten Kinder**

Madame Delacour antwortete nicht – natürlich nicht, sie verstand noch weniger als Harry. Der wusste mittlerweile, was los war, hatte begriffen, worauf Ron hinauswollte. Zumindest glaubte er das – aber er hoffte, dass er sich irrte.  
„Was – was soll das heißen?", fragte Fred; er lachte. Er versuchte, die Blicke der anderen zu treffen, um sie ebenfalls zum Lachen zu bewegen, doch jeder hatte die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet; auch Freds eigenes Gackern klang kein bisschen überzeugend. Er wandte sich wieder an Ron. „Was redest du da schon wieder für Müll, hä, du Trottel?"  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden", antwortete Ron; auch sein Gesicht war auf den Boden gerichtet; er grinste ein hässliches, verabscheuungswürdiges Grinsen, dass Harry ihm nie zugetraut hätte, eines, das Spott zeigte, Hass und ekelhaften Triumph. Rons Augen waren von seinen Haaren verdeckt, wie von einem Vorhang, aber Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie in diesem Moment rot blitzten und leuchten; genauso rot wie Voldemorts Augen. Aber als Ron schließlich hochblickte, waren seine Augen so blau wie eh und je. „Ich bin ein Weasley, aber nicht jeder hier!"  
Harry wandte sich zu Hermine und Ginny um, hoffend, dass sie ihm irgendwie mitteilen würden, dass es sich hier nicht um dieses Geheimnis handelte, dass sie besprochen hatten. Aber ihre bestürzten Gesichter, Hermines Fassungslosigkeit, Ginnys blutrot angelaufene Wangen; all das verriet ihm, dass es um eben dieses Geheimnis ging, und dass Harry es gerade herausgefunden hatte. Und natürlich – Ron hatte nicht so düster dreingesehen, weil die Delacours ihn nicht so überschwänglich begrüßt hatten wie Ginny; er hatte wohl schon die ganze Zeit in der Küche einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck getragen – oder zumindest, seit er von der Toilette zurückgekommen war. Wenn er überhaupt dort gewesen war, wie er behauptet hatte. Er war bei Ginny gewesen, hatte sie überredet, ihm zu verraten, worüber sie sich mit Hermine unterhalten hatte. Er wusste es erst seit kurzem – das, was Harry jetzt erst verstand.  
„Ron, bitte –", begann Hermine.  
„Nein, nichts da", unterbrach sie Ron. Er wurde immer lauter, sein Blick starr auf die Zwillinge gerichtet.  
„Ron, halt jetzt die Klappe!" Das war Ginny, wieder ihr katzenhaftes Fauchen.  
„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun!" Diese Worte brüllte er so laut, dass Gabrielle vor Schreck beinahe von ihrem Stuhl fiel.  
„Ron, du hörst jetzt besser auf." Bill; natürlich, auch er wusste davon. Als es damals passiert war – wenn Harry recht hatte mit seiner Befürchtung – war er schon recht alt gewesen. Er hatte es selbst miterlebt. Er sah Ron streng an, sprach kühl, aber mit einem eisenharten Unterton.  
„Wovon redet er?" George wandte sich hilfesuchend an Bill. Harry sah ihn und seinen Bruder an; ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, dadurch das gleiche V über ihren Nasen, genau die gleichen Falten auf ihrer gerunzelten Stirn; so ident wie zwei Menschen nur sein konnten. Und all den Weasleys so ähnlich – rothaarig, Sommersprossen. Konnte es da überhaupt möglich sein, dass, was Harry glaubte? Oder irrte er sich doch?  
„Von den Delacours natürlich", antwortete Bill auf Georges Frage; selbst wenn Harry sich irren würde – was er vermutlich nicht tat –, so war das ganz offensichtlich eine Lüge. „Er beleidigt unsere Gäste, und ich möchte ihn jetzt bitten, ins Haus zu –"  
Aber Ron musste nicht gebeten werden. Er war aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Stuhl umgeworfen und war schon mit eiligen Schritten auf dem Weg zum Eingang des Fuchsbaus. Er lief in der Tür beinahe mit Mrs Weasley zusammen, die gerade dort mit zwei glänzenden Weingläsern in den Händen erschien. Sie sah ihrem Sohn nach, als er an ihr vorbei ins Haus rannte, rief ihm irgendetwas hinterher; dann kam sie schnell auf den Tisch zu. So schnell hatte Harry sie bisher nie laufen sehen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie in forderndem Tonfall; ihre Augen waren – ironischer Weise – auf Fred und George gerichtet. „_Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt_?"  
„Gar nichts!", rief George; so empört, wie Harry ihn jetzt erlebte, hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen – er musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, ob George Empörung bisher immer nur vorgespielt hatte. „Ron hat irgendwelchen Schwachsinn dahergeredet!"  
„Er hat angedeutet, wir wären keine echten Weasleys oder sowas." Fred schnaufte, setzte ein Grinsen auf; es wirkte schmerzhaft, krampfhaft. „Vermutlich irgend so ein _wahrer Gryffindor_-Müll."  
Aber noch bevor Fred zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte es ein lautes Klirren gegeben. Mrs Weasley hatte die zarten Weingläser fallen gelassen, sie waren beim Aufprall auf den Boden zerbrochen, ihre Splitter lagen im Gras und zwischen den Steinen. Dieser Schock in ihren Augen – _ertappt_, las Harry. _Das Versteckspiel ist vorbei._  
„Mum?" Georges Stimme zitterte. „Was ist los?"  
Harry sah, wie Fleur Bill etwas ins Ohr flüsterte; er nickte, sie wandte sich an ihre Familie und sagte etwas in schnellem Französisch. Die Delacours erhoben sich, Monsieur Delacour nickte allen unsicher zu, bevor er hastig den anderen hinterher zum Haus lief, in dem sie verschwanden. Auch Harry wollte aufstehen – doch da hatte Mrs Weasley schon zu sprechen begonnen.  
„Fred, George." Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, setzte sich. „Ihr müsst mir jetzt ganz genau zuhören."  
„Mum, was soll das?" Fred stand auf.  
„Setz dich wieder hin, Fred", sagte Bill; er klang immer noch sehr gefasst – so erwachsen.  
Hermine beugte sich zu Harry, sagte direkt ins ein Ohr: „Komm, wir gehen besser."  
Er nickte, die beiden standen auf und gingen, wie zuvor Ron, wie die Delacours, ins Haus zurück, ließen die Weasleys allein, während sie alles klärten. Harry hörte die Zwillinge etwas rufen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss; Mrs Weasley hatte es ihnen gesagt.  
„Ich glaub's nicht", sagte Harry, als er Hermine ins Wohnzimmer folgte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das richtig versehe."  
„Wie hast du es denn verstanden?", fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme ebenso zitternd wie die von George zuvor. Als sie ihn ansah, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen nass waren, glitzerten im Licht der Mittagssonne, das durch die Fenster schien; die zwei waren allein, weder die Delacours noch Ron waren hier.  
„Ich hätte vermutet", begann Harry – es war schwierig, das auszusprechen, er brauchte einige Sekunden, „… dass Fred und George keine Weasleys sind. Nicht in die Familie geboren worden sind."  
„Dann hast du es richtig verstanden." Hermine ließ sich in das Sofa fallen, welches Tante Petunia erst an diesem Morgen umgeworfen hatte, als Harry sie mit diesem seltsamen Fluch getroffen hatte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, ihre Stimme gedämpft, als sie weitersprach. „Mrs Weasley hätte nie gewollt, dass sie es so erfahren. Was hat Ron sich nur dabei gedacht?"  
„Über das können wir später nachdenken", sagte Harry; er blieb stehen, konnte sich jetzt nicht setzen. „Lass mich die Sache erst einmal verdauen, ich hab's gerade erst herausgefunden."  
Die Zwillinge … ausgerechnet die Zwillinge, keine Weasleys? Egal, welche Erfolge Bill und Charlie gefeiert hatten, egal, dass Percy im Zaubereiministerium ist – es waren Fred und George, die dem Namen Weasley heutzutage die Ehre beschafften, die er verdiente. Ihre Scherzartikel – die von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _– waren berühmt, beliebt, in Hogwarts wie überall. Und die beiden waren keine Weasleys? Und sie wussten es nicht einmal?  
„Wieso hat Mrs Weasley es ihnen nie gesagt?", fragte Harry Hermine. „Oder Mr Weasley? Wieso haben sie das geheim gehalten?"  
„Vermutlich haben sie es nicht über sich gebracht." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab es damals genauso wenig glauben können wie du, als ich es herausgefunden habe."  
„Seit wann weißt du es?"  
„Ich hab mal mitgehört, wie sie sich mit Bill darüber unterhalten hat. Vor zwei Jahren, da hat sie ihre Eltern im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf darüber sprechen hören und dann Bill gefragt. Ich hab aus Versehen ein Toffee von Fred und George gegessen, das ist mit einem Schweigezauber gefüllt gewesen, und hab mich in dem kleinen Zimmer neben der Küche eingesperrt – die Tür hat geklemmt, daher hab ich nicht raus gekonnt, und Ginny und Bill waren in der Küche und – ja, so hab ich es dann eben mitgehört. Ich hab mich bei Ginny sofort danach entschuldigt, aber sie hat gemeint, ich könne nichts dafür. Mr und Mrs Weasley wissen nicht mal, dass Ginny es weiß. Mrs Weasley glaubt wahrscheinlich, sie wird es Ginny jetzt auch in aller Ruhe erklären müssen." Hermine stand wieder auf. „Komm, gehen wir zu Ron."  
„Wenn du versprichst, ihn nicht zu verurteilen." Harry war selbst überrascht, dass er das sagte – aber er hatte das Gefühl, er verstand Ron.  
Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich will ihn nicht _verurteilen_ – aber ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden kann nicht schaden. Unser Sensibelchen hat es geschafft, die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur zu versauen, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen –"  
„Hör auf!", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort; Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. „Hör auf, so über Ron zu reden! Fred hat sich über ihn lustig gemacht – die Zwillinge haben sich schon immer über ihn lustig gemacht, ihn verspottet. Das haben sie jetzt eben davon."  
„Aber, Harry – stell dir vor, wie Fred und George sich jetzt fühlen!"  
„Wenigstens wissen sie die Wahrheit."  
„Die hätten sie anders herausgefunden!" Hermine war näher gekommen, stand nun fast direkt vor Harry. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ihre Eltern vorgehabt haben, es ihnen irgendwann zu erzählen? Wie Ron das getan hat, das ist einfach nicht in Ordnung!"  
„Bist du sicher, dass sie es jemals erfahren hätten? Mr und Mrs Weasley haben es immerhin bis heute geheim gehalten – und Fred und George sind schon lange erwachsen!"  
„Hermine hat Recht."  
Harry und Hermine fuhren beide erschrocken hoch. Ron war am Fuß der Treppe erschienen; sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu Hermine, hatte keinen weiten Weg dabei; Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Ron, ich – es –" Hermine wollte vermutlich sagen, es tat ihr Leid.  
„Schon okay", unterbrach sie Ron aber. „Du hast recht. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Nicht tun dürfen."  
Ron redete leise, aber unangenehm rau. Seine Augen waren jetzt rot, aber nicht die Iriden, sondern das Weiße seiner Augen. Hatte er geweint?  
„Zum Entschuldigen ist es jetzt wohl aber leider zu spät." Ron ließ einen kurzen Lacher hören, sah Harry und Hermine an, als wollte er sie auch zum Lachen bringen; Fred hatte vorhin genau das gleiche versucht – Harry verspürte nicht den geringsten Drang zu lachen.  
Harry wollte nicht darüber reden, was Ron da vermutlich angerichtet hatte; er war froh, als Hermine das Thema wechselte.  
„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?", fragte sie Ron, fürsorglich, mitfühlend; das brauchte Ron jetzt, wusste Harry. „Ich meine – es wird dir ja auch nicht gerade leichtfallen, zu akzeptieren, dass –"  
„Schon klar." Ron wollte es nicht ausgesprochen hören; er hatte es auch vorher, als er es Fred und George verraten hatte, nicht direkt gesagt. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen – ist alles gut."  
Harry glaubte es ihm nicht; Ron sich selbst auch nicht, schien es, wie er den Blick wiederum zu Boden wandte; seine Beine zitterten leicht, so wie seine Lippen, als wäre er kurz davor, etwas zu sagen, würde es aber nicht über sich bringen.  
Es war eine absolut merkwürdige Situation, wie sie da standen, schweigend, alle über das gleiche nachdenkend. Fred und George – keine gebürtigen Weasleys. Wer waren ihre richtigen Eltern? Harry verspürte den plötzlichen Wunsch, wieder nach draußen zu gehen und Mrs Weasley dabei zuzuhören, wie sie alles erklärte.  
Und dann dachte Harry, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Mrs Weasley nicht so unverhofft in die Situation gekommen, erklären zu müssen. Nicht bei Ron war die Schuld zu suchen, sondern allein bei ihm. Er, in seiner fürchterlichen Neugier, hatte Ron ausgefragt, ihn erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es möglicherweise ein Familiengeheimnis gab. Ron musste sein Verhalten seltsam gefunden haben – er hatte also doch nicht so gut geschauspielert, wie er gehofft hatte, Ron hatte vermutet, dass Harry mehr wusste als er, war zu Ginny gegangen, um sich zu vergewissern … Harry hatte Rons Interesse geweckt, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Ron es erfuhr – und nur wegen ihm war es möglich, dass Ron in einem seiner schwachen Momente das Geheimnis preisgegeben hatte.  
Weil Harry neugierig war und lügen wollte – weil er Ginny nachmachen wollte.  
Nein, das war ungerecht. Ginny hatte nichts damit zu tun.  
Oder doch?  
„Hermine", sprach Ron dann schließlich aus, was ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, „weißt du eigentlich noch mehr? Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass sie es dir erzählt hat."  
„Mehr? Inwiefern?"  
„Über Fred und George." Er räusperte sich. „Echte Eltern und so, wieso sie sie weggegebenen haben – wieso meine Eltern sie aufgenommen haben."  
Hermine sah ihn unsicher an; wollte Ron all das wissen, um weitere Schwachstellen der Zwillinge zu finden, die er nutzen konnte, wenn die beiden ihn beleidigten?  
„Nicht wirklich", sagte sie. „Nur, dass Bill und Charlie es wissen, weil sie es miterlebt haben; Percy war noch viel zu jung. Und Ginny hat eben ihre Eltern gehört. Aber Ginny selbst weiß auch nicht, wer Freds und Georges echte Eltern sind, das haben sie nicht gesagt – und Bill und Charlie haben es auch nie erfahren."  
Ron nickte, auch wenn er offensichtlich nicht zufrieden war.  
„Deine Mutter erklärt gerade alles", sagte Harry. „Draußen. Wenn du ihr zuhörst, dann –"  
„Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht raus", entgegnete Ron. „Ich kann nicht."  
Hermine sank wieder in das Sofa zurück, Ron setzte sich neben ihr hin. Harry blieb weiterhin stehen, versuchte, die absurde Wahrheit zu verstehen. Fred und George waren keine Weasleys. Es war nicht minder schwierig, diesen Satz als Tatsache anzuerkennen, wie es damals mit Dumbledores Tod gewesen war. Albus Dumbledore war tot. Fred und George waren keine Weasleys.  
„Oh – 'allo."  
Fleur war ins Wohnzimmer gekommen. Sie errötete, als sie Ron erblickte.  
„Meine Eltern und meine Schwester sind in i'ren Simmern und rischten sisch ein." Fleur richtete ihre Worte an Ron, aber der sah sie nicht an; dann fragte sie, was sie wohl schon die ganze Zeit hatte fragen wollen. „Du 'ast doch vor'in nischt etwa sagen wollen, dass –"  
„Doch." Ron blickte nicht hoch, als er antwortete.  
„Du wolltest nischt vielleischt doch meine Familie beleidigen? Isch wäre auch nischt böse –"  
„Nein, wollte ich nicht. Ich hab Fred und George gemeint."  
„Damit, dass nischt alle am Tisch –"  
„– echte Weasleys sind, ja."  
Fleur blieb noch ein paar Sekunden stehen, Zweifel und Ungläubigkeit entstellten ihr hübsches Gesicht, ließen die Augenbrauen in unpassenden Winkeln hoch abstehen, ihr Mund verzog sich lächerlich, als sie die Worte „Fred und George sind keine Weasleys" mit den Lippen formte, wie der Mund eines kleines Kindes, das versuchte, seine ersten Worte zu sprechen. Dann drehte sich Fleur um und lief die Stufen hoch, schlug oben eine Tür hinter sich zu.  
Nur einen Augenblick später drang ein lautes Knallen ins Wohnzimmer – die Tür zum Hof war aufgeschlagen worden, und Mrs Weasley lief mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht herein. Ron sprang auf, als er seine Mutter sah, aber als sie ihn erblickte, brachte sie kein Wort hervor, rannte an ihm vorbei zur Treppe und diese hinauf. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Harry oder Hermine folgte er ihr.  
Bill und Ginny kamen dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer gerannt, mit erschrockenen Mienen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine sofort.  
„Fred und George sind davon gelaufen", antwortete Ginny, während Bill sich umsah. „Mum ist dann – zusammengebrochen oder so und dann wieder aufgesprungen und heulend ins Haus gerannt."  
„Sie ist oben", sagte Harry zu Bill, der sich sofort ihm zuwandte. „Aber Ron ist bei ihr, er wird sich schon um sie –"  
– _kümmern_, wollte er sagen, aber Bill war schon bei der Treppe. Großartig: Auch Bill traute seinem Bruder nichts zu, nicht einmal, dass er es schaffte, seine eigene Mutter zu trösten. Da wunderte es ihn nicht, wenn Ron irgendeinmal platzte – aber alles wäre besser gewesen als das, was Ron in seinem Zorn getan hatte. Ein Wutanfall, in dem er den Fuchsbau sprengte – davonzulaufen – alles hätte weniger Schaden angerichtet als die Preisgabe dieses Geheimnisses. Hätte Ginny es Ron doch bloß nicht erzählt … Hätte Harry Ron doch bloß nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht …  
„Wie haben Fred und George reagiert?", wollte Hermine wissen; sie und Ginny hatten sich auf das Sofa gesetzt, ohne dass Harry es gemerkt hatte. „Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass sie weggelaufen sind?"  
„Haben geschwiegen", antwortete Ginny; sie war so viel stärker als die anderen Weasleys, konnte Hermine problemlos direkt in die Augen sehen, mit klarer, ruhiger Stimme sprechen. „Zugehört und geschwiegen, waren zum ersten Mal in meiner Erinnerung richtig sprachlos. Und dann – sind sie aufgestanden, haben meine Mutter angeschrien, sie würden sie dafür hassen, dass sie es ihnen nie erzählt hat – sind durchs Tor aus dem Hof gelaufen und disappariert."  
Wieder kam jemand ins Wohnzimmer hereinspaziert – diesmal aber kein Mensch, sondern Krummbein. Er erblickte Hermine und Ginny, schnurrte, tappte auf sie zu und lag sich zwischen ihnen auf das Sofa.  
„Und", sagte Hermine, zögerlich, unsicher, „und wer sind – na, du weißt schon – ihre richtigen Eltern?"  
Ginny gab ein fast schon belustigtes Grunzen von sich. „Das glaubt ihr nie."  
Sie wandte sich an Harry, sah nun in seine Augen; er spürte, dass das, was sie sagen würde, ihm nicht gefallen würde.  
„Der Vater ist ein entfernter Verwandter. Der Rest der Familie wollte die beiden aber nicht, weil ihre Mutter ein Muggel ist. Da haben Mum und Dad die Zwillinge sozusagen ‚geerbt', die kleinen Fred und George Black, zusammen mit dem Ford Anglia ihres Vaters, den auch sonst keiner haben wollte."  
Das konnte nicht sein – sie konnte unmöglich den meinen, an den Harry dachte. Aber wieso sah Ginny ihn dann so an? Hatte der Ford Anglia überhaupt ihm gehört? Nein, er hatte ein Motorrad gehabt, wozu hätte er ein Auto gebraucht? Sie konnte nicht von Sirius reden. Aber von wem dann?  
„Regulus hieß er, glaub ich", sagte Ginny.  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Regulus Black? _Sirius' Bruder_?"  
Ginny nickte. „Jepp. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass Sirius je davon gewusst hat."  
Regulus Black … Harry erinnerte sich. Er war ein Todesser gewesen, war aber von Voldemort umgebracht worden. Sirius hatte sich nicht mit ihm verstanden – logisch, er war ein typischer Black. Und dieser Regulus Black hatte zwei Kinder mit einer _Muggel_ bekommen? Und diese Kinder waren ausgerechnet Fred und George? Nein, das waren zu viele Ungereimtheiten und zu viele Zufälle. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber warum sollte Mrs Weasley es dann behaupten?  
Schon wieder platzte jemand durch die Küche herein – Mr Weasley, völlig außer Atem, mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht und schiefer Brille auf der Nase, kam hinter Harry zum Stillstand.  
„Was – ist – passiert?", keuchte er. „Ich – bin – noch – nie – so – schnell … so schnell durch den Hof gerannt wie eben", fügte er hinzu, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte. „Aber egal – Bill hat mir einen Patronus geschickt. Sagt schon, was ist passiert?"  
„Fred und George wissen es jetzt", sagte Ginny. „Dass ihr nicht ihre echten Eltern seid."  
Mr Weasley erstarrte. Er starrte seine Tochter an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden – sein Mund hingegen stand so weit offen, dass es eher aussah, als wäre _er_ verrückt geworden.  
„Sie – du – ihr wisst – woher?"  
„Mum hat es gerade erzählt", erklärte Ginny, die es scheinbar klüger fand, die restliche Geschichte – wie sie ihn und ihre Mutter belauscht, es vorhin Ron erzählt, der es dann verraten hatte – vorerst noch für sich zu behalten. Auch Harry hielt es für besser so.  
Mr Weasley schluckte. Er hatte wohl immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, was los war, seine Augen schweiften unwissentlich ins Nichts ab, während er über irgendetwas nachzudenken schien. Dann riss er sich zusammen, sah plötzlich ernst drein. „Wo ist deine Mutter?"  
„Oben, Ron und Bill auch", antwortete Ginny. Mr Weasley stürmte sofort hoch.  
Auch Ginny erhob sich, seufzte.  
„Tja, das war mal wieder etwas. Ich bin jetzt einfach mal so dreist und werde zu Fred und George in den Laden apparieren und nachsehen, wie es ihnen geht. Ihr verratet mich auch nicht?"  
„Du kannst apparieren?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Hermine hat mir geholfen, es zu lernen." Sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. „Tschüs, bis später."  
Dann verließ sie das Haus, Krummbein hinter ihr her; Harry hörte, wie sie über den Hof zum Tor rannte, dieses öffnete und dann vernahm er das Geräusch, welches Disapparieren verursachte.  
„Ganz schön geschickt, diese Ginny", sagte Hermine. Sie zeigte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, er erwiderte es nicht; sofort blickte sie wieder ernst. „Jetzt ist es also raus … Ich hoffe, alle beruhigen sich bis zur Hochzeit. Die ist immerhin in vier Tagen."  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass Ron darauf keine Rücksicht genommen hat", meinte Harry – und endlich setzte auch er sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa. „Er hat wahrscheinlich gar nicht nachgedacht, seine Wut hat ihn getrieben."  
„Mhm", machte Hermine nur; sie schien mit den Gedanken nicht mehr hier zu sein.  
„Hermine? Ist etwas?"  
„Was?" Hermine blinzelte, sah ihn dann an. „Was? Oh – nein, nein, Harry. Ich hab nur gerade gedacht –"  
Aber was sie gedacht hatte, erfuhr Harry nicht, denn sie wurde unterbrochen. Sie beide schreckten hoch, als es laut gegen das Fenster hinter ihnen klopfte. Harry drehte sich um – zwei Eulen waren vor dem Fenster, hielten sich mit den Flügeln flatternd in der Luft. Jede trug einen Brief an ein Bein gebunden.  
In dem Moment, als Harry aufstehen und die Eulen hineinlassen wollte, flogen drei weitere durch die immer noch offene Tür zum Hof herein, sausten durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer und landeten auf dem Kaminsims. Während Hermine sich um diese drei kümmerte, setzte Harry seinen Weg zum Fenster fort, öffnete es, nahm den Eulen die Briefe ab und schloss es wieder. Als die Vögel davonflogen und Harry sich umdrehte, machte Hermine gerade den Brief vom Bein der dritten Eule los, diese folgte ihren Artgenossen wieder aus dem Haus.  
„Alle von – _Hagrid_!", sagte Hermine erstaunt, während sie die drei Briefe inspizierte.  
Harry blickte auf die beiden in seiner Hand. „Diese auch." Es war eindeutig Hagrids unsaubere Handschrift, mit der die Adressen auf die Briefe gekritzelt waren. „Der hier ist deiner", sagte er und reichte ihr den, welcher für _Hermine Granger_ bestimmt war; der andere in seiner Hand war an ihn selbst, _Harry Potter_, adressiert. Harry drehte den Brief um – der Umschlag war geschlossen mit einem Siegel, welches das Wappen von Hogwarts zeigte.  
„Die anderen drei sind für Ron, Ginny und Mr und Mrs Weasley", sagte Hermine, warf die drei Briefe auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa, auf dem sie gesessen hatten, und öffnete dann ihren eigenen. Ihr Gesicht wurde mit jeder Zeile heller, als sie den Inhalt las. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Harry, los, lies deinen!"  
Harry riss den Umschlag auf und holte das Stück Papier darin hervor.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_ (las Harry, überrascht über diese merkwürdige Begrüßung; seit wann nannte Hagrid ihn „Mr Potter"?)

_mit großer Freude kann ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wieder eröffnet. Nachdem aufgrund des Todes des ehemaligen Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore, eine Weile lang nicht feststand, ob dies geschehen würde, haben die neue Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, und die Schulräte beschlossen, die Schule nicht endgültig zu schließen. Bitte teilen Sie mir bis zum ersten August mit, ob Sie Hogwarts weiterhin besuchen wollen, oder ihre Schulausbildung abbrechen._  
Rubeus Hagrid

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Und die letzten zwei Worte unter Hagrids Namen las Harry laut vor: „_Stellvertretender Schulleiter_!", rief er.  
Hermine strahlte. „Ja, ist das nicht toll? Er hat es wirklich verdient."  
„Und wie." Ja, Hagrid hatte das verdient. Niemandem konnte man mehr trauen als ihm – auch wenn er nicht gerade der beste Lehrer war, er war zuverlässig, liebevoll; ihm konnte man trauen. Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut.  
„Dumbledore hätte das gewollt", sagte Hermine, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.  
Harry nickte; aber es gab mehr, was ihn beschäftigte, als nur Hagrids Beförderung.  
„Hermine", sagte er, „du denkst doch nicht daran, zurückzugehen?"  
Hermines Antwort kam schneller, als er erwartet hätte.  
„Harry, ich habe dir versprochen, mit dir zu gehen." Sie legte den Brief und den Umschlag auf den Tisch neben die Briefe für die Weasleys. „Ich halte mein Versprechen. Wenn du nicht nach Hogwarts gehst, gehe ich auch nicht."  
Harry lächelte dankbar; er hatte es so gehofft, dass sie das sagen würde.  
„Warum sollte ich denn nach Hogwarts zurückwollen?", fragte er dann; er blickte wieder auf den Brief. … _Todes des ehemaligen Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore_ … „Für mich gibt es dort nichts mehr."  
Harry dachte zuerst, Hermine würde nichts erwidern, weil sie keine Worte fand, oder weil sie ihn einfach nur mitleidig betrachtete. Als er aber hoch und in ihr Gesicht sah, erkannte er den wahren Grund: Sie wollte etwas sagen – schien aber mit sich zu kämpfen, es nicht auszusprechen.  
„Was?" Sein Tonfall klang fordernder und befehlshaberischer als er es vorgehabt hatte. „Was ist denn los?", sagte er freundlicher.  
„Nun, Harry, weißt du – ich hab nachgedacht." Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, dachte Harry. „Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass … dass es vielleicht ganz klug wäre, doch nach Hogwarts zu gehen."  
Auf diese Worte hin schwieg Harry erst einmal für eine Weile.  
„Du hast doch gerade gemeint, du gehst nicht, wenn ich nicht gehe", sagte er dann.  
„Ja, und so ist es auch!", entgegnete Hermine, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Aber Harry, denk doch mal daran – wir brauchen ohnehin ein Hauptquartier, oder nicht? Und Hogwarts ist sicher! Wir können uns dort aufhalten, vielleicht – nein, ganz sicher erlaubt uns McGonagall, dort zu leben, ohne den Unterricht zu besuchen! Ich will ja nicht, dass wir wieder die kleinen fleißigen Schüler spielen – aber Hogwarts ist der beste Ort für uns, verstehst du das denn nicht?"  
Wieder antwortete Harry nicht sofort. Doch, im Grunde genommen verstand er, was Hermine meinte. Sie hatte recht, musste sich Harry eingestehen, und er hatte so noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber nur, weil er eigentlich schon gewusst hatte, welchen Ort er als Hauptquartier auswählen wollte … Da er ohnehin dorthin wollte – nein, _musste_ – hatte er gedacht, es wäre schön, dort zu bleiben, bis die Suche nach den Horkruxen beendet war – und danach vielleicht auch …  
Aber so sicher war es bestimmt nicht wie in Hogwarts. Auch wenn der Fidelius-Zauber vermutlich noch wirkte, hatte der Geheimniswahrer Voldemort bereits verraten, wie er dorthin gelangen konnte. Godric's Hollow auszuwählen als Hauptquartier, war also keine gute Idee.  
Dann ertönte ein Schrei irgendwo oben in einem der höheren Stockwerke. Mrs Weasley, die es bisher erstaunlicherweise geschafft hatte, an sich zu halten, war nun in tränenreiches Gekreische ausgebrochen. Sie rief Dinge, die Harry nicht verstand, weil der Ghul am Dachboden mit ihr um die Wette brüllte; wohl begeistert von dem Lärm, veranstaltete er oben noch mehr davon.  
„Du hast recht", sagte Harry dann zu Hermine. „Wir sollten zurückgehen. Nach Hogwarts."  
Hermine wirkte begeistert, strahlte noch mehr als zuvor. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn an sich.  
„Oh, Harry, das ist großartig! Ich freu mich schon so darauf, es Ron zu erzählen! Seit ich vor drei Tagen angekommen bin, haben wir uns über nichts anderes unterhalten als über Hogwarts!"  
„Habt ihr gar keine Pläne für die Suche nach den Horkruxen geschmiedete?", fragte Harry grinsend, nachdem Hermine ihn losgelassen hatte. „Das wäre eine bessere Weise gewesen, eure Zeit zu verbringen – ich hab nämlich gar keine Pläne."  
„Ich schon!", rief Hermine dann zu Harrys Überraschung, griff in ihre Hosentasche und kramte dort nach etwas. „Ich hab mich vielleicht noch nicht mit Ron darüber unterhalten, aber ich habe ein bisschen Nachforschung betrieben."  
Sie zog ein kleines Stück Papier aus ihrer Tasche hervor. „Ah, da ist es. Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas."  
Sie reichte Harry das Papier, der es entgegennahm. In Hermines gut leserlicher Handschrift stand da: _Zerstörung eines Horkruxes Zerstörung des Gegenstands, Tötung Zerstörung der Seele_.  
„Ähm – und das heißt was?", wollte Harry wissen. „Und wo hast du das her?"  
„Ich – also, sag es Ron nicht – aber ich hab Viktor einen Brief geschrieben." Sie errötete. „Viktor Krum, du weißt ja."  
Natürlich wusste Harry; so einfach vergaß man einen Quidditch-Profi nicht, schon gar nicht, wenn man gegen ihn im Trimagischen Turnier angetreten war.  
„Er geht nach Durmstrang, wie du dich sicher auch noch erinnerst – eine Schule, die berühmt dafür ist, die schwarze Magie zu lernen!"  
Harry verstand, worauf Hermine hinauswollte.  
„Ich hab Viktor also gefragt, ob sich in der Bibliothek von Durmstrang vielleicht ein Buch befindet, in dem erklärt wird, wie man Horkruxe zerstört –"  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass solche Briefe ein wenig gefährlich sind?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.  
Hermine wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand. „Ach was, ich hab's natürlich so formuliert, dass es nicht verdächtig aussieht. Hab nach Büchern über die Seele gefragt. Da mir klar war, dass sie nur schwarzmagische Bücher haben, konnte Viktor mir auch nur schwarzmagische Bücher über die Seele schicken – und damit welche, die möglicherweise Informationen über Horkruxe beinhalten."  
„Und du bist erfolgreich gewesen?" Harry hob die Augenbrauen, betrachtete das Stück Papier in seiner Hand. „Viel ist das ja nicht."  
„In den sechzehn Büchern, die er mir geschickt hat, gibt es nur drei, in denen von Horkruxen geschrieben wird. Und über die steht da auch nur drin, was sie sind; eines schneidet an, wie man eines erschafft, aber das wollen wir ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Interessant ist nur das, was ich hier notiert habe."  
„Zerstörung eines Horkruxes ist Zerstörung des Gegenstands?", las Harry vor. „Das ist interessant? Was sagt uns das?"  
„Es erklärt den Unterschied zwischen einem Horkrux und richtigem Leben", sagte Hermine, mit einem Tonfall, als läge das auf der Hand. „Zerstörst du den Körper eines Menschen, ist seine Seele nicht unbedingt beschädigt. Zerstörst du den Körper eines Horkruxes, ist auch der Seelenteil darin zerstört."  
„Soll das heißen – um die Horkruxe zu zerstören, müssen wir sie nur auseinander brechen oder so?" Harry dachte an das Tagebuch zurück; er hatte es mit einem Basiliskenzahn vernichtet.  
„_Eigentlich_ schon."  
Das „eigentlich" gefiel Harry nicht.  
„Aber?", forderte er sie auf, weiterzusprechen.  
„Aber man muss den Horkrux so zerstören, dass man ihn nicht mehr reparieren kann, weder magisch noch sonst wie", sagte Hermine. „Ihn mit unseren Händen zu zerbrechen, würde also nichts bringen. Ein Reparaturzauber und der Horkrux ist wieder ganz."  
„Und wieso konnte ich dann das Tagebuch damals so einfach zerstören?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Gegen Basiliskengift gibt es kein Heilmittel – abgesehen von der Phönixträne, natürlich. Wenn du einen Horkrux mit einem Basiliskenzahn durchstichst, ist er also nicht mehr reparierbar – außer, ein Phönix weint innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten über ihm. Das hätte auch das Tagebuch gerettet."  
Harry sah da aber immer noch ein Problem. „Wo kriegen wir so etwas wie Basiliskenzähne her?"  
Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass Hermine darauf keine Antwort wusste; doch zu seiner erneuten Überraschung, strahlte sie schon wieder.  
„Von den zwei Ideen, die ich habe", sagte sie, „ist eine sogar möglich. Die andere leider nicht – die wäre der Todesfluch gewesen."  
_Avada Kedavra_; ja, das tötete wahrscheinlich Horkruxe ebenso wie Menschen oder Tiere.  
„Und das andere wird vielleicht etwas schwierig, aber unmöglich ist es definitiv nicht. Natürlich, durch deinen Disput mit dem Minister haben wir noch ein Problem mehr, aber wir könnten es immer noch versuchen."  
„Nun spuck's schon aus", warf Harry ein, ungeduldig.  
„Ja, schon gut." Hermine sah Harry jetzt mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, als fiele es ihr schwer, ihre Idee auszusprechen. „Ich hätte da … an den Schleier gedacht."  
Der Schleier; zum zweiten Mal wurde Harry nun an Sirius erinnert. Der Schleier, durch den Sirius gefallen war, durch den er gestorben war …  
„Wohin führt das Ding?", fragte Harry, bemüht, desinteressiert zu klingen, oder zumindest so, als würde er dies nicht um seines Paten willen fragen.  
„Ins Reich der Toten", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab auch da ein bisschen nachgeforscht – was da durchgeht, stirbt. Der Unterschied zum gewöhnlichen Sterben ist, dass dein Körper mit deiner Seele mitgeht, während normalerweise der Körper zurückbleibt und nur die Seele verschwindet."  
Harry wandte sich hastig ab, drehte sich um. Der Gedanke an Sirius schmerzte, mehr, als er erwartet hätte. Tat Dumbledores Tod nicht genug weh? Musste nun auch der von Sirius an ihm nagen, obwohl der schon so lang her war? War er nicht schon darüber hinweg gewesen?  
„Harry?" Hermine klang schon wieder unsicher, wie schon mehrmals in den letzten Minuten, obwohl sie für gewöhnlich so selten unsicher war. „Harry, es tut mir Leid, es war nur eine Idee –"  
„Und eine gute noch dazu." Harry riss sich zusammen, atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich wieder um. „Ich glaube, das könnte funktionieren."  
Hermine lächelte dankbar. „Viktor kommt übrigens zur Hochzeit, Fleur hat ihn eingeladen." Sie errötete. „Ron wird nicht allzu viel davon halten."  
Oben weinte Mrs Weasley immer noch, jetzt wieder so laut wie vorhin schon einmal. Der Ghul warf etwas Schweres auf den Boden, das Geräusch donnerte durch das ganze Haus. Ein ganz klein wenig schadenfroh überlegte Harry, was die Delacours jetzt wohl denken mussten, während sie vermutlich Fleurs kleine Schwester trösten mussten, die bei all dem Geschrei und all der Verzweiflung bestimmt zu weinen begonnen hatte, und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Der restliche Tag war ein reines Chaos: Mrs Weasley saß in ihrem und Mr Weasleys Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett und weinte, während Ron, Fleur, Bill und Mr Weasley versuchten, sie zu trösten. Als Mr Weasley einmal kurz mit verzweifelter Miene das Zimmer verließ, zeigten Harry und Hermine ihm die Briefe aus Hogwarts. Er nahm kaum war, was er sich von ihnen vorlesen ließ, sprang auf, noch bevor sie am Ende des Briefes angelangt waren, und beschloss, Fred und George zu besuchen. Nachdem er verschwunden waren, kamen die Delacours aus ihrem Zimmer um nachzusehen, was los war. Harry und Hermine erklärten es ihnen, dann machte Hermine ihnen allen Tee, als Ginny von den Zwillingen zurückkam, ihnen zu Harrys Erleichterung mitteilten, dass sie sich beruhigt hatten und sich nun mit Mr Weasley unterhielten. Sie lief hoch, um das auch ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, die daraufhin ebenfalls sofort in den Laden von Fred und George aufbrach. Bill und Fleur führten Fleurs Familie in einen feines Restaurant zum Abendessen aus, während Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny nun im Wohnzimmer saßen und darauf warteten, dass Mr und Mrs Weasley endlich zurückkehrten, hoffentlich gleich Fred und George mitbrachten.  
Die vier unterhielten sich über die Briefe von Hogwarts; Ron und Ginny hatten ihre mittlerweile auch gelesen.  
„Klasse, dass Hagrid McGonagalls alten Posten bekommen hat", meinte Ginny, die am Boden neben Krummbein saß und den Kater streichelte. „Ich freu mich schon auf Hogwarts. Quidditch und alles." Als die anderen drei längere Zeit nichts sagten, fügte sie mit misstrauischer Stimme hinzu: „Ihr nicht?"  
Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Ron und Hermine. Er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Blick bewirken wollte – wollte er nur fragen, wie sie Ginny am besten belügen sollten? Oder sollte dieser Blick heißen: „Bitte, lasst mich ihr die Wahrheit erzählen." Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Hermine ihm zu. Bestärkt von ihrer Zustimmung, aber gleichzeitig darauf achtend, nicht zu viel zu verraten, sagte er zu Ginny:  
„Wir drei werden möglicherweise nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgehen."  
Erstaunt sah er, dass Ginny lächelte.  
„Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich darf vermutlich nicht wissen, welchem ehrenhaften Auftrag ihr folgt? Von Dumbledore vermutlich?"  
„Ja", antwortete Harry; so seltsam war es dann doch nicht, dass Ginny das herausgefunden hatte. Sie war clever – auf eine andere Weise als Hermine, aber sicher sehr clever.  
„Dann war es auch das, was ihr dem Orden erklärt habt?", fragte Ginny an Ron und Hermine gewandt; Harry sah sie schockiert an.  
„Oh, nein, alles haben wir nicht erzählt!", sagte Ron sofort, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Nur, dass wir nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, weil wir einem Auftrag von Dumbledore folgen. Und dass wir ihnen nicht sagen können, worum es geht."  
„Und sie haben gesagt", warf Ginny ein, „wenn sie dich mit derselben ewigen Fragerei nerven, wie sie es mit den beiden getan haben, dann werden sie noch vor der Hochzeit einfach wortlos aufbrechen und verschwinden, bis ihr erledigt habt, was ihr erledigen müsst. Das hab ich mitgehört, weil Ron da ziemlich laut geworden ist."  
„Und obwohl der Orden bestimmt Mittel und Wege hat, uns davon abzuhalten, einfach zu verschwinden", sagte Ron, der recht zufrieden mit sich selbst wirkte, „scheinen meine Worte gesessen zu haben. Die haben sofort aufgehört, uns mit Fragen zu durchlöchern."  
„Und haben mir stattdessen einfach eine Spionin auf den Hals gesetzt", fügte Harry hinzu; das Lächeln auf Rons Lippen verblasste.  
„Harry, Tonks hat dich schon seit Anfang der Ferien bewacht!", rief Hermine beleidigt. „Diese Fragen haben sie uns doch erst seit ein paar Tagen –"  
„Schon klar, war ein Scherz." Harry lachte. „Verliert nicht euren Humor, den brauchen wir wohl noch."  
„Jaah", pflichtete Ron bei, ein Mundwinkel hochgezogen, „wenn wir nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind, dann gibt es auch keine Ablenkungen mehr."  
Harry und Hermine tauschten erneut einen Blick aus; dann sagte Harry: „Ron, nicht so voreilig. Ich habe gesagt, wir gehen _möglicherweise _nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Hermine hat mich mit euren Argumenten überzeugt, dass die Schule eigentlich ein idealer Stützpunkt für – für unser Vorhaben wäre. Ich möchte nur noch ein bisschen darüber nachdenken."  
Ron strahlte ebenso, wie Hermine es getan hatte. „Wahnsinn, Mann!"  
Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen – da kam ein Ruf aus der Küche.  
„Wir sind wieder da!"  
Mr und Mrs Weasley waren zurück – und Mrs Weasley hatte gerade weder traurig noch verzweifelt geklungen – sie war glücklich.  
Sie alle vier stürmten in die Küche, wo sie Mr Weasley mit erleichterter Miene am Tisch vorfanden, während Mrs Weasley Tee kochte, am ganzen Körper zitternd, aber mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Alles wieder im Lot", rief sie; sie war so laut wie sie fröhlich war, machte so große Schritte auf die vier zu, dass es beinahe aussah, als würde sie springen, riss Ginny und Ron an sich und umarmte sie. „Alles wieder gut! Die beiden haben uns verziehen! Es ist alles wieder gut!"  
Wie Ron und Ginny nach Luft schnappten, nachdem ihre Mutter sie wieder losgelassen hatte, ließ eher vermuten, sie wären gerade von Hagrid umarmt worden.  
„Molly, du weißt, alles ist leider nicht so gut", sagte Mr Weasley dann aber. Er nahm die Brille von seiner Nase, hauchte sie an und putzte sie mit dem Saum seines Ärmels. Dann wandte er sich direkt an Harry und sagte: „Der Minister hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Du wirst zu einer Anhörung vorgeladen, Harry."


	10. Kapitel 9: Patroni

– KAPITEL NEUN –

**Patroni**

„_Was_?"  
„Nicht schon wieder!", fügte Ron hinzu.  
„Weswegen?" Hermine griff nach Harrys Arm. „Was soll er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben?"  
„Er ist aus dem Ministerium abgehauen." Mr Weasley wies mit der Hand auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber; Harry setzte sich darauf. „Den Orden haben sie nicht drankriegen können, und dass ich damit zu tun habe, können sie – offiziell – nur vermuten. Sie verklagen dich und hoffen, dadurch auch den dranzukriegen, der dich dort rausgeholt hat."  
„Wieso hat das so lang gedauert, bis sie mich vorgeladen haben?" Harry hielt sich für dumm; es hätte ihm doch früher klar sein müssen, dass das Ministerium das nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Aber er hatte gehofft, der Orden würde das zurechtbiegen, bevor es soweit kam, dass er zu einer Anhörung gehen musste …  
„Es dauert sogar noch eine Weile", erwiderte Mr Weasley, während sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny ebenfalls setzten. „Scrimgeour hat mir nur gesagt, dass es bald passieren wird."  
„Warum hat er das getan?", warf Ron ein. „Ich dachte, der wäre ein richtiges –"  
„Du könntest mit deiner Annahme immer noch recht haben", fiel Mr Weasley ihm hastig ins Wort, damit Ron nicht aussprechen konnte, was der Zaubereiminister seiner Meinung nach war. „Vielleicht wollte er mir nur drohen – wer weiß, vielleicht will er sogar was von uns und wird demnächst sagen, ‚wenn ihr das und das für mich erledigt, lassen wir die Anklage fallen'. Oder –"  
„Oder er hat uns vorgewarnt und will uns helfen." Mrs Weasley hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt; dafür, dass sie sich gerade mit Fred und George versöhnt hatte, machte sie ein sehr ernstes Gesicht, als sie Harry ansah. „Hoffen wir, dass das der Fall ist, egal, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist."  
„Jedenfalls hab ich dem Rest des Ordens Bescheid gesagt", sagte Mr Weasley. „Das Ministerium hat immer noch keine Ahnung, dass Kingsley auch bei uns dabei ist, und er steht ziemlich weit oben in der Rangordnung mittlerweile – vielleicht findet er mehr heraus."  
„Aber was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Harry, und als er hörte, dass seine Stimme seine Nervosität verriet, bemühte er sich, ruhiger weiterzureden; er hatte von seiner letzten Anhörung damals noch mehr als genug. „Ich meine – ich bin ja einfach aus dem Ministerium verschwunden, die werden keine Probleme haben, mir das zu beweisen – weil es eben stimmt. 

Was werden die dann mit mir machen? Mich aus Hogwarts werfen?"  
_Dann müsste ich wenigstens nicht mehr überlegen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch zurückgehe_, dachte er.  
„Glaube ich nicht." Mr Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, setzte seine Brille, die er bisher geputzt hatte, wieder auf. „Am ehesten denke ich, dass es zu einer Geldstrafe kommen wird."  
„So etwas gibt es in der Zaubererwelt?", fragte Harry verblüfft.  
„Natürlich", antwortete Mr Weasley; und dann, seine Augen weit wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das ein Geburtstagsgeschenk auspackte: „Bei den Muggeln auch, ja? Wie läuft das bei denen denn ab? Und –"  
„Arthur!"  
„Schon gut, Molly, schon gut", sagte Mr Weasley und hob entschuldigend die Hände, dann räusperte er sich und sagte: „Ja, Geldstrafen gibt es für Vergehen, die nicht schlimm genug sind für eine Zelle in Askaban. Du wirst bezahlen müssen – und dann vermutlich deine Sitzung mit dem Minister wiederholen müssen, aus der du geflohen bist."  
„Wo er mich dann solange behält, bis ich zugestimmt hab, ihr Maskottchen zu sein", sagte Harry, schnaufend; er griff mit der Hand zu seiner Narbe hoch und kratzte daran, schon aus Gewohnheit.  
„Das wird es auch vermutlich sein, was Scrimgeour verlangen wird, damit er die Klage fallen lässt", pflichtete Hermine bei. „Oder nicht?"  
„Doch, sehr wahrscheinlich ist es das", stimmte Mr Weasley zu; er klang überaus erschöpft, fiel Harry plötzlich auf. „Und jetzt aber zu einem etwas schöneren Thema – Molly, Hogwarts ist wieder geöffnet."  
„Wunderbar!", rief Mrs Weasley aus. „Haben sie Briefe geschickt?"  
Mr Weasley zog den, der an ihn und Mrs Weasley adressiert war, aus der Tasche seiner Jacke, die er immer noch trug, und reichte sie seiner Frau.  
„Und Hagrid ist stellvertretender Schulleiter!", sagte sie, als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten – ihr solltet sofort alle antworten und schreiben, dass ihr zurückgeht."  
„Mum, Hermine und ich haben dir doch gesagt –"  
„Ja, schon gut, Ron." Aber Mrs Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck zufolge war gar nichts gut; ihr Mund war fast so schmal wie der von Professor McGonagall, ihre Augen glänzten gefährlich und blitzten zu Harry hinüber. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was das bringen soll –"  
„Mrs Weasley", begann Harry, und sofort richteten sich aller Augen auf ihn; auch wenn Ron und Hermine wahrscheinlich schon alles gesagt hatten, was es zu sagen gab, fand er es doch 

angebracht, selbst noch einige Worte an sie zu richten – das war er ihr schuldig, nach allem, was die Weasleys über die Jahre hinweg für ihn getan hatten, „Albus Dumbledore hat mir einen Auftrag hinterlassen, und den muss ich mit Ron und Hermine gemeinsam ausführen. Niemand sonst darf eingeweiht werden, darum hat mich Dumbledore ausdrücklich gebeten. Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben oder mich gehen zu lassen, aber wenn der Orden irgendwie versucht, uns drei zu behindern, dann behindert er auch Dumbledore und damit den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort."  
Mrs Weasley wirkte gar nicht zufrieden, so ungewöhnlich streng, wie sie aussah; ihre Augenbrauen waren zwei wütende, schiefe schräge Striche, ihre Augen glänzten, nicht mehr vor Freude über das Ende des Streits mit Fred und George (Harry versuchte, nicht _mit ihren Adoptivsöhnen_ zu denken), sondern vor Wut. Ihre Lippen zitterten, als wollte sie gleich zu schreien beginnen, doch dann schloss sie plötzlich ihre Augen, atmete tief durch, öffnete sie wieder und sagte mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Wollen wir einmal sehen, wie du in ein paar Tagen darüber denkst."  
Harry stutzte. „Wieso? Was ist in ein paar Tagen?"  
„Du wirst schon sehen." Sie trug immer noch dieses Lächeln; es gefiel Harry irgendwie nicht; bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wandte sie sich an Ginny: „Dein Kommen kann ich aber wohl bestätigen?"  
„Auch wenn ich lieber mit den drein gehen würde", antwortete Ginny, mit einem stechenden Seitenblick auf Harry, „glaube ich nicht, dass sie mich lassen werden."  
Als Mrs Weasley die Küche verließ, um Ginnys Antwort zu schreiben, pfiff die Teekanne; Ron sprang hastig auf, um sie vom Herd zu nehmen und den Tee zu servieren, während Harry Mr Weasley fragte: „Was passiert denn nun in ein paar Tagen?"  
Mr Weasley lächelte ebenfalls, aber weniger unangenehm als seine Frau. „Wart's ab. Ich will dir die Überraschung nicht verderben. – Danke, Ron", fügte er hinzu und nahm eine Tasse Tee von Ron.  
Harry erkundigte sich an diesem Abend noch weitere drei Male bei Mr und Mrs Weasley, doch nie bekam er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort. „Hab Geduld", hieß es, oder „Es wird dir gefallen". Als Harry Ron, Hermine und Ginny fragte, ob sie etwas wussten, hoben sie ratlos die Schultern. Er glaubte Ron und Hermine, aber es ging ihm immer noch durch den Kopf. Ginny war eine hervorragende Lügnerin.  
„Ginny, da fällt mir etwas ein!", rief Mrs Weasley nach einer Zeit, während derer sie alle bemüht gewesen waren, nicht auf Fred und George zu sprechen zu kommen – warum auch immer. „Du und Hermine, ihr müsst noch dein Zimmer bereit machen."  


„Bereit? Wofür?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
„Aber Mum, wieso kann das nicht morgen gemacht werden?" Ginny stöhnte und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bin heute schon zu müde."  
„Das kannst du morgen nicht mehr tun, weil du mir morgen bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen wirst, wie wir ausgemacht haben!"  
„Aber die Hochzeit ist doch erst in ein paar Tagen!"  
„Schluss jetzt, Fräulein." Mrs Weasley hob einen drohenden Finger. „Du wirst dein Zimmer jetzt auf der Stelle herrichten."  
„Aber _wofür _denn?", mischte sich Hermine nun wieder ein.  
„Ach, das hab ich ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen." Ginny grinste plötzlich. „Luna kommt morgen schon und wird bei uns übernachten bis zur Hochzeit."  
Hermine sah wie versteinert aus; Harry kicherte. Er wusste, dass Hermine – auch wenn sie sich mittlerweile bestimmt ein wenig daran gewöhnt hatte – Lunas schrullige Art und ihre absolut lächerlichen Geschichten kaum ertragen konnte. Er selbst aber freute sich bereits, Luna wieder zu sehen. Wie er schon einmal gedacht hatte, es war genauso jemand wie Luna, den er in dieser schweren Zeit brauchte. Alle brauchten so jemanden wie Luna. Luna und Fred und George.  
„Ähm – super", sagte Hermine, doch wen sie damit täuschen wollte, konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen; im Gegensatz zu Ginny war sie nie eine besonders gute Schauspielerin gewesen.  
Ginny und Hermine verließen also die Küche, um ein drittes Bett in Ginnys Zimmer vorzubereiten. Auch Harry und Ron wünschten Mr und Mrs Weasley eine gute Nacht und machten sich auf den Weg zu Rons Zimmer. Draußen herrschte wieder diese unglaubliche Dunkelheit. Harry wurde etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Bill, Fleur und die Delacours noch nicht wieder zurück waren – es war zwar gerade einmal neun Uhr am Abend, aber diese Schwärze vor dem Fenster verhieß nichts Gutes. Und jeder, der jetzt noch nicht im sicheren Heim war … Schwachsinn, dachte Harry – Tag oder Nacht, hell oder dunkel, was änderte das schon für Voldemort. Der konnte jederzeit angreifen.  
Als sie in Rons Zimmer ankamen, lagen Dumbledores Briefe immer noch auf Harrys Feldbett. Und zu allem Überfluss waren Hedwig und Pig nicht in ihren Käfigen.  
„Die zwei sind wohl jagen; hab sie raus gelassen, nachdem sich Mum ein klein wenig beruhigt hat", erklärte Ron auf Harrys besorgten Blick hin, während er eine Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch entzündete und dann zu seinem Bett ging. „Kurz, bevor sie dann erst richtig angefangen hat. Du hast sie ja wahrscheinlich gehört."  
Harry nickte; Rons Ton und seine Haltung, seine Miene gefielen ihm nicht. Er stand so 

verkrampft neben seinem Bett, als hätte er fürchterliche Schmerzen, sah betrübt drein. Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er geklungen, als hätte er gerade erst einen leichten Schnupfen hinter sich gebracht. Obwohl seine Eltern sich mit den Zwillingen ausgesöhnt hatten – er schien noch nicht damit klarzukommen.  
„Hör zu –", begann Harry, doch Ron hob hastig den Kopf und fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Nein, hör du zu. Es tut mir echt Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Das glaubst du mir doch, oder?"  
„Ron, das _weiß_ ich sogar."  
Aber Ron wirkte nicht sehr erleichtert. „Werden Fred und George auch wie du reagieren?", fragte er unsicher, und obwohl Harry ganz genau wusste, welche Antwort er _erhoffte_, merkte er an Rons Blick, dass er sich eine rein ehrliche Antwort wünschte; und Harry konnte nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten, eine Ahnung zu haben, was die Zwillinge tun würden.  
„Du kennst sie doch", sagte er dann aber, so zuversichtlich, wie er es schaffte. „Die werden sich mittlerweile halb tot lachen darüber, dass sie keine richtigen Weasleys sind."  
„Ja", sagte Ron, mit nur noch grimmigerer Miene, „vermutlich werden sie ein Lied darüber schreiben, wie froh sie sind, dass sie nicht mit _mir_ verwandt sind."  
Bevor Harry antworten konnte – und etwas Passendes fiel ihm ohnehin nicht ein – wurde die Tür zu Rons Zimmer plötzlich erneut geöffnet. Hermine trat herein, schloss die Tür hastig wieder, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Was wird das?", fragte Ron erstaunt.  
Hermine wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht wieder um. „Zauber, dass hier keiner rein kommt und dass keiner hört, was wir sagen. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."  
Mit diesen Worten ging sie geradewegs auf Rons Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl daneben.  
„Ich versteh nicht." Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll denn nicht stimmen?"  
„Ist es euch denn nicht aufgefallen?", fragte sie, mit einem Tonfall, als wäre das etwas Empörendes, und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Dir auch nicht?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf; er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie meinte. Dann fiel ihm ein, wovon sie möglicherweise sprach.  
„Die Dunkelheit?"  
„Ach was." Hermine warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Da haben wir wahrscheinlich denselben Gedanken."  
„Dementoren", sagte Harry; irgendwie befriedigte es ihn, dass Hermine zustimmend nickte – dass er das richtig erraten hatte, war wie ein Zeichen, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, sich mit allerlei Rätseln auseinander zu setzen. Viele würden wohl auf ihn zukommen.  


„Es geht um den Orden", sagte sie. „Den Orden des Phönix."  
„Ach was, ich dachte schon, du sprichst vom Orden der Drachenfreunde." Ron rollte mit den Augen; Hermine ignorierte ihn.  
„Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie stümperhaft der in letzter Zeit arbeitet?"  
Ron sah Harry fragend an, doch Harry wusste, wovon sie sprach; zumindest ungefähr.  
„Tonks, meinst du?", sagte er.  
„Unter anderem", entgegnete Hermine. „Erst einmal die Tatsache, dass sie dir nicht sagen, dass du bewacht wirst – wieso nicht? Wir wussten es, nicht wahr, Ron? Und wir waren sicher, du wüsstest es auch. Dann ihre Arbeit – unter aller Würde für einen Auroren, würde ich sagen! Sie hat total versagt, was deine Bewachung anbelangt. Mr Weasleys – tut mir Leid, Ron – _blödsinniger _Einfall, dich einfach so aus dem Befragungsraum zu holen – es ist doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass die dich deshalb drankriegen würden! Und wie der Orden einfach so irgendeinen beliebigen Auroren außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, damit Moody seine Gestalt annehmen kann! Du weißt es ja gar nicht, Harry, aber der Mann hat zwei klaffende Wunden von dem Angriff des Ordens."  
Harry stockte; der Orden hatte diesen Mann verletzt, anstatt ihn einfach bewusstlos zu zaubern?  
„Aber Hermine", warf Ron eilig ein, „du weißt doch, dieser Typ hat eine Muggel vergewaltigt!"  
„Vor zwölf Jahren, ja." Hermine verschränkte entschlossen ihre Arme. „Menschen ändern sich."  
„Na und, manche Verbrechen sind so schlimm, dass –"  
„– dass man den Täter selbst nach langer Zeit noch einfach so fast töten darf?"  
„Jetzt übertreibst du aber!"  
„Eine der beiden Wunden war am Kopf, weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich –"  
„Hört auf", sagte Harry, ruhiger, als er erwartet hätte; Hermine verstummte sofort, und auch Ron sagte nichts mehr, also fuhr Harry fort. „Hermine hat Recht. Mit allem, was sie sagt. Der Orden arbeitet schlampig."  
Hermine grinste zufrieden.  
„Hast du eine Idee, woran das liegen könnte?", fragte er sie.  
„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein", sagte sie, und das Grinsen verschwand wieder und machte einer nachdenklichen Miene Platz, „nein. Vielleicht hat es mit Dumbledores Tod zu tun? Der Druck, die Trauer? Sie wollen so schnell handeln wie möglich, tun dies daher, ohne nachzudenken. Auf jeden Fall glaube ich, dass diese schlechte Arbeit bald ihren Höhepunkt 

finden wird."  
Sie sah Harry wiederum so erwartungsvoll an, als glaubte sie, er müsste wissen, wovon sie sprach. Als er allerdings ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte, stöhnte sie.  
„Ist es nicht völlig klar? Das, was in ein paar Tagen passieren wird! Was deine Meinung ändern soll, dem Orden nichts über unser Vorhaben zu verraten!"  
Harry verstand sofort. Ja, das klang plausibel. Auf jeden Fall hängte dieses Ereignis mit dem Orden zusammen – und nach dem, was der in letzter Zeit aufgeführt hatte, war nichts Gutes zu erwarten. Wie weit würden seine Mitglieder gehen, um ihn auf ihre Seite zu bekommen? Als ob er sich nicht ohnehin bereits auf dieser befinden würde. Würden sie sogar so weit gehen wie das Ministerium? Nein, das traute er ihnen auf keinen Fall zu.  
„Ron, sag doch auch mal was!", riss ihn Hermines Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
Harry drehte sich zu Ron um. Er machte ein so saures Gesicht, dass Harry überzeugt war, seine und Hermines Überlegungen würden ihn _nerven_.  
„Ich glaub, ihr steigert euch da in was rein", sagte er, seine Augen wanderten von Hermine zu Harry und zurück. „Und jetzt möchte ich gerne schlafen gehen, also macht es dir etwas aus, die Zauber von meinem Zimmer zu nehmen und es dann zu verlassen, Hermine?"  
Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, wir könnten ein wenig über die Horkruxe nachdenken –"  
„Nein, ich geh jetzt schlafen." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sich Ron auf sein Bett fallen, mit dem Rücken zu Harry und Hermine.  
Diese beiden tauschten einen überraschten, aber auch besorgten Blick – was hatte Ron denn jetzt schon wieder? Dann wünschte Hermine ihnen leise eine gute Nacht, richtete ihren Zauberstab erneut auf die Tür und nahm von ihr die Zauber, die sie vorher ausgesprochen hatte, bevor sie Rons Zimmer verließ.  
Ron hob eine Hand, richtete sie über seine Schulter auf die Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch und zielte erstaunlich gut; die Flamme erlosch. Im Dunkeln betrachtete Harry seinen besten Freund, der schon wieder in seinen Tageskleidungen schlief. Was war los mit ihm? Harry fragte sich – und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er dies noch nicht oft getan hatte – was in Ron vorging, während er auf die Rückkehr von Hedwig und Pig wartete. Doch es war ziemlich offensichtlich: Die Sache mit Fred und George ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, zog sich Harry um. Pig und Hedwig kamen gemeinsam ans Fenster geflogen (und ausnahmsweise starrte Hedwig Pig einmal nicht an, als wäre er eine Schande für alle Vögel dieser Welt), Harry öffnete es, ließ sie hinein und schloss es schnell wieder, als wolle er die Dunkelheit wegsperren. Nachdem die beiden Eulen sicher in ihren Käfigen verstaut waren – 

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er ihnen zu, „aber ich will euch nachts nicht mehr draußen rumfliegen sehen" – legte er sich in sein Feldbett und schloss die Augen. War er tatsächlich erst gestern im Fuchsbau angekommen? War alles, was seit diesem Traum des Wirts des Eberkopfs geschehen war – eigentlich gehörte der Traum zu all diesen Ereignissen dazu – wirklich in nur etwa zwei Tagen geschehen? Und wie kam es dann, dass er kaum müde war, obwohl er doch eigentlich furchtbar erschöpft sein musste?  
Lustiger Weise war das sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief.

Schon Lunas Stimme, die verträumt und auffällig ihre Ankunft ankündigte, reichte, um Harry am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück zum Lachen zu bringen.  
„In Frankreich gibt es L'aviairepiquer, viel mehr, als die meisten wissen. Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, sonst verteilen Ihre Gäste sie hier im Haus und sie picken Ihnen die Augen aus. – Ahh, Harry!"  
Luna kam ins Wohnzimmer herein, gemeinsam mit Mr Weasley, der sie abgeholt hatte. Er grinste, wohl genauso belustigt über Lunas merkwürdige Erzählung wie Harry, und lief die Treppe hoch, um Ginny zu holen. Luna gesellte sich inzwischen zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, die auf dem Sofa saßen.  
„Wie war dein Sommer bisher?"  
Luna wandte ihre großen blauen Augen an Ron, sah ihn neugierig an, und antwortete ihm dann lächelnd: „Ganz großartig. Stell dir vor, ich hab Gegengift für Nargle-Bisse erfunden!"  
„Wow", gab Ron grinsend zurück.  
„Da bist du ja." Luna drehte sich um, ihr langes blondes Haar streifte Harrys Gesicht. „Hallo, Ginny."  
Ginny war gerade am Treppenabsatz erschienen. Sie führte Luna hoch in ihr Zimmer, dann führten Harry, Ron und Hermine das Gespräch fort, das sie vor Lunas Ankunft begonnen hatten. Hermine zog die Liste aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor, auf der sie bereits ein paar Worte geschrieben hatte, und nahm Feder und Tinte wieder an sich.  
„Also", sagte sie, „mögliche Horkrux-Verstecke. Ich habe diese Orte notiert."  
Harry las die Liste durch – _Litte Hangleton, Waisenhaus, Malfoy-Anwesen, Spinner's End, Hogwarts, Nokturngasse, Winkelgasse (Gringotts), Albanien_ – und, ganz unten, _Godric's Hollow_.  
Harry schluckte. „Ähm – wie kommst du denn auf Godric's Hollow?"  
Hermine lächelte ihm zu. „Kannst du's dir nicht denken?"  
Doch, Harry konnte es. Godric's Hollow – dort war der Ort, an dem Voldemort an Harry 

gescheitert war. An dem Mord an Harry. Es hatte nicht funktioniert, Voldemort war auf mysteriöse Weise aus seinem Körper gerissen worden. Wenn irgendwo Antworten warteten, dann dort. Und vielleicht war Voldemort der Ort sogar wichtig genug, um dort einen Horkrux zu verstecken – aber war ihm nicht klar, dass Harry dorthin zurückkehren würde? War es nicht zu riskant, Godric's Hollow als Versteck zu wählen?  
„Gut, aber Hogwarts können wir streichen", sagte Harry schließlich; er hatte länger geschwiegen, als er bemerkt hatte, und wollte das schnell überspielen. „Dumbledore hätte gemerkt, wenn sich dort ein Horkrux befinden würde."  
Hermine und Ron tauschten einen Blick aus, der Harry gar nicht gefiel.  
„Was?"  
Ron sah schnell wieder zu Harry. „Na ja, Harry … wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du das sagen würdest."  
„Ja", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Und auch wenn Dumbledore ein Genie war und alles – wirklich, er war ein absolut großartiger Mensch!" Ihre Stimme war um einiges lauter und quietschender geworden bei den letzten Worten, da sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. „Und er ist für uns genauso wichtig wie für dich – aber, aber Harry … du kannst nicht leugnen, dass Dumbledore auch Fehler gemacht hat. Denk nur an Snape und –"  
„Streich Hogwarts", sagte Harry. Er wollte jetzt nicht über Snape sprechen. Nicht über Dumbledore, erst recht nicht über seine Fehler. „Dumbledore hätte den Horkrux gefunden, wenn er dort wäre. Streich Hogwarts."  
Hermine blickte ein letztes Mal mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Ron, dann strich sie Hogwarts durch.  
„Und ich denke, das Haus der Malfoys können wir auch vergessen", sagte Ron. „Voldemort würde den Malfoys nicht noch ein Horkrux anvertrauen."  
„Guter Gedankengang!" Hermine klang sehr beeindruckt, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass sie Ron nur schmeicheln wollte; es schien jedenfalls zu funktionieren, denn er machte eine erhabene Miene. „Und – Ron, hast du gerade _Voldemort _gesagt?"  
Ron nickte, und sagte dann, als wollte er schnell einen weiteren klugen Gedanken anhängen: „Little Hangleton können wir auch streichen, _Voldemort_ –" (er betonte den Namen besonders deutlich) „– mag ja seinen Vater nicht, und der hat dort gelebt."  
„Und im Waisenhaus hat er selbst gelebt und es ebenso gehasst", fügte Hermine hinzu und strich beides.  
„Und was soll denn bitte Spinner's End sein?"  
„Ron, liest du denn keine Zeitung?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Snape lebt dort. Besser gesagt, er hat dort gelebt. Sein Haus wird ja vom Orden bewacht."  


„Dann wird dort wohl auch kein Horkrux sein", sagte Harry. „Würde der Orden so etwas nicht bemerken?"  
„Woher sollen die vom Orden denn wissen, dass sie nach einem Horkrux suchen sollen?", entgegnete Ron mit einer Stimme, als wäre Harrys dumme Fragerei zu bemitleiden.  
„Magie hinterlässt Spuren", antwortete Harry, der sich an Dumbledores Worte erinnerte. „Wenn dort ein Horkrux versteckt wäre, wäre es magisch bewacht, und der Orden würde erkennen, dass starke Schutzzauber am Werk sind."  
„Du hast recht." Hermine strich Spinner's End. „Damit bleibt nur noch Godric's Hollow, die Nokturngasse, die Winkelgasse und – Albanien."  
„Albanien?" Ron stöhnte. „Das wird ein ganz schön langer Ausflug."  
„Er hat dort viel Zeit verbracht, während er machtlos gewesen ist", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht ist er dort hingegangen, um mit dem Bisschen, was er noch war, seinen Horkrux dort zu beschützen, oder?"  
„Möglich", stimmte Harry zu. „In der Nokturngasse müssten wir wohl bei _Borgin und Burkes _suchen, und was die Winkelgasse betrifft, so bin ich mit dir einer Meinung." Er zeigte auf das, was hinter _Winkelgasse_ auf der Liste in Klammern stand. „Gringotts."  
„Wieso ausgerechnet Gringotts?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„Nach Hogwarts soll das der sicherste Ort überhaupt sein", erklärte Harry.  
„Vier Orte sind das also." Hermines Gesicht hellte auf. „Ein gutes Zeichen – vier Horkruxe suchen wir noch!"  
„Aber Leute, wir dürfen eins nicht vergessen", sagte Ron. „Es ist auch möglich, dass Voldemort all seine Horkruxe bei sich hat, weil er denkt, dass sie bei ihm am sichersten sind."  
„Er hat das Medaillon in einer Höhle versteckt, sicher weit entfernt von dort, wo er sich so aufgehalten hat", erwiderte Harry. „Scheinbar ist es ihm wichtig, seine Horkruxe nicht in seiner Nähe zu haben. Vielleicht hat er ja Angst, man findet sie bei ihm zu leicht."  
„Aber dazu müsste man erstmal ihn selbst finden", gab Ron zu bedenken.  
„Damit könntest du recht haben", sagte Hermine nachdenklich; Ron grinste stolz. „Allerdings ist das nicht das einzige Problem. Was, wenn er sein Tagebuch ersetzt hat? Er weiß, dass es zerstört ist."  
„Einen Horkrux_ ersetzen_?" Harry stutzte; über diese Möglichkeit hatte er bisher gar nicht nachgedacht. „Geht das denn?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Hat Dumbledore was in der Richtung gesagt?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Aber dennoch – er verstand nicht, was dagegen sprechen sollte, dass ein Horkrux ersetzbar war. Wenn eines zerstört wurde, wohin verschwand die Seele im 

Inneren des Gegenstands? Zurück in ihren ursprünglichen Körper? Oder starb sie tatsächlich? Es war schon schwärzeste Magie, auch nur einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, sechs waren schon einzigartig viele – aber noch mehr? War es Voldemort so wichtig, genau sieben Seelenteile zu haben, dass er seine Seele so unglaublich oft zerlegte? War das nicht unendlich gefährlich, gefährlicher sogar als sterblich zu sein?  
„Was steht denn in den Büchern, die Viktor dir geschickt hat?", erkundigte sich Harry; zu spät erst erkannte er, dass er möglicherweise etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.  
„_Viktor_? Viktor _Krum_?"  
Ron blickte von Harry zu Hermine, die Augen geweitet vor Schock. „Was hat der denn damit zu tun?"  
„Nicht aufregen, Ron!", rief Hermine hastig; sie befürchtete einen weiteren Wutanfall, nachdem der von gestern Abend endlich abgeflaut zu sein schien. „Ich hab mich nur daran erinnert, dass Fleur ihn zur Hochzeit einlädt, und da hab ich an Durmstrang und die Bibliothek dort gedacht und –"  
„Krum kommt zur Hochzeit?" Rons Mund klappte auf. „Nein."  
„Doch, Fleur hat ihn –"  
„Nein!" Ron stand auf. „Ich dachte, der wäre jetzt endlich vergessen! Was willst du denn noch von dem?"  
„Ich – ich will gar nichts von ihm, wirklich nicht!" Hermines Stimme zitterte. „Ich dachte nur, er kann uns vielleicht mit den Horkruxen helfen, weil in Durmstrang ja schwarze Magie gelehrt wird."  
Ron schien diese Antwort nicht besonders zu beruhigen, doch er machte nur leise „Hmpf" und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Seine Augen blieben aber verdächtigend an Hermine hängen, die schnell auf Harrys Frage antwortete.  
„Nichts Hilfreiches", konnte sie nur sagen.  
„Toll." Harry schnaufte. „Gehen wir Mrs Weasley fragen, ob wir bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen können."

Obwohl es noch vier Tage bis zur Hochzeit hin waren, schien Mrs Weasley es sehr eilig zu haben, mit den Vorbereitungen voranzukommen. Jeder erhielt seine Aufgaben, sei es das morgendliche Absuchen des Hühnerstalls nach Eiern, das mittägliche Füttern eben jener Hühner oder sonstige alltägliche Hausarbeiten, oder aber es ging darum, das Haus speziell für die Hochzeit herzurichten. Dekoration im französischen Stil, darum bemühte sich Mrs Weasley, und sie war besonders nervös, weil sie andauernd unter dem strengen Blick Isabelle 

Delacours arbeitete, die ihr andauernd über die Schulter schaute.  
„Non, Violett ist mit Sischer'eit nischt angebracht!", rief sie einmal, ein anderes Mal, „also wirklisch, 'abt ihr Briten tatsächlisch so wenig A'nung?"  
Mrs Weasley murrte leise, wenn sie glaubte, niemand würde es mitbekommen; Harry verkniff sich jedesmal das Lachen, wenn er an ihr vorbeilief und sie Dinge murmeln hörte wie: „_Mademoiselle_ denkt, das soll anders gemacht werden? Dann soll die werte _Mademoiselle_ es doch selber machen und sich den ganzen Müll in ihren werten französischen – wenn ich jetzt bloß wüsste, was das auf Französisch heißt …"  
Harry war – zusammen mit Ron, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte – hauptsächlich dafür zuständig, Lieferungen entgegenzunehmen; erst dachte Harry, ihnen als Jungen würde man es nicht zutrauen, mit der Ausgestaltung eines Hauses zurecht zu kommen, doch bald wurde ihm klar, dass sein Job ein ziemlich wichtiger sein musste. Von Getränken über Geschirr bis hin zu Essbarem kam ständig etwas ins Haus, alle paar Minuten mussten Harry und Ron das Tor öffnen, um Bestellungen anzunehmen, bis sie schließlich einfach gleich dort stehen blieben und drei Tage hintereinander fast nur im Hof zubrachten.  
„Warum lassen wir das alles nicht erst kurz vor der Hochzeit liefern?", fragte Harry Ron, als er gerade ein großes Paket Häppchen von einem müde aussehenden Lieferanten in die Hand gedrückt bekam.  
„Mum will alles jetzt schon haben", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Damit sie dann am sechsundzwanzigsten nur noch alles aufstellen und herrichten muss für den nächsten Morgen."  
Auch vom Laden der Zwillinge bekamen sie einiges geliefert; sie verkauften nun nicht mehr nur Scherzartikel und ausgefallene Waffen zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sondern auch allerhand Nützliches für den Alltag und für besondere Ereignisse. Extra für die Hochzeit hatten sie sogar ein eigenes Heirats-Sortiment angelegt, mit Dekorativem, mit Zaubern, die die gesamte Einrichtung eines Hauses den Festigkeiten anpasste, und sogar mit Festumhängen und Kleidern. Mrs Weasley traute all diesen Waren jedoch nicht; Fred und George hielten schließlich einiges von unerwarteten Überraschungen. Doch es waren nicht diese Sorgen, die Harry hatte, als _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _unbestellt und kostenlos ihre Kreationen in den Fuchsbau lieferte; ihn beunruhigte es vielmehr, dass die Zwillinge all dies nicht selbst brachten, sondern dass es von zwei ihrer Angestellten ins Haus getragen wurde. Harry wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass noch nicht alles in Ordnung war. Rons Miene verriet ihm, dass er ähnlich dachte.  
Hermine und Ginny halfen während dieser vier Tage der Vorbereitung Mrs Weasley beim 

Dekorieren, Luna aber hatte etwas zu eigenwillige Vorstellungen für Mrs Weasleys Geschmack. Schon nach wenigen Stunden hatte Mrs Weasley Lunas Angebot, ebenfalls zu helfen, dankend abgelehnt und ihr geraten, sich ein wenig auszuruhen bis zum Tag der Hochzeit. Dann spazierte Luna im Garten und im Hof herum, unterhielt sich mit Harry und Ron. Harry genoss diese Gespräche sehr; es war genauso, wie er es erwartet und erhofft hatte: Lunas Anwesenheit half ihm, sich zu entspannen. Ihre wunderbar lächerlichen Geschichten erheiterten ihn, während er mit Ron auf die nächste Lieferung wartete.  
Harry vermutete, dass Bill und Fleur immer nervöser wurden, je näher ihr großer Tag rückte, doch bemerken konnte man davon nichts – die beiden waren die meiste Zeit nicht daheim, und wenn sie es doch waren, vergnügten sie sich in ihrem Zimmer hinter geschlossener Tür. Einen Tag vor der Hochzeit erst sah Harry sie wieder für etwas längere Zeit, als sie gemeinsam mit ihm, Mr Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermine und den Delacours beim Frühstückstisch saßen. Mrs Weasley war gerade aufgestanden, um der eben angekommenen Schleiereule die Post abzunehmen.  
„Tante Muriel kommt nicht", raunte Mrs Weasley, als sie den ersten Brief geöffnet hatte. „Ist krank."  
Ron, Ginny und Bill grinsten einander zu; scheinbar störte es sie nicht besonders, dass Tante Muriel nicht anwesend sein würde bei der Hochzeit.  
„Oh, Harry – der hier ist für dich – aus dem Ministerium!"  
Das musste sie sein – die Vorladung zur Anhörung, die Scrimgeour Mr Weasley angekündigt hatte. Mr Weasley sah dem Umschlag mit ernstem Blick hinterher, während Mrs Weasley ihn an Harry weiterreichte. Als Harry den Brief aber entgegennahm, rief Mrs Weasley plötzlich überrascht: „Moment – hier ist auch einer für Ron!"  
Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Was hab_ ich _denn verbrochen?"  
„Nichts", antwortete Harry; er hatte seinen Brief geöffnet und die kurze Nachricht gelesen. „Das ist keine Vorladung, sondern die Erinnerung, dass ich die Apparierprüfung ablegen muss. Du kriegst bestimmt auch so etwas."  
Tatsächlich war auch Rons Brief nur die Einladung zum Apparier-Test. Am neunzehnten August mussten sie sich im Ministerium einfinden, um ihre Prüfung abzulegen.  
„Jetzt haben sie sich eben etwas anderes überlegt, um mich wieder dorthin zu bekommen." Harry seufzte. „Das muss wohl sein, oder? Ohne Apparieren wird gar nichts gehen in den nächsten Monaten."  
Mrs Weasley öffnete schon den Mund, vermutlich, um zu fragen, was er denn in den nächsten Monaten vorhätte, doch Mr Weasley kam ihr zuvor und sagte: „Eigentlich ist es egal. In 

Zeiten wie diesen kümmert sich das Ministerium kaum um solche Kleinigkeiten wie lizenzloses Apparieren. Nicht besonders klug, denn einigen Todessern wurde die Lizenz einmal entzogen, als sie für kurze Zeit geschnappt waren – so könnte man sie leicht aufspüren. Aber das Ministerium denkt eben scheinbar nicht so weit in letzter Zeit."  
„Das sind alles die Heliopathen", versicherte Luna ihrer Sitznachbarin, Gabrielle, die ihr erstaunt zuhörte; sie war die einzige hier, die Luna ernst nehmen konnte. „Der Minister hat eine ganze Armee, aber wenn die zu lange irgendwo eingesperrt sind, erhitzen sie sich so stark, dass alle Menschen in ihrer Nähe furchtbar verwirrt werden."  
Keiner kommentierte diese Erklärung für das Verhalten des Ministeriums.  
„Also müssen wir die Prüfung nicht ablegen?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Wenn es doch eh egal ist – dann können wir doch auch einfach so apparieren!"  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Mrs Weasley rammte ihre Hände in beide Seiten ihres Bauches, um zu zeigen, dass es zu diesem Thema keine weitere Diskussion geben sollte. „Wir werden hier nicht illegal umher apparieren wie diese Todesser, vergiss es!"  
Ron stöhnte und stocherte lustlos in seinem Spiegelei. Er hatte wohl Angst, die Prüfung wieder aufgrund irgendeiner belanglosen Kleinigkeit nicht zu bestehen.  
Ein Kreischen von Mrs Weasley ließ Harry und alle anderen am Tisch hochschrecken. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich blass, ihre Augen fassungslos auf den letzten Brief gerichtet, der mit der Post gekommen war.  
„Dieser Brief hier – er – er ist …" Sie hielt den Umschlag hoch. „Er ist von _Percy_."  
Sofort trat Schweigen ein; es war eine düstere, grimmige Stille. Jeder am Tisch – sogar die Delacours, vermutete Harry – wusste, was Percy seiner Familie angetan hatte. Er hatte sie verlassen, sie ausgespottet dafür, dass sie auf Dumbledores Seite waren, hatte sich dem Ministerium angeschlossen.  
Mrs Weasley bewegte sich nicht, und schließlich zog ihr Mann ihr den Brief sanft aus der starren Hand. Er riss den Umschlag auf, die Stirn über seiner Brille in viele tiefe Falten gelegt, und las eilig durch, was Percy geschrieben hatte; seine Augen sprangen so schnell von einer Seite zur anderen, dass Harry sich kaum vorstellen konnte, er würde wirklich alles verstehen, was er da las.  
„Er will zur Hochzeit kommen", sagte Mr Weasley dann, sehr leise und mit ungewohnt kratziger Stimme. „Mit einer Freundin. Wenn wir ihn einladen wollen."  
Harry war erstaunt; er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Percy nicht einmal eingeladen war, dass Mrs Weasley es über sich gebracht hatte, es nicht einmal zu versuchen, ob er kommen wollte, so naiv das auch eigentlich sein mochte. Doch so naiv war es wohl doch nicht: Percy wollte 

kommen. Aber weswegen? Wollte er doch noch zu seiner Familie zurückkehren – oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Percy nur kommen wollte, um dort weiterzumachen, wo Scrimgeour gescheitert war: ihn zu überreden, für das Ministerium den Auserwählten zu spielen. Zähneknirschend stellte sich Harry vor, die Freundin, von der Percy sprach, wäre Umbridge.  
„Komm", flüsterte Ginny Luna und Gabrielle zu, „wir gehen in den Garten Arnold füttern."  
Die drei verließen die Küche und Fleurs Eltern eilten in ihr Zimmer, angeblich, um Geburtstagsglückwünsche an einen entfernten Verwandten zu senden. Tatsächlich wollten sie wohl nur nicht bei einer solchen Familienangelegenheit dabei sein; Mrs Weasley standen die Tränen bereits in den Augen.  
„Er kann aber nicht kommen", sagte Ron dann mit entschlossener Stimme, sein Gesicht angewidert auf den Brief in Mr Weasleys Händen gerichtet. „Abgesehen davon, dass wir schon die geplante Zahl der Gäste erreicht haben, ist er ein riesengroßes –"  
„Tante Muriel kommt nicht, du hast es gerade gehört", warf Mr Weasley hastig ein. „Wir können einen Gast mehr einladen."  
„Ja, aber wir wollen nicht", erwiderte Bill, wie Ron auf den Brief starrend. „Nicht wahr, Fleur?"  
„Wenn du Percy nischt dabei 'aben willst, will isch ihn ebenfalls nischt", antwortete Fleur.  
„Damit wäre das wohl entschieden." Mr Weasley faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes; er brachte es wohl nicht über sich, ihn wegzuwerfen.  
„Wir sollten ihn einladen."  
Alle sahen zu Mrs Weasley; sie stand immer noch an der Stelle, an der Percys Handschrift auf dem Briefumschlag erkannt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch blass und starr, doch sie hatte gesprochen.  
„Wir sollten ihn einladen", wiederholte sie, „und seine Freundin auch. „Er bittet um eine Chance. Wir müssen sie ihm gewähren."  
„Molly, bitte." Mr Weasley sprach so wie jemand, der einem sturen Menschen mit einer dummen Idee im Kopf Vernunft einreden will; im Grunde genommen tat er das ja auch gerade. „Verstehe doch, das ist wieder dasselbe wie letztes Weihnachten, Scrimgeour will Percy benutzen, um an Harry heranzukommen."  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht." Mrs Weasley schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Er will eine Freundin mitbringen, er ist verliebt, er will uns jemanden vorstellen." Sie wandte sich direkt an Bill. „Bitte. Bitte ladet ihn ein. Ich flehe euch an."  
„Mum", sagte Bill sofort, streng und entschlossen, „Percy hat sich unverzeihlich verhalten. 

Entschuldigt er sich in dem Brief da überhaupt?", fragte er seinen Vater, der bedauerlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Eben. Er will sich nicht einmal entschuldigen, er ist zu stolz dazu. Du kannst ihn gerne auf einen Tee einladen, Mum, aber zu der Hochzeit von Fleur und mir wird er definitiv nicht eingeladen."  
Harry befürchtete das Schlimmste; dass Mrs Weasley schrie und tobte, die Hochzeit absagte und es Bill verbot, sie hier im Fuchsbau zu feiern. Aber was geschah, war noch schlimmer: Wie nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Fred und George brach Mrs Weasley in Tränen aus, doch diesmal musste Harry es selbst mit ansehen. Sie warf sich auf die Knie, schluchzte in ihre Hände und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Mr Weasley kniete sich hastig neben ihr auf den Boden und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, aber es schien keinen Sinn zu haben. Mrs Weasley begann zu schreien: „Die Familie zerbricht! Die ganze Familie zerbricht!" Und obwohl ihr Mann ihr versicherte, das wäre nicht wahr, weinte sie immer lauter und lauter. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten führte Mr Weasley sie aus der Küche und wiederum die Treppe hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Ghul begann ebenfalls zu schreien, begeistert von dem Lärm.  
„Das hast du toll gemacht", sagte Ron zu Bill, überraschend laut und wütend. Er stand auf und rannte seinen Eltern hinterher.  
„Jetzt ist der auch wieder sauer." Bill seufzte.  
„Morgen ist die Hochseit!", rief Fleur; ihre Augen waren triefend nass. „Deine Mutter ist schon wieder mit den Nerven am Ende und morgen ist die Hochseit!"  
„Das wird schon wieder, keine Angst", sagte Bill; dann wandte er sich an Harry und Hermine. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr all das miterleben müsst. Ich vermute, zu einer Hochzeit gehört so ein Chaos nun einmal dazu."  
Harry wusste nichts dazu zu sagen, und auch Hermine antwortete nicht. Die beiden warfen einander nur einen Blick zu, und Harry las in ihren Augen, was er selbst dachte: Wie sollte der morgige Tag jetzt noch gut verlaufen können?  
Bill und Fleur verließen die Küche; Bill, um noch einmal mit seiner Mutter zu reden, und Fleur, um nach Gabrielle zu sehen. Mrs Weasley war erst nach einer halben Stunde nicht mehr vom Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry und Hermine nun saßen, aus zu hören und auch der Ghul gab sein Gebrüll fünf Minuten später auf. Mr Weasley kam mit Ron die Treppe hinunter, um Harry und Hermine zu bitten, gemeinsam mit Ron die Bankreihen für die Trauungsgäste im Hof aufzustellen. „Eigentlich hat Molly das machen wollen, aber sie ist – nun ja, verhindert. Und ich muss schnell ins Ministerium, eine Eileule ist gerade oben durchs Fenster geflogen."  
Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen also nach draußen in den Hof, wo die weißen Bänke, die am 

Vortag geliefert worden waren, übereinandergestapelt standen. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, wie viele Leute zur Hochzeit eingeladen waren, aber es waren sehr viel mehr, als er geschätzt hatte. Es dauerte natürlich nicht lange, die Bänke, auf denen die Gäste während der Zeremonie sitzen würden, herzurichten, da ein paar Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab genügten, doch sie boten Platz für mindestens fünfzig Personen. Mr Weasley hatte erklärt, dass pro Reihe zwei Bänke stehen sollten, so weit voneinander entfernt, dass es möglich war, ohne Probleme zwischen ihnen hindurch zu schreiten, und dass sie zum Haus ausgerichtet sein sollten.  
„Wie viele Leute werden denn morgen kommen?", fragte Harry Ron, während Hermine ein letztes Mal überprüfte, ob sie alle Bänke gerade und gleichmäßig hingestellt hatten.  
„So einige", sagte Ron. „Charlie, Fred und George natürlich, und noch ein paar Verwandte von Fleur. Ehemalige Schulfreunde von Bill und von Fleur – Madame Maxime, glaube ich, auch – und Krum natürlich." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, und Harry drängte ihn schnell, weiterzusprechen. „Lupin und Tonks – und Tonks' Eltern haben wir auch eingeladen. Hagrid kommt hoffentlich auch, aber der hat in letzter Zeit wieder ein paar Probleme mit Grawp gehabt – hast du das gewusst?"  
„Nein. Ist denn was passiert?"  
„Nichts wirklich Schlimmes, glaub ich – aber Grawp scheint langsam langweilig zu werden und da hat er sich ein neues Spiel einfallen lassen: Hagrid-Weitwurf. Wie auch immer – Lunas Vater soll auch kommen, dann noch McGonagall und ein paar Ordensmitglieder – Moody, Kingsley und einige andere."  
„Gar keine Auroren?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
„Doch, aber nur, weil Scrimgeour uns welche aufzwingt." Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Wir trauen dem Orden zu, dass er uns beschützt, falls irgendwelche Todesser angreifen wollen."  
Harry erwiderte nichts, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken, ein paar Auroren um den Fuchsbau herum zu haben, etwas sicherer fühlte. Hermine hatte schon recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte – der Orden arbeitete in letzter Zeit schlampig.  
Harry hatte nicht erwartet, Mrs Weasley noch einmal zu sehen, bevor sie das Mittagessen zubereitete, doch tatsächlich kam sie wenige Minuten, nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine mit dem Aufstellen der Bänke fertig geworden waren, in den Hof, um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten. Sie wirkte einigermaßen gefasst und schien Bill auch nicht mehr böse zu sein, dass er Percy nicht einladen wollte, denn sie fragte ihn heiter nach seiner Meinung zu den Bankreihen. Und obwohl er sich als völlig zufrieden äußerte, werkte Mrs Weasley noch ganze zehn Minuten im Hof herum, bevor auch sie alles als angemessen empfand. Ginny, Luna und Gabrielle waren 

mittlerweile wieder aus dem kleinen Schuppen gekommen, in dem Ginnys Minimuff Arnold während des Sommers wohnte. Gabrielle erklärte dem aufgebrachten Bill, dass Fleur den Schuppen schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte, um zu ihren Eltern zu gehen. Erleichtert lief Bill los, um nach ihr zu sehen – er hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, Fleur wäre verschwunden. In solchen Zeiten musste man mit allem rechnen: Im gestrigen Tagespropheten war von vier weiteren verschwundenen – vermutlich entführten – Zauberern und Hexen die Rede gewesen, darunter ein kleiner halbblütiger Junge, der mit dem Zauberstab seiner Mutter am Rande eines Waldes gespielt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, da war er auch schon nicht mehr da gewesen.  
Während Mrs Weasley das, was im Hof noch zu erledigen war, nur mit den Mädchen anpacken wollte (es ging wiederum um Dekoration; scheinbar traute Mrs Weasley den Jungs doch nicht zu, bei so etwas behilflich zu sein), verschwand Harry mit Ron in Rons Zimmer; sie wollten sich noch eine Weile über die Horkruxe unterhalten, auch wenn sie nicht viel Hoffnung hatten, ohne Hermine weiterzukommen. Zu den Verstecken fiel ihnen kaum noch etwas ein – sie beschlossen, dass die vier, auf die sie sich geeinigt hatten, die wahrscheinlichsten waren; nur eines gefiel Harry an der Sache nicht.  
„Das Medaillon ist gestohlen worden", sagte er, während er Hedwig und Pig aus ihren Käfigen ließ. „Das wird an keinem dieser Orte sein, sondern dort, wo dieser R. A. B. es versteckt hat."  
„Vielleicht hat er es aber auch zerstört!", meinte Ron, dessen Gesicht sich bei diesem Gedanken deutlich aufhellte. „Dann müssen wir nur noch drei suchen!"  
„Solange wir nicht wissen, ob er es tatsächlich zerstört hat oder nicht, müssen wir das Medaillon trotzdem finden. Sonst haben wir ja keine Gewissheit."  
„Aber hast du eine Ahnung, wer R. A. B. sein könnte?"  
„Nein", gab Harry zu; diese Frage hatte ihn in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig beschäftigt, musste er sich eingestehen. Das war einer seiner wenigen richtigen Anhaltspunkte, und er hatte bei all dem Trubel vergessen, sich ausgiebig damit auseinanderzusetzen.  
„Und mir fällt da noch etwas ein", sagte Ron plötzlich. „Die Schlange wird Voldemort wohl kaum irgendwo verstecken, sondern mit sich herumtragen. Das heißt, wir brauchen nur zwei der vier Orte."  
„Nein, so würde ich das nicht sagen", entgegnete Harry, dem gerade etwas einfiel. „Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort an einem dieser Orte sein Hauptquartier hat? Und wo das ist, ist Voldemort, und wo er ist, ist Nagini."  
„Gute Idee! Winkelgasse oder Nokturngasse ist eher unwahrscheinlich – obwohl, ich traue 

Voldemort schon zu, dass er in der Nokturngasse ein gutes Versteck findet."  
„Nein, dort stehen sicher Auroren Wache", sagte Harry. „An so einem Ort muss das Ministerium ja allerlei Illegales vermuten."  
„Stimmt – und wenn Voldemort sein Hauptquartier in Godric's Hollow hat, dann werde ich mal Schulleiter von Hogwarts."  
„Dann glaubst du also, Voldemort ist in Albanien?", fragte Harry; Ron schien so überrascht zu sein, von Harry nach seiner Meinung gefragt zu werden, dass er erst einmal gar nicht antwortete.  
„Weiß nicht", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Was glaubst du denn?"  
„Ich halte es für möglich. Wir sollten Hermine fragen."  
„Ja, das ist die einfachste Lösung." Ron legte sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. „Hast du schon eine Idee, was der Gegenstand von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw sein könnte?"  
„Leider nein." Harry setzte sich auf sein Feldbett. „Ich bin mir nur ziemlich sicher, dass es was von Ravenclaw ist. Fällt dir denn irgendeine Hinterlassenschaft von ihr ein?"  
„Ich? Glaubst du etwa, ich passe in Geschichte auf?"  
„Also noch eine Frage, die wir Hermine stellen müssen." Harry grinste. „Was würden wir ohne sie tun."  
„Na, wir wären seit sechs Jahren tot", antwortete Ron.  
„Hermine und ich ohne dich aber auch", sagte Harry. „Wir hätten allein nie dieses Schachspiel geschafft."  
„Jaah." Ron klang sehr stolz; zu Recht, fand Harry. „Aber wenn du denkst, wir könnten hier Lorbeeren verteilen, ohne auf dich zu sprechen zu kommen, dann hast du dich geirrt."  
„Wehe dir, du fängst jetzt an, Lobeshymnen auf mich zu singen." Harry erhob sich wieder. „Komm, wir sagen deiner Mutter, wir müssen uns mit Hermine unterhalten, sie soll stattdessen Fleur bitten, ihr zu helfen."  
„Als ob Fleur irgendeinen Finger rühren musste." Ron stand ebenfalls auf. „Sie ist schließlich diejenige, die heiratet."  
Doch als die beiden Mrs Weasley fragten, ob sie Hermine für einige Zeit entlassen könnte, war sie so darin vertieft, das Podium, auf dem Bill und Fleur getraut werden sollten, zurecht zu rücken, dass sie einfach nur murmelte: „Macht, was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich in Ruhe." Die zwei gingen also zu Hermine und baten sie, mit ihnen mitzukommen. Als sie wieder ins Haus gingen, drehte sich Harry um und winkte Ginny zu, die damit beschäftigt war, einige Gnomen aus dem Hof zu vertreiben. Sie sah ihn zwar an, winkte aber nicht zurück.  


„Was gibt's denn?", wollte Hermine wissen, als die drei wieder in Rons Zimmer standen.  
„Wir wollen weiter über die Horkruxe reden", antwortete Harry.  
„Wir hatten eine Idee und hätten gerne deine Bestätigung", übernahm Ron hastig das Wort. „Hältst du es für möglich, dass _Voldemorts_ Hauptquartier in Albanien ist?"  
Hermine dachte kurz darüber nach, wobei sie in ihre Oberlippe bis. „Hmm", sagte sie dann, „ja, gut möglich. Warum?"  
Ron erklärte seinen und Harrys Gedankengang; er schien sehr eifrig zu versuchen, Hermine zu beeindrucken. Harry versuchte, nicht zu lachen, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Ron hatte einfach noch nicht verstanden, dass er um Hermine nicht mehr kämpfen musste.  
„Kommt mir logisch vor", sagte Hermine, als Ron fertig war. „Allerdings halte ich es unter diesem Gesichtspunkt auch für wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort sich in Little Hangleton niedergelassen hat – ein Ort, an dem ihn keiner vermutet."  
„Und was ist mit dem Haus der Malfoys?", fragte Harry.  
„Steht leer", erwiderte Hermine. „Stand in der Zeitung – das Ministerium hat es durchsucht und lässt es bewachen."  
„Also wird Little Hangleton wieder zu einem möglichen Versteck", seufzte Harry. „Damit haben wir fünf."  
„Aber selbst wenn Voldemort in Little Hangleton ist, können wir nicht einfach dorthin gehen", sagte Ron. „Wir können nicht zu dritt einfach in sein Hauptquartier platzen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir dem Orden vorschlagen, dort mal vorbeizusehen", meinte Harry.  
Ron grunzte. „Glaubst du nicht, die haben schon selbst daran gedacht?"  
Harry und Hermine tauschten einen Blick – Ron hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, wie schäbig der Orden sich in letzter Zeit verhalten hatte; oder er wollte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen.  
„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt erst einmal den Plan für die kommenden Wochen festhalten." Hermine schob Hedwigs Käfig ein wenig zur Seite und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Und anfangen müssen wir mit der Frage, ob wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren oder nicht."  
Sie und Ron richteten ihre Augen sofort auf Harry. Er sah von einem erwartungsvollen Gesicht zum anderen und dachte nach. Diese Frage hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, hatte in seinem Unterbewusstsein Platz genommen und darauf gewartet, dass er eine Entscheidung traf. Und irgendwie war es ihm schon seit gestern klar gewesen, dass Hermines Argument, sie bräuchten ohnehin eine Art Stützpunkt, kombiniert mit seiner Sehnsucht nach diesem fantastischen Schloss ihn ohnehin bereits überzeugt hatten. Er lächelte; Ron und Hermine 

verstanden, was er sagen wollte, und reagierten ebenfalls mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Sehr gut entschieden, Harry", sagte Ron. „Wir sollten gleich Briefe abschicken, die unser Kommen bestätigen."  
„Hedwig und Pig sind gerade weg", entgegnete Harry. „Wenn sie wieder da sind, schicken wir die Briefe."  
„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Hermine, sichtlich erleichtert. „Also warten wir jetzt erst einmal bis zu deinem Geburtstag – dann wirst du nach Godric's Hollow wollen, vermute ich."  
„Richtig", bestätigte Harry.  
„Und da Godric's Hollow auch eines unserer möglichen Verstecke ist", fuhr Hermine fort, „passt das perfekt zu unseren Plänen. Sollen wir in Godric's Hollow bleiben, bis die Schule beginnt?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern; ihm gefiel die Idee, doch er wollte Ron nicht zwingen, so weit weg vom Fuchsbau auf das Ende des Sommers zu warten. Zu seiner Erleichterung sagte Ron aber: „Ich bin dafür – es könnte doch unser vorübergehendes Hauptquartier sein!"  
Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen: Nicht er hatte das vorschlagen müssen, Ron hatte das für ihn erledigt. Er war Ron in diesem Moment so dankbar, dass er ihm um den Hals hätte fallen können.  
Hermine allerdings schien nicht so begeistert zu sein. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem." Sie sah Harry an. „Und dieses Problem könnte nicht nur bedeuten, dass wir Godric's Hollow nicht als Stützpunkt verwenden können – es könnte sogar bedeuten, dass wir nicht einmal hinkommen. Zumindest nicht wir alle. Das Haus der Potters trägt den Fidelius-Zauber auf sich, um die Potters zu schützen, er bleibt also sicher so lange bestehen, wie es Potters zu beschützen gibt. Das heißt, wenn Ron und ich nicht vom Geheimniswahrer gesagt bekommen, wo das Haus ist – und die Chancen stehen schlecht, dass das passieren wird –"  
„Solange könnt ihr nicht dort hinein." Harry stöhnte. „Na toll, das hat gerade noch gefehlt."  
„Sicher bin ich mir ja gar nicht!", wandte Hermine sofort ein. „Wir werden dann ja sehen. Jedenfalls sollten wir in den nächsten Tagen bis zu deinem Geburtstag an einem Plan B arbeiten, wenn wir in Godric's Hollow nicht bleiben können. Jetzt aber weiter im Text." Hermine räusperte sich. „Von wo auch immer dann unser Hauptquartier sein wird, beginnen wir mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen. In die Winkelgasse werden wir ohnehin müssen, um unsere Schulsachen zu besorgen, da können wir dann auch nach dem Horkrux suchen."  
„Wenn es in Gringotts ist, ist es sicher in einem Verlies eines Todessers", sagte Ron. „Wie sollen wir da denn reinkommen?"  
„Das Ministerium wird uns sicher Zugang zu allen Verliesen gewähren können." Hermine 

klang selbst nicht sehr überzeugt von ihren Worten.  
„Gringotts gehört den Kobolden, die müssen dem Ministerium nicht gehorchen", entgegnete Harry. „Und selbst wenn sie es doch tun würden, dann müsste ich wohl tatsächlich das Maskottchen des Ministeriums werden, damit wir von denen Hilfe bekommen, und das werde ich nicht tun."  
„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass es nicht in Gringotts ist." Hermine sah nicht begeistert aus, gab sich aber vorerst mit dieser Fügung zufrieden; sie fuhr fort: „Einen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse können wir problemlos von der Winkelgasse aus erledigen. Da sollten wir bei _Borgin und Burkes _vorbeischauen, wenn man uns dort nicht helfen kann, dann nirgendwo."  
Das stimmte; Voldemort hatte dort gearbeitet, und wenn sich ein Horkrux in der Nokturngasse befand, dann in diesem Laden.  
„Albanien ist ein schwierigeres Ziel", sprach Hermine weiter. „Das sollten wir vielleicht erst in den Weihnachtsferien anpacken."  
„Wir können kein ganzes Land durchsuchen", gab Ron zu bedenken. „Albanien können wir vergessen, selbst wenn dort ein Horkrux ist. Wir würden das nie finden."  
„Außer, jemand aus dem Orden kann Spuren der Magie genauso erkennen wie Dumbledore", sagte Harry, der sich immer noch an diesem kleinen Ast festklammerte. „Der kann dann vielleicht herausfinden, wo starke magische Energien sind oder so – in der Luft lesen oder sonst was machen, ich hab ja keine Ahnung."  
Dem folgte Schweigen; ratloses Schweigen, das kein gutes Zeichen war. Und dann fragte Ron, was bisher keiner auszusprechen gewagt hatte.  
„Was machen wir, wenn wir an keinem dieser Orte was finden?"  
Hermine seufzte. „Dann müssen wir uns was anderes überlegen. Die Orte absuchen, die wir auf unserer Liste bereits durchgestrichen haben. Das Haus der Malfoys zum Beispiel – und Hogwarts natürlich."  
„Ich hab doch bereits gesagt –", begann Harry wütend, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
„Harry, ich würde ja wie du am liebsten glauben, Dumbledore hätte ein Horkrux in Hogwarts sicher entdeckt. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Voldemort das Schloss als Versteck wählt, ist einfach viel zu groß, er hat es geliebt! Und Dumbledore hat selbst zugegeben, dass er nicht alle Geheimnisse von Hogwarts kennt. Du musst doch einsehen, dass –"  
„Ja, schon gut." Harry verschränkte die Arme, richtete den Blick aus dem Fenster. „Stimmt schon. Es ist leicht möglich."  
„Gut." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Das hätten wir mal. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht machen. Gibt's sonst noch etwas, was ihr fragen wolltet?"  


„Ja", antwortete Ron. „Fällt dir irgendein Gegenstand Ravenclaws ein, der historische Bedeutung hat?"  
„Nein", sagte Hermine so schnell, dass Harry enttäuscht und erstaunt zugleich aufblickte. „Glaubt ihr nicht, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit überlege, ob mir irgendwelche Relikte der Gründer einfallen, die möglicherweise zu Horkruxen gemacht worden sind? Das tu ich nämlich, und wenn mir was eingefallen wäre, das versichere ich euch, hätte ich es euch längst gesagt."  
„Aber du musst doch in deiner _Geschichte von Hogwarts _etwas über die Hinterlassenschaften der Gründer gelesen haben!", rief Ron, scheinbar empört darüber, wie Hermine auf seine Frage reagiert hatte.  
„Ja, hab ich", erwiderte sie, „aber wenn Voldemort es nicht geschafft hat, Gryffindors Schwert, den sprechenden Hut oder den Schlüssel des Hogwartstores unter den Augen Dumbledors aus Hogwarts zu entwenden, dann gibt es keinen historischen Gegenstand Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws, den Voldemort besitzen könnte!"  
„Den Schlüssel des Hogwartstores?", fragte Harry hastig, bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte (sein Gespräch mit Hermine schien sich schon wieder zu einem Streit zu entwickeln). „Soll das heißen, der hat Ravenclaw gehört?"  
Hermine nickte. „Und das weiß auch so ziemlich jeder. Der Schlüssel ist heutzutage in Hogwarts."  
Harry sah Ron an, der nickte. „Das sind so Grundlagen, die weiß wirklich jeder. Aber, hey, du bist mit Muggeln aufgewachsen, wer soll dir das denn erzählt haben?"  
Damit hatte Ron recht. Seit Harry wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war, hatte niemand ihm gesagt, dass Rowena Ravenclaw den Schlüssel von Hogwarts und damit wohl auch das Schloss selbst besessen hatte. Das war wohl grundlegendes Wissen, das man jungen Zauberern und Hexen in die Wiege legte, und das später nie wieder erwähnt wurde. Er konnte also wirklich nichts dafür, dass er es nicht wusste; einmal abgesehen davon, dass es im Geschichte-Unterricht vermutlich einmal gesagt worden war.  
„Dann stehen wir also mit ziemlich leeren Händen da", fasste Ron ziemlich akkurat zusammen, was sie jetzt mehrere Minuten lang diskutiert hatten. „Die Suche nach den Horkruxen wird ein Abenteuer von der Sorte, wie Fred und George sie gerne mögen."  
Harry und Hermine lachten; unglaublich, dass sie das jetzt zustande brachten, aber sie taten es. Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, allerdings ziellos und ohne ernsthaft zu erwarten, auf irgendeinen grünen Zweig zu kommen. Als dann Hedwig und Pig wieder nach Hause kamen, schrieben die drei ihre Briefe, in denen sie bestätigten, dass sie nach Hogwarts 

zurückkehren würden; Harry und Hermine banden ihre Briefe an Hedwigs Bein, Rons seinen an Pigs, weil dieser so erpicht darauf zu sein schien, auch Post zu überbringen. Harry sah den Eulen mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Magen nach, bis sie am Horizont verschwunden waren. Er würde Hogwarts bald wieder sehen; dieses Wissen überschattete all die Sorgen, die er hatte, all seine Zweifel, was die Suche nach den Horkruxen betraf. Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war das Licht, das inmitten all der Finsternis hoffnungsvoll strahlte.

Auch Mrs Weasley und Ginny zeigten sich begeistert von der Neuigkeit, dass die drei nun doch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, aber sie waren immer noch so beschäftigt mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, dass sie sich sofort wieder in die Arbeit stürzten, diesmal wieder mit Hermine zusammen. Luna, deren Hilfe Mrs Weasley erneut abgelehnt hatte, unterhielt sich allerdings mit Harry und Ron, während sie zurück in den Fuchsbau gingen.  
„Wieso habt ihr denn vorgehabt, nicht zurückzugehen?", fragte sie neugierig, Ron mit ihren großen Augen fixierend.  
„Ähm – das wollen wir nicht verraten", antwortete Ron.  
Luna nickte verständnisvoll. „Vermutlich, weil Dumbledore tot ist? Ich kann mir Hogwarts ohne ihn auch nicht vorstellen, aber Papa sagt, ich sollte auf jeden Fall wieder nach Hogwarts. Er versteht, wie gut es mir dort gefällt – auch wenn er ein Muggel ist."  
„Ein Muggel?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, er wäre der Herausgeber des _Klitterers_."  
„Ist er auch", sagte Luna, „aber die Maschinen, mit denen er die Zeitungen druckt, hat er erst durch die Beziehung mit meiner Mutter entdeckt. Von Magie hat er selbst keine Ahnung – er aber versteht es, die subtilen Hintergründe zu erkennen und deckt die Existenz der Wesen auf, von denen die heutige Zauberergemeinschaft keine Ahnung mehr hat."  
Harry sah kurz zu Ron, dann aber schnell wieder weg, damit er nicht zu lachen beginnen musste. Jetzt verstand Harry auch, woher Lunas Vater seine seltsamen Geschichten nahm: Er erfand sie, unwissend, wie die magische Welt tatsächlich aussah.  
Die drei erreichten das Wohnzimmer; Luna ging zielstrebig auf das Sofa zu und setzte sich hin, dann fragte sie die anderen beiden: „Glaubt ihr, rote Haare würden zu mir passen? Ich hab überlegt, ob ich sie für die Hochzeit färben soll."  
„Oh – ähm …" Harry hätte nicht erwartet, jemals von Luna eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen, die mit Äußerlichkeiten zu tun hatte. „Ich weiß nicht – wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Nun", antwortete Luna, ihr Blick abschweifend, „seit ich vor ein paar Wochen eine Fähigkeit entdeckt habe, die ich schon lange unbewusst habe, finde ich, dass ich sie öfter benutzen soll, um sie zu trainieren. Seht her."  


Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und machte eine konzentrierte Miene. Noch bevor Harry einfiel, an wen ihn das erinnerte, war es schon passiert – Lunas Haare waren rot, und Harry verstand, welche Fähigkeit Luna meinte.  
„Du bist ein Metamorphmagus?", rief Ron, noch bevor Harry zu Wort kam. „Wie Tonks?"  
„Mhm", sagte Luna unbeeindruckt, während sie eine Strähne ihres jetzt roten Haares um ihren Finger wickelte und gedankenverloren betrachtete. „Nein, steht mir doch nicht." Sie schloss die Augen erneut, und gleich darauf waren ihre Haare wieder von dem unreinen Blond, das, wie Harry fand, viel besser zu ihr passte. „Da das eine angeborene Fähigkeit ist, muss ich das wohl schon immer können, aber da ich es nie gewusst habe, hab ich es auch nie benutzt. Vor einiger Zeit bin ich dann draufgekommen, als ich vorm Spiegel stand und mir sehnlichst wünschte, meine Nase wäre größer, damit ich die unsichtbaren Stinkylonen riechen könnte, die sich überall aufhalten – und plötzlich war meine Nase größer."  
Diesmal musste Harry tatsächlich lachen; er hatte sich Luna mit einer Nase wie Snapes vorgestellt.  
Rufe drangen vom Hof herein, und Harry und Ron zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe; doch bei näherem Hinhören stellte Harry fest, dass es nicht nach Angst, sondern vielmehr nach Freunde klang. Sie eilten hinaus, gefolgt von Luna, und sahen den Grund, warum Mrs Weasley so erfreut war: Ein breitschultriger junger Mann mit den roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen der Weasleys kam lächelnd durch das Tor herein; Rons zweitältester Bruder und Bills Trauzeuge, Charlie.  
„Hi, Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Charlie, nachdem er die Begrüßung seiner Mutter über sich ergehen lassen und Harry erblickt hatte.  
„Aber klar", antwortete Harry, nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, „und bei dir? Wie geht's Norbert?"  
„Klasse", sagte Charlie grinsend. „Er hat sich verliebt und einige kleine Norbert Juniors gezeugt." Dann sah er sich im Hof um. „Schön ist es hier, das hast du toll gemacht, Mum."  
„Ach, du Charmeur", sagte Mrs Weasley und wedelte abweisend mit der Hand. Doch er hatte recht: Der Zaun um den Hof herum war mit goldenen und weißen Bändern verziert, das weiße Marmorpodium, auf dem die Vermählung stattfinden sollte, stand an der perfekten Stelle, und die Bankreihen, die Harry, Ron und Hermine aufgestellt hatten, waren nun mit goldenen Polstern ausgestattet, die Mrs Weasley scheinbar aus dem Nichts herbeigezaubert hatte. Hier konnte sich Harry eine Hochzeit sehr gut vorstellen.  
Und dennoch – nach der Sache mit den Zwillingen und dem Brief von Percy, nach der ungeschickten Arbeit des Ordens und dem einzigen Ziel des Ministeriums, Harry auf seine 

Seite zu bekommen, was auch nicht gerade eine umsichtige Wache der Auroren versicherte, konnte Harry sich kaum vorstellen, dass am nächsten Tag alles glatt laufen würde. Es wäre einfach zu schön.

Der nächste Tag begann hektischer, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Als hätte Mrs Weasley nicht schon genug vorbereitet, fielen ihr plötzlich scheinbar Hunderte kleiner Details ein, die sie noch zu tun hatten, und riss alle um sieben Uhr morgens aus den Betten. Harry war so müde, dass er es kaum schaffte, zwei sinnvolle Wörter aneinanderzureihen, doch Mrs Weasley verlangte von ihm, die Getränke hinauszutragen, drängte ihn, noch einmal seinen neuen Festumhang anzuprobieren, den Fred und George ihm geschenkt hatten, und sich dann endlich einmal um seine Haare zu kümmern.  
Bei Fleur schien die erwartete Nervosität einer Braut nun endlich eingesetzt zu haben – sie rannte im Haus umher, als würde sie verfolgt werden, schrie alle paar Minuten wild herum und lag etwa dreimal weinend in ihrem Zimmer, weil Bill, wie sie sich plötzlich absolut sicher war, sie nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Doch bis um vierzehn Uhr die ersten Gäste erschienen, hatte sie sich beruhigt, und eilte los, um ihre Verwandten und Freunde aus Frankreich zu begrüßen, die mit dem Portschlüssel angereist waren und von Mr Weasley zum Fuchsbau geführt worden waren. Darunter waren zwei Cousinen, ein Cousin und vier Tanten Fleurs, sowie drei ehemalige Schulkollegen und –kolleginnen und die riesenhafte Madame Maxime, Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons; sie kamen alle schon so früh, weil sie am Festessen teilnahmen, während einige weitere Leute aus Frankreich erst vor der Hochzeitszeremonie eintreffen würden. Auch Fred und George kamen jetzt schon; alle Befürchtungen Harrys, sie wären noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg, dass sie keine richtigen Weasleys waren, lösten sich in Luft auf, als er die beiden sah: Sie waren glücklich wie eh und je, lachten so viel wie immer. Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, es könnte doch alles gut gehen an diesem Tag.  
Auch ein paar Ordens-Mitglieder würden beim Festessen dabei sein: Mad-Eye Moody und Daedalus Diggle, der Harry erfreut die Hand schüttelte, sowie Tonks, heute wieder mit knallrosa Haaren und um einiges fröhlicher als das letzte Mal, als Harry sie gesehen hatte – und Lupin.  
„Harry", sagte Lupin, ein breites Lächeln auf seinem kranken, müden Gesicht. „Es freut mich, dich endlich wieder zu sehen."  
„Mich auch", gab Harry zurück, und er meinte es auch so; er freute sich schon seit längerer Zeit, Lupin endlich zu treffen.  
„Hallo, Harry", sagte Tonks, als sie Harry erblickt hatte und neben Lupin erschien; sie nahm 

seine Hand in ihre, drückte sie ganz fest. „Tut mir ehrlich Leid, wie ich mich in der Nacht vor kurzem aufgeführt habe. Ganz schön bescheuert, ich weiß."  
„Kein Problem", sagte Harry grinsend; seine Wut war wie verflogen. Fred und George, die stolz ihre neuesten Scherzartikel präsentierten, das begeisterte Schnattern der Franzosen, das glückselige Strahlen von Fleur und Bill, Lunas Stimme, die über den Lärm hinweg zu ihm drang und die der staunenden Gabrielle von sprechenden Eisbären erzählte – all das machte es ihm unmöglich, noch auf Tonks böse zu sein.  
Als Harry all den anderen ins Haus folgte, warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter. Überall im Hof waren Auroren verteilt, die sich mit aufmerksamen Blick umsahen; er hoffte, dass ihr Einsatz nicht notwendig werden würde während der Hochzeit.  
Das Festessen fand im Wohnzimmer statt, welches extra für diesen Zweck neu eingerichtet wurde: Der kleine Tisch und das Sofa war verschwunden, stattdessen stand eine lange Tafel dort, bedeckt mit einem weißen Tischtuch und dem edlen Geschirr, welches Mrs Weasley bestellt hatte. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und Hermine, die ein erstaunlich elegantes silbernes Kleid trug. Er bemerkte, dass die Cousinen Fleurs miteinander tuschelten und auf ihn zeigten – sie hatten ihn erkannt. Schnell ließ er den Kopf sinken, damit seine Narbe nicht allzu gut zu sehen war.  
Das Festessen bestand aus drei Gängen und konnte ohne weiteres mit den Mahlzeiten in Hogwarts konkurrieren. Jedesmal, wenn Mrs Weasley mit dem nächsten Gang das Wohnzimmer betrat, wurde begeistert geklatscht, und es wurde tatsächlich alles aufgegessen. Harry hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Seine Augen trafen die Ginnys und er wolle ihr zulächeln, doch sie wandte sich hastig ab. Das versetzte seinem Glück einen Stich; hatte er etwas Falsches gemacht?  
Nach einer Weile stand Ron plötzlich auf und ging um Harry herum ein paar Plätze weiter. Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte seinen Kopf dann zwischen zwei Gästen hinunter. Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl weiter zurück und erkannte, dass die beiden Fred und George waren. Ron sagte etwas zu ihnen - dann lachten sie laut auf, und alle Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu.  
„Was?", rief Fred. „Dir verzeihen? Du hast zwar vielleicht unser Leben ruiniert, aber bei deiner Dummheit hätte man von dir auch nichts anderes erwartet."  
„Setz dich einfach wieder, dann können wir diese dumme Frage vergessen - und dein dummes Gesicht auch", fügte George hinzu, und er und sein Zwilling brachen erneut in Gelächter aus.  
Die anderen Gäste versuchten schnell, so zu tun, als hätten sie nichts gehört. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, doch ihre Augen blitzten immer wieder zu Ron, während er mit dunkelrotem 

Kopf zurück zu seinem Platz ging. Mrs Weasley funkelte die Zwillinge zornig an, Mr Weasley war einer von denen, die es bevorzugten, einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
„Ron -", begann Hermine, doch er unterbrach sie.  
„Lass es. Vergiss es", zischte er und senkte dann seinen Kopf, wieder so, dass seine Haare seine Augen verdeckten.  
Harry fand es am besten, Rons Vorschlag anzunehmen, und er versuchte, es zu vergessen. Er genoss den Rest seiner Nachspeise, sah immer wieder einmal zu Ginny hinüber, in der Hoffnung, noch einen richtigen Blick mit ihr austauschen zu können. Doch diese Gelegenheit bekam er nicht; Ginny vermied es scheinbar, ihre Augen auch nur in seine Nähe schweifen zu lassen.  
Um etwa siebzehn Uhr trafen die restlichen Gäste ein. Einige alte Mitschüler Bills, die ihm lachend auf die Schultern klopften, weitere Verwandte und Freunde Fleurs aus Frankreich, mit denen Fleur ein tränenreiches Wiedersehen feierte. Tonks' Eltern kamen ebenfalls – Andromeda war eine rothaarige Schönheit und erinnerte Harry an ein Bild ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange, als sie noch jünger gewesen war. Als Professor McGonagall eintraf, beschwerte sie sich erst einmal bei Harry, wie spät seine Anmeldung für das nächste Jahr in Hogwarts erst erschienen war, sagte ihm dann aber, wie froh sie war, dass es ihm gut ging. Und Hagrid riss Harry an sich und umarmte ihn fester als je zuvor; Harry hörte zwei mehrere seiner Rippen knacksen, doch das war nichts gegen Hagrids Verfassung. Als Harry ihn genauer betrachtete, sah er einige blaue Flecken in seinem Gesicht, die mit Sicherheit von dem Hagrid-Weitwurf-Spiel Grawps herrührten.  
Lunas Vater sah ganz anders aus, als Harry erwartet hatte - abgesehen von dem gewöhnlichen Anzug, den er trug und den Harry bereits hatte kommen sehen, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Lunas Vater ein Muggel war. Er hätte mit einem verrückten Wissenschaftler gerechnet – nicht aber mit einem Mann, der ebenso wie Lupin aussah, als wäre er vor seiner Zeit gealtert, mit vielen Falten in seinem Gesicht unter seinem schwarzgrauen Haar, traurigen Augen und einem wenig überzeugenden Dauerlächeln. Erst, als er seine Tochter zur Begrüßung umarmte, schienen seine Augen ehrlich fröhlich zu leuchten.  
„Sie sind also Harry, Ron und Hermine", sagte er, nachdem Luna ihn zu ihnen geführt hatte. Er hatte eine sehr angenehme Stimme, ähnlich wie Kingsley, aber nicht ganz so tief. „Luna hat mir einiges über euch drei erzählt. Freut mich sehr, euch kennenzulernen, ich bin Lucas Lovegood."  
Er hielt ihnen seine Hand hin und alle drei schüttelten sie, dann verschwand Luna mit ihm, um Ginny zu suchen.  


„Harry, Ron, Hermine!", rief dann plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen, und Harry drehte sich um.  
Neville Longbottom rannte auf sie zu.  
„Oh, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass du auch kommst", sagte Ron, als Neville vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. „Hallo, Neville. Deine Großmutter ist auch hier, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja, irgendwo da hinten." Neville deutete über seine Schulter. „Wie geht's euch so?"  
Doch lange hatten sie nicht Zeit, sich zu unterhalten. Die letzten Gäste – einige weitere Mitglieder des Ordens – und der Geistliche, der Bills und Fleurs Heirat praktizieren würde, waren ebenfalls erschienen, und jeder nahm nun seinen Platz ein. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville setzten sich in eine der vorderen Bänke. In dem Gang zwischen den Bänken war nun ein roter Teppich ausgelegt worden, der zu dem Podium führte, über welchem nun ein großer Rosenbogen thronte und in dessen Mitte ein kleiner weißer Tisch stand, hinter welchem sich der Geistliche eingefunden hatte. Bill, in einem schwarzen Festumhang, stellte sich ebenfalls schon an den Fuß der Treppe, die auf das Podium hinaufführte, Charlie stand neben ihm, und Fleurs Trauzeugin, eine ihrer Freundinnen aus Schulzeiten, stand ihnen gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Treppe.  
Und dann begann es: Laute Hochzeitsmusik, wie Harry sie auch von den Muggeln kannte, setzte wie aus dem Nichts ein (Harry wusste, dass Fred und George winzige magische Lautsprecher an dem Podium installiert hatten), alle Gäste erhoben sich (Mrs Weasley und Madame Delacour in der ersten Bankreihe schluchzten bereits in ihre Taschentücher) und Ginny und Gabrielle, in ihren pinken Kleidern, erschienen am hinteren Ende des roten Teppichs. Während Gabrielle strahlte, sah Ginny nicht besonders begeistert aus, als sie den Teppich entlang schritten und aus ihren Zauberstäben weiße Oleanderblüten regnen ließen. Als sie an der Reihe vorbeigingen, in welcher Harry saß, bemerkte er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck: Sie sah beunruhigt aus.  
„Was ist denn?", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr.  
„Viktor ist nicht hier", murmelte sie zurück.  
Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass Krum auch kommen sollte, aber Hermine hatte recht: Er war nirgends zu sehen. Noch bevor Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatten Ginny und Gabrielle das Ende des Teppichs erreicht und setzten sich, jede neben ihre Mutter. Dann erschienen Monsieur Delacour und Fleur dort, von wo Ginny und Gabrielle gekommen waren – und ein leises, entzücktes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Fleur war, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch schöner als sonst, in ihrem hellblauen, elegant fallenden Kleid, fließend und strahlend wie Wasser, das von der Sonne beschienen wird. Ihr blondes Haar war fiel in wunderschönen Locken über ihre Schulter, und als sie, ihr Arm mit dem ihres Vaters verhakt, 

an Harrys Bankreihe vorbeiging, spürte er das weit entfernte Verlangen, vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen; das war die Veela in ihr, die da durchschien und Harrys Gedanken vernebelte.  
Fleur hatte das Podium erreicht, ihr Vater hatte sich hingesetzt, und sie nahm ihrer Trauzeugin gerade etwas ab: Erst ein Armband, auf dem _Beuxbatons 1995 _stand – _etwas Altes_, dachte Harry –, dann silberne Ohrringe, die erst vorgestern geliefert und von Harry entgegengenommen worden waren – _etwas Neues _– und schließlich ein Diadem, von dem Harry vermutete, dass es jenes von Tante Muriel war, von welchem Mrs Weasley kurz nach Dumbledores Tod gesprochen hatte – _etwas Geborgtes_. Und das Kleid musste dann etwas Blaues sein.  
Zusammen mit Bill schritt sie das Podium hoch, und die zwei stellten sich je zu einer Seite des kleinen Tisches unter dem Rosenbogen hin. Der Geistliche deutete den Gästen, sich zu setzen, und als alle das getan hatten, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Liebe Freunde, liebe Verwandte", sagte er mit einer hohen Stimme, „wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um den Zusammenschluss zweier Liebender zu feiern. Bill und Fleur haben sich dazu entschieden, den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu schließen und damit ein gemeinsames Leben zu beginnen. So frage ich dich, William Arthur, bist du bereit, die hier anwesende Fleur Isabelle zu deiner Frau zu nehmen?"  
„Ich bin bereit", antwortete Bill; Harry war überrascht, wie schnell das zu gehen schien. Bei den Muggeln wurde diese Frage erst ganz zuletzt gestellt, kurz vor „Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen".  
„Und bist du, Fleur Isabelle, bereit, den hier anwesenden William Arthur zu deinem Mann zu nehmen?"  
„Isch bin bereit", sagte auch Fleur; so, wie ihre Stimme klang, hatte sie mit den Tränen zu kämpfen – anders als ihre Mutter und Mrs Weasley, die nun bereits aus vollen Zügen herzhaft weinten.  
„Dann lasst uns mit der Zeremonie beginnen", sagte der Geistliche; er hob beide Arme. „Ruft eure Patroni."  
Harry sah erstaunt zu, wie Bill und Fleur ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und sie schwenkten. Aus beiden kam silbernes Licht hervor, das schnell feste Formen annahm: Über Fleur stieg ein glänzendes Einhorn empor, aus Bills Zauberstab wand sich ein kolossaler Drache. Die beiden Tiere tauschten ihre Plätze; das Einhorn schwebte nun über Bill, der Drache über Fleur.  
Der Geistliche holte aus der Tasche seines Umhangs einen kleinen goldenen Kelch und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. „William Arthur", sagte er dann, „sprich mir folgende Zeile nach: _Wie der Wind, den der Phönix mit seinen Flügeln weht_."  


„Wie der Wind, den der Phönix mit seinen Flügeln weht", wiederholte Bill – und aus seinem Zauberstab stieß Wind hervor, den Harry nur hören konnte; dieser Wind wehte, dem Geräusch zufolge, in den Kelch hinein.  
„Fleur Isabelle, sag bitte: _Wie seine Träne, die alles heilt_."  
„Wie seine Träne, die alles 'eilt", sagte Fleur, und Wasser kam aus ihrem Zauberstab, landete in dem Kelch und füllte ihn bis zum Rand.  
„William Arthur – _Wie das Feuer, in dem er kommt und zugrunde geht_."  
Als Bill das nachsprach, strömte Feuer aus seinem Zauberstab und eine hellrote Flamme tänzelte auf dem Wasser, das Fleur geschaffen hatte. Sie flackerte stark – Bills Wind war noch vorhanden.  
„Und zu guter Letzt, Fleur Isabelle – _Und wie die Asche, die bleibt_."  
„Und wie die Asche, die –"  
Doch Fleur sprach nicht zu Ende. Ein gellender Schrei unterbrach die Zeremonie, nur ein Wort, das einer der Auroren so laut brüllte, dass die Hälfte der Gäste sofort aufsprang, bevor überhaupt alle wussten, was los war. Aber Harry hatte das Wort ganz genau verstanden.  
„_TODESSER_!"


	11. Kapitel 10: Hetty Marquette

– KAPITEL ZEHN –

**Hetty Marquette**

Der erste Schrei kam von einer von Fleurs Cousinen, doch er blieb nicht der einzige. Als der Auror zum wiederholten Mal das Wort gerufen hatte, war es bis zu jedem letzten Ohr vorgedrungen und hatte für das gesorgt, was wohl in diesem Augenblick am schlimmsten war: Panik.  
Die meisten Hochzeitsgäste liefen wild durcheinander, schreiend, teilweise sogar weinend, nach Freunden suchend. Die ersten disapparierten, sobald der Apparierschutz aufgehoben war – einer der Auroren musste das getan haben. Schnell waren die meisten verschwunden, bis auf die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine, das Brautpaar, die Ordensmitglieder, den Geistlichen, die Auroren, Monsieur Delacour und einige andere, darunter Neville und seine Großmutter, die in der hintersten Reihe und damit der, die dem Tor am nächsten war, saß, den Hut mit dem ausgestopften Adler auf ihrem Kopf. Madame Delacour war mit Gabrielle an der Hand sofort disappariert, mit einem Ausdruck purer Konzentration auf dem Gesicht, als hätte sie fast mit so etwas gerechnet. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die wohl erwartet hatte, derartigen Problemen gegenüberzustehen: Jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, den kampfwilligen Blick in Richtung des Hoftores gewandt.  
Auch Harry hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit, jeden Todesser zu töten, der ihm in die Quere kam. Doch noch war keiner in Sicht. Tatsächlich war alles ruhig, seit die Gäste verschwunden waren.  
„Wo sind sie denn?", rief Bill, ein merkwürdiges Knurren in seiner Stimme; das Knurren eines angriffswütigen Wolfes war das wohl. Harry wandte sich zu ihm und Fleur um. Es sah merkwürdig aus, wie sie da auf ihrem Podest standen, zwischen ihnen der Geistliche, alle drei die Zauberstäbe drohend erhoben und die Mienen aufgeregt und wütend. Kein Wunder, da man die Trauung unterbrochen hatte, kurz, bevor sie zu Ende gewesen war. Die Patroni über ihren Köpfen waren verschwunden, und in dem Kelch tobte immer noch der Sturm, tanzten immer noch die Flammen auf dem Wasser.  
„Sie können natürlich nicht rein." Mr Weasley, das Gesicht ungewöhnlich grimmig, ging auf den Auroren zu, der die Anwesenden auf die Todesser aufmerksam gemacht hatte. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, die Leute so in Panik zu versetzen, wo die Todesser doch dort hinten im Wald herum irren? Die haben keine Ahnung, wo sie hin müssen! Und solange außer dem Apparierschutz keiner vom Fuchsbau genommen ist, werden sie uns auch nie finden können."  
Mr Weasley schien mehr zu sehen von dort aus, wo er stand, als Harry, denn er konnte die Todesser noch gar nicht erblicken. Harry spürte, wie die Spannung nachließ. Ein paar – darunter viele der Ordensmitglieder – ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken; er hatte das Gefühl, dass das ein Fehler war.  
„Die Hochzeit können wir verge-", begann Mrs Weasley gerade, als das geschah, wovor Harry Angst gehabt hatte.  
Mit einem Grinsen, das alles verriet, aber nicht früh genug auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, um ihn noch aufzuhalten, hob der Auror vor Mr Weasley seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Tor – und mit einem Knall sprang es auf. Ein Triumphschrei kam von irgendwo aus den Bäumen hinter dem Fuchsbau, und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen fast fünfzig große Gestalten inmitten des Hofes, gekleidet in schwarze Umhänge, mit weißen Masken über dem Gesicht. Der Auror hatte sie verraten, hatte den Todessern den Weg gewiesen. Und jetzt waren sie da.  
„_STUPOR_!", donnerte Moody, und mit ihm riefen viele andere, auch Harry, den Schockfluch. Mr Weasley nicht; der hatte den verräterischen Auroren kurzerhand zusammengeschlagen, unfähig, seine Wut zu bändigen.  
Doch die Todesser wehrten die Flüche locker ab, einer von ihnen lachte ein schrilles Lachen. Es war das einer Frau – das Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, doch das war nicht die einzige Reaktion auf das Gackern dieser Frau. Die Wut glühte nun in ihm, Wut, die sich aufgestaut hatte, Wut auf Voldemort und seine Diener, die Menschen töteten. Dieser ganze Zorn wurde aus den hintersten Ecken seines Kopfes freigelassen, vernichteten alle Gedanken außer den wenigen, die jetzt notwendig waren für ihn: Das war die Frau, die seinen Paten umgebracht hatte; und jetzt war es Zeit, dass er den Spieß umdrehte und _sie_ tötete.  
Er schwang schon den Zauberstab hoch, die Worte, von denen er eigentlich wusste, dass er sie nicht aussprechen sollte, auf den Lippen. Doch ein anderer war schneller als er.  
„Du!"  
Neville war nach vorne gestürmt, den Zauberstab auf die Todesserin gerichtet, die seine Eltern in die Verrücktheit gefoltert hatte. Harry wusste, trotz der Maske, die Bellatrix' Gesicht verdeckte, dass sie begeistert lächelte. Nevilles Großmutter eilte ihm hinterher und wollte ihn zurückhalten, da hob Bellatrix auch schon ihren Zauberstab.  
„_Avada_ –"  
„_Expelliarmus_!" Lupin warf Bellatrix einen Entwaffnungszauber entgegen. Sie konnte ihn gerade noch abwehren und wandte sich Lupin zu, während Neville von seiner Großmutter, die kräftiger zu sein schien, als sie aussah, weggezerrt wurde.  
Harry wollte nicht mehr warten und zusehen; es war Zeit für ihn, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und zu kämpfen. Die wenigen Auroren, die anwesend waren, und die paar Ordensmitglieder reichten nicht, um alle Todesser in Schach zu halten. Der Geistliche hatte mittlerweile doch seinen Mut verloren und war verschwunden, Nevilles Großmutter, die scheinbar keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, um ihren Enkel davon abzuhalten, sich in den Tod zu stürzen, disapparierte mit Neville. Mrs Weasley war damit beschäftigt, Ginny zu überreden, zu fliehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Harry, wie Ginny von ihrer Mutter Richtung Haus gedrängt wurde, wie sich Ginny heftig wehrte und rief, sie wolle auch kämpfen. Für einen Moment war Harry durch die Sorge um Ginny von seiner Angriffslust abgelenkt, doch kaum hatte er sich versichert, dass Mrs Weasley ihre Tochter im Griff hatte, machte sich Harry bereit. Die Todesser waren weit in der Überzahl – Harry _musste_ kämpfen. Und er war froh darüber.  
Als er Tonks zu Hilfe kommen wollte, die es mit zwei Todessern gleichzeitig aufnehmen musste, bemerkte er, dass Ron und Hermine neben ihm herliefen.  
„Schnappt ihr euch einen anderen, ich komm mit dem dort allein klar!", rief er ihnen zu, gerade als wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Ohr ein Todesfluch vorbeizog. „Na los!"  
Sie hatten einfach nicht die Zeit, Argumente zu finden, warum sie zu dritt kämpfen sollten. Daher trennten sich Ron und Hermine mit widerstrebender Miene tatsächlich von ihm, um ein anderes Ordensmitglied von der Last zu befreien, mit zwei Todessern gleichzeitig kämpfen zu müssen.  
„_Expelliarmus_!", rief Harry, den Zauberstab auf den Todesser gerichtet, der hinter Tonks' Rücken stand. Dieser Todesser war zu schnell für ihn, wandte sich rechtzeitig um und wehrte den Zauber ab.  
„Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?" Harry erkannte die Stimme des Todessers. Fenrir Greyback nahm die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Er entblößte die spitzen Zähne, die er in einem süffisanten Lächeln zeigte. „Harry Potter! Nach dir haben wir gesucht, so ein Zufall –"  
„Harry, der gehört mir!"  
Bill rauschte an Harry vorbei, schneller, als Harry es je für einen Menschen für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Narben auf Bills Gesicht schienen stärker ausgeprägt zu sein denn je.  
Greyback, der begeistert lachte, als er Bill erkannt hatte, warf ihm sofort einen Todesfluch entgegen. Bill wich aus, griff ebenfalls an. Er brauchte wohl keine Hilfe; Harry musste sich einen anderen Todesser suchen.  
Schnell drehte Harry sich im Kreis, auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Ordensmitglied, das es mit mehreren Todessern gleichzeitig zu tun hatte. Er sah zwar, dass McGonagall gegen zwei auf einmal kämpfte, doch schien sie kein Problem damit zu haben: Auf den einen schoss sie magische Fesseln ab, und mit einer zweiten flinken Handbewegung war der andere außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ron und Hermine lieferten sich gemeinsam mit einem Todesser ein Duell, der seine Maske mittlerweile verloren hatte und den Harry als Alecto erkannte. Sie war eine von denen, die Dumbledores Tod mit angesehen hatten. Fred und George kämpften fernab beim Tor des Hofes gegen zwei weitere Todesser, Mr Weasley – sein Zauberstab zerbrochen zu seinen Füßen – rang am Boden mit dem demaskierten Amycus, Alectos Bruder. Ginny war endlich verschwunden, doch Mrs Weasley kämpfte, das Gesicht wutverzerrt, mit einem besonders großen Todesser. Fleur stand auf dem Podest und schoss Schockflüche von oben auf die Todesser hinab – einige von ihnen waren schon außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Obwohl Harry eigentlich lieber kämpfen als denken wollte, arbeitete sein Kopf wie wild. Etwas stimmte nicht. Der Auror, der sie verraten hatte, hatte alle darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Todesser auf dem Weg waren, bevor er sie eingelassen hatte. Die meisten dieser Todesser – Harry war erschrocken, wie viele es waren – waren scheinbar keine besonders mächtigen, denn sonst würden nicht jetzt schon so viele am Boden liegen. Und doch waren auch Leute wie Bellatrix Lestrange und Greyback dabei, Elite-Todesser, soweit Harry wusste. Das hier war nicht einfach nur ein Angriff auf die Hochzeit, sonst hätte der Auror den Gästen nicht die Zeit gegeben, zu fliehen. Etwas steckte dahinter, und es war nicht schwierig, zu erkennen, was. Die Todesser wollten_ ihn _haben, und der Auror hatte den Gästen Zeit gegeben, zu fliehen, damit weniger Leute hier waren und Harry bleiben und kämpfen musste.  
Der Orden schien das mittlerweile auch verstanden zu haben. Moody stand hinter ihm, Kingsley vor ihm, und versuchten, ihn abzuschirmen.  
„Hör zu", murrte Moody ihm zu, nachdem er einen Schildzauber gesprochen hatte. „Die sind da, um dich –"  
„Um mich zu holen, ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry hastig. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich deswegen fliehe –"  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht von selbst abhaust", unterbrach ihn Moody, „wird Kingsley dich packen und mit dir disapparieren. Du hast keine –"  
Seine letzten Worte gingen in einem lauten Schrei unter. Harry und Moody wandten sich um. Fleur, oben auf dem Podest, starrte entsetzt auf den Fuß der Treppe, die zum Podium führte. Und dort, in einer großen Blutlache, lag Bill.  
Das konnte nicht sein. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, Bill konnte nicht – nicht an seinem Hochzeitstag –  
„_Stupor_!"  
Mrs Weasley traf den großen Todesser mitten in der Brust, dann stürmte sie auf ihren Sohn zu. Sie hatte es ebenfalls gesehen.  
„DU!", schrie sie jemanden an, und ihrem Blick folgend erkannte Harry Greyback, der zu den Füßen von Bills Körper stand. „_Du Bestie! Ich werde dich _–"  
Doch wie zuvor schon Harry bei Bellatrix, war auch Mrs Weasley nicht schnell genug, um ihre Rache auszuüben. Auch ihr kam jemand zuvor. Fleur war die Stufen hinunter geschritten, stand wie in Trance neben Bill, und hatte die Hand Mrs Weasley entgegengestreckt.  
„N-nein", stammelte sie leise. „Der gehört mir."  
Sie wandte sich zu Greyback um, Tränen in ihren Augen, das Gesicht vor Hass und Zorn so schrecklich verzerrt, so ungewöhnlich unschön. Und dann schrie sie erneut – einen schrecklichen, kreischenden, lauten Schrei, der jeden im Hof des Fuchsbaus innehalten ließ, der die Auroren, die Ordensmitglieder und die Todesser gleichermaßen den Kopf herumreißen ließ, um zu sehen, woher dieses Geräusch kam.  
Es war kein gewöhnlicher Schrei. Und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Fleur sich veränderte, während sie diesen schrecklichen Laut von sich gab – oder veränderte sie sich tatsächlich? War ihr Gesicht nicht nur weniger hübsch anzusehen als sonst, weil die Wut es so zurichtete? War es tatsächlich hässlicher? Harry wusste: Er bildete es sich nicht nur ein, dass es sich in die Länge zog, dass es sich verwandelte. Es war nicht nur ein Trugbild, was sich da an Stelle ihres Munds und ihrer Nase bildete. Harry war klar, was geschah, als zusätzlich zu Fleurs vogelartigem Kopf und ihrem Schnabel etwas aus ihren Schultern wuchs, als sich diese schuppenbesetzten Flügel ausbreiteten. Die Veela in Fleur war durchgebrochen.  
Greyback starrte Fleur an, Furcht in seinen kalten Augen, sein Mund weit offen. Er schien sich nicht bewegen zu können bei Fleurs Anblick. Harry konnte es verstehen – auch er hatte Angst, wünschte sich sehnlich, Fleur würde sich wieder zurückverwandeln. Da stieß sie auch schon ein weiteres vogelartiges Kreischen aus, hob ihre Arme – und in ihren Händen erschienen, wie aus dem Nichts, Feuerbälle. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie auf dem Tisch oben auf dem Podium gelassen, sie brauchte ihn nicht. Und sie warf einen Feuerball nach dem anderen auf den am Boden kauernden Greyback, schrie und schrie. Greyback war wieder zur Besinnung gekommen und wehrte einige Feuerbälle mit seinem Zauberstab ab, doch andere trafen ihn, und schnell stand sein Kopf in Flammen. Nun schrie er ebenfalls, brüllte mit Fleur um die Wette, wer lauter war, wer die Kämpfenden mehr faszinieren konnte, die eine mit ihrem hässlichen Äußeren, der andere mit seinen brennenden Haaren. Harry hielt die anderen nicht einmal für dumm, weil sie die Chance nicht nutzten, um die abgelenkten Todesser niederzuschmettern – von Fleurs Anblick konnte man sich einfach nicht losreißen, als wäre ihre Vogelgestalt genauso bezaubernd wie ihr sonst so wunderschönes Gesicht.  
Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Greyback lag bewusstlos, rauchend, aber nicht mehr brennend am Boden. Fleur – selbst diese rachsüchtige Veela, die sie jetzt geworden war – schien zufrieden zu sein. Sie verwandelte sich zurück, blickte auf den bewegungslosen Greyback hinab, nun wieder mit ihrem schönen, doch traurigen, wütenden, ängstlichen Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um, fiel auf ihre Knie und brach über dem Körper ihres Mannes – oder des Mannes, der ihrer hätte werden sollen – zusammen. Sie weinte, wie Harry noch nie zuvor jemanden hatte weinen hören, nicht einmal Mrs Weasley.  
Und während all dessen war der Kampf immer noch nicht wieder aufgenommen worden. Es war jetzt alles still, bis auf Fleurs Schluchzen und Weinen. Bis die zwei Wörter an Harrys Ohr drangen, den er schon die ganze Zeit zu hören befürchtet hatte.  
„_Avada kedavra_!"  
Den grünen Blitz nahm Harry nur aus dem Augenwinkel war, doch das dumpfe Geräusch, das das Aufschlagen eines Körpers auf den Boden verursachte, verriet Harry, dass der Fluch sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Es schien, als sollte Bill nicht das einzige Opfer sein. Harry wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, wer gefallen war. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal solche Angst gespürt?  
Aber es war nicht nötig, dass er sich umdrehte.  
„NEIN! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"  
Es war Fred, der schrie, und Harry wusste sofort, wer gestorben war. Dennoch drehte er sich nicht um, wollte es nicht sehen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass es tatsächlich wahr war.  
„Greyback hat es vermasselt!", hörte Harry Bellatrix rufen. „Wir verschwinden! _Enervate_!"  
Überall im Hof kamen die bewusstlosen Todesser wieder zu sich, und bevor jemand etwas tun konnte, verschwanden sie alle mit einem einheitlichen _Plopp_. Moody und Kingsley liefen weg von Harry, aber er sah nicht, wohin sie rannten. Wenn er ihnen nachblicken würde, würde er den Toten sehen, und das durfte nicht passieren.  
„Harry", sagte jemand hinter ihm, und Harry erkannte Hermines Stimme, spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Wie lang hockte er nun schon da und weigerte sich, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen? Vielleicht waren es Minuten, vielleicht aber auch nur diese eine Sekunde, die es ihm gewesen zu sein schien.  
Aber jetzt stand er auf, sah in Hermines verzweifeltes Gesicht. Tränen tropften von ihrer Nasenspitze, von ihrem Kinn. Sie wandte sich um und Harry folgte ihrem Blick, nachdem er ein letztes Mal zu Fleur gesehen hatte, die nun allein bei Bill war, ihr Hochzeitskleid getränkt von seinem Blut. Als Harry dann in die gleiche Richtung sah wie Hermine, konnte er erst einmal nichts erkennen außer ein paar Menschen: McGonagall, Tonks und Lupin, zwei Auroren und Ron. Harry sah Rons Gesicht; es drückte gar nichts aus, wirkte eher wie eine Maske. Nicht einmal Fassungslosigkeit oder Schock brachte seine Miene zusammen bei dem, was er da vor sich hatte. Harry wusste, was das war, und er verstand auch, dass Ron keinen Weg fand, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, weder in seinem Gesicht noch sonstwie. Harry wusste auch nicht genau, was er tun sollte.  
Harry war erstaunt, wie ruhig es dort war, dass Mrs Weasley nicht wie Fleur in Tränen ausbrach. Doch ihr ging es wohl wie Ron – sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, und Tränen würden ohnehin nicht reichen.  
Langsam schritt Harry neben Hermine auf diese kleine Gruppe von Leuten zu. Die Auroren und die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens waren nirgends zu sehen – sie waren wohl den Todessern gefolgt oder ins Ministerium geeilt, um zu berichten, was geschehen war. Harry wurde immer langsamer, umso näher er dem kam, was er nicht sehen wollte. Doch dann schließlich stand er neben Ron und blickte hinab auf das, was er gewusst, aber nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Über Georges totem Körper – die Augen starr in Richtung des Himmels gerichtet – lag Mrs Weasley, die den Bauch ihres Sohnes verdeckte, fast so, als wollte sie ihn beschützen. Neben ihr kniete Mr Weasley, ungläubig auf George blickend, auf der anderen Seite Charlie, der seine Hand auf den Rücken seiner Mutter gelegt hatte, den Blick abgewandt. Und Fred kniete neben Georges Kopf, sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen verborgen. Tränen tropften durch seine Finger auf seinen Zwillingsbruder hinab.  
„Aber – das ist unmöglisch – er lebt!", hallte es plötzlich über den Hof. „_Er lebt_! Bill atmet, _er atmet_! _Er ist nischt tot_!"  
Mrs Weasley sprang plötzlich hoch, als wäre sie elektrisiert worden, mit ihr Mr Weasley und Charlie. Sie wollten loslaufen, da stand Fred plötzlich auf.  
„Nein!", rief er, sein schockiertes Gesicht auf seine Mutter gerannt. „George ist tot, du kannst doch jetzt nicht weg von ihm! Bill lebt doch noch, ihn kannst du später auch noch sehen! Du musst jetzt bei George bleiben!"  
„Aber – aber Fred …" Mrs Weasley faltete die Hände zusammen, als würde sie beten, sah Fred flehentlich an. „Bitte, versteh doch – wir müssen Bill helfen, er blutet stark – ich muss ihm helfen –"  
„Nein, du musst bei George bleiben!"  
„Es tut mir Leid!" Mrs Weasleys Stimme war so seltsam leise; sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. „Ich muss zu Bill, bitte –"  
„Schon klar!", schrie Fred, seine Stimme kein bisschen leise so wie die Mrs Weasley, sondern kraftvoll – und voller Hass. „Alles klar! George ist ja gar kein Weasley, ich weiß, der ist egal! Aber Bill, der ist natürlich ein Weasley, zu dem musst du sofort!"  
„Nein!" Nun war auch Mrs Weasleys Stimme wieder lauter, und sie verschränkte ihre Finger, ballte ihre gefalteten Hände zusammen. „Nein, bitte, das ist nicht wahr, ich will zu Bill, weil ich ihm helfen –"  
„Natürlich!" Fred lachte. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so humorlos lachen hören. „Das ist der Grund, sicher. Als ob!"  
Dann beugte er sich hinunter, umfasste George bei den Schultern, hob ihn hoch und drehte sich auf der Stelle.  
„Nein!", kreischte Mrs Weasley, doch Fred und George waren schon verschwunden.  
Das war zu viel für Mrs Weasley. Ihre Augen rollten bedrohlich und sie fiel nach hinten um, bewusstlos. Mr Weasley und Charlie fingen sie auf. Auch Ron hatte genug; er fiel auf seine Knie, die immer noch ausdruckslose Miene auf die Stelle gerichtet, auf welcher Sekunden zuvor der Kopf seines toten Bruders gelegen hatte – auch wenn er nicht sein richtiger Bruder gewesen war. Hermine hockte sich schnell neben ihm hin und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die er zwar nicht erwiderte, aber gegen die er sich auch nicht wehrte.  
Tonks und Lupin waren währenddessen zu Bill geeilt, um seine Blutung zu stoppen. Sie disapparierten mit ihm, vermutlich ins St.Mungo, zusammen mit Fleur.  
„Entschuldige, Arthur", sagte McGonagall, ihre Stimme, sonst so streng und gefasst, zittrig und haltlos; auch sie trug eine fassungslose Miene, selbst während sie sprach. „Aber – aber stimmt das, was Fred da gerade gesagt hat? Was hat er damit gemeint, George und er wären keine Weasleys?"  
„Tut mir Leid, Professor", wandte Hermine, die immer noch Ron am Boden festhielt, ein, und Harry konnte nur erahnen, welchen Mut es ihr kostete, so mit McGonagall zu reden, „aber das ist jetzt wohl kaum der richtige –"  
„Doch, das ist schon okay", sagte Mr Weasley hastig; er seufzte. „Ich brauch jetzt eine Ablenkung." Er sah McGonagall direkt an. „Wir haben Fred und George adoptiert, nachdem ihr richtiger Vater, Regulus Black, gestorben ist."  
McGonagall keuchte. „Regulus – Black? Sirius' Bruder? Und – und die Mutter?"  
„Muggel", sagte Mr Weasley. „Wir haben sie nie gesehen. Aber sie hieß Hetty Marquette, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen."

Fred hatte nicht gewusst, wie klar es seinem Unterbewusstsein war, wo er nun hinwollte. Doch als er am Ziel seiner Apparation angelangt war, war er nicht überrascht, inmitten eines Raumes im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zu stehen. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Regulus Black sein Vater war, hatte er schon vermutet, dass diese Verwandtschaft kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass ihm das Geheimnis des Hauptquartiers des Ordens des Phönix verraten worden war, es ihm ermöglichte, einfach so hier hinein zu apparieren, nicht vor der Tür landen und anklopfen zu müssen, anders als die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Auch er war ein Mitglied, er war vor einem halben Jahr zugelassen worden. So wie George. George war nur ein halbes Jahr Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix gewesen, nachdem er das so lange ersehnt hatte …  
Fred sah auf seinen Zwillingsbruder hinab, den er in seinen Armen hielt. George war tot. Ein Teil von ihm – nein, die _Hälfte_ von ihm war weg. Sie waren nie getrennt gewesen, sie waren immer schon „Fred und George" gewesen und das war auch richtig so. Jetzt starrten Georges leere Augen ihn. Fred erwartete, dass sein Bruder jeden Augenblick aufwachte, ihn angrinste und sagte: „Was guckst du denn so bescheuert?" Doch etwas Derartiges passierte nicht.  
Es waren sicher irgendwelche Ordensmitglieder hier, doch niemand hatte ihn gehört. Er legte George auf dem schwarzen Sofa ab, neben dem er erschienen war, und wandte sich dann dem zu, weswegen er ausgerechnet in diesen Raum appariert war.  
Der große Wandteppich war immer noch nicht verschwunden, niemand hatte es geschafft, ihn von der Wand zu reißen. Fred ging zielstrebig einige Schritte näher und suchte nach dem Namen seines Vaters. Da, neben dem Loch, wo früher Sirius' Name gestanden hatte, entdeckte ihn Fred._ Regulus_. Es gab keine Verbindungslinie zu einer Frau, keinen Namen einer Gattin. Seine Eltern hatten nicht geheiratet, Fred wusste das – aber das war wohl kaum der Grund, weshalb da nichts von seiner Mutter stand. Sie war eine Muggel. Die Familie Black würde nichts mit Muggeln zu tun haben wollen, und alle waren sicher schockiert darüber, dass Regulus sich in eine verliebt hatte.  
Warum hatte Fred nicht nach dem Namen seiner Mutter gefragt? Seine Mutter – nein, Molly Weasley hätte ihn ihm sicher verraten.  
Es gab irgendwo eine Chronik der Familie, doch da stand ihr Name sicher auch nicht drin. Fred beschloss, dass der einzige Raum, in dem er ihn wohl finden konnte, Regulus' Zimmer war.  
Sollte er George mitnehmen? Nein, es wäre zu schwierig, ihn die Treppe hochzutragen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seinen Bruder und ließ ihn schweben, hinüber in eine Ecke des Raumes. Dort legte er ihn auf den Boden. Er ging zu George, schloss Georges Augen, legte Georges Hände über seinem Bauch zusammen, so, wie man Tote für gewöhnlich begrub. Er würde ihn später holen und dann tatsächlich begraben. Doch vorerst musste das reichen: Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut, legte die Spitze auf Georges Kopf und disillusionierte seinen Bruder. Keiner würde ihn finden, denn keiner würde in diese Ecke gehen.  
Dann verließ Fred den Raum, vorsichtig und leise, sodass ihn niemand hörte. Stimmen drangen aus der Küche zu seinen Ohren, doch er blieb nicht lang genug stehen, um zu erkennen, wer da sprach. Er eilte die Stufen hoch und im obersten Stockwerk angelangt fand er das Zimmer, an welchem er vor zwei Jahren so oft vorbeigegangen war. _Regulus _stand auf einem Messingschild, das an der Tür hing. Fred öffnete sie und trat ein.  
Der Orden hatte auch hier sauber gemacht, das war klar. Nichts war ihm entgangen, alles hatten sie auf den Kopf gestellt. Dieses Zimmer sah aus, als wäre es noch nicht bewohnt worden, zusammengeräumt und ordentlich wie ein Zimmer nur sein konnte, wenn es nie betreten wurde. Bis auf den Staub, der sich auf dem Boden, auf dem Matratzenlosen Bett und auf dem Schreibtisch in der Ecke stapelte. Doch glücklicherweise wusste Fred, wo damals alles, was als nicht gefährlich empfunden worden war in diesem Raum, hingetan worden war. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete eine Schublade. Ein kleines, mit schwarzem Leder bezogenes Tagebuch lag da, und Fred holte es heraus, begierig und ungeduldig. Erst, als er schon einige Seiten durchblättert hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er da etwas in der Hand hielt, was seinem richtigen Vater gehört hatte. Ein seltsamer kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, doch er ignorierte das, konzentrierte sich und suchte nach dem Namen seiner Mutter.  
Es war nicht wie das Tagebuch eines Mädchens, stellte Fred erleichtert fest. Es waren keine ausschweifenden Zusammenfassungen des Erlebten, sondern lediglich kurze und bündige Sätze, oft auch einfach nur Notizen. Seitenlang wurde das Tagebuch mehrmals als einfacher Kalender benutzt, die Tabellen, in denen Datum und Uhrzeit eingetragen war, hatte Regulus Black selbst gezeichnet.  
Nach einer Weile gelangte Fred zu einem Absatz, der wichtig erschien. _Die Geburt wird eingeleitet_, begann er. Vorher hatte Regulus kein Wort in diesem Tagebuch darüber verloren, dass seine Freundin schwanger war. Fred las weiter, einige Daten wie den Namen der Station, die Zimmernummer. Und dann stand da: _Bei Hetty setzen die Wehen ein_.  
Hetty. Fred hatte einen Vornamen. Und irgendetwas klingelte in seinem Hinterkopf. Er hatte den Namen schon einmal gehört – kein Wunder, es war kein wirklich seltsamer Name. Ohne einen Nachnamen hatte er keine Chance.  
Fred suchte weiter – und wurde eine Seite später fündig.  
_Die Zwillinge sind da – Fred und George Black-Marquette_.  
Er und sein Bruder trugen also die Namen, die ihre richtigen Eltern für sie vorgesehen hatten. Nachdem Fred das erleichtert festgestellt hatte, überlegte er, ob er eine Hetty Marquette kannte. Doch den Namen hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört.  
Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch, ließ das Tagebuch fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in seinen Händen. Er seufzte. Wie sollte er Hetty Marquette finden? Was, wenn sie mittlerweile geheiratet hatte und einen anderen Namen trug? Was, wenn sie damals zusammen mit seinem Vater umgebracht worden war?  
Er wollte unbedingt seine richtige Mutter treffen. Da sein Vater sicher tot war, war das seine einzige Hoffnung, seine echte Familie kennenzulernen. Er wollte das zusammen mit George tun, wollte ihm gleich nach der Hochzeit vorschlagen, nach ihrer Mutter zu suchen. Dazu würde es nie kommen. George war tot.  
Unwissend, was er Besseres tun könnte, nahm er erneut das Tagebuch in die Hand und blätterte lustlos darin herum. Lustlos, aber doch auch irgendwie interessiert. Das hatte seinem Vater gehört; wie könnte er nicht interessiert sein?  
Einige Zeilen sprangen ihn an, weil sie größer geschrieben waren als die anderen. Bald stellte Fred fest, dass sie auch weniger ordentlich waren. Meistens hatte Regulus Black in diesem Buch sehr genau geschrieben, gut leserlich und steril. Doch manchmal sah es so aus, als wäre er in Eile gewesen. Dann waren die Buchstaben weniger genau, mehr gekritzelt – und größer. Manche dieser Zeilen las er. _Mutter hat das von Hetty und mir herausgefunden_. Und: _Sirius hat mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, ich kann vorübergehend nicht mehr reden, Heiler ist unterwegs_. Und einige Seiten weiter hinten: _Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gebeten, zu ihm zu kommen_.  
Fred schauerte, als er _der Dunkle Lord _las. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er damit klarkommen sollte, dass sein Vater ein Todesser gewesen war. Er versuchte, das vorerst einfach zu ignorieren, bis ihm ein besserer Weg einfiel, damit umzugehen. Er las einige weitere dieser hastigen Sätze, bis er einen sah, den er – ohne zu wissen, warum – länger anblickte als die anderen.  
_Hetty glaubt, es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn sie zu diesem Bayliss gehen würde._  
Fred sagte das irgendetwas, doch er wusste nicht genau, was. Bayliss … Den Namen kannte er. Aber woher?  
Bayliss … Hetty Bayliss … Hatte sie diesen Bayliss geheiratet, nachdem Regulus gestorben war?  
Hetty Bayliss. Ja, diesen Namen hatte Fred schon einmal gehört. Oder gelesen. Aber dann konnte es unmöglich der einer Muggel gewesen sein; wo sollte er den Namen einer Muggel hören oder lesen? Bayliss war sicher auch nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, es gab sicher mehrere Frauen, die Hetty Bayliss hießen, darunter auch Hexen. Und doch …  
Etwas fiel aus dem Tagebuch. Fred beugte sich schnell hinunter, um es aufzuheben. Es war ein Foto – das Foto eines Autos. Der Ford Anglia, der den Weasleys gehört hatte. Wie kam ein Foto dieses Autos in das Tagebuch von Regulus Black – außer …  
Fred suchte das Tagebuch nach einem Hinweis ab, und er fand eine fast leere Seite, auf welche Regulus vermutlich dieses Foto kleben wollte. Das war leicht zu erkennen: Die einzigen Worte, die sich auf der Seite befanden, waren ganz unten: _Unser neues Auto_.  
Fred blickte erneut auf den Ford Anglia. Er bewegte sich nicht, nichts bewegte sich auf dem Bild. Es war ein Muggel-Foto. Der Ford Anglia hatte Regulus und Hetty Marquette gehört. Die Weasleys hatten ihn genauso geerbt wie ihn und seinen Bruder.  
Und dann fiel es Fred mit einem Mal ein. Er wusste nun, wo er von Hetty Bayliss gelesen hatte. In einem Zeitungsartikel des_ Tagespropheten_. In dem Artikel, der davon berichtet hatte, dass Muggel ein fliegendes Auto gesichtet hatten. Das Auto auf diesem Foto hier, den Ford Anglia, den Ron und Harry Potter nach Hogwarts geflogen hatten.  
Fred hatte den Artikel oft zitiert, zusammen mit George, und sich totgelacht darüber, dass Ron und Harry gesehen worden waren. Er konnte sich noch genau an die Worte erinnern.  
_Als Mrs Hetty Bayliss in Norfolk um die Mittagszeit _und so weiter … Mrs Hetty Bayliss in Norfolk.  
Fred stand auf, schloss die Augen, das Tagebuch in der einen, das Foto des Ford Anglias in der anderen Hand, konzentrierte sich auf Norfolk, wo er schon einmal gewesen war, um mit einem großen Scherzartikelladen zu verhandeln, und disapparierte, mit dem Gedanken im Kopf: _Ich will zu meiner Mutter. Ich will zu Hetty Bayliss._  
Der Geruch von Meeressalz schoss ihm entgegen, als er in Norfolk landete. Es grenzte an die Nordsee, wie Fred wusste. Und er wusste auch, dass Norfolk sehr groß war. Er hoffte, dass es reichte, dass er an den Namen seiner Mutter gedacht hatte, um in der Nähe ihres Hauses zu landen.  
Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er mitten in einem umzäunten Garten stand. Zwei Apfelbäume wuchsen neben ihm, zwischen denen Wäscheleinen aufgespannt waren. Die Kleidung, die darauf hing, war nass; es regnete leicht, es war kaum mehr als ein sanftes Nieseln. Freds Blick schweifte über ein recht kleines Haus mit Ziegelmauer und einem niedrigen Dach – und dann erblickte er die Frau, die wie erstarrt im Rahmen einer geöffneten Tür stand.  
Sie hatte Sommersprossen, sie hatte rotbraunes Haar – sie hatte seine und Georges Augen. Sie starrte ihn an, schockiert, als würde sie einen Geist sehen. Fred befürchtete, sie würde ihn nicht erkennen, sie würde laut schreien und ihr Mann, dieser Bayliss, würde kommen. Doch sie beließ es dabei, ihn anzustarren.  
Er blickte zurück, keiner von beiden bewegte sich für lange, lange Zeit. Der Regen wurde heftiger, aber Fred machte keine Anstalten, sich vor ihm zu bewahren.  
Und dann endlich tat Hetty etwas. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch schockiert, doch ihre Bewegungen waren sicher und kein bisschen zögerlich, als sie auf ihn zugerannt kam. Sie erreichte ihn, schloss ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich, schluchzte in seine Schulter hinein. Und in diesem Moment war sie nicht Hetty Bayliss, sondern Hetty Marquette, und er war nicht Fred Weasley, sondern Fred Black-Marquette, und alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Er war bei seiner Mutter.


	12. Kapitel 11: Eine grimmige Feier

– KAPITEL ELF –

**Eine grimmige Feier**

Was war mit den darauf folgenden Tagen los? Wie konnte es sein, dass ihre Stunden teils so schnell, teils so langsam vergingen, als würde irgendwo jemand die Uhr je nach Lust und Laune mit variierender Geschwindigkeit drehen, hin und wieder sogar anhalten oder zurückdrehen, sodass es Harry vorkam, als würde er bestimmte Dinge zweimal erleben?  
War er nicht gerade noch an der Stelle im Hof gestanden, wo Fred mit dem toten George verschwunden war? Jetzt jedenfalls saß er plötzlich an dem Tisch in der Küche, verzweifelte Gesichter um ihn herum.  
Und schon war er im St. Mungo, blickte zusammen mit den anderen auf den bewusstlosen Bill hinab.  
„Wird er jetst – wird er – su einem _rischtigen_ Werwolf?"  
Harry hörte die Antwort des Heilers auf Fleurs Frage nicht, denn da sprang die Zeit schon wieder. Da Georges Leiche bei Fred war, gab es kein Begräbnis, aber eine Trauerfeier in einer kleinen Zaubererkirche. Er hörte Mrs Weasley weinen, sah, wie Hermine Ron hielt, ihm etwas zuflüsterte, versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Wo war Ginny? Er musste Ginny auch trösten. Neben Mrs Weasley stand Percy. Wann war er wieder zur Familie hinzugestoßen?  
George war tot. Harry erkannte bald, dass diese merkwürdigen Zeitsprünge jedesmal dann passierten, wenn er diesen Satz durch seinen Kopf gehen ließ. Es klang so unmöglich, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. George war tot?  
In Rons Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Wenn es ihm schon so furchtbar ging – wenn seine Wahrnehmung so gestört war –, wie musste es dann erst den Weasleys gehen? Wie konnten Mr und Mrs Weasley überhaupt noch wissen, wer sie waren, wo sie waren, wenn er es kaum noch schaffte, die Zeit richtig zu erleben?  
Erst rückblickend betrachtend war all das da, was er in scheinbaren Blackouts verpasst hatte. Und er sah den Heiler nicken, sah, wie Fleur ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Er erinnerte sich an die trostlosen und tristen zwei Tage bis zur Trauerfeier, in denen im Fuchsbau die schrecklichste Stimmung herrschte, die er je erlebt hatte. Spürte mehr Trauer und Verzweiflung als nach Sirius' oder Dumbledores Tod, konnte keinem der Weasleys in die Augen blicken, verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Hermine, die aber so oft wie möglich zu Ron eilte, um ihm beizustehen. Er schaffte es nicht, zu Ginny zu gehen. Nicht einmal auf dem Weg zur Trauerfeier sprach er ein Wort mit ihr. In der Kirche hörte er Hermine zu Ron sagen, „wir werden Fred und George schon finden", hörte Ron antworten, „sie haben mir nicht 

verziehen. Sie haben mir nicht verziehen und dann ist George gestorben und Fred verschwunden", sah, dass nicht einmal Hermine darauf etwas zu erwidern wusste. Erblickte Ginny neben ihrem Vater, ihre Augen so trocken – sie hatte zu viel geweint seit Georges Tod, selbst wenn da noch Tränen wären, könnten sie ohnehin nicht ausdrücken, was Ginny fühlen musste. Harry wünschte, er könnte ihr helfen wie Hermine es mit Ron tat, aber er schaffte es nicht …  
Und nun saß er da in Rons Zimmer, und Ron wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und warf sich auf sein Bett. Als auch Harry sich hinlegte, schien die Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder ganz normal zu verlaufen. Er konnte nicht einschlafen und die Minuten zogen vorbei, während er sich im Bett wälzte. Ron war ebenfalls wach, das wusste Harry, aber er wollte nichts sagen, konnte es nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kalender an der Wand neben dem Fenster, bevor er einschlief. Übermorgen war sein Geburtstag.

Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte Harry wahrscheinlich nach dem Aufwachen gedacht, alles wäre ein schrecklicher Albtraum gewesen. Er war jetzt soweit, zu verstehen, dass so etwas wie der Tod von George tatsächlich geschehen konnte. Also machte er sich auch keine Hoffnungen, als er die Augen öffnete, obwohl der Tag verglichen zu den vorhergehenden großartig zu sein schien, mit hell scheinender Sonne, singenden Vögeln. Lächerlich märchenhaft. War das Wetter genauso verrückt wie er, nur dass es anders als er nicht die Zeit so seltsam wahrnahm, sondern die Sonne auf den Fuchsbau brennen ließ, wenn die Stimmung darin eher der finstersten, regnerischsten Nacht entsprach? Oder wollte es die Menschen im Fuchsbau aufheitern und schickte deshalb diese frühen Sonnenstrahlen? Das war noch lächerlicher und märchenhafter als das unerträglich fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel. Wenn Mr Weasley unter seinen Muggelartefakten doch bloß auch ein Gewehr hätte, dann könnte Harry jetzt hinausgehen und einen Vogel nach dem anderen von seinem Baum schießen …  
Harry stand auf und sah, dass Ron nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag. Er war wohl wie jede Nacht seit Georges Tod nicht eingeschlafen. Diese war allerdings die erste Nacht gewesen, in der Ron Harry nicht aus Versehen zwischen drei und vier Uhr aufgeweckt hatte, weil er sich etwas zu unvorsichtig auf den Weg nach unten begab.  
Harry zog sich um, griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Seit dem Angriff der Todesser rechnete er andauernd mit einem weiteren. Er hätte sich wohl nicht für paranoid gehalten, hätte es aber in Erwägung gezogen, dass er es mit seiner Angst, Voldemort könnte jeder Zeit im Fuchsbau erscheinen, ziemlich übertrieb – wenn nicht die anderen ebenfalls so denken würden wie er. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um den Fuchsbau waren verschärft worden, viele 

Ordensmitglieder waren um ihn herum postiert, ebenso wie einige Auroren. Das Zaubereiministerium und der Orden des Phönix hatten nun beschlossen, auf einer gewissen Basis zu kooperieren. Nach dem Dilemma mit dem verräterischen Auroren hatte das Ministerium eingesehen, dass es scheinbar nicht sicher genug war vor den Todessern und Voldemort. Daher war der Kreis der Personen im Ministerium, die sich um den Schutz des Fuchsbaus und Harrys kümmerten, auf eine minimale Anzahl begrenzt worden: Drei Auroren, die nicht im Orden, aber sehr gut mit Kingsley befreundet waren, der Leiter der Abteilung für magischen Transport und zwei stark bewachte Angestellte dieser Abteilung, sowie – natürlich – der Minister Scrimgeour selbst. Harry war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Umbridge nicht bei diesen Leuten dabei war. Unter der Bedingung, dass tatsächlich nur diese sieben Personen aus dem Ministerium über den vollen Ausmaß der unterschiedlichen Schutzzauber, die auf dem Fuchsbau lagen, wussten, hatte sich der Orden des Phönix bereit erklärt, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten und sie auch in einige seiner Pläne einzuweihen. Eine weitere Bedingung hatten sie allerdings auch gestellt: Die noch ausstehende Vorladung zu einer Anhörung Harrys sollte nie zustande kommen. Überraschenderweise hatte sich Scrimgeour sofort dazu bereit erklärt.  
Harry konnte sich aber denken, woran das lag. Das Ministerium hatte einen großen Erfolg errungen: Obwohl die Todesser es geschafft hatten, die Hochzeit zu unterbrechen und sogar einen Anwesenden umzubringen und einen anderen schwerstens zu verletzen, war das Ansehen des Ministeriums gerettet worden durch die Festnahme eines Todessers. Fenrir Greyback war von Fleur zwar nicht getötet, dafür aber genug beschädigt worden, es nicht mehr zu schaffen, mit den anderen Todessern zu fliehen.  
Greyback wurde im Ministerium festgehalten. Bis zu seiner Anhörung – die, wie Scrimgeour allen Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und dem Orden versichert hatte, mit der schlimmsten Strafe für den Werwolf besiegelt werden würde, die möglich war – würde versucht werden, Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Harry wusste nicht, ob schon etwas Derartiges gelungen war – es interessierte ihn momentan überhaupt nicht.  
Als wäre es ein Startschuss gewesen, eine Einleitung, der entscheidende Antrieb, der noch gefehlt hatte, hatte Georges Tod Harrys Plan noch genauer, strikter und einfacher werden lassen: Sobald er siebzehn Jahre alt war, würde er nach Godric's Hollow gehen, vermutlich ohne Ron und Hermine. Hermines Vermutung, sie und Ron könnten das Haus seiner Familie gar nicht betreten, weil immer noch der Fidelius-Zauber auf ihm lag, kam ihm immer logischer vor, er war sich mittlerweile sogar sicher, dass das wahr war. Er wollte also gar keine Zeit mit Versuchen verschwenden, sondern gleich allein dorthin gehen. Er würde 

hoffen, dort irgendetwas Brauchbares zu finden, aber die Suche nach diesem Etwas sehr knapp halten, um bald darauf – nun wieder zusammen mit Ron und Hermine – frühzeitig nach Hogwarts zu gehen, von wo aus die Suche nach den Horkruxen erst richtig beginnen würde. Und wenn die drei die ganze Welt absuchen mussten – Harry würde, sobald die Jagd erst einmal begonnen hatte, nicht mehr schlafen, bevor er nicht alle Horkuxe gefunden und zerstört hatte.  
Harry ging in die Küche. Ron war nicht dort – durch die offene Tür sah Harry, dass Ron mit Hermine im Hof stand –, dafür aber Mr Weasley. Er war der Weasley, der sich am schnellsten von Georges Tod erholt hatte. Beziehungsweise, was Harry für wahrscheinlicher hielt, der Weasley, der es am schnellsten geschafft hatte, die Erholung vorzutäuschen. Er sah auf, als Harry die Küche betrat, und zeigte ein schweres Lächeln.  
„Morgen ist dein großer Tag, nicht wahr?"  
Harry war überrascht. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sich jemand an seinen Geburtstag erinnerte. Es wäre ein bisschen viel verlangt gewesen, fand er, nach allem, was geschehen war.  
„Ja", antwortete er trotzdem. „Siebzehn. Endlich."  
Mr Weasley nickte, obwohl sein Bick vermuten ließ, dass er Harry nicht einmal richtig zugehört hatte. „Wir schmeißen eine Party für dich. Morgen im Hauptquartier."  
Das überraschte Harry sogar noch mehr. „Ich – nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich könnte gar nicht feiern, nach –" Er brach ab.  
„Doch, wir planen das schon lange", erwiderte Mr Weasley, diesmal mit festerem Blick. „Und wie ich schon bei der Hochzeit gesagt habe, wir brauchen jetzt eine Ablenkung."  
„Bei der Hochzeit" traf es zwar nicht ganz, aber Harry konnte verstehen, dass Mr Weasley nicht „nach Georges Tod" oder so etwas sagen wollte. Er beschloss, die Geburtstagsfeier einfach zu akzeptieren, nickte und setzte sich. Er blickte hinaus zu Ron und Hermine. Sie standen Hand in Hand da, mit dem Rücken zum Haus, sahen wohl einfach den Himmel an. Wie friedlich sie aussahen.  
„Muss schön sein für die beiden, einander zu haben", sagte Mr Weasley nach einer Weile. Harry wandte sich ihm zu, etwas errötet – er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Mr Weasley ihn beobachtet hatte. „Jeder braucht jetzt jemanden, an dem er festhalten kann."  
Harry nickte erneut, sagte aber nichts.  
Er ging Ginny nun wieder aus dem Weg.  
Und daran wollte er nichts ändern.

Scheinbar hatten alle von der Feier gewusst, aber niemand hatte ihm etwas erzählt. Es hatte wohl eine Überraschung sein sollen.  
Aber die Ablenkung schien ihnen allen tatsächlich gut zu tun. Als Harry am nächsten Morgen das Wohnzimmer betrat, waren dort Ron und Hermine, Mr und Mrs Weasley. Und als sie ihn mit einem lauten einheitlichen „Alles Gute!" begrüßten, wirkte ihr Lächeln zum ersten Mal seit Georges Tod wieder richtig ehrlich. Nur Mrs Weasley konnte er ihr Lächeln nicht voll und ganz abkaufen. Und Ginny war nicht dort, um ihm zu gratulieren.  
Die Feier würde, wie Mr Weasley gesagt hatte, im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, stattfinden, aber erst am späten Abend gegen neunzehn Uhr. Daher war dieser Tag im Fuchsbau letztlich doch nicht anders als die vorhergehenden – trist und unangenehm, kein Lachen war zu hören, kein Gespräch dauerte länger als ein paar Sekunden.  
Harry wartete im Wohnzimmer ungeduldig darauf, dass die Stunden verstrichen. Er hatte nicht viel Interesse an der Feier – aber wenn sie vorbei war, würde er endlich nach Godric's Hollow gehen.  
Ron und Hermine verbrachten die Zeit wieder miteinander, vermutlich im Hof, Harry wusste es nicht genau. Dass sie nun so gerne zu zweit waren, erleichterte es ihm, ohne sie nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen. Vielleicht hatten sie sogar nicht mehr vor, mit ihm nach den Horkruxen zu suchen; vielleicht hatte Ron es sich nach Georges Tod anders überlegt, und Hermine mit ihm …  
Ginny sah er im Fuchsbau die ganze Zeit nicht. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur damit zu tun hatte, dass er ihr nun wieder aus dem Weg ging – sie schien sich ebenfalls vor ihm zu „verstecken".  
Wenn alles vorbei war, würde er wieder zu ihr kommen.  
Wenn alles vorbei war, konnten sie wieder zusammen sein …  
„Harry?"  
Mrs Weasley hatte das Wohnzimmer betreten. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren tief.  
„Du hast heute noch gar nichts gegessen", sagte sie. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit Sandwiches. Sie stellte es vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab, lächelte ihm unsicher zu und drehte sich dann wieder um.  
„Mrs Weasley", sagte Harry hastig.  
Sie drehte sich wieder um. „Ja?"  
Harry stand auf; er fand, dass das notwendig war. „Es tut mir Leid. Alles."  
Mrs Weasley schien zu verstehen, was er meinte. Oder jedenfalls dachte sie es. Sie lächelte, nickte dankbar und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Wir haben übrigens sogar extra im Ministerium nachgefragt, um wie viel Uhr du geboren worden bist", sagte sie. „Zwanzig Uhr zweiundzwanzig, hat man uns gesagt. Damit du uns auch nicht verlässt, bevor du wirklich siebzehn bist."  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann ließ sie ihn wieder allein. Und er dachte nach.  
Es tat ihm wirklich Leid, dass er ihr nicht sagen konnte, was er vorhatte. Und Georges Tod tat ihm viel mehr Leid. Und natürlich fand er es schrecklich, dass es eigentlich seine Schuld war – die Todesser waren hinter ihm her gewesen, deshalb waren sie in den Fuchsbau gekommen, und deshalb war George gestorben. Aber andererseits … andererseits hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass es tatsächlich seine Schuld war.  
Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Bisher hatte er sich immer für alles die Schuld gegeben, hatte sich immer verantwortlich gefühlt. Und trug er die Schuld an Georges Tod nicht genauso offensichtlich wie die an Sirius' Tod damals? Er empfand es nicht so. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.  
Er rührte kein Sandwich an, aber Hunger hatte er trotzdem keinen, als er sich mit Mr Weasley auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf machte. Die beiden waren die Letzten, die dort ankommen würden – die anderen waren schon vorher gegangen, um alles vorzubereiten. Sie apparierten direkt vor das Haus. Als Harry mit Mr Weasley die Stufen zu der Tür hochging, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass die Dursleys ja ebenfalls hier waren. Er hatte sie völlig vergessen – hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, sich nach Petunias Zustand zu erkundigen.  
„Wie geht es meiner Tante?", fragte er Mr Weasley.  
„Gut." Mr Weasley öffnete die Tür. „Sie ist aufgewacht, kurz nachdem wir sie hegebracht haben. Der Fluch hat keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen."  
Harry nickte erleichtert. Aber er bezweifelte, dass er deshalb keinen Wutanfall der Dursleys über sich ergehen lassen musste, sobald sie ihn sahen.  
Mr Weasley schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Harry war wieder im Haus seines Paten. Ihm wurde kalt, als er daran dachte; er ließ den Kopf sinken, als würde Sirius vor ihm stehen und er sich schämen für den Fehler, den er damals gemacht hatte – für den Fehler, der Sirius das Leben gekostet hatte …  
Mr Weasley führte ihn durch den dunklen Gang und die Halle vor die Tür der Küche. Er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann öffnete er die Tür.  
„Überraschung!"  
Es war natürlich keine Überraschung, aber was machte das schon. Harry spielte mit, grinste und täuschte die Begeisterung vor, die scheinbar von ihm erwartet wurde, als er sich umsah.  
Mr Weasley gesellte sich zu seiner Frau, neben der Ron stand, Hermine an seiner Seite. Charlie stand dahinter und neben ihm Ginny, die ihn nicht ansah. Moody und McGonagall, Neville und Luna waren auch da, sowie Lupin und Tonks, die von allen am meisten strahlte. Und hinter allen, über allen anderen hinausragend, stand Hagrid, der laut zu klatschen begonnen hatte, als Harry den Raum betreten hatte.  
Bill und Fleur waren nicht hier. Sie waren noch im St. Mungos, wie Harry wusste.  
Natürlich hatte Mrs Weasley einen Kuchen gebacken, natürlich war die Küche dekoriert worden. Girlanden hingen von der Decke, kleine goldene Schnatze regneten von oben herab und verschwanden auf halber Höhe knapp über ihren Köpfen, wie die Schneeflocken in der Großen Halle im Winter. Es wäre alles so schön gewesen, wäre George nicht tot, und würde diese düstere Zukunft nicht vor ihm liegen.  
Harry packte seine Geschenke aus, die Augen aller auf ihn gerichtet – nur die von Ginny vermutlich nicht, aber Harry traute sich nicht, nachzusehen. So viele Geschenke hatte Harry noch nie auf einmal bekommen. Die übliche Packung Süßigkeiten von Ron, ein neues Buch über Quidditch von Hermine; ein hölzernes Brillenetui, verziert mit wunderschön geschnitzten Linien und Zeichen von Mr Weasley, eine goldene Uhr, ähnlich der, die Ron zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, von Mrs Weasley; einen ledernen Zauberstabhalter, den man sich wie eine Art Gürtel umschnallen konnte, von Charlie; und ein alt wirkendes Buch namens „Der Fluch – Über Wirkung und Bruch" von Bill und Fleur (das würde mit Sicherheit das nützlichste Geschenk für ihn sein), das sie Mrs Weasley mitgegeben hatten. Harry fand es nicht gut, dass er von den Weasleys so viel bekam – sie hatten nicht viel Geld, und das Etui, die Uhr, der Zauberstabhalter und das Buch mussten ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Aber die anderen drängten ihn an, die restlichen Geschenke auszupacken, also tat er dies. Wie bei den vorigen machte er bei jedem ein erfreutes Gesicht – aber eigentlich fühlte er gar nichts, wollte all das nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Von Lupin bekam er ein neues Spickoskop, von Tonks eine Art …  
„Armband", sagte Tonks auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin. „Total hübsch, oder? Soll Glück bringen. Ich hab es einmal geerbt und ich glaube, es hat mir tatsächlich Glück gebracht." Sie sah Lupin lächelnd an. „Ich brauch es jetzt nicht mehr. Zeig mal, wie es auf deinem Arm aussieht!"  
Harry streifte es über seine Hand auf sein Handgelenk. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er es überhaupt nicht spürte, fast so, als würde es zu seinem Arm gehören. Es war golden und tatsächlich ziemlich hübsch – allerdings eher etwas für Mädchen, fand er. Er beschloss, es so bald wie möglich wieder abzunehmen, dankte Tonks aber sehr und behielt es noch an, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Luna schenkte ihm einen Spiegel, der ihm angeblich jede Wahrheit sagen konnte, wenn er nur den Namen des Geistes erriet, der in dem Spiegel lebte. Als Luna das erklärte, musste Harry beinahe lachen – es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ehrlich lachen zu müssen. Neville schenkte ihm – und Harry war einigermaßen überrascht – ein Erinnermich. „Ich hab zuerst gedacht, das wäre ganz schön gemein gewesen, als meine Oma mir damals eins geschenkt hat", sagte Neville, „aber ich hab erkannt, dass das manchmal echt ganz nützlich sein kann. Jeder vergisst mal irgendwas." Harry stimmte Neville zu und bedankte sich mit dem vorgetäuschten Lächeln, das er nun schon so gut beherrschte. Hagrid schenkte ihm einen neuen Käfig für Hedwig, der sich zuverlässig selbst reinigte und den man, wann immer genug Platz in einem Raum war, um einiges vergrößern konnte.  
Das war das letzte Geschenk.  
Ginny hatte ihm nichts geschenkt.  
Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.  
„Also, dann!" Mrs Weasley klatschte in die Hände; konnte es sein, dass sie diese Feier 

tatsächlich aufheiterte? Dass die Feier sie den Tod ihres Sohnes für einige Stunden vergessen ließ? „Zeit für das letzte und größte Geschenk!"  
Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. Da kam noch etwas? Harry sah sich nach Ron und Hermine um – wie er blickten sie fragend drein; Ron schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln, als er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn ansah.  
Moody räusperte sich. „Würdest du bitte aufstehen, Harry?"  
Harry war überrascht, so von Moody angesprochen zu werden. Nichtsdestotrotz erhob er sich. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, wo immer dieses Gefühl auch herkommen mochte.  
Moody stellte sich direkt vor Harry. Beide Augen waren direkt auf seine gerichtet. „Im Namen des gesamten Orden des Phönix möchten Minerva und ich dir die Mitgliederschaft anbieten."  
Harry spürte, wie sein Mund auffiel. Er klappte ihn schnell wieder zu, antwortete aber nicht. In seinem Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber. _Natürlich_, dachte er, _deshalb ist Mrs Weasley überzeugt gewesen, ich würde meine Meinung noch ändern und ihnen erzählen, was Ron, Hermine und ich vorhaben_. Sie wollten ihn in den Orden einladen, damit er sie in seine Pläne einweihte.  
„Ich – also, ich …" Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Hagrid, der hinter Moody stand und der sein Zögern scheinbar auf begeisterte Sprachlosigkeit zurückführte, gab ein leises Lachen von sich und strahlte auf Harry hinab. Auch McGonagall und Moody lächelten ihm zu; sie glaubten wohl, sie hatten ihm einen großen Gefallen getan. Aber sie irrten sich.  
„Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?"  
Das Lächeln wich von Moodys Gesicht. „Oh, also – nun, wir dachten, du solltest zuerst aufgenommen werden, weil du ja –"  
„Weil ich der Junge bin, der überlebt hat?" Harry hasste die Kälte, die er in seiner Stimme hörte. „Weil ich weiß, was Dumbledore vorgehabt hat, und weil ich es euch vielleicht erzähle, wenn ich im Orden bin?"  
„Nein, so haben wir natürlich nicht gedacht", warf McGonagall hastig ein; ihr Mund war furchtbar schmal, unterstrich damit aber ausnahmsweise einmal nicht ihre Strenge, sondern etwas anderes. Harry konnte nicht ganz sagen, was. „Wir haben geglaubt, du würdest dich freuen, im Orden aufgenommen zu werden."  
„Ich möchte darüber nachdenken", sagte Harry nur, ohne wirklich vorzuhaben, darüber nachzudenken.  
Er schlängelte sich zwischen den Anwesenden hindurch auf die Tür zu. Als er sie öffnete und hinaustrat, warf er einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter – und stellte fest, dass Ginny nicht mehr da war.  
Er warf die Tür etwas heftiger zu als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
Ohne zu wissen, wo er hin wollte, ging er los. Er befürchtete, jemand würde ihm hinterherkommen, daher konnte er nicht erst überlegen, was sein Ziel sein sollte. Jedenfalls hatte er nicht vor, den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zu verlassen. Von hier wegzulaufen würde aus der Sache nur ein unnötiges Drama machen.  
Seine Füße hatten ihn vor eine Tür geführt, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er blickte hinter sich; er war eine Treppe hinunter gegangen, stand also in einem Keller. Es war ihm egal, wohin die Tür führte – sicher war, dass er dahinter einen ruhigen Ort zum Nachdenken finden konnte.  
Er öffnete sie – noch eine Treppe. Er lief die Stufen hoch, durch eine weitere Tür – und spürte plötzlich den Abendwind gegen sein Gesicht schlagen. Er stand im Freien.  
Zumindest gab es in diesem Raum keine Decke. Es war auch weniger ein Raum als eher eine Art Innenhof, von Mauern umgeben. Durch ein Gittertor blickte Harry auf eine Straße. Das musste der Hintereingang des Hauses sein.  
Und neben einem Mülleimer in einer Ecke des Hofes stand Tante Petunia.  
Harry und Petunia sahen einander lange an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als Harry dann gerade 

den Mund öffnen wollte, bewegte sich Tante Petunia plötzlich – sie lief direkt auf Harry zu – und an ihm vorbei.  
„Nein, warte, Tante Petunia!"  
Sie blieb tatsächlich stehen. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um, sah Harry mit einem kühlen Blick an.  
„Was?", fragte sie in forderndem Ton.  
„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen", sagte Harry sofort; es fiel ihm nicht schwer, das zu sagen. „Für den Fluch, den ich dir aufgehetzt habe. Das war keine Absicht."  
Tante Petunia hob die Augenbrauen, scheinbar beeindruckt. Aber dann kräuselten sich ihre Lippen zu einem grausamen Lächeln.  
„Du bist genau wie deine Mutter", sagte sie; und es klang nicht wie ein Kompliment. „Lily hat mir auch oft etwas angetan und sich dann entschuldigt, als würde sie erwarten, dass dann alles wieder klar ist. Sie und dieser fürchterliche Junge … dieser Severus Snape."  
Harry erwiderte nichts, versuchte nicht einmal, seine Mutter zu verteidigen. Der Name von Snape hatte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, der ihm das Gefühl gab, er wäre gelähmt. Aber auch ohne dieses Gefühl hätte er nichts gesagt – endlich wieder Informationen …  
Aber Tante Petunia schien nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben. Sie wandte sich um, lief die Stufen hinunter. Harry stand immer noch da, bewegte sich nicht. Snapes Name hallte in seinem Kopf. Snape und seine Mutter … Wie konnte es sein, dass die beiden befreundet gewesen waren?  
Plötzlich hallten wieder Schritte von den Treppen her zu ihm. Kam Tante Petunia etwa zurück?  
Nein, es war nicht Petunia, die die Stufen hoch auf ihn zugelaufen kamen. Es waren Ron und Hermine – angeführt von Krummbein.  
„Da bist du ja!" Ron kam vor ihm zum Stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und keuchte.  
„Braver Krummbein!" Auch Hermine keuchte. „Weißt du, Harry, er ist einfach plötzlich losgerannt und wir zwei sind ihm hinterher – und er hat uns zu dir gebracht!"  
„Oder er hat was gerochen", erwiderte Ron, plötzlich breit grinsend. Er zeigte auf die Spitze der Mauer, die den Innenhof umgab; dort saß eine andere leuchtend rote Katze, die Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachtete. Krummbein suchte am Fuß der Mauer nach einem Weg, zu der Katze hochzuklettern. „Ist das bei den Katzen genauso wie beiden Hunden? Vielleicht ist da oben ja läufig."  
„Nein, Ron, Katzen sind nicht _läufig_, sondern –"  
„Ist doch jetzt egal", unterbrach Harry sie, gehässiger als geplant. Aber er entschuldigte sich nicht für seinen Tonfall, sondern setzte hastig hinzu: „Eine Frechheit, was die veranstalten."  
„Der Orden?", fragte Hermine, als sie Krummbein wieder auf die Arme nahm und die Katze auf der anderen Seite der Mauer auf die Straße sprang. „Ja, das ist wahr. Aber ich hab's dir doch gesagt – der Höhepunkt stand noch aus. Jetzt ist er ja da. Wollen sich bei dir einschleimen, damit du ihnen von Dumbledores Plänen erzählst …"  
„Und was, wenn sie Harry wirklich nur helfen wollen?", warf Ron ein.  
„Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen doch schon darüber unterhalten, Ron." Hermine nahm Rons Hand. „Was der Orden zurzeit tut ist nicht in Ordnung."  
Ron sah Hermine kurz unsicher an; dann nickte er. Es war erstaunlich. Harry spürte einen Stich Eifersucht, als er sah, wie die beiden einander verstanden, wie sie die Hand des anderen festhielten. Er hasste sich für diese Eifersucht.  
„Also, Harry, was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine dann an Harry gewandt. „Die Feier ist vorbei, es könnte jetzt theoretisch losgehen."  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
Hermine sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
„Um zwanzig Uhr zweiundzwanzig werde ich siebzehn", sagte Harry. „Hat mir Mrs Weasley 

heute gesagt. Bevor ich nicht tatsächlich siebzehn bin, gehe ich nirgendwohin."  
„Sehr vernünftig, Harry", sagte Hermine zufrieden; dann sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Allerdings müssen wir dann noch eine Viertelstunde hier warten."  
„Ihr müsst sogar noch länger warten", entgegnete Harry. „Ich habe beschlossen, allein nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen."  
„Ach, Mann." Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Harry, wir haben dir schon so oft gesagt –"  
„Nein, ich meine nicht, dass ihr gar nicht mit mir nach den Horkruxen sucht", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Hermine. Ihr könnt gar nicht in das Haus meiner Eltern, weil Pettigrew euch nicht das Geheimnis verraten hat. Ich gehe allein nach Godric's Hollow, komme dann zurück und dann machen wir uns sofort auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Das Schuljahr hat zwar noch nicht begonnen, aber wir können nicht so lange warten."  
Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas erwidern, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist mein Plan und den werde ich nicht mehr ändern", sagte er. „Während ich fort bin, könnt ich ja weiter über R.A.B. nachdenken. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, wer er ist, er ist nämlich unsere wichtigste Spur."  
„Nun", sagte Hermine – und Harry spürte sofort, dass sie etwas wusste; dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen war unverkennbar, „da hab ich euch etwas noch gar nicht gesagt."  
Harry wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr, aber sie sagte eine Weile nichts. Sie sah Harry nur unsicher an.  
„Rück raus damit!", sagte Ron.  
„Also, ich hab's bisher nicht gesagt, weil … naja …" Sie betrachtete Harry weiterhin mit diesem unsicheren Blick. „Du hast so unangenehm reagiert, als ich vom Schleier angefangen habe, da hab ich gedacht … ich sag lieber nichts, verstehst du?"  
„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich verstehe gar nichts."  
„Gut." Ron schnaufte. „Ich hab schon gedacht, ich wäre zu doof."  
„Ich wollte einfach Sirius nicht noch einmal erwähnen! Aber wo wir jetzt ohnehin in seinem Haus sind …"  
„Soll das heißen, Sirius ist R.A.B.?" Harry lachte. „Komm schon, das kannst du doch nicht –"  
Aber jetzt hatte er es doch verstanden.  
„Regulus!"  
„Genau." Hermine lächelte. „Ist zwar nur eine Vermutung, aber ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich."  
„Regulus?" Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sirius' Bruder? Also – also der Vater von – von Fred und George …"  
„Ja", sagte Hermine hastig, vermutlich, damit Ron jetzt nicht in den Gedanken an seine Brüder versank, „Regulus Black. Mir ist die Idee sofort gekommen, als ich erfahren habe, wer der richtige Vater von – also, als Regulus von deinem Vater im Fuchsbau erwähnt worden ist, Ron. Ich habe mich bei deinem Vater dann auch gleich nach Regulus' zweiten Vornamen erkundigt – Alphard."  
„Regulus Alphard Black …" Harry hörte, dass er sehr leise sprach. „Und er war Todesser. Das passt."  
„Dann denkt ihr, das Medaillon ist hier?" Rons Mund klappte auf. „Hier im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf?"  
„Möglicherweise", sagte Hermine.  
„Ganz sicher", sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
„Dann sollten wir sofort zu suchen beginnen!" Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und sah um sich, als würde er erwarten, das Medaillon sei direkt hier irgendwo versteckt.  
„Ihr fangt an und sucht weiter, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin." Harry war gerade eine Idee gekommen. „Ich geh zu Lupin und unterhalte mich mit ihm. Vielleicht weiß er etwas über Regulus, Orte, an denen er gerne war. Damit wir wissen, wo wir suchen müssen, wenn das Medaillon nicht hier ist."  


„Klasse Idee!", rief Ron zustimmend. „Ein großartiger Anfang für unsere Suche, findet ihr nicht?"  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen zu großartig." Hermine sah immer noch so unsicher aus. „Was ist, wenn wir falsch liegen?"  
„Es ist unsere einzige Hoffnung im Moment." Harry bemühte sich um ein zuversichtliches Lächeln; was heraus kam, wusste er nicht genau, aber wie ein richtiges Lächeln fühlte es sich nicht an.  
Harry war schon lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt gewesen wie jetzt, als er wieder zurück ins Haus lief; das letzte Mal vermutlich, als er mit Dumbledore in der Höhle gewesen war, in welcher sie nach Voldemorts Medaillon gesucht, aber das von R.A.B. dort hinterlassene gefunden hatten. Und jetzt war wohl endlich geklärt, wer dieser R.A.B. war.  
Ron und Hermine liefen die Treppe hoch, um in den oberen Stockwerken nach dem Medaillon zu suchen – sie sagten Harry, dass sie wussten, wo Regulus' Zimmer war. Harry hingegen machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche, wo Lupin sich hoffentlich ebenfalls noch aufhielt.  
Als er die Tür öffnete und die Küche betrat, in der keine Girlanden waren und keine keinen Schnatze mehr von der Decke regneten, fand er dort tatsächlich Lupin vor. Er und Tonks saßen am Küchentisch, ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, und silbrig weißes Licht strömte aus deren Spitzen hervor. Zu ihren Füßen lag – wie Harry erstaunt erkannte – ein ebenso weißer Hirsch, um dessen Kopf ein gleichermaßen weiß leuchtender Rabe kreiste.  
„Harry!"  
Die Tiere verschwanden, als Lupin und Tonks zugleich aufsprangen.  
„Wo warst du denn?", fragte Lupin.  
„Wo kam der Hirsch her?" Harry dachte kurz nicht mehr an Regulus Black; der Hirsch-Patronus hatte ihn abgelenkt.  
Lupin lächelte. „Das war mein Patronus."  
„Wieso ist Ihr Patronus mein Vater?"  
„Erst einmal, wir sollten uns auch auf _du_ einigen und dieses Siezen vergessen", antwortete Lupin. „Du bist mit dem heutigen Tag erwachsen. Und was den Patronus betrifft – wie du habe ich mich schon immer sicher gefühlt, wenn ich an deinen Vater gedacht habe. Er hat mich auch beschützt, als ich noch jünger war. Und da der Patronus ein Beschützer ist, eine Gestalt, hinter der wir uns wohl fühlen …"  
„Schon klar", sagte Harry, der sich langsam wieder an das erinnerte, worüber er eigentlich mit Lupin sprechen wollte. „Was wissen Sie – weißt du über Regulus Black?"  
Lupin hob die Augenbrauen. „Sirius' Bruder?"  
„Regulus Alphard Back, Sirius' Bruder, ja."  
Lupin tauschte einen erstaunten Blick mit Ronks, die mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Wieso willst du etwas über Rab wissen?", fragte Lupin.  
Harry stutzte. „W-wie hast du Regulus gerade genannt?"  
„Rab", sagte Lupin, wobei er sich setzte; Tonks nahm ebenfalls Platz, aber Harry blieb stehen. „Das war sein Spitzname an der Schule. Du hast es ja schon gesagt – Regulus Alphard Black – R, A, B – Rab."  
„Aha." Harry war kurz erschrocken; er hatte gedacht, Lupin wüsste von dem Medaillon. „Also, weißt du irgendetwas über ihn? Oder – lass mich so fragen – wo hat sich Regulus gerne aufgehalten?"  
Lupin sah Harry neugierig, fast schon misstrauisch an. „Wieso willst du solche Dinge wissen?"  
„Gib mir einfach eine Antwort!"  
Das war keine Bitte gewesen; sondern ein Befehl. Und Harry hatte sogar geschrien. Er hatte schon wieder die Beherrschung verloren. Was war los mit ihm?  
„Entschuldigung." Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. _Konzentrier dich_. „Aber gib 

mir bitte eine Antwort."  
Lupin betrachtete – nein, _beobachtete_ Harry noch eine Weile schweigend, fast so, als würde er darauf warten, dass er erneut zu schreien begann. Dann aber seufzte er und sagte:  
„Nun, wo er sich so aufgehalten hat, darüber weiß ich herzlich wenig. Hier natürlich und in Hogwarts – und vermutlich im Hauptquartier von Voldemort, immerhin war er ein Todesser. Aber aus seinem persönlichen Leben weiß ich sonst nichts. Wir sind nie befreundet gewesen."  
In Harrys Hinterkopf bildete sich eine Idee, so schnell, dass er gar nicht wusste, woher sie kam; vermutlich war sie entstanden, weil Lupin von Regulus' persönlichem Leben gesprochen hatte. Seine Frau – Hetty Marquette … vielleicht hatte die das Medaillon?  
Wenn es nicht ohnehin hier im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf war.  
_Bitte lass es hier sein._  
„Harry", sagte Lupin, „bist du sicher, dass du mir nicht erzählen willst, warum du etwas über Regulus wissen willst?"  
„Absolut sicher", antwortete Harry sofort. _Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich wirklich sicher weiß_. „Wo sind alle anderen?"  
„Die Weasleys sind gerade eben zurück in den Fuchsbau", sagte Tonks. „Sie haben deine Geschenke mitgenommen."  
„Minerva ist zurück nach Hogwarts", fügte Lupin hinzu. „Und Alastor und Hagrid –"  
„Harry, Gott sei Dank!"  
Hagrid kam hinter Harry durch die Tür in die Küche gestolpert und riss ihn an sich, zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. Wie üblich spürte Harry, wie einige seiner Rippen knacksten unter dem Gewicht Hagrids.  
„Hab schon gedacht, du wärst einfach abgehau'n", rief Hagrid direkt in sein Ohr. „Hätt dich sonstwer finden könn'n und sonstwas mit dir anstell'n!"  
„Hagrid, ich war doch die ganze Zeit im Haus! Lass mich los!"  
Als Hagrid das tat, erblickte Harry erst Moody, der hinter Hagrid ebenfalls in die Küche gekommen war.  
„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein", sagte er mit grimmiger Stimme, die Augen wieder beide auf Harrys gerichtet, „war das nicht gerade die Reaktion, die wir von dir auf unser Angebot erwartet haben."  
„Hermine, Ron und ich glauben, dass ihr mich nur aufnehmen wollt, weil ihr Informationen zu Dumbledores Pläne haben wollt", sagte Harry geradeheraus; er hielt es weder für riskant, die Wahrheit zu sagen, noch für angebracht, zu lügen.  
Moody starrte Harry an, ohne jede Veränderung in seiner Miene. „Das glaubt ihr, ja?" Wartete Moody auf eine Antwort, oder warum sprach er so lange nicht weiter? Erst nach einigen Sekunden setzte er hinzu: „Wir wollen dir nur helfen."  
„Dann helft uns, indem ihr uns in Ruhe lasst", sagte Harry.  
Jetzt erst wandte Moody eines seiner Augen ab. Er richtete sein magisches Auge auf die Decke und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, zu wissen, wonach er blickte.  
„Dann wirst du mir auch nicht sagen, wonach deine Freunde da oben suchen?", fragte er, und bestätigte Harrys Vermutung.  
„Nein."  
„Deine Entscheidung." Moody richtete das magische Auge wieder auf ihn. „Leider. Weihst du uns wenigstens noch in deine Pläne für heute ein? Ich schätze, nachdem du siebzehn bist, wird heute noch etwas passieren."  
Moody humpelte zu einem Stuhl neben Lupin und ließ sich darauf nieder. Alle sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an, Moody wie Lupin, Tonks und Hagrid.  
„Um zwanzig Uhr zweiundzwanzig, wenn ich genau siebzehn Jahre alt bin, gehe ich nach Godric's Hollow", antwortete Harry. „Der Rest kann euch egal sein."  
„Du weißt also mittlerweile, wo Godric's Hollow liegt?", fragte Lupin.  
Harry spürte, dass er wieder errötete. Nein, er wusste nicht, wo Godric's Hollow war, und an 

diese Frage hatte er auch noch gar nicht gedacht.  
„Ich kann dich hinbring'n."  
Harry wandte sich zu Hagrid um.  
„Ich hab dich ja von dort auch weggeholt damals", sagte Hagrid. „Du weißt ja …"  
„Eigentlich – eigentlich wollte ich allein gehen –"  
„Sogar ohne Ron und Hermine?" Moody lachte. „Na, sieh mal einer an, da ist aber jemand mutig."  
Wieder wurde Harry ein wenig rot – diesmal aber vor Wut.  
„Ich geh allein dorthin, weil Ron und Hermine nicht in das Haus meiner Eltern können", erwiderte er. „Der Geheimniswahrer hat ihnen nie erzählt, wo es ist."  
„Ich hab noch 'nen Zettel von Dumbledore." Hagrid steckte die Hände in zwei Taschen seines Mantels. „Hier irgendwo muss er doch sein … Da hat Pettigrew draufgeschrieb'n, wo das Haus is', weißt du."  
„Nicht nötig!" Harry war selbst überrascht, dass er das sagte. „Du brauchst sie nicht zu suchen – ich will allein nach Godric's Hollow."  
Natürlich. Dass Ron und Hermine das Haus seiner Eltern nicht sehen konnten war nicht der einzige Grund, warum er allein dort hin wollte. Er hatte es wohl schon die ganze Zeit gewusst. Er wollte allein nach Godric's Hollow, weil er die Gräber seiner Eltern allein besuchen wollte, allein nach Informationen in seinem alten Zuhause suchen wollte …  
„Es wäre schwachsinnig, ganz allein zu gehen, da könnte wer weiß was passieren", sagte Moody. Harry rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht auf Harrys Sentimentalität herumritt; bestimmt hatte er, genauso wie die anderen auch, verstanden, warum Harry wirklich ohne Ron und Hermine nach Godric's Hollow wollte. „Wenn dich Hagrid hinbringt, kann er auf dich aufpassen."  
Harry nickte. Er hielt es ebenfalls für das Beste, eine Wache dabeizuhaben. Allerdings fühlte er sich ein wenig schlecht dabei, als diese Wache nicht Ron und Hermine zu wählen.  
„Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist", sagte Lupin, „könnt ihr zwei los. Du bist seit einer Minute siebzehn, Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass es schon zwanzig Uhr zweiundzwanzig gewesen war. Das Erstaunen hielt ihn für etwa eine Sekunde zurück – er war siebzehn, erwachsen … Es würde jetzt losgehen.  
„Wie wollen wir nach Godric's Hollow kommen?", fragte Harry dann an Hagrid gewandt; er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hagrid das Apparieren beherrschte.  
Hagrid grinste. „Ich würd' mal vorschlagen, wo wir schon im Haus von Sirius sind, könn'n wir auch gleich auf seine Lieblingsart zu reisen zurückgreif'n, was meinst du?"


	13. Kapitel 12: RAB GH LE

– KAPITEL ZWÖLF –

**RAB – GH – LE**

„Du gehst mit Hagrid?"  
„Mit _Hagrid_?"  
„Ja, Ron, mit Hagrid." Obwohl Lupin ihm angeboten hatte, Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen, hatte er darauf bestanden, selbst mit ihnen zu reden, bevor er mit Hagrid losfuhr. „Er kommt ins Haus rein, hat er damals auch geschafft."  
„Harry, darüber hab ich nochmal nachgedacht." Hermine machte eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Das Haus ist doch zerstört werden – ist damit nicht auch der Fidelius-Zauber aufgehoben?"  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde ihm hart in den Bauch schlagen. Er hatte vergessen, dass das Haus zerstört worden war. Er hatte es einfach vergessen.  
„Ist doch jetzt egal, ich geh mit Hagrid", sagte er hastig. „Ich hab mich schon entschieden. Er hat mich damals von dort weggeholt, es ist nur fair, wenn er jetzt wieder mitkommt."  
Hermine und Ron hoben die Augenbrauen. Sie fragten sich wohl zu Recht, was das mit Fairness zu tun hatte. Ob sie wussten, dass er nur nach Ausreden suchte, die beiden nicht mitzunehmen?  
„Hattet ihr hier schon Erfolg?", fragte er, um sie abzulenken. Er sah sich um. Sie standen in dem Salon mit den Vitrinen, die alle von Ron und Hermine geöffnet und durchsucht worden waren. Es war aber kaum noch etwas hier, was früher schon hier gewesen war, als der Orden sich noch nicht daran gemacht hatte, das Haus auszuräumen. Die paar Gegenstände, die nun auf dem Boden herumlagen, waren hauptsächlich welche, mit denen der Orden das Haus neu eingerichtet hatte.  
„Nein, leider nicht." Hermine seufzte. „Und in Regulus' Zimmer war auch nichts, das ist so gut wie leer. Ron hat sich erinnert, dass wir hier mal ein Medaillon gefunden haben – aber das war silbern und nicht golden, und soweit ich weiß, war da auch kein S drauf."  
„Nein, das war eine Schlange", sagte Ron schaudernd. „Das weiß ich noch, weil sie genauso ausgesehen hat wie eine Schlange irgendwo anders im Haus, und die hat echt ausgesehen und ja – hab mich ganz schön erschreckt."  
Hermine betrachtete Ron mit einem mitleidigen Blick.  
„Was denn?", zischte Ron. „Die Dinger sind doch gruselig."  
„Okay, das reicht jetzt wieder." Harry schloss die Augen, legte die Finger an seine Schläfen und massierte sie; er hatte Kopfschmerzen. „Also …" Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte in die besorgten Gesichter Rons und Hermines. „Scheinbar bringt uns das nicht weiter. 

Wenn hier tatsächlich das Medaillon war, ist es entweder weggeworfen worden oder Fletcher hat es gestohlen –"  
„Ist der nicht in Askaban?", warf Ron ein.  
„Seit dem Ausbruch sicher nicht mehr." Hermine gab ein abwertendes Zischen von sich. „Das Ministerium hat ihn zwar nicht bis in die Zeitungen durchgelassen, aber trotzdem weiß jeder davon."  
„Und da wir Fletcher sicher nicht finden –", begann Harry, aber er wurde wieder unterbrochen.  
„Sollten wir den Orden um Hilfe bitten."  
Harry stöhnte. „Ron, ich hab's dir doch schon hundertmal gesagt. Wir werden das zu dritt erledigen. Also, solange wir Fletcher nicht finden und niemanden haben, der uns sagen kann, wo Regulus das Medaillon ver- … versteckt … hat …"  
_Aber natürlich!_  
„Harry?", sagte Hermine. „Harry, ist irgendwas?"  
„Kreacher!", rief Harry, so laut, dass Hermine hochschrak. „Wenn Regulus das Medaillon gestohlen und versteckt hat, dann weiß Kreacher das!"  
Hermine strahlte. Ron klatschte in die Hände. „Ja!", stieß er aus. „Klar! Ruf ihn!"  
„Kreacher!" Harry stampfte sogar mit dem Fuß auf, obwohl er wusste, dass das nichts brachte. „Kreacher! Komm her!"  
_Plopp_ – und zu Harrys Füßen stand er. Der kleine Kreacher blickte hoch in das Gesicht seines Meisters mit seinen hasserfüllten Augen, die inmitten seines hässlichen Gesichts saßen. Eines seiner Ohren war nur noch zur Hälfte da, fiel Harry auf; es sah so aus, als hätte er die andere Hälfte abgebissen.  
„Was darf Kreacher für seinen Meister tun?", krächzte Kreacher. Er verbeugte sich tief, seine lange Nase berührte den Boden. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und sah sich um. „Kreacher sieht, Meister hat ihn in das ehrenwerte Haus der Blacks gerufen? Was verschafft Kreacher diese Ehre?"  
„Kreacher", sagte Harry, um einen befehlenden Tonfall bemüht; er stellte fest, dass dieser Ton ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, „du musst Ron und Hermine sofort verraten, ob und wo Regulus Black sein Medaillon versteckt hat."  
Kreacher erstarrte. Sein Mund stand offen, seine Augen starrten Harry an, aber wie es schien, sah der Elf ihn gar nicht.  
„Kreacher?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Kreacher, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Kreacher antwortete nicht.  


„Ich befehle es dir! Erzähl Ron und Hermine alles, was du weißt!"  
„Harry, rede doch freundlicher mit ihm, vielleicht –"  
„Nein, Hermine, ich rede jetzt nicht freundlich mit diesem Ding da!" Wieder war er so laut, so ungehalten. Was war los mit ihm? Was?  
Anscheinend fragte sich Hermine das gleiche. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, sie biss in ihre Oberlippe – und ihr Blick war schmerzhaft. War sie so wütend, oder warum glänzten ihre Augen so?  
„Also, ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Mist." Harry wandte schnell den Blick ab. „Ich hab Kreacher befohlen, euch von dem Aufenthaltsort des Medaillons zu erzählen. Wenn er was weiß, wird er es euch über kurz oder lang verraten, aber ich habe nicht so lange Zeit." Er sah Kreacher verabscheuend an. „Er wird noch sprechen. Wartet darauf."  
Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um, lief aus dem Salon und zurück zum Haupteingang des Hauses. Hagrid wartete dort bereits auf ihn; er stand neben der offenen Tür.  
„Na, bereit?", fragte er, als Harry neben ihm zum Halt kam.  
„Ja", keuchte Harry. „Das Motorrad ist im Keller, hast du gesagt?"  
„Lupin hat's hochgezaubert." Hagrid grinste breit. „Hab's schon draußen geparkt, komm mit."  
Hagrid führte Harry aus dem Haus. Dort auf der Straße stand ein riesenhaftes rotes Motorrad, das im Mondlicht seltsam glänzte – als wäre es Teil seiner Magie, zu glänzen. Das war Sirius' Motorrad.  
„Eigentlich gehört's ja dir", meinte Hagrid. „Du hasses ja geerbt. Aber Arthur hat n wenig damit herumexperimentiert und naja, dann haben wir's eben hier her gebracht und –"  
„Schon okay." Harry war kurz abgelenkt gewesen durch die Tatsache, dass dieses Motorrad Sirius gehört hatte. Er hatte im letzten Jahr so wenig über seinen Paten nachgedacht … Wie kam das? Aber er erinnerte sich, wie eilig er es hatte. „Fliegen wir los."  
Hagrid nahm breitbeinig Platz auf dem Sitz des Motorrads, Harry aber setzte sich in einen Beiwagen. Er war einigermaßen geräumig; Harry konnte bequem seine Beine ausstrecken – besser gesagt, er könnte es, wenn er es wollte. Aber mit der Aussicht, bald das Haus zu betreten, in dem er mit seinen Eltern gelebt hatte – in den seine Eltern gestorben waren … da war es Harry beinahe unmöglich, ruhig dazusitzen. Er war angespannt, hatte die Beine fest an sich gezogen, und trommelte mit seinen Zehen gegen den Boden des Wagens.  
„Harry, alles klar?"  
Hagrid hatte seinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter gebeugt – ziemlich weit, wenn man bedachte, wie viel höher Hagrid im Gegensatz zu ihm saß – und sah ihn mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in 

den Augen an. Ihm fiel auf, dass er in letzter Zeit öfter besorgt betrachtet worden war; er hasste das.  
„Ja", sagte Harry, und bemühte sich, sich zu entspannen – was ihn natürlich lächerlich aussehen ließ, denn bemüht Entspannung vorzutäuschen war genauso sinnvoll wie ein Haus nach einem Gegenstand zu durchsuchen, wenn dieses Haus zwei Jahre zuvor von eben solchen Gegenständen wie dem gesuchten gereinigt worden war. „Alles klar. Fahr los."  
Hagrid sah ihn noch einige Sekunden an, nickte dann, richtete sich wieder auf und startete den Motor. Das Gefährt erwachte mit einem lauten Brummen zum Leben. Harry wurde von oben bis unten durchgerüttelt. Dann flogen sie los.  
Wie immer, wenn Harry ein neues Fortbewegungsmittel ausprobierte, kam er sofort zu der Erkenntnis, dass er Besenfliegen lieber mochte. Doch im Gegensatz zum Apparieren und zum Flohpulver war das hier ein wunderbares Erlebnis. Sie flogen hoch über den Wolken, um den Augen der Muggel zu entgehen, und der Wind peitschte gegen Harrys Gesicht wie beim Quidditch. Harry hatte den Mond noch nie von so nahem gesehen wie jetzt – er sah wunderschön aus. Von dem Mond ging eine gewisse Faszination auf Harry aus, eine Anziehung – etwas Magisches. Er spürte etwas.  
„Harry, immer noch alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hagrid riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du guckst du komisch drein."  
„Alles in Ordnung", gab Harry zurück. „Flieg nur weiter. Wo ist Godric's Hollow überhaupt?"  
„Wirst du gleich seh'n." Harry blickte zu Hagrid und sah zu seiner Überraschung, dass er lächelte. „Is' ganz schön gefinkelt, musst du wissen. Dumbledore hat sich damals ganz schön was überlegt, um dich und deine Eltern zu versteck'n."  
Harry beugte sich über den Rand des Seitenwagens und suchte nach einem Loch in der Wolkendecke, über der sie flogen – er fand kein einziges.  
„Woher weißt du, wo wir hinfliegen?", fragte Harry, nun sehr laut sprechend: Sie flogen nun schon so schnell, dass der Motor des Motorrads Fluffy dem dreiköpfigen Hund mit seinem Knurren Konkurrenz hätte machen können. „Man sieht doch gar nichts!"  
Hagrid hob zur Antwort nur seine Hand und tippte mit dem großen Zeigefinger auf das Armaturenbrett. Harry sah nach, worauf Hagrid gezeigt hatte, und erkannte eine Art Radar – eher eine Karte, aber sie schien nach dem gleichen Prinzip zu funktionieren: So wie sie sich fortbewegten, so veränderte sich auch die Anzeige und die Namen der Städte, über die sie hinweg flogen, blinkten auf und verschwanden, wenn sie die Städte weit hinter sich gelassen hatten (was recht schnell ging).  


Harry hätte Hagrid noch weiter ausfragen können, wo Godric's Hollow lag, aber aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund hatte er keine Lust dazu. Dadurch, dass er das Motorrad nicht steuern musste, fühlte er während des Flugs eine so kuriose Leichtigkeit, dass es schon fast an die Selbstverständlichkeit erinnerte, die er beim Besenreiten empfand. Er hatte schon so lange auf keinem Besen mehr gesessen, dass er dieses Gefühl einfach nicht durch Sprechen dämpfen wollte. Er konnte so viel vergessen, wenn er so hoch oben in der Luft war … Wie dringlich sein Auftrag war … Dass Ginny unbemerkt frühzeitig seine Geburtstagsfeier verlassen hatte … Dass Ron und Hermine gerade wohl das Medaillon fanden, das sie auf ihrer Suche ein großes Stück weiterbringen würde, während er seine Zeit damit verplemperte, sein altes Zuhause zu besuchen …  
„Fertig machen zur Landung!", rief Hagrid.  
Harry drückte seine Füße fest gegen den Boden des Wagens und hielt sich an beiden Seiten fest – gerade rechtzeitig: Hagrid riss das Motorrad steil nach vorne, ließ es fast gerade abwärts durch die Wolken schießen. Harry sah, dass sie zwischen zwei Bergen in die Tiefe rasten; er beugte den Kopf ein wenig nach links, das Gesicht nun frei von den viel zu langen Haaren, die vom Zugwind nach hinten geweht wurden. Er sah ein recht großes Dorf – Godric's Hollow?  
Der Boden kam immer näher – näher – obwohl Harry im Quidditch schon mehrere Male auf diese Weise auf den Grund zugeschossen war, nur, um den gegnerischen Sucher damit auszutricksen und sich rechtzeitig wieder hochzuziehen, befürchtete er, Hagrid würde diesen Trick nicht beherrschen und geradewegs auf den schlammigen Boden der Waldlichtung schmettern, auf den sie sich zubewegten. Die Spitzen der sehr hohen Bäume hatten sie schon fast erreicht – als Hagrid sich endlich aus diesem steilen Sinken riss und geschickt auf beiden Rädern landete.  
„So, hier sollte das Ding eigentlich niemand find'n könn'n", sagte Hagrid, während er vom Motorrad abstieg. „Musste irgendwo weit weg vom Dorf landen, verstehst du? Damit die Muggel uns nicht bemerk'n."  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass die uns möglicherweise beim Landen gesehen haben?", fragte Harry und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Seitenwagen aus.  
„Ne, wir ha'm schon 'n paar Schutzzauber draufgelegt. Sichtschutz und so. Das Problem is' nur, die wirk'n nur wenn das Motorrad fliegt. Schutzzauber, wenn's steht, muss man direkt nach'm Landen anwenden – aber ich bin da nich' so der Experte drin."  
Harry schlug nicht vor, selbst einige Zauber auszuprobieren: Er sah, wie Hagrid bei seinen letzten Worten hastig den Kopf sinken ließ und ein wenig zu murmeln anfing. Scheinbar ging 

es ihm nahe, dass er solche Zauber nicht selbst benutzen konnte, und Harry hatte nicht vor, ihn vorzuführen.  
„So, wir müss'n da lang", sagte Hagrid, hob die Hand und zeigte nach rechts. „Ich weiß das noch genau, bin damals auch auf den Weg gekomm'n, als ich dich abgeholt hab. Nur bin ich da natürlich nich' mit dem Motorrad hier gelandet. Das hab ich erst nachher gekriegt, von – naja, jedenfalls hab ich's erst nachher gekriegt, als ich dich schon gefunden hab."  
Harry wollte nicht über Sirius sprechen und war dankbar, dass Hagrid seinen Namen nicht erwähnt hatte. Sie gingen los, quetschten sich durch Bäume und Büsche, wobei Hagrid natürlich mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte als Harry.  
„Das hier is'n Tal", erklärte Hagrid über seine Schulter hinweg. „Zwischen den Bergen, die du vorher geseh'n hast. Godric's Hollow is' auf der einen Seite von diesen Bergen eingegrenzt, auf der gegenüberliegend'n auch von anderen – und auf einer dritten Seite glaub' ich auch noch. Gibt viele Berge hier rum, fast so viele wie um Hogwarts rum."  
„Glückwunsch nochmal, dass du zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter geworden bist", sagte Harry hastig; er hatte bisher nicht daran gedacht, Hagrid zu gratulieren.  
„Danke", rief Hagrid, und als er seinen Kopf kurz umdrehte, sah Harry, wie sehr er strahlte; seine Augen glänzten gefährlich, als wäre er einmal wieder kurz vor dem Tränenausbruch. „Is' nett von McGonagall."  
„Du bist der beste für den Job", sagte Harry, um einen versichernden Tonfall bemüht; ganz sicher war er sich da eigentlich nicht. Als Lehrer – auch wenn Harry es ihm nie sagen würde – taugte Hagrid nicht besonders viel.  
Diesmal schniefte Hagrid tatsächlich laut; er hob die Hand an sein Gesicht heran und obwohl Harry es nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass Hagrid sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.  
Ihr Weg, beschienen vom Licht des Mondes, das sich nun doch endlich durch die Wolken wagte, wurde bald weniger dicht, bis sie schließlich auf eine richtige Waldstraße trafen. Sie lief an einem Fluss entlang, der beruhigend und sanft rauschte.  
„Genau, 'n großer Fluss geht auch durch Godric's Hollow!", sagte Hagrid, als fiele es ihm plötzlich ein. „Echt 'ne schöne Gegend, sie wird dir sehr gefallen – das heißt, wenn wir uns wo anders auch umseh'n als nur in deinem Haus …"  
Obwohl Harry natürlich um einiges größer war als in der ersten Klasse, hatte er heute wie damals noch Schwierigkeiten, mit Hagrid Schritt zu halten. Besonders jetzt gerade schien er kaum mithalten zu können – bildete Harry es sich ein oder hatte Hagrid es sehr eilig? War es ihm so wichtig, Harry zurück an den Ort zu bringen, von dem er ihn weggeholt hatte?  


„Dein Haus steht ziemlich weit abseits von den anderen", sagte Hagrid plötzlich, nachdem beide eine Weile lang geschwiegen hatten, „fast noch im Wald, von Bäumen versteckt. Wir müss'n also nich' mit den anderen Einwohnern reden – ich glaub', das is' besser so, sonst müsst'n wir vielleicht Fragen beantwort'n. Oh – halt mal – Harry, ich glaub, wir sind fast da!"  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinab. Gleich … gleich würde er wieder dort sein, wo seine Eltern gestorben waren … gleich würde er zu Hause sein.  
Sie folgten der Straße um eine Biegung – und standen neben einem weißen Holzzaun, über welchen hinweg Harry das sah, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte.  
Das Haus seiner Eltern, merkwürdig glänzend im Mondlicht, war nicht völlig zerstört, wie Harry es sich in seinen schlimmsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Von so etwas wie einem Dach war nichts mehr zu erkennen und beinahe das gesamte obere Stockwerk schien von außen betrachtet in Trümmern zu liegen – aber das Erdgeschoss schien unbeschädigt. An den dunklen Wänden schlängelte sich Efeu empor; der Garten, in dem auch ein kleiner Brunnen stand, war überwuchert von allerlei Unkraut. Man sah dem Gebäude deutlich an, dass es schon lange nicht mehr betreten worden war – was hieß, dass niemand etwas verändert hatte. Alles war noch genauso, wie damals, nachdem Hagrid ihn geholt hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, das Haus genau in diesem Zustand vorzufinden.  
„Harry?"  
Schon wieder riss Hagrid Harry aus seinen Gedanken, sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Harry, is' irgendwas nich' in Ordnung?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles okay. Wirklich." Er lächelte. „Ich freu mich, wieder hier zu sein."  
Hagrid lächelte zurück, seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten.  
„Ich will allein hineingehen, Hagrid", sagte Harry dann.  
Das Leuchten verschwand sofort aus Hagrids Augen. „Nein, das geht nicht", erwiderte er bestimmt. „Viel zu gefährlich."  
„Da ist sicher niemand drin", meinte Harry, „es ist besser, wenn du draußen Wache hältst."  
„Das Haus is' baufällig, is' es!" Hagrid gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, ruderte und deutete, einmal auf das Haus, einmal auf Harry, dann auf sich. „Wenn du da in was Morsches trittst und durchbrichst, wer soll dich denn dann fangen, hä? Ich komm sicher mit rein, basta!"  
„Nein." Harry hielt seine Stimme ruhig; er legte eine Hand auf den Oberarm Hagrids. Hagrid hörte plötzlich auf, zu gestikulieren, zu sprechen. Er sah Harry nur mit großen Augen an. „Nein, Hagrid, ich möchte allein gehen."  
Und zu Harrys Überraschung nickte Hagrid, wenn auch erst nach einigen Sekunden. Etwas 

war seltsam an der Art, wie Hagrid ihn anblickte. Aber Harry wollte sich nicht zu lang damit aufhalten. Er öffnete das Tor des Zauns, trat in den Garten. Wieder stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Es war ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl, an diesem Ort zu sein … Godric's Hollow. Das Haus seiner Eltern. Hier waren sie gestorben, in dem Gebäude vor ihm.  
Er suchte sich einen Weg durch das Gestrüpp, welches am Boden drunter und drüber wuchs. Er ging vorbei an dem Brunnen – ein kleiner Engel aus Stein stand darauf, ein Horn in den Händen, aus welchem vermutlich einmal Wasser geronnen war. Weiter vor die Haustür – hier war Voldemort durchgegangen … aber auch sein Vater und seine Mutter, Hagrid und vielleicht sogar Dumbledore!  
Er griff nach der Türschnalle – und als er die weiße Tür aufstieß, erwartete er fast, die Leiche seines Vaters im Flur liegen zu sehen, kniff die Augen fest zusammen, zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Wie lang er da so mit geschlossenen Augen vor der offenen Tür stand, wusste er nicht. As er die Augen allerdings wieder aufmachte, war da keine Leiche. Natürlich nicht – sie war, so wie auch die Leiche seiner Mutter, am Friedhof von Godric's Hollow begraben. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen, hier irgendwelchen Toten zu begegnen. Sorgen? Eher Hoffnungen … Ein klein wenig hatte er sich schon in den hintersten Ecken seines Gehirns gewünscht, vielleicht auf die Geister seiner Eltern zu treffen. Ein winziger Wunsch war das natürlich gewesen, und ihm war klar gewesen, dass es nicht so sein würde – aber es wäre doch so schön gewesen …  
Er betrat das Haus. Der kalte Schauer blieb diesmal aus. Viel mehr war da ein wohliges Gefühl: Er war wieder daheim. Das spürte er. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er war endlich wieder zu Hause …  
Und nun wurde es Zeit, nach Antworten zu suchen.  
Was erwartete er sich? Er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Jedenfalls glaubte er nicht, wie er es sich vorgemacht hatte, hier Hinweise zu den Horkruxen zu finden. Dumbledore hatte zwar vermutet, Voldemort hätte mit dem Mord an Harry einen Horkrux herstellen wollen, aber dann war der Gegenstand, den er dafür hatte benutzen wollen, sicher nicht mehr hier. Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht geholt, dafür aber wahrscheinlich Pettigrew, der ja auch Voldemorts Zauberstab von hier mitgenommen hatte.  
Aber vielleicht war etwas hier, was ihm persönlich weiterhalf. Tagebücher seiner Eltern, vielleicht Hinweise darauf, was sie beruflich gemacht hatten – wieso wusste er das eigentlich nicht? Wenn er hier nicht herausfand, was sie gearbeitet hatten, würde er nachher Hagrid fragen.  


Harry stand nun in einem recht kleinen Flur, gar nicht unähnlich dem der Dursleys, mitsamt der Treppe, die ins obere Geschoss führte, einer Tür am Ende des Ganges. Harry vermutete, dass es die Tür zum Wohnzimmer war. Er beschloss, sich dort zuerst umzusehen.  
Das Wohnzimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Natürlich lag auf allem eine dicke Schicht Staub – beinahe sechzehn Jahre stand das Haus nun schon leer. Aber dennoch war das Persönliche, Einladende an dem Raum noch zu erkennen: An den Wänden gab es kaum eine Stelle, die nicht von Bildern behängt war; das Sofa in der Ecke (wo sogar ein _Fernseher_ stand – Lily Potter hatte sich wohl nicht ganz von ihrem Muggel-Dasein getrennt) war groß, sah gemütlich aus, mit all den Polstern und Decken, die darauf lagen; auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers stand eine Vase mit längst verdorrten Blumen.  
Harry wollte zuerst die Bilder an den Wänden betrachten. Er genoss es, ein paar neue Fotographien seiner Eltern und von ihm selbst zu sehen, nachdem er sich schon so lange mit denen zufrieden geben musste, die in dem Album waren, welches Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte. Da war sogar ein Bild von allen Rumtreibern, als sie noch jünger gewesen waren. Harry schmunzelte; sein Vater und Sirius schienen sich beinahe totzulachen. Lupin stand hinter ihnen, breit grinsend – hatte er vielleicht gerade einen Witz erzählt?  
Peter Pettigrew stand ein wenig abseits, lächelte eher unsicher. Elender Verräter.  
Und dann packte es ihn.  
Während er Pettigrew anstarrte, ging ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, den er dort nie erwartet hätte: _Du wirst sterben, Wurmschwanz_.  
Sofort ließ es ihn wieder los. Harry war erstaunt, blickte weiterhin in das runde Gesicht des jungen Pettigrews. Er spürte ein leichtes Stechen in seiner Narbe. Hatte er gerade geplant, jemanden umzubringen? Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen – Sirius Black hatte er damals das Gleiche geschworen, als er noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass er seine Eltern gar nicht verraten hatte, und Voldemort wollte er natürlich um jeden Preis töten – aber dennoch fand er es komisch, wie plötzlich und sicher ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war; leichtfertig, könnte man sagen, augenblicklich, als wäre es etwas Natürliches, vollkommen Logisches, dass er Wurmschwanz im Endeffekt genauso umbringen würde wie Vodemort.  
Und Snape. Um ein Haar hätte Harry Snape vergessen.  
Harry schüttelte hastig den Kopf, als könne er so auch seine Gedanken ordnen. Um sich abzulenken, wandte er sich den anderen Bildern zu – und stellte überrascht fest, dass einige davon gar keine Fotos waren, sondern Zeichnungen, Malereien und sogar Porträts. Drei wunderschöne rote Lilien auf gelbem Hintergrund, deren Stängel sich umeinander wandten und durch die Magie des Bildes drehten, wobei sie Harry an Schlangen erinnerten. Eine 

Landschaft mit Bergen, überwachsen von Bäumen, deren Kronen im magischen Wind wiegten, und einem Fluss, die möglicherweise Godric's Hollow darstellen könnte, nach allem, was Harry bisher gesehen und von Hagrid darüber gehört hatte. Und das Bild eines Mannes, sein Kind im Arm, beide mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, die vor einem Fenster in einem Raum standen, der genauso aussah wie dieses Wohnzimmer hier. James Potter sah so echt aus, und der kleine Harry genauso. Und am rechten unteren Rand aller Zeichnungen standen in roter Farbe zwei kleine Buchstaben, mindestens ebenso kunstvoll gezeichnet wie die Bilder selbst, die sich ineinander schlängelten genauso wie die Lilien auf dem ersten Bild: _LE_, las Harry. Lily Evans. Seine Mutter musste sich das Zeichnen schon als Kind angewöhnt haben, denn nur das erklärte, warum sie ihre Bilder mit ihrem Mädchennamen unterzeichnet hatte.  
Hatte seine Mutter das beruflich gemacht? Genug Talent schien sie gehabt zu haben. Es waren wirklich ausgesprochen schöne Malereien, der James und der Harry auf dem Porträt von Lilys Familie hätten den Bildern in Hogwarts durchaus Konkurrenz machen können. Als Harry an Hogwarts dachte, kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Dad?", sagte er leise, den Kopf ganz nahe an das Bild heran gebeugt. „James Potter? Hörst du mich?"  
Aber James antwortete nicht, sah weiterhin auf das Kind in seinen Armen, lächelte vergnügt. Es war also nicht genug Magie in dem Porträt, um es richtig zum Leben zu erwecken. Harry konnte nicht umhin, enttäuscht zu sein.  
Aber er wollte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Es gab noch so viel zu sehen, so viel zu erkunden … Neben einem Regal an der Wand, in dem weitere Fotos standen (ein paar von Harry mit seinen Eltern, ein leerer Bilderrahmen, eines von ihm allein ...), führte ein türlöser Durchgang, wie er ohne Schwierigkeiten sehen konnte, direkt in die Küche. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was es dort Interessantes zu finden geben könnte, also wandte er sich ab. Er entschied sich, jetzt nachzusehen, was von den Zimmern oben noch übrig war. Vor allem von der Stelle, wo er Voldemorts Fluch überlebt hatte.  
Draußen im Flur konnte Harry durch die Haustür, die er offen gelassen hatte, sehen, wie Hagrid den Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen wandern ließ, auf der Hut vor jedem Geräusch, jeder näherkommenden Person. Er konnte sich auf Hagrid verlassen, das wusste er. Also lief er vorsichtig die Treppe hoch; wie Hagrid gesagt hatte, könnte sie morsch sein, und Harry hatte nicht vor, durch das Holz direkt in ein Nesselnest durchzubrechen.  
Aber es nützte nichts: Kaum am Ende der Stufen angekommen, war sein Weg von riesigen Brocken blockiert. Mit seinen Händen könnte er die Trümmer nie zur Seite rollen; Hagrid hingegen würde, genau wie jeder Zauber, den Harry anwenden könnte, dem Haus 

wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr Schaden zufügen.  
Das sollte es schon gewesen sein? Mehr konnte er nicht herausfinden über seine Eltern in dem Haus, in dem er mit ihnen gelebt hatte, in dem sie gestorben waren? Es stand nur fest, dass er es nicht als Hauptquartier benutzen könnte (falls Hogwarts als Alternative doch noch ausfiel), solange nicht fähige Zauberer und Hexen die Ruine des oberen Stockwerks reparierten und das Haus wieder auf Vordermann brachten. Er hatte nicht Lust, wie damals im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf alles von Hand sauber zu machen.  
Harry drehte sich um, ging die Stufen wieder hinunter. Das war es schon. Sinnlos war der Ausflug allemal gewesen – sogar sinnloser, als er befürchtet hatte. Es hatte ihm nicht einmal Kraft gegeben, das Haus seiner Familie wiederzusehen. Das wäre schön gewesen: Ein neuer Antrieb, neue Energie. Alles, was er hatte, waren die Bilder, die seine Mutter gezeichnet hatte, und die wollte er hier lassen. Er könnte ja nun jederzeit zurück kommen, um sie anzusehen, und musste sie nicht extra mit sich herumtragen.  
Als er am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, fiel ihm etwas auf, was er vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Neben der Tür hing ein Poster an der Wand, ein purpurnes, großes Poster. Goldene Buchstaben zogen sich über Schnatze, die mit den Flügeln schlugen, Quaffel, die sich um sich selbst drehten und Klatscher, die auf der einen Seite in das Poster hinein, auf der anderen, aus dem Poster hinausflogen:

_Bestellen Sie ihre Quiddich-Artikel nur bei_

POTTERS PROFI-QUIDDITCH-PALAST,

dem Laden, der die meiste Qualität  
und den meisten Spaß versichert!

Von Sicherheitsanzügen und Bällen bis hin zu den neusten Besenmodellen  
gibt es keinen besseren Ort, um Ihre Ware zu bestellen!

(Lieferung kostenlos; Bestellungen an Potters Profi-Quidditch-Palast – Ihre Eule wird uns finden, dafür garantieren wir mit dem Für-Eulen-So-Einfach-Zu-Finden-Wie-Mäuse-Siegel der britischen Eulenpost)

Jetzt wusste Harry, was seine Eltern beruflich gemacht hatten – zumindest sein Vater, ob seine Mutter auch damit zu tun hatte, da war er sich nicht sicher.  
Harry riss das Poster von der Wand, rollte es zusammen, tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und dachte Reducio. Zu seiner Freude wirkte der wortlose Zauber und das Poster schrumpfe auf die gewünschte Größe. Er steckte das Poster in seine Hosentasche und verließ das Haus.  
Als Harry Hagrid auf die Schulter tupfte, schreckte dieser mit einem Jaulen herum und richtete seinen Regenschirm direkt auf Harrys Gesicht.  
„Ich bin's nur!", rief Harry hastig.  
Hagrid ließ den Zauberstab mit einem Keuchen sinken. „Tut mir Leid, Harry! Dachte, du wärst – keine Ahnung, irgendwer. Nur nich' du, eben."  
„Schon klar."  
„Wieso bist du denn schon wieder hier?", fragte Hagrid, während er den Regenschirm in seinen Mantel steckte. „Was Interessantes gefunden?"  
„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zurück. „Weißt du, was meine Eltern beruflich gemacht haben? Haben beide den Quidditch-Laden geführt oder nur mein Dad?"  
„Nur James", antwortete Hagrid. „Lily hat sich nie besonders für Quidditch interessiert. Glaub bloß niemandem, der behauptet, sie hätte James nur geheiratet, weil er der Star der Gryffindor-Mannschaft gewesen is', das is' nie nich' wahr und wird's auch nie sein."  
„Hat meine Mutter gezeichnet?", fragte Harry dann. „Ich meine, beruflich. Ich hab ihre Bilder gesehen."  
„Ich wusste nich' ma', dass sie in ihrer Freizeit zeichnet." Hagrid warf einen neugierigen Blick aufs Haus. „Die würd' ich ja zu gerne mal sehen, die Bilder."  
„Was hat sie dann gemacht?"  
„Weiß niemand so genau. Sie war eine Unsägliche."  
„Eine – was? Wirklich?"  
Unsägliche waren, wie Harry wusste, Zauberer und Hexen, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums arbeiteten. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Mutter einen solchen Beruf ergriffen hätte … Was sie wohl erforscht hatte?  
„Ja, 'ne Unsägliche", wiederholte Hagrid nickend. „Sie war gut genug für sowas, allemal. Talentiert wie keine zweite Hexe war sie, jawohl. Hättest sehen müssen, was die mit ihrem Zauberstab angestellt hat – und wenn sie 'nen Kessel vor sich hatte, dann hat sie aus allem irgend'nen tollen Trank brauen können."  
„Was war ihr Gebiet in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"  
„Wie gesagt, weiß keiner so genau."  
Harry seufzte; er wusste jetzt schon, was er tun würde, wenn er im August ins Ministerium musste, um seine Apparierprüfung abzulegen.  
„Bring mich jetzt bitte zum Friedhof", sagte er dann zu Hagrid.  
Hagrids Miene verdunkelte sich augenblicklich.  
„Ist was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Hagrid schluckte; die wenige Haut, die unter seinem Bart zu sehen war, lief rot an.  
„Tja, weißt du, Harry", sagte er, das Gesicht auf den Boden gerichtet, „ich hab befürchtet, dass du das willst … Weiß nich', ob das so eine gute Idee is', weißt du …"  
„Wieso nicht?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist am Friedhof?"  
„Wie soll ich – also, weißt du … Weiß' nich', wie ich das erklär'n soll …"  
„Tu's einfach", schlug Harry vor.  
Hagrid atmete tief ein, aus. „Naja, du warst schon ma' dort, Harry."  
„Nein, war ich nicht", antwortete Harry zurück, bevor er erkannte, wie dumm das klingen musste.  
„Oh doch, du weißt es nur nich'." Hagrid seufzte. „Weißt du, wo wir hier sind?"  
„In Godric's Hollow."  
„Das is' schon richtig – irgendwie." Hagrid schluckte erneut. „Aber – nich' ganz richtig."  
„Wie meinst du das?" Harry verstand kein Wort. „Wo sind wir dann?"  
„Schon in Godric's Hollow, aber – Harry, ich hab dir ja vorhin gesagt, Dumbledore hat sich darum gekümmert, dass ihr wirklich, _wirklich_ gut beschützt seid. Und da hat er sich überlegt, dass es wohl ganz klug wär, dem Ort, wo ihr versteckt seid – naja – sowas wie 'nen Codenamen zu geben. So 'nen erfundenen Namen."  
Hagrid lächelte plötzlich wieder. „Weißt du, als du vorher so ruhig zu mir gesproch'n hast, obwohl ich so laut war, da hast du mich an ihn erinnert. An Dumbledore."  
Harry schaltete kurz aus, lief selbst rot an – nie, wirklich niemals, hatte ihm jemand etwas gesagt, das ihm so sehr geschmeichelt hatte. Nicht einmal, wenn man ihm gesagt hatte, er sähe seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich, hatte er das als ein solche Kompliment empfunden. Mit Dumbledore verglichen zu werden … dann auch noch von Hagrid, der Dumbledore so verehrt hatte …  
Aber er riss sich schnell wieder zusammen, so schnell sogar, dass er dem Vergleich mit Dumbledore alle Ehre machte. Dumbledore hatte sich sicher ebenfalls nicht von Komplimenten ablenken lassen. Das war eher etwas, was ein Lockhart tun würde.  
„Hagrid, das ist wichtig", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Wo sind wir?"  
Hagrids Lächeln verschwand wieder. „Dumbledore hat einen Namen erfunden, der nur entfernt an den richtigen Namen von dem Dorf hier erinnert. Is' mehr ne kleine Stadt, eigentlich. Du kennst den Ort – Great Hangleton heißt er eigentlich. Und er teilt sich den Friedhof mit Little Hangleton."


	14. Kapitel 13: Der Gehängte Mann

– KAPITEL DREIZEHN –

**Der Gehängte Mann**

Harry stutzte. „Wir sind in Great Hangleton? In der Nähe von Little Hangleton? Das ist ja wunderbar!"  
Als er Hagrids erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, versuchte er schnell, abzulenken. Er hatte daran gedacht, dass Little Hangleton ein mögliches Horkrux-Versteck war und etwas zu viel verraten. Die Riddles hatten in Little Hangleton gelebt.  
Aber Harry verstand nicht, was Hagrid damit meinte, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre, den Friedhof zu besuchen.  
„Na, schön", sagte er, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, um von seinem vorigen glücklichen Aufschrei abzulenken, „das ist wirklich eine gute Deckung. Aber ich kapier nicht ganz, wieso es so eine schlechte Idee ist, den Friedhof von Great und Little Hangleton zu besuchen. Wann war ich schon mal dort?"  
Hagrids Mund fiel auf, seine Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen.  
„Du weißt es gar nicht?", polterte er; dann schreckte er plötzlich hoch, schloss den Mund hastig wieder und, unter fürchterlichem Erröten, versuchte wohl, so normal wie möglich weiterzureden. „Tja, dann – gar nichts is' schlimm dran, der Friedhof is' nur so weit weg! Komm, geh'n wir wieder, ich –"  
„Nein, warte." Harry hob die Hand, um Hagrid, der schon an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, aufzuhalten.  
„Hätt' ich doch bloß nichts gesagt", murmelte Hagrid; er blieb tatsächlich stehen, obwohl er Harry natürlich ganz einfach hätte mit sich reißen können.  
Harry verstand nun. Die Riddles hatten hier gelebt. Waren hier gestorben. Voldemorts Vater lag auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangeleton.  
„Harry –"  
„Voldemort ist dort wieder auferstanden!" Harry starrte Hagrid entsetzt an. „Meine Eltern sind auf dem Friedhof begraben, auf dem ich vor zwei Jahren Voldemorts Rückkehr mit angesehen habe?"  
Hagrid schien keine passende Antwort zu finden. Nachdem er mehrmals den Mund geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hatte, sah er Harry einfach nur mit einem Blick an, der zeigte, dass er befürchtet hatte, Harry würde so erschrocken reagieren.  
„Schon klar, dass dir das nah geht, Harry, aber –"  
„Nein – ich meine – doch. Aber wieso hat mir niemand etwas davon gesagt?"  


Hagrid lief – wieder einmal – rot an. „Nu ja, weißt du … Dachten eben, das wäre …"  
„Zu viel für mich?" Harry hörte, wie sein Zorn in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Er lachte, kühl und humorlos. „Zu viel für _mich_? Dir ist schon klar, wer hier vor dir steht?"  
Harry verstummte sofort; das hatte nicht nach ihm geklungen. Und so hatte er es auch nicht ausdrücken wollen.  
Hagrid schien ebenfalls verblüfft. „Also, naja – klar bist du echt mutig und alles, und –"  
„Schon gut, hör auf." Harry schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen, diese Ausbrüche, wie sein Charakter sich andauernd verändert – Harry kannte das. Er hatte das schon einmal erlebt. Und er wusste jetzt, woran das wahrscheinlich lag. „Hör auf, rede bitte nicht weiter. Bring mich bitte zu dem Friedhof. Ich möchte die Gräber meiner Eltern sehen."  
Hagrid reagierte nicht sofort. Er sah Harry verwunder an, sein Mund stand in einem komischen runden „O" offen. Harry wünschte, Hagrid würde endlich etwas sagen, sich bewegen, aber er wollte ihn nicht dazu auffordern, in der Angst, wieder so seltsam zu klingen – so seltsam zu werden. Stattdessen nutzte er die Zeit, um über die Erkenntnis nachzudenken, die er gerade gewonnen hatte.  
Volemort war wieder in seinem Geist. Dessen war er sich sicher. Die Stimmungsschwankungen, die Ausbrüche, der plötzliche Wunsch, Pettigrew zu töten, vorhin im Haus. Vielleicht erklärte das sogar, warum er die Zeit vor seinem Geburtstag so merkwürdig wahrgenommen hatte.  
„Also gut", holte Hagrid ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich bring dich hin. Da müssen wir aber durch die Stadt. Hol denen Zauberstab raus."  
„Und wenn die Muggel –"  
„Is' jetzt egal. In die Nähe dieses Hauses hier traut sich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wahrscheinlich nicht mehr – aber es sieht ihm wohl ähnlich, in der Nähe des Ortes zu leben, wo er untergegangen is', um seine Macht zu zeigen oder sowas – das haben Moody und McGonagall gesagt. Wenn er dich sieht und gleich angreift –"  
„Schon klar."  
Die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander die Straße entlang weiter durch den Wald, Harry mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, Hagrid mit seinem Regenschirm. Harry dachte weiter über Voldemort nach, nun nicht mehr nur darüber, dass er ihn vermutlich in sich hatte, sondern auch darüber, dass er möglicherweise hier ganz in seiner Nähe war. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt Angst hatte, so gingen ihm doch Hagrids Worte unaufhaltsam durch den Kopf. _Es sieht ihm wohl ähnlich, in der Nähe des Ortes zu leben, wo er untergegangen ist _… 

Was, wenn er Voldemort begegnen würde? Er hatte noch keinen einzigen Horkrux zerstört … Aber wenn Voldemort hier tatsächlich irgendwo war, wieso hatte der Orden Harry dann nur Hagrid zu seinem Schutz mitgegeben? War das wieder Beweis dafür, wie ungeschickt der Orden sich in letzter Zeit anstellte, wie dumm und unvorsichtig? Harry vertraute Hagrid – aber zu zweit würden sie gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser ankommen.  
Sie erreichten den Rand des Waldes und standen nun wieder am Ufer des Flusses, den sie für eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Der Fluss spaltete sich dort, wo sie waren, mündete rechts direkt in einen viel größeren Fluss, machte links, bevor er das gleiche tat, noch eine Abbiegung und trennte damit eine kleine Insel vom Rest der Stadt ab, die Harry nun sehen konnte.  
Es war ein etwas merkwürdiger Anblick: Alle Häuser waren weiß und hatten rote Dächer, als wären sie alle von der selben Person erbaut worden, waren in ihrer Form allerdings vollkommen unterschiedlich; von einer Kirche bis zu kleinen Einfamilienhäusern, manche breiter, manche länger, bis zu großen Wohnhäusern schien es hier alles zu geben, was auch in modernen Städten zu finden war. Anders als in den moderneren Gebieten wirkte alles hier allerdings sehr altmodisch, mit einfachen Strukturen und mehr Holz als Steinen. Zudem standen die Gebäude in so unterschiedlichen Abständen voneinander da, waren in so viele verschiedene Richtungen ausgerichtet, dass man von einem regelrechten Wirrwarr an Häusern sprechen konnte. Es wirkte wie eine sehr idyllische Kleinstadt. Ein Schild in Harrys Nähe verkündete den Namen des Ortes: _Great Hangleton_.  
„Dumbledore hat Godric's Hollow draus gemacht, weil er gehofft hat, dass Godric Gryffindor euch in seinem Schoß hat und beschützt." Harry wandte sich zu Hagrid um, der glücklich auf ihn herab lächelte. „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wär nie auf die Idee gekomm'n, dass Dumbledore euch direkt vor seiner Nase in der Nähe von dem Ort versteckt, wo sein Vater gewohnt hat." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wenn diese Ratte es ihm nich' verraten hätte."  
Harry antwortete nicht; er hatte keine Lust zu reden, wollte nur endlich zum Friedhof und all das hier hinter sich bringen. Die beiden gingen weiter. Auf den Straßen war niemand; es war mittlerweile schon sehr späte Nacht geworden, aber es war sehr hell in der Stadt, weil die Wolken endlich völlig verschwunden waren und der Mond so kräftig schien. Würden nicht alle Menschen hier schlafen, so vermutete Harry, würden er und Hagrid wohl von einigen misstrauischen Blicken aus den Fenstern der Häuser verfolgt werden.  
Am anderen Ufer des großen Flusses erkannte Harry Äcker und Felder am Fuße eines weiteren Berges. Es war eine unglaublich friedliche Gegend. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen, hier zu wohnen. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann einmal wieder hier her ziehen? Wenn die 

Schlacht geschlagen war; zusammen mit Ginny …  
Der Fluss wand sich um die Stadt herum, trennte sie von dem Friedhof ab, zu dem sie wollten. Über eine Brücke gelangten sie auf die andere Seite des Flusses, standen vor einem weiteren Berg voller Bäume. Sie liefen ein Stück um den Berg herum und erreichten einen Pfad, der dort hinaufführte.  
„Fast da", sagte Hagrid nach einer Weile, während sie dem Pfad immer weiter den Berg hoch folgten. „Rechts runter geht's nach Little Hangleton. Auf dem Hügel hier steht auch das Haus der Riddles, aber weiter hint'n. Der Friedhof ist – aha."  
Sie waren an dem Tor eines Zauns angelangt, eines schwarzen, hohen Gitterzauns. Dahinter sah Harry andere Bäume als die Tannen um sie herum – Eiben. Und zwar ohne Blätter, als würde hinter diesen Gittern Herbst oder tiefster Winter herrschen. Nun, da Harry tatsächlich so nah an dem Friedhof war, spürte er eine kalte, alte Angst in sich hochkommen. Hier war es passiert …  
„Der Friedhof ist groß", sagte Hagrid, der Harry eine Zeit lang nur beobachtet hatte. „Ziemlich groß. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist wahrscheinlich ganz weit weg von den Gräbern von deiner Mum und deinem Dad zurückgekomm'n. Wir werd'n an der Stelle sicher nicht vorbeilauf'n."  
„Woher weißt du das alles? Dass der Friedhof so groß ist?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Ich war schon mal hier." Hagrid seufzte. „Mehrmals. Da warst du noch ganz klein, hast bei den Dursleys gewohnt. Da hab ich öfter die Stadt besucht und den Friedhof … Hab Lily und James besucht …" Er schniefte, wischte sich mit seiner großen Hand die Augen aus und sagte dann hastig: „Aber das is' jetzt egal. Komm mit, wir sollt'n reingeh'n."  
Hagrid öffnete das Tor; wie einfach und unbeschwert er das tun konnte. Er war ja auch nicht hier gewesen, als Voldemort hinter diesem Zaun aus einem Kessel emporgestiegen war …  
Aber schon trat Harry hinter Hagrid auf den harten, steinigen Boden, schloss das Tor hinter sich.  
Harry hatte den Friedhof etwas anders in Erinnerung. Es war nun genauso Nacht wie damals, also konnte man nicht behaupten, dass es diesmal heller war – aber durchaus weniger bedrohlich als vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren. Harry vermutete, dass das damit zu tun hatte, dass er diesmal nicht unfreiwillig hier her verschleppt worden war und Lord Voldemort dabei zu sehen musste, wie er seine Macht wiedererlangte.  
Ein Kieselweg, an beiden Seiten abgegrenzt von überraschend grünem, gesund aussehendem Gras, aus dem im Widerspruch dazu die blätterlosen Eiben wuchsen, führte ein ganzes Stück weit bis zu einem Punkt, an dem er sich spaltete; ein Weg führte nach rechts weiter, einer 

nach links, hinter den abstoßend leblosen Bäumen entlang ins Ungewisse. Harry fragte sich, auf welcher Seite die Gräber der Riddles, auf welcher die seiner Eltern lagen – und hoffte, dass sie nicht direkt nebeneinander standen …  
„Hier lang." Hagrid gab Harry einen aufmunternden Klaps auf den Rücken, der leider etwas zu enthusiastisch ausfiel; wie so oft, wenn Hagrid ihn berührte, fiel Harry beinahe auf die Knie. „Ups, entschuldige. Also, wir müssen nach rechts." Und er fügte hinzu, als wollte er Harry beruhigen, „Das Haus der Riddles is' auf der linken Seite, blickt über Little Hangleton. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dort irgendwo in der Nähe – na, du weißt schon. Wir müssen nach rechts. Wir kommen dort nich' vorbei, Harry. Versprochen."  
Harry sah in Hagrids Gesicht. So freundlich, so vertrauensselig … Er wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Hagrid auch früh beide Eltern verloren hatte. Dass er wohl auch oft das Grab seines eigenen Vaters besucht hatte …  
Harry lächelte und nickte zuversichtlich. Hagrid strahlte vor Begeisterung, ging ihm voraus um die Biegung nach rechts.  
Das Gras war tatsächlich merkwürdig grün. Sogar für den Sommer ein bisschen zu dunkel, saftig, lebendig. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, wie aus diesem Gras solche hässlichen Bäume wachsen konnten.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor die ersten Gräber in Sicht kamen. Hagrid hatte Recht: Der Friedhof war außergewöhnlich groß. Eher wie ein kleiner Wald, dachte Harry zuerst, aber er irrte sich: Wo die Gräber begannen, aufzutauchen, begann der Wald, zu verschwinden. Nur die eine oder andere Eibe war noch zu sehen.  
Die Gräber gehörten Menschen, von denen Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Jemand namens Monk, ein Riser, ein paar Gimlores, zwei Bryces … Und zwischen all diesen Toten, die Harry nicht kannte, sollten auch seine Eltern liegen? Harry konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Hoffentlich hatten sie wenigstens einen Sonderplatz, abseits von allen anderen – vielleicht sogar einen Altar, für den Dumbledore gesorgt hatte oder Hagrid oder Sirius oder Lupin – oder ein eigenes Mausoleum? Für einen verrückten Moment überlegte Harry, ob er das Mausoleum seiner Eltern als Stützpunkt für die Horkrux-Suche benutzen könnte …  
„Wir sin' da."  
Es war kein Mausoleum, auch kein Altar oder Schrein. Aber abseits standen die beiden Gräber, ganz nah am Zaun, hinter dem die Tannen zu sehen waren, deren Äste durch die Gitterstäbe über die Grabsteine hingen, als würden sie sie schützen – oder als würden die Gräber ihnen Leben geben, als wären sie der Grund, warum hier keine Eiben, sondern Tannen 

standen …  
_Lily Gina Potter, 14. Februar 1960 bis 31. Oktober 1981_, stand auf dem einen grauen, viel zu einfachen Grabstein, umgeben von viel zu wenigen Engelsgesichtern, über einem Grab, aus dem viel zu wenige Blumen wuchsen – aber doch, da waren welche … Und auch wenn Harry keine Ahnung von Blumen hatte, so war er sich doch sicher, weiße und rote Lilien zu erkennen. Er wollte es einfach so gerne, dass das Lilien waren.  
_James Basil Potter, 1. Jänner 1960 bis 31. Oktober 1981_, stand auf dem anderen Grabstein, der ansonsten genauso aussah wie der Lilys. Im Grab aber waren kaum Blumen, die nicht verwelkt waren.  
Harry war sehr nah an die Gräber herangetreten, ohne es bemerkt zu haben. Ein Schritt, und er würde zwischen den beiden Gräbern stehen. Welchem würde er sich dann zuerst zuwenden?  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, du warst hier öfters?", fragte Harry an Hagrid gewandt. „Warum sind dann so wenige Blumen hier? Und alle so verwelkt?"  
Hagrid senkte den Kopf, als wäre er beschämt. „Ich vergess ständig, Wasser mitzunehmen – und ich bin nich' sehr sicher mit dem Zauberstab, das weißt du ja, ich hab immer Angst, dass ich was kaputt mache an den Gräbern –"  
„Schon okay." Es hatte kein Vorwurf sein sollen; Harry war erst ein wenig erschrocken. „Ich verstehe das. Es wundert mich nur, dass die in dem Grab meiner Mutter so viel frischer sind als die in dem meines Vaters."  
Warum ihm das überhaupt auffiel, wusste er nicht. Warum er nicht auf die Knie gefallen war, zu weinen begonnen hatte, er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Aber irgendwie hatte er nicht den Drang dazu verspürt. Kaum hatte er die Gräber gesehen, war in ihm plötzlich etwas hochgekommen, etwas aufgewacht. War das – war das die alte Motivation, mit der er damals an Fluffy vorbei in die tiefsten Kerker von Hogwarts geschlichen war, um den Stein der Weisen zu retten? Mit der er in die Kammer des Schreckens vorgedrungen war, um Ginny zu befreien? Mit der er gelernt hatte, die Dementoren zu bekämpfen? Mit der im Angesicht des Todes gekämpft und Voldemort kurz nach seiner Auferstehung entkommen war? Mit der er ins Ministerium geeilt war, um Sirius zu retten – zusammen mit seinen Freunden? Mit der er Dumbledore begleitet hatte, um einen Horkrux zu finden? War sie nun wieder da?  
Er blickte erneut auf die Gräber. Ja, das war es. _Lily Gina Potter_, _James Basil Potter_, gestorben am _31. Oktober 1981_. Sie waren für ihn gestorben. Sie hatten ihn geliebt. Und jetzt musste er für sie kämpfen, für sie die Horkruxe finden und zerstören, für sie Voldemort vernichten.  
Jetzt war er bereit.  


„Hagrid?"  
„Ja?" Obwohl er nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand, lief Hagrid auf ihn zu, als wäre der Aufruf seines Namens ein Hilferuf gewesen. „Was willst du?"  
„Geh zurück zum Motorrad." Harry hörte die – diesmal ehrliche – Zuversicht in seiner Stimme, den Willen. „Hol Ron und Hermine und bring sie nach Little Hangleton. Ich gehe schon vor, ich werde mich dort umsehen. Wenn du Ron und Hermine hergebracht hast, sollen sie mich in der Stadt suchen. Dich muss ich bitten, dass du mit McGonagall ausmachst, dass wir drei – Ron, Hermine und ich – schon morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und es als Stützpunkt benutzen wollen, wenn das möglich ist. Kannst du das alles tun?"  
Hagrid schien hin und her gerissen zu sein – als wollte er einerseits Harry seine Bitten nicht abschlagen, kämpfte aber andererseits mit etwas; Harry ahnte, was es war.  
„Ich kann dich doch nich' allein lassen", sagte Hagrid und bestätigte damit, was Harry vermutet hatte.  
„Doch, bitte." Harry lächelte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Unser Auftrag beginnt jetzt. Hagrid, wir besiegen Voldemort."  
Hagrid schreckte bei der Nennung des Namens hoch, fing sich aber fast augenblicklich wieder.  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass ich gehen kann?"  
„Ja", antwortete Harry, „aber beeil dich. Bring Ron und Hermine so schnell her wie du – nein!" Harry fiel es wieder ein. „Die suchen nach dem Medaillon! Oh nein, ich bin so _dumm_! Dort brauchen sie mich jetzt!"  
„Also kann ich dich wieder mitnehmen?", wollte Hagrid wissen, der so begeistert über dies schien, dass er ganz zu fragen vergaß, von welchem Medaillon Harry sprach.  
Harry dachte nur kurz nach, dann sagte er sofort: „Nein. Ich geh allein in die Stadt, mir wird dort nichts passieren."  
„Und wenn –"  
„Voldemort ist nicht dort." Diesmal glaubte Harry sich selbst nicht ganz; war Voldemort nicht immer dort, wo Harry auch war? „Wenn es so wäre, würde meine Narbe doch fürchterlich schmerzen. Ich spüre gar nichts."  
Hagrid war nicht überzeugt. „Aber –"  
„Bitte, Hagrid. Geh zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Frag Ron und Hermine, ob sie schon etwas gefunden haben, wenn ja, bring sie damit her, wenn nein, lass sie weitersuchen. Erklär ihnen, wo ich bin – erlaube ihnen aber nicht, nachzukommen. Sie werden das wohl versuchen. Sprich mit McGonagall, wenn du uns helfen möchtest, bereite alles für unsere verfrühte 

Rückkehr ins Schloss vor. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Hagrid antwortete nicht und Harry dachte, er würde immer noch mit sich ringen. Er wollte schon etwas hinzufügen – als Hagrid den Kopf schüttelte. Aber scheinbar nicht, um ihm zu widersprechen.  
„Es ist unglaublich", flüsterte er, in bewunderndem Tonfall. „Diese ruhige Art, so überzeugt von dir selbst – und mich hast du auch überzeugt … Harry, du wirst immer mehr wie Dumbledore."  
Harry fühlte, wie er errötete; Hagrid sagte es schon wieder. „Danke – also, wenn ich dich überzeugt hab", stammelte Harry, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln, „tust du dann, worum ich dich gebeten habe?"  
Hagrid nickte wild. „Oh ja. Oh ja." Der Blick, mit dem Hagrid ihn bedachte, war äußerst merkwürdig. „Harry, ich wünsch dir viel Glück, was immer du auch in der Stadt da unten finden willst. Seh dich dann."  
„Danke, Hagrid."  
„Kommst du nicht noch wenigstens mit bis vor das Tor?" Hagrid deutete mit der Hand über seine Schulter. „Dann könn'n wir noch 'n Stück zusamm'n geh'n."  
„Ich bleib noch kurz hier", erwiderte Harry.  
„Ja, natürlich." Hagrid grinste, dann drehte er sich um und lief zwischen den Gräbern der fremden Menschen zurück zu dem kleinen Wald.  
Harry wandte sich den Gräbern zu. Er sah auf das seiner Mutter.  
_Wieso blüht aus deiner Erde mehr als auf Papas Grab? Wer gießt diese Blumen, Mama? _  
War es Dumbledore gewesen? Das würde erklären, warum auch die Blumen auf Lilys Grab schon verwelkt waren – Dumbledore war schon ein paar Monate tot. Aber warum hätte Dumbledore Harry nicht mitnehmen sollen? War es vielleicht Lupin gewesen? Ja, das war das Wahrscheinlichste. Der hätte einen Grund gehabt, Harry nicht dabei haben zu wollen: Er hätte es wohl einfach nicht über sich gebracht, jemand anderen mitzunehmen. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Lupin seine Eltern lieber allein besuchte. Er selbst hätte das auch, im Nachhinein betrachtet, lieber allein getan, auch wenn er natürlich dankbar für Hagrids Hilfe war.  
Harry sah die Gräber ein letztes Mal an – James_ Basil _… Harry kicherte; der Name war doch ganz schön blöd.  
Er drehte sich um und verließ wie Hagrid vorhin die Gräber, ging hastig durch den Wald zurück zum Tor, öffnete es (hatte es vorhin auch schon so gequietscht?) und verließ den Friedhof. Es war doch seltsam gewesen, die letzten Ruhestätten seiner Eltern zu sehen. Jetzt 

erst, wo er schon von ihnen weggegangen war, kam es ihm. Er war seinen Eltern noch nie so nahe gewesen.  
Er wandte sich nach links; Hagrid war nicht mehr zu sehen. Von dort waren sie gekommen, dort ging es nach Great Hangleton. Er musste nach Little Hangleton, auf die andere Seite.  
Während er sich auf den Weg machte, fragte er sich, wo sich das Haus der Gaunts befand. Er erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore und er damals Odgen an einem Schild vorbei gefolgt waren, auf dem gestanden hatte, dass Little Hangleton noch eine, Great Hangleton aber fünf Meilen entfernt war. Auf diesem Berg konnte es also nicht sein … Little Hangleton befand sich zwischen zwei Hügeln, wusste er außerdem noch. Also war er auf dem, den er damals im Denkarium von Weitem gesehen hatte.  
Es dauerte überraschend lang, bis der Weg endlich wieder etwas abfiel und Harry bergab zu laufen begann. Nachdem er einer Kurve um einige hohe Tannen gefolgt war, sah er sie.  
Die Stadt Little Hangleton, kleiner als Great Hangleton, wie der Name schon sagte, und etwas anders gestaltet (hauptsächlich braune Häuser statt weißen mit roten Dächern) lag tatsächlich zwischen den zwei Bergen, an die er sich noch erinnert hatte. Diesmal war er auf der Seite des Riddle-Hauses. Das Anwesen türmte nicht weit weg von ihm am Rand des Hügels; weiter hinten konnte Harry eine Kirche erkennen, bei welcher auch der Friedhof sein musste.  
Harry lief den Rest des Berges hinab, stand am Rand der Stadt. Er drehte sich um und blickte erneut hoch zum Anwesen der Riddles. Der Efeu verdeckte beinahe jede Stelle des Gebäudes. Dort würde Harry schon bald nach Hinweisen suchen, aber erst wollte er in der Stadt nachfragen. Vielleicht wussten die Leute hier etwas, merkwürdige Geschichten über das Haus und dessen Besitzer …  
Und dann fiel Harry der Traum wieder ein, den er gehabt hatte. Ja, der alte Mann, der dort oben gestorben war, im Riddle-Haus … Lord Voldemort und Pettigrew hatten dort die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords geplant.  
Eine Aufregung überkam ihn. Wo sollte ein Horkrux zu finden sein, wenn nicht an einem solchen Ort wie dem Anwesen der Riddles? Doch mit der Aufregung kam ein anderes Gefühl.  
Angst.  
Was, wenn Voldemort das Haus immer noch als Hauptquartier benutzte? Nein, Dumbledore hatte es sicher geprüft, Voldemort konnte nicht mehr dort sein.  
Und doch … Harry fand den Plan, sich erst in der Stadt umzuhören, gut.  
Da es Nacht war, war natürlich niemand auf den Straßen, auch wenn der Mond unwahrscheinlich hell schien. Es war dumm gewesen, anzunehmen, dass er noch jemanden hier antreffen würde. Er lief zwischen den vielen Häusern hindurch, an streunenden Katzen 

und hohen Mülltonnen vorbei, suchte nach Licht hinter einem der Fenster.  
Dann hörte er Musik.  
Überrascht drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus welcher die Musik kam. Es waren fröhliche, laute Klänge, aber doch irgendwie beruhigend – jazzig, fand Harry, auch wenn er wenig Ahnung von Musik hatte. Mit den Tönen drangen auch Stimmen an Harrys Ohren. Auch die Stimmen waren laut, sie lachten. Es klang fast nach einer Feier.  
Er lief die Straße entlang und kam schließlich bei der Quelle der Musik an: Ein Wirtshaus, über dessen Tür ein Schild seinen Namen verkündete. _Der Gehängte Mann_. Neben dem Namen befand sich das Bild einer abgetrennten, blauen Hand mit langen, rissigen Fingernägeln und einer Kerze zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Am Docht der Kerze schien eine Art Glühbirne zu sein, die in Form einer Kerzenflamme brannte. Die Flamme leuchtete wohl nur dann, wenn das Wirtshaus offen war – jetzt war es das mit Sicherheit. Nun, da Harry direkt vor der Tür stand, konnte er die Stimmen darin sogar singen hören.  
Das wäre ein guter Ort, um Geschichten zu hören, dachte er.  
Er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Haus. Da die Fensterläden geschlossen waren, hatte er nicht gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Der Pub war altertümlich eingerichtet, ohne elektrisches Licht, Öllampen an der Decke, alles aus Holz, von den Tischen und Bänken zum Tresen, an welchem eine Gruppe von betrunkenen Männern – darunter scheinbar der Wirt, der sich über den Tresen hinweg beugte – gerade ein Lied mit einem sehr tiefen, ausklingenden Ton beendeten. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er eingetreten war, scheinbar auch nicht die Gäste, die an den Tischen saßen. Das waren sogar sehr viele: Frauen gleich wie Männer, sogar Jugendliche, die sich wohl heimlich hier her geschlichen hatten, um Alkohol zu trinken. Harry fragte sich, ob vielleicht deshalb in keinem anderen Haus Licht brannte, weil alle Einwohner der Stadt hier waren, und nicht, weil sie schliefen.  
Harry sah sich um, auf der Suche nach Leuten, die dazu willig erschienen, mit ihm zu reden. Einige spielten Karten, andere starrten trübselig in ihre Gläser, wieder andere unterhielten sich munter mit anderen, scheinbar Freunden. Keiner wirkte so, als hätte er Zeit für oder Lust auf ein Gespräch mit ihm. Da er nicht vorhatte, aufzufallen oder sich jemandem aufzudrängen, wollte er das Wirtshaus schon wieder verlassen – als sein Blick auf eine Frau fiel, die er kannte.  
Nein, das konnte nicht möglich sein – was machte die denn hier?  
Eingewickelt in einen weiten, schwarzen Mantel, unzählige Tücher und Schals um ihren Hals, eine runde Brille auf ihrer Nase, durch welche ihre Augen viermal vergrößert zu sein schienen – obwohl Professor Trelawney wie fast alle anderen hier auch ein Glas Alkohol – in ihrem 

Fall natürlich Sherry – neben sich stehen hatte, wirkte sie so fehl am Platz, wie man nur wirken konnte. Und zurecht: Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich außer ihr (und ihm natürlich) sonst noch ein magisches Wesen hier befand.  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er auf Trelawney zugehen oder lieber schnell flüchten sollte. Einerseits würde es ihn schon interessieren, was sie hier tat – andererseits kam es ihm so vor, als wäre es sogar noch eine bessere Idee, statt Trelawney den riesigen, muskelbepackten, glatzköpfigen Mann mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er bereit zu töten, in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes anzusprechen.  
Aber dann war es ohnehin zu spät: Trelawney sah kurz hoch, bemerkte Harry – und ihre Augen öffneten sich noch weiter, so unmöglich dies auch schien.  
„Harry Potter?", rief sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme, sprang auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was – was machen Sie denn hier?"  
Alle im Pub hatten sich ihr zugewendet, aber nun sahen sie zu Harry. Abgesehen von den neugierigen Blicken der meisten war es vielmehr das bedrohliche Starren des Glatzkopfs, der Harry dazu bewog, sofort zu Trelawney zu gehen, um den Rest des Gesprächs unauffällig fortzuführen.  
Als die beiden sich setzten, wandten sich die anderen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu.  
„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Trelawney erneut. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin doch sehr überrascht, Sie –"  
„Was machen Sie überhaupt hier?", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort; er hatte nicht vor, über seine Beweggründe, nach Little Hangleton zu kommen, zu sprechen.  
Trelawney hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich wohne hier. Seit ein paar Jahren schon."  
Harry wurde sofort hellhörig. „Ach ja? Wie lang genau?"  
„Ungefähr … zehn Jahre", antwortete Trelawney, die Stirn gerunzelt; Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie auch sie redselig wäre, wenn nicht schon sechs leere Flaschen Sherry auf ihrem Tisch stehen würden. Er würde diese Situation gerne ausnutzen, aber wenn Trelawney erst seit zehn Jahren in Little Hangleton wohnte, hatte sie von dem Mord an den Riddles nichts mitbekommen …  
„Harry Potter, ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen!", flüsterte Trelawney dann plötzlich. „Etwas Schreckliches!"  
Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen – egal, was Trelawney ihm erzählte, es war immer etwas Schreckliches.  
Sie griff tief in eine Tasche ihres Mantels und holte eine Packung Karten hervor.  
„Wann immer ich für Sie lege", zischte sie dabei; sie zog eine der Karten aus dem Stapel und 

legte sie auf den Tisch, „der Tod lächelt mich an!"  
Die Karte, die Trelawney gezogen hatte, zeigte tatsächlich den Tod. Ein Skelett mit einem schwarzen Umhang, der ein Pferd durch ein Feld voller Toten ritt.  
Harry sah wieder hoch in Trelawneys Gesicht. Sie hatte sich weit vorgebeugt und betrachtete Harry starr und fixierend, als wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.  
„Ähm …" Ihm fiel nicht ein, was er sagen könnte. „… danke für die Info, aber –"  
„Das ist noch nicht alles!", unterbrach sie ihn dann, zog eine weitere Karte und legte sie neben die Tod-Karte. „Das Rad des Schicksals, mein Junge, das Rad des Schicksals! Noch haben Sie es selbst in der Hand, ob der Tod Sie ereilt, Harry Potter – noch!"  
Und dann plötzlich fiel Trelawneys Kopf mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch, direkt auf der Tod-Karte. Die restlichen Karten in ihrer Hand landeten auf dem Boden.  
Sie schnarchte sehr laut.  
„Lass sie liegen." Harry blickte hoch; der Glatzkopf starrte gelangweilt zu ihm hinüber. „Das passiert ihr jedesmal."


	15. Kapitel 14: Die Rumpelkammer

– KAPITEL VIERZEHN –

**Die Rumpelkammer**

Freds Gefühl von Sicherheit war so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Nur wenige Sekunden hatte er diese Frau, seine echte Mutter, umarmt, dann war die Angst gekommen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wovor er Angst gehabt hatte, aber ihm war klar gewesen, dass er sofort wegmusste.  
Er hatte sich von seiner Mutter gelöst und war disappariert.  
Etwa vier Tage – er war sich nicht ganz sicher – war er herumgeirrt, auf Straßen, die er nicht kannte, an Orten, die er im Apparieren zufällig und ziellos ausgewählt hatte. Einmal war er in der Winkelgasse gelandet, direkt vor seinem Laden. Es hatte sich nichts verändert; vermutlich hatte Verity den Laden sogar weiter geführt. Ob sie schon von Georges Tod erfahren hatte? Wenigstens so viel Interesse konnte seine Fa- konnten die Weasleys ja wohl daran zeigen, dass sie den Leuten, die es etwas anging, davon erzählten.  
Fred wusste tief in sich, dass seine Wut unbegründet war, dass die Weasleys ihn und George doch liebten – dass er ihnen das Herz damit gebrochen hatte, abzuhauen und Georges Leiche mitzunehmen … Aber wirklich glauben konnte er es trotzdem nicht. Irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran.  
Er selbst hinderte sich daran, wusste er.  
Aber nachdem er so viele Stunden, mehrere Tage lang umhergezogen war, nicht geschlafen, nichts gegessen, nur nachgedacht und in jeder Bar, an der er vorbei gekommen war, etwas getrunken hatte, nach diesen schrecklichsten Tagen seines Lebens, in denen er sich fragte, wie furchtbar Georges Leiche mittlerweile aussehen musste, in denen er mehr geweint hatte als er es in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben insgesamt getan hatte – nach alledem fühlte er sich bereit, empfand er es als _notwendig_, zu Hetty Marquette zurückzukehren. Seine Mutter kennenzulernen.  
Es war Nacht, als er im Garten neben einem der Apfelbäume landete. Fred vermutete, dass es schon äußerst spät war, aber aus einem der Fenster des kleinen Hauses fiel Licht auf den Rasen. Hetty Marquette war noch wach – oder ihr Mann, wenn sie einen hatte. Oder vielleicht ihre Kinder – hatte sie außer ihm und George noch welche? Obwohl er Hetty nie kennengelernt hatte, konnte er diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen.  
Eine Zeit lang stand Fred einfach nur so da, starrte auf das Fenster des erleuchteten Raumes. Er genoss es, den Wind zu spüren; es war der Wind, den es nur in der Nähe des Meeres gab, der so besonders roch, so angenehm auf der Haut war. Er schloss für einen Moment die 

Augen, atmete tief durch. Dachte erneut an George … und ging dann los.  
Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, zögerte er nur kurz – er hatte nun immerhin schon mehrere Tage lang diesen Augenblick von sich weggeschoben, viel länger konnte er nicht mehr warten. Er klopfte; kurz herrschte Stille – und dann hörte er die Schritte. Es waren hastige Schritte, wer auch immer da an die Tür kam, hatte es eilig.  
Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Hetty Marquette erschien mit angehaltenem Atem.  
Eine Weile standen sie einander gegenüber, Sohn und Mutter, blickten einander in die Augen; sie hatten genau die gleichen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis alles in Freds Kopf explodiert war und verschwand, er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte – und es schließlich auch gar nicht mehr versuchte. Er stand einfach nur da und wartete, dass diese Frau etwas tat. Vermutlich tat sie auch nicht viel mehr, als auf ihn zu warten.  
Dann endlich sagte sie etwas.  
„Komm rein." Ihre Stimme war schwach und leise; vermutlich wäre seine Stimme das in diesem Moment auch gewesen. „Bitte."  
Sie drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück in den Flur des Hauses, drehte sich dann um, als hätte sie Angst, Fred würde ihr nicht folgen. Aber er war ihrem Wunsch schon gefolgt.  
Ein winziger Tisch mit einer altmodischen Vase neben der Tür war das erste, was ihm auffiel; nicht gerade sein Geschmack, aber das war ihm gerade egal. Alles, was er sah, übte eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn aus.  
Es war sehr dunkel im Flur, Hetty hatte das Licht nicht eingeschaltet, aber Fred konnte ihre Umrisse in dem Licht erkennen, das hinter ihr aus dem Zimmer kam. Sie stand neben einem niedrigen Schrank voller Schuhe. Er machte Anstalten, seine auszuziehen, aber Hetty schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht nötig. Komm bitte einfach mit."  
Er folgte ihr in das Zimmer, in dem Licht brannte; es war eine kleine Küche. Das Chaos, das hier herrschte, erinnerte Fred an den Fuchsbau: Überall stapelten sich Pfannen, ein Sammelsurium an scheinbar nutzlosen Gegenständen bedeckte jede freie Stelle dem Board, dessen Oberfläche (offensichtlich unbeabsichtigt) ein bisschen schief war. Die Wände waren für eine Küche untypisch leuchtend rot, den Wänden in der Küche bei ihm – bei den Weasleys zuhause sehr ähnlich.  
Hetty hatte an der Wand Platz genommen.  
„Setz dich bitte auch", sagte sie, und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf einen freien Stuhl ihr gegenüber.  


Er tat es, und dann schwiegen sie wieder. Nachdem er ihr vorhin so lange in die Augen geschaut hatte, wagte er es nun nicht einmal eine Sekunde mehr. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Stattdessen betrachtete er weiter die Einrichtung. Einige der kleinen Gegenstände, die hier verstreut lagen, waren Spielfiguren, Puppen und ähnliche Spielsachen. Also gab es Kinder.  
„Das gehört meiner Tochter." Fred blickte auf und sah, dass Hetty ihn anlächelte; sie hatte ihn wohl dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Teddy angestarrt hatte, der am Boden lag – er erinnerte ihn so sehr an den Rons, den er damals in eine Spinne verwandelt hatte. „Sie heißt Sarah. Sie schläft schon."  
Fred nickte, war aber nicht wirklich interessiert daran – jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Hetty außer ihm und George noch ein Kind hatte, war all das hier nicht mehr ganz so faszinierend.  
„Mein Mann ist Sicherheitsbeamter und hat Nachtdienst – ich warte immer auf ihn, wenn er erst spät heimkommt, deswegen bin ich noch wach." Sie lächelte immer noch; aber es machte ihr Schwierigkeiten, das sah Fred. So hatte George auch immer gelächelt, wenn ihm eigentlich gar nicht danach zumute gewesen war.  
Dann aber veränderte sich ihre Miene; sie sah traurig aus. „Hör zu, Fred, mir ist klar, was du jetzt denken musst – aber Regulus hat mir damals gesagt, ich soll alles vergessen und glücklich werden. Dein Vater wäre böse, wenn ich mir nicht eine andere Familie aufgebaut hätte."  
Aber Fred war schon bei ihren ersten Worten hellhörig geworden; er runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du, dass ich Fred bin?"  
Hetty lächelte nun wieder – diesmal ehrlich. „Du hast da so ein kleines Muttermal unter deinem Ohr. Man sieht es kaum. Dein Vater hatte eines an fast genau der gleichen Stelle, dein Bruder aber nicht. Wo ist George?"  
Fred wandte den Blick wieder ab; darüber wollte er noch nicht sprechen.  
Hetty ergriff wieder das Wort, nachdem Fred nichts sagte.  
„Die Familie deines Vaters war ganz grauenvoll." Wie sie das sagte; „dein Vater". Als hätte er ihn erzogen. „Nachdem er gestorben ist, haben sie mir dich und deinen Bruder einfach weggenommen. Wie gesagt, Regulus' Wunsch ist das auch gewesen – er hat nicht geglaubt, dass ich mit euch allein fähig werde – du weißt ja, ich habe keine magischen Fähigkeiten." Sie klang so, als würde sie das bedauern. „Und trotzdem –" (sie klang nun wütend, und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen erschien eine tiefe Falte) „– ich fand es unmöglich von den Blacks, euch einfach wegzunehmen." Sie beruhigte sich wieder, sah Fred besorgt an. „Haben sie sich gut um euch gekümmert?"  


Fred nickte; er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber fühlte sich auch nicht fähig, ihr jetzt seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, alles über die Weasleys. Es hätte ihr gefallen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, bei was für einer Familie er groß geworden war. Was er alles erreicht hatte … Aber dann hätte er auch über George reden müssen. Und das wollte er vorerst verhindern.  
Wozu aber war er dann überhaupt gekommen? Um seine Mutter zu treffen? Um etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren? Irgendwie kam ihm das alles plötzlich unsinnig vor. Und doch … und doch … Hatte ihm die Frage, warum seine Mutter ihn nicht selbst großgezogen hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters, nicht in den letzten Tagen den Schlaf geraubt? War er nicht froh, jetzt die Wahrheit zu wissen?  
„Habt ihr auch alles bekommen?"  
Fred versuchte, zu verstehen, was Hetty meinte, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Was bekommen?"  
„Na, das Erbe", antwortete Hetty. „Die Hinterlassenschaften eures Vaters. Das waren einige Dinge – zwei Besen, die ganz modern sind – oder es zumindest waren damals. Eine recht alte Eule, eine wunderschöne Karte von irgendeiner Straße – Finkelgasse? Nein, Winkelgasse! Die Karte hat sehr antik ausgesehen …"  
Fred konnte nicht anders, er atmete vor Überraschung so schnell und laut hörbar ein, dass Hetty erschrak.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.  
Schon wieder nickte Fred nur, ging nicht näher darauf ein. Das, was Hetty da aufgezählt hatte … All das hatten er und George im Laufe ihres Lebens von ihren Eltern – von den Weasley-Eltern – geschenkt bekommen. Die Eule war schon bald darauf gestorben, aber sie hatten sie gehabt. Sie, ihre ersten Besen, diese Karte und bestimmt noch viele weitere Dinge – die hatten sie eigentlich von ihrem Vater geerbt …  
„Oh, natürlich hab ich jetzt das Wichtigste vergessen." Hetty lachte; Fred konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie jetzt lachen konnte, aber es gefiel ihm. Sie hatte ein sehr schönes Lachen. „Das Auto. Regulus war besessen von dem Auto, weil er nie verstanden hat, wie wir – Muggel, so haben er und die anderen es glaub ich genannt – wie wir Muggel so etwas ernsthaft benutzen können. Er hat ein bisschen daran herum gehext – nicht viel. Er wollte unbedingt, dass ihr es bekommt."  
Regulus hatte an dem Wagen herum gehext – war das etwa gar nicht Arthur Weasley gewesen, sondern Freds richtiger Vater?  
„Ja, und dann war da noch das Medaillon." Hetty wurde nun grimmig, ihr Gesicht regelrecht düster, ihre Stimme seltsam verzerrt durch das, was sich da in ihren Tonfall mischte – Abscheu. „Ich hasse dieses Medaillon, es hat alles verändert. Eines Tages verschwand 

Regulus – kehrte dann mit dem Medaillon zurück. Es war wirklich schön, aber ich hab gespürt, dass irgendetwas damit nicht in Ordnung ist. Und er – er war so verändert, er wirkte so unglücklich, krank und – irgendwie kaputt … Er hat sofort sein Testament absichern wollen, dann hat er mir das gesagt, was ich dir vorhin schon erzählt habe – ich soll alles vergessen, glücklich werden. Er hat das Medaillon in dem Wagen versteckt, hat gesagt, das wäre etwas, was ihr erst später entdecken solltet. Bis heute frage ich mich, was dahinter steckt … Ich würde es zu gerne noch einmal sehen, um hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen." Sie sah Fred fragend an. „Du und George, ihr habt den Ford Anglia doch noch, oder nicht?"

Harry verließ den Gehängten Mann etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem Trelawney eingeschlafen war. Sie war kurz nach ihrem Wegtritt wieder aufgewacht, hatte ihre Tarot-Karten zusammengepackt und war dann einfach gegangen, ohne sich umzusehen, als wäre es für sie etwas ganz Natürliches, in dem Lokal aufzuwachen und als hätte sie ihr Gespräch mit Harry vergessen. Harry hielt beides für absolut möglich und sogar wahrscheinlich, hatte aber nicht viel Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken; er war in ein Gespräch mit dem Glatzkopf vertieft gewesen.  
„Harry!"  
Ron und Hermine kamen die Straße entlang auf ihn zugerannt; beide wirkten abgehetzt, als hätten sie sich sehr beeilt. Dafür waren sie aber ganz schön spät gekommen, fand Harry.  
„Hermine – schrei – nicht – so", zischte Ron außer Atem, als die beiden Harry erreicht hatten. „Du – weckst –" (er atmete einmal tief durch) „– sonst die Leute auf."  
„Die sind sowieso fast alle in dem Pub da hinten." Harry deutete über seine Schulter auf den Gehängten Mann. „Wo seid ihr so lange gewesen?"  
„Wir haben versucht, aus Kreacher noch ein bisschen was herauszuquetschen." Hermine hielt sich an Harrys Schulter fest und keuchte immer noch ein wenig.  
„Jetzt komm erstmal wieder zu Atem." Harry wandte sich an Ron. „Also, wie sieht's aus?"  
„Er will uns nichts erzählen", sagte Ron in verzweifeltem Tonfall. „Er besteht darauf, mit dir zu sprechen. Los, wir müssen sofort zurück, das könnte vielleicht eine heiße Spur –"  
„Nein, ich muss hier vorher noch etwas erledigen", unterbrach Harry ihn. „_Wir_ haben vorher noch etwas zu erledigen."  
„Hast du etwa was herausgefunden?", platzte Hermine hervor, schrie ihm die Worte direkt ins Ohr.  
„Ein _bisschen_ leiser könntest du schon sein", murrte Harry, als Hermine ihre Hand von seiner Schulter nahm und sich aufrichtete. „Und ja, ich hab was rausgekriegt. Etwas ziemlich 

Interessantes, finde ich."  
„Dann sag schon!", drängte Ron.  
„Seht ihr das Haus dort oben?", fragte Harry; er hob die Hand und zeigte auf das Riddle-Anwesen, das auf seinem Hügel thronte. „Wisst ihr, wer dort lebt?"  
„Das ist das, wo früher die Riddles gewohnt haben, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine. „Dann dürfte es jetzt leerstehend sein."  
„Das hab ich auch gedacht."  
Ron und Hermine starrten Harry verwirrt an.  
„Soll das heißen …", stammelte Ron, „… die Riddles leben immer noch dort? Doch nicht etwa – Voldemort, oder?"  
„Nein, Quatsch." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – dort lebt eine Frau, eine sehr alte, ganz allein – eine Muggelfrau. Sie heißt Cecilia. Ein Mann in der Bar hat es mir erzählt."  
Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Eine Cecilia? Kennen wir so eine Frau? Wer könnte das sein?"  
„Bestimmt eine Hexe, die nur so tut, als ob sie keine wär!", meinte Ron. „Eine Todesserin, die für Voldemort auf das Haus aufpasst!"  
„Ich weiß, wer Cecilia ist." Harry hatte sich sofort wieder erinnert, als der Glatzkopf ihm den Namen genannt hatte; trotzdem hatte die Bestätigung nicht geschadet. Ist früher mit diesem Tom Riddle ausgegangen, der dort gestorben ist, hatte er Harry erzählt. Seltsam, dass sie jetzt dort eingezogen ist … ob sie das Haus schon immer hat haben wollen und ihn damals umgebracht hat?  
„Dann spuck es schon aus!", sagte Ron.  
„Ich hab sie im Denkarium gesehen." Harry wandte sich an Hermine, um zu sehen, ob sich vielleicht Erinnerung auf ihrem Gesicht breit macht; er wusste nicht mehr genau, ob er damals selbst so kleine Einzelheiten an Ron und Hermine weitergereicht hatte. Aber scheinbar hatte er von Cecilia nichts erzählt, denn Hermine blickte ihn nur fragend an. „In einer der Erinnerungen, die mir Dumbledore gezeigt hat. In der mit den Gaunts – da ist Cecilia mit Voldemorts Vater ausgeritten und an dem Haus der Gaunts vorbeigekommen."  
Jetzt schien es Hermine zu dämmern; sie machte große Augen. „Ach so, ja! Stimmt, du hast damals gesagt, dass Tom Riddle eine Freundin dabei hatte …" Dann aber setzte sie eine zweifelnde Miene auf. „Und du denkst, sie könnte nützliche Informationen für uns haben?"  
„Ich weiß nicht genau."  
„Ich finde, wir sollten uns zuerst um Kreacher kümmern", sagte Ron. „Ich meine – mit Cecilia kann uns auch jemand aus dem Orden helfen, ohne dass wir ihnen von den Horkruxen 

erzählen müssen. Das mit Kreacher kannst nur du regeln, Harry."  
„Wir werden den Orden nicht noch einmal um Hilfe bitten –"  
„Doch, Harry, Ron hat Recht", warf Hermine ein. „Der Orden kann so etwas sicher viel besser als wir, in fremde Häuser eindringen, Menschen befragen – die haben auch sicher eigene Methoden für Muggel. Du weißt doch, grundsätzlich bin ich dagegen, dass wir den Orden in unsere Pläne mit einbinden, aber in diesem Fall wäre es das Sinnvollste, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Wir könnten Moody oder Lupin oder Tonks fragen, ob sie das für uns erledigen. Und du verhörst in der Zwischenzeit Kreacher, der ja, wie du schon weißt, _nur_ mit dir reden will."  
Harry war davon nicht begeistert, aber was Ron und Hermine sagten ergab tatsächlich Sinn. Der Orden würde so nichts von den Horkruxen herausfinden. Cecilia hatte wahrscheinlich ohnehin überhaupt keine Informationen – im Gegenteil, mit ihr zu reden wäre wahrscheinlich Zeitverschwendung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Gespräch mit ihr doch nützlich wäre, war so gering, dass es sogar schon übertrieben erschien, überhaupt daran zu denken … Also war es genau die richtige Aufgabe für den Orden: Er hätte das Gefühl, Harry zu helfen, wäre also zufrieden, würde aber über die Einzelheiten im Unklaren bleiben.  
„Okay, wir fragen den Orden", sagte Harry schließlich. „Gehen wir zu Kreacher."  
Hermine nickte begeistert, Ron grinste und rief: „Gute Entscheidung!"  
„Ja, schon gut." Harry hatte es eilig; er hatte immer noch das Bild der Gräber seiner Eltern vor sich … „Wir laufen den Hügel wieder hoch und disapparieren von dort."  
Sie rannten zwischen den Häusern die Straße entlang, zurück in die Richtung des Berges, auf dem der Friedhof und das Haus der Riddles sich befanden. Als sie unter dem Anwesen vorbeiliefen, suchte Harry alle Fenster ab – nirgends brannte ein Licht. Cecilia schlief wohl bereits.  
Sie erreichten das Gittertor, durch welches Harry und Hagrid den Friedhof betreten hatten.  
„Okay, jetzt können wir", sagte Harry. Er hielt sich an Hermines Oberarm fest und wies Ron an, das ebenfalls zu tun. „Du kannst uns zum Grimmauldplatz bringen?"  
„Ja, ich denke, das geht." Hermine schloss konzentriert die Augen – und drehte sich.  
Nach nur einer Sekunde des schrecklichen Gefühls, durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden, hatte Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er öffnete die Augen: Hermine hatte sie direkt auf den Treppenabsatz vor der Eingangstür des Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf gebracht.  
„Wow, sehr gut gezielt", sagte Ron erstaunt. „Hast du heimlich geübt?"  
Hermine lächelte sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.  


„Wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit", sagte Harry, während sie den Eingangsflur des Hauses betraten.  
„Wofür?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„Na – _dafür_ eben. Ganz egal, für alles! Wir müssen zu Kreacher. Ich muss zu Kreacher – ihr geht in die Küche und fragt, ob jemand zu Cecilia gehen kann. Wo ist Kreacher?"  
„In Regulus' altem Zimmer", antwortete Hermine.  
„Gut. Kommt nicht nach – ich komm dann zu euch. Wo ist Regulus' Zimmer?"  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir mitkommen sollten?", fragte Ron, wobei er Harry hoffnungsvoll ansah.  
„Ron", sagte Hermine streng, „Kreacher will mit _Harry_ sprechen."  
„Aber ich möchte auch wissen, was der Elf zu sagen hat –"  
„Harry erzählt es uns nachher." Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Das Zimmer ist im obersten Stockwerk, dort gibt es nur zwei Türen. Beide tragen ein Schild, geh einfach in den Raum, auf dessen Schild Regulus' Name steht. Bis nachher!"  
Hermine packte Ron bei der Schulter und riss ihn mit sich, als sie Richtung Küche lief.  
Harry hingegen rannte die Treppe hoch. Die Aussicht auf ein Gespräch mit Kreacher wirkte doch verlockender als die auf ein Treffen mit Cecilia, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Die Entscheidung, Cecilia dem Orden zu überlassen, schien die richtige gewesen zu sein.  
Immer höher, vorbei an seinem alten Zimmer, vorbei an Türen, hinter denen Stimmen zu hören waren, von denen drei vermutlich den Dursleys gehörten – dann gelangte er im obersten Stockwerk an. Wie Hermine gesagt hatte, gab es hier nur zwei Türen. Messingschilder hingen an ihnen. Auf dem einen las Harry Regulus – auf dem anderen Sirius.  
Harry erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Er war noch nie in Sirius' Zimmer gewesen, hatte ganz vergessen, dass es auch hier im Haus sein musste. Aber er fasste sich schnell wieder: Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren, ein Horkrux schien zum Greifen nahe.  
Er öffnete die Tür zu Regulus' Zimmer. Es war ein sehr leerer Raum, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett ohne Matratze, staubig – und in der Mitte auf dem Boden lag dieser hässliche, alte Hauself, schluchzend und krächzend, irgendwelche Worte murmelnd, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Kreacher", sagte Harry mit lauter Stimme. Lauter, gebieterischer Stimme. So hörte er sich nicht oft reden.  
Er hatte Ron und Hermine noch nichts von seinem Verdacht erzählt, wieder von Voldemort besessen zu sein.  
Kreacher hörte auf zu schluchzen und blickte auf. Seine Augen waren rot vom Weinen; 

dadurch sah er noch abstoßender aus als sonst.  
„Meister möchte etwas über Meister Regulus erfahren." Kreacher sprach sehr leise, aber Harry verstand ihn sehr gut.  
„Das ist richtig", sagte Harry, obwohl Kreachers Worte nicht wie eine Frage geklungen hatten.  
Da Kreacher eine Weile lang nichts sagte, fragte Harry: „Weißt du etwas über ein Medaillon, das Regulus gestohlen hat?"  
„Gestohlen, pa!" Kreachers Antwort kam so schnell und laut, dass Harry vor Schreck nach hinten gesprungen war. „Das Medaillon hat Meister Regulus gehört … Es hat der Familie Black gehört, die ehrenwerte Familie Black hatte das Recht, das Medaillon zu haben!"  
„Wieso das denn?"  
„Seit so vielen Generationen besteht die Familie Black aus reinblütigen Slytherins – wer, wenn nicht sie, hat es verdient, das Medaillon des großen Salazar Slytherin zu besitzen?"  
Ja, das passte. Bestimmt hätte Sirius' Mutter das Medaillon nur zu gerne besessen. Harry wandte sich wieder an Kreacher.  
„Warum warst du vorhin so überrascht, dass du nicht einmal sprechen konntest, als ich dich zum ersten Mal nach dem Medaillon gefragt habe?"  
Kreacher beäugte Harry misstrauisch – aber selbst wenn er lieber keine Antwort gegeben hätte, er musste es. Tatsächlich klangen seine Worte so, als würde er sie nicht gerne aus seinem Mund kommen lassen.  
„Die Familie Black hat nicht geschätzt, was Meister Regulus für sie getan hat … Die Familie Black wollte das Medaillon, aber nicht so! Nicht auf diese Weise! Nicht – nicht – _gestohlen_!"  
„Also hat Regulus es doch gestohlen?"  
„Meister Regulus hat Kreacher mitgenommen." Kreachers Stimme zitterte jetzt. Harry hatte Kreacher noch nie ängstlich erlebt – der Elf klang seltsam in seiner Angst. „In eine Höhle. Und ihn – ihn etwas trinken lassen …"  
Harry erstarrte. Ihm wurde kalt und elend, als er Kreachers Worte zu verstehen begann; als die Erinnerung zurück kam … Die Höhle, der Trank – er sah alles wieder vor sich. Dumbledore …  
„Er – er hat _dich_ den Trank trinken lassen?"  
„Ja." Sein Körper zitterte nun ebenso wie seine Stimme. „Es war … schrecklich … Kreacher hat Dinge gesehen – erlebt! … Fürchterliche Dinge … Dinge, die Kreacher vergessen wollte, von vor Kreachers Zeit bei den Blacks … Erinnerungen … Kreacher musste alles noch einmal durchmachen …"  


Und Dumbledore hatte ebenfalls schreckliche Dinge gesehen … Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Angst, welche Schmerzen Dumbledore – und Kreacher – ausstehen hatten müssen … Die Wirkung des Tranks klang ganz nach dem, was man in der Gegenwart von Dementoren fühlte. Aber Kreacher und Dumbledore hatten selbst alles noch einmal erlebt. Harry schluckte.  
„Und – und was hat Regulus dann gemacht?", fragte er; er kam dem Medaillon immer näher …  
„Meister Regulus hat Kreacher befohlen, ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Kreacher hat immer noch Dinge gesehen, aber Kreacher _musste_ Meister Regulus gehorchen. Meister Regulus hat gesagt, er kann nicht selbst disapparieren, weil auf der Höhle ein Zauber lag."  
Natürlich – Hauselfen waren gegen Apparier-Schutz immun, auch in Hogwarts konnten die Hauselfen, anders als Zauberer, apparieren. So hat es Regulus Black wieder aus der Höhle geschafft. Aber eines stimmte nicht – Regulus hatte das Medaillon nicht gestohlen, weil er fand, dass die Familie Black das Recht hatte, es zu besitzen. Die Botschaft an Voldemort bewies, dass Regulus hinter das Geheimnis der Horkruxe gekommen war und Voldemort hatte auslöschen wollen.  
Wie hatte er das geschafft? Harry wusste, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage durch Kreacher nicht erhalten würde.  
„Was hat er gemacht, als ihr wieder hier wart?"  
„Meister Regulus hat das Medaillon versteckt. Er hat Kreacher nicht gesagt, wo. Später hat Kreacher es gefunden."  
Harry stutzte. „Du – du hast es gefunden?"  
Kreacher nickte grimmig. „Kreacher hat sich an den Streit erinnert, den Meister Regulus mit seinen Eltern, meinen wahren Meistern, geführt hat … Seine Mutter, Meisterin Walpurga, hat sich geweigert, für Meister Regulus ein Porträt anfertigen zu lassen, weil er sich mit einer Muggel eingelassen hat. Meisterin Walpurga hat gesagt, ‚nur, wenn du uns Slytherins Medaillon bringst, ist deine Ehre wiederhergestellt!' Aber Slytherins Medaillon war aus Silber, das, das Meister Regulus gebracht hat, war aus Gold."  
Ein silbernes Medaillon. Ein silbernes Medaillon … der Traum. Der Wirt des Eberkopfes hatte das silberne Medaillon. Nein, Harry musste das vergessen, das war nur ein Traum gewesen – er hatte vor kurzem wieder von einem silbernen Medaillon gehört. Wo … wann …  
Hier, in diesem Haus! Ron hatte es gesagt – das Medaillon, das sie damals nicht hatten öffnen können, als sie das Haus gereinigt hatten, es war silbern gewesen! Und eine Schlange war darauf gewesen – Slytherins Zeichen!  


„Als Kreacher ein silbernes Medaillon in Meister Regulus' Zimmer entdeckt hat – genau da –" (er deutete unter Regulus' Bett) „– da ist es ihm sofort klar geworden. Meister Regulus hat das goldene Medaillon versilbert, um zu behaupten, es wäre das richtige und Meistern Walpurga zu täuschen. Wäre es das echte Medaillon Slytherins gewesen, hätte Meister Regulus es seiner Mutter sofort gegeben."  
„Kreacher, wo hast du das Medaillon hingetan? Sag es mir auf der Stelle!"  
Harry glaubte, was Kreacher da erzählte. Er war sich sicher, dass Kreacher richtig lag – Regulus hatte das Medaillon verwandelt, ob er es nun getan hatte, um es besser zu schützen, oder um tatsächlich seine Familie zu täuschen, war egal. Das musste einfach stimmen.  
Kreacher sah Harry verachtend an. „In den Salon, wo Meister Harry und seine Freunde es gefunden und dann weggeworfen haben! Kreacher hat es gerettet und in seinem Bett versteckt – dann hat _er_ es gestohlen."  
Harry wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt; er war so nah dran, so nah … „Wer? Wer hat es gestohlen?"  
_Nicht Snape … bitte nicht Snape … bitte, lass es nicht Snape gewesen sein!_  
Kreacher fletschte die Zähne. „Der stinkende Mistkerl. Dieser eklige Mann, der dauernd nach Tabak und Alkohol gerochen hat. Kreacher hat ihn nie gemocht."  
„Du meinst – _Mundungus Fletcher_?"  
Kreacher knurrte. „Meister Harry soll den Namen nicht nennen! Nennen Sie bitte den Namen nicht!"  
Mundungus Fletcher. Also hatte er doch richtig gelegen! Er hatte vorhin schon vermutet, dass Fletcher es gestohlen haben könnte. Allerdings war ihm auch gleich klar geworden, nachdem Hermine ihm von dem vertuschten Ausbruch aus Askaban erzählt hatte, dass sie ihn nie finden könnten … Aber sie mussten. Fletcher hatte das Medaillon – oder hatte es zumindest gestohlen. Eine schreckliche Erkenntnis ergriff Harry: Fletcher hatte das Medaillon mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit schon weiter verkauft. Aber Harry musste ihn finden – er war seine einzige Hoffnung.  
„Du hast mir sehr geholfen, Kreacher. Gehe jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts."  
Kreacher rappelte sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf, immer noch zitternd. Als er auf wackelnden Beinen stand, verbeugte er sich kurz. Dann verschwand er.  
Harry lief aus dem Raum, hatte nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick für die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer übrig, lief sofort die Stufen hinunter. Am Fuß der Treppe stand Ron.  
„Wie lief's?", fragte er aufgeregt.  
„Wo ist Hermine?"  


„Kurz oben bei ihren Eltern. Sie hat sie vor ein paar Tagen hier her gebracht, damit der Orden sie beschützen kann – du weißt ja, dass Hermine ständig in deiner Nähe ist, ist nicht gerade ein Geheimnis, und wenn Voldemort –"  
„Ja, schon kapiert. Ist jemand bei Cecilia?"  
„Ja, Tonks", sagte Ron; er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, sie ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste für den Job, aber Moody und Lupin waren nicht mehr da, und da wir nicht so viel Zeit haben …"  
„Tonks schafft das schon. Tollpatschigkeit hindert einen ja nicht daran, einem Menschen fragen zu stellen – Hermine, da bist du ja."  
Hermine erschien an Harrys Seite; sie sah wieder sehr abgehetzt aus.  
„Du solltest nicht immer so schnell rennen", sagte Ron, „sonst fällst du irgendwann noch um."  
„Alles – okay", keuchte Hermine. „Ich – hab – mich – nur – beeilt."  
„Dann schieß mal los, Harry." Ron wandte sich mit erwartungsvoller Miene an Harry. „Was hat Kreacher gesagt?"  
„Das Medaillon ist bei Mundungus Fletcher."  
„Bei _wem_?", fragte Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.  
Harry erzählte den beiden alles, was er von Kreacher erfahren hatte. Dass Regulus Kreacher mit in die Höhle genommen hatte, Kreacher das Gift hatte trinken lassen, er die Farbe des Medaillons später verändert hat, vermutlich, um seiner Familie weiszumachen, es wäre das richtige von Salazar Slyth-  
Und da fiel es Harry ein. Irgendetwas hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit gestört an der ganzen Sache. Jetzt war ihm klar, was: Das Medaillon Salazar Slytherins war silbern. Das, das Harry mit Dumbledore im Denkarium gesehen hatte, das, das Regulus Black gestohlen hatte – das war golden.  
Voldemorts Horkrux war _nicht_ das richtige Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin?  
„Harry?" Hermines Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Was? Ich – ja. Nein. Hört zu – da stimmt doch was nicht."  
Er berichtete Ron und Hermine, was er gerade erkannt hatte. Ron sah ihn erstaunt an, Hermine legte nur die Stirn in Falten.  
„Du hast Recht, das ist merkwürdig", sagte sie.  
Harry dachte nach – wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, den beiden von seinem Traum zu erzählen? Er kam ihm immer wahrscheinlicher vor. Das silberne Medaillon – Voldemort hatte in seinem Traum gesagt, er hätte einen Fehler begangen, das falsche Relikt gefunden – 

Aberforth, der Wirt des Eberkopfes, hätte das richtige … Konnte Harry jetzt noch ernsthaft annehmen, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war? Aber es war Oktober gewesen in dem Traum – Hermine würde ihn ausspotten, weil er ihn für echt hielt, schließlich wäre das Hellseherei gewesen und nicht nur ein Blick in Voldemorts Geist. Er stellte sich mit Trelawneys Schals und Brille vor, seine Augen dreimal größer als normal – und beschloss, die Sache mit dem Traum doch für sich zu behalten.  
„Eigentlich ist das jetzt egal", sagte Harry hastig. „Fakt ist, das Medaillon wurde von Regulus versilbert und Mundungus hat es gestohlen." Dass die Veränderung der Farbe des Medaillons weniger Fakt als eher eine Theorie Kreachers, die Harry für wahr hielt, war, verriet er ebenfalls nicht. „Wir müssen also Fletcher finden. Das dürfte zwar schwierig werden, weil er aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Und mit seinem Zuhause anfangen. Wisst ihr, wo er lebt?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf – Ron aber lächelte. „Ja, weiß ich!", sagte er.  
„Woher das denn?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Also – nun ja …" Ron wandte den Blick ab. „Fred und George haben ihn mal besucht und was von ihm gekauft. Sie haben mir damals gesagt, wo er wohnt."  
Hermine war es sichtlich unangenehm, gefragt zu haben; sie errötete und suchte hilfesuchend Harrys Blick.  
„Also, wo wohnt er?", fragte Harry schnell.  
Ron blinzelte, drehte sich wieder Harry zu und antwortete: „In der Rumpelkammer."  
„In – wie bitte?"  
„In der Rumpelkammer. So heißt sein Haus. Die Rumpelkammer, das ist alles, was man wissen muss, wenn man hin apparieren will. Genauso, wie man bei unserem Haus nur an den Fuchsbau denken muss."  
„Also, dann können wir ja gleich los", sagte Hermine; sie streckte den Arm aus, damit Ron und Harry sich wieder festhalten konnten.  
Harry griff sofort zu; Ron allerdings zögerte.  
„Was ist denn?" Harry konnte den genervten Tonfall nicht aus seiner Frage herausnehmen – sah Ron nicht, dass sie auf dem besten Weg waren, einen ersten Erfolg zu feiern?  
„Ich weiß nicht …" Ron sah unsicher von Harry zu Hermine. „Sollten wir nicht vorher einen Plan schmieden oder so etwas?"  
„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry, wiederum in einem Ton, den er lieber nicht benutzt hätte. „Lass mich mal nachdenken … Oh, da ist der Plan: Wir gehen zu Dung und sagen ihm, wenn er das Medaillon nicht rausrückt, schneiden wir ihm den Kopf ab."  


„Du brauchst nicht so zynisch zu sein!", entgegnete Ron wütend. „Was ist, wenn er es schon verkauft hat?"  
„Dann schneiden wir ihm etwas ganz anderes ab, wenn er uns nicht den Namen des Käufers verrät."  
„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller, gleich mit dem _anderen_ zu drohen", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Sein Kopf ist ihm wohl nicht besonders wichtig, sonst würde er den auch mal füllen."  
„Und wenn er in seinem Haus eine Falle aufgestellt hat?", erwiderte Ron.  
„Dann umgehen wir sie." Harry stöhnte. „Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst."  
„Doch, schon gut, ich mach ja schon." Ron packte Hermine am Oberarm.  
„Also, auf zur Rumpelkammer." Hermine schloss die Augen, drehte sich – und es ging los.  
Harry schwor sich, sich als neues Lebensziel den Auftrag zu setzen, nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts (oder am besten noch davor) eine Reisemethode zu erfinden, die genauso schnell, aber um einiges angenehmer war als die Apparation. Viel Zeit, sich schon einmal darüber Gedanken zu machen, hatte er aber nicht: Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich in einer etwas erschreckenden Gegend wieder.  
Um ihn herum standen alte und verfallene Häuser, und die Straße, auf der er stand, sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment auseinanderbrechen. In der Ferne, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht eindeutig erkennbar, ragte ein riesiger Schornstein über den Dächern weiterer Häuser in die Höhe – offenbar hatte dort einmal eine Fabrik gestanden. Blickte man in die andere Richtung, so sah man einen Fluss, schmutziger als jeder, der Harry jemals unter die Augen gekommen war. Er stank sogar bis zu der Stelle, an der sie standen – oder es waren die Berge von Müll, die den Geruch verbreiteten.  
Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass hier jemand wohnte. Die Häuser sahen auch tatsächlich aus, als würden sie leerstehen.  
„Welches ist die Rumpelkammer?"  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Ron. „Hermine?"  
Hermine sah sich um. „Es müsste das hier sein." Sie zeigte auf jenes, welches direkt neben ihnen stand. „Wenn das mit dem Denken an die Rumpelkammer tatsächlich funktioniert, dann müssten wir direkt davor gelandet sein. Und das Haus ist uns am nächsten."  
„Na, dann." Harry sprang die Stufen hoch zu dem Eingang des Hauses und stieß die Tür auf. Das Innere des Hauses war auf den ersten Blick leer, doch kaum hatte Harry es betreten und seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit, die innen herrschte, gewöhnt hatten, sah er schon, dass diese scheinbare Leere auch nur von der Finsternis hergerüht hatte. Tatsächlich war dieser Raum das genaue Gegenteil von leer.  


Altes, dreckiges Haus hin oder her, die Wände waren bis zur Decke hoch vollgestellt mit wertvoll wirkenden Gegenständen, die blitzten und glänzten, die meisten in Silber oder Gold. Zwischen den vielen Dingen schienen Wege zu sein, die wohl jemand gebaut hatte, der hier öfters durchgehen musste. Aber selbst dort, wo sich diese Pfade befanden, lagen einige Ketten, Kelche und Kessel, die aber alle älter aussehen, Dellen oder Löcher hatten. Diese „Einrichtung" erinnerte Harry an die von Hepzibah Smith, auch wenn ihr Haus um einiges vornehmer ausgesehen hatte.  
Ron und Hermine traten hinter ihm ein und schlossen die Tür. Beide flüsterten „_Lumos_"; Harry, der das für eine gute Idee hielt, tat es ihnen gleich.  
„MUNDUNGUS!", rief Harry dann. „BIST DU DA?"  
Harrys Stimme hallte in dem Raum – der um einiges größer war, als von außen betrachtet hätte vermutet werden können – wider, aber eine Antwort von jemand anderem war nicht zu hören.  
„Wie finden wir denn das Medaillon hier?" Ron blickte von einem Turm an Krempel (und vermutlichem Diebesgut) zum Nächsten.  
Hermine senkte den Kopf zu Boden. „Also … naja … es könnte … es ist einen Versuch wert."  
Sie hob den Zauberstab und rief: „_Accio Medaillon!_"  
Eine Art Rascheln drang aus verschiedenen Richtungen zu ihnen; beunruhigt sahen sie sich um.  
„Was war das?", fragte Ron.  
Er bekam die Antwort in der nächsten Sekunde: Zwischen all den Gegenständen kamen dutzende von klirrenden und klappernden Medaillons hervorgeschossen, direkt auf Hermine zu. Harry, Ron und Hermine sprangen alle drei zur Seite, aber die Schätze folgten Hermines Ruf. Sie fiel schreiend zu Boden und wurde unter den Medaillons begraben.  
Ron konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen, während Harry – der so gut wie es nur ging versuchte, nicht wie Ron loszubrüllen – zu dem Haufen am Boden eilte, unter dem Hermine begraben war, um ihr zu helfen. Erst warf er die Medaillons achtlos nach allen Seiten, bis ihm einfiel, dass möglicherweise der Horkrux dabei sein könnte, weshalb er etwas vorsichtiger wurde. Er suchte nach einem Zeichen Hermines und fand schon bald die buschigen Haare und daneben eine in die Höhe gestreckte Hand. Harry packte die Hand und zog Hermine aus dem Berg von Medaillons heraus.  
„Das ist nicht lustig, Ron!" Hermine klang beleidigt. „Ich hab mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"  
„Ja, tut mir Leid", presste Ron in seinem Gelächter hervor; dann beruhigte er sich, atmete tief 

durch und fügte hinzu: „Es war wirklich nicht lustig. Tut mir Leid." Trotzdem grinste er breit und war rot im Gesicht.  
„Also." Harry klopfte ein wenig Staub von seinem Hemd. „Eins davon könnte der Horkrux sein." Er sah um sich; auf den ersten Blick fast nur grüne und schwarze Medaillons, ein paar goldene und silberne, die aber viel zu klein oder zu groß für das gesuchte waren. „Also, wir sehen uns die jetzt an. Wir werfen sie dann in die Richtung der Tür. Ihr wisst, wie das aussieht, wonach wir suchen?"  
„Silbern mit einer Schlange drauf", sagte Ron, „außer, Dung hat es irgendwie geschafft, die Verwandlung wieder rückgängig zu machen und es ist wieder golden."  
„Gut, dann –"  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine wirbelten herum und die Lichter ihrer Zauberstäbe fielen auf einen unrasierten Mann mit kurzen Beinen.  
Harry zog sofort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Mundungus Fletcher.  
„Hallo, Dung", sagte er.  
Überrascht ließ Mundungus die beiden Säcke fallen, die er in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Ron und Hermine richteten ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls auf ihn.  
Er versuchte, zu lächeln, tat das aber nicht sehr überzeugend. „Hallo, Leute! Was macht ihr'n hier? Schön, euch ma' wieder zu seh'n!"  
„Genug." Harry machte einen Schritt auf Mundungus zu. „Wage es nicht, zu fliehen. Es zu versuchen. Du schaffst es sowieso nicht. Zumindest Hermine hat dich eher in eine Flasche verwandelt, bevor du disappariert bist – in eine Flasche, aus der man trinken kann, mein ich."  
Mundungus lachte, so laut er konnte. „Sehr witzig, Junge!" Harry hörte zufrieden, dass Mundungus ein bisschen Angst hatte. „Also, was – was gibt's denn Dringendes?"  
„Wir suchen ein Medaillon", sagte Ron.  
Mundungus warf einen Blick auf den Boden. „Na, da habt ihr ja schon ma' mit Such'n angefang'n."  
„Wir suchen ein silbernes, eine Schlange ist darauf abgebildet", fügte Hermine hinzu.  
Mundungus hob die Augenbrauen. „Wenn ihr die Zauberstäbe runternehmt, dann sag ich euch was drüber."  
„Du erinnerst dich daran?" Hermine klang zweifelnd.  
„Vielleicht. Nehmt die Stäbe runter." Die drei rührten sich nicht. „Ach, kommt schon … Ich lauf schon nich' weg. Ich wohn hier!"  
Harry sah sich nach Ron – er zuckte mit den Schultern – und Hermine – sie nickte. Alle drei ließen gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe sinken.  


„Gut, danke." Mundungus griff nach den Säcken und hob sie wieder hoch. „Es macht mich doch immer wieder nervös, wenn solche Holzdinger auf mich zeig'n. Das Medaillon – ja, das kenne ich."  
Er ging an den drein vorbei und einen der Wege entlang. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm. Sie gelangten zu einer Tür, durch die sie traten. In diesem kleinen Raum waren keine Schätze; bis auf einen Tisch, einen Stuhl und einen Kühlschrank befand sich gar nichts darin. Mundungus zündete eine Kerze auf dem Tisch mit seinem Zauberstab an, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, ließ die Säcke an beiden Seiten daneben fallen, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus.  
„Auch was?", fragte er. Harry und Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe, Ron aber sagte: „Naja –"  
„Ron!", unterbrach ihn Hermine.  
„Schon gut, dann eben nicht."  
„Also, das Medaillon." Mundungus nahm einen Schluck, machte eine saure Miene und wischte sich den Mund ab. „Wieso interessiert es euch?"  
„Du hast es gestohlen, die Fragen stellen wir", entgegnete Harry.  
Mundungus stutzte. „Gestohlen? Das is' das falsche Wort … Der Orden hat das Ding sowieso weggeworfen."  
„Du hast es aus Kreachers Zimmer gestohlen. Es war also sehr wohl richtiger Diebstahl." Oder so etwas in der Richtung. Harry fragte sich, ob Kreacher es nicht eigentlich auch unrechtmäßigerweise an sich genommen hatte.  
Diesmal lachte Mundungus auf ehrliche Weise. „Der Elf? Als ob der wen interessieren würde. Vor allem dich. Der hat doch Sirius auf dem Gewissen."  
Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wo ist das Medaillon?"  
Mundungus trank erneut aus seiner Flasche, dann sagte er: „Verkauft."  
„Verkauft?", rief Harry. „An wen?"  
„Weiß ich nicht mehr."  
„Weißt du – wie bitte?"  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Mundungus öffnete einen der Säcke, nahm ein Armband heraus und betrachtete es aufmerksam. „Hab zu der Zeit viel verkauft, als auch das Medaillon rausging. Ich kann euch 'ne Liste aller Leute geben, an die ich verkauft hab – aber das sind etwa zweihundert. 'N bisschen mehr."  
Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab wieder. „Denk scharf nach."  
Mundungus beäugte den Zauberstab misstrauisch. „Du wirst mich doch nich' verletz'n?"  
„Das liegt ganz an dir."  


„Wieso wollt ihr es überhaupt so dringend?" Mundungus legte das Armband auf den Tisch und holte eine Kristallkugel aus dem Sack. „Ist es sehr wertvoll? Oder will der echte Besitzer es zurück?"  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Welcher echte Besitzer?"  
Mundungus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Die Schlange hat ausgeseh'n wie 'n S, da musste ich erst an Sirius denken – dann hab ich genauer über die Schlange nachgedacht. Das hat nich' zu Sirius gepasst. Passt besser zu Severus, hab ich mir gedacht. Ich hätt's ihm ja selbst zurückgegeb'n, aber dann war da die Sache mit Dumbledore … Naja, ich weiß ja, der war das nich' wirklich. Ich kenn ihn. Ich hab ihn zwar schon lang nich' mehr hier geseh'n, aber immerhin wohnt er hier gleich um die Ecke."


	16. Kapitel 15: Zum kleinen Teufel

– KAPITEL FÜNFZEHN –

**Zum kleinen Teufel**

Harry hatte das Gefühl, eine Hand, kalt wie Eis, würde sich um sein Herz schließen.  
„Snape? Snape – er wohnt hier? Wir sind in – in Spinner's End?"  
„Nich' ganz." Mundungus hob die Augenbrauen. „Is' irgendwas?"  
„Wie, _nicht ganz_? Sind wir nun in Spinner's End oder nicht?"  
„Spinner's End is' die Straße hier daneben", erwiderte Mundungus. „Das hier is' Spinner's Start – hey, wo willst du denn hin?"  
Harry war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, an Ron und Hermine vorbei, zwischen dem Diebesgut hindurch aus dem Haus. Er hörte, wie Ron und Hermine ihm hinterherriefen, aber es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie zu sagen hatten. Snape lebte hier, vielleicht war er da, ganz in der Nähe …  
„Harry! Harry, nun warte doch mal!"  
„Ron – lauf zurück ins Haus! Sonst flieht Mundungus!"  
„Aber –"  
„Ich hol Harry schon. Bleib stehen, Harry!"  
Harry kam zwar zum Stillstand, aber nur, weil er nun die Straße Spinner's End erreicht hatte. Sie sah kein bisschen anders aus als Spinner's Start.  
„Harry!" Hermine erreichte ihn.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte er, sein Blick von Haus zu Haus wandernd, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, welches Snapes sein könnte.  
„Harry, nun denk doch mal nach!", rief Hermine; sie nahm beide Seiten seines Kopfes und drehte ihn herum, sodass er gezwungen war, sie anzusehen. „Harry, der Orden weiß doch, dass Snape hier lebt! Das Haus ist bewacht, nie wäre Snape so blöd, hier her zu kommen! Und Mundungus hat doch gesagt, Snape war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Und selbst wenn Snape doch hier ist –" (bei diesen Worten sah sie sich unsicher um) „–, weil er einen Weg gefunden hat, die Wache des Ordens zu umgehen … selbst wenn er hier ist, Harry, können wir nicht einfach in sein Haus stürmen. Er würde uns doch sofort umbringen!"  
Harry hörte ihre Worte, wusste, dass sie Recht hatte; aber wirklich einsehen wollte er das nicht. Snape war hier irgendwo, er wusste es ganz genau … Er _musste_ hier sein – dann könnte Harry endlich Dumbledore rächen …  
„Harry, bitte." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Hermine ihn am Arm festhielt. „Lass uns hier nichts riskieren. Wenn er hinter seiner Haustür auf uns wartet …"  


Harry antwortete immer noch nicht, ließ seinen Blick aber nur noch halbherzig an den Häusern entlang schweifen – sie sahen alle so gleich aus …  
„Harry, warte mal …" Hermine machte große Augen, als wäre ihr gerade eine Idee gekommen. „Wenn wir hier in Spinner's End sind – dann muss hier doch irgendwo deine Mutter gelebt haben."  
Das ließ Harry sofort innehalten. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihr um; genauso erschrocken ließ sie ihn los und wich zurück.  
„So – so hab ich das nicht gemeint!", rief sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht aus der Fassung bringen oder – oder so etwas, wirklich –"  
„Schon gut", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort, harscher als beabsichtigt. Es war tatsächlich „schon gut" – er war nur kurzzeitig äußerst überrascht gewesen. Einerseits, weil er sich nicht selbst daran erinnert hatte, dass hier einst seine Mutter gelebt hatte (was für ein trostloser Ort für Lily Evans …), andererseits, weil er so plötzlich damit konfrontiert worden war. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht – schocken wolltest."  
Hermine sah ihn unsicher an, aber er wandte sich sofort wieder ab.  
„Stimmt schon, was du sagst." Er starrte die Häuser an, vermutete, einen verträumten Blick zu tragen. Hier hatte irgendwo seine Mutter gelebt … „Er ist bestimmt sowieso nicht hier."  
„Gut." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Können wir dann wieder nach Ron sehen? Hoffentlich ist Mundungus nicht davongelaufen, während wir weg waren."  
Harry nickte, wandte sich schwermütig um und folgte Hermine aus Spinner's End in Spinner's Start. Im Zeitungsartikel, der von Snapes Verschwinden berichtet hatte, war auch die Hausnummer gestanden … Wenn er sich die nur gemerkt hätte. Aber, wie er eben schon zu Hermine gesagt hatte, Snape war vermutlich ohnehin nicht hier … Bestimmt nicht, das stand fest … Oder?  
Harry sah sich noch einmal um, bevor er hinter Hermine die Rumpelkammer betrat. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass in diesen Häusern Menschen lebten – musste aber wohl so sein, sonst wäre Snapes Verschwinden nie den Muggeln aufgefallen.  
„Oh mein –"  
Als Harry Hermines Ausruf hörte, kam er sofort aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Augenblicklich hatte er seinen Zauberstab – dessen Licht er noch nicht erlischt hatte – angriffsbereit vor sich ausgestreckt – er wäre ihm beinahe aus der Hand gefallen.  
Leer. Der ganze Raum, der vorher noch beherbergt hatte, was wohl alle Güter gewesen sein mussten, die Mundungus Fletcher jemals gestohlen hatte, war nun ausgeräumt. Er war gar nicht so groß, wie Harry erwartet hatte. Aber das Schlimmste war, nicht nur Mundungus und 

die Schätze waren verschwunden – Ron war auch nirgends zu sehen.  
„RON!", schrie Hermine im selben Moment, in dem Harry das gedacht hatte. „RON, WO BIST DU?"  
„Hermine, da hinten." Harry zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür, die zu dem kleinen Zimmer führte, in welches Mundungus die drei vorhin gebracht hatte. Sie stand offen. Die beiden liefen darauf zu und stürmten fast gleichzeitig in den Raum.  
„Ron!"  
Ron lag bewegungslos am Boden; Hermine ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wich alle Luft aus Harrys Körper. Er glaubte plötzlich, dass Ron tot war, sah Hermine schon in Tränen ausbrechen über Rons Leiche, spürte, wie von ihm Trauer, aber auch Wut und kalter Hass Besitz ergriffen, wollte ihn rächen, wollte sofort Mundungus umbringen, noch vor Snape und Dumbledore – war gleichzeitig erstarrt vor all der Angst. _Nein, das kann nicht sein, lass ihn nicht tot sein …_  
Hermine richtete den Zauberstab auf Ron, sprach wohl gedanklich irgendeinen Zauber – und schon bewegte sich Ron wieder, rappelte sich mühsam hoch. Erleichterung durchströmte Harry.  
Und doch … und doch … Harry würde immer wieder diese Angst fühlen, er hatte sie andauernd. Die Angst, einen Freund zu verlieren, sterben zu sehen. Und er würde immer wissen, dass diese Angst realistisch, gerechtfertigt war. Das, worin er seine Freunde hineingezogen hatte, könnte jederzeit tödlich enden. Und selbst wenn im nächsten Moment einer seiner Freunde sterben würde – so wie George es vor kurzem getan hatte … selbst dann müsste es weitergehen, selbst dann müsste er dieses schreckliche Spiel bis zum Schluss spielen, bis er Voldemort endlich vernichtet hatte.  
In diesem kurzen Moment, in dem Ron sich mit Hermines Hilfe auf die Beine brachte, ging Harry all dies durch den Kopf, und angesichts dieser Erkenntnisse war er hoffnungslos gewesen. Die paar Sekunden waren ihm vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit; die Verzweiflung spürte er selbst noch, als er sich zustimmen hörte, wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, nachzusehen, ob Tonks schon zurück war. Da saß immer noch dieser kleine Stein auf seinem Herzen (mittlerweile stellte er sich vor, dass der Stein wie Voldemort aussah), der darauf wartete, erneut größer werden und seine eiskalte Hand um das Herz schließen zu können.  
„Das war wohl nichts", sagte Ron, nachdem sie wieder im Haus der Blacks angekommen waren. Diese Worte lösten mehr in Harry aus, als Ron wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie gescheitert waren – sie waren einem Horkrux so nahe gewesen, 

und hatten versagt, hatten es nicht gefunden. Sie wussten nicht, an wen Mundungus das Medaillon verkauft hatte.  
„Denkt ihr, wir können ihn finden?", fragte Hermine, während die drei zur Küche gingen.  
„Dung?" Ron machte eine skeptische Miene. „Der kann sich sicher gut verstecken … Andererseits – der Orden müsste das schon irgendwie schaffen."  
„Wir sollen nochmal den Orden um Hilfe bitten?" Hermine klang wenig überzeugt.  
Harry schnaufte. „Lasst uns erstmal herausfinden, wie gut das mit Tonks und Cecilia geklappt hat." Er klang genauso bitter, wie er sich fühlte. So nah … so weit waren sie der Spur des Horkruxes gefolgt …  
Ron öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Überrascht (und zwar negativ überrascht) stellte Harry fest, dass Tonks schon zurück war – allein. Wenn Cecilia irgendetwas gewusst hätte, hätte Tonks sie wohl mit hergebracht. Oder ein Gespräch geführt, das länger dauerte als die geschätzte halbe Stunde, die vergangen war, seit Ron und Hermine Tonks um den Gefallen gebeten hatten.  
„Da seid ihr ja." Tonks blickte auf, ein gequältes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie sah etwas nervös aus; ihre Haare waren wieder einmal von einem unangenehmen Braunton – und waren da graue Strähnen?  
„Ganz recht." Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Wie lief es."  
Tonks seufzte, als wäre sie erschöpft; sie wartete, bis auch Ron und Hermine Platz genommen hatte, bevor sie zu erzählen begann.  
„Also", sagte sie; sie räusperte sich, beugte sich nach vorne und fixierte mit den Augen eine Stelle irgendwo über Harrys Schulter, anstatt ihn direkt anzusehen. „Es – es gab dort gar nichts. Cecilia ist eine alte, senile Frau. Hat mir siebzehnmal Tee angeboten und ist dann eingeschlafen." Hierbei sah sie dann doch in Harrys Augen und gab ein seltsames Lachen von sich. „War ganz lustig, aber ich habe nichts herausgefunden. Dunkle Energien gibt es dort auch keine, das Haus ist ganz normal. Keine Spur von nichts – wobei ich natürlich nicht wusste, wonach genau ihr sucht, vielleicht hab ich also einfach nach dem Falschen Ausschau gehalten –"  
„Nein, schon gut", unterbrach Harry sie. „Danke, Tonks. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Ron, Hermine und mich einen Augenblick hier allein zu lassen?"  
Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und verließ die Küche sehr schnell, als hätte sie es eilig. Harry blickte ihr ein wenig irritiert nach, schlug sich Tonks' merkwürdiges Verhalten dann aber vorerst aus dem Kopf. Wut brodelte wieder in ihm hoch – Wut darüber, dass er in dieser Nacht, die so vielversprechend begonnen hatte, nichts erreicht hatte. Das Bild der Gräber 

seiner Eltern schwebte immer noch vor seinem inneren Auge.  
„Harry –", begann Hermine, aber er ließ sie nicht aussprechen.  
„Sag jetzt nichts", fuhr er sie an. „Kein Trost, kein Mitleid, kein – kein – einfach gar nichts. Ich brauch jetzt davon nichts. Diese Nacht ist alles furchtbar verlaufen, aber es war ja auch nur unser erster Versuch. Da konnte nicht alles sofort klappen. Nein, worüber wir jetzt reden sollten, ist, was wir als nächstes tun."  
Er sah die anderen beiden herausfordernd an, wollte sie dazu bringen, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Hermine enttäuschte ihn nicht.  
„Wie abgesprochen sollten wir uns jetzt darum kümmern, unser Hauptquartier einzurichten." Sie sprach so schnell und selbstverständlich, als hätten sie den Plan schon längst schriftlich festgelegt und sie würde ihn nur vorlesen. „Dazu sollten wir Professor McGonagall aufsuchen und sie darum bitten, uns noch vor Schulbeginn in Hogwarts einzulassen. Von dort aus planen wir unsere weiteren Schritte."  
„Sehr gut", fügte Ron grinsend hinzu, „das klingt ausnahmsweise mal _wirklich_ einfach!"  
„Aber wir sollten das erst morgen tun, findet ihr nicht?", fragte Hermine. „Jetzt sollten wir erst einmal schlafen gehen."  
„Ich finde", erwiderte Ron, „dass Harry uns erst einmal alles erzählen sollte, was er in Godric's Hollow gesehen und erlebt hat."  
„Das tu ich auch morgen", sagte Harry; Müdigkeit, die er bisher noch nicht gefühlt hatte, machte sich nun in ihm breit. „Es war wirklich nichts Wichtiges dabei. Aber dafür ein seltsames Treffen auf unsere Lieblingslehrerin aus Hogwarts, das ich euch auch nicht vorenthalten will."  
Ron starrte ihn überrascht an. „Du meinst doch nicht –"  
„Morgen, Ron. Jetzt gehen wir zurück in den Fuchsbau und schlafen, wie Hermine es gesagt hat."  
Ron stöhnte, als die drei sich erhoben. „Na gut. Aber, hey, einen Erfolg können wir heute doch feiern – wir können Godric's Hollow von der Liste der möglichen Horkrux-Verstecke streichen!"

So sehr das, was Ron sagte, auch stimmte, Harry fand einfach nicht, dass diese Kleinigkeit alles wiedergutmachte, und das hielt ihn die ganze Nacht lang wach. Zu viel hatten sie nicht erreicht, zu wenig war ihnen gelungen, um mit diesem kleinen Trost zufrieden zu sein. Jetzt mussten sie auch noch herausfinden, an wen Fletcher das Medaillon möglicherweise verkauft haben könnte, mussten sich überlegen, wie sie Fletcher selbst wiederfinden konnten. Harry 

hatte bereits an Kreacher und Dobby gedacht; würden die beiden es schaffen?  
Als er, Ron und Hermine im Fuchsbau angekommen waren, war Mrs Weasley noch wach gewesen – Mr Weasley zwar auch, aber der befand sich im Ministerium. Ginny schlief bereits; zumindest hatte Mrs Weasley das gedacht, Harry war sich sicher, dass Ginny auf in ihrem Zimmer Hermine gewartet hatte. Nachdem Ron seiner Mutter kurz erklärt hatte, dass sie müde waren und schlafen gehen wollten, hatten sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihre Betten begeben.  
Und nun lag Harry wach, müde, aber unfähig, einzuschlafen. _Der Medaillon … der Becher … die Schlange … etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw …_  
Genug, dachte Harry. Er stand auf, so leise wie möglich, um den bereits schnarchenden Ron nicht zu wecken. Hedwig und Pig saßen in ihren Käfigen und beobachteten ihn, während er seine Armbanduhr, Feder und Papier von Rons Schreibtisch nahm. Pig begann, fröhlich zu zwitschern, aber Harry warf ihm und Hedwig Eulenkekse in die Käfige; während Pig sich überglücklich seine Kekse verschlang, blickte Hedwig Harry nur missmutig an, als wäre sie bestürzt, genauso behandelt zu werden wie Pig.  
Harry hielt sich aber nicht länger auf. Er verließ das Zimmer, schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich und ging dann die Stufen hinunter, wobei er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. Es war bereits fast fünf Uhr am Morgen. Da er ohnehin früh nach Hogwarts aufbrechen wollte, konnte er auch gleich aufstehen.  
Er gelangte an sein Ziel, das Wohnzimmer, wo er die Zeit, bis Ron und Hermine aufwachten, nutzen wollte, um ein paar Pläne und Ideen schriftlich festzuhalten. Zu seiner Überraschung war er nicht der einzige, der frühzeitig aus dem Bett gekommen war.  
Hermine stand am Fenster und starrte nachdenklich in die Nacht. Die Finsternis, die Harry schon erwartet hatte, war wieder zurückgekehrt – die, die so an die Gegenwart eines Dementors erinnerte …  
„Hallo."  
Hermine wirbelte herum. „Harry! Wieso bist du denn schon wach?"  
Sie sprach sehr leise, so leise sogar, als würde direkt in diesem Raum jemand schlafen und nicht in den oberen Stockwerken.  
„Kann nicht schlafen. Und du?"  
Hermine lächelte kurz. „Das gleiche Problem." Sie betrachtete staunend die Schreibutensilien, die Harry mitgebracht hatte. „Was hast du denn vor?"  
„Ich wollte ein bisschen – naja – nachdenken und planen. Was du für gewöhnlich immer machst."  


Wieder zeigte Hermine ein ganz kurzes Lächeln. „Ich hab auch nachgedacht. Aber über Dinge, die nicht so viel mit Voldemort und den Horkruxen zu tun haben. Hoffe ich zumindest."  
Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, die Augen nachdenklich auf den Boden gerichtet; Harry setzte sich neben sie.  
„Was meinst du?", wollte er wissen.  
Hermine antwortete nicht sofort; sie runzelte vorher ihre Stirn und schien zu überlegen, was sie am besten sagen sollte. Dann begann sie: „Du weißt doch noch, dass Viktor nicht auf der Hochzeit erschienen ist? Ich hab ihm einen Brief geschickt, gleich am nächsten Morgen, mit der Frage, warum das so war – ich hab immer noch keine Antwort. Das macht mich ein wenig nervös."  
Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Vielleicht hat er einfach keine Zeit? Ist Quidditch-Training-Saison in Bulgarien?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Hermine, „aber du hast wohl Recht. Er hat keine Zeit … Aber Viktor ist nicht alles. Tonks' Verhalten vorhin, das war so seltsam … Erst dachte ich, sie würde sich einfach unwohl fühlen, weil sie uns nicht wirklich helfen konnte – aber irgendetwas hat mich gestört. Von Anfang an, meine ich. An der Sache mit Cecilia. Ich weiß nur nicht, was."  
„Wir können ihr ja selbst einen Besuch abstatten, wenn du das für sinnvoll hältst."  
„Ich weiß nicht … Ich glaube, wir haben Besseres zu tun. Bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. Vorhin ist Mr Weasley heimgekommen, ich hab ihn gebeten, dass der Orden sich um den Schutz Cecilias und die Bewachung des Riddle-Hauses kümmert. Er hat mir versprochen, da was zu machen. Seitdem geht's mir ein bisschen besser – vielleicht hat mich einfach nur gestört, dass Little Hangleton so unbewacht gewesen ist."  
Sie seufzte erneut, die Ellbogen auf ihre Knie, den Kopf auf ihre Handflächen gestützt. „Ich hab vorhin übrigens den Tagespropheten von gestern gelesen. Die Winkelgasse ist bis auf Weiteres gesperrt, weil Untersuchungen stattfinden – die Nokturngasse dann natürlich erst recht. Dort können wir uns vorerst also nicht umsehen; das Ministerium würde uns auf jeden Schritt verfolgen."  
Harry stöhnte. „Damit bleibt uns nur noch Albanien und der unbekannte Käufer des Medaillons. Läuft ja super. Wenigstens können wir schon bald in unser neues Hauptquartier einziehen."  
„Ich hab den Brief an Professor McGonagall übrigens schon geschrieben." Hermine zeigte auf einen Umschlag auf dem Schreibtisch. „Ich hab nur auf dich oder Ron gewartet; ihr habt die 

Eulen. Sollen wir Hedwig gleich losschicken?"  
„Warten wir lieber, bis Ron aufwacht", meinte Harry, „sonst wird der noch sauer, weil er nicht am Geschehen teilgenommen hat."  
Hermine lachte, streckte sich und ließ sich dann ganz auf das Sofa fallen, legte ihren Kopf auf der Lehne und ihre Füße auf Harrys Schoß ab. „Ich hab übrigens eine Idee gehabt, wie wir Mundungus finden könnten", sagte sie dann.  
„Kreacher? Und Dobby?"  
„Das mit dem Gedankenlesen machst du gut", lachte Hermine.  
Diese Worte lösten etwas in Harry aus, erinnerten ihn wieder an seine Verbindung mit Voldemort – an den Traum … Er sollte Hermine nun wirklich endlich verraten, dass er befürchtete, wieder mit Voldemort in Kontakt zu stehen, sollte ihr von dem Traum erzählen …  
Doch als er sich ihr zuwandte, schlief sie, ruhig und tief atmend. Harry hob vorsichtig ihre Beine an, stand auf und legte sie zurück auf das Sofa, nahm den Brief und lief zurück hoch in Rons Zimmer, um Hedwig loszuschicken.

Ron wachte erst gegen neun Uhr auf, als Harry und Hermine schon lang gefrühstückt hatten, aber die Antwort von McGonagall war noch nicht eingetroffen. Harry berichtete den beiden kurz und knapp alles, was er in Godric's Hollow – beziehungsweise Great Hangleton – und Little Hangleton erlebt hatte, dann entschieden sie, was sie tun sollten, bis sie McGonagalls Antwort erhielten. Während Ron also seinen Hunger, den er laut verkündet hatte, als er am Morgen ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, stillte, brüteten Harry und Hermine in Rons Zimmer über Pergamenten und ein paar Büchern aus Hermines Privatbibliothek, sowie über Viktor Krums Schwarzmagische Bücher aus Durmstrang. Die Suche nach nützlich wirkenden Informationen war bisher nicht besonders erfolgreich verlaufen.  
„In _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ steht zwar etwas von Slytherins Medaillon", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte, „aber weder eine Farbe noch eine genaue Geschichte wird erwähnt. Auch über Gegenstände der anderen Gründer wird was geschrieben, aber kaum etwas davon könnte in Voldemorts Besitz gelangt sein, geschweige denn werden Hufflepuffs Becher und Slytherins Medaillon in irgendeinem besonderen Kontext mit etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw erwähnt, was auf das fehlende Horkrux hinweisen könnte."  
„Was hat Ravenclaw denn gehabt, was für Voldemort interessant sein könnte?", fragte Harry, der _Die Zaubersprüche aus dem Schwarzen Turm_ beiseite warf.  
„Einiges. Da wäre ihr berühmter Eulenanhänger, der aber in einem Museum steht; die Feder von Hogwarts, mit der zukünftige Schüler in ein Buch im Büro des Schulleiters automatisch eingetragen werden; ihr Zauberstab, der allerdings vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen ist; der Schlüssel von Hogwarts –"  
„Der Schlüssel?", fiel Harry ihr überrascht ins Wort. „Soll das heißen, Hogwarts war _Rowena Ravenclaws_ Schloss?"  
„So ungefähr", entgegnete Hermine. „Es hat schon allen vieren gehört, aber sie war doch so etwas wie die Schlossherrin. Sie war das, was heute Hagrid ist – Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien. Aber die Liste ihrer berühmten Besitztümer ist noch lang nicht vorbei! Da wäre der Edelstein, den Slytherin ihr geschenkt hat – wobei, da kann man nicht genau sagen, wem Voldemort den Stein zuschreiben würde, Slytherin oder Ravenclaw … Und natürlich ihr weltbekanntes Zepter, von dem keiner weiß, ob es jemals existiert hat."  
„Klingt ja nicht sehr vielversprechend." Harry durchsuchte _Flüche und Gegenflüche_ nach nützlichen Zaubern, während er weiterredete. „Und wie sieht es mit Gryffindor aus?"  
„Der sprechende Hut, seine Rüstung, sein Schwert und sein Umhang sind die einzigen Gegenstände, die von ihm bekannt sind."  
„Die Rüstung ist nicht zufällig eine von denen, die in Hogwarts stehen?"  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wäre möglich."  
„Harry! Hermine!"  
Ron kam ins Zimmer gestürmt; in seiner Hand hielt er einen ausgesprochen dicken Briefumschlag. „Die Antwort von McGonagall ist da!"  
Er warf den Brief Harry zu, der ihn fing und den Umschlag sofort aufriss. Er holte den Brief heraus; sie lasen ihn alle drei gleichzeitig, Hermine an Harry gelehnt und Ron hinter den beiden, über ihre Köpfe blickend.

_Hermine, Harry, Ron,  
es freut mich, von euch drein zu hören, so sehr ich mir auch gewünscht hätte, dass euer Brief mehr Informationen über eure Pläne und Vorhaben beinhaltet. Was eure Bitte angeht, so muss ich euch leider enttäuschen._

„Was?", rief Ron, als er bei dieser Stelle angelangt war. „Das kann sie doch nicht machen!"  
„_Psst_", zischte Hermine.

_Genauso wie die Winkelgasse wird Hogwarts zurzeit von Ministerium auf spezielle Weise untersucht. Vor dem ersten September darf abgesehen von Hagrid, Mr Filch, den Angestellten des Ministeriums und mir selbst kein Mensch das Schloss betreten. Würdet ihr euch diesen Anweisungen widersetzen, würde es zu großen Problemen für euch kommen. Vor solchen Schwierigkeiten möchte ich euch um jeden Preis bewahren, daher kann ich euch leider nicht gestatten, Hogwarts schon frühzeitig als Stützpunkt zu benutzen. Gerne stelle ich euch allerdings den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zur Verfügung._

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Minerva McGonagall

PS: Die beigelegten Papiere sind offizielle Hogwarts-Briefe. Ich vermute, es stört euch nicht, dass ich sie euch nicht getrennt schicke.

„Das ist das einzige, was uns nicht stört!" Ron verschränkte die Arme. „Wie kann sie uns nur verbieten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen!"  
„Schuld daran ist das Ministerium, Ron, nicht Professor McGonagall." Hermine nahm die drei anderen Briefe aus dem Umschlag und reichte zwei davon Harry und Ron. „Da können wir scheinbar nichts machen. Oh, hier steht, dass wir unsere Schulsachen zugeschickt bekommen, weil wir nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen können. Aber wir müssen sie nicht bezahlen, weil wir im UTZ-Jahr sind!" Sie blickte zufrieden hoch zu Ron; dann veränderte sich ihre Miene, und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie auf den Brief zurück. „Wir können vor Schulanfang nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen? So lange dauert diese Untersuchung?"  
„Da können wir wohl noch eine ganze Weile warten, bis wir Gringotts und _Borgin und Burkes_ durchsuchen können." Harry nahm seine Brille ab und wischte seine Augen aus; er war fürchterlich müde, so müde sogar, dass er nicht einmal richtig wütend sein konnte, weil die Türen von Hogwarts ihm nicht offen standen.  
„Wir haben dringendere Probleme", sagte Hermine. „Was wird jetzt unser Hauptquartier bis Hogwarts eröffnet? Der Grimmauldplatz? Der Fuchsbau?"  
Harry dachte kurz nach, doch die Antwort – so wenig sie ihm auch gefiel – erschien ihm von Anfang an klar. „So, wie ich das sehe", sagte er, desinteressiert durch ein Buch blätternd, „brauchen wir überhaupt kein Hauptquartier."  
Kurz herrschte Stille; Ron und Hermine machten Gesichtsausdrücke, als wären sie sich nicht sicher, verstanden zu haben, was er gesagt hatte.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Ron schließlich.  
„Winkel- und Nokturngasse können wir vorläufig vergessen, Godric's Hollow haben wir gestrichen. Bleiben nur Albanien und Mundungus, beziehungsweise die Person, die ihm das Medaillon abgekauft hat. Ich hab mich mittlerweile festgelegt – wir bitten Kreacher und Dobby um Hilfe, was die Suche nach Fletcher angeht. Und darauf, dass die beiden zurückkommen und uns Fletcher bringen, können wir überall warten. Zum Thema Medaillon-Käufer – da können wir nichts machen. Da kommt jeder in Frage. Also wäre da nur noch Albanien – wenn wir also unbedingt ein Hauptquartier wollen, dann können wir gleich dort eines aufschlagen. Da Albanien aber riesengroß ist, brauchen wir uns ohnehin keine Hoffnungen zu machen."  
Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was redest du denn da, Mann? Wir brauchen uns gar keine Hoffnungen zu machen? Dir ist schon klar, dass du unser Anführer bist? Zeig gefälligst ein bisschen Enthusiasmus, sonst verlieren wir auch noch unseren Mut!"  
„Konzentrieren wir uns auf das Wesentliche", warf Hermine hastig ein. „Harry, die Entscheidung, Dobby und Kreacher zu schicken, ist sehr gut. Du solltest die beiden gleich rufen. Vorher aber lass mich noch eines sagen. Über Albanien hab ich mir Gedanken gemacht. Es ist mit Sicherheit nicht das einzige Land, in dem Voldemort sich versteckt hat – anzunehmen, dass sich dort ein Horkrux befindet, bedeutet anzunehmen, dass in jedem Land, das Voldemort jemals betreten hat, ein Horkrux ist. Da man davon unmöglich ausgehen kann –" (sie lächelte begeistert) „–, bin ich dafür, dass wir Albanien von der Liste streichen."  
„Das ist eine großartige Idee." Ron grinste breit. „Ich dachte schon, wir müssen tatsächlich ein ganzes Land durchstreifen."  
„Nicht so voreilig." Harry sah Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wenn wir Albanien streichen, sind nur noch die Winkelgasse und die Nokturngasse unsere Möglichkeiten. Wir suchen aber nicht nur zwei Horkruxe!"  
„Im Grunde genommen schon", erinnerte ihn Hermine. „Nagini ist bei Voldemort – bleibt noch der Becher und etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Und trotzdem – trotzdem denke ich, dass wir die ganze Liste noch einmal überdenken sollten."  
Nun war Harry dran, ungläubig zu blicken.  
„W-was?", stammelte er. „Du – du sagst das so einfach, aber – wir können doch nicht einfach noch einmal von vorne beginnen!"  
„Das müssen wir doch gar nicht!" Hermine nahm eines der Papiere, die auf dem Tisch lagen – es war die Liste mit den möglichen Verstecken. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab, tippte auf das Pergament und die Striche, mit denen einige der Orte durchgestrichen waren, verschwanden. Sie legte den Zauberstab beiseite und nahm einen Stift in die Hand. „In Ordnung – wir streichen Godric's Hollow und Little Hangleton, weil wir dort selbst schon waren." Sie strich beides durch. „Dann vergessen wir Albanien aus den bereits genannten Gründen. Spinner's End wird vom Orden bewacht, ihnen wäre etwas aufgefallen, wenn dort etwas wäre, und in Hogwarts kann nichts sein, weil Dumbledore es gefunden hätte." Harry hörte diese letzten Worte mit großer Zufriedenheit. „Damit bleiben vier Orte."  
„Aber wir haben doch gesagt", warf Ron ein, „dass wir das Waisenhaus streichen, weil Voldemort es gehasst hat!"  
„Wir müssen eben umdenken." Hermine legte ein Ende des Stifts auf ihre Lippen und blickte auf die Liste. „Wie wär's damit – um zu zeigen, dass er stärker ist als sein Hass und seine Angst, versteckt er ein Horkrux in dem Waisenhaus, in dem er einmal gelebt hat. Wäre doch möglich, oder?"  
„Gut, vielleicht", sagte Harry, „aber das Haus der Malfoys? Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, dass Voldemort den Malfoys keinen Horkrux mehr übergeben würde! Außerdem, wird dieses Haus nicht auch vom Orden bewacht, oder vom Ministerium? Es ist doch mittlerweile weithin bekannt, dass die Malfoys Todesser sind!"  
„Stimmt", sagte Hermine, und strich _Malfoy-Anwesen_ von der Liste. „Damit hätten wir drei Orte."  
„Aber nur einen davon können wir in nächster Zeit besichtigen." Harry nahm Hermine die Liste ab und betrachtete sie. „Während Kreacher und Dobby Fletcher übernehmen."  
„Also haben wir genug zu tun", fügte Ron hinzu und klatschte in die Hände. „Und dazu brauchen wir ein Hauptquartier."  
„Wir bleiben hier." Harry brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. „Das können wir alles vom Fuchsbau genauso gut wie vom Grimmauldplatz aus erledigen." Dann hob er seine Stimme. „Dobby! Kreacher!"  
Ihr gleichzeitiges Erscheinen wurde von einem einheitlichen _Plopp_ angekündigt. Und schon standen die beiden Hauselfen – einer alt und hässlich, griesgrämig und verabscheuungswürdig, der andere fröhlich und strahlend, mit flatternden Ohren – vor Harry auf dem Boden.  
„Mr Potter, Sir!", rief Dobby mit seiner hohen Stimme; er warf sich an Harrys Bein und umklammerte es fest. „Was für eine Ehre für Dobby, von Mr Potter gerufen zu werden!"  
„Wie kann Kreacher seinem Herren dienen?", knurrte Kreacher; er verbeugte sich tief und murmelte: „Als ob Kreacher es interessieren würde, aber Kreacher muss fragen, Kreacher muss dienen."  
„Ja, das musst du", sagte Harry, „und danke, Dobby, das reicht. Ich freue mich auch sehr, dich 

zu sehen."  
„Dobby ist zutiefst beschämt, Sir!" Dobby trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte Harry mit plötzlich traurigen Augen an. „Dobby hat Kreacher aus den Augen gelassen, als Mr Potter Kreacher das letzte Mal gerufen hat! Kreacher ist einfach verschwunden und Dobby hatte keine Zeit, ihm zu folgen, weil die Hauselfen an der Schule Dobby gebraucht haben, Sir!  
„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Dobby, Kreacher sollte allein kommen", besänftigte Hermine den Hauselfen; sie kniete sich neben ihm nieder, sodass sie sich auf einer Augenhöhe befanden. Dobby zuckte sofort zusammen und zog seinen Kopf tiefer nach unten.  
„Dobby würde sich wirklich wohler fühlen, wenn ehrenwerte Miss sich wieder setzen würde", flüsterte Dobby; Hermine nahm zögerlich wieder Platz.  
„Also, ihr zwei", ergriff Harry dann wieder das Wort. „Der Grund, warum ich euch gerufen habe, ist der – ich habe einen Auftrag für euch."

Während Dobby und Kreacher sich auf die Suche nach Mundungus Fletcher begaben, verabschiedeten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine kurzerhand von Mr und Mrs Weasley und Ginny, um zum Waisenhaus zu reisen. Hermine hatte bereits herausgefunden, wo es sich befand. Wieder hielten sich Ron und Harry an ihr fest, wieder disapparierten sie, wieder in der Hoffnung, etwas herauszufinden, vielleicht sogar einen Horkrux zu entdecken … Die Enttäuschung kam diesmal um einiges schneller.  
Als sie das Waisenhaus erreichten, erkannten sie gleich, dass sie hier wohl nicht viel finden würden. Zwischen winzigen, gleichermaßen grauen Einfamilienhäusern stand das Gebäude, in dem Tom Riddle aufgewachsen war - allerdings war es jetzt kein Waisenhaus mehr. Das Schild, welches vor den Eisentoren stand, zeigte an, dass es sich nun um ein Hotel handelte.  
„Da wird Voldemort wohl kaum einen Horkrux drin haben", meinte Ron, der mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und Belustigung den Namen des Hotels las, der auf dem Schild verkündet wurde: _Zum kleinen Teufel_. „Auch wenn der Name passend wäre."  
„Wir sollten zumindest nachfragen, ob in dem Haus irgendwelche merkwürdigen Dinge geschehen sind", schlug Hermine vor.  
Harry war es egal; zu sehen, dass es das Waisenhaus nicht einmal mehr gab, hatte seiner Hoffnung einen schweren Schlag versetzt. Die Suche hatte zwar erst vor kurzem begonnen, aber sie wurde immer erniedrigender, immer erfolgloser.  
Weil er nicht wusste, was er stattdessen tun sollte, stimmte er Hermine zu. Sie betraten das Hotel – und schon der erste Eindruck gab Harry den Rest. Wo früher eine heruntergekommene, schwarzweiß geflieste Eingangshalle, die Harry im Denkarium gesehen hatte, gewesen war, befand sich nun eine äußerst gemütliche, mit Holzmöbeln und Palmenbäumen eingerichtete Rezeption. Eine ältere Dame stand am Empfang und lächelte ihnen entgegen.  
„Kann ich euch drei Hübschen helfen?", fragte sie; ihre süße, hohe Stimme erinnerte Harry unangenehm an die von Umbridge.  
„Ja", antwortete Harry, „also – vielleicht. Wir hätten da eine Frage."  
„Nur zu, fragen Sie!"  
„Ähm – okay." Harry kam sich irgendwie blöd vor; was sollte er denn fragen? Diese Frau war eine Muggel, sie konnte gar nichts wissen. „Also – Sie wissen doch, dass das hier früher ein Waisenhaus gewesen ist, nicht wahr?"  
Die Frau nickte. „Ja, das ist mir bekannt."  
„Gut, dann – also …"  
„Wissen Sie, wo wir eine gewisse Mrs Cole finden können?", sprang Hermine für ihn ein; er war ihr sehr dankbar. „Sie hat das Waisenhaus geleitet."  
Die Augen der Frau funkelten entzückt. „Oh, ihr seid Freunde von Mrs Cole? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen – ihr seid doch noch so jung!"  
„Unsere Eltern haben Mrs Cole gekannt", sagte Ron. Harry war beeindruckt von dieser 

spontanen Idee; „Gut gemacht", flüsterte er Ron zu.  
„Oh, ach so – ja, das ergibt mehr Sinn. Wissen Sie, ich war auch mit Eleonora befreundet. Also, Mrs Cole. Sie ist aber älter als ich – ich habe früher für sie gearbeitet, müsst ihr wissen." Harry erinnerte sich an ein Mädchen, das im Waisenhaus beschäftigt gewesen war, als Harry und Dumbledore es im Denkarium besucht hatten. „Ich vermute, sie ist mittlerweile gestorben, aber wer weiß – manche Menschen leben ja fast ewig."  
Sie lachte über ihren kleinen Scherz; Harry war überhaupt nicht nach lachen zumute.  
„Wie auch immer – Eleonora hat das Waisenhaus verlassen, als ihre Tochter geheiratet hat. Ist mit ihr umgezogen, irgendwo aufs Land hinaus, glaub ich … Die Hochzeit war eine wunderschöne Zeremonie, ich erinnere mich noch daran, als wär es gestern gewesen …"  
Es wurde immer deutlicher: Sie verschwendeten hier ihre Zeit. Bevor er noch die Nacherzählung einer Hochzeit zweiter Menschen, die er nicht kannte, von einer alten Frau, die er nicht kannte, über sich ergehen lassen musste, überlegte Harry schon, wie sie sofort wieder verschwinden konnten, ohne unhöflich zu wirken – da sagte sie etwas, das ihn aufhorchen ließ.  
„_Wollen Sie, Charles Evans, die hier anwesende Chelsea Cole zu Ihrer Ehefrau –_"  
„Wie war das?"  
Die Frau sah Harry an, mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Zorn in ihrer Miene. „Wie ich gerade gesagt habe, der Priester hat sich vertan – sie hieß _Charlotte_ Cole, nicht _Chelsea_, das wollte ich doch gerade zu Ende erzählen! Sie können mich doch nicht vor der Pointe unterbrechen, also wirklich!"  
„Mrs Coles Tochter hat einen Mr _Evans_ geheiratet?" Harry spürte, dass er zu zittern begann. „Sind Sie sich absolut sicher?"  
„Hundertprozentig, wie ich schon sagte –"  
Plötzliche Klarheit durchströmte Harry. Endlich hatte er einmal etwas geschafft, etwas begriffen – endlich war etwas gelungen. Er hatte etwas erkannt, was er schon viel früher hätte verstehen sollen. Er war einen Schritt weiter gekommen!  
„Danke, ich danke Ihnen!"  
Harry drehte sich um und verließ das Hotel, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine. Er führte sie zurück in die Seitenstraße, in welche Hermine sie zuvor appariert hatte.  
„Wir müssen zum Grimmauldplatz!", sagte er zu den beiden.  
„Was?"  
„Wieso?"  
„Evans! _Evans_! Versteht ihr nicht, die Tochter von Mrs Cole – sie ist _die Mutter von meiner Mutter_! Mrs Cole ist die Großmutter meiner Mutter und von Tante Petunia!"  
„Dumbledores Briefe!", rief Hermine sofort. „Er hat gefragt –"  
„– ob es irgendwelche Hinterlassenschaften, Tagebücher oder Briefe von meiner Urgroßmutter gibt, genau!"  
„Und vorher …" Ron verengte die Augen, als würde er sich anstrengen, sich an etwas zu erinnern. „… vorher wollte er noch wissen, ob deine Tante irgendwelche Erbstücke besitzt … weil er gehofft hat, Mrs Cole hätte möglicherweise den Horkrux Voldemorts, den er im Waisenhaus versteckt hat, gefunden, und weitervererbt!"  
„Moment." Hermine hob die Hände, als wollte sie Ron beschwichtigen. „Als Dumbledore nach Erbstücken gefragt hat, hat er noch gar nicht gewusst, dass Voldemort Horkruxe besitzt."  
„Er muss es geahnt haben, er hat immer alles geahnt", erwiderte Harry. „Doch, das ergibt alles Sinn."  
„Schön und gut, vielleicht tut es das", sagte Hermine, „aber eines verstehe ich nicht – warum müssen wir jetzt unbedingt in den Grimmauldplatz?"  
„Dumbledore hat Tante Petunia gesagt, es wäre sehr wichtig, dass sie mir die Briefe gibt!" Harry war es wichtig, dass Hermine verstand, dass sie ihm zustimmte. „Das kann doch nur 

bedeuten, dass es wichtig für mich war, herauszufinden, dass Dumbledore über Petunia Infos bekommen hat, Infos über Tom Riddle. Dumbledore spricht sogar von einem speziellen Brief, den Petunia ihm geschickt hat – aber Dumbledore hat mir nie etwas davon erzählt! Das kann nur heißen, dass ich es selbst herausfinden muss, oder nicht? Warum auch immer – vielleicht hielt Dumbledore diese Informationen für nicht so wichtig, hat aber gedacht, er sollte sicher gehen, dass ich sie trotzdem irgendwie bekomme, falls er nicht mehr dazu kommt, sie mir zu erzählen. Keine Ahnung – jedenfalls hat das endlich einmal Hand und Fuß. Wir müssen sofort zu meiner Tante, damit ich ihr Fragen stellen kann!"  
Hermine wirkte immer noch skeptisch. „Ja, vielleicht ist das, was deine Tante dir zu sagen hat, ganz interessant – aber Harry, ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Hoffnungen. Wenn das wirklich so wichtig wäre, dann hätte Dumbledore es dir doch bestimmt selbst gesagt! Wollen wir uns nicht lieber noch ein bisschen im Waisenhaus – ich meine, im Hotel umsehen? Vielleicht gibt es dort Keller, in denen der Horkrux versteckt sein könnte!"  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass eine alte, viel zu fröhliche Frau ein kleines, hübsches Hotel über einem Horkrux Lord Voldemorts aufbauen könnte?"  
Harry fühlte sich sicher, dass er Recht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm seine Erinnerung an das Waisenhaus und Mrs Cole gezeigt – bisher hatte Harry gedacht, das hätte er nur getan, damit Harry sah, dass Voldemort schon als Kind merkwürdig war, schon als junger Tom Riddle gerne Gegenstände von seinen Opfern an sich gerissen hatte. Aber könnte Mrs Cole – seine Urgroßmutter – der eigentliche Grund gewesen sein, warum er diese Erinnerung hatte sehen sollen? Die Briefe an Tante Petunia, die Familiengeschichte seiner Mutter – war das alles eine neue Spur, auf die Dumbledore ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zu Lebzeiten hinweisen konnte?  
Harry hätte wetten können, dass es so war.  
„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte er an Hermine gewandt. „Bringst du mich zum Grimmauldplatz? Ich kann auch allein dorthin apparieren. Das Ministerium wird Besseres zu tun zu haben als Zauberer zu fangen, die ohne Lizenz durch die Gegend apparieren –"  
„Nein, schon gut, natürlich bring ich dich hin." Hermine streckte die Hand aus; ob nun, weil sie es wirklich für sinnvoll hielt, oder weil sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass Harry seine Drohung, das Gesetz zu brechen, in die Tat umzusetzen, konnte Harry nicht sagen. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es allzu viel nützen wird."  
Harry bemühte sich gar nicht erst, zu antworten. Er schloss die Augen, als er spürte, dass die Apparation begann und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er gelandet war. Der Flur des Grimmauldplatzes lag vor ihm, mit den alten Porträts an den Wänden. In dem Moment, in dem Harry die Augen aufgemacht hatte, hatte es hinter ihm ein lautes Krachen gegeben – er sprang vor Schreck und drehte sich um.  
Es war nur Ron, der beim Landen einen Kleiderständer umgeworfen hatte.  
„Tut mir leid", murrte er, während er den Ständer aufhob und wieder hinstellte.  
Harry aber sah sich verwirrt um. „Warum fangen die Porträts nicht zu schreien an?"  
„Ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die in letzter Zeit immer leise gewesen sind?", sagte Hermine. „Sieh mal genauer hin."  
Harry trat einen Schritt auf eines der Porträts zu – der Insasse, ein sehr alter Mann, wedelte wütend mit den Händen und öffnete den Mund weit, als würde er schreien. Aber zu hören war nichts.  
„Der Orden hat alle Porträts mit immerwährenden Schweigezaubern belegt", erklärte Hermine, „und die Vorhänge vor dem von Sirius' Mutter zusätzlich noch zusammengehext, damit wir diese Frau auch nie wieder sehen müssen."  
„Sehr gute Idee", sagte Harry ungeduldig, „aber können wir uns jetzt wieder den wichtigen Dingen zuwenden? In welchem Stockwerk sind die Dursleys?"  
„In dem Zimmer, in dem ihr beide früher geschlafen habt."  
„Die haben sicher viel Spaß mit dem Porträt von Phineas Nigellus", kicherte Ron. „Hey, 

Harry – warte doch mal!"  
Harry war schon zu der Treppe gerannt. Er war schon im ersten Stock angelangt, als er hörte, dass Ron und Hermine auch die Stufen erreichten. Jetzt hatte er es wieder eilig, wollte voran kommen – fühlte, wie nah er an einem Erfolg war … Wenn das wieder eine Enttäuschung werden würde, müsste er wohl noch einmal die Gräber seiner Eltern besuchen, um neue Motivation zu tanken. Ansonsten würde er wohl tatsächlich noch vor lauter Verzweiflung den Orden in Dumbledores und seine Pläne einweihen.  
Er erreichte die Tür, die zu dem Zimmer führen, in dem Ron und er während der Ferien vor dem fünften Schuljahr gewohnt hatten. Von der anderen Seite waren leise, aber aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er etwas von Tante Petunia wollte und nicht umgekehrt, und klopfte, bevor er eintrat. Auf eine Antwort wartete er aber nicht, das wäre zu viel der Höflichkeit gewesen.  
Dudley saß in dem Bett, in dem früher Harry geschlafen hatte; als er Harry erblickte, schrie er laut, sprang auf und rannte hinüber zu seinen Eltern, die bei dem leeren Porträt standen, welches Phineas Nigellus gehörte.  
Ron und Hermine kamen hinter Harry in den Raum gerannt.  
„Was willst du denn hier?", zischte Onkel Vernon Harry an, einen Ausdruck puren Abscheus auf seinem Gesicht, welches dunkelrot anlief. „Und wieso bringst du deine kleinen Freunde mit?"  
Harry wandte sich direkt an Tante Petunia, die ihn ebenfalls mit einem hassenden Blick bedachte. „Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er.  
„DAS KANNST DU VERGESSEN!", brüllte Onkel Vernon.  
„Ich glaube, deine Frau kann für sich selbst reden, Onkel Vernon."  
„In Ordnung, dann sag ich es dir eben." Tante Petunia verschränkte die Arme. „Das kannst du _vergessen_! Du wirst uns nicht wehtun, keiner hier will uns wehtun, so weit haben wir das schon einmal verstanden. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben, unter der Bedingung, dass wir dich nicht mehr sehen müssen."  
„Denkt ihr, das interessiert mich?", fragte Harry gelangweilt. „Es ist wichtig, dass du mir Fragen beantwortest, Tante Petunia. Welche Informationen hast du Dumbledore über deine Großmutter geben können? Was stand in dem Brief, den du ihm von deiner Großmutter gegeben hast?"  
„Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr, „nun frag sie doch erst einmal, ob ihre Großmutter auch tatsächlich Eleonora Cole geheißen hat –"  
„Ja, das war ihr Name", sagte Tante Petunia; durch das ständige Lauschen an den Nachbarszäunen hatte sie ihr Gehör schein paar gut trainiert. „Eleonora Cole."  
„Gut, dann –"  
„Wir müssen deine Fragen nicht beantworten, Junge!", rief Onkel Vernon dazwischen.  
„_Ihr_ sollt gar nichts tun. Tante Petunia allein hat die Antworten, die ich brauche."  
„Hör zu, du Bengel!" Onkel Vernon kam mit großen Schritten auf Harry zugerannt, den Zeigefinger drohend erhoben; Harry wich nicht zurück, was Onkel Vernon zu verunsichern schien, aber er fand schnell die Worte wieder. „Wir wollten nie etwas mit deiner Welt zu tun haben, nie! Die Grenze ist spätestens dann überschritten worden, als unser Dudley Leid davon getragen hatte, als er von diesen – diesen _Dementativen_ oder wie die hießen angegriffen worden ist –"  
Dudley, der sich hinter seine Mutter gestellt hatte (was natürlich nicht einmal die Hälfte seines Körpers versteckte), gab ein leises Wimmern von sich.  
„– und diese schrecklichen Dinge gesehen hat. Weißt du, was er dem Doktor gesagt hat? Dass er in diesem Anfall gesehen hat, wie er von älteren Mitschülern an Smeltings geärgert und geschlagen worden ist!"  
Bei diesen Worten warf Harry seinem Cousin einen überraschten Blick zu. Wenn Dementoren in der Nähe waren, sah man nicht einfach irgendwas – man durchlebte das Schrecklichste, 

was einem je passiert war, erneut. Dudley wich dem Augenkontakt mit Harry aus und blickte schnell auf den Boden.  
„Dudley war für den Rest des Jahres völlig fertig, aber du hast weiterhin bei uns wohnen dürfen! Jetzt werden wir entführt und in dieses heruntergekommene Haus hier gebracht, und dann willst du uns auch noch mit deinen Fragen nerven?"  
„Ihr seid nicht entführt", erwiderte Harry, „sondern in Sicherheit gebracht worden. Wenn der Orden des Phönix euch nicht hierher geholt hätte, wärt ihr mittlerweile wahrscheinlich von Voldemort umgebracht worden. Und ich will nicht _euch_ Fragen stellen, sondern _ihr_, ganz allein Tante Petunia! Wenn du und Dudley uns also entschuldigen würdet –"  
„Nein, würden wir _nicht_!"  
„Meine Zauberstabhand könnte erneut ausrutschen." Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche; Onkel Vernons Augen wurden größer vor Angst. „So, wie bei Tante Petunia vor kurzem, als sie mir schon einmal meine Fragen nicht beantworten wollte. Das war zwar ein Unfall – aber vielleicht habe ich mich erneut nicht unter Kontrolle …"  
Onkel Vernons Schnauzbart zitterte, als er versuchte, etwas zu entgegnen. Aber ihm schien nichts einzufallen.  
„Ich schlage vor, du und Dudley, ihr lasst Tante Petunia, mich und – ähm – _meine kleinen Freunde_ jetzt allein."  
Onkel Vernon schnappte immer noch nach Luft, sein Blick auf den Zauberstab fixiert, der lässig in Harrys Fingern baumelte. Harry fühlte sich nicht wirklich schlecht, weil er zu solchen Mitteln griff, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Die Dursleys waren schreckliche Menschen – die hatten so etwas verdient.  
_Nein, ihnen zu drohen ist nicht in Ordnung_. Die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die so ähnlich klang wie die von Hermine, war wieder einmal zurückgekehrt.  
_Halt die Klappe_, erwiderte Harry gedanklich.  
„Vernon, nimm Dudley und geh mit ihm nach unten in die Küche." Tante Petunia war an die Seite ihres Mannes getreten. „Dann können wir das viel schneller hinter uns bringen."  
„Ich lass dich doch nicht mit diesem – diesem gemeingefährlichen Kerl hier allein!" Onkel Vernon hatte seine Stimme endlich wieder gefunden. „Hör zu, der schlägt dich gleich wieder KO mit dem Ding da –"  
„Vernon, bitte – geh einfach. Harry wird mir nichts tun."  
„Aber –"  
„Bitte!"  
„Hör auf sie", schlug Harry vor; er trat zur Seite und wies auf die Tür. „Da geht's lang."  
Onkel Vernon nahm tatsächlich Dudleys Arm und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht, ohne Harry einen letzten wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen – ebenso wie eine letzte Warnung: „Wenn du ihr irgendetwas antust –"  
„– dann kommst du und benutzt den Körper deines Sohnes, um mich zu zerquetschen, schon klar." Harry warf die Tür vor Vernons Gesicht zu.  
Ron und Hermine hatten sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen, wie Harry jetzt erkannte. Hermine sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. _Musste das sein?_, formte sie mit ihren Lippen. Harry nickte, dann wandte er sich an seine Tante.  
„Also, was möchtest du wissen?", fragte sie, die Arme immer noch verschränkt. „Haben dir die Briefe nicht gereicht?"  
„Nein, haben sie nicht. Was hast du Dumbledore über Eleonora Cole erzählen können?"  
Tante Petunia rümpfte die Nase; es war wohl eine alte Gewohnheit, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn Harry Fragen stellte. „Nicht viel. Ich habe sie nicht gut gekannt."  
In Harrys Kopf begann es zu pochen, als der Ärger wieder in ihm aufkam. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass das hier _schon wieder_ nichts nützen würde. „Was für einen Brief von deiner Großmutter hast du Dumbledore gegeben?"  
„Da stand nur etwas von einem merkwürdigen Jungen drin, den sie einmal in ihrem alten 

Waisenhaus gehabt hat."  
Das klang schon eher interessant; das Pochen in Harrys Kopf war so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war.  
„Was hat sie über den Jungen geschrieben?"  
„Damals ist das Kind unserer Nachbarn von Zuhause weggelaufen. Ein pubertärer Dummkopf war das. Meine Mutter hat meiner Großmutter davon in einem Brief erzählt – Eleonora war nämlich in London, um die Schließung ihres Waisenhauses vorzunehmen. Und Eleonora hat geantwortet und von dem Jungen erzählt – dass er auch oft weggelaufen ist, und immer ein paar andere Kinder mitgenommen hat. Und wenn sie gefunden worden sind, dann waren alle Kinder außer dem Jungen immer ganz verängstigt."  
Harry atmete vor Aufregung laut hörbar ein. „Wo sind die Kinder gefunden worden?"  
„Immer an anderen Orten." Tante Petunia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einmal in einem kleinen Wald in der Nähe des Waisenhauses, manchmal auf Dächern von irgendwelchen Häusern – hin und wieder sind sie von selbst zurückgekommen. Wieso willst du das alles wissen?"  
„Gab es nicht konkrete Orte, an denen sie wieder aufgetaucht sind?", drängte Harry, ohne auf Tante Petunias Frage einzugehen. „Orte, die spezifischer sind als ‚ein kleiner Wald' oder „Dächer von irgendwelchen Häusern'?"  
„Nein! Ich hab dir alles gesagt, was ich weiß! Könntest du jetzt wieder gehen?"  
„Bist du _sicher_, dass du nicht mehr weißt?"  
„Ja, bin ich!" Tante Petunia wurde langsam hysterisch; ihr Kinn zitterte bedrohlich. „Jetzt geh endlich wieder! Ich habe genug von dir!"  
Das Pochen in Harrys Kopf war zurück – wirklich geholfen hatte ihm Tante Petunia nicht. Er hatte sich wohl tatsächlich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht, wie Hermine gesagt hatte. Aber eine neue Möglichkeit bestand nun doch …  
Ohne sich zu verabschieden ging er aus dem Zimmer, Ron und Hermine liefen ihm hinterher. Tante Petunia schlug die Tür zu.  
„Also, Harry, was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Ron wissen.  
Harry hatte die Antwort sofort parat. „Wir durchsuchen alle Wälder, die in Frage kommen, der zu sein, in welchen Tom Riddle einmal Kinder mitgenommen hat."


	17. Kapitel 16: Ruf des Schleiers

– KAPITEL SECHZEHN –

**Ruf des Schleiers**

Das taten sie auch. Nachdem Hermine herausgefunden hatte, wie viele kleine Wälder es in der Nähe des ehemaligen Waisenhauses gab (drei insgesamt – vielversprechend wenige), machten sie sich noch am selben Tag auf den Weg, um sie zu durchforsten.  
Nichts.  
Keine merkwürdigen Kräfte, keine guten Versteckmöglichkeiten, nichts außer alten Bäumen. Die Bäume standen nicht einmal dicht, waren nicht einmal besonders groß oder seltsam geformt, also stimmte nicht einmal die Atmosphäre – keine mystischen Lichtungen, nichts Gruseliges oder Eindrucksvolles. Kein Baum war irgendwie markiert, keiner war hohl (wie sie dank eines Zaubers von Hermine herausfanden). Hier hatte Voldemort definitiv keinen Horkrux versteckt.  
Ihre letzte Hoffnung blieb also vorübergehend Mundungus. Aber die Suche von Kreacher und Dobby schien nicht gut zu verlaufen.  
Als Harry sie gebeten hatte, Mundungus nachzujagen, hatte er ihnen auch aufgetragen, täglich Bericht zu erstatten, bis es ihnen endlich gelang, ihn aufzuspüren. Meistens kam Dobby, hin und wieder Kreacher – aber egal, wer erschien, um den bisherigen Verlauf zu verkünden, immer hatten sie die gleiche Botschaft.  
Und das lief nun schon so seit einer Woche. Jedesmal, wenn einer der Hauselfen in Rons Zimmer (wo sich Harry, Ron und Hermine die meiste Zeit aufhielten) erschien, sprangen die drei hoffnungsvoll auf, egal, was sie gerade taten.  
„Bisher noch keine Spur von dem Dieb, Mr Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby verbeugte sich so tief es ging, dann blickte er Harry mit großen, feuchten Augen an; Ron und Hermine stöhnten, drehten sich um und kehrten zu dem zurück, womit sie sich bisher beschäftigt hatten. „Dobby bittet um Verzeihung!"  
Harry seufzte, ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Kein Problem, Dobby. Ich muss dich nur bitten, weiterzusuchen, auch wenn es hoffnungslos erscheint."  
Dobby nickte, breit lächelnd vor Freude, dass Harry ihm noch eine Chance gab, dann verschwand er wieder. Harry war furchtbar enttäuscht, aber nicht – oder nicht nur – weil Mundungus wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war; sondern immer noch, weil sie in den Wäldern nichts gefunden hatten. Harry war so sicher gewesen, dass Mrs Cole (er nannte sie immer noch so, obwohl er erfahren hatte, dass sie seine Urgroßmutter gewesen war), der Brief, den Petunia Dumbledore geschickt hatte, Antworten parat halten würde … Warum sonst sollte Harry von Petunia alle Briefe Dumbledores nach dessen Tod bekommen? Und warum hatte Dumbledore ihm nicht einfach gesagt, dass Mrs Cole seine Urgroßmutter war, als die beiden die Erinnerung an das Waisenhaus angesehen hatten?  
„Zum wievielten Mal mussten wir uns jetzt anhören, dass es von Dung keine Spur gibt?", fragte Ron von seinem Bett aus, wo er lag und gelangweilt einen Apfel immer wieder in die Luft warf und wieder auffing.  
„Heute zum siebten Mal", antwortete Hermine murmelnd, den Blick nicht von dem dicken Buch nehmend, in dem sie gerade las; dann sah sie auf, hob ihre Stimme und murrte Ron an: „Könntest du _bitte_ damit aufhören?"  
„Womit?"  
„Mit dem Apfel!"  
Ron grinste. „Mach ich dich nervös?"  
„_Der Apfel_ macht mich nervös, ich kann mich nämlich wegen des Geräusches nicht konzentrieren." Sie hob die Augenbrauen und fügte hinzu: „Bist du etwa so sehr von dir überzeugt, dass du denkst, deine bloße Anwesenheit könnte mich vom Lesen abhalten?"  
Ron setzte sich auf. Er nahm einen Biss von dem Apfel und lag ihn dann auf das 

Nachtkästchen. „Träumen kann man immer", schmatzte er (wofür er einen angewiderten Blick von Hermine erntete), dann schluckte er hinunter und wandte sich an Harry. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Dumm herumgesessen sind wir in den letzten Tagen oft genug."  
Harry wäre wütend geworden, wenn er die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte; aber das Wissen, bisher noch nichts erreicht zu haben, hatte ihn so ausgelaugt, dass er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Als er antwortete, klang er schlapp und müde – so, wie er sich auch fühlte. „Wir tun, was wir können. Informationen sammeln, uns auf die Schutzzauber vorbereiten, die Voldemort vielleicht für seine Horkruxe benutzt, herausfinden, welcher Gegenstand von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor in Frage kommt und nähere Informationen zu Horkruxen sammeln."  
Was die Theorie und das Sammeln von Informationen anbelangte, so waren sie gar nicht so schlecht gewesen bisher. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass das Werfen der Horkruxe in den Schleier, durch welchen Sirius gefallen war, nicht nur eine Möglichkeit, sondern die _beste_ Möglichkeit sein würde, Horkruxe zu zerstören. Sie wussten also, wie sie die Horkruxe vernichten wollten – auch wenn ihnen nicht klar war, wie sie das Ministerium dazu bringen könnten, ihnen den Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung zu erlauben. Trotzdem hatten sie sich mit dieser Idee zufrieden gegeben; nur noch gefunden mussten die Horkruxe werden. Und auch was das anbelangte hatten sie Ziele und Pläne: Mundungus würde sich mit ein bisschen Nachhilfe ihrerseits wieder daran erinnern, wem er das Medaillon verkauft hatte, und die Winkel- und Nokturngasse würden sie durchsuchen, sobald beide wieder betreten werden durften. Sollte sich dort nichts finden, würden sie die in den vergangenen Tagen gewählten „Plan B-Orte" aufsuchen: Hogwarts (wo sie sich ohnehin befinden würden), Spinner's End und das Haus der Malfoys, auch wenn sie alle drei immer noch für unwahrscheinliche Verstecke hielten.  
Und sollte all das nichts nutzen, hatten Harry und Hermine Ron versichert, würden sie letztlich doch noch den Orden des Phönix um Hilfe fragen – auf keinen Fall aber das Ministerium, denn dieses würde sofort öffentlich machen, was sie zur Bekämpfung Voldemorts unternahmen. Was es fast den drein fast unmöglich machte, zu glauben, dass sie jemals an den Schleier herankommen konnten. Aber darüber wollten sie sich vorerst keine Gedanken machen (auch wenn Harry sich sicher war, dass Hermine sich andauernd den Kopf über dieses Problem zerbrach).  
„Ihr könntet euch langsam auch mal auf die Apparierprüfung vorbereiten." Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite, sah Harry und Ron abwechselnd streng an. „Am neunzehnten habt ihr sie schon."  
Ron guckte verdutzt drein. „Wie sollen wir uns da denn drauf vorbereiten? Apparieren dürfen wir ja sowieso nicht, also entweder können wir es am neunzehnten oder nicht. Stimmt doch, oder, Harry?"  
„Jaah, hast wohl Recht." Harry hatte nicht einmal genau zugehört. Er lehnte in seinem Stuhl, die Augen geschlossen. Er war so müde …  
„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Hermines besorgte Stimme drang in Harrys Kopf, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie zu verstehen …  
„Ich … mir geht's nicht so gut." Harry öffnete die Augen; Hermine und Ron starrten ihn beide an. Er griff sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Ich hab in letzter Zeit öfters Kopfschmerzen, so ein merkwürdiges Pochen – und ich bin dauernd so müde …"  
„Du wirst eben alt", sagte Ron; Hermine nahm daraufhin ein kleineres Buch vom Schreibtisch und bewarf Ron damit.  
„Was sollte das denn?"  
„Du nervst – gib das Buch wieder her, ich brauch das noch. Also, Harry – das Pochen … Sind das vielleicht wieder Narbenschmerzen?"  
Harry dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, direkt in der Narbe ist das nicht. Vielleicht krieg ich einfach nur eine Erkältung oder so etwas – ist zwar ein ungünstiger 

Zeitpunkt, aber deine Mum hat sicher irgendwelche Medikamente, oder, Ron?"  
Ron gab ein belustigtes Grunzen von sich. „Wenn _du_ meiner Mum sagst, dass es _dir_ nicht besonders gut geht und du Kopfweh hast, dann sichert sie dir eine ganze Abteilung im St. Mungos und lässt dich da erst in zehn Jahren wieder raus. Apropos St. Mungos – hab ich es euch schon erzählt? Bill wird vielleicht doch kein richtiger Werwolf!"  
„Das ist ja großartig!", rief Hermine. „Seit wann weißt du das schon?"  
„Seit ein paar Tagen … Mum und Dad haben nachts, als ich zufällig auch wach war, einen Brief aus St. Mungos bekommen, von Fleur – die weigert sich ja immer noch, wieder nach Hause zu kommen – und darin stand …"  
Aber was immer darin stand, Harry verstand es nicht mehr. Das Pochen war immer stärker geworden, er immer schläfriger. Er hatte sich noch nie so am Ende mit seinen Kräften gefühlt, so – obwohl Ron nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte – alt, so niedergeschlagen, so …  
Dann war alles weg.

_… Eine Frau kauerte zu seinen Füßen, mit einem Jungen in ihren Armen – „Ich liebe meinen Sohn … daran kannst auch du nichts ändern", hörte er sie sagen … Er blickte auf eine Menschenmasse in einer prunkvollen Halle hinab – „Du, Peter und Lucius besucht jetzt bitte unseren alten Freund, über den wir uns bereits unterhalten haben", befahl er drei der Personen … Er saß auf einem hohen Stuhl, hatte die Augen geschlossen, konzentrierte sich – „Es scheint so, als hätte ich einen Fehler begangen." … Er stand an einem Fenster, blickte hinaus auf eine hohe Eibe – „Severus, wie weit bist du mit deinem Auftrag?" Es kam eine Antwort – „Ich habe soweit alles getan, was ich konnte. Sie wissen, dass es Monate dauert, bis es fertig ist, mein Lord." Snape – das war Snape …_  
Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er blickte auf die Decke in Rons Zimmer – er lag in seinem Bett, zitterte, schwitzte. Immer noch spürte er ein schwaches Pochen in seinem Kopf.  
Was war passiert?  
Wie lange hatte er – geschlafen? Hatte er geschlafen?  
Wieso war er so plötzlich aufgewacht?  
Snape … Snapes Stimme; die Wut, der Hass – all das hatte ihn aufgeweckt.  
Harry setzte sich auf; er war immer noch müde, aber nun war es die Art von Schläfrigkeit, die man morgens nach dem Aufwachen eben spürte. Dem zufolge, was sich draußen vor dem Fenster abspielte, war es aber gar nicht Morgen, sondern später Abend oder sogar Nacht, mondlos und finster. Eine Öllampe auf dem Schreibtisch erleuchtete das Zimmer.  
Harry wandte sich nach links, um zu sehen, ob Ron in seinem Bett lag, aber es war leer. Er war allein in dem Raum. Gerade wollte Harry aufstehen, als die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde. Harry erwartete, Ron oder Hermine eintreten zu sehen – aber es war keiner der beiden. Es war Ginny.  
Sie stand da im Türrahmen und starrte ihn an, ihr sommersprossenübersätes Gesicht ausdruckslos; er starrte zurück, bis er nach einiger Zeit erkannte, dass sein Mund leicht offen stand und er ziemlich dumm aussehen musste. Er schloss den Mund hastig und zog sich aus irgendeinem Grund die Decke bis über seine Schultern, obwohl er noch die Kleidung trug, mit der er auch in Ohnmacht gefallen war – oder was immer auch passiert war.  
„Hallo", sagte er dann.  
„Hi." Ginny schloss die Tür hinter sich; wie selbstsicher sie war, wie merkwürdig desinteressiert sie wirkte, als sie da an die Wand angelehnt stand und Harry betrachtete. „Ron und Hermine sind mit Mum und Dad im St. Mungos. Bill ist endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein."  
„Oh, das – das freut mich. Glückwunsch. Ähm –"  
Harry fühlte, dass er rot anlief. Wieso bloß? Und wieso brachte er keinen vernünftigen Satz hervor?  
„Du hast lange geschlafen", sagte Ginny, als wäre ihr Harrys Stammeln nicht aufgefallen. „Zwei Tage. Wir hatten ein paar Heiler hier, aber die sagten, du schläfst einfach nur. Es gäbe 

nichts zu heilen, wir sollten einfach abwarten. Alle werden sich freuen, zu hören, dass du wieder wach bist."  
Sie sprach so furchtbar sachlich … Harry spürte einen Stich im Herzen.  
„Oh, gut – also – also konnten die Heiler auch nicht genau sagen, was –?"  
„– was mit dir los ist? Oh, nein, konnten sie nicht. Hast du eine Ahnung, was passiert ist?"  
Da, sie zeigte endlich Interesse – aber Harry hatte sich eigentlich eine andere Frage erhofft. _Wie geht es dir?_, hätte sie fragen können. _Ist alles in Ordnung? Liebst du mich?_  
Harry schüttelte die Gedanken weg. „Nein, überhaupt nicht."  
Ginny nickte. Ihre Augen schweiften ab. Harry folgte ihrem Blick; durch das Finster in die Finsternis hinaus. Wenn er und sie bloß einfach gemeinsam verschwinden könnten …  
„Kann ich dir die Haare schneiden?"  
„Ich – was?" Harry rutschte vor Überraschung sein Unterarm, auf dem er sich im Bett abgestützt und aufrecht gehalten hatte, weg und sein Kopf fiel auf den Polster zurück.  
Ginny kicherte. „Vorsicht, sonst verletzt du dich noch."  
„Ich – also – meine Haare?"  
„Ja, die sind doch schon etwas lang geworden", meinte Ginny, und Harry gab ihr Recht; hatten ihn seine Haare nicht vor einiger Zeit an die Snapes erinnert? „Komm schon, ich hab mir meine Haare oft mal selbst geschnitten – ich kann so etwas!"  
Sie lächelte. Dieses Lächeln … Harry konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen und zu nicken. „Bitte, schneide sie mir."  
„Gute Entscheidung." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hose, tänzelte leichtfüßig zu ihm hinüber und deutete ihm Händewedelnd an, ein Stück nach vorne zu rücken. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als sie sich hinter ihm auf das Bett setzte.  
Harry sah nicht, was sie tat, aber er spürte es, und es war wundervoll. Sie benutzte keine Bürste, aber der Zauberstab erwirkte denselben angenehmen Effekt auf seiner Kopfhaut, als sie ihn kämmte. Er schloss die Augen. Die beiden waren allein, nicht nur in diesem Zimmer, sondern im ganzen Haus … Wie er sich nach einem solchen Moment gesehnt hatte – vor der Aufregung wegen Freds Tod, wegen seiner Reise nach Godric's Hollow, wegen des Beginns der Suche nach den Horkruxen … Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihn all das so sehr von seinem Wunsch abgelenkt hatte, mit Ginny zusammen zu sein.  
Er liebte sie. Und das wollte er ihr sagen; aber es ging nicht. Er brachte seinen Mund nicht auf, genoss schweigend, wie sie seinen Kopf nun mit ihrer Hand berührte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie seine Haare streicheln …  
„Krummbein schnurrt immer, wenn ich das mache", sagte Ginny, Enttäuschung vorspielend.  
Harry gab ein leises Schnurren von sich – beide brachen in Gelächter aus.  
„Wow, wie ein Löwe." Ginny legte ihren Zauberstab beiseite. „So, fertig."  
Harry war überrascht; davon, dass sie seine Haare tatsächlich auch geschnitten hatte, hatte er nichts mitbekommen (sah man einmal von den Haaren ab, die aufs Bett und hin und wieder auf seine Hände gefallen waren). Er drehte sich zu Ginny um.  
„Na, wie sehe ich aus?"  
„Überzeug dich doch selbst." Sie griff in eine Tasche der Weste, die sie trug, und holte einen Handspiegel hervor. Er nahm ihn ihr ab und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild – er sah aus wie früher, wie vor Dumbledores Tod, als alles noch – mehr oder weniger – in Ordnung gewesen war …  
„Hast du toll hingekriegt, danke", sagte er; er bemerkte ihren skeptischen Blick, als er ihr den Spiegel zurückgab, und fügte hinzu: „Nein, wirklich! Ich finde, ich sehe jetzt viel besser aus. Als jemals zuvor."  
„Gar nicht selbstbewusst heute, was?" Ginny grinste.  
„So hab ich das nicht –"  
„Schon klar, war doch nur ein Scherz." Sie stand auf. „Du siehst aber wirklich sehr gut aus, Harry Potter." Ein Lächeln schenkte sie ihm noch, dann ging sie zur Tür. „Mum, Ron und 

Hermine werden jeden Moment zurück sein, Dad geht nach seinem Besuch im Krankenhaus gleich ins Büro", informierte sie ihn, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.  
Er dachte daran, sie zurückzurufen. Tatsächlich tat er es aber natürlich nicht.

Als Mrs Weasley, Ron und Hermine wieder da waren, kamen sie sofort zu ihm gestürmt. Mrs Weasleys Gesicht war schon tränenüberströmt vor Erleichterung, dass es ihrem ältesten Sohn wieder halbwegs besser ging – dass nun auch noch Harry wieder aufgewacht war, war zu viel für sie. Nachdem sie ihm versprochen hatte, ihm zuzubereiten, was nach einem Festessen für zwanzig Personen klang, lief sie weinend aus dem Raum.  
„Deine Mum weint in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft", sagte Hermine zu Ron.  
„Sie braucht das, weil sie sich jetzt wieder mit Percy versteht und daher nicht mehr andauernd um ihn weinen kann", erwiderte Ron, dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Also – was ist mir dir passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry. Und das stimmte – er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er sehr viele Träume gehabt hatte. Seltsame Träume. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an alle, aber eines war ihm klar: In allen war er Voldemort gewesen, hatte sich mit Todessern unterhalten oder Befehle erteilt, hatte sich sehr konzentriert oder war einfach nur durch lange Korridore und große Hallen spaziert … Er bezweifelte, dass etwas davon mehr gewesen war als bloßer Traum, doch der, den er damals im Ligusterweg gehabt hatte, ging ihm nun gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Trotzdem erzählte er Ron und Hermine nichts von alledem.

Der ganze Orden schien über Harrys komaartigen Schlaf bescheid zu wissen. Am darauffolgenden Tag (nachdem Harry zum ersten Mal wieder wirre, eindeutig sinnlose Träume gehabt, im Großen und Ganzen aber ruhig geschlafen hatte) kamen erst Mr und Mrs Weasley, um nach ihm zu sehen, später Lupin und Moody, dann auch noch Kingsley. Am Nachmittag erschienen Heiler, um seinen Zustand zu überprüfen. Jeden interessierte es, wie es ihm ging, was mit ihm geschehen war. Doch glaubte er, dass es sich (abgesehen von Mrs Weasleys und vielleicht Lupins Fall) bei niemandem um wahre Fürsorge handelte – die Heiler waren einfach nur verblüfft über dieses neuartige Erlebnis, der Orden ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass es mit Voldemort zu tun gehabt hatte.  
Auch wenn nicht einmal Harry selbst das so genau wusste.  
Aufzustehen hatte ihm Mrs Weasley klar und deutlich verboten, auch die Heiler (und alle anderen, sogar Ron und Hermine) empfahlen ihm, liegen zu bleiben. Ginny sah er an diesem Tag also nicht – da sie sich wohl entschlossen hatte, ihn heute nicht mehr zu besuchen.  
„Schicker Haarschnitt", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, in der sie nur schweigend dagesessen waren; Ron und Hermine wollten den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen, eigentlich, um weiter über Horkruxe zu reden, aber sie waren da zu keinen weiteren Ergebnissen oder Ideen gekommen. „Ich vermute, Ginny hat dir den verpasst?"  
„Woher –"  
„Sie hat mir damals beim Weihnachtsball auch mit meinen Haaren geholfen", erklärte Hermine. „Ginny kann so etwas sehr gut."  
„Das stimmt", warf Ron an. „Sag mal, Harry – seid ihr beiden eigentlich wieder zusammen?"  
Harry sah schnell aus dem Fenster, dann noch hastiger auf seine Knie. Er spürte wieder, dass er errötete.  
„Ron, darüber möchte Harry jetzt auf keinen Fall reden!", rief Hermine mit empörter Stimme; Harry fühlte Dankbarkeit in sich aufkommen.  
„Aber es würde mich interessieren", sprach Ron ungeniert weiter. „Ist das so etwas Schlimmes?"  
„Es ist nicht einfach für Harry, dass er –"  
„Danke, Hermine, aber ich kann auch für mich selbst sprechen", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort, auch 

wenn er eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit gewesen wäre, Hermine für ihn antworten zu lassen. Er sagte zu Ron: „Ginny versteht, warum ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht habe, und sie weiß, dass ich sofort wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde, wenn es ginge."  
„Ja, aber im Gegensatz zu dir wird sie nicht die kommenden Jahre damit beschäftigt sein, einen schwarzen Magier auszulöschen", erwiderte Ron, und die Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen wurden unsichtbar, als nun _sein_ Gesicht scharlachfarben anlief. „Was, wenn sie sich in der Zwischenzeit in jemand anderen verliebt?"  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. An das hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht..  
„Ich – ich, also –", brachte er schließlich nur hervor. „Wenn das so ist, dann – dann freu ich mich für sie, weil …"  
„Ron, lass Harry bitte in Ruhe und steck deine Nase nicht in all seine Angelegenheiten hinein!", mischte sich Hermine mit einem boshaften Blick an Ron ein; dann spannte sich ihr Gesicht noch mehr an als es in ihrer Wut schon getan hatte, und sie sagte zu Harry: „Viktor hat übrigens immer noch nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet."  
Ron ließ vor Schreck das Buch ein, das er gelangweilt in seinen Händen herumgedreht hatte. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf _Viktor_, wenn wir gerade über _Harry und Ginny_ sprechen?" Dann grinste er plötzlich hämisch und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Oder liegt das daran, dass du von _Nasen_ gesprochen hast?"  
„Sehr gefühlvoll, Ron", sagte Hermine, völlig unbeeindruckt, bevor sie wieder mit Harry redete. „Du weißt, worum es mir geht – glaubst du, ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein?"  
„Ich hab genauso wenig Ahnung wie du", antwortete Harry, ein wenig erschrocken, dass sie nach seiner Meinung zu diesem Thema fragte. „Apparier doch zu ihm und frag ihn selbst."  
Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Einfach zu einer Person zu apparieren ist genauso unhöflich, wie jemandes Haustür einzutreten. Du hast wohl noch einiges zu lernen, bevor du den Appariertest bestehen kannst."  
Harry drehte sich der Magen um – die Prüfung im Ministerium hatte er vollkommen vergessen … Dort würde er dem Schleier, den sie so dringend bräuchten, ziemlich nahe sein – und damit auch dem Ort, an dem seine Mutter gearbeitet hatte … Er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal gefragt, ob Lily Potter nicht vielleicht sogar den Schleier erforscht hatte? Die Stimmen, die er dahinter gehört hatte … Waren zwei davon die seiner Eltern gewesen?  
„Harry?", riss ihn Rons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Fällst du jetzt gleich wieder um?"  
„Nein – nein, schon gut. Also, wie sieht es aus – irgendwelche Ideen, was die Horkruxe und unseren Freund Voldemort betrifft?"  
Ron machte nur eine verzweifelte Miene und schüttelte den Kopf; Hermine aber beugte ihren Oberkörper ein bisschen weiter nach vorne, als würde sie Harry etwas Geheimes ins Ohr flüstern wollen. Sie sprach aber in ganz normaler Lautstärke.  
„Wisst ihr, ich habe nachgedacht." („Was ganz Neues", murmelte Ron; Hermine ignorierte ihn.) „Ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam aber sicher mit einer Möglichkeit beschäftigen, die wir bisher noch nicht ernst genommen haben – was ist, wenn Voldemort alle Horkruxe bei sich hat?"  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben doch gesagt, dass das sicher nicht so ist, weil er das Medaillon doch auch so weit weg von sich versteckt hat."  
„Und den Ring auch", fügte Harry hinzu. „Er wird schon seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, oder?"  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich", gab Hermine zu, aber sie klang nicht überzeugt. „Was ist denn, wenn er irgendwie herausgefunden hat, dass sein Medaillon und sein Ring verschwunden sind? Was ist, wenn er die restlichen Horkruxe gesammelt und zu sich geholt hat?"  
Harry drehte sich der Magen um. Wenn das, was Hermine da sagte, stimmte …  
„Das würde die Sache ziemlich schwierig machen", sagte Ron.  
„Sehr intelligenter Beitrag, Ron."  


„Was denn?"  
„Wenn du nur etwas sagen willst, was wir ohnehin wissen, dann behalte es in Zukunft für dich!"  
„Ach, darf ich denn jetzt gar nichts mehr –?"  
„Hört bitte auf, zu streiten!"  
Rons und Hermines Köpfe, ziemlich nahe beieinander über Harrys Bett, wirbelten zu Harry herum.  
„Das bringt uns nicht weit", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt jetzt endlich weit genug, nicht ständig aufeinander loszugehen – wenn ich herausfinde, dass ich da falsch lag –"  
„Was?" Rons Gesicht erstarrte entsetzt. „Lässt du uns dann nicht mehr bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen helfen?"  
„Das würde er nie tun, Ron!"  
„Er könnte doch einfach abhauen und –"  
„Nein, Ron", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Hermine hat Recht – ich brauch euch ja, ohne euch würde ich das alles nie schaffen. Nein, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig und damit mir in den kommenden schwierigen Zeiten ständig auf die Nerven geht, so wie letztes Jahr – und alle Jahre davor, um genau zu sein … dann bin ich einfach nur enttäuscht."  
Harry sah abwechselnd von Ron zu Hermine, aber keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Sie starrten ihn nur mit merkwürdigen Mienen an, als hätte er ihnen gerade ein kniffliges Rätsel zu lösen gegeben und sie würden nach der Antwort suchen, die Stirne in Falten gelegt, der Mund kaum merklich offen stehend.  
Ron bot als erster das Ergebnis an, zu dem er gekommen war.  
„Also – das könnte jetzt seltsam sein, aber – irgendwie hast du's jetzt geschafft, dass ich mich schäme, Mann."  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Wir werden uns in Zukunft bemühen, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Versprochen. Wir wollen dich nicht enttäuschen."  
Harry blickte Hermine ungläubig an; er fühlte sich ein bisschen sprachlos. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er wieder rot im Gesicht geworden wäre, aber er spürte davon nichts, obwohl er ziemlich verlegen war. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass seine Worte so große Wirkung zeigen würden.  
„Ähm – gut, danke", durchbrach Harry die peinliche Stille; er räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Dann – dann werde ich mich auch, also – bessern. Wenn euch – wenn euch irgendetwas an mir stört."  
„Da gäbe es einiges", sagte Ron, gespielt nachdenklich, „aber noch kitschiger sollte das Gespräch nicht werden. Sonst halten wir uns am Schluss noch alle an den Händen und stellen uns vor wie all unseren guten Vorsätze in den Himmel schweben und von den Wolken erfüllt werden."  
Hermine kicherte. „Wie bitte?"  
„Das haben wir immer an Neujahr gemacht, als ich noch kleiner war", erwiderte Ron mit den Schultern zuckend.

Am Abend vor dem neunzehnten – dem Tag, an dem Harry und Ron ihre Apparierprüfung ablegen würden – erschienen Dobby und Kreacher gemeinsam, um Bericht zu erstatten. Dobby zappelte aufgeregt, als er mit Kreacher an seiner Seite im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus erschien, wo Harry, Ron, Hermine saßen. Die drei waren nicht allein: Mr und Mrs Weasley sowie Ginny und die kürzlich aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekehrten Fleur und Bill (dem es, den Verhältnissen entsprechend, ziemlich gut ging; zu den Narben auf seinem Gesicht waren noch ein paar hinzugekommen, sowie einige hin und wieder blutenden Kratzer auf seinem Rücken, seinen Armen und seinen Beinen – er war aber immer noch menschlich, wie Fleur ihnen jeden Tag aufs Neue glücklich versicherte). Die anderen erschraken alle – keiner von 

ihnen wusste, dass die Hauselfen unterwegs waren, um Mundungus zu suchen, und täglich in diesem Haus Bericht erstatteten – Harry, Ron und Hermine aber ließen sich sofort auf ihre Knie fallen, als sie merkten, dass etwas Besonderes passiert war.  
„Ihr habt ihn gefunden, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry Dobby, der am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
Der Elf machte große Augen. „Ja, das haben wir, Harry Potter, Sir!"  
„Das haben wir tatsächlich, Meister Potter." Kreacher verbeugte sich unnötig tief. „Der elende, dreckige Dieb konnte uns diesmal nicht wie immer zuvor in der letzten Minute entwischen. Wir sind seiner magischen Spur gefolgt und haben ihn endlich entdeckt – Mr Fletcher liegt stinkend und faulend in einer Seitenstraße von Hogsmeade, in seiner gänzlichen Abscheulichkeit, sieht man von seiner linken Hand ab."  
„Er – er tut _was_?"  
„Er ist tot, Harry Potter!", rief Dobby; er warf sich auf den Boden und versuchte hastig, Harrys Füße zu küssen, aber Harry schob ihn weg. „Es tut Dobby so leid, Mr Potter! Dobby hat versagt, er konnte Mr Potter nicht den Dieb Fletcher bringen!"  
„Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass Mundungus tot ist, Dobby!", sagte Hermine.  
Mr Weasley verschwendete währenddessen gar nicht die Zeit damit, Fragen zu stellen. Er stand auf, sagte zu Bill, er solle ins Hauptquartier apparieren und dem Orden mitteilen, dass Fletcher gestorben war, während er selbst die Leiche suchte – dann rannten die beiden aus dem Haus.  
„Bill, 'alt, warte auf misch! Isch möchte mitkommen!", rief Fleur. Sie lief los, kam noch einmal zurück um Bills Medikamente vom Tisch zu holen, eilte erneut davon, drehte sich wieder um und schnappte genervt stöhnend ihren Zauberstab vom Sofa, bevor sie endlich Bill hinterher jagte.  
„Wisst ihr, wie er gestorben ist?", fragte Hermine die Hauselfen.  
Dobby schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine mit seinen großen Fledermausaugen flehentlich an. „Nein, aber Dobby findet es auffällig, dass dem Verbrecher Fletcher die linke Hand fehlt!"  
„Dann war es sicher kein Todesser."  
Alle wandten sich überrascht zu Ginny um. Mrs Weasley, die bisher die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, ließ sie langsam sinken und starrte ihre Tochter verwirrt an.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie sie.  
„Fred und George haben mir einmal davon erzählt", antwortete Ginny ruhig, scheinbar unberührt von der Information, dass gerade jemand gestorben war. „Wenn ein Dieb einen anderen umbringt, schneidet er diesem die linke Hand ab. Hat irgendetwas mit der Hand des Ruhmes zu tun, ist eben so eine Tradition … Etwas, das gewöhnliche Kleinverbrecher tun, hat mit den Todessern und Du-weißt-schon-wem nichts zu tun."  
Mrs Weasley verwirrte Miene wich einer geschockten. „Woher wussten Fred und George denn solche –?"  
„Dobby", sagte Harry hastig, „Kreacher, danke für eure Mühe. Ihr könnt jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."  
„Sind Sie Dobby auch nicht böse, Harry Potter?" Dobby schlug die Hände wie zum Gebet zusammen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, du warst klasse", sagte Harry, und erhielt dafür ein erfreutes Lächeln von Hermine und ein Strahlen von Dobby. „Kreacher, du hast auch sehr gute Arbeit geleistet."  
„Ihre Großzügigkeit ist ohnegleichen." Kreacher verbeugte sich erneut so tief, dass Harry fast vermutete, er wolle sich über ihn lustig machen. Dann verschwanden die beiden Hauselfen.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine erhoben sich vom Boden und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Sie wussten, was Mundungus' Tod bedeutete – dass sie nun wohl keine Chance hatten, jemals den Käufer des Medaillons ausfindig zu machen.  
Aber Harry hatte noch eine andere Vermutung, eine, die ihm gleichzeitig Furcht einflößte und neue Hoffnung machte. Was, wenn Mundungus das Medaillon vom Käufer zurückholen 

wollte, weil er vermutete, dass es sehr viel wert war? Was, wenn der Käufer ihn deshalb ermordet hatte? Dann konnte man annehmen, dass der, der das Medaillon nun besaß, in Hogsmeade lebte, wo Mundungus gefunden worden war. Andererseits … wenn diese Person nun irgendwelchen Kontakt zu Voldemort hatte, vielleicht sogar ein Todesser war, der das Medaillon aufbewahren sollte – dann würde Voldemort herausfinden, dass jemand hinter dem Horkrux her war …  
Andererseits, was wäre, wenn jemand schon länger wüsste, wonach Mundungus suchte und, bevor er deswegen ermordet worden war, Mundungus demjenigen erzählt hatte, weswegen er das Medaillon suchte? Wenn Mundungus jemanden hatte erfahren lassen, dass Harry Potter dieses Medaillon haben wollte … Es käme auf dasselbe hinaus wie der andere schreckliche Gedanke.  
Harry hoffte, dass das, was Ginny sagte, stimme, und das Fehlen von Mundungus' linker Hand auf einen Mord unter „Kollegen" hinwies …  
„Harry? Ron? Hermine?" Die drei wandten sich zu Mrs Weasley um, die aufgestanden war. „Wäre es möglich, dass ihr mir erzählt, weswegen ihr Fletcher gesucht habt?"  
„Nein", sagte Harry sofort. „Entschuldigt uns."  
Und er, Ron und Hermine liefen gleichzeitig los zu der Treppe, als hätten sie das abgemacht, und die Stufen hoch in Rons Zimmer.

Sie hatten bis spät in die Nacht diskutiert, nur unterbrochen von Mr Weasley, der hochkam um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Fletchers Leiche gefunden und untersucht worden war – er war nicht durch einen Todesfluch gestorben, sondern durch einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf, und die linke Hand war ihm abgetrennt worden, wie die Hauselfen gesagt hatten. Beide Informationen hatten Harry erleichtert aufatmen lassen – das klang alles nicht sehr nach dem Handeln eines Todessers, der vermutlich auch niemals einfach die Leiche hätte liegen lassen.  
Sie waren zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, wie sie denn nun das Medaillon finden sollten – Harry hatte es wieder nicht über sich gebracht, ihnen von seinem merkwürdigen Traum zu erzählen – und so erwachte Harry am nächsten Morgen voller Sorgen und Bauchschmerzen, die weder daher rührten, dass er Hunger hatte, noch daher, dass er zu viel gegessen hatte oder krank war.  
Es war früh, als er erwachte, aber das war gut so – um acht Uhr sollte er im Ministerium sein, um seine Prüfung abzulegen. Als er schon gefrühstückt hatte und in seinem Koffer nach einem Zaubererumhang kramte, kam Mrs Weasley ins Zimmer gestürmt, um Ron aufzuwecken. Als die beiden um Viertel vor acht vor dem Kamin standen, sah Ron immer noch so schläfrig aus, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen.  
„Wie willst du denn so die Prüfung bestehen?", tadelte ihn Mrs Weasley, während sie in einem Schrank nach etwas kramte. „Ah, da ist es ja – ich dachte schon, wir hätten kein Flohpulver mehr."  
Sie kam mit einem purpurnen Säckchen zu den beiden. „Also, Arthur wird euch im Ministerium empfangen und zur richtigen Abteilung bringen. Harry, vergiss nicht – deutlich sprechen, mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie damals, als du in der Nokturngasse gelandet bist."  
„Viel Glück", wünschte Hermine ihnen; sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Hermine während Harrys und Rons Abwesenheit weiter versuchen würde, Lösungen für ihre Horkrux-Probleme zu finden (als würde sie das nicht ohnehin ständig tun, sogar dann, wenn sie sich über andere Dinge unterhielt, aß oder eines ihrer vielen Bücher las – vermutlich, wie Harry, sogar wenn sie schlief).  
Dann warf erst Ron gähnend Flohpulver in den Kamin, stieg in die grünen Flammen und rief: „Winkelgasse!", bevor Harry das gleiche tat.  
Das Reisen durch das Flohnetzwerk war nichts, was Harry gerne mochte, aber es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war es ihm lieber gewesen als das Apparieren. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich 

mittlerweile an Letzteres gewöhnt – sonst wäre es etwas merkwürdig, jetzt ins Ministerium zu reisen, um eine Lizenz für das Apparieren zu ergattern.  
Er drehte und wand sich um sich selbst, durch wirbelndes Feuer hindurch, und empfand das Loch, durch das er gesogen wurde, als unangenehm eng. Unzählige an Kamine flogen an seinen Augen vorbei – dann landete er auf taumelnden Beinen inmitten des Atriums des Zaubereiministeriums.  
Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass der Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister wieder aufgebaut worden war. Die goldenen Figuren eines Zauberers, einer Hexe, eines Zentaurs, einen Hauselfen und eines Kobolds thronten auf dem marmornen Becken des Brunnens. Dann sah er sich nach Ron und Mr Weasley um, was nicht lange dauerte: Ron lehnte neben ihm an der Wand aus dunklem Holz, mit geschlossenen Augen und dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, und Mr Weasley stand lächelnd an seiner Seite.  
„Hallo, Harry!", begrüßte er ihn. „Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit – wir sollten gleich losgehen."  
Er stupste Ron an der Schulter an. „Ich bin wach", verkündete Ron murrend, dann richtete er sich auf und die drei gingen los. Als Harry zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war, hatten sich einige Personen mehr im Atrium aufgehalten. Eine Art arbeitsames Surren hatte damals die Halle erfüllt; heute herrschte schon fast erdrückende Stille, die Harry nicht gefiel. Die wenigen Zauberer und Hexen, die aus den Kaminen kamen und durch das Atrium liefen, schwiegen, hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und warfen hin und wieder misstrauische Blicke um sich, als würden sie jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen.  
„Schwierige Zeiten, Harry", flüsterte Mr Weasley; Harry erkannte erst jetzt, dass er ihn beobachtet hatte. „Es sind sehr schwierige Zeiten. Krieg eben."  
Dann erreichten sie den Tisch, über dem eine Tafel hing, auf der das Wort _Sicherheit_ stand, und hinter der früher ein Zauberer namens Eric gesessen war, als Harry wegen einer disziplinarischen Anhörung hier her gekommen war. Heute saß eine junge Frau auf dem Stuhl.  
„Eric ist entlassen worden", sagte Mr Weasley zu Harry, „nach der Katastrophe mit Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern am Ende eures fünften Jahres. Eric ist zwar wahrscheinlich mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt worden, aber der Minister wollte völlig sichergehen und hat ihn daher rausgeworfen. Guten Morgen, Linda!", richtete er dann an die junge Frau. „Mein Sohn und sein Freund haben heute ihre Apparierprüfung."  
„Na, da wünsch ich euch aber viel Glück", sagte Linda freundlich. „Eure Zauberstäbe bitte."  
Nachdem Harry und Ron ihr ihre Zauberstäbe gegeben, sie beide Stäbe nacheinander auf das waagenähnliche Messinggerät gelegt und sie dann wieder zurückgegeben hatte, führte Mr Weasley Harry und Ron durch ein goldenes Tor in die Halle, wo sich die Fahrstühle befanden. Einer war ganz leer, und Mr Weasley steuerte auf diesen zu. Als sie darin standen, schloss sich ein goldenes Gitter vor ihnen.  
„Wir müssen in den sechsten rauf." Mr Weasley drückte auf einen Knopf an der Wand. „So, wir sollten gleich dort sein, sind ja nur zwei Stockwerke."  
Der Lift setzte sich rasselnd in Bewegung. Ron hatte sich wieder an die Wand gelehnt und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Ron, wenn du nicht gleich wach wirst, wirst du die Prüfung unmöglich bestehen!", zischte Mr Weasley, als der Fahrstuhl anhielt. Den sechsten Stock hatten sie aber noch nicht erreicht und eine mechanische Frauenstimme, die Harry noch kannte, verkündete: „Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente."  
Die Gittertüre öffnete sich – und Harry erstarrte, als er die Menschen erkannte, die eintraten.  
„Mr Potter! Was für eine Überraschung."  
Rufus Scrimgeour blieb genau dort stehen, wo sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder schließen sollten – wohl kaum unabsichtlich, vermutete Harry, denn so verhinderte er, dass das Gitter 

wieder zufiel. Aber noch viel mehr als Scrimgeours Verhalten ärgerte Harry die zweite Person, die den Lift angehalten hatte. Umbridges krötenartiges Lächeln hätte Harry in dem Moment fast dazu gebracht, ihr mit voller Wucht in das hässliche Gesicht zu schlagen.  
„Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Ihrer Apparierprüfung, nehme ich an?", fragte Scrimgeour.  
Als Harry nicht antwortete, sagte Mr Weasley hastig: „Nun, Minister – man sieht Sie selten hier unten."  
„Miss Umbridge und ich haben ein Gespräch mit Ludo Bagman geführt", erwiderte Scrimgeour. „Sie wissen ja, wie der ist."  
Mr Weasley zeigte ein kurzes, unehrliches Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder von seinen Lippen verschwand.  
„Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn Miss Umbridge und ich ins Atrium hinunterfahren, bevor ihr euch in den sechsten Stock begebt?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten machte Scrimgeour einen Schritt nach vorne, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tappte damit auf den Knopf für das achte Stockwerk. Dieser leuchtete sofort blau auf, das Gitter glitt wieder zu und die Frauenstimme säuselte: „Guten Tag, Minister. Sie werden sofort in den gewünschten Stock gebracht."  
Harry starrte währenddessen die ganze Zeit Umbridge an; so wenig er Scrimgeour auch mochte, Umbridge hasste er zutiefst, und allein ihre Anwesenheit brachte seine Hand dazu, zu seinem Zauberstab zu wandern. Wenn er ihr doch bloß einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen könnte, nur einen kleinen – er könnte sie ja auch in eine Kröte verwandeln, dann würde niemandem der Unterschied auffallen. Er hörte, wie Ron neben ihm mit den Fingern knackste, als würde er sie darauf vorbereiten, zuzuschlagen, und grinste.  
Umbridge schien es absichtlich zu vermeiden, mit einem von ihnen Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Sie starrte stur gerade aus und fummelte mit ihren Händen an der pinken Masche herum, die sie im Haar trug. Wie verabscheuenswert sie war – Harry würde sie anschreien, attackieren, gleich hier und jetzt –  
„Atrium", sagte die Frauenstimme, und die Tür öffnete sich.  
„Viel Glück bei Ihrer Prüfung, Mr Potter", sagte Scrimgeour, bevor er den Fahrstuhl verließ. „Schade, dass Sie so heute so abweisend waren – vergessen Sie nicht, wir stehen jetzt auf derselben Seite. Fragen Sie Mr Weasley, ich bin dem Orden von großer Hilfe." Er nickte Mr Weasley zum Abschied zu, dann ging er Umbridge hinterher, die schon längst davongeeilt war.  
Die Tür schloss sich wieder und der Aufstieg begann.  
„Ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht leiden", sagte Mr Weasley kopfschüttelnd. „Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihn noch nicht einmal richtig mögen, wenn er einen Zauber erfinden würde, der Dumbledore ins Leben zurückbringt. Ron – du bist ja wach!"  
Tatsächlich schien das Treffen auf Scrimgeour und Umbridge in Ron genug Lebensenergie wach gerufen zu haben, dass er nicht mehr so aussah, als könne er jederzeit wieder einschlafen. „Hass und Wut tut jedem gut", murmelte er. „Dieses Krötengesicht würde aber auch jeden aufwecken."  
Harry nickte. „Da hast du Recht."  
„Seid aber vorsichtig", warnte sie Mr Weasley mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Legt euch nicht mit ihr an – sie ist ein ziemlich hohes Tier. Auch wenn ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, dass Scrimgeour viel von ihr hält, so viel muss man ihm lassen. So –", fügte er hinzu, als das Gitter sich erneut zur Seite schob und die Frauenstimme von der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen sprach, „– raus mit uns. Ich bring euch bis zum Testzentrum, dann treffe ich mich mit Percy zum Frühstück." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
Sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, vorbei an geschlossenen Türen mit Aufschriften wie _Informationen zum legalen Erschaffen eines eigenen Portschlüssels_ und _Verwaltung der Besenläden in Großbritannien_. Sie folgten dem Gang bis zum Ende, bogen dort um eine Ecke 

nach rechts und standen dann direkt vor einer Tür, die das Schild _Appariertests_ trug.  
„Also dann, hinein mit euch." Mr Weasley hielt die Tür für sie auf. Harry und Ron traten ein und standen in einem kleinen Raum, an dessen Wänden einige simple, unbesetzte Holzstühle aneinandergereiht waren, nur unterbrochen von der Tür, durch die sie gerade gekommen waren, einer anderen Tür an der rechten, einer Rezeption an der linken Seite.  
Mr Weasley schloss den Eingang zu dem Raum hinter ihnen wieder; Harry und Ron begaben sich zu der älteren Frau, die an der Rezeption stand.  
„Mr Potter und Mr Weasley?", fragte diese sofort, als die beiden näher herantraten.  
„Ja", sagte Harry, überrascht, dass die Frau so genau wusste, wer die beiden waren.  
„Dann sind Sie hier, um ihre Prüfungen abzulegen." Die Frau drehte sich um und nahm zwei rote Bänder von einer Pinnwand hinter sich. „Ich weiß nicht genau, warum Sie besonders frühe Termine erhalten haben, aber so sei es. Nehmen Sie das –" (sie überreichte ihnen die Bänder; Harry sah, dass seines mit seinem Namen beschriftet war) „–, binden Sie es sich um ihr Handgelenk und zeigen Sie es nachher Ihrem Prüfer. Mr Weasley, Sie können gleich hineingehen. Mr Potter, nehmen Sie bitte Platz und warten Sie."  
Ron wickelte das Band um sein Handgelenk – es schnappte auf magische Weise zu. Harry tat das gleiche, dann wünschte er Ron viel Glück und sah ihm zu, wie er auf die Tür der Rezeption gegenüber zuging; auf ihrem Schild stand _Prüfungszimmer_. Er warf einen letzten nervösen Blick über seine Schulter zu Harry, dann ging Ron hinein.  
Harry machte sich keine Sorgen um Ron – er konnte apparieren, und selbst, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, könnte er die Prüfung jederzeit nachholen und sich solange mit Seit-an-Seit-Apparation zufriedengeben. Und wegen seines eigenen Tests war er sogar noch weniger nervös als wegen Rons.  
Harry ging zu einem der Stühle, um sich zu setzen – als ihn plötzlich eine Idee ergriff. Ob er vielleicht …  
„Entschuldigen Sie", fragte er die Frau an der Rezeption; sie hatte gerade ein Brot ausgepackt und blickte Harry über dieses hinweg böse an. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie lange so eine Prüfung dauert?"  
Die Frau antwortete nicht sofort; dann sagte sie: „Ist Ihnen klar, dass ich für gewöhnlich um diese Zeit noch gar nicht arbeite?"  
Harry sagte nichts. Schließlich seufzte die Frau und sagte: „Eine Prüfung dauert etwa eine halbe Stunde."  
_Lang genug_, dachte Harry. „Ist es mir erlaubt, mich auch im Rest des Ministeriums aufzuhalten bis meine Prüfung beginnt?"  
Die Frau beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Solange Sie das Gebäude nicht verlassen, sicher. Aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, Sie würden hierbleiben – möglicherweise ist Mr Weasley schneller fertig."  
„Ich beeile mich", versicherte ihr Harry, und bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, war er schon auf die Tür und aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. Er eilte den Korridor entlang zurück zu dem goldenen Gitter und drückte auf den Schalter, der den Fahrstuhl rief.  
Solange Ron mit seiner Prüfung beschäftigt war, könnte Harry versuchen, ein Stück mit den Horkruxen voranzukommen. Sogar hier im Ministerium gab es etwas zu tun – wenn er das Glück haben sollte, in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen … einen Unsäglichen zu treffen … würde er den überreden können, ihm freien Zugang zum Schleier zu gewähren?  
Und noch eine andere Hoffnung keimte in ihm … Würde ihm jemand etwas über seine Mutter erzählen können? Über ihre Arbeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung?  
Das Gitter glitt beiseite, als der Fahrstuhl erschien. Harry trat ein (wobei er erfreut feststellte, dass sich wieder kein Fremder darin befand), drückte den Knopf des neunten Stocks und wartete ungeduldig, sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
„Mysteriumsabteilung", ertönte die Frauenstimme.  
Harry trat hinaus auf den Korridor, dessen Wände kahl waren, ohne Fenster, ohne Türen – bis 

auf die eine. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, als er die Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors sah, gänzlich schwarz und simpel, als wäre es ein einfaches schwarzes Holzbrett, das in die Wand eingelassen worden war.  
Und dann hörte Harry es. Hatte es vermutlich schon die ganze Zeit gehört, aber nicht wahrgenommen. Doch es war weniger Hören – als eher Fühlen … Er spürte es auf der ganzen Haut, in seinem Körper, in seinem Kopf.  
Das Flüstern.  
Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als er es zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, aber diesmal war es noch merkwürdiger. Der Schleier war nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe – wie konnte er es hören, obwohl er so weit entfernt davon war? Das Flüstern, das hinter dem Schleier hervorgedrungen war, als er ihn entdeckt hatte … Was bedeutete es? Welche Worte waren es, die er da hörte?  
Er starrte die Tür fasziniert an, merkte, dass er es gar nicht mehr bewusst tat; dass er nichts anderes tun konnte.  
Er verstand nicht, was die – Menschen? Geister? Wesen? – flüsterten. Aber er war sich sicher, dass es das Flüstern von hinter dem Schleier war, er wusste es ganz genau. Und er glaubte, einen bestimmten Tonfall erkennen zu können … Der Schleier (er fand es am einfachsten, den Schleier selbst für das Flüstern verantwortlich zu machen) klang fordernd, als wolle er etwas haben – als wolle er _ihn_, Harry, haben … als würde er Harry rufen.  
Harry ging langsam auf die Tür zu, bereit, sich durch jedes Hindernis zu kämpfen, jeden Ministeriumsangestellten, der ihn aufhalten wollte, aus dem Weg zu räumen, um an den Schleier heranzukommen – und hindurchzutreten.  
Aber als er gerade einmal zwei Schritte gegangen war, hielt er sofort wieder an. Denn er sah, dass sich die Tür öffnete – und das Flüstern hörte damit auf.  
Ein Mann trat heraus, ein recht großer Zauberer. Er trug einen violetten Umhang, hatte grauweißes Haar, das ihm bis über die Ohren hing, und er blickte Harry überrascht mit kalten, aber nicht unsympathischen Augen an; sie wirkten wohl nur so kalt, weil sie in einem so eisigen blau strahlten. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich auf eine Art und Weise, die weder mit Snape noch mit McGonagall zu vergleichen war. Dann setzte der Mann ein Lächeln auf und kam auf Harry zu.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, die jünger klang, als der Mann aussah; von Nahem erkannte Harry, dass der Mann schon recht alt sein musste.  
„Ich – also – nein", stammelte Harry; irgendetwas an dem Mann fand er seltsam, etwas, das er mit dem Flüstern verband. „Nein, danke. Sind Sie – sind Sie ein Unsäglicher?"  
Der Mann hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich interessiere mich nur für bestimmte Themen und bin ein häufig und gern gesehener Gast in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Und wenn Ich Sie fragen dürfte, was Sie hier unten suchen?"  
„Ich – ich habe mich nur verlaufen", sagte Harry, und im nächsten Moment hätte er sich gerne mit der Hand an die Stirn geschlagen. Was war das denn für eine dumme Lüge? „Ich habe gleich Apparierprüfung und wollte mich noch ein bisschen im Ministerium umsehen."  
„Und da sind Sie hier gelandet?" Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde breiter. „Nun gut – ich muss dann gehen. Fahren Sie mit hinauf?"  
„Ich – ja."  
Harry trat hinter dem Mann in den Fahrstuhl zurück. Der Mann drückte erst den Knopf des Atriums, dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Sie müssen in den sechsten Stock, nehme ich an?" Harry nickte und der Mann drückte noch einen zweiten Knopf.  
Während sie schweigend hochfuhren, warf Harry immer wieder seitwärts Blicke auf den Mann. Er konnte sich nicht helfen – etwas an ihm war mindestens genauso faszinierend wie das Flüstern, das Rufen des Schleiers. Hin und wieder begegneten seine Augen denen des Mannes, dann sah er schnell in die andere Richtung. Schließlich erreichten sie das Atrium.  
„Hat mich gefreut, Mr Potter", sagte der Mann, dann trat er aus dem Fahrstuhl und ließ Harry darin allein zurück.


	18. Kapitel 17: Das Ende des Slug Klubs

– KAPITEL SIEBZEHN –

**Das Ende des Slug-Klubs**

Harry hatte Ron nach dessen Prüfung nicht mehr gesehen, sondern hatte seine eigene begonnen, nachdem die Hexe an der Rezeption durch einen Zauber informiert worden war, dass Ron fertig war. So hatte er ihn erst später im Atrium getroffen, wo er bereits mit Mr Weasley auf ihn gewartet hatte. Wie Harry hatte Ron keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die Prüfung, die aus wenigen Apparationen erst innerhalb des Raumes, dann hinaus in die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade und einige abgelegene Orte bestanden hatte, zu meistern.  
Harry konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Ron und Hermine von dem seltsamen Mann zu erzählen. Aber er wollte nicht vor Mr Weasley darüber reden – warum auch immer.  
Mr Weasley erlaubte den beiden, nach Hause zu apparieren, begleitete sie aber, aus reiner Vorsicht. Sie erschienen heil in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus, in dem sie aufgrund der Schutzzauber nicht hätten landen können, gingen ein kleines Stück und befanden sich schließlich wieder im Wohnzimmer des Hauses der Weasleys, wo sie von Mrs Weasley und Hermine empfangen wurden. Harry ließ Mrs Weasleys Gratulationen und viele Umarmungen über sich ergehen, hatte es aber eilig, mit Ron und Hermine in Rons Zimmer zu verschwinden – das tat er auch sofort, als Mrs Weasley sich endlich wieder an ihre Hausarbeit machte und Mr Weasley zurück ins Ministerium apparierte.  
„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie Rons Zimmertür zuschlug.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich euch etwas erzählen will?", fragte er verwirrt; er hatte ihnen noch nicht gesagt, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
„Dein Blick, deine Art", antwortete Ron für Hermine, „wie du die Treppen hochgerannt bist als wäre in meinem Zimmer der Schlüssel zur Vernichtung Voldemorts und wenn du ihn anfasst, würdest du in einer Welt aufwachen, in der du Großvater von hundertzwanzig fröhlich um dich herumtanzenden Enkelkindern bist."  
„Sehr kreativ", sagte Hermine, mit einem überraschten Blick auf Ron. „Kommen da etwa deine persönlichen Wunschträume hervor?"  
Rons Ohren wurden rot, aber Harry wollte keine Zeit verschwenden. Er erzählte ihnen von dem Mann, von dem seltsamen Flüstern und dass er eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden fühlte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das so wichtig ist?", sagte sie.  
Harry fühlte sich von der Frage überrumpelt. _Hatte_ er das denn tatsächlich als wichtig empfunden?  
„Ich – also – naja, ich weiß nicht … vielleicht. Der Schleier ist sicher wichtig, an den wollen wir schließlich rankommen."  
„Ja, gut, wir wollen zum Schleier", stimmte Hermine zu, „aber – aber dieser Mann? Der war einfach zufällig in der Mysteriumsabteilung, oder? Zur gleichen Zeit wie du. Wenn ein anderer aus der Tür gekommen wäre, hättest du wohl auch eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Schleier gesehen, einfach, weil du in der Nähe des Schleiers warst."  
„Ja, gut – vielleicht …" Harry wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. „Aber er hat meinen Namen gewusst, er hat sich von mir verabschiedet und mich Mr Potter genannt! Ich hab ihm meinen Namen nicht gesagt."  
Ron grunzte belustigt. „Entschuldigung, aber wann kannte jemals jemand _nicht_ deinen Namen?"  
„Richtig." Hermine nickte.  
„Aber – aber das Flüstern ging von _ihm_ aus!" Harry konnte sich, anders als Ron und Hermine, die es mittlerweile getan haben, nicht setzen; der Gedanke an diesen Mann hielt ihn auf den Beinen – etwas war seltsam an ihm, bemerkenswert – und doch auch wichtig …  


„Das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet", erwiderte Hermine; dann aber wurde sie nachdenklich. „Dieses Flüstern allerdings … das beschäftigt mich."  
„Der Ruf des Schleiers?"  
Hermine blickte auf. „Ruf? Du nennst es Ruf?"  
„Ja – also, ja …" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es klang wie ein Rufen."  
Ron und Hermine sahen einander an, allerdings nur eine Sekunde lang. Was dieser Blickaustausch zu bedeuten hatte, erkannte Harry ganz plötzlich.  
„Nein, so ist es nicht!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als würde es die beiden überzeugen. „Der Schleier hat mich nicht gerufen, weil er – weil er will, dass ich durchgehe, oder so etwas. Das wäre ja, als – als wolle er, dass ich sterbe."  
Harry lachte einen Augenblick lang, recht trocken und humorlos; aber die besorgten Mienen wichen nicht von Rons und Hermines Gesichtern.  
„So ist es _wirklich_ nicht", versicherte er ihnen. „Hinter dem Schleier befindet sich die Welt der Toten, vielleicht, kann sein – aber deswegen ist der Schleier doch kein Mörder oder so etwas, er treibt niemanden an, in ihn rein zu springen oder so –"  
„Und was ist", sagte Ron, und er klang, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, es auszusprechen, „was ist … wenn er eine Art Omen ist?"  
Die Stille, die daraufhin herrschte, ging Harry unter die Haut.  
„Nein", durchbrach er sie schließlich. „Das ist Blödsinn. So etwas wie Omen – so etwas gibt es nicht, das ist Trelawney-Niveau. Oder willst du ernsthaft behaupten, der Schleier hätte mir mitteilen wollen, dass ich – dass ich bald …"  
Er wandte sich hilfesuchend an Hermine; sicher würde sie seiner Meinung sein, würde gleich erklären, dass so etwas wie Todesomen nicht existierte, und würde mit dem richtigen Grund herausrücken, warum Harry den Ruf des Schleiers gehört hatte? Aber sie schwieg, sagte überhaupt nichts. Zumindest für eine Weile.  
„Du hast dieses Flüstern doch auch damals gehört, als wir in der Mysteriumsabteilung waren, oder?", fragte sie dann, nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der sie nur in Gedanken versunken Harry angestarrt hatte.  
„Ja", sagte Harry; dann erinnerte er sich an etwas. „Genauso wie Luna."  
Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Soll das ein Trost sein?"  
Harry ignorierte den Seitenhieb auf Luna. Diese letzte Aussage Hermines beruhigte ihn; sie scherzte. Das musste bedeuten, dass sie die Lage nicht als ernst betrachtete, dass sie nicht dachte, dass dieser Schleier ihm tatsächlich seinen –  
„Harry, ich glaube, wir sollten das mit jemandem besprechen", unterbrach Hermine seine erleichterten Gedanken. „Lupin zum Beispiel. Er könnte sich mit solchen Dingen auskennen. Und übrigens –", fügte sie hinzu, auf Harrys entsetztes Gesicht hin, „– ich glaube natürlich _nicht_, dass der Ruf des Schleiers deinen Tod bedeutet, Harry." Er war tatsächlich beruhigt; so beruhigt sogar, dass er endlich das Verlangen verlor, zu stehen, und sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ. „Vielleicht hast du dir das Flüstern genauso eingebildet wie dessen Verbindung zu diesem Zauberer."  
„Ja", sagte Harry, „vielleicht." Aber weder der Ruf des Schleiers noch dessen Ursprung in dem seltsamen Mann gingen ihm für den Rest des Tages aus dem Kopf, und selbst als er sich abends schlafen legte, war er immer noch überzeugt, dass er sich nichts von beidem eingebildet hatte.  
Doch am nächsten Morgen sah alles anders aus.  
Der Mann war vergessen, als eine erneute Welle der Enttäuschung Harrys Kopf durchströmte und völlig für sich beanspruchte. Nun, da Harry und Ron auch apparieren konnten, hätte Harry erwartet, dass sich bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen ein Fortschritt zeigen würde. Warum das so sein sollte, wusste er nicht, und er war auch nicht wirklich überrascht, als diese unbegründete Hoffnung platzte; dennoch deprimierte es ihn. Sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, wer das Medaillon gekauft haben könnte – außer, Harrys Befürchtung war richtig 

und ein Todesser hatte es an sich genommen und schon längst zu Voldemort gebracht. Das Ende der Untersuchungen in der Winkelgasse war immer noch nicht in Sicht, wie Mr Weasley berichtete, als er am Vormittag des nächsten Tages verfrüht von seiner Arbeit nach Hause kam, weil seine Abteilung zur Zeit wenig zu tun hatte.  
„Es herrscht eine Ruhe zwischen den Stürmen, wenn man so will", erklärte er. „Irgendetwas scheint Voldemort dazu bewegt haben, sich für eine Weile zurückzuziehen. Bald schlägt er sicher wieder zu, darauf könnt ihr wetten."  
Da kein Erfolg in Aussicht war, zog Harry es schon in Erwägung, die Orte aufzusuchen, die sie als mögliche Verstecke zwar ausgeschlossen hatten, für den Fall der Fälle aber doch bereisen wollten, hätten sie mit denen, die auf ihrer Liste nicht durchgestrichen waren, keinen Erfolg – aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in Spinner's End, im Haus der Malfoys oder in Hogwarts (wo sie jetzt ohnehin noch nicht hingehen konnten) ein Horkrux versteckt war, war so gering, dass er sich nicht einmal dazu aufrappeln konnte, seine Idee Ron und Hermine vorzuschlagen.  
Harry fühlte sich so untätig, dass er vor Aufregung beinahe zu zittern begonnen hätte, als Mr Weasley sich nach dem Mittagessen geheimnisvoll zu ihm hinüberbeugte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Kann ich ein Wort mit dir reden, Harry? Allein?"  
Harry erwiderte nicht einmal die fragenden Blicke mit Ron und Hermine aus, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saßen, sondern erhob sich sofort. Neue Informationen erhoffend, etwa zu Mundungus' Tod, zu außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen oder zu dem Auftauchen eines magischen Geistes, der Mr Weasley ein Medaillon in die Schoß geworfen hatte, folgte Harry Mr Weasley in den Hof.  
„Was gibt es?", fragte Harry in dem Augenblick, in dem Mr Weasley die Tür zum Haus schloss.  
„Harry, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden." Mr Weasley nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie mit dem Saum seiner Weste, während er weitersprach. „Es geht um das Angebot, das Alastor und Minerva dir – im Namen des gesamten Ordens – gemacht haben."  
Harrys Aufregung verschwand; und mit ihr schien auch seine Miene zu sinken, denn als Mr Weasley seine Brille wieder aufsetzte und Harry direkt ansah, wirkte er entsetzt.  
„Nimm es mir doch bitte nicht so übel!", rief er. Dann seufzte er. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du darüber nachgedacht hast –"  
„Meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich anhören musste, was Mr Weasley zu sagen hatte. „Meine Antwort bleibt die gleiche. Ich trete dem Orden nicht bei, weil ich denke – nein, _weiß_, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass ich – Sie wissen schon, _der Junge_ bin, _der lebt_. Ansonsten würden Ron und Hermine auch in den Orden aufgenommen werden – genauso, um genau zu sein, wie auch Ginny, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood, denn die hätten es auch verdient, nicht weniger als ich."  
Mr Weasley sah Harry mit einem traurigen, sorgenvollen Blick an. Harry fühlte sich wegen dieser Gefühle, die Mr Weasley da zeigte, nicht schuldbewusst.  
„Ich glaube, du begehst einen großen Fehler", sagte Mr Weasley.  
„Ich nicht", erwiderte Harry nur.  
Keiner von beiden sagte danach noch etwas. Dieses Schweigen, während dessen sie einander direkt in die Augen blickten, dauerte so lange, dass Mr Weasley schließlich aufgab. Er seufzte erneut, sagte mit bedauernder Stimme „Deine Entscheidung", und ging Harry voran wieder in das Haus zurück.  
In der Küche erwartete Mrs Weasley sie, und als Mr Weasley den Kopf schüttelte und seine Frau Harry daraufhin mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn ansah, wurde Harry klar, dass dieses Gespräch eben schon eine Weile geplant gewesen war. Harry ging wortlos an den beiden vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Ron und Hermine vorfand. Gerade, als er sich zu ihnen setzen und ihnen erzählen wollte, was Rons Vater mit ihm besprochen hatte, klopfte es am Fenster.  


Vier Eulen, die jeweils ein recht großes Paket mit sich trugen, flatterten vor dem Fenster auf und ab und bedeuteten Harry mit wildem Krächzen, dass er sie hineinlassen sollte.  
Harry lief zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die Eulen gaben ein Geräusch von sich, dass beinahe Erleichterung ähnelte, und landeten direkt auf dem Boden neben der Wand, wo sie ihre Pakete ablegten und den Fuchsbau dann sofort wieder durch das Fenster verließen. Harry schloss es, dann wandte er sich den Paketen zu.  
„Von Hogwarts", sagte er, als er das Wappen der Schule auf dem braunen Papier erkannte. In den Schnüren, mit denen die Pakete eingewickelt waren, steckten außerdem Briefe mit Hagrids unverkennbarer Handschrift.  
„Unsere Schulbücher!", rief Hermine. Sie sprang vom Sofa und wäre beinahe gestolpert auf dem Weg zu Harry, der wiederum fast gelacht hätte.  
Ron hingegen lachte tatsächlich. „Dass dich Bücher so in Aufregung versetzen können, während du ganz ruhig täglich mit uns über Horkru-"  
Die Vorfreude auf neue Lektüre wich von Hermines Gesicht; sie drehte sich so schnell um, dass es Harry erneut nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie gestolpert wäre.  
„Ron, psst!", sagte sie. Ron wurde sofort still und er, Harry und Hermine wandten sich gleichzeitig zur Küche um, in welcher Mr und Mrs Weasley waren. Ihre leisen Stimmen drangen schwach ins Wohnzimmer – sie hatten Ron nicht gehört.  
„Das ist gerade nochmal gut gegangen", sagte Hermine, erleichtert ausatmend. „Ron, du kannst doch nicht einfach so über – über _du-weißt-schon-was_ sprechen, wenn Leute in der Nähe sind!"  
Ron starrte Hermine wütend an. „Ach ja?", entgegnete er im Flüsterton. „Wer siegelt denn mein Zimmer magisch gegen Lauscher ab, wenn er schlecht über den Orden spricht, nicht aber, wenn er sich mit anderen über geheime Informationen zu Voldemort unterhält?"  
Harry verstand nicht, was Ron meinte. Hermine entgegen stöhnte genervt.  
„Willst du mir das immer noch vorhalten?", fauchte Hermine. „Als ich Harry damals gesagt habe, dass ich das Verhalten des Ordens ungut finde, wollte ich eben nicht, dass deine Eltern etwas mitkriegen!" Harry erinnerte sich jetzt daran; als er und Hermine sich zum ersten Mal darüber ausgetauscht haben, dass Orden wohl etwas vorhatte, was nicht in Ordnung war, hatte Hermine Rons Zimmer mit Zaubern belegt. „Es war mir eben peinlich, schon allein deshalb, weil ich mir nicht sicher war! Aber im Allgemeinen glaube ich nicht, dass deine Eltern vor deiner Zimmertür stehen und uns belauschen, und da ohnehin kein Todesser in den Fuchsbau kommen kann, ist es auch nicht nötig, Sicherheitszauber zu sprechen!"  
„Ja, ja, schon gut." Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Tut mir Leid. Du weißt nur, dass ich –"  
„Dass du es nicht okay findest, dass wir dem Orden misstrauen", beendete Hermine den Satz für Ron. „Schon klar. Können wir uns jetzt den Büchern zuwenden?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürzte sich Hermine auf das Paket, dessen angehängter Brief an sie adressiert war. Harry reichte Ron sein Paket, stellte Ginnys auf dem Kamin neben ihm ab und öffnete sein eigenes.  
„Sind ja recht wenige, wenn man bedenkt, dass es unser UTZ-Jahr ist", meinte Ron, der _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7_ aufgeschlagen hatte.  
„Das liegt daran, dass wir hauptsächlich Bücher aus der Bibliothek benutzen werden müssen", erwiderte Hermine, die die Inhaltsangabe von einem Buch nach dem anderen durchlas. „Hmm … ich kenne die alle schon, bis auf drei. Das für Alte Runen, das für Kräuterkunde – und das für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
Harry, der eben überrascht festgestellt hatte, dass sich _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ ebenfalls unter seinen Schulbüchern befand, und gerade hätte fragen wollen, für welches Fach das wohl sein sollte, blickte neugierig auf. „Denkst du, es könnte uns nützlich sein?"  
Hermine machte eine skeptische Miene. „_Leben, Tod und Seele – eine Studie_ von Vindictus Viridian … ich weiß ja nicht …"  
„Seele?" Ron holte seine eigene Ausgabe des Buches hervor. „Klingt doch ganz so, als 

könnten wir das gebrauchen, oder?"  
„Ich les es mir einmal durch und teile euch dann meine Meinung mit", sagte Hermine; Harry und auch Ron, wie an seinem Lächeln abzulesen war, waren ganz und gar zufrieden mit diesem Vorschlag.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine das Buch noch am selben Abend vor dem Schlafengehen auslesen würde. Tagsüber begann sie schon damit, wich aber allen Fragen Harrys und Rons aus und konzentrierte sich auf das Buch, als müsse sie den Inhalt in wenigen Stunden auswendig lernen.  
Er selbst erkannte in den Stunden, die er in dieser Nacht mit dem lange Zeit vergeblichen Versuch, einzuschlafen, verbrachte, dass er Ron zustimmen musste – der Titel des Buches klang tatsächlich so, als könnte es (und vielleicht auch der Lehrer, der es auf die Liste der Schulbücher gesetzt hatte) ihnen nützlich werden. Dennoch warf er selbst keinen Blick hinein, sondern wand sich weiter in seinem Bett nach allen Seiten, verzweifelt nach der Position suchend, in der er einschlafen könnte. Wenn es um Bücher ging, konnte man immerhin sicher sein, dass Hermine fähig war, sie schnell zu verstehen und einem anderen alles Notwendige und Wichtige daraus zu erzählen. Es selbst zu lesen wäre unnötig, dachte er, kurz, bevor er einschlief.  
Als Harry früh am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und einen schnarchenden Ron in seinem Zimmer zurückließ, fiel ihm etwas auf, was er bisher noch nicht erkannt hatte: Ron hatte in den letzten Nächten um einiges besser – und vor allem länger – geschlafen hatte als in der Zeit direkt nach Georges Tod. Ob er sich mittlerweile davon erholt hatte? _Natürlich nicht_, dachte Harry, und er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Niemand erholte sich davon, einen Bruder verloren zu haben – ob man nun in den letzten Tagen dessen Lebens herausgefunden hatte, dass er eigentlich gar kein richtiger Bruder war, oder nicht.  
Es war nicht Hermine, auf die er gehofft hatte, und auch nicht Mrs Weasley, mit der er am ehesten gerechnet hätte, die er im Wohnzimmer antraf, als er dort ankam. Es war Ginny, die auf dem Boden beim Tisch kniete und über etwas gebeugt war, das von ihren langen Haaren verdeckt wurde.  
„Guten Morgen", sagte er.  
Ginny blickte auf; Harry sah, dass sie auf blau gefärbtem Pergament geschrieben hatte.  
„Hi", erwiderte sie, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Pergament zu.  
„Was machst du da?"  
Ginny sah erneut hoch, ihm direkt in die Augen; er hasste sich dafür, aber er errötete _schon wieder_. Soweit er wusste, war sein Gesicht in den letzten Tagen, oder vielleicht sogar Wochen, öfter rot angelaufen, als in den sechzehn Jahren davor insgesamt. Ginnys starrer Blick gab ihm das Gefühl, dass sie ihn im Moment als störend und lästig empfand, aber er wollte ihm standhalten.  
Schließlich lächelte sie.  
„Ich schreibe eine Geburtstagskarte an Luna", antwortete sie.  
„Luna hat heute Geburtstag?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Großartig! Kannst du meinen Namen auch auf die Karte setzen?"  
Wieder dieser Blick von ihr.  
„Nur, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht", sagte Harry hastig.  
Ginny schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte sie: „Ach was, Luna wird sich freuen." Sie schrieb irgendetwas auf das Pergament, stupste es dann mit ihrem Zauberstab an und es faltete sich automatisch zu einem richtigen Billet zusammen; mit einem weiteren Schwenker des Zauberstabs erschien eine gezeichnete Rose auf der Vorderseite der Karte, in der sich die Initialen _GW_ wanden.  
„Hübsch", sagte Harry.  
Ginny lächelte erneut. „Danke." Dann stand sie auf, und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Krummbein, der nun auf ihn zugetapst kam, neben ihr gelegen hatte. Er kraulte Krummbein 

hinter den Ohren, während Ginny in Richtung Küche ging.  
„Mum?", rief sie; Mrs Weasleys Stimme antwortete – vermutlich aus dem Hof: „Ja?" „Ich bräuchte eine Eule, um Lunas Geburtstagskarte wegzuschicken!"  
„Oh, ja, ich spreche gleich mit dem Auroren, der heute Wache hält." Während Mrs Weasley sprach, wurde ihre Stimme immer lauter, und schließlich stand sie neben Ginny im Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab ihn eben schon gesehen, als ich die Hühner gefüttert habe, ich kenn ihn, der ist recht nett. Harry!", rief sie dann, als sie Harry sah. „Du bist schon wach? Ich – _um Himmels Willen_!" Harry und Ginny erschraken, als Mrs Weasley die letzten Worte plötzlich laut kreischend von sich gab, und Krummbein sprang fauchend auf das Sofa und krallte sich dort fest. „Deine Geburtstagsgeschenke!"  
Dann lief sie aus dem Haus, und Harry wusste, was sie meinte, obwohl es ihm selbst auch gerade erst eingefallen war. Die Weasleys hatten seine Geburtstagsgeschenke von der Feier im Grimmauldplatz mitgenommen, ihm aber noch nicht zurückgegeben. Er blickte auf sein rechtes Handgelenk und sah überrascht, dass er Tonks' Glücksarmband immer noch trug. Es hatte sich so sehr an seine Haut angepasst, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und auch wenn er es für möglich hielt, dass er sich täuschte, so glaubte er doch, dass es sich in der Farbe ebenfalls stark verändert hatte, um seinem Arm zu ähneln.  
_Viel Glück gebracht hat es mir ja nicht_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er das Armband abstreifte und in seine Hosentasche fallen ließ.  
Da kehrte Mrs Weasley auch schon mit einer großen Tasche zurück.  
„Wir haben sie in der Besenkammer gelagert, weil wir nicht wussten, wann du wiederkommst – und dann hab ich sie dort einfach vergessen!" Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tasche, die sich daraufhin sofort öffnete; mehrere Gegenstände kamen aus ihr empor, und als sie auf den Boden zu schwebten, vergrößerten sich die meisten von ihnen. „Tut mir sehr leid, ich habe wirklich nicht daran gedacht!"  
„Kein Problem", entgegnete Harry sofort. Er wollte Mrs Weasley auf keinen Fall das Gefühl geben, dass er ihr irgendeine Schuld zuwies – sie hatte genug um die Ohren, da war es selbstverständlich, dass sie nicht an seine Geschenke dachte.  
„Das ist lieb von dir – trag sie einzeln rauf, sonst tust du dir – deine Eule!", rief sie dann, sich wieder an Ginny wendend. Wieder lief sie aus dem Haus, wobei sie hinzufügte: „Wo hab ich heute nur meinen Kopf?"  
Harry und Ginny tauschten einen belustigten Blick aus, dann folgte Ginny ihrer Mutter in den Hof. Krummbein sprang auf den Boden und trabte Ginny hinterher.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry all seine Geschenke in Rons Zimmer gebracht hatte; er hatte vorsichtig sein müssen, nichts fallen zu lassen, damit Ron nicht aufwachte, und das war besonders im Falle des neuen Käfigs für Hedwig nicht besonders einfach.  
Gerade, als Harry den Spiegel hochtrug, den er von Luna bekommen hatte, wachte Ron aber von selbst auf.  
„Wasndasalles?", murmelte er verschlafen, nachdem er sich die Augen gerieben und die vielen Dinge entdeckt hatte, die sich nun auf dem Boden stapelten.  
„Meine Geburtstagsgeschenke", antwortete Harry.  
„Klasse! Ist noch ein Schokofrosch da?"  
Harry griff nach der Box mit den Süßigkeiten, die Ron ihm geschenkt hatte, und warf Ron einen Schokofrosch zu.  
„Was machst du jetzt mit dem ganzen Zeug?", fragte Ron, bevor er die Verpackung aufriss und dem Frosch den Kopf abbiss.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Käfig tausche ich gegen Hedwigs jetzigen aus – sie und Pig sind noch jagen, das kann ich gleich machen – und den Rest pack ich wohl einfach in meinen Koffer und nehm alles mit nach Hogwarts."  
„Gute Idee." Ron warf den Rest des Schokofrosches in seinen Mund, sprang aus dem Bett und fügte hinzu: „Meinst du, wir sollten gleich heute mit dem Packen beginnen?"  


„Es sind doch noch zehn Tage, bis wir nach Hogwarts fahren."  
„Aber wenn wir gleich packen, müssen wir uns später nicht mehr darum kümmern und können am Tag vor der Abreise unsere Pläne noch einmal durchgehen und überdenken", sagte Ron.  
Harry war verblüfft. „Gut mitgedacht!"  
„Naja – Hermine hat das gestern gesagt", sagte Ron. „Sie hat irgendwie Recht, aber wenn's nach mir ginge, würde ich es auch bis zum einunddreißigsten aufschieben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und begann dann, sich umzuziehen.  
Die restlichen Tage vergingen so ereignislos und so langsam, dass Harry nur ungern über sie nachdachte. Hermine wollte das Buch von Vindictus Viridian noch einmal lesen, bevor sie ihre Meinung darüber preisgab; zu den Untersuchungen in der Winkelgasse gab es keine Neuigkeiten; was die Horkruxe betraf, hatten sie keine neuen Ideen; und als die Sonne am ersten September endlich aufging, fand Harry, dass sie ihre Koffer genauso gut erst am Vortag hätten packen können, denn lange unterhalten hatten sie sich am Abend nicht, und Ergebnisse hatte es nach dem Gespräch auch keine gegeben. Als Harry aufstand, tat er das mit einer Wut im Bauch, wie er sie nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit Mundungus Fletcher Sirius' alte Besitztümer aus dem Grimmauldplatz gestohlen hatte.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Hermine ihn und Ron in der Küche.  
„Als ob", erwiderte Harry.  
Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an. „Du brauchst mich nicht so anzuschnauzen!"  
„Ich schnauz dich doch gar nicht –"  
„Seid nicht so laut", murrte Ron, „ich hab Kopfschmerzen."  
„Was für ein fröhlicher Haufen."  
Ginny kam in die Küche getänzelt. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen gehoben grinste hämisch. „Wenn ihr euch so streitet, wird das euren geheimen Aufträgen wohl im Wege stehen."  
„W-was?" Harry wirbelte herum. „Welche – wovon redest –"  
„Harry, der Orden weiß doch, dass wir etwas vorhaben", sagte Hermine, aggressiver als sie sonst mit ihm sprach. „Das kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben."  
„Kein Grund, bissig zu werden!" Harry hatte es natürlich nicht vergessen; es hatte ihn nur aus der Fassung gebracht, Ginny davon reden zu hören. Ginny durfte nicht zu viel wissen, durfte nicht in Gefahr geraten …  
„Ich wäre nicht _bissig_, wie du es nennst, wenn du mich vorhin nicht so angefaucht hättest."  
„Ich hab nicht –"  
„Ach, ist doch jetzt egal", warf Ron ein. „Ginny, wo ist Mum? Ich hab Hunger."  
„Wie wär's, wenn du dir ausnahmsweise mal selbst was zu essen machst?" Ginny betrachtete ihren Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu. „Mum unterhält sich im Hof mit einem der Auroren, um alles für unsere Abreise nachher klarzumachen.  
Aber jetzt mal was anderes." Ginny setzte sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn eingehend an. „Ich hab nachgedacht."  
„Ach ja?", sagte Harry nur, wobei er gegen zwei Dränge auf einmal ankämpfte, die beide eng mit der Nähe zusammenhing, die er im Moment zu Ginny hatte: einmal gegen das Verlangen, sich auf sie zu werfen und sie zu küssen; zum anderen dagegen, seinen Oberkörper nicht nach hinten, so weit von Ginny weg wie möglich, zu beugen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ersterer Lust nicht erlag. Stattdessen versuchte er einfach, so gerade wie möglich zu sitzen und ihren Blick zu erwidern.  
„Ja", sagte Ginny, „und zwar über deine Bewusstlosigkeit oder was das gewesen ist. Als Du-weißt-schon-wer damals von mir Besitz ergriffen hat, ist mir das auch einmal passiert – nur nicht für so lange, und es war abends, daher hat jeder gedacht, ich würde einfach schlafen. Aber das hab ich nicht. Nicht wirklich zumindest, nicht freiwillig. Ich bin im Bett einfach – einfach umgefallen, wenn man so will. Aufgewacht bin ich am nächsten Morgen so spät, dass ich die erste Viertelstunde von Verwandlung verpasst habe."  


Harry bemerkte, dass sein Mund die ganze Zeit offen gestanden hatte, und schloss ihn hastig wieder. „Wieso erzählst du mir das erst jetzt?"  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dir das Gleiche passiert ist", antwortete Ginny, mit den Schultern zuckend. „Und ich wollte nicht unnötig Wirbel machen. Aber ich halte es für möglich, dass Voldemort versucht hat, von dir Besitz zu ergreifen."  
Harry hörte, dass Hermine laut aufatmete, und dass Ron, der aufgestanden war, um sich Frühstück zu machen, ein Messer fallen ließ; Harry selbst war weniger geschockt als die beiden – aber doch mehr, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.  
Er hatte die Träume gehabt, ihm war klar gewesen, dass das möglicherweise wieder durch die geistliche Verbindung zu Voldemort zustande gekommen war. Und doch … und doch hatte er gehofft, es wäre einfach irgendeine Krankheit gewesen, die er ausgestanden hatte. Aber nach Ginnys Worten …  
„Seid ihr fertig?"  
Noch bevor Harry entscheiden konnte, ob er Ron und Hermine (und vielleicht sogar Ginny) von seinen Träumen – speziell dem, den er im Ligusterweg gehabt hatte – erzählen sollte, kam Mrs Weasley in die Küche. Sie strahlte einen nach dem anderen an, als wäre etwas Wunderbares passiert.  
„Endlich geht es zurück nach Hogwarts!", rief sie. „Ich bin so froh, euch endlich in _richtiger_ Sicherheit zu wissen … Und es ist euer letztes Jahr!", fügte sie an Harry, Ron und Hermine hinzu; ihre Augen waren wieder feucht und drohten Tränen an. „Ihr seid so groß und so – erwachsen."  
„Wenn sie mich jetzt umarmt hätte, wäre ich nach dem Schuljahr gleich von hier ausgezogen", flüsterte Ron, nachdem Mrs Weasley aus der Küche geeilt war, unter dem Vorwand, Mr Weasley zu wecken – tatsächlich wollte sie wohl nur nicht dabei gesehen werden, wie sie schon wieder weinte.  
Zwei Stunden später, um kurz nach zehn Uhr, kamen zwei Auroren ins Haus, um die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine für die Fahrt nach King's Cross abzuholen. Sie trugen gewöhnliche Muggelanzüge und waren von besonders kräftiger Statur, was Harry an die Security-Männer der nichtmagischen Regierung erinnerte, die er hin und wieder im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Bill und Fleur winkten vom Fenster aus, während der Fahrer des Autos, das das Ministerium ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, Harrys, Rons, Hermines und Ginnys Koffer in den Kofferraum lud. Die ganze Fahrt über dachte Harry, Hedwig in ihrem neuen Käfig auf seiner Schoß, nach. Er saß zwischen zwei weiteren Auroren eingeklemmt auf der Rückbank, Blickkontakt mit Ron oder Hermine unmöglich gemacht durch die Größe des Auroren, der zu seiner rechten saß und ihn von den anderen trennte. So konnte er in Ruhe überlegen, ob Ginny Recht haben könnte, ob Voldemort tatsächlich von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte – von ihm Besitz ergriffen _hatte_ vielleicht sogar …  
_Völliger Quatsch_, dachte er. _Warum sollte er das tun? Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass Voldemort erkannt hat, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir für ihn gefährlich werden könnte, dass er sich jetzt gegen mich schützt … Warum sollte er jetzt absichtlich in meinen Geist eindringen?_  
Was aber war, wenn er es nicht absichtlich getan hatte? Wenn die Verbindung zwischen den beiden wieder offen stand, Voldemort es aber noch nicht bemerkt hatte? Würde sich das, was Harry in seinem fünften Schuljahr erlebt hatte, wiederholen, während er nach den Horkruxen suchte?  
Würde er Okklumentik diesmal richtig lernen müssen?  
Sie erreichten den Bahnhof. Zusätzlich zu den vier Auroren, die sie bereits unterwegs begleitet hatten, erwarteten sie weitere zwei am Bahnhof – darunter Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auch er war mit einem schwarzen Muggelanzug bekleidet - an ihm sah es allerdings eindrucksvoller und passender aus, als würde er so etwas jeden Tag tragen.  
„Hallo, Harry", begrüßte ihn Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme; die dunkle Haut seiner 

Glatze glänzte im Licht der Herbstsonne, und der goldene Ohrring ließ ihn so cool aussehen wie eh und je.  
„Hi", sagte Harry, froh, wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den Auroren zu sehen. „Wie läuft's?"  
„Alles bereit für euch", antwortete Kingsley, wobei er Mr Weasley die Hand schüttelte. „Die Untersuchungen in Hogwarts sind vor ein paar Stunden abgeschlossen worden."  
Die Auroren geleiteten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Mr und Mrs Weasley zu der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Kingsley und Harry gingen gemeinsam und als erste durch das Portal zum Gleis neundreiviertel; sie warteten ab, bis kein Muggel ihnen auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, dann spazierten sie gelassen auf die Mauer zu – und hindurch auf die andere Seite. Als Harry den scharlachroten Hogwarts Express – noch keinen Dampf ausströmend – erblickte, durchströmte ihn eine Wärme, die er erwartet, erhofft, aber gleichzeitig befürchtet hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, als dieses Gefühl zu genießen – er würde wieder nach Hogwarts, nach Hause gehen … Auch wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr dort war, es war doch sein Zuhause. Aber er wusste, dass er wenig Zeit mit Unterricht verbringen würde, oder überhaupt im Schloss. Die Horkruxe waren seine Aufgabe. Wenn nötig – und es würde (hoffentlich) oft nötig sein – würde er Hogwarts sofort verlassen. Aber wenigstens jetzt konnte er sich erst einmal darauf freuen, in der großen Halle die Häusereinteilung der neuen Schüler zu genießen, die vielen Geheimräume des Schlosses zu erkunden, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen Freunden herumzusitzen …  
Zum letzten Mal. Es war sein siebentes, sein letztes Schuljahr.  
Die anderen kamen durch die Absperrung auf den Gleis neundreiviertel und Kingsley und die anderen Auroren liefen zum Zug, um die Koffer dort abzustellen.  
„Sind ja noch nicht viele hier", meinte Hermine, die den Blick über die wenigen anderen Schüler und ihre Verwandten schweifen ließ, die bereits auf dem Bahnhof waren. Ein sehr kleiner Junge stand in der Nähe des Zuges, ohne Eltern; er warf ständig nervöse Blicke zu ihnen hinüber.  
„Wir sind ja auch früh dran", sagte Mr Weasley, ohne den Anflug eines Lächelns, „aber ich befürchte, dass es nicht viel mehr werden. In solchen Zeiten behalten einige, wenn nicht sogar die meisten, Eltern ihre Kinder lieber bei sich zuhause."  
„Ihr solltet vielleicht trotzdem schon in den Zug." Mrs Weasley drehte sich nach allen Seiten, die Stirn besorgt in Falten gelegt. „Wer weiß, wer sich hier auf dem Bahnhof so herumtreibt –"  
„Molly", sagte Mr Weasley leise, aber Harry konnte ihn hören, „du weißt doch, dass hier überall Wachen stationiert sind – und außerdem liegt ein Zauber auf dem Bahnhof, der es Menschen mit dem Dunklen Mal unmöglich macht, ihn zu betreten, ohne sich auffällig zu verhalten."  
„Ja, ja, natürlich." Mrs Weasley nahm ihre Hand erst jetzt von Ginnys Schulter. „Ich würde mich trotzdem wohler fühlen, wenn sie sich in den Zug setzen würden – ein paar Lehrer fahren auch damit, und Alastor und Remus müssten auch schon drin sein –"  
„Moody und Lupin fahren auch mit?", fragte Ginny begeistert.  
Mrs Weasley nickte. „Aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass ihr viel von den beiden zu sehen kriegt – sie sind als Wachen im Zug und müssen regelmäßig die Gänge entlang patrouillieren –"  
„So wie Hermine und ich, wir sind Vertrauensschüler!", warf Ron ein. „Dann können wir doch mit den beiden mitgehen, oder?"  
„Und Harry auch", sagte Hermine. „Du könntest doch ausnahmsweise einmal mit uns die Abteile kontrollieren, oder, Harry?"  
„Ich glaube, ich warte lieber mit Ginny auf Neville und Luna und wir suchen uns dann zu viert ein Abteil." _Oder ich geh irgendwo allein mit Ginny hin …_ Er sah zu Ginny hinüber, die lächelnd nickte.  
Mrs Weasley umarmte jeden von ihnen dreimal, Harry sogar zwei weitere Male, bevor die 

vier ihre Koffer nahmen, sich von Mr Weasley und Kingsley verabschiedeten, und dann den Hogwarts Express bestiegen, zu welcher Zeit bereits einige mehr Schüler den Gleis betreten hatten und der Zug ersten Dampf ausstieß. Ron und Hermine überreichten den anderen beiden ihre Koffer und die Käfige von Krummbein und Pigwidgeon, dann liefen sie ins Vertrauensschülerabteil, Harry und Ginny hingegen suchten in der entgegengesetzten Richtung nach einem freien Abteil. Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass in keinem der Abteile jemand saß, bis ihm einfiel, dass er noch nie so früh schon hier gewesen war.  
Gerade als Ginny eine Tür am hinteren Ende des Zuges öffnete, als hätten die Bänke dahinter etwas, das sich von den anderen unterschied, rief eine verträumte Stimme ihre Namen.  
„Harry! Ginny!"  
Die beiden wandten sich um und sahen Luna, die den Gang entlang auf sie zugelaufen kam.  
„Hallo, Luna", sagte Harry.  
„Hi", antwortete sie strahlend. „Vielen Dank für die Geburtstagsglückwünsche!"  
„Immer doch."  
„Hat dir die Karte gefallen?", fragte Ginny.  
„Oh ja." Luna nickte, machte große Augen und öffnete ihren Mund weit, als könne sie nur so ihre Begeisterung ausdrücken. „Ich war begeistert! So etwas Schönes hab ich noch nie von jemandem gekriegt – sehr außergewöhnlich ist die Karte." Zu hören, dass Luna etwas als außergewöhnlich bezeichnete, hätte Harry fast noch eher zum Lachen gebracht als ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich vermute, du hast dir von Nozowicky-Wichteln helfen lassen?"  
Harry betrat hinter Ginny und Luna das Abteil und hörte heiter zu, wie Luna erklärte, was Nosowicky-Wichteln waren. Es wäre schön gewesen, sie in den letzten Wochen überall dabei gehabt zu haben – sie hätte die trostlose Stimmung sicher immer wieder aufgelockert.  
Gerade, als der Zugführer über Lautsprecher verkünden ließ, dass die Fahrt in einer Minute losging, öffnete sich die Tür ihres Abteils.  
„Hallo!", rief Neville, als er eintrat. Harry half ihm, seinen Koffer bei den anderen in den Gepäckablagen zu verstauen, dann ließ er sich neben Luna auf die Bank sinken; der Zug fuhr los. „Endlich gehen wir wieder nach Hogwarts – seht mal, was mir meine Oma zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat."  
Er hielt etwas hoch, was an seinem Gürtel baumelte: Einen kleinen quadratischen Käfig mit grünen Stäben, hinter welchen Nevilles Kröte Trevor auf feucht aussehendem Gras saß.  
„Damit er mir nicht mehr weglaufen kann", erklärte Neville unnötigerweise. Die hin und wieder erfolgreichen Fluchtversuche der Kröte waren zahlreich gewesen, und jeder hatte sie mitbekommen.  
Harry und Neville hörten eine halbe Stunde lang dabei zu, wie sie sich über ihre ZAG-Noten unterhielten, aber Harrys Blick wanderte bald zu den Bergen, die vor dem Fenster in der Ferne am Zug vorbeizogen. Theoretisch könnte auf jedem davon ein Horkrux Voldemorts versteckt sein …  
Harry las in dem Buch über Quidditch, das Hermine ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, als die Abteiltür sich erneut öffnete. Ron und Hermine kamen herein.  
Ron warf sich fast gewalttätig neben Neville auf die Bank; er starrte Hermine wütend an, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt.  
„Was –"  
„Die hier hat mir vorhin Professor Slughorn in die Hand gedrückt", sagte Hermine, bevor Harry seine Frage ausformulieren konnte; sie hielt drei zusammengerollte Pergamente hoch. „Für dich, Ginny und mich."  
„Einladungen zu einem Treffen des Slug-Klubs?", fragte Ginny, als sie ihren Brief entgegen nahm. „Ich hab gedacht, die gibt es nicht mehr."  
„Er hat sie letztes Jahr abgebrochen, weil ich –" Harry unterbrach sich selbst; beinahe hätte er verraten, was zwischen Slughorn und ihm vorgefallen war. „– weil er so wenig Zeit hatte. Das scheint dieses Jahr anders zu sein."  


„Müssen wir hingehen?" Hermine seufzte. „Ich möchte diesem McLaggen nicht schon wieder über den Weg laufen …"  
„McLaggen war ein Siebtklässler", sagte Harry, „er geht nicht mehr nach Hogwarts."  
„Oh doch." Ginny grinste süffisant. „Eine Freundin von mir hat es mir erzählt – er ist durchgefallen bei den UTZ-Prüfungen."  
„Aber dann ist er sicher nicht eingeladen." Harry freute sich, zu hören, dass McLaggen durchgefallen war; andererseits bedeutete das, dass er ihn noch ein weiteres Jahr ertragen musste, vermutlich sogar bei den Quidditch-Proben testen musste. „Slughorn würde nie jemanden in seinem Klub haben wollen, der durchgefallen ist, der hat doch keine Chancen mehr auf hohe Posten."  
„Ich will trotzdem nicht", sagte Hermine hastig. „Wir – wir würden uns doch nur zu Tode langweilen!"  
Ihre Augen huschten immer wieder nervös zu Ron hinüber. Harry wusste, dass sie seine Eifersucht nicht wieder herausfordern wollte. Es hatte Ron letztes Jahr nie gefallen, dass Slughorn ihn wie Luft behandelt hatte.  
„Ich gehe." Ginny stand auf. „Slughorn hat doch immer leckeres Essen, ich hab keine Lust auf das, was die Süßigkeiten-Dame verkauft. Das Treffen beginnt in wenigen Minuten – kommt ihr oder nicht?"  
„Doch, ich komme!" Harry hörte sich selbst die Worte sagen, bevor er wirklich über sie nachgedacht hatte. Hatte er es wirklich so dringend nötig, Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen, dass er Ron missmutig zurücklassen würde?  
„Harry!", zischte Hermine entrüstet hinter ihm.  
„Ich hab Hunger", erwiderte er nur in einem gleichen Flüsterton über seine Schulter.  
„Na klar", gab sie nuschelnd zurück. „Wie auch immer", fügte sie lauter hinzu, „ich bleib hier. Harry, du hast doch von Bill und Fleur ein Buch über das Brechen von Flüchen zum Geburtstag bekommen, oder? Gibst du mir das bitte?"  
Harry verstaute das Quidditch-Buch in seinem Koffer und kramte darin nach dem Buch, das Bill und Fleur ihm geschenkt hatten. Als er es gefunden hatte, reichte er es Hermine, die augenblicklich dahinter verschwand. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron sie erstaunt, aber zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete, als er mit Ginny das Abteil verließ.  
„Ron sollte endlich aufhören, so eifersüchtig zu sein", sagte Ginny über ihre Schulter zu Harry, während sie den Gang entlang spazierte. „Das macht ihn ganz schön unsympathisch. Und räumt ihm nicht gerade viele Chancen bei Hermine ein."  
„Ich denke, zwischen den beiden läuft es ganz gut", erwiderte Harry, der schnell gehen musste, um mit Ginny Schritt zu halten. Warum hatte sie es so eilig? Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn so sehr, dass er die vielen Gesichter, die ihn aus den Abteilen heraus anstarrten, nur nebenbei bemerkte.  
„Ja, im Moment." Ginny nickte weise. „Weil sie auf ihn steht wie ein kleines Schulmädchen auf die Kapitäne von weltbekannten Quidditch-Mannschaften oder auf die Sänger von Rockbands. Aber wenn sie diese seltsame Phase überwunden hat – nur sie selbst oder jemand, der so dumm wie Ron ist, könnte sich einreden, dass dann noch immer etwas zwischen den beiden laufen könnte."  
Harry machte den Mund auf, um ihr zu widersprechen, aber in dem Moment erblickte er jemanden, der ihnen entgegen kam; was er stattdessen also sagte, war: „Hallo, Lu- Remus!"  
Lupin zeigte ein kurzes Lächeln zur Begrüßung; noch bevor Harry sich fragte, warum Lupin so griesgrämig dreinblickte, war er näher an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer herangekommen und hatte ihn genauer betrachtet. Er konnte nicht umhin, einige beunruhigende Dinge an Lupin zu bemerken. Er hatte schon lange keinen so zerschlissenen Mantel so getragen, hatte schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so furchtbar krank ausgesehen wie jetzt.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte Lupin mit leiser, ein bisschen heiserer Stimme. „Ich wäre wohl bald zu eurem Abteil gekommen."  


„Mit uns ist alles klar", antwortete Harry.  
„Mit dir scheinbar nicht", fügte Ginny hinzu, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, sodass Harry ihre Augen sehen konnte; sie glänzten auf eine merkwürdige Weise – wissend? Neugierig? Berechnend? „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"  
„Es war vor kurzem Vollmond", sagte Lupin, etwas zu hastig. Er senkte seinen Kopf. „Und …"  
„Tonks, nicht wahr?" Woher Ginny diese Vermutung nahm, wusste Harry nicht. „Ist etwas mit ihr?"  
Zu Harrys Überraschung nickte Lupin – Ginny verstand wohl ebenso viel von Gefühlen wie Hermine. „Sie ist ziemlich abwesend in letzter Zeit", sagte Lupin; dann seufzte er, blickte wieder auf und lächelte erneut, diesmal allerdings wirkte es etwas ehrlicher. „Das geht aber sicher wieder vorbei, das hat mit dem Krieg zu tun, sie ist noch ziemlich jung. Seid nicht beunruhigt oder besorgt wegen ihr. Wo wollt ihr denn eigentlich hin?"  
„Treffen des Slug-Klubs", sagte Harry, der den Themenwechsel dankbar annahm.  
„Oh, sieh mal einer an." Lupin hob die Augenbrauen. „Dein Dad ist auch mal zu einem Treffen eingeladen gewesen – er hat es genutzt, um Lily noch mehr zu imponieren. Auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm leider alle weiteren Einladungen gekostet hat."  
Lupin lachte, dann ging er an den beiden vorbei, um seine Wache fortzusetzen.  
„Komm", sagte Ginny, dann lief sie weiter in Richtung des Abteils, in welches Slughorn sie bestellt hatte. Harry beeilte sich wieder, um ihr hinterherzukommen, und er bekam nicht aus dem Kopf, was Lupin gesagt hatte. So wie sein Vater nur zu dem Treffen gegangen war, weil Lily dort war, war auch Harry Ginny nun nur deshalb gefolgt, weil er bei ihr sein wollte … Würden er und Ginny irgendwann so enden wie seine Eltern? Nicht tot in jungen Jahren, ein Waisenkind zurücklassend, nein, das meinte Harry nicht – aber würden sie heiraten, Kinder bekommen? Würde es einmal dazu kommen?  
Würde Harry die Chance dazu haben, so weit zu kommen?  
„Da seid ihr ja! Harry, mein Junge!"  
Harry und Ginny hatten Slughorns Abteil erreicht. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie sich einer größeren Gruppe von Schülern gegenüber als während des Treffens auf der Zugfahrt vor einem Jahr, und Harry war sich sicher, dass Slughorn den Raum im Abteil magisch erweitert hatte.  
Slughorn war sofort aufgestanden, um Harry zu begrüßen. Sein Walrossschnauzbart zitterte, als er Harry die Hand schüttelte, und sein dicker Bauch streifte Harrys. Harry spürte, dass Slughorns Hand ein bisschen schweißig war, und wischte sich seine unauffällig an seiner Hose ab, während Slughorn Ginny einem Platz zuwies.  
Harry sah sich im Abteil um, auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern unter denen, die zum Treffen eingeladen worden waren. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass Ginny sich leider getäuscht hatte: Cormac McLaggen war doch hier, groß und bullig wie immer, und er starrte Harry mit wütend verengten Augen an. Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin und Freund Draco Malfoys, war ebenfalls wieder hier; die beiden tauschten einen verabscheuenden Blick aus, und Harry wunderte sich, ob Zabini noch mit Malfoy in Kontakt stand. Abgesehen von den beiden und Ginny kannte Harry kaum einen der anderen zehn anwesenden Schüler besser als vom seltenen Treffen in den Korridoren von Hogwarts – bis auf einen.  
Zacharias Smith aus Hufflepuff grinste Harry leicht dümmlich an, obwohl er vermutlich dachte, er würde eine erhabene Miene tragen.  
„Harry, du wirst an meiner anderen Seite sitzen", sagte Slughorn, der Ginny zwischen sich und einem müde aussehenden Schüler aus Ravenclaw auf einen Sessel gezwängt hatte und nun neben ihr Platz nahm. „Und – aber wo ist denn Miss Granger?"  
„Sie hat leider keine Zeit", sagte Harry, während er sich griesgrämig setzte; er wäre viel lieber neben Ginny geblieben, war im Grunde genommen sogar nur deswegen mitgekommen.  
„Oh – kann man nichts machen", sagte Slughorn, der merkwürdigerweise weniger enttäuscht 

wirkte, als Harry erwartet hätte. „Kennst du alle anderen hier, Harry? Zacharias geht in deine Klasse – stell dir vor, was ich heute über ihn herausgefunden habe, Harry! Unser Zacharias hier ist ein entfernter Nachfahre von Helga Hufflepuff!"  
Zacharias nickte und hob stolz seine Brust an. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Lachen zu prusten bei diesem Anblick – als er merkte, dass ihm vor Erstaunen der Mund auffiel.  
Zacharias Smith … Smith …  
Hepzibah Smith …  
„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?", sagte Zacharias, der Harrys offensichtliche Verblüffung scheinbar für Bewunderung hielt. „Ich dachte, jeder weiß das."  
„Da haben Sie sich aber getäuscht, Mr Smith", lachte Slughorn, dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry. „Den Rest der Schüler hier würdest du kennen, wenn du letztes Jahr öfter bei meinen Treffen dabei gewesen wärst, Harry." Slughorn bedachte Harry mit einem tadelnden Blick, bevor er begann, jeden einzelnen vorzustellen. Harry hörte kaum zu; er war in Gedanken …  
Das war kein Zufall. Wenn Zacharias Smith ein Nachfahre Helga Hufflepuffs war, ebenso wie Hepzibah Smith, der Voldemort sowohl den Becher Hufflepuffs als auch das Medaillon Slytherins gestohlen hatte, dann war Zacharias auch mit dieser alten, dicken Frau verwandt …  
Bedeutete das etwas für Harry? Könnte ihm das nützlich werden? Oder – oder waren Zacharias und seine Familie dann in besonderer Gefahr? Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm nichts davon –  
„Harry? Bist du noch bei uns?"  
Slughorn gluckste, aber Harry wachte tatsächlich wie aus einer Art Trance auf. Er sah, dass Ginny ihn über Slughorns Bauch hinweg mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete, lächelte hastig und nickte.  
„Nun, wie auch immer –" Slughorn zog seinen Zauberstab „– jetzt, wo du jeden kennst …" Er machte eine kreisrunde Bewegung mit dem Stab, woraufhin der Tisch, um den herum sie saßen (und der, abgesehen von der ungewöhnlichen Größe, wohl der auffallendste Unterschied zu den anderen Abteilen war), sich selbst mit verschiedenen Tellern und Schüsseln deckte. „Greift zu, wenn ihr hungrig seid. Montgomery, könnten Sie mir die Brötchen reichen? Danke – aber nun wieder zu Ihnen, Cormac." Slughorn nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Brötchen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ihr Onkel wird ja dieses Jahr an Hogwarts ebenfalls unterrichten, nicht wahr?"  
„Oh ja!", antwortete McLaggen stolz. „Onkel Tiberius – ich meine natürlich, _Professor Ogden_ wird dieses Jahr Muggelkunde übernehmen. Im Grunde eine Verschwendung – für Verteidigung wäre er viel besser geeignet als dieser –"  
„Sagen Sie besser nichts gegen unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", unterbrach ihn Slughorn, obwohl er dabei lächelte und zwinkerte. „Viele Mitglieder der Zaubergemeinde schätzen ihn sehr, wie Sie sicherlich wissen."  
Auch wenn das Thema des neuen Verteidigung-Lehrers zwar entferntes Interesse in Harry wachrief, war er immer noch zu sehr beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken über Smith. Hatte Zacharias' Familie, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was mit dem Becher geschehen war, in der Zwischenzeit dieses Familienerbstück wieder in ihre Finger bekommen? Harry bezweifelte dies, Voldemort hatte den Horkrux sicher gut versteckt – andererseits war das Tagebuch auch nach einer Weile an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt von Voldemort …  
Harry aß erst etwas, als Slughorn ihn zum dritten Mal dazu aufforderte, und er verpasste es, über zwei der vielen unlustigen Witze zu lachen, die Slughorn erzählte, was ihm einige beleidigte Blicke einbrachte. Aber in Harrys Innerstem nagte das Bedürfnis, sofort zu Ron und Hermine zu laufen, um ihnen die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, dann Zacharias Smith auszufragen. Er überlegte schon, ob er auf die Toilette gehen sollte, um mit Ron und Hermine 

zu reden – als Slughorn plötzlich seinen ganzen Oberkörper weiter nach rechts lehnte und, sein Kopf nah an Harrys Ohr, ihm zuflüsterte: „Wenn ihr nachher alle geht, tu so, als müsstes du auf die Toilette, reiß dich von Miss Weasley los und komm wieder her. Sag niemandem etwas davon."  
Harry starrte Slughorn verwundert an, aber der Professor war schon wieder in ein Gespräch mit McLaggen vertieft, als wäre gerade überhaupt nichts geschehen. Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, dass alle anderen sich schnatternd und tuschelnd miteinander unterhielten, wirklich alle anderen – Slughorn schien den Zeitpunkt, Harry diese geheime Bitte ins Ohr zu flüstern, genauestens gewählt zu haben.  
Was konnte Slughorn von ihm wollen, dass er ihm nicht gleich hier sagen wollte? Warum durfte Ginny nicht einmal wissen, dass er sich allein mit Harry unterhalten wollte? Warum konnte Harry nicht einfach noch zurückbleiben, während alle anderen schon vorangingen?  
Gerade, als Harry Slughorn diese Fragen stellen wollte, beugte sich Slughorn erneut zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte (im Schutz der lauten Lacher, die jeder auf einen tatsächlich lustigen Witz von Ginny hin ausstieß): „Es hat mit den Horkruxen zu tun."  
Harry war mindestens genauso erstaunt wie vorhin, als er herausgefunden hatte, mit wem Zacharias verwandt war. Viel mehr sogar – er war geschockt, regelrecht perplex, dass Slughorn mit ihm über Horkruxe sprechen wollte – ausgerechnet Slughorn, der sich letztes Jahr geweigert hatte, Harry eine Erinnerung zu geben, die zeigte, dass Slughorn dem jungen Tom Riddle etwas über Horkruxe beigebracht hatte.  
Würde Slughorn ihm ein Detail verraten, das er bisher auch Dumbledore verschwiegen hatte? Etwas, das Harry weiterhelfen würde auf der Suche? Hatte es vielleicht sogar mit Zacharias Smith zu tun, damit, dass Slughorn ihn heute eingeladen hatte? Ging es um den Becher von Hufflepuff? Oder würde Slughorn ihm etwas Allgemeines sagen? Dann war es vermutlich etwas, was er ohnehin schon wusste …  
Aber eines war ihm klar: Harry würde Slughorns Bitte Folge leisten, für den Fall, dass es tatsächlich hilfreich sein würde.  
Von einer neuen Aufregung gepackt, vergaß Harry Zacharias Smith in den folgenden letzten Minuten des Treffens, vergaß sogar seine Wut darüber, dass er nicht neben Ginny saß, dass sie sich statt mit ihm mit dem Ravenclaw-Jungen neben ihr unterhielt. Als Slughorn verkündete, dass es Zeit wurde, das Treffen aufzulösen, war Harry einer der ersten, der aufstand; dennoch wartete er, bis alle anderen das Abteil verlassen hatte, bevor er gemeinsam mit Ginny folgte. Er warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter auf Slughorn, der diesen ernst erwiderte.  
„Heute war es ganz okay", meinte Ginny nach einer Weile Schweigen; diesmal ging sie um einiges langsamer als auf dem Hinweg. „Und das Essen war lecker."  
„Jaah – hör mal, Ginny", sagte Harry hastig, weil er wusste, dass sie dem Abteil, in dem Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna warteten, bereits nahe waren, „ich muss noch schnell aufs Klo, bevor ich nachkomme – geh du schon mal vor und sag den anderen, ich komm gleich."  
Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stürmte wieder den Gang entlang. Da das vermutlich etwas verdächtig aussah, verlangsamte er seine Schritte, falls Ginny ihm hinterher blickte. Als er sich allerdings noch einmal umdrehte, um nach ihr zu sehen, war sie nicht mehr da.  
Er nahm sein Rennen also wieder auf; Slughorn wollte ihm etwas über Horkruxe erzählen – sicher etwas Nützliches, etwas Wichtiges – er, Ron und Hermine würden bald ihren ersten richtigen Erfolg feiern können, er spürte es, er wusste es …  
Er erreichte das Abteil Slughorns, öffnete die Tür und war überrascht, dass der Tisch und die Stühle verschwunden, der Raum geschrumpft war; stattdessen war es nun ein ganz gewöhnliches Abteil, in welchem Slughorn auf einer Bank saß und erwartungsvoll aufsah, als Harry die Tür hinter sich zumachte.  
„Gut, da bist du ja", fing Slughorn an. Er wies Harry an, sich ihm gegenüber auf die andere 

Bank zu setzen, und nachdem Harry das getan hatte, richtete Slughorn seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür – ein Klicken sagte Harry, dass sie nun magisch verriegelt war.  
Slughorn sagte eine Weile nichts, bis Harry das Warten schließlich zu lange dauerte.  
„Sir, Sie haben gesagt, Sie wollen mir etwas über Horkruxe erzählen?"  
Slughorn seufzte. Und was dann passierte, kam so unerwartet, dass Harry nie etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können; wie hätte er damit rechnen sollen, dass Slughorn plötzlich mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn, _Harry_ zielen würde?  
„_Impedimenta_", rief Slughorn auch schon, gerade, als Harrys Hand zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab, der in seiner Hosentasche steckte, griff.  
Harry sackte, getroffen von dem Lähmfluch, in sich zusammen; sein Zauberstab fiel aus der Tasche und auf den Boden, rollte auf Slughorn zu. Slughorn bückte sich, hob den Stab hoch und steckte ihn in seinen Mantel.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry", murmelte Slughorn.  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Da stimmte etwas nicht – das konnte nicht wahr sein, _durfte_ nicht wahr sein … Slughorn – ein Todesser? Und das Schlimmste war: Harry hatte alle Vorsicht vergessen, war ihm schnurstracks in die Falle gerannt … Aber Slughorn, ein Todesser? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein!  
„Du bist mehr überrascht als wütend, wie deinem Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen ist?" Slughorn hob die Augenbrauen. „Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet … Du hasst mich nun wohl vermutlich genauso sehr wie Snape …"  
Harry hätte schwören können, dass er sich bewegt hatte, als der Schock wich und doch noch der Zorn von ihm Besitz ergriff – vermutlich angeheizt durch die Erwähnung von Snapes Namen; aber er lag immer noch da wie zuvor, bewegungsunfähig, bis der Lähmfluch nachließ.  
„Ich habe dir vorher etwas ins Essen gemischt, als du nicht aufgepasst hast", sagte Slughorn; bildete Harry es sich nur ein, oder klang er tatsächlich traurig? Sah er ihn tatsächlich bedauernd an? „Bevor der Lähmzauber seine Wirkung verliert, wirst du dich schon in einem magischen Schlaf befinden."  
Harry wollte um Hilfe schreien, wollte diesem verräterischen alten Mann einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen – stattdessen konnte er sich kein bisschen rühren, als er auch schon spürte, wie der von Slughorn angekündigte Schlaftrank sich in ihm ausbreitete. Seine Augen fielen immer weiter zu, sein Atem wurde immer tiefer und tiefer …  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", hörte Harry Slughorns weit entfernte Stimme. „Ich werde wohl keine Chance mehr haben, dir zu erklären, warum ich das tue … Schade, ich wünschte, du würdest es verstehen …"  
Und als Harry Slughorns Worte nur noch als Flüstern wahrnahm, als der traumlose Schlaf ihn schon wie ein betörender Geruch in seinen Bann zog – da erschütterte eine laute Explosion das Abteil, wie es sich anfühlte, sogar den ganzen Zug …  
„Harry!", brüllte eine Stimme. „_Incarcerus_!"  
„Was ist mit Harry?"  
„Professor Slughorn? Slughorn wollte Harry –?"  
„Harry! Geht es dir gut? Harry – oh, das hat doch keinen Sinn – _Expergisco_!"  
Alle Müdigkeit wich aus Harrys Körper; er setzte sich so schnell auf, dass sein Kopf beinahe an Hermines gestoßen wäre, die über ihn gebeugt gewesen war und ihn aufgeweckt hatte.  
„Harry!", kreischte sie, aber Harry stieß sie von sich und stand auf.  
Slughorn lag gefesselt auf dem Boden, immer noch zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus Slughorns Hand und richtete ihn direkt zwischen Slughorns ängstliche Augen.  
„Harry, du musst das verstehen!" Slughorn versuchte mit aller Macht, sich gegen seine Fesseln zu lösen; sein Blick fiel auf Lupin, der neben Harry stand, ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Und Sie! Seht doch ein – wenn ich Harry nicht zu dem Dunklen 

Lord bringe – er wird mich _umbringen_!"  
„Und da dachten Sie, Sie opfern lieber mich?" Harry musste die Zähne schon fest zusammenbeißen, um Slughorn nicht auf der Stelle in eine Nacktschnecke zu verwandeln; er hatte noch Fragen an ihn. „Wann hat Voldemort Sie besucht?"  
Slughorn zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen.  
„SAGEN SIE SCHON!"  
„I-in den Sommerferien!" Slughorn zitterte in seinen Fesseln; Harry bemerkte, dass er vergeblich versuchte, Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab zu machen, und trat diesen sicherheitshalber aus Slughorns Hand. Slughorn jaulte.  
„Sie sind ein Todesser?"  
„N-nein!" Slughorn schien tatsächlich entrüstet zu sein wegen dieser Anschuldigung. „Nein, wo denkst du hin, Harry! Ich erledige nur manchmal Aufträge für –"  
„Manchmal? Sie arbeiten _öfters_ für Voldemort?" Harry erstarrte; warum hatte Dumbledore das nie bemerkt?  
„Nein, so war das nicht –"  
„SAGEN SIE DIE WAHRHEIT!"  
Rote Funken stoben aus Harrys Zauberstab und landeten in Slughorns hervorstehenden Augen. Slughorn schrie vor Schmerzen.  
„JA, JA! ICH HABE SCHON MEHRERE AUFTRÄGE FÜR IHN ERLEDIGT! BITTE, MACH DIESEN ZAUBER RÜCKGÄNGIG!"  
„Das würde ich nicht einmal, wenn ich wüsste, was für ein Zauber das war!", fauchte Harry. „Was haben Sie alles für Voldemort getan?"  
„Harry", ertönte Hermines Stimme leise hinter ihm, „überlass das doch besser Remus – und Alastor wird auch gleich –"  
„Nein, ich überlasse das niemandem!", rief Harry, wobei er sich umdrehte und überrascht feststellte, dass auch Ron und Ginny, ebenso wie Neville und Luna hier waren.  
„Ich habe ihm nur ein paar kleine Dienste erwiesen!" Harry wandte sich wieder Slughorn zu, als dieser sprach. „Um mich zu schützen, versteh das doch!"  
„_Welche_ Dienste waren das, verdammt nochmal!"  
Harry hatte ein so schreckliches, flaues Gefühl im Magen … Er ahnte etwas, ohne genau zu wissen, was es war …  
„Ich habe – habe dem Malfoy-Jungen letztes Jahr geholfen!", rief Slughorn, und obwohl Harry das schon gereicht hätte, um ihn abgrundtief zu hassen, war das noch nicht das, was Harry befürchtete. „Bei der Reperatur des Verschwindekabinetts, mit dem Halsband und dem vergifteten Met –"  
„Sie haben mich _absichtlich_ fast sterben lassen?", rief Ron entsetzt.  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich den Met jemand anderem gebe, auch noch vor einem Zeugen, dann glaubt niemand, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe! Der Plan, ihn Dumbledore zu überreichen, war mir einfach zu –"  
„_Ist jetzt egal_!", schrie Harry; er war sich sicher, dass er Ron verletzt aufatmen hörte, als wäre er beleidigt, dass Harry dieses Thema als „egal" bezeichnete. „Was für Dienste waren das noch?"  
„Ich habe ihm einen Zaubertrank gebraut!" Harry hatte bei diesen Worten das Gefühl, sein Magen würde sich umdrehen. „Ein Gift! Und ich habe Dumbledore auf den Befehl des Dunklen Lords hin geraten, in der Höhle nachzusehen, angeblich, weil Tom mir einmal von ihr erzählt haben soll und weil ich ja wusste, dass Dumbledore die Horkruxe sucht und ich helfen wollte –"  
Hermine keuchte; Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab unbewusst sinken. Da war es, das, was er vermutet hatte … Natürlich, Slughorn, der, den Lord Voldemort – Tom Riddle – schon als Junge als Zaubertränkemeister und möglichen Helfer gekannt hatte … Natürlich hatte Voldemort Slughorn den Trank brauen lassen, an dem Dumbledore beinahe gestorben wäre.  


„Wo ist der Mistkerl?"  
Das Knurren ließ Harry hochschrecken. Er drehte sich hastig um – Mad-Eye Moody stand im Türrahmen, und beide Augen sahen erst Harry an, dann fixierten sie Slughorn. Moodys entstelltes Gesicht verzog sich in einer Miene aus tiefstem Hass.  
„Ist das der Verräter Slughorn?", fragte er, und Lupin nickte. „Na dann …" Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Slughorn und dann auf eine der Bänke – Slughorn wurde mit ungeheurer Macht auf diese Bank geschleudert, wo er schaudernd und heulend liegen blieb. „Sobald wir im Bahnhof angekommen sind, bringen wir dich ins Ministerium. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und kommt in dieselbe Zelle wie dein Kumpel Greyback."  
„Ihr sechs solltet jetzt lieber zurück in euer Abteil gehen", sagte Lupin ruhig an Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna gewandt. „Nein, Harry, wirklich", fügte er hinzu, als Harry Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern. „Es ist klar, dass du dich gerne an ihm auslassen würdest, aber es bedarf jetzt gewisser Magie, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, die du weder verstehen noch selbst durchführen könntest. Bitte sei vernünftig –"  
„Komm, Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, und er folgte ihr und den anderen widerwillig aus dem Abteil, den brüllenden Slughorn zurücklassend.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„War das Professor Slughorn, der da so geschrien hat?"  
Solche und ähnliche Fragen wurden ihnen von den vielen Schülern gestellt, die ihre Köpfe aus ihren Abteilen streckten, als sie Harry und die anderen vorbeigehen sahen. Scheinbar hatte Moody ihnen allen im Vorbeigehen verboten, aufzustehen und sich selbst umzusehen. Aber keiner der sechs beantwortete Fragen; stattdessen gingen sie hastig zu ihrem eigenen Abteil und Hermine schloss die Tür auf magische Weise hinter sich, ähnlich wie Slughorn es getan hatte. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass es Hedwig gut ging, und fand sie schlafend in ihrem Käfig vor. Hermine holte Krummbein aus seinem Korb, bevor sie sich wie alle anderen hinsetzte.  
„Slughorn arbeitet für Voldemort", murmelte Ron, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Wer hätte das gedacht …"  
„Ich hab ihn nie wirklich gemocht", sagte Harry sofort.  
„Wenn Ginny dir nicht heimlich gefolgt wäre …" Hermine presste schnell die Hand vor ihre Augen.  
„Wie meinst du das?" Harry wandte sich von Hermine an Ginny. „Du bist mir nicht gefolgt, ich hab mich extra noch umgesehen."  
Ginny hob die Schultern. „Unterschätze nie die Fertigkeiten einer Weasley."  
„Jedenfalls solltest du froh sein, dass sie sich entdeckt hat, Harry", sagte Luna mit ihrer verträumten Stimme. „Remus Lupin hat uns vorher erzählt, dass er und sein Kollege nicht bis zu den Lehrerabteilen vordringen bei ihrer Wache."  
„Ja, das hätte schief gehen können." Ron schluckte. „Wie auch immer – ich hab Hunger."  
Hermine warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und es hatte den Anschein, als wollte sie so etwas entgegnen wie, „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht ans Essen denken!", aber Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Nein, Hermine, ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber sprechen. Ich – ich möchte nachdenken."  
Hermine sah ihn unsicher an, aber die anderen schienen seinen Wunsch zu akzeptieren. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren die Gespräche wieder anderen Themen gewidmet (Luna zeigte Neville die Geburtstagskarte von Ginny, während Ginny Kommentare dazu gab, und Ron überlegte lautstark, ob er lieber einen Schokofrosch oder einen Kesselkuchen essen sollte). Harry aber sprach überhaupt nicht. Er dachte tatsächlich nach –  
Dumbledore hatte Slughorn nicht durchschaut, hatte nicht gewusst, dass er für Voldemort arbeitete …  
Oder doch? Dumbledore hatte Slughorn eindeutig nicht besonders gerne gemocht, hatte Harry das Gefühl. Aber er war Slughorns Tipp mit der Höhle gefolgt – vielleicht nur, weil 

Dumbledore sonst keine Aussichten hatte, weitere Horkruxe zu finden? Wenn das der Fall war, dann hatte Harry noch weniger Chancen, die restlichen Seelenteile aufzusammeln und zu zerstören als Dumbledore – sprich, gar keine …  
„Harry, darf ich nur noch eines sagen?", flüsterte Hermine ihm nach einer Weile zu; sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich glaube, wir haben Probleme."  
„Ach ja?", sagte Harry, der schon vermutete, sie wäre zu denselben Schlüssen gekommen wie er gerade.  
„Ja." Hermine versicherte sich, dass keiner der anderen zuhörte, und dann sagte sie leise: „Harry, Slughorn hat die Horkruxe erwähnt. Lupin weiß jetzt davon. Und – und Voldemort weiß es auch!"


	19. Kapitel 18: Die Jäger

– KAPITEL ACHTZEHN –

**Die Jäger**

Es hatte unerwartet zu regnen begonnen. Die Tropen trommelten gegen die Fensterscheiben der Kutschen, in denen die Schüler vom Bahnhof zum Schloss gefahren wurden. Harry hatte kaum Hagrids begrüßende Rufe gehört, oder die für gewöhnlich sehr ablenkenden und beeindruckenden Thestrale beachtet, so sehr war er in Gedanken.  
Und dort war er immer noch.  
_Lupin weiß jetzt davon. Und – und Voldemort weiß es auch!_ Hermines Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, vertrieben Zacharias Smith, vertrieben die Wut auf Slughorn, vertrieb sogar sein Mantra, das er in den letzten Wochen fast nicht losgeworden war – _das Medaillon … der Becher …_ Und spätestens hier brach es plötzlich ab, wurde durch Hermines Stimme ersetzt.  
Lupin hatte Slughorn von den Horkruxen sprechen hören. Slughorn hatte verraten, wo Dumbledore und Harry hingegangen waren, kurz, bevor Dumbledore gestorben war. Lupin würde es dem Orden erzählen, und dann wussten sie es alle, und das würde Probleme mit sich ziehen … Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, es niemandem zu verraten …  
Aber viel schlimmer war das andere. Das, was Harry niemals gedacht hätte, weil er sich extra bei Dumbledore vergewissert hatte, dass es nicht so ist. _Bekommt es Voldemort mit, wenn ein Horkrux zerstört wird, Sir? Kann er es spüren?_ Das hatte er Dumbledore gefragt, und Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, dass das nicht so war. Aber jetzt – jetzt musste Voldemort es gar nicht mehr spüren. Voldemort wusste es. Von Slughorn.  
Und nur, weil Harry Slughorn nach der Erinnerung gefragt hatte. Hätte er das nicht gemacht, hätte Slughorn nie erfahren, dass Harry und Dumbledore nach den Horkruxen suchten, und damit auch nicht Voldemort. Dumbledore hätte weiterhin nur auf Spekulation gearbeitet – er hätte nicht sicher gewusst, dass Voldemort mehrere Horkruxe erschaffen hatte, aber irgendwann hätte er das von selbst erkannt, diese Erinnerung wäre nicht notwendig gewesen … Dumbledores Auftrag hatte alles zunichte gemacht. Denn nun hatte Voldemort sicher mittlerweile all seine Horkruxe an sich genommen, besser versteckt, besser beschützt noch, als sie es ohnehin zuvor waren …  
Nein, Dumbledore durfte er nicht die Schuld geben. Aber verloren war der Kampf dennoch. Voldemort wusste, dass Harry die Horkruxe suchte, Voldemort hatte sie zu sich geholt, Harry hatte keine Chance mehr …  
Die Kutschen hielten an, aber Hermine musste Harry an der Schulter schütteln, bevor er verstand, dass er aussteigen musste. Die beiden eilten den anderen hinterher, die schon ein ganzes Stück auf die Treppe zugegangen waren, die hoch zum Eingang des Schlosses führte.  
Hogwarts. Ein Ort, der Harry einmal ein Gefühl von Glück und Zufriedenheit, ein Heim geschenkt hatte, ein richtiges Zuhause … Und nun stand er da, blickte hoch auf die vielen hohen Türme, und empfand gar nichts, was an Glück erinnerte. An beiden Seiten des offenstehenden Tores standen zwei starr nach vorne blickende Auroren, ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert.  
Harry fragte sich, wie viele Sicherheitsvorkehrungen er dieses Jahr ertragen musste. Aber wenigstens musste er sich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen, wie er diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgehen konnte, um das Schloss zu verlassen und nach Horkruxen zu suchen – all seine Pläne und Ideen konnte er aufgeben, sie waren sinnlos.  
„Harry", drängte Hermine, ihre Zähne klappernd, „bitte, gehen wir – es ist kalt, wir werden ganz nass – Harry, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, wir können –"  
Harry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, dann lief er die Stufen hoch und in die Schule hinein, nicht, weil er etwas gegen die Kälte oder den Regen hatte, oder weil Hermines Worte ihn besänftigt hatte – er wollte nur etwas machen, irgendetwas, ob er nun in die große Halle ging 

und McGonagalls Worten lauschte, oder sich in sein Bett im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum legte und mit seinem Zauberstab Löcher in die Decke schoss, war ihm gleich.  
Ron erwartete ihn am Eingang; er hatte Hermine im Zug nicht gehört, und so wie Harry von selbst nicht darauf gekommen wäre, hatte Ron keine Ahnung, vor was für einem großen Problem sie standen. Dementsprechend verwirrt sah er aus, als er Harrys betrübte Miene sah.  
„Du hast ihn also schon gesehen?", fragte Ron ihn, scheinbar, um sich zu erklären, warum Harry so niedergeschlagen war. Als Harry noch verwirrter dreinblickte, zeigte Ron zum Eingang der großen Halle. Harry hätte beinahe seinen Zauberstab gezogen.  
Rufus Scrimgeour stand dort neben der hohen Tür; der prüfende Blick hinter seiner Brille folgte jedem Schüler, der an ihm vorbeiging.  
Harry wusste gar nicht, warum Scrimgeour ihn so aufregte, aber er schien einfach das Tüpfelchen auf dem i zu sein – soviel Schreckliches war heute passiert, in so kurzer Zeit, mit so verheerenden Auswirkungen – und dann stand da auch noch der Zaubereiminister mitten in Hogwarts, als gehöre ihm der Ort, die Hände selbstsicher in beide Seiten seines Bauches gestützt. Scrimgeour ließ seine Augen durch die Halle schweifen und als sie Harry erfassten, blieben sie an ihm hängen. Er und Harry starrten einander mehrere Sekunden lang an, dann grinste Scrimgeour selbstgefällig, wandte sich um und marschierte langsam, trotz seines Humpelns auffällig leichtfüßig, in die große Halle.  
„Was der wohl hier will?"  
„Ist doch offensichtlich, Ron." Hermine war an Harrys Seite erschienen; auch sie blickte dem Minister grimmig hinterher. „Er wird eine Rede halten, vermutlich eine ziemlich lange, über die Zustände und Umstände –"  
„– und die _Miss_stände und Verstands_losigkeit_ und den unheimlich großen _Ab_stand zwischen seiner und einer fähigen Führung der Zaubererwelt wird er vermutlich wieder auslassen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Ich glaub, ich werde das nicht aushalten – können wir nicht gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?"  
„So sehr ich auch dafür wäre, das können wir nicht", sagte Hermine streng. „Die Häusereinteilung müssen wir uns ansehen, und wir werden sicher Dumbledore gedenken, wenn Professor McGonagall mit ihrer Rede an der Reihe ist –"  
„Ja, schon gut", seufzte Harry, „wir gehen ja rein."  
„Harry, wirklich – wir haben so viel zu besprechen, das würde ich am liebsten gleich machen, aber wir sollten trotzdem –"  
„Was haben wir denn jetzt schon wieder zu besprechen?", fiel Ron Hermine ins Wort, ungläubige große Augen machend.  
„Ja, was?", brummte Harry. „Wir haben sowieso verloren, sieh's ein, Hermine, wir sollten einfach aufgeben –"  
„Sag das nicht!", rief Hermine entrüstet. „Wenn sogar du schon aufgeben willst, wie sollen wir dann jemals –"  
„Wieso aufgeben?" Ron starrte die beiden abwechselnd an, sein Mund so weit offen, dass es schon fast wieder komisch aussah. „Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt? Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Mann?"  
„Wir erzählen es dir nachher." Hermines Lippen zitterten. „Wir – wir sollten jetzt reingehen."  
Harry folgte den anderen beiden lustlos. Ihrem Gezanke hörte er still zu, nur, um etwas zu tun zu haben („Warum erzählt ihr es mir nicht gleich?", „Ron, wir müssen jetzt in die große Halle –", „Nein, jetzt erzähl schon!", „Ich –", „Mach!", „Du gibst mir ja nicht einmal die Chance dazu!"). Als sie die große Halle betraten, warf er nur einen desinteressierten Blick über die Tische, um zu sehen, wie viele Schüler hier waren – gerade einmal halbsoviele als gewöhnlich. Am Slytherin-Tisch fehlten die meisten – alles Kinder von Todessern, dachte Harry – aber auch bei den Gryffindors gab es einige deutliche Lücken. Seamus Finnigan war nicht da und Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown und Ritchie Coote, der letztes Jahr Treiber in der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor gewesen war. Und das waren nur die, die Harry 

persönlich kannte.  
Statt all derer saß allerdings jemand neben Ginny, als sich die drei ihr gegenüber niederließen, den Harry dort nicht erwartet hatte.  
„Sie alle starren dich wieder an und flüstern über dich", sagte Luna zu Harry, kaum, dass er sich hingesetzt hatte.  
Das stimmte, stellte Harry fest, als er sich umsah; viele Schüler zeigten sogar mit dem Finger auf ihn. Scheinbar hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass etwas im Zug geschehen war.  
„Äh, Luna – was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine; Harry wusste, dass Hermine Luna nicht besonders gerne mochte und sich um Höflichkeit bemühte, und er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Das hier ist der Gryffindor-Tisch."  
Luna richtete ihre großen Augen auf Hermine, scheinbar erstaunt.  
„Ich weiß", sagte sie nur.  
„Nun – du bist in Ravenclaw."  
„Das weiß ich auch." Luna legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah Hermine an, als wäre sie besorgt um ihren Zustand.  
„Und – was machst du dann hier?"  
Luna lächelte. „Ich fand es heute angebracht, mich hier hin zu setzen."  
Dann wandte sie sich ab und starrte in Richtung Lehrertisch, als hätte sie eine klärende Antwort gegeben und das Gespräch wäre zu Ende. Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie wieder ein Basilisk versteinert. Nun lachte Harry wirklich.  
Dann schweifte sein Blick zum Eingang der großen Halle und sein Lachen hörte abrupt auf; dort stand Lupin, und erinnerte Harry damit an Slughorn. In das wütende Gespräch über Scrimgeour, das Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny führten, stimmte er nicht mit ein. Er fixierte einen Sprung im Holztisch und versuchte, alles andere auszublenden; langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen von dem Geschnatter, sowohl von dem in der Halle, als auch von dem innerhalb seines Kopfes.  
_Voldemort weiß es, alles ist verloren …_  
_Hermine hat gesagt, ich soll nicht aufgeben, sie muss noch einen Ausweg gefunden haben …_  
_Vergiss Hermine, nicht einmal sie kann dieses Schlamassel ungeschehen machen …_  
Wenn einer das könnte, dann war das Dumbledore. Und der war tot.  
Die Schüler in der Halle verstummten plötzlich. Harry sah hoch – die Erstklässler waren eingetroffen. Hagrid kam ihnen voran herein geschritten, in seinem Biberfellmantel, mit einem stolzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die Kinder, die ihm hinterher eilten, wirkten nervös und ängstlich. Harry verdrängte die Erinnerung an seine eigene Häuserzuteilung (_Nicht Slytherin, nein? Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein …_). Dort, vor dem Lehrertisch, stand auch schon der Stuhl, auf dem der sprechende Hut lag, alt und verschlissen. Er sah so harmlos aus, so gewöhnlich …  
Harry hob den Blick ein wenig an. Am Lehrertisch saß Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, auf dem hohen Stuhl, der einst Dumbledores gewesen war. Neben ihr war ein Platz leer – der besonders große Sessel sprach dafür, dass er Hagrids war. Hinter McGonagall stand Scrimgeour, der sich scheinbar nicht setzen wollte. Und da – da war –  
„Das ist er!", zischte Harry. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Dort, am Lehrertisch, an McGonagalls anderer Seite, saß niemand anderes als der Mann, den Harry im neunten Stockwerk des Ministeriums getroffen hatte, bei der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang diesmal, aber das Gesicht war unverkennbar.  
„Wer ist wer?", fragte Ron. Er folgte Harrys Blick – und sein Mund klappte auf.  
„Das gibt's doch nicht!"  
„Was – kennst du ihn?"  
„Was für eine doofe Frage, natürlich kenn ich Percy!"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn – was sprach Ron jetzt von Percy? Er wollte Ron schon fragen, ob er noch ganz richtig im Kopf war, als er ihn auch sah. Am anderen Ende des Tisches, neben 

Madam Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester, saß Percy, Rons älterer Bruder.  
„Was macht der denn hier?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber den mein ich nicht – ich meine –"  
„Cornelius Fudge!", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich überrascht.  
„_Was_? Nein, ich meine –"  
Aber Harry unterbrach sich schon wieder selbst. Da saß tatsächlich Cornelius Fudge, der ehemalige Zaubereiminister, einige Plätze entfernt von Percy; er warf andauernd Blicke zu Scrimgeour, als würde er sich unwohl in dessen Gegenwart fühlen.  
„Was will Fudge in Hogwarts?", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
„Keine – ist doch jetzt egal, den mein ich auch nicht! Schaut, neben McGonagall – das ist der Typ, den ich bei der Mysteriumsabteilung getroffen habe!"  
„Tatsächlich?" Hermine wandte den Kopf sofort zur Mitte des Lehrertisches. „Aber das ist doch – das ist Viridian!"  
„Wer?"  
„Vindictus Viridian! Der Autor unseres Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Buches! Ein Foto von ihm ist in dem Buch, daher erkenne ich ihn."  
Harry betrachtete Viridian neugierig. Dann war er also der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, wo er Viridians Namen zum ersten Mal gehört hatte – in der Winkelgasse, vor Beginn seines ersten Schuljahres, als er mit Hagrid seine Bücher gekauft hatte. _Flüche und Gegenflüche_ hatte er dort damals gesehen, ein anderes Buch von Viridian.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass er mit diesem Professor besonders viel Zeit verbringen würde im kommenden Schuljahr.  
Hagrid hatte die Erstklässler zum Hut geführt. Letzterer würde gleich sein Lied singen – etwas, das jedes Jahr vor der Häusereinteilung geschah. Harry hatte nur drei der Lieder gehört, die der Hut in seiner Schulzeit gesungen hatte, und war gespannt, ein neues zu hören.  
Tatsächlich öffnete sich sogleich knapp über der Krempe ein Riss – und der sprechende Hut sang:

Ein Hut bin ich, ein echter zwar,  
doch keiner wie die andern.  
Wie mich gibt's nicht einmal ein paar,  
die diese Welt bewandern.  
Einmalig bin ich streng betrachtet  
in mehr als einer Hinsicht;  
doch wenn ihr nur auf eine achtet,  
so seht ihr vieles gar nicht.  
Mein Auftrag ist, euch einzuteilen,  
wie ihr passt und wie ihr sollt,  
doch auch, wie eure Wünsche scheinen,  
wie ihr träumt und wie ihr wollt.  
Wenn der Zauber unsrer Gründer  
mich nicht deutlich dazu zwänge,  
triebe ich euch üble Sünder  
schamlos in die engste Enge.  
Lasst euch gesagt sein, hört mir zu,  
die Warnung ist vonnöten!  
Die Trennung und der Kampf im Nu  
werden die Schule letztlich töten.  
Nie würde ich die Säulen stoßen,  
euch auf vier Häuser teilen,  
hätten es mir die vier Großen  
nicht zum Sinn gemacht, zu meinem einen.  
Tradition bewährt sich selten,  
niemals hält sich Hass und Krieg.  
Wollt ihr retten eure Welten,  
gönnt der Liebe ihren Sieg.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Harry an der Schule war – vermutlich sogar das erste Mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts – gab es nach dem Lied des sprechenden Hutes keinen Beifall. Der Hut hatte schon öfters Warnungen ausgesprochen – aber etwas wie dieses Gedicht hatte es noch nie gegeben.  
„Ich hab die Hälfte davon nicht verstanden", hörte Harry Ron sagen.  
Und auch alle anderen in der Halle schienen irritiert zu sein. Die meisten schwiegen und sahen einander nur fragend an, einige aber tuschelten angeregt miteinander. Oben am Lehrertisch führte Scrimgeour ein leises Gespräch mit McGonagall, über deren Schulter gebeugt. Vindictus Viridian lächelte.  
„Er hat nicht einmal die Eigenschaften der Häuser beschrieben", murmelte Ginny.  
„Er hat nur seine Meinung zu der Einteilung gesagt." Hermine sprach schnell, als wäre sie aufgeregt. „Dass er das nicht für richtig hält, es nicht tun würde, wenn die Gründer ihn nicht mit dem Zauber belegt hätten, der ihn dazu zwang!"  
Langsam legte sich wieder Ruhe über die Halle. Alle wandten sich wieder dem Hut zu; Hagrid warf einen unsicheren Blick zu McGonagall, die gerade ihr Gespräch mit Scrimgeour beendet hatte. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, aber als McGonagall ihm mit einem Winken deutlich machte, er solle einfach wie geplant fortfahren, räusperte sich Hagrid. Er entrollte ein Pergament, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte.  
„Ich les jetz' eure Nam'n vor, von der Liste hier", verkündete er gerade, wobei er den Schülern vor ihm fröhlich zulächelte. „Dann kommt ihr hier vor un' setzt den Hut auf. Alles klar? Gut, dann ma' los … Bodery, Alice!"  
Das Mädchen wäre auf dem Weg zum Hut beinahe gestolpert. Harry aber schenkte der Sortierung kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Es war nicht das ungewöhnliche Lied des Hutes, das ihn beschäftigte.  
Dass Vindictus Viridian, der Mann, der das Flüstern des Schleiers – wie sollte man es ausdrücken? – _in_ sich getragen hatte, nun hier an der Schule Verteidigung unterrichten sollte, war ihm eine willkommene Abwechslung von der deprimierenden Erkenntnis, die er über die Horkruxe gewonnen hatte. Harry beobachtete Professor Viridian, während er über ihn nachdachte (ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, woran genau er dachte): Seine eindrucksvollen Augen waren auf die Erstklässlerin gerichtet, die sich den Hut aufsetzte, sein Mund war in ein sympathisches Lächeln gezogen. Wie Harry schon festgestellt hatte, ging von diesem Mann etwas aus. Etwas Magisches – nein, mehr als das (er war immerhin ein Zauberer) … etwas Mystisches. Etwas Unerklärliches. Und von ihm war das Flüstern gekommen, der Ruf des Schleiers …  
Die wenigen Schüler waren auf ihre Häuser eingeteilt (nur zwei von ihnen waren Slytherins geworden), Hagrid hatte den Stuhl und den Hut in der Kammer hinter der großen Halle verstaut und sich dann auf seinen Platz gesetzt, und McGonagall erhob sich. Ihr strenger Blick wanderte durch die Schülerschar, bevor sie laut „Ruhe bitte!" rief. Es dauerte um einiges länger als bei Dumbledore, bis jeder sich dem Wunsch der Schulleiterin unterworfen hatte.  
„Liebe Schüler – es freut mich sehr, dass ihr euch entschlossen habt, trotz der schwierigen Zeiten zur Schule zurückzukehren, oder, im Falle der neuen, ihr beizutreten! Lasst euch versichert sein, dass Hogwarts jede denkbare Sicherheit genießt. Die Auroren auf dem Gelände sind auf jeden möglichen Fall vorbereitet. Trotz Albus Dumbledores Ablebens ist dieses Gebäude vermutlich immer noch das sicherste im ganzen Land.  


Ein paar mahnende Worte, bevor das Festessen eröffnet wird. Auch wenn euch das Lied des sprechenden Hutes vielleicht verwirrt hat, vergesst es nicht einfach, und lasst euch erst recht nicht einfallen, darüber zu lachen!" Ihre Augenbrauen vereinten sich in diesem Moment über ihrer Nase. „Nehmt die Warnung ernst, richtet euch danach – euer, _unser_ Zusammenhalt ist im Moment wichtiger als jede Maßnahme des Ministeriums!"  
Es folgte die übliche Erklärung, dass der verbotene Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden durfte, dass Mr Filch einige neue Gegenstände seiner Liste der verbotenen Utensilien hinzugefügt hatte - erst dann sagte McGonagall wieder etwas, das Harrys Interesse weckte: Als sie das Wort „Quidditch" sagte, blickte er auf.  
„Quidditch wird es dieses Jahr nicht geben -", begann sie, aber da wurde sie schon von dem Gröhlen einiger Schüler unterbrochen. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war Harry nicht bei diesen Schülern dabei: Zwar hatte er sich im Grunde schon auf Quidditch gefreut, aber er war sich gar nicht sicher gewesen, ob er die Zeit dazu haben würde. Auf diese Weise hatte er wenigstens keine Wahl, ob er sich nun mit Training und Spielen aufhalten, oder ob er die Zeit lieber für Horkruxe nutzen sollte. Als er zu Hermine blickte, wusste er, dass sie dasselbe dachte, denn sie trug ein etwas spitzes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ich bitte euch!", rief McGonagall und bedeutete den Schülern mit den Händen, ruhig zu sein. „Mir gefällt diese Entscheidung auch nicht so gut, aber es geht um eure Sicherheit! Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Schutzzauber um die Ländereien nach Professor Dumbledores Tod noch hundertprozentig undurchdringbar sind! Solange wir das nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, werden die Schüler das Schloss, das noch auf andere Weise geschützt ist als nur durch die Abwehrzauber des Ministeriums, nur zu bestimmten Zeiten verlassen, die von den Lehrern vorgegeben sind!"  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sich alle Schüler beruhigt hatten; aber als McGonagalls Blick immer strenger wurde, schienen sie endlich einzusehen, dass sie dabei waren, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, hinter der sie besser hätten stehen bleiben sollen. Schließlich war es ruhig in der Halle, und jeder wartete darauf, dass die Schulleiterin weitersprach.  
„War's das? Schön - desweiteren würde ich es vorziehen, euch die neuen Mitglieder des Kollegiums vorzustellen, bevor wir uns dem Essen zuwenden – ich werde während der Feier nämlich diese Halle verlassen müssen und heute Abend nicht wieder zurückkehren. Professor Hagrid wird euch nach dem Dessert entlassen.  
Nun zu unseren neuen Lehrern – bitte begrüßt Professor Ogden, der von nun an Muggelkunde unterrichten wird, weil Professor Burbage gekündigt hat." McGonagalls Lippen kräuselten sich in deutlicher Missbilligung.  
Die Schüler klatschten, als der sehr alte Mann mit steingrauen Haaren aufstand und ihnen mit der Hand zuwinkte; Cormac McLaggen klatschte besonders laut für seinen Onkel.  
„Desweiteren heißen Sie Professor Fudge willkommen, der das Fach Verwandlung übernehmen wird."  
Es wurde zwar höflich geklatscht, aber als Fudge seine Melone zum Gruß nervös abnahm, übertönte das heftige Murmeln beinahe den Applaus. Aber es war nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen – den ehemaligen Zaubereiminister plötzlich als Lehrer vorgesetzt zu bekommen, das sorgte natürlich für Aufregung.  
„Begrüßen Sie auch Professor Viridian, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"  
Der Applaus war diesmal um einiges lauter als bisher. Scheinbar spürten die anderen nicht das Merkwürdige, das Viridian ausstrahlte, dachte Harry, sondern sahen nur einen sympathischen älteren Mann. Sonst hätte es wohl mindestens genauso viel Gemurmel gegeben wie bei Fudge.  
Als sich der Applaus gelegt hatte, fuhr McGonagall fort: „Und zu guter Letzt darf ich Ihnen Mr Weasley vorstellen."  
Harry spürte, dass sich Ron neben ihm verkrampfte. Percy stand nicht auf, machte 

untypischerweise nicht einmal ein Zeichen, dass er seinen Namen gehört hatte.  
„Mr Weasley, der Juniorassistent des Zaubereiministers, sich im Zuge der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bereit erklärt hat, unserer Krankenschwester und Heilerin Madame Pomfrey als Assistent zur Seite zu stehen. Ebenfalls hat er erst vor wenigen Minuten zugestimmt, vorübergehend Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, bis wir eine Festanstellung für dieses Fach gefunden haben – Professor Slughorn hat uns verlassen müssen, denn es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sein Platz wohl eher in einem Verließ im Ministerium ist als hier in der Schule."  
Die meisten Schüler wandten sich an Harry, als hätten diese Worte McGonagalls bestätigt, was sie gerüchteweise gehört hatten. Harry versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.  
„Nun, dann gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Guten Appetit!"  
Und die Tische, sowohl die der Häuser als auch der der Lehrer, deckten sich wie von selbst. Die Gerüche, die zugleich auf Harrys Nase einfielen, ließen vermuten, dass die Hauselfen von Hogwarts sich diesmal noch mehr Mühe gegeben hatten als normalerweise. Aber Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Nicht im Geringsten.  
McGonagall winkte Scrimgeour zu sich heran. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, er nickte und ging dann hastig durch die Tür in die Kammer, in welche Hagrid zuvor den sprechenden Hut gebracht hatte. McGonagall hingegen sagte auch etwas zu Hagrid (wobei sie sich nicht bücken musste, obwohl Hagrid saß), ging dann zu den Professoren Sprout und Flitwick und sprach auch mit ihnen. Die drei erhoben sich und folgten ihr ebenfalls in die Kammer. Bevor McGonagall die Tür schloss, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter und winkte – Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Lupin am Eingang dieses Winken mit einem Nicken erwiderte und dann am Rand der Halle ebenfalls zur Kammer eilte.  
Ohne nachzudenken, stand Harry auf.  
„Harry, was tust du?", fragte Hermine, und Ron packte ihn sogar am Umhangsaum.  
Harry riss sich los und lief Lupin hinterher. Er hörte entfernt, wie Hermine aufstöhnte und Ron anwies, aufzustehen; die beiden hatten ihn schnell eingeholt.  
Lupin war schon in die Kammer verschwunden, als Harry die Tür öffnete und mit den anderen beiden eintrat. Die Rufe der anderen Schüler und der Lehrer hatten sie nicht beachtet, aber Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen können, Viridian aus der Nähe zu betrachteten, als er so nah an ihm vorbeilief. Sein Lächeln war unangenehm wissend.  
In dem kleinen Raum war Harry erst einmal gewesen; als er zu einem Champion des Trimagischen Turniers gewählt worden war. Damals hatte ein Feuer im Kamin geprasselt, heute war der Kamin nur voller abgebranntem Holz und Ruß, und statt ihm spendeten drei Kerzen Licht, die neben dem schlaffen, nun wieder völlig normal aussehenden sprechenden Hut auf einem niedrigen Tisch standen. Die meisten der Gemälde an den Wänden waren leer, nur ein paar Zauberer und Hexen in einem besonders großen Bild beobachteten wenig interessiert das Geschehen.  
Rufus Scrimgeour, Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein, welchem Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und Hagrid, der seinen Kopf einziehen musste, um in den Raum zu passen, nur als Zuhörer beizuwohnen schienen. Niemand hatte das Eintreten der drei Schüler bemerkt, also machte sich Harry mit einem lauten Räuspern bemerkbar.  
Hagrid stieß sich den Kopf, als er sich erschrocken umdrehte, und Sprout hätte beinahe Flitwick getreten. Scrimgeour allerdings hob nur die Augenbrauen, und McGonagall und Lupin drehten sich langsam um, als hätten sie damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihnen folgen würde.  
„Mr Potter", sagte Scrimgeour gelassen, „mit welchem Recht verlassen Sie die Feier und unterbrechen dieses Gespräch?"  
„Mit meiner Erlaubnis, Minister", sagte McGonagall harsch, bevor Harry sich zu Wort melden konnte. „Harry ist mit Abstand der wichtigste Zeuge im Falle Slughorns."  


„Ich habe gerade erläutert, was im Zug vorgefallen ist", sagte Lupin zu Harry, wobei er ihn intensiv ansah, so, als wolle er ihm etwas mitteilen, ohne es auszusprechen. „Alles, was mir bekannt ist, meine ich. Was ja nur ist, dass Slughorn versucht hat, dich in einen magischen Schlaf zu versetzen, um dich später zu Lord Voldemort zu bringen. Wenn du nun bitte den Rest erzählen würdest?"  
Harry fand es zwar gut, dass Lupin Scrimgeour nicht von den Horkruxen erzählt hatte, aber so umwerfend war das nun auch nicht – Voldemort selbst wusste, dass er seine Seelenteile suchte. Da konnte der Minister es auch erfahren. Aber als Harry vom Treffen des Slug-Klubs und Slughorns Bitte, ihn danach allein zu treffen, ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen, berichtete, dann von dem Lähmfluch und dem Trank, den Slughorn ihm ins Glas gemischt hatte, davon, wie Moody, Lupin und die anderen ihn gerettet hatten – da ließ er die Horkruxe ebenfalls aus. Er erzählte zwar, dass Slughorn Draco Malfoy bei der Ausführung seines Planes, die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu bekommen und Dumbledore umzubringen, geholfen hatte, aber die Höhle, das Gift verschwieg er.  
Als Harry längere Zeit nichts mehr sagte, schien der Minister langsam zu verstehen, dass er nichts mehr hören würde.  
„Nun gut", sagte er, „wenn das alles ist –" (und sein Blick sagte Harry, dass Scrimgeour ahnte, dass das nicht alles war – auch wenn er es unmöglich wissen konnte) „–, dann werde ich mich nun um Slughorn kümmern. Alastor hat ihn, haben Sie gesagt?", fragte er an Lupin gewandt, und Lupin nickte. „Dann entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."  
Und Scrimgeour verließ den kleinen Raum.  
„Also dann", ergriff McGonagall das Wort, und alle sahen zu ihr, „Pomona, Filius, Hagrid – ich habe euch aus zwei Gründen hergebeten. Einmal war es mir wichtig, dass ihr diesem Gespräch lauscht, als Hauslehrer –"  
„Hauslehrer?", rief Hermine überrascht; dann wurde ihr Gesicht puterrot, als sie erkannte, dass sie gerade eine Lehrerin – die _Schulleiterin_ unterbrochen hatte. „Tut – tut mir Leid, Hagrid hat nur nie erwähnt –"  
„Hab ich nich'?" Hagrid blickte von Hermine erstaunt zu Harry und Ron, die beide den Kopf schüttelten. „Donnerwetter, dann hab ich das ganz vergess'n – die Sache mit dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter hat mich so baff gemacht, müsst ihr wiss'n, dass ich das wohl nich' erwähnt hab … Ich bin jedenfalls Hauslehrer von Gryffindor." Hagrid strahlte.  
„Ja, genau darum geht es auch." McGonagall klang ungeduldig, und Hagrid richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder auf sie – jeder wusste, dass es nicht klug war, McGonagalls Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen. „Ihr drei solltet ein Wort bei der Wahl des neuen Hauslehrers für Slytherin haben, nun, da Slughorn weg ist. Wir haben im Grunde nur die Wahl zwischen Professor Sinistra und Professor Viridian, aber –"  
„Viridian?"  
Harry wollte McGonagalls Geduld nicht noch weiter herausfordern, aber er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. Viridian, der sympathische, mystische Viridian war ein Syltherin?  
„Ja, ganz recht", sagte McGonagall, ihre Lippen so schmal wie jedesmal, wenn Harry eine Verwandlung selbst nach dem fünften Versuch nicht geschafft hatte. „Professor Viridian war einer der besten Slytherins, die diese Schule jemals besucht haben – und du solltest dem sprechenden Hut vielleicht genauer zuhören, Harry!  
Also, Pomona, Filius, Hagrid – ich erwarte eure Wahl bis morgen um siebzehn Uhr. Bitte lasst Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermine und mich nun allein."  
Professor Sprout lächelte Harry, Ron und Hermine zu, als sie an ihnen vorbei zur Tür ging, Professor Flitwick winkte ihnen von der Gegend ihrer Oberschenkel zu, und Hagrid gab Harry einen gutmütigen Klaps auf die Schulter, der ihn ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf die Knie warf, was vielleicht an Hagrids gebückter Haltung lag. Als die drei aus der Kammer gegangen waren, sprach McGonagall sofort weiter.  
„Es scheint da noch etwas zu geben, was du bisher nicht erwähnt hast, Remus", sagte sie.  


„Das ist richtig", sagte Lupin; er klang sehr angespannt, fast so, als fühle er sich unwohl. „Slughorn hat etwas gesagt, das schreckliche Folgen für den Orden hat, Minerva. Voldemort benutzt Horkruxe."  
McGonagall atmete laut ein und fasste sich ans Herz. „Horkruxe? _Mehrere_?"  
„Slughorn sprach von ihnen in der Mehrzahl", sagte Lupin schulterzuckend, „aber ich bin sicher, dass Harry uns mehr darüber erzählen kann."  
Lupin und McGonagall wandten sich beide an Harry, der möglichst gelassen die Blicke erwiderte.  
„Slughorn hat nämlich verraten, wo Dumbledore und Harry kurz vor Dumbledores Tod gemeinsam waren", fuhr Lupin fort. „Sie haben eines der Horkruxe gesucht, in einer Höhle. Slughorn hat Dumbledore auf Voldemorts Befehl hin geraten, dort nachzusehen –"  
„Ja, das stimmt alles", sagte Harry, der keinen Sinn darin sah, es zu leugnen. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, was das Sie angeht."  
„Das geht uns sogar einiges an!" McGonagall richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Harry, wenn du denkst, du könntest allein die anderen Horkruxe suchen – ich meine, weißt du überhaupt, wie viele es sind, oder welche Gegenstände, oder wo sie –"  
„Ich habe all das mit Dumbledore besprochen", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort, „und Ron und Hermine in alles eingeweiht. Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt, den beiden davon zu erzählen, aber ausdrücklich gesagt, dass es sonst niemand erfahren soll. Sie wissen nun schon mehr, als Sie wissen sollten, aber aus mir kriegen Sie nichts mehr heraus."  
_Wenn ich schon verloren habe, dann möchte ich wenigstens nicht_ alles _verlieren_, dachte er, aber dennoch kam es ihm seltsam vor, dass er McGonagall und Lupin nicht einfach alles über die Horkruxe sagte – hatte er nicht noch vor wenigen Sekunden festgestellt, dass alles verloren war, weil Voldemort Bescheid wusste, dass nun alles egal war?  
McGonagall sah aus, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten, als sie sagte: „Harry, das ist höchst unvernünftig! Du weißt vermutlich gar nicht, was für eine Gefahr Horkruxe sind!"  
„Professor McGonagall", mischte sich Hermine nun ein, ihre Stimme mindestens genauso gehalten wie Harrys, „ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir alle drei, Harry, Ron und ich, mittlerweile vermutlich mehr über Horkruxe wissen als Sie. Vor allem, was Voldemorts Horkruxe speziell angeht."  
„Aber das ist doch lächerlich!" McGonagall stieß tatsächlich ein Lachen aus, aber ein ganz und gar humorloses. „Bitte, Hermine, wenigstens du musst doch einsehen, dass ihr allein keine Chance habt! Der ganze Orden kann euch zur Seite stehen!"  
„Dumbledore hat –"  
„Harry, bitte, Dumbledore hat sicher nicht gewusst, dass er bald sterben würde! Wäre ihm dies klar gewesen, hätte er den Orden ohnehin beauftragt, dich zu unterstützen!"  
„Davon hat er kein Wort –"  
„Schluss jetzt!" McGonagalls Gesicht war blass, ihre Lippen so weiß, dass sie darauf kaum zu sehen waren. „Ich erwarte mir, dass ihr drei morgen nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro kommt und mir alles über die Horkruxe von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, erzählt! Wenn ihr euch an diesen Befehl nicht haltet, dann –" (sie sah jeden von ihnen abwechselnd eindringlich an) „– sehe ich mich gezwungen, euch der Schule zu verweisen!"  
Hermines entrüstetes Keuchen drückte nicht einmal ansatzweise den Zorn aus, den Harry verspürte. Wie konnte McGonagall nur so kurzsichtig, so verständnislos sein –  
„Hört zu", sagte Lupin nun, der zu bemerken schien, dass die Sache aus dem Ruder lief. „Der Orden will euch nur helfen. Wir kämpfen für haargenau das Gleiche. Du bist vielleicht das Herz der Anti Voldemort-Bewegung, Harry, aber der Orden ist der Körper. Wir haben Fluchbrecher wie Bill, Auroren wie Moody, verschiedene Experten für Spionage, Verfolgung und Eindringen in fremde Gebäude. Wir bilden einfach eine Gruppe aus solchen Experten, eine Gruppe aus _Jägern_, die die Horkruxe identifizieren, suchen und vernichten. Ihr müsst uns 

nur alles erzählen, was ihr über sie wisst. Dann würde alles gut werden."  
Harry hatte sich kaum genug Zeit gelassen, laut und missbilligend zu schnaufen, bevor er sich stürmend umdrehte und gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine den Raum verließ.

„Das ist eine Frechheit."  
Die drei saßen wenig später im ansonsten leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle anderen waren noch beim Fest.  
„Eine Frechheit", wiederholte Ron angewidert. „Wie kann McGonagall uns drohen, uns aus der Schule zu werfen?"  
„Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass der Orden Mist baut?", fragte Hermine; sie sah traurig aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen. „Das ist einfach furchtbar – sie wollen uns helfen? Dann sollen sie uns einfach in Frieden lassen?"  
„Du glaubst also nicht, dass sie uns tatsächlich helfen könnten?", sagte Harry, die Augenbrauen gehoben.  
Hermine seufzte. „Also gut, eigentlich denke ich das schon – aber Dumbledores Anweisungen waren klar. Niemand soll es wissen, außer uns."  
„Aber es ist ohnehin egal, da Voldemort ja weiß, dass wir hinter den Horkruxen her sind", meinte Ron; Harry und Hermine hatten ihm auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum genau erklärt, warum dies so war.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das so wichtig ist", sagte Hermine hastig, und auf Harrys ungläubigen Blick hin fügte sie hinzu: „Nein, ehrlich! Das ist nicht das Ende! Dass Voldemort die Horkruxe ursprünglich schon alle weit weg von sich versteckt hat, beweist, dass er sie nicht bei sich haben will – selbst, wenn er ihre Standorte ändert, heißt das nicht, dass er sie an sich nimmt. Und Voldemort weiß auch nicht, dass Dumbledore und du abgesehen von Slughorns noch weitere Erinnerungen gesammelt habt, ihm ist also nicht bewusst, wie viel wir über ihn wissen oder ahnen! Es ist genauso wahrscheinlich wie vorher, dass ein Horkrux in der Winkelgasse oder in der Nokturngasse ist – oder vielleicht sogar hier in Hogwarts, von hier könnte er es gar nicht wegholen!"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn; was Hermine sagte, ergab Sinn.  
„Sie hat Recht, Mann!", sagte Ron, der vollkommen überzeugt wirkte. „Wir sollten nicht aufgeben, wir haben immer noch Chancen!"  
„Vielleicht", sagte Harry nur. „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal überlegen, wie wir McGonagall besänftigen können. Wenn sie uns aus Hogwarts wirft, wäre das nicht so gut für uns."  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie das tun wird", entgegnete Hermine; aber Harry vermutete, dass da nur ihre Hoffnung aus ihr sprach. „Das war doch eine leere Drohung – aus Wut, oder nicht?"  
Harry und Ron antworteten nicht, aber Harry dachte:  
_Genau – oder nicht?_


	20. Kapitel 19: Allein im Wald

– KAPITEL NEUNZEHN –

**Allein im Wald**

Harry lag in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal. Ron, Dean und Neville waren bereits eingeschlafen, aber Harry konnte nicht. Er dachte an die Horkruxe und Slughorn, den Verräter, an Voldemort und an Seamus' Abwesenheit; an den Orden des Phönix und das Ministerium, an Dumbledore und an Scrimgeour … Was er dafür geben würde, wenn sich seine Gedanken ordnen könnten, von ganz allein – oder einfach verschwinden würden … Jetzt würde er gerne seinen Geist leeren, wie er es in den Okklumentik-Stunden mit Snape immer hätte tun sollen.  
Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, starrte auf den Wasserkrug auf seinem ansonsten leeren Nachttischchen. Er hatte so viele Jahre hier verbracht, und nie etwas anderes auf dieses Tischchen gestellt als einen Wasserkrug, ein Glas und nachts seine Brille. Vielleicht, weil er so müde war, aber nicht schlafen konnte, vielleicht aber auch, weil er einfach etwas tun wollte, verspürte er die seltsame Lust, dies zu ändern.  
Er stand auf, leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, und zog seinen Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn. Sein Schal lag über allem anderen; er nahm ihn heraus und warf ihn auf den Boden neben sich, und sein Blick fiel auf die goldene Uhr, die Mrs Weasley ihm geschenkt hatte. Er betrachtete eine Weile die Sterne, die statt der Zahlen darauf zu sehen waren, und legte sie dann auf das Nachttischchen. Er erinnerte sich an Mr Weasleys Geschenk, das edle Brillenetui aus Holz, und suchte danach. Als er es entdeckt hatte, nahm er seine Brille vom Tisch, legte sie hinein und platzierte es neben der Uhr. Er kramte zwischen den Schulbüchern, Zaubertrankzutaten und Socken nach seinen anderen Geschenken: Tonks' Glücksarmband ließ er, wo es war, einfach, weil es ihm nicht besonders gut gefiel, und Lupins Spickoskop und Nevilles Erinnermich steckte er in eine seiner einzelnen Socken, um beide später mitzunehmen, wenn er nach den Horkruxen suchte – schaden konnten sie ja nicht. Als er in seinem Koffer weiterkramte, verfing sich ein purpurfarbener Fetzen Papier zwischen seinen Fingern. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm einfiel, woher es stammen musste – aber dann fand er es, das Poster, das er aus dem Haus seiner Eltern mitgenommen hatte, und dem nun ein kleines Stück am Rand fehlte. _POTTERS PROFI-QUIDDITCH-PALAST_ … mit einem Lächeln erhob sich Harry, fixierte das abgerissene Stück mit dem _Reparo_-Zauber und fixierte das Poster dann an der Wand hinter seinem Bett, ebenfalls mit einem Zauberspruch, von dem er im _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7_ gelesen hatte, als er nach nützlichen Hexereien gesucht hatte. Stolz sah er, dass er den Zauber perfekt angewandt hatte, und mit einem Lächeln bückte er sich wieder zum Koffer hinunter. Seine Hand streifte einen weichen, sich beinahe flüssig anfühlenden Stoff – den Tarnumhang. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore ihm geraten hatte, ihn immer bei sich zu haben; Harry nahm ihn sofort heraus und steckte ihn in eine Tasche seines Schulumhangs. Den Zauberstabgürtel, den Charlie ihm geschenkt hatte, hängte er neben dem Schulumhang an einen der anderen Kleiderhaken, die sich über seinem Nachttisch befanden. Schließlich waren da nur noch Hermines Quidditch-Buch _Sucher und Schnatz und ihre Beziehung_ und Lunas Spiegel, die er beide liebevoll neben Uhr und Etui abstellte; auch, wenn er die Magie des Spiegels nicht nur für zweifelhaft, sondern für großen Schwachsinn (oder _Luna-Sinn_, wenn man es so nennen wollte) hielt, er gefiel ihm doch recht gut mit seinem dunklen Rahmen.  
Harry betrachtete den heimeligen Schrein, den er sich errichtet hatte, mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen, aber nach einer Weile überkam ihn doch noch Müdigkeit. Er machte sich daran, seinen Koffer wieder zu schließen – als seine Augen auf etwas Goldenes fielen, das unter _Verwandlung für Experten_ lag. Er schob das Buch zur Seite; es war das falsche Medaillon, das R.A.B. in der Höhle hinterlassen hatte. Es war nicht all zu lange her, dass er endlich aufgehört hatte, es überall mit sich zu tragen, und es in den Koffer gelegt hatte.  
Das wohlige Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, ging verloren, und niedergeschlagen warf sich Harry 

auf sein Bett.  
Wenn alles nur endlich vorbei sein würde …

Anders als Harry lag der kleine Junge in keinem Schlafsaal. Er war auch nicht beim Fest gewesen. Er hatte nicht einmal das Schloss betreten.  
Fred hatte um jeden Preis nach Hogwarts gehen wollen, in den Wald. Hetty hatte gesagt, dieses Medaillon wäre im Ford Anglia – der Ford Anglia war im verbotenen Wald. Fred wollte dieses Medaillon haben, es zumindest sehen, es vielleicht Hetty – seiner Mutter – bringen …  
Aufgrund der Untersuchung, von der er gelesen hatte, hatte er warten müssen, bis der Hogwarts-Express am ersten September losfuhr, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen. In dieser . Zeit hatte er sich gut vorbereitetet – er hatte Vielsafttrank, mit dem George und er lange experimentiert hatten für Scherzartikel, die in einigen Monaten veröffentlicht hätten werden sollen, zubereitet; er hatte einen der Unentdeckbarmach-Umhänge angezogen, die sie für das Ministerium erschaffen hatten, der es magischen Schutz gegen Eindringlinge unmöglich machte, den Träger des Umhangs zu detektieren und auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen; er hatte genau geplant, was er tun sollte, wie er sich an den Wachen in Hogwarts vorbei in den Wald schleichen sollte …  
Als er am Bahnhof seine Familie – nein, seine „Familie" – entdeckt hatte, war er natürlich nervös geworden, hatte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf unterdrücken müssen, die ihm gesagt hatte, „Los, geh zu ihnen, sag ihnen, dass du es bist!" … Aber der Plan stand fest, die Tarnung als kleiner Junge war perfekt. Einmal hatte Fred schon befürchtet, er wäre Harry aufgefallen, weil er einmal zu oft zu ihm und den anderen hinüber geblickt hatte – aber Harry hatte sofort seine Augen weiterschweifen lassen. Trotzdem hatte Fred an diesem Punkt beschlossen, dass er sich in den Zug zurückziehen sollte.  
Und dann waren sie ausgestiegen, und Hagrid hatte nach den Erstklässlern gerufen. Er war als Erstklässler verkleidet. Natürlich hätte er auch behaupten können, er wäre schon länger an der Schule und hätte mit den Kutschen fahren können; aber die Bootsfahrt über den See – vielmehr das, was danach kam – war ein wichtiger Teil seines Plans gewesen …  
Es gab nur wenige neue Schüler, aber Fred überraschte das nicht. Allerdings hätte es zu Komplikationen führen können – hatte es glücklicherweise nicht.  
Wie erhofft, hatte Hagrid die Anzahl der Erstklässler nicht überprüft; wie vorgehabt, war Fred mit den anderen, unsicher aussehenden Kindern in den Booten über den See und durch den Efeubehangenen Eingang zu den Untergründen des Schlosses gefahren; und wie geahnt, hatte Fred den Geheimgang sofort erkannt.  
In dem unterirdischen Hafen gab es eine kleine, versteckte Höhle hinter einer besonders felsigen Mauer. Die führte in das Innere eines besonders dicken, unechten, hohlen Baumes am Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Weil beide Zugänge zu dem Geheimgang sich innerhalb der Ländereien von Hogwarts befanden, waren sie natürlich nicht bewacht. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.  
Während Hagrid die Erstklässler zu einer Treppe führte, löste sich Fred so unauffällig wie möglich von der Gruppe, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit auf die felsige Mauer.  
„_Zeig dich_!", flüsterte Fred eindringlich. Zwei der Erstklässler hörten ihn, drehten sich zu ihm um und warfen ihm ängstliche Blicke zu; für einen Moment schienen sie zu überlegen, Hagrid auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen, aber als die anderen schon viele Schritte voraus gegangen waren, eilten sie einfach schweigend hinterher.  
Die Mauer schob sich nach hinten und dann zur Seite, sodass sie einen erdigen Höhlenweg preisgab. Fred sprang hastig hinein und erleuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs, bevor die Mauer sich hinter ihm wieder schloss, damit er etwas sehen konnte.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er durch die Höhle schlich – dann ging – dann lief – dann sprintete. Er war in Hogwarts – ohne George. Das, viel mehr als alles, was bisher 

geschehen war, sogar mehr als der Anblick ihres gemeinsamen Ladens, machte es Fred absolut deutlich, dass George tot war, nie zurückkehren würde. Vermutlich war es genau diese Erkenntnis, die ihn dazu bewog, zu rennen.  
Der Umhang zeigte seine Wirkung, niemand bewachte diesen Weg und auch ansonsten lief alles nach Plan – an der einzigen Abzweigung in der ganzen Höhle erinnerte er sich richtig, dass er gerade weiter laufen musste, und kein bösartiges Wesen hatte sich hier niedergesetzt. Fred erreichte atemlos einen Stufenaufgang. Ohne zu zögern lief er hinauf – die Treppe wurde immer schmaler – und dann stand er in einem sehr engen, runden Raum mit Wänden aus unbearbeitetem Holz. Fred klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Wand, sagte „_Öffne dich_!" und sah schweigend zu, wie ein Teil des Holzes verschwand. Er quetschte sich hindurch, landete auf feuchter Wiese und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie die Rinde der hohlen Fichte wieder erschien und den Geheimgang schloss.  
Fred stand zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes, die dem Schloss am nächsten waren, nicht weit vom Rand entfernt. Dort, über einem See auf einem Hügel, erhob sich Hogwarts, die Spitze des obersten Turmes nur knapp unter den tief liegenden Wolken, die den Regen ausschütteten. Fred bekämpfte den Drang, ins Schloss hinein zu gehen, wandte sich um und lief tiefer in den Wald, dorthin, wo die Bäume so dicht beieinander standen, dass der Regen nicht durch sie durchdringen konnte; in die Finsternis, wo ihn alles erwarten könnte …  
Kaum war er so weit in den Wald eingedrungen, dass er tatsächlich keinen Regen mehr spürte, trocknete er seine Kleidung. Er konnte kaum seine Hand vor Augen sehen, so dunkel war es hier, und das Licht seines Zauberstabs erleuchtete ihm nur das, was in seiner allernächsten Nähe vor sich ging, aber er hatte keine Angst. Beklommen fühlte er sich aus einem anderen Grund als aus Furcht – er war nun nicht nur zum ersten Mal allein in Hogwarts, sondern auch zum ersten Mal allein im verbotenen Wald …  
Die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks schien nachzulassen; seine Klamotten wurden langsam ziemlich eng. Fred blickte auf seine Uhr: Ja, er hatte vor fast genau einer Stunde im Hogwarts-Express ein zweites Glas Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen, damit er sich nicht plötzlich während der Fahrt zurückverwandelte.  
Schnell zog er sich seinen Pullover aus, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und ließ ihn größer werden. Das wiederholte er mit seinem Shirt, seiner Hose und seinen Schuhen – als Unterhose hatte er einfach eine angezogen, die ihm als der kleine Junge aus Norfolk, dessen Haar er gestohlen hatte, viel zu groß gewesen war. Nachdem er wieder angekleidet war, hob er seinen Zauberstab hoch und sah sich um, um erst einmal herauszufinden, wo er sich ungefähr befand.  
Einer der wenigen unverkennbaren Orte in diesem Wald – Fred hatte den richtigen Weg gefunden, auch ohne George. Genau hier hin hatte er gewollt: An dem großen Stein, neben dem er stand, hatten George und er in der fünften Klasse Verformungszauber geübt. Der Stein hatte nun die Form, in der die beiden ihn zuletzt gelassen hatten; die Ähnlichkeit zu einem übergroßen Hintern war offensichtlich, und Fred fragte sich, was die Zentauren zu diesem Anblick gedacht hatten, wenn sie einmal daran vorbeigeritten waren.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das tat gut.  
Er versuchte, seinen Lichtzauber etwas zu verstärken, als er noch tiefer in den Wald ging – es wurde immer dunkler, und es war unangenehm leise. Das Fehlen jeglicher Geräusche, abgesehen von dem Knistern des Unterholzes, auf dem er lief, wirkte bedrohlicher als jeder seltsame Vogelschrei es gekonnt hätte. Andererseits waren George und er noch nie einem Tier begegnet, weder groß noch klein, wenn sie diesen Weg hier entlanggegangen waren (was immer nachts gewesen war), also fürchtete Fred sich nicht allzu sehr. Es blieb einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass er allein war, die ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte …  
Der Weg, auf dem er nun immer schneller lief, war auf den ersten Blick gar nicht als solcher zu erkennen. Fred hatte schon immer angenommen, dass irgendwelche Schüler vor ihm und George diesen Pfad gelegt, ihn aber so unberührt wirkend gelassen hatten wie möglich, damit er keinem Lehrer auffallen könnte, der hier zufällig einmal vorbeispazierte. Das müsste dann 

aber schon ein außergewöhnlicher Zufall sein – mittlerweile war Fred wirklich tief im Wald.  
Fred wusste nicht genau, wie er das Auto finden sollte. Er hatte eine Hoffnung, die nicht sehr groß war, an die er sich aber trotzdem klammerte: Sein Vater – war es nun Arthur Weasley gewesen oder Regulus Black? – hatte in den Ford Anglia einen Mechanismus eingebaut, der bewirkte, dass er sofort zu einem geflogen kam, wenn man nah genug an dem Wagen dran war und einen bestimmten Zauberspruch benutzte. Fred müsste also nur weit genug gehen, den Zauberstab ausstrecken, ihn kreisförmig bewegen und „_Ford Anglia_" rufen.  
Allerdings hatte Fred das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Was, wenn der Wagen mittlerweile so wild geworden war, dass er diesen und andere Zauber, mit denen er belegt worden war, schon längst abgeschüttelt hatte? Fred konnte unmöglich den ganzen Wald nach dem Auto durchsuchen – abgesehen davon, dass der Wald so groß war, lebten hier sehr gefährliche Kreaturen, wie Fred ganz genau wusste …  
Die Stille wurde nicht durchbrochen, nichts rührte sich in Freds Nähe. Mittlerweile standen die Bäume schon nicht mehr ganz so eng beieinander, aber es hatte aufgehört zu regnen: Statt der Regentropfen fiel nur helles Mondlicht durch die Lücken zwischen den Blättern und Nadeln, und Freds Weg war auch ohne seinen Zauberstab einigermaßen erleuchtet, aber er machte seinen Zauberstab nicht aus. Trotzdem verließ ihn langsam die furchtbare Anspannung, die er gespürt hatte, weil er allein war; immer mehr kam ihm die Suche nach dem Auto wie ein einfacher Spaziergang im Mondlicht vor, immer weniger bedrohlich wurde die Ruhe. Und da – das Zirpen einer Grille – hier gab es Insekten, Leben, ungefährliches Leben. Eine Ahnung von Sicherheit machte sich in Fred breit, er ging aufrechter, genoss den kühlen Wind, der gegen sein Gesicht schlug. Wie unsinnig es gewesen war, darüber nachzudenken, doch nicht hier her zu kommen, es nicht zu riskieren …  
Aber er durfte nicht vergessen, weswegen er hier war. Er wusste noch, dass Ron erzählt hatte, dass er und Harry dem Auto nach gar nicht so langer Zeit begegnet waren, als sie den Spinnen in den Wald gefolgt waren. Vielleicht war Fred also schon weit genug gegangen?  
Fred hob den Zauberstab, drehte die leuchtende Spitze im Kreis und rief „_Ford Anglia_!" Er wartete etwa eine Minute – nichts geschah. Kein Motorgeräusch war zu hören, kein Scheinwerferlicht drang durch die Bäume. Es hatte nicht funktioniert.  
Etwas enttäuscht war Fred schon, aber er wollte noch nicht aufgeben. Er war hier her gekommen, um das Medaillon zu finden, es seiner Mutter zu bringen. _Ich würde es zu gerne noch einmal sehen, um hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen_ …  
Fred ging weiter. Das Mondlicht wurde wieder spärlicher, die Baumspitzen lagen näher beieinander – und plötzlich stieß sich Fred den Fuß an etwas und stolperte darüber. Er landete mit dem Gesicht auf einem kleinen Erdhügel. Als er sich wieder hochrappelte, spuckte er die Erde aus, die er in den Mund bekommen hatte, und drehte sich dann sitzend um, um zu sehen, worüber er gefallen war. Jetzt bekam er es mit richtiger Angst zu tun.  
Da lag ein fast vollständiges Skelett eines Wesens, das stark nach einem kleinen Zentauren aussah. Nur wenige Knochen waren abgebrochen, die meisten von den abgebrochenen lagen aber direkt daneben. Und das schlimmste an dem Skelett des wahrscheinlich jungen Wesens: Es war noch ein bisschen blutig. Was immer es erlegt und ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen gefressen hatte, es hatte das vor kurzem getan, war vielleicht noch in der Nähe.  
Fred wäre beinahe erneut gestolpert, als er hastig aufstand, diesmal über seine eigenen Füße. Er streckte seinen Zauberstab erneut aus, „_Ford Anglia_!" flüsterte er diesmal, in der Hoffnung, dass er, wenn er leise sprach, nichts außer dem Wagen anlocken würde. Und genau in dem Moment, als er beschloss, den Wald lieber wieder zu verlassen, anstatt tiefer hinein zu gehen, hörte er ein brummendes Geräusch hinter sich, das er für den Motor des Autos hielt. Freudig drehte er sich um – und sah sechs Augen zwischen den Büschen hervorblicken.  
Die Bruchteilsekunde, die er brauchte, um zu verstehen, dass das brummende Geräusch das Knurren dieser Kreatur gewesen war, kostete ihn die Zeit, sich einen passenden Fluch zu überlegen. Als er seinen Zauberstab hob, kam das Tier auch schon auf den Weg geschritten – 

die drei Köpfe voraus, die riesigen Pfoten hinterher: Das musste der dreiköpfige Hund sein, von dem Ron ebenfalls erzählt hatte; Fluffy, der den Stein der Weisen bewacht hatte.  
Der Anblick versetzte Fred in einen lähmenden Schock. Wie von weit entfernt hörte er sich denken, dass er dem Hund ohne Schwierigkeiten hätte entgegen treten können, wenn George bei ihm gewesen wäre.  
Alle drei Köpfe sabberten, fletschten die Zähne in ihren großen Mäulern. Und dann hob der Hund eine Pfote – Fred taumelte zurück, stolperte erneut, ließ den Zauberstab fallen – der Hund ließ seine Pfote auf ihn hinab rasen –  
Helles Licht, ein quietschendes Geräusch – und der Hund heulte in drei verschiedenen Tonlagen laut auf, als ihn etwas Türkises mit voller Wucht traf und zu Boden schleuderte. Freds Herz konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es vor Freude einen Sprung machen oder ihm vor Erleichterung in die Hose rutschen sollte; schließlich übernahm einfach Freds Kopf. Er schnappte seinen Zauberstab, der neben ihm lag und immer noch Licht ausstrahlte, stand auf und lief zu dem Wagen, der auf seinen Ruf hin gekommen war und ihn gerettet hatte. Die Tür des Fahrersitzes stand bereits offen und wackelte ein bisschen, als würde der Wagen ihn heranwinken und ihn auffordern, schneller zu machen. Unter den Vorderreifen des Autos lag der Hund, qualvoll schreiend, scheinbar verletzt: Eine Blutlache entstand unter seinem Körper. Fred hatte kein Mitleid und beschloss, das Tier seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Er sprang in den Wagen, die Tür schloss sich von selbst – und sofort erhob sich der Ford Anglia von Regulus Black in die Lüfte, kämpfte sich durch das Geäst der Bäume und flog dann dicht über ihnen hinweg, bevor er sein vorderes Ende ohne Freds Zutun Richtung Himmel hob, die Geschwindigkeit anhob und vom Wald wegflog.  
„Danke, Auto!", rief Fred lachend. Das war ein Erlebnis gewesen, das er gerne mit George geteilt hätte –  
Beim Gedanken an George verstummte sein Lachen.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Fred klar wurde, dass der Wagen auf einen der Berge zusteuerte, die sich fern von Hogwarts befanden. Kurze Zeit hatte er Angst, die Schutzzauber, die um die Schule herum errichtet worden waren, könnten ihn aufhalten – aber das war Unsinn, warum sollten diese Zauber verhindern, dass jemand oder etwas von innerhalb des Geländes nach außen drangen? Und tatsächlich ließen sie die Ländereien und den Wald ohne Probleme hinter sich. Der Wagen landete geschickt auf einer eher schmalen Ebene nicht ganz oben auf der Spitze des Berges, auf den er zugesteuert hatte.  
Fred stieg aus, verschwendete aber keine Zeit damit, die Aussicht zu genießen. Er wandte sich sofort dem Ford Anglia zu und betrachtete ihn eingängig. Das Auto hatte sich ziemlich verändert, seit er es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte: Es hatte viele Kratzer, der türkise Lack war an einigen Stellen abgeblättert; im Glas der Fenster waren unzählige Sprünge, das Fenster des Beifahrers fehlte völlig; das alles und die Dellen in der Motorhaube ließen darauf schließen, dass das Auto einige Kämpfe ähnlicher Art wie der vorhin mit dem Hund ausgetragen hatte, oder aber gegen viele Bäume gefahren war.  
„Ähm –", sagte Fred; er wusste nicht, ob das Auto ihn verstehen konnte: Immerhin war es aus eigener Hand geflogen, „lebte" nun schon lange Zeit allein im verbotenen Wald; vielleicht verstand es also auch Englisch? „Kapierst du, was ich sage?"  
Der Ford Anglia tat nichts; vermutlich war er doch nicht so intelligent, wie Fred vermutet hatte.  
„Na gut – ich, ich muss dich jetzt durchsuchen. Ich suche ein Medaillon, das mein – das Regulus Black irgendwo in dir versteckt –"  
Ob es ihn doch verstanden hatte, oder ob er irgendetwas gesagt hatte, das einen weiteren Mechanismus im Auto ausgelöst hatte – jedenfalls war ein Geräusch zu hören, das so geklungen hatte, als hätte sich im Wagen etwas geöffnet. Fred kraxelte wieder auf den Fahrersitz und sah, dass sich am Armaturenbrett ein Fach aufgetan hatte. Seine Hand zitterte, als er hinein griff und sich seine Finger um etwas Kaltes, Rundes schlossen. Er zog es hinaus 

– es war ein goldenes Medaillon, in das ein geschwungenes S eingraviert war.  
Fred hatte es geschafft – er hatte es gefunden! Aufgeregt entwirrte er die Kette des Medaillons, hing es sich um den Hals und wollte das Auto bitten, ihn nach Norfolk zu fliegen – eine Fahrt wäre ihm im Moment lieber gewesen als zu apparieren – aber dann spürte er etwas Seltsames, Unerwartetes, Unbekanntes …  
Er verlor sofort jegliche Kontrolle über das, was er tat. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was er vorhatte. Es war, als wäre er in seinem Körper eingesperrt, würde ihn aber nicht mehr lenken, würde nur zusehen, wie ein anderer ihn steuerte. Er stieg aus dem Wagen aus, drehte sich auf der Stelle – und disapparierte.

Severus Snape stand wieder in der großen Versammlungshalle des Hauptquartiers. Er war nicht allein – der Dunkle Lord war bei ihm. Letzterer war nicht so gelassen, wie er es während und nach dem Treffen des Tribunals um Dracos Strafe gewesen war; seine schrecklich wütende Stimme hallte durch den Saal, echote von den Wänden, als würden die Marmorfiguren, die dort hingen, ihm lautstark zustimmen.  
„_Du weißt so gut wie ich es tue, dass das alles nur Maskerade ist, Snape!_ Ich bin seltsam schwach, werde immer schwächer – seit meiner Rückkehr geht es mir Tag für Tag schlechter, und du weißt das!"  
Snape bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall. „Mein Lord, ich würde nicht merken, dass Ihr –"  
„UND OB DU ES MERKST!" Snape konnte nicht anders, als Angst zu haben; nur selten verlor der Dunkle Lord so sehr seine Beherrschung. „Belüge mich nicht, ich weiß es immer! Ich habe Schmerzen, die ich mir nicht erklären kann, erleide andauernd Schwächeanfalle, die keinen offensichtlichen Grund haben!" Er kam einige Schritte auf Snape zu, der sich alle Mühe gab, nicht zurückzuweichen; obwohl der Dunkle Lord nun flüsterte, war es trotzdem so, als ob die ganze Halle seine Worte wiederholte und in Snapes Ohren brüllte, in sein Gehirn einbrannte. „Ich erteile dir hiermit den Auftrag, herauszufinden, woran all das liegt. Finde ein Gegenmittel, etwas, das mir hilft! Und sieh gefälligst zu, Severus, dass das schnell geschieht!"  
„Jawohl, mein Lord." Snape sprach eben so leise wie der Dunkle Lord, auch wenn es bei ihm vielleicht eher daran lag, dass er nichts Lauteres hervorbringen konnte.  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte zufrieden. „Aber bevor du dich daran machst, diesen neuen Auftrag zu erfüllen, mein schlängelnder Freund, solltest du nach unserer Gefangenen sehen. Du kennst sie von uns allen am besten – vielleicht freut sie sich ja sogar, dir zu begegnen." Seine roten Augen blitzten auf, sahen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch bösartiger aus als sonst. „Wenn du alles tust, was ich dir befehle, erlaube ich dir vielleicht sogar, noch ein wenig in meinen Erinnerungen zu schmökern, wie in den unzähligen Büchern, die in deiner Bibliothek stehen."  
Snape schluckte; Voldemorts Lächeln wurde noch breiter, seine Augen verengten sich noch mehr, als er dies mitbekam.  
„Siehst du meine Erinnerungen nicht gerne, Severus? Gefällt es dir nicht, wenn ich mit dir über deine –"  
Der Dunkle Lord wurde von einem Geräusch unterbrochen, das beide Zauberer kannten, mit dem aber keiner von ihnen jemals an diesem Ort hätte rechnen können. Dennoch reagierten sie so irrsinnig schnell, dass das Geräusch noch nicht einmal ganz zu Ende war, als sie ihre Zauberstäbe schon gezückt und auf die Stelle gerichtet hatten, aus der es kam. Und tatsächlich war jemand gerade an ihre Seite appariert, nahm nur einen Meter entfernt von ihnen Gestalt an und stand dann regungslos da, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht wie in einer Art Trance.  
„Es ist – ein _Weasley_?"  
Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so überrascht, so geschockt gewesen zu sein. Nicht nur, dass es jemand geschafft hatte, die Schutzzauber des Dunklen Lords zu durchbrechen – es war ausgerechnet einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler, zudem ein Weasley-Junge, mit seinen 

roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen. Es gab nichts, was Snape weniger erwartet hätte, als hier einen Weasley anzutreffen.  
Auch der Dunkle Lord schien so verblüfft zu sein, dass er nicht sofort handeln konnte. Snape blickte ungläubig in die fassungslose Miene des Lords, nicht fähig, zu akzeptieren, dass etwas den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten so irritierte, dass dieser nicht einmal einen Fluch aussprechen konnte. Aber die Augen des Lords waren nicht etwa auf das Gesicht des Weasley-Jungen fixiert – der überraschte Blick schien dem zu gelten, was um den Hals des Jungen baumelte.  
Bevor Snape fragen konnte, was los war, stieß der Dunkle Lord plötzlich ein lautes Lachen aus. Noch nie hatte Snape ihn so sehr lachen hören – es war beängstigender als das wütende Schreien.  
„Mein Lord –"  
„Es nimmt jetzt alles eine Wendung, Severus!", sagte Snape, der genauso abrupt aufhörte zu lachen, wie er begonnen hatte. „Eine Wendung, mit der ich nie gerechnet hätte! Irgendwie ärgerlich, dass die ganze Anstrengung umsonst war – aber es wird nun nicht mehr nötig sein, lange darauf zu warten, dass Potter tut, was ich von ihm wollte. Die Jagd auf Potter ist _jetzt_ schon eröffnet!"


	21. Kapitel 20: Der Nekromant

– KAPITEL ZWANZIG –

**Der Nekromant**

Der Dunkle Lord saß auf seinem Thron. Er fühlte sich so siegessicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen und die Schwäche, die ihn in letzter Zeit plagten, waren wie weggefegt. Dieser Weasley-Junge hatte ihm sein Medaillon gebracht … das Medaillon, das er nun um seinen Hals trug, verborgen von der Krause seines langen, weiten schwarzen Umhangs.  
Kaum hatte Snape den Weasley zu der anderen Gefangenen in den Kerker gebracht, hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, seine Todesser zu rufen. Er musste ihnen berichten, dass sich etwas verändert hatte … Aber Snape hatte ihn gebeten, nur noch ein bisschen zu warten. Ihn anzuhören, bevor er die anderen Todesser her befahl. Der Dunkle Lord wollte ihm diesen einen Gefallen tun.  
Gerade kehrte Snape in die Halle zurück. Scheinbar kaum bemüht, sich zu beeilen, ging er durch den Gang zwischen den Bänken zu dem Podium, stieg die Stufen hoch und kniete neben dem Thron des Lords nieder.  
„Immer diese Höflichkeiten, Severus, das ist wirklich nicht mehr notwendig." Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, stellte sich direkt vor Snape und wartete, bis dieser ebenfalls aufstand. Dann fragte er: „Nun, was ist dein Anliegen?"  
„Meister, ich bin besorgt, dass Ihr etwas zu eilig handelt."  
Snape riskierte einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords, aber als er das Grinsen auf dessen Lippen sah, wandte er sich schnell wieder ab.  
„Denkst du das, Severus?"  
„Ja, das denke ich." Auch wenn er es nicht schaffte, dem Lord in die Augen zu sehen – oder war es genau deshalb? –, Snapes Stimme klang absolut ruhig und gelassen. „Die Jagd auf Harry Potter offiziell zu eröffnen, nur, weil Ihr euer – euer Medaillon wieder habt –"  
„Aber es war genau das, was ich wollte, wie du dir bestimmt schon gedacht hast!" Der Dunkle Lord stieß ein zischelndes, heiseres Lachen aus. „Das Fehlen dieses Gegenstandes war der Grund, warum ich Potter noch nicht gefangen habe!"  
„Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet –"  
„Das andere war doch nur ein kleiner Ersatzplan! Ich dachte, dir wäre das klar gewesen – oder habe ich deine Gewitztheit überschätzt? Du kommst wohl doch nicht ganz nach –"  
„Doch, ich habe es mir schon gedacht, mein Lord, um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Dass das nicht das ist, was Ihr eigentlich wolltet. Aber – aber darf ich Euch daran erinnern, dass Ihr ohnehin auf etwas warten müsst? Kann es da schaden, gleichzeitig auch noch ihren Ersatzplan in Eure Hauptpläne einzuarbeiten und darauf zu warten, bis der ebenfalls aufgeht?"  
Snape riskierte einen erneuten Blick auf das schlangenhafte Gesicht. Er war nicht überrascht, die roten Augen verengt zu sehen – der Dunkle Lord schien einen Verdacht zu hegen … oder dachte er nur nach?  
„Severus", sagte er schließlich, „ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, was ich von dir halten soll. Von dir und deinen Ideen, deinen Vorschlägen."  
„Ich möchte Euch nur dienen, mein Lord."  
„Wie gerne wäre ich mir dessen sicher." Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich um, ging mit großen, geräuschlosen Schritten zu seinem Thron zurück und setzte sich. „Aber ich muss sagen, du hast Recht. Natürlich weißt du einiges nicht und kannst daher auch nicht verstehen, inwiefern du Recht hast. Aber meinen Ersatzplan durchzuführen, obwohl er nicht mehr notwendig ist … mein Freund, meine kleine Schlange, das hat etwas! Ja, das hat etwas …"

Harry war zuerst überrascht, als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete und seinen Nachtschrank mit Gegenständen beladen sah. Erst, als er sich aufsetzte und das Poster an der Wand entdeckte, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Er hatte sich etwas häuslicher eingerichtet hier, 

dachte er, und musste unwillkürlich grinsen: Ausgerechnet in seinem _letzten_ Jahr an der Schule war er auf diese Idee gekommen, in dem er auch noch die Schule hin und wieder verlassen würde müssen. Wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte.  
Er war der letzte, der aufgewacht war, stellte er fest; alle anderen Betten waren bereits leer. Also beeilte Harry sich, zog sich seinen Umhang an (nicht, ohne vorher ganz sicher zu gehen, dass der Tarnumhang auch noch wirklich in der Tasche war) und lief dann die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam in der Nähe des feuerlosen Kamins. Er musste an Ginny denken, als er sah, wie eng die beiden aneinander gelehnt waren. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Einsamkeit zu unterdrücken, die ihn bei diesem Gedanken überkam.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Hermine.  
„Wart ihr schon frühstücken?"  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er eine saure Miene machte. „Sie wollte unbedingt auf dich warten. Ich hab wahnsinnigen Hunger, nachdem wir gestern zu keinem Abendessen gekommen sind!"  
„Dann gehen wir, der Unterricht beginnt bald."  
„Nein, ich möchte vorher noch einiges mit dir besprechen", sagte Hermine hastig.  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen und tauschte einen irritierten Blick mit Ron. Seit wann wollte Hermine es riskieren, zu spät zu kommen?  
„Es ist wichtig", erklärte Hermine, „es geht um – um _Du-weißt-schon-Was_! Und um unser Gespräch mit McGonagall heute Mittag!"  
Harry verzog sofort sein Gesicht: Dass Professor McGonagall heute mit ihnen sprechen wollte, hatte er vergessen. Er setzte sich hin und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.  
„Also, zuerst einmal wegen McGonagall." Hermine seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns tatsächlich aus der Schule werfen wird. Nein, ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher, dass sie das nicht tut. Ich meine, wie würde das denn aussehen, nicht nur für das Ministerium, sondern auch für all die Schüler hier, deren ganze Hoffnung an dir hängt? Jeder hält dich mittlerweile für den Auserwählten, der Voldemort zur Strecke bringen wird."  
Harry konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ach, hör schon auf", sagte Hermine, „du _kannst_ das schaffen."  
„Wenn du meinst."  
„_Wir_ gemeinsam können das zumindest", warf Ron ein.  
Harry grinste; vor einigen Wochen hätte Ron das Gespräch mit McGonagall noch für eine großartige Gelegenheit gehalten, den Orden endlich einzuweihen und um Hilfe zu bitten.  
„Jedenfalls, dich wird sie nicht rauswerfen", ergriff Hermine wieder das Wort. „Und was Ron und mich angeht –"  
„– so weiß sie, dass ich sofort mit euch gehen würde, wenn sie euch wegschickt", beendete Harry den Satz; Hermine lächelte verlegen und dankbar, Ron nickte anerkennend.  
„Gut, ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt einigermaßen beruhigt – ich bin es wenigstens", fuhr Hermine fort. „Und nun zu – also, wegen den –"  
„Wir wissen, wovon du redest", sagte Ron gelangweilt, und er nahm mit beiden Händen Hermines Kopf, den sie nervös nach allen Seiten drehte, und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Sprich weiter."  
„Ja, schon gut." Sie verscheuchte Rons Hände, indem sie den Kopf schüttelte, und sagte dann: „Erstmal, hier das Buch, das Bill und Fleur dir geschenkt haben."  
Harry nahm das Buch, das sie ihm hinhielt, entgegen.  
„Steht was Brauchbares drin?"  
„Über – das, was wir suchen müssen, direkt zwar nicht, und ich kann es auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, solange ich nicht weiß, wie Voldemort seine anderen – Dinge versteckt hat. Aber ich kann mir wirklich gut vorstellen, dass einige der Flüche, deren Bruch in dem Buch beschrieben sind, möglicherweise von Voldemort zum Schutz seiner – ja, zum Schutz benutzt worden sind."  


„Nennen wir sie Schätze", sagte Ron.  
„Was?"  
„Schätze." Ron rollte auf Hermines und Harrys verständnislose Gesichter hin mit den Augen. „Die _Dinge, die wir suchen müssen, von denen wir schon wissen und die beschützt sind_, um auf alle Namen zu sprechen zu kommen, die wir ihnen schon gegeben haben. Nennen wir sie einfach Schätze, wenn ihr Horkruxe nicht aussprechen wollt." Aber auch Ron senkte seine Stimme, als er das Wort „Horkruxe" aussprach.  
„Gute Idee", meinte Harry.  
„In Ordnung, seine Schätze. Also, wenn Voldemort ähnliche Maßnahmen ergriffen hat wegen der anderen Schätze wie bei dem Medaillon, angefangen bei versteckten Eingängen und verzauberten Booten, bis hin zu Inferi und Giften, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass dieses Buch halbwegs nützlich sein könnte.  
Und wo ich nun schon das Gift angesprochen habe –" Hermine beugte sich nach vor, Harry tat es ihr gleich, um zu verstehen, was sie als nächstes sagte; ihm war klar, dass sie nun flüstern würde. „Harry, wir müssen unbedingt noch einmal mit Slughorn reden!"  
„Wieso das denn?", fragte Ron, der sich ebenfalls hinunter gebeugt hatte.  
„Slughorn hat gesagt, er hätte das Gift für Voldemort zubereitet. Aber er hat nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, wann – was, wenn er –"  
„– das Gift erst gebraut hat kurz bevor Dumbledore und ich in die Höhle gegangen sind." Harry hatte verstanden, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Dann haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem."  
„Ich kapier nicht ganz –", begann Ron.  
„Ron, überleg doch mal!", drängte Hermine. „Wenn Slughorn das Gift extra für Dumbledores und Harrys Reise dorthin gemacht hat, dann war es vorher nicht dort – das lässt nur drei Möglichkeiten offen. Entweder, das Medaillon ist vorher nur durch die Inferi bewacht worden, was unwahrscheinlich ist. Oder, Voldemort hat schon längst bemerkt, dass R.A.B. das Medaillon gestohlen hat, und hat Slughorn aufgefordert, neues Gift zu brauen!"  
„Oder _alles_ an dieser Sache war eine Falle, angefangen bei der Höhle, in der nie ein Horkrux gewesen ist, bis zu dem mysteriösen R.A.B., den es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gibt, und dessen Brief Voldemort selbst geschrieben hat, um Dumbledore zu verwirren, falls dieser die Höhle irgendwie überleben sollte." Harry schluckte, ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und bedeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand. „Wobei die letzten beiden Möglichkeiten extrem schlechte Folgen für uns hätten. Hermine, warum erzählst du mir das? Ich hab gerade wieder angefangen, Hoffnung zu schöpfen!"  
„Das tut mir Leid!", rief Hermine geschockt. „Ich dachte nur, du solltest es vielleicht wissen –"  
„Und du hast natürlich Recht, reg dich nicht auf." Harry nahm die Hand wieder vom Gesicht und sah sie an. „'Tschuldige, das war nur gerade …"  
„Ein recht harter Schlag", sagte Ron. „Schon klar. Also, wenn wir die erste Variante ausschließen, dann wissen wir sicher, dass die Höhle nur eine Falle war, egal, ob Voldemort nun von dem gestohlenen Medaillon weiß, oder ob R.A.B. nur ein Pseudonym von ihm ist – Mann, eigentlich hat der ja mittlerweile genug Namen, oder?"  
„Das wussten wir vorher auch schon, dank Slughorn", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort R.A.B. ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er tatsächlich einmal sein Medaillon dort versteckt hat, draufgekommen ist, dass es gestohlen worden ist und deshalb den Plan gefasst hat, Dumbledore eine Falle zu stellen. Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, müssen wir noch einmal mit Slughorn reden und ihn fragen, wann er das Gift gebraut hat – beziehungsweise, zum wievielten Mal er das schon getan hat."  
„Wenn das Ministerium ihn noch nicht gekillt hat, werden wir das auch demnächst tun", sagte Harry, der diese Sache nun erst einmal aus seinen Gedanken verbannen wollte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"  
Hermine nickte. „Ich hab Viridians Buch gelesen."  


Slughorn war sofort vergessen. „Und?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Naja, ich weiß nicht so Recht." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Professor Vindictus Viridian wird von einem großen Teil der Zaubererwelt nicht besonders ernst genommen."  
„Ach ja?", sagte Harry überrascht. „Wieso das denn?"  
„Nun, er behauptet, bestimmte … Dinge tun zu können", antwortete Hermine. „Dinge, die nicht normal sind, die eigentlich keiner kann."  
„Zum Beispiel?"  
„In erster Linie sagt er ja –" (Hermine gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich und schien Mühe zu haben, nicht zu lachen) „–, er wäre ein Nekromant."  
„Ein – ein _was_?"  
„Harry!"  
Harry fluchte leise, als er die piepsige Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah einen kleinen Jungen von der Tür zu den Schlafsälen auf sich zu rennen; um seinen Hals baumelte eine recht große Kamera.  
„Hallo, Colin", sagte Harry begeisterungslos, aber Colin Creevey schien diesen wenig enthusiastischen Tonfall nicht zu bemerken.  
„Harry, sieh dir an, was ich von meinem Dad gekriegt habe!" Colin hob die große Kamera an; ohne Vorwarnung klickte er auf den Auslöser – der Blitz blendete Harry. „Eine ganz neue Kamera! Toll, was?"  
„Ja, Colin, super", sagte Harry, der sich die Augen rieb und dann einen wütenden Blick auf Ron warf; der kicherte nämlich unverhohlen vor sich hin. „Aber – wir müssen jetzt schnell frühstücken gehen, weil der Unterricht bald beginnt –"  
„Klasse, ich komm mit!"  
Harry sah genervt zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, aber Letztere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, also versuchte Harry nicht, Colin abzuschütteln. Er ertrug sein Geschnatter, während sie durch das Porträtloch der fetten Dame kletterten, die Korridore entlang und Treppen hinunter liefen und war froh, als sie endlich die große Halle erreichten, wo Colin seinen kleinen Bruder sah und aufgeregt zu ihm hin lief.  
„Na endlich", stöhnte Ron auf. „Ein komischer kleiner Freund, den du da hast."  
Die drei ließen sich auf die Plätze fallen, die dem Eingang zur Halle am nächsten, von den anderen Gryffindors aber am weitesten entfernt waren, und setzten ihr Gespräch fort.  
„Also, was ist ein Nekromant?", fragte Harry.  
„Ein Spinner", sagte Ron; Harry wandte sich überrascht an ihn. „Mum hat das immer gesagt."  
„Du weißt, was ein Nekromant ist?"  
„Sehr schmeichelhaft, wie sehr dich das schockt." Aber Ron grinste nur, anstatt wirklich beleidigt zu sein. „Ja, das weiß ich. Als Kind hab ich ständig von denen gehört, im Radio und so. Einmal hat Dad uns nur einer Show von so einem Nekromanten mitgenommen. Der war natürlich ein genauso großer Betrüger wie all die anderen."  
„Aber _was_ ist ein Nekromant denn nun."  
„Sowas wie ein Medium bei uns in der Muggelwelt", sagte Hermine nun. „Leute, die behaupten, Kontakt zu den Toten aufnehmen zu können. Aber lass dich nicht täuschen!", fügte Hermine hinzu, als sie Harrys aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Du hast doch gehört, was Ron gesagt hat! Die treten mit ihren Shows auf und jeder weiß aber, dass das, was sie machen, nur Tricks sind. Wie die Zauberer in der Muggelwelt."  
„Was denn nun? Wie die Medien oder die Zauberer?"  
„So ein großer Unterschied besteht da gar nicht", entgegnete Hermine mit deutlicher Missachtung, und sie klatschte den Haferbrei mit übertriebener Wucht auf ihren Teller. „Ich verabscheue Menschen, die behaupten, sie hätten übersinnliche Fähigkeiten, und Geld damit machen!"  
„Ja, sowas wie Magie gibt's ja schließlich gar nicht." Harry grinste sie über seinen Löffel hinweg an.  


„Hör auf", sagte sie, aber auch sie lächelte. „Nein, Harry, du weißt, was ich meine. Diese Muggel, die dumme Zauberkunststücke vorführen oder Geister rufen und so weiter, in Wirklichkeit aber nur alle Leute auf den Arm nehmen. Die, die das machen und standfest behaupten, sie hätten wirklich magische Fähigkeiten. Die hasse ich."  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wovon ihr redet", mischte sich Ron ein, „aber das klingt ziemlich genau nach den Nekromanten. Manche sagen ja, dass sie nur Tricks benutzen, wenn sie zum Beispiel den Namen der verstorbenen Urgroßmutter eines Zuschauers erraten oder so – die tun das nur zur Unterhaltung des Publikums."  
„Aber andere behaupten, sie hätten tatsächlich Kontakt zu den Toten", sagte Hermine, „und Viridian ist auch so einer."  
„Und dir ist auch klar, dass da hinten gerade ein paar Geister in ein fröhliches Gespräch über Dauerwellen vertieft sind?", fragte Harry, der über Hermines Schulter hinweg die Geister einiger Hexen beobachtete.  
„Es geht um Tote, die weitergegangen sind, Harry. Die nicht zurückgekommen sind."  
Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch. Vindictus Viridian saß nicht dort; er wartete wohl schon im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf seine ersten Schüler. Vielleicht waren die meisten Nekromanten Betrüger – aber alle? Jedenfalls hatte Harry definitiv den Ruf des Schleiers gehört … und dann war Viridian aufgetaucht, und das Flüstern kam von ihm …  
„'N Morgen, ihr drei!"  
Harry ließ vor Schreck seine Gabel fallen, so sehr war er in Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Er drehte sich um; Hagrid strahlte auf ihn herab.  
„Bring euch nur eure Stundenpläne", sagte Hagrid, und er gab jedem von ihnen ein Stück Pergament. „Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim erst'n Tag im letzt'n Jahr!"  
Harry sah Hagrid hinterher, als er zurück zum Lehrertisch ging. Es war unglaublich, dass er so glücklich war. Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass Dumbledores Tod es Hagrid für immer unmöglich gemacht hatte, jemals wieder zu lächeln. Aber die Bestimmung zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor schien ihn wieder aufgemuntert zu haben; Harry spürte Dankbarkeit für McGonagall in sich aufkeimen, die Hagrid diese Posten ja bestimmt nur gegeben hatte, um ihn aufzuheitern. Er wäre ihr sicher noch dankbarer gewesen, hätte es ihren Wutausbruch am Vorabend nicht gegeben.  
„Wir haben ihn heute!", sagte Hermine und zog damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Viridian, gleich nach dem Mittagessen!"  
„Wenn wir nach dem Gespräch mit McGonagall noch Zeit für ein Mittagessen haben", brummte Ron, als plötzlich die Teller und Schüssel vom Tisch verschwanden – es war Zeit, in den Unterricht zu gehen.

Die ersten Stunden in diesem neuen Jahr waren die langweiligsten, die Harry seit Langem erlebt hatte. Zuerst hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, die sie zum ersten Mal seit Anfang der fünften Klasse theoretisch verbrachten: Sie kritzelten Details über eine sehr gefährliche Pflanze auf ihre Pergamentrollen, weil sie erst alles über sie herausfinden mussten, bevor sie ihr begegnen durften. Danach hatten Harry und Ron zwei Stunden nichts, während Hermine Alte Runen hatte. Die Pause verbrachten die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo der Aufsatz über die Indonesische Schraubstockweide sie davon abhielt, sich über Horkruxe zu unterhalten. Und als Hermine zurückkam, mit den Nerven am Ende, weil Professor Babbling ihr zusätzlich noch mehr Unmengen an Hausaufgaben gegeben hatte, die sie bis Mittwoch fertig kriegen musste.  
„Beruhig dich", sagte Ron, „so kannst du nicht zu McGonagall gehen."  
„Oh nein, das auch noch!" Hermine zitterte förmlich.  
„Prüfungsstress schon zu Beginn des Jahres", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. „Die steigert sich auch von Jahr zu Jahr mehr in die Schule 

rein."  
Harry wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, als er neben Ron und Hermine den Korridor vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum entlangging. Was genau würde McGonagall von ihnen verlangen? Dass sie ihr alles erzählten, was sie über Voldemorts Horkruxe wussten? Wahrscheinlich … Und was würde er, Harry, dann antworten? Würde er sich ergeben und ihr tatsächlich alles berichten? Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er gefühlt hatte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Voldemort Harrys Wissen klar war, konnte er einfach nicht vergessen … Hatte es noch viel Sinn, die Informationen, die sie hatten, für sich zu behalten? Wäre Rons Vorschlag, den er vor so langer Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam, getätigt hatte, den Orden um Hilfe zu bitten, nicht doch vernünftig?  
Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte Harry, dass sie die Treppen in die tieferen Stockwerke hinunterliefen, anstatt zum Schulleiterbüro zu gehen.  
„Wo wollen wir denn hin?", fragte er.  
„McGonagall ist in ihrem alten Büro geblieben", antwortete Hermine. „Das habe ich vorhin erfahren, Professor Babbling hat uns daran erinnert, dass McGonagall mich sehen will, und dass sie in ihrem alten Büro auf uns wartet."  
„Komisch, irgendwie", meinte Ron. „Aber sie hing ja sehr an Dumbledore. Sie hat's bestimmt nicht über sich gebracht, schon ins Schulleiterbüro einzuziehen."  
Sie erreichten die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Hermine zögerte kurz, war dann aber diejenige, die klopfte.  
„Herein", ertönte McGonagalls brüske Stimme.  
Sie traten ein – und Harrys Mund klappte vor Schreck auf.  
„_Sie_!"  
An dem Schreibtisch saß nicht nur McGonagall. Neben ihr, auf einem Stuhl aus Eisen, saß Horace Slughorn. Er sah fürchterlich abgemagert aus, und sein ganzes blasses Gesicht stand in Schweiß. Anstelle eines prächtigen Umhangs trug er einen schwarzen, eng und unbequem aussehenden Umwerfmantel.  
„Was macht der denn hier?"  
„Slughorn ist hier, um euch Rede und Antwort zu stehen", sagte McGonagall mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme, „nachdem er das vorhin bereits für mich getan hat. Setzt euch bitte."  
„Ich werde mich nicht neben diesen Verräter setzen!", rief Harry.  
„Wie du willst, bleib eben stehen." McGonagall wandte sich an Ron und Hermine. „Was ist mit euch?"  
„Wir bleiben auch stehen, danke", sagte Hermine; ihr Blick lag angeekelt auf Slughorn.  
„Nun gut." McGonagall lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und legte ihre Fingerkuppen aneinander, über welche hinweg sie Harry mit den Augen fixierte. „Harry, eines vorweg – ich will dich nicht von der Schule verstoßen. Dasselbe gilt für dich, Ron, und natürlich für dich, Hermine – Moment, würdet ihr es vorziehen, wenn ich euch sieze?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn es war ihm egal, und forderte sie mit der Hand wedelnd auf, weiterzusprechen.  
„Gut, es ist mir lieber so. Also, ich werde euch nicht aus der Schule werfen, egal, ob ihr mir etwas sagt oder nicht. Slughorn hier hat mir alles verraten, was er weiß, natürlich unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Das Ministerium hat ihn bereits befragt, weiß aber nichts von den Horkruxen, weil Remus und Alastor es geschafft haben, sein Wissen darüber wegzusperren, bevor sie ihn dem Ministerium übergeben haben."  
Harry war angenehm überrascht von dieser Entscheidung des Ordens, versuchte aber angestrengt, Slughorn voller Hass anzustarren, um sich seine Begeisterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Auf meine Bitte hin hat das Ministerium Slughorn mir für diesen einen Tag heute überlassen, um alles aus ihm herauszubekommen, was mich interessiert. Ich habe den Minister nur 

mühsam abschütteln können, er hat eigentlich darauf bestanden, hier zu bleiben, während ich Slughorn befrage. Aber da ich ihm nicht erzählt habe, dass ihr mich heute auch noch besucht, hat er sich letztlich überreden lassen, mich mit Slughorn allein zu lassen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie lange er schon für Voldemort arbeitet, worin seine Aufgaben bestanden und so weiter. Leider wusste er nicht besonders viel über Voldemorts Horkruxe, da muss ich immer noch auf euer Zutun hoffen. Aber im Grunde habe ich dieses Gespräch nur deshalb nicht mehr abgesagt heute, weil ich es euch ermöglichen wollte, euch mit Slughorn zu unterhalten. Und natürlich, weil ich mich entschuldigen möchte für mein Verhalten gestern Abend."  
Harry wandte sich zu Ron und Hermine um, die beide ein bisschen betreten und verlegen aussahen. Aber gleichzeitig bemerkte er Hermines entschlossenen Blick, der ihm verriet, dass sie dasselbe dachte wie er: McGonagall versuchte nur, sie weichzukriegen, damit sie ihr sagten, was sie wussten.  
„Danke für Ihre Umsichtigkeit, Professor McGonagall", sagte Harry dann. „Bevor wir uns festlegen, ob und was wir Ihnen erzählen, würden wir gerne das Gespräch mit Slughorn führen, das Sie uns ermöglicht haben. Allein."  
Natürlich würden sie ihr nichts erzählen, aber das musste sie ja nicht schon wissen. Tatsächlich wirkte McGonagall erfreut, als würde sie denken, dass ihr Trick funktioniert hatte.  
„Aber natürlich", sagte sie, als sie sich erhob. „Der Stuhl, auf dem Slughorn sitzt, kettet ihn mit einigen Zaubern und Flüchen fest, Slughorn wird sich nicht rühren können. Wenn ihr den Schweigezauber, der auf ihm liegt, brechen wollt, benutzt den Stillebruchzauber. Ich vermute, du weißt, wie er funktioniert, Hermine? Gut, dann lass ich euch jetzt allein mit ihm. Er steht übrigens logischerweise noch unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums. Wenn ihr fertig mit der Befragung seid, lasst ihn einfach sitzen – er kann sich unmöglich befreien.  
Wenn ihr euch entschieden habt, mit mir über die Horkruxe – und anderes, gegebenenfalls – zu sprechen, besucht mich heute Abend in meinem neuen Büro. Ich hätte euch ja gleich dort empfangen, aber diesen Abschaum will ich dort nicht sehen." Bei diesen letzten Worten sah sie Slughorn mit einem hasserfüllteren Blick an, als Harry ihn zusammengebracht hätte. Dann ging sie an ihm, Ron und Hermine vorbei aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Ein merkwürdiges Schweigen herrschte in den darauffolgenden Sekunden, in dem Slughorn Harry anstarrte, Harry zurück. Wie flehend Slughorn dreinblickte, als würde er erwarten, dass Harry Gnade vor Recht ergehen und ihn freilassen würde.  
„Hermine, benutz den Zauber, von dem McGonagall gesprochen hat."  
Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Slughorn. „_Finito silencia_!"  
Kaum dass Hermine die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte, begann Slughorn zu reden.  
„Bitte, bitte lasst mich gehen! Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe! Bitte, schickt mich nicht zurück ins Ministerium, die quälen mich dort, die lassen mich verhungern! Ich werde nie wieder mit dem Dunklen –"  
„Sei still!" Harry zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab, hob ihn auf Slughorns Augenhöhe und richtete ihn direkt auf Slughorns Gesicht. „Sei still, hörst du! Keine Ausreden, keine Entschuldigungen! Du bist ein mieser Verräter, und wenn sie dich im Ministerium leiden lassen, dann hast du das verdient!"  
„Harry, du warst immer ein so guter Schüler, wir haben uns so gut verstanden! Hab doch Verständnis, wenn ich dem Lord nicht gedient hätte, hätte er mich umgebracht!"  
„Ach, sei doch still, du altes Walross", sagte Ron. Er schien es richtig zu genießen, Slughorn in dieser Position zu haben: Jetzt konnte er sich rächen dafür, dass Slughorn ihn immer wie Luft behandelt hatte.  
„Harry, nun frag ihn doch endlich –", drängte Hermine.  
„Ja, schon gut." Harry ging um den Schreibtisch herum, stellte sich direkt neben Slughorn; all das, ohne den Zauberstab zu senken. „Also, Slughorn – wann hast du dieses Gift für Voldemort gebraut?"  


Slughorn zitterte am ganzen Leib; seine Augen waren auf den Zauberstab gerichtet, weshalb seine Pupillen nach innen zeigten, als würde er schielen. „Zum ersten Mal vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Noch bevor deine Mutter nach Hogwarts –"  
„Zum ersten Mal?" Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht erleichtert zu stöhnen; Hermine hingegen tat es tatsächlich. „Es gab also ein zweites Mal?"  
„Ja, und das hat der Dunkle Lord mir aufgetragen kurz bevor er mir befohlen hat, Dumbledore dorthin zu schicken." Slughorn sprach so schnell, als würde er hoffen, Harry würde ihm doch noch zur Flucht verhelfen, wenn er nur viel genug verriet. „Ich brauchte dazu unter anderem die Galustenblätter, die ich von Pomona geholt habe, an dem Abend, an dem Sie mir draußen bei den Gewächshäusern begegnet sind. Und –"  
„Und das Gift einer Acromantula." Harry nickte, als ihn die Erkenntnis durchströmte. „Deshalb bist du mit zu Hagrid gekommen … Aber – aber ich hab doch – das kann doch nicht –"  
Er hatte doch Felix Felicis getrunken! Wie konnte es sein, dass Slughorn es geschafft hatte, sein Gift zu bekommen, obwohl Harry nur Glück hätte haben dürfen? Das war doch nicht möglich!  
„Hast du Voldemort auf andere Weisen gedient, abgesehen von den Giften, von der Hilfe, die du Malfoy geleistet hast und davon, dass du Dumbledore von der Höhle erzählt hast?", fragte Hermine dann; sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass irgendetwas es Harry unmöglich machte, weiterzureden.  
„Ich habe ihm von Horkruxen erzählt, als er –"  
„Das wissen wir", sagte Ron ungeduldig, „sonst noch etwas?"  
„Nein!", sagte Slughorn.  
„Gut", murmelte Harry, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam; er fand keine Erklärung dafür, dass es Slughorn gelungen war, das Gift zu bekommen, und wollte später mit Ron und Hermine darüber reden. „Also gut – dann … Was weißt du über Horkruxe?"  
„Dass man jemanden töten muss, um eines zu erschaffen! Dass man die Seele spaltet und einen Teil davon auf einen Gegenstand überträgt! Dass es schwarze Magie ist, und dass ich so etwas nie tun würde!"  
„Das ist alles?"  
„Ja!", rief Slughorn, der immer lauter und immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Er glaubte wohl wirklich, dass seine Antworten ihm den Hals retten könnten.  
„Was weißt du speziell über Voldemorts Horkruxe?"  
„Überhaupt nichts! Nur, dass sich eines einmal in der Höhle befunden hat, in die der Dunkle Lord Dumbledore schickte."  
„Befunden _hat_?"  
„Ich habe gehört, wie der Dunkle Lord gesagt hat, dass es gestohlen worden ist aus der Höhle. Er hat nicht bemerkt, dass ich noch da bin, als er sich mit Snape darüber unterhalten hat!"  
_Snape_. Da war er schon wieder … Snape, immer wieder Snape … Aber – bedeutete das etwa, dass er –  
„Hat Snape von den Horkruxen gewusst? Hat Voldemort ihm gesagt, dass sein _Horkrux_ gestohlen worden ist, hat er dieses Wort benutzt?"  
Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape kam erst hinzu, als der Lord mich schon entlassen hat, und er hat Snape nur gesagt, dass Dumbledore die Höhle ruhig betreten könnte, weil das, was ihm am Herzen gelegen hat, ohnehin nicht mehr dort ist. Snape hat sogar gefragt, was das denn sein sollte, aber der Lord hat nicht geantwortet! Mehr konnte ich nicht hören, in diesem Moment ist der Todesser, der mich nach Hogsmeade bringen sollte, zurückgekommen und ist mit mir disappariert."  
Harry atmete auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Voldemort hätte schon von Snape gewusst, dass Dumbledore die Horkruxe suchte, lang bevor Slughorn es erfahren und ihm verraten hatte. Aber scheinbar hatte Dumbledore Snape nicht verraten, was seine Hand so verletzt hatte …  


„In Ordnung – also – wo hast du dich mit Voldemort getroffen?"  
„Als der Lord erfahren hat, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehen werde, da hat er mich sofort aufgesucht, zum ersten Mal seit Langem! Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle jedes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade in den Eberkopf gehen und dort auf Berichte und Aufträge warten. Hin und wieder kam ein Todesser, der mich in eine Seitenstraße gebracht hat und von dort aus mit mir an einen Ort appariert ist, der mir unbekannt ist – aber es war auf jeden Fall das Hauptquartier des Lords, es war so groß und edel!"  
Harry suchte in seinem Gehirn nach weiteren Fragen, aber ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Er wandte sich an Hermine, die sofort sagte: „Wann kam der Auftrag, Dumbledore von der Höhle zu erzählen?"  
„Gleich, nachdem ich dem Lord den Trank gebracht habe. Der Lord wollte, dass ich Dumbledore sage, er hätte in seiner Schulzeit öfters die Höhle erwähnt, und dass ich ihm genau beschreibe, wo sie sich befindet. Das war irgendwann – irgendwann im April. Gegen Ende April, oder Anfang Mai."  
Harry versuchte nicht einmal, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen. Gegen Ende April, Anfang Mai? Dumbledore und er waren erst im Juni in die Höhle gegangen! Was hatte Dumbledore so lange aufgehalten? Hatte er die Höhle nicht sofort gefunden? Hatte er Slughorn nicht getraut? Aber was hatte ihn dann doch dazu bewegt, sie zu besuchen?  
All diese Fragen hätte Slughorn ihm nicht beantworten können, mit oder ohne Veritaserum. Harry blickte Hermine erneut an, aber auch sie schien keine Ideen mehr zu haben. Ron war bereits dazu übergegangen, mit seinem Zauberstab kleine Lichter und Funken durch die Gegend zu sprühen.  
„Sollten wir jetzt vielleicht zum Mittagessen gehen, bevor der Unterricht wieder losgeht?", fragte Harry in die Runde.  
„Auf jeden Fall!", rief Ron, der aus einer Art Trance erwacht zu sein schien, als er das Wort „Mittagessen" hörte.  
Hermine ließ ihren Blick noch eine Weile nachdenklich auf Slughorn ruhen, aber sie schien ihn gar nicht richtig zu sehen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ja, du hast wohl Recht, mir fällt kaum noch etwas Bedeutendes ein. Aber glaubst du, wir können ihn wirklich einfach hier herumsitzen lassen?"  
Harry ignorierte Slughorns Zähneklappern und beugte sich über den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Es war nichts Auffälliges daran, was auf einen Binde- oder Fesselfluch hinwies. Allerdings hatte Slughorn sich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt, abgesehen von seinem Kopf.  
„McGonagall sagte, wir könnten ihn hierlassen", sagte Ron.  
„McGonagall denkt auch, sie hätte uns so weich gekriegt, dass wir ihr von den Horkruxen erzählen", erwiderte Harry.  
„Hat er einen Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine.  
„Ganz sicher nicht, in dem Anzug wäre nicht mal Platz für 'ne Haarnadel." Harry richtete trotzdem sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Slughorn, der kreischend zusammenschreckte. „_Specialis Revelio_!"  
Und dann war es an Harry, sich zu erschrecken: Um Slughorns Körper und den eisernen Stuhl leuchteten plötzlich mehrere bunte Kreise auf, wie Schlangen und Seile, die sich um beides wanden. Die roten, grünen, gelben, blauen und violetten Lichter schienen kurz auf – dann verschwanden sie plötzlich wieder.  
„W-was war das denn für ein Zauber?", rief Ron. „Mann, Harry, wo hast du denn das gelernt? Und wie komm ich da hin?"  
„Er hat nur den Revelatiozauber von Scarpin benutzt, den wir letztes Jahr oft im Unterricht brauchten", sagte Hermine, die, zu Harrys Enttäuschung, kein bisschen beeindruckt wirkte. „Das war nur so hell und farbenfroh, weil sich durchs Harrys Zauber eben die Banne und Flüche bemerkbar gemacht haben, die das Ministerium – oder McGonagall, oder wer auch 

immer – auf den Stuhl gelegt haben."  
„Aber er hat sich den Zauber gemerkt, und das ist schon mal mehr, als ich jemals von mir behaupten könnte." Ron sah Harry immer noch beeindruckt an. „Ich fand die Show toll."  
Harry lächelte Ron dankbar zu und versuchte, Hermines Blick auszuweichen. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder an Slughorn, der nun sein Gesicht auf seine Brust hatte sacken lassen und leise wimmerte.  
„Lassen wir ihn allein", sagte Harry angewidert. „Bevor ich noch auf die Idee komme, ihn zu bemitleiden."  
Und er führte die anderen beiden aus dem Büro, schloss die Tür hinter den drein und, als Zugabe, stupste er mit dem Zauberstab das Schlüsselloch an und flüsterte „_Colloportus_", beschwingt von seinem erfolgreichen Zauber von vorhin, den er, egal, was Hermine sagte, wie Ron ziemlich beeindruckend gefunden hatte.  
„Die Frage, die wir uns jetzt stellen müssen", sagte Hermine, während sie zur großen Halle gingen, „ist, ob Voldemort R.A.B. bereits identifiziert und das Medaillon gefunden hat."  
Harrys Magen drehte sich um. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.  
„Ersteres sicher", sagte Ron. „Regulus war doch ein Todesser, oder?"  
„Ja, vermutlich hat er bereits erkannt, wer R.A.B. ist", stimmte Hermine zu. „Was meinst du, Harry? Hat er das Medaillon bereits?"  
Harry schwieg für einige Sekunden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein, glaub ich nicht. Ich glaube, Mundungus hat es bereits verkauft, lange bevor Voldemort erfahren hat, dass sein Medaillon gestohlen worden ist."  
„Das denke ich auch", sagte Hermine.  
„Und wenn es aber Voldemort war, der Mundungus getötet hat?" Ron legte die Stirn besorgt in Falten. „Dann hat er doch sicher vorher das Medaillon von ihm geklaut, oder? Vielleicht hatte Mundungus es ja noch!"  
„Aber ihm wurde doch die linke Hand abgeschnitten, nachdem er ermordet worden ist", erinnerte ihn Hermine. „Das sollen doch nur Kleinkriminelle machen, als eine Art Brauch, oder?"  
„Und wenn das nur ein Täuschungsmanöver war?", fragte Harry. Ron hatte ihn ziemlich verunsichert mit seiner Sicht der Dinge.  
„Eines ist jedenfalls klar", sagte Ron dann, und als Harry und Hermine ihn überrascht ansahen, fuhr er mit trister Miene fort: „Wenn er es hat, können wir nichts dagegen tun."

Harry versuchte im Laufe des Tages, nicht weiter über das Medaillon nachzudenken. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Unterricht und auf die Frage, wie sie es schaffen würden, McGonagall zufriedenzustellen, ohne ihr etwas zu verraten. Natürlich würden sie an diesem Abend nicht ins Schulleiterbüro gehen. Aber alle aufregenden Ereignisse des Tages waren für Harry trotzdem noch nicht passiert: Gleich nach dem Mittagessen fand eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Viridian statt. Harry war unendlich gespannt, was Viridian ihnen zeigen würde – ob er vielleicht tatsächlich ein Nekromant war, ein echter … Die Möglichkeiten, die ihm das eröffnen würde … Seine Eltern … Sirius … Dumbledore …  
Als Harry, Ron und Hermine das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erreichten, war die Tür noch verschlossen. Eine kleine Traube von Schülern wartete bereits davor, darunter Dean und –  
„Zacharias!", flüsterte Harry, als er Zacharias Smith sah, in ein Gespräch mit Pansy Parkinson vertieft. „Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen!"  
„Was hast du vergessen?", fragte Hermine neben ihm, ebenso leise wie er.  
Harry grüßte Dean hastig, wartete dann aber, bis er sicher war, dass Dean sich wieder mit Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff unterhielt; dann wandte er sich zu Ron und Hermine um und sagte: „Smith ist ein Nachfahre Helga Hufflepuffs!"  


„Der Mistkerl?" Ron starrte Zacharias ungläubig an. „War Hufflepuff nicht unter anderem für ihre Freundlichkeit bekannt?"  
„Ich will's ja auch nicht glauben, aber es passt! Dumbledore und ich haben in einer der Erinnerungen letztes Jahr die Hexe Hepzibah Smith besucht – auch sie war eine Nachfahrin Hufflepuffs! Hepzibah _Smith_!"  
„Ja, aber nur entfernt", warf Hermine ein. „Zumindest hat sie das behauptet. Ich hab ein bisschen nachgeforscht – das ist nur ein Gerücht, richtig nachweisen kann man ihren Stammbaum nicht bis zu Hufflepuff. Aber ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob Zacharias etwas mit ihr zu tun hat."  
„Aber wäre das nicht bekannt, wenn er von Hufflepuff abstammt?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Viele Familien stammen möglicherweise von dieser oder jenen berühmten Persönlichkeit ab." Hermine schnaufte. „Vermutlich könnte ich sogar behaupten, ich wäre eine Nachfahrin Merlins und könnte dafür mindestens halbsoviele Beweise finden wie Hepzibah Smith für ihre Verwandtschaft mit Hufflepuff. Ich hab nachgelesen und zu der Zeit, als du Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hast, Harry, gingen die Gerüchte um, du würdest von Godric Gryffindor abstammen – natürlich vollkommen falsch, es gab nicht den geringsten Grund für diese Annahme."  
„Ist doch jetzt auch egal", sagte Harry, der fand, dass das Gespräch aus dem Ruder lief. „Ich will doch nur darauf hinaus, dass Smith uns möglicherweise helfen könnte mit dem Hufflepuff-Horkr- ach nein …" Jetzt erst fiel es Harry wieder ein. „Wir wissen ja, dass es sich dabei um den Becher handelt …"  
„Genau", sagte Hermine; ihr Blick war für Harrys Geschmack wieder einmal zu verständnisvoll und mitfühlend. „Er wird uns wohl kaum eine Hilfe sein. Voldemort wird den Becher gut versteckt haben, damit niemand mehr an ihn heran kommt."  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, ganz von allein, und der Becher, Hufflepuff, Voldemort und Zacharias Smith wurden aus seinen Gedanken vertrieben. Obwohl Harry schon genug Türen gesehen hatte, die sich ohne das direkte Zutun eines Menschen geöffnet hatten, seit er in der Zaubererwelt lebte, machte diese hier doch einen speziellen Eindruck auf ihn. Bestimmt bildete er sich das nur ein, weil er sich so viele Hoffnungen wegen Viridians angeblicher Fähigkeit machte …  
Harry folgte den anderen in das Klassenzimmer – und war überrascht, wie hell es darin war. So, wie er sich die Nekromanten vorgestellt hatte, hätte er einen dunklen Raum erwartet, mit einem lodernden Feuer in einem Kamin als die einzige Lichtquelle, ähnlich wie in Trelawneys Turm; mit seltsamen Objekten an den Wänden, auf den Tischen, einige davon mit schwarzen Tüchern behangen und verdeckt …  
Aber das herbstliche Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster, von denen eines sogar weit offen stand. Anders als Snape letztes Jahr hatte Viridian dem Raum nicht seine eigene Note aufgedrängt: Der Raum sah aus wie immer – nur vielleicht … sauberer? Freundlicher? Das Holz des Bodens wirkte polierter, die Tische wie neugekauft, ohne die Kritzeleien von Schülern. Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch, aber Professor Viridian saß nicht dort. Stattdessen fiel ihm etwas anderes auf, etwas, das doch auf den Lehrerwechsel hinwies (das saubere Zimmer schrieb Harry allein den Hauselfen zu, die sich wohl besonders angestrengt hatten diesmal): Eine einzelne weiße Kerze stand dort, mit einer bewegungslosen blauen Flamme, in einem silbernen, äußerst dünnen Kerzenständer. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, eine Kerze jemals so faszinierend gefunden zu haben.  
Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete sich, und herein trat Professor Viridian. In dem Moment begann die Kerzenflamme zu flackern.  
„Guten Tag!", begrüßte er seine Schüler, freundlich lächelnd. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz!"  
Harry suchte sich sofort einen Platz in der ersten Reihe; er schnappte ihn sogar direkt vor Zacharias Smiths Nase weg, der bereits nach dem Stuhl gegriffen hatte. Ron und Hermine 

setzten sich rechts und links von ihm hin. Er ignorierte Rons fragenden und Hermines unzufriedenen Blick und konzentrierte sich darauf, Professor Viridian zu beobachten, der zum Lehrertisch ging und sich auf dessen Kante neben die Kerze setzte; ihre Flamme schlug nun wild nach allen Seiten aus.  
„Nun, da wärt ihr also", sagte Professor Viridian, und er ließ seine Augen über die ganze Klasse schweifen. „Ich bin gespannt, wie unser Jahr wird. Ihr seid die erste UTZ-Klasse, die ich unterrichte; ich habe extra für euch meinen Lehrplan ein wenig abgeändert, weil nur wenige so genannte Experten aus dem Ministerium das, was ich euch beibringen möchte, für angebracht oder notwendig halten."  
Hermine rutschte verlegen auf ihrem Stuhl herum; Harry wusste, dass sie im Grunde wohl genauso dachte wie diese Experten.  
„Obwohl ich aber meine eigentlichen Interessensgebiete ziemlich außen vorlasse in unserem Unterricht, so musste ich doch darauf bestehen, dass ihr mein Buch kauft. Habt ihr es da?"  
Jeder bückte sich zu seiner Schultasche hinunter, um _Leben, Tod und Seele – eine Studie_ herauszuholen. Harry legte das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch. Auf dem schwarzen Umschlag befanden sich ein weißes Kreuz, ein weißer Kreis und ein weißer Vogel, der verdächtig nach einem Phönix aussah. Da Hermine offenbar nichts von Professor Viridian hielt, hatte Harry gar nicht gefragt, ob sie in seinem Buch etwas Nützliches gefunden hatte, aber das war gar nicht notwendig: Der Titel, der Umschlag und Vindictus Viridian selbst regten in ihm ein solches Interesse, dass er es auf jeden Fall selbst lesen würde. Nicht einmal für das Buch des Halbblutprinzen hatte er sich so sehr interessiert.  
„Sehr gut, ihr habt das Buch. Nun, vielleicht haben einige von euch Gerüchte über mich gehört, über das, was ich zu sein behaupte. Ich werde es auch hier sagen: Ja, ich bin ein Nekromant. Ein echter. Ich kann – einfach formuliert, so, dass es jeder versteht – mit den Toten kommunizieren."  
Harry betrachtete Professor Viridian genau, aber der erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, was er von diesem Mann halten sollte. Hatte Hermine Recht, war er wirklich nur ein Betrüger? Oder steckte mehr hinter ihm?  
Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass mehr hinter ihm steckte …  
„Die wenigsten glauben das", fuhr Professor Viridian fort, „aber das ist mir egal. Ich habe noch nie Geld mit meinen Fähigkeiten machen wollen, was eigentlich für sich sprechen sollte. Aber die Zweifel bleiben, verständlicherweise – warum sollte ausgerechnet _ich_ von den Hunderten von selbsternannten Nekromanten tatsächlich nekromantische Kräfte haben? Eine berechtigte Frage – die ich hier weder diskutieren, noch beantworten möchte", sagte er mit besonderem Nachdruck an Dean gewandt, der gerade seine Hand gehoben hatte und sie nun wieder sinken ließ. „Ich werde euch allerdings, wie jeder anderen Klasse auch, einige Einblicke in die Welt der Toten gewähren – ebenso wie viele Erkenntnisse über die Welt der Lebenden und die Funktionalität der Seele, die ihr wohl kaum erahnen könnt."  
Harry hörte, wie um ihn herum in der Klasse Getuschel und Gemurmel ausbrach. Von dem, was er verstehen konnte, schienen nur wenige neugierig zu sein; die meisten tauschten skeptische Meinungen aus, und nicht selten hörte Harry sogar milde Beschimpfungen und Empörungen heraus.  
„Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist", sagte Professor Viridian, als würde er nicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht mehr die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler hatte, „möchte ich zu meinen Plänen speziell für euch dieses Jahr kommen. Wir werden uns auf die Ausübung von Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, das Brechen von Zauberbannen und das Erkennen von schwarzer Magie konzentrieren."  
Harry konnte ein begeistertes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Klang das nicht vernünftig, interessant, notwendig? Nicht einmal Hermine konnte leugnen, dass dieser Lehrplan ausgesprochen praktisch war – speziell für die Vorhaben, die er, sie und Ron hatten – und Viridian damit kein bisschen unglaubwürdig erschien.  


Wenn er ihnen wirklich all das beibringen würde und gleichzeitig noch Fähigkeiten hatte, von denen Harry nur träumen konnte (und das tat er zudem auch noch) …  
Sie verbrachten den Rest der Doppelstunde, die für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell verging, damit, den gelernten Stoff der letzten Jahre zu wiederholen. Harry schrieb eifrig mit, meldete sich freiwillig für die Vorführung der Zauber, die Professor Viridian sehen wollte, und verdiente für Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte, als er einen perfekten Patronus-Zauber vorführte; Harry selbst fand, dass ihm der Patronus noch nie so wunderbar gelungen war.  
Harry nahm sich vor, am Ende der Stunde noch mit Viridian zu sprechen; aber in dem Moment, als es läutete, gab er ihnen nur schnell ihre Hausaufgaben auf und verschwand dann sofort durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes, die er laut hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Harry war etwas bestürzt darüber, aber er beschloss, ihm nach der nächsten Stunde einfach hinterherzurufen, bevor er das Klassenzimmer verlassen konnte. Harry folgte Ron und Hermine – und bemerkte dabei, dass die Kerzenflamme plötzlich erloschen war.  
„Ein guter Lehrer scheint er ja zu sein", meinte Ron, als sich die drei auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.  
„Ja, das schon", sagte Hermine, in fast flehentlichem Tonfall, „aber ein Nekromant ist er trotzdem sicher nicht."  
„Glaub ich auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein", pflichtete Ron bei.  
Harry sagte gar nichts.


	22. Kapitel 21: All Hallows Eve

– KAPITEL EINUNDZWANZIG –

**All Hallows Eve**

Die heiteren Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die magische Decke leuchteten, das laute, fröhliche Plaudern, das gelegentliche Lachen in der großen Halle beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen ließ einen nicht an Kriegszeit denken, an einen lauernden Lord Voldemort, der seine nächsten Schritte plante, an Seelenteile, die überall versteckt sein könnten und unbedingt gefunden werden mussten. Und tatsächlich beschäftigte Harry ausnahmsweise einmal etwas Anderes als die Horkruxe schon seit längerer Zeit, seit dem vorigen Tag, um genau zu sein: Vindictus Viridian, der angeblich echte Nekromant. Harry ließ seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern, aber Professor Viridian war nicht zu sehen.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Hermine, als er sich auf den Platz neben ihr niederließ.  
„Morgen", sagte er, und griff nach einer Kaffeekanne; so wenig Hunger er hatte, so groß war seine Müdigkeit, und er würde wohl Unmengen an Kaffee leeren müssen, um im heutigen Unterricht aufmerksam sein zu können.  
„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Hermine.  
Harry fiel erst jetzt richtig auf, dass Ron nicht bei Hermine war. Das hatte er eigentlich erwartet, als er aufgewacht war und Ron nicht in seinem Bett hatte liegen sehen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag du's mir."  
„Kann ich – da kommt er!"  
Harry wandte sich zum Eingang der Halle, durch den gerade Ron hereinkam; sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.  
„Guten Morgen", sagte Hermine auch zu Ron, noch etwas enthusiastischer als zuvor zu Harry, vermutlich, weil auch ihr seine Miene nicht gefiel.  
Ron grunzte nur zurück, setzte sich neben Harry und zog eine Schüssel Haferbrei zu sich. Harry und Hermine tauschten einen alarmierten Blick aus.  
„Ähm – wo warst du denn?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er hätte erwartet, dass Ron nicht sofort antwortete, vielleicht sogar gar nicht, und wenn, dann mit lauter, wütender Stimme – stattdessen sprach Ron ganz leise und seltsam niedergeschlagen.  
„Im Krankenflügel", sagte er.  
Hermine blinzelte ungläubig. „Fehlt dir etwas?"  
Ron wandte sich ihr zu, sah sie aus überrascht geweiteten Augen an. „Nein, ich war dort wegen Percy!"  
„Ach so, natürlich!" Hermine errötete. „Er ist ja jetzt der Assistent von Madam Pomfrey, tut 

mir Leid, das habe ich –"  
„– vergessen", sagte Ron, bevor er sich einen Löffel Brei in den Mund steckte. „Fon kla, kön Poböm", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund, dann schluckte er und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte nur mal hallo sagen, fragen, wie's ihm geht. Jetzt, wo er wieder – naja – zurückgekommen ist und – Mum und Dad ihn wieder aufgenommen haben als richtiges Familienmitglied." Rons Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel darüber, was er von dieser Entscheidung dachte.  
„Er war doch wohl nicht etwa fies, oder?", fragte Harry. Ihm fiel sonst keine Erklärung für Rons Laune ein, aber trotz allem, was Percy bisher getan hatte, konnte er nicht glauben, dass Percy sich jetzt noch ungut verhalten würde gegenüber Ron.  
Aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er war sehr nett, wollte mit mir reden. Hat sich entschuldigt, für den Brief, der er mir damals geschickt hat –" Er sah Harry an, als würde er sich vergewissern wollen, dass Harry sich daran erinnerte; er nickte, und Ron redete weiter: „Hat mich gefragt, wie es mir geht, nach meinen ZAG-Noten, einiges an Smalltalk also …"  
„Aber das klingt doch toll!", meinte Hermine.  
Ron schnaufte. „Naja, vielleicht. Dann wollte er über George und Fred sprechen."  
Hermines Gesicht sank ein.  
„Hat gesagt, Fred würde sicher eines Tages zurückkehren – da bin ich aufgestanden und gegangen. Ich – ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür, darüber zu reden."  
Dem folgte erst einmal sehr betretenes Schweigen unter den drein. Harry sah seinen Freund an, nicht wissen, was er sagen oder tun könnte, um die Stille zu überbrücken, oder Ron zu trösten. Das war ein Job für Hermine. Aber bevor die den Mund aufmachte, sagte Ron:  
„Sie haben mir nicht verziehen. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen dafür, dass ich ihnen verraten hab, dass sie keine – dass sie nicht – ihr wisst schon. Bei der Hochzeit, ihr habt es mitbekommen. Sie haben mich ausgelacht, gesagt, sie würden mir nicht verzeihen – und dann ist George gestorben und Fred verschwunden, beide, ohne mir zu verzeihen. Sie haben mich beide gehasst, und Fred hasst mich noch."  
Jetzt wäre Harry niemals etwas eingefallen, was er sagen könnte, egal, wie viel Zeit er zum Nachdenken gehabt hätte. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Ron und den Zwillingen bei der Hochzeitsfeier vergessen, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran. Das musste schon die ganze Zeit auf Rons Seele gelegen haben, vielleicht sogar auf seiner Zunge – wer weiß, wie lange er das schon aussprechen wollte, seinen Kummer mit Harry und Hermine teilen wollte? Und dann fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass er Ron noch überhaupt keinen Trost gespendet hatte, nicht für ihn da gewesen war nach Georges Tod, Freds Verschwinden … Es war so viel losgewesen … Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr an die Zwillinge gedacht, obwohl Georges Tod ihm doch auch wehgetan hatte – oder?  
„Ron!", hauchte Hermine dann, als wäre sie nicht fähig, lauter zu sprechen; sie klang entrüstet. „Ron, wie kannst du nur so etwas denken? Sie haben dich nicht gehasst, sicher nicht! Sie haben nicht – sie haben das doch nicht so gemeint, sie sagen ständig solche Sachen, das war nur ein Scherz! Natürlich haben sie dir verziehen – oh, Ron …"  
„Ist doch jetzt egal." Aber Ron klang gar nicht so, als wäre es ihm egal. „Man kann es sowieso nicht mehr ändern."  
„Ron –"  
„Nein, Hermine, wirklich." Er sah Hermine jetzt wieder direkt an. „Ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen, okay? Es war blöd, dass ich das gesagt hab."  
„Das war überhaupt nicht –"  
„Doch, es war blöd." Und ohne weitere Umschweife wandte er sich an Harry. „Hast du neue Pläne?"  
Völlig überrumpelt von dieser Frage und immer noch geschockt wegen Rons Geständnis, wenn man es so nennen wollte, fand Harry schon wieder keine Worte, um zu antworten. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrere Male, als jemand anderes sprach.  
„Hallo, ihr drei."  
Es war Neville, der, zusammen mit Ginny und Luna, zu ihnen herübergekommen war.  
„Luna hat uns gerade ihre neue Fähigkeit gezeigt", sagte Neville und er grinste Harry vielsagend an. Harry sah zu Luna – ihre Haare waren, wie ihm jetzt auffiel, stoppelkurz und pink.  
„Sie ist nicht neu, das hat sie doch erklärt", sagte Ginny, und die Leichtigkeit und Gelassenheit, mit der sie sprach, jagte Harry einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter; sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so mit ihm geredet. „Das kann sie schon von Geburt an, sie hat es nur erst vor kurzem entdeckt!"  
„Du bist ein Metamorphmagus?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, und Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie gar nicht dabei gewesen war, als Luna ihm und Ron diese Kraft vorgestellt hatte.  
Luna nickte, scheinbar in Gedanken verloren. „Ja. Aber das hier passt mir noch weniger als die roten Haare." Sie schloss kurz die Augen, und die Haare wuchsen wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Länge und färbten sich blond. „Wisst ihr, ich hätte nämlich lieber irgendeinen Rotton als Haarfarbe – das soll Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler anlocken!"  
„Wie auch immer", sagte Ginny; sie bückte sich, und von unter dem Tisch zog sie Krummbein hervor, den Harry dort nicht bemerkt hatte. „Hermine, hier ist dein Kater – der 

läuft mir in letzter Zeit überallhin nach. Ich verbringe zwar gerne Zeit mit ihm, aber wenn er mich dann sogar im Badezimmer überrascht oder morgens in meinem Bett liegt, geht mir das doch ein bisschen zu weit."  
„Natürlich." Hermine grinste, als sie Krummbein entgegennahm.  
„Ginny, wir sollten dann zu Verwandlung gehen", sagte Luna, in einem überraschten Tonfall, als wäre ihr gerade erst eingefallen, dass sie in Hogwarts war und heute Unterricht hatte.  
„Und wir haben gleich Zauberkunst", sagte Hermine. Harry, Ron und Neville folgten ihr, Luna und Ginny hinterher, aus der großen Halle.

Bisher hatte so vieles Harry beschäftigt, dass ihm eine Tatsache nicht zur Gänze bewusst worden war: Er war in seinem Abschlussjahr an Hogwarts. Die wichtigsten Prüfungen, die er jemals hatte, standen ihm bevor. Kein Wunder, dass schon am zweiten Tag der schulische Druck, den er am ersten so gekonnt verdrängt hatte, beinahe die Überhand nahm über Harrys Obsession mit Viridian und den Gedanken an seine eigentliche Aufgabe, die Horkruxe.  
So begann Professor Flitwick seinen Zauberkunst-Unterricht, anders als Sprout und Viridian es am Vortag getan hatten, mit einem langen Vortrag, wie wichtig die kommenden Prüfungen waren, ähnlich wie damals vor den ZAGs. Und obwohl Harry sich vornahm, dass er sich davon nicht ablenken lassen durfte – sogar _wusste_, dass ihm das gar nicht passieren konnte, weil ihm die Prüfungen einfach nicht wichtig waren –, nahm der schwierige Zauber, den sie übten, doch bald seine gesamte Konzentration und Gedankenwelt in Anspruch.  
Nach Zauberkunst hatte Harry einen weiteren neuen Lehrer, auf den er unter anderen Umständen sehr gespannt gewesen wäre. Was hatte Professor McGonagall dazu bewegt, Cornelius Fudge, den ehemaligen Zaubereiminister, als Lehrer für Verwandlung einzustellen? Als Harry, Ron und Hermine das Klassenzimmer betraten, lächelte er ihnen mit dem Lächeln entgegen, das er Harry schon so oft gezeigt hatte. Das, von dem er dachte, es wäre väterlich und einladend. Seinen Melonenhut trug Fudge nicht, aber stattdessen einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang und einen ebenso schlichten Zaubererhut, was ihn aussehen ließ wie der fette Mönch, der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff, mit einigen Kilogramm weniger und einem Spitzhut auf dem Kopf.  
„Harry, Harry, Harry!", rief er. „Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen!"  
Harry schüttelte höflich die Hand, die Fudge ihm entgegenstreckte, aber er antwortete nicht. Konnte Fudge tatsächlich glauben, dass Harry ebenso bereit war wie er, einfach zu vergeben und zu vergessen, was er in seiner Zeit als Minister getan hatte? Die Narben auf Harrys rechter Hand, die er durch Umbridges spezielle Feder erhalten hatte, waren immer noch recht deutlich erkennbar.  
„Nun denn!", rief Fudge dann, immer noch mit seinem Lächeln, als alle Schüler sich gesetzt hatten, und klatschte in die Hände. „Ihr kennt mich alle vermutlich – immerhin war ich einige Jahre lang Zaubereiminister! Daher fragt ihr euch vielleicht, warum ich jetzt nicht mehr in der Politik tätig bin, sondern den Lehrerberuf ergriffen habe."  
Er sah von Schüler zu Schüler, als würde er nach einer neugierigen und interessierten Miene suchen; als er keine fand, fixierte er einfach Harry mit den Augen.  
„Nun, es ist so: Ich wollte schon immer unterrichten. Und da in Hogwarts die Stelle des Lehrers für Verwandlung frei war, habe ich sofort zugeschnappt!"  
„Von wegen", flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr, während Fudge zum Unterricht überging und etwas aus einem Buch vorlas. „Der hat sonst nichts mehr gekriegt, das stand in der Zeitung – _Fudge in Notlage_, keiner wollte ihn anstellen – ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, weil Verwandlung noch frei war!"  
Nach einer äußerst langweiligen Doppelstunde Verwandlung, die bei Professor McGonagall zwar komplizierter und schwieriger, dafür aber interessanter gestaltet gewesen wäre, saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie über dem Aufsatz zu der Rolle der Quintessenz in der Magie für Flitwick brüteten.  


„Verdammt kompliziert", murrte Ron, der seit geraumer Zeit ein Buch in der Hand hielt. „Ich les den Satz hier zum zehnten Mal und hab immer noch nicht verstanden, worum es da geht."  
„Und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren", sagte Hermine plötzlich; sie ließ ihre Feder fallen, lehnte sich zurück und verdeckte ihre Augen mit den Händen.  
Ron sah sie ungläubig an. „_Du_ kannst dich nicht auf Hausaufgaben konzentrieren? Im UTZ-Jahr?"  
„Mich beschäftigt etwas anderes." Sie nahm die Hände von ihren Augen und sah Harry an. „Viktor hat immer noch nicht auf meine Briefe geantwortet. Ich glaube, da stimmt irgendetwas nicht."  
Ron rümpfte zwar die Nase, aber er schien die Besorgnis in Hermines Augen zu erkennen, denn er sagte nichts.  
„Sollen wir mit dem Orden reden?", fragte Harry. „Der kann ja nach ihm sehen."  
Hermine hob und senkte die Schultern, nickte aber gleich darauf. „Ja, doch – das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee."  
„Mir fällt da noch eine schnellere Methode ein!"  
Harry und Hermine wandten sich beide überrascht an Ron. Seine Arme waren verschränkt, aber er sah Hermine mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an – als hätte er tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihr.  
„Und zwar?", fragte Hermine, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
Ron aber sprach zu Harry. „Schick Kreacher."  
„Keine schlechte Idee", meinte Harry. „Was meinst du, Hermine?"  
„Schon wieder einen Hauselfen die Arbeit erledigen lassen?" Hermine verzog ihren Mund; sie schien hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem B.ELFE.R-Geist und ihrem Wunsch, Krum so schnell wie möglich zu finden. „Ich weiß nicht …"  
„Ein Hauself könnte Krum sicher schnell finden", sagte Ron. „Außer natürlich, Krum versteckt sich und beschützt sich, indem er sich tarnt und verkleidet, und mit irgendwelchen Zaubern, so wie Dung das getan hat. Dann würde Kreacher wohl lang brauchen. Kann ja sein, dass er es angesichts des Krieges mit der Angst zu tun bekommen und sich irgendwohin verkrochen hat …"  
Hermine hörte ihm scheinbar schon gar nicht mehr zu; sie blickte aus dem Fenster, in Gedanken verloren. Schließlich sagte sie zu Harry: „Würdest du Kreacher darum bitten, Viktor zu finden?"  
Harry warf einen seitlichen Blick auf Ron und lächelte, als er dessen zufriedenes Grinsen darüber, dass Hermine seinem Vorschlag gefolgt war, sah; dann rief er: „Kreacher!"  
Der Hauself erschien sofort neben ihnen. Sein grimmiges Gesicht, die filzigen Haare, die aus seinen Ohren wuchsen und sein hässlicher Buckel zogen sofort einige neugierige und teilweise angeekelte Blicke auf sich.  
„Der Meister hat Kreacher gerufen." Kreacher verbeugte sich tief. „Was möchte der Meister diesmal? Soll Kreacher wieder schmutzige Diebe aufspüren für ihn, den Blutsverräter und das Schlamm-?"  
„Nein", sagte Harry schnell. „Zuerst einmal befehle ich dir, dass du aufhörst, die Worte _Blutsverräter_ und _Schlammblut_ in den Mund zu nehmen."  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister", sagte Kreacher, aber als er sich erneut verbeugte, fügte er irgendetwas murmelnd hinzu, das Harry nicht verstand; er wollte es aber auch gar nicht verstehen.  
„Und mein zweiter Befehl", sagte Harry, wobei er sich umsah – das kurz aufgekommene Interesse war wieder abgesunken, alle anderen Anwesenden hatten sich ihren Hausaufgaben oder Spielen zugewandt – er konnte also weitersprechen, ohne belauscht zu werden: „Mein zweiter Befehl ist dieser: Finde bitte Viktor Krum für uns."  
Kreacher hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Das kann Kreacher nicht."  


„Wa- wie bitte?"  
„Das kann Kreacher nicht." Seine Augenbrauen wanderten noch höher seine runzlige Stirn hinauf. „Es ist Kreacher nicht möglich, Viktor Krum zu finden."  
„Aber wieso –"  
Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine neben ihm geschockt auf den Elf hinabblickte, furchtbar blass. Befürchtete sie dasselbe, wie er?  
„Wieso kannst du Krum nicht finden?", fragte Harry erneut, diesmal flüsternd, um nicht erneut die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler zu erregen. „Sag schon, Kreacher! Und sprich ein bisschen leiser!"  
„Kreacher kann Viktor Krum nicht finden", sagte Kreacher, so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum hören konnte, „weil Kreacher Viktor Krum noch nie gesehen hat."  
Harry hätte sich beinahe mit der Hand an die Stirn geklatscht. _Ach so!_, dachte er. Er hatte schon gedacht, Krum wäre tot und Kreacher wüsste davon … Auch Hermine atmete laut und hörbar erleichtert aus.  
„Also muss ein Hauself jemanden gesehen haben, um denjenigen finden zu können?" Harry hatte das nicht gewusst; aber irgendwie kam es ihm logisch vor. „Gut, dann – Kreacher, geh zurück in die Küche und – und könntest du uns Dobby hochschicken?"  
Kreacher verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal und verschwand dann wieder.  
„Gute Idee", sagte Ron, „Dobby hat Krum damals bestimmt gesehen während des Trimagischen Turniers!"  
Harry nickte und Hermine strahlte ihn an – da drang auch schon das altbekannte Geräusch eines erscheinenden Hauselfen an Harrys Ohr.  
„Harry Potter!"  
Dobbys Augen waren mindestens genauso entzückt auf Harry gerichtet wie die von Hermine es eben gewesen waren. Obwohl Harry es kaum für möglich gehalten hatte, erweckte Dobby sogar mehr Interesse als Kreacher es getan hatte bei den anderen Gryffindors.  
„Schon zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit rufen Sie Dobby, Harry Potter, Sir!", rief Dobby.  
„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich störe, Dobby –"  
„Dobby stören? Aber nein, Harry Potter! Dobby ist geehrt – _so_ geehrt –"  
„Gut, schon gut." Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei, wie alle abwechselnd auf Dobby und auf ihn starrten. „Komm mit, Dobby – ihr auch, Ron, Hermine – wir gehen hoch in unseren Schlafsaal."  
Er, Ron und Hermine standen auf, und Dobby lief ihnen mit schnellen Schritten hinterher. Als sie in Harrys und Rons Schlafsaal ankamen, schloss Harry die Tür.  
„Das haben Sie sehr schön gemacht, Harry Potter, Sir!", sagte Dobby, und seine Fledermausohren wackelten aufgeregt, als er mit einem seiner kleinen Finger auf Harrys Nachttisch zeigte. Dort standen die goldene Uhr, das Brillenetui, der Spiegel und das Quidditch-Buch, die er am vorgestrigen Abend dort aufgestellt hatte, und neben Hermines Buch lag noch ein weiteres, welches er erst gestern hinzugefügt hatte – _Leben, Tod und Seele – eine Studie_. Er hätte eigentlich gestern zu lesen beginnen wollen, aber er war dann abends zu müde gewesen. Und über all diesen Gegenständen hing an der Wand das Poster, das er aus dem Haus seiner Eltern mitgenommen hatte.  
„Danke, Dobby", sagte Harry, der kurz abgelenkt war von diesem Anblick, der wieder in ihm diesen wohligen, heimeligen Schauer auslöste. „Also – Dobby, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten –"  
„Sagen Sie es nur, Harry Potter!"  
„Äh – ja, gut. Also, Dobby, ich möchte dich bitten, Viktor Krum zu suchen."  
Harry hätte erwartet, dass Dobby, in seinem offensichtlichen, übertriebenen Übermut sofort verschwinden, oder Krum sogar wie aus dem Nichts neben sich erscheinen lassen würde – aber stattdessen fielen Dobbys Ohren nun an beiden Seiten seines Gesichts nach unten, und in seinen Augen machte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck breit.  


„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine nervös. „Kreacher hat gesagt, wenn Hauselfen jemanden gesehen haben, können sie ihn später auch finden –"  
„Also …" Dobbys Oberkörper schwankte von einer Seite zur anderen, und er sah Hermine fast schuldbewusst an, als hätte er etwas Schlimmes gemacht. „Miss Granger muss wissen, dass das nicht so einfach ist. Es reicht nicht, wenn ein Hauself jemanden sieht, Miss – Dobby hätte Viktor Krum bewusst wahrnehmen und – und fixieren müssen, um ihn später immer wieder finden zu können. Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen nennen das _Registrierung_. Wenn ein Hauself jemanden registriert hat – so wie Kreacher Mundungus Fletcher, als der damals etwas von Kreacher gestohlen hat – Dobby weiß nicht, was genau es war –, dann kann er dessen magischen Spuren überall hin folgen."  
Dobby wandte sein trauriges Gesicht wieder an Harry.  
„Es tut Dobby leid, dass er nicht helfen kann, Harry Potter! Aber Dobby hat Viktor Krum nie registriert."  
Aber Harry verstand etwas nicht. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt fragte er: „Aber wenn Kreacher Fletcher registriert hat, wie kommt es dann, dass er ihn nicht sofort hat finden können, als ich ihn geschickt habe, um ihn zu suchen?"  
„Zauberer können ihre magischen Spuren natürlich verwischen und verbergen!" Dobbys Stimme klang entschuldigend und flehend, als würde er denken, Harry hätte ihn verurteilt, weil er und Kreacher so lange gebraucht hatten, um Fletcher zu finden. „Und das tun viele auch! Kreacher und Dobby sind Mundungus Fletcher gefolgt, solange seine Spur bemerkbar war – dann hat er es manchmal geschafft, einfach zu verschwinden von Kreachers Wahrnehmung! In den Zeiten haben Kreacher und Dobby geschlafen, Harry Potter, oder gegessen, und wenn Mundungus Fletchers Spur wieder auftauchte, haben Kreacher und Dobby ihre Suche fortgesetzt!"  
„Es ist schon gut, Dobby", sagte Harry hastig. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet."  
Dobby strahlte erneut.  
„Aber – aber du darfst dann wieder in die Küche gehen. Danke, dass du gekommen bist."  
Dobby verbeugte sich – und verschwand.  
Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um, die an den Pfosten von Nevilles Bett angelehnt dastand. Ihr besorgter Blick schien ins Leere zu starren, war aber auf den Spiegel auf Harrys Nachttischchen gerichtet, den er von Luna geschenkt bekommen hatte."  
„Sollen wir – vielleicht doch den Orden um Hilfe bitten?", fragte Ron in die Stille hinein, die sich aufgebaut hatte.  
Hermine blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf als hätte sich etwas in ihren Haaren verfangen, dass sie loswerden wollte, und sagte dann an Ron gerichtet: „Wa-? Ja, oh ja! Ja, wir sollten den Orden fragen, ob sie Viktor suchen können." Hermine seufzte. „Ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts …"  
Aber sie konnte wohl nicht zu Ende sprechen.

Den Orden um Hilfe zu bitten, bedeutete in ihrem Fall natürlich, sich an McGonagall zu wenden. Als sie in der Mittagspause in die große Halle gingen, sahen sie diese am Lehrertisch sitzen.  
„Ich sprech allein mit ihr, wenn sie die Halle verlassen will", sagte Hermine zu Ron und Harry. „Sie ist sicher nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen, nachdem wir gestern nicht mehr bei ihr erschienen sind – aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie –"  
„– dich mehr mag als uns? Wo hast du diese Idee denn nur her?" Ron rollte mit den Augen, als sie sich am Gryffindor-Tisch niederließen.  
Und wie abgemacht stand Hermine sofort auf, als sie sah, dass McGonagall sich erhob. Hermine lief zum Tor zur Eingangshalle, wo sie wartete, bis McGonagall bei ihr ankam. Aus der Ferne beobachteten Harry und Ron das Gespräch – und sahen erleichtert, dass Hermine zufrieden lächelte und nickte.  


„Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte Ron, als Hermine zu ihnen zurückkam. „Was hat sie gesagt?"  
„Erst hat sie nur gesagt, dass sie enttäuscht ist, dass wir nicht gekommen sind." Hermine schien sehr glücklich zu sein, denn sie griff sofort nach einem Braten und schnitt sich ein besonders großes Stück ab. „Das hat sie mir erklärt, bevor ich überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte. Und dass Slughorn jetzt wieder im Ministerium ist. Und dann hab ich ihr von Krum erzählt – und sie hat gesagt, sie würde sich sofort darum kümmern. Hat sogar gemeint, sie wäre sehr froh, dass ich ihr das erzählt hab." Da verschwand ihr Lächeln plötzlich kurz. „Meint ihr, dass das bedeuten soll, dass der Orden schon länger Grund hat, sich um Viktor Sorgen zu machen?"  
„Denen wird aufgefallen sein, dass er nicht bei der Hochzeit war", sagte Ron in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Aber sonst ist sicher nichts."  
Hermine lächelte Ron dankbar zu.  
„Wir sollten nach dem Essen noch den Aufsatz für Zauberkunst zu Ende schreiben", sagte Hermine dann. „Heute Nachmittag haben wir nur noch Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke."  
„Zaubertränke …" Ron stichelte lustlos mit seiner Gabel in den Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller.  
Harry begriff zuerst nicht, warum Ron auf einmal so niedergeschlagen war – dann fiel es ihm ein.  
„Das wird schon nicht so schlimm werden mit Percy", sagte er zu Ron.  
„Meinst du?" Ron machte ein ungläubiges, zischendes Geräusch. „Stell dir vor, von deinem älteren Bruder unterrichtet zu werden … total peinlich."  
Harry hatte er an Rons Gespräch mit Percy im Krankenflügel gedacht, aber er sagte nichts mehr dazu.

Als sie am Nachmittag zusammen mit Ernie McMillan, mit dem sie zuvor Kräuterkunde gehabt hatten, die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinuntergingen, sank auch Harrys Laune auf einen Tiefpunkt. Nicht etwa, weil er gleich Percy wiedertreffen würde – obwohl das auch nicht unbedingt ein besonders freudig erwartetes Erlebnis für ihn war. Nein, dieser Weg rief in ihm nun schon Erinnerungen an _zwei_ verhasste Zaubertränke-Lehrer auf. Zwei, die beide Dumbledore betrogen hatten, beide mit seinem Tod zu tun gehabt hatten … Hätte Dumbledore das Gift nicht getrunken, vielleicht wäre er dann stärker gewesen und hätte sich irgendwie gegen Snape verteidigt …  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke warteten bereits die anderen Schüler, darunter auch die Slytherins, die dieses Fach belegt hatten – zumindest zwei von ihnen. Malfoy konnte logischerweise nicht kommen, und Theodore Notts Vater war ein bekannter Todesser.  
„Kommt herein!"  
Percy hatte die Tür zum Klassenzimmer geöffnet. Er trug immer noch seine Hornbrille, aber er sah ein wenig anders aus: Seine Haare waren ein bisschen länger, am Kinn trug er einen kurzen Bart und seine Sommersprossen schienen weniger geworden zu sein. Er wirkte noch älter und erwachsener, als er es früher schon getan hatte – und gleichzeitig (vielleicht wegen des Bartes, der ihm einen leicht unseriösen Eindruck verpasste) erschien er lockerer und umgänglicher.  
Ron nickte er zu, als er an ihm vorbeiging, aber bei Harry und Hermine gab er kein Zeichen, dass er sie schon einmal außerhalb seiner ehemaligen Posten als Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher getroffen hatte. Auch wenn Percy wohl mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so versessen auf das Ministerium war, und auch wenn er seine Fehler eingesehen hatte, so hatte Harry doch das Gefühl, dass er sich die Sache mit Harry als gewalttätigem, bösartigem Jungen noch nicht aus dem Kopf geschlagen hatte.  
Der Unterricht wurde genauso langweilig wie Harry erwartet und befürchtet hatte. Auch wenn Percy natürlich keine so schreckliche Person wie Dolores Jane Umbridge war, so hielt er sich doch mindestens genauso streng wie sie an den vom Ministerium vorgegebenen Lehrplan – 

was für die Schüler nur eines bedeutete: schreiben. Glücklicherweise hatten sie keine Doppelstunde, und nach dreizehn beschriebenen Pergamentrollen und einer weiteren Rolle voller komplizierten Zeichnungen von Querschnitten verschiedener Pflanzen erklang endlich das erlösende Läuten der Glocke.  
„Ich hab ja gewusst, dass es schrecklich sein wird", sagte Ron, als sie wieder auf dem Weg hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren, „aber Percy hat echt all meine Erwartungen und sich selbst übertroffen – es war _extrem_ schrecklich."  
Harry stimmte ihm zu, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

Die Tage gingen dahin, der Unterricht wurde immer anstrengender und der Turm an noch nicht beendeten Hausaufgaben war nach einer Weile so hoch, dass das, was Harry und Ron damals in ihrem fünften Schuljahr an schulischen Problemen gehabt hatten, kein Vergleich zu ihrer jetzigen Situation war. Es war der kühle Morgen eines der ersten Tage im Oktober, an dem Harry aufwachte – und beinahe geschrien hätte.  
Ein Monat! Ein Monat war er nun schon wieder in Hogwarts – und hatte sich von der Schule, von den Lehrern so ablenken lassen, dass er mit den Horkruxen keinen Schritt weitergekommen war! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! In seiner Hand lag die Vernichtung Voldemorts – und alles, was er tat, war, sich auf seine UTZ-Prüfungen vorzubereiten!  
Es war eine Art von Panik, wie er sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte, die ihn in diesem Moment ergriff, als er stocksteif in seinem Bett saß und mit offenem Mund ins Nichts starrte. Er hatte einen ganzen Monat verschwendet – wie viele Leute waren in dieser Zeit gestorben? Er versuchte, sich an die Todesanzeigen im _Tagespropheten_ zu erinnern – aber ihm fiel keine ein … Hatte er überhaupt Zeitung gelesen im September? Oder hatte er tatsächlich nichts weiter gemacht als für die Schule gelernt?  
Er fühlte sich dumm. Furchtbar dumm. An ihm lag so viel, auf seinen Schultern lasteten unglaubliche Pflichten – und er hatte sich ablenken lassen! Hatte Dumbledore enttäuscht! _Was_ zum Teufel hatte er in dem vergangenen Monat getan?  
Da war Vindictus Viridian, der ihn so fasziniert hatte … Er hatte sein Buch immer noch nicht gelesen, außer, wenn er es für Verteidigung-Hausaufgaben brauchte, aber da war nie etwas Interessantes dabei gewesen. Und das Gespräch, das er mit Professor Viridian führen wollte, war auch noch nicht zustande gekommen. Viridian hatte es immer wieder geschafft, ihm auszuweichen. Tat er das etwa mit Absicht?  
Dann war da noch Krum – sie hatten den Orden gebeten, ihn zu suchen … Ihm kam vor, als wäre das erst gestern geschehen, so schnell war der September vorbeigezogen. Und das, obwohl der Unterricht so langweilig geworden war. Er hatte Hermine nicht einmal gefragt, ob Krum schon gefunden worden war, aber Hermine hatte nichts mehr davon gesagt – also hatte sie wohl mittlerweile schon wieder von ihm gehört?  
Wieso hatte er sich nicht erkundigt, das ganze Monat lang nicht? Wieso war es ihm so vorgekommen, als wäre die Zeit so schnell vorbeigegangen?  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte er gesagt, es läge tatsächlich am Schulstress. Dass es ihm schon einmal so gegangen war – in den Tagen nach Georges Tod – ließ ihn annehmen, mit all seiner Angst _befürchten_, dass mehr dahinter steckte.  
_Ruhig, ruhig_, sagte er sich, _dreh nicht durch … ignorier es … mach dich nicht gleich verrückt … der Reihe nach, hol alles nach, was du vergessen hast, der Reihe nach …_  
Das Gespräch mit Professor Viridian. Heute würde es so weit sein, heute würde er ihn nach dem Frühstück, dem Mittagessen oder dem Abendessen abfangen, so wie Hermine es mit McGonagall getan hatte, und wenn das nicht klappen sollte, würde er ihn in seinem Büro aufsuchen. Ja, das würde noch heute geschehen.  
Krum. Eigentlich konnte er Hermine auch gleich nach ihm fragen, sobald er sie sah. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster und in die umliegenden Betten verriet ihm, dass es noch recht früh war – die rötliche Sonne erweckte den eindeutigen Eindruck, dass sie gerade erst aufgegangen war, und 

Neville, Ron und Dean schliefen noch. Also war Hermine vielleicht auch noch nicht wach … Sollte er es riskieren und _gleich_ zu Viridian gehen, trotz der frühen Uhrzeit? Vielleicht war Viridian ja ein Frühaufsteher …  
Und was sollte er nach dem Gespräch tun? Wenn es erfolgreich verlief und nach Harrys Vorstellungen, dann würde er Interessantes über die Seele herausfinden, vielleicht sogar speziell über Horkruxe – dann könnte Harry mit den neuen Informationen etwas anfangen, die nun viel zu lange ignorierte und vergessene Suche nach den Horkruxen fortsetzen mit neuen Zielen und Ideen. Und wenn Viridian nichts Interessantes für ihn hatte? Was würde Harry dann tun? Dann würde er wieder mit leeren Händen dastehen …  
Harry stand auf, zog sich um und betrachtete erneut sein Nachttischchen. Er sah sein Gesicht in Lunas Spiegel, ein wenig verzerrt … Es war der Humor von Luna, den er heute brauchen würde, um wieder aufgeheitert zu werden.  
Entgegen seiner Erwartungen traf Harry Hermine in der großen Halle. Bevor er sich zu ihr setzte, um sie nach Krum zu fragen, blickte er zum Lehrertisch – Professor Viridian war nicht zu sehen.  
„Morgen", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme war leise, klang schwach; kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Guten Morgen", antwortete Harry, bemüht, fröhlich zu klingen. „Sag mal, Hermine – wie sieht es eigentlich mit Viktor aus? Hat der Orden ihn gefunden?"  
_Sehr unglücklich formuliert_, dachte er, etwas zu spät – da schüttelte Hermine auch schon den Kopf.  
„Nein", sagte sie unnötigerweise. Sie war wieder sehr blass; der Teller und das Besteck vor ihr waren unberührt. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry; ihre Augen waren feucht. „Harry, ich hab so viel Angst."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Harry wusste, dass sein Versuch, sie zu trösten, kaum Erfolg haben würde; er war nicht der Richtige für solche Dinge. „Er wird schon wieder auftauchen."  
„Aber er ist jetzt schon so lange verschwunden! Ich hab mit Ron darüber geredet, mehrmals, aber ich weiß, dass er Viktor nicht besonders mag, deswegen haben mir seine Aufheiterungsversuche nicht viel geholfen – aber mit dir wollte ich auch nicht darüber reden. Das wäre mir kindisch vorgekommen. Ich hab ja gemerkt, wie viel du über die – die Schätze nachdenkst."  
Harry glaubte für einen Moment, sie wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen, weil er sich über die Horkruxe so wenig Gedanken gemacht hatte. Aber in ihren Augen sah er, dass sie es ernst meinte.  
„Wie – wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Oh bitte, Harry – du warst so schweigsam, oft ist es mir so vorgekommen, als wärst du mit den Gedanken so weit weg von deinem Körper, dass du es nicht gespürt hättest, wenn man dir die Finger abschneiden würde! Es war so offensichtlich, dass du dir so viele Sorgen machst – da konnte ich dich doch nicht mit Viktor nerven!"  
Harry sah schnell von ihr weg und auf seinen Teller hinab. War das tatsächlich so gewesen? Hatte er so viel über die Horkruxe nachgedacht, war der September deshalb so schnell vorbei gewesen? Er würde es gerne glauben – aber er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte.  
Nein, er war aus anderen Gründen so still gewesen, so weit entfernt mit seinen Gedanken. Er wusste nur nicht genau, warum … Konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, dass es so gewesen war … Jetzt war es so weit. Bevor er verrückt wurde, musste er jemandem davon erzählen – von den Träumen, davon, wie unnatürlich er schon wieder die Zeit wahrgenommen hatte. Und Hermine saß neben ihm – wem sollte er davon erzählen, wenn nicht ihr?  
„Hermine –"  
„Guten Morgen."  
Harry drehte sich um – wer hielt ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick für den geeignetsten, ihn zu unterbrechen? Wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube war es, als er erkannte, dass es Ginny war.  
„Hallo, Ginny", sagte Hermine, die sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.  


„Ich wollte dir nur Krummbein wieder bringen", sagte Ginny, und sie streckte Hermine ihre Hände entgegen, in denen Krummbein wie ein orangerotes Kissen lag. „Heute Morgen hat er eine tote Ratte mit in mein Bett gebracht."  
„Oh nein, das tut mir leid!" Hermine nahm Krummbein, aber der schüttelte sich nur kurz, sprang dann von ihr weg und tapste mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus der Halle. „Böser Kater!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher. „Oh, da kommt Ron", fügte sie dann hinzu, als Ginny die beiden verließ und zurück zu ihren Freundinnen aus ihrem Jahrgang eilte. Ron kam währenddessen auf sie zu, gähnend und lautstark seinen Hunger bekennend.  
Da Harry an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte, musste er Professor Vindictus tatsächlich auf andere Weise, auf einem anderen Ort zu einem Gespräch bekommen. Er nahm sich vor, das Mittagessen noch abzuwarten – wenn er Viridian da auch nicht am Lehrertisch sitzen sah, wollte er zu seinem Büro gehen.  
Und Professor Viridian ließ sich nicht in der großen Halle blicken in der Mittagspause. An deren Ende, als sich Hermine zu Alte Runen und Ron zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufmachte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, verabschiedete sich Harry von beiden – angeblich, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Es war ihm aus irgendeinem Grund peinlich, dass er ein Gespräch mit Viridian so dringend ersehnte, auch wenn er das nicht gerechtfertigt fand; was war schon dabei? Selbst wenn er kein Nekromant war – er kannte sich sicher mit der Seele aus … Und trotzdem. Ron und Hermine sollten nichts davon erfahren.  
Harry erreichte die Tür zu Viridians Büro, klopfte aber nicht sofort. Er war etwas nervös – warum auch immer. Wie Viridian den Raum wohl gestaltet haben mochte? Harry hatte das Büro in der Zeit von Lockhart, Lupin, dem falschen Moody und Umbridge gesehen – Snape war in seinem Büro in den Kerkern geblieben, als er nach langem Warten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte. Jeder von den Lehrern hatte dem Zimmer seine eigene Note verpasst. Was konnte er bei Vindictus Viridian erwarten, einem Mann, der von sich selbst behauptete, ein Nekromant zu sein, einem Mann, von dem das Flüstern ausging, dass Harry zuvor erst einmal gehört hatte, und zwar von hinter einem Schleier, der in das Reich der Toten führte?  
Endlich klopfte Harry. „Herein", bat ihn die tiefe, aber jung klingende Stimme von Vindictus Viridian. Harry schluckte (was war nur los mit ihm?), öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
Eigentlich hätte es ihm klar sein müssen, nachdem er schon so oft erstaunt festgestellt hatte, wie schlicht und „normal" Professor Viridian sein Klassenzimmer eingerichtet hatte. Und doch war er wieder überrascht, als er das leer wirkende Büro sah. Eines der Fenster stand auch hier weit offen, wie jedes Mal im Unterricht, und der Tisch war fast völlig leer, bis auf einen kleinen Stapel von Pergamenten und einer einzigen Schreibfeder in einem Glas Tinte. Das Fehlen jeglicher Art von Dekoration, seien es Figuren und Statuen auf dem reinen Boden, Bilder an den Wänden oder Pflanzen in den Ecken des Zimmers, ließ vermuten, dass Viridian all sein Hab und Gut in dem einzelnen hohen Holzschrank aufbewahrte, der am anderen Ende des Büros stand. Auch hier gab es nur diese Kleinigkeit, die zu erkennen gab, dass auch jemand anderes als die fleißig putzenden Hauselfen diesen Raum jemals betrat: Die weiße Kerze in dem silbernen Ständer, deren blaue Flamme hier besonders hell und stark leuchtete.  
Und natürlich der Mann in dem violetten Umhang, der hinter dem Tisch auf seinem Stuhl saß.  
„Guten Tag, Mr Potter", sagte Professor Viridian. Er erhob sich, kam um den Tisch herum und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen. Harry ergriff sie und schüttelte sie, etwas überrascht von dieser Begrüßung. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz."  
Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschien ein weiterer Stuhl, der dem anderen gegenüber vor dem Tisch landete. Viridian setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel, während Harry sein Angebot annahm und ebenfalls Platz nahm.  
„Also – was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"  
„Ich –" Harry stockte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich nichts überlegt, keine der Fragen, die er Viridian stellen könnte, 

gedanklich formuliert. Und direkt nach den Horkruxen konnte er auch nicht fragen. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er mit den Gerüchten über Viridians Fähigkeit beginnen? Wäre das nicht etwas unhöflich?  
„Ich war sehr überrascht, Sie im Ministerium zu treffen, Mr Potter", sagte Viridian dann, und nahm die Dinge selbst in die Hand. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie sich tatsächlich nur verirrt haben und deshalb dort unten gelandet sind?"  
Das gab Harry eine Idee, womit er beginnen könnte. Warum hatte er nicht gleich danach gedacht?  
„Nein", gestand er. „Nein, ich habe nach etwas Bestimmtem gesucht. Wissen Sie, ich habe vor kurzer Zeit erst erfahren, dass meine Mutter in der Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet hat und –"  
„Ah, ja." Viridian nickte. „Lily Potter. Eine entzückende junge Frau. Sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend."  
Harry konnte nur mit Mühe seinen Mund davon abhalten, aufzuklappen. „Sie haben meine Mutter gekannt?"  
„Oh ja. Habe sie öfters dort gesehen. Zu der Zeit, als sie dort gearbeitet hat, hab ich die Abteilung um einiges öfter besucht, als ich es heute schaffe. Sie hat mir, wenn ich es gewünscht habe, immer sofort die neuesten, sehr interessanten Erkenntnisse vorgestellt, die sie und ihre Mitforscher gewonnen haben."  
„Was – was hat meine Mutter denn genau gemacht? In der Mysteriumsabteilung, meine ich?" In Harrys Kopf schien alles ein wenig zu schweben und sich im Kreis zu drehen. Er hatte vielleicht erwartet, von Lupin einmal mehr über seine Eltern herausfinden zu können, wenn die Zeit reif war, Fragen zu stellen, wenn Voldemort vernichtet war – aber mit einem Mann, der ihm bisher völlig unbekannt gewesen war, hätte er niemals als Informationsquelle zu seiner Mutter gerechnet! War er nicht eigentlich aus einem völlig anderen Grund zu Viridian gekommen?  
„Ihre Mutter", antwortete Professor Viridian, „hat sich spezialisiert auf zwei Gebiete: Liebe – und Tod."  
Harry stutzte. „T-tod?"  
„Ja, Tod. Liebe und Tod. Die beiden größten Mysterien, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung erforscht werden."  
„Aber –" Harry stockte ein wenig. Dass sie Liebe erforscht hatte, okay – aber den Tod? „Aber wieso hat sie den Tod erforscht? Ich meine … das …"  
Als Harry sah, dass Viridian lächelte, brach er sofort ab; hoffentlich wurde er jetzt nicht rot.  
„Der Tod ist nicht schrecklich, Mr Potter. Und sicher kein schreckliches Thema. Die, die den Tod erforschen, machen zwar wahrscheinlich sinnlose Arbeit, aber wenigstens sinnlose Arbeit, die zu etwas führt."  
Harry verstand nicht, was Viridian damit meinte, aber es war ihm egal.  
„Also gut – gut, sie hat also – Liebe und Tod, ja. Hat sie – hat sie viel herausgefunden?"  
„Leider nein." Viridian bedachte Harry mit einem mitleidigen Blick, dem Harry unmöglich standhalten konnte; Harry betrachtete stattdessen die blaue Kerzenflamme. „Lily Potter starb zu jung. Sie hat nicht einmal ganz ihre Studienzeit beendet in der Mysteriumsabteilung, in der die Neuankömmlinge von denen, die schon länger dort arbeiten, alles über die bisher gesammelten Geheimnisse erzählen. Das wenig Neue, das sie erarbeitet hat, war allerdings von großem Wert. Besonders – wie es das Schicksal in seiner typisch ironischen Persönlichkeit wollte – hat sie ausgerechnet mit ihrem Tod den Erforschern der Liebe auf die Sprünge geholfen. Ein interessanter Zufall."  
Harry blickte hoch, da er sich sicher fühlte, jetzt wieder in Viridians Augen zu sehen. In dem Moment stand Viridian auf. Harry befürchtete, dass der Professor das Gespräch schon beenden wollte – aber Viridian ging nur zu dem offenen Fenster, stützte sich mit den Händen an dem Fensterbrett ab und sah auf die Ländereien hinab.  


„Ihre Mutter und Ihr Vater starben an einem ganz besonderen Tag, wussten Sie das, Mr Potter? An einem Tag, der bald wieder stattfindet."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er vergaß, dass Viridian ihn nicht sehen konnte. Als ihm das einfiel, sagte er: „Nein, das wusste ich nicht."  
Viridian nickte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich spreche natürlich von dem Tag der toten Seelen, dem Fest der Verstorbenen, dem Abend der Geister. All Hallows Eve." Viridian wandte sich wieder Harry zu; er lächelte erneut, so, als fände er irgendetwas lustig. „Ein wichtiger Tag für mich. Und ein schrecklicher Tag für den Dunklen Lord – aber nicht nur, weil er vor einigen Jahren an diesem Tag gefallen ist."  
Harry erstarrte – Viridian hatte Voldemort den _Dunklen Lord_ genannt …  
„Mr Potter, ich muss Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Ich muss zum Unterricht. Wir können uns gerne ein anderes Mal erneut unterhalten."  
Professor Viridian öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Harry offen. Harry stand auf und verließ das Büro, zusammen mit Viridian, und während der in rechten Korridor einbog, wandte sich Harry nach links. Im Gehen warf Harry einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr – die Unterrichtsstunde, die gerade stattfand, hatte schon vor einer Viertelstunde begonnen, Viridian konnte also kaum gemeint haben, dass er jetzt zu seinen Schülern musste. Und bis zur nächsten Stunde war es eine noch längere Zeit, also stand Viridian unter keinem Druck.  
Er hatte also mit großer Sicherheit gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, er müsse zum Unterricht.  
Und er hatte Voldemort den Dunklen Lord genannt …  
_Und er kannte meine Mutter …_

Harry wollte jetzt nicht mit Ron reden, der vermutlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn wartete. Stattdessen schlug Harry den Weg zur Eingangshalle ein, um ein bisschen in den Ländereien spazieren zu gehen, vielleicht Hagrid zu besuchen – oder verschlugen ihn seine Füße dorthin, ohne sein Zutun, ohne, dass er das wirklich vorhatte?  
Obwohl die Sonne hoch an einem Himmel mit nur wenigen Wolken stand, war es kühl in den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Vielleicht kam es Harry auch nur so vor, weil die Blicke der Auroren, die hier und dort wie festgewachsen dastanden, ihn überallhin verfolgten. Auf dem halben Weg zu Hagrids Hütte beschloss er beinahe, wieder umzukehren und doch hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen – als ausgerechnet Luna ihm vom See aus entgegenkam, Luna, an die und deren Humor, den er so dringend brauchte, er erst heute Morgen gedacht hatte.  
„Hallo", sagte Luna, als sie Harry erreicht hatte; ihre großen, hervorstehenden Augen hätten einen annehmen lassen können, dass sie Harry gar nicht gesehen und nur zufällig direkt auf ihn zugesteuert hatte. „Was machst du denn hier draußen?"  
„Spazierengehen." Luna drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück zum See; Harry, der immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass eine Unterhaltung mit ihr jetzt genau das Richtige sein würde, folgte ihr, und sie gingen gemächlich nebeneinander her. „Und was tust du hier?"  
„Ich suche nach Seekacklern. Daddy hat die entdeckt, die sind eine Unterart der Schnarchkackler – wenn man einen fängt, dann soll man drei Jahre lang nur Glück haben!"  
Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, als würde sie von ihm verlangen, dass er sofort laut seine Begeisterung preisgeben sollte.  
_Klappt doch_, dachte Harry grinsend.  
Für eine Weile liefen sie schweigend das Seeufer entlang; Harry beobachtete eine rote Katze, die in der Ferne um die vordersten Bäume des verbotenen Waldes schlich. Dann sagte er, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend: „Sag mal, Luna – was weißt du über All Hallows Eve?"  
Luna sah Harry mit einem Ausdruck an, den man selten auf ihrem Gesicht sah: Mit tatsächlicher Überraschung, die ihre Augen noch größer machten, ihren Mund leicht offen stehen ließ. „Du interessierst dich für die Kelten?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Natürlich wissen die Wenigsten, dass es Kelten gar nicht gegeben hat, und dass all ihre Rituale und Vorstellungen tatsächlich von einem russischen Meisterzauberer erfunden worden sind – aber wenigstens 

basieren ein paar davon auf Wahrheiten. All Hallows Eve zum Beispiel."  
„Du weißt also, was das ist?", fragte Harry begierig. „All Hallows Eve, meine ich?"  
„Aber natürlich – und du auch."  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
Luna kicherte; etwas, das man selten von ihr zu hören bekam.  
„Du feierst es jedes Jahr hier in Hogwarts." Als sie sah, dass Harry immer noch ahnungslos dreinblickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Halloween! All Hallows Eve ist das, was wir heute als Halloween kennen!"  
„Oh, ach so …" Deshalb hatte Viridian gemeint, seine Eltern wären an All Hallows Eve gestorben … der einunddreißigste Oktober … Harry hatte etwas Spektakuläreres erwartet.  
„Du klingst enttäuscht", stellte Luna fest, und es war keine Frage.  
„Nun ja, ich hab etwas – keine Ahnung, was Anderes erwartet."  
„Aber All Hallows Eve ist ein tolles Fest!" Luna nickte mit übertriebener Kraft, und ihre Radieschenohrringe, die dabei wild umher baumelten, erinnerten Harry an Dobbys Fledermausohren. „Weißt du nicht, was für ein besonderer, magischer Tag Halloween ist?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hob die Augenbrauen – er war sicher, dass Luna ihm gleich erklären würde, was denn so besonders und magisch sei an Halloween.  
„Das ist der Tag, an dem der Schleier sich öffnet."  
Harry hielt an.  
„_Was_?"  
Luna bemerkte erst nach einigen weiteren Schritten, dass Harry nicht mehr neben ihr herging. Sie drehte sich um, kam zu ihm zurück, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich, bis Harry wieder von allein ging.  
„Das ist so ein Sprichwort. Ist natürlich völliger Blödsinn – der Schleier ist ja nicht wirklich geschlossen. Es sollte eher heißen, das ist der Tag, an dem der Schleier sich zur Seite zieht – oder verschwindet – oder was immer er genau tut, ich hab's noch nie selbst gesehen."  
„Aber – aber was soll das denn bedeuten?"  
Luna sah ihn erstaunt an, als könnte sie es nicht fassen, dass er nicht verstand. „Na, dass die beiden Welten sich vereinigen."  
„Die – die beiden Welten –"  
„Die der Toten und der Lebendigen. Die zwei Welten. Und die Toten kommen durch den Schleier zurück in unsere Welt."

Noch mehr Tage vergingen, und diesmal nahm Harry sie normal war – vielleicht sogar langsamer, als sie tatsächlich waren, denn er wartete ungeduldig auf diesen einen bestimmten Tag.  
Er hatte Ron und Hermine nichts von seinem Gespräch mit Luna erzählt. Er wusste, was sie sagen würden – dass das wieder eine ihrer Geschichten war. Aber er glaubte, dass doch mehr dahinter steckte – wollte es glauben. _Musste_ es glauben.  
Dafür hatte er ihnen aber erzählt, dass er sich mit Professor Viridian unterhalten hatte. Er sprach zwar von einer zufälligen Begegnung auf dem Korridor, aber nichtsdestotrotz wollte er den beiden nicht vorenthalten, was er herausgefunden hatte: Dass Viridian seine Mutter gekannt hatte, dass sie ihm ihre Forschungsarbeiten gezeigt hatte.  
„Beweist das nicht, dass man ihn ernst nehmen kann?", wollte Harry wissen; er wusste, dass er herausfordernd klang, so, als wolle er ausdrücken, dass weiterer Zweifel an Viridians Fähigkeiten auch Zweifel an seiner Mutter bedeutete – warum sollte sie ihm ihre Arbeiten gezeigt haben, wenn er ein Taugenichts und Lügner war?  
„Ach, Harry …" Das bisschen Wut, das in Hermines Stimme mitschwang, wurde unterdrückt von dem Mitleid, das sie scheinbar für ihn fühlte. „Natürlich kann Viridian _behaupten_, dass deine Mutter ihm irgendetwas gezeigt hat … aber warum solltest du ihm glauben können?"  
„Er _war_ in der Mysteriumsabteilung an dem Tag, als Ron und ich unsere Prüfungen abgelegt 

haben."  
„Aber vielleicht haben die Unsäglichen ihn rausgeschmissen, weil sie keine Lust mehr hatten, mit ihm zu reden! Vielleicht schleicht er sich immer wieder einmal rein und die, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten, sind schon richtig genervt!"  
„Dann hätte das Ministerium Viridian den Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung wohl verboten, und dann wäre er sicher nicht einfach so davongekommen an dem Tag, als ich ihn dort gesehen hab! Sie hätten ihn bestimmt bestraft – und sicher hätte McGonagall ihn nicht zu unserem Lehrer gemacht!"  
Aber Hermine seufzte nur und versteckte ihren Kopf wieder hinter dem Buch, das sie las. Harry buchte das als einen seltenen Sieg über Hermine in einer Diskussion ein, und grinste verschmitzt.  
Für diesen besonderen Tag, auf den Harry nun wartete – Halloween, All Hallows Eve, den Todestag seiner Eltern – hatte Harry sich etwas ebenso Besonderes überlegt. Am Tag nach seinem Spaziergang mit Luna hatte er in der großen Halle nach dem Frühstück mit McGonagall gesprochen.  
„Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie brüsk, in einem Tonfall, der implizierte, dass sie keine Zeit hatte für eine Unterhaltung, und ging einfach weiter; Harry folgte ihr.  
„Professor McGonagall, ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten."  
„Kommen Sie bitte zur Sache, Mr Potter."  
_Sie siezt mich wieder_, dachte Harry, aber es war ihm egal.  
„Ich möchte Ende des Monats, am Freitag dem einunddreißigsten, nach Godric's Hollow – nach Great Hangleton."  
Da blieb McGonagall doch noch stehen; mit einem Fuß auf der Marmortreppe drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
„Nach Great Hangleton?"  
„Ja."  
„Ich dachte, du wärst in den Ferien dort gewesen, Harry?" Sie klang nun wieder weniger abweisend, und nannte ihn Harry. Die Geschichte mit seinen Eltern schien sie immer noch weich zu machen.  
„Ja, aber – aber ich will die Gräber meiner Eltern erneut besuchen. An – an ihrem Todestag."  
McGonagall schien für einen Augenblick sprachlos zu sein. Dann räusperte sie sich.  
„Aber natürlich – da musst du doch nicht – andererseits – es ist gut, dass du fragst – allein kannst du nicht gehen, Harry. Es muss dich jemand begleiten. Zu deiner –"  
„– Sicherheit, schon klar." Harry machte es nichts aus; er war zu froh, dass er McGonagall überredet hatte, ihn gehen zu lassen. Dann aber kam ihm eine Idee. „Ron und Hermine reichen nicht?"  
McGonagall gewann wieder etwas ihrer unnahbaren Art von eben zurück. „Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn dich eine qualifiziertere Person begleiten würde."  
Harry nickte; das hatte er schon gedacht. „Gut – dann vielleicht Hagrid?"  
„Ich habe eher – an Remus gedacht."  
„Lu- Professor Lupin?"  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, wäre es ihm lieber, wenn auch du ihn Remus nennst", sagte McGonagall, „aber ja, Remus Lupin. Hagrid kann nicht apparieren – es wäre recht nützlich, wenn du nur nach Hogsmeade gehen müsstest, wo dich dein Begleiter bereits erwartet, mit dir disappariert und – und, wenn du – wenn du wieder zurück möchtest, zurückkehrt. Mit Hagrid wäre das etwas komplizierter, auch wenn er dich mit Sicherheit ebenso gerne und gut beschützen würde."

Am einunddreißigsten Oktober regnete es. Erst am Abend verabschiedete sich Harry von Ron und Hermine – die er, wie er sich nach längerem Hin und Her entschieden hatte, nicht mitnehmen wollte (sie protestierten nicht, aber ihre Augen sagten, wieder einmal, alles). Er 

hatte beschlossen, erst spät den Friedhof zu besuchen, weil er sich noch einmal mit Luna unterhalten hatte.  
„Es beginnt natürlich erst nachts", erklärte sie ihm heiter; sie schien begeistert zu sein, dass jemand ihren Geschichten lauschte. „Kurz vor Mitternacht – um Punkt Mitternacht – vielleicht auch kurz danach. Dann wölbt sich der Schleier, und die Toten kommen hervor."  
Nachts – abends – Harry glaubte nicht, dass es so viel Unterschied machte. Immerhin war es dunkel, als er das Schloss verließ, ein Auror an beiden Seiten. Harry konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass er ernsthaft glaubte, All Hallows Eve wäre tatsächlich eine so magische Nacht … Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es wahr war. Viridian schien das zu glauben … Seine Mutter hatte Viridian gekannt, ihn scheinbar nicht für einen Spinner gehalten … Und der Schleier, er hatte ihn gesehen … Sirius war gestorben, als er durch den Schleier ging … Und da waren Stimmen gewesen, hinter dem Schleier – und bei Viridian – in Viridian …  
Und sie feierten Halloween, hier, in Hogwarts. Warum sollten sie das tun, wenn es keine besondere Nacht war?  
Die Auroren führten ihn die Ländereien entlang, schweigend. Harry war glücklich, dass sie nichts sagten. Ihm war nicht nach Reden zumute. Die Aufregung, die ihn verfolgte, seit er von All Hallows Eve erfahren hatte, hatte ihn ganz vergessen lassen, was diese Nacht denn überhaupt für ihn bedeuten würde, wenn sie tatsächlich die von Luna erklärte Magie besaß … Er würde seine Eltern wiedersehen … Jetzt wurde ihm das erst richtig bewusst, als er da den dunklen Pfad entlang lief, den Regen hörte, der auf den Schirmzauber über seinem Kopf prasselte. Wenn Luna wirklich Recht hatte – und er war überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte –, dann würde er auf seine Eltern treffen. Diese Hoffnung hatte ihn veranlasst, an All Hallows Eve zu den Gräbern von Lily und James Potter gehen zu wollen. Wo sollten sie erscheinen, wenn nicht dort, wo ihre Körper begraben lagen?  
In der Ferne am Seeufer sah er Dumbledores Grab, aus weißem Marmor, durch die Nacht leuchten. Würde Dumbledore auch erscheinen? Genau dort? …  
Sie erreichten das Gittertor, bewacht von den beflügelten Steinebern auf ihren Büsten. Die Auroren richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Schloss des Tores, drehten sie synchron in komplizierten Bewegungen. _Klick, Klick, Klick_; die Schutzzauber lösten sich hörbar auf, das Tor öffnete sich. Einer der Auroren wies Harry an, weiterzugehen. Er trat durch das Tor, wo er von zwei anderen Auroren empfangen wurde. Die anderen schlossen das Tor wieder, wirkten die Schutzzauber und verschwanden dann in die Finsternis der Ländereien.  
Die neuen Auroren führten Harry nur eine kurze Strecke entlang – da empfing sie auch schon eine Kutsche, gezogen von einem besonders großen Thestral, der, von keinem Schirmzauber bedeckt, durchnässt bewegungslos dastand. Er verschmolz beinahe mit der Nacht, schwarz, wie er war. Als einer der Auroren dem Thestral die Schnauze tätschelte, wurde Harry klar, dass er und sein Kollege vermutlich auch dem Tod sicher schon ins Auge gesehen hatten.  
In der Kutsche fuhren sie, still wie die Toten, die Hauptstraße Richtung Hogsmeade entlang. Harry zitterte ein wenig, seine Hände waren schweißig – oder vielleicht nur nass vom Regen, der ihn trotz des Schirmzaubers doch noch erreicht hatte?  
Die Kutsche hielt an, Harry stieg aus – und fand sich Lupin gegenüber.  
Er sah, wenn möglich, noch müder, noch kranker, noch älter aus als Harry ihn jemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Seine Haare waren nur noch grau, sein Gesicht trug einige frische Kratzspuren und Narben; das halbherzige Lächeln, das Lupin trug, wirkte eher wie eine Grimasse.  
„Hallo, Harry", sagte Lupin; seine Stimme wirkte ebenso rau und müde wie sein Gesicht, seine faltige Stirn. „Bereit?"  
Harry nickte. Lupin unterhielt sich noch kurz mit den beiden Auroren, bevor diese mit der Kutsche zurück nach Hogwarts fuhren.  
„Also, komm. Wir apparieren direkt vor den Friedhofseingang. Bei drei." Lupin zählte bis drei – und disapparierte dann, dicht gefolgt von Harry.  
Die beiden erschienen fast gleichzeitig an ihrem Ziel. Es regnete hier nicht, auf diesem Hügel 

zwischen Little Hangleton und Great Hangelton. Über den Eisenzaun vor ihnen ragten die blätterlosen, tot aussehenden Eiben.  
„Komm", sagte Lupin erneut. Er löste seinen hier unnötigen Schutzzauber auf und öffnete das Tor. Gemeinsam schritten sie den Kieselweg zwischen dem sehr grünen Gras entlang.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry, der Lupin aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte; er ging ein wenig gebückt, sein Blick grimmig zu Boden gerichtet.  
„Nicht so besonders." Glücklicherweise war Lupin ehrlich; Harry hätte keine Lust darauf gehabt, die Wahrheit aus ihm herausquetschen zu müssen. „Weißt du, der letzte Vollmond hat mir etwas sehr zu schaffen gemacht – ich kenne niemanden, der mir den Wolfsbanntrank richtig gut brauen kann. Einige Zeit habe ich die Verwandlung in den Werwolf einfach an einem sicheren Ort verbracht, aber … Nun, das letzte Mal hab ich es geschafft, auszubrechen." Er bemerkte Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemandem ist etwas passiert. Ich bin in einen Wald gerannt, und hab mir dort einen Kampf geliefert. Mit einem anderen Werwolf", fügte er auf Harrys fragenden Blick hinzu. „Als mich der Orden gefunden hat, war dort sonst niemand – ich hab also den Werwolf glücklicherweise nicht tödlich verletzt. Und er mich auch nicht, wie gesagt, glücklicherweise."  
Die ersten Gräber kamen nun in Sicht; gleich würden sie dort ankommen, wo Harry hinwollte …  
Lupin seufzte. „Aber nicht nur mein kleines haariges Problem macht mir zu schaffen. Tonks wird immer abweisender, immer seltsamer … etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Wir sind da."  
Harry war froh, dass er nicht antworten musste – wie hätte er Lupin auch trösten sollen? Aber er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Gräber schon erreicht hatten. Der Anblick bereitete ihm Gänsehaut, mehr noch, als er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte, als er hier gewesen war.  
_Lily Gina Potter_ und _James Basil Potter_ lagen hier unter den Gräbern mit den grauen Grabsteinen. Immer noch waren in Lilys Grab frischere, schönere Blumen – Lilien … Im Gegensatz zu den verwelkten Blumen in James' Grab.  
„Gießt du die Blumen hier manchmal?", fragte Harry.  
„Nein", erwiderte Lupin.  
Und obwohl das merkwürdig war, war es nicht das, was Harry in diesem Moment beschäftigte.  
Es war vielleicht zwanzig Uhr. In vier Stunden erst würde Mitternacht sein. In vier Stunden erst sollte sich die Magie von All Hallows Eve entfalten, Luna zufolge. Er hatte erwartet, auch jetzt schon etwas spüren zu können – und irgendetwas war da, etwas Unbeschreibliches. Aber was das sein sollte, wusste er nicht … Was es bedeuten könnte, er hatte keine Ahnung …  
Lupin sagte kein Wort, und auch Harry schwieg, stand nur da und starrte schweigend die Gräber seiner Eltern an. Es kam ihm kindisch vor, sogar verrückt, was er vorgehabt, was er erwartet, was er gedacht hatte. Seine Eltern sollten zurückkehren? Sie waren _tot_. Und keine Geister wie der Fast Kopflose Nick, die Graue Dame, der Fette Mönch, der Blutige Baron.  
Und doch … leuchteten die Gräber? Oder bildete er sich das ein?  
Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon so lange hier standen. Nichts hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, er hätte sich vier Stunden nicht bewegt, nichts gesagt, hätte auf zwei Gräber gestarrt. Aber da – zur selben Zeit, zu der es plötzlich doch noch zu regnen begann, erst zaghaft, dann aus vollen Strömen – da schlug die Glocke der nahegelegenen Kirche zwölf.  
Und während Harry und Lupin im Regen standen, beide nicht gewillt oder in diesem Moment fähig, einen Schirmzauber zu sprechen; während sie der Glocke lauschten, ihrem lauten Echo; während sie auf die Gräber blickten, in denen Harrys Eltern, Lupins bester Freund und dessen Ehefrau, lagen – währenddessen geschah nichts Besonderes, nichts Magisches.  
Und es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Harry zu weinen begann, als er zum wiederholten Mal die Namen seiner Eltern las.


	23. Kapitel 22:Im Zimmer über dem Schankraum

– KAPITEL ZWEIUNDZWANZIG –

**Im Zimmer über dem Schankraum**

Harry betrat schon eine Stunde später wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer. Und müde – plötzlich so müde …  
Ron und Hermine hatten auf ihn gewartet. Sie saßen beim Kamin, in dem nur noch ein kleines Feuer brannte.  
„Wie war's?", fragte Hermine, als Harry sich neben ihr in einen Sessel sinken ließ.  
„Sinnlos", antwortete Harry nur. Viel mehr konnte er nicht sagen: Obwohl er, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, nichts anderes erwartet hatte, war er doch enttäuscht …  
„Wie, sinnlos?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du denn gedacht, dass du dort etwas über die Horkruxe herausfinden würdest?"  
Harry seufzte; dann erzählte er ihnen doch noch, warum er eigentlich zu den Gräbern seiner Eltern hatte gehen wollen. Was Luna ihm gesagt hatte, die Geschichte von All Hallows Eve, den Toten, die zurückkehren würden …  
„Aber, das ist doch Schwachsinn, Harry." Hermine machte sich kaum Mühe, ihre Abneigung zu verstecken. „Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass das nur wieder eine von Lunas –"  
„Mir war klar, dass du das sagen würdest", unterbrach sie Harry. „Deshalb hab ich euch auch nichts davon gesagt. Aber es ist egal." Er ließ seine Augen machen, was sie wollten, und in diesem Moment beschlossen sie, auf das Kaminfeuer zu starren. „Es hat nicht funktioniert. Meine Eltern waren da nicht."  
Er sah gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, um mitzubekommen, wie Ron und Hermine einen besorgten Blick wechselten.  
„Keine Angst", sagte er, bemüht um eine kräftige Stimme und ein ehrlich wirkendes Grinsen. „Das macht mich nicht fertig. Ich hab nur …"  
„Gehofft." Hermine nickte, ihre verständnisvollen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, und jegliche Abneigung aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. „Natürlich. Wie jeder von uns."  
Harry nickte ebenfalls, dann versanken die drei in Schweigen.  
Es regnete immer noch, und die Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Erst jetzt, wo er neben dem Kaminfeuer saß, fiel Harry auf, wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum streifen. Außer ihnen waren nur noch ein paar einzelne Schüler auf den Beinen, nicht gewillt, die Nächte des Wochenendes in ihren Betten zu verbringen – da aber die meisten von ihnen Fünft- oder Siebtklässler und von grauenhaften Schul- und Prüfungsstress geplagt waren, sahen sie alle so 

müde aus, wie Harry sich fühlte.  
Am schwarzen Brett war eine Nachricht befestigt, die Harry schon vor einigen Tagen gelesen, die ihn aber nicht wirklich interessiert hatte. Aufgrund neuer, verbesserter Schutzzauber rund um Hogwarts war es den Schülern an diesem Wochenende erlaubt, Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Harry konnte sich richtig vorstellen, mit welcher Sorge, welcher Angst und welchem Widerwillen McGonagall diese Ankündigung, die da in Hagrids fast unlesbarer Klaue geschrieben war, verlautbaren hatte lassen. Er hatte zumindest nicht vor, zu gehen. Obwohl … es wäre wohl eine nette Abwechslung. Und vielleicht könnte er sich wieder ein bisschen mit Luna unterhalten. Oder Professor Viridian weiter über seine Mutter ausfragen – und über den Schleier, den er in ihrem ersten Gespräch so schnell vergessen hatte. Oder aber – eine kleine Flamme loderte bei diesem Gedanken in seinem Herzen auf, begleitet von dem leisen Wimmern des niedergeschlagenen Monsters in seinem Bauch – er könnte Ginny endlich einmal wieder treffen, mit ihr allein sein, mit ihr reden …  
„Ehrlich, Harry, dass ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?"  
Harry wandte sich zu Ron um, sah seine unsicher gerunzelte Stirn, aber auch seinen außerordentlich gefassten, entschlossenen Blick.  
„Ich meine, du hast vielleicht deine Eltern nicht gesehen", sagte Ron, „aber – aber war es nicht gut, dass du ihre Gräber an ihrem Todestag besucht hast? Ich meine – hättest du das getan, wenn du nicht – wenn Luna dir nicht die Geschichte von All Hallows Eve erzählt hätte?"  
Harry dachte darüber nach … Ja, eigentlich hatte Ron Recht. Harry hätte sich irgendwann – ob nun schon morgen, oder erst in einer Woche, oder in einem Jahr, oder in zehn Jahren – oder gegen Ende seines Lebens (wenn das nicht schon in kurzer Zeit sein würde) – schlecht gefühlt, wenn er die Gräber seiner Eltern nicht besucht hätte an ihrem Todestag. Und – auch das stimmte – Harry hätte wohl nicht rechtzeitig daran gedacht, hätten Viridian und Luna ihm nicht die Geschichte von All Hallows Eve vorgesponnen.  
Und dann kam ihm die Idee. Konnte es sein … war es möglich … das Viridian ihm nur aus diesem Grund von All Hallows Eve erzählt hatte? Glaubte er selbst nicht daran, dass der Schleier sich tatsächlich öffnete, dass die Toten tatsächlich für eine Nacht zurückkehrten?  
Er wollte diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen. Aber nicht jetzt.  
Zum Zeichen, dass Ron ihm geholfen hatte, lächelte er ihm zu. Ron grinste erleichtert zurück, und Hermine strahlte ihn an, offensichtlich verblüfft, aber begeistert.  
„Wie geht es Lupin?", fragte Ron dann, vielleicht, um sich von Hermines Verzückung abzulenken; er war sehr rot im Gesicht. Und falls das seine Absicht war, dann gelang ihm ihre 

Ausführung sehr gut: Hermine wandte sich sofort an Harry, mit einem interessierten und besorgten Blick.  
„Nicht so gut", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß, und Hermines Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bestätigen: Jegliches Interesse in ihrer Miene war verloren, Besorgnis übernahm alles. „Er sagt, Tonks würde sich in letzter Zeit … abweisend verhalten oder so. Jedenfalls passt etwas in ihrer Beziehung nicht. Er sieht wieder sehr krank aus."  
Als sich in Hermines Augen nun die Traurigkeit sammelte, knotete sich in Harrys Magen etwas zusammen.  
„Was – was ist denn?", wollte er wissen, und er klang dabei fast befehlend.  
Hermine zögerte; schließlich sagte sie: „Oh – Harry, es ist so … Werwölfe – haben generell eine – eine andere – eine _niedrigere_ Lebenserwartung als normale Zauberer. Dass Lupin so krank aussieht – ich weiß nicht, ob das tatsächlich nur von Tonks abhängt, weißt du …"  
Harry starrte Hermine an. _Nein_, dachte er nur. _Nein_  
„Du willst doch wohl nicht sagen –", begann Ron, aber Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort; sie klang panisch.  
„Ich sage nur, dass es möglich ist! Es gefällt mir doch nicht – ich hab nur so viel Angst –"  
„Ach was", warf Ron ein, mit den Augen rollend.  
„– was, wenn Lupin –"  
„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, energischer, als er wollte. „Nein, das wird schon nicht – nicht jetzt – es herrscht Krieg."  
„Eben!"  
„Nein, Hermine – es herrscht Krieg." Es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, dass sie verstand; wenn sie verstand, dann war es möglicherweise doch mehr als eine bloße Hoffnung. „In Kriegszeiten, da – da kann doch niemand einfach an einer Krankheit sterben oder – oder wegen seines Alters! Da – da ist es Mord, oder – oder eine Explosion in einer großen Schlacht oder sonst etwas – und so etwas wird es nicht geben, wenn wir die Horkruxe rechtzeitig zerstören!"  
Ron wagte es tatsächlich, zu schnaufen. Hatte er nicht gerade noch einfühlsame, beruhigende Worte zu Harry gesagt?  
„Glaubst du das echt?", fragte er jetzt. „Dass es keine Schlachten geben wird? Ob nun vor oder nach Voldemorts Fall, die Todesser werden doch immer kämpfen. Zerstörte Horkruxe hin oder her."  
„Ron, sei leise!", zischte Hermine; sie sah sich nervös um, aber es hatte offenbar niemand zugehört: Alle Schüler waren noch über ihre Bücher oder Zeitungen, Pergamente oder 

Schokofroschkarten gebeugt, gähnend und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen.  
„Wie auch immer." Ron schien plötzlich wütend zu sein: Er verschränkte seine Arme und blickte Hermine missmutig an, wobei sich seine Augenbrauen über seiner Nase trafen. „Ich geh schlafen. Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht."  
Dann stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging davon, in Richtung der Schlafsäle.  
„Was ist bloß los mit ihm?", fragte Harry, worauf er sich natürlich keine Antwort erwartete. Aber Hermine seufzte.  
„Ist doch klar. Zu dir hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst leise sein, als du über die Horkruxe gesprochen hast –"  
„Ich _war_ ja auch leise."  
„Ja, das ist nicht der Punkt – er denkt immer noch –" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer noch, sogar jetzt noch …" Und nach einer Weile des Schweigens fügte sie hinzu: „Harry, ich glaube, ich geh auch schlafen. Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht", antwortete Harry, aber da hatte Hermine sich schon erhoben. Harry saß da, allein.  
_Diese beiden_, dachte er, und er konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln und Murmeln durch die große Halle. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, alle hätten von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug außerhalb des Schlosses erfahren – aber schon die ersten paar Wortfetzen, die er verstehen konnte, machten ihm klar, worüber sie tatsächlich redeten. Hogsmeade.  
„Unglaublich, wie sehr die sich alle darauf freuen", murrte Harry, als er sich neben Ron und Hermine setzte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich freue mich auch schon sehr", erwiderte Hermine, die mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ihr Marmeladenbrot betrachtete. „Immerhin durften wir ja bisher nicht mal auf die Ländereien, wann immer wir wollten, sondern nur zu bestimmten Zeiten. Ein bisschen rauszukommen schadet nicht."  
Harry sagte nichts. Er hatte Ron und Hermine gestern nicht mehr gefragt, ob sie denn gehen würden. Er jedenfalls blieb dabei: Das Dorf reizte ihn überhaupt nicht, trotz der Möglichkeiten, die er sich überlegt hatte. Denn nachdem er noch eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, war ihm klar geworden: Das waren gar keine realistischen Möglichkeiten. Ginny würde mit ihren Freunden gehen und kein Interesse daran haben, das Wochenende mit ihm zu verbringen; Luna, wenn sie überhaupt ging, würde wohl eine von den Freundinnen sein, die mit Ginny unterwegs war; und Professor Viridian konnte er sich in Hogsmeade kaum 

vorstellen. War es vielleicht sogar möglich, dass er hier bleiben würde, in seinem Büro, und dass Harry sich dort mit ihm unterhalten könnte, ungestört von angeblichen Unterrichtsstunden?  
„Sieh mal, wer da kommt", flüsterte Ron griesgrämig in Harrys Ohr. Harry sah hoch – und seine Stimmung sank ins Bodenlose.  
Die breitschultrige, große Figur von Cormac McLaggen kam entlang des Gryffindor-Tisches auf sie zu. Auch Hermine blickte hoch und wandte ihren Blick schnell wieder auf ihr Marmeladenbrot; rote Flecken waren auf ihren Wangen erschienen, und als Ron das sah, verschränkte er erneut die Arme.  
„Hallo, Potter", sagte McLaggen, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
Harry gab nur ein leises Grunzen von sich.  
„Weißt du, was dieses Hogsmeade-Wochenende bedeutet, Potter?"  
Eigentlich hatte Harry keine Ahnung, wovon McLaggen sprach. Würde er ihn jetzt zu einer Schlägerei herausfordern? Oder wollte er ihn zu einem Date einladen? Bei der Vorstellung musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen. Stattdessen schüttelte er einfach den Kopf.  
McLaggen hob die Augenbrauen, ziemlich überrascht, scheinbar. „Na, dass Quidditch auch bald wieder erlaubt sein wird, vermutlich. Oder nicht?"  
Daran hatte Harry nicht einmal im Geringsten gedacht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein. Wieso?"  
Jetzt sah McLaggen ihn an, als befürchtete er, der ehemalige Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft hätte irgendwie den Verstand verloren. „Na, dann musst du auch wieder die Mitglieder des Teams auswählen!"  
„Warten wir erst einmal ab, ob Quidditch tatsächlich wieder erlaubt wird, ja? Und jetzt entschuldige uns bitte – ich muss mich mit meinen Freunden allein unterhalten."  
McLaggen blieb noch kurz stehen, drauf und dran, noch etwas zu entgegnen. Schließlich aber stapfte er resigniert davon.  
„Was gibt's denn so Dringendes?", fragte Ron grinsend, als McLaggen verschwunden war.  
„Tu nicht so, als hättest du ihn nicht auch verscheucht", sagte Harry, und Ron und Hermine brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Harry ließ seinen Blick währenddessen durch die Halle schweifen – erst den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang, auf der Suche nach Ginny (die er nicht fand), dann hinauf zum Lehrertisch, wo er Viridian erwartete (der nicht da war), und schließlich über die anderen Haustische. An den der Ravenclaws setzte sich gerade –  


„Oh Mann."  
Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Ron und Hermine sich nicht erkundigten, was los war, denn er hatte sehr leise gesprochen. Dort, nicht weit entfernt von Luna, hatte sich gerade niemand anderes als Cho Chang niedergelassen.  
„Hast du sie bisher noch gar nicht gesehen?", fragte Ron, der Harrys Blick gefolgt war, nachdem er zu lachen aufgehört hatte.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab über anderes nachgedacht."  
„Schon klar." Ron nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft; dann sagte er: „Du magst sie doch nicht immer noch, oder?"  
„Nein", sagte Harry sofort. Aber es war seltsam, sie hier zu sehen. Hätte sie nicht ihren Abschluss machen sollen letztes Jahr? Aber wie McLaggen hatte wohl auch sie es nicht geschafft … Und nun saß sie dort am Ravenclaw-Tisch, ihr langes schwarzes Haar in einem Zopf, der ihren Rücken hinab fiel, einsam wirkend ohne die Gruppe von Freundinnen, von denen sie für gewöhnlich umzingelt war. Bevor er anderswo hinsehen konnte, begegnete sie seinem Blick, und sie winkte ihm, ein schmales Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Harry winkte zurück, aber richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf sein Frühstück.  
Innerlich grinste er selbst. Er hatte nichts gefühlt eben. Und die Erinnerung an seinen und Chos Kuss war ihm fremd, eigenartig vorgekommen. Es war Ginny gewesen, die er vor Augen gehabt hatte.  
„Übrigens, Harry", sagte Hermine, und holte Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken, „hast du's schon gehört? Viridian ist die Woche nicht hier."  
Harry verschluckte sich; während Ron ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, prustete er: „W-was?"  
„Ja, eine Frechheit, ich weiß!" Hermine verstand sein Entsetzen offenbar falsch. „Der muss uns doch auf die UTZe vorbereiten! Aber aus irgendeinem Grund musste er weg, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung erledigen."  
Harry sagte nichts mehr, aber zum Essen konnte er sich trotz seines Hungers auch nicht bewegen. Ein Gespräch mit Professor Viridian konnte er für die nächste Zeit einmal wieder vergessen. Vielleicht sollte er doch nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn auch nur, um sich abzulenken.

Ron und Hermine schienen es ohnehin für selbstverständlich gehalten zu haben, dass er mitkommen würde. Als er nach dem Frühstück sagte, er wolle noch versuchen, den Aufsatz über den Einfluss der afrikanischen Gewürze auf den Euphoria-Trank für Percy zu beenden, riefen sie ihm hinterher, er solle sich beeilen, damit sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen 

konnten.  
Und so lief er bald darauf mit den beiden den Weg zu den Toren von Hogwarts entlang, den er letzte Nacht schon gegangen war. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das Grab von Dumbledore; nichts deutete an, dass dort etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen war in der Nacht von Halloween …  
Nach der regnerischen, kalten Nacht war es an diesem Tag überraschend sonnig und fast frühlinghaft warm.  
„Was geht bloß mit dem Wetter ab?", fragte Ron, seinen Kopf schüttelnd.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus, als würde jemand daran herum pfuschen."  
Neville war an ihrer Seite erschienen, und im Schlepptau hatte er Luna – und Ginny.  
„Wollen wir gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen?", sagte Neville. „Zu sechst ist es doch lustiger als zu dritt."  
„Und schließlich gehören wir alle irgendwie zusammen", pflichtete Ginny bei; sie lächelte Harry an, und sein Herz machte einen Sprung wie in der Zeit, als er sich gerade erst in sie verliebt hatte.  
„Harry, wie war All Hallows Eve bei deinen Eltern?"  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf überrascht herum; Luna ging direkt neben ihm. Die anderen hatten nicht gehört, was sie gefragt hatte.  
„Woher weißt du –?"  
„Ich habe vermutet, dass du ihre Gräber besuchen würdest", antwortete Luna nur. „Die vielen Fragen – dein Gesichtsausdruck, weißt du?"  
„Aha – naja, also – es ist nichts passiert."  
Luna nickte. „Ja, das habe ich erwartet."  
„Das hast du?" Harry war nun doch erstaunt, obwohl er eigentlich vermutet hätte, dass ihn an Luna nichts mehr verblüffen könnte. Hatte sie ihn veräppelt, als sie gesagt hatte, die Toten würden zurückkehren?  
„Das hab ich." Sie pflückte eine Blume von einem Busch, an dem sie vorbeigingen. „Die hier sieht aus, als wäre sie kurz vor ihrem Tod." Sie steckte sie in ihre Umhangtasche. „Wie auch immer – nun, weißt du, es ist so: Die Toten kehren zwar zurück, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir mit ihnen sprechen können. Es ist ihre Energie, die wiederkommt." Sie lächelte. „Verstehst du das?"  
Natürlich verstand Harry nichts davon, aber er glaubte auch nicht, dass es da etwas zu verstehen gab. „Ja", behauptete er einfach, und dann vertiefte er Ron und Ginny so schnell wie möglich in ein Gespräch darüber, dass möglicherweise bald wieder Quidditch erlaubt sein 

würde.  
Sie erreichten Hogsmeade schnell. Das Dorf lag vor ihnen, mit seinen kleinen Häusern, den vielen Schülern, die sich um die Schaufenster der verschiedenen Läden sammelten; alle warfen hin und wieder nervöse Blicke über ihre Schultern, als würden sie erwarten, dass Todesser jeden Moment hinter ihnen erscheinen oder ihre Freunde plötzlich weg sein würden.  
Die sechs erreichten die Stelle, von der aus Harry mit Lupin zum Friedhof appariert war. Harry versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, und fragte stattdessen hastig, wo sie zuerst hingehen sollten.  
„_Drei Besen_", schlug Ron vor. „Ich brauch jetzt ein Butterbier."  
Als die sechs in Richtung des Lokals spazierten, beugte Neville seinen Kopf zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Warum gehen die beiden denn immer noch nicht Hand in Hand?"  
Harry antwortete, grinsend und ohne den Blick von Ron und Hermine zu nehmen: „Das wird schon –"  
Aber er brach ab. Denn er sah etwas, das ihn sogar anhalten ließ. Er sah etwas, das ein merkwürdiges Prickeln in seinem Genick verursachte, etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte, auf das er sich aber doch, in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins, ohne es mitzubekommen, vorbereitet hatte, seit er von dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende gelesen hatte …  
Der alte Mann, der auf ihn und die anderen zugehumpelt kam, hatte es offenbar sehr eilig. Sein grauer Bart wirkte zerzaust, seine blauen Augen leuchteten aufgeregt. Und Harry wusste, noch bevor der Mann bei ihnen angekommen war, warum er so aufgeregt war, was er wollte – wer er war …  
„Harry Potter …"  
Es war weder eine Frage, noch eine Feststellung; der Barmann des _Eberkopfs_ sagte Harrys Namen einfach mit einer tiefen, aber etwas kratzigen Stimme, als er direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Sein Blick durchdrang ihn, und erinnerte ihn damit schmerzhaft an den Blick einer anderen Person.  
„Ja", erwiderte Harry nur.  
Der Wirt nickte. „Folge mir. Weasley und Granger dürfen mitkommen. Wer von denen das auch immer sein mag."  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging hastig zurück zu der Seitenstraße, aus der er gekommen ist. Harry nickte Ron und Hermine entschlossen zu; für einen Moment starrten ihn beide nur verwirrt an, doch als er die ersten Schritte dem alten Mann hinterher machte, folgten sie ihm. Sie ließen Neville, Ginny und Luna, die ihnen neugierig hinterher blickten, zurück, bogen in die Seitenstraße ein, in welche der Wirt des _Eberkopfs_ verschwunden war, und sahen ihn an 

deren Ende stehen.  
Der Mann lief ein paar Stufen hoch, trat in ein Haus ein und ließ die Tür offen stehen.  
„Was will der von dir?", fragte Hermine, als die drei ebenfalls zu den Stufen liefen.  
Harry antwortete nicht, aber er wusste es. Er _befürchtete_, dass er es wusste. Die Erinnerung kam zurück, das, was er seit Schulbeginn so gut verdrängt hatte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal an diesen Traum gedacht? Und wann hatte er ihn das letzte Mal für die mögliche Wahrheit gehalten?  
Denn jetzt, so schien es, wurde er tatsächlich zur Realität … zumindest teilweise.  
Harry betrat das Haus und er erkannte es sofort wieder. Er war durch den Hintereingang des _Eberkopfs_ hereingekommen: Von hinter der staubigen Bar blickte er auf den düsteren Schankraum, dieser Geruch, den er schon einmal mit Ziegen in Verbindung gebracht hatte, schlug ihm entgegen. Heute waren keine Gäste anwesend.  
Der Wirt stand an einem Treppenaufgang. Groß und dünn, fast skelettartig, lehnte er an der Wand und betrachtete Harry von oben bis unten.  
Ron und Hermine betraten ebenfalls den _Eberkopf_ und Harry schlug die Tür zu. Es wurde nun noch dunkler in dem Schankraum. Dann wandte sich Harry an den Mann, entschlossen, das hier schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
„Sie sind Aberforth Dumbledore, nicht wahr?", fragte er.  
Der Bruder von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter, der Harry so viel beigebracht hatte, nickte. Hermine atmete hinter ihm laut auf.  
„Sie haben etwas für mich, oder?"  
Aberforth nickte erneut, und diesmal schien er etwas überrascht zu sein; seine blauen Augen, fast so durchdringend wie die seines Bruders, weiteten sich ein wenig.  
„Komm", murrte Aberforth Dumbledore, bevor er die Treppe hochging.  
Als Harry ihm folgen wollte, wurden seine Arme plötzlich umschlossen. Er drehte sich um: Ron und Hermine hielten ihn fest, mit sorgenvollen Mienen.  
„Er ist wirklich Dumbledores Bruder", sagte Harry ruhig, „wir können ihm vertrauen."  
Es dauerte kurz, aber schließlich ließen sie ihn los – Hermine nach Ron.  
„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Ich erklär es nachher", antwortete Harry nur. „Wenn wir mit ihm gesprochen haben."  
Und dann ging er dann anderen voraus, zu dem Treppenabsatz, die Stufen hoch. Sie folgten ihm langsam, aber wenigstens folgten sie ihm.  
Jede Stufe knarrte unter ihren Füßen, als wäre jede einzelne so alt wie der Besitzer dieses Ladens. Je höher Harry kam, desto seltsamer wurde das Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er spürte es; 

spürte, was hier vor vielen Jahren passiert war, fühlte es, weil er ihm entgegen ging … Hier war auch Albus Dumbledore hochgeschritten, um eine neue Kandidatin für den Posten der Wahrsagelehrerin kennenzulernen … Dort oben hatte er Sybill Trelawney getroffen, und dort hatte sie ihm etwas offenbart – das nicht nur er gehört hatte, das belauscht worden war …  
Und das konnte er fühlen. Oder er glaubte es zumindest. So, wie er letzte Nacht geglaubt hatte, die Gräber seiner Eltern würden leuchten. So, wie er glaubte, dass Professor Viridian kein Betrüger war.  
Harry war sicher, dass er hier den Schlüssel finden würde; den Schlüssel zu etwas, _irgendetwas_, ganz egal was … Aber er brauchte etwas, einen Anstoß, etwas, das ihm die richtige Richtung weisen konnte. Und das würde – _musste_ – er hier finden.  
Am oberen Ende der Treppe – die, da war sich Harry sicher, auf die er vor ein paar Monaten im Traum als Schlange hinabgeblickt hatte – fand sich Harry einer offenen Tür gegenüber. Das war es. Das war das Zimmer, in dem es damals geschehen war, das Zimmer über dem Schankraum, in dem die Prophezeiung gemacht worden war …  
Aberforth Dumbledore erschien im Türrahmen. Er winkte Harry, Ron und Hermine herein. Die drei folgten der Aufforderung.  
Seltsamerweise war dieser Raum weniger staubig als der unten, als würde Aberforth hier öfter putzen – oder war es einfach die Magie, die hier durch das Holz, Wände, Tische und Stühle, strömte, die das Zimmer sauber hielt? Es lag etwas in der Luft.  
„Setzt euch", sagte Aberforth. Er selbst saß bereits an einem der beiden runden Tische, die sich im Zimmer befanden. Abgesehen von dem, den Aberforth besetzte, standen drei Stühle um den Tisch herum. Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen Platz.  
„Also." Aberforth nahm die Augen nicht von Harry.  
„Also", erwiderte dieser.  
Die Augenbrauen von Aberforth trafen einander beinahe, als er die Stirn runzelte. „Du wusstest bereits, dass ich dir etwas geben möchte?"  
„Ich habe es geahnt."  
„Dann ist mein Laden hier scheinbar ein Ort, an dem hellseherische Fähigkeiten besonders mächtig werden."  
Er wusste es also. Er wusste, was Snape hier damals belauscht hatte, kurz, bevor er ihn aus rausgeworfen hatte.  
„Albus hat mir gesagt, ich solle dich nach seinem Tod hier her holen", sagte Aberforth dann.  
Da war es schon wieder. _Nach seinem Tod_ … Dumbledore hatte gewusst, dass er sterben würde oder könnte.  


„Ich soll dir etwas geben."  
Harry schluckte.  
Aberforth ließ eine Hand in seine Umhangtasche gleiten. Und zu Harrys Entsetzen – ihm stockte der Atem, sein Gehirn setzte für einige Sekunden aus – zog er etwas Silbernes daraus hervor. Etwas Silbernes und Rundes, das an einer Kette baumelte …  
Aberforth legte das Medaillon, auf dem sich eine Schlange S-förmig, und nicht ein S schlangenartig, krümmte, auf den Tisch und schob es zu Harry hin.  
Hermine machte neben ihm ein fassungsloses Geräusch, Ron flüsterte irgendetwas ganz leise. Harry selbst starrte nur auf das Ding, das er im Traum gesehen hatte.  
„Aber – aber was ist das?" Hermine klang atemlos.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte Aberforth nur.  
„Nein, leider nicht", erwiderte Harry; er konnte nun endlich wieder richtig denken. „Was ist das, Mr Dumbledore?"  
Aberforth zuckte zusammen, als würde es ihm nicht gefallen, so genannt zu werden. „Ein Medaillon ist das. Von Salazar Slytherin."  
„Aber – aber sein Medaillon ist – das Medaillon von Slytherin ist _golden_! Und ein S ist darauf, keine echte Schlange!" Hermine schien völlig am Ende mit den Nerven zu sein, als hätte dieses Medaillon ihr den Rest gegeben. „Harry, du hast gesagt, es wäre groß und golden und mit dem S und –"  
„Aber das ist doch –" Jetzt mischte sich Ron ein. „Das ist doch – das Medaillon vom Grimmauldplatz! Erinnert euch, das, das wir nicht öffnen konnten! Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich noch weiß, wie es aussieht – ich habe es euch beschrieben –"  
„Silber mit einer Schlange darauf!" Hermine schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund, und so war ihre Stimme gedämpft, als sie sich an Aberforth wandte: „Woher haben Sie –"  
„Gekauft", sagte Aberforth gelassen. „Hab's diesem nutzlosen Mundungus abgekauft. Er hat nicht erkannt, was das ist, aber mir kam es sofort verdächtig vor. Albus hat dann meine Vermutung bestätigt."  
Harry erinnerte sich; er hatte Mundungus und Aberforth in Hogsmeade gesehen, sie hatten sich unterhalten. Da musste das gewesen sein …  
„Albus hat gesagt, ich soll dir das geben, Potter", fuhr Aberforth fort, „an dem ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug diesen Jahres. Hat gesagt, wenn du nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkommst, dann soll ich dich eben suchen. Wenn du zurückkommst, gut so. Er wollte, dass du weiter nach Hogwarts gehst."  
Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu verstehen, was Aberforth sagte. Er hatte sich gerade einmal 

zur Hälfte einen Reim darauf gemacht, als aus seinem Mund schon wieder Worte kamen: „Woher hat Ihr Bruder das gewusst? Dass er sterben würde? Dass ich vielleicht nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde?"  
Aberforth grinste, als er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Wer weiß das schon so genau, wo Albus seine Informationen hergekriegt hat? Hat immer alles gewusst, nicht wahr?"  
„Das stimmt", sagte Ron schwermütig; er griff nach der Kette des Medaillons, ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. „Harry, denkst du, das hier ist ein –"  
„Ron!", warf Hermine indigniert ein, aber Ron rollte mit den Augen.  
„- einer von den _Schätzen_, wollte ich sagen!"  
„Schätze?" Aberforth kicherte. „Ich vermute, das ist ein Codename für irgendetwas?"  
Harry sah Aberforth an; eine Mischung aus Neugier und Verwunderung machte sich in ihm breit. An dieser ganzen Situation fand er Dumbledores Bruder fast interessanter als das Medaillon in Rons Händen, das eigentlich seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen sollte. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, wie Dumbledores Bruder, den er nur einmal erwähnt hatte, sein könnte. Genauso genial? Würde man in der Zaubererwelt dann nicht öfter von ihm hören? Aberforth sah nicht besonders intelligent aus; er machte einen leicht schäbigen Eindruck, so gar nicht Dumbledore-haft …  
„Nein", sagte er dann schließlich doch zu Ron. „Nein, das Medaillon ist nicht der Schatz, nach dem wir suchen. Das hier ist ein anderes Medaillon."  
„Jedenfalls ist es ein echtes von Slytherin." Aberforth verschränkte die Arme, um zu unterstreichen, wie sicher er sich in seiner Sache war. „Wenige wissen es, aber nicht das S, sondern die S-förmige Schlange ist sein echtes Zeichen. Das S hat er nur auf diese spezielle Weise, für die er heute bekannt ist, benutzt, wenn er seine Initialen irgendwo hinschreiben musste. Und von wegen, sein Medaillon wäre golden, Miss Granger?" Aberforth schnaufte. „Slytherin und _Gold_? Gold war die Farbe seines größten Rivalen, Godric Gryffindor! Was nicht silbern, das nicht original Slytherin."  
Harry spürte Hermines verwirrten Blick, aber er sah weiterhin Aberforth an; der blickte zurück, hämisch grinsend.  
„Du würdest gerne mehr über meinen Bruder wissen, nicht wahr, Potter?"  
Harry wollte es gar nicht leugnen. Er nickte.  
„Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht." An dieser Stelle lachte Aberforth sogar. „Jeder würde gerne mehr über Albus Dumbledore wissen, vor allem du natürlich. Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen, Junge. Er war immer der Klügere von uns beiden. _Er_ hat all die Preise gewonnen. _Er_ ist 

Lehrer und berühmt geworden. _Er_ hat die Familie gerächt. _Er_ hat –"  
„Gerächt?", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. „Wieso die Familie gerächt, was meinen Sie damit?"  
Aberforths Miene verlor nun etwas von ihrer Gewitztheit. „Du weißt es nicht? Du warst ihm so nah und er hat es dir nie erzählt? Und du hast es auch in keinem Buch gelesen?"  
Harry war nicht einmal fähig, den Kopf zu schütteln. Ein paar von Aberforths Worten hatten ihm einen schmerzlichen Stich versetzt. _Du warst ihm so nah und er hat es dir nie erzählt_ …  
„Das hier soll keine Geschichtsstunde werden", sagte Aberforth, „also mach ich es kurz und knapp. Dumbledore hat Grindelwald in einem Duell halb totgezaubert – weil Grindelwald unsere Eltern umgebracht hat." Er kratzte seine Nase, vermutlich, um vorzutäuschen, es wäre nicht schwierig für ihn, darüber zu sprechen; aber seine Lippen zitterten. „Da war ich sechs, Albus gerade mal zehn."  
Harry griff nach der Armlehne seines Stuhls, hielt sich daran fest. Das hatte er nie gewusst … ob Hermine einmal davon gelesen hatte? Ein Blick nach rechts auf ihr entschuldigendes Gesicht genügte, um ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben.  
„Ja, recht traurige Geschichte." Aberforth schnaufte erneut. „Ich wollte selbst Grindelwald jagen – hätte ihn schon gleich dort erledigt, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Aber selbst Albus war erst mit knapp hundert Jahren erfahren genug, um Grindelwald aufzuhalten, als er aus seinem Versteck kroch, um erneut zu versuchen, die Macht an sich zu reißen. Hätte ich jemals versucht, Grindelwald zu stellen, wäre ich dabei draufgegangen."  
„Warum hat Grindelwald Ihre Eltern getötet?", fragte Ron.  
„Berühmt, beliebt und mächtig." Aberforth atmete tief ein. „Das waren die Dumbledores. Und solche Familien hatte Grindelwald immer ganz oben auf seiner Liste."  
Harry wollte mehr hören über Dumbledore, über seine Familie, seine Eltern. Erst gestern hatte er sich damit abgefunden, eine Person kennengelernt zu haben, von er mehr über seine Mutter erfahren konnte – und jetzt war da auch noch Aberforth, der ihm mehr über den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts erzählen konnte, als jeder andere!  
Aber er sah, wie etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln aufblitzte. Es war das Medaillon, immer noch von Rons Hand baumelnd, das das Sonnenlicht, das durch ein Fenster fiel, reflektiert hatte. Es hatte ein wenig wie Flammen ausgesehen. Und diese Flammen riefen in ihm wieder die Erinnerung hoch, und er wusste, was jetzt wirklich zu tun war.  
„Mr Dumbledore", sagte Harry erneut, „ich habe drei dringende Fragen."  
„Schieß los." Wieder schien Aberforth erheitert zu sein.  
„Erstens – hat Ihr Bruder Ihnen noch etwas gesagt? Noch etwas, was Sie mir geben oder weiterleiten sollen?"  
„Nein."  
„Gut – zweite Frage, wie sicher sind Sie hier in Hogsmeade?"  
Aberforth hob die Augenbrauen, aber er antwortete, ohne das zu hinterfragen. „Sehr sicher. Die Schutzzauber sind mittlerweile so hochgradig wie die, die vor dem Tod meines Bruders um Hogwarts gelegen haben."  
Harry nickte erleichtert. „Gut, und zuletzt – haben Sie dieses Medaillon in einer geheimen kleinen Kammer in Ihrer Bar versteckt?"  
Aberforth lachte. „Gute Fantasie, Junge – aber nein."  
Harry hätte beinahe ebenfalls gelacht. Das war gut, sehr gut … zumindest Teile seines Traumes waren also tatsächlich nur Traum gewesen. Wenn Aberforth so sicher war, und sein Traum nicht vollkommen wahr war, wozu sollte er diesem Mann dann unnötige Sorgen bereiten?  
„Danke vielmals, Mr Dumbledore." Harry erhob sich, und Ron und Hermine taten es ihm sofort gleich. „Wir müssen nun gehen. Wir müssen uns in Ruhe über dieses Medaillon unterhalten. Wenn es Ihnen also nichts ausmacht, dann –"  
„Geht, geht." Aberforth stand ebenfalls auf. „Ehrlich, ich hätte heute eigentlich anderes zu tun gehabt."  
„In Ordnung – aber, eine Frage habe ich doch noch." Harry räusperte sich. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Sie noch häufiger besuchen würde? Um – um über –"  
„Um über Albus zu sprechen." Wieder keine Frage, keine Aussage; einfach nur Worte, und dieser wissende, leicht hämische Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, Potter, wenn es dein Herzenswunsch ist, dann komm wann immer du möchtest und frag mich was immer du möchtest."


	24. Kapitel 23: Junggesellenabschied

– KAPITEL DREIUNDZWANZIG –

**Junggesellenabschied**

Das Schloss war beinahe völlig leer: Fast alle, Schüler und Lehrer, waren in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock, und während Ron und Hermine sich auf Stühle setzten und fassungslos auf das Medaillon in Harrys Hand starrten, lief Harry den Raum entlang, auf und ab, auf und ab …  
„Erkläre bitte", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile.  
Harry blieb stehen.  
„Was soll ich erklären?"  
„Du weißt etwas. Mehr als wir. Bitte erkläre das."  
Harry sah sie nur an, antwortete nicht. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr umhin: Er _musste_ ihnen von dem Traum erzählen. Und vielleicht – so unwahrscheinlich es auch erscheinen mochte – vielleicht hatte Hermine ja eine Erklärung …  
Als er den Mund aufmachte, um zu sprechen beginn – fiel ihm etwas ein. Etwas, das Kreacher gesagt hatte …  
_Als Kreacher ein silbernes Medaillon in Meister Regulus' Zimmer entdeckt hat – genau da - da ist es ihm sofort klar geworden. Meister Regulus hat das goldene Medaillon versilbert, um zu behaupten, es wäre das richtige und Meistern Walpurga zu täuschen._  
Hatte er Recht gehabt?  
„Hermine!" Harry stürzte zu dem Tisch, an dem die anderen beiden saßen, und knallte das Medaillon auf den Tisch. „Hermine, bitte versuche, jeden möglichen Zauber, mit dem es belegt sein könnte, von ihm zu nehmen!"  
Hermine sah geschockt aus. „Wenn du denkst, ich könnte so einfach einen Horkrux zerstören –"  
„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint." Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein – Verfärbungszauber, Verwandlungen und solche Dinge – bitte, versuch es einfach, ich schwöre, ich erkläre alles nachher!"  
Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an, zog dann aber ihren Zauberstab. Einige Minuten lang sahen Ron und Harry nur stumm zu, während Hermine eine Formel nach der anderen flüsterte, den Zauberstab über dem Medaillon hin und her schwenkte, ihn pfeilartig auf das silberne Schmuckstück hinab schießen ließ, mit der Spitze Kreise darüber zog, die Schlange entlang fuhr …  
„Nichts", sagte sie dann. „Das sieht genauso aus, wie es in Wirklichkeit auch aussieht."  


Harry fühlte, wie in ihm Wut aufkam. Er griff nach dem Medaillon und versuchte, es zu öffnen.  
„Das haben wir doch damals schon versucht", sagte Ron. „Das klappt nicht."  
Es öffnete sich tatsächlich nicht; Harry gab auf, legte das Medaillon zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Okay", hörte er sich selbst sagen. „Okay. Nun gut."  
„Harry?" Hermine klang unsicher. „Kannst du jetzt – erklären, was – was immer du auch weißt?"  
Harry seufzte. Er schloss seine Augen, schaffte Ordnung in seinem Kopf, in dem die Gedanken herumwirbelten wie der Wind in der Nacht von All Hallows Eve. Und dann erklärte er.  
„Ich hatte einen Traum", sagte er. „Kurz, bevor ich in den Fuchsbau kam."  
Ron und Hermine hörten ihm aufmerksam zu, als er den Traum in allen Einzelheiten, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte, wiedergab. Auf Hermines Stirn wurden mit jedem Wort mehr Falten deutlich, Rons Mund klappte immer weiter auf. Als Harry an der Stelle ankam, an der Aberforth ermordet wurde (die Details ließ er hier aus), keuchte Hermine.  
„Wir hätten ihn warnen müssen!", rief sie.  
„Er sagte, er ist sicher in Hogsmeade, niemand kann eindringen", erwiderte Harry. „Warum sollen wir ihn damit verrückt machen? Die Sache mit der Geheimkammer in der Bar hat doch auch nicht gestimmt!"  
„Aber - aber warum erzählst du uns das erst jetzt?", fragte Ron fassungslos.  
„Das ist noch nicht alles", erwiderte Harry. Wenn er schon angefangen hatte, konnte er auch gleich den Rest erzählen. „Ihr wisst noch, in den Tagen, als ich – bewusstlos war, oder was immer das war? Da hatte ich auch Träume."  
Und als er auch das erzählt hatte, fuhr er mit seiner seltsamen Zeitwahrnehmung fort: Wie verwirrt er gewesen war, wie er beschlossen hatte, all das zu verheimlichen, damit sich die zwei keine unnötigen Sorgen machten …  
„Im ganzen September", sagte er dann an Hermine gewandt, „immer, wenn du gedacht hast, ich würde über die Horkruxe nachdenken, mir den Kopf so sehr zerbrechen – ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich abwesend dreinblickte. Ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern. Ich bin irgendwann im Oktober aufgewacht und mir kam es so vor, als hätte ich vom letzten Monat nur die Hälfte mitbekommen."  
Hermine machte eine traurige, schockierte Miene. „Ich hätte es merken müssen!"  
„Und wie hättest du das schaffen sollen?", fragte Harry. „Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht, ehrlich nicht. Ich hätte etwas sagen müssen, schon nach dem ersten Traum."  


„Aber wie kann das denn überhaupt sein?" Ron sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Bewunderung an – für die Bewunderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck hätte Harry ihn am liebsten ganz, ganz fest geschlagen. „Ich meine – hast du in die Zukunft gesehen? Bist du ein – ein _Hellseher_?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon vergessen? Aberforth hat uns das Medaillon gegeben! Voldemort war nicht in Hogsmade, der Eberkopf steht noch."  
„Können wir nachher darüber sprechen?", warf Hermine ein. „Erstmal möchte ich wissen – warum wolltest du, dass ich das Medaillon auf Verwandlungszauber überprüfe?"  
Harry erklärte, was er in dem Gespräch mit Kreacher erfahren hatte. Als er fertig war, biss sich Hermine bereits mit aller Macht auf die Oberlippe – sie musste also sehr angestrengt nachdenken.  
„Zu diesem Schluss wäre ich an seiner Stelle wohl auch gekommen", sagte sie. „Aber das stimmt wohl nicht – das silberne Medaillon hier dürfte das richtige Slytherin-Artefakt sein –" Sie warf dem Medaillon einen fast angewiderten Blick zu „–, aber Regulus hat trotzdem auch den Horkrux aus der Höhle gestohlen! Immerhin hat Kreacher ganz genau berichtet, wie er mit ihm dort hingegangen ist."  
„Vielleicht hat er gelogen!", meinte Ron.  
„Er kann Harry nicht anlügen, schon vergessen? Er ist Harrys Hauself." Sie machte nicht einmal ein saures Gesicht, als sie das sagte, so sehr war sie in Gedanken vertieft. „Ich schätze, Regulus hat das goldene Medaillon anderswo versteckt."  
„Aber wie ist er an das silberne herangekommen?" Harry nahm erneut das Medaillon vom Tisch, wickelte die Kette um seine Finger. Die Schlange sah so echt aus …  
„Du würdest dich wundern." Hermine schnaufte. „Von Slytherin und Hufflepuff kursieren viele Relikte auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Die Familien, die von ihnen abstammen, haben über die Jahrhunderte hinweg ständig ihre Besitztümer verkauft und sind so reicher geworden, als irgendein Mensch sein muss. Als Todesser dürfte Regulus keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt haben, an es heranzukommen, wenn jemand wie der Laden _Borgin und Burkes_ es zufällig gerade in den Fingern hatte."  
Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu lachen. „War ja klar, dass es ausgerechnet von Slytherin und Hufflepuff viele Objekte gibt – genau von den zweien, deren Horkruxe wir kennen. Was ist mit Gryffindor und Ravenclaw?"  
„Rowena Ravenclaw ist sowieso ein einziges Rätsel, über die ist sehr wenig bekannt. Und Gryffindor hat seine Relikte ziemlich öffentlich gemacht: Der Hut, der ist hier in Hogwarts, und das Schwert hat der Hut immer bewacht, bis ein wahrer Gryffindor es braucht. Und alle 

anderen Gegenstände von Gryffindor sind nur Gerüchte und Legenden, ähnlich wie in Ravenclaws Fall."  
Plötzlich wurde das Medaillon, obwohl er es in der Hand hielt, aus Harrys Gedanken verdrängt.  
„Was?"  
„Ich hab gesagt –", begann Hermine überrascht, aber Harry fiel ihr ins Wort.  
„Ich hab verstanden, was du gesagt hast – aber hast du nicht mal behauptet, dir würden keine Relikte von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw einfallen, die möglicherweise zu Horkruxen gemacht worden sind?"  
„Ganz genau." Hermine schien nicht zu verstehen, worauf Harry hinauswollte. „Abgesehen von dem Schlüssel, den wir uns hier gerne mal ansehen können, dem Schwert und dem Hut gibt es von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor keine bestätigten –"  
„Oh Mann, _Hermine_!" Sie und Ron fuhren erschrocken zusammen: Harry schrie plötzlich, und in einem Anfall von tobender Wut warf er das Medaillon mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, von wo es weiter auf den Boden krachte. „Hermine, wie kannst du nur so engstirnig sein! Die Kammer des Schreckens war auch nur eine Legende, ein Mythos – nichts Bestätigtes! Es geht hier nicht um _Bestätigung_, es geht hier nicht um deine Sucht nach Fakten und Wissen! Begreifst du das nicht?"  
Hermines Mund zitterte, als wolle sie etwas sagen – aber Harry gab ihr keine Chance.  
„Nur, weil du denkst, dass etwas unwahrscheinlich klingt, dass es einen Gegenstand von einem der Gründer eigentlich gar nicht gibt, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass du Recht hast! Vielleicht hat Voldemort diese Gegenstände, die du für Legenden hältst, entdeckt! Die Kammer des Schreckens, Hermine, denk an die _Kammer des Schreckens_, verdammt nochmal!"  
„Beruhig dich, Harry –"  
„Ich soll mich _beruhigen_?", fuhr Harry jetzt Ron an, der eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte und Harry trotzig und wütend anstarrte. „Dir muss doch klar sein, dass ich Recht habe! Und dir auch!", fauchte er dann wieder Hermine an.  
Anders als Ron wirkte Hermine nicht zornig; nein, sie sah nur aus, als wäre sie gelähmt. Der Schock war in ihre Augen geschrieben, in jeden Gesichtszuck geritzt. Gerade einmal so lange, dass Harry das begriff, konnte er den Anblick ertragen, dann musste er sich von ihr abwenden. Aber er nahm nichts zurück, als er sich bückte, um das Medaillon aufzuheben. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er Recht hatte.  
„Es tut mir Leid."  


Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen: Er hatte schon gedacht, Hermine wäre jetzt wütend auf ihn. Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu, bereit, ganz normal und ruhig mit ihr weiterzusprechen – aber was er sah, hätte er nicht erwartet.  
Hermine war aufgestanden, die Arme verschränkt; die Wut, die vorhin noch nicht in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen war, war nun in ihrer ganzen Haltung erkennbar, ihrem dünnen Mund, ihren gefährlich leuchtenden Augen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, wenn du denkst, ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme bebte. „Aber glaubst _du_ ernsthaft, dass ich nicht jeden möglichen Fall in Erwägung gezogen habe? Glaubst du, dass ich nicht in allem völlig sicher gegangen bin? Glaubst du, dass es mir _egal_ ist, was aus dir wird, was Voldemort macht, was in der Welt geschieht?"  
„Ich –"  
„Ich habe jeden Gegenstand als eventuellen Horkrux betrachtet, _jeden_, der in irgendeiner Legende auftaucht! Ich habe genauestens studiert und nachgeforscht, habe überprüft, welche möglicherweise tatsächlich existieren könnten, welche wir ganz ausschließen können – ich habe alles getan, was notwendig ist!"  
„Bitte –"  
„Und was glaubst du, warum ich das getan habe? Weil mir _klar_ ist, dass ich die einzige von uns bin, die sich um solche Dinge kümmert! Weil ich dachte, es würde euch _freuen_, wenn ich die unangenehme Arbeit der Forschung und Planung zum größten Teil erledigen würde, damit wir nicht zu viel Zeit damit verplempern! Aber nein – da hab ich mich geirrt! Ich bin ja einfach nur _süchtig_ nach Wissen und Fakten, nicht wahr?"  
„Hermine, ich –"  
„Hermine, reg dich ab", versuchte es nun auch Ron, aber sie hörte nicht zu.  
„Versuch doch, Gryffindors Helm zu finden, der sich im achtzehnten Jahrhundert als Fälschung erwiesen hat! Denk doch darüber nach, wo Voldemort Ravenclaws Harfe versteckt haben könnte, wenn er sie gefunden und zu einem Horkrux gemacht hat – wer weiß, vielleicht hat er sie ja herbei _geträumt_, denn viele andere Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht, diese Harfe, die nie existiert hat, zu finden! Verschwende deine Zeit doch damit, lächerliche Märchen von Zeptern und unsterblichen Drachen zu lesen, anstatt mit meinen _Fakten_ zufrieden zu sein!"  
Und dann stürmte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer; die Tür schlug sie so heftig hinter sich zu, dass von der Decke einige Spinnen auf den Boden fielen, die hastig Unterschlupf in einem Spalt in der Wand suchten.  
Harry und Ron konnten die Augen nicht von der Stelle nehmen, an der Hermines buschiges Haar zuletzt zu sehen gewesen war. Es dauerte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit, bevor einer von 

ihnen etwas sagte.  
„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", meinte Harry.  
„Ach, jetzt tut es dir auf einmal Leid?" Ron blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Nicht du auch noch –"  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde hier nicht raus stürmen, aber okay fand ich das nicht von dir."  
„Ja, aber – aber ich konnte doch nicht –"  
„Was denn? Du konntest nicht wissen, dass Hermine alles überprüft und ganz genau nachgeforscht hat? Kannst du mir sagen, wann sie das jemals nicht getan hat?"  
Darauf wusste Harry keine Antwort. Ron hatte natürlich Recht. Es gab keinen Grund, Hermines Wissen und Urteilungsvermögen zu misstrauen: Wenn sie sagte, dass es keine Objekte gab, die als mögliche Horkruxe in Frage kamen, dann war das auch so. Zumindest sprach alles dafür. Harry verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu rennen.

Im Schlafsaal saß Harry allein auf seinem Bett. Vor sich ausgebreitet hatte er ein großes, altes Stück Pergament, das er aufmerksam beäugte: die Karte des Rumtreibers. Aber er fand nicht, wen er suchte. Hermine war wohl wieder nach Hogsmeade zurückgegangen – die Schüler mussten erst in ein paar Stunden wieder ins Schloss kommen.  
Harry seufzte, verpasste der Karte wieder ihr harmloses Aussehen, indem er ihr mitteilte, dass er sein „_Unheil angerichtet_" hatte, und warf sie zurück in den offenen Koffer. Dann widmete er sich den anderen Gegenständen, die auf seinem Bett lagen. Das silberne Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin und das kleinere, goldene Medaillon, das Regulus Black in der Höhle zurückgelassen hatte. Beides nicht das, was er eigentlich suchte.  
Aber eines irritierte Harry: Aberforth hatte gesagt, sein Brüder hätte ihn darum gebeten, Harry dieses silberne Medaillon zu geben. Wozu? Es war kein Horkrux, nur eine Hinterlassenschaft von Slytherin … was sollte er damit anstellen?  
„Harry?"  
Er blickte auf; Ron hatte den Schlafsaal betreten.  
„Was gibt es?" Die beiden Medaillons warf Harry nun ebenfalls in den Koffer.  
„Hagrid war vorhin hier."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja. Er hat uns eingeladen."  
Nun war Harry wirklich interessiert. Er sah hoch – und zu seiner Überraschung grinste Ron.  
„Wozu eingeladen?"  


Da begann Ron zu kichern. „Das errätst du nie."  
„Na, dann sag es –"  
„Zu seiner Junggesellenabschiedsparty!"  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry dazu etwas einfiel.  
„_Was_?", war schließlich alles, was er herausbrachte.  
„Ja, total verrückt, oder?" Ron ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und kullerte vor Lachen hin und her.  
„Aber wie – was – er _heiratet_? Wen?"  
„Na, wen schon?" Es schien ihm einige Mühe zu kosten, aber Ron hörte auf zu lachen, rappelte sich hoch und zwinkerte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf zu. „Maxime natürlich!"  
„Maxime? Ist sie – ist sie hier?"  
Harry wusste nicht genau, warum er das fragte – aber in seinem Kopf herrschte ziemlich perplexes Durcheinander. Hagrid – bald _verheiratet_? Das klang einfach nur unglaublich.  
„Ich vermute mal, dass sie hier ist." Ron lachte erneut los. „Denkst du, die quetschen sich in seiner Hütte zusammen?"  
„Ich – keine Ahnung … aber, wieso hat er uns das nicht erzählt? Früher schon, meine ich?"  
„War ihm wohl peinlich." Ron stieß ein paar letzte Lacher aus, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kaum vorzustellen … eine Riesenhochzeit … wie auch immer. Die Junggesellenabschiedsparty ist heute Abend!"  
„Heute schon?" Jetzt musste auch Harry grinsen. „Na, der hat's ja eilig. Wann ist denn dann die Hochzeit?"  
„Das können wir ihn alles nachher fragen." Ron stand auf. „Er erwartet uns kurz vor acht Uhr bei seiner Hütte. Sieht so aus, als würden wir den ziemlich versauten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade dann nachholen können – Hagrid hat was von den _Drei Besen_ gesagt." Erneut trat ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, aber diesmal eines von anderer Art. „Und Hermine kann nicht mitkommen! Das heißt, ich kann _endlich_ einmal trinken, was ich will! Ha!"  
Die Erwähnung von Hermines Namen wischte das Grinsen von Harrys Lippen.  
„Wer kommt denn noch?", fragte er (eigentlich nur, um sich abzulenken).  
„Weiß nicht", sagte Ron, und um das zu unterstreichen, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub, er hat gemeint, er wolle Percy auch einladen." Ron zog eine finstere Grimasse. „Hoffentlich sagt der ab, mit ihm wär's _noch_ schlimmer als mit Hermine in einer Kneipe."  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber drehte sich dann noch einmal um und sagte: „Hagrid hat gemeint, wir sollen uns nicht schick machen oder so. Keine Festumhänge." Dann verließ er den Schlafsaal.  


Wieder allein, versuchte Harry, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wirklich gelingen tat es ihm nicht. Er kramte erneut die Karte des Rumtreibers aus dem Koffer, aktivierte sie und suchte nach Hermines Namen. Da war er – sie saß zusammen mit Ginny in der Bibliothek. Er beschloss, ihr den Tag zu geben, und sich erst morgen, wenn sie sich beide beruhigt hatten, zu entschuldigen. Aber entschuldigen musste er sich in jedem Fall.  
Diesen Plan schien er erfüllen zu können, denn Hermine erschien nicht beim Abendessen. Ginny war zwar da, aber umgeben von ihren Freundinnen aus ihrem Jahrgang, und Harry wagte sich nicht an sie heran.  
Nach dem Essen machten sich Harry und Ron auf zu Hagrids Hütte – nicht zu schick gekleidet, wie Hagrid von Ron verlangt hatte, sondern die Klamotten tragend, die sie schon den ganzen Tag über angehabt hatten.  
Es war schon dunkel draußen. Harry wunderte sich, dass die Auroren, die am Tor Wache standen, ihn und Ron nicht aufhielten – sie wussten wohl, dass sie Erlaubnis hatten, das Schloss zu verlassen. Wortlos liefen sie den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte entlang; Harry wusste, dass Ron die Frage auf den Lippen brannte, wann er mit Hermine sprechen wollte, aber dennoch schwiegen beide.  
Der weiße Stein von Dumbledores Grab schien durch die Finsternis vom Seeufer her und fing Harrys Blick. Dort lag er, der größte Magier aller Zeiten, der Einzige, den _er_ je fürchtete … Harry konnte einen traurigen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, aber Ron ließ sich nichts anmerken, sollte er ihn gehört haben.  
Aus dem Kamin der Hütte drang der Rauch in großen Wolken; innen schien Licht, wie sie durch die Fenster sehen konnten. Hagrid erwartete sie also nicht vor, sondern in der Hütte.  
„Sollen wir warten, bis er rauskommt?", fragte Harry.  
„Nee, klopfen wir an." Ron machte drei große Schritte auf die Tür zu, hob die rechte Hand und schlug kräftig gegen das massive Holz. Sofort hörten sie das wilde Bellen, mit dem Harry schon gerechnet hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, sprang heraus, direkt auf Harry, der unter dem Gewicht zu Boden sank.  
„Fang, weg da! Runter von ihm! Blöder Köter –"  
Hagrid klang nicht so wütend wie seine Worte. Und tatsächlich: Als Harry Fang von sich gestoßen hatte und aufgestanden war, sah er, dass Hagrid keineswegs wütend war. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren, das bisschen Haut, das unter seinem Bart und seinen Haaren zu sehen war, war puterrot, und seine Augen glitzerten glücklich wie die eines Kindes, das am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte und einen großen Haufen Geschenke fand.  
„Harry!" Hagrid streckte seine Arme aus, packte Harry und zog ihn an sich. Während er ihn 

fester drückte als jemals zuvor, wenn Harrys Erinnerung ihn nicht trübte, sprang Fang bellend um sie herum, bevor er Ron entdeckte und sich auf ihn warf.  
„Und Ron ist auch gekommen!" Hagrid ließ Harry los, wandte sich an Ron und zog ihn in eine ebenso heftige Umarmung.  
„Du hast uns ja schließlich beide eingeladen", sagte Harry, während er sich seinen Rücken rieb, der fürchterlich schmerzte; aber irgendwie konnte er Hagrid deswegen nicht böse sein. „Warum hast du uns nicht schon früher was erzählt?"  
„Wollte nicht!" Jetzt ließ Hagrid auch Ron endlich los; er sackte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen und wehrte sich nicht gegen Fang, der sich erneut auf ihn stürzte und sein ganzes Gesicht abschleckte. „Wollte euch überraschen, genau heute! Außerdem war so viel los – na ja, wie auch immer, Olympe is' richtig stolz auf mich, dass ich es so lang für mich behalt'n konnte!" Hagrid hob seinen Kopf hoch an und streckte seine Brust hinaus.  
„Wo ist Madame Maxime?", fragte Ron; er hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und erhoben, und war nun wie Harry damit beschäftigt, seinen Rücken zu reiben.  
„In Frankreich, mit ihr'n Freundinn'n unterwegs. Aber normalerweise wohnt sie hier bei mir, schon seit Anfang vom Jahr." Hagrid zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
„Hier – bei dir?" Ron hatte den Schmerz scheinbar vergessen. „In deiner _Hütte_?"  
Die Worte waren gesagt, noch bevor Harry Ron davon abhalten konnte, die „Hütte" so unhöflich zu betonen. Aber Hagrid hatte es wohl nicht bemerkt: Zu Harrys Verblüffung lachte er nur.  
„Werdet staunen, ihr zwei – un' Hermine auch, wenn ich's ihr zeig! Kommt mit rein! Los jetzt, Fang, hier her!"  
Hagrid stapfte mit großen Schritten in seine Hütte. Erst, als das Licht aus der Hütte auf ihn fiel, erkannte Harry, dass er heute einen anderen Mantel trug als seinen gewöhnlichen.  
„Ich dachte, wir sollten uns nicht schick machen", sagte Harry feixend, als er hinter Hagrid eintrat – aber noch bevor das letzte Wort seinen Mund vollständig verlassen hatte, verstummte er. Für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, wo er war.  
Statt des einen Raumes, in den Bett, Tisch, Schrank und Kamin gequetscht waren, den Harry hier früher immer vorgefunden hatte, war hier nun etwas ganz und gar anderes. Harry stand in einer Eingangshalle mit roten Wandteppichen, inklusive eines Schuhrankes neben der Eingangstür, neben dem auch ein Kleiderständer war, an den Hagrids rosa Regenschirm angelehnt war. Eine hölzerne Treppe führte hinauf in ein oberes Stockwerk, das, wenn man die Hütte von außen betrachtete, unvorstellbar war. Am anderen Ende der Halle war eine weitere Tür, die offenstand – dahinter erkannte Harry den Raum, den er von früheren Zeiten 

gewohnt war.  
„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?", rief Ron, nachdem er sich wie Harry mit offenem Mund und großen Augen umgesehen hatte.  
„Toll, nich'?" Hagrid lächelte sogar noch breiter als er es damals angesichts des frischgeschlüpften Norwegischen Stachelbuckels Norbert getan hatte. „Professor McGonagall war so gut, für Olympe un' mich das Haus 'n bisschen zu vergrößern."  
„_Ein bisschen_?" Ron lachte humorlos; als er die Treppe in den zweiten Stock erblickte, war er endgültig zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas lustig zu finden. „Hagrid, das hier ist ja größer als das Haus meiner Eltern!"  
„Jetz' übertreib mal nich'", sagte Hagrid, aber er sah äußerst geschmeichelt aus. „Von drauß'n sieht man's gar nich', McGonagall hält das so für besser – dann komm'n nich' ständig neugierige Schüler vorbeigeschneit, versteht ihr? Olympe und ich wohnen immerhin hier."  
„Schon klar. Aber du hättest es uns ruhig früher sagen –" Harry erstarrte. Er hatte erneut einen Blick auf die offene Tür geworfen, auf den Raum dahinter, der genauso aussah, wie es Hagrids gesamte Hütte früher getan hatte. Fast genauso. Es gab eine Veränderung. Und diese Veränderung lächelte Harry von der Wand her an.  
Wie gebannt ging Harry durch den Raum, langsam, so als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da sah – er konnte es auch nicht glauben. Zögernd betrat er den Raum dahinter; die Rufe von Ron und Hagrid hörte er kaum. An dem großen Tisch, an dem er und Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Hagrid schon so oft Tee getrunken hatten, ging er geradewegs vorbei. Und er blieb vor dem Bild stehen, das an der Wand hing. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn an, als würden sie genau wissen, was er dachte und fühlte. Das Lächeln war aber nicht wissend, sondern so heiter wie meistens, wenn dieser Mann, der da porträtiert war, in seinem Leben gelächelt hatte.  
Albus Dumbledore saß auf einem hohen Thron in diesem Porträt, und er schlief nicht.  
„Professor Dumbledore!"  
„Harry …"  
Es war nicht Dumbledore, der sprach, sondern Hagrid. Harry drehte sich nicht um, sondern starrte weiter auf dieses alte, weise Gesicht. Aber Dumbledore regte sich nicht.  
„Professor Dumbledore!", wiederholte Harry.  
„Harry, er kann dich nicht hören!", hörte Harry Hagrids traurige Stimme.  
„Aber –"  
„Das Bild is' noch nich' fertig, Harry." Hagrids schwere Hand klopfte auf Harrys Schulter, 

drückte ihn hinunter. „Die Magie fehlt noch. Der Dumbledore im Büro vom Schulleiter – der schläft noch, weißt du? Und solange der schläft – solange kann der hier nich' aufgeweckt werden. Wenn du verstehst, was ich –"  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry kurz angebunden, aber er nahm die Augen immer noch nicht von Dumbledores. Er hatte fast dieselben Augen vor wenigen Stunden in Hogsmeade gesehen, aber dort hatte es ihn nicht so berührt – hier war Dumbledore selbst, der, den er schon so lange kannte, Albus Dumbledore, nicht dessen Bruder … Aber er war es auch nicht. Er war nur ein Porträt.  
„Harry?"  
„Schon gut", sagte Harry hastig, und er wandte sich ab. „Alles okay." Er fragte sich, wie oft er das in letzter Zeit unaufrichtig gesagt haben musste. Für eine Weile ertrug er Hagrids und Rons traurige Blicke – dann klopfte es erneut an der Haustür, obwohl diese offen stand.  
„Hallo? Die Gäste sind da!"  
Harry und Ron sahen einander an, perplex. Dann rief Ron, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Bill?"  
„Jawohl, genau der. Und ich hab noch andere mitgebracht!"  
Die beiden liefen in die Eingangshalle, gefolgt von Hagrid. Durch die Tür trudelten Bill und Charly herein – zusammen mit Lupin und Moody.  
„Wunderbar!" Hagrids Ausruf war vor Begeisterung so laut, dass Ron, der direkt vor ihm stand, vor Schreck in die Luft sprang. „Ihr konntet alle kommen!"  
„Das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen!" Charly schüttelte Hagrids Hand, der gleich auch noch mit seiner zweiten zupackte; Fang tänzelte um die Beine der Neuankömmlinge, sprang an jedem zweimal hoch und rannte dann zu Harry zurück, um ihn herum seinen eigenen Schwanz zu fangen. „Rubeus Hagrid feiert seine letzten Tage in Freiheit! Und ich dachte, nach meinem Bruder hier ist keiner mehr so dumm!"  
Bill und Ron lachten, ebenso wie Hagrid – auch wenn Harry nicht glaubte, dass Hagrid wirklich zugehört hatte. In seinen Augen standen Tränen, und einige kullerten ihm bereits über die Wangen, als er auch Moody und Lupin begrüßte.  
„Remus und Alastor, ihr seid auch da! Ich hätt' nich' gedacht, dass ihr es schafft –"  
„Arthur hat es leider nicht hingekriegt", sagte Lupin, woraufhin Charly und Ron hinter Hagrids Rücken einander in die Hände klatschten, „aber er richtet seine besten Wünsche und Grüße aus, und zur Hochzeit wird er auf jeden Fall nach Hogwarts kommen."  
„Das is' lieb von ihm", röhrte Hagrid, als er Charly zum zweiten Mal die Hand schüttelte.  
Moodys magisches Auge raste inzwischen in seiner Höhle hin und her, vermutlich auf der Suche nach magischen Aktivitäten, die nicht hier sein sollten.  


„Schönes Schlafzimmer, Hagrid", murrte er, und sein Auge fixierte sich auf eine Stelle an der Decke.  
„Danke, Alastor!", sagte Hagrid so begeistert, als hätte Moody ihm gerade ewige Freundschaft versprochen. „So – sind – sind alle hier?" Hagrid zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche, tupfte sich damit die Augen ab. „Mal seh'n – ja, alle da – Percy kann leider nich'", sagte er zu Charly, Bill und Ron, „der hat zu viel zu tun."  
„Na, so ein Pech", sagte Bill, und er zwinkerte Ron zu.  
„Ah, aber ein Gast fehlt noch!" Hagrid rieb sich entzückt die Hände. „Kommt mit raus!"  
Als er am Kleiderständer vorbeiging, nahm Hagrid seinen Regenschirm und steckte ihn in die Tasche, in welcher auch sein Taschentuch wieder verschwunden war. Die anderen versammelten sich vor der Hütte, die von außen so aussah wie eh und je, um Hagrid herum, als er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Tür schloss und verriegelte. „So", sagte er dann zu ihnen, „ich hol jetz' den letzten Gast. Wartet am besten hier. Fang, du kommst mit!"  
Hagrid stapfte los, an der Hütte vorbei – in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Harry wurde sofort klar, wen Hagrid da holte.  
„Nein", hörte Harry Ron flüstern.  
„Ich fürchte, ja", gab Harry zurück. Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf: Dass Hagrid ihn so nahe beim Schloss leben ließ, okay, das war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise verständlich – aber dass er ihn mit zu seiner Junggesellenabschiedsparty nach Hogsmeade nehmen wollte? Für einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er Hagrid hinterherlaufen und ihn davon abhalten sollte, aber das hatte wohl überhaupt keinen Sinn.  
„Wo will er denn hin?", fragte Charly in die Stille hinein.  
„Da drin wohnt doch nicht etwa sein Halbbruder, oder, Harry?"  
Harry drehte sich um; Lupin stand hinter ihm. Er lächelte, aber sein Gesicht war voller Falten, frischer Kratzer; er war unrasiert, unter seinen Augen waren die tiefsten Ringe, die Harry seit langem dort gesehen hatte. Lupin war eindeutig nicht gesund. Mit Mühe verdrängte Harry, was Hermine gesagt hatte – Werwölfe hatten eine niedrigere Lebenserwartung …  
Harry nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich vermute schon. Eigentlich lebt er in einer Höhle oben, aber für den heutigen Abend hat Hagrid ihn wohl – näher bei dem Haus untergebracht."  
„Sein Halbbruder?" Bill lachte. „Dieser Riese? Den nimmt er mit?"  
„Ein Riese, toll!" Charly grinste Moody hämisch an. „Halt besser deinen Zauberstab bereit, Alastor, wenn Brop angreift, musst du uns verteidigen."  
„Grawp, nicht Brop", warf Ron ein; er versuchte offenbar, so locker und furchtlos zu wirken wie seine Geschwister, aber seine unglückliche Miene verriet seine wahren Gefühle.  


„Oh, da kommt er auch schon", sagte Bill.  
Von einiger Entfernung drangen laute Geräusche an Harrys Ohren: Etwas Schweres fiel in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Boden. Und bald war hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes der Umriss etwas Großen, Riesigen zu erkennen, vor dem zwei kleinere Silhouetten herliefen.  
„Sagt hallo zu Grawpy!", rief Hagrid, als er den Rand des Waldes erreichte. Fang hatte es sehr viel eiliger als sein Herrchen: Er stürmte auf die Gruppe neben der Hütte zu und versteckte sich hinter Charlys Beinen. Da kam auch schon Grawp aus dem Wald heraus.  
Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, war der Riese noch mehr gewachsen, seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte (was, wie ihm jetzt einfiel und er schnell zu verdrängen versuchte, bei Dumbledores Begräbnis gewesen war). Sein hässlicher Kopf schien in unglaublicher Höhe über dem Dach von Hagrids Haus direkt auf Grawps Schultern zu sitzen, ohne irgendetwas, was an einen Hals erinnerte. Auf Grawps Nase sammelten sich einige unangenehm aussehende Pusteln, aber sein Mund war in einem weiten, fröhlichen Grinsen geöffnet, das ihm Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kind gab – einem äußerst hässlichen Kind. Zum festlichen Anlass trug Grawp etwas, das wie ein Ganzkörpermantel aus sehr dünner Baumrinde aussah.  
„Hallo zu Grawpy!", wiederholte Grawp die Worte seines Halbbruders, als er vor den anderen Gästen stehen blieb.  
„Hallo, Grawp", antworteten alle, abgesehen von Moody, mehr oder weniger im Chor. Grawp klatschte begeistert in seine Hände.  
„Na gut, gehen wir!" Hagrid strahlte, als er an Harry vorbei ging. Die anderen folgten ihm, Grawp als Schlusslicht. Harry wusste nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war – aber dann bemerkte er, dass Moodys magisches Auge in seinen Hinterkopf blickte, also bestimmt nicht von Grawp abließ.  
Beruhigt ließ Harry seine Sorgen darüber, dass ein ziemlich unzivilisierter Riese hinter ihm herlief, fallen, und seine Gedanken hin wandern, wohin sie wollten, während seine Füße Hagrid folgten. Immer wieder kam er bei dem Porträt von Dumbledore an, das er zu verdrängen versuchte … Dumbledore hatte seinen Bruder gebeten, Harry das Medaillon zu geben … Warum hatte Dumbledore das Medaillon nicht einfach seinem Bruder abgenommen, es ihm gleich gegeben?  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade."  
Harry blickte hoch. Sie hatten das Tor von Hogwarts erreicht. Zwei Auroren waren aus den Schatten vorgetreten, um sie abzufangen, aber als Hagrid sich erklärte, öffneten sie das Tor. Sie passierten es und eilten vorbei an zwei weiteren Auroren, die Hauptstraße ins Dorf 

entlang.  
„Im Winter wird die Hochzeit sein", sagte Hagrid, und erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass sich alle anderen schon die ganze Zeit über in einem Gespräch befunden hatten. „In den Ferien, wenn die meisten Schüler daheim sind. Olympe is' ganz aufgeregt – hat gemeint, es is' für sie 'ne Ehre, wenn sie in Hogwarts heiraten darf, hat sie gemeint. Hab gedacht, vielleicht will sie lieber in Frankreich – aber sie war voll für Hogwarts."  
„Sie mochte Dumbledore, nicht wahr?", fragte Lupin, der von allen am aufmerksamsten zuhörte. Sie waren nun schon ganz nah an dem Wirtshaus von Madame Rosmerta.  
Hagrid nickte traurig. „Sehr gern sogar … 'Sis unglaublich, dass er weg sein soll – Grawpy war auch ganz fertig, was, Grawpy?"  
„Grawpy traurig", stimmte Grawp mit lauter Stimme zu.  
„Grawp hat nicht nur Dumbledore gemocht", sagte Hagrid nun, „sondern auch seinen Bruder. Aberforth."  
Harry hörte nun plötzlich mindestens genauso aufmerksam zu wie Lupin.  
„Hab auch überlegt, ob wir nich' lieber in seinen Pub gehen soll. Im _Eberkopf_ isses ruhiger un' alles – aber als ich Aberforth dann gefragt hab, hat er gemeint, er is' heute Abend nich' da."  
„Was?"  
Harry konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Er war stehengeblieben, und merkte erst im letzten Moment, dass Grawp auf ihn treten würde, wenn er sich nicht bewegte. Er sprang zur Seite; Fang kam sofort zu ihm gelaufen, als würde er hoffen, dass Harry umdrehen und mit ihm nach Hause gehen würde.  
„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry; seine Stimme klang heiser. „Aberforth ist heute nicht da? Wie meinst du das, Aberforth ist nicht da?"  
„Naja, er hat gesagt, er muss Geschäfte erledigen." Hagrid blickte Harry verwirrt an; Moody hatte sein magisches Auge sogar von Grawp genommen und fixierte nun Harry stattdessen. „Er wollte irgendwas kaufen, glaub ich – macht er jedes Wochenende, hat er gesagt, und daher hab ich mich dann doch für die _Drei Besen_ – _WAS ZUM_ –"  
Hagrid unterbrach sich selbst, als er, Lupin und Charly, die die Straße schon am weitesten entlang gegangen waren, mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf den Boden geschleudert wurden. Eine mächtige Druckwelle hatte sie umgeworfen, die zusammen mit einer lauten Explosion aus der Richtung einer Seitenstraße gekommen war. Harry hörte entsetzt einen lauten Schrei, sah noch entsetzter Rauch hinter den Dächern der Häuser aufsteigen – sah Licht in der finsteren Nacht flackern, so hell, dass es sich nur um eines handeln konnte – spürte die Hitze, die sich langsam ausbreitete, die Hitze der Flammen …


	25. Kapitel 24: Geschichte von Hogwarts

– KAPITEL VIERUNDZWANZIG –

**Geschichte von Hogwarts**

Es war schon dunkel geworden. Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit standen die vier in dem kleinen Wald neben der Straße, auf welcher Woche für Woche die Person erschien, auf die sie warteten. Es war Snapes Idee gewesen, auf diese Weise an die Aufgabe heranzugehen.  
„Wo bleibt er denn heute?" Die krächzende Stimme von Amycus Carrow durchbrach die Stille.  
„Hab Geduld", antwortete Snape; es war schwer zu sagen, ob er gelangweilt, müde oder konzentriert klang.  
„Geduld, pah." Rookwood saß auf einem niedrigen Baumstumpf, die Arme verschränkt und einen angewiderten Blick auf Snape gerichtet. „Der Dunkle Lord hat uns angewiesen, so schnell wie möglich zurückzukehren! Was tust _du_ überhaupt hier, Snape? Du hast doch eine ganz andere Aufgabe zu erledigen!"  
„Bevor ich diese fortführen kann, muss ich nun einen Monat warten." Snape zeigte keine emotionale Reaktion darauf, so angefahren zu werden. Er starrte weiterhin auf die Straße, als er sprach. „Du weißt, dass es in dieser Kunst gewisse Aspekte gibt, die einen in seiner Willensfreiheit beschränken. Wenn man warten muss, dann muss man warten. Wenn man arbeiten muss, dann muss man arbeiten. Sonst wird man sein Ziel niemals –"  
„Ja, ja, schon gut." Vincent Slycen, ein Neuzugang in den Kreisen der Todesser – und ein sehr vorlauter, wie Snape fand – klopfte Snape auf die Schulter; Snape zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn getreten. „Wir wissen, dass du ein großartiger Künstler bist. Hör also auf zu schwafeln."  
„Wieso ist der Dunkle Lord in letzter Zeit eigentlich so gut drauf?" Amycus ließ seinen Zauberstab zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen baumeln und beobachtete die grünen Funken, die aus der Spitze stoben. „Ich hab gehört, du weißt da mehr als wir, Snape."  
„Etwas, das unser Lord schon lange gesucht hat, ist zu ihm zurückgekehrt."  
Amycus stöhnte. „Ach was. Das haben wir auch schon gehört. Angeblich hat der neue Gefangene etwas damit zu tun – dieser Weasley. Stimmt es, dass es ein Weasley ist?"  
Snape nickte.  
„Ah, dem würde ich zu gerne einmal die Meinung sagen." Um genauer zu zeigen, was er damit meinte, zog Rookwood seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ein unsichtbares Opfer, ein bösartiges Glimmern in den Augen. „Ich hasse Blutsverräter. Die ganze Weasley-Bagage wird sterben, das sag ich dir."  
„Einen haben wir ja schon erledigt." Amycus grinste. „Das hat Avery gut gemacht."  
„Ja, ganz hervorragend." Zum ersten Mal war ein Tonfall aus Snapes Stimme eindeutig herauszuhören – Sarkasmus. „Er hat einen Halberwachsenen mit dreckigem Blut, der im Geist so viel Kind ist wie wir es nicht einmal mehr waren, als wir nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, dessen Eltern beide Nichtsnutze waren. Ein besseres Opfer hätte Avery gar nicht erledigen können."  
„Natürlich, Snape, du hättest Potter und den Rest des Weasley-Klans gleich noch mit erledigt." Slycen rollte mit den Augen. „Wie auch immer – beim Begräbnis waren die alle ganz schön niedergeschlagen, kann ich euch sagen – auch Potter."  
„Ach ja, du warst ja dort." Amycus hörte auf, seinen Zauberstab zu schwenken, und blickte zu Slycen.  
„Als Bestattungsunternehmer ist man schnell mal bei Begräbnissen dabei", antwortete Slycen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber der Dunkle Lord hat mir strikt verboten, etwas zu tun, falls du das meinst. Ich durfte niemanden angreifen."  
„Natürlich nicht", sagte Snape; er hatte sich immer noch kein Stück bewegt, die Augen immer noch nicht von der Straße genommen. „Der Lord braucht seine Todesser unter den gewöhnlichen Leuten. Gut – da kommt er."  
Die anderen Todesser richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf die Straße. Durch die Bäume und Büsche, hinter denen sie sich versteckten, hindurch sahen sie, wie eine große Gestalt apparierend auf der Straße erschien. Slycen hob seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er: „Außer uns und ihm keiner in der Nähe."  
„Gut", sagte Snape erneut. Er hob seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls, richtete ihn auf den Mann auf der Straße, der nun zum Gehen ansetzte, und dachte: _Imperio!_  
Der Mann hielt sofort an.  
Rookwood sprang auf die Straße, eilte zu dem Mann hin. Dann zog er ihn in den Wald zurück, zu den anderen Todessern. Im Mondlicht erkannten sie, dass sie den richtigen erwischt hatten (alles andere wäre unwahrscheinlich gewesen, denn niemand sonst apparierte jedes Wochenende um fast genau die gleiche Zeit an genau die gleiche Stelle auf dieser sonst so verlassenen Straße). Aberforth Dumbledores Mund stand leicht offen, wie jedes Mal, wenn Snape ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegte.  
„Hast du Potter das Medaillon gegeben?", fragte Snape. „Antworte ehrlich."  
Aberforth nickte. „Ja, das habe ich getan."  
Die anderen drei Todesser hoben ihre Köpfe, warfen einander überraschte, aber wild entschlossene Blicke zu.  
„Gut", wiederholte Snape. Dann wandte er sich an Slycen, Rookwood und Amycus. „Haltet euch an ihm fest, am besten an seinen Schultern."  
Sie taten, was er verlangte. Snape legte seine eigene Hand auf Aberforth Dumbledores Arm.  
„Bring uns in den _Eberkopf_", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Aberforth disapparierte sofort und nahm die Todesser mit sich; getragen von einem Bewohner von Hogsmeade war es für sie kein Problem, das Dorf zu betreten. Kurz, bevor sie in das Nichts der Apparation verschwanden, warf Snape einen Blick auf das andere Ende der Straße. Hinter einem Gittertor waren dort die ersten paar Gräber des Friedhofs zu sehen, der sich dort befand. Snape war schon mehrmals dort gewesen, und er wusste, warum Aberforth hier jedes Wochenende herkam. Denn direkt hinter dem Grab von Eileen Snape stand das Mausoleum der Familie Dumbledore.  
„Schäbig wie immer."  
Sie standen in dem dreckigen Schankraum von Aberforth Dumbledores Wirtshaus. Slycen beäugte eine große Spinne, die sich neben seinem Kopf an einem Faden hochzog, mit Misstrauen.  
„Wenn's dir nicht gefällt, Vincent, dann zerstör's doch." Amycus grinste bedrohlich.  
„Weißt du was?", entgegnete Slycen. „Ich glaube, das ist genau das, was ich tun werde."  
„Ich dachte, das wäre meine Aufgabe!" Rookwood klang ernsthaft wütend.  
„Wir tun es zusammen." Snapes klare, emotionslose Stimme schnitt wie ein kaltes Messer durch die Ohren der anderen Todesser. „Wie es uns ursprünglich aufgetragen wurde."  
„Und wer kümmert sich um den Alten?", fragte Rookwood.  
Aberforth stand neben ihnen, der geistlose Aufdruck auf dem Gesicht im Augenblick die größte Unähnlichkeit zu seinem Bruder.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"  
„Nein!"  
Aber zu spät hatte Snape erkannt, was Rookwood vorhatte. Als sich keiner gemeldet hatte, um Aberforth zu töten, hatte er beschlossen, es einfach selbst zu tun; als das grüne Licht auf Aberforth zuschoss, konnte Snape ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Aberforth sackte zu Boden; steif blieb er liegen, ohne den Ausdruck der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass er gleich sterben würde, in seinen Augen. Diese Erkenntnis war ihm erspart geblieben, denn seine letzten Minuten hatte er als willen- und geistlose Marionette eines anderen Zauberers verbracht.  
„_Du Dummkopf_!", kreischte Snape.  
„Psst!" Amycus starrte Snape entsetzt an. „Sei leise, sonst hört uns wer, bevor wir weg sind! Warum schreist du denn so?"  
„Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord noch Informationen von ihm wollte?", zischte Snape Rookwood an, nun tatsächlich bemüht, leise zu sprechen.  
„Der hat alle Informationen, die er braucht", erwiderte Rookwood gelassen. „Wie oft hat er den Alten da befragt, bevor wir ihn endlich umbringen durften? Zehnmal?"  
„Kommt hin." Slycen betrachtete den toten Aberforth gelangweilt. „Hört mal, wenn wir schon mal hier sind – warum nicht ein bisschen Unruhe in Hogsmeade stiften?"  
„Weil wir die Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords einhalten müssen", sagte Snape in seiner alten Ruhe, aber er schien um sie kämpfen zu müssen. „Zündet das Haus an, dann gehen wir."  
Und nur eine Sekunde nachdem das Holz des _Eberkopfes_ Feuer gefangen hatte, waren die vier verschwunden. Zurück ließen sie nichts als eine Leiche und ein Haus, das kurz davor war, ebenfalls zu sterben, wenn man es so nennen wollte …

In Hogsmeade brach die Panik aus. Aus allen Häusern stürmten die Ladenbesitzer, die Verkäufer, die Bewohner der Miethäuser, viele von ihnen im Bademantel. Als sie dann das Feuer sahen, das immer höher Richtung Himmel stob, rannten sie schreiend zurück in die Häuser, vermutlich, um ihre wichtigsten Besitztümer zu holen und zu disapparieren. Jedem war sofort klar: Die Todesser hatten angegriffen.  
Hagrid nahm Grawps Hand und führte ihn mit schnellen Bewegungen in eine Seitenstraße, vermutlich zurück in den Wald. Hunde bellten, Katzen schrien; die Auroren, die Wache gestanden hatten, kamen sofort herbeigerannt, riefen durch offene Fenster in die Häuser hinein, alle sollten sich beruhigen, stürmten zu dem brennenden Haus. Ein paar Auroren kümmerten sich um die kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die den Junggesellenabschied eines ihrer besten Freunde feiern wollten. Sie wiesen sie an, sofort nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren – da waren Bill, Charly, Lupin und, allen voran, Moody schon losgerannt.  
Ron aber war bei Harry geblieben. Der bewegte sich nämlich kein Stück, hörte das dringliche Rufen der Auroren, er solle ins Schloss laufen, nur aus der Ferne. Rons Stimme hörte er aber deutlicher.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Harry antwortete nicht. Sein Kopf tat ihm weh. Er hob die Hand, um ihn zu reiben – da erkannte er, dass es die Narbe war, die ihm schmerzte.  
„Komm", sagte Ron, „wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts."  
„Aberforth –", hörte sich Harry sagen.  
„Wir können nichts tun, Harry. Nun komm schon. Bitte."  
Ron zog ihn am Arm, er wehrte sich nicht. Die Flammen warfen rotes Licht durch den dunklen Abend, es flackerte an den Wänden der paar Häuser, die aus weißem Stein gemacht waren. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick; wie Abendrot, das sich im Wasser spiegelte. Das Feuer machte Harry keine Angst – es war das, was er damit verband. Es war, was geschehen war – wovon er _wusste_, dass es geschehen war.  
Die beiden gingen hastig und schweigend nebeneinander her, die Straße entlang zurück zum Schloss. Harry erinnerte sich an das, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Sie hätten ihn warnen müssen, ihn von Harrys Traum erzählen, ihm sagen, was darin passiert war … dass Lord Voldemort kommen, Aberforth töten, den _Eberkopf_ in Brand stecken würde. Warum hatte er es ihm nicht gesagt? Warum hatte er nicht auf Hermine gehört? Sie hatte – wieder einmal – Recht gehabt. Zu glauben, Aberforth wäre sicher, nur weil Hogsmeade durch irgendwelche Zauber geschützt war … Es war doch klar, dass Aberforth Hogsmeade auch hin und wieder verlassen würde. Und die Todesser mussten ihn überfallen haben, ihn gezwungen haben, sie nach Hogsmeade zu führen – wie es wohl nur die Einwohner des Dorfes tun konnten. Vielleicht hatte sogar Voldemort selbst all das getan …  
Er hätte auf Hermine hören sollen. Er hatte ihr wieder Unrecht getan. Jetzt konnte er ihr gar nicht mehr unter die Augen treten …  
Sie erreichten das Tor von Hogwarts. Die beiden Auroren, die diese Seite des Eingangs bewachten, standen regungslos da, blickten nur hinüber nach Hogsmeade; das Feuer war sogar von hier aus noch zu sehen.  
„Wollt ihr nicht helfen gehen?", fragte Ron schnippisch.  
„Wir haben Anweisungen", erwiderte einer der Auroren nur.  
Ron schnaufte, dann gingen er und Harry durch das Tor, nachdem die Auroren es geöffnet hatten. Auf der anderen Seite standen die anderen beiden Auroren, ebenso regungslos, und zwei weiteren dieser Gestalten begegneten sie am Eingang des Schlosses.  
„Wir sollten Hermine sofort bescheid sagen", sagte Ron, als sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatten.  
„Tu du das", sagte Harry; sein Mund war seltsam trocken. „Ich geh schlafen – gute Nacht."  
Er wusste, dass Ron noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er gab ihm keine Chance dazu. Er lief zur Marmortreppe, nahm mit jedem Schritt drei Stufen auf einmal, sprintete zu einem Geheimgang; er war froh, dass ihm niemand entgegenkam. Er wollte jetzt mit keinem sprechen, deshalb hatte er es auch so eilig.  
Schließlich erreichte er das Porträt der fetten Dame. Es waren sicher Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er würde einfach an allen vorbeigehen, direkt in den Schlafsaal … nicht antworten, wenn jemand seinen Namen rief. Genauso würde er es machen …

Er nannte der Dame das Passwort, betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es waren tatsächlich viele Schüler hier – so viele sogar, dass niemand seine Ankunft bemerkte. Besser hätte es gar nicht sein können. Er drängte sich an einer Gruppe von kichernden Mädchen vorbei zu der Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte.  
Sekunden später ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen.  
Seine Narbe hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen, aber er fühlte sich müde, ausgelaugt. Erschöpfter als nach jedem Quidditch-Match, das er jemals gespielt hatte. Kein Wunder, fiel ihm da ein, er war sehr schnell gerannt auf dem Weg hier hoch. Aber es war nicht nur das.  
Aberforths Tod nagte an ihm, an seinem Kopf, an seinem Gewissen, und an seinem Körper. Er hatte die Leiche zwar nicht gesehen, nichts Genaues von den Auroren gehört – und doch wusste er es ganz genau. Er hatte versagt, er hätte Aberforth beschützen, zumindest warnen müssen. Nun war Dumbledores Bruder gestorben. Und es war seine Schuld; seine allein.  
Anderen mochte es kindisch vorkommen, aber Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte so sehr weinen wollen. Es war nicht wirklich Aberforth, um den er trauerte, und deshalb fühlte er sich noch schlechter. Dumbledore musste ihn jetzt hassen, wenn er ihn sehen konnte – er hatte seinem Bruder den Tod beschert …  
Harry hob seine Hände, ballte sie zu Fäusten – schlug mit aller Kraft gegen die Matratze seines Bettes. Und dann schrie er. Er stieß einen einzelnen, lauten Schrei voller Wut aus. Keine Trauer, nur Wut. Zorn über diese weitere, furchtbare Niederlage. Über einen Fehler, der einem unschuldigen Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte.  
Scheinbar hatte niemand seinen Schrei gehört, denn keiner kam in den Schlafsaal gestürmt, um nach ihm zu sehen. Das war gut. Er wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden.  
Harry stand auf, kniete sich auf den Boden, zog seinen Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor. Mit einem Blick auf seinen Nachtschrank öffnete er ihn – die goldene Uhr, die er zum Geburtstag erhalten hatte, glänzte leicht rötlich, als wolle sie ihn verspotten, an das Feuer in Hogsmeade erinnern, das vermutlich gerade gelöscht wurde.  
Das, was Harry in seinem Koffer suchte, war das Medaillon. Das silberne. Das von Salazar Slytherin. Er wollte seinem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen – wollte erfahren, wieso Dumbledore es ihm zukommen hatte lassen, wieso er es ihm nicht selbst gegeben hatte. Wollte das Medaillon öffnen, das verdammte Medaillon …  
Er hatte es ganz unten in seinen Koffer gelegt, in der Hoffnung, dass es dort gut versteckt war.  
Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen, ein Buch nach dem anderen warf er unachtsam aus dem Koffer. Viele Bücher landeten offen auf dem Boden. Dann war der Koffer endlich fast ganz leer – nur noch einige Socken, Federn, leere Tintenfässer, zerknüllte Pergamentfetzen lagen dort, und einige Glassplitter, die sich Harry nicht sofort erklären konnte, aber sie waren ihm egal. Denn noch etwas lag in dem Koffer: Die beiden Medaillons, eines silbern, eines golden; beide keine Horkruxe.  
Harry griff nach dem silbernen Medaillon, riss es an sich. Und als er, die Hände fest um es geschlossen, das Medaillon gegen das Licht der Kerze halten wollte, die er beim Betreten des Raumes angezündet hatte – fiel sein Blick auf etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihn irritierte, auch wenn er nicht sofort wusste, wieso. Er sah genauer hin – und es war ihm sofort klar, wieso.  
Eines der Bücher, das offen da lag, war nicht wie die anderen. Es erinnerte Harry an ein anderes Buch, und es war keine schöne Erinnerung – deshalb hatte es Harrys Aufmerksamkeit so erregt.  
In dieses Buch hatte jemand etwas mit der Hand hineingeschrieben.  
Harry legte das Medaillon neben sich auf den Boden und griff nach dem Buch, seine Neugierde geweckt; er war sogar aufgeregt, aus irgendeinem Grund. War es, weil er bei diesem Anblick an das Buch des Halbblutprinzen denken musste? Nein – der Grund wurde ihm klar, als er die Schrift in dem Buch näher betrachtete.  
Es war Dumbledores Handschrift.  
Harry erstarrte. Das – was war das? Hatte – hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich selbst etwas in dieses Buch geschrieben? Wann? Er hatte es doch erst vor kurzem erhalten, es musste eines seiner Schulbücher sein –  
Er schloss das Buch und blickte auf den Umschlag. _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, stand da. Harry erinnerte sich vage, das Buch aufgehoben und sich gefragt zu haben, für welches Fach er es wohl brauchen würde. Nun beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass es überhaupt nicht für eines seiner Schulfächer bestimmt war.  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er das Buch wieder; was immer Dumbledore geschrieben hatte stand auf den letzten Seiten des Buches, zum Teil auch auf dem inneren Umschlag. Mit angehaltenem Atem begann Harry zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,  
es gibt bestimmt vieles, was du im Moment nicht verstehst. So, wie ich dein Interesse an der Geschichte der magischen Welt einschätze, hast du dieses Buch nicht sofort geöffnet, als du es erhalten hast. Da ich Minerva nicht gebeten habe, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass_ Geschichte von Hogwarts _keines deiner Schulbücher ist, wirst du auch nicht verstanden haben, dass es sich hierbei um eine ganz besondere Ausgabe handelt – das wäre dir nur mit Fähigkeiten möglich gewesen, die Professor Trelawney zu haben behauptet. Dieses Buch ist __aus zwei Gründen ganz besonders: Einerseits, weil ich hier meine allerletzten schriftlichen Worte verfasse, die ausschließlich an dich (und natürlich, wenn du sie ihnen präsentieren möchtest, an Mr Weasley und Miss Granger) gerichtet sind; andererseits, weil es ein Exemplar einer der ersten Auflagen ist. Was heute als Mythos gilt, ist hier noch als Fakt beschrieben. Und das könnte dir nützlich sein, Harry.  
Da du also vermutlich erst unter bestimmten Umständen auf die Idee gekommen bist, einmal einen Blick hier herein zu werfen, würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn du mittlerweile nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bist, vielleicht sogar schon mit meinem Bruder gesprochen hast. Und genau deshalb denke ich auch, dass es einiges gibt, das du nicht verstehst. Lass mich versuchen, einiges aufzuklären.  
Hogwarts ist ein wunderbares Schloss, Harry. Es ist ein Zuhause für so viele Menschen, schon seit so langer Zeit. Besonders für dich ist es wichtig, denn du hast dich niemals irgendwo so wohl gefühlt wie in Hogwarts. Wir wissen beide, dass das auch für Tom Riddle gilt. Aber genauso wissen wir beide – und vergiss das niemals, Harry –, dass es nicht darauf ankommt, worin ihr euch ähnelt. Was dich von ihm unterscheidet, das zählt. Denke daran.  
Aber ich möchte auf das Thema zurückkommen. Abgesehen von meiner Annahme, dass du mit meinem Bruder bereites gesprochen hast (wenn nicht, dann mach dich schon einmal bereit für eine kleine Überraschung!), muss ich leider auch davon ausgehen, dass ich mittlerweile tot bin, wenn du das liest. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, woher ich das weiß, aber sieh es so: Ich bin an die hundertfünfzig Jahre alt und habe mich beim Finden und Zerstören eines Horkruxes des Schwarzesten Magiers aller Zeiten schwer verletzt – es braucht kein Genie, um da zu verstehen, dass der Tod schon fast an die Haustür klopft.  
Und außerdem hättest du dieses Buch hier niemals erhalten, wenn ich jetzt nicht tot wäre. Um es einmal zu sagen, wie es ist.  
Dieses großartige, uralte Gebäude voller Magie, das wir Hogwarts nennen, hat auch einige Geheimnisse. Räume wie die Kammer des Schreckens und der Raum der Wünsche gelten als solche Geheimnisse – du hast sie gelüftet, Harry. Warum nicht ein paar weitere aufdecken?  
In Kriegszeiten wird Hogwarts dir und allen anderen, die es und die gute Seite verteidigen wollen, als die sicherste Festung dienen, die es überhaupt gibt. Ich kenne nicht viele Details, was das anbelangt, aber eines weiß ich sicher: Hogwarts wird das nur tun, wenn die Häuser zusammenarbeiten! Ich glaube, ich habe zu Lebzeiten den Fehler gemacht, dir viel zu selten zu erklären, wie ungeheuer mächtig und wichtig die vereinten Kräfte der vier Häuser von Hogwarts sind. Der sprechende Hut kann dir davon bestimmt hunderte Lieder singen.  
Was hat das nun mit dir zu? Ich werde sicher nicht verlangen, dass du dich in der großen __Halle auf ein Podest stellst und den Schülern zurufst, dass der Weltuntergang droht, wenn sie nicht zusammenarbeiten. Nein, was du tun könntest, wären verschiedene andere, nützlichere Dinge:  
Beschränke dich nicht in der Wahl deiner Helfer. Ich bleibe dabei, verrate niemandem außer Mr Weasley und Miss Granger etwas von den Horkruxen – das wäre nicht ratsam. Aber es gibt unzählige Personen – Zauberer, Hexen, magische Wesen (vielleicht sogar Muggel? Denke darüber nach!) –, die nichts lieber tun würden, als dir, dem Jungen, der lebt, zu helfen. Egal, wie viel du über den Nutzen ihrer Taten preisgibst.  
Und bevor du mich falsch verstehst und dich an das Ministerium wendest – was vielleicht im Laufe deiner Abenteuer nötig sein wird, aber erst später, Harry –, weise ich noch eindringlicher auf das hin, worauf ich hinaus möchte: Suche diese Hilfe innerhalb der Wände von Hogwarts! Scheue nicht zurück vor anderen Häusern, auch nicht vor Slytherin, oder vor den Lehrern oder anderen Bediensteten! Und wende dich an mich, wenn du gar nicht mehr weiterweist. Ich mag tot sein – aber ich nehme an, ihr habt meinen Körper nicht einfach in eine Besenkammer geworfen und ein Stück Pergament mit der Aufschrift „Hier ruht Albus Dumbledore" auf die Tür geklebt. Vielleicht findest du Trost an meinem Grab. Ich zumindest habe die Ausflüge zu den Gräbern meiner Eltern immer als lohnenswert empfunden.  
Und zu guter Letzt: Falls du mittlerweile ein oder mehrere Horkruxe gefunden hast – herzlichen Glückwunsch! Falls du Voldemort bereits erledigt hast – ein Hoch auf dich; aber die Worte hier habe ich dann dennoch nicht umsonst geschrieben, denke ich. Verbreite die Botschaft. Hogwarts ist mächtig, wenn die Häuser vereint sind.  
Alles Liebe,  
Albus Dumbledore  
PS: Eine Möglichkeit hätte ich fast vergessen. Solltest du nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sein – um Himmels Willen, Harry, tu das jetzt, solange es nicht zu spät ist._

Eine Träne fiel auf die letzten paar Wörter.


	26. Kapitel 25: Im Wesen gespalten

– KAPITEL FÜNFUNDZWANZIG –

**Im Wesen gespalten**

Es dauerte lange, bis Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte. Weniger die Tatsache, dass das Dumbledores letzte Worte waren, sondern eher die Handschrift selbst war es, die Harry unfähig machte, das Buch zuzuschlagen. Diese langen, dünnen, ineinander verworrenen Buchstaben … Der Mann, der sie geschrieben hatte, würde nie zurückkehren. Geschweige denn sein Bruder. Und es war alles – irgendwie – Harrys Schuld …  
Den Inhalt des Briefes, wenn es als das gedacht war, hatte Harry nur am Rand seines Geistes wahrgenommen … Aber er wusste, er wäre wütend, wenn er sich mehr damit beschäftigen würde. Was sollte _das_ denn jetzt? Wieso schwafelte Dumbledore von Hogwarts, wenn Harry so dringend Hilfe mit den Horkruxen brauchte, Hilfe, die ihm außer Dumbledore niemand geben konnte?  
Harr hasste sich für die Wut, die nun wieder in ihm zu brodeln drohte. Er spürte sie ganz tief unten in seinem Magen, als wäre das Monster, das damals nach Ginny gebrüllt hatte, plötzlich bösartig geworden. Aber was sollte er machen – Dumbledore hätte ahnen müssen, dass er wütend sein würde. Hätte verstehen müssen, dass Harry nicht mit Gerede über Hogwarts zufrieden sein würde.  
Aber als die Wut absank, Harry wieder klar denken konnte – da wusste er, das hier hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung. Dieser Brief … er war wichtig. Doch Harry war nicht in der Verfassung, den Sinn herauszufinden, irgendetwas zu verstehen. Er brauchte Hilfe dabei.  
Und dieses eine Mal noch würde er sie nur bei Ron und Hermine suchen.  
Als Harry aufstand, bemerkte er, wie wackelig seine Beine waren. Er war wohl noch schneller gerannt, als ihm klar gewesen war. Mit einiger Mühe begab sich Harry zu seinem Koffer; er sah, was für ein Chaos er bei der Suche nach dem Medaillon veranstaltet hatte: Überall lagen seine Bücher, seine Pergamente, seine Kleidung. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, überlegte einige Sekunden und sagte dann, als ihm der Zauber wieder einfiel: „_Ratzeputz_!"  
Einige seiner Besitztümer sprangen tatsächlich in den Koffer zurück, aber bei weitem nicht alle. Er hob den Rest eigenhändig auf und warf sie in den Koffer – bis auf das, was er brauchte: Die Karte des Rumtreibers aktivierte er, dann suchte er nach Rons und Hermines Namen. Er fand sie – wenig überraschend – an dem selben Ort, und zwar in der Bibliothek.  
Als er wieder zum Losrennen ansetzte, fielen ihm die vielen Leute unten im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Die Neuigkeit aus Hogsmeade war vermutlich schon bis zum Schloss durchgedrungen; er hatte jetzt keine Lust, Fragen zu beantworten …  
Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Umhang, den er für Hagrids Junggesellenabschied ausgezogen hatte. Aus dessen Tasche zog er seinen Tarnumhang, warf den über sich, blickte noch einmal auf die Karte, um sicherzugehen, dass Ron und Hermine sich noch nicht bewegt hatten – fand sie an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor. Sobald die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder nur ein altes, leeres Stück Pergament war, warf er sie in den Koffer zu all dem anderen Zeug, schloss ihn ab und verließ dann den Schlafsaal mit hastigen Schritten, diese besondere Ausgabe von _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ unter seine Arme geklemmt.  
Die Bibliothek kam Harry staubiger vor als früher, aber das bildete er sich wohl nur ein. Reihe um Reihe von Buchregalen erstreckten sich vor ihm, ihr Inhalt manchmal so dick wie Dudleys Arm, manchmal so dünn wie Pergament, aber eines war an allen Büchern gleich: Jedes sah so alt aus wie Hogwarts selbst es war.  
Auf dem Weg hier her war Harry äußerst wenigen Leuten begegnet, aber da er unter dem Tarnumhang steckte, hätte es anders auch keinen Unterschied gemacht. Trotzdem war er froh: So hatte er nicht ständig darauf achten müssen, nicht jemanden niederzurennen, sondern konnte mit halbwegs weit weg driftenden Gedanken die Korridore entlang laufen.  
Auch in der Bibliothek waren wenige Schüler – logisch, denn den meisten war es um diese Uhrzeit bereits verboten, ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Nur dem gähnenden Ernie McMillan, dem starren Theodore Nott, der die Augen auf ein Buch fixiert hatte, als wäre es das Interessanteste, das er je gesehen hatte, und einem einsamen Fünftklässler, der sich bereits seiner Müdigkeit hingegeben und in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war, begegnete er während seiner Suche nach Ron und Hermine – nicht einmal Madam Pince sah er; sie schlenderte wohl gerade eine Abteilung weit hinten in der Bibliothek entlang und betrachtete ihre hochgeschätzten Bücher, untersuchte sie auf mögliche Misshandlungen durch Schüler.  
Aber Harry hatte auch keinen Erfolg bei der Suche nach Ron und Hermine. Gerade wollte er aufgeben, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen und die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder nach ihnen absuchen – da gelangte eine unverkennbar schrille Stimme an sein Ohr: Die von Hermine, wenn sie wütend war.  
Harry kam näher, da hörte er, was Ron Hermine antwortete, und blieb sofort stehen.  
„Er hat es doch nicht böse gemeint! Kannst du ihm nicht einfach –"  
„Verzeihen? Doch."  
„Wo ist dann das Problem?"  
„Er soll mich selbst um Entschuldigung bitten!"  
Erleichtert bog Harry um das Bücherregal herum, das ihn von seinen Freunden abtrennte. Dort saßen sie sich an einem kleinen runden Tisch gegenüber, Hermine scheinbar in ein Buch vertieft, Ron mit ausgelaugter Miene.  
„Das will er doch!", sagte Ron.  
Harry hob die Hand, um seinen Tarnumhang von sich zu ziehen und Ron zuzustimmen – da kam die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince doch noch um die Ecke geschlichen.  
„Seid gefälligst leiser!", zischte sie.  
Und dann – zu Harrys großem Unbehagen – hob sie ihren Zauberstab, aus dessen Spitze etwas ragte, das wie ein Staubwedel aussah, und machte sich daran, das Bücherregal hinter Ron und Hermine abzustauben.  
Als Harry gerade überlegte, wie er sich bei Ron und Hermine bemerkbar machen könnte, ohne Madam Pinces Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, setzten die beiden ihre Unterhaltung fort, nun im Flüsterton. Harry kam näher heran, um weiter zuzuhören.  
„Dann soll er doch kommen", sagte Hermine ungerührt. „Wenn er sich wirklich entschuldigen will, soll er herkommen."  
Harry überlegte, ihr einfach auf die Schulter zu tippen, aber sie würde sich vermutlich erschrecken – und wenn er auch noch Schuld daran wäre, dass Madam Pince ihr aufgrund von Kreischen Bibliotheksverbot auferlegen würde, dann würde Hermine wohl nie wieder mit ihm sprechen.  
„Das wird er sicher noch tun –"  
„Hmm, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Sie schlug eine der Seiten in ihrem Buch so kräftig um, dass sie zu zerreißen drohte; Madam Pince warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. „Er weiß doch ohnehin alles besser, nicht wahr?"  
Harry konnte sich nicht helfen: Sein Mund klappte auf. Das war absolut unfair, und gar nicht typisch für Hermine. Warum unterstellte sie ihm solche Dinge? Nur, weil sie wütend war?  
„So ein Blödsinn!" Ron war ebenso empört wie Harry. Mit zufriedenem Grinsen sah Harry zu, wie sein bester Freund sogar einen wütenden Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf mit Madam Pinces Zauberstab über sich ergehen ließ, nur, um seine Wut lautstark zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
„Blödsinn, meinst du?" Hermine nahm nun ihre Augen von dem Buch und richtete sie auf Harrys. „Hast du nicht mitgekriegt, was er uns alles verschwiegen hat? Die Träume? Wer weiß, was der noch alles für sich behält! Er glaubt nicht ernsthaft, dass wir ihm helfen können – will wieder alles selbst machen. Typisch. Nun, dann soll er doch."  
„Das meinst du nicht so!"  
„Stimmt, ich würde ihm sehr gerne helfen." Hermine schnaufte, so leise, wie es ging. „Aber er lässt es ja nicht zu. In gewisser Weise haben die alle doch Recht, die meinen, Harry wollte nur den Helden spielen."  
„Hermine, wenn du noch einmal so einen Schwachsinn sagst, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich zu verhexen! Und ich hab neulich einen guten Fluch nachgeschlagen, der verwandelt deine Nase in –"  
„Ich mein das nicht böse. Ich bin nur realistisch. Ich meine – ich weiß, dass Harry ein Held _ist_, keine Frage. Aber Helden müssen nicht immer einsam sein! Und mir kommt es so vor, als wolle er die wirkliche Arbeit mit den Horkruxen selbst erledigen, die Suche und Zerstörung, so, wie er es ursprünglich geplant hat. Du wirst schon sehen. Irgendwann wird er verschwinden, und wenn er zurückkommt, hat er es irgendwie geschafft, Voldemort zu erledigen – und er wird erwarten, dass wir ihm mit offenen Armen entgegenrennen, ihm gratulieren und total froh sind, dass er wieder da ist." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde ihm dann die Meinung sagen. Dass es furchtbar von ihm war, allein zu gehen."  
Harrys Herz war mit jedem Wort tiefer hinab gerutscht, als würde etwas gewaltvoll darauf schlagen, bis es sich jetzt so anfühlte, als würde es in seinem Fuß nach einem Ausgang suchen. Er blickte hastig zu Ron – er starrte Hermine an, die Stirn in Falten gelegt – weil er es nicht fassen konnte, was Hermine da sagte, oder weil er es sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ?  
„Das – das weißt du doch gar nicht alles." Sagte Ron, aber er war sichtlich verunsichert.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Wenigstens ist er heute nicht zu dem brennenden Haus gerannt, um Voldemort selbst zu erledigen." Hermine blätterte die nächste Seite des Buches auf, ihr Gesicht ausdrucksloser als je zuvor. „Hätte er ja normalerweise gemacht. Dann wäre er auch noch gleich gestorben. Was ihn wohl dazu bewegt hat, ausnahmsweise mal nicht den Helden spielen zu müssen?"  
Harry hatte genug gehört. Nicht einmal Rons nun wieder entsetzte und wütende Miene oder sein weit aufgerissener Mund, der darauf hindeutete, dass er wohl gleich zu schreiben beginnen würde, konnte ihn davon abhalten, sich umzudrehen und aus der Bibliothek zu laufen.

Er hatte sich sofort in sein Bett gelegt, ohne auf Ron zu warten. Und am nächsten Morgen schlief Ron noch, als Harry aufwachte. Auch wenn Harry nicht mit Ron stritt, so wollte er nicht mit ihm sprechen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Zuerst wollte er mit Hermine reden – auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wann das endlich geschehen würde.  
Er fühlte sich allein, verlassen, als er die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunterstieg. Hermines Beschreibung eines _einsamen Helden_ kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Im Moment war er das wirklich, aber dafür konnte er nichts …  
Hermine saß nicht in der großen Halle; diese war sogar noch fast leer. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, warum: Es war gerade einmal acht Uhr morgens, an einem Sonntag. Wer war da schon wach, außer ihm, ein paar Schülern, die die Nacht durchgemacht hatten und Professor Ogden, dem neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde, bei dessen Alter man vermuten konnte, dass er schon seit Jahren aus Gewohnheit um diese Zeit aufstand?  
Harry wollte zum Tisch der Gryffindors gehen, als er dort McLaggen sitzen sah. Der hatte ihn glücklicherweise noch nicht bemerkt, also machte Harry eine Kehrtwende und lief durch die Eingangshalle zum Tor.  
Vereinzelte Nebenschwaden schwebten über den Boden der Ländereien, und die Luft war eisig. Harry wollte nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal laufen, um einen dicken Mantel zu holen, also biss er einfach die Zähne zusammen und schritt die Stufen vom Eingangstor hinunter. Die beiden Auroren, die heute hier Wache standen, beäugten ihn misstrauisch, sagten aber nichts und ließen ihn gehen.  
Harry wusste nicht, warum es ihn auf die Ländereien gezogen hatte. Vielleicht, weil er hoffte, wieder Luna zu begegnen und seltsame Geschichten von ihr zu hören? Vielleicht, weil er sich an eine der Stellen setzen wollte, an denen er wunderschöne Stunden mit Ginny verbracht hatte, und an diese Zeiten zurückdenken wollte (oder sogar hoffte, dass Ginny zufällig auch dort war …)? Oder aber er hatte überhaupt keinen Grund, genoss es einfach, durch die verlassenen Ländereien zu spazieren, wo die Sonne eben erst aufgegangen war, der Wind durch die Blätter der Bäume säuselte und dabei Geräusche machte, die wie Flüstern klangen, der Nebel sich nach und nach von den Wiesen zum See zog, wo er dicht über der Oberfläche lag …  
Der See. Als Harry verträumt darauf starrte, erregte der wahre Grund für seinen so frühen Besuch der Ländereien seine Aufmerksamkeit, und ihm war klar, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit schon unbewusst gekannt hatte …  
Dumbledores Grabstein hob sich in seinem unglaublich reinen Weiß von den grauweißen Nebelwolken hinter ihm ab, fast wie ein Leuchtturm, der Harry den Weg zu sich wies. Deshalb war er gekommen … Dumbledores Worte aus _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ …  
_Vielleicht findest du Trost an meinem Grab_ …  
War es möglich? War das – ein versteckter Hinweis? War das der wahre Grund für Dumbledores Brief, war das eine verschlüsselte Botschaft, vielleicht sogar die, die Harry ersehnte, die, die ihm etwas über Horkruxe verriet, wenn er dem Hinweis folgte? Hielt Dumbledores Grab etwas für ihn bereit, das Dumbledore dort platziert hatte? Nein, er war tot gewesen, als das Grab errichtet worden war – hatte Dumbledore dort etwas platzieren _lassen_? Wie er McGonagall auch darum gebeten hatte, Harry das Buch _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ zusammen mit seinen Schulbüchern zu schicken?  
Während er über all das nachgedacht hatte, hatten ihn seine Füße zu dem Grab getragen. Der Wind hatte aufgehört zu säuseln: Es herrschte völlige Stille. Fast unheimliche Stille, aber Harry nahm das nur am Rande seines Geistes wahr.  
Hier war es nun – das Grab. Wo Harry, laut Dumbledores Brief, Trost finden sollte. Trost, wie er gehofft hatte, in Form eines Hinweises, neuer Informationen …  
Und wieder hatte er sich getäuscht. Er kam sich dumm vor. Was sollte Dumbledore an seinem Grab versteckt haben (_lassen_, sagte er sich in seinem Kopf; _versteckt haben lassen, wenn, dann von einer anderen Person … Dumbledore ist tot_)? Das war einfach nur wieder eine von Dumbledores exzentrischen Bemerkungen gewesen: Seinen Träumen nachzuhängen führt zu nichts Gutem, Liebe ist die stärkste Macht, ein Grab spendet Trost, nichts ist wichtiger, als auf eine Schokofroschkarte dargestellt zu sein …  
Denn der Grabstein war ein gewöhnlicher Grabstein. Nichts Auffälliges, nichts, was besonders magisch wirkte – sah man einmal von dem unwahrscheinlich hellen Weiß des Marmors ab … Harry hätte über sich lachen können, wäre die Situation für ihn nicht so verdammt schrecklich und endgültig gewesen …  
Und doch konnte er sich nicht von dem Grab losmachen, sich nicht dazu bringen, einfach wegzugehen. Er starrte auf den Namen seines ehemaligen Schulleiters, Mentors … _Albus Dumbledore_. Nie wieder würde er seine Hilfe bekommen. Der Brief in dem Buch hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Der Grabbesuch half ihm nichts …  
Harry erschrak, als Stimmen hinter ihm lauter wurden. Er drehte sich um und sah mehrere Schüler den Weg entlang spazieren, lachend, schwatzend. Der Nebel war zum größten Teil verschwunden, die Sonne stand höher. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr – er hatte mehr als eine halbe Stunde hier gestanden.  
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Grabmal, wollte sich umdrehen und – da fiel es ihm endlich auf. Ein nervöses Kribbeln ging ihm durch den Hals, das Herz, den Bauch. Da war etwas. _Da war etwas_!  
Es war so winzig klein, kein Wunder, dass Harry es nicht vorher bemerkt hatte. Aber unter Dumbledores Namen, zwischen dem und seinem Geburts- und Sterbejahr, war etwas anderes in den Marmor geritzt … Harry beugte sich ganz tief darüber, um es erkennen zu können … Es war … ein … ein Auge?  
Harry sah noch genauer hin. Es war definitiv ein Zeichen, ein Symbol oder etwas in der Art.   
Er hatte es noch nie vorher gesehen, daher bezweifelte er, dass Dumbledore es manchmal als Unterschrift benutzt hatte. Was konnte es sein? Das Wappen seiner Familie? Aberforth hatte gesagt, die Dumbledores waren berühmt und beliebt gewesen – eine solche Familie hatte bestimmt ein Wappen.  
Aber warum sollte es dann nur so winzig auf dem Grabstein dargestellt sein? Er beugte sich _noch_ näher hin, versuchte, die Form zu erkennen.  
Wie bei seinem ersten Eindruck, erinnerte es ihn auch jetzt wieder an ein Auge. Es war ein dreieckiges Zeichen, von dessen Spitze bis zum Boden eine Linie verlief, auf der, alle Seiten des Dreiecks innen berührend, ein Kreis lag. Das Symbol wirkte auf Harry so fremdartig wie noch kein einziges, das er je in irgendwelchen Büchern gesehen hatte – und gleichzeitig glaubte er, es _doch_ zu kennen, es _doch_ schon einmal gesehen zu haben … Da war etwas wie eine Erinnerung, etwas klingelte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes weit hinten in seinem Kopf – er nahm es tatsächlich wie ein Klingeln war, oder ein Pfeifen, etwas, das sich ihm zeigen wollte, aber es nicht ganz schaffte … Er konnte die Erinnerung einfach nicht wachrufen …  
Aber er wusste, wer das Symbol wahrscheinlich kannte. Jemand, der so gut wie jedes Zeichen der Magie wohl nicht nur erklären, sondern auch von seinen Hintergründen, seinem Ursprung und seinem Zweck berichten konnte: jemand wie Hermine.  
Die Zeit für eine Entschuldigung war wohl jetzt gekommen.  
Harry riss sich von dem Symbol und dem Grab los, stürmte den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, an den Schülern vorbei, deren einzige Sorge es jetzt war, den Sonntag so gut wie möglich auszukosten. Er ignorierte die Auroren, die ihm nun, da er es so eilig hatte, noch misstrauischere Blicke zuwarfen, lief in die Eingangshalle und sah nur schnell im Vorbeigehen durch die große Doppeltür in die große Halle. Als er Ron und Hermine am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzen sah, lief er die Marmortreppe hoch, den Korridor entlang, eine weitere Treppe hoch, immer höher, immer weiter …  
Bis er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte. Er war beinahe leer, nur ein paar Schüler waren darin. Als Harry zum Schlafsaal lief, kam Colin Creevey auf ihn zu.  
„Harry! Harry! Stimmt es, was alle erzählen? In Hogsmeade gab es einen Angriff? Jemand ist gestorben? Und du warst auch dabei? Willst du mir was davon erzäh- okay, ich bin sicher, ich kann nachher im Tagespropheten was davon lesen! Tschüss, Har-"  
Aber da hatte Harry schon die Tür des Schlafsaals hinter sich zugeworfen, direkt in Colins Gesicht. Dean, der einzige Bewohner dieses Zimmers, der noch nicht aufgestanden war, schreckte hoch.  
„Wasnlos?"  
„Nichts, schlaf weiter." Harry ging zu seinem Nachttisch, griff nach _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, das auf _Sucher und Schnatz und ihre Beziehung_ und auf dem Buch von Viridian (das er, wie ihm jetzt einfiel, immer noch nicht ganz gelesen hatte, aber darüber konnte er im Moment nicht viele Gedanken verschwenden) lag, und lief wieder aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Korridore entlang, die Treppen hinab.  
„Hermine! Ron!"  
Er traf die beiden am Tor der großen Halle, die sie gerade verlassen hatten. Hermine machte Anstalten, einfach weiterzugehen, aber Harry griff nach ihrem Arm.  
„Bitte", sagte er. „Bitte, lass mich mit dir sprechen."  
Sie sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, sogar mehrere Sekunden lang – dann riss sie ihren Arm los, verschränkte ihn mit ihrem anderen und machte mit ihrer passiven Miene ihr vorgespieltes Desinteresse offensichtlich. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, dann wandte er sich an Ron.  
„Mit dir muss ich auch reden", sagte er. „Am besten gehen wir – in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Kommt mit. Bitte."  
Er führte sie zu dem Korridor gegenüber der großen Halle, öffnete die Tür eines unbenutzten Klassenzimmers und wartete, bis die beiden eingetreten waren. Hermine stolzierte mit immer noch erhobenen Augenbrauen an ihm vorbei, Ron rollte die Augen, grinste Harry zu und ging ihr dann hinterher. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Mach bitte schnell, Harry, ich habe noch zu tun –"  
„Hör bitte zu, Hermine", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort; sie sah ihn empört an, aber er ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Stell dich bitte nicht so – so abweisend. So bist du nicht. Und eine überzeugende Schauspielerin warst du noch nie."  
Hermines Wangen liefen rot an – aber ihre abweisende Haltung, ihren kalten Gesichtsausdruck und die verschränkten Arme, ließ sie nicht fallen. Allerdings sagte sie auch nichts mehr, sondern wartete darauf, dass Harry weitersprach.  
„Schön – nun – hör zu, Hermine, es tut mir leid." Sie rollte mit den Augen, deswegen sagte Harry schnell: „Nein, wirklich! Hermine, was ich gesagt habe, hätte ich nicht sagen sollen – natürlich weißt du so vieles so viel besser als ich, das ist völlig logisch, und ich hätte nicht an deinem Urteilungsvermögen zweifeln sollen – Hermine, ehrlich, es _tut mir leid_!" Harry hob die Stimme, als Hermine seufzte und sich, scheinbar gelangweilt, auf einen der Schülertische setzte. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Um Himmels Willen, verzeih mir doch."  
Die Charade, die Hermine da zu spielen versuchte, löste sich langsam auf; ihr Blick war nun ein ehrlich skeptischer.  
„Versteh doch, ohne dich schaffen Ron und ich es nicht." Harry meinte es so, wie er es sagte, und er musste das Hermine klar machen. „Wir brauchen dich, ohne dich –" (und ihm fiel wieder ein, was er sie am letzten Abend hatte sagen hören in der Bibliothekt) „– ohne dich würde ich es nie schaffen, die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören, geschweige denn, Voldemort zu vernichten!"  
Hermine war nun dazu übergegangen, ihre Fingernägel aneinander zu reiben und sie dabei genauestens zu beobachten, als müsse sie deren Äußeres bei den UTZ-Prüfungen präzise beschreiben können, ohne sie zu sehen. Ron stand schweigend und wartend neben ihr, sah sie erwartungsvoll an, während Harry versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und ihn stumm um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber noch bevor Ron das mitbekam, hob Hermine ihren Kopf. Harry erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du das alles ernst meinst?", fragte sie; sie hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt, ihr Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt, und sie betrachtete ihn abwiegend.  
Harry nickte. „Ja. Wirklich."  
Kurz verschwand der unsichere Ausdruck nicht von ihrem Gesicht – dann seufzte sie. „Also gut." Harry sah, dass sie lächelte. „Freut mich, dass du dich entschuldigt hast."  
Harry hätte beinahe gestöhnt vor Erleichterung – aber er wollte endlich zur Sache kommen. Jetzt, wo das geklärt war, musste er sich wieder konzentrieren.  
„Gut", sagte er, und dann endlich legte er _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ offen auf den Tisch, auf dem Hermine saß. „Ron, komm auch her – ihr müsst etwas lesen."  
Harry wartete, bis die beiden zu Ende gelesen hatten. Während Ron immer verblüffter dreinblickte, wurden Hermines Augen immer feuchter, umso weiter sie kam. Schließlich blickte sie als erste auf und sah Harry an.  
„Oh Harry –"  
„Schon gut", sagte er hastig; auch für Mitleid oder Trauer oder melancholische Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Dumbledore hatte er jetzt nichts übrig. „Wir können auch nachher darüber reden, was wir davon halten", fügte er hinzu, als auch Ron fertig war und zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
„Aber, Harry, verstehst du denn nicht", sagte Hermine, „ich hatte doch Unrecht!"  
Harry verstand tatsächlich nicht, was sie meinte, und für einen Moment lenkte sie ihn sogar von dem Symbol auf Dumbledores Grabstein ab.  
„Ich – was?"  
„Ich habe mich geirrt!" Sie nahm das Buch in beide Hände und las vor: „_Was heute als Mythos gilt, ist hier noch als Fakt beschrieben. Und das könnte dir nützlich sein, Harry._"   
Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und sah ihn traurig an. „Ich lag falsch darin, Mythen und Legenden einfach so als unsinnig zu erklären!"  
Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht, als er den Brief gelesen hatte – und daran wollte er auch gar nicht denken. Es war nicht seine Absicht, Hermine nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.  
„Vergiss das bitte, Hermine, ja? Darum geht es jetzt nicht."  
„Aber das ist doch wichtig, jetzt muss ich – müssen _wir_ noch einmal von vorne anfangen –"  
„Nein, Hermine das ist jetzt gar nicht wichtig!" Harry wollte sich nicht mit Schuldgefühlen aufhalten, weder mit seinen, noch mit Hermines. „Das Buch war noch nicht alles! Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich euch zeigen muss."  
Sie tauschten einen Blick aus, Hermine überrascht, Ron mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck von Triumph auf dem Gesicht; Harry wusste, dass sie an das denken mussten, was sie in der Bibliothek besprochen hatten, als Harry sie belauscht hatte. Der einsame Held, der alles allein machen wollte und ihnen nichts verriet … Harry wusste nicht genau, wie Ron sich so sehr zusammenreißen konnte, dass er nicht laut „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!" rief.  
„Kommt mit", sagte Harry. Er schnappte hastig das Buch und verbarg sein Grinsen, indem er sich dann sofort umdrehte und aus dem Klassenzimmer lief. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm sofort, und nur eine Minute später erreichten sie das Grab.  
„Wieso – hast du – es so – eilig?", keuchte Hermine, als sie zusammen mit Ron Harry einholte.  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern wartete nur, bis Hermine und Ron ihren Atem wiedergewonnen hatte. Er selbst war in letzter Zeit wohl zu viel gerannt, um so schnell die Puste zu verlieren.  
„Also", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, „was willst du uns zeigen?"  
Harry antwortete, noch bevor Hermine zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Weißt du, was das ist?"  
Harry zeigte auf das seltsame Symbol. Zufrieden sah er, dass er Hermines Interesse geweckt hatte: Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, beugte ihren Kopf hinunter, ganz dicht an die Stelle, die Harrys Fingerspitze berührte. Harry nahm die Hand weg und wartete. Als sich Hermine nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht rührte, wollte Harry einen Blick mit Ron tauschen – aber der stand neben Hermine und betrachtete das Symbol über ihre Haarmähne hinweg mindestens genauso konzentriert wie Hermine selbst.  
„Also", sagte Hermine dann nach einer Weile, wobei sie sich langsam aufrichtete, „das Zeichen sieht vielen ähnlich, die mir schon begegnet sind. Vor allem einigen alchemistischen. Allerdings kenne ich kein Symbol, das _genau so_ aussieht."  
Harry war keineswegs enttäuscht; Hermine hatte gesagt, dass sie viele ähnliche Symbole kannte. Wahrscheinlich war das hier eine Kombination aus diesen anderen, oder so etwas in der Richtung. Er wollte Hermine diese Idee vorstellen, als Ron sich plötzlich zu Wort meldete.  
„Ich kenne das Symbol."  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er Ron richtig verstanden hatte. Wie Hermine wandte er sich mit überraschter Miene an ihn. Als er ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sah, hob er die Augenbrauen.  
„Glaubt ihr mir etwa nicht?"  
„Ich – _was_ hast du gesagt?" Hermine klang so irritiert wie Harry sich fühlte.  
„Ich hab gesagt, ich kenne das Symbol!" Er wandte sich an Harry; er wirkte erwartungsvoll, aufgeregt. „Weißt du nicht mehr? _Im Wesen gespalten_!"  
Hermine drehte sich nun ebenso erwartungsvoll zu Harry um – aber der verstand immer noch nichts. Sein Gesicht verriet wohl seine Ahnungslosigkeit: Ron stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Also ehrlich – seit wann hör ich denn genauer zu als du? Gerade, wenn Dumbledore spricht – gesprochen hat – ach, ist doch egal." Harry verstand immer noch nicht; Ron klatschte sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Mann, Harry, hallo! Vor etwa zwei Jahren! In Dumbledores Büro!" Ron deutete auf das Symbol. „Dumbledores Gerät, eines von diesen silbernen Dingern!"  
Und in dem Moment erinnerte sich Harry wieder. Die Erinnerung kam so schlagartig, dass Harry wohl noch perplexer aussehen musste als zuvor, als er nichts verstanden hatte, denn Ron sah ihn nun völlig ungläubig an. Aber Harry hatte nun verstanden – sah es nun wieder vor sich … das silberne Gerät … und Dumbledore hat es irgendwie zum Laufen gebracht, daraufhin kam eine Schlange aus der Spitze, eine Schlange aus Rauch … und sie hat sich verdoppelt – nachdem Dumbledore eine merkwürdige Frage gestellt hatte.  
_Im Wesen gespalten?_ …  
„Nun hör mal, Harry, das war, als mein Dad –"  
„Ja, ich weiß schon wieder!", sagte Harry hastig; eine neue Aufregung war in ihm aufgestiegen, eine Lust, zu handeln, die er schon so lange vermisst hatte, ohne es zu bemerken. „Ich weiß es wieder, Ron!"  
„Kann mich mal bitte einer einweihen?", mischte sich Hermine ein; es schien sie richtig zu entnerven, dass Harry und Ron über etwas sprachen, von dem sie nichts wusste.  
„Das machen wir auf dem Weg", sagte Harry.  
„Auf dem Weg?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wohin?"  
Harry konnte nicht anders – er lächelte. „Zu Dumbledores Büro."


	27. Kapitel 26: Deren Totenrelikte

– KAPITEL SECHSUNDZWANZIG –

**Deren Totenrelikte**

Ein einsamer Wasserspeier stand an der Wand des ansonsten so leeren Korridors im siebten Stock. Schon oft hatte Harry den Raum betreten, der von der Statue verborgen wurde. Und immer hatte dann dort dieser alte Mann gewartet, mit der Halbmondbrille und dem langen weißen Bart … immer, bis auf das letzte Mal. Und obwohl er es schon einmal erlebt hatte, war der Gedanke, nur in Dumbledores _ehemaliges_ Büro zu gehen, ein schockierender, unerträglicher.  
Außerdem wusste er nicht einmal, wie er es anstellen sollte.  
„Säuredrops?", fragte Harry den Wasserspeier, gewiss, dass das nicht mehr das Passwort war. Überhaupt glaubte er nicht, dass McGonagall sonst irgendeine Süßigkeit als Passwort benutzen würde. Auch diese Zeiten waren vorbei.  
Und der Wasserspeier bewegte sich tatsächlich nicht.  
„Schrimpelzunge?", versuchte Harry es diesmal mit dem aktuellen Passwort des Gryffindor-Turms, aber auch das funktionierte nicht.  
„So kommen wir nicht weiter", sagte Hermine mit gequälter Stimme. Seit Harry und Ron ihr abwechselnd erklärt hatten, was das Symbol zu bedeuten hatte (und dabei waren sie wieder einmal gerannt, weshalb sie so ausgelaugt gewesen waren, als sie diesen Korridor erreicht hatten, dass sie fünf Minuten lang nur pursten hatten können, sitzend oder an die Wand gelehnt), war sie fast noch gewillter als die beiden, mehr darüber herauszufinden. Scheinbar sagte ihr das Gerät, das Dumbledore damals benutzt hatte, mehr als Harry oder Ron.  
„Könnte McGonagall wo anders sein?" Ron sah sich um, als würde er hoffen, dass sie gleich um die Ecke gebogen kam. „Wir können sie ja suchen und sie bitten, uns das Passwort zu verraten."  
Hermine seufzte. „Ist wohl das einzige, was wir tun –"  
„Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen."  
Ron und Hermine sahen Harry überrascht an.  
„Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen", wiederholte Harry, aber der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht. Harry wusste – fühlte –, dass es so oder auf eine ähnliche Weise möglich war, in das Büro zu kommen. _Ihm_ zumindest war es möglich. Aber – _nur_ ihm … also musste er etwas sagen, das – _aber natürlich_!  
„Es geht um die Horkruxe", sagte Harry.  
Mit einem Geräusch, das das Alter des Wasserspeiers erahnen ließ, sprang dieser zur Seite, gab die Wand hinter sich frei, die sich sofort für eine Wendeltreppe öffnete.  
„Woher hast du das gewusst?", fragte Ron mit kaum mehr als einem Flüstern.  
„Es ist logisch", meinte Hermine, aber auch sie klang beeindruckt.  
Harry antwortete, zufrieden mit Hermines Beitrag zu der Sache, Ron nicht und stieg den anderen beiden voraus die Wendeltreppe empor. Hinter ihnen schloss sich der Geheimgang laut hörbar wieder, und sie standen schließlich vor einer Tür mit einem Knauf, der die Form eines Greifs hatte. Harry war kurz davor, ihn zu drehen und einfach zu öffnen, als er es sich anders überlegte und stattdessen klopfte. Aber niemand antwortete von innen, niemand bat ihn hinein. Also öffnete er die Tür schließlich doch selbst.  
Nichts hatte sich verändert, stellte Harry zu seiner großen Überraschung fest. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass McGonagall Dumbledores merkwürdige Gerätschaften durch ihre eigenen Besitztümer ersetzen würde – aber vermutlich waren das gar nicht Dumbledores Maschinen, sondern die desjenigen, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war … Jedenfalls pufften und pfiffen die silbernen Instrumente auf ihren kleinen Tischen vor sich hin – manche, wie Harry jetzt zum ersten Mal auffiel, bewegten sich auch, drehten sich so langsam, dass man es kaum merkte.  


Seine Augen suchten alle Geräte ab, alle Tische, auch die Schränke mit ihren Glaswänden, auf der Suche nach dem Instrument, das sie suchten. Dieses pyramidenförmige – von vorne betrachtet dreieckige – Ding aus Glas, mit der Kugel darin, das Harry damals, als Dumbledore es benutzt hatte, kaum beachtet hatte … Ein Glück, dass Ron sich noch daran erinnert hatte.  
Aber noch bevor er das Gerät entdeckte, fand er etwas anderes, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Etwas hatte sich ja doch verändert seit Dumbledores Zeit hier – das Porträt direkt hinter dem Schreibtisch. Dumbledore schlief immer noch, sein Gesicht die friedlichste Miene, die man sich an einem Toten vorstellen konnte.  
Andere ehemalige Schulleiter waren wach und betrachteten die Neuankömmlinge auf unterschiedliche Weise: Manche einfach nur überrascht oder neugierig, andere fröhlich und freundlich („Da ist ja Mr Potter, wie schön!", rief der rotbackige Fortescue), wieder andere mit Missbehagen.  
„Mr Potter, ganz Recht", sagte Phineas Nigellus Black, seine Nase gerümpft als würde er etwas Scheußliches riechen. „Hält sich für wichtig genug, einfach in das Büro einzudringen. Und seine beiden Freunde hat er auch mitgebracht. Wie – reizend."  
Aber Harry hörte kaum zu. Nachdem er Dumbledores Porträt entdeckt hatte, fiel ihm doch noch eine weitere Veränderung auf: Die Stange, auf der früher Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes geruht hatte, war fort. Aber Gryffindors Schwert in seiner Vitrine und der sprechende Hut auf seinem Regal erinnerten Harry (aus einem für ihn unerfindlichen Grund) an das, weshalb er hier war, und er konnte sich schließlich losreißen von dem Porträt und der Stelle, an der die Vogelstange gestanden hatte.  
Er ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über das kreisrunde Büro schweifen – da tippte ihm Hermine auf die Schulter.  
„Meint ihr das dort?", fragte sie, und sie zeigte auf den storchbeinigen Tisch, der dem Schreibtisch am nächsten war. Zwischen einem ballförmigen Kristallkörper (einer Wahrsagekugel nicht unähnlich) und einem zylinderförmigen Gerät, das leise surrte, stand die Pyramide. Sie machte kein Geräusch, bewegte sich nicht, stieß auch keinen Rauch aus wie damals, als Dumbledore sie benutzt hatte. Aber sie war unverwechselbar. Eine exakte Nachbildung des Symbols auf dem Grabmal – oder vermutlich eher umgekehrt: Das Symbol war eine Nachbildung des Geräts. Ein Hinweis, versteckt von Dumbledore, um von Harry gefunden, verstanden – und genutzt zu werden.  
Harry ging zu dem Tisch, griff nach dem Gerät und hob es hoch. Es war ganz leicht, das Glas ziemlich kalt. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Kugel im Inneren, aufgespießt auf diesem Stab (im Zeichen auf dem Grabstein repräsentiert von dem Strich), kurz aufgeleuchtet hatte, als er seine Hände auf das Glas gelegt hatte. Aber es war schon wieder vorbei und die Kugel war wieder ihr übliches Silber.  
„Und?" Ron klang angespannt.  
„Was?", fragte Harry zurück. „Was erwartest du denn?"  
„Na – dass es irgendwas macht!"  
Harry betrachtete das Instrument konzentriert, schüttelte es, stellte es ab und klopfte auf das Glas – zog seinen Zauberstab, berührte es damit – hob es wieder hoch, hauchte es an, sagte „Im Wesen gespalten" – erinnerte sich an die Schlange, die aus der Spitze emporgestiegen war damals, wiederholte die drei Worte, aber diesmal in Parsel. Aber nichts geschah.  
„Was hat Dumbledore denn damals gemacht, um es zu aktivieren?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
Harry verbiss sich seinen Kommentar. _Als hätte ich es nicht schon getan, wenn ich es wüsste._  
„Er hat es nur mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs berührt", sagte Ron, „aber das hat Harry ja auch schon getan. Wahrscheinlich hat er damals irgendeinen Zauber benutzt, ohne ihn auszusprechen." Er seufzte. „Ganz so vorausblickend war er wohl doch nicht, der Alte, sonst hätte er ihn laut gesagt, damit wir ihn uns merken."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Dumbledores Porträt. Harry hingegen wandte sich wieder dem Ding zu. Irgendwie musste er es doch aktivieren können, sonst hätte Dumbledore nie den Hinweis 

auf seinem Grabstein hinterlassen … Vielleicht konnte ihm irgendjemand dabei helfen … Eigentlich fiel ihm niemand ein außer Dumbledore selbst … Aber – Dumbledore selbst? War das möglich?  
Harry drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten um den Schreibtisch herum.  
„Was tust du?", rief Hermine, aber Harry antwortete nicht. Er blieb stehen, starrte angestrengt auf das Gesicht von Dumbledore und sagte dann:  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor Dumbledore. Jetzt."  
Nichts.  
„Es ist wichtig, Professor Dumbledore. Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen. Ich, Harry!"  
Immer noch nichts; Dumbledore schnarchte leise, und Phineas Nigellus rief empört, „Also wirklich!"  
„Professor Dumbledore, es geht um die Horkruxe!"  
Die schlafende Gestalt regte sich – Dumbledore zuckte von einer Seite zur anderen, als hätte ihn etwas erschreckt. Aber sonst geschah nichts – zumindest nicht sofort. Langsam gingen die Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille einen Spalt breit auseinander; Harry fuhr hoch, als Dumbledore seine Hand hob und seine Nase kratzte; dann blinzelten die Augen, bis sie schließlich ganz offen waren. Harry hätte schwören können, von fern einen überraschten Aufruf zu hören – hatte Hagrid bemerkt, dass der Dumbledore in seiner Hütte sich in dem Porträt bewegt hatte?  
Harrys Inneres verkrampfte sich, als Dumbledore sich streckte, gähnte und dann mit verschlafenen Augen auf Harry blickte. Sein Mund zog sich in ein breites, glückliches Lächeln.  
„Harry!" Seine Stimme war nicht so alt, wie sie in dem Jahr vor seinem Tod gewesen war. „Wie schön, dass du hier bist!"  
Hinter ihm atmeten Ron und Hermine laut auf, als wären sie entsetzt – und Harry konnte nicht einmal das geringste Geräusch von sich geben. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedankenfäden lose umher, verschwanden, um einem sinnlosen Rauschen Platz zu machen. Dumbledore – Dumbledore sprach mit ihm – er war wieder da …  
Dumbledore kicherte. „Geht es dir gut, Harry? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen – brachte aber nur Gestotter hervor. „Ich – ich –"  
„Du hast mich aufgeweckt", half Dumbledore Harry auf die Sprünge. „Vermutlich, um Informationen einzuholen. Nur zu, frag mich schon."  
„Ich – aber ich – Sie –"  
„Ich bin nicht wieder lebendig, Harry, falls du das denkst!" Dumbledore lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Ich bin auch nicht ganz ich selbst – also, der Dumbledore, den du gekannt hast, meine ich damit. Aber ich bin sicher –" (sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine) „– dass Miss Granger dir die Magie und die Tücken der Porträtmalerei in der Welt der Zauberer genauestens erklären kann. Im Moment gibt es wichtigere Dinge." Er sah hinab auf die Hände des immer noch regungslosen Harry. „Oha." Sein Lächeln weitete sich. „So weit bist du schon? Viel Hilfe brauchst du ja dann gar nicht mehr."  
Die Verwirrung weckte Harry aus seiner Trance – er wusste nicht, was Dumbledore meinte, sah selbst hinab auf seine Hände. Natürlich: Er hielt das Gerät. Der Anblick half ihm, sich völlig zusammenzureißen. Er räusperte sich.  
„Also – ja, deswegen wollte ich mit Ihnen reden." _Du sprichst mit Dumbledore_, ging es ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf. _Du sprichst mit Dumbledore, obwohl er tot ist. Du sprichst wieder mit Dumbledore, obwohl er nicht mehr lebt …_ Sein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell – Dumbledore war tot, aber nicht fort! Egal, was er vorhin gesagt hatte, wegen der Magie der Porträts – Dumbledore war tot, und er sprach trotzdem mit ihm … was das bedeutete … die Möglichkeiten … Sirius – seine Eltern! „Dieses Gerät hier – ein Zeichen, das genauso aussieht, befindet sich in Ihrem Grabmal."  


„Dann ist ja gut." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Ich habe es dort platzieren lassen – besser gesagt, selbst platziert. Der recht praktische Zauber, den ich angewandt habe, um mein Grab selbst zu erschaffen, sollte ich sterben – habt ihr den gesehen? Ja? Ihr solltet darüber nachdenken, ihn auch zu lernen – erspart einem vielleicht, einmal in irgendeinem beliebigen grauen Sarg zu landen. Jedenfalls habe ich gehofft, dass du ihn entdecken, dich an das Gerät erinnern, ins Büro kommen und mich wecken würdest." Er zwinkerte. „Schien mir die passende Art zu sein, dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen."  
„Aber – aber warum haben Sie mir das Gerät nicht einfach gegeben und erklärt, was es ist?", fragte Harry, aufrichtig irritiert.  
„Aah", seufzte Dumbledore. „Ich dachte schon, dass du so etwas fragen würdest. Es mag dir seltsam vorkommen – vielleicht sogar gemein – aber ich wollte dich herausfordern, Harry. Es dir nicht zu leicht machen." Er kicherte erneut, als er Harrys ungläubige Miene sah; der konnte nämlich nicht fassen, was Dumbledore da sagte. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Harry, es ist wichtig, dass du _deinen_ Kopf anstrengst! _Du_ bist der, der Voldemort besiegen muss – es wäre dumm von mir gewesen, dir alles einfach zu machen, dir alles zu sagen, was ich weiß. Entschuldige meine Überheblichkeit, aber ich habe zu Lebzeiten so viel wie möglich herausgefunden und erarbeitet, um dir die ganzen Mühen zu ersparen. Irgendetwas _musste_ ich wissentlich offen lassen, damit du auch handeln und agieren kannst. Ich weiß, ich weiß –" (Dumbledore sprach schnell, denn nun war Harrys Miene vermutlich voller Entsetzen – das war es, was Harry fühlte) „– du musst herausfinden, was der noch unbekannte Horkrux ist, alle Seelenteile finden und zerstören – das ist mehr als genug! Aber es ist schwierig – furchtbar schwierig. Es muss auch einfache Dinge geben, die du lösen kannst – sonst würdest du doch sofort aufgeben!"  
Harrys Entsetzen verschwand, als ihm etwas wieder einfiel und ihm noch viel mehr klar wurde. Er erinnerte sich an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen. Was hatte er damals zu Ron und Hermine gesagt? Dass er glaubte, Dumbledore wollte ihm eine Chance geben, wollte sehen, ob er es schaffen würde, alles über den Stein herauszufinden, ihn zu retten … natürlich. Das hier war genau dasselbe.  
„Deshalb die Briefe", murmelte er.  
„Genau", sagte Dumbledore, der sein Flüstern scheinbar verstanden hatte. „Deshalb habe ich deine Tante gebeten, dir meine Briefe zu überreichen. Du solltest ein bisschen knobeln können und dabei auch zu einem Ergebnis gelangen. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe es nicht geschafft, das Waisenhaus – das ehemalige Waisenhaus, um genau zu sein – gründlich zu durchsuchen, weil das Ministerium mir ständig auf den Fersen war, wenn ich Muggelgebiet betreten habe. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dort nichts zu finden gibt – aber um dich beschäftigt zu halten, habe ich dir die Briefe zukommen lassen. Du solltest herausfinden, wer deine Großmutter war, solltest das Waisenhaus besuchen – sieh mal einer an, das hast du also auch schon entdeckt!"  
Harry hatte _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ aus seiner Umhangtasche gezogen, wo er das Buch hineingesteckt hatte, während sie ins Büro gelaufen waren.  
„Auch darin sind ein paar kleine Hinweise versteckt", sagte Dumbledore. „Einer davon – den hast du offensichtlich schon erkannt – sollte dich zu meinem Grab und dann zu dem Gerät hier führen." Er nickte in Richtung der Pyramide, die Harry nun nur noch in einer Hand hielt. „Dazu erkläre ich gleich einiges, vorher wollte ich fragen, ob du schon mit meinem Bruder gesprochen hast."  
Wieder verkrampfte sich etwas in Harry; das Buch und das Gerät verloren plötzlich ihre faszinierende Wirkung auf ihn. Harry konnte Dumbledore nicht ansehen, blickte nach hinten zu Ron und Hermine und dann auf den Boden.  
„Ist irgendetwas?", hörte er Dumbledore fragen; er klang sehr gelassen.  
„Professor Dumbledore", sagte Hermine mit sehr hoher Stimme, „Ihr Bruder – Ihr Bruder ist tot." Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie alle schwiegen, fügte sie hinzu: „Es gab einen 

Angriff auf Hogsmeade, es ist noch nicht ganz klar, wie es geschehen konnte, aber das Wirtshaus Ihres Bruders ist mit einem nicht löschbaren Feuerzauber niedergebrannt worden und – und Ihr Bruder umgebracht. Es tut mir Leid."  
Als Dumbledore immer noch schwieg, sah Harry doch auf: Dumbledore blickte Hermine mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und offen stehendem Mund an – mehr überrascht als schockiert.  
„Oh", sagte er. „Oh, das – nun, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet, um ehrlich zu sein." Er schluckte. „Nun – danke, schon gut, Alice –" Die ehemalige Schulleiterin aus dem Porträt neben ihm hatte ihre Hand ausgestreckt und ihm tröstend auf die Schulter geklopft. „Ist schon in Ordnung, er – nun, da kann man nichts machen."  
Betretene Stille setzte daraufhin ein. Harry wartete, dass Dumbledore weitersprach, aber er blickte nur auf den Boden zu Harrys Füßen, eine Falte über seiner Hakennase besonders tief. Also sagte Harry schließlich wieder etwas:  
„Ähm – aber wir haben mit ihm gesprochen. Mit Aberforth, meine ich."  
Das holte Dumbledore zurück: Er blinzelte, sah Harry an – nickte und sagte: „Ah ja, das ist sehr gut. Dann habt ihr –"  
„Das Medaillon? Ja."  
„Gut – was es damit auf sich hat, das gehört jetzt gerade nicht zu unseren Prioritäten." Ein seltsames Glänzen ergriff seine Augen. „Ein weiterer Hinweis aus meinen Worten in dem Buch wird dir helfen, es zu verstehen, und der Rest der Antwort befindet sich auch in dem Buch. Aber jetzt, Harry, sollten wir uns endlich der Seelenpyramide zuwenden."  
„Seelenpyramide?" Harry legte das Buch auf den Schreibtisch und nahm das Gerät wieder in beide Hände. „Das hier, meinen Sie?"  
„Ganz genau. Hat einer von euch drein schon einmal davon gehört?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, dass die anderen beiden es ihm gleichtaten. „Nein, das habe ich mir fast gedacht – weniger als ein paar Magier brauchen eine solche Gerätschaft, und wer es benutzt, der tut das sicher nicht zu dem Zweck, den ich entdeckt habe. Nun, es ist ganz leicht – die Seelenpyramide wird euch helfen, Horkruxe aufzuspüren."  
Harry hätte die Pyramide beinahe fallen gelassen. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?  
„Oh, mach dir nicht _so_ viele Hoffnungen, Harry!" Dumbledore gluckste. „Die glimmernden Wunschträume in deinen Augen blenden einen ja mehr als die große Sternenexplosion von vor siebzig Jahren – es war übrigens ganz schön schwierig, das Sternbild vom kleinen Hund wiederherzustellen … aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Nein, die Pyramide hilft euch zwar, aber sie ist kein Wundergerät!"  
„Was kann sie, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine; ihre Stimme bebte vor Wissbegier.  
„Das ist nicht schnell erklärt", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „aber es ist ohnehin nicht jede ihrer Fähigkeiten für euch von Wichtigkeit. Sie erkennt gespaltene Seelen, zum Beispiel, aber ihr müsst keine mehr erkennen – ich bezweifle, dass irgendein Zauberer außer Voldemort zurzeit lebt, der seine Seele gespalten hat, um Horkruxe zu erschaffen. Und selbst wenn, nur Voldemort zählt für euch – für _uns_. Gespaltene Seelen müsst ihr also nicht mehr finden."  
Harry verstand nun, was das Gerät Dumbledore damals gesagt hatte, als es die Schlange erschaffen und diese in zwei geteilt hatte: Dass Voldemorts Seele nicht mehr ganz war …  
„Man muss die Pyramide also zu einem bestimmten Magier befragen, dann sagt sie einem, ob der eine gespaltene Seele hat?", sagte Harry.  
Dumbledore nickte. „Du hast es richtig verstanden, und das Wichtigste gleich noch mit dazu: Egal, was man von dem Gerät wissen will – man muss es spezifisch fragen. Genauso wie gespaltene Seelen kann es auch Seelen an sich erkennen."  
„Oder Seelenteile!"  
Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um; sie starrte die Pyramide begeistert an.  
„Oder Seelenteile", wiederholte sie, „nicht wahr, Professor?"  
„Ganz recht", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber, wie gesagt, man muss sie spezifisch nach etwas fragen. Und damit meine ich nicht, dass die Pyramide einem sagen kann, wo sich die 

gesuchten Horkruxe befinden – sie wird noch nicht einmal reagieren, wenn man sie fragt, ob zum Beispiel Hufflepuffs Becher ein Horkrux ist! Nein, die Pyramide muss das, zu was man sie befragen will, _kennen_. Das heißt, man muss ihr so viel davon zeigen, dass sie es verstehen und analysieren kann – natürlich nicht bewusst, sondern wie magische Maschinen das eben machen. Ich habe sie zu Voldemort befragt, indem ich sie mit allem, was ich über Voldemort weiß, gefüttert habe – seht ihr die kleine Röhre an der Spitze der Pyramide?"  
Harry sah sie – sie war wirklich winzig. Aus ihr waren damals die Rauchwolken, und dann die beiden Schlangen gekommen, als Dumbledore das Instrument aktiviert hatte.  
„Die habe ich benutzt, um ihr zu zeigen, was sie wissen muss. Ich hab sie Voldemorts Berührung fühlen lassen – schon ein Händeschlag reicht. Aber das ist das Wichtigste – die Berührung, versteht ihr? Entweder, man berührt die Pyramide gleich mit besagtem Objekt, oder man berührt erst das Objekt und leitet die Berührung weiter."  
„Aber –" Harrys aufflammende Begeisterung stürzte in sich zusammen. „– aber dann nützt uns die Pyramide doch nichts! Wir haben die Horkruxe noch nie berührt!"  
Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Darauf wollte ich hinaus. Solange ihr keinen Gegenstand, der möglicherweise ein Horkrux ist, gefunden habt, wird euch die Pyramide nicht helfen. Deshalb habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen, Harry. Die Pyramide wird euch nur in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall nützen, wenn ihr einen Gegenstand findet, der möglicherweise ein Horkrux Voldemorts ist, aber nicht ganz sicher."  
„Gibt es solche Gegenstände überhaupt?", fragte Ron in zweifelndem Tonfall.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", meinte Dumbledore, „aber möglich ist es. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, ihr habt die Pyramide."  
„Sonst kann sie nichts, was uns weiterhelfen würde?" Hermine klang drängend und hoffnungsvoll, als würde sie glauben, dass es noch irgendetwas Nützliches an der Pyramide geben _musste_.  
„Ich fürchte, nein", antwortete Dumbledore nur; Hermine ließ ihren Kopf hängen, und Harry hätte es ihr sofort gleich tun können. „Nun seid nicht so enttäuscht – glaubt ihr etwa, ich hätte Harry nicht so sehr geholfen, wie ich nur konnte, als ich noch gelebt habe? Alles, was ich euch jetzt noch geben kann, sind ein paar kleine Hinweise und Überlegungen – Dinge wie die Seelenpyramide, die in einem eventuellen, meist unwahrscheinlichen Fall hilfreich sein könnten – all meine guten Wünsche." Er zwinkerte. „Mehr steht nicht in meiner Macht."  
Harry beäugte die Seelenpyramide traurig. Als Dumbledore gesagt hatte, sie könne Horkruxe erkennen, hatte er sich alle möglichen Szenarien ausgemalt: Wenn er einem Horkrux nahe kam, würde sie Rauch ausstoßen; wenn er sie fragte, wo Hufflepuffs Becher oder Slytherins Medaillon war, würde sie ihm voraus zu dem Versteck fliegen; oder sie würde ihm einfach alle Horkrux-Verstecke verraten, wenn er – Moment … Slytherins Medaillon!  
„Danke, Professor, für die Pyramide", sagte Harry; er stellte sie neben _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ ab. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten jetzt besser über andere Dinge sprechen."  
„Dann mach deine Vorschläge", sagte Dumbledore, und er breitete die Arme aus, als würde er damit zeigen wollen, dass er für alle Fragen und Gesprächsthemen bereit war.  
„Das Medaillon, das Sie mir ähnlich wie die Briefe haben zukommen lassen." Harry war bemüht, Dumbledores Bruder aus dem Spiel zu lassen, deshalb erwähnte er ihn nicht. „Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
Dumbledores Augen funkelten wieder. „Was hat Aberforth euch denn darüber erzählt?"  
„Nur, dass es definitiv Slytherins _echtes_ Medaillon ist", antwortete Hermine, und Harry war froh, dass sie das übernahm – er hielt es für leicht möglich, dass er etwas von dem vergessen hatte, was Aberforth ihnen gesagt hatte. „Einerseits wegen der S-förmigen Schlange, die – anders als die Fälschung, das schlangenförmige S – sein Zeichen ist, andererseits wegen des Materials – Silber."  
„Slytherin würde niemals Gold benutzen", warf Dumbledore ein, „das ist eine Gryffindor-Farbe, wie ihr genau wisst."  


„Aber –" Hermine schien wegen etwas zu zögern. „ Aber warum haben Sie Harry dann gesagt, das goldene wäre tatsächlich ein Medaillon Slytherins?"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn – daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber Hermine hatte Recht – warum war das so? Er wandte sich erwartungsvoll an Dumbledore. Dieser – zu seiner großen Überraschung – lächelte schon wieder.  
„Ein weiterer meiner Fehler", sagte er ruhig. „Himmel, wie viele werden das denn noch? Dass das goldene Medaillon unmöglich tatsächlich Slytherins sein kann, darauf bin ich erst gekommen, als Aberforth mir das silberne gezeigt hat. Das war kurz vor unserer Reise in die Höhle", sagte er an Harry gewandt. „Er hat mir erklärt, dass er es Mundungus Fletcher abgekauft hat. Wir haben uns ein bisschen darüber unterhalten, haben einige Zauber ausprobiert – bald war auch mir klar, dass das Slytherins echtes Medaillon ist. Aber weil ich so kurz davor war, die Höhle zu finden, haben mich andere Dinge beschäftigt – ich hielt es zu dem Zeitpunkt für unnötig, dir von dem silbernen Medaillon zu erzählen."  
„Aber jetzt denken Sie nicht mehr, dass es unnötig ist?" Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Was hat sich verändert?"  
„Mir ist einiges klar geworden. Ich habe eine Woche vor unserem Ausflug Aberforth gebeten, dir das Horkrux zu geben, nach meinem Tod –"  
„Woher wussten Sie, dass Sie sterben würden?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass er die Frage bisher noch nicht gestellt hatte, aber jetzt kam sie aus seinem Mund geschossen, als hätte er schon die ganze Zeit auf die passende Gelegenheit für sie gewartet.  
Dumbledore wirkte überrascht. „Aber habe ich das nicht in meinem Brief an dich erklärt? In dem Buch, das dort neben der Seelenpyramide liegt?"  
Harry stutzte – dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Ach ja – stimmt. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."  
„Kein Problem, Harry. Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja – ich habe Aberforth gesagt, er soll dir das Horkrux am ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug deines siebten Jahres in Hogwarts geben. Ich habe schon geahnt, dass du möglicherweise nicht zurückkehren willst – hätte das aber für einen schweren Fehler gehalten. Ich habe auf die Vernunft und Überzeugungskraft deiner beiden Freunde hier gesetzt, was das betrifft, anstatt dir eigenhändig klarzumachen, wie wichtig deine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ist."  
Harry drehte sich erneut zu Ron und Hermine um, um ihnen zuzulächeln – sie beide hatten rote Gesichter bekommen, als Dumbledore von ihrer Vernunft und Überzeugungskraft gesprochen hatte.  
„Ich habe dir zudem – in gleicher Weise, wie ich es mit den Briefen durch deine Tante und dem Medaillon durch Aberforth getan habe – dieses Exemplar von _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ zukommen lassen, durch Professor McGonagall, der ich auch klar gemacht habe, dass es nicht notwendig ist, dich auf das Buch hinzuweisen. Wenn die Zeit kommen würde, würdest du es entdecken, den Brief lesen und etwas damit anfangen. Ich hatte Recht."  
„Aber was ist denn nun so wichtig an dem Medaillon?" Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Warum brauch ich es? Was mach ich damit?"  
„Hab Geduld, es wird sich _alles_ aufklären", sagte Dumbledore. „Sei dir erstmal folgender Tatsache bewusst: Wenn es – das Medaillon – oder einer meiner anderen Hilfestellungen – sei es nun das Buch oder die Seelenpyramide – von _entscheidender_ Wichtigkeit wären, dann hätte ich dir natürlich alles vor meinem Tod gegeben und dir alles genau erklärt. Aber all diese Details – wollen wir sie so nennen? Ja, ich glaube, das wollen wir – all diese Details sind nur eben so wichtig genug, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen und dich von deiner wichtigsten Aufgabe abzulenken. Der, die Horkruxe zu finden."  
„Also wird mir _nichts_ von alledem _wirklich_ bei der Suche helfen?" Harry hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Dumbledore hinaus wollte – das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn!  
„Du hast mich nicht ganz ausreden lassen", sagte Dumbledore, aber er klang nicht wütend; im Gegenteil, er hätte nicht heiterer sein können. „Diese Details sind also nicht von entscheidender Wichtigkeit – aber die Kenntnis darüber ist auch nicht unwichtig! Sonst würde 

ich doch deinen armen Geist damit nicht belasten.  
Was deine Großmutter betrifft, so habe ich alle Informationen über Riddle, die man da sammeln kann, bereits gesammelt. Du hast in einem der Briefe, die ich deiner Tante geschickt habe, sicher etwas von einem anderen Brief gelesen, einen von deiner Großmutter, den deine Tante mir übergeben hat. Es steht darin nichts, was wichtig für dich ist – du weißt bereits alles über Tom Riddle aus seiner Waisenhaus-Zeit. Aber ich wusste eben nicht, ob im Waisenhaus selbst nicht vielleicht ein Horkrux wartet, weil ich, wie schon gesagt, selbst nicht die Zeit hatte, es gründlich zu durchsuchen! Ich vermute, du hast das bereits getan?"  
Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde – durchsuchen konnte man das, was er, Ron und Hermine getan hatten, nicht gerade nennen …  
Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Also nicht?"  
„Wir waren dort", sagte Hermine, „aber wie Sie haben wir sofort vermutet, dass Voldemort dort wohl kaum einen Horkrux versteckt hat, Sir. Haben Sie nicht vorhin auch Zweifel geäußert, was dieses Hotel, das das Haus jetzt ist, als Horkrux-Versteck betrifft?"  
„Doch, habe ich", erwiderte Dumbledore, „und ich bin auch ganz sicher, dass keines dort ist. Aber ich hätte doch damit gerechnet, dass ihr es von oben bis unten durchkämmt. Der Vollständigkeit halber solltet ihr das vielleicht irgendwann noch tun." Seinem Tonfall war nicht ganz zu entnehmen, ob Dumbledore das wirklich ernst meinte oder nicht.  
„Aber nun möchte ich fortfahren – ah ja, das Buch. Wie du schon weißt, steht in diesem Exemplar der _Geschichte_ einiges mehr beschrieben als in den modernen, weil bestimmte Legenden da noch nicht als völliger Kauderwelsch erklärt worden sind und daher in einem Lehrbuch Platz haben finden können. Vieles davon ist mittlerweile zu Recht aus dem Text genommen worden – anderes könnte wichtig sein. Wichtig in Bezug auf Hogwarts und wie es zu retten ist: Die Vereinigung der Häuser.  
Und das Medaillon ist Teil dieser möglichen Wahrheit, dieser möglichen Wichtigkeit."  
„Das heißt also, wir müssen das Buch lesen?" Ron klang wenig begeistert. „Sie werden uns nicht einfach verraten, was wir wissen müssen? Wie wäre es zumindest mit den Seitenzahlen, damit wir das mit dem Lesen ein bisschen abkürzen und – und die Lektüre auf eine möglichst kurze beschränken können?"  
Dumbledore kicherte. „Für einen solchen Lesemuffel hätte ich Sie nicht gehalten, Mr Weasley."  
„Ich werde das Buch lesen", sagte Hermine, mit den Augen rollend. „Und diesmal werde ich euch nichts vorenthalten, das verspreche ich gleich mal."  
„Sie sollten meinen Brief am besten auch noch ein paar Mal lesen, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore. „Denn ein Hinweis befindet sich noch darin, den Harry offensichtlich überlesen hat." Er grinste Harry an. „Wenn er ihn verstanden hätte, hätte er sich wohl mittlerweile schon darum gekümmert. Das, worauf ich ihn stoßen wollte, ist nämlich überhaupt nicht weit von ihm entfernt in diesem Moment."  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ach ja?"  
„Ja." Dumbledore legte die Fingerkuppen vor seinem Gesicht zusammen, seine Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seines Throns abgestützt.  
Harry griff nach dem Buch, um den Hinweis zu suchen – aber Hermine war schneller. Scheinbar wollte sie unbedingt wiedergutmachen, dass sie mythische Besitztümer der Gründer, die möglicherweise Horkruxe waren, einfach verschwiegen hatte, weil sie es für unnötig hielt, den anderen davon zu erzählen. Harry grinste, als sie das Buch aufschlug. Ihre Augen fuhren mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit über die Zeilen des Briefes – dann stöhnte sie.  
„Oh, Harry", sagte sie verärgert. „Das gibt's doch nicht, dass dir das nicht aufgefallen ist!"  
Sie drehte das Buch herum und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine Zeile von Dumbledores anmutiger Handschrift. Harry und Ron beugten sich beide hinunter, um sie zu lesen.  
_Der sprechende Hut kann dir davon bestimmt hunderte Lieder singen._  


Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Aber er verschwendete auch keine Zeit damit, sich dafür zu schämen, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war. Stattdessen lief er – sprang beinahe – um den Schreibtisch herum zu dem Regal, auf dem der sprechende Hut lag, nahm ihn bei seiner Spitze und hob ihn hinunter.  
Der alte, geflickte Hut war so unscheinbar wie ein Hut nur sein konnte. Harry hätte schwören können, dass ein paar neue Risse hinzugekommen waren, seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal aufmerksam aus der Nähe betrachtet hatte. Dort, wo sein Mund war, wenn er zu sprechen oder singen begann, befand sich ebenfalls ein kleiner Riss.  
„Setz ihn auf, Harry!", drängte Ron, der mit großen Augen zusah.  
Harry wusste nicht, ob das wirklich notwendig war, setzte ihn dann aber tatsächlich auf seinen Kopf. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er ihm nicht mehr viel zu groß war: Er rutschte nicht ganz über seine Augen, sondern blieb knapp darüber stecken.  
_Sprechender Hut?_, fragte er in Gedanken. Eine Weile hörte Harry gar nichts – es war einfach still im ganzen Büro, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Pfeifen und Surren eines der silbernen Geräte. Er erschrak, als der Hut plötzlich zu reden begann – es war ein Gedicht, das er in seinen Kopf hineinsprach:

_Ein Drache schläft in Dunkelheit  
Schläft auf ewig, alle Zeit  
So weck ihn nicht, lass ihn allein  
Vergessen soll sein Grabplatz sein  
Geehrt sei seine Heiligkeit  
Schläft auf ewig, alle Zeit  
Der Drache in der Dunkelheit …_

Und noch bevor Harry den Sinn dieses Gedichts erkennen konnte, noch bevor er auch nur eine Zeile daraus verstand, fügte der Hut noch etwas hinzu – so leise und so schnell, dass Harry sich konzentrieren musste, um es zu hören, und dass es so schien, als wolle der Hut verhindern, dass Harry es mitbekam – oder es ihm zumindest schwierig machen.  
_Und hörst du nicht auf mich, mein Kind – deren Totenrelikte finde geschwind!_  
Harry wartete noch einige Sekunden, aber der Hut war in Schweigen verfallen. Er wandte sich dann an Ron und Hermine; als er ihre angespannten Mienen sah, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Habt ihr was gehört?", fragte er.  
Die zwei schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Dann hat er also all das nur zu mir gesagt." Er zog den Hut von seinem Kopf, legte ihn wieder auf dem Regal ab.  
„Was denn?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„Erzähle ich euch gleich." Harry trat wieder um den Schreibtisch herum zu den anderen beiden und blickte hoch zu Dumbledore. „Eine Frage – haben Sie dem Hut erklärt, was er mir sagen soll, oder hat er das von selbst getan?"  
„Teils, teils", erwiderte Dumbledore zwinkernd.  
„Gut – was sind – _Totenrelikte_?"  
„Die Antwort darauf", sagte Dumbledore, und er zeigte auf das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch, „findest du zum Teil in dieser Ausgabe von _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, zum Teil in anderen Werken. Ich bezweifle, dass Miss Granger etwas darüber weiß – Miss Granger?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wäre auch äußerst merkwürdig gewesen", meinte Dumbledore.  
„Könntest du uns jetzt bitte mitteilen, was der Hut dir gesagt –"  
„In einer Minute, Ron." Es war Harry wichtig, vorher noch etwas zu klären. „Professor Dumbledore – haben Sie mir nun auch wirklich alles gesagt, was wichtig ist? Von 

entscheidender Wichtigkeit, meine ich?"  
Harry blickte Dumbledore intensiv an, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen, dass der Mann log, sollte er die Frage bejahen; aber diese Suche blieb ihm erspart. Mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sagte Dumbledore: „Es gibt Dinge, die kann ich dir nicht verraten, Harry."  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry, etwas aggressiver, als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Einerseits weiß ich einiges, das ich nicht erzählen möchte." Er rutschte auf seinem Thron herum, als wäre ihm etwas unangenehm. „Einiges, das nicht wirklich wichtig für deine Reise ist, und das ich lieber für mich behalte – auch wenn du eine der wenigen Personen wärest, denen ich diese Dinge anvertrauen würde."  
„Es geht dabei um – Ihre Familie, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry, der sich dabei ziemlich sicher war. „Und Grindelwald."  
Dumbledore nickte. „Hauptsächlich Letzteres." Er lächelte plötzlich wieder. „Weißt du, auf meiner Suche nach Möglichkeiten, Grindelwald zu besiegen und auf meiner darauffolgenden Suche nach ihm, weil er bereits untergetaucht ist, habe ich vieles gelernt und gemacht, das ich gerne vergessen würde.  
Und andererseits gibt es auch Dinge, die ich dir nicht verraten kann, weil –" Er machte eine kurze Pause, legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „– weil ich versprochen habe, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen."  
Harry hakte nicht weiter nach – es interessierte ihn zwar, wem Dumbledore so etwas versprochen hatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er da nichts aus ihm herausholen konnte.  
„Entschuldigt, ihr drei –" Harry blickte wieder hoch zu Dumbledore; er strahlte sie an. „Habt ihr nicht einiges zu erledigen?"


	28. Kapitel 27: Bücher und Aufzeichnungen

– KAPITEL SIEBENUNDZWANZIG –

**Bücher und Aufzeichnungen**

Das geheime Tor in der Wand schloss sich hinter ihnen, der Wasserspeier nahm seinen Platz davor ein. Schweigend gingen sie los, doch die Stille hielt nicht lange an.  
„Solltest du das nicht besser irgendwie verstecken?", fragte Ron, die Augen auf die Seelenpyramide und das Buch in Harrys Händen gerichtet.  
„Was davon?"  
„Na – beides."  
„Wozu soll ich das Buch denn verstecken?", erwiderte Harry. Er grinste: Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore, die vielen Ausblicke auf neue Aufgaben heiterten ihn auf, stimmten ihn fröhlich – und merkwürdig entspannt. Die Wut, dass Dumbledore ihm nur Hinweise und keine richtigen Antworten gegeben hatte, war so schnell verschwunden, wie es eine Wut noch nie zuvor in ihm getan hatte. Dumbledore hatte ja Recht: Harry war beschäftigt gewesen, hatte so zwar nicht zu wenig über die Horkruxe nachgedacht, aber kaum mitbekommen, dass er damit kaum ein Stück weitergekommen war. Selbst jetzt wusste Harry noch nichts Neues, was ihm mit den Horkruxen half – aber das machte ihm kaum etwas aus. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich zu wenig mit dem Thema beschäftigte.  
„Ich stimme Ron zu", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Das Buch sieht ganz schön alt und auffällig aus – das solltest du schon verstecken, oder zumindest den Umschlag verändern. Und die Pyramide musst du sowieso – Moment – wo hast du das Buch eigentlich her?"  
Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Hab ich euch das nicht erzählt?"  
„Nein. Dumbledore hat nur gesagt, dass er McGonagall gebeten hat, es dir zukommen zu lassen – aber wann? Gleich nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade?"  
„Nein, viel früher!" Sie bogen in den Korridor, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors führte. „Mit den Schulbüchern, in den Ferien. Ich wollte euch fragen, für welches Fach wir das wohl brauchen könnten, habe aber vergessen – und dann ist es einfach in meinem Koffer verloren gegangen. Nach dem Angriff in Hogsmeade habe ich es wiedergefunden – und den Brief entdeckt."  
„Passwort?"  
Sie hatten das Porträt der fetten Dame erreicht. Während Hermine ihr das Passwort nannte, belegte Harry die Pyramide und das Buch mit Verkleinerungszaubern und steckte sie in seine Umhangtasche; das Porträt schwang zur Seite und durch das Loch dahinter betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Schüler waren darin – und als sie Harry erblickten, verfielen plötzlich alle in Schweigen; angesichts der Größe des Raumes und der Vielzahl von Personen, die darin war, war es kaum verwunderlich, dass diese Stille Harry schaudern ließ. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine so belastende Ruhe gehört zu haben.  
Also war es endlich bis an die Ohren der Schüler gedrungen; jetzt wussten sie von dem Zwischenfall in Hogsmeade, dem Tod von Aberforth Dumbledore.  
Harry wartete nicht ab, bis das Murmeln und Tuscheln wieder einsetzte, bis vielleicht sogar einer der Schüler auf die Idee kam, ihm Fragen zu stellen. Stattdessen lief er mit den anderen beiden hoch in den Schlafsaal, um die Pyramide und das Buch dort abzulegen und dann schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Aber als sie oben ankamen und Harry, mit den Gedanken bei dem Feuer, das er in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte, Dumbledores seltsames Gerät und das ebenso seltsame Buch auf das Bett legte und wieder auf ihre normale Größe zurückhexte – erstarrte Harry plötzlich.  
„Ich hab ihn nicht nach den Träumen gefragt!"  
„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Ron; er hatte einen Schokofrosch auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckt und machte sich gerade ans Auspacken.  
„Dumbledore!", sagte Harry. „Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt, ob er weiß, was es mit meinen 

Träumen auf sich hat!"  
„_Akscho, dasch_." Ron schluckte hinunter. „Ja, das hättest du allerdings tun können."  
„Das ist sicher nicht so wichtig", sagte Hermine.  
„Nicht so wichtig?" Harry starrte sie an. „Ich habe alles genau vorhergesehen! Das Feuer!"  
„Das Medaillon hat er aber nicht in einer Geheimkammer in seiner Theke versteckt", erinnerte ihn Hermine; sie griff nach _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ und setzte sich auf Nevilles Bett. „Alles hast du also nicht gesehen. Ich schlage dir vor, du beruhigst dich und vergisst das erstmal – Zufälle gibt es!"  
„Zufall, klar." Ron stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus. „Harry hat _zufällig_ erraten, dass es nicht nur das goldene, sondern auch ein silbernes Medaillon gibt – hat erraten, dass Aberforth es hat – hat nebenbei auch noch zufällig erraten, dass der Wirt des _Eberkopfs_ Aberforth ist! Hat zufällig erraten, dass Todesser den Pub angreifen, Aberforth töten und das Haus in Brand setzen werden –"  
„In seinem Traum", schnappte Hermine, „war es Voldemort selbst, der gekommen ist. Du hast doch gehört, was die Auroren berichtet haben, Ron – vier Todesser wurden gesichtet, gerade, als sie disappariert sind, weil ein patroulierender Auror die vielen Gestalten im _Eberkopf_, die er durch das Fenster gesehen hat, verdächtig fand, wo doch alle Läden geschlossen waren, und kurz vor dem Ausbruch des Feuers näher heran gegangen ist und durch das Fenster gesehen hat. Kein Voldemort. Außerdem hat Voldemort in Harrys Traum das Medaillon mitgenommen – aber wir haben es!"  
„Ja, wir haben es." Fast automatisch öffnete Harry seinen Koffer, holte das silberne Medaillon heraus. „Das stimmt …"  
„Eben." Hermine öffnete _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, durchblätterte die Inhaltsangabe und schloss es wieder. Dann zog sie etwas sehr Kleines und ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche, schwenkte den Letzteren; und aus dem kleinen Gegenstand wurde ein relativ großer grüner Rucksack. Sie verpackte darin die Seelenpyramide und sagte dann: „Harry, schnapp dir Viridians Buch und komm dann mit."  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich verhört. Er sah kaum auf, als er das Medaillon wieder in den Koffer zurücklegte und fragte: „Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Viridians Buch! Nimm es und dann gehen wir drei wohin, wo wir ungestört reden können."  
„Viridians –" Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er sich um und ließ dabei beinahe das Medaillon fallen. „Wieso zum Teufel willst _du_, dass ich Viridians Buch mitnehme?"  
„Ich will etwas nachprüfen." Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Kommt schon, ihr zwei!"  
Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Ron, der einen ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte und mit den Schultern zuckte, dann griff er nach _Leben, Tod und Seele_ auf seinem Schreibtisch und folgte Hermine gemeinsam mit Ron aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter und rasch an den Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei, bevor einer von denen überhaupt richtig mitbekommen konnte, dass sie wieder da waren.  
„Wohin wollen wir denn gehen?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie wieder die verlassenen Korridore des siebten Stocks entlangliefen – und sie liefen tatsächlich: Hermine schien es eilig zu haben.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", erwiderte sie nur. Genau in dem Augenblick blieb sie stehen; Harry wäre beinahe in sie hineingerannt, hielt aber eben noch rechtzeitig an – und erkannte sofort, wo sie sich befanden. Der Wandbehang mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten und seinen Trollen in Tutus war auch zu offensichtlich, um sich zu irren.  
„Tolle Idee!", rief Ron begeistert.  
„Hoffentlich haben wir kein Pech und irgendwer benützt ihn gerade", murmelte Hermine; sie klopfte mit der Hand auf die kahle Wand gegenüber des Wandbehangs. „Also – bereit, ihr zwei?"  
Harry nickte und sah, wie Ron dasselbe tat. Er hätte selbst darauf kommen sollen. Der Raum 

der Wünsche war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchten. Wer weiß – konnte er ihnen vielleicht sogar Informationen geben? Zu den Totenrelikten vielleicht, die jetzt zusätzlich zu allem anderen noch in seinem Kopf spukten? Oder – sogar zu Horkruxen? Der Raum hatte schon einmal allerhand Bücher für sie bereitgestellt … Er würde auf jeden Fall versuchen, das in die Formulierung seiner Wünsche mit einzubauen.  
Alle drei standen noch einen Moment still da; Harry vermutete, dass die anderen zwei genauso wie er ihre Gedanken ordneten. Überlegten, welche Anforderungen genau sie an den Raum der Wünsche stellen sollten, der ihnen schon damals bei der DA so sehr geholfen hatte … und in dem, wie Harry jetzt erst einfiel, er das Buch des Halbblutprinzen versteckt hatte … Harry verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, konzentrierte sich, schloss die Augen und ging dann los, dreimal an der Wand vorbei.  
_Wir brauchen einen Raum, in dem wir ungestört reden können, und der uns bei den Themen unserer Unterhaltung mit Informationen helfen kann_, dachte Harry, der einige Zeit gebraucht hatte, um diese Formulierung zu finden. Hoffentlich war das nicht zu viel auf einmal – oder zu unspezifisch, und der Raum der Wünsche würde das so interpretieren, dass sie Hilfe für die Schule brauchten. Sollte er sein Verlangen noch einmal verändern, oder – da war es auch schon zu spät. Als Hermine leise „Na bitte!" sagte, öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf eine simple Holztür an der Stelle, an der eben noch graue Wand gewesen war.  
Ron öffnete sie und die drei traten ein, Harry zuletzt; er fühlte sich angespannt, war neugierig, wie der Raum seine Gedanken umsetzen würde.  
Anders, als er erwartet hatte. Anders, als er gehofft hatte.  
Keine Regale vollgestellt mit Büchern über Horkruxe, schwarze Magie und Totenrelikte (die er, allein anhand des Namens, spontan in genannte Kategorie der Zauberei eingeordnet hätte) waren an den Wänden aufgereiht. Keine Horkruxe Voldemorts lagen auf dem Boden verstreut (Harry hatte doch sehr auf die Mächte des Raums gehofft, zu Recht, wie er fand). Allerdings war das Ergebnis auch nicht schlecht:  
Am anderen Ende des kleinen, aber keinesfalls engen, runden Zimmers befand sich ein Kamin aus blauem Stein, in dem zwar im Moment kein gemütliches Feuer brannte, aber Harry vermutete, dass es sich anders verhalten würde, hätten sie den Raum nachts betreten; der Boden war bedeckt mit einem roten Teppich, auf den das Wappen von Hogwarts in der Mitte gelb eingestickt war; drei grüne Sofasessel standen an einem von zwei kleinen Fenstern (ähnlich wie die in der Eulerei, ohne Läden oder Gitter) um einen runden Holztisch versammelt, der wie die in Dumbledores Büro auf Storchbeinen stand. Wenn Harry den Raum so betrachtete, dachte er nicht unbedingt an angeheizte Gespräche über Horkruxe und Lord Voldemort, sondern eher an gemütliche Abende mit Freunden, mit Butterbier und Chips … irgendwann. Irgendwann würde er einen solchen Abend mit seinen Freunden verbringen. Aber vorher hatten sie –  
„– sehr dringliche Probleme."  
„Ähm – 'tschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"  
Hermine sah Harry indigniert an. „Ich habe gesagt, jetzt haben wir neue, sehr dringliche Probleme."  
Harry spürte, wie sein Herz sank. „Und zwar?"  
„Ich hab den Raum nicht nur um einen Ort zum Nachdenken gebeten, sondern auch um Informationen", sagte Hermine, mit klarer Enttäuschung in der Stimme, während sie die Tür hinter sich schloss; das Klicken eines Schlüssels, wenn auch keiner sichtbar war, war deutlich zu hören. „Zu Horkruxen. Zu Totenrelikten. Aber hier sind keine Bücher oder derartiges."  
Harry nickte, einigermaßen erleichtert, dass es sich bei den „dringlichen Problemen" um nichts Schlimmeres handelte. „Ich habe den Raum um das gleiche gebeten. Kein Glück, wie's scheint."  
„Und wieso gibt er uns keine Bücher?", fragte Ron, der sich bereits in einen der bequem wirkenden Sessel geworfen hatte. „Hat er doch damals für die DA auch gemacht."  


„Die Horkruxe sind wohl geheimes oder verbotenes Wissen", grübelte Hermine laut vor sich hin. „Oder beides. Und die Totenrelikte –"  
„– offensichtlich ebenfalls", beendete Harry den Satz.  
„Ziemlich logisch, oder?" Ron grunzte. „_Toten_relikte. Wetten, das ist nichts, das uns hilft?"  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", erwiderte Harry, der in Gedanken noch einmal das Gedicht des Hutes durchging.  
„Möchtest du uns jetzt nicht endlich einmal erklären, was genau der Hut dir gesagt hat?", fragte Hermine, die aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen schien.  
Harry wiederholte Wort für Wort, was der sprechende Hut ihm zugeflüstert hatte. Er war ziemlich stolz auf sich, dass er sich alles gemerkt hatte, aber von seinen Freunden erhielt er kein Lob. Kaum hatte er die letzten Verse, die beiden, die der Hut so schnell und leise gesprochen hatte, aufgesagt, verfielen die beiden in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Hermine biss sich wie wild auf ihre Oberlippe, Ron machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der – auch wenn Harry es ihm nie erzählen würde – ein wenig an den erinnerte, den Goyle immer trug.  
„Meint ihr, der Drache könnte für den Hogwarts-Drachen stehen?"  
Harry blickte überrascht zu Ron, der nach einer Weile gesprochen hatte.  
„Hogwarts-Drache?", wiederholte er erstaunt. „Wovon redest du?"  
„Na, vom Motto der Schule." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „_Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen_. So heißt das doch, oder?"  
„Richtig", bestätigte Hermine. „Und ich denke auch, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat."  
„Das Motto hab ich noch nie gehört!", sagte Harry verblüfft. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr es kennt und ich –"  
„Das ist ein ziemlich häufig vorkommendes Sprichwort", fiel Ron ihm ins Wort. „Meine Mum hat es oft benutzt, als ich noch ein Kind war. Und sie hat immer dazugesagt, dass es wunderbar ist, dass es das Motto für Hogwarts ist, weil es so gut passt. Und in Hermines Fall würde ich fast mal raten, dass sie es irgendwo gelesen hat."  
„In _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ natürlich", pflichtete Hermine bei.  
„Sieh einer an", sagte Ron trocken, „meine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich immer weiter."  
Hermine ignorierte ihn. „Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir die Antwort auf die Frage, wer oder was genau dieser schlafende Drache ist und was die Totenrelikte damit zu tun haben in diesem Buch hier finden." Sie hob die veraltete Ausgabe der _Geschichte_ hoch.  
„Und was soll ich _hiermit_ tun?" Harry streckte ihr Professor Viridians Buch entgegen. „Warum wolltest du, dass ich es mitnehme?"  
„Ich möchte schnell etwas nachprüfen, bevor wir uns den wichtigen Dingen zuwenden." Sie legte _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ auf den runden Tisch und nahm Harry _Leben, Tod und Seele_ ab, öffnete es auf einer der letzten Seiten und ließ mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ihre Augen darüber gleiten. „Aja. Hab ich es mir doch gedacht."  
„Was?", drängte Harry; er fühlte eine Aufregung, die wenig mit den Horkruxen oder den Totenrelikten zu tun hatte – es war mehr die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine doch noch einsehen würde, dass Viridian kein Spinner war, ihnen helfen konnte, die ihn nun so aufmerksam und neugierig machte. „Was hast du dir gedacht?"  
„Beim Lesen des Buches hab ich den Appendix ausgelassen", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme. „Einfach, weil der Rest schon zu so großen Teilen aus Blödsinn bestand. Bei Umbridge damals hab ich das Buch ganz gelesen, weil ich Argumente gegen ihr Lehrsystem finden wollte – da war ich bei dem Buch natürlich an der ganz falschen Adresse, aber was soll's. Aber das hier –" (sie stieß ein missbilligendes Geräusch aus) „– wollte ich mir nicht allzu lang antun. Außerdem –"  
„Ja, schon gut!" Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Das Buch ist schrecklich, Viridian ein blöder Betrüger. Aber was hast du denn nun gerade entdeckt?"  
„Im Appendix steht etwas über die Seelenpyramide."  


„Etwa was Neues, was Brauchbares?", fragte Ron begierig.  
„Nicht wirklich, hört zu: _Pyramidenförmiges Gerät, das Seelen erkennen und bildlich darstellen kann, charakterisiert dabei die Person, zu der die Seele gehört; auch andere Funktionen, so etwa das Lesen von Aura, das Speichern von Gefühlen etc. (auch nachweislich als Wärmer kalt gewordener Getränke benützbar); für jede Funktion gibt es einen bestimmten Zauber, der ausgesprochen werden muss_. Kein Wunder, dass ihr damals eine Schlange aus dem Gerät habt aussteigen sehen – _charakterisiert dabei die Person, zu der die Seele gehört_. Voldemorts Seele wird wohl kaum die Form eines Schmusekätzchens annehmen."  
„Und wenn uns der Kaffee während einer besonders langen Suche nach einem Horkrux irgendwo in Albanien oder Bulgarien oder dem Nordpol oder wo immer wir auch hinwollen kalt wird, können wir ihn ganz einfach mit der Seelenpyramide erwärmen." Ron klatschte in die Hände. „Also weiß Dumbledore doch, was er tut."  
Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und sagte stattdessen: „Also, wir werden wohl kaum Auren lesen oder Gefühle speichern wollen. Was uns interessiert, ist der Zauber, mit dem man die Pyramide zum Erkennen von Seelen bringen kann. Steht da was darüber drin?"  
„Nein", antwortete Hermine, während sie Harry das Buch zurückgab. „Wir hätten wohl Dumbledore fragen sollen."  
„Können wir, denke ich, noch jederzeit tun." Harry setzte sich seufzend in den Sessel neben Ron. „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal mit dem anderen Buch da beschäftigen."  
Er zeigte auf Hermines Rucksack, den sie bereits auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Sie öffnete ihn, holte Buch und Pyramide heraus, stellte sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann auf den dritten Sessel.  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir das Buch diesmal alle lesen", sagte sie.  
„Bloß nicht!", rief Ron, heftig den Kopf schüttelnd. „Das kannst du doch auch selbst, oder?"  
„Aber wollt ihr denn nicht wissen, was –"  
„Hermine", sagte Harry, „wir vertrauen deinem Urteilungsvermögen, was wichtig ist und was nicht, das haben wir dir doch schon –"  
„Aber ich habe doch schon etwas falsch gemacht!", entgegnete sie, und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich – unnötigerweise, wie Harry fand – das reinste Entsetzen. „Was, wenn ich es wieder so versaue?"  
Ron stieß einen gespielt erschütterten Ton aus. „Solche Wörter! Das hätte ich nicht von dir –"  
„Ron, lass das." Harry sah Hermine direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Hermine, du hast vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, aber du hast sicher daraus gelernt. Jetzt, wo du weißt, dass du auch die unsinnigen Legenden in Erwägung ziehen musst, wirst du das doch sicher tun. Außerdem bist du die einzige, die diese Version hier mit der – moderneren Auflage, oder wie man das nennt, vergleichen kann."  
Hermine sah ihn kurz nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an – dann setzte sie zum Sprechen an – schloss den Mund wieder, schluckte – und lächelte. „Also gut." Sie nahm _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, schlug es auf und versteckte ihr Gesicht dahinter, aber nicht schnell genug, um ihr glückliches Grinsen und ihre roten Wangen vor Harry zu verbergen.  
Harry wandte sich an Ron. „Und wir zwei könnten inzwischen dem Hotel einen weiteren Besuch abstatten."  
Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ähm – ich dachte, wie wir das tun, wäre klar."  
Überrascht zuckte Harry mit dem Kopf zurück. „Ach ja?"  
Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und beäugte Harry verblüfft. Aber es war Ron, der sagte: „Hör mal, du hast doch Dumbledores Brief in dem Buch da gelesen, oder?"  
Harry nickte. „Na und? Was werden wir denn als nächstes tun?"  
Hermine stöhnte, rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Andere um Hilfe bitten, natürlich!"

Zehn Minuten später verließen Harry und Ron die große Halle zusammen mit McGonagall. Hermine hatte ihm erklärt, was genau sie im Sinn hatte, bevor er und Ron nach der 

Schulleiterin gesucht hatten. Gegen den Plan hatte er nichts einzuwenden – auch wenn es ihm mehr als merkwürdig vorkam, nun doch noch die Hilfe von Uneingeweihten heranzuziehen. War Hermine nicht vor kurzer Zeit noch ebenso vehement dagegen gewesen wie er? Obwohl er Dumbledore voll und ganz vertraute, wie schnell er sie überzeugt hatte (und er hatte nicht einmal Argumente gebraucht, einfach nur gesagt, sie sollten die Hilfe anderer erbitten), frustrierte ihn ebenso sehr wie es ihn verwunderte.  
„Also, was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Professor McGonagall; die drei standen am Fuß der großen Treppe, und die Eingangshalle war – abgesehen von ein paar Schülerinnen, die in einer Ecke mit den Bewohnern eines großen Porträts plauderten – ansonsten leer. Als Harry zu sprechen beginnen wollte, sagte McGonagall plötzlich: „Nein, warte, eines noch – vielleicht wird es euch interessieren, was genau in Hogsmeade vorgefallen ist."  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Magen würde sich bei diesen Worten umdrehen. Aber er war tatsächlich neugierig; scheinbar zeigte sich das auf seinem Gesicht, denn McGonagall nickte und fuhr fort:  
„Vier Personen, vermutlich Todesser, haben es geschafft, Aberforth irgendwie dazu zu bringen, sie nach Hogsmeade mitzunehmen."  
„Das war dann wohl der Imperius-Fluch", warf Ron ein.  
„Wahrscheinlich. Sie haben wohl auf Aberforth gelauert, ihn angegriffen, als er nicht damit rechnete und ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Es ist so, dass nur Personen, die in Hogsmeade leben und daher mit einem bestimmten Zauber belegt sind, der als Gegenzauber gegen den Schutz des Dorfes wirkt, in das Dorf hinein apparieren können. Eigentlich ist es den Bewohnern von Hogsmeade verboten, allein ihr Heim zu verlassen, überhaupt nachts, aber Aberforth hat sich nie daran gehalten. Jedes Wochenende aufs Neue ist er verschwunden, aber bisher immer heil zurückgekehrt, daher haben wir uns entschieden, nicht mehr zu versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Nun …" Sie räusperte sich; ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren Füßen. „Das war offensichtlich ein Fehler."  
Es vergingen einige stille Sekunden, bevor Harry verstand, was los war – Professor McGonagall fühlte sich schuldig für Aberforth Dumbledores Tod. Beinahe hätte er gelacht; der einzige Schuldige hier war er. Aber er riss sich zusammen.  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Professor", sagte er nur. McGonagall sah wieder hoch, direkt in Harrys Augen, und lächelte.  
„Danke, Harry. Also – ihr wolltet mich sprechen. Worum geht es?"  
„Zuerst einmal sollten Sie wissen, dass wir gerade in Ihrem Büro waren, Professor", begann Harry, und als McGonagall die Augenbrauen hob, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Im Schulleiterbüro. Dumbledore ist jetzt wach, wir haben uns mit ihm unterhalten. Tatsächlich sind wir auf seine Aufforderung hin in das Büro gegangen."  
McGonagalls Augenbrauen wanderten nur noch höher ihre Stirn entlang. „Auf seine Aufforderung –"  
Harry erklärte kurz und knapp, wie sie einigen Hinweisen Dumbledores gefolgt waren, ohne etwas von Wichtigkeit zu verraten. Ron, Hermine und er hatten beschlossen, zumindest McGonagall so viel wie möglich zu erzählen, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.  
„Und Professor Dumbledore hat auch wirklich bestätigt, dass das absichtlich gelegte Hinweise seinerseits waren?", fragte McGonagall, ohne den Zweifel in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.  
Harry nickte. „Er hat es gesagt, ja. Aber nun möchte ich bitte zu dem kommen, weshalb wir Sie eigentlich sprechen wollten, Professor. Wir bräuchten Ihre Hilfe."  
„Meine Hilfe", wiederholte McGonagall; ihr Tonfall verriet nichts darüber, was sie dazu dachte.  
„Ja. In London gibt es ein Hotel namens _Zum kleinen Teufel_. Dort –" Harry brach ab, dachte kurz nach und fuhr dann fort: „– dort gibt es möglicherweise etwas, das nicht dort sein sollte. Etwas Magisches. Etwas Schwarzmagisches sogar."  


„Etwas Schwarzmagisches?" McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht – was ist das für ein Hotel?"  
„Ein ganz gewöhnliches Muggelhotel", sagte Harry. „Jedenfalls – jedenfalls wollten wir Sie fragen, ob nicht zufällig ein Ordensmitglied – Lupin vielleicht – die Zeit und den Willen hätte, ein paar Tage in diesem Hotel zu verbringen und es nach magischen Spuren zu durchsuchen. Könnten Sie herumfragen, ob jemand aus dem Orden –?"  
„Remus wird sich dieser Aufgabe sicher gerne annehmen, wenn es nützlich für euer Vorhaben ist", sagte McGonagall. Harry und Ron tauschten begeisterte Blicke aus, wandten sich aber schnell wieder an die Schulleiterin, als diese weitersprach. „Sie müssten uns nur genauer erklären, wo das Hotel ist, damit wir nicht in das falsche einziehen. Ach, da fällt mir ein –" Sie wandte sich an Ron. „Dein Bruder ist ab morgen nicht mehr der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Wir haben jemand anderen gefunden, der diesen Posten annimmt."  
„Gleich zwei so große Erfolge hintereinander!", tuschelte Ron entzückt, als sie McGonagall erklärt hatte, wo sich das Hotel befand und sich auf den Weg zurück zum Raum der Wünsche machten. „Wenn das so weitergeht, haben wir die Horkruxe in ein paar Tagen alle gefunden und zerstört!"  
„Wenn es bloß so schnell ginge", flüsterte Harry; eine Horde von Erstklässlern zog an ihnen vorbei. „Aber könntest du ab jetzt wieder leiser reden, wenn wir von – den Schätzen sprechen?"  
„Ja, schon gut, mach ich", gab Ron ebenso leise zurück. „Also – das mit dem Hotel ist geklärt. Worum kümmern wir uns als nächstes?"  
„Ich schlage vor, wir finden erstmal raus, was die Totenrelikte sind", sagte Harry, als sie einen Geheimgang betraten, der zu einer Treppe führte.  
„Gute Idee."  
„Und dann – ja, dann geht es ganz normal mit den Horkruxen weiter. Und was das betrifft, da brauchen wir entweder einen Geistesblitz – oder verdammtes Glück."  
„Beides gemeinsam wäre natürlich ideal." Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe, traten durch einen Wandvorhang auf einen Korridor, liefen weitere Stufen hoch und in eine zweite geheime Passage. „Hast du eigentlich schon irgendeine neue Idee, wo die Horkruxe versteckt sein könnten?"  
Harry war kurz still, dachte nach. Hatte er neue Ideen? Nicht wirklich … aber ihm fiel etwas ein, das er für eine gute Antwort hielt.  
„Ich befürchte fast", sagte er, „wir sollten langsam doch das Haus der Malfoys und das Haus von Snape in Erwägung ziehen. Oder sind die Untersuchungen in der Winkelgasse endlich beendet?"  
„Soweit ich weiß, nein."  
Den Rest des Weges sagten sie nichts mehr, gingen nur nebeneinander her. Harry wusste auch gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Es wird schon gut gehen"? „Es wird schon klappen"? Ihm war selbst klar, dass sie auf ihren Erfolg nur hoffen konnte. Sie waren immer noch abhängig davon, was das Ministerium machte; selbst wenn sie ihre Untersuchungen in der Winkelgasse beenden würden, würden die Auroren, die das Schloss bewachten, ihn, Ron und Hermine überhaupt gehen lassen? Würden sie sie nicht aufhalten, die Ländereien zu verlassen – und wäre es ihnen nicht sogar erlaubt, das zu tun? Wahrscheinlich …  
Sie erreichten den Korridor im siebten Stock, in dem sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Harry stellte fest, dass die Holztür immer noch zu sehen war.  
„Wir sollten den Raum vielleicht besser unauffindbar machen, solange wir darin sind", sagte er zu Ron.  
„Ach was." Ron schwenkte seine Hand abwertend. „Selbst wenn wer reinplatzen sollte, was macht das schon." Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, gefolgt von Harry. „Und, Hermine, hast du etwas herausgefunden?"  
Hermine saß auf ihrem Sessel und schien in _Geschichte von Hogwarts_vertieft zu sein. Aber 

als sie Rons Stimme hörte, blickte sie auf; sie wartete, bis die beiden ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten, dann sagte sie: „Ich glaube, ja."  
Harry starrte sie an. „_Ja_? Jetzt schon?"  
Sie lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Ja, ich weiß, das ging ganz schön schnell. Aber seht mal her!" Sie legte das Buch offen auf den Tisch. Harry und Ron beugten sich darüber. Auf der linken Seite stand ganz oben der Titel des Buches, _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, auf der rechten stand an der gleichen Stelle der Titel des Kapitels: _Relikte der Gründer_. In winziger Schrift waren beide Seiten vollständig beschrieben, bis auf vier kleine Stellen, die von Illustrationen besetzt waren: Ein goldenes Zepter schwenkte links oben langsam hin und her, verschwand hin und wieder und kam dann wieder in Sicht; links unten füllte sich ein goldener Becher mit Wasser, dann war er wieder leer, füllte sich wieder; rechts oben bewegte sich die Kette eines silbernen Medaillons, als würde sie jemand durch seine Finger gleiten lassen; und rechts unten glitzerte ein großes Schwert, das von selbst gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind kämpfte. Es war Godric Gryffindors Schwert. Und Harry erkannte Slytherins Medaillon, Hufflepuffs Becher. Dann war das Zepter –  
„Ravenclaws Zepter?" Ron grunzte belustigt und ungläubig. „Die Geschichte kenn ja sogar ich."  
Harry wandte sich ihm überrascht zu. „Ach ja?"  
„Ist das so schwer zu glauben?" Aber Ron klang nicht wütend, sondern immer noch amüsiert. „Dieses Zepter ist eine Kindergeschichte. Angeblich hat Rowena Ravenclaw es allen hinterlassen, die in ihr Haus kommen und nur sie hätten den Schlüssel, es zu finden. Schwachsinn – keiner hat es jemals entdeckt. Daraus ist eine Gruselgeschichte von einem riesigen Raben entstanden, der das Zepter bewacht – das erzählt man kleinen Kindern am Lagerfeuer."  
„Genau deshalb hab ich auch nicht daran gedacht, euch mit diesem Zepter zu nerven", sagte Hermine. „Aber hier steht es auch drin, und Dumbledore hat gesagt, was heute als Mythos gilt, hier aber als Wahrheit beschrieben wird, kann nützlich für uns sein. Außerdem hat er auch gesagt, hier würde drin stehen, was die Totenrelikte sind! Und jetzt hört mal zu –" Sie zog das Buch an sich heran und las vor: „_Die Gründer von Hogwarts haben der Welt verschiedene Besitztümer und Schätze hinterlassen. Aber nur vier davon – abgesehen natürlich von dem Schloss Hogwarts selbst und dem sprechenden Hut – gelten als mächtige, magische Objekte. Diese vier haben die Gründer – mit Ausnahme von Ravenclaw – allein ihren Nachfahren vererbt, und gerüchteweise sogar mit Zaubern an ihr Blut gekettet, sodass niemand, der nicht direkt von ihnen abstammt, sie jemals benutzen kann_. Und dann wird erklärt, welche vier Gegenstände das sind – _das Zepter der Rowena Ravenclaw, der Königin der Logik und der Sterne, der Gral der Helga Hufflepuff, der Meisterin der Kräute und Tränke, das Medaillon des Salazar Slytherin, des Herren der Schlangen, und das Schwert des Godric Gryffindors, des Kämpfers für Gerechtigkeit_ – und warum Ravenclaw es anders gemacht hat als die anderen. Für sie spielte Blut von allen Gründern die geringste Rolle, so heißt es, und jeder, der intelligent genug ist – damit meint sie die Mitglieder ihres Hauses –, solle Zugang zu ihrem liebsten Besitz, dem Zepter, haben."  
„Und was genau soll das mit uns zu tun haben?", fragte Ron.  
„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", pflichtete Harry bei; obwohl er die Geschichte ganz interessant fand, wusste er nicht genau, was all das für sie drei hieß. „Ich meine, warum soll das überhaupt wichtig sein? Voldemort hat sicher nicht das silberne Medaillon zu einem Horkrux gemacht, geschweige denn Gryffindors Schwert. Hufflepuffs Becher hat er, aber wie soll er an Ravenclaws Zepter herangekommen sein, wenn niemand weiß, wo es ist?"  
„Ich glaube doch gar nicht, dass diese Gegenstände alle Horkruxe sind", sagte Hermine, in einem Tonfall, als liege auf der Hand, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ich halte diese vier Objekte für die Totenrelikte!"  
„Die Totenrelikte?", wiederholte Harry verblüfft.  


„Ich hab gedacht, die Totenrelikte wären irgendwelche bösartigen Gegenstände, mit denen man jemanden ermorden kann", meinte Ron.  
„Denkt doch mal nach", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Der sprechende Hut hat gesagt, wenn wir den schlafenden Drachen wecken – und dabei handelt es sich sicher um den von Hogwarts –, sollen wir schnell die Totenrelikte finden. Das heißt, sie haben etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun, und sie sind hilfreich. Was also ist da wahrscheinlicher als Relikte der Gründer, die magische Fähigkeiten haben? Vielleicht kann man mit diesen magischen Fähigkeiten den Drachen wieder zum Schlafen bringen!"  
„Und wo soll dieser Drache sein?", wollte Ron wissen.  
Hermine seufzte. „Also ehrlich, Ron … der Drache ist natürlich nur metaphorisch gemeint."  
„Äh – natürlich." Ron nickte. „Klar. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein."  
„Hermine, ich glaube, was Ron sagen will", sagte Harry hastig, als Hermines Miene sich verfinsterte, „ist, dass er nicht versteht, was du meinst. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, ich verstehe es auch nicht."  
„Was ich meine", erwiderte Hermine, ohne ihren bösen Blick von Ron zu nehmen, „ist, dass der Drache nur als Symbol für etwas anderes steht. Etwas, das für die Schule gefährlich ist."  
„Und zwar?", drängte Ron, als Hermine eine Weile in bedeutungsschwerem Schweigen darauf gewartet hatte, dass einer von beiden fragte.  
„Der Drache", sagte sie dann, „steht für den Zwist zwischen den vier Häusern. _Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen_. Wecke nicht wieder die alten Streitigkeiten zwischen den vier Häusern auf, nachdem Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw es nach Salazar Slytherins Verschwinden es endlich geschafft haben, ein bisschen Harmonie in die Schule zu bringen."  
„Also, dafür ist es jetzt aber zu spät", sagte Ron. „Den Drachen haben wir schon lang wieder geweckt."  
„Und das wird uns sicher noch teuer zu stehen kommen!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit deiner Einstellung werden unsere Vorhaben schwierig werden."  
„Welche Vorhaben?", schoss es aus Harry heraus. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa – glaubst du, wir haben Zeit, auch noch die Totenrelikte zu suchen? Wenn sie es denn überhaupt sind!"  
„Aber wir haben doch schon zwei!", erwiderte Hermine. „Das Schwert und das Medaillon – und den Becher müssen wir suchen, denn der ist Horkrux und Relikt zugleich! Und das Zepter kann, wenn die Legende stimmt, sowieso nur ein Ravenclaw für uns finden!"  
Harry sagte kurz nichts, atmete tief durch; dann: „Hermine – wenn das ein Versuch sein soll, unbedingt wieder gutzumachen, dass du diese Märchen vorher gar nicht beachtet hast … dann lass es bitte." Als Hermine ihm ins Wort fallen wollte, fügte er hinzu: „Du geht das einfach viel zu schnell an! Du siehst die Legende von diesen vier Gegenständen, findest, dass es gut zu den Totenrelikten und dem Gedicht mit dem schlafenden Drachen passt und stellst sofort die Schlussfolgerung an, dass das alles miteinander verbunden und wichtig ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist –"  
„Aber Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, er gibt uns diese Hinweise, damit du auch ein paar einfache Aufgaben lösen kannst!", sagte Hermine; sie war offenbar wirklich sehr überzeugt von ihrer Theorie. „Außerdem – so einfach ist die ganze Sache hier gar nicht, Harry."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil wir ein riesiges Problem haben, wenn alles stimmt, was in diesem Buch hier steht."  
„Ein Problem?" Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne, legte seine verschränkten Arme auf seinen Knien ab. „Welches?"  
„Ich habe doch erwähnt, dass diese vier Relikte große Mächte haben, oder?"  
„Ja, hast du", sagte Ron unmutig, „aber könntest du jetzt bitte zu dem großen Problem kommen?"  
„Schon gut", fauchte sie, dann atmete sie tief ein. „Eine dieser Mächte ist – also, es wird nicht genau erklärt, wie das funktioniert, daher bezweifle ich natürlich, dass das wahr ist, oder überhaupt sein kann –"  


„Hermine, nun sag schon!"  
„Ja, Ron, hab Geduld! Also – eine dieser Mächte soll angeblich – Unzerstörbarkeit sein."  
Als Harry begriff, was sie sagte – vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Auch das noch", sagte er in seine Handflächen hinein.  
„Was denn?", hörte er Ron fragen, und Hermine antwortete: „Selbst wenn das Medaillon und das Schwert keine Horkruxe sind, selbst wenn das Zepter keiner ist – der Becher ist ziemlich sicher einer."  
„Ganz sicher", warf Harry ein; er ließ die Hände wieder sinken, lehnte sich zurück; er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr ausgelaugt und erschöpft. „Und das bedeutet, einer der Horkruxe ist unzerstörbar. Großartig."  
„Oh", sagte Ron, „ach so – _oh nein_ …"  
„Wie gesagt, ich bezweifle, dass das stimmt!", sagte Hermine hastig. „Ich meine – dass die Gründer diese vier Gegenstände nur bestimmten Leuten hinterlassen haben, das kann ja durchaus stimmen – aber … aber dass sie unzerstörbar sind, das glaub ich nicht. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie von einem Zauber gehört, der einen Gegenstand unzerstörbar macht, ich glaube nicht, dass es so etwas gibt."  
„Du _glaubst_, du _glaubst nicht_." Ron seufzte. „Hör mal zu, Hermine, sehr viel Hoffnung machst du uns hier nicht gerade."  
„Wir können auch gerne das Thema wechseln", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich noch etwas Herausgefunden habe. Etwas Gutes –", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry aufblickte; sie hatte wohl erkennen können, dass er mit noch mehr schlechten Nachrichten gerechnet hatte. „Es betrifft die Seelenpyramide."  
Sie nickte zu dem Gerät, das, zwar merkwürdig und auffällig in seiner Gestalt, aber weitestgehend harmlos wirkend, wie Dekoration, die jemand mit seltsamem Geschmack ausgewählt hatte, auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand.  
„Ich hab überlegt, welche Funktionen sie noch haben könnte. Und ich halte es für durchaus möglich, dass sie – _ausschlägt_ oder etwas in der Richtung, wenn eine ungewöhnliche Seele in der Nähe ist."  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Eine _ungewöhnliche Seele_?"  
„Wie zum Beispiel ein Teil einer Seele, der von seinem Körper getrennt worden ist?", fragte Ron. „_Das_ wäre wirklich praktisch."  
„Hätte Dumbledore das nicht erwähnt?", sagte Harry; dass er ihnen _das_ verheimlichen würde, konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen."  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht, wenn er will, dass wir selbst darauf kommen."  
„Ich weiß nicht …" Harry starrte auf die Seelenpyramide, die Kugel im Innern. „Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, wir sollen uns nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen? Das Ding da könne gar nicht so viel, wie wir vielleicht denken?"  
„Es war ja auch nur eine Idee!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn du unbedingt pessimistisch denken möchtest, dann –"  
„Wollt ihr jetzt schon wieder streiten?" Ron lachte. „Für gewöhnlich war es immer mein Job, für Krach zu sorgen."  
Hermine lachte nun ebenfalls, aber Harry brachte gerade einmal ein müdes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Könnten wir bitte weiter über die Pyramide sprechen?", unterbrach er das Gelächter der beiden, und es hörte tatsächlich sofort auf.  
Ron stöhnte. „Jaja … Okay, also … vielleicht –" Seine Augen weiteten sich und blickten über Harrys Schulter hinweg ins Leere; es schien, als hätte er gerade eine Erkenntnis gewonnen – „hey, aber das meine ich ernst – denkt ihr nicht, dass die Seelenpyramide vielleicht wieder nur ein Hinweis sein könnte?"  
Die Art, wie Hermine ihn ansah, ließ nicht vermuten, dass sie seine Ansicht teilte. „Aber worauf denn, bitte?"  
„Ägypten!", rief Ron. „Die echten Pyramiden in Ägypten! Vielleicht hat Voldemort dort 

einen Horkrux versteckt!"  
„In _Ägypten_?", sagte Harry, wobei er selbst auch darüber nachdachte. „Gibt es für diese Annahme noch andere Gründe außer dem, dass dieses Ding hier Seelen_pyramide_ heißt?"  
„Die Pyramiden, die ich besucht habe, als wir in Ägypten waren, waren riesig! Wisst ihr noch? Mit meiner Familie war ich doch dort vor ein paar Jahren – wie auch immer, die Pyramiden waren nicht nur riesig, sondern hatten allerlei Geheimgänge, und von mächtigen Flüchen bewachte Räume, wo Sarkophage und Schätze und sowas versteckt waren!"  
„Und du glaubst, Voldemort hat sich eine dieser Pyramiden zunutze gemacht?", fragte Hermine, mit deutlichem Zweifel in der Stimme. „Naja, ich weiß nicht …"  
„Also, mir kommt das sehr logisch vor", mischte sich Harry mürrisch ein. Obwohl er Ron zustimmen musste, dass das wahrscheinlich klang, gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht: Mussten sie nun etwa alle Pyramiden in Ägypten durchsuchen?  
„Aber Ron und seine ganze Familie sind da doch heil wieder rausgekommen", wandte Hermine ein. „Aus den Pyramiden, meine ich. Da sind die Flüche, denen sie entgegentreten mussten, wohl alles andere als tödlich gewesen."  
„Ja, vielleicht …" Aber Ron schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen: „Aber vergiss nicht, Voldemort kann immer noch eine Pyramide gewählt haben, in der stärkere Flüche platziert worden sind!"  
„Aber denk doch mal nach!" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Da kann Voldemort auch gleich selbst mächtige Flüche zum Schutz seiner Horkruxe wirken! Den einzigen Vorteil, den er von einer ägyptischen Pyramide hätte, wäre, dass sie im Ausland ist. Und ich dachte, er versteckt seine Horkruxe nur an Orten, die ihm wichtig sind. Haben wir irgendeinen Grund anzunehmen, dass ihm Ägypten wichtiger ist als Albanien?"  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Also – naja …"  
„Eben. Und Albanien haben wir auch von der Liste gestrichen, weil wir schließlich die ganze Welt durchsuchen müssten, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass die Horkruxe im Ausland sein könnten."  
„Und dafür haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit." Harry streckte seine Arme von sich; Hermines Gegenargumente erleichterten ihn, und nun spürte er wieder, wie müde er eigentlich war. „Wir sollten jetzt noch schnell irgendetwas herausfinden, bevor ich hier einfach einschlafe."  
„Aber wir haben doch schon etwas herausgefunden, oder nicht?", fragte Hermine, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Diese vier besonderen Objekte der Gründer – ich _wette_, dass die irgendetwas zu bedeuten haben. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Totenrelikte sind, und dass sie uns irgendwie helfen können."  
„Ja", sagte Harry, bemüht, nicht zu genervt zu klingen, „du bist dir ziemlich sicher. Wo sind die Beweise?"  
Er sah zu ihr – und erkannte überrascht, dass sie lächelte.  
„Die finde ich noch", sagte sie.


	29. Kapitel 28: Namen und Blut

– KAPITEL ACHTUNDZWANZIG –

**Namen und Blut**

Der November wurde kälter und kälter, die Wolken grauer und grauer. Bald schon fiel der erste Schnee. Das dichte Treiben der Schneeflocken vor den Fenstern spiegelte das wieder, was im Schloss vor sich ging – oder vielleicht eher in Harry selbst. Die Hektik, die sich mit den näherrückenden UTZ-Prüfungen immer weiter ausbreitete, hätte Harry so nicht erwartet. Warum war ihm früher nie aufgefallen, wie gestresst die Siebtklässler alle wirkten?  
Wie ernst die Prüfungen ihm waren, fiel ihm erst eines Nachmittags auf, als er Hermine anschnauzte: „Nun vergiss doch mal die Horkruxe!"  
Es war einer der letzten Tage des Novembers, und die beiden saßen mit Ron im Raum der Wünsche, in dem Hauptquartier, das sie sich errichtet hatten. Es hatte sich nichts darin verändert, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal betreten hatten, abgesehen von dem, was auf dem Tisch lag: Ein Schulbuch neben dem anderen, gestapelte oder zerknüllte Pergamente, zwei umgestoßene Tintengläser (Hermine hatte die Flecken noch nicht einmal weggehext, obwohl sie die einzige von ihnen war, die es konnte, und obwohl sie sich von Tintenklecksen auf ihren Unterlagen zu jeder anderen Zeit furchtbar gestört gefühlt hätte). Und über seine Mitschriften aus Zauberkunst war Harry gerade gebeugt, als ihm dieser seltsamer Befehl auskam. Gleich nachdem Harry die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, runzelte er die Stirn, blickte von seinen Notizen auf und bemerkte, dass Hermine und Ron ihn verblüfft ansahen.  
„Wow", sagte Ron, „wer damit gerechnet hat, kriegt 'ne Galleone von mir. _Würde_ eine kriegen, wenn ich eine hätte."  
„Harry, das hast du nicht ernst gemeint, oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt.  
„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Harry empört; er fand zwar selbst, dass Empörung an dieser Stelle unangebracht war, aber es war, was er empfand. „Aber ich kapier das hier einfach nicht. Percy hat uns die Theorie wenigstens beigebracht, seit diese Marchbanks unterrichtet, versteh ich gar nichts mehr."  
Griselda Marchbanks, eine der Hexen, die sie damals bei den ZAGs geprüft hatten, hatte nun den Posten des Lehrers für Zaubertränke übernommen. Sie war keine schlechte Lehrerin, ziemlich fair, und sie mochte Harry recht gerne; aber sie war auch extrem alt, ließ in ihren Sätzen öfters Wörter aus oder unterbrach sich selbst, bevor sie auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie erklären wollte, ausgesprochen hatte, und auf Fragen reagierte sie nur mit einem überfreundlichen Lächeln. So langweilig wie Binns plapperte sie zwar nicht vor sich hin, aber sie erzielte ähnliche Ergebnisse wie der tote Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei, wenn es darum ging, den Schülern etwas beizubringen.  
„Nun vergiss _du_ kurz die Schule", sagte Ron eindringlich. „Hermine hat etwas herausgefunden."  
Professor Marchbanks und Zaubertränke waren sofort vergessen. „Hast du?", fragte er Hermine konzentriert, ganz bei der Sache.  
Hermine nickte lächelnd. „Wir wissen jetzt noch mehr über die Totenrelikte."  
Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen; er sagte nur: „Ich dachte, es ginge um die – Schätze."  
„Nein, darüber weiß ich noch nichts Neues." Kurz wirkte Hermine niedergeschlagen, aber sofort darauf wirkte sie aufgeregt. „Aber das mit den Totenrelikten ist auch sehr interessant – nein, ehrlich, hör zu! Also, so, wie ich das verstanden habe, sind Totenrelikte – _gute_ Horkruxe."  
Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich hab ein paar Bücher durchforstet, die ich ansonsten nicht anfassen würde. Du weißt schon –" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Bücher, deren Inhalt ähnlich sinnvoll erscheint wie Wahrsagerei. Bücher über _alternative Formen der Magie_ und solchen Schwachsinn."  
„Und darin steht etwas über die Totenrelikte?" Harry schnaufte. „Klingt ja sehr 

vielversprechend."  
„Dachte ich auch zuerst", sagte Hermine, „aber wir dürfen einfach nicht vergessen, dass Dumbledore uns auf sie gestoßen hat! _Dumbledore_!"  
„Ähm – genau gesehen war das der Hut – _der Hut_! Wozu die Wiederholung auch gut sein soll."  
„Haha, sehr witzig." Hermine verschränkte die Arme, und Ron vergrub hinter ihr sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Dumbledore hat doch dem Hut gesagt, er soll dir von den Relikten erzählen!"  
„Ja, schon gut", sagte Harry. „Was hast du denn nun herausgefunden?"  
Hermine starrte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden zornig an, dann ließ sie ihre Arme wieder sinken. „Was ich mit _guten Horkruxen_ meine", sagte sie in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, „ist Folgendes: Scheinbar sind auch Totenrelikte irgendwelche Gegenstände, auf die man den Teil einer Seele ablegt. Oder die ganze Seele. Oder so etwas in der Richtung." Sie seufzte. „Es ist alles sehr konfus. Wie gesagt – eher etwas für Luna oder Trelawney."  
Harry erstarrte plötzlich; sein Blick schweifte von Hermine ab … Luna … ob sie ihm mit den Totenrelikten helfen konnte?"  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Mit einer raschen Bewegung riss Harry den Kopf wieder hoch. „Ja", sagte er, während er sich sein schmerzendes Genick rieb. „Sprich jetzt bitte weiter."  
Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick; dann sah sie zu Ron. „Ron weiß es auch schon, er wird es dir erklären." Sie schnappte ihre Tasche von der Lehne ihres Stuhls, schwang sie über ihre Schulter und stand auf. „Ich muss zu Alte Runen."  
Ron sah ihr hinterher, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Als er sich dann immer noch nicht Harry zuwandte, räusperte Harry sich. Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, blickte verwirrt zu Harry, und sagte dann: „Oh – ach so! Ja, Hermine hat es mir schon erzählt."  
„Dann schieß mal los." Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen; er war wieder so müde …  
„Es war irgendwie so", begann Ron, dann fügte er hastig hinzu: „Und du solltest es dir nachher nochmal von Hermine bestätigen lassen, falls ich mich irre. Also, Totenrelikte – das muss man sich so vorstellen …"  
„Ja?", drängte Harry, denn Ron schwieg nun; er sah aus, als würde er sich ganz und gar nicht wohl führen.  
„Weißt du, ich glaub nicht, dass dir das sehr gefallen wird … Naja, es ist so: Ein Zauberer speichert seine Seele – ohne Mord oder so etwas! – in einem Gegenstand, und das macht er für eine bestimmte andere Person, die dann … praktisch … ein Andenken hat oder so? Keine Ahnung, echt …"  
„Ein paar mehr Details?" Harry versuchte, nicht zu genervt zu klingen, aber es war schon lange her, dass er sich so über Ron geärgert hatte, wie in diesem Moment. „Wie kann jemand seine Seele spalten, ohne jemanden zu töten?"  
„Darum geht's doch, sie wird nicht gespaltet! Das Ganze wirkt irgendwie erst – nach dem Tod des Zauberers, der den Zauber ausgesprochen hat. Oder so …"  
Harry lachte leise. „Klingt ja äußerst realistisch."  
Aber Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich leite nur die Infos weiter. Aber Hermine hat gesagt, das Wichtigste ist, dass es wieder auf – das Eine hinausläuft. Du weißt schon." Er gab ein nervöses Kichern von sich. „Liebe."  
„Die schon wieder", murmelte Harry, aber so, dass Ron es nicht hören konnte.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich irgendetwas zu bedeuten hat", fuhr Ron fort. „Aber Hermine ist eben überzeugt, dass diese vier Erbstücke der Gründer aus deinem Buch Totenrelikte sind. Und wenn sie das sagt …" Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.  
Harry lächelte ihm halbherzig zu, dann stürzte er sich stöhnend wieder über seine Notizen.  
„Hast du das mit dem Licht in Verteidigung verstanden?", fragte Ron ihn nach einigen 

Minuten mit verzweifelter Stimme.  
„Das Aura-Gerede?", entgegnete Harry, gefolgt von nichts als einem leisen Zischen.  
Ron gluckste. „Nicht mehr so begeistert von Viridian wie früher?"  
Harry blickte nicht einmal hoch, wollte Rons selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Er und Hermine hatten wohl Recht gehabt. Professor Viridian war ein Schwindler, ein Betrüger – oder einfach nur ein Verrückter. Das war Harry spätestens dann klar geworden, als eine deutliche Veränderung in Viridians Unterricht gespürt hatte werden können. Nachdem sie die grundlegenden Bereiche der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wiederholt und vertieft hatten, hatte Viridian begonnen, _seine_ Art von Unterricht vorzustellen. In ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde hatte er von _Auren_ und Seelen gesprochen, magischen Lichtern und Energien. Einem Haufen Müll also. Er hatte ihnen Übungen gezeigt – _magische_ Übungen, hatte er behauptet –, die an Mediation erinnerten, inklusive geschlossener Augen, gefalteter Hände, konzentrierter Atmung und all dem Blödsinn, den eine Nachbarin der Dursleys einmal ausprobiert hatte, bevor sie von den anderen Bewohnen des Ligusterwegs vertrieben wurde.  
„Wir müssen bald zum Unterricht." Ron erhob sich, öffnete seinen Rucksack, hielt ihn mit der einen Hand an den Tisch und benutzte die andere, um seine Bücher allesamt gleichzeitig hineinzuschieben. „Gehen wir?"  
„Wäre wohl besser", murrte Harry. Sie hatten nun Verwandlung – eine weitere Stunde, auf die Harry nicht einmal im Geringsten Lust hatte. Fudge war ein fürchterlicher Lehrer; in seinem Unterricht wiederholten sie nur das, was sie bei McGonagall schon gelernt hatten, und er selbst zeigte nie Verwandlungen vor, ließ sie immer Hermine oder einen anderen begabten Schüler machen. Alle vermuteten schon, dass Fudge eigentlich gar nicht gut mit Verwandlungszaubern umgehen konnte.  
Die zwei verließen den Raum der Wünsche, versicherten sich, dass die Tür verschwunden war, und gingen dann los. Die Korridore waren allesamt leer, es war angenehm ruhig und –  
„Hey, Potter!"  
– und dann passierte es, dass jemand nach Harry rief. Harry erkannte die Stimme nicht sofort, blieb stehen und wollte sich schon umdrehen – als ihm klar wurde, wer da nach ihm verlangte. Hastig lief er weiter und riss Ron mit sich, um so zu tun, als hätte er nichts gehört, aber da packte auch schon jemand seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das von McLaggen.  
„Weißt du, ich hab's eilig –", sagte Harry sofort, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren, so fest war McLaggens Griff.  
„Ich will dir nur eine Idee vorstellen", sagte McLaggen. „Es ist eine gute Idee, sie wird dir gefallen."  
„Wir können das auch ein andermal besprechen –"  
„Der Unterricht beginnt doch erst in einer halben Stunde!"  
„Aber – ich – also gut!" Harry hörte auf mit seinen kläglichen Versuchen, sich McLaggens Hand zu entwenden. Diese wurde sofort lockerer, aber blieb auf Harrys Schulter liegen. Ron stellte sich neben Harry, was die Situation für ihn um einiges erträglicher machte.  
„Da wir draußen nicht Quidditch spielen dürfen –" (mit einem Geräusch, als würde er auf den Boden spucken, machte er klar, was er von dieser Entscheidung der Schulleiterin hielt) „– könnten wir doch im Schloss einen Raum zu einem Quidditch-Feld umwandeln!"  
„Klar", warf Ron ein, „weil es ja auch so viele Zimmer in Hogwarts gibt, die groß genug wären."  
„Wir sind Zauberer, Weasley!" McLaggen betrachtete Ron mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, die Mundwinkel offensichtlich angewidert hochgezogen. „Wenn was nicht groß genug ist, machen wir es groß genug. Außerdem hab ich von so einem Raum gehört, der sich den Wünschen dessen anpasst, der ihn betritt –"  
„Tut mir Leid, aber wir haben wirklich Besseres zu tun." Nun riss sich Harry tatsächlich los; McLaggen wandte seinen Blick ihm zu, scheinbar überrascht. „Wir müssen jetzt zum 

Unterricht."  
Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, aber da packte McLaggen sein Handgelenk. Harrys andere Hand war schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Zauberstab, als McLaggen sagte: „Mein Onkel – ich meine, Professor Ogden – würde uns dabei helfen! Er hat gesagt, das wäre eine tolle Idee und hält das auch für durchaus machbar und –"  
„_Ogden_?"  
McLaggen wandte sich an Ron – Harry tat das gleiche und war überrascht, zu sehen, dass Ron ins Leere starrte, die Augen auf die Wand hinter McLaggens Schultern gerichtet, eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
„Ron, was ist?", fragte Harry, aber Ron antwortete nicht, schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Was hat Weasley?" McLaggen ließ Harry los, stellte sich bedrohlich nah direkt vor Ron hin, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Hast du etwa was gegen den Namen von meinem –"  
„Ach, halt doch die Schnauze!", murrte Ron plötzlich; er ließ den völlig verblüfften McLaggen stehen und deutete Harry mit den Händen an, mit ihm zu kommen, bevor er losrannte. Harry war selbst zu erstaunt über Rons Ausbruch, um sofort zu reagieren, aber er riss sich zusammen, wandte sich zu McLaggen und hob entschuldigend die Schultern, unterdrückte den Drang, bei McLaggens Anblick laut loszulachen (mit offen stehendem Mund und lose herumhängenden Armen sah er aus wie Goyles älterer Bruder) – und eilte schließlich Ron hinterher.  
„Was gibt es denn?", sagte er, als er im nächsten Korridor auf Ron traf und sie gemeinsam an einer Gruppe von tuschelnden Geistern vorbeigingen.  
„Ogden, Harry, Ogden!" Ron flüsterte ihm das verschwörerisch zu, und als Harry verständnislos die Stirn runzelte, stöhnte Ron. „Verstehst du denn nicht? _Ogden_ – wie Bob Ogden!"  
„Bob – ach so!" Jetzt wurde auch Harry klar, wovon Ron sprach. „Bob Ogden, der Ministeriumsangestellte, der den Fall der Gaunts untersucht hatte!"  
Es war seltsam, dass Harry sich erst jetzt erinnerte. Immerhin hatte er die Erinnerung zusammen mit Dumbledore gesehen, nicht Ron. Andererseits, warum hätte er sich den Namen merken sollen? Dumbledore hatte nie angedeutet, dass der wichtig sein könnte … genau. Das bedeutete –  
„Das ist nicht wichtig", sagte Harry. „Dumbledore hätte sonst –"  
„Vielleicht ist das ein weiterer seiner versteckten Hinweise!" Ron lief und redete immer schneller, er schien aufgeregt zu sein. „Vielleicht hat er McGonagall gesagt, sie soll Ogden einstellen, damit –"  
„– damit ich mit ihm reden kann?" Harry schwieg ein paar Sekunden, um darüber nachzudenken; war das möglich? Sicher … War es wahrscheinlich? Nicht unbedingt. Wenn jetzt bloß Hermine hier wäre, die könnte entscheiden, ob Rons Vorschlag sinnvoll war. Obwohl – so, wie sie zurzeit von den Totenrelikten besessen war …  
„Hältst du das nicht für möglich?", fragte Ron leise; Harry drehte ihm seinen Kopf zu, erkannte die Unsicherheit auf seinem Gesicht. Ron hatte Angst vor Harrys Meinung, vor Harrys Urteil. Das sollte so nicht sein.  
„Doch, natürlich", sagte Harry, und Rons Mund breitete sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln aus, „aber was sollte uns ein Gespräch mit diesem Ogden bringen? Was soll der für Informationen für uns haben?"  
„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Ron nur. „Wir sollten es herausfinden, meinst du nicht?"  
„Kann sein – Ron, sieh mal –"  
„Nein, jetzt hörst du mal zu!"  
Zum zweiten Mal brauchte es eine Weile, bis Harry reagieren konnte. Er ging noch ein paar Schritte, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Ron ihn nicht nur regelrecht angeschrien hatte, sondern auch stehen geblieben war. Verwirrt drehte er sich um.  
„Was ist denn?"  


„Was _ist_?" Ron kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu; er war schon dabei, zum Schutz die Arme zu heben, aber Ron nahm ihn nur am Arm und zog ihn in einen kleinen Geheimraum hinter einem Wandteppich. „Ich sag dir jetzt mal, was los ist!", sagte er, nachdem er Harry losgelassen hatte. „Beziehungsweise, _du_ erklärst es mir hoffentlich. Wieso bist du so gegen alles, was Hermine herausgefunden hat? Warum siehst du nicht ein, dass die Totenrelikte wichtig sind, weil Dumbledore uns darauf hingewiesen hat?"  
Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. „Ich – ich –"  
„Ja?" Ron verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ich – ich weiß es nicht, okay?" Erschrocken stellte Harry fest, dass er zu schreien begonnen hatte; er bemühte sich, leiser zu sprechen, aber besonders viel Erfolg hatte er nicht. „Ich glaube, es ist genau deswegen – weil Dumbledore uns darauf hingewiesen hat!"  
Ron starrte ihn an. „Das ist mit Abstand die dümmste Erklärung, die ich mir hätte vorstellen können."  
„Er hat uns erst so spät darauf hingewiesen, nach seinem Tod, obwohl er geahnt hat, dass er sterben würde! Er hat gesagt, diese Dinge sind alle nicht so wichtig wie die Horkruxe! Das hat er alles selbst gesagt!"  
„Aber er hat nicht gesagt, dass sie unwichtig sind!", erwiderte Ron. „Es gibt Gründe, warum er uns von all dem erzählt hatte!"  
„Ja – vielleicht –"  
„Ach was, nicht _vielleicht_! Ganz sicher!"  
„Ja, okay, ganz sicher!" Harry musste sich davon abhalten, mit der Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen; _warum_ war er so wütend? „Ja, es hat etwas zu bedeuten, gut. Also, die Totenrelikte. Aber was hat das denn –?"  
„Mit Ogden zu tun?", unterbrach ihn Ron. „Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, wir sollten es besser herausfinden." Er ging zum Wandteppich, schob ihn zur Seite. „Es reicht, wenn einer von uns Verwandlung verpasst. Ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du zu Ogden gehst – du kannst sowas wohl besser als ich. Außerdem hast du in der letzten Stunde mit Fudge viel mehr verstanden als ich, ich sollte diesmal auf jeden Fall dabei sein."  
Es dauerte kurz, bis Harry verstand, was Ron da vor sich hin faselte – als es ihm aber klar wurde, verlor er restlos seine Nerven.  
„Sag mal, geht's noch?" Harry war mit einem großen Schritt bei Ron, packte ihn bei den Schultern. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich hier herumkommandieren? Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, ich – ich –"  
Aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er blickte nur in Rons Augen, geweitet in einer Mischung aus Neugier und ein klein wenig Angst. Und in Sekundenschnelle wurde Harry klar, dass das, was er hier veranstaltete, lächerlich war. Alles daran; angefangen dabei, dass er die Wichtigkeit der Totenrelikte leugnen wollte; bis hin zu der Situation, in der er sich nun befand, seinen besten Freund gewaltsam festhaltend, wütend, ohne wirklichen Grund dafür zu haben. Denn eigentlich hatte Ron Recht, und Harry alles andere als das: Er wusste nicht genau, warum er die Möglichkeit, dass Dumbledore Ogden absichtlich als Lehrer für ihr siebtes Jahr geplant hatte, so einfach zur Seite warf, wenn es doch so einfach war, mehr darüber herauszufinden, das zu hinterfragen und nachzuforschen …  
„Also gut", sagte er, und er ließ Ron los. „Schön. Ich rede mit Ogden."  
Ron schien erleichtert zu sein; er strahlte Harry an. „Wusste ich's doch."  
„W- wo ist sein Büro?"  
„Fünfter Stock, im Korridor neben dem Jungsklo", sagte Ron. „Das weiß ich, weil seine Vorgängerin Burbage mich mal dorthin geschleift hat. Hat mich erwischt, als ich in der Bibliothek eine Hausübung von 'ner Schummelfeder hab schreiben lassen."  
„Gut, dann – bis nachher."  
Ohne eine Antwort von Ron abzuwarten, drängte sich Harry an ihm vorbei und hinaus auf den Korridor. Er wollte das schnell hinter sich bringen. Vielleicht hatte er nun akzeptiert, dass 

Ogden etwas wissen könnte, dass Dumbledore ihnen noch mehr wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hat, damit sie von selbst darauf kommen; aber er rechnete sich kaum Chancen mit dem Gespräch mit Ogden aus. Er erwartete nichts, glaubte nicht einmal, dass es einen Nutzen haben würde. Aber probieren schadete nicht.  
Und vielleicht würde er so Ron und Hermine wieder beruhigen und zufrieden stellen, ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht völlig aufgegeben hatte. Denn das hatte er keinesfalls. Aber eines musste er zugeben: Er hatte in letzter Zeit unglaublich wenig getan. Und noch weniger geschafft.  
Irgendwann würde er vielleicht herausfinden, warum das so war, was los war mit ihm … aber vorher musste er nun endlich mit seiner Aufgabe weiterkommen.  
Er erreichte den Korridor im fünften Stock, von dem Ron gesprochen hatte. Es gab hier nur eine Tür; das musste die sein, die zu Professor Ogdens Büro führte. Entschlossen ging Harry darauf zu, hob die Hand, klopfte.  
„Herein", drang eine Stimme durch die Tür. Harry öffnete sie und betrat den Raum dahinter; es war ein sehr kleiner, nichts Besonderes darin bis auf die Wanduhr, die die Form einer Katze hatte.  
„Mr Potter!" Tiberius Ogden grinste ihn von hinter seinem Schreibtisch her an; wie konnte man so _alt_ aussehen? Das steingraue Haar dieses Mannes hatte weder den Glanz von Dumbledores langem Bart, noch vermittelte es den Eindruck von schlicht gealterten Haaren, wie das von Madam Pince – nein, Ogdens Haar erinnerte an Stein, Jahrhunderte alt und herabhängend wie Stalaktiten in Höhlen. Seine Haut war runzliger als jede, die Harry zuvor gesehen hatte, und die vielen haarigen Altersflecken auf Ogdens Gesicht waren beinahe unzählbar – nur die Zähne, die wirkten fehl am Platz. Die waren von fast hellerem Weiß als die von Gilderoy Lockhart.  
„Guten Tag, Professor Ogden", sagte Harry, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Guten Tag!", rief Ogden; er stand auf und schüttelte Harrys Hand. „Mr Potter, was für eine Freude! Eine Schande, dass Sie mein Fach nicht belegen – Muggel sind ja so interessant! Aber – was kann ich denn für Sie tun?" Er wies auf einen Stuhl seinem gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das geht – hoffentlich – ganz schnell, Professor. Ich wollte Sie nur fragen – nun –" Wie sollte er es am besten formulieren? Wohl gerade heraus. Er räusperte sich. „Sind Sie zufällig mit einem Bob Ogden verwandt?"  
Ogdens erste Reaktion war die, dass er seine Augenbrauen hob, wobei sich seine Nase, seine Wangen und sein Mund alle auf eine höchst abartige Weise mit verzogen. Dann sagte er: „Zufällig ja, Mr Potter. Bob Ogden ist – war – mein Cousin. Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?"  
Um Harrys Herz herum wurde es wärmer; hatte er damit gerechnet, dass da tatsächlich eine Verwandtschaft bestand? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, aber dass es so wahr, ließ seine Aufregung erneut entflammen.  
„Bob Ogden hat einen bestimmten Fall behandelt", sagte Harry hastig. „Es ging dabei um die Familie –"  
„– Gaunt."  
Harry stutzte; damit hatte er auf keinen Fall gerechnet. Aber Professor Ogden, der sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt hatte, sah ihn nur mit einem Ausdruck grimmigen Verständnisses an und nickte, hatte gerade den Namen genannt, um den es Harry tatsächlich ging.  
„Woher wissen Sie –"  
„Dumbledore hat mich schon dazu ausgefragt", sagte Ogden. „Vor mehr als einem Jahr. Ich hab ihm alles erzählt, was ich darüber weiß, und das war nicht viel."  
Das deprimierte Harry nicht; im Gegenteil, es bewies, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war! Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Bob und Tiberius verwandt waren, jetzt, wo er sogar herausgefunden hatte, dass schon Dumbledore seine Informationen durch Tiberius Ogden bezogen hatte – jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Ron Recht gehabt hatte.  


„Professor Dumbledore hat mir so ziemlich alles erzählt, was er über die Gaunts gewusst hat", sagte Harry; er war zwar nicht besonders vorsichtig mit dem, was er verriet, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. „Aber das kann noch nicht _wirklich_ alles gewesen sein, sonst hätte er –" _Sonst hätte er Sie nicht extra eingestellt, damit ich mit Ihnen reden kann_; wie hätte es geklungen, wenn er _das_ gesagt hätte?  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mr Potter", sagte Ogden, und seine leise, heisere Stimme klang auch so. „Aber ich habe Professor Dumbledore alles erzählt, was ich wusste, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hat ihm kaum etwas davon weitergeholfen."  
Die Katzenuhr schlug zur vollen Stunde. Harry war ganz kurz davor, noch etwas zu sagen. Zu erwidern, er solle ihm trotzdem dasselbe noch einmal erzählen, weil Dumbledore sich vielleicht geirrt hatte, weil er Fehler machen konnte. Aber irgendwie – nun, da die Flamme der Aufregung erloschen war – wusste er, dass das sinnlos war, dass das nichts brachte … gar nichts bringen _konnte_. Der Ring der Gaunts war schon gefunden und zerstört, die Gaunts waren nicht mehr interessant. Und sonst gab es nichts, worüber Bob Ogden hätte bescheid wissen können. Oder sein Cousin Tiberius Ogden.  
„Lassen Sie den Kopf nicht so hängen", durchbrach Ogden die Stille, die eingetreten war, nachdem die Uhr zu schlagen aufgehört hatte. „Wollen Sie einen Schluck von _Ogdens Old Feuerwhiskey_? Unsere Familie ist berühmt dafür!"  
„Nein. Aber danke, Sir."

Harry sah Hermine erst wieder am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, und als sie auf ihn zukam, wanderten seine Gedanken zum ersten Mal wieder zurück zu den Totenrelikten. Kein sehr willkommener Gedanke. Aber ein angenehmerer als der an Professor Viridian oder der an die Sackgasse, in die er mit dem Gespräch mit Ogden gerannt war. Das hatte er schon Ron genauestens nacherzählt, bevor der zum Abendessen aufgebrochen war, und das hatte ihm gereicht … Harry war zurückgeblieben, anstatt mit in die große Halle zu gehen; er hatte keinen Hunger.  
„Ron hat mir schon alles erzählt", sagte Hermine, als sie sich neben ihm hinsetzte. „Da hat er sehr gut geschlussfolgert!"  
„Stimmt." Harry legte _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7_ zur Seite. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Und er lag richtig:  
„Ron hat gesagt, er hat dir –"  
„Ja, Ron hat mir von den Totenrelikten erzählt", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. „Und, um ehrlich zu sein, für mich klingt das nicht besonders –"  
„Wenn du es nicht für interessant hältst, dann liegt es allein daran, dass du es nicht verstehst!" Hermine öffnete ihre Tasche und holte ein Buch heraus, legte es offen auf den Tisch und sagte: „Lies das hier!"  
Ohne zu zeigen, was er sich dabei dachte (sprich, er verzichtete darauf, mit den Augen zu rollen, zu stöhnen oder ähnlich auszudrücken, dass ihn das nicht interessierte), beugte sich Harry über das Buch und las:  
_Wenn ein Magier jemanden liebt, und bis in alle Ewigkeit für diesen da sein will, kann er dies tun, indem er von einem Totenrelikt Gebrauch macht. Mithilfe eines komplizierten Zaubers kann ein Magier seine Seele an ein Objekt seiner Wahl binden. Er verzichtet dabei darauf, nach dem Tod weiterzugehen, und wird auch nicht als Geist zurückbleiben. Der Zauber verleiht dem Objekt bestimmte magische Mächte, die nur von demjenigen aktiviert werden können, dem es zum Geschenk gemacht wird. Erzählungen zufolge war das Erschaffen eines Totenreliktes in frühesten Zeiten Teil von magischen Hochzeiten, allerdings wurden damals noch Tiere gewählt, um nach dem Tod des Magiers dessen Seele in sich zu tragen._  
„Und du hältst das für möglich?", fragte Harry, als er fertig war. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen: All das interessierte ihn nicht, er glaubte es einfach nicht, hielt es nicht für wichtig.  
… _Warum eigentlich nicht?_ Das hatte er Ron auch nicht erklären können …  


„Ich halte es sogar für wahr", antwortete Hermine entschlossen. „Andere Definitionen für Totenrelikte gibt es nicht, nur umfangreichere. Der sprechende Hut will, dass wir die Totenrelikte der Gründer finden – also haben sie ihre Seele auf Objekten hinterlassen. Und diese Objekte sind _eindeutig_ die –"  
„Die vier Gegenstände aus Dumbledores Buch", beendete Harry den Satz; er fühlte sich erschöpft. „Mir ist klar, worauf du hinauswillst, Hermine – aber selbst wenn es so ist, was bedeutet das? Was soll es uns bringen, die Totenrelikte zu finden? Die haben mit den Horkruxen doch nichts zu tun!"  
„Da wäre ich mir gar nicht mal so sicher", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, Voldemort weiß von den Totenrelikten, und hat nach ihnen gesucht. Er _dachte_, er hätte Slytherins Medaillon, aber er hat das falsche erwischt – _wir_ haben das richtige! Er hat wahrscheinlich Hufflepuffs Becher, aber er hat sicher nicht Gryffindors Schwert. Und Ravenclaws Zepter? Ich bezweifle, dass er es hat."  
„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du denkst, dass _wir_ die Relikte finden sollten!"  
„Ist doch offensichtlich!" Hermine schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Die Gründer haben ihren Erben Totenrelikte hinterlassen – abgesehen von Ravenclaw, die hat ihres für alle Mitglieder ihres Hauses gemacht. Also können nur die, die der Blutlinie der Gründer entstammen oder in Ravenclaw sind die Mächte der Relikte aktivieren!"  
Harry legte die Stirn in Falten, zum ersten Mal doch interessiert. „Du denkst – du denkst, diese Mächte könnten hilfreich sein?"  
„Ich bin überzeugt, dass es so ist", sagte Hermine; sie schien zufrieden zu sein, dass er endlich verstanden hatte, packte das Buch zurück in die Tasche, schloss die Augen. „Heute war so ein anstrengender Tag …"  
„Wem sagst du das", sagte Harry, aber nur halbherzig; gerade war Ginny an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen, drehte sich nicht um, als sie durch die Tür verschwand, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten …  
„Ist ja jetzt egal", riss Hermine ihn aus der Trance, mit der er Ginny nachgestarrt hatte; schnell sah er wieder zu ihr, als sie sich nach vorne beugte, um leiser mit ihm sprechen zu können. Er tat das gleiche. „Harry, ich glaube, wir sollten dringend unser Problem mit den Totenrelikten besprechen!"  
„Haben wir doch gerade!"  
„Ich meine unser richtiges Problem", erwiderte sie. „Ihre Unzerstörbarkeit."  
„Ach ja ..." Harry schnaufte. „Der Becher."  
Daran hatte er nicht mehr gedacht, seit Hermine ihm zum ersten Mal davon erzählt hatte. Ein Horkrux, der unzerstörbar war. Genau das, was ihm noch gefehlt hatte.  
Den Fluch, den er jetzt ausstieß, hatte Harry bisher eigentlich äußerst selten benutzt. Aber er war wirklich das einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel. Nicht einmal Hermine schien empört darüber zu sein. Im Gegenteil – sie nickte.  
„Kannst du laut sagen", meinte sie. „Aber wir sollten nicht zu viel befürchten, sondern uns lieber konzentrieren. Und alle Möglichkeiten abwiegen."  
„Alle Möglichkeiten abwiegen?" Harry schnaufte. „Wir _wissen_, dass der Becher ein Horkrux ist! Und wenn ich akzeptieren soll, dass du mit den Totenrelikten Recht hast, dann –"  
„Wissen wir wirklich, dass der Becher ein Horkrux ist?"  
Für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte; tatsächlich hielt er mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, saß nun da mit unterschiedlich hoch gehobenen Händen und starr geöffnetem Mund. Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal, brachte seine Gedanken in Ordnung; dann endlich sagte er:  
„_Was_?"  
„Denk doch mal nach!" Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme, als könne sie so untermauern, was sie nun sagen würde. „Hepzibah Smith hatte ein goldenes Medaillon von Slytherin, das also nicht echt war, und einen Becher von Hufflepuff. Was, wenn der Becher auch eine Fälschung 

war? Oder, andere Möglichkeit: Slytherin ist vielleicht berühmt, aber von Hufflepuff stammte sie selbst ab! Was, wenn sie das Medaillon so aufbewahrt hat, dass andere es finden konnten, den Becher aber mit verschiedenen Zaubern so verborgen hat, dass niemand es entdecken würde?"  
Kaum mehr als ein ungläubiges Grunzen brachte Harry hervor. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Voldemort soll den Becher nicht entdeckt haben? _Voldemort_?"  
„Ich weiß, dass er mächtig ist – aber vielleicht hat Hepzibah dafür gesorgt, dass nur Verwandte von ihr an den Becher herankommen! Vielleicht hat sie ihre Hauselfe dazu gebracht, sicherzustellen, dass nur Hufflepuff-Nachfahren den Becher in die Finger bekommen können."  
„Hermine!" Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen; wie ihn das alles auslaugte … „Selbst wenn es so wäre – was sollen all diese Theorien? Was hilft uns das mit den Horkruxen? Wir finden auf diesem Weg doch nicht den Horkrux von Hufflepuff, egal, ob es sich dabei nun um den Becher handelt oder nicht!"  
„Aber vielleicht finden wir so ein Totenrelikt, Harry!" Harry blickte hoch und sah, wie Hermine sich verschwörerisch nach vorne beugte. Sie flüsterte ihm zu: „Wenn tatsächlich nur die Familie von Hepzibah Smith an den Becher herankommen konnten – oder können – dann –"  
Aber Harry verstand schon, was sie meinte. „Zacharias."  
Hermine nickte. „Zacharias."  
„Aber wir können den Typen nicht ausstehen!"  
„Als ob das etwas zur Sache täte!", sagte Hermine indigniert. „Wenn er uns helfen kann –"  
„– sollte der Becher überhaupt hilfreich sein – beziehungsweise, sollte deine Theorie überhaupt ansatzweise –"  
„Lass mich ausreden! Wenn er uns helfen kann, dann wäre es sinnvoll, mit ihm zu sprechen. Du hast schon mit Ogden gesprochen – warum nicht auch noch mit Smith? Vielleicht ist uns diesmal der Name, das Blut nützlich!"  
„Warum machst du es dann nicht selbst?"  
„Oh, kann ich gerne tun", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd. „Aber du kommst mit. Zacharias mag uns genauso wenig wie wir ihn, aber Ron am allerwenigsten, den dabei zu haben ergibt nicht viel Sinn; ich kann vielleicht gut mit ihm reden, wenn wir ein Gespräch begonnen haben, aber du musst dabei sein, um ihn überhaupt zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen."  
„_Ich_?", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Wieso ich?"  
„Ist das nicht klar?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Er hat Respekt vor dir! Du bist der Auserwählte!"  
„Aber –"  
„Jeder in Hogwarts würde dir helfen wollen, vergiss das nicht. Das hat sogar Dumbledore gesagt."  
„Er hat nicht von _jedem_ gesprochen, um genau zu –"  
„Aber ich vermute, Zacharias Smith ist einer von denen, die dich unterstützen möchten."  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?" Langsam hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch auf nichts hinauslief. Auf nichts Sinnvolles zumindest. Sie würden sich ja doch nicht einig werden.  
„Ich habe es im Gefühl", sagte Hermine nur. Sie nahm das Buch vom Tisch und steckte es in ihre Tasche zurück, dann gab sie diese Harry und sagte: „Geh schon mal vor zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Eingang ist im gleichen Korridor wie der zur Küche, ich glaube, auf dem Hufflepuff-Porträt ist ein Kessel mit irgendwas zu essen."  
„Was – aber – ich – jetzt kommandiert ihr mich schon wieder herum und sagt mir, was ich zu tun hab!"  
„Du willst doch dabei sein, oder? Ansonsten spreche ich nämlich allein mit Smith."  
Harry hätte gerne die Tasche genommen und Hermine damit auf den Kopf geschlagen; 

stattdessen nahm er sie nur entgegen und schwang sie über seinen Rücken. „Also gut. Aber wieso gehen wir nicht gemeinsam?"  
„Ich muss noch schnell hoch in den Schlafsaal." Sie stand auf. „Und dann geh ich noch in die große Halle zu Ron und sag ihm bescheid. Da will ich die Tasche nicht unbedingt mit mir herumschleppen. Versuche, unterwegs einen Hufflepuff zu treffen, der dir verrät, wie du in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommst, ja? Bis dann!"  
„Warte – hey, warte!"  
Aber Hermine war schon an ihm vorbei gelaufen und hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry sah ihr hinterher, einerseits wütend, andererseits verwirrt. Hatten Ron und Hermine sich abgesprochen, nun die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen? War er so schrecklich als Anführer gewesen?  
_Ja_, gestand die ehrliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er ignorierte sie – ignorierte auch das zornige Grummeln in seinem Bauch, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass Ron und Hermine ihm sagten, was er zu tun hatte. Stattdessen beschloss er, Hermines Rat (_Rat, tss_) zu befolgen. Vielleicht war ein Gespräch mit Zacharias Smith gar keine schlechte Idee. Vorausgesetzt, Hermine hatte mit irgendeiner ihrer Annahmen Recht. Ihrer weithergeholten Annahmen, wie Harry fand. Aber er hatte ja ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun.  
Harry winkte Neville im Vorbeigehen zu, als er zu dem Porträt der fetten Dame lief. Neville saß ganz allein an einem Tisch, über Zeichnungen von Kräutern und Pflanzen gebeugt, und bemerkte Harry kaum. Bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, sah sich Harry noch um, ob Ginny vielleicht hier war; aber sie war nirgends zu sehen. Harry seufzte und kletterte durch den Ausgang.  
Im Schloss war es nicht gerade ruhig, aber Harry entdeckte keinen Hufflepuff auf seinem Weg hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Vermutlich waren sie alle entweder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Hermine würde dort einen finden; sie musste ohnehin zu Ron.  
Also ging Harry, als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, direkt zu der Tür neben der Marmortreppe, durch die man zu den Kellern gelangte. Harry war schon mehrmals dort unten gewesen, immer, wenn er in die Küche gegangen war. Vielleicht könnte er ja Dobby besuchen, bis Hermine kam, oder Kreacher …  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er die Treppe hinab lief. So fühlte er sich einfach wohler: Er riskierte nicht, dass jemand ihn beobachtete. Auch, wenn das kaum Sinne ergab – wer sollte ihn denn hier bitte beobachten, oder was sollte es ausmachen, wenn er beobachtet werden würde?  
Mit Hermines Tasche über den Rücken gehängt, aber ohne die Aufregung, die er während des Gesprächs mit Ogden erst gefühlt hatte, ging Harry langsam Stufe für Stufe hinunter. Zacharias Smith – ausgerechnet mit dem musste er jetzt reden … Konnte nicht ein anderer Hufflepuff mit Hepzibah Smith verwandt sein? Ernie McMillan zum Beispiel, mit dem verstand er sich recht –  
_SSSSSNNNNGGGGG! _  
Fast wäre er gestolpert und die letzten Stufen hinunter_geflogen_. Ohne Vorwarnung war dieses grausame Geräusch durch seinen Kopf gesirrt; und es hörte nicht mehr auf! Es klang ein bisschen wie eine Kettensäge, und es schien von überall zu kommen. Es tat ihm in den Ohren weh … Was sollte er tun? Umkehren? Oder weitergehen? Vielleicht war es ja nur Peeves, der irgendwo in den Wänden Unsinn anstellte … aber, was wenn nicht?  
_Ach was_, hörte Harry seine Gedanken über das Geräusch hinweg, _sei kein Angsthase_. Er schluckte – und ging einfach weiter.  
Aber je tiefer hinunter er lief, desto lauter wurde das Geräusch. Was war das, wo kam es her? Es war unmöglich, den Ursprung des Geräusches auszumachen; egal, wohin Harry blicke, er hörte es überall gleich laut … Er hatte wirklich keine Angst davor; aber es war ihm ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Stimmte etwas nicht? War es ein Alarm der Schule? Griffen die Todesser 

an?  
Als Harry durch die Tür am Ende der Treppe trat, kam ihm die Idee, doch einfach wieder umzudrehen und hoch in die Eingangshalle zu rennen, nachzusehen, wie die anderen auf das Geräusch reagierten. Er war schon dabei, umzudrehen – da fiel ihm auf, dass es leiser geworden war. Einen Moment hielt er an, dann lief er aber die Stufen wieder hoch – und das Geräusch wurde lauter. Verwirrt blieb Harry stehen. Konnte es sein …?  
Er ging die Treppe wieder hinunter, trat durch die Tür; das Geräusch wurde leiser. Irritiert ging er ein paar Schritte den Korridor entlang; es war der, an dessen Wände die vielen Porträts hingen, die Lebensmitteln darstellten. Das Gemälde am Ende des Ganges, das, auf dem ein Kessel voller unterschiedlicher Speisen abgebildet war, musste das sein, dass zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum führte.  
Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den Harry tat, wurde das Geräusch leiser und leiser. _Warum?_ Harry verschwendete nicht zu viel Zeit mit diesem Gedanken, sondern ging einfach. Seine Aufregung stieg und stieg – als wüsste er, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Aber natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung. Er hofft nur … ja, was hoffte er?  
Das Geräusch war nun kaum noch hörbar – er ging noch einen Schritt, und noch einen – und plötzlich wurde es wieder lauter. Und lauter und lauter. Harry blieb stehen, zögerte, versuchte noch einen Schritt, und das Geräusch wurde noch stärker und deutlicher. Er drehte sich langsam um – und dabei hörte er es endlich. Er erkannte endlich, aus welcher Richtung diese seltsame Sirene kam. Von seinem eigenen Rücken her.  
Aus Hermines Tasche.  
Er nahm sie ab, so hastig, dass er ihn beinahe fallen ließ. Aufgeregt legte er sie auf den Boden, öffnete sie – das Geräusch war noch deutlicher zu hören, erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass es vorher gedämpft geklungen hatte. Und nun verstand Harry auch, woher genau es kam.  
Mit zitternden Händen holte er die Seelenpyramide hervor. Die Kugel im Inneren drehte sich schnell, das Röhrchen an der Spitze pfiff und veranstaltete den Krach. Harry wollte nicht, dass jemand kommen und nachsehen würde, was die Ursache des Lärms war, also verfolgte er schnell seine Schritte wieder zurück bis zu der Stelle, an der die Pyramide am leisesten war. Als er das getan hatte, blickte er auf – er stellte wenig überrascht fest, dass er wusste, wovor er stand.  
Das Porträt, das zur Küche führte, hing vor ihm an der Wand.


	30. Kapitel 29: Elfentreue

– KAPITEL NEUNUNDZWANZIG –

**Elfentreue**

War das möglich? Konnte es das bedeuten, was Harry dachte, dass es bedeuten _musste_? Hieß es _wirklich_ …  
Harry starrte abwechselnd auf das Bild und auf die Seelenpyramide, Bild, Pyramide, Bild, Pyramide … Die Kugel drehte sich langsamer, das Geräusch war leiser. Was hatte Dumbledore (oder war es Hermine gewesen?) gesagt? Die Seelenpyramide konnte unter anderem auch erkennen, wo besondere Seelen – Seelenteile – versteckt waren … Tat sie das gerade? War dieses Geräusch ein – ein Alarm, der anzeigte, dass ein Seelenteil in der Nähe war?  
Ein Horkrux?  
Harrys Hand zitterte, als er sie hob, um die Birne auf dem Bild mit der Obstschüssel zu kitzeln. Der geheime Eingang zur Küche würde sich öffnen – und was dann? Harry zögerte. Wann hätte Voldemort hier ein Horkrux verstecken sollen?  
Die Antwort kam ihm sofort: _Nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore!_  
Als Voldemort nach Hogwarts gekommen war und Dumbledore gefragt hatte, ob er ihm den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben würde; da war er wohl eigentlich hier gewesen, um einen Horkrux zu verstecken! Vielleicht hatte er es sogar schon vor dem Gespräch getan, und war dann nur zu Dumbledore gegangen, damit sein Alibi nicht aufflog; in jedem Fall war es mehr als möglich, dass er damals ein Horkrux hier versteckt hatte!  
Jetzt hörte er auf zu denken. Er kitzelte die Birne – sie verwandelte sich in einen Türknauf – und Harry riss das Gemälde zur Seite.  
„Harry Potter!"  
Die Küche war ein riesenhafter Raum, eine richtige Halle. Aber das einzige, was sie mit der großen Halle, die sich direkt über ihr befand, gemeinsam hatte, waren die fünf Tische und der Kamin, die an genau den gleichen Stellen standen wie ihre Gegenstücke einen Stock oberhalb. Aber ansonsten bestand da keine Ähnlichkeit. Und der auffälligste Unterschied war der, dass hier nicht Zauberer und Hexen, Schüler und Lehrer auf ihren Plätzen saßen und warteten, bis ihnen Essen serviert wurde – hier tummelten sich Hauselfen, die dieses Essen zubereiteten. Gerade waren sie alle vollauf beschäftigt damit, Kessel, Töpfe, Pfannen, Geschirr und Gläser herumzutragen, nur teilweise gefüllt. Und manche schienen die Arbeit zu begutachten. Einer von diesen manchen hatte Harry sofort bemerkt, als er die Küche betreten hatte.  
Dobbys Augen waren noch größer als sie für gewöhnlich schon waren, als er auf ihn zugetrappt kam. In ihnen spiegelte sich Überraschung wider, teils freudige, teils verwirrte. Der Elf – der heute ein weißes Hemd trug, das ihm wie ein Mantel bis über seine Beine fiel – blieb vor ihm stehen. Seine Nase berührte beinahe Harrys Beine – der Elf reichte mittlerweile kaum mehr bis zu Harrys Knien.  
„Was machen Sie hier, Sir?", fragte Dobby. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Wollen Sie –" Der Elf schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Wollen Sie heute mit _uns_ essen? Oh, was für eine Ehre!"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dobby, tut mir Leid. Ich bin hier, weil –"  
Warum? Was sollte er sagen? Er konnte es Dobby unmöglich erklären …  
Oder konnte er doch?  
_Dumbledore hat geschrieben, ich soll Hilfe annehmen_, erinnerte er sich. _Hilfe von denen, die mir helfen wollen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen._ Ob diese Idee gut war? Harry sah Dobby an; blickte auf dieses Lächeln, vertrauensselig und erwartungsvoll. Dobby wollte hören, was Harry hier machte, freute sich schon darauf, ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten …  
„Hör zu, Dobby", sagte Harry; er ging auf die Knie, um mehr auf Dobbys Augenhöhe zu sein 

(wozu er ein Stückchen zu groß war). Er erschrak, als Dobby zurückzuckte und seinen Kopf beugte.  
„Was ist denn?"  
Dobby hob langsam wieder seinen Kopf an und stellte sich aufrecht hin, aber sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Potter, Sir", flüsterte er. „Aber trotz Dobbys Freiheit ist es Dobby nicht gewohnt, mit – mit Zauberern auf – auf der gleichen Augenhöhe zu sprechen …"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Würdest du dich wohler fühlen, wenn ich wieder aufstehen würde?"  
„Ja, Harry Potter, Sir", stieß Dobby erleichtert aus; aber Harry rührte sich nicht.  
„Ich fühle mich aber so wohler", sagte Harry. „Mit Gleichwertigen kann ich nur schwer von oben herab reden, das gefällt mir nicht."  
Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, schwieg er. Und wartete. Denn Dobby schien nicht reagieren zu wollen. Während unzählige Hauselfen an ihnen vorbeischwärmten, stand Dobby einfach nur da, mit offenem Mund und eingeknickten Fledermausohren. Harry befürchtete, zu wissen, was gleich passieren würde. Und er hatte Recht.  
Mit einem lauten Schluchzer warf sich Dobby auf den Boden vor Harrys Füßen. Er weinte und heulte, wälzte sich hin und her, und schlug mit der Faust gegen den kalten Stein des Fußbodens. Die anderen Hauselfen drehten sich zu ihnen um, manche entsetzt, manche einfach nur neugierig; viele hoben ihre Arme, als würden sie sich bereit halten, einen Eindringling mit Flüchen zu vertreiben. Aber als sie Dobby sahen, rollten sie nur mit ihren Augen, drehten sich weg und fuhren mit ihrer Arbeit fort.  
„Was hat Meister Potter Dobby angetan?"  
Harry fuhr hoch, als diese krächzende Stimme direkt hinter ihm laut wurde. Er wandte sich um – Kreacher stand da, hässlich und bucklig wie eh und je, aber mit einigen neuen weißen Haaren in seinen Ohren; was Harry aber wirklich erschreckte – er wich unbewusst krabbelnd einen Schritt zurück – waren Kreachers blutunterlaufene Augen, die nun von seltsamen, abstoßenden kleinen Bläschen umgeben waren. Die Bläschen waren rot und gelb, und ein paar davon sahen verdächtig danach aus, als würden sie gleich aufplatzen und Eiter auf Harry schießen.  
„Ich dachte, der Meister mag diesen erbärmlichen kleinen Freiheitskämpfer", murrte Kreacher, als er um Harry herumging und neben Dobby stehen blieb.  
„Kreacher! Ich – also – mit Dobby habe ich natürlich nichts gemacht. Ich habe nur –"  
„Mr – Potter – hat – etwas – so – Großartiges – zu – Dobby – gesagt!", stieß Dobby plötzlich zwischen einigen Schluchzern hervor. „Mr – Potter – darf – nicht – sagen – er – hat – _nur_!" Dobby richtete sich auf; er schien einige Mühe damit zu haben, aber Harry wagte es nicht, ihm zu helfen; noch so einen Anfall konnte er nicht brauchen. Dobby schluchte ein weiteres Mal, dann wischte er sich die Tränen von der Wange und sagte: „Mr Potter hat gar nichts _nur_ gemacht! Harry Potter hat so viele wunderbare Dinge getan, und nichts davon ist _nur_!"  
„Danke, Dobby", sagte Harry hastig, „aber ich versichere dir, ich wollte dir keinen Gefallen tun! Ich meine, was ich gesagt habe, und ich –" Aber in Dobbys Augen sammelten sich erneut die Tränen. „Ist – ist jetzt egal, Dobby. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
Da strahlte der Elf bis über beide Ohren.  
„Sagen Sie, Mr Potter, sagen Sie ruhig, was Sie brauchen! Dobby tut alles – _alles_ für sie! Dobby ist Ihnen treu, Mr Potter, Dobby ist –"  
„– ein nichtsnutziger, ahnungsloser, verräterischer, dreckiger kleiner Schleimer." Kreacher flüsterte und murmelte zwar vor sich hin, aber wie so alles, das er schon geflüstert und gemurmelt hatte, verstand man auch das hervorragend, trotz des Lärms, den die arbeitenden Elfen veranstalteten.  
„Kreacher, sei still!"  
Kreacher sah Harry kurz an, dann verbeugte er sich – und schwieg.  
„Gut", sagte Harry. „Nun, da das geklärt ist –"  


Nun, da das geklärt war, wie klärte er das andere? Wie sollte er Dobby so schnell wie möglich erklären, was er von ihm brauchte? Was sollte er Dobby alles erzählen – was musste Dobby wissen? So viele Fragen … so viele Fragen …  
„Hat es etwas mit dem Ding zu tun, das Sie so fest umklammern, Mr Potter, Sir?"  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Welches Ding?", fragte er Dobby, dann blickte er an sich hinunter – und sah, dass er die Seelenpyramide fest an sich drückte. Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.  
„Oh – ja!" Harry legte sie auf den Boden zwischen sich und Dobby. Kreachers Augen folgten dem Gerät mit mildem Interesse, doch er sagte nichts. „Dobby, das ist eine Seelenpyramide. Sie erkennt, wenn seltsame Seelen in der Nähe sind. Siehst du, wie die Kugel sich dreht?"  
„Ja, Dobby sieht es!"  
„Gut – und du hörst es vielleicht nicht, weil hier solcher Lärm herrscht, aber –"  
„Doch, Dobby hört das Geräusch!" Dobby nickte glücklich, und seine Fledermausohren flatterten hin und her. „Dobby hört diese – diese Sirene!" Da fielen seine Ohren, sein Gesicht lief rot an. „Es tut Dobby Leid, aber Dobby weiß nicht genau, was das ist."  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau", sagte Harry (mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dobby); er hob die Stimme und fuhr fort: „Jedenfalls bedeutet das, dass ein Hor- eine seltsame Seele hier in der Küche ist. Und ich suche diese seltsame Seele."  
Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt erwarten sollte. Würde Dobby – aus welchem Grund auch immer – sofort wissen, wovon er sprach? Würde er sich an seltsame Vorkommnisse erinnern, die er in der Küche hier erlebt hat, oder an einen seltsamen Gegenstand, den er hier gefunden hatte? Würde er Harry gleich zu einem Horkrux führen? Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? …  
Wie es schien, konnte es das nicht.  
Etwas stimmte nicht mit Dobby. Sekunden, nachdem Harry zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schwieg Dobby noch, und sein Blick glitt ins Leere ab, obwohl er auf die Seelenpyramide gerichtet war. Was war bloß jetzt schon wieder los?  
„Dobby?"  
Er reagierte nicht – ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn man bedachte, dass Dobby eben noch so enthusiastisch bei der Sache war …  
„Dobby, hörst du mich?" Harry tippte Dobbys Schultern mit den Fingerspitzen an. Der Elf zuckte zusammen; seine Augen fanden Harrys, aber er schien noch nicht gänzlich aus seiner Trance zurück zu sein. Zumindest sagte er kein Wort.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry; langsam wurde er nervös, auch wenn er Dobbys Wunderlichkeit gewöhnt war.  
Und endlich antwortete Dobby. Aber Harry hätte nie mit dem gerechnet, was Dobby jetzt sagte.  
„Hat es – hat das, was Mr Harry Potter finden möchte, mit – Du-weiß-schon-wem zu tun?"  
Harry starrte Dobby nur an. Er hörte seine Gedanken, hörte, wie er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um zu antworten. Aber die kamen nicht. Es war nicht, dass Voldemort erwähnt worden war – es war, dass _Dobby_ Voldemort erwähnt hatte, und dass er ihn _geraten _und richtigerweise mit einer _seltsamen Seele_ in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Jeder andere hätte wohl verwirrt oder belustigt reagiert, wenn Harry ihm von einer seltsamen Seele erzählt hatte, die er sucht. Und Dobby – ja, Dobby …  
„Dobby, woher weißt du das?", sagte Harry so leise er konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Kreacher zuhörte; aber der hatte ohnehin scheinbar das Interesse verloren. Er kratzte sich nun am Ohr und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke der Küche.  
Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Dobby weiß es nicht, Sir." Noch nie hatte Harry Dobby so reden hören: Seine Stimme klang so anders – auf eine andere Weise beunruhigt als damals, als er Harry vor der Kammer des Schreckens gewarnt hatte. Er sprach noch leiser als Harry, aber es wirkte so, als hätte Dobby gar keine andere Wahl; er musste so leise sprechen. Was, glaubte 

er, passierte ansonsten? So, wie Harry Dobby kannte, glaubte dieser vermutlich, dass Voldemort ihn hören konnte und gleich kommen würde, wenn er lauter redete. Und etwas Erschütterndes war in Dobbys Stimme. Etwas, das Harry nicht sofort identifizieren konnte … aber als Dobby fortfuhr, wurde es ihm klar.  
„Dobby weiß es nirgendwoher, denn Dobby weiß es nicht. Er ahnt es nur."  
Dieses fast unmerkliche Zittern der Stimme, dieser raue Tonfall, der fast ein wenig an Professor Trelawneys Stimme erinnerte; Dobby hatte _Angst_. Tiefe, grausame Angst. Als Harry sie erkannte, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr sich Dobby in diesem Augenblick fürchtete, da durchdrang ihn eine Kälte, eine so unglaubliche Kälte … Er schauderte; und er hatte auch Angst. Wovor hatte _er_ Angst? Oder – wovor hatte Dobby überhaupt Angst?  
„Dobby, wie kommst du jetzt auf – Du-weißt-schon-wen?" Harry war wenig überrascht, dass er nun genauso leise wie Dobby redete.  
Nun zitterte nicht nur Dobbys Stimme, sondern auch sein ganzer Körper. Seine Zähne schlotterten; wann immer er in Harrys Gesicht blickte, wandte er sich sofort wieder ab, als könne er dem Augenkontakt nicht standhalten. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf hin und her, als wolle er irgendwelche Gedanken loswerden …  
„Sag schon", drängte Harry, jetzt wieder lauter. „Bitte", fügte er hinzu.  
Jetzt sah Dobby wieder direkt in Harrys Augen. Er schluckte – öffnete seinen Mund –  
„Dobby hat Dinge gehört." Es war schwierig, ihn zu verstehen, denn seine Zähne klapperten immer noch. „Und gesehen. Und – und gefühlt!"  
„Hier? In der Küche?" Harry spürte, wie seine Aufregung stieg, aber Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja – also, nein! Nein – nein, Harry Potter, nicht hier in der Küche. Dobby hat Seltsames mitbekommen im – im Haus von Dobbys alten Herren!"  
Harry stutzte.  
„Bei – bei den _Malfoys_? Was hast du gehört?"  
„D-dobby hat nicht viel gehört!" Dobby griff so schnell nach Harrys Hand, dass dieser erschrak, und packte sie fest. „Versprechen Sie Dobby, dass Sie niemandem verraten werden, dass Dobby Ihnen das erzählt, Mr Potter!"  
Ohne nachzudenken sagte Harry: „Ich verspreche es!"  
Die anderen Hauselfen machten einen ziemlichen Bogen um sie, wenn sie an ihnen vorbei mussten. Und Kreacher stand immer noch mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck da, kratzte sich an seinem Ohr. Harry glaubte nicht, dass jemand ihnen zuhören würde, und selbst wenn Kreacher lauschte, konnte er ohnehin nichts damit anfangen.  
Dobby ließ Harrys Hand los und umklammerte stattdessen seinen eigenen Körper mit beiden Armen. „Dobby verrät eigentlich nichts, was seine Meister ihm anvertrauen –"  
„Dobby, die Malfoys sind nicht mehr deine Meister."  
Dobby nickte. „Ja, Harry Potter hat natürlich Recht – es tut Dobby Leid, Sir, aber – es – es ist trotz allem immer noch so ungewohnt für Dobby –"  
„Ich verstehe. Bitte sprich jetzt weiter."  
„Dobby spricht schon, Mr Potter, Dobby spricht schon!" Er ließ seine Arme wieder fallen, aber ging sofort darin über, seine Hände zu ringen. „Mr Potter weiß doch, dass – dass Dobbys alte Herren ganz – ganz _böse_ Menschen waren, oder?"  
„Ja."  
„Ja – ja, das hat Dobby sich gedacht, Mr Potter! Nun – Dobby hat so einiges gehört im Haus Malfoy." Er ging einen Schritt näher auf Harry zu. „Viele schreckliche Dinge. Aber nur selten wurde tatsächlich von – von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gesprochen. Und nie hat Dobby ihn im Haus Malfoy gesehen. Aber wenn Meister und Meisterin Malfoy sich über ihn unterhalten haben – sie haben von seiner Unsterblichkeit gesprochen! Haben gerätselt, wie Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, unsterblich geworden ist! Und dann hat Dobby immer wieder gesehen, wie sie dieses – dieses Tagebuch gehalten haben – 

und Dobby hat erkannt, dass es böse ist!" Jetzt wich Dobby wieder zurück und wäre beinahe mit einem anderen, sehr alten Hauselfen zusammen gestoßen; der stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, und als er dann Harry erblickte, starrte er ihn entsetzt an, bevor er disapparierte; vermutlich, um sich zu bestrafen, weil er vor einem Zauberer geflucht hatte.  
„Sprich bitte weiter, Dobby."  
„Ja – ja, Mr Potter. Dobby hat erkannt, dass das Tagebuch böse ist. Dobby hat es gespürt! Und Dobby hat gespürt, dass es – dass es _lebt_!"  
Wieder schauderte Harry; Dobbys Beschreibung machte das, was er gefühlt hatte, genauso spürbar wie seine Angst zuvor zum Greifen nah gewesen war. Harry wusste ganz genau, wovon Dobby da sprach … Er hatte das Tagebuch damals selbst als etwas mehr oder weniger Lebendiges erlebt. Man hatte tatsächlich die Seele spüren können, die darin ruhte …  
„Und Dobby hat sofort verstanden, wovon Mr Potter gesprochen hat, als Mr Potter _seltsame Seele_ gesagt hat." Dobbys Augen weiteten sich. „Weil Dobby weiß, dass Mr Potter mit Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, beschäftigt – Dobby hat sofort an das Buch zurückgedacht und – und an seine alten Meister …" Er nahm wieder Harrys Hand. „Bitte verzeihen Sie Dobby, dass er nicht sofort geantwortet hat, Harry Potter!"  
Harry reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf. Er hörte schon nur noch mit einem Ohr zu, versank in seinen Gedanken. Wenn Dobby gespürt hatte, dass das Tagebuch ein Horkrux war …  
„Und du hast auch sicher nicht etwas Ähnliches hier in der Küche gespürt?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Eine ähnlich seltsame Macht?"  
Dann tat Dobby etwas, was Harry verblüffte: Er runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, etwas, das er noch nie getan hatte, und es verpasste dem Gesicht das Aussehen der faltigen Haut eines alten Mannes.  
„Das hat Dobby nicht gesagt, Sir."  
„Doch, hast du", sagte Harry. „Vorhin. Da hast du gesagt, du hättest hier in der Küche nichts gespürt."  
Die Falten auf Dobbys Stirn wurden noch tiefer. „Nein, Sir, Dobby hat nur gemeint, dass er das, worauf er sich bezogen hat, im Haus der Malfoys und nicht in der Küche gefühlt hat."  
Harry erhob sein Knie ein wenig vom Boden, als wolle er jede Sekunde lossprinten. „Was – was soll das heißen?"  
„Dobby hat auch in der Küche etwas gespürt", antwortete Dobby. „Etwas ganz Ähnliches!"  
Dobby fiel nach hinten um, als Harry ohne jegliche Vorwarnung und mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung aufstand. _Also doch_, dachte er, und er sah zur Seelenpyramide, die am Boden stand und deren Kugel sich langsam um sich selbst drehte.  
Es war also tatsächlich ein Horkrux hier.  
„Hört mir bitte alle für einen Moment zu!"  
Fast alle Hauselfen blieben sofort stehen, die anderen (die, die Harry nicht gehört hatten) machten es ihnen sofort gleich, als sie bemerkten, dass ihre Kollegen sich nicht mehr bewegten. Einige stellten sogar ab, was sie getragen hatten. Aber wirklich jeder hatte sofort, als Harry gerufen hatte, den Kopf zu ihm umgedreht; manche waren sogar durch kleine Türen an den Wänden aus Nebenräumen gekommen. Jetzt sah ihn jeder Hauself in der Küche an, manche überrascht, manche arbeitswillig, manche völlig emotionslos – und manche mit einem ganz und gar anderen Gesichtsausdruck. Harry erkannte geschockt die Bedeutung dieser Mienen – die entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen, die abgeknickten Ohren und die geduckten Köpfe, die leicht offenstehenden Münder … Diese Elfen fürchteten sich. Eine davon war Winky, wie Harry erkannte, die ehemalige Elfe der Crouchs. Sie stand ganz hinten in einer Ecke und versuchte offensichtlich, so unauffällig wie möglich auszusehen.  
„Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit", rief Harry. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Wer von euch ist schon seit langer Zeit hier in Hogwarts – angestellt? Also, seit … mindestens vierzig Jahren?"  
Harry kannte den Zeitraum nicht genau, um den er sich kümmern musste; vor etwa fünfzig Jahren war Tom Riddle an der Schule gewesen – wann war er zurückgekehrt, um mit 

Dumbledore über den Posten als Lehrer zu reden? Er erinnerte sich nicht …  
Mehr als die Hälfte der Hauselfen hob zur Antwort die Hand – dann noch mehr – dann fast der gesamte Rest. Die, die sich nicht meldeten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen, und Dobby, Kreacher und Winky waren drei davon.  
„Gut, das war nichts", murmelte Harry; er schwieg einige Sekunden, um nachzudenken; und als ihm eine Idee kam, hob er wieder seine Stimme: „Wie viele von denen, die jetzt aufzeigen, haben einmal mit jemandem gesprochen, der _nicht_ hier in Hogwarts arbeitet?"  
Viele Hände sanken der Reihe nach; jetzt waren nur noch vierzehn erhoben; dreizehn; neun; und schließlich blieben nur noch sieben erhoben. _Hervorragend_, dachte Harry.  
„Gut!", rief er, und er konnte die Freude in seiner Stimme hören. „Sehr gut!" Aber wie sollte er die nächste Frage formulieren? Sollte er es direkt sagen? Konnte er nach Tom Riddle fragen? Würden diese Elfen wissen, wer Tom Riddle heute war? … Es gab nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden.  
Er zögerte kaum, bevor er sagte: „Und wer von euch sieben hat mit einem gewissen Tom Riddle gesprochen?"  
Ein Flüstern zog sich durch den Raum – alle Hände sanken – bis auf eine.  
Harry konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht einmal rühren, geschweige denn etwas sagen. Konnte es so leicht sein? Hatte er – nach so langer ergebnisloser Suche – einen Horkrux gefunden, indem er einfach Hilfe bei den Hauselfen suchte? Musste er nur diesen alten Hauselfen, der da aufzeigte, fragen, und würde der ihm dann einen Horkrux überreichen?  
„Wieso will Meister Potter das alles wissen, fragt sich Kreacher."  
Die kratzige, kalte Stimme von Kreacher riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Aber er antwortete seinem Hauselfen nicht, sondern wandte sich wieder an den, der noch aufzeigte.  
„Du kannst die Hand jetzt sinken lassen", rief er ihm zu, „aber komm bitte hier nach vorne. Ihr anderen – ihr könnt jetzt – wieder arbeiten, wenn … ihr wollt."  
Harry wurde plötzlich etwas unsicher; die Hauselfen sahen ihn so erwartungsvoll und angespannt an; als würden sie mit Strafe rechnen, oder irgendeinem Auftrag. Es dauerte auch, bis sie alle verstanden, dass sie tatsächlich entlassen waren. Aber dann fuhren sie damit fort, ihre Kessel, Pfannen und was immer sie bei sich hatten herumzutragen.  
Zwischen all den Elfen drängte sich der besonders kleine, alte Elf hindurch, der Harry hoffentlich weiterhelfen würde. Gespannt wartete er, bis er zwischen Kreacher (der nun wieder gelangweilt dastand und zusah, wie sich der andere Elf näherte) und Dobby (der Harry mit einem niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck ansah, als wäre er enttäuscht, dass Harry die Hilfe eines anderen der seinen vorzog) zum Stehen kam. Am vorgeschobenen Kinn des Elfs wuchs sogar ein kleiner Bart, was Harry bei solchen Wesen noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Was darf Knobby für Euch tun, Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor?" Die Stimme war genauso kratzig wie die von Kreacher, aber höher und älter.  
„Knobby weiß doch, wer das ist!", sagte Dobby aufgeregt, die Arme verschränkt. „Das ist nicht irgendein Schüler von Gryffindor, das ist –"  
„– Harry Potter, Knobby weiß das", sagte Knobby, „aber es ist unser Auftrag, alle Schüler gleich zu behandeln, wie _Dobby_ sehr genau weiß." Er warf Dobby einen giftigen Blick zu und rümpfte seine Nase; scheinbar fanden einige Hauselfen hier Dobbys Verhalten immer noch unangebracht.  
„Knobby", ergriff Harry schnell wieder das Wort, und Knobby wandte sich zu ihm um, „könntest du mir bitte sagen, worum es in – Ihrem Gespräch mit Tom Riddle gegangen ist?"  
Knobby verbeugte sich. „Wenn Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor das so möchte, dann geht das. Um genau zu sein, hat Tom Riddle Knobby zwar damals verboten, jemand anderem von dem Gespräch und dessen Inhalt zu erzählen – aber Tom Riddle hat dabei außer Acht gelassen, dass Knobby in erster Linie Diener derer ist, die in Hogwarts leben. Und Tom Riddle hat zum Zeitpunkt der Unterhaltung nicht mehr in Hogwarts gelebt."  
Das leise Geräusch der Seelenpyramide, das Harry bisher noch gehört hatte, wurde nun 

komplett von Harrys eigener Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf verdrängt. „Hat er nicht?"  
„Nein. Er hatte die Schule zwölf Jahre zuvor verlassen."  
„Und – und was wollte er von – Ihnen?"  
„Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor darf Knobby ruhig duzen, Sir, Knobby ist es gewöhnt." Der Hauself verbeugte sich erneut, dann sagte er: „Er hat Knobby befohlen, seine Magie für ihn anzuwenden und ein Geheimnis von ihm zu bewahren."  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter, in seinen Kopf kam ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf. „Und du hast das getan?"  
„Knobby hat getan, was Tom Riddle verlangt hat. Aber wie gesagt, ist Knobby jetzt nicht mehr Tom Riddles Diener. Wenn es Knobby von Ihnen befohlen wird, Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor, dann wird Knobby das Geheimnis verraten und die Magie, die er angewandt hat, rückgängig machen."  
„Verrate mir das Geheimnis!"  
Harry vermutete, dass er überrascht gewesen wäre, wie begierig und laut er diesen Befehl ausgesprochen hatte – wenn er nicht so überwältigt von der neuen Situation wäre. Gleich würde er einen Horkrux in den Händen halten!  
Schon wieder verbeugte Knobby sich; seine Nase war kürzer als Dobbys, berührte aber dennoch den Boden. „Tom Riddle hat etwas versteckt, hier in der Küche. Und Knobby hat das Versteck versiegelt."  
Obwohl Harry es gehofft hatte, obwohl er es eigentlich schon erwartet hatte – ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Es war unfassbar – unglaublich – es war einfach – _wow_, dachte er. Und gleich danach brüllte er gedanklich: _ENDLICH!_  
„Was hat er versteckt, Knobby? Und _wo_?"  
„Was es war, hat Knobby nicht genau gesehen. Es war in einer Kiste. Und versteckt hat er es dort."  
Knobby drehte sich um, hob den Arm, und zeigte auf etwas. Harry folgte der Richtung, in die der Zeigefinger des Elfs wies –  
Und er sah den Kamin.  
„Da drin", sagte Knobby. „Knobby hat auf Tom Riddles Befehl hin allen Hauselfen gesagt, sie sollen die Küche verlassen, und dann zugesehen, wie Tom Riddle einen geheimen Raum hinter dem Kamin betreten hat. Dann hat Knobby gewartet, bis – Sir, was ist mit Euch?"  
Denn Harry schenkte Knobby keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr – obwohl ihm klar war, dass er das, was Knobby ihm erzählen wollte, wissen musste. Aber er war einfach zu fasziniert von diesem Kamin. Da war er – da war _es_! Das Versteck eines Horkruxes. Endlich würde Harry einen Horkrux finden, endlich, endlich … Er ging an Knobby vorbei, schlängelte sich zwischen den kleinen Hauselfen und den Gegenständen, die sie trugen, hindurch. Bis er den Kamin erreichte. Er sah noch älter aus als der in der großen Halle. Er war aus Ziegelsteinen gebaut. Kein Feuer brannte gerade, aber die verkohlten Holzstücke wiesen darauf hin, dass vor kurzem noch welches da gewesen war. Und irgendwo dahinter hatte Voldemort einen Horkrux versteckt …  
„Ein schöner Kamin, nicht wahr, Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor?"  
Harry sah nach unten; Knobby und Dobby waren zu ihm gekommen. Die beiden standen neben seinen Füßen, Dobby sah ihn neugierig an, und Knobby betrachtete den Kamin.  
„Helga Hufflepuff hat ihn gebaut", erklärte er. „Genauso wie die Küche hier. Helga Hufflepuff hat die Küche geliebt. Sie war auch diejenige gewesen, die den Hauselfen hier Arbeit gegeben hat. So sind Hunderte von Hauselfen, die ziellos und verzweifelt durch die Gegend gewandert sind, zu einer Arbeit gekommen!"  
Aber Harry hatte nur den ersten Satz wirklich verstanden.  
_Helga Hufflepuff hat ihn gebaut_. Damit war auch klar, welcher Horkrux Harry hier erwartete.  
Der Becher.  
„Wie hast du den Kamin versiegelt, Knobby?"  


„Mit Hauselfenmagie", sagte Knobby einfach. „Magie, die Zauberer und Hexen nicht brechen können."  
„Aber Hauselfen schon."  
„Aber Hauselfen schon, ja. Knobby ist besonders begabt, wenn es um Versiegelung geht. Vielleicht hat Tom Riddle das gewusst und Knobby deshalb um Hilfe gebeten."  
„Ja, vielleicht." Harry schluckte. „Könntest du – könntest du den Kamin jetzt bitte wieder _ent_siegeln?"  
Knobby nickte. „Was immer Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor von Knobby verlangt."  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern – und nichts geschah.  
„Ähm – Verzeihung, Knobby", sagte Harry, „aber hat es funktioniert?"  
„Aber natürlich", antwortete Knobby; als er nichts weiter sagte und Harry nur ansah, wurde ihm klar, dass Knobby das Fehlen irgendwelcher Folgen seines Zaubers nicht auffiel.  
„Es ist nichts passiert, Knobby."  
„Doch, Meister Schüler-von-Gryffindor", sagte Knobby, sich erneut verbeugend. „Der Schildzauber ist abgefallen."  
„Und wieso öffnet sich dann nichts?"  
„Weil der Schild nicht der einzige Schutz des Versteckes war. Tom Riddle hat den Geheimgang geöffnet, als Knobby nicht dabei war, und geschlossen hat er sich von selbst, bevor Knobby den Schildzauber angewandt hat."  
_Verdammt_, dachte Harry. Sollte es das schon wieder gewesen sein? Nein, ihm musste einfallen, wie Voldemort den Geheimgang –  
_Aber klar!_  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er nicht allein war, und ohne den anderen vorher zu erklären, was er tat, sagte Harry etwas zu dem Kamin. In Parsel. _Öffne dich!_ Er brauchte nicht einmal etwas Schlangenartiges zu sehen, damit es ihm gelang: Dobby und Knobby und einige andere Hauselfen, die gerade in der Nähe gewesen waren, wichen erschrocken zurück, also hatte er tatsächlich wie eine Schlange gezischelt. Und dann begann es.  
Im großen Innenraum des Kamins – dort, wo Feuer entflammt wurde – regte sich etwas. Die Ziegel. Sie bewegten sich. Harrys Herz raste; mit angehaltenem Atem sah er zu, wie ein Ziegel nach dem anderen sich seitlich in die Wand schob. Das war es – das war der Eingang zu dem Versteck eines Horkruxes!  
Viele Hauselfen blieben nun stehen, um dem Spektakel zuzusehen. Die Ziegel verschwanden der Reihe nach; immer größer wurde das entstandene Loch. Bald würde es groß genug für Harry sein, um hindurchzugehen … Nicht einmal die Dunkelheit konnte Harry abschrecken: Das Loch in der Wand führte dem zufolge, was Harry sehen konnte, in schwarzes Nichts. Aber es war ihm egal. Die Aufregung schnürte ihm zwar die Kehle zu, aber es war ihm egal. Er war so kurz davor, endlich Erfolg zu haben …  
Der letzte Ziegel hatte sich in die Wand geschoben. Der Eingang war frei.  
„Was – was ist das, Harry Potter?"  
Harry antwortete Dobby nicht. Stattdessen sprang er einfach in den Kamin – und trat in die Finsternis dahinter.  
Sofort verschwand die Dunkelheit. Harry erschrak, als sich neben ihm mit einem lauten Geräusch eine Fackel an der Wand von selbst entflammte. Ein paar Meter weiter weg tat es ihr eine weitere gleich, dann die nächste, und noch eine, und noch eine. Und schließlich erhellten zwölf Fackeln den Raum, in dem Harry nun stand, und der eines von Voldemorts dunklen Geheimnissen seit vielen Jahren verbarg.  
Es war ein runder Raum. Die hohen Wände wirkten erdrückend: Sie waren aus kaltem, grauem Stein, und die Fenster zwischen den Fackeln waren mit schwarzen Platten verdeckt. Es war ein kalter, trostloser, farbloser Raum. Nur die Flammen der Fackeln brachten ein bisschen Wärme und Farbe hinein.  
Denn sogar die kleine Kiste, die in der Mitte der Halle stand, war schwarz.  


Dort war es. In dieser Kiste verborgen lag ein Horkrux. Vermutlich der Becher. Und es war so einfach gewesen …  
Viel zu einfach.  
Die Kiste war ungeschützt, keine gefährlichen Kreaturen waren zu sehen, kein See, kein Becken mit grünem Gift. Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen. Das war eine Falle. Bestimmt konnte Harry nicht einfach so zur Kiste hinüber gehen, sie aufheben und öffnen, den Horkrux hervorholen … oder doch?  
Er hatte ja ohnehin keine andere Wahl. Harry atmete tief durch, ging einen Schritt auf die Kiste zu –prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer und wurde zu Boden geschleudert.  
„Hätt ich mir ja denken können", zischte er wütend. Und zwar zischte er es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes: Er hatte schon wieder Parsel gesprochen, unbewusst. Anstatt sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen, nutzte er die Idee, auf die ihn das gebracht hat.  
Er stand auf und rief erneut _öffne dich_ in Parsel, diesmal zu der unsichtbaren Mauer. Er streckte die Hand aus – und berührte etwas Hartes. Sie war immer noch da. Er versuchte es mit _Verschwinde!_, _Lass mich durch!_, _Ich verlange Zutritt!_ – nichts half etwas, die Wand war immer noch da.  
Er brannte vor Zorn, ein Kopf schmerzte vor Wut. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Aufgehalten von einer dummen Mauer, wenn er so kurz davor war!  
Obwohl er wusste, dass es nichts nutzte, wandte er jetzt rohe Gewalt an. Er warf sich gegen die Wand, stieß sie an, trat zu. Nichts half. Jetzt drückte er sie so fest wie möglich; vielleicht konnte er sie verschieben.  
„Was tut Harry Potter da?"  
Dobby und Knobby waren ihm in den Raum gefolgt. Dobby sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Kann Dobby Ihnen helfen, Sir?"  
Anstatt zu fragen, war Knobby einfach dazu übergegangen, ebenfalls gegen die unsichtbare Mauer zu drücken. Harry hingegen hatte aufgehört; er war überrascht, dass außer den beiden keiner in den Geheimraum gefolgt war. Die Hauselfen versammelten sich stattdessen vor dem Kamin um ihn herum und beobachteten ihn.  
„Ja, Dobby", sagte Harry, „versuch doch bitte auch, zu drücken." Dann hatte er wieder eine Idee. „Oder wendet eure Elfenmagie an, ihr beiden! Vielleicht klappt das!"  
Harry sah zu, wie Knobby und Dobby die Augen schlossen, sich konzentrierten – und schnippten. Er griff nach der Wand – sie war noch da.  
„Verdammt!"  
„Nicht aufregen, Harry Potter, bitte nicht aufregen!", rief Dobby, wobei er selbst hektisch umhersprang; Harry war nun wieder dabei, mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand zu drücken. „Lassen Sie Dobby helfen!" Der Elf sprang hastig an Harrys Seite, hob die Arme und drückte –  
Und Harry und Dobby fielen beide kopfüber durch die Luft, dort, wo eben noch eine unsichtbare Wand gestanden hatte, und flogen mit den Gesichtern auf dem harten Steinboden auf.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry Potter!" Als sie sich aufrichteten und Dobby sah, dass Harrys Nase blutete, stieß er einen entsetzten Schrei aus. „Oh nein, was hat Dobby angerichtet!"  
„Nichts, Dobby!", nuschelte Harry; er hatte seine Hand über seine Nase und seinen Mund gelegt, um sich davon abzuhalten, Blut zu schlucken. „Nichts! Im Gegenteil! Das ist toll!"  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das angestellt hatten. Aber sie waren durch die Mauer gekommen!  
„Lassen Sie Dobby das richten!" Dobby schnippte erneut mit den Fingern – die Blutung war gestoppt, und das Blut, das schon über seine Hand geronnen war, verschwand.  
„Danke, Dobby." Harry stand auf. „Danke für alles! Was hast du gemacht, damit die Wand verschwindet?"  
„Gar nichts, Harry Potter, Sir!", piepste Dobby; er strahlte vor Glück, dass Harry sich bei ihm 

bedankt hatte. „Dobby schwört es, er weiß es nicht! Dobby hat nur gedrückt – aber da war überhaupt nichts zu drücken!"  
„Schon gut", sagte Harry. Er wandte sich um, um zur Kiste zu laufen – aber er erschrak, als hinter ihm jemand einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Er riss seinen Kopf herum, und sah Knobby, ebenfalls mit blutiger Nase.  
„Die Wand ist wieder da!", rief er wütend.  
Dobby lief zu dem anderen Elfen, um ihm zu helfen. Harry wollte ihn schon warnen, dass er auch gegen die Wand laufen würde – aber es geschah nicht. Dobby kam problemlos durch die Mauer durch, konnte Knobby helfen und wieder an Harrys Seite zurückkehren. Als Knobby in der Luft umhertastete (und ziemlich blöd dabei aussah), schüttelte er aber den Kopf.  
„Wenn Knobby durch will, ist da eine Wand, aber Harry Potter und Dobby kommen durch!" Er drehte sich um. „Kommt und versucht es auch!"  
Es wurde gezögert, aber ein paar der anderen Hauselfen kamen tatsächlich in den Geheimraum. Mit eingeschüchterten Mienen sahen sie sich um. Harry hatte dafür keine Zeit; als die ersten Hauselfen gegen die Mauer liefen, wandte er sich ab. Jetzt musste er sich um die Kiste kümmern – endlich einen Horkrux finden.  
„Warten Sie, Mr Potter!" Dobby lief ihm hinterher. „Ich helfe Ihnen!"  
Harry nickte und blieb kurz stehen. Sollte er Ron und Hermine holen? Sie wollten sicher auch helfen … Nein, auch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.  
Mit Dobby an seiner Seite ging Harry zu der schwarzen Box, die da am Boden lag. Sie war kleiner als Harrys Schulkoffer, nur etwa doppelt so groß wie sein Rucksack. Hufflepuffs Becher würde jedenfalls dreimal reinpassen.  
Sie blieben neben der Kiste stehen. Obwohl sie so klein war, so unscheinbar – das schwarze Objekt strahlte etwas aus. Etwas Unangenehmes. Harry fühlte es wie ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut.  
„Wissen Sie, was da drin ist, Mr Potter, Sir?", fragte Dobby. Seine Stimme war wieder seltsam leise, so, wie sie gewesen war, als er über Voldemort gesprochen hatte.  
„Vielleicht", antwortete Harry. Und dann war es so weit.  
Er bückte sich. Langsam, ganz langsam. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er sich so langsam bewegte. Er hatte es doch eilig! Und trotzdem … er wollte sich nicht schneller bewegen. Konnte es gar nicht.  
Er blendete die irritierten Rufe der Hauselfen aus, die den großen Teil des Raumes nicht betreten konnten. Er blendete Dobby aus, der ihm, wie er entfernt wahrnahm, mit ängstlicher Stimme davon abriet, die Kiste zu berühren. Es gab nur noch diese schwarze Box für ihn, in der ein Horkrux von Lord Voldemort verborgen war …  
Und dann berührten seine Finger die Kiste. Sein Herz schlug immer wilder, es fühlte sich an, als würde es bis in seinen Hals hoch schlagen. Er umklammerte die Kiste mit schwitzenden Händen. Und hob sie an.  
Sie war schwerer als er erwartet hatte. Abgesehen von dem Becher war da wohl noch etwas innen versteckt, oder die Kiste war aus so massivem Material. Er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sie unter seinen Arm zu klemmen.  
Und in dem Moment, als er das tat, geschah etwas, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hatte: Der ganze Raum begann zu beben. Er wäre beinahe wieder hingefallen, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen wild durchgerüttelt wurde. Kleine Steine begannen, von der Decke zu fallen; alle Hauselfen außer Dobby liefen schreiend zurück in die Küche.  
„Wir müssen fliehen, Mr Potter!" Dobby griff nach Harrys Arm. „Schnell!"  
„Ja", sagte Harry, obwohl das eigentlich unnötig war. Sie liefen los – und blieben sofort wieder stehen. Dobby stieß einen panischen Schrei aus, aber Harry brachte nichts hervor.  
Im Boden vor ihnen öffnete sich ein Spalt. Erst war er relativ klein; dann wuchs er, wurde größer und länger. Schnell reichte er von der einen Seite des Raumes zur anderen. Und dann weitete sich der Spalt, kam immer näher auf Harry und Dobby zu, trennte sie von der anderen 

Seite – der Seite, auf der sich der Ausgang befand. Die Fackeln an den Wänden erloschen, entflammten, erloschen, entflammten. Die Hoffnung bestand für Harry, dass das einfach nur ein Erdbeben war – aber im Grunde war ihm klar, dass es nicht so sein konnte.  
„Wir müssen disapparieren, schnell!", rief er Dobby zu. Der nickte entschlossen und griff erneut nach Harrys Arm – als sich die Erde direkt unter seinen Füßen auftat.  
„DOBBY!"  
Harry stürzte nach vor, warf sich auf den Boden, die Kiste immer noch unter seinen Arm geklemmt. Die freie Hand stieß er in den Spalt hinunter – er erwischte gerade noch den Kragen von Dobbys Hemd.  
„Harry – Potter – Hilfe!" Dobby klang verzweifelt, ängstlich; es war so schrecklich, ihn so zu hören.  
„Ja, ich hab dich, Dobby!", rief Harry. Die Steine rieselten immer noch von der Decke herab, fielen in den Spalt im Boden – und, wie Harry jetzt sah, tief, tief hinunter in die Erde. Der Boden dieser Schlucht war nicht zu erkennen. Panik machte sich in Harrys Bauch breit. „Ich zieh dich hoch, Dobby, keine Angst!"  
Aber er schaffte es nicht; aus irgendeinem Grund war der Elf zu schwer für ich, um ihn hochzuziehen.  
„Mach dich nicht so schwer, Dobby!"  
„Sehen Sie, Harry Potter! Sehen Sie!"  
„Was denn!"  
„Da!"  
Harry presste die Zähne zusammen. Konnte Dobby nicht einfach sagen, was er meinte? Aber mit Mühe – darauf achtend, dass er Dobby nicht losließ – robbte er näher an den Abgrund heran und sah hinunter. Und als er erblickte, was Dobby meinte, hätte er ihn doch beinahe fallen gelassen.  
Etwas hatte Dobbys Füße umklammert. Etwas, das von ganz unten, vom Boden der Schlucht zu kommen schien. Zuerst hielt Harry es für eine riesige Schlange – doch dann erkannte er, was es tatsächlich war. Eine Pflanze.  
Teufelsschlinge.  
„DOBBY, DU MUSST DISAPPARIEREN!", brüllte Harry; die Panik hatte nun auch seinen Kopf erreicht, Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Er selbst konnte nicht disapparieren: Abgesehen davon, dass Voldemort wohl Vorkehrungen dagegen getroffen hatte (und Harry zudem in Hogwarts war), bäuchte er einen Zauberstab in seiner Hand und musste die Drehbewegung dazu machen, um es zu versuchen. Aber Dobby durfte nichts passieren! Nein! Nicht hier, nicht jetzt! _Er_ wäre Schuld, es wäre alles wieder seine Schuld! Das durfte nicht sein!  
„Wenn – Dobby – disappariert – nimmt – er – Mr – Potter – nicht – mit!" Harry hörte, dass Dobby Schwierigkeiten beim Sprechen hatte, dass er keuchte. Natürlich: Harry würgte ihn dadurch, dass er ihn hinten am Hemdkragen packte. Aber Dobby hatte Recht: Solange Harry ihn nicht direkt auf der Haut berührte, würde Dobby ohne ihn disapparieren.  
„DANN DISAPPARIERE UND HOL MICH DANN!"  
„Dobby – kann – Harry – Potter – nicht – zurück –" Der Elf atmete plötzlich laut ein – er bekam wirklich kaum noch Luft. „Teufelsschlinge – zu – schnell!"  
Harry verstand, was Dobby sagte. Es war nicht garantiert, dass Dobby rechtzeitig wieder zurückkehren würde, bevor die Teufelsschlinge Harry schon erwischt und in den Abgrund gezogen hatte. Aber das war egal! Besser er als Dobby! Harry wollte das gerade Dobby zurufen – als ihm etwas einfiel.  
„FEUER, DOBBY, FEUER! BESCHWÖR FEUER, DAS VERTREIBT SIE!"  
Harry sah zu, wie Dobby mit offensichtlich großer Mühe die Hand hob und schnippte. Eine Flamme schoss wie aus dem Nichts auf die Schlingen zu – und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Harry Dobby gerettet. Er stieß einen Triumphschrei aus, als die Schlingen von Dobby abließen und Harry schon spürte, wie der Elf von dem Rückschlag nach hinten 

geschleudert wurde; als plötzlich ein weiteres lautes Krachen das Erscheinen zweier weiterer Schlingen ankündigte, die aus der Wand des Erdspalts direkt unter Dobbys Füßen hervorschossen und sich um seine Füße wickelten; Harry hatte noch nie erlebt, dass so viel in so unglaublich kurzer Zeit geschah.  
„VERDAMMT!"  
„Harry – loslassen –"  
„NEIN!"  
„Wenn – Dobby – disappariert!"  
„DAS IST EGAL! DU MUSST DICH RETTEN, DOBBY, ODER DIE TEUFELSSCHLINGE ZIEHT DICH DA RUNTER!"  
„Dobby – weiß –"  
„DOBBY, VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH!"  
„Dobby – ist – egal!" Dobby hustete. „Dobby – Dobby – _ich_ – bin – egal! Muss – Harry – retten! Muss – _dich_ –"  
„DU BIST NICHT EGAL! VERSCHWINDE!"  
„Wenn – nicht – loslässt –"  
Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern brach in einen Hustenanfall aus. Aber Harry wusste, was er sagen wollte. Wenn er ihn nicht losließ, dann würde die Teufelsschlinge Dobby mitsamt ihm selbst hinunter in die Tiefe ziehen …  
„ICH LASS DICH NICHT LOS!"  
„Harry – muss –"  
„NIEMALS!"  
Dobby drehte seinen Kopf herum. Es musste ihm viel Anstrengung kosten, aber er tat es. Und Harrys Mund fiel auf, so überrascht war er: Dobby rannen zwar die Tränen die Wangen hinunter; aber seine Fledermausaugen leuchteten – und Dobby lächelte.  
„Dobby – ist – geehrt. Dobby – nein – ich – ich liebe dich auch, Harry Potter."  
Und dann tat Dobby etwas, das Harry sicher nie vergessen würde. Er hob die Hand – schnippte – und Harrys Hand, die Dobbys Hemdkragen festhielt, begann plötzlich fürchterlich zu brennen und zu schmerzen. So sehr, dass Harry loslassen musste.  
„NEIN!"  
Aber da fiel Dobby schon.


	31. Kapitel 30: Borgin schweigt

– KAPITEL DREISSIG –

**Borgin schweigt**

Die Reaktion des Raumes auf Dobbys Opfer ereignete sich sofort, genauso plötzlich wie das, was geschehen war, als Harry die Kiste hochgehoben hatte. Mit einem mindestens genauso lauten Krachen wie bei dem Entstehen der Schlucht schob sich die Erde wieder zusammen; ein paar kleine Steinchen rieselten noch von der Decke, dann hörte auch das auf. Harry stand an der Wand des kreisrunden Raumes, direkt zwischen zwei der drei Fackeln, die noch brannten. Seine Füße waren nicht sichtbar, verschwunden in einem Nebel aus Staub, der nun über dem gesamten Boden des Raumes hing. Und die schwere schwarze Kiste, für die Dobby gestorben war, hielt Harry immer noch umklammert.  
Aber jetzt ließ er sie fallen. Und er selbst fiel mit ihr; er landete auf seinen Knien, zog seinen Zauberstab und fiel an zu brüllen: „_REDUCTO_! _REDUCTO_!"  
Er deutete auf alle möglichen Stellen am Boden, aber nie wirkte der Zauber; nichts wurde weggesprengt. Aber Harry musste da hinunter, musste Dobby retten … er _konnte_ nicht tot sein, _durfte_ nicht … Aber er war es.  
„NEIN!", schrie Harry. „NEIN! _REDUCTO_!"  
Nichts geschah. Harry bekam kaum mit, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, wie er den Sprengfluch schließlich nur noch schluchzte und krächzte, kaum mehr ein Wort herausbekam. Er konnte sich selbst schreien und weinen hören, spürte, dass er plötzlich am Boden lag. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen. Er sah Dobby vor sich – den kleinen Elf, wie er sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm sagte, dass er in liebte, bevor – bevor …  
Jemand rief seinen Namen. Er konnte es hören, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Das hier war – es war – es erinnerte ihn so sehr an – all die anderen … Dumbledore …  
Und es war schon wieder seine Schuld.  
„Harry!"  
Die Stimme wurde lauter. Harry antwortete nicht; er blieb einfach nur liegen. Er merkte, dass er aufgehört hatte, zu weinen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft …  
„Harry!"  
„Mr Potter!"  
Immer noch hatte er nicht vor, etwas zu sagen, oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, aber er war doch überrascht, ausgerechnet _diese_ Stimme hier und jetzt zu hören. So überrascht, dass kurzzeitig sein Interesse geweckt war. Aber wirklich nur für kurze Zeit.  
Und doch hinterließ Professor Viridians Anwesenheit in ihm irgendetwas.  
Die andere Stimme hatte er nun auch erkannt. Professor McGonagall war das. Natürlich – bei einem solchen Lärm wie dem, den das Aufbrechen der Erde unter Hogwarts verursacht hatte, musste die Schulleiterin natürlich kommen.  
„Harry!", rief McGonagall erneut. Er rührte sich immer noch nicht.  
„Hier ist eine magische Wand." Das war Professor Sprout. „Hier können wir nicht durch. Vindictus, wissen Sie, was für ein Zauber das ist?"  
Ein paar Sekunden später antwortete Viridian. „Nein", sagte er, „das kann ich nicht so ohne Weiteres feststellen."  
„Harry, nun hör aber auf!" McGonagall klang nervös. „Wir müssen wissen, was geschehen ist! Steh bitte auf und komm her! _Bitte_!"  
Harry dachte darüber nach, weiterhin einfach liegen zu bleiben. Sie konnten nicht durch die Wand … also könnte er, rein theoretisch, bis in alle Ewigkeit hier liegen. Warten, bis er sterben würde. Wie Dobby, der war auch hier gestorben … es war so _unfair_ … und es war _seine Schuld_!  
„Harry!"  
Das war eine neue Stimme – nein, _zwei_ neue Stimmen. Er kannte sie, das wusste er. Und dann 

fiel ihm auch ein, wer das war, als die beiden seinen Namen wiederholt riefen: Das waren Luna, verträumt wie immer, aber aufgeregt, und Neville, angsterfüllt.  
Kurz darauf hörte er zu seiner Überraschung, wie an beiden Seiten seines Körpers etwas zu Boden fiel. Er öffnete die Augen – da saßen Neville und Luna über ihn gebeugt.  
„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Neville besorgter.  
„Was ist hier passiert?", wollte Luna wissen; sie sah sich mit interessierter Miene um. „Was ist das für ein Raum?"  
„Wie – wie seid ihr durch die Absperrung gekommen?" Harrys Stimme war schwach und krächzend, rau und kratzig. Ihm wurde klar, wie deutlich man ihm anhören musste, dass er gerade geweint hatte, und war schnell wieder still.  
„Absperrung?" Neville runzelte die Stirn. „Welche Absperrung?"  
„Hier ist eine Mauer, Mr Longbottom", erklärte Professor Sprout. „Eine magische Mauer. Die Schulleiterin, Professor Viridian und ich, wir kommen nicht hindurch. Wenn Sie uns bitte sagen könnten, mit welchem Zauber Sie belegt sind, der Ihnen den Durchgang möglich macht?"  
„Wir sind mit keinem Zauber belegt, Professor!" Neville stand auf und ging zu den Lehrern; er tastete mit den Händen die Luft ab, als würde er etwas suchen. „Aber ich spüre hier auch nichts."  
Harry hörte auf, zuzuhören, als die Professoren und Neville in eine Diskussion über die magische Wand übergingen. Stattdessen wandte er sich Luna zu, die ihn aufmerksam zu beobachten schien.  
„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?", fragte sie, während ihre großen Augen ihn unverhohlen anstarrten.  
Harry schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf.  
„Du wirst es uns aber erzählen müssen, Harry", rief McGonagall, die offensichtlich gehört hatte, wovon die beiden gesprochen hatten. „Was ist das da unter deinem Arm?"  
Harry blickte hinunter – es war die schwarze Kiste. Der Behälter des Horkruxes. Jetzt interessierte sie ihn kaum noch.  
McGonagall schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, aber da konnte sie lange dort stehen bleiben. Um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er nichts sagen würde (nichts sagen _konnte_), sah er sie nur an und zeigte, dass er wie sie nur darauf wartete, dass der jeweils andere etwas tun würde. Schließlich gab McGonagall auf.  
„Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood", sagte sie, „bitte begleiten Sie Mr Potter hinauf in den Krankenflügel. Ich werde mich später mit ihm unterhalten."  
Harry ließ Luna und Neville tun, als sie ihm unter die Arme griffen und ihn aufrichteten. Er ließ sich an McGonagall, Sprout und Viridian vorbeiführen, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen. Er wollte jetzt überhaupt nicht reden. Zumindest mit keinem von den hier Anwesenden.  
„Warum hältst du diese schwarze Kiste so fest, Harry?"  
Lunas seltsame Stimme durchschnitt die wunderbare Stille, die für kurze Zeit geherrscht hatte, als sie die Küche verlassen hatten und die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hoch gingen. Warum musste sie jetzt sprechen? Er erwiderte nichts, ging einfach weiter.  
In der Eingangshalle erwartete ihn nicht das, womit er gerechnet hatte. Nur wenige Schüler waren hier, und die wirkten nicht beunruhigt. Als wäre nichts geschehen – als hätte niemand gehört, wie sich die Erde aufgetan hatte, fast direkt unter ihren Füßen. Niemand stellte lästige Fragen; es schien ihn überhaupt niemand zu bemerken, so sehr waren sie mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt: Damit, über Porträts zu lachen, die an den Wänden hingen, oder zu versuchen, in eine der magischen Rüstungen hineinzublicken, oder damit, sich in der Gruppe über einen Lehrer aufzuregen. Das war es, was sie jetzt interessierte. Nicht der Tod Dobbys. Nicht, dass auch er hätte sterben können – dass _sie alle_ hätten sterben können, hätte Dobby sich nicht geopfert!  


„Sollen wir dich weiter stützen?", fragte Neville in Harrys Ohr. „Oder willst du lieber allein gehen, damit nicht alle auf uns aufmerksam werden?"  
Harry drehte irritiert seinen Kopf nach hinten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Neville und Luna ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken gelegt hatten.  
„Könnt loslassen", sagte er leise. „Hört zu. Ihr – ich geh nicht in den Krankenflügel."  
„Aber du solltest es tun", sagte Luna in ernstem Tonfall. „Du wirkst völlig zerstört."  
_Interessante Beschreibung_, dachte Harry. „Ich habe jetzt aber keine Zeit."  
„Wieso –"  
„Neville, ich meine es ernst! Geht ihr – geht ihr dorthin, wo immer ihr hin wollt. Ich muss jetzt los."  
Ohne abzuwarten, was die beiden noch zu sagen hatten, wandte er sich von ihnen ab und lief los. Die Marmortreppe hoch, Korridore entlang, Stufen empor. Er wusste, wen er suchte, aber nicht, wo sie sich befanden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum? In der Bibliothek? Möglich. Aber ihm war klar, wo er zuerst nachsehen würde.  
_Ich möchte in unser Hauptquartier – ich möchte in unser Hauptquartier – ich möchte in unser Hauptquartier!_  
Er sah zu, wie sich die Tür in der Wand bildete. Der Raum der Wünsche. _Ihr_ Raum der Wünsche. Hoffentlich waren Ron und Hermine hier. Schnell trat er ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich – und sah sich dann um.  
An dem Tisch saß Hermine.  
„Harry, da bist du ja, ich wollte dich gerade – _wie siehst du denn aus_? Wo kommt der ganze Staub her, was –?"  
Harry setzte sich Hermine gegenüber auf einen der gemütlichen grünen Sessel. Laut atmete er aus, dann stützte er seinen Arm auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub seine Augen hinter seiner Hand; er fühlte, wie sein Körper vor androhenden Tränen zu zittern begann.  
„Was ist passiert?", drang Hermines Stimme nach einer knappen Minute an sein Ohr.  
Immer noch konnte er nicht antworten. Er wollte es ihr erzählen … aber es ging einfach nicht.  
„Was hast du da unter deinem Arm?"  
Da war etwas, das sie selbst herausfinden konnte. Ohne die eine Hand von den Augen zu nehmen, griff er mit der anderen nach der Kiste und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Fast hätte er es nicht geschafft, weil sie so schwer war. Warum sie so schwer war, das war ihm jetzt egal.  
„Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was geschehen ist?"  
„_Gott_, Hermine, öffne doch einfach DIE VERDAMMTE KISTE!"  
Harry blickte nun auf und sah, wie Hermine in ihrem Sessel zurückwich, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen. Er dachte nicht im Geringsten daran, sich zu entschuldigen: Irgendwie fand er, dass dieser Wutausbruch berechtigt war. Überhaupt sagte er nichts mehr, sondern versteckte seine Augen wieder hinter seiner Hand.  
Nach einer Weile hörte er wieder Hermines zitternde Stimme.  
„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst – könntest – könntest du es mir zeigen?"  
Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie wiederholen sollte, was sie gesagt hatte, blickte er wieder auf und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du es mir zeigen könntest", sagte sie. Dann deutete sie mit der Hand auf etwas, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand, und das Harry bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Er sah hin – es war ein Denkarium.  
Harry war (gegen seinen Willen) so überrascht, dass das Bild des fallenden Dobby für kurze Zeit komplett aus seinem Kopf verschwand. „Wo hast du das her?"  
„Ich hab es von Dumbledore geliehen", sagte sie. „Ich war in seinem Büro und hab ihn gefragt, ob ich es haben könnte. Ich dachte, so könnten wir unsere Gedanken vielleicht besser ordnen."  
Harry starrte das Denkarium an. Keine Frage, Hermines Idee war toll – aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Denkarium hier zu sehen. Nein, überhaupt nicht … Da wurden gleich 

wieder die Gedanken an Dumbledore in ihm wach, gefallen vom Astronomieturm – und Dobby, gefallen hinunter in eine Schlucht …  
„Wenn es wichtig ist, dann zeig es mir bitte."  
Nun sah Harry direkt in Hermines Augen. Sie schien etwas zu ahnen – sie wirkte traurig, niedergeschlagen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn … sie musste es erfahren. Harry nickte.  
„Gut", sagte Hermine, sichtlich erleichtert. „Ich habe nachgelesen – um deine Erinnerung zu extrahieren, musst du den Zauberstab an deinen Kopf legen und alles noch einmal vor deinem inneren Auge ablaufen lassen."  
Harry erstarrte – er sollte das alles noch einmal mit ansehen? Aber egal – würde er es erzählen, wäre es wohl noch unangenehmer. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und legte die Spitze an die Stelle am Kopf, auf die Dumbledore seinen Stab immer gerichtet hatte. So oft hatte er ihn das tun sehen, nie hatte er es selbst gemacht – obwohl es sicher angenehm war, seine Gedanken abzulegen – nichts zu denken … gar nichts …  
„Aber nur die Erinnerung an das, was eben geschehen ist, Harry. Okay?"  
Harry antwortete nicht; hatte man ihm so deutlich angesehen, was er gerade gedacht hatte. _Egal – konzentrier dich._  
Und dann sah er alles noch einmal.  
Harry hatte sich geirrt. Das hier war eindeutig schlimmer, als es einfach nachzuerzählen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er sah jede Einzelheit der Ereignisse ganz genau, hörte, was die Elfen gesagt hatten, jedes Wort … War seine Erinnerung so gut, oder hatte er automatisch und unbewusst seinen Zauber angewandt, als er den Stab an seinen Kopf gepresst hatte? Da – da fiel Dobby … nein … _oh nein_ …  
„NEIN!"  
Harry öffnete die Augen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Zuerst sah er Hermine, entsetzt und voller ängstlicher Erwartung in ihrer Miene ihm gegenüber sitzend. Und dann nahm er etwas Seltsames aus den Augenwinkeln war – ein Leuchten, ein Glänzen … ein silbrig weißes Licht. Er zog den Zauberstab weg von seinem Kopf, und ihm folgte ein strahlender Faden Erinnerung.  
„Du – du musst das jetzt in das Denkarium steuern", sagte Hermine.  
_Ich weiß_, dachte Harry – oder hatte er es laut ausgesprochen? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber statt lange darüber nachzudenken, führte er die Erinnerung zu dem steinernen Basin. Die Runen am Rand des Denkariums wurden kurz erleuchtet von dem silbrigen Licht, dann versank der Faden in dem Strudel von namenloser Materie, die in dem Denkarium tobte. Während Hermine sich über das Denkarium beugte, stand Harry auf. Er konnte nicht mehr sitzen. Mit großen, aber langsamen Schritten ging er zu einem der Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes, die schneeweiß glitzerten, auf den See, dessen Oberfläche stellenweise eingefroren war. Da draußen war es so ruhig … so wunderbar ruhig und friedlich.  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine in dem Denkarium verschwand, aber ihre Rückkehr bekam er mit. Seinem Zeitgefühl zufolge war Hermine gerade einmal eine halbe Minute fortgewesen, aber wenn sie es sich bis zum Ende angesehen hatte, dann dürfte er viel länger aus dem Fenster gestarrt haben, als er geschätzt hätte.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete Hermine in ihrem Sessel. Harry hörte es, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Harry – oh, _Harry_!"  
Harry starrte weiterhin stur aus dem Fenster; vermutlich weinte Hermine, und wenn er das sah, würde er wohl auch wieder beginnen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte er. Er merkte, dass er sehr leise sprach.  
„W-was hast du –?"  
„ICH HÄTTE ES WISSEN MÜSSEN!"  
Jetzt drehte sich Harry um; Hermine saß wie versteinert da, so sehr musste Harry sie 

erschrocken haben. Er sagte nichts mehr, hörte sich nur noch selbst dabei zu, wie er laut und unruhig atmete; dann drehte er sich wieder um, konnte es nicht ertragen, Hermine anzusehen.  
„Aber du hättest doch nichts tun –"  
„UND OB ICH ETWAS HÄTTE TUN KÖNNEN!" Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte; er drehte sich um, schlug mit der Faust auf die schwarze Kiste, so fest, dass Hermine erschrak und seine Hand vor Schmerzen pochte.  
„A-aber –" Hermines Stimme zitterte.  
„NEIN! ICH – HÄTTE WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS VOLDEMORT EINE FALLE AUFGESTELLT HAT!" Umso lauter er schrie, desto geringer wurden die Schmerzen in seiner Hand. „ES IST MEINE SCHULD! _MEINE_!"  
Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen kamen, und wandte sein Gesicht schnell wieder von Hermine ab. So stand er dann für eine Weile da, wartete ab, bis das Pochen in seiner Hand nachließ. Es war still in dem Raum – sie beide schwiegen. Für eine Weile zumindest.  
„Wollen wir – wollen wir sie jetzt öffnen?"  
Diesmal musste sich Harry aber wirklich verhört haben. Oder konnte sie das ernst meinen?  
„Was hast du gesagt?" Er schrie jetzt nicht mehr – im Gegenteil, er flüsterte; er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
Hermine sah verzweifelt aus. „Die Kiste. Lass uns doch die Kiste öffnen!"  
„_Spinnst du_?" Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass sich in Hermines Augen das pure Entsetzen ausbreitete; vielleicht war das sogar sein Ziel gewesen, er wusste es nicht. „Dobby ist gerade gestorben! Und das einzige, was du im Kopf hast, ist – ist diese _bescheuerte Kiste_?"  
„Harry, da ist ein Horkrux drin!"  
„Und du glaubst, das interessiert mich jetzt noch?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es dir etwa egal, dass Dobby gestorben ist?"  
„Nein!" Hermine stand nun auf, flehte. „Nein! Dass Dobby gestorben ist, ist _schrecklich_! Aber wenn wir den Horkrux in der Kiste jetzt nicht zerstören, dann – war Dobbys Tod völlig umsonst!"  
„Ach, und dass wir einen Horkrux bekommen hat, macht Dobbys Tod _wertvoll_?" Harry wurde wütend, richtig wütend. Wie konnte Hermine solche Dinge von sich geben?  
„Du verstehst mich falsch!" Hermine stand auf, sprach nun ebenso laut wie Harry; sie wurde hysterisch, schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Völlig falsch! Harry, du musst doch einsehen, dass wir diese Kiste öffnen _müssen_, dass wir den Horkrux darin _zerstören_ müssen! Dann kann Voldemort nie wieder solche Fallen aufstellen, nie wieder jemanden töten!"  
„ES IST MIR EGAL, WAS VOLDEMORT TUT!"  
„Nun rede doch nicht solchen Blödsinn!"  
„ES IST MIR EGAL!" Verstand sie es denn nicht? Dobby war _tot_! Dumbledore war tot! Sirius war tot, seine Eltern waren tot! „SIE ALLE SIND TOT!"  
„Nicht _alle_ sind tot, Harry! Und _du_ hast es in der Hand, dass niemand mehr sterben muss! Wenn du diese Kiste öffnest, den Horkrux herausholst und zerstörst, dann sorgst du dafür, dass Dobby gerächt wird! Dobby und Dumbledore und Sirius – und deine Eltern! Aber wenn du jetzt nichts tust, dann –!"  
„DANN ÖFFNE DOCH DIE KISTE!" Er packte seine Haare, riss daran. „ÖFFNE DIE GOTTVERDAMMTE KISTE, WENN DU UNBEDINGT WILLST!"  
„Ich will aber auch, dass du verstehst –"  
„ICH VERSTEHE!", schrie er. Und er verstand, ja, er verstand … er verstand, was Hermine gesagt hatte, wusste, dass er dem zustimmen würde, wäre er nicht so außer sich. Aber hier, jetzt, so … da konnte er einfach nicht vernünftig denken, nicht vernünftig reden. Das war etwas, was _sie_ verstehen musste.  
Eine Weile standen die beiden dann einfach nur da. Sagten nichts, taten nichts. Harry spürte, dass Hermine ihn ansah, aber er blickte nicht zurück. Sollte sie doch tun, was sie wollte …  
Und dann setzte sie sich wieder hin. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Ganz sicher 

würde da der Becher von Hufflepuff drin stecken, das wusste er – aber trotzdem fühlte er die Anspannung in sich. Die Kiste beinhaltete einen Horkrux … er hatte einen gefunden …  
Und er konnte sich nicht einmal im Geringsten darüber freuen.  
Langsam hob Hermine beide Hände. Sie berührte den Deckeln der Kiste mit den Fingerspitzen; dann atmete sie tief ein und aus – und hob den Deckel an.  
Hermines Miene veränderte sich: Ihre Augen wurden um einiges größer, ihr Mund fiel auf. Harry konnte so nicht sehen, was in der Kiste lag. Seine Neugier war wieder geweckt. Er ging zurück zum Tisch, um ihn herum und stellte sich hinter Hermine; blickte hinab auf die offene Kiste. In gelbem Seidenstoff eingebettet lag –  
„_Ein Kessel_?"  
Ein schwarzer Kessel, größer als die winzigen Exemplare, die sie meistens im Zaubertränke-Unterricht benutzten, aber kleiner als jene, in denen Slughorn ihnen zu Beginn des letzten Jahres einige Tränke vorgestellt hatte; der Kessel hatte an beiden Seiten elegant geschwungene Griffe, die an einen Kelch erinnerten. Im Innern befand sich am Boden des Kessels ein großer und schöner gelber Stein. Der Kessel kam Harry bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht, woher. In diesem Moment hätte er es auch nie erraten können – er war zu überrascht. Nicht der Becher von Hufflepuff? War das, was Harry da gefunden hatte, denn dann überhaupt ein Horkrux? Wenn der Kessel kein Horkrux war – Harry wusste nicht, ob er eines der Fenster vergrößern und aus ihm hinaus springen oder doch ein Feuer im Kamin entfachen und sich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen würde.  
„Das – das ist ja wunderbar!"  
Harry riss den Blick von dem Kessel, richtete ihn auf Hermine. Sie sah hoch zu ihm, strahlte ihn an.  
„_Was_ ist wunderbar?", fragte er sie; er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie meinte.  
„Harry, sieh hin – da ist ein Dachs auf dem Kessel!"  
Er bückte sich hinunter, betrachtete den Kessel eingehender – tatsächlich: Ein Dachs war vorne in das schwarze Material eingraviert.  
„Und?", sagte er; er verstand immer noch nicht. „Warum ist das so wunderbar?"  
„Das hier ist eindeutig der Horkrux von Hufflepuff!", rief Hermine. „Und – in der _Küche_ versteckt, natürlich, das hätte ich wissen müssen! Helga Hufflepuff war bekannt dafür, eine großartige Köchin gewesen zu sein!"  
_Das fällt dir jetzt ein?_, dachte er, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Stattdessen sagte er: „Aber was ist denn daran so großartig?"  
„Versteh doch – dieser Kessel ist der Hufflepuff-Horkrux! _Nicht_ der Becher! Also hat Voldemort es nicht geschafft, auch nur ein Totenrelikt in ein Horkrux zu verwandeln!"  
_Das schon wieder!_ Neue Wut machte sich in Harry breit. Mit Mühe schluckte er sie hinunter – zumindest für den Augenblick. Denn gleichzeitig war nun auch etwas in ihm wach geworden, das er bisher nicht zu fühlen fähig gewesen war; etwas, das er vielleicht sogar bekämpft hatte, weil Dobby gestorben war. Aber jetzt war sie da, die Glückseligkeit – _er hatte einen Horkrux gefunden_!  
„Ich frage mich wirklich, wieso der Becher kein Horkrux geworden ist." Hermine schien, im Gegensatz zu ihm, Dobbys Tod angesichts des Kessels sofort vergessen zu haben; in typischer Manier begann sie zu grübeln, kratzte sich den Kopf, biss sich auf die Oberlippe; murmelte vor sich hin. „Ob Voldemort es nicht geschafft hat, weil man ein Totenrelikt gar nicht zu einem Horkrux machen kann? Oder hat er den Becher gar nicht gefunden? Nein – nein, das ist unmöglich, er hat ja auch das Medaillon von dieser Smith gestohlen … Moment – Smith! Zacharias!" Sie drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl um, sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Hast du mit Zacharias gesprochen?"  
Harry schnaufte. Sie verstand die Antwort – und schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund.  
„Harry, tut mir –!"  
„Schon gut", sagte er leise; aber es war natürlich nicht gut. Gar nichts war gut.  


Wieder schwieg Hermine einige Sekunden, sah ihn nur an. Dann wandte sie den Blick ab; sie räusperte sich, rutschte hin und her, als wäre es ihr unangenehm, was sie gleich sagen würde. Harry war für alles bereit.  
„Hör zu – ich weiß, es ist hart, Harry. Ich fühle es auch – mir tut Dobbys Tod auch so schrecklich Leid, so schrecklich weh – das weißt du doch, oder?"  
Harry nickte nur, und obwohl er nicht zögerte, glaubte er nicht, dass sie wirklich das gleiche fühlte wie er.  
„Gut. Aber auch, wenn es uns schwer fällt – wir _müssen_ jetzt weitermachen! Wir müssen herausfinden, wie wir den Horkrux hier am besten zerstören sollen. Und wir müssen –" Sie machte eine Pause. „Harry, ich glaube, wir müssen den Becher finden. Er ist ein Totenrelikt."  
Das hatte Harry erwartet. Die Totenrelikte. Immer wieder die Totenrelikte … warum auch nicht? Dumbledore hatte ihnen von den Relikten erzählt. Oder sie zumindest darauf gestoßen. Und es klang alles sehr plausibel – die Legende, die Geschichten über die Gründer; dass Voldemort die Relikte finden wollte; gegen all das war nichts einzuwenden. Und doch wollte er sich nicht damit beschäftigen. Weil die Horkruxe ihre Aufgabe waren.  
Und was war jetzt? Jetzt, nach Dobbys Tod, waren ihm auch die Horkruxe egal! Das durfte nicht sein. Was war los mit ihm? War er so schwach? Er fühlte sich schwach, definitiv. Und müde – so müde …  
„Okay", sagte er. „Suchen wir den Becher."  
„Wirklich? Ich meine – großartig!" Hermine erhob sich. „Ich freue mich, dass du das sagst. Und – Harry –" Kurz stand sie ihm nur gegenüber; dann umarmte sie ihn. „Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Wirklich."  
Harry legte seine Arme ebenfalls um sie. „Danke", flüsterte er zurück. Und dann – dann begann er endlich wieder zu weinen.

Die zwei verließen den Raum der Wünsche wenig später. Sie hatten einander die ganze Zeit gehalten – genau das hatte Harry jetzt gebraucht. Er fühlte sich besser. Nur, weil eine Freundin ihn umarmt hatte. Als er auf die schwarze Kiste in Hermines Hand blickte, musste er daran denken, dass Voldemort nie Kraft aus solchen Berührungen, aus Freunden hatte ziehen können. Wie schrecklich das sein musste …  
„Wie abgemacht, ja?", sagte Hermine. Harry nickte, dann gingen sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Sie hatten sich abgesprochen, was ihre nächsten Schritte sein würden: Hermine ging zu Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die schwarze Kiste würde sie vorübergehend in ihren Koffer einsperren und diesen mit einem magischen Passwort schützen, anstatt sie im Raum der Wünsche zu lassen – ihre Angst, sie könnte plötzlich verschwinden, war zwar unbegründet, aber zu groß. Sie würde Ron alles erzählen und dann mit ihm in die Küche gehen, um die Seelenpyramide zu holen, die Harry dort vergessen hatte. Hermine hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, ihm aber keine Schuld eingeredet – jeder hätte sie in dieser Situation stehen gelassen.  
Harry hingegen machte sich nun zum zweiten Mal auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, um mit Zacharias zu reden. Sicher waren noch einige Lehrer in dem Korridor unten. Aber die mussten ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen, das war nun einmal so.  
Er erreichte die Eingangshalle. Mittlerweile hatten scheinbar einige Leute gehört, was geschehen war: Unzählige Schüler und Geister waren hier versammelt, tuschelten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen und deuteten immer wieder einmal auf die Tür, die zu den Kellern führte. Als Harry erschien, richteten sich die meisten Blicke auf ihn: Dass ein Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und den Vorfällen in der Küche bestand, hatten sie auch schon herausgefunden. Er ignorierte die Blicke, hörte nicht zu, wenn sein Name in den geflüsterten Unterhaltungen fiel. Das seltsame Gefühl in ihm ermöglichte ihm dies: Eine Mischung aus Leere (Leere, wie man sie nur spürte, wenn man jemanden verloren hatte …) und Entschlossenheit – jetzt hatte er wieder etwas zu tun, einen Auftrag. Ob der wirklich sinnvoll war, wusste er nicht – den 

Becher finden … die Totenrelikte … Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, was er davon halten sollte.  
Wie er erwartet hatte, war einiges los in dem Korridor der Gemälde. Die Professoren Sinistra und Marchbanks unterhielten sich leise mit einem Hauselfen vor dem Eingang zur Küche, viele weitere Hauselfen standen einfach nur da und blickten ängstlich herum. Winky war auch da: Ihr Gesicht machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie vor kurzem sehr viel geweint.  
„Harry!"  
McGonagall kam aus der Küche. Sie schritt auf ihn zu, die Nase wütend gerümpft und die Augenbrauen streng zusammengezogen. „Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch in den Krankenflügel und –"  
„Kann ich mit Professor Sprout sprechen?"  
Die Idee war Harry so plötzlich gekommen, wie er McGonagall gerade unterbrochen hatte. Und McGonagall schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass er ihr ins Wort gefallen war. Ihr Mund wurde unglaublich dünn, sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Vor einigen Jahren hätte die Reaktion der Schulleiterin ihn vielleicht noch eingeschüchtert. Jetzt war er nur gelangweilt und verärgert, weil sie wohl eine Erklärung verlangen würde, anstatt einfach Professor Sprout zu holen …  
„Natürlich, Harry. Aber dir soll bewusst sein, dass ich dir ebenfalls helfen würde."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich McGonagall um und ging zurück in die Küche. Sie ließ einen sprachlosen Harry zurück. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ein gewisser Stolz entflammte in ihm, aber er war nur von kurzer Dauer – seine Augen fielen auf einen Hauselfen, der eine Teekanne auf dem Kopf transportierte. Es erinnerte ihn an die merkwürdigen Hüte, die Dobby immer getragen hatte …  
„Mr Potter, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Professor Sprout stand plötzlich vor ihm. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie auf den Korridor getreten war, so sehr hatte ihn dieser Hauself abgelenkt. Schnell wischte er seine Augen aus, bevor Sprout einen zu genauen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte, dann wandte er sich der Kräuterhexe zu. Wie immer trug sie ihren dreckigen Filzhut; dass sie damit den Ort betreten hatte, an dem Dobby gestorben war, verletzte ihn auf eigenartige Weise.  
„Ähm – ja – Professor Sport, ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten. Könnten Sie mir Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs gewähren?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Oder – oder zumindest selbst den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und mir einen der Schüler Ihres Hauses herausholen? Ich müsste ganz dringend mit ihm sprechen."  
Harry wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie er vorgehabt hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Aber als McGonagall ihn vorhin attackiert hatte, war ihm eingefallen, dass Professor Sprout die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff war und ihn sicher einlassen könnte. Ansonsten müsste er wohl warten, bis er Zacharias irgendwo begegnete.  
„Welcher Schüler wäre das denn?", fragte Sprout.  
„Zacharias Smith."  
Sprout nickte. „Ich werde ihn holen."  
Unglaublich, wie sie alle seinen Aufforderungen folgten. Erst McGonagall, jetzt Sprout – war das nur, weil sie wussten, dass er mit Dobby befreundet gewesen war? Sie wussten doch mittlerweile, dass Dobby gestorben war, wenn sie sich schon mit den Hauselfen unterhalten hatten … oder?  
Harry sah Professor Sprout hinterher, als sie zu dem Gemälde an der Wand am anderen Ende des Korridors lief. Wie Hermine vermutet hatte, war das also der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs: das Bild, auf dem ein Kessel voll mit verschiedenen Speisen zu sehen –  
_Ein Kessel_.  
Harry stutzte. War das etwa –? Er ging ein paar Schritte hinter Sprout her, um das Bild von Nahem zu betrachten. Es schloss sich gerade wieder hinter ihr, als er sich sicher wurde: Das 

war der Kessel, der in der schwarzen Kiste versteckt gewesen war. Daher hatte er ihn also gekannt! Er hatte ihn erst kurz, bevor er die Kiste gefunden hatte, hier gesehen, auf dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs.  
Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, um über diesen Umstand nachzudenken – er brauchte aber auch keine Zeit, denn was gab es da viel zu überlegen? Jedenfalls öffnete sich das Gemälde schon kurz darauf wieder. Professor Sprout trat heraus – gefolgt von Zacharias.  
„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry, als die beiden ihn erreichten. Sprout nickte, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in die Küche. Zacharias hingegen blieb stehen; er beäugte Harry mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck – Misstrauen?  
„Was gibt es?", fragte er in harschem Tonfall.  
„Ich muss mich mit dir unterhalten."  
„Ich bin ja jetzt hier."  
„Ungestört, wenn's geht." Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Sinistra, Marchbanks und all die Hauselfen. Zacharias zögerte, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ging an Harry vorbei. Er lief ihm voraus die Treppe hoch in die Eingangshalle; Harry folgte ihm.  
„Warte!", rief Harry, als Zacharias schon die Tür oben öffnen wollte. „Lass uns hier bleiben – die Eingangshalle ist voll. Die Stufen hier reichen vollkommen, die Unterhaltung sollte kurz bleiben."  
„Bitte", sagte Zacharias, „ist mir gleichgültig." Er blieb oben bei der Tür stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Was willst du?"  
Harry musste sich zusammenreißen; das überhebliche Verhalten von Smith ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Es geht um deine Abstammung von Hufflepuff."  
Zacharias ließ seine Arme fallen, offensichtlich überrascht.  
„Ach so?"  
„Ja."  
„Das – das ist schön." Zacharias konnte sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken; jetzt hatte Harry ihm noch mehr Grund gegeben, überheblich zu sein … „Was willst du denn wissen?"  
Harry seufzte; dass er jetzt wirklich extra mit diesem Typen eine Unterhaltung führte, nur, um diese unsinnige Frage zu stellen! „Ich möchte wissen, ob deine Familie zufällig einen Becher von Helga Hufflepuff besitzt."  
„Ähm – nein."  
Harry schnaufte; das war ihm klar gewesen.  
„Aber wir hatten mal einen."  
Harry riss seinen Kopf so schnell hoch, dass sein Genick zu schmerzen begann. „Was?"  
„Ja, vor ein paar Jahren", sagte Zacharias. „Von meiner Großtante oder so haben wir das gekriegt. Die ist damals verstorben – ihre Hauselfe hat sie vergiftet, ganz dumme Geschichte – und den Becher hat sie uns vererbt. War zwar ein nettes Erinnerungsstück an unsere Vorfahren, aber wir brauchten keinen Beweis, dass wir von Hufflepuff abstammen, also haben wir es verkauft."  
„Verkauft?" Harry ging unbewusst ein paar Stufen hoch. „An wen?"  
„Recht ulkiger Typ. Der hat so einen ganz düsteren Laden, handelt eigentlich nur mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen. In der Nokturngasse steht der Laden – keine Ahnung, wieso wir uns damals mit ihm eingelassen haben, aber ich glaube, er hat das meiste geboten. Wie hieß der denn nochmal …"  
„_Borgin und Burkes_?"  
„Genau! Hey – wo willst du denn hin?"  
Aber Harry antwortete nicht mehr. Schon war er an Zacharias vorbei, durch die Tür, zwischen den Schülern in der Eingangshalle hindurch und die Marmortreppe hoch. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er es eilig, Ron und Hermine zu finden, und würde dafür durch das Schloss bis ganz nach oben in den siebten Stock laufen. Bestimmt taten ihm morgen die Füße weh – aber das war jetzt seine geringste Sorge.  


Es blieb ihm erspart, bis hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu rennen: Er begegnete Ron und Hermine auf halbem Wege auf einer Treppe. Natürlich – die beiden waren gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, um die Seelenpyramide zu holen.  
„Harry, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Hermine. „Ich dachte, du sprichst mit –"  
„Schon erledigt. Hallo, Ron."  
„Hey", sagte Ron. „Hör mal, Harry – es tut mir so –"  
„So Leid, ja, schon klar. Jetzt hört ihr mal zu. Ratet, was mir Smith gerade erzählt hat!"  
Harry berichtete ihnen, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
„_Borgin und Burkes_?" Ron legte die Stirn in Falten: „Der Laden, in dem Malfoy letztes Jahr die Opalhalskette gekauft und das Verschwindekabinett reparieren hat lassen?"  
„Genau!", sagte Hermine. „Wenn die den Becher immer noch haben –"  
„Dann ist das schlecht."  
Harry und Hermine wandten sich an Ron.  
„Schlecht?", fragte Harry. „Wieso?"  
„Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr?" Ron sah Hermine besonders intensiv an. „Stand doch in der Zeitung!"  
„Ach ja!" Hermine stöhnte. „Oh nein …"  
„Kann mir mal jemand auf die Sprünge helfen?", rief Harry. „Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr Zeitung gelesen, um ehrlich zu sein."  
„Bei der Überprüfung der Winkel- und Nokturngasse haben sie verbotene Gegenstände in dem Laden gefunden", erklärte Hermine.  
„Sehr verwunderlich", murmelte Ron.  
„Das Ministerium wollte die Besitzer daraufhin verklagen – aber sie sind abgehauen, mitsamt all ihrem Besitz. Das Ministerium hat nicht lange nach ihnen gesucht, weil Borgin und Burkes nur kleine Gauner sind, dass sie hinter Gitter kommen ist nicht so wichtig, meinen sie."  
„Und der Orden sucht sie auch nicht?", warf Harry schockiert ein.  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. „Wir sollten mal nachfragen."  
„Wir wollen ja jetzt ohnehin in die Küche." Hermine wandte sich an Harry. „Ich nehme an, McGonagall ist noch dort? Gut – Ron, wir holen die Seelenpyramide, dann spreche ich mit McGonagall über Borgin und Burkes. Harry – geh du so lange in den Krankenflügel."  
„Was?" Harry erwiderte erstaunt ihren Blick. „Nein! Warum sollte ich?"  
„Du bist müde und erschöpft! Und du brauchst Ruhe. Im Gemeinschaftsraum werden sie dich mit Fragen löchern. Es hat zwar niemand den Krach gehört, den die Erde gemacht haben muss, als sie sich gespalten hat –"  
„Niemand hat es gehört? Wie soll das denn sein?"  
„Die magische Wand hat scheinbar auch die Geräusche abgedämpft. Aber ist jetzt egal – jedenfalls brauchst du dringend Ruhe. Selbst, wenn du sie nur zum Nachdenken und nicht zum Schlafen nutzt." Harry machte erneut Anstalten, zu protestieren, aber Hermine hob die Hand. „Nein, Harry, sei vernünftig. Du weißt selbst, dass du Ruhe nötig hast."  
Harry sagte nichts. Es stimmte schon – er wollte sich jetzt am liebsten einfach hinlegen. Ganz allein. Aber konnte er das jetzt? Jetzt, wo sie einen Horkrux gefunden hatten? Jetzt, wo sie auf der Spur des Bechers von Hufflepuff waren, der, wenn Hermine richtig lag (wobei er sich da immer noch nicht ganz sicher war), als Totenrelikt für sie wichtig werden würde?  
„Geh", sagte Ron; als Harry hochblickte, lächelte er. „Völlig kaputt nützt du uns nichts."

Harry wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so lange geschlafen hatte. Natürlich, da waren die drei Tage gewesen, in denen er ohnmächtig gewesen war, aber da war er nicht freiwillig im Bett gelegen. Aber als er am Vorabend im Krankenflügel eingeschlafen war, war gerade erst die Sonne untergegangen – als er aufwachte, stand sie so hoch, dass sie schon vor vielen Stunden aufgegangen sein musste.  
Harry setzte sich mühevoll auf; seine Beine schmerzten, wie er gestern angenommen hatte. 

Glücklicherweise hatte er die Nacht traumlos verbracht – keine schrecklichen Szenen, in denen Dobby wieder und wieder gestorben war, hatten ihn geplagt. Aber nun rauschten all die Bilder wieder ein …  
„Guten Morgen."  
Erschrocken blickte Harry auf; er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hier war. Aber am Rand seines Bettes saßen Ron und Hermine.  
„Wie lang seid ihr schon hier?", fragte er empört.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, nicht lange." Ron streckte die Hand aus und reichte ihm etwas: Toasts, in Servietten eingewickelt.  
„Danke, hab keinen Hunger."  
„Iss doch was", sagte Hermine; sie klang besorgt. „Du hast gestern auch nichts zu Abend gegessen!"  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger", wiederholte Harry. „Sagt ihr mir lieber, wie es mit McGonagall gelaufen ist."  
„Sag du uns vorher, was du Pomfrey erzählt hast, dass du hier schlafen durftest!" Ron kicherte. „Als wir gefragt haben, ob wir dich besuchen können, ist sie ausgerastet. Du wärst ihr Patient und wir dürften dich nicht stören, blah, blah – hast du etwa behauptet, du wärst schwer krank?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Als sie mich gesehen hat, hat sie mich sofort in das Bett hier gesteckt. Sehe ich echt so schlimm aus?"  
„Ach was." Hermine nahm Ron die Toasts ab und hielt sie ihm hin. „Und jetzt iss."  
Widerwillig ergriff Harry die Brotscheiben, aber er aß nichts davon. „Wie seid ihr denn reingekommen, wenn Pomfrey es euch nicht erlauben wollte?"  
„Percy", sagte Ron; er rollte mit den Augen. „Meister Oberarsch hat sich dazu herabgelassen, uns den Eintritt zu gewähren, weißt du?"  
„Aber das war doch sehr nett von ihm!" Hermine sah Ron empört an.  
„Ist doch jetzt egal", rief Harry, „erzählt mir endlich von McGonagall!"  
„Ja, schon gut!" Hermine wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Nun, sie hat uns erzählt, dass der Orden Borgin und Burkes beide gefunden haben, aber nicht zusammen – Burkes war tot, Borgin hingegen hat sich als Steven Dark ausgegeben und wollte seine letzten Objekte verscherbeln." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Der Orden hat ihn dem Ministerium ausgeliefert."  
Harry stöhnte. „Na toll."  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Ron hastig. „McGonagall hat uns gesagt, dass sie immer noch die Möglichkeit haben, an Borgin ranzukommen. Lupin kümmert sich darum – er wird ihn nach dem Becher fragen."  
„Ihr habt McGonagall von dem Becher erzählt?" Harrys Mund fiel auf. „Was soll das denn?"  
„Wir hätten wohl kaum selbst mit Borgin reden können, oder?", erwiderte Hermine. „Es ist besser so – Lupin fragt ihn, wo der Becher ist, und sagt es dann uns. Er sollte ohnehin bald – da kommt er ja schon!"  
Alle drei drehten ihre Köpfe herum, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel sich öffnete. Hermine hatte Recht: Lupin kam herein. Und er passte hier her – er sah so aus, als wäre er selbst ein Patient. Seine Kleidung war älter und zerschlissener denn je, die Züge seines blassen Gesichtes wirkten krank, und sein Lächeln war so müde, dass es mit dem eines friedlich Schlafenden verwechselt werden konnte.  
„Hallo, ihr", sagte er; als er Harrys Bett erreichte, wandte er sich sofort ihm zu. Sein Lächeln verschwand, an seine Stelle kam sofort eine todtraurige Miene. „Wie geht es dir?"  
Harry schluckte, hob die Schultern. Er wollte jetzt nicht über Dobby reden. Lupin verstand die Botschaft scheinbar, denn er wechselte sofort das Thema.  
„Also, was Borgin angeht – er verrät nichts."  
„Macht doch Okklumentik", schlug Hermine vor.  
„Das wird unser nächster Schritt sein", sagte Lupin, „aber erst müssen wir herausfinden, ob 

stimmt, was er behauptet."  
„Und was behauptet er?", fragte Ron.  
„Dass er uns gar nicht verraten kann, wo der Becher ist – weil er mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt worden ist."  
„Na klar", zischte Ron.  
„Unmöglich ist es zumindest nicht. Wann immer es so scheint, als wolle er es uns verraten, schweigt er ganz plötzlich."  
„Das spielt er doch nur vor!", sagte Hermine wütend.  
„Kann sein", stimmte Lupin zu. „Wir werden sehen. Hermine, ich hab übrigens auch noch eine gute Nachricht für dich."  
„Ach ja?" Hermine lächelte. „Von Viktor?"  
Lupin nickte. „Er hat jetzt endlich zum zweiten Mal geantwortet –"  
„Zum zweiten Mal?", warf Harry ein. „Hermine, du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass es schon eine Antwort gegeben hat!"  
„Du hast nicht gefragt", gab Hermine zurück. „Also, Remus – was hat Viktor geschrieben?"  
„Dass es ihm Leid tut, den Kontakt zu dir abgebrochen zu haben", sagte Lupin, „dass er aber zurzeit einfach sehr viel zu tun hat. Eben fast genau das gleiche wie bei der Antwort auf unseren ersten Brief."  
Hermine nickte, aber man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht zufrieden war; sie wirkte traurig. „Gut, danke, Remus. Für alles, auch das mit Borgin."  
„Kein Problem", erwiderte Lupin, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Vergesst bitte nicht, wir helfen euch gerne."  
Er verabschiedete sich, dann verließ er den Krankenflügel. Zurück ließ er einen Harry, eine Ron und eine Hermine, die alle drei mit ihren ganz eigenen, persönlichen traurigen Gedanken beschäftigt waren … Und jeder von ihnen wünschte, alles wäre anders.


	32. Kapitel 31: Fortes Fortuna Juvat

– KAPITEL EINUNDDREISSIG –

**Fortes Fortuna Juvat**

Der Krankenflügel war so viel ruhiger, als Harry ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Oder hatte ihm die Ruhe früher einfach nicht gefallen? Jetzt jedenfalls konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als einfach hier in seinem Bett zu liegen; zu dösen und nachzudenken; hin und wieder einzuschlafen. Madam Pomfrey störte ihn nicht, sie betrat nie den Raum. Percy sah von Zeit zu Zeit nach ihm, sagte aber nichts, blickte nur durch die Tür, als wolle er sichergehen, dass Harry noch lebte, und verschwand dann wieder. Es war ein Traum … es war genau das, was er nun brauchte.  
Aber lange konnte es nicht so weitergehen, das wusste er. Bald müsste er aufstehen, um das, was er mit Ron und Hermine abgemacht hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Es galt nun, einen Weg zu finden, den Kessel zu zerstören; den Becher zu finden; dann noch das Medaillon, den Horkrux von Ravenclaw und Nagini zu finden. Und Harry hatte sich _tatsächlich_ zu dieser Reihenfolge überreden lassen.  
Obwohl Harry wusste, dass er all das tun musste – er, zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, und sonst niemand –, war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er es schaffen würde. Nicht nur, weil diese Aufgaben an sich schon unmöglich schienen (das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen); sondern, weil Dobbys Tod an ihm nagte wie eine Maus, die ein riesiges Stück Käse entdeckt hatte und nicht vorhatte, davon abzulassen, bevor sie es nicht ganz gegessen hatte. Dobbys Gesicht kurz vor seinem Absturz schwebte vor Harrys geistigem Auge, als hätte es jemand fotografiert und würde mit dem Bild nun ständig vor ihm umher wedeln. Wie er es _hasste_ … So konnte es nicht weitergehen.  
Und trotzdem: Als die Sonne schon wieder dabei war, unterzugehen, wurde Harry klar, wie viel Zeit er im Krankenflügel verschwendet hatte. Es war jetzt wirklich Zeit, aufzustehen, Ron und Hermine zu suchen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er danach suchen müsste, würde er die beiden wohl äußerst schnell finden.  
Er schloss ein letztes Mal seine Augen – befahl Dobbys Kopf, der wieder inmitten der Schwärze auftauchte, endlich endgültig zu verschwinden – und stand dann auf. Einen Moment stand er unentschlossen da; seine Füße taten weh, und am liebsten hätte er sich einfach wieder zurück ins Bett fallen gelassen. Aber er wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Jetzt nicht mehr.  
Und nie wieder, sollte er nicht bald mit der Horkrux-Suche vorankommen …  
„Da bist du ja endlich!"  


Hermine stand auf, als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat. Mit hastigen Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Wie geht es dir?"  
„Schon besser." Harry stieß sie sanft von sich, dann blickte er zu Ron. „Ihr seid doch bereit, weiterzumachen, oder?"  
Ron nickte. „Natürlich."  
„Und –" Harry zögerte. „Und ihr wisst auch, was das bedeutet?"  
Kurz sahen Ron und Hermine einander an, nickten erneut, so, als wollen sie einander ihre Bereitschaft bestätigen. Dann sagte Hermine: „Dass wir nun endgültig mit der Schule aufhören müssen."  
Harry war froh, dass sie das von selbst eingesehen hatten; es wäre unangenehm gewesen, sie überzeugen zu müssen. Ja, in der Zeit zwischen Dobbys Tod und dem Verlassen des Krankenflügels hatte Harry viel nachgedacht, und nur in einem Punkt war er zu einem endgültigen Ergebnis gekommen. Und zwar in dem Punkt, der Hogwarts betraf: Auch wenn es weiterhin ihr Stützpunkt sein konnte, der Schulalltag behinderte sie nur. So, wie es bisher war, konnte es nicht weitergehen.  
„Aber vielleicht müssen wir das doch nicht!"  
Harry sah Ron ungläubig an. „Jetzt komm schon –"  
„Nein, ich mein ja nur." Er zwinkerte. „Wenn wir schnell weitermachen, dann werden wir vielleicht noch fertig, bevor wir die Schule wirklich abgebrochen haben! Wir haben schon einen Horkrux – die restlichen finden wir in weniger als zwei Wochen, wenn wir uns beeilen!"  
„Klar", stöhnte Hermine; aber sie schmunzelte.  
„Konzentrieren wir uns lieber." Harry setzte sich, ungerührt von Rons kleinem Scherz. „Wir sollten McGonagall sofort sagen, dass wir am Unterricht nicht mehr teilnehmen werden. Ich muss ja ohnehin zu ihr, um ihr zu berichten, was genau passiert ist letzte Nacht, also –"  
„Nein, musst du nicht", warf Hermine ein; als Harry sie verwirrt anblickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hab ihr deine Erinnerung gezeigt, im Denkarium. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es jemandem erzählen musst. Das – wäre, glaube ich, nicht schön gewesen."  
Von irgendwoher drangen Worte in Harrys Kopf, aus einer fernen Vergangenheit, in der derjenige, der die Worte gesprochen hatte, noch gelebt hatte … Es wäre wichtig, über schmerzhafte Erlebnisse zu reden, man solle das so früh wie möglich tun … Der absolute Widerspruch zu dem, was Hermine für ihn getan hatte, bewegte ihn kaum. Er hatte das Gefühl, Hermine hatte das Richtige getan.  
„Danke", sagte er. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Was hat McGonagall den Schülern 

erzählt?"  
„Gar nichts", sagte Ron. „Sie hielt es nicht für notwendig. Ist es auch nicht – niemand hat etwas gehört. Du weißt ja mittlerweile, dass diese seltsame magische Wand aus deiner Erinnerung kaum einen Ton hat durchdringen lassen."  
Harry wusste noch, dass Hermine etwas in der Richtung gesagt hatte.  
„Aber mit einem anderen Lehrer wirst du reden müssen."  
Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Mit welchem?"  
„Viridian", antwortete sie. „Er will dich sehen."  
Harry stöhnte auf. „Der?"  
„Ja, der." Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine ein Lächeln unterdrücken musste. „Du hältst nichts mehr von ihm?"  
„Nicht wirklich. Was will er denn?"  
„Hat etwas mit dem geheimen Raum in der Küche zu tun, mehr weiß ich auch nicht." Sie seufzte. „Ich denke, du solltest gehen. Er weiß vielleicht mittlerweile etwas über die magische Wand."  
Begeistert war Harry nicht von der Vorstellung, wieder ein Gespräch mit Professor Viridian führen zu müssen. Er hatte wirklich aufgehört, an seine Fähigkeiten zu glauben. Und irgendwie war ihm sogar peinlich, worüber er mit Viridian gesprochen hatte; er kannte ihn überhaupt nicht, und war ihm gegenüber offener und ehrlicher als zu vielen anderen Menschen, die ihm vertraut waren. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er wissen, wieso nur er und Dobby, und später auch Luna und Neville, durch die Mauer gehen konnten …  
„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten", sagte er, und stand auf.

Kurz darauf erreichte er Viridians Büro. Er klopfte, Viridian rief, er solle herein kommen, und Harry öffnete die Tür. Das Büro wirkte genauso leer wie beim letzten Mal, als Harry es betreten hatte. Und wieder stand da diese merkwürdige Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch, hinter welchem Viridian saß.  
„Guten Tag, Professor."  
„Hallo, Mr Potter." Professor Viridian lächelte. „Nehmen Sie Platz." Er wies auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seiten des Tisches, ihm gegenüber.  
Harry setzte sich.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen mitteilen", begann Viridian, „dass ich herausgefunden habe, mit welchen Flüchen und Bannen der geheime Raum in der Küche belegt war."  
Harry sagte nichts. Viridian schien sein Schweigen richtig zu deuten und fuhr fort.  


„Erst einmal haben wir erkannt, dass dieses Zimmer das geheime Büro Helga Hufflepuffs war."  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Natürlich. Voldemort musste das herausgefunden haben. Das war der Grund, warum er dort den Hufflepuff-Horkrux versteckt hatte.  
„Das Büro hatte wohl schon zur Zeit Helga Hufflepuffs einen Tondämpfungszauber an sich. Man hört und hörte nichts, was in dem Zimmer passiert, außer, man befindet sich selbst darin. Wer die schwarze Kiste darin versteckt hat, hat das wohl zu seinem Vorteil genutzt."  
Viridian ging nicht näher auf die Kiste ein, aber sein Blick zeigte seine Neugierde. Harry ignorierte es, wartete einfach, dass er weitersprach.  
„Ein Zauber, den wohl nicht Hufflepuff selbst benutzt hat, ist diese magische Mauer. Die Lehrer haben erkannt, worum es sich dabei handelt." Viridian beugte sich nach vorne. „Niemand gelangt allein durch sie. Man kann nur den geschützten Raum betreten, wenn man mindestens zu zweit ist – und einander aus freien Stücken sein Leben opfern würde."  
Harrys Körper verspannte sich. Erst war er fassungslos, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann spürte er, dass seine Hand zitterte; er befahl ihr still, damit aufzuhören, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?"  
Wie konnte Viridian eine so dumme Frage stellen? Gerade er, der doch behauptete, er könne mit den Toten reden, müsste wissen, wie es ihm jetzt –  
Mit den Toten reden …  
„Professor Viridian", sagte Harry; seine Stimme zitterte nicht wie seine Hand, aber er vermutete, dass es an seinem leisen Tonfall lag, „bitte beantworten Sie mir eine Frage. Können Sie _wirklich_ mit den Toten reden?"  
Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis die Frage in Viridians Kopf einsackte. Erst reagierte er gar nicht – er saß da und sah Harry an, als hätte er überhaupt nichts gesagt. Dann begann er langsam, zu verstehen. Falten schlichen sich auf seine Stirn, sein Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Dann lehnte er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Wissen Sie, Mr Potter", sagte der Professor mit einer Stimme, die müde und leise klang, „wenn einem Menschen etwas – etwas Schreckliches zustößt – so wie Ihnen – vor allem, wenn die Person noch ein Kind ist … dann wird sie manchmal – sehr sensibel."  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Und Ihnen ist etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen?"  
Viridian seufzte. „Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich sieben Jahre alt war."  
Harry stutzte. „Ich – oh."  
„Sie brauchen mich nicht zu bemitleiden", sagte Viridian kopfschüttelnd. „Was Ihnen passiert 

ist, ist um einiges schlimmer als das, womit ich zu kämpfen hatte. Aber es ist nun einmal sieben das Alter, in dem die meisten Kinder ihre magischen Fähigkeiten unbewusst anzuwenden lernen. Und der Tod meiner Mutter scheint dieses Erkennen meiner Fähigkeiten beeinflusst zu haben, auf irgendeine Art und Weise. Und dann musste ich es allein schaffen, zu lernen, woher diese seltsamen Gefühle und Stimmen kamen."  
Auch wenn Viridian Recht hatte, dass Harrys Schicksal um einiges schrecklicher war, so fühlte er doch Mitleid mit ihm. Kein besonders Großes, aber Viridians leise Stimme war so traurig, dass er gar nicht anders konnte. „Wo war Ihr Vater?"  
Viridian schnaufte. „Hat meine Mutter und mich verlassen, noch vor ihrem Tod." Er schloss die Augen. „Das hat mich damals fast noch mehr verletzt als der Todesfall selbst."  
Viridian öffnete seine Augen wieder, lächelte. Aber Harry konnte ihm ansehen, dass es kein richtiges Lächeln war. Es wirkte mehr wie eine traurige Grimasse.

Im Raum der Wünsche war es furchtbar still an diesem Abend. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen beisammen – und schwiegen. Die beiden anderen waren sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass Harry ohne brauchbare Neuigkeiten zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte es nach Viridians Geschichte nicht länger in dem Büro ertragen und war gegangen; als er nacherzählt hatte, was er erfahren hatte, hatte er die Magie der Mauer in Hufflepuffs Büro für sich behalten. Es war in irgendwie ... nun, peinlich war das falsche Wort. Aber doch, eigentlich war es ihm peinlich.  
Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen lagen unzählige Bücher über Hogwarts, die Gründer, über schwarze Magie und deren Bekämpfung. Sie hatten die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, eine neue Spur zu verfolgen. Dass der Kessel in der Küche versteckt gewesen war, hatte Hermine auf eine Idee gebracht: Sie vermutete nun, dass der letzte Gründer-Horkrux, der von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw, ebenfalls an einem Ort versteckt sein würde, der für den betroffenen Gründer wichtig gewesen war. Sie waren sich einig, dass Voldemort nicht zwei Horkruxe in Hogwarts verstecken würde, also suchten sie nur nach Orten außerhalb. Die Städte vielleicht, in denen sie gelebt hatten. Aber sie hatten kein Glück: Sowohl Ravenclaw als auch Gryffindor waren von Kindheit an alle paar Monate in eine andere Stadt gezogen, manchmal sogar in ein anderes Land. Sie hatten sich überlegt, die Geburtsorte der beiden als erstes aufzusuchen, und diese Idee notiert, aber weiter waren sie nicht gekommen.  
„Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht."  
Endlich sagte jemand etwas! Harry wandte sich an Hermine, begierig, wieder zu diskutieren, Ideen zu sammeln, etwas zu tun.  
„Worüber?", fragte er.  


„Über die Seelenpyramide." Sie nickte Richtung Kamin, neben welchem die Seelenpyramide jetzt zusammen mit Büchern, dem silbernen Medaillon, dem Denkarium und Hufflepuffs Kessel in einem Regal stand, das der Raum der Wünsche für sie gebaut hatte. „Ich frage mich, warum sie Harry gezeigt hat, wo der Kessel ist."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn; er hatte das ganz vergessen.  
„Das ist doch, was sie tun soll, oder?", sagte Ron.  
„Ja, schon …" Hermine stand auf. „Aber hieß es nicht, sie müsse aktiviert werden, damit das funktioniert? Man müsse einen bestimmten Zauber sprechen?"  
„Du hast Recht!", rief Harry; er war so erstaunt, dass er ebenfalls aufstand, ohne es selbst zu steuern. „Wer hat sie dann aktiviert?"  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genau das verwirrt mich doch. Zeigt die Pyramide etwas an, sobald sie aktiviert wird, oder erst, wenn sie in der Nähe eines Horkruxes ist? Je nachdem hat entweder jemand schon vor längerer Zeit den nötigen Zauber ausgesprochen –"  
„– oder irgendjemand hat es in dem Moment getan, indem ich die Treppe runtergegangen bin?", schloss Harry. Das konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. „Glaubst du das?"  
„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe deine Erinnerung mehrmals angesehen. Du warst vollkommen allein. Ich nehme an, man muss die Pyramide sehen, um sie zu verzaubern, so, wie man auch bei den meisten Flüchen sein Opfer anblicken muss."  
„Und wer hat dann den Zauber angewandt?", fragte Ron von seinem Stuhl aus. „Dumbledore?"  
„Glaub ich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Das hätte er uns doch gesagt, oder?"  
Hermine lächelte. „Es gibt wohl nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden."

Das Schulleiterbüro war dunkel und leer. McGonagall war immer noch nicht hier hergezogen. Umso besser – niemand würde sie stören.  
Sie wollten nicht viel Zeit verschwenden, sich schnell um die Angelegenheit kümmern.  
Glücklicherweise war Dumbledore wach.  
„Ah, Besuch!" Dumbledore strahlte sie aus seinem Porträt heraus an. „Wie gefällt euch meine neue Frisur?"  
Harry sah erstaunt, dass Dumbledore seine Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Er unterdrückte das Lachen; offensichtlich lebte Dumbledore seine exzentrische Seite auf noch seltsamere Weise aus, jetzt, wo sein ganzes Dasein auf ein Bild beschränkt war.  
„Ich vermute, ihr seid nicht wegen meines neuen Aussehens hier", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Dürfte ich fragen, welchem Umstand ich diesen späten, aber willkommenen 

Besuch zu verdanken habe?"  
„Wir müssen Sie etwas fragen, Professor", sagte Hermine.  
„Schon wieder?" Dumbledore kicherte. „Meine liebe Miss Granger, ich weiß vielleicht vieles, aber wenn Sie mir noch mehr Fragen stellen, befürchte ich, dass ich bald keine Antworten mehr zu geben habe. Immerhin –"  
„Auf diese Frage wissen Sie sicher eine Antwort", sagte Hermine hastig; offensichtlich war Dumbledore im Tod noch gesprächiger als lebendig.  
„Oh, verzeihen Sie mir mein Geplappere!" Dumbledore zwinkerte. „Man unterhält sich hier so selten mit solchen, deren Füße man auch tatsächlich sehen kann." Er senkte die Stimme. „Und, um ehrlich zu sein, die Gespräche mit meinen Schulleiterkollegen werden langsam ein wenig ermüdend."  
„Das habe ich ganz genau gehört, Albus!", rief die Hexe in dem Nachbarportrait, und Dumbledore kicherte erneut.  
„Aber nun stellen Sie mir Ihre Frage. Ich hoffe, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann."  
„Ja, gut", sagte Harry. „Professor, haben Sie, als Sie – nun – als Sie noch –"  
„Als ich noch gelebt habe?", half Dumbledore ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Genau. Haben Sie da den Zauber angewandt, der die Seelenpyramide Horkruxe finden lässt?"  
Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Um ehrlich zu sein … ich könnte mich nicht daran erinnern, nein. Wieso fragst du, Harry?"  
„Weil die Seelenpyramide das getan hat."  
„Oh, ja, davon habe ich gehört." Dumbledores Miene veränderte sich plötzlich; er sah betroffen aus. „Das habe ich ganz vergessen, ich wollte euch zu eurem Erfolg gratulieren. Aber der Preis … der Preis, zu dem ihr erfolgreich wart bei der Suche … es ist schrecklich. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Harry."  
Harry antwortete nicht; an Dobby wollte er jetzt nicht mehr denken.  
„Also haben Sie die Seelenpyramide wirklich nicht aktiviert?", fragte Ron in die unangenehme Stille hinein.  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Sehr verwunderlich, dass sie dich trotzdem zu dem Horkrux geführt hat, Harry. Aber das kann ich euch leider auch nicht erklären. Nun, falls das alles gewesen sein sollte – ich bin noch mit einer jungen Dame verabredet, sie würde heute ihren hundertdreißigsten Geburtstag feiern und hat mich und ein paar andere zu einer Feier im Porträt der Ewig Traurigen Skelette eingeladen –"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor, gäbe es da noch etwas."  


Harry und Ron blickten zu Hermine.  
„Was denn?", fragte Ron.  
„Ja, was?" Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie Dumbledore noch andere Fragen stellen wollten.  
„Zwei Dinge, um genau zu sein", sagte Hermine nur, ohne die Augen von Dumbledore zu nehmen. „Wissen Sie, über eines möchte ich schon länger mit Ihnen reden, wenn Harry auch wieder einmal hier ist, und das andere – ist wohl noch wichtiger, und mir gerade erst eingefallen."  
„Schießen Sie los!", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, und er lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Harry hingegen stellte sich aufrechter hin; er war gespannt, was Hermine nun fragen würde.  
„Einerseits", begann Hermine, „hätte ich folgende Bitte: Sagen Sie Harry, dass die Totenrelikte wichtig sind."  
Enttäuscht entspannte sich Harrys Körper. Er rollte mit den Augen.  
„Hermine, ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich dir jetzt glaube!", rief er. „Ist das wirklich –?"  
„Ich will, dass du nicht nur so tust, als würdest du mir glauben", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort, „ich will, dass Dumbledore es dir bestätigt! Und mir, wo wir schon dabei sind – bei mir ist es schließlich auch nur ein Gefühl." Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Professor?"  
Dumbledore ließ seine Augen zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her wandern; dann sagte er: „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein – ich bin ein wenig überrascht. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass die Totenrelikte eine Rolle spielen, oder?"  
„Aber Sie haben auch gesagt, dass die Horkruxe wichtiger sind", erwiderte Harry.  
Dumbledore nickte. „Ahh", sagte er verständnisvoll, „ach so. Darum geht es also. Nun, es ist so – die Totenrelikte sind wichtig. Tatsächlich nicht so wichtig wie die Horkruxe. Aber äußerst wichtig. Vielleicht sogar wichtiger, als wir uns vorstellen könnten."  
Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um und warf ihm einen überlegenen Blick zu; völlig unnötig, wie Harry fand. Er hatte ihr doch schon zugestimmt, dass die Totenrelikte wichtig sein mussten!  
„Könnten Sie mir dann Ihre zweite Frage stellen?" Dumbledore blickte auf seine goldene Uhr, die der, die Harry nun besaß, sehr ähnlich war. „Ich bin schon spät dran."  
„Natürlich." Hermine räusperte sich. „Wie haben Sie den Ring zerstört?"  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry realisiert hatte, was Hermine gefragt hatte. _Nein_, dachte er. _Nein!_ Wie hatten sie so dumm sein können? Wieso hatten sie Dumbledore nicht schon viel früher gefragt? Der einzige, der ihnen sicher sagen konnte, wie man Horkruxe 

zerstörte, war bis vor kurzem verloren geglaubt gewesen – und dann hatten sie ihn wiedergefunden und die ganze Zeit nicht daran gedacht, ihn zu fragen! Sie waren so _bescheuert_!  
Aber _jetzt_ würden sie es gleich erfahren!  
Harry wandte sich erwartungsvoll an Dumbledore – und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sich auf dessen Gesicht ein trauriger Ausdruck breit gemacht hatte.  
„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ihr mich das fragen würdet", sagte er, und seufzte. „Aber – ich kann euch nur sagen, dass das, was ich getan habe, um den Ring zu zerstören, für euch unmöglich ist. Im Augenblick zumindest."  
Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Aber, Professor –!"  
„Nein, tut mir Leid!" Dumbledore stand auf. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann euch eure Frage nicht beantworten. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet."  
„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Harry, und er stürzte nach vorne, als würde er glauben, er könne Dumbledore einfach an der Schulter packen und zurückhalten. Aber da war das Porträt auch schon leer.  
„Das gibt's doch nicht!", sagte Ron; sein Mund stand offen. „Was ist los mit ihm?"  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich versteh es nicht."  
Harry verstand es nicht nur nicht – er war entsetzt. Wie konnte Dumbledore ihnen so etwas antun? Sie suchten nach Antworten, Dumbledore hatte eine, und er enthielt sie ihnen vor? _Wieso_?  
„Wir sollten ihn ein andermal noch einmal fragen, denke ich", sagte Hermine; Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass sie damit so locker umging. „Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen, es ist spät."  
Sie ging zu einer der Vitrinen, die in dem Büro standen.  
„Ähm – was genau hast du vor?", fragte Ron – Harry glaubte, es zu wissen: Er sah ein rotes Glänzen in der Vitrine, wie das eines Rubins.  
„Ich nehm das hier mit", antwortete sie. Sie öffnete die Vitrine, griff hinein und holte etwas heraus. Sie musste Gryffindors Schwert mit beiden Händen halten, um es heben zu können. „Ich denke, wir sollten das jetzt in den Raum der Wünsche bringen, wo auch das Medaillon ist."  
Der ehemalige Schulleiter, der in dem Porträt direkt über der Vitrine saß, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, aber Hermine ignorierte ihn und ging den anderen beiden voraus aus dem Büro.

Der darauffolgende Morgen war schrecklich. Harry hatte nicht eine Minute lang geschlafen. Dumbledores traurige Gesicht, als er gesagt hatte, er könne ihnen nicht helfen – und dass er das überhaupt gesagt hatte! – hatte ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt. Wieso wollte Dumbledore ihnen nicht verraten, wie er den Ring zerstört hatte? Was für einen vernünftigen Grund konnte es dafür geben?  
Etwas in Harry schrie, es gäbe überhaupt keinen. Dumbledore wäre einfach verrückt geworden. Er war schon lebendig verrückt gewesen, und dass er jetzt gestorben war, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Ja, so musste es sein …  
Jeder andere Teil in ihm wusste natürlich, dass es nicht so war.  
Als Harry dann zur Frühstückszeit die große Halle betrat, drehten sich alle Köpfe nach ihm um, und es würde plötzlich vollkommen still. Jeder hatte es also schon gehört … Hermine hatte McGonagall gestern erzählt, dass sie nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen würden, während Harry bei Viridian war. Und offensichtlich hatte es sich bereits herumgesprochen.  
Harry versuchte, die Blicke zu ignorieren. Er hatte das schon so oft erlebt, also sollte es ihm eigentlich leicht fallen. Doch in den Augen der anderen war etwas Neues, etwas, mit dem er bei ihnen bisher noch nicht zu kämpfen gehabt hatte: Enttäuschung. Sie alle dachten, er hätte sie im Stich gelassen, hätte mit der Schule aufgehört, weil er nicht mehr kämpfen wollte. Dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall war, konnte sie ja nicht wissen …  
Er nahm zwischen Ron und Hermine Platz, die ihn schweigend begrüßten, nur mit einem kurzen, unglücklichen Lächeln. Sie waren wohl genauso empfangen worden wie er.  
„Hallo, ihr drei."  
Harry drehte sich um; es war Hagrid. Er stand über sie gebeugt da, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und sprach leise mit ihnen.  
„Hab alles schon gehört", sagte er. „Schrecklich. Ganz fürchterlich schrecklich. Wollte eigentlich gleich zu dir, Harry, aber dann hab ich mir gedacht, du willst wohl 'n Weilchen allein sein, also bin ich nich' gekomm'n …"  
Wie schon gestern bei Dumbledore, sagte Harry darauf kein Wort.  
„Aber desweg'n bin ich eigentlich nich' hier", flüsterte Hagrid weiter. „Euch is' wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, dass die Hochzeit jetz' nich' stattgefunden hat."  
Harry errötete; die Hochzeit von Hagrid und Maxime hatte er völlig vergessen. Das war seiner Ansicht nach zwar verständlich, aber er wusste nicht, wie weit Hagrids Verständnis ging, wenn es um etwas wie seine Hochzeit ging.  
„Ach, mach dir keine Vorwürfe", sagte Hagrid, der scheinbar Harrys Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiert hatte. „Du hast mehr um die Ohr'n, als die meisten aus'm Orden jemals von sich 

behaupt'n könnt'n, wenn wir ungefähr versteh'n, was du machst. Jedenfalls hab'n wir sie verschoben – weg'n dem, was vorgestern passiert ist. Sie hätt ja gestern sein soll'n, und Olympe hat sich so gefreut, dass es 'ne Winterhochzeit is', aber …" Er seufzte. „Kann man nichts machen."  
Er lächelte erneut, dann stapfte er davon. Harry fühlte sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Freund enttäuscht …  
„Er hat doch gesagt, du sollst dir nichts draus machen", sagte Ron. „Also mach dir auch nichts draus, ja?"  
„Jaah, schon gut", murmelte Harry, aber er dachte wieder an Dumbledores Gesicht, an seine Worte.  
„Ron hat Recht", sagte Hermine, „lass dich von so etwas nicht ablenken. Wir haben viel zu tun."

Und das hatten sie. Denn der Entschluss, den Totenrelikten von nun an genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken wie den Horkruxen, stand jetzt fest. Und Harry war klar, was das bedeutete: Noch mehr Arbeit, noch mehr Sorgen, noch länger ausstehendes Ende. Noch längerer Krieg …  
Denn der war voll im Gange. Die Todesser wurden jetzt scheinbar erst richtig aktiv. Die Nachrichten von Verschwundenen oder Toten kamen nun doppelt so häufig in den Zeitungen wie zuvor. Die Stimmung in Hogwarts wurde düsterer: Nach den Weihnachtsferien waren einige Schüler nicht mehr gekommen, mittlerweile waren noch mehr auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihnen das jüngste Ereignis endgültig gereicht: Cornelius Fudge, ehemaliger Zaubereiminister und vorübergehender Lehrer für Verwandlung, war während seiner Erledigungen in London vor Augenzeugen überfallen und entführt worden. In seiner Zeit als Zaubereiminister war ihm nichts geschehen – kaum unterrichtete er in Hogwarts, erwischten die Todesser ihn. Die Reaktion der Eltern, ihre Kinder nach Hause zu holen, war mehr als verständlich.  
Der restliche Jänner war, trotz dem Ausfallen von Hagrids Hochzeit und der erfolglosen Suche nach hilfreichen Informationen zu Horkruxen und Totenrelikten, nicht ereignislos für Harry: McGonagall, Viridian und Hagrid veranstalteten eine kleine Trauerfeier für Dobby. Zu den Ritualen der Hauselfen waren sie nicht zugelassen, weswegen sich McGonagall überlegt hatte, Harry den endgültigen Abschied auf eine andere Weise zu ermöglichen. Als sie ihm das mitteilte, konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil er sich anfänglich so gegen die Unterstützung des Ordens gesträubt hatte – dass er dem Orden nicht vertraut hatte.  


Die Feier fand draußen auf den Ländereien in der Nähe von Dumbledores Grab statt, und war tatsächlich eine kleine Angelegenheit. Harry war sich sicher, dass Dobby mehr verdient hatte als neun Gäste und einen kleinen Grabstein spät am Abend, aber ihm war auch klar, dass das hier nicht möglich war, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler zu erregen. Und Harry war froh, dass der Abschied in einer Gemeinschaft von so wenigen Leuten stattfand; er weinte still, während alle Gäste den Abend damit verbrachten, zu schweigen und den Stein anzustarren, auf dem Dobbys Name und sein Geburts- und Todestag stand. Dieser eine, winzige Stein ließ Harry so die Fassung verlieren, dass ihm vollkommen egal war, dass außer den drei Lehrern, ihm, Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville noch jemand da war: Ginnys Anwesenheit berührte ihn überhaupt nicht. Und das, obwohl er sie schon so lange so gerne sehen wollte, sie wieder in die Arme nehmen, festhalten wollte …  
Dann brach der Februar hinein und weit und breit war kein Schnee mehr zu sehen. Hogwarts war mittlerweile gespenstisch leer: Nur noch etwa die Hälfte der Schüler war hier und Harry selten einen von ihnen; tagsüber waren sie im Unterricht, nachts schliefen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, während Harry, Ron und Hermine den Raum der Wünsche dazu gebracht hatten, sich auszweiten. Jeder von ihnen hatte nun ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, in dem er die Nacht mit seinen eigenen trüben Gedanken verbringen konnte, seine immer größer werdende Verzweiflung vor niemandem verstecken musste.  
Und ihre Verzweiflung wurde größer, oh ja, das wurde sie.  
„Das Schwert haben wir, und das Medaillon. Zwei Totenrelikte! Genauso wie den Kessel – ein Horkrux! Das ist doch schon was!"  
Wie so oft, versuchte Hermine wieder, die anderen mit diesen Worten aufzuheitern, als sie Mitte Februar etwas abseits von den beim See aufgestellten Stühlen standen und miteinander tuschelten. Sie waren ausnahmsweise einmal nicht im Raum der Wünsche, obwohl es nicht Essenszeit war: Hagrids und Madame Maximes Hochzeit fand endlich doch noch statt. Hagrid war unglaublich aufgeregt gewesen den ganzen Tag. Harry hatte gedacht, er hätte Hagrid schon in seiner seltsamsten Verfassung erlebt – entweder, als er Norbert den Drachen ausgebrütet hatte oder als er Aragog die Riesenspinne begraben hatte, oder, und das war am aller ehesten mit dem vergleichbar, wie er sich nun aufführte, als Seidenschnabel zum Tode verurteilt worden war. Da war er so nervös gewesen, dass er keinerlei Kontrolle darüber gehabt hatte, was er tat. Heute schien er noch weniger bei Bewusstsein zu sein; und dennoch war er noch auffälliger als sonst. Seine riesenhafte Gestalt kombiniert mit der Tollpatschigkeit und der Unbeholfenheit, die er heute an den Tag legte, machte ihn beinahe unerträglich. Er hatte seit dem Morgen schon mehr Gläser zerschlagen, fallen gelassen oder zerdrückt, als 

Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen in ihren ganzen bisherigen Leben; als er so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss wollte, war er aus Versehen gegen die Mauer gelaufen – die daraufhin wie Holz zerbröselt war; andauernd fiel ihm etwas Neues ein, was er noch tun musste, um seiner Verlobten würdig zu werden, und dann brach er in Tränen aus, versteckte sich für einige Minuten und kam dann wieder zurück, wutentbrannt, weil niemand ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass seine Hochzeit kurz bevor stand. Und als Trauzeuge musste Harry das meiste davon ertragen.  
Madame Maxime hingegen schien die Ruhe in Person zu sein. Sie schmunzelte erheitert, wenn Hagrid sich wieder so unerträglich verhielt, und lächelte ihm geduldig – _verliebt_ – zu. Ihr zu ehren war Fleur gekommen. Kaum hatte sie Harry, Ron und Hermine gesehen, war sie auch schon zu ihnen gerannt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Bill im St Mungos lag. Er hatte wohl einen Rückfall erlitten, wenn man das so nennen konnte – die Spuren der Werwolfsangriffe machten sich bemerkbar.  
„Ist – schwebt er in _Lebensgefahr_?" Ron hatte deutliche Probleme dabei, das auszusprechen.  
Fleur öffnete den Mund – schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf, drehte sich weg und lief weiter zu Ginny.  
Die Hochzeit verlief relativ unspektakulär – sah man einmal davon ab, dass Hagrid stolperte und auf den Fuß des kleinen Professor Flitwick flog, woraufhin er, Madam Pomfrey und Percy den Rest der Zeremonie verpasste, weil er in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden musste; oder davon, dass Madame Maximes Cousine zweiten Grades in Ohnmacht fiel, als sie Grawp erblickte. Harry verfolgte die Hochzeit nur mit einem Ohr und einem Auge, obwohl er der Trauzeuge war. Glücklicherweise hatte er nicht mehr zu tun als dazustehen, während Hagrid und Madame Maxime einander ewige Liebe schworen. Er wollte wieder zurück in den Raum der Wünsche, wollte weiter nachforschen … Aber eines interessierte Harry doch: Hagrids Patronus. Falls die beiden wie Bill und Fleur ihre Patroni herbeirufen würden. Aber es geschah nicht; natürlich nicht: abgesehen davon, dass Hagrid wohl nicht die notwendigen Fähigkeiten hatte, war es ihm verboten, Magie anzuwenden, seit er aus der Schule verwiesen worden war.  
Den Rest der Feier verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermine damit, an einem Tisch zu sitzen und nachzudenken, möglichst viel miteinander zu reden, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die anderen Gäste um sie herum redeten laut und tranken viel, freuten sich ihres Lebens; am lautesten waren die französischen Freunde und Verwandte Maximes, die fast ununterbrochen lachten, die meisten sehr schrill, einige fast bellend. Und die Feier endete genauso, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war: Mit einem völlig betrunkenen Hagrid, der nach einem lauten „HOCH 

AUF NAPOLÉON!" umkippte und auf dem Boden einschlief. Madame Maxime lachte herzhaft, hievte Hagrid auf ihren Rücken und zog ihn dann zu ihrer Hütte.

Und dann kam ein äußerst unangenehm kalter März. Harry war geschockt – so viel Zeit war schon vergangen, und sie hatten nichts erreicht! Sie hatten tatsächlich die Geburtsorte von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw besucht, zusammen mit Lupin. Aber sie hatten nichts gefunden. Nicht das Geringste. Die Häuser, in denen sie gelebt hatten, standen nicht einmal mehr. Statt Gryffindors ehemaliger Wohnung stand dort nun ein Supermarkt, und wo einst Ravenclaw gewohnt hatte, waren eine Telefonzelle und eine Trafik errichtet worden.  
Aber ein Morgen im späten März brachte eine Wende mit sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Wie immer, wenn sie sich außerhalb des Raums der Wünsche zeigten, mussten sie die gierigen und schamlosen Blicke der Schüler ertragen. Es war schwer, in Ruhe zu essen, wenn man sich beobachtet fühlte. Aber am allerschlimmsten war es für Harry, dass Ginny _nicht_ herübersah. Er hasste sich dafür, bei Dobbys Trauerfeier nicht mit ihr geredet zu haben – er _hasste_ sich.  
Doch eine Ablenkung kam, als die Eulen die Post brachten. Hedwig trug natürlich keine Briefe in ihren Krallen, aber wenigstens konnte Harry Zeitung lesen. Er ließ seine Eule in seinen Cornflakes picken, bis sie zufrieden war und wieder los flog, dann faltete er den _Tagespropheten_ auf.  
Sein Mund fiel sofort auf.  
„Ron!", zischte er. „Hermine! _Seht her_!"  
„Was ist?", fragte Ron, besorgt klingend; aber als er und Hermine auf das Titelblatt blickten, strahlte er. „Jawohl!"

_UNTERSUCHUNGEN IN DER WINKELGASSE BEENDET_ Madame Malkins_, kam es zur Schließung, da dort verdächtige Gegenstände im Keller entdeckt worden sind._

Jeder wird froh sein, zu hören, dass die beliebte Einkaufsstraße von London wieder zugänglich ist. Nach monatelanger Untersuchung durch das Zaubereiministeriums, sind die Läden der Winkelgasse nun geöffnet. Nur bei einem,

(Hermine atmete laut auf, und Harry vermutete, dass sie gerade ebenfalls diese Stelle gelesen hatte.)

_Ebenso ist die gesamte Nokturngasse, die schon immer ein zwielichtiger Ort war, berühmt für die gefährlichen Objekte, die dort verkauft wurden, nun gesperrt. Alle Läden wurden geschlossen, vielen Besitzern die Zulassung entzogen.  
Zu zwei sensationellen Vorfällen ist es allerdings gekommen: Erstens haben die Kobolde von Gringotts einen Aufstand vollzogen, der bisher vom Zaubereiministerium verheimlicht worden ist. Nähere Details, die wir unserer Kolumnistin Rita Kimmkorn zu verdanken haben, können Sie auf den Seiten sieben und acht nachlesen.  
Zweitens ist einer der verschwundenen Ladenbesitzer wieder aufgetaucht: Florean Fortescue, dem das beliebte Eisgeschäft _Fortescues Eispalast _gehört, ist überraschenderweise zurückgekehrt. Es ist unbekannt, was mit ihm geschehen ist, und wie er den Todessern entkommen konnte, wenn sie überhaupt ihre Finger im Spiel hatten._

„Fortescue ist wieder da!" Harry legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und Ron schnappte sie sich sofort. Er war froh, dass dem Eisverkäufer nichts passiert war; im Sommer vor seinem dritten Schuljahr hatte Florean Fortescue ihm mit Schularbeiten geholfen und ihm Eis geschenkt.  
„Und Madame Malkins hatte verdächtige Gegenstände in ihrem Keller?" Hermine klang ungläubig. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob alles in diesem Artikel stimmt."  
„Aber die Winkelgasse ist sicher wieder offen", sagte Harry; er wurde nun wieder ernster. „Und das bedeutet …"  
Er und Hermine sahen einander an. Sie nickte.  
„Wir sollten planen, wie wir es anstellen", sagte sie.  
Harry stimmte ihr zu. Es würde sicher auffallen, wenn sie zu dritt von Laden zu Laden liefen und nach Horkruxen suchen würden. Sie mussten an das vorsichtig herangehen, jeden Schritt genauestens planen. Und sie sollten schnell anfangen – viel mehr Zeit durften sie nicht vertrödeln, aber den perfekten Plan zu kreieren würde wohl lange dauern.

Tatsächlich hatten sie ihn am nächsten Tag schon parat.  
Als sie gerade zur großen Halle gehen wollten, trafen sie im Korridor im ersten Stock auf Lupin. Er war zufällig bei McGonagall in Hogwarts gewesen, wie er ihnen erzählte – und in dem Moment kam ihnen die Idee: Sie schickten einfach ihn, um ihn für sie die Winkelgasse durchsuchen zu lassen. Er stimmte hoch erfreut zu und eilte zurück zu McGonagall, um es ihr mitzuteilen, bevor er sich nach London aufmachte.  
„Seltsam, wie viel Zeit der hat", meinte Ron, während sie weiter zum Frühstück in der großen Halle gingen. „Hat der Orden keine Beschäftigung für ihn?"  


„Ich denke, seine Hilfsbereitschaft hat andere Gründe", sagte Hermine. „Er will sich wohl ablenken."  
„Ablenken?", fragte Harry. „Wovon?"  
„Es läuft doch offensichtlich nicht so gut mit Tonks", antwortete Hermine.  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja?"  
Hermine stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen. „Gehen wir einfach frühstücken, ja? Ich habe Hunger."  
Sie setzten ihren Weg zur großen Halle fort – bis jemand hinter ihnen Harrys Namen rief. Sie drehten sich um; McGonagall kam auf sie zugelaufen. Sie trug einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. War etwas passiert? War sie nicht einverstanden damit, dass Lupin in die Winkelgasse gehen sollte?  
„Harry", sagte McGongall erneut. „Komm bitte mit."  
Harry bewegte sich nicht. „Ich allein?"  
„Ja, du allein!", drängte McGonagall. „Bitte!"  
Irritiert sah Harry zu Ron, dann zu Hermine. Beide zuckten nur die Schultern. Harry tat dasselbe, dann nickte er McGonagall zu, die sich daraufhin umdrehte und loslief. Harry folgte ihr. Sie gingen durch einen Korridor nach dem anderen und Harry glaubte zu wissen, wohin McGonagall ihn führte: In ihr Büro.  
Kurz darauf standen sie tatsächlich vor der Tür, die zu McGonagalls Büro führte.  
„Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich dich hergebracht habe", sagte McGonagall  
_Nein, gar nicht_, dachte Harry genervt, aber er nickte nur.  
„Jemand möchte mit dir sprechen. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum, aber es scheint wichtig zu sein."  
„Wer möchte mit mir sprechen?", fragte Harry. Er dachte an Viridian; oder, noch schlimmer, an Scrimgeour. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Aber McGonagall nannte ihm einen völlig anderen Namen.  
„Florean Fortescue."  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie bitte?"  
„Floren Fortescue, der Besitzer von –"  
„Ich weiß schon, wer er ist, Professor", sagte Harry hastig, „aber warum möchte er mit mir sprechen?"  
„Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht genau." McGonagall öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro. „Geh hinein und finde es selbst heraus."  
Für einige Augenblicke sah Harry McGonagall einfach nur an, ohne sich zu bewegen. War 

das vielleicht ein Scherz? Sehr lustig war er nicht, aber einfallsreich. Aber wieso sollte sie ihm das erzählen, wenn es nicht wahr war? Genauso sehr musste er aber denken – _wieso wollte Florean Fortescue sich mit ihm unterhalten_?  
„Könnte ich dich bitten, dich zu beeilen?", fragte McGonagall. „Heute ist eine ganze Horde Kobolde an der Schule, die mich wegen irgendetwas sprechen möchten - wer weiß, was die anstellen, wenn man sie zu lange allein lässt."  
_Was soll's_, dachte er, und beschloss, McGonagalls Rat zu befolgen und herauszufinden, was Fortescue von ihm wollte. Er betrat das Büro, McGonagall schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Sie war nicht mit ihm eingetreten, es würde also eine Unterhaltung unter vier Augen werden.  
Harrys Blick fiel sofort auf die Person, die auf einem Stuhl vor McGongalls Schreibtisch saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er erkannte die große Figur sofort wieder, obwohl der Mann eindeutig um einiges hagerer geworden war, seit er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Florean Fortescue drehte sich um; als er Harry sah, breitete sich sein Mund in ein Lächeln aus, das die rosigen Stellen auf seinen Wangen erreichte.  
„Hallo, Harry. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen!"  
Er stand auf und hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Nachdem Harry sie geschüttelt hatte, holte Florean seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er zeichnete einen Sessel in die Luft; Sekunden darauf landete dieser Sessel klappernd auf seinen vier Beinen. Harry setzte sich und Florean nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz.  
„Es freut mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen, Mr Fortescue", sagte Harry; und obwohl er sich eigentlich wirklich freute, war er zu verwirrt, um es so klingen zu lassen.  
„Oh, nennen Sie mich Florean!" Er kicherte. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte zu Ihnen Harry gesagt, wenn ich nicht von Ihnen erwarten würde, mich auch beim Vornamen zu nennen?"  
„Nein – also, ich – ich weiß nicht genau." Harry erkannte, wie blöd das klingen musste, was er gesagt hatte, und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie von mir wollen, Florean."  
„Verständlich", gab Florean zurück. „Nun, ich bin aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier."  
„Der wäre?", fragte Harry.  
„Ich möchte Sie um Hilfe bitten."  
Harry stutzte. „Um Hilfe? Mich?"  
„Ja", sagte Florean. „Aber bevor ich Ihnen Genaueres erkläre, sollten Sie eines wissen." Florean machte eine Pause; er atmete tief ein und aus, räusperte sich – und sagte dann: „Ich bin der letzte lebende Nachfahre Gryffindors."  
Harry spürte, dass seine Augen sich weiteten. „W-_was_?"  


Florean lächelte. „Ich meine das ernst. Godric Gryffindors Blut ist in mir."  
„Was – aber – wie –", stammelte Harry. „Wieso weiß das niemand?"  
Florean hob die Schultern. „Meine Familie hat nie viel Wind darum gemacht. Aber der Stammbaum der Fortescues geht bis auf Gryffindor zurück, das ist nachgewiesen. _Fortes Fortuna Juvat_, unser Familienmotto – _das Schicksal bevorzugt die Mutigen_." Er zwinkerte.  
Harry konnte nicht sofort antworten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendetwas daran, dem Nachfahren Godric Gryffindors gegenüberzusitzen, ließ ihn erstarren. Er wusste nicht, was; Blut war ihm eigentlich egal. Aber das hier war ein wahrer Gryffindor, nicht nur vom Wesen her … Der Erbe Gryffindors, so wie der Erbe Slytherins …  
War Florean Fortescue die Lösung für den Krieg mit Voldemort?  
„Sie scheinen ja ganz schön baff zu sein", sagte Florean, offensichtlich erheitert.  
„Ich – also, ich weiß nicht genau, was ich sagen soll." Harry atmete tief durch. „Wieso – wieso erzählen Sie mir das? Also, jetzt? Wieso nicht schon früher? Und – und wo waren Sie eigentlich, als Sie verschwunden waren?"  
„Viele Fragen, wenig Zeit." Florean seufzte. „Ich erzähle Ihnen das erst jetzt, weil ich vorher keinen Grund dafür gesehen habe. Ich habe nie jemandem davon erzählt, also wusste ich nicht, warum Sie es wissen sollten, auch wenn ich Sie schon immer gerne mochte. Als Sie damals Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen haben …" Florean grinste breit. „Spätestens seit dem Tag fand ich Sie toll. Deshalb hab ich Ihnen auch im Sommer darauf mit Ihren Schularbeiten geholfen. Wissen Sie das noch?"  
„J-ja, das weiß ich noch", sagte Harry; jetzt verstand er auch, warum er sein Eis nicht hatte bezahlen müssen. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber – Moment." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen habe?"  
Florean schmunzelte. „Mein Urgroßvater hat es mir erzählt."  
„Ihr Urgroßvater?" Harry verstand zuerst nicht – dann fiel seine Kinnlade herunter. „Sie meinen doch nicht etwa –?"  
„Dumbledore?" Florean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der ist nicht mein Urgroßvater. Dexter Fortescue, ein anderer ehemaliger Schulleiter. Er hängt direkt hinter der Vitrine des Schwerts von Gryffindor."  
Harry erinnerte sich. Er hatte schon öfters mit dem Porträt eines ehemaligen Schulleiters gesprochen, den Dumbledore Fortescue genannt hatte – und als Hermine das Schwert aus seiner Vitrine genommen hatte, hatte der Schulleiter dahinter sie boshaft angeblickt! Und – und ja, es war Fortescue, er erinnerte sich!  
„In der Zeit, in der ich weg war", fuhr Fortescue fort, „war ich auf der Suche nach etwas. Ich 

musste es so aussehen lassen, als wäre ich entführt worden, damit das Ministerium mir nicht hinterher schnüffelt und mir lästige Fragen stellt. Ich arbeite gerne allein, wissen Sie." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich habe also etwas gesucht – und genau das, was ich gesucht habe, ist der Grund, warum ich jetzt hier bei Ihnen bin."  
Harry hörte zu; er fühlte sich aufgeregt, gespannt.  
„Es gibt da ein Erbstück der Familie", sagte Florean, „das verloren gegangen ist, vor einiger Zeit. Es ist vermutlich gestohlen worden. Und ich nehme an, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer es gestohlen hat."  
Harry spitzte seine Ohren – er war genau der gleichen Meinung wie Florean. Allerdings vermuteten sie dies wohl aus zwei unterschiedlichen Gründen.  
„Was ist das für ein Erbstück?", fragte Harry, plötzlich nicht mehr aufgeregt, weil er mit einem Gryffindor sprach, sondern konzentriert, bei der Sache. „Was für ein Gegenstand, meine ich?"  
„Eine Rüstung", sagte Florean. „Godric Gryffindors Rüstung, versteht sich."  
Harry nickte. _Ja, versteht sich, versteht sich natürlich …_ Eine Rüstung – ein äußerst unauffälliger Gegenstand, weil sie vermutlich eine von vielen war, aber ein Erbstück von Godric Gryffindor; im Besitz einer Familie, die niemandem von ihrer Abstammung erzählt hatte, und von dieser Familie vor einiger Zeit gestohlen. Klang das nicht wie ein perfekter Horkrux?  
„Wann wurde die Rüstung gestohlen?"  
„Das können Sie sich vielleicht denken." Florean verengte seine Augen. „In der Zeit, in der Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden gewesen ist. Man weiß, dass er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als uns die Rüstung abhanden gekommen ist, vermutlich in London aufgehalten hat."  
Harry hielt es fast nicht mehr aus – er _musste_ Ron und Hermine davon erzählen! Aber vorher musste noch einiges geklärt werden.  
„Warum kommen Sie damit zu mir?", fragte Harry. „Warum jetzt?"  
„Ich habe erfolglos nach der Rüstung gesucht", erklärte Florean. „Ich will sie unbedingt zurück. Ich mochte sie als kleiner Junge so gerne, wissen Sie? Sie bedeutet mir viel, und ich will sie nicht in den Händen dieses Monsters wissen. Aber ich kann die Rüstung einfach nicht finden – und vor kurzem musste ich dann an Sie denken. Immerhin haben Sie auch das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen."  
Harry zögerte; so einfach war das aber nicht. Glaubte Florean wirklich, Harry könnte einfach in den Hut greifen und die Rüstung zurückholen? Er wollte gerade antworten und Florean das sagen – da klopfte jemand an der Tür. Verwirrt entschuldigte sich Harry bei Florean, dann 

stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. Verständnislos erkannte er, wer da geklopft hatte: Hermine.  
„Was ist denn? Hat McGonagall euch nicht erzählt, mit wem ich mich hier unterhalte?"  
Es rutschte ihm raus, bevor er bedenken konnte, dass Hermine und Ron ja noch gar nichts von Floreans Blutlinie wussten.  
„Ja, schon." Hermine schien gar nicht empört darüber zu sein, dass er sie so angefahren war. Ihre Stimme war seltsam hoch; als wäre sie aufgeregt, würde diese Aufregung aber unterdrücken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. „Ich dachte nur, du würdest es gerne wissen – Nevilles Mutter ist gestorben."  
Es dauerte kurz, bis Harry verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Oh", sagte er dann – und hasste sich augenblicklich für diese unangebrachte erste Reaktion. Er dachte daran, wie er Neville damals im St. Mungos getroffen hatte; er hatte so glücklich ausgesehen, als seine Mutter ihm das Kaugummipapier in die Hand gedrückt hatte … „Oh, das ist – das ist furchtbar!"  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber – das war noch nicht alles." Sie schien sich sammeln zu müssen: Sie schluckte, schloss die Augen – und sagte: „Sein Vater ist aufgewacht. Und er wiederholt andauernd _deinen_ Namen."

Tief unter der Erde war ein Raum – mehr eine Halle – eine riesige Halle. Betrat man sie, so stand man erst einmal am Anfang von etwas, das wie ein langer Flur aussah. Bogen um Bogen aus braunem Marmor führte den Flur entlang, an dessen Ende eine Treppe hinunter führte zum Hauptteil der Halle. Dort ragten Schlangenstatuen aus dem Boden, und Bilder hingen an den Wänden, Porträts von Männern und Frauen, deren Augen seltsam funkelten. Und ganz hinten, am anderen Ende der Halle, war etwas noch viel Merkwürdigeres als das Glänzen in den Augen der gemalten Menschen: Eine Mauer, die scheinbar aus nichts als grünem Licht bestand. Eigentlich war es gar nicht mehr innerhalb der Halle; man sah es nur durch das offene Tor an der Wand. Aber direkt dahinter, da war sie, diese kuriose Mauer, die so aussah, als würde sie sich bewegen. Man musste wissen, worum es sich dabei handelte, um es richtig beschreiben zu können.  
Und der Dunkle Lord wusste, was es war. Er selbst hatte schon derartige Schutzzauber angewandt.  
Der Dunkle Lord verfluchte denjenigen, der diese Schutzmauer da hingestellt hatte, verfluchte ihn mit allem Hass und allem Zorn, den er aufbringen konnte. Aber lange würde sie nicht mehr stehen, die Mauer. Dafür würde er sorgen.  
Aber noch wusste er nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Deswegen war er hier: Gerne 

verbrachte er Tage in dieser Halle, versuchte Flüche und Gegenzauber, aber nichts half. Und jedesmal, wenn er sich von seinen Todessern entfernte, um diesen Raum unter der Erde aufzusuchen, nahm er etwas mit sich. Etwas, das ihm Kraft und Antrieb zu geben schien – war es der Geruch?

Der Dunkle Lord stand unter einem der Bögen in dem Flur, und vor ihm, direkt beim Treppenabgang, war ein großer, schwarzer Kessel. Die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, war gewaltig. Und furchtbar unangenehm. Aber das war dem Dunklen Lord egal, er ertrug es – denn es würde sich lohnen.  
Als Dämpfe von dem roten Gebräu, das in dem Kessel brodelte, aufzusteigen begann, hob er seine Arme. Die Dämpfe schlangen sich um ihn, wie seine treue Nagini es so oft tat. Aber es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl – ein grausames Kitzeln, das er unter anderen Umständen nie zugelassen hätte. Aber bald, wenn der Trank fertig war, wenn die Dämpfe endlich auch ihre Wirkung zeigen würden …  
Das Kitzeln konnte er ertragen, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte.


	33. Kapitel 32: Schlangenzungen

– KAPITEL ZWEIUNDDREISSIG –

**Schlangenzungen**

Fred erwachte mit einem lauten Keuchen. Er hatte wieder einmal den Traum gehabt. Den grauenvollen Albtraum, der ihn Nacht für Nacht plagte, seit er hier war. George … er starb wieder und wieder, rief um Hilfe und starb, bettelte ihn um Hilfe an – und starb …  
Er stellte fest, dass er wieder in der Ecke saß, in die er sich meistens zurückzog. Sich einfach nach hinten fallen zu lassen und an beiden Seiten Wand zu spüren, das war ihm jetzt wichtig. Das gab ihm Halt. Halt, den er hier sonst nirgendwo finden konnte.  
Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wo er war. Es war ein dunkler, kalter Keller, so viel stand fest. Ein Verlies, nur hundertmal schlimmer als die Kerker von Hogwarts. Meistens konnte er nicht mal einen Meter weit sehen, denn kaum hatten sich die Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt, musste er sie vor Erschöpfung schließen. Und dann war es nicht etwa noch dunkler – die Schwärze, die hier den Raum füllte, übertraf das Innere seiner Lider bei weitem. Es war unglaublich. Es war furchteinflößend … Vor allem, weil er in der Dunkelheit andauernd die letzten Bilder sah, an die er sich noch von vor seinem Aufenthalt hier erinnern konnte. Dieses Gesicht … _sein_ Gesicht. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf – das war der Ort, an dem er lebte! Und da war noch ein Gesicht – das verhasste Gesicht von _Snape_. Er hatte ihn in dieses Verlies geführt. Kerkermeister, egal, wo er war, wie es schien. Woanders als unter der Erde sollte sich dieses dreckige Schwein auch nicht sehen lassen.  
Wie lang saß er jetzt schon hier fest? Wochen? Monate? Jahre? Oder vielleicht doch nur Tage, oder Stunden? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Hier unten gab es so etwas wie Zeitgefühl nicht. Aber wenigstens war er nicht völlig allein. Nein, da war nicht nur die Wache, die von Zeit zu Zeit kam und ihm Wasser und etwas zu essen brachte – er konnte diese Person nie sehen, sie trug vermutlich ein Licht, das ihr niemand sehen konnte. Hier unten waren noch andere Gefangene. Mindestens zwei, da war er sich sicher – einen hörte er hin und wieder laut atmen und weinen. Aber mit dem anderen Gefangenen hatte er sich schon öfters unterhalten. Er war mehr als überrascht gewesen, ausgerechnet sie hier anzutreffen. Sie war eine Weile nach ihm eingesperrt worden. Oder vielleicht auch erst vor ganz kurzem, möglicherweise vor wenigen Minuten, er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Sie saß in der Zelle direkt neben ihm. Wenn es denn Zellen waren. Fred war sich nicht ganz sicher, worin er festsaß.  
Als sie erklärt hatte, was mit ihr geschehen war und warum ausgerechnet sie von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, geschnappt worden war, hatte Fred alle Hoffnung verloren. Wenn diesem Monster das gelungen war, dann hatte der Orden keine Chance mehr  


Ein quietschendes Geräusch riss Fred aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sein Gesicht nach rechts, auch wenn er nichts sehen konnte, denn er wusste, woher das Geräusch gekommen war. Jemand hatte die Tür geöffnet, die zu diesem Kerker führte. Und jetzt kamen Schritte die Treppe hinunter. Bekam er schon wieder etwas zu essen? Er war sich sicher, erst vor kurzem gegessen zu haben … Aber schließlich hatte er kein Zeitgefühl mehr.  
Doch die Wache schien nicht zu ihm zu kommen. Fred hörte, wie ein anderes Verlies geöffnet wurde. Eine schwache, krächzende Stimme stammelte etwas.  
„Ruhig", zischte eine andere Stimme – das musste die Wache sein. Fred erkannte die Stimme nicht, auch wenn ihm irgendetwas sagte, dass er sie schon einmal gehört hatte. „Du hast etwas zu tun."  
Das Gittertor wurde wieder geschlossen, die Schritte entfernten sich. Die Wache war aber nicht allein – es waren eindeutig vier Füße, die da gingen, das eine Paar langsam und schleifend, das andere alle paar Sekunden anhaltend, wahrscheinlich, um auf den schwachen Gefangenen zu warten. Als die Tür zufiel, wandte sich Fred um.  
„Was da wohl wieder abgeht?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
„Sicher nichts Gutes", antwortete die Stimme von Tonks.

Es war eisig kalt im St Mungos Hospital. Harry blickte zu Ron und Hermine hinüber. Sie saßen eng beieinander, hatten ihre Arme umeinander gelegt; die Eifersucht versetzte ihm einen grausamen Stich mitten ins Herz. Wenn Ginny doch bloß hier war …  
Im Grunde genommen war sie ja hier. Allerdings in einer anderen Abteilung.  
Als Harry Hermines Worte verstanden hatte, war ihm erst nicht klar gewesen, was er tun, wie er reagieren sollte. Dann – wie von einem Geistesblitz getroffen – hatte er sich von Florean Fortescue verabschiedet, hatte ihn gebeten, ihr Gespräch später fortsetzen zu können, und war dann mit Hermine in die große Halle gelaufen, wo McGonagall ihr zufolge gerade sein sollte. Sie hatten sie überredet, sie ins St Mungos gehen zu lassen, und als sie mit Ron hatten abreisen wollen, war Ginny hinzugekommen, die alles mit angehört hatte.  
„Ich will Bill sehen!", hatte sie gerufen, und schon waren sie zusammen in das grüne Kaminfeuer gesprungen – und im Krankenhaus wieder herausgekommen.  
Ginny war nun in dem Stockwerk, in welchem Verletzungen durch magische Geschöpfe behandelt wurden. Die Heiler wollten Bill einfach nicht gehen lassen, es sei zu gefährlich, sagten sie. Harry wusste nicht einmal genau, was mit ihm los war. Im Moment interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig.  
Er, Ron und Hermine warteten außerhalb der Tür, hinter welcher Neville nun zusammen mit 

seiner Großmutter und seinem Vater war. Und lange warteten sie schon – mindestens zwei Stunden, wenn Harry richtig schätzte. Sie hatten weder Neville noch einen seiner Verwandten schon gesehen, aber eine Heilerin hatte sie hier her geführt, als sie nach den Longbottoms gefragt hatten.  
Nevilles Vater … Frank Longbottom … _Sein Vater ist aufgewacht. Und er wiederholt andauernd_ deinen _Namen_ … Hermines Worte hallten in seinem Kopf, hinterließen dort aber keinen Sinn. _Seinen_ Namen? Wieso seinen? Frank Longbottom kannte ihn nicht einmal! Er war nur wenige Stunden, nachdem Harry Voldemorts Avada Kedavra überlebt hatte, in die Verrücktheit gefoltert worden, also konnte er Harrys Namen gar nicht so gut kennen! Und doch erinnerte er sich daran … hatte den Namen über so viele Jahre in seinem gequälten Kopf gespeichert gehabt …  
Neville musste es schrecklich gehen. Ja, sein Vater war aufgewacht – aber er wollte nicht mit seinem Sohn, sondern mit Harry Potter reden, dem berühmten Harry Potter! Und seine Mutter war gestorben, und beides am selben Tag … Nevilles ohnehin schon furchtbares Schicksal hatte eine noch viel schlimmere Wendung genommen.  
Endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Harry stand sofort wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, Ron und Hermine taten es ihm gleich. Die Gestalt, die den Flur betrat, konnte Harry beinahe nicht ertragen, so verstört, _endlos_ verstört wirkte sie. Nevilles Großmutter trug einen Gesichtsausdruck, der an eine extreme Version von Luna Lovegood erinnerte. Als wüsste sie gar nicht, wo sie war, _wer_ sie war. Der Mund kaum merklich offen, die Augen geweitet wie in schrecklicher Angst, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, was das verrückte Aussehen nur noch verstärkte. Der Adlerhut auf dem fassungslosen, geschockten Kopf war das i-Tüpfelchen. Man hätte beinahe Angst vor dieser Frau empfinden können in diesem Moment, in dem sie da durch die Tür trat.  
„Tot", sagte sie nur. „Tot. Tot. Tot."  
Harry erstarrte. Meinte – meinte sie Alice Longbottom, Nevilles Mutter? Oder – oder konnte es sein, dass …  
Augusta Longbottom brach zusammen, fast noch im Türrahmen. Sie fiel zu Boden und begann zu schreien, tat nichts als schreien.  
„MEIN SOHN! MEIN EINZIGER SOHN!" Sie stützte sich auf ihre Knie, warf den Kopf in den Nacken; Harry sah zu, wie gelähmt von dieser Situation, dieser unvorstellbaren Szene. „WIESO? _WIESO_?"  
_Ja, wieso?_, dachte Harry.  
Hinter Mrs Longbottom kam eine weitere Person durch die Tür. Es war eine der Heilerinnen 

in ihren weißen Umhängen. Sie lächelte Harry, Ron und Hermine mitfühlend zu – vermutlich hielt sie sie für Angehörige. Dann bückte sie sich und griff Mrs Longbottom unter die Arme. Sie hatte einige Mühe damit, sie hochzuheben – aber Harry war einfach nicht imstande, ihr zu helfen, sich zu bewegen.  
„_Sie verstehen nicht_!", hörte Harry Mrs Longbottom jetzt der Heilerin zu zischen. „_Sie können gar nicht verstehen –_ dreimal!_ Dreimal haben sie Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, getrotzt, dreimal haben sie gegen ihn gekämpft und sind mit dem Leben davongekommen! _Dreimal!_ Und dann – dann –_"  
„Schon gut, Madam", sagte die Heilerin, als sie Mrs Longbottom an Harry vorbeiführte; er hätte verstehen können, wenn Nevilles Großmutter diese Frau für diese Worte an Ort und Stelle zusammengeschlagen hätte.  
„GAR NICHTS IST GUT!" Mrs Longbottom riss sich von der Heilerin los. „SIE WERDEN STERBEN! SCHRECKLICH LEIDEN! ALL DIE TODESSER, FÜR DAS, WAS SIE MEINEM SOHN ANGETAN HABEN!"  
Harry hätte gerade einmal Zeit gehabt, einmal zu blinzeln, als Nevilles Großmutter auch schon verschwunden war. Die Heilerin verschränkte empört die Arme.  
„Also sowas!", rief sie und sah zu Harry. „Wem man auch helfen will, jeder wehrt sich! Wie auch immer – Sie sollten zurück in die Schule gehen, Ihr Freund ist bestimmt noch nicht bereit, mit euch zu reden." Dann eilte sie zurück in den Krankensaal.  
Harry stand steif da, als wäre er festgewachsen. Wohin Mrs Longbottom wohl disappariert war? Ob es der Hass und die Wut, die sie in diesem Moment empfunden hatte, ihr möglich gemacht hatten, direkt zu Voldemort zu gelangen, um sich gleich an der Quelle zu rächen? Für die alte Frau hoffte Harry, dass es nicht so war … Aber das war nicht das, was ihn im Moment interessierte.  
Frank Longbottom war tot. Frank Longbottom, der seinen Namen andauernd wiederholt hatte, seit seine Frau gestorben und er scheinbar aus seiner Verrücktheit erwacht war. Und Neville war hinter dieser Tür zusammen mit seinem toten Vater.  
„Sollen wir reingehen?", drang Hermines unsichere Stimme an sein Ohr. Er drehte sich zu ihr und Ron um, sah in ihre besorgten Gesichter. Um wen waren sie besorgt? Um Neville? Oder doch eher um _ihn_?  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er nur. Er war sich sicher, dass die Heilerin Recht gehabt hatte. Neville wollte jetzt sicher allein sein.

Der nächste Morgen kam mit einem kalten und trüben Wind, der laut heulte und an den 

Fensterläden rüttelte. Harry wachte mit einem Mal auf, als ein lautes Klirren durch sein Schlafzimmer hallte. Als er sah, dass der Wind sein Fenster aufgeschlagen und den Wasserkrug vom Tisch geworfen hatte, ließ er sich zurück in sein Bett fallen. Um die Scherben konnte er sich später auch kümmern. Jetzt war er zu müde.  
Als er gestern nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er eigentlich gleich sein Gespräch mit Florean Fortescue fortführen wollen. Doch McGonagall hatte ihm gesagt, dass er wieder im Ministerium war. Er hatte nur eine Stunde Ausgangszeit gehabt – offensichtlich saß er in Untersuchungshaft. Als Harry McGonagall erklärt hatte, wie dringlich es war, dass er sich mit Florean unterhielt, hatte sie versprochen, ein weiteres Treffen mit dem Minister zu engagieren. Harry hoffte, dass sie das mittlerweile getan hatte.  
Er wollte sich wieder hinlegen, in dem tiefen Schlaf versinken, in dem es keine Sorgen gab, aber er kam nicht weit. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer flog auf. Er plagte seinen Körper gerade wieder hoch, als sie gegen die Wand krachte, abprallte und Hermine, die eben eingetreten war, ins Gesicht fiel.  
„Kannst du nicht ohne so eine Ankündigung reinkommen?", knurrte Harry müde. Dann sah er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck. Er erstarrte – sie wirkte entsetzt, aufgerüttelt – als wäre etwas geschehen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.  
„Malfoys", sagte sie mit knappem Atem; offensichtlich war sie gerannt. „Wieder aufgetaucht!"  
Sofort war Harry wach.  
„_Was_?"  
„Ich glaub's auch kaum!" Das war Rons Stimme. Eine Sekunde später stand er neben Hermine, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Saßen die doch einfach in ihrem Haus rum!"  
„_In ihrem Haus_?" Harry sprang aus seinem Bett und lief zu seinem Schrank.  
„McGonagall zufolge schon", sagte Hermine, während Harry – der Bequemlichkeit halber – einfach seinen Umhang aus dem Schrank zog und ihn über seinen Schlafanzug warf. „Sie meint, die Sensorzauber, mit denen der Orden das Malfoy-Anwesen belegt hat, haben reagiert, sie wären nachsehen gegangen – und da saßen Draco Malfoy und seine Mutter im Wohnzimmer."  
„Draco und seine Mutter?" Harry hielt inne. „Was ist mit seinem Vater?"  
„Der liebe _Lucius_ war nicht dabei." Ron schnaufte. „Der sitzt wohl mit seinem Herrn beim Kaffee."  
„Was meinst du damit?" Harry ging zwischen Ron und Hermine hindurch in ihr gemeinsames 

Zimmer, direkt zur Tür und hinaus in den Korridor im siebten Stock, gefolgt von den anderen beiden. „Soll das heißen, Draco und seine Mutter haben sich von Voldemort abgewandt?"  
„Klingt zumindest so ähnlich, nach dem bisschen, was McGonagall uns gesagt hat", antwortete Hermine, nun im Laufschritt und wieder keuchend. „Aber sie hat wirklich kaum etwas erzählt."  
„War ja klar", murmelte Harry leise. Und gleich darauf erinnerte er sich, dass eigentlich _er_ es gewesen war, der alles verheimlicht hatte, nicht McGonagall.  
„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Ron.  
„Na, zu McGonagalls Büro!", erwiderte Harry – bevor ihm einfiel, dass die beiden gar nicht gesagt hatten, die Malfoys wären dort. Er blieb stehen.  
„Autsch!" Ron wäre beinahe in ihn hineingerannt; er stolperte über seine Füße und fiel vornüber zu Boden.  
Harry verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich zu entschuldigen. „Wo sind die Malfoys denn?"  
„Wissen wir nicht", sagte Hermine.  
„Hättest du aber auch mal vorher fragen können", murrte Ron, während er sich hochrappelte.  
Harry stöhnte. „Wenn ihr es nicht wisst, wieso haltet ihr mich dann auf?", rief er. „Meine Vermutung ist genauso gut wie eure!"  
Dann rannte er wieder los. Er merkte, dass Ron und Hermine zögerten, aber sie kamen ihm doch hinterher.  
„Das schon", sagte Hermine, als sie und Ron ihn eingeholt hatten, „aber was willst du überhaupt von ihnen? Dich mit Draco anlegen?"  
„Keine Ahnung, was ich will", sagte Harry. „Aber es besteht doch die Möglichkeit, dass sie etwas wissen!"  
„Wieso? Tss!", stieß Ron aus. „Glaubst du, die wären mit Informationen vor Voldemort geflohen?"  
„Möglich ist alles."  
„Sprechen wir hier vom selben Malf- au! Jetzt wäre ich fast wieder gestolpert! Wieso müssen wir hier eigentlich andauernd durch die Gegend laufen?"  
Harry antwortete nicht auf diese Frage, Hermine schien es als ebenso wenig notwendig empfinden. Sie ernteten sich ein wütendes Grummeln von Ron dafür, das sie nicht verstehen konnten, aber Harry war das im Moment völlig egal. Die Malfoys stellten vielleicht nicht gerade seine größte Hoffnung dar – aber Draco hatte damals die Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken lassen, als er die Chance gehabt hatte, Dumbledore zu töten … und sie waren jetzt nicht bei Voldemort … andererseits saßen sie in ihrem eigenen Haus, von welchem sie wissen 

mussten, dass der Orden es bewachte – hatten sie also gefunden werden wollen? Hieß das, dass es eine Falle war?  
„Da wären wir!" Hermine kam als erste neben der Eingangstür zu McGonagalls Büro stehen. „Ehrlich, langsam bekomme ich Übung mit dieser Lauferei. Ich hab fast gar keine Probleme mit der Luft!"  
Langsam war Harry genervt von solchen Kommentaren. Als er dies zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, blickte er zu Hermine und sah sie grinsen – und verkniff sich schnell wieder, was er sagen wollte. Necken ließ er sich nicht, dazu war keine Zeit.  
„Was trödeln wir jetzt schon wieder rum?", fragte Ron, erschöpft und wütend klingend. Er hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen –  
„Harry! Hermine, Ron!"  
McGonagall kam vom Ende des Ganges auf sie zu. Sie bewegte sich äußerst schnell. Und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ vermuten, dass sie sie gesucht hatte – als wäre sie froh, sie endlich gefunden zu haben.  
„Kommt mit!"  
„Wohin?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Narzissa Malfoy möchte euch sprechen."  
Sie drehte sich um und lief wieder zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.  
„Wenn sie jetzt die Treppen wieder _hoch_ geht", sagte Ron, „_dann_ bin ich wahnsinnig sauer."  
Aber es blieb ihnen erspart, den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurückzulaufen. Sie folgten McGonagall zu der Marmortreppe, die in die Eingangshalle führte.  
„Narzissa Malfoy möchte _dich_ sehen?", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu, als sie die Stufen hinuntereilten. „Wieso das denn?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. Das war auch völlig richtig. Im Moment konnte er sich nicht den geringsten Reim auf das machen, was vor sich ging. Er beschloss, einfach abzuwarten. Aber zwei Fragen gab es, die er McGonagall jetzt stellen wollte.  
„Professor!", rief er, und legte noch einen Zahn zu, um mit McGonagall gleichauf zu sein. „Professor, wohin gehen wir?"  
„Narzissa Malfoy hat darauf bestanden, in dem Kerkerbüro zu warten, welches früher Professor Snape gehört hat", antwortete McGonagall, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und wandten sich nach rechts, wo noch mehr Stufen auf sie warteten – die, die in die Kerker hinab führten.  
„In – in Snapes Büro?" Harry war erstaunt – warum ausgerechnet dort? Aber das war nicht die zweite Frage, die er stellen wollte. „Nun gut – aber, Professor, was ich noch wissen wollte 

– haben Sie mit dem Minister wegen eines weiteren Gespräches mit Florean Fortescue geredet?"  
„Das habe ich, Harry." Nun sah sie ihn doch an – warf ihm einen kurzen, traurigen und zugleich zornigen Blick zu. „Der _ehrenwerte_ und _hochwohlgeborene_ Minister Scrimgeour hat beschlossen, Fortescue ein weiteres Gespräch mit dir zu verbieten."  
Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Mit so etwas hatte er schon gerechnet.  
„Er hat eine Bedingung für ein zweites Treffen gestellt", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Ich vermute, du weißt, worum es sich dabei handelt?"  
„Ich soll das Ministeriums-Maskottchen spielen."  
„Scrimgeour hat zwar nur etwas von einem Gespräch unter vier Augen zwischen ihm und dir gesagt, bevor das von dir und Fortescue stattfinden kann – aber es läuft auf genau das hinaus, was du vermutest." McGonagall rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn er nicht zufällig der Minister wäre, dann …"  
Aber ihr blieb erspart, zu verraten, was sie mit Scrimgeour anstellen würde. Sie waren bei der Tür zu Snapes Büro angekommen. Etwas an ihr gefiel Harry nicht. Als ober nicht wusste, was es war – die bloße Tatsache, zu welchem Raum sie führte …  
An Snape hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gedacht. Außergewöhnlich lange. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendwie war er stolz darauf: Es war für ihn ein Zeichen, dass er sich wirklich auf das Wesentliche konzentriert hatte, auf die Horkruxe. Denn ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum auch nur einen Tag verbringen können, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie er Snape am besten töten wurde. Aber vielleicht hatte er das ja unbewusst getan. Er traute es sich zumindest zu.  
McGonagall klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Erst frage sich Harry, warum sie anklopfte, wenn sie doch nur Narzissa Malfoy treffen würden – aber natürlich, fiel ihm dann ein, war Dracos Mutter nicht unbewacht. Als die Tür in den dunklen Kerkerraum hinein aufschwang, fand sich Harry Filch gegenüber. Er hatte sich ohnehin schon gewundert, wann er dem Hausmeister, den er in letzter Zeit so selten gesehen hatte, wieder einmal begegnen würde. Mit einem misstrauischen und hassenden Blick betrachtete er Harry (die beiden waren auf der gleichen Augenhöhe), dann trat er zur Seite und machte Harrys Sicht auf das Innere des Raumes frei.  
Er war fast komplett leer. Die Regale an den Wänden waren leer, die Fenster mit Tüchern bedeckt – für einen Moment fühlte sich Harry zurückversetzt in den Geheimraum in der Küche … Dobby …  
Aber er schüttelte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, konzentrierte sich. Da waren noch mehr Leute. Der kleine Professor Flitwick, der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, und Professor Sprout, deren argwöhnischer Blick auf etwas zwischen zwei Regalen gerichtet war. Harry 

glaubte zu wissen, was es war, aber er musste eintreten, um sicher zu gehen. Und natürlich hatte er Recht: Dort an die Wand gepresst stand eine spindeldürre, große Gestalt, deren weißblondes Haar eindeutig das eines Malfoys war. Auch der Gesichtsausdruck war unverwechselbar: Als wäre der Geruch, den Narzissa Malfoy in der Nase hätte, der schrecklichste auf der Welt.  
Und doch hat sich Narzissa Malfoy verändert. Sie war noch schmaler geworden, seit Harry sie zum ersten Mal begegnet war; ihr Kleid war an manchen Stellen zerrissen und dreckig, und ihre ganze Körperhaltung gab ihr ein so unförmiges Aussehen, dass Harry nicht einmal sagen konnte, mit welchem Tier er es besser vergleichen sollte: Mit der welligen Form einer Schlange, die ihren Körper hoch schlängelt, oder mit der ungeschickten, der des Menschen aber doch so ähnlichen Bewegungsart, die Affen an den Tag legten. Und diese Frau war so unglaublich blass, so blass war noch nicht einmal Lupin zu seinen schlechtesten Zeiten.  
„Harry Potter." Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.  
Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass es nicht notwendig war: Narzissa Malfoy kannte ihn. Aber angesichts ihres Zustandes konnte er nicht sofort etwas sagen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihr so zu begegnen. Einen Malfoy so zu sehen – er hätte erwartet, eine gewisse Freude, Zufriedenheit zu empfinden. Aber Narzissa schreckte ihn einfach nur ab.  
„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen." Narzissa löste sich von der Wand. „Dringend."  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Was denn?"  
Ihr Blick wanderte über die anderen Anwesenden. „Ich möchte allein mit dir reden."  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!" McGonagall trat an Harrys Seite. „Sie sind eine Todesserin. Wie können Sie erwarten, zu einem Gespräch allein mit _Harry Potter_ zu kommen?"  
Narzissa sah McGonagall direkt in die Augen. Sie wandte sich nicht ab. Harry glaubte nicht, dass viele Menschen McGonagalls Adlerblick so lange standhalten könnten. Aber schließlich war es doch Narzissa, die das Starren unterbrach. Sie sah nach unten und zog den linken Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch. Mit zwei großen Schritten stand sie vor McGonagall, die nicht zurückwich. Sie streckte ihren Unterarm aus. Harry verstand nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber dann erkannte er es – der Unterarm war völlig nackt.  
Da war kein dunkles Mal.  
„Ich war nie eine Todesserin", sagte Narzissa. „Und ich möchte auch keine sein. Vielleicht halte ich nichts von … _Muggelgeborenen_ …" Über McGonagalls Schulter warf sie einen Blick auf Hermine, die nicht die geringste Reaktion zeigte. „Aber mit dem Dunklen Lord will ich nichts zu tun haben."  
Harry war überrascht. Er war nicht fassungslos, aber überrascht war er doch. Immerhin hatte 

er es für selbstverständlich gehalten, dass Narzissa Malfoy eine Todesserin war, wie ihr Mann, wie ihr Sohn.  
McGonagall hingegen schien nicht überrascht zu sein. Ihr Gesicht zumindest zeigte keine Spur davon. Sie sah Narzissa einfach nur an, die Lippen fest aneinander gepresst, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.  
„Ich erlaube trotzdem nicht", sagte sie, „dass Sie ein unbeaufsichtigtes Gespräch mit Harry Potter führen werden."  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. Dachte McGonagall etwa, er könnte sich nicht gegen Narzissa Malfoy wehren? „Ich bin ja nicht allein mit ihr."  
McGonagall drehte sich zu Harry um.  
„Ron und Hermine werden auch dabei sein", fügte er hinzu. „Außerdem hat man ihr den Zauberstab doch sicher abgenommen. Es besteht keine Gefahr."  
„Harry, ein Gespräch mit Narzissa Malfoy ist etwas Anderes als ein Gespräch mit Florean Fortescue! Man kann ihr nicht trauen, du kennst ihre Familie –"  
„Ja, die kenne ich sogar sehr gut", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort, „und ich weiß auch genau, womit ich es hier zu tun habe."  
McGonagall schien etwas entgegnen zu wollen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund – schloss ihn wieder und schluckte. Dann nickte sie, erst an Harry gerichtet, dann zu Flitwick, Sprout und dem in der Ecke stehenden Filch. Sie lief ihnen voraus aus dem Raum. Filch warf die Tür hinter sich laut ins Schloss.  
„Das wäre erledigt." Harry wandte sich wieder an Narzissa und wies auf Snapes alten Schreibtischstuhl. „Nehmen Sie bitte Platz."  
Narzissa starrte ihn mit ihrem leeren Gesicht an, dann setzte sie sich tatsächlich. Harry war zufrieden damit, wie er mit der Situation umging.  
„Also – was ist das, das Sie mir erzählen müssen?"  
Narzissa antwortete lange Zeit nichts; sie sah sich im Raum um, als würde sie nach etwas suchen, und ihr Blick streifte immer wieder Ron und Hermine. Dann sagte sie: „Ich wollte doch allein mit dir reden."  
„Ich würde es den beiden später sowieso sagen." Harry lachte. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie Sie es wagen können, hier Anforderungen zu stellen. Oder wieso wir so höflich mit Ihnen umgehen. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich zu keinen drei Menschen kommen können, die so etwas wie Sie mehr verabscheuen als zu uns drein."  
„Das ist mir bewusst", sagte Narzissa unberührt, „und du kannst dir sicher sein, dieses Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."  


„Gut", entgegnete Harry, „dann könnte aber auch die Höflichkeit von beiden Seiten kommen. Ich sieze Sie nicht, weil ich Respekt vor Ihnen habe, sondern weil ich Sie als erwachsene Person betrachte, und ich bitte Sie, dasselbe mit mir zu tun."  
Narzissas Gesicht zeigte immer noch nicht die geringste Reaktion; es war wie eingefroren. „Also schön. _Mr Potter_."  
„Ja, sogar sehr schön. Nun sagen Sie endlich, was Sie sagen wollen, damit das hier beendet ist."  
Wieder zögerte Narzissa. Als würde sie alles, was sie sagte, vorher genau durchdenken. Dieses Verhalten war entnervend, aber Harry wollte es durchstehen. Möglich war es immer noch, dass sie etwas Interessantes für ihn hatte …  
„Ich bin nicht hier hergekommen, um das hier schnell zu beenden." Narzissa schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Ich habe viel durchgemacht in letzter Zeit. Ich und mein Sohn auch. Wir sind aus dem Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords geflohen und haben uns dann lange Zeit vor ihm versteckt, sind oft von seinen Todessern gesucht und gejagt worden. Draco ist verletzt, das ist der Grund, warum ich mit ihm in unser altes Haus appariert bin. Ich dachte, vielleicht ist dort noch die Heilsalbe, die ihm helfen könnte, und wenn der Orden des Phönix dort Wache halten sollte, wäre es auch schon egal, dann hilft eben der meinem Sohn."  
Harry zeigte es nicht, aber er war verblüfft von dieser Aussage. Sie schien ihren Sohn zu lieben. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Wo ist Voldemorts Hauptquartier?", fragte Hermine, aber Harry konnte in ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie auf eine Antwort nicht viel Hoffnung hatte; das Ministerium und der Orden wollten das sicher auch schon von ihr wissen.  
Narzissa hatte auch offensichtlich nicht vor, zu antworten – aber möglicherweise aus einem anderen Grund als Geheimnistuerei. Als Hermine ihre Frage gestellt hatte, war sie entsetzt aufgesprungen und zum ersten Mal zeigte ihr Gesicht nicht diese Teilnahmslosigkeit. Sie war schockiert.  
„_Du hast seinen Namen benutzt_!" Sie warf die Hände vor ihren Mund.  
„Ja, habe ich", gab Hermine zurück. „Und ich werde das auch weiterhin tun, wann immer mir danach ist."  
Narzissa blieb eine Weile stehen, die Hände vor dem Mund. Dann ließ sie sie langsam sinken. Der Geist eines Lächelns stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
„So arrogant. Du bringst nur dich und deine Freunde damit in Gefahr, kleines Schlammblut."  
Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils – sogar Harry erschrak dabei – hing ihr die Spitze eines 

Zauberstabs vor dem Gesicht.  
„_Wagen Sie es ja nicht_", knurrte Ron, „_dieses Wort zu benutzen_!"  
Narzissa schielte auf den Zauberstab, der auf einen Punkt zwischen ihren Augen gerichtet war. Harry konnte winzige Funken aus ihm sprühen sehen; und Narzissa schien sie ebenfalls zu bemerken, denn ihr Gesicht war nun ängstlich verzerrt.  
„Ron, nimm den Stab runter", sagte Hermine ruhig. Erst dachte Harry, Ron hätte sie gar nicht gehört – doch dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab tatsächlich wieder sinken.  
„Gut so." Hermine griff nach Rons Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich. „Jetzt noch einmal zu Ihnen – wo ist Voldemorts Versteck?"  
Narzissas Augen funkelten Hermine bösartig an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
Hermine stöhnte. „Ach, kommen Sie, wem wollen Sie das –"  
„Habe ich nicht vorher bewiesen", unterbrach sie Narzissa mit bebender Stimme, „dass ich keine Todesserin bin?" Sie zog wieder ihren Ärmel hoch, gab ihren Unterarm preis. „Da ist kein Mal, ich war nie wirklich in den Kreisen des Dunklen Lords! Ich war nur die Frau eines Todessers, und daher akzeptiert. Lucius hat mich in das Hauptquartier gebracht, als wir uns versteckt haben, und bis vor ein paar Monaten bin ich immer dort gewesen!"  
Harry sah ihren Unterarm nachdenklich an. Sagte sie die Wahrheit?  
„In Ordnung", sagte er, „in Ordnung, wir glauben Ihnen ja. Aber könnten Sie mir jetzt bitte mitteilen, was Sie mir so Dringendes zu erzählen haben?"  
Nur widerwillig wandte Narzissa sich von Hermine ab, das war spürbar. Aber schließlich ließ sie den wütenden Blick fallen, drehte ihren Kopf wieder Harry zu und sagte: „Es geht um etwas ganz Besonderes."  
„Um was denn?"  
„H-Harry!"  
Harry drehte sich um – und erkannte verwirrt, dass Ron und Hermine schockiert Narzissa anstarrten.  
„Was ist denn?"  
„Sie – sie –", stammelte Ron. „Hast du das nicht –?"  
„Natürlich hat er das nicht gehört!", warf Hermine ein.  
„Doch, ich hab gehört, was sie gesagt hat!" Harry verstand nicht im Geringsten, worauf sie hinaus wollten. „Was ist denn los?"  
„Darum geht es ja!", sagte Ron. „Du hast gehört, _was_ sie gesagt hat – und bist damit der einzige von uns. Du hast aber nicht gehört –"  
„– _wie_ sie es gesagt hat", sagte Hermine. „Harry, sie spricht Parsel!"  


Harry drehte seinen Kopf schnell wieder zu Narzissa um; sie saß einfach nur da, trug ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen.  
„Überrascht?", fragte sie.  
Harry ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr. „Einigermaßen", sagte er. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich spreche übrigens immer noch in Parsel", sagte sie lächelnd. „Wie gesagt, ich will mit dir – Verzeihung – Ihnen allein reden, und wenn Sie dazu nicht bereit sind, dann sorge ich eben dafür, dass Sie keine andere Wahl haben."  
Nun, da Harry näher hinhörte und sich konzentrierte, konnte er das sanfte Zischen (das alles war, was Ron und Hermine hörten) auch wahrnehmen. Er sah noch einmal zu Ron und Hermine; ihren Gesichtsausdrücken zufolge verstanden sie wirklich immer noch kein Wort.  
„Es ist trotzdem unnötig", erwiderte Harry; ihm war bewusst, dass er in gewöhnlichem Englisch sprach, aber das wollte er so, um die anderen beiden nicht auszuschließen. „Ich werde es ihnen später erzählen."  
„Gut möglich", sagte Narzissa. „Aber dann haben sie es wenigstens nicht von mir erfahren. Schlimm genug, dass ich es Ihnen erzähle."  
„Dann fangen Sie wenigstens endlich an!" Harry spürte, dass er langsam aber sicher all seine Geduld aufgebraucht hatte.  
Die letzte Spur des selbstgefälligen Grinsens verschwand von Narzissas blassem Gesicht; sie wirkte nun wieder ernsthaft – gefühllos. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ich suche nach etwas, das helfen könnte, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen."  
Harry wurde sofort hellhörig. „Ach ja?"  
„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, warum – ich weiß nicht einmal genau, was es ist. Allerdings weiß ich, wie es aussieht. Und wo es sich einmal befunden hat."  
„Sagen Sie schon!", drängte Harry; er zitterte vor Erwartung. Was, wenn Narzissa Recht hatte?  
Narzissa zögerte wieder eine Weile. Als Harry gerade der Knoten platzte und er kurz davor war, loszuschreien, redete sie endlich.  
„Der Gegenstand sieht es aus wie ein ganz gewöhnliches silbernes Medaillon."  
Kurz glaubte – hoffte – Harry, Narzissa falsch verstanden zu haben – dann gab er diese Hoffnung auf. Er ließ seinen Kopf fallen.  
„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber –"  
„Nein, Mrs Malfoy, das klingt nicht verrückt." Harry seufzte. „Sie haben Recht mit dem Medaillon, es könnte eventuell bei Voldemorts Vernichtung helfen – aber wir haben das Medaillon bereits."  
Narzissa wich erstaunt zurück. „Ihr _habt es bereits_? Aber es war doch –"  
„Sie wissen vermutlich, dass es Regulus Black gehabt hat?"  
Zuerst reagierte Narzissa überhaupt nicht, sah Harry nur wie von allen Geistern verlassen an. Dann nickte sie.  
„Nun, jetzt gehört es uns. Wir wissen alles über die Geschichte von Regulus." Harry schnaufte. „Vermutlich sogar mehr als Sie. Außer, Sie haben gehört, dass es zwei Medaillons gibt? Ja, ganz recht – ein goldenes und ein silbernes. Wir haben das silberne, aber das goldene bräuchten wir dringender. Wie auch immer …" Harry wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Wenn das schon alles war – das war doch alles, oder?"  
Narzissa verengte die Augen, aber sie nickte.  
„Gut. Dann schicke ich jetzt wieder die Professoren zu Ihnen herein. Ron, Hermine – kommt ihr?"

Nachdem Narzissa Malfoy eine so herbe Enttäuschung für ihn gewesen war, wollte Harry nicht noch einmal einen solchen Reinfall erleben. Er hatte jetzt genug davon. Ständig irgendwo Hoffnung zu sammeln, bevor ihm diese Hoffnung sofort wieder zerstört wurde. Aber da gab es ohnehin noch eine Rechnung, die offenstand – er musste das Ministerium dazu bringen, Fortescue ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihm zu erlauben, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen.  
Und das war nun auch sein – wie er es gerne nannte – Hauptprojekt. Das klang so wunderbar unschuldig, so unwichtig, wie in der Schule. Er hatte gedacht, das würde ihm vielleicht den Stress ein bisschen nehmen. Natürlich hatte er sich geirrt, den Druck, der auf ihm lastete, spürte er trotzdem.  
Aber wenigstens wirkte der Versuch, ein zweites Gespräch mit Florean Fortescue in die Wege zu leiten, nicht ganz so hoffnungslos wie die Suche nach den Horkruxen. Hermine war nach eigener Aussage kurz davor, etwas zu finden, das bewies, dass das Ministerium das Treffen von Harry und Florean zulassen _musste_.  
„Das einzige Problem sind die widrigen Umstände", sagte sie zu ihm, als sie am Nachmittag eines sonnigen Maitages im Raum der Wünsche saßen. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie: „Das Kriegsgeschehen. Einige Regeln und Gesetze werden dadurch über den Haufen geworfen. Bestimmte Erlasse könnte das Ministerium schon vorweisen, um Florean von dir fernzuhalten – oder umgekehrt, dich von ihm. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin kurz davor, einen Ausweg zu finden!"  
Dann lief sie los, um in der Bibliothek weiter zu forschen. Harry hatte nichts gesagt, aber ihm war Hermines Gesichtsausdruck natürlich aufgefallen. Und der verriet, dass sie nicht ganz so nah an einer Lösung dran war, wie sie behauptete.  
Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche wurde wieder geöffnet.  
„Na, ist dir noch was eingefallen?", fragte Harry, bevor er hinsah. Als er das aber tat, erkannte er, dass nicht Hermine eingetreten war; es war McGonagall.  
„Oh – guten Tag!"  
„Guten Tag, Harry. Darf ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"  
„Natürlich, kommen Sie herein!" Harry wies auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Setzen Sie sich!"  
„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig", sagte McGonagall. „Ich bin nur hier, um Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen."  
Harry fiel in seinen Sessel zurück. „Gute oder schlechte Nachrichten?"  
„Gute. Es sind wieder zwei Vermisste aufgetaucht."  
Harry starrte McGonagall ungläubig an. „Schon wieder?"  
„Ja. Seltsam, nicht wahr?"  
„Das können Sie wohl sagen …" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wer ist es diesmal?"  
McGonagall atmete tief und lange aus; dann sagte sie: „Mr Ollivander und Cornelius Fudge."  
„Ollivander und Fudge?" Harry nickte. „Das ist gut!"  
„Ja", sagte McGonagall. „Aber deshalb bin ich nicht zu dir gekommen. Ollivander und Fudge sind beide direkt vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert und befinden sich nun im Schloss – und, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Ollivander möchte sehr, sehr dringend mit dir sprechen."


	34. Kapitel 33: Der zerbrochene Zauberstab

– KAPITEL DREIUNDDREISSIG –

**Der zerbrochene Zauberstab**

Das Licht in der kleinen Zelle war dämmrig, die Temperatur kühl. Kein Ton war zu hören. Narzissa war sehr dankbar dafür. Es wäre natürlich noch besser, wenn es ihnen erlaubt gewesen wäre, das St. Mungos aufzusuchen, aber sie wollte einmal nicht zu viel verlangen. Sie war immerhin doch eine gesuchte Verbrecherin, auch wenn sie nie etwas getan hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn …  
Aber Draco ging es gut, das war der Hauptsache. Hier lag er auf diesem kleinen, unbequem wirkenden Bett, das ihnen das Zaubereiministerium zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so furchtbar blass, und seine Stirn fühlte sich nicht mehr so heiß an. Als das Fieber nachgelassen und Draco erste Anzeichen von sich gegeben hatte, dass er langsam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, hatte die Erleichterung ihr für kurze Zeit das Gefühl gegeben, sie würde schweben.  
Ihr armer Sohn … Lange hatten sie es geschafft, sich erfolgreich vor den Todessern zu verbergen. Waren auf Bergen, in Wäldern, in leerstehenden Häusern untergetaucht, hatten für fast eine Woche sogar als Muggel verkleidet gelebt, bevor sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatten. Sie hatten kaum Magie benutzt, um nicht aufgespürt zu werden. Und es hatte alles im Endeffekt doch nichts genützt. Es war eben doch ein Fehler gewesen, in die Nähe von Spinner's End zu flüchten. Klar, dass nicht nur der Orden des Phönix, sondern auch der Dunkle Lord dieses Gebiet beobachten ließ …  
Es war Bellatrix gewesen, die Draco mit diesem schrecklichen Fluch getroffen hatte. Ihre eigene Schwester … unglaublich, zu welchen Taten Menschen in diesem Todesser-Verein getrieben wurden. Gottseidank hatte sie ihren Sohn da herausziehen können. Nein, für ihn war es noch nicht zu spät. Am allerwenigsten jetzt, wo sie sich im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums befanden.  
Narzissa fragte sich, ob sie sich und ihren Sohn nicht vielleicht sogar unbewusst aus genau diesem Grund in ihr Herrenhaus gebracht hatte: Um gefunden zu werden. Narzissa könnte nun alles erklären, dass sie gar keine Todesserin war, dass Lucius sie zu den Treffen geschleppt hatte, zu dem Dunklen Lord. Dass Draco einfach nur einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dass er in Wirklichkeit auf _ihrem_ Pfad wanderte, nicht auf dem seines Vaters … Dass er sie _gerettet_ hatte, als ihr eigener Mann sie hätte umbringen sollen! Draco und sie könnten ein neues Leben beginnen, sie könnten eine nette Frau für Draco finden, den Namen Malfoy in den Dreck werfen und unter dem noblen und ehrenwarten Namen der Blacks ihr weiteres Dasein verbringen!  
Ja, endlich lief alles, wie es sollte …  
Sie fühlte nur ein kurzes Ziehen in ihrem ganzen Körper, bevor sie bewusstlos von ihrem Stuhl fiel und auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Dass die Tür geöffnet worden war, hatte sie nicht mitbekommen.

Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken, während er McGonagall zum Krankenflügel folgte. In seinem Kopf war ein regelrechtes Durcheinander: Gesichter und Wörter jagten einander, und er versuchte, sich ein klares Bild von allem zu machen. Ollivander wollte mit ihm sprechen … Florean Fortescue, Narzissa Malfoy und jetzt Ollivander … seltsame Zufälle. So lange hatte niemand ihm helfen können, und dann das?  
„Ein kurzes Wort der Warnung noch."  
Harry sah hoch. Sie hatten den Krankenflügel schnell erreicht. McGonagalls Miene hatte etwas Ernstes, etwas Missmutiges an sich, das Harry ganz und gar nicht angenehm war.  
„Mr Ollivander war lange fort. Er hat sicherlich – viel durchgemacht. Sehr viel." Sie räusperte sich. „Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum er jetzt – nun – etwas verstört wirkt."  
Harry stutzte. „Verstört?"  
„Er zittert die ganze Zeit, spricht nicht in ganzen Sätzen." McGonagall schloss die Augen, als könne sie das Bild, das ihr durch den Kopf gegangen war, nicht ertragen. „Ich habe mich nur eine Viertelstunde mit ihm unterhalten, aber die hat gereicht, um mir zu zeigen, dass man mit Ollivander irgendetwas angestellt haben muss. Ich bitte dich daher, vorsichtig mit ihm umzugehen, Harry." Dann hob sie eine Hand und legte sie, zu seiner Überraschung, auf seine Schulter. „Ollivander scheint etwas zu wissen, Harry. Und er könnte hilfreicher sein als Florean Fortescue oder Narzissa Malfoy, so, wie ich ihn einschätze. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."  
Sie nahm die Hand wieder weg, schenkte ihm ein letztes, aufmunterndes Lächeln und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei, den Korridor entlang und verschwand um die Ecke.  
Harry stand noch eine ganze Weile außerhalb des Krankenflügels, vor der großen Tür. Er war unentschlossen, fühlte sich ein bisschen unsicher. Ollivander war verstört, aber McGonagall nahm an, dass er ihm mehr helfen könnte als Florean und Dracos Mutter es geschafft hatten … in so kurzer Zeit kamen ihm drei Personen zu Hilfe … Konnte da alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen?  
_Ach, komm schon_, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _sei doch nicht so paranoid._  


War er das wirklich? Paranoid? Vermutlich. Aber er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als er die Tür öffnete und den Krankenflügel betrat.  
Schon oft war Harry hier gewesen, aber meistens selbst als Patient. Immer wieder hatte er sich verletzt, wenn nicht beim Quidditch, dann beim Kampf gegen Voldemort, oder beim Verscheuchen hunderter Dementoren. Aber was ihm nun hier begegnete, waren keine Schüler, denen bei derartigen Dingen etwas passiert war. Stattdessen fand er etwas vor, das erklärte, warum McGonagall sich vorhin so seltsam benommen hatte.  
Abgesehen von einem Bett, deren Vorhänge vorgezogen waren, war nur ein weiteres besetzt. Und das von einer Gestalt, die Harry nie erkannt hätte, hätte er nicht um ihre Identität bescheid gewusst. Zusammengekauert wie ein kleines Kind, mit den Armen um die aufgestellten Knie geschlungen, und mit Fingernägeln so lang wie Voldemorts Finger und dreckiger als Professor Sprouts, saß der Mann da. Offensichtlich hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm noch nicht in neue Kleidung helfen können, denn das schwarze Gewand, das er trug, war zerrissen und schmutzig, voller Schweißflecken und mit völlig ausgefransten Ärmeln. Die grauen Haare, beinahe so lang wie Dumbledores, hingen an allen Seiten um den Kopf herab, verdeckten aber nicht genug, um dem Betrachter den größten Schreck zu ersparen: Die weit aufgerissenen, erschreckend vernebelten Augen, und die Ringe darunter, so tief und schwarz, dass sie Harry an die Schlucht erinnerten, in die Dobby gefallen war.  
Harry konnte Ollivander zittern sehen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, einfach zu gehen. Madam Pomfrey war nicht hier, er könnte unbemerkt verschwinden. Er hatte nicht unbedingt Angst vor Ollivander, Angst würde er das nicht nennen – aber er war mehr als entsetzt. Und er glaubte nicht, dass er mit Ollivander vernünftig reden könnte. Nicht, wenn er so aussah.  
Aber er hatte einen Moment zu viel damit verschwendet, unentschlossen herumzustehen.  
„Harry."  
Durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels, mit weit aufgerichtetem Oberkörper und selbstsicheren, schnellen Schritten, trat Percy. Er bedachte Harry mit einem gefassten und eisernen Blick, wies auf Ollivander und nickte bedeutungsschwer. Als wolle er Harry mitteilen, dass er nun mit Ollivander sprechen könnte. Percy schien den Ernst der Lage verstanden zu haben, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich selbst immer noch für mindestens genauso wichtig wie diese Situation hielt.  
Während Percy wieder durch die Tür verschwand, wandte sich Harry an Ollivander zurück – und stellte erschrocken fest, dass Percys Stimme ihn aufgeweckt zu haben schien. Aufgeweckt war vielleicht das falsche Wort, immerhin hatte der Zauberstabmacher nicht 

geschlafen; aber es war offensichtlich, dass er Harry erst jetzt wahrnahm. Sein Gesicht war auf ihn gerichtet, er starrte ihn mit seinen übergroßen Augen an. Langsam nahm er die Hände hinunter. Harry musste schlucken und sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzuatmen. Ollivanders Wangen waren so tief eingesunken, dass sein Gesicht wirkte, als wäre es nichts als ein besonders dünner Schädel, über den weißes Leder straff gespannt war. Denn seine Haut war fast weiß: Schon früher war er blass gewesen, doch nun schien nicht mehr viel zu fehlen, bis er genauso glänzend und durchsichtig war wie ein Geist.  
„Mr Potter", flüsterte Ollivander. Seine trockenen Lippen bewegten sich kaum. „Mr … Potter?"  
Harry nickte, und als Ollivander daraufhin lange schwieg, sagte er: „Ja, der bin ich." Er wagte es nicht, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, also wartete er ab.  
Aber Ollivander wartete offenbar auch auf etwas. Sein Körper zitterte nun deutlicher; seine Augen wanderten zwischen dem Bett mit dem vorgezogenen Vorhang (hinter welchem vermutlich Cornelius Fudge lag), der Tür, durch die Percy gekommen und gegangen war, und Harry hin und her. Als würde er es nicht gut finden, dass sich noch andere in ihrer Nähe befanden, und würde deshalb nichts sagen.  
Dann endlich blieben die riesigen Augen auf Harry ruhen.  
„Ich – ich – ich –", begann Ollivander zu stottern. Harry rührte sich nicht, _konnte_ sich gar nicht bewegen. „Ich – ich muss Ihnen etwas erzählen!"  
Harry nickte erneut. „Das – weiß ich bereits."  
Dann herrschte wiederum Stille. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Sie starrten einander an, und Harry war es unmöglich, sich abzuwenden. Dieses Gesicht … was hatten sie bloß mit Ollivander angestellt?  
Harry befürchtete schon, Ollivander würde gar nicht mehr reden – als er sich plötzlich bewegte. Mehr noch, er warf seine Füße über den Rand seines Bettes – und stand auf! Harry sah entsetzt zu, wie Ollivanders lange, dürre Beine hastige Schritte auf ihn zu taten. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Mann ihm zu nahe kam – er hob schon den Fuß, um zurückzuweichen – da hörte Ollivander selbst auf, zu laufen. Er ging sogar zurück; nein, er _fiel_ zurück, als wäre er an etwas abgeprallt, und stieß ein leises, entsetztes Krächzen aus.  
„Mr Ollivander!", rief Harry, als der Zauberstabmacher zu Boden ging. Jetzt war es ihm egal, wie Ollivander aussah, oder wie er sich verhielt. Jetzt sah er nur einen verletzten Mann, der seine Hilfe brauchte, und eilte nach vor.  
„Nein!"  
Harry blieb sofort wieder stehen.  


„Nein!", wiederholte Ollivander, und seine Stimme klang auf einmal wieder seltsam normal und geistesgegenwärtig. „Nein, kommen Sie nicht näher, bitte!"  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Ich kann es Ihnen auch einfach so sagen." Ollivander richtete sich auf stand langsam und zitternd auf. Schließlich stand er wieder fest auf beiden Beinen und fixierte Harry mit seinem Blick. Seine Augen hatten sich wie seine Stimme verändert – sie waren nun kleiner und weniger vernebelt, gefasst und klar.  
„In Ordnung", sagte Harry, erstaunt, aber glücklich über die plötzliche Veränderung. „Erzählen Sie es mir."  
Ollivander schwieg für einige Sekunden. Wieder musste Harry befürchten, er würde nichts verraten – aber dann begann er endlich, zu sprechen.  
„Vor über einem Jahr", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, „bin ich von dem Dunklen Lord entführt worden. Ich habe seit damals in seiner Gefangenschaft gelebt. Es ist mir nicht gut ergangen, wie man mir ansieht."  
Harry hörte mit steigender Neugier zu. Irgendwie klangen diese Worte, als hätte Ollivander sie auswendig gelernt.  
„Allerdings habe ich zwei Dinge herausfinden können, die für Sie wichtig sind, Mr Potter. Können Sie sich vorstellen, _warum_ der Dunkle Lord mich entführt hat?"  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Vielleicht – vielleicht wegen Ihres Wissens über Zauberstäbe?"  
„Ganz recht", sagte Ollivander. „Aber der genaue Grund ist noch spezieller, Mr Potter – ich sollte dem Dunklen Lord einen _zweiten_ Zauberstab anfertigen. Sein erster ist zerbrochen."  
„Sein erster ist –" Harry wollte die Worte eigentlich nur wiederholen – aber dabei wurde ihm ihre Bedeutung klar.  
„– zerbrochen, exakt", beendete Ollivander den Satz.  
Aber Harry hörte das schon kaum noch. In seinem Kopf wurde etwas deutlich: Jetzt, wo Voldemort einen neuen Zauberstab hatte, benutzten sie keine Geschwisterstäbe mehr. Es war ihnen nun möglich, gegeneinander zu kämpfen!  
„Das ist noch nicht alles, Mr Potter."  
„Ich – was?" Harry kam aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Verzeihen Sie, ich – ich war kurz geistig nicht anwesend." Ja, das konnte man so sagen. „Es – es gibt also noch etwas, das Sie mir sagen wollen?"  
„Ja", sagte Ollivander. „Etwas beinahe noch Wichtigeres." Ollivander atmete tief ein und aus, als müsse er sich auf das vorbereiten, was er gleich preisgeben würde. „Mr Potter … ich weiß, 

wo das Geheimversteck des Dunklen Lords sich befindet."  
Harry wagte es nicht, seinen Ohren zu glauben. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich kenne den genauen Ort, wo das Geheimversteck des Dunklen Lords zu finden ist."  
Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Aber er hörte zu, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

Als er den Krankenflügel verließ, stand sein Mund immer noch offen. In seinem Kopf herrschte komplettes Chaos. Er wusste es jetzt. Wusste, wo Voldemort war … Was sollte er tun? Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen einzigen Horkrux zerstört, und nur einen gefunden. Sollte er das Versteck trotzdem stürmen? Vielleicht war ja _dort_ ein Horkrux. Wenn Voldemort dort war, dann konnten sie in dem Versteck sogar ganz sicher zumindest ein Horkrux finden … Und, vielleicht, wenn er mit dem ganzen Orden kam … vielleicht könnten sie einige Todesser fangen. Voldemort dazu zwingen, sich ein anderes Versteck zu suchen. Aber war das gescheit? War es nicht besser, das Haus einfach nur bewachen zu lassen, zu warten, bis alle Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört waren, und dann dort an Ort und Stelle Voldemort zu töten? Er wusste es einfach nicht …  
„Harry."  
Harry sah hoch. McGonagall stand neben ihm.  
„Ich habe hier auf dich gewartet", sagte sie. „Ich bin vor einigen Minuten hier her zurückgekehrt, ich muss einfach wissen, was Ollivander dir erzählt hat."  
In diesem Moment fasste Harry einen Entschluss. „Ollivander hat mir gesagt, wo Voldemort sich versteckt hält."  
Daraufhin wurde Harry Zeuge einer der wohl erstaunlichsten Verwandlungen, die McGonagall jemals vollzogen hatte: Ihre sonst so ernste und strenge Miene wurde zu einer fast komisch fassungslosen Grimasse.  
„Er hat – er hat dir …" McGonagall blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Aber – Harry, sag mir sofort, wo das ist!" So schnell, wie sie verschwunden waren, kamen der strenge Gesichtsausdruck, die unglaublich dünnen Lippen zurück. Sie hob die rechte Hand und stellte ihren Finger in einer drohenden Geste auf. „Ich warne dich, Harry, wenn du wieder mit deiner Geheimniskrämerei anfängst –"  
„Ich will es Ihnen doch erzählen", unterbrach sie Harry, ohne auf McGonagalls Haltung einzugehen. „Ich möchte, dass der gesamte Orden Hermine, Ron und mich dorthin begleitet. Ich hoffe, dass der Orden so viele Todesser wie möglich einsperren kann und es meinen Freunden und mir ermöglicht, das Haus zu durchsuchen."  
McGonagall war so überrascht, dass sie nicht nur nicht antwortete, sondern nicht einmal die 

Hand sinken ließ. Sie starrte Harry ungläubig an, bis sie endlich die Fassung zurückgewann.  
„Oh", sagte sie da nur. „Nun – das ist gut." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass du wieder allein dort hin willst. Diesmal hättest du meine Erlaubnis aber definitiv nicht bekommen."  
„Kein Problem", sagte Harry grinsend, „diesmal möchte ich den Orden mit Sicherheit dabei haben."  
„Gut. Also; wo ist das Versteck?"  
Harry antwortete nicht sofort; er wusste, dass McGonagall nicht unbedingt gefallen würde, was er jetzt sagen musste. Aber schließlich sagte er es ihr: „Im Haus der Familie Riddle."  
McGonagall nickte, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. „Im Haus der –" Dann hörte sie auf zu nicken. „Im _Haus der Familie Riddle_?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Aber Harry, Tonks hat sich damals in diesem Haus umgesehen. Dort ist nichts!"  
„Ich habe das Haus der Riddles bisher auch aufgrund Tonks' Aussage einfach vergessen", sagte Harry, der mit dieser Reaktion von McGonagall gerechnet hatte. „Aber offensichtlich hat sie sich geirrt. Nicht, dass sie eine schwache Hexe ist, aber – Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass Voldemort Wege kennen muss, sein Hauptquartier vor einer einzelnen Hexe zu verbergen!"  
McGonagall schien verblüfft über Harrys Logik zu sein. Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er genauso verblüfft war. Diese Idee war ihm gerade erst gekommen.  
„Nun gut", sagte McGonagall. „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten dem in jedem Fall nachgehen. Dann – aber Moment einmal!" Sie war schon dabei gewesen, sich umzudrehen, wandte sich nun aber wieder mit starrem Blick an Harry. „Wenn du sagst, dass ihr das Haus durchsuchen wollt – dann meinst du damit doch nicht, dass ihr nach ihm – nach – nach _Voldemort_ selbst sucht, oder?"  
„Nein. Wir suchen etwas anderes." Eigentlich, dachte Harry, konnte er es ihr sogar erzählen – der Orden könnte ihm da wohl auch helfen. „Voldemorts Schlange, Nagini. Können Sie den Mitgliedern des Ordens bitte sagen, sie sollen Nagini töten, wenn sie ihnen begegnet? Das wäre sehr wichtig."  
„Die Schlange?", fragte McGonagall. „Nun – wieso nicht. Wollen Sie mir erklären, warum – warten Sie …" McGonagall sah Harry eindringlich an. „Ist diese Schlange etwa – ist _sie_ Voldemorts Horkrux? Oder einer von seinen Horkruxen?"  
Harry seufzte. Jetzt war es ja doch egal – es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, es zu leugnen. Eigentlich hatte es nie Sinn gemacht, solche Informationen McGonagall vorzuenthalten. Warum er solche Dinge immer erst spät erkennen musste, wusste er auch nicht …  


„Also gut", sagte McGonagall, die Harrys Seufzen als eine Bestätigung verstanden zu haben schien. „Ich werde den Orden zusammenrufen und alle Mitglieder in Gruppen einteilen – der größte Teil wird sich natürlich um die Todesser kümmern, während ein paar von uns direkt nach Voldemort suchen werden, und einige weitere werden euch bei der Jagd nach der Schlange unterstützen. Das Ministerium werden wir nicht einschalten. Wenn sie sich im Nachhinein einmischen und sich beschweren, dass wir ihnen nichts gesagt haben – dann sind wir eben nur einem unbegründeten Verdacht nachgegangen und hielten es nicht für angebracht, den Minister wegen einer möglichen Nichtigkeit zu stören." McGonagall zwinkerte ihm zu; etwas, das man selten von ihr zu sehen bekam.  
„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. Ihm gefiel McGonagalls Plan tatsächlich äußerst gut.  
„Ich schlage vor, du holst inzwischen Hermine und Ron. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns in –" McGonagall machte eine kurze Pause „– einer Viertelstunde in der Eingangshalle."  
„Einverstanden."  
„Gut." McGonagall drehte sich um, blieb aber kurz stehen. Über ihre Schulter sagte sie zu Harry: „Heute Nacht werden wir erfolgreich sein, Harry. Ich denke, heute Nacht wird es endlich einmal soweit sein."  
Dann ging sie los. Harry wartete keine Sekunde länger und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er wollte nicht zurück in den Raum der Wünsche, sondern in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch befand.  
Er behielt Recht: Er fand Hermine an einem der hintersten Tische des Lesebereiches in der Bibliothek. Noch während er auf sie zulief, rief er ihren Namen, und sie sah hoch.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, und als er näher kam und sie ihn genau sehen konnte, fügte sie erschrocken hinzu: „Ist etwas passiert?"  
Harry warf sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Ollivander!", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Er ist wieder aufgetaucht und hat mir verraten, dass Voldemorts Zauberstab zerbrochen ist! _Und_ wo Voldemorts Geheimversteck ist!"  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich; die unangenehme Erinnerung an Ollivanders Augen kam dabei wieder zurück. „_Was_?"  
„Geh bitte zu Ron", flüsterte Harry weiter, ohne Genaueres zu erklären, „und nimm ihn mit in die Eingangshalle, wir treffen uns dort mit McGonagall. Zusammen mit dem Orden gehen wir zu Voldemorts Versteck. Keine Fragen jetzt!", zischte er, als Hermine den Mund öffnete. „Hol bitte einfach Ron!"  
Hermine zögerte – dann aber sagte sie, „Okay. Was machst du in der Zwischenzeit? Oder gehst du direkt in die Eingangshalle?"  


„Ich laufe hoch in den Raum der Wünsche und hole meinen Tarnumhang. Nur für den Fall." Welchen Fall auch immer er damit meinte; einen bestimmten hatte er zumindest nicht im Kopf.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zu dem Flur vor der Bibliothek, mussten sich dann aber trennen, da sie durch unterschiedliche Geheimgänge am schnellsten zu ihren Zielen kommen konnten. Harry verließ die versteckte Treppe ganz in der Nähe des Raums der Wünsche, stürmte hin und in sein Zimmer und öffnete seinen Koffer. Als Passwort dafür hatten sie sich _Great Hangleton_ ausgedacht, weil es der echte Name des Dorfes war, in dem Harrys Eltern gestorben waren, und die meisten wussten nicht einmal von dem falschen Namen Godric's Hollow, geschweige denn von dem echten. Sehr witziger Zufall, dass sie nun in das Gegenstück von Great Hangleton zurückkehren würden.  
Den Tarnumhang in der Umhangtasche, machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Er erreichte gerade den zweiten Stock, als jemand nach ihm rief. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine, die auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er sie. „Du solltest doch Ron holen!"  
„Hab ich getan", erwiderte sie, „und er hat gesagt, dass er noch seinen Zauberstab aus dem Raum der Wünsche holen muss. Ich hätte gedacht, ihr trefft euch dort, aber das war ja scheinbar nicht so."  
„Nein. Egal – komm jetzt, er wird schon noch zu uns stoßen."  
„Ja", sagte sie, während sie gemeinsam die Stufen hinunter liefen, „aber Harry –"  
„Was denn?"  
„Ich denke – wir sollten reden."  
„Worüber denn?"  
„Bleib doch mal stehen!"  
„Sicher nicht", entgegnete Harry. „Wir haben es eilig."  
Hermine stöhnte. „Na gut. Aber dann antworte mir trotzdem, ja?"  
Harry zögerte. „Ja."  
„Gut. Also –" Sie hielt ihn an der Hand, um ihn zu bremsen, und ging um einiges langsamer weiter. „Kommt dir das nicht komisch vor?"  
„Was denn?", fragte Harry, bemüht, sie nicht anzuschreien. Warum hielt sie ihn und sich selbst auf?  
„Ständig tauchen Vermisste auf!", sagte Hermine. Sie sah ihn dabei so eindringlich an, als wolle sie ihm etwas per Gedankenübertragung klar machen, und wäre beinahe über eine Stufe gestolpert. „Und drei davon wollen dringend mit dir reden – und alle drei geben dir wichtige 

Hinweise, wie Voldemort zu besiegen ist! Denkst du nicht, dass das eine Falle sein könnte?"  
„Eine Falle?" Harry stieß einen leisen Lacher aus. „Voldemort schickt mir Boten, die mir sagen, wie ich ihn bezwingen kann? Das ist seine ausgeklügelte Falle?"  
„Vielleicht! Vielleicht füttert er dich mit _falschen_ Informationen!"  
„Was? Aber –" Harry schluckte; war er vielleicht doch nicht so paranoid gewesen? Hatte er Recht gehabt, an der plötzlichen Hilfe zu zweifeln? … Nein. Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! „Fortescue konnte mir doch nicht mal sagen, wo die Rüstung ist, also kann ich auch auf keine Falle reinfallen!", meinte er. „Narzissa hat uns etwas verraten, was richtig ist – nur leider wussten wir es schon. Warum sollte Voldemort Narzissa schicken, um uns mitzuteilen, was eines seiner Horkruxe war? Und wenn er Ollivander mit einer Lüge geschickt hat, dann ist das eine sehr schlechte Lüge; ihm müsste klar sein, dass ich mit dem ganzen Orden ins Riddle-Haus einfallen werde, und da würden wir doch sofort sehen, dass dort nicht sein Hauptquartier ist. Was sollte ihm das denn bringen?"  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Harry!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, offensichtlich verzweifelt; als hätte sie ganz genau erklärt, worauf sie hinaus wollte, und er würde es einfach nicht verstehen. „Ich kann nicht wie Voldemort denken. Glücklicherweise."  
„Und denk doch mal dran – sein Zauberstab, _zerbrochen_!" Hermines letzten Kommentar ignorierte er einfach. „Das heißt, er und ich könnten uns nun duellieren!"  
„Und das ist so toll, ja?"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du denkst, ich habe keine Chance."  
„Nein, so meine ich das nicht", erwiderte Hermine, unbeeindruckt davon, dass Harry ein verletztes Ego vorgespielt hatte. „Andererseits hast du wirklich keine Chance, das muss dir ja klar sein. Voldemort war im Duell sogar Dumbledore fast ebenbürtig."  
„Aber nur, weil Dumbledore Voldemort nicht töten wollte!"  
„Ja, schon …"  
„Ich will jetzt nicht mehr diskutieren. Wir sind hier." Sie standen nun in der Eingangshalle; vom Orden war noch niemand zu sehen, und auch von Ron war weit und breit keine Spur. „Du hast Ron doch gesagt, dass wir uns hier treffen –?"  
„Ja, hab ich!", rief Hermine, ihr Gesicht wutverzerrt. Harry schreckte zurück; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine so – _laut_ reagieren würde. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt. „Denkst du etwa, ich würde mit Ron nicht sprechen können? Natürlich kann ich mit Ron sprechen!"  
„Äh, schon klar – Entschuldigung", sagte er, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wofür er sich entschuldigen sollte.  


Hermines Miene veränderte sich. Plötzlich sah auch sie schockiert aus, als hätte sie nun erkannt, dass sie übertrieben auf Harrys Worte reagiert hatte.  
„Harry, es tut mir Leid", sagte sie; dann seufzte sie. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid."  
„Schon gut." Harry konnte nicht anders – er musste grinsen. „Ich schätze, deine Probleme verlangen nach einem sensibleren Verstand als meinem?"  
Hermine lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch nur halbherzig. „Passender hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können. Vor allem nicht höflicher."  
„Da seid ihr ja!"  
Harry und Hermine drehten sich zu der großen Treppe um. Ron lief auf sie zu, keuchend und schnaufend.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst auch im Raum der Wünsche, Harry!", sagte er, nachdem er erst einmal tief eingeatmet hatte.  
„Ich war eben sehr schnell", erwiderte Harry, „aber das ist jetzt ganz egal. Wo bleibt denn – ah, da ist sie ja!"  
McGonagall kam nun ebenfalls die Treppe herab gerannt. Im Gegensatz zu Ron hatte sie aber überhaupt keine Atemprobleme: Als sie bei den drein ankam, war sie konzentriert und gefasst, scheinbar zu allem bereit.  
„Ich habe mit dem Orden gesprochen", sagte sie leise, obwohl außer ihnen niemand in der Eingangshalle zu sehen war. „Es ist alles vorbereitet. Wir werden das Schulgelände verlassen und von Hogsmeade aus disapparieren. Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout bleiben hier, um die Lage in der Schule zu sichern und für die Schüler da zu sein. Hagrid wartet bereits mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern in Little Hangleton – er und seine Frau sind unterwegs gewesen, und ich habe leider seinen Ausflug verkürzen müssen."  
„Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Hermine.  
„Wir werden uns nun direkt in Voldemorts Hauptquartier begeben, Hermine", sagte McGonagall zu ihr. „Hagrid könnte sehr nützlich werden, wenn die Todesser alle gemeinsam angreifen."  
Hermine nickte und Harry verstand McGonagalls Standpunkt ebenfalls: Als Halbriese hatte Hagrid eine zähe Haut und seine unglaubliche Kraft, wenn auch nichtmagisch, konnte sicher eine große Hilfe dabei sein, wenn es darum ging, ein paar Todesser zu fangen.  
„Folgt mir", sagte McGonagall, bevor sie den drein voraus durch das Flügeltor auf die Ländereien trat. Sie eilten ihr hinterher den Pfad entlang, der zu dem Eingang des Schlossgeländes führten. Harry blickte hinüber zum See; Dumbledores Grab und Dobbys Denkmal waren deutlich zu sehen. Er musste sich schnell wieder abwenden. Jetzt durfte er 

nicht sentimental werden, er musste bei der Sache bleiben.  
McGonagall entriegelte das Eingangstor mit ihrem Zauberstab. Etwas in Harry regte sich, als er über die Schwelle hinaus auf die andere Seite trat, das Gelände verließ. Nun tat er wieder etwas, etwas Großes und Wichtiges … Es fühlte sich großartig an.  
„Weiter müssen wir nicht gehen", sagte McGonagall, als sie Hogsmeade beinahe erreicht hatten. Sie standen noch außerhalb des Dorfes, neben einem kleinen Wald. „Wir disapparieren hinter den Bäumen."  
Sie stellten sich hinter die Bäume.  
„Jeder von euch weiß genau, wo Little Hangleton ist?", fragte McGonagall.  
„Ich werde mich sicherheitshalber an Hermine halten", sagte Ron, und ergriff mit einem Lächeln Hermines Hand. Sie errötete kaum merklich; aber als sie über ihre Scham hinaus besonders versuchte, sich auf McGonagall zu konzentrieren, und diese so entschlossen anstarrte, dass sie etwas erschrocken zurückblickte, musste Harry kichern.  
„Wir sollten direkt auf der Spitze des Hügels zwischen Great Hangleton und Little Hangleton landen", sagte McGonagall nach einigen Sekunden, wobei ihre Augen hin und wieder zu der immer mehr verkrampfenden Hermine hinüber wanderten. „Gleich neben dem Friedhof, so ist es abgemacht. Dort werden uns alle erwarten. Seid ihr bereit? Gut, auf drei … Eins – zwei – drei!"  
Nur einen kurzen Moment später öffnete Harry schon wieder seine Augen und blickte auf eine völlig andere Umgebung. Vor ihm erstreckten sich ein langer Gitterzaun, dahinter die blattlosen Bäume. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, stand auf dem Berg zwischen Little Hangleton und Great Hangleton. Aber wo waren die anderen? Er drehte sich um – und konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben.  
Er konnte nur schätzen, aber es sah so aus, als wären an die fünfzig Zauberer und Hexen vor ihm versammelt. Ron und Hermine standen neben ihm, mit Gesichtsausdrucken, die so verwundert wirkten, wie er sich fühlte. McGonagall hingegen hatte sich schon zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern begeben. Sie schüttelte die Hand von Moody, der zwischen Lupin und Bill stand. Neben Bill waren Mr und Mrs Weasley, und dahinter erkannte Harry Daedalus Diggle und Hestia Jones. Da waren Charlie und Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, der über allen anderen türmte, und sogar Arabella Figg. Die anderen kannte Harry nicht, aber er glaubte, einige von ihnen schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
„Proudfoot und Lamish sind schon unten postiert?", fragte McGonagall gerade Moody, als Harry, Ron und Hermine näher herantraten.  
„Jawohl", murrte Moody. „Wo Tonks ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Remus ebenso wenig."  


Harry wandte sich an Lupin; er hatte ihn schon in vielen Verfassungen gesehen, aber so niedergeschlagen, wie er jetzt aussah, war er noch nie gewesen.  
„Da können wir jetzt nichts machen", sagte McGonagall. „Es wird Zeit. Das Riddle-Haus befindet sich fast noch auf diesem Berg hier, wir müssen also nicht direkt ins Dorf, daher werden wir auch nicht so auffallen. Außerdem – wenn Professor Trelawney hier leben kann und den Dorfbewohnern nicht auffällt, dann könnten wir noch hundert Leute mehr zu der Stürmung einladen, zusätzlich noch zwanzig Elefanten herholen und die Hymne von Hogwarts singen, während wir den Berg hinunter spazieren."  
Sie und Moody führten die anderen den Weg entlang. Harry war immer noch erstaunt, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen gekommen waren. Während Ron von seinen Eltern begrüßt wurde und Hermine vorsichtig ein Gespräch mit Lupin begann, ließ sich Harry einfach nur von seinen Füßen den Berg hinab leiten, wieder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigen. Denn in einem war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher: Reichten all diese Leute hier wirklich? Denn Voldemort hatte mindestens genauso viele Todesser auf seiner Seite – und er selbst war ein fähigerer Magier als jeder einzelne von denen, die sich nun auf dem Weg zum Geheimversteck Voldemorts machten …  
Schon nach einer kurzen Weile kam das Haus in Sicht. Über den Bäumen erschien die Spitze des hohen Gebäudes wie ein großer schwarzer Finger, der ihnen den Weg wies. Moody drehte sich um und sagte zu den Ordensmitgliedern: „Begebt euch auf eure Position."  
Harry sah zu, als mehr als die Hälfte der Zauberer und Hexen entweder über den Zaun kletterten und in dem Dickicht aus Bäumen verschwanden, oder den Weg weiter hinunter liefen, bis sie bei dem Haus ankamen und sich näher an es heranschlichen. Zurück blieben, abgesehen von Harry, Ron und Hermine, nur Lupin, Moody, Hagrid, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Hestia Jones und vierzehn andere, die Harry nicht kannte.  
„Wir sind eure Leibgarde", sagte Moody zu Harry. „Wir helfen euch dabei, die Schlange zu finden. Lupin wird mit euch nach dem Vieh Ausschau halten und den Weg bestimmen, während wir anderen euch mit unseren Zauberstäben – oder mit unseren Körpern verteidigen und den Weg freimachen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten.  
„Wir nehmen an, dass sich die Schlange höchstwahrscheinlich bei ihrem Herrchen aufhalten wird", sprach Moody weiter. „Wenn wir also tatsächlich bis zu dem Tier vordringen, dann sind wir von allen hier in der größten Gefahr. Ist euch das bewusst?"  
Wieder nickten Ron und Hermine, und Harry sagte: „Ja, ist es."  
„Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass heute jemand verletzt wird oder sogar stirbt, und –"  


„Es reicht jetzt, Alastor!", warf Mrs Weasley ein.  
„Die Kinder müssen wissen, was auf sie zukommt!"  
„Wenn du immer noch glaubst, dass sie das nicht ohnehin schon tun, dann kennst du die drei hier überhaupt nicht", sagte Lupin. Harry stellte besorgt fest, dass er genauso am Boden zerstört klang, wie er aussah.  
„Also gut." Moody drehte sich um. „Wir betreten das Haus durch den Vordereingang. Folgt mir."  
Das taten sie. Und wie sie ihm folgten: So entschlossen hatte Harry Ron, Hermine, Mrs Weasley, Hagrid und Bill noch nie gesehen. Vor allem Mrs Weasley überraschte ihn; nicht einmal äußerste sie Unbehagen darüber, dass ihre Söhne in die Sache verwickelt waren. Lupin aber schien mit den Gedanken anderswo zu sein, weit, weit weg.  
Sie erreichten nun das Haus. Groß und kalt stand es da, mit seinen zerschlagenen Fenstern und den Efeuverwachsenen Wänden. Es wirkte verlassen. Aber das täuschte … Ob Tonks sich auch von der Erscheinung des Hauses hatte täuschen lassen? Wo war sie eigentlich?  
Sie gingen nun durch den Vordergarten. Moody nickte zwei Zauberern zu, die hinter einem hohen Busch warteten. Die beiden rannten zu der Eingangstür, gefolgt von einem weiteren Zauberer und einer Hexe, die wie aus dem Nichts von beiden Seiten auftauchten. Angeführt von Moody lief die kleine Gruppe ebenfalls zur Eingangstür. Fast eine halbe Minute standen sie nur da und warteten, und Harry wusste nicht, worauf. Auf ein Geräusch? Auf ein Zeichen?  
„JETZT!", brüllte Moody dann plötzlich. Und dann brach die Hölle aus.  
Einer der Zauberer, denen Moody zugenickt hatte, hob die Tür mit einem Zauber aus den Angeln. Er und seine drei Kollegen stürmten hinein, gefolgt von der Suchtruppe. Als hätten sie es schon oft geprobt, positionierten sich die neunzehn Beschützer um Harry, Ron, Hermine und Lupin so, dass die vier vor jedem Angriff sicher waren, die einen mit dem Blick zur Decke gerichtet, die anderen zu Boden oder aber gerade aus. Der Nachteil war, dass Harry genauso wenig sehen konnte, wie die Todesser ihn.  
In dem Haus roch es merkwürdig, es stank nach … etwas Totem. Nach verwesendem Fleisch.  
„Hier ist niemand!", rief ein Ordensmitglied aus von irgendwo her.  
„Hier ist niemand!", echote es aus einer anderen Richtung.  
Mehrmals wurden diese Worte wiederholt, bis schließlich nur noch „Niemand!", „Niemand!", „Niemand!" gerufen wurde. Harry stand nur da und wartete ungeduldig, bis endlich etwas geschah. Dann –  
„Hier ist jemand! Eine – eine alte Frau!"  
„Es könnte eine Verkleidung sein!", bellte Moody zurück.  


„Sie – sie scheint tot zu sein!"  
Es war verblüffend, dass immer noch keines der Ordensmitglieder, die Harry sehen konnte, seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ.  
„Niemand!", hallte es dann wieder aus einem anderen Raum; das war Mr Weasley Stimme. „Wir haben jetzt alles durchsucht. Elf Geheimgänge, drei versteckte Kerkerräume, aber alles hier leer. Da ist nur noch ein Tunnel, den wir nicht durchsucht haben, aber unsere Aufspürungszauber haben niemanden entdeckt."  
„_Nein_!"  
Harry hörte sich selbst schreien. Dann merkte er, wie er zu rennen begann. Er brach aus dem Kreis aus und lief, lief weiter und weiter, an Mr Weasley vorbei in den Raum dahinter. Das Haus durfte nicht leer sein – hier musste etwas sein!  
„Harry!", rief Hermine hinter ihm. Andere brüllten ebenfalls seinen Namen, und Zauber schossen an ihm vorbei, aber keiner traf ihn. Er rannte einfach weiter. Er musste etwas finden, etwas – oder jemanden!  
Das Haus schien ziemlich groß zu sein. Er lief einen Gang entlang und gelangte in eine Küche, zum Fuße einer Treppe, an ihr vorbei in einen kleinen Nebenraum, der wiederum zu einer Art Wohnzimmer führte. Er traf auf vereinzelte Ordensmitglieder, die aber zu überrascht waren, ihn anzutreffen, als dass sie etwas tun konnten. Schließlich lief Harry einfach zu der Treppe zurück, an der er vorhin vorbeigekommen war, und an ihr vorbei durch eine Tür. Nun stand er wieder vor einer Treppe – diese führte aber nach unten. Er rannte sie hinab und erreichte eine weitere Tür, die offen stand, und die einen weiten dunklen Gang entlang führte. Das musste der Tunnel sein, von dem Mr Weasley gesprochen hatte.  
Harry begann wieder, zu sprinten. Wieder schrie jemand seinen Namen. Er achtete nicht darauf, lief einfach weiter. Hier musste doch jemand sein … irgendwo, irgendjemand; Voldemort, oder die Todesser! Oder … oder etwas, ein Horkrux! Die Schlange!  
Noch lange hörte, wie jemand hinter ihm nach ihm rief, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er lief den steinigen, engen Gang entlang. Er ignorierte, dass seine Beine begannen, wehzutun, als der Weg steiler wurde, ignorierte, dass er fast außer Atem war; dass es immer dunkler wurde in dem höhlenartigen Korridor. Oder – war das sogar eine Höhle?  
Die anderen schienen die Verfolgung aufgegeben zu haben, denn sein Name hallte nicht mehr durch den Gang. Er hörte nur seine Schritte auf dem harten Boden, sein Keuchen, sein wild schlagendes Herz. Harry war sicher, dass nur noch aufgrund irgendeines Zaubers hier sehen konnte; trotz der eindeutigen Finsternis lag eine Art heller Schimmer über allem, wie Funken, die nicht als solche zu erkennen waren. Und obwohl er den Weg vor sich sehen konnte – wäre 

er beinahe gegen die Wand am Ende gerannt.  
Er bremste gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, als der magische Schimmer sein Licht auf eine felsige Mauer warf. Es war eine Sackgasse. Ganz plötzlich war sie erschienen, diese Wand, wie ein großer Stein, der einfach vor den Ausgang geschoben worden war. Es wuchs sogar Gras aus ein paar Spalten.  
Harry zögerte nicht. Er hob die Hände und legte sie auf den Stein. Er schob und drückte, zog an dem Gras, das aber nur ausriss. Nichts. Er fand nichts. Aber vielleicht – vielleicht konnte er magische Spuren finden, wie Dumbledore damals in der –  
_Die Höhle_!  
Harry erstarrte. Dieser Gang, der hier her geführt hatte … und die felsige Wand … das alles war eine Höhle. Eine Höhle wie die, wo Dumbledore und er das falsche Medaillon gefunden hatten. Nur nicht in der Umgebung von Wasser, aber … aber vielleicht wollte Voldemort einfach nicht, dass sie an zu ähnlichen Orten versteckt waren.  
Sie, seine Horkruxe.  
Das war durchaus möglich. Für Harry klang das sogar wahrscheinlich. Hatte Voldemort hier einen Horkrux versteckt? Hier, in seinem Hauptquartier, aber weit genug weg, um nicht in zu unmittelbarer Nähe zu sein, und weit genug, dass die Todesser nicht zufällig über ihn stolpern würden? Hinter dieser Wand?  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Was musste er tun? Was hatte Dumbledore getan? Sich einfach nur konzentriert? Oder gab es eine Zauberformel dafür, angewandte Magie aufzuspüren?  
_Ruhig_, dachte Harry. _Sei einfach einmal ruhig …_ Er durfte nicht so viel nachdenken, vermutlich. So, wie er das bei Dumbledore erlebt hatte, glaubte er, dass das einfach eine Sache des Gefühls war. Man musste fühlen, spüren, wo Zauberei benutzt worden war, und welche … Hermine könnte das sicher besser als er …  
Er schloss die Augen, hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt. Ob er es empfangen würde? Wie eine Fernsehantenne die Programme empfing? Wie eine Wünschelrute Untergrundquellen fand? Würde auch so sein Zauberstab reagieren, wenn er die Magie aufspürte? Er kam sich seltsam vor, irgendwie dumm. Es musste auch dumm aussehen, wie er mit ausgestreckten Zauberstab da stand, die Augen geschlossen und die Miene sicher verzerrt vor Anstrengung, irgendetwas zu spüren. Er spürte überhaupt nichts. Aber er wollte auch nicht aufgeben, kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, konzentrierte sich noch mehr – hatte er nicht vorher erst gedacht, er solle sich nicht konzentrieren? Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er da tat, und das war ihm auch noch bewusst … An anderen Tagen hätte er diese Situation wohl für lustig gehalten. Er versank tiefer in der Konzentration … Er war 

angespannt, bereit, dass etwas geschah. Was auch immer.  
Und erschrak dann trotzdem, denn mit dem, was tatsächlich passierte, hätte er nicht gerechnet: Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration, ein so lautes Geräusch, dass Harry erst glaubte, es handle sich um ein Erdbeben. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und fiel beinahe hin – der Boden unter seinen Füßen bebte wirklich! Und kleine Steine rieselten von der Decke! Wenn dieser Tunnel jetzt einstürzte …  
Aber dann bemerkte er, was geschah. Es war kein Erdbeben. Etwas Großes wurde bewegt, und das erschütterte die Umgebung: Der große Stein, der den Ausgang blockierte, wurde zur Seite geschoben. Oder schob sich zur Seite, Harry konnte es nicht sagen.  
Erst war es nur ein kleiner Spalt, durch den schales Sonnenlicht drang, das das magische Schimmern zu verjagen schien. Harry wartete mit angehaltenem Atem ab, was sich hinter der Wand befinden würde. Sie bewegte sich nur langsam; Harry wurde schnell klar, dass es kein richtiger Stein war, wie er angenommen hatte, sondern tatsächlich eine Art Mauer, die sich wie der Eingang zu einem Geheimgang in die Mauer daneben hineinschob. Als ein halbwegs breiter Spalt entstanden war, wollte Harry nicht länger warten – er schlüpfte hindurch, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand.  
Und augenblicklich wusste er, wo er war. Noch in der Bewegung hielt er an, stand mit einem Fuß in der Luft und offenem Mund da. Das war doch unfassbar …  
Er stand in der Höhle, in welche ihn der Werwolf damals in den Ferien entführt hatte!  
Mit vielem hätte er rechnen können, aber nicht damit. Es war unfassbar. Ja, das war eindeutig genau dieselbe Höhle. Harry erinnerte sich noch an die schwarzen Fackeln, die an der Wand der runden Höhle hingen. Diesmal waren sie allerdings nicht entzündet. Das Sonnenlicht reichte völlig aus, um den Raum zu erhellen. Durch den Eingang konnte Harry eine erstaunlich weite Berglandschaft erkennen, die ihm das letzte Mal entgangen war, weil es Nacht gewesen war. Und jetzt verstand Harry auch, warum der Werwolf ihn damals hier her gebracht hatte. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass der Werwolf selbst das so genau gewusst hatte.  
Diese Höhle war ein zweiter versteckter Eingang zu Voldemorts Hauptquartier!  
Harry wollte sich umdrehen, um zurückzulaufen und Ron, Hermine und Lupin zu holen – als ihm noch etwas auffiel. Da lag etwas am Boden. Erst erkannte er nicht, was es war; aus den Augenwinkeln sah es aus wie ein rosa Haufen merkwürdigen Etwas. Aber dann sah er genauer hin – und ihn traf beinahe der Schlag.  
Er betrachtete die Frau auf dem Boden, und sie starrte entsetzt zurück. Sein Auftreten musste sie so sehr überrascht haben, dass sie gestürzt war. Immerhin hatte ihre Anwesenheit bei ihm 

beinahe zu dem gleichen Ergebnis geführt. Bewegungslos und mit weit offenem Mund lag sie nun da.  
Dolores Umbridge.  
„_SIE_!", rief Harry, als er seine Stimme zurückgefunden hatte. Das schien sie wachzurütteln. Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit stand sie auf, und noch bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, drehte sie sich, ihren eigenen Stab in der Hand – und war verschwunden.  
„Harry!"  
Jemand legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter; Harry erschrak, aber als er sich umdrehte, war es nur Lupin.  
„Remus!", rief Harry. „Remus, das hier ist die Höhle, in die der Werwolf mich damals gebracht hat!" Er dachte jetzt nicht einmal daran, dass es unangebracht sein könnte, vor Lupin von Werwölfen zu reden. „Und – und Umbridge war hier!"  
Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Umbridge hat dich damals von hier abgeholt?"  
„Nein! Sie war _gerade eben_ hier! Und sie ist disappariert! Remus, ich glaube, sie wollte in das Versteck – ich glaube, sie ist eine Todesserin!"  
„Umbridge, eine Todesserin? Die ist doch viel zu sehr ins Ministerium vernarrt, meinst du nicht auch?"  
„Ich habe sie gesehen! Hier! Gerade eben! Was soll sie denn sonst hier gemacht haben?"  
Lupin überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Aber besprechen wir das nachher, wenn wir wieder bei den anderen sind. Komm jetzt bitte."  
Harry wollte sich weigern, wollte erwidern, dass sie Umbridge verfolgen müssten – dass sie sofort allen mitteilen mussten, dass sich Verräter im Ministerium befanden! Wenn Umbridge eine Verräterin war, dann sicher auch noch viele andere!  
Aber er sagte überhaupt nichts. Ließ sich von Lupin langsam den Tunnel entlang zurück führen, als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätten sie keinen Grund zur Eile. Das hier war eine so wichtige Chance gewesen … das Hauptquartier Lord Voldemorts … und was hatten sie gefunden? Eine tote alte Frau, ein leerstehendes Haus und einen Geheimgang, der zu einer Höhle führte.  
„Wir haben übrigens einen zerbrochenen Zauberstab entdeckt", sagte Lupin, als sie die Treppe erreichten, die zurück ins Haus führte. „Er ist zu Staub zerfallen, als wir ihn berührt haben."  
Harry sagte nichts dazu.

Nach dem Fehlschlag in dem Haus der Riddles ermittelte der Orden, so viel er konnte. Sie 

fanden auch einiges heraus: Aufgrund der Kerker, der magischen Schutzzauber, die bis vor kurzem noch im ganzen Haus verteilt gewesen waren, und der Essensvorräte in der Küche konnte man davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort und die Todesser tatsächlich dort gelebt hatten, aber geflüchtet waren, bevor der Orden es erreichte. Ob sie verschwunden waren, weil sie wussten, dass der Orden auf dem Weg war, oder weil sie nur zufällig rechtzeitig geflohen waren, darüber konnte man nur spekulieren.  
Bei der toten alten Frau, die man gefunden hatte – und die gänzlich gekleidet und mit Nähzeug auf dem Schoß in einem Schaukelstuhl gesessen war –, handelte es sich um Cecile, die ehemalige Freundin von Tom Riddle Senior. Offensichtlich hatte Voldemort die Leiche gut erhalten und als Inferius benützt: Im Dorf hielt jeder Cecile für die Besitzerin des Riddle-Hauses. Cecile war wohl die Tarnung, die es Voldemort ermöglicht hatte, mitten unter Muggeln zu leben.  
Umbridge war wirklich aus dem Zaubereiministerium verschwunden und nun eine gesuchte Verbrecherin. Abgesehen von ihr war auch Narzissa Malfoy wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Man nahm an, dass die beiden gemeinsam geflohen waren, um zu Voldemort zurückzukehren.  
Harry war das alles relativ egal. Sie hatten wieder nichts geschafft, das war alles, was ihm wichtig erschien. Deprimierend, aber wahr. Und was nützte es schon, es zu leugnen?  
So schnell, wie der Mai gekommen war, ging der Mai nun auch wieder seinem Ende zu. Und immer noch hatten sie nur einen Horkrux gefunden, und den nicht einmal zerstört. Jede Nacht legte sich Harry spät in sein Bett, mit Kopfschmerzen, die nichts mit einer Krankheit oder mit zu viel Anstrengung zu tun hatten. Die Schmerzen kamen einzig von seiner Frustration. Sie machten einfach keinen Fortschritt. So konnte es doch nicht immer weiter gehen!  
Tag für Tag saßen sie zu dritt im Raum der Wünsche. Während Hermine alle möglichen Bücher durchstöberte, auf der Suche nach wonach auch immer (niemand wusste es), saßen Harry und Ron da, gingen immer die gleichen Theorien und Ideen durch, oder starrten einfach nur den Kessel, das Schwert und das silberne Medaillon an. Nicht einmal mehr zum Essen verließen sie den Raum. Hauselfen, geschickt von McGonagall, daran bestand kein Zweifel, brachten ihnen morgens, mittags und abends Teller und Becher, die sich immer wieder selbst auffüllten, und die nachts wieder von den Hauselfen geholt wurden. Einer von ihnen drein war zu diesem Zeitpunkt meistens wach (sie schliefen fast nie die ganze Nacht durch), was den Hauselfen unangenehm zu sein schien.  
Aber an diesem Abend Ende Mai sollte endlich einmal Abwechslung ins Spiel kommen. Die drei saßen nun schon eine volle Stunde schweigend da, als es an der Tür klopfte. Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf, Ron hörte auf, mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs leuchtende 

Kreise zu ziehen, und Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. Sie sahen alle zur Tür, dann einander an, als wollten sie fragen, ob einer von ihnen Besuch erwartete. Es wäre wohl witzig anzusehen gewesen, denn tatsächlich schüttelten alle drei den Kopf, um zu sagen, „ich rechne mit niemandem".  
Schließlich stand Harry auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Neville!"  
Harry trat erstaunt zurück, als Neville den Raum der Wünsche betrat. Sein Gesicht war um einiges dünner, als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte, und seine Haare länger. Er wirkte auch etwas blasser, aber ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Harry dachte nach, wie lang der Tod seiner Eltern schon zurücklag … Es war ihm peinlich, dass er es nicht genau wusste.  
„Neville, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte Hermine sich sofort; sie stand sogar auf, um ihm einen vierten Sessel herbei zu hexen. Er bedankte sich und nahm Platz – er hatte noch kein einziges Mal gelächelt, seit Harry ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Und er antwortete auch nicht auf Hermines Frage.  
Harry setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin; Neville wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort an ihn. Er bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, so teilnahmslos, so desinteressiert, dass Harry es mit der Angst zu tun bekam; Neville ging es ganz offensichtlich fürchterlich.  
„Ich möchte nur ganz kurz mit dir reden, Harry." Nur Nevilles Stimme verriet, was wirklich in ihm los war: Er klang, als würde er gleich zu weinen beginnen.  
„Schieß los", sagte Harry, nicht fähig, etwas Geistreicheres von sich zu geben.  
„Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht wichtig", sagte Neville; er nahm die Augen nicht von Harry. „Aber ich hab nun mal das Gefühl, du solltest es wissen … Du hast ja wohl gehört, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind?"  
Harry nickte nur, denn jetzt konnte er gar nicht mehr sprechen. Wusste Neville gar nicht, dass er, Ron und Hermine im Krankenhaus gewesen waren?  
„Vielleicht hat dir ja auch schon jemand erzählt, dass mein Vater – dass er –" Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er sah, wie Nevilles Hand auf seinem Knie verkrampfte und sich zur Faust ballte. „– dass er nach dir verlangt hat, bevor er gestorben ist. Zumindest hat er andauernd deinen Namen gerufen."  
Harry nickte erneut.  
„Aha, gut, du weißt es." Neville seufzte. „Naja, jedenfalls hat er nicht nur deinen Namen gesagt. Sondern auch andere Dinge. Wörter, eigentlich, einzelne Wörter, die auch eigentlich keinen Sinn ergeben."  
Harry erstarrte. War es das jetzt? War das, nachdem er die Hoffnung wieder und wieder 

aufgeben musste, endlich die erste wahre Hilfe? Hatte Frank Longbottom etwas gewusst, das er kurz vor seinem Tod preisgeben wollte, als der Verstand langsam zu ihm zurückgekommen war? Und hatte er das seinem Sohn verraten, ihm einzelne Wörter gegeben, die für ihn nichts, für Harry Potter aber umso mehr bedeuteten?  
„Ich hätte dir ja schon früher davon erzählt", fuhr Neville fort, „aber ich bin erst heute nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen. Ich war eine Weile weg, mit meiner Großmutter."  
„Geht es dir jetzt bess-?"  
„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", fiel Neville Hermine ins Wort. „Bitte."  
Hermine wirkte erstaunt, aber sie sagte nichts mehr.  
„Gut …" Neville sah wieder zu Harry. „Also, abgesehen von deinem Namen hat Dad noch folgende Dinge gesagt: _Godric's Hollow_, irgendetwas von _snake_ oder so und _der Helm_."  
Harry starrte Neville für einen Moment ungläubig an, aber als er Nevilles verdutzte Miene sah, nahm er sich zurück. „Ein _Helm_?", fragte er dann. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"  
Neville nickte.  
Während Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Ron tauschte, war Hermine schon bei der nächsten Frage angelangt: „Und was soll das mit _snake_? _Snake_ wie _Schlange_, oder was?"  
„Ja, das hat er hundertprozentig gesagt", meinte Neville. „Ich weiß auch nicht sicher, welche Schlange er meinte – aber Voldemort ist ja wohl Schlange genug, also brauchen wir nicht lange überlegen, oder?"  
Hermine antwortete nicht; sie schien irgendetwas zu beschäftigen. Als es eine ziemliche Weile lang völlig still gewesen war, beschloss Harry, selbst etwas zu sagen.  
„Vielen Dank, dass du uns das gesagt hast, Neville", sagte er. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass uns das weiterhelfen wird."  
„Ach echt?" Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hätt ich nicht erwartet, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du solltest es erfahren. Also dann – ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht, Leute."  
Damit stand Neville auf und verließ den Raum hastig, ohne ihnen eine Chance zu lassen, sich von ihm zu verabschieden, und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
„Wow", sagte Ron.  
„Jaah", sagte Harry; mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein.  
„Sehr interessant", murmelte Hermine. „Sehr, sehr interessant …"  
„Ja, das mit dem Helm, nicht?" Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das _muss_ etwas bedeuten, oder? Und es hat doch bestimmt mit Gryffindors Rüstung zu tun!"  
„Denke ich auch", sagte Harry. „Aber für mich ergibt das alles nicht wirklich Sinn."  
„Für mich auch nicht", pflichtete Ron bei. Und sie beide wandten sich an Hermine. Natürlich 

würde sie ihnen sofort alles erklären.  
Da hatten sie etwas Falsches angenommen.  
Hermine saß nur da, auf ihrer Oberlippe kauend, den Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Finger gestützt. Ihr Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet, wo nun langsam die Sonne unterging. Aber sie sagte kein Wort.  
„Hermine?" Als sie nicht reagierte, stupste Ron sie an der Schulter an. „Hermine!"  
„Au! Was – was ist denn?"  
„Das würde ich gerne von dir wissen", erwiderte Ron. „Worüber denkst du denn nach?"  
„Über das, was Neville gesagt hat, natürlich!"  
„Würdest du dann bitte deine Gedanken mit uns teilen?", sagte Harry. „Wir sind nämlich ratlos."  
„Heute nicht mehr." Hermine stand auf. „Ich bin ziemlich müde und möchte schlafen gehen. Ein bisschen in Ruhe nachdenken, versteht ihr?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und lief in ihr Zimmer. Harry und Ron hörten das Klicken eines Schlüssels. Sie wandten sich einander zu.  
„Was zum Teufel war das denn schon wieder?", fragte Ron fassungslos.  
„Keine Ahnung." Harry stand ebenfalls auf. „Aber ohne Hermine hat das hier sowieso keinen Sinn. Wir sollten auch schlafen gehen."  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Harry ging auch wirklich direkt zu Bett, aber er konnte nicht sofort einschlafen. Bilder von Nevilles Vater schwammen vor seinen Augen umher, wann immer er sie schloss. Er hatte Frank Longbottom auf einem Foto gesehen, aber der Frank, der ihm nun im Kopf herum spukte, war alt und hatte ein furchtbar krankes Gesicht, keine Haare und ganz verrückte Augen … Er rief seinen Namen immer und immer wieder, und als dieses Bild langsam in einen Traum überging, begann eine Schlange, sich um Franks Kopf zu wickeln …  
Harry träumte in dieser Nacht noch andere, viel merkwürdigere Dinge. Es kamen Ritter in goldenen Rüstungen vor, die sich duellierten, die einen mit Bechern als Waffen, die anderen mit Kesseln. Dann waren da noch Krankenbetten, magische Krankenbetten, die fliegen konnten, und die den Rittern als Transportmittel dienten. Eine Kröte, die Schlangen hinterher hüpfte, sah er auch … Und dann war da noch etwas anderes … Der Traum wechselte plötzlich in einen dunklen Raum, ein keines düsteres Zimmer … und da war jemand … da war …  
… _„Hast du sie gefunden?"  
Die Gestalt zu seinen Füßen rührte sich. Sie zuckte kurz, als wäre etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung. Sie hob ihren Kopf und Harry erkannte das Gesicht hinter dem schwarzen Haar.  
_

„_Nein, leider noch nicht, mein Lord", sagte Snape.  
Und dann stieß Harry – Voldemort – einen so lauten Schrei aus, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, der Boden würde zu beben beginnen.  
„Du weiß, wie wichtig sie sind, Severus!", zischte Voldemort, in einer Stimme, die fast wie Parsel klang.  
„Ja, mein Lord." Snape fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich; er zitterte leicht, merkte Harry nun. „Aber sie sind einfach unauffindbar!"  
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Voldemort drehte sich um – und Harry blickte in einen Spiegel. Zurück starrten diese zwei grausam roten Augen in dem hässlichen, weißen Gesicht, die Mundwinkel wütend verzogen; Harry schreckte im Schlaf zurück und er befürchtete, dass Voldemort das gespürt hatte. Aber er schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. „Du weißt", sagte er ruhig, wie zu sich selbst, „dass wir die Totenrelikte dringend brauchen."_  
Harry fuhr in seinem Bett hoch, verschwitzt, zitternd und kurz vorm Erbrechen.


	35. Kapitel 34: Der Schädel kommt

– KAPITEL VIERUNDDREISSIG –

**Der Schädel kommt**

Der Traum hatte Harry eines klar gemacht. Etwas, das ihm schon viel früher hätte klar sein sollen. Wie dumm er gewesen war, wie arrogant, anzunehmen, er wüsste besser als alle anderen, was zählte … besser als Dumbledore und Hermine, die immer Recht gehabt hatten.  
Die Totenrelikte waren wichtig. Er wusste nicht, in welcher Form und warum, aber sie waren wichtig. Voldemort suchte sie, und Harry musste sie vor ihm finden.  
Als er Ron und Hermine einige Stunden nach ihm aufwachten und er ihnen von seinem Traum erzählte, reagierte Hermine glücklicherweise nicht mit dem „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!", das er erwartet hatte. In erster Linie waren sowohl sie als auch Ron einfach nur entsetzt.  
„Ein Traum über Voldemort?" Ron wusste wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, warum, aber er flüsterte. „Du meinst – eine richtige Vision? Schon wieder?"  
Harry nickte nur.  
„Das ist furchtbar!", rief Hermine. „Du musst dich gegen ihn abschirmen, Harry! Du musst wieder Okklumentik üben!"  
„Das ist doch jetzt egal!" Harry stand auf und begann, im Raum der Wünsche hin und her zu laufen. Verstanden die beiden denn nicht? „Voldemort sucht die Totenrelikte! Er hat zu Snape gesagt, sie wären wichtig! Er hat _Snape_ beauftragt, sie zu finden, seinen treuesten Diener! Hermine, ich hätte auf dich hören sollen – die Totenrelikte sind wichtig und wir _müssen_ sie finden, bevor Voldemort sie in die Finger bekommt!"  
Wie von einer fremden Hand geleitet, setzte er sich wieder hin, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
„Schreib mit, Hermine", sagte er, und fügte hinzu, nachdem sie länger zögerte: „Na los!"  
Als er hörte, wie sie ein Tintenfass aufschraubte, begann er zu reden:  
„Wir suchen nach Horkruxen und Totenrelikten, mach also zwei Spalten. Bei den Horkruxen schreib hin, dass wir den Kessel von Hufflepuff bereits haben, der ist hier in Hogwarts gewesen. Wir sind uns unsicher, was das goldene Medaillon angeht, das Voldemort fälschlicherweise für Slytherins gehalten hat, aber wir können nur annehmen, dass Voldemort es selbst hat. Abgesehen von diesen beiden müssen wir noch die Schlange, die ebenfalls bei Voldemort ist, und einen unbekannten Gegenstand von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw finden, der überall versteckt sein könnte."  
Das klang in Harrys Ohren nicht einmal hoffnungslos, jetzt, wo ihn eigentlich etwas völlig 

anderes beschäftigte.  
„Und nun zu den Totenrelikten. Wir haben Gryffindors Schwert und Slytherins Medaillon. Wo Hufflepuffs Becher und Ravenclaws – Ravenclaws – was war es nochmal?"  
„Ein Zepter", sagte Ron. „Schon vergessen? Das ist das mit der Gruselgeschichte, dieser Riesenrabe, der das Zepter bewacht."  
„Gut", fuhr Harry fort, „ein Zepter … Wo der Becher und das Zepter sind, können wir nur raten. Im Falle des Bechers müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Borgin und Burkes es Voldemort verkauft haben, also hat Voldemort möglicherweise sowohl dieses als auch den Medaillon-Horkrux." Dann hörte er auf zu reden, öffnete die Augen – und sah Ron und Hermine, die ihn anstarrten.  
„Was ist?", fragte er, etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du möchtest, dass wir uns mit den Totenrelikten jetzt genauso intensiv wie mit dem Horkruxen beschäftigen?" Hermine legte die Feder, mit der sie geschrieben hatte, beiseite. „Du warst doch so wenig überzeugt davon …"  
„Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört?" Harry hob die Hand so blitzartig, dass Hermine zurückschreckte, aber er zeigte nur auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Du weißt doch, was das hier ist. Durch diesen dämlichen Blitz bin ich mit Voldemort verbunden. Und letzte Nacht habe ich ihn gesehen – er hat mit seinem wichtigsten Untergebenen gestritten, weil der die Totenrelikte noch nicht gefunden hat!"  
„Ja, schon, aber –"  
„Kein aber, das beweist, dass – Moment –" Harry war noch etwas eingefallen … „Könnte das … könnte das bedeuten, dass Voldemort den Becher gar nicht hat?"  
Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Voldemort hat nicht von den _anderen_ oder den _restlichen_ Totenrelikten gesprochen, sondern von allen!" Harry klatschte in die Hände. „Er hat den Becher noch gar nicht! Wir können den auch noch vor ihm finden!"  
Harry war überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte. Mit allem. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er erkannt, dass die Totenrelikte doch wichtig waren … Hätte er Hermine von Anfang an geglaubt, hätten sie vielleicht schon lange alle vier beisammen. Aber daran durfte er nicht denken, jetzt war es Zeit, etwas zu tun. Er sah wieder zu Hermine, da es doch eigentlich sie sein müsste, die seine Freude am meisten teilte – aber sie schien kein bisschen begeistert zu sein.  
„Harry, du _musst_ deinen Geist verschließen", sagte sie, ihre Miene voller Sorge, „du musst wirklich! Das ist zu gefährlich!"  
„Was soll denn passieren?", erwiderte Harry. „Er kann mir doch nichts antun im Traum!"  
„Schon vergessen, was damals geschehen ist?" Hermine seufzte. „Kannst du das wirklich vergessen haben?"  
„Was – a – ach so …" Nun verstand Harry, was sie meinte … Sirius …  
„Was, wenn er dir wieder eine Falle stellt?", sagte Hermine. „Was, wenn er von deiner Horkrux-Suche weiß und dich davon ablenken will?"  
Aber Harry hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Das Bild von Sirius, auf dem Boden der Halle der Prophezeiungen kauernd, neben ihm Voldemort, der ihn mit dem Folterfluch quälte, hatte ihn für kurze Zeit aus dem Raum der Wünsche gerissen, weit weg getragen … obwohl dieses Bild tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen war. Wie lange hatte er nun schon nicht mehr an Sirius gedacht? An ihn und an die anderen, die ihm genommen worden waren? Ihre Gesichter verfolgten ihn nun nicht mehr, nicht im Schlaf, nicht nach dem Aufwachen. War er so beschäftigt, dass er nicht einmal mehr der Toten gedenken konnte?  
„Rede doch keinen Blödsinn", holte Rons Stimme ihn zurück, „du weißt doch, dass Voldemort die Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu gefährlich geworden ist! Er würde nichts riskieren, nur, um Harry auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken!"  
„Aber wenn er keine andere Wahl hat?", entgegnete Hermine.  
„Warum sollte er denn keine andere Wahl haben? Er könnte seine Horkruxe doch auch einfach wieder einsammeln!"  
„Er kann doch nicht einfach in die Küche von Hogwarts spazieren und nachsehen, ob sein Kessel noch da ist!"  
Harry hatte kein Interesse an dem Streit der beiden. Er wandte sich ab, blickte in den leeren Kamin hinein und dachte weiter nach, blockte die Stimmen der anderen vollkommen ab. Dann sahen sie eben jetzt noch nicht ein, dass sie die Totenrelikte finden mussten. Bald würden auch sie verstehen. Und jetzt brauchten sie erst einmal Hinweise, wo die anderen beiden Relikte versteckt sein könnten. Er musste mit den Ravenclaws sprechen, die wussten vielleicht etwas. Luna zum Beispiel. Und wegen Hufflepuffs Becher, da konnte er sich nur an die Spur halten, die Smith ihm gegeben hatte – _Borgin und Burkes_. Wer hatte dem Laden den Becher abgekauft?  
„– muss aber sein, Harry!"  
Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine.  
„Was ist?"  
„Dass du wieder Okklumentik lernst!", sagte sie. „Das muss sein. Ich hoffe, du siehst das auch ein!"  


„Jaja", murmelte Harry. Aber Okklumentik interessierte ihn in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich.  
„Wo gehst du denn hin?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„Bin gleich wieder da." Er lief in sein Zimmer, zielte direkt auf seinen Koffer zu und öffnete ihn. Als er die Karte des Rumtreibers hervorgekramt hatte, aktivierte er sie und suchte nach einem bestimmten Namen.  
_Perfekt_, dachte er. Genau da, wo er es sich erhofft hatte.  
Er verließ sein Zimmer schon wieder, als Ron und Hermine es gerade betreten wollten.  
„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Hermine, die sich irritiert in dem Raum umsah.  
„Ich hab nichts verändert oder so", sagte Harry, „ich hab nur nachgesehen, wo Luna ist. Und jetzt gehe ich, um mit ihr zu sprechen."  
„Wegen des Zepters?", fragte Ron, und Harry nickte. „Gute Idee!"  
„Nein, keine gute Idee!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Erinnere dich doch an das Schlamassel mit All Hallows Eve – Luna erzählt nur Blödsinn, du kennst sie doch!"  
„Sie ist aus Ravenclaw, sie mag uns, sie kennt viele Legenden und Geschichten", sagte Harry. „Wen sollte ich sonst wegen des Zepters befragen, wenn nicht sie? Und jetzt entschuldigt mich."  
Er war bei der Tür, als ihm eine weitere Idee kam.  
„Ach ja, und ihr könntet euch inzwischen nützlich machen, indem ihr McGonagall bittet, Lupin ins Haus der Malfoys zu schicken. Nachdem er in der Winkel- und der Nokturngasse nichts gefunden hat, ist das doch der letzte noch mögliche Ort auf unserer Liste, nicht wahr?"  
Damit war er auch schon auf dem Weg hinaus zum See. Während er die Korridore entlang lief, folgten ihm die Augen jeden Schülers, dem er begegnete. Kein Wunder; man hatte ihn in letzter Zeit selten außerhalb des Raums der Wünsche angetroffen. Harry ignorierte diese Blicke so gut es ging, aber er konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass einige feindselige darunter waren. Die mussten wohl denken, er tat nichts, um ihnen zu helfen, sondern saß nur den ganzen Tag rum und ließ sich jeden Traum von einem magischen Raum erfüllen. Er mochte diese Vorstellung nicht, aber andererseits sollten die doch glauben, was sie wollten …  
„Autsch!"  
Harry war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er direkt in jemanden hinein gelaufen war. Er hatte sich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen können, aber den anderen hatte es zu Boden geworfen.  
„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry, „kann ich – oh."  
Harry hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und dem anderen hochgeholfen, bevor er gesehen hatte, wer es war. Jetzt erkannte er ihn. Es war Professor Viridian.  
„Harry!" Viridian schüttelte seine Hand, bevor er sie losließ. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
„Ja, stimmt. Ich – _hau ab_, ich hab nichts gemacht!"  
Diese letzten Worte hatte Harry an seine Füße gerichtet. Besser gesagt, was darum herumschlich und an seinen Beinen schnupperte. Mrs Norris schenkte ihm einen kühlen Blick aus ihren gelben Augen, fauchte ihn an und lief dann mit großen Sprüngen davon.  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mit Katzen anders umspringen", sagte Viridian. „Die wenigsten wissen es, aber Katzen sind sehr sensibel, was Seelen angeht. Schon im alten Ägypten galten sie als die _Hüter_ der Seelen, weil sie –"  
„Das ist ja wirklich interessant, Professor, aber ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit. War nett, Sie wieder einmal zu sehen."  
Er wartete nicht einmal Viridians „ebenfalls" ab, sondern eilte schon weiter in die Eingangshalle. Als er das Schloss endlich verließ, lief er sofort zu der Stelle, an welcher Luna sich der Karte des Rumtreibers zufolge befinden musste. Hoffentlich war sie noch da, hoffentlich war es für sie noch nicht Zeit gewesen, zurück in den Unterricht zu gehen; die Karte hatte angezeigt, dass Luna ganz allein war. Das wäre so perfekt …  
Und er hatte Glück. Luna stand genau dort, wo sie stehen sollte, und niemand war bei ihr.  


„Luna! Hey, Luna!", rief Harry, noch während er den restlichen Weg bis zu ihr rannte. Sie drehte sich um, Strähnen ihres langen Haares, das ziemlich zerzaust aussah, im Gesicht.  
„Hallo, Harry!", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute so schrecklich aussehe – manchmal, wenn ich wütend oder traurig oder so bin, habe ich meine Metamorphmagus-Kräfte nicht im Griff und dann machen meine Haare, was sie –"  
„Schon gut", sagte Harry hastig. „Ich wollte kurz mit dir reden. Hast du Zeit?"  
Lunas Miene hellte sich noch mehr auf. „Natürlich!"  
„Es geht um eine Legende", sagte Harry; er wollte keine Zeit verlieren. „Die von Ravenclaws Zepter."  
Lunas Augen weiteten sich ins Unermessliche – ein gutes Zeichen, meinte Harry. „_Ooh_, das Zepter! Ein sehr schönes Thema. Wieso interessierst du dich denn dafür?"  
„Ähm – naja, wie du sagst, es ist ein schönes Thema …"  
„Ja, ich verstehe schon." Lunas Blick, obwohl wie immer merkwürdig und verrückt, war für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu wissend, aber er sagte nichts. „Nun, was willst du denn hören? Ich kenne vier Versionen der Geschichte, zwei magische Tänze, durch die man die Legende ausdrücken kann, ein Gutenachtlied, einen Trank, der die Farbe des Zepters annehmen soll –"  
„Wenn du vier Versionen der Geschichte kennst", unterbrach sie Harry, „welche ist dann die richtige?"  
Luna lächelte. „Alle vier."  
Harry war bei dieser Antwort ganz und gar nicht zum Lächeln zumute. „Wie soll das denn funktionieren?"  
„Ganz genau." Luna nickte. „Ganz genau."  
Harry schloss die Augen. _Bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren …_  
„Tut mir Leid, Luna", sagte er, „aber dafür hab ich jetzt keine Zeit. Es muss doch eine der vier Versionen der Wahrheit entsprechen – zumindest deiner Meinung nach."  
„Ich glaube, dass alle vier richtig sind", sagte Luna nur. Ihr Blick wanderte hinaus auf den See, vielleicht auch ans andere Ufer.  
„Aber das kann doch gar nicht gehen!"  
„Und doch ist es so."  
Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht wütend zu werden. Konnte sie nicht ausnahmsweise einfach ganz normal mit ihm reden, seine Fragen beantworten? _Beruhig dich, konzentrier dich!_  
„Luna, kannst du mir sagen", versuchte er es mit der nächsten Frage, „ob sich außer dir noch jemand aus deinem Haus mit der Legende von Ravenclaws Zepter beschäftigt?"  
„Oh, die halten das alle für großen Blödsinn", sagte Luna gelassen. „Was sehr schade ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Zepter jedem einzelnen von ihnen gehört, und dass man Großes damit anstellen kann." Ihre großen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. „Sag, hast du schon davon gehört, dass Ravenclaw ihr Zepter angeblich gegen die magische Trompete des Koboldkönigs Gurug der Große eingetauscht haben soll? Diese Theorie hat mein Vater erst vor wenigen Wochen entwickelt! Dafür gibt es unumstößliche Beweise, zum Beispiel –"  
„Danke." Harry hatte genug gehört; er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt Lunas haarsträubende Geschichten anzuhören, nicht einmal die geringste. „Danke, aber – ich hab jetzt leider nicht viel Zeit. Ich muss wieder gehen. Tschüss."  
Er ließ sie zurück, obwohl sie ihren Mund öffnete, um noch etwas zu sagen. An ihre Gefühle konnte er nicht auch noch denken, dazu hatte er zu viele eigene Probleme.  
Sein Kopf arbeitete wie verrückt, während er seinen Weg zwischen Schülern und Geistern hindurch zurück zum Raum der Wünsche bahnte. Er wollte etwas tun, irgendetwas. Vielleicht würde ihm gleich ein weiterer Geistesblitz kommen, wie zuvor mit dem Haus der Malfoys.  
_Denk nach_, sagte er zu sich selbst. _Denk nach, was könntest du tun? Was hast du noch nicht ausprobiert?_  


Er wusste, dass er all das, was er noch nicht versucht hatte, nur deshalb ausgelassen hatte, weil es zu seinen Plänen für den absoluten Notfall gehörte. Luna um Rat zu fragen kam ja schließlich auch schon aus dieser Kategorie. Aber was gab es da noch? Er hatte schon die Hilfe des Ordens akzeptiert, die von McGonagall und Lupin … Aber wessen Hilfe konnte er noch anfordern? Mit wem, der ihm möglicherweise von Nutzen sein konnte, hatte er noch nicht gesprochen?  
„Denk nach!"  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn hochschrecken. Schnell drehte er sich um – aber es war nur Mrs Norris, die seinen lauten Ausruf mit einem Fauchen kommentiert hatte. Sie starrte ihn an, als hätte er etwas verbrochen. Er beschloss, sie zu ignorieren, wandte sich um und wollte gerade weitergehen – als ausgerechnet Mrs Norris ihm den Geistesblitz bescherte, nach dem er gesucht hatte.  
_Viridian!_  
Es fiel Harry schwer, in Momenten wie diesen nicht an das Schicksal zu glauben. Er wäre wohl nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mit Viridian zu reden, wenn er nicht zufällig heute Morgen diesem und Mrs Norris zur gleichen Zeit begegnet wäre. Das ging ihm zumindest durch den Kopf, während er durch die Gänge zu Viridians Büro lief. Es war nun Zeit, seine letzten Karten auszuspielen. Brenzlige Situationen erforderten brenzlige Maßnahmen; wenn er weiterhin mit niemandem über Horkruxe und Totenrelikte sprach, der möglicherweise etwas darüber wissen könnte, dann würde es ihm auch nie gelingen, Voldemort zu stürzen.  
Nur eine Minute später klopfte er an die Tür von Viridians Büro. Glücklicherweise wurde er hineingebeten – er hatte schon befürchtet, Viridian wäre nicht da.  
„Mr Potter!" Viridian erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, als Harry eintrat. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Hoffentlich einiges", sagte Harry leise.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ach, nichts." Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Können wir uns setzen? Ich habe einige Fragen an sie."  
Viridian sah ihn erstaunt an. Offenbar hatte er gehört, dass Harry sich immer geweigert hatte, mit McGonagall zu reden, und es musste ihn überraschen, dass er nun ihn um ein Gespräch bat. Zum wiederholten Mal, allerdings, erinnerte sich Harry.  
„Natürlich", sagte Viridian, als er sich gefangen hatte. „Bitte, nimm doch Platz."  
Viridian setzte sich wieder und Harry nahm den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, wie schon zuvor.  
„Nun …" Viridian räusperte sich. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
_Keine Zeit verschwenden._ Das musste jetzt sein Motto werden. Er entschied sich, dass es wirklich das Beste war, sofort mit der Sprache herauszurücken.  
„Wissen Sie etwas über –" Harry zögerte so kurz, dass Viridian es wohl kaum mitbekam; sein Entschluss, was er zuerst fragen würde, stand schnell fest. „– Totenrelikte?"  
Viridians Reaktion erübrigte eine Antwort. Seine eisblauen Augen weiteten sich so sehr, dass er fast ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Luna bekam.  
„Totenrelikte?", wiederholte Viridian. „Eine sehr interessante Frage. Wirklich, sehr interessant."  
„Also wissen Sie, was das ist?"  
Viridians Überraschung legte sich ein wenig; er lächelte sein sympathisches Lächeln und sagte: „Oh ja, sehr gut sogar. Wer sich mit Seelen beschäftigt, kennt Totenrelikte. Und wer sich mit der Geschichte von Hogwart beschäftigt, der kennt sie ebenfalls. Und ich habe mich beidem auseinandergesetzt."  
„Sie kennen also die Legende von den Relikten der Gründer?"  
„Eine meiner Lieblingslegenden." Viridian zwinkerte. „Was aber leider wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass es sich auch tatsächlich nur um eine Legende handelt. Ich bin für sehr viel offen, Mr Potter – sobald ich einmal an etwas nicht glaube, können sie davon ausgehen, dass 

das eine auf Sachwissen gestützte Vermutung ist. Ohne arrogant sein zu wollen, so muss ich doch sagen, dass diese Geschichte, wenn ausgerechnet ich, der berühmteste Nekromant der modernen Zeit, das sage, nichts weiter ist als das. Eine Geschichte."  
_Das klingt aber sogar sehr arrogant_, dachte Harry, völlig unbeeindruckt. Was er aber tatsächlich sagte, war das:  
„Nehmen wir an, es gibt so doch – rein theoretisch, hypothetisch, oder was immer Ihnen gefällt. Sie verstehen, worauf ich hinaus will?"  
„Wir gehen jetzt davon aus, dass es die Totenrelikte der Gründer gibt, auch wenn Gryffindors Schwert wohl nur ein Schwert, Hufflepuffs Becher nur ein Becher, Slytherins Medaillon nur ein Medaillon und Ravenclaws Zepter, wenn es überhaupt existiert, nur ein Zepter ist." Viridian nickte; seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, schien er Harry überraschenderweise komplett ernst zu nehmen. „Ja, ich denke, ich habe verstanden."  
„Gut. Also, wenn wir das annehmen – wo, denken Sie, würde sich dann Ravenclaws Zepter befinden?"  
Dem folgte erst einmal Schweigen. Viridian sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an, die Finger verschränkt, das Kinn auf den Daumen abgestützt, die Zeigefinger ausgestreckt und auf den Mund gelegt. Ein richtig nachdenklicher Blick. Ob Viridian auch wirklich nachdachte?  
„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Und hier kann ich keine auf Sachwissen gestützte Vermutung abgeben. Außer der natürlich –", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu, „– dass das Zepter überhaupt nicht existiert. Aber ich nehme an, diese Antwort wird Sie nicht zufrieden stellen."  
„Nicht wirklich, nein." Harry fühlte sich immer mehr entnervt. Da zerfielen sie alle einer nach dem anderen zu Staub, seine Pläne für den Notfall.  
„Ich könnte dir Theorien dazu vorstellen, wie die Totenrelikte funktionieren", sagte Viridian. „Würde dich das interessieren?"  
„Im Moment nicht", sagte Harry; und dann war es an der Zeit, das andere anzusprechen. Das, worüber er am liebsten nicht mit Viridian gesprochen hätte. „Aber ich kann Ihr theoretisches Wissen über die Seele in einem anderen Fachbereich gut gebrauchen, Professor."  
Viridian hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich denke, ich weiß, worum es Ihnen geht."  
Das bezweifelte Harry – oder wusste Viridian etwas? „Ach ja?"  
„Oh ja …" Viridian seufzte schwer. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie irgendwann wieder kommen würden, um unser Gespräch über die Toten fortzusetzen."  
„Nein, da irren Sie sich." Damit hätte Harry rechnen können. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, was Sie über Horkruxe wissen."  
Die Stimmung im Raum änderte sich schlagartig. Das wäre Harry vermutlich nie aufgefallen, wenn nicht wieder die Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden wäre. Die blaue Flamme wurde kleiner, hörte auf, ihr unheimliches Licht auszustrahlen, wurde kälter und fast ein bisschen gräulich.  
Aber Viridian ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er sah Harry nur mit diesem undeutbaren Blick an.  
„Das ist kein sehr erfreuliches Thema", sagte er, seine Stimme ein wenig rauer als zuvor. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich um so schwarze Magie immer einen großen Bogen gemacht."  
„Aber Sie wissen etwas darüber." Harry war sich ganz sicher; nach der plötzlichen Veränderung der Kerze konnte es nicht anders sein. „Nicht wahr?"  
„_Oh_ ja …" Viridian nickte. Aber er nickte nicht Harry zu, sondern in sich hinein, als würde er sich selbst etwas bestätigen. „Ja, ich weiß sogar einiges darüber. Es wäre mir aber lieber, wenn es nicht so wäre."  
„Bitte erzählen Sie es mir." Harry fühlte, wie in ihm die Aufregung stieg. So ernsthaft hatte er Viridian noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal, als sie über die Toten gesprochen hatten, oder über seine Familie.  
Viridian schmunzelte erneut; ein gedankenverlorenes, müdes Schmunzeln war das. „Da gäbe es einiges zu erzählen. Und alles ist sehr kompliziert. Bei Horkruxen herrschen Regeln, die oft nicht einmal denen bekannt sind, die selbst Horkruxe erschaffen. Ein Seelenteil, der bereits 

als Horkrux existiert, kann nicht noch weiter gespalten werden; nur ein Lebewesen, das eine stabile Seele besitzt, kann ein Horkrux in sich tragen, ansonsten wird der Horkrux die Ursprungsseele restlos zerstören; handelt es sich bei dem Mord, den der Erschaffer des Horkruxes begeht, um einen unbeabsichtigten, also eigentlich um Totschlag, funktioniert das Erschaffen des Horkruxes nicht; wenn –"  
„Danke, Professor", unterbrach ihn Harry hastig, „aber das ist nicht ganz das, was ich mir vorstelle. Mich würde mehr interessieren, wie man –"  
„Sie werden doch jetzt nicht fragen, wie man Horkruxe erschafft, oder?" Viridians Lächeln (und der Kerze, die nun wieder größer und heller wurde) war zu entnehmen, dass er das nicht ernst meinte, und doch rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum, als wäre ihm der Verlauf des Gespräches unangenehm. „Dann müsste ich nämlich dringend mit der Schulleiterin –"  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie man Horkruxe _zerstört_."  
„Zerstört?", fragte Viridian. „Aber dann – aber … natürlich!" Viridian verengte nachdenklich die Augen. „Also benutzt der Dunkle Lord Horkruxmagie, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja." Harry dachte nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang nach, bevor er antwortete. Jetzt hatte es ja doch keinen Sinn mehr, es für sich zu behalten.  
Viridian betrachtete Harry so intensiv, als wolle er ein Porträt von ihm malen.  
„Wissen Sie, Mr Potter", sagte er dann, „damit ergibt vieles für mich einen völlig neuen Sinn … Ich verstehe nun das ganze Gerede vom _Auserwählten_. Ja, hoch interessant …"  
Harry wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr; aber Viridian sagte nichts mehr, sah ihn nur an.  
„Professor?"  
„Ich bin noch hier, keine Sorge", antwortete Viridian, viel schneller, als Harry es erwartet hatte. „Auch mit den Gedanken. Es ist nur so, ich finde das Ausmaß dieser ganzen Geschichte einfach … erstaunlich."  
„Ähm – ja." _Zum Teufel, das darf doch nicht wahr sein …_ Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Das ist es bestimmt. Allerdings wäre es doch ganz nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie mir –"  
„Ich weiß nichts über die Zerstörung von Horkruxen." Viridian ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Sehr bedauernswert, aber ich weiß überhaupt nichts darüber."  
„Überhaupt nichts?" So schnell würde Harry nicht aufgeben. „Wirklich gar nichts?"  
Viridian schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Leider. Aber – wenn Sie vielleicht schon den Horkrux des Dunklen Lords gefunden haben –"  
„Einen davon haben wir", warf Harry ein; neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.  
„Einen – _einen davon_?" Viridian starrte Harry ungläubig an. „Der Dunkle Lord hat _mehrere_?"  
„Ja, hat er – aber sagen Sie schon! Was genau ist denn, wenn wir schon einen Horkrux gefunden haben?"  
Scheinbar musste Viridian sich erst einmal von dem Schock erholen, dass Voldemort seine Seele mehrmals gespalten ha, denn er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, zu antworten.  
„Professor?"  
„Ja – ja, genau. Was habe ich gesagt? Ach ja. Wenn Sie bereits einen Horkrux gefunden haben, dann könnten Sie ihn ja vorbeibringen. Ich untersuche ihn dann und versuche, herauszufinden, wie Sie ihn zerstören können."  
Harry dachte darüber nach. Wenn ihm, Ron und Hermine jemand weiterhelfen konnte, dann wohl Professor Viridian. Sollte er es also riskieren, den Horkrux für eine Weile aus der Hand zu geben? Oder wäre das unnötig? Immerhin hatte Hermine ihn doch schon mehr oder weniger davon überzeugt, dass Viridian, was seine Nekromantiekünste betrifft, ein Schwindler war. Aber dann war da dieses Gespräch gewesen, das er mit Viridian nach Dobbys Tod geführt hatte …  
„Ich werde mit Ron und Hermine darüber sprechen", sagte Harry und er stand auf. „Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Als er aber den anderen beiden von Viridians Angebot erzählte, waren die ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Sie schienen nicht einmal wie Harry darüber nachdenken zu wollen.  
„Bist du _verrückt_?", kreischte Hermine sofort. „Sicher nicht!"  
„Das können wir doch nicht machen!", rief Ron. „Den Horkrux einfach so verleihen!"  
„Der steht da ganze Zeit da hinten in dem Schrank rum!", erwiderte Harry, überrascht davon, wie sehr sie gegen diese Möglichkeit waren. „Jeder könnte reinkommen und ihn sich holen!"  
„Die Magie des Raumes beschützt ihn und uns vor Eindringlingen, die uns nichts Gutes wollen, das weißt du doch!" Hermine schlug das Buch zu, das sie in der Hand hielt. „Nein, wir werden den Kessel sicher nicht Viridian geben."  
„Er will uns doch nur helfen! Wer außer ihm könnte das?"  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er helfen will?", fragte Ron. Seine Stimme hatte er auf ein verschwörerisches Flüstern gesenkt.  
„Was soll das denn schon wieder bedeuten?"  
„Na ja, denk doch mal nach – ist sein Interesse an dem Horkrux und an Voldemort und dem Zeug nicht etwas auffällig? Er nennt Voldemort den Dunklen Lord!"  
„Was, du meinst, er ist ein Todesser?" Harry lachte. „_Bitte_, es steckt nicht hinter jedem Schwindler auch gleich ein Bösewicht!"  
„Auch wenn Rons Theorie natürlich nicht stimmt", sagte Hermine, „es kommt nicht in Frage, dass wir den Kessel Viridian geben!"  
„Was?" Ron stand auf. „_Auch wenn Rons Theorie natürlich nicht stimmt_? Was soll das hier, bin ich schon wieder der Dumme, der nur blöde Ideen in die Runde wirft?"  
„_Nicht schon wieder_ …", flüsterte Harry – und er hätte nicht gewartet, dass Ron ihn hören wurde.  
„Genau, und natürlich beschwere ich mich nur die ganze Zeit, was?", fauchte Ron ihn an. „Ich hab es gründlich satt – wir sitzen nur hier und kommen nicht voran, dann werde ich ausgeschlossen oder beleidigt, dann sitzen wir wieder blöd in der Gegend rum. Ich hab _genug_!"  
Dann drehte er sich um, lief in sein Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry saß staunend und mit offenem Mund.  
„Was war _das_ denn jetzt?", fragte er, während er seinen Kopf an Hermine wandte; doch als er ihren Sessel im Blickfeld hatte, war dieser leer. Er blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, um Hermines Umhangsaum hinter der Tür verschwinden zu sehen, bevor diese mit einem noch lauteren Krachen als Rons ins Schloss fiel.

Harry hatte sie den gesamten Rest des Tages nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl er am Tisch darauf gewartet hatte, dass sich einer von ihnen beruhigen würde – umsonst. Er war hungrig und überhaupt nicht müde ins Bett gefallen, und als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, standen die Zimmertüren der anderen offen und niemand außer ihm war da.  
Und wieder saß er an dem Tisch, nun aber allein. Er aß die Sandwiches, die ein Hauself vorbeigebracht hatte, und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Juni war gekommen. Es war ein sehr heißer Juni; eine schmerzlich helle Sonne brannte in das Zimmer hinein. Nicht einmal ansatzweise war das Geräusch eines Windstoßes zu hören – alles war ruhig draußen.  
Die Zeit tickte. Ihren Zielen waren sie noch keinen Schritt näher.  
Harry erschrak, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. Hastig drehte er sich um und rief „Herein!" Er dachte, Ron oder Hermine würden endlich zurückkehren – aber warum sollte einer von beiden anklopfen? Und sie waren es tatsächlich nicht …  
„Ginny!"  
Er stand sofort auf, als hätte ihn eine Biene gestochen. Da im Türrahmen stand tatsächlich Ginny. Ihr feuriges Haar schimmerte fast unheimlich in dem grellen Sonnenlicht, das von draußen hereinfiel.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie. Sie klang sehr gelassen.  


„Ja – ja klar."  
Harry sah zu, wie Ginny die Tür hinter sich schloss, auf ihn zu ging, ohne die Augen von ihm zu nehmen und sich wie selbstverständlich in den Sessel neben ihm setzte.  
„Warum setzt du dich nicht auch wieder hin?"  
Harry errötete und nahm hastig wieder Platz. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Ginny angestarrt. Es hatte eben ein wenig gedauert, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte … Mit ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Was machst du hier?", sagte er, und nur eine Sekunde später wurde ihm klar, wie harsch das geklungen haben musste. Aber Ginny schien nicht beleidigt zu sein.  
„Ich dachte, ich komm mal vorbei", antwortete sie. „Immerhin wohnen hier mein Bruder und eine meiner besten Freundinnen."  
Harry nickte – dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht erwähnt hatte. Schnell senkte er seinen Kopf, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, dass dieser noch dunkler anlief.  
Aber dann sagte sie es.  
„Und du."  
Er blickte wieder hoch; Ginny sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein merkwürdiger Nebel lag in ihren eigenen. Noch nie waren ihm irgendwelche Augen so verzaubernd vorgekommen, nicht einmal Lunas …  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es zwischen uns steht", sagte Ginny plötzlich, und die Magie war dahin.  
„Ginny, du weißt doch –"  
„Du hast dich vor kurzem mit Luna unterhalten", unterbrach sie ihn. „Du hast dich sogar schon öfters mit ihr unterhalten dieses Jahr."  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben – kam sie ihm jetzt mit Eifersucht? „Ja, aber –"  
„Und natürlich bist du andauernd mit Hermine zusammen, das darf man auch nicht vergessen."  
„Hermine ist Rons Freundin!", warf Harry ein; das ging ihm wirklich zu weit.  
„Ist sie das?" Ginny hob die Augenbrauen. „Muss ja toll laufen zwischen den beiden."  
„Ginny, ich –"  
„Ist ja auch egal." Ginny stand auf. „Ich bin ja eigentlich nur gekommen, um dir etwas Tolles zu erzählen. Aber wenn wir hier gleich zu streiten beginnen –"  
„Nein!" Harry stand ebenfalls auf, legte seine Hände auf Ginnys Schultern. „Nein – Ginny, bitte bleib. Erzähl mir, was du mir erzählen wolltest. Vergiss – vergiss Hermine und Ron und Luna und all das einfach." Er probierte den flehentlichsten Blick, der ihm möglich war. „Bitte. Setz dich wieder."  
Er wollte wirklich, dass sie blieb. Er wollte mit ihr reden – oder vielleicht auch nur schweigen. Hauptsache, er verbrachte Zeit mit ihr. Ginny. Wie hübsch sie war. Sie sah älter aus, als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte, erwachsener. Und ihr Haar war etwas kürzer; er würde das sicher nachher erwähnen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie aufmerksam er war. Er könnte sie jetzt endlich einmal wieder für sich haben, etwas lockerere Gegenwart genießen als die von Ron und Hermine, mit denen er nur noch nachdenken und planen konnte, oder die von Luna, deren Merkwürdigkeit auf Dauer gelinde gesagt _anstrengend_ wurde. Mit Ginny konnte er scherzen und Spaß haben, über Dinge wie Quidditch reden … Was Ron und Hermine dazu sagen würden, dass er jetzt Gespräche über Quidditch führen wollte, versuchte er zu verdrängen.  
„Also gut", sagte Ginny. Sie griff nach seinen Händen; er dachte schon, sie wolle sie in ihre nehmen, aber sie entfernte sie nur von ihren Schultern. „Hinsetzen kann ich mich allein auch, du musst mich nicht runter drücken."  
Sie nahm Platz, Harry tat es ihr gleich. Für eine Weile saßen sie still da, sahen einander nur an. Das war doch nicht das Wahre, dachte Harry, vielleicht sollte er doch besser etwas sagen.  
„Du wolltest mir etwas erzählen?"  
„Ja, genau." Ginny erhob sich wieder; als wäre er an sie gekettet, tat er sofort das gleiche. Sie 

lachte. „Setz dich wieder!"  
„Aber wo willst du denn hin?"  
„Dir was zeigen." Sie drückte ihn zurück auf den Sessel, dann ging sie einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte: „Bereit?"  
„Wofür?"  
„Sieh einfach her!"  
Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal kurz zu, dann schloss sie die Augen. Harry wartete gespannt. Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, wie sie da mit leicht erhobenen Armen und in tiefer Konzentration stand, tief atmend und, wie Harry jetzt auffiel, ihren Kopf kaum merklich nickend. Und gerade, als er sie fragen wollte, was das werden sollte, geschah es –  
Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er mit dem Sessel nach hinten umfiel. Er drehte sich schnell auf den Bauch, strampelte den Stuhl von sich und mühte sich hoch. Als er dorthin blickte, wo eben noch Ginny gestanden hatte, stellte er fest, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Anstelle von Ginny sah Harry nun nur noch eines.  
Eine kleine Katze mit feurig rotem Fell, die vom Boden zu ihm hochblickte.  
„_Wow_!", stieß Harry hervor.  
Die Katze gab ein lautes „Miau!" von sich, dann schloss sie ihre Augen – und binnen Sekunden stand Ginny wieder da.  
„Die Rückverwandlung ist einfacher als die Verwandlung zur Katze", sagte sie, mit einer Stimme, als wäre überhaupt nichts Besonderes geschehen. „Aber das ist doch cool, oder?"  
„Wahnsinn!", rief Harry, und er meinte es auch so. „Wie lang kannst du das schon?"  
„Ich hab mit dem Animagus-Training vor ein paar Jahren begonnen", sagte Ginny. „Da war ich dreizehn. McGonagall hat uns erklärt, was ein Animagus ist, und ich war so begeistert, dass ich noch am selben Tag begonnen habe, die Verwandlung zu üben."  
„Mit _dreizehn_?" Harry musste an seinen Vater und Sirius denken; die waren auch ungefähr in dem Alter gewesen, als sie ihr Animagus-Training gestartet haben. „Warum hast du uns nie was erzählt?"  
„Hermine wusste immer, dass ich es versuche." Ginny setzte sich wieder; sie trug ein heiteres Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Aber ich hab ihr nichts gesagt, als es mir endlich gelungen ist. Das war ein paar Tage vor deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag."  
„Und du hast uns die ganze Zeit – Moment …" Harry erinnerte sich jetzt an etwas. „Dann … dann warst du die Katze, die wir im Hof von Sirius' Haus gesehen haben?"  
Ginny zwinkerte. „Ja, die war ich. Und du hast mich auch hier in Hogwarts schon öfters gesehen. Erinnerst du dich? Zum Beispiel, als du und Luna um Halloween rum am See gewesen –"  
Sie wurde unterbrochen, als jemand durch die offene Tür in den Raum kam.  
„Harry – oh."  
Ron blieb stehen, als er Ginny erkannte. Seine Augen wanderten von ihr zu dem umgeworfenen Sessel am Boden und weiter zu Harry, der einen misstrauischen Glanz darin zu sehen glaubte.  
„Ginny hat mir nur –"  
„Ist schon okay", sagte Ron schnell, aber seine Ohren liefen in einem unglaublich dunklen Rot an. „Ich hab auch nicht viel Zeit – ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Hermine und ich jetzt dem Orden des Phönix beitreten."  
„Dass – dass – _was_?"  
Ron ging an ihm vorbei zu seinem Zimmer, betrat es und rief ihnen durch die offene Tür zu:  
„Heute Morgen bin ich gleich zu McGonagall gegangen und hab ihr gesagt, dass ich Mitglied werden möchte. Sie hat gesagt, es wäre okay." Harry hörte, wie Ron einen Schrank öffnete. „Hermine hat davon erfahren und sofort gesagt, dass sie auch mitmachen will. Jetzt bin ich eigentlich nur hier –", sagte er, als er sein Zimmer wieder verließ, etwas Grünes unter seinem Arm, und direkt auf Hermines zusteuerte, „– um ihren und meinen Festumhang zu holen. Die 

Zeremonie findet auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts statt, in –" (er kam aus Hermines Zimmer, etwas Violettes unter dem anderen Arm, und sah auf seine Armbanduhr) „– zwanzig Minuten."  
„Aber – aber –" Mehr konnte Harry nicht sagen; er stammelte vor sich hin, starrte Ron an – und konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
„Mach den Mund wieder zu", sagte Ron kühl, aber Harry konnte hören, dass er es genoss, so mit ihm zu reden. „Mir war klar, dass du nicht auch Mitglied werden wolltest. Aber eingeladen bist du herzlich zu unserer Aufnahme."  
Dann verließ er den Raum der Wünsche. Harrys Kopf arbeitete wie verrückt, versuchte, all das zu verstehen. Bedeutete das … War das das Ende ihrer Suche zu dritt? War die Trennung jetzt gekommen, obwohl nicht einmal ein triftiger Grund dazu bestand?  
„Unglaublich", sagte er leise.  
„Ja."  
Er schreckte hoch, denn er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ginny aufgestanden war. Sie war nun direkt hinter ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Das ist wirklich unglaublich", sagte sie. „In der Zeit, die ich ihn jetzt nicht gesehen habe, ist er ein noch größerer Mistkerl geworden."  
_Ach was_, wollte Harry sagen. Das war doch nicht Rons Schuld. Eigentlich war alles seine Schuld.  
Aber stimmte das? Was hatte er denn getan? Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, Viridian den Kessel für eine Weile zu überlassen. Reichte das schon aus, damit sie sich ohne Chance auf Vergebung zerstritten?  
„Wir werden doch nicht zu der Zeremonie gehen, oder?", fragte Ginny. „Wieso brauchen die überhaupt eine Zeremonie? So ein übertriebener Blödsinn, das ist ja –"  
„Doch", sagte Harry, so entschlossen, dass es sogar ihn selbst überraschte. „Ich möchte hingehen."  
Ginny nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter, stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Möchtest du etwa selbst dem Orden beitreten? Ich dachte, das willst du nicht."  
„Will ich auch nicht", entgegnete Harry. „Aber ich möchte dabei sein, wenn die beiden aufgenommen werden. Ich glaube, das ist ein wichtiger Schritt für sie. Vor allem für deinen Bruder."  
Harry wusste nicht, woher er dieses Wissen, diese Weisheit nahm. Er wusste auch nicht, wieso er es als seine Pflicht empfand, dabei zu sein, oder warum er überhaupt auf solche Weise dachte, so etwas sagen konnte. Aber es war so. Er hatte das Gefühl, er sollte die Zeremonie nicht verpassen.  
„Dann komm ich mit", sagte Ginny; sie besah sich ihres Körpers. „Denkst du, wir sollten uns auch umziehen? Du trägst ja wenigstens einen Umhang."  
„Ja, einen gewöhnlichen schwarzen Schulumhang", sagte Harry grinsend. „Sehr festlich."  
„Besser als meine Jeansjacke allemal." Ginny nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Ist wohl egal – komm schon."  
Harry genoss es, von Ginny geführt zu werden. Wie perfekt ihre Hände ineinander passten, das hatte er schon fast vergessen … Er dachte nicht an den Streit, den er mit Ron und Hermine hatte, während Ginny ihn auf die Ländereien brachte, sondern zurück zu den Stunden, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte. Wie er sich danach zurücksehnte! Da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass er ganz ohne Dumbledore Voldemorts Seelenteilen nachjagen müsste …  
„Das dort sind sie wohl."  
Harry sah hoch. Sie hatten die Ländereien erreicht. In der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte standen fünf Personen, die Harry in der Ferne kaum erkennen konnte. Ron, Hermine und McGonagall waren bestimmt darunter; zufrieden stellte Harry fest, dass sie zumindest den Anstand besessen hatten, die Zeremonie weit weg von Dumbledores Grab und Dobbys Gedenkstein stattfinden zu lassen.  


Als Harry spürte, dass Ginny weitergehen wollte (sie zog an seiner Hand), hielt er sie zurück.  
„Was ist denn?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Willst du doch nicht gehen?"  
„Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch", sagte er – und wusste, dass sie es wohl falsch verstehen würde, „aber ich möchte lieber nicht, dass wir Hand in Hand dort ankommen."  
Harry merkte sofort, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Ginnys Blick veränderte sich. Sie sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner. Aber dann ließ sie ihn los.  
„Ich glaube, du kannst auch allein gehen."  
Bevor er richtig reagieren konnte, war sie an ihm vorbei gelaufen.  
„Ginny – nein!"  
Aber als er sich umdrehte, sah er nur noch, wie eine kleine rote Katze die Treppe hoch zurück ins Schloss lief.  
Das hatte er ganz toll gemacht. Erst hatte er es sich mit Ron und Hermine verscherzt, und jetzt auch noch das! Und was sollte er tun? Ginny hinterher laufen und sich mit ihr versöhnen, oder zu Rons und Hermines Zeremonie gehen und einen Weg dafür ebnen, dass sie wieder zueinander finden konnten?  
Glücklicherweise musste er sich gar nicht entscheiden.  
Harry nahm aus den Augenwinkeln ein silbriges Licht wahr, das auf ihn zusteuerte. Als er sich dem Licht zuwandte, schoss es auch schon an ihm vorbei – und direkt auf die Gruppe von Leuten bei Hagrids Hütte zu. Harry wusste nicht, was geschah, hatte aber einen Verdacht, worum es sich bei dem Licht handelte. Gespannt beobachtete er, wie es die fünf Personen erreichte, dort eine unerkennbare Form annahm, eine Weile in der Luft zu schweben schien, und dann verschwand. Kurz standen alle fünf bewegungslos da, oder zumindest sah aus dieser Entfernung so aus. Doch dann wurde einer der fünf plötzlich – kleiner? Harry sah verwirrt zu, wie diese Person auf ihn zugerannt kam. Als er sie erkannte, verstand er: Es war Professor Flitwick, und er hatte wohl auf einem Baumstumpf oder etwas in der Art gestanden.  
Der Professor rannte direkt auf ihn zu. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, dass er sich so schnell bewegte. Er schien irgendetwas zu murmeln, während er lief; je näher er kam, desto besser konnte Harry die piepsige Stimme verstehen.  
„… darf doch nicht wahr sein! Der Schädel! Der Schädel ist da!", hallten seine aufgeregten Worte zu ihm hinüber. „Muss es den Schülern sagen – muss die Schüler warnen!"  
„Professor!", rief Harry, als Flitwick fast bei ihm war; aber er rannte einfach an ihm vorbei. „_Professor_!"  
Harry setzte ihm mit einem Sprung hinterher und packte Flitwick am Arm. Der kleine Professor erschrak so sehr, dass er einen ganzen Meter in die Luft sprang.  
„Professor, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry. Er hörte, dass seine Stimme zitterte; was sollte das heißen, der Schädel war da? Etwas Gutes konnte es nicht bedeuten …  
„Der Schädel, der Schädel!", rief Flitwick, während er versuchte, sich Harrys Griff zu entreißen. „Das Mal! _Sein_ Mal! Es ist erschienen – über Gringotts!"  
Harry merkte gar nicht, dass er Professor Flitwick losließ. Aber da lief der auch schon weiter Richtung Schloss, abwechselnd murmelnd und rufend. Harry hingegen blieb noch eine ganze Weile stehen. Das Dunkle Mal über Gringotts – dem sichersten Ort in der Zaubererwelt, von Hogwarts einmal abgesehen.  
_Es geht los_, dachte Harry.


	36. Kapitel 35: Mehr als Gold

– KAPITEL FÜNFUNDDREISSIG –

**Mehr als Gold**

Harry lief zu den vieren, die noch bei Hagrids Hütte standen. Professor McGonagall bemerkte als erste, dass er auf sie zukam, und wies die anderen darauf hin. Ron und Hermine, beide in ihren Festumhängen (an den Farben erkannte Harry sie als das wieder, was Ron vorhin unter seinem Arm getragen hatte), würdigten ihn kaum eines erwähnenswerten Blickes. Mad-Eye Moody hingegen humpelte ihm sofort entgegen.  
„Potter", knurrte er, „gut, dass du noch kommst. Ich schätze, du wirst mitkommen wollen."  
„Nach Gringotts?", fragte Harry, und als Moody nickte, sagte er: „Natürlich."  
„Gut." Moody wandte sich an McGonagall. „Wie gesagt, Minerva, ich halte es für eine schlechte Idee, wenn du auch mitkommst. Filius scheint ein bisschen aufgeregt zu sein – du wirst ihm dabei helfen müssen, die Schüler auf den Notfall vorzubereiten."  
„In Ordnung", sagte McGonagall in mechanischem Tonfall, als wolle sie ihre wahren Gefühle zu Moodys Meinung verbergen. Aber ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte sie los, Flitwick hinterher.  
„Ihr drei kommt mit mir mit", sagte Moody. „Keine Zeit, euch was Passenderes anzuziehen, ihr zwei – den Kampf, zu dem es wohl kommen wird, müsst ihr in euren Festumhängen bestreiten. Kommt."  
Damit ging er los in Richtung des Schlosstors. Harry wartete nicht, bis die anderen ihm folgten, sondern lief ihm einfach hinterher. Für eine Versöhnung war später immer noch Zeit. Jetzt war es Zeit zu handeln.  
Er merkte, dass Ron und Hermine länger stehen blieben als er, drehte sich aber nicht wieder um, sondern ging einfach weiter. Nach einer Weile hörte er ihre schnellen Schritte hinter ihm im Gras. _Gottseidank_, dachte er. Er hatte schon geglaubt, sie würden nicht mitkommen.  
Als Harry das Tor erreicht hatte, kümmerte sich Moody bereits um die Schutzzauber, die darauf lagen. Moody gelang es genau in dem Moment, das Tor zu öffnen, in dem Ron und Hermine sie erreichten, und Harry war froh, dass er die beiden dadurch weiterhin noch nicht ansehen musste.  
„Wir apparieren sofort, nachdem ich das Tor wieder versiegelt hab, in die Winkelgasse", sagte Moody, während er sich daran machte, die Schutzzauber wieder aufzustellen. „Wenn das Ministerium nicht völlig bescheuert geworden ist, hat es die Winkelgasse bereits evakuiert."  
„Das Ministerium?" Harry raunte genervt.  
„Ja, das ist sicher dort. Und das ist auch gut so – der Orden muss jetzt mit dem Ministerium 

zusammenarbeiten. Nachdem wir das Riddle-Haus durchsucht haben, ohne ihm bescheid gesagt zu haben, hat Scrimgeour uns die Hölle heiß gemacht, das kann ich euch sagen. Wirft uns vor, Geheimnisse vor dem Ministerium und der ganzen Welt zu bewahren, und verdeckt allen möglichen Kram anstellen."  
„Davon hab ich gelesen!", warf Hermine ein.  
„Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn nicht. So, das war's." Moody wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Ihr findet allein in die Winkelgasse?"  
Harry nickte; aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass die anderen beiden das gleiche taten.  
„Gut." Moody zog seinen Zauberstab. „Los geht's."

Der Dunkle Lord stand inmitten des Tales, das er und seine Todesser sich vorübergehend als Hauptquartier eingerichtet hatten. So, wie er in den Himmel blickte, konnte man ihn aus der Ferne beinahe für einen ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen halten, der die Sterne bewunderte. Aber an Lord Voldemort war nichts gewöhnlich. Gerade heute würde er alles an ihm, was in irgendeiner Weise gewöhnlich war, abwerfen. Heute begann endlich sein Regime.  
Und der Grund, warum er in den Himmel blickte, war nicht der, dass ihm die Sterne gefielen. Etwas anderes faszinierte ihn. Etwas, das sein Diener Severus Snape mit all seinen Fähigkeiten kunstvoll erschaffen hatte. Der endgültige Beweis, dass er Severus Snape zu Recht immer vertraut hatte. Er dachte an die Tage zurück, an denen er gezweifelt hatte. Gezweifelt an der Treue des Mannes, der ihm ohnehin aus einem ganz simplen Grund treu ergeben sein _musste_. Denn nichts kettet mehr aneinander, als den gleichen Menschen zu lieben und von ihm auch geliebt zu werden.  
Und selbst wenn es nie Liebe gewesen war, die Lord Voldemort empfunden hatte – etwas war da gewesen. Etwas hatte er empfunden für seine Prinzessin.  
So stand er nun hier, umgeben von seinen Todessern, die auf Befehle warteten; und starrte begeistert hinauf zu dem schwarzen Ding, das in der Ferne zwischen einigen Wolken hing, und das die meisten anderen aus dieser Distanz selbst für nichts als eine seltsam geformte Gewitterwolke halten würden.  
„Meine Diener!", rief der Dunkle Lord, nachdem er sich von dem großartigen Anblick losgerissen hatte. „Meine _Freunde_! Es wird Zeit!"  
Fest umgriff er mit seinen langen Fingern die Griffe des großen Kessels, den er aus dem Geheimgang unter der Erde mitgenommen hatte, und disapparierte.

Froh, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren, nahm Harry im ersten Moment 

nicht einmal seine Umgebung wahr. Er dachte, einfach nur am Eingang des Tropfenden Kessels zu stehen, an einem ganz gewöhnlichen Morgen. Dann hörte er – nichts. Und ihm wurde klar, dass keine Menschenmenge durch die Straße gondelte und ihre Einkäufe erledigte. Er blickte auf und sah tatsächlich niemanden außer Ron, Hermine und Moody.  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte er.  
„Das Ministerium hat es scheinbar richtig gemacht." Moody öffnete die Tür zu dem Lokal. „Die Muggel müssen aus der Gefahrenzone rausgebracht werden. Deshalb ist hier niemand."  
„Wo ist das Dunkle Mal?", wollte Ron wissen; seine Stimme zitterte. „Wenn es über Gringotts ist, müssten wir es dann nicht sehen?"  
„Teil des Schutzes vor den Muggeln, von hier draußen gesehen gibt es überhaupt keine Winkelgasse. Und jetzt kommt endlich!"  
Moody führte sie durch den Pub zu der Hintertür. Keine Gäste waren zu sehen. Ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
„Macht euch auf was gefasst", murmelte Moody, als er im Hinterhof mit dem Zauberstab auf die Ziegelwand schlug. Harry bekam ein seltsames Gefühl, als die magische Tür sich langsam öffnete. Erst wusste er nicht, was es war. Doch kurz, bevor die Mauer den Blick auf die Gasse freigab, erkannte Harry das Gefühl.  
Er hatte Angst. Und (wie er nun feststellte, als er die Winkelgasse betrat und vor Entsetzen beinahe nach hinten umkippte) mit gutem Grund.  
Über dem höchsten aller Gebäude der Winkelgasse, der schneeweißen Bank Gringotts, schwebte etwas in der Luft, das schrecklicher war als alles, das Harry je gesehen hatte. Schrecklicher sogar als jeder Tod, den er mit ansehen musste. Es war kaum zu beschreiben, so fürchterlich war es. Und Harry konnte nicht einmal sagen, woran das lag – immerhin war es doch bloß ein Dunkles Mal!  
Aber was für eines. Schwärzer als das schwärzeste Nichts, das Harry sich vorstellen konnte, und trotzdem mit einer erkennbaren Form schwebte der riesenhafte Totenkopf, der so menschlich war, dass er unfassbar real wirkte, und zugleich so unirdisch erschien, dass Harrys Kopf beinahe platzte allein bei dem Versuch zu erkennen, was das tatsächlich war. Die Schlange, die aus seinem Mund kam, war fast noch schlimmer: Sie bewegte ihren Körper auf so schreckliche, ekelhafte Art und Weise, dass Harry würgen musste. Sie gab ihr leises, unheimliches Zischen von sich, das für Harry vor allem deshalb nervenzerreißend war, weil er _nicht verstehen konnte_, was sie sagte. Und als Harry die Augen der Schlange erblickte, wurde ihm klar, dass er lieber zehn Basilisken bekämpfen würde, als dieser Schlange dort oben hier unten auf dem Boden zu begegnen: Obwohl sie so schwarz waren wie der ganze Rest des 

Dunklen Mals, schienen sie zu glühen und zu brennen, wie nur das Feuer der Hölle es tun konnte.  
Etwas berührte seine Hand. Er dachte, Hermine würde ihm ihre hinhalten, weil sie wieder einmal wusste, was er jetzt brauchte. Er drückte fest zu – aber es war keine Hand, sondern ein dünnes, kaltes Stück Holz.  
„Den wirst du brauchen", sagte Moody, der Harry seinen Zauberstab reichte. „Hab ich aus deiner Umhangtasche gezogen. Pass besser drauf auf. Und ihr beide –", fügte er an Ron und Hermine gewandt hinzu, „ihr versucht wohl besser, das Ding da irgendwie zu verstauen. Ich weiß nicht, wozu es gut ist, aber ihr werdet schon einen Grund haben, es mitzunehmen. Aber falls es zu einem Kampf kommt, werdet ihr es schwierig damit haben."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was Moody meinte. Als er es sah, war er noch verwirrter: In ihren Händen, teilweise verdeckt von den langen, bestickten Ärmeln ihres violetten Festumhangs, hielt Hermine die Seelenpyramide.  
„Was wollt ihr denn damit?", fragte Harry; und zur Abwechslung war der scharfe Tonfall, mit dem die Worte herauskamen, auch einmal beabsichtigt.  
„Ist das nicht klar?", gab Ron zurück, in einem ähnlichen Ton.  
„Wir halten es doch schon lange für möglich, dass in Gringotts ein Horkrux ist", sagte Hermine; sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Wenn es so ist und wir in seine Nähe kommen, finden wir es so doch am schnellsten heraus!"  
„Worauf wartet ihr da hinten denn?"  
Harry sah hinter sich; Moody war schon weitergegangen und kam nun ein Stück zurück auf sie zugehumpelt. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Seelenpyramide, wieder darauf achtend, Ron und Hermine nicht in die Augen zu sehen, und lief dann zu Moody. Eines musste er zugeben: Die beiden hatten mitgedacht, und sie hatten Recht. Sie hatten wohl vorhin auch gar nicht gezögert, als sie nicht sofort hinter ihm hergekommen waren, sondern hatten nur die Seelenpyramide herbeigerufen. Aber er konnte sie auch später dafür loben. Später, wenn sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten.  
Harry sah sich um, während er rannte. Niemand war zu sehen, genauso wie auf der Muggelstraße und im Tropfenden Kessel. Keine Kunden, keine Verkäufer. Die Ladentüren standen offen, einige Schaufenster waren ausgeräumt. Hatte das Ministerium alle nach Hause geschickt, oder waren sie sofort geflohen, als sie das Dunkle Mal gesehen hatten?  
Das Dunkle Mal … _dieses_ Dunkle Mal … Harry tat alles, um nicht hochzusehen. Aber er merkte schnell, dass er im Schatten dieser monströsen, schwarzen Gestalt lief. Schon allein dadurch stieg eine Kälte, eine Angst in ihm hoch, die er so nicht kannte. Oder doch? An etwas 

erinnerte Harry dieses Gefühl. An _sie_ – die Dementoren …  
Als Harry um den Bogen lief, der inmitten der Winkelgasse nach links führte, musste er augenblicklich stehen bleiben. Ansonsten wäre er nämlich in jemanden hineingelaufen, der direkt vor ihm stand. Zuerst war Harry überrascht, doch noch jemanden hier anzutreffen – dann fiel sein Blick auf den Rest der Gasse. Bis ans andere Ende der Straße schien alles voller Zauberer und Hexen zu sein. Eine Menschenmasse, wie Harry sie in der Winkelgasse noch nie erlebt hatte, stand hier, der Körper jedes einzelnen schwarz im Schatten des Dunklen Mals. Die Gesichter dieser Zauberer und Hexen waren entweder Mienen voll bitterster Angst – oder voller Entschlossenheit. Harry sah hoch zu dem Mann, in den er beinahe gerannt wäre – ein großer, muskulöser Kerl – und erst da stellte er fest, dass die schwarzen Körper nichts (oder zumindest nicht nur) mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun hatten: Sie trugen alle den gleichen schwarzen Umhang. Das mussten die vom Ministerium sein. Vermutlich sogar die Auroren, vielleicht sogar nur die besten. Harry konnte es denen, die vor Furcht zitterten, trotzdem nicht verübeln.  
Auch die Treppe, die zum Eingang von Gringotts führte, war voller Magier. Die Auroren darauf schienen mit aller Macht zu versuchen, nicht hochzublicken. Aber Harry konnte nicht anders – er musste es noch einmal ansehen. Seine Augen wanderten die Fassade des eindrucksvollen Gebäudes entlang (Harry war sich sicher, auf der rein weißen Mauer den Umriss der schwarzen Riesenschlange zu erkennen; sie wand sich um das ganze Gebäude und drohte, es zu zerdrücken), immer höher und höher – und dann sah er direkt in die Augen des Totenkopfes. Wie er auf ihn herabblickte, so feixend und grinsend; als würde er ihn ausspotten. Genauso wie die Schlange, die in einer Sprache, die er beherrschte, Worte zischte, die er nicht kannte. _Wir werden dich besiegen_. Das musste es sein, was das Dunkle Mal sagte. _Wir werden dich vernichten/ …_. Einseitig. Das war nicht was, was der Dunkle Lord sich unter seinem neuen Reich vorstellte. Und natürlich würde er nicht hier bleiben. Seine Todesser wussten es noch nicht, aber diese Festung war gar nicht die, die sie zu ihrer machen würden. Nicht einmal die Luft, die an einem Ort wie diesem eigentlich das Beste sein sollte. Aber Lord Voldemort wusste sich abzulenken … Was hatte er bloß getan, bevor Severus ihm dieses Denkarium besorgt hatte? All dies in seinem Kopf aufzurufen, das war doch unnötige Anstrengung. In diesem Nebel konnte er sie immer und immer wieder sehen, sie, die damals –  
„Meister!"  


Diese Atmosphäre hier … nicht wirklich das Wahre. Alles schwarz und finster, düster und eiskalt und – alles so Igleich

Eine Schande, dass er jetzt gestört wurde; schwebte er doch gerade in Erinnerungen, die sogar _ihn_ zum Schmunzeln brachten.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast gute Neuigkeiten für mich", rief der Dunkle Lord. Er stellte sein Denkarium beiseite, zischte seiner Nagini und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sofort schlängelte sich Naginis Körper um seinen Arm, auf seine Schultern, und blieb dort liegen, völlig still. „Was willst du?"  
Eine seiner neuesten Dienerinnen kam aus der Dunkelheit, in der der größte Teil dieses Raumes lag, zu seinem Thron gestolpert. Im fahlen Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel, kniete sie sich nieder.  
„Meister", sagte Dolores Umbridge, ihr rosaroter Mantel hier so unpassend wie (das musste der Lord schon zugeben) amüsant, „ich überbringe Ihnen nur die Nachricht, die Sie hören wollten!"  
„Ah …" Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Sie sind in der Winkelgasse?"  
„Der Junge hat sie vor knapp fünf Minuten erreicht!" So sehr ihr Kleidungsstil ihn unterhielt – ihre Stimme würde er nicht mehr lange ertragen können, genauso wie ihre hässliche Visage. Tatsächlich hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, welcher seiner Gehilfen ihr die Stimme nehmen dürfte; zu einer Entscheidung war er noch nicht gekommen. „Und wenn der Junge dort ist, dann doch sicher auch _er_, nicht wahr? Ich hätte es Euch natürlich sofort mitgeteilt, Meister – aber Eure Wachen haben mich nicht durchgelassen –"  
„Auf meinen Befehl hin, meine liebe Dolores." Nagini zischte ihm liebevoll ins Ohr, als er begann, ihren Kopf zu streicheln. „Auf meinen Befehl hin."  
„Natürlich, mein Lord."  
Sie stand auf; der Dunkle Lord griff wieder nach dem Denkarium und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch als er eine neue Erinnerung aufrufen wollte, sah er, dass Dolores Umbridge immer noch hier war.  
„Du bist entlassen!", rief er, seine Wut über ihre Frechheit, ihn so lange aufzuhalten, schluckend; er wollte nachsichtig sein, immerhin lebte sie noch nicht lange in den Kreisen der Todesser.  
„Mein Lord", piepste sie (und seine Zauberstabhand zuckte, bereit, dieser Frau jeden Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, der ihm einfiel, nur, damit sie schwieg), „ich hätte eine dringende Frage an Euch!"  
_Soll ich sie beißen?_, fragte Nagini.  
_Nein, meine Süße_, antwortete er, und Dolores erschrak. Nagini hatte zwar richtig vermutet, dass er zornig war – aber auch Dolores würde es noch lernen, so wie jeder andere, der 

beschlossen hatte, ihm zu folgen, es gelernt hatte.  
„Ich habe dir doch bereits erklärt, warum du nicht vollständig in unseren Plan eingeweiht gewesen bist, Dolores!", rief der Dunkle Lord; obwohl er mit dieser erschreckenden Gelassenheit sprach, die nur er beherrschte, fügte er einen unterschwelligen Tonfall hinzu, der auch mutigere Menschen als Dolores Umbridge zum Zittern gebracht hätte.  
„J-j-ja! Ja!" Umbridge verbeugte sich mehrere Male; sie erinnerte ihn an Peter Pettigrew. „Ja, Meister, das stimmt! Aber – aber meine Frage ist eine andere!"  
„Nun, dann stell deine Frage! Aber beeile dich, ich habe zu tun …"  
„Natürlich, mein Herr." Sie räusperte sich; ein unechtes Räuspern war das, eines das eingeübt klang; als würde sie denken, sie wäre nun in ihrem Element, könnte nun ihre Frage hinunterbeten und würde sicher Erfolg erzielen. „Meine Frage ist – nun, es ist mehr eine Bitte." Sogar, wie sich selbst unterbrochen hatte, erklärt hatte, dass es sich eigentlich um eine Forderung handelte (ja, sie hatte von einer Bitte gesprochen; aber Lord Voldemort kannte derartige „Bitten"), klang unnatürlich, falsch. „Ich denke, Ihr wisst, dass ich meine eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Potter-Jungen gemacht habe."  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet; vielleicht wurde das interessanter, als er angenommen hatte.  
„Das ist mir bekannt, ja."  
Dolores lächelte; offensichtlich hatte sie auf eine solche Antwort gehofft.  
„Dann wisst Ihr vielleicht auch, dass das keine positiven Erfahrungen waren?"  
Lord Voldemort lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück. „Du willst wissen, ob ich weiß, dass das, was der Junge und seine Freunde dir angetan haben, dich ebenso sehr in unsere Gemeinschaft getrieben hat, wie die Absetzung deines verehrten Ministers Cornelius Fudge?"  
Damit wiederum hatte sie scheinbar nicht gerechnet; ihr Krötengesicht lief rot an, ihre Hände, die sie bisher unsicher aneinander gerieben hatte, erstarrten.  
„J-ja", stammelte sie, „da-das stimmt schon. Ja –" Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und schluckte, um sich wieder zu fassen; dann setzte sie erneut ihr Grinsen auf. „Ja, Potter hat mich auf fürchterliche Weise behandelt. Und deswegen …" Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder rot; diesmal aber war es eine andere Emotion, die das hervorrief. Ehrliche, ungespielte Wut blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „… möchte ich mich _rächen_!"  
Der Dunkle Lord hob seine Augenbrauen. Nagini gab ihr Kommentar in sein Ohr ab – _sie möchte ihn töten_.  
„Natürlich", fuhr Dolores fort, nun wieder mit ihrer grinsenden Fratze, „gehört Potter Euch, mein Lord. Ich habe schon gehört, dass nur Ihr allein ihn töten wollt. Aber – aber denkt Ihr nicht, es wäre möglich, mir ein wenig Rache zu gönnen, bevor Ihr euch um ihn kümmert? Ich 

habe sogar einen Plan!"  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie ernst sie es meinte. Sie sah ihren neuen Herren voller Hoffnung an, die Hände nun flehend aneinander gelegt. Auf eine ganz seltsame Art und Weise gefiel dies dem Dunklen Lord. Diese Frau wusste, was sie wollte, und würde wohl alles tun, um es durchzusetzen. Und was sie wollte, gefiel ihm ebenso sehr …  
„Verrate mir deinen Plan."

Als Ron und Hermine ebenfalls Gringotts erreichten, hatte Harry Moody noch nirgends in der Menschenmasse entdeckt.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron verblüfft.  
„Die Auroren", antwortete Harry knapp.  
„Wo ist Moody?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung." Mit dem kurzen Blick, den er Hermine zuwarf, sah er, dass sie die Seelenpyramide immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Willst du die jetzt herumtragen?"  
„Ich hab versucht, sie zu verkleinern, aber es geht nicht", sagte sie trotzig. „Dass es zu einem Kampf kommt, halte ich im Gegensatz zu Moody ohnehin für unwahrscheinlich."  
„Ach ja?" Harry sucht weiterhin in der Menge nach Moodys Gesicht, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Hermines Worte interessierten ihn sehr. „Wieso das denn?"  
„Sieh doch mal die Treppe hoch", sagte Hermine.  
Harry tat es: Wieder betrachtete er die vielen Zauberer und Hexen, die auf der Treppe zu dem Tor oben standen; sogar der Türrahmen und scheinbar auch das Gebäude innen war voller Leute.  
„Was soll ich denn da sehen?"  
„Die Auroren stehen nur rum und tun nichts. Wenn die Todesser das Dunkle Mal beschworen hätten, um einen Kampf einzuleiten, dann hätten sie hier bestimmt auf das Ministerium und den Orden gewartet und wären direkt in den Krieg gezogen. Offensichtlich haben sie uns nur herlocken wollen."  
„Wozu?", fragte Harry, und nun drehte er sich doch zu Hermine um. Ihre Befürchtung machte ihn noch nervöser als die Aussicht auf einen Kampf gegen die Todesser; wenn das hier nur eine Ablenkung war, dann …  
„Entweder ist es eine Falle", sagte Hermine, „und da drin ist irgendetwas, was in die Luft fliegt –"  
Ron schnappte nach Luft.  
„– oder sie wollen uns hier in der Winkelgasse haben, damit –"  


„Damit sie anderswo den richtigen Kampf beginnen können!", beendete Harry den Satz entsetzt. „Wir müssen Moody warnen, sonst –!"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wissen die Leute hier doch bestimmt schon."  
Sie tippte dem großen Zauberer, der vor ihnen stand, auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Hermine, „Sie haben doch sicher schon bedacht, dass dieses Dunkle Mal nur als Ablenkung oder Falle dienen könnte?"  
Der Zauberer machte plötzlich ein wütendes Gesicht. „Hältst du uns etwa für blöd? Natürlich haben wir das, und unsere Truppen sind in ganz Großbritannien postiert, bereit für alles, was passieren könnte! Also sprich nicht von den Dingen, die du nicht verstehst, Mädchen."  
Der Zauberer schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich wieder um. Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, und hob sogar seine Faust, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück.  
„Siehst du, Harry?", sagte sie. „Wenn sogar das Ministerium daran denkt, dann ist es dem Orden sicher auch bewusst. Oh – da ist Moody!"  
Harry riss den Kopf herum und erblickte ihn ebenfalls: Er kam aus der Bank, drängte sich zwischen denen hindurch, die Treppe versperrten, und kam auf die drei zu.  
„Das Tor, das zu den Verliesen führt, ist versiegelt", murrte er wütend. „Wir sind uns jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer uns nur auf den Arm nimmt. Kann aber auch sein, dass –"  
„– er eine Falle für uns bereit hält", sagte Harry, „ja, schon klar, darüber haben wir gerade gesprochen. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
„Wir warten, bis die Experten vom Ministerium da sind, um den Zauber, mit dem das Tor versiegelt ist, aufzuheben", antwortete Moody.  
„Kannst du nicht sehen, was dahinter ist?" Harry deutete auf sein magisches Auge.  
„Doch, schon", sagte Moody, „aber ich sehe nur leere Räume, leere Verliese, leere Karren auf Bahngleisen - alles völlig verlassen." Dann stöhnte er. „Ganz schön miese Laune da drin – wir mögen es nicht besonders, wenn wir mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten müssen. Kingsley spricht gerade mit Scrimgeour, um uns ein wenig Freiraum zu sichern; er ist der einzige von uns, der halbwegs mit dem Minister umgehen kann."  
„Was meinen Sie mit Freiraum?", fragte Hermine, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
„Naja … wenn wir nachher die Verliese durchsuchen können, wollen wir einander nicht andauernd in die Quere laufen, daher –"  
„_Was_?" Hermine starrte Moody ungläubig an. „Soll das heißen, ihr wollt nicht gemeinsam mit dem Ministerium die Todesser bekämpfen?"  


„Wenn da überhaupt welche sind!", erwiderte Moody, nicht mit seinem üblichen mürrischen Ton, sondern mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme; er schien sehr über Hermines Reaktion überrascht zu sein.  
„Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht", sagte Hermine, „ich meine das allgemein! Klar haben der Orden und das Ministerium ihre Differenzen – aber wenn der Krieg kommt, werdet ihr doch zusammenarbeiten! _Oder_?"  
Moody war sichtlich unbehaglich zumute; und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Moody sich so leicht einschüchtern ließ, aber Hermines Worte schienen ihn ins Schwitzen zu bringen.  
„Manche Dinge verstehst du einfach noch nicht, Hermine", antwortete Moody nur, und erinnerte Harry damit schmerzlich an den arroganten Zauberer, den Hermine vorhin angesprochen hatte. „Entschuldigt mich jetzt – ich gehe wieder hinein. Ihr werdet es erfahren, sobald etwas passiert."  
Damit verschwand er zurück zwischen den Leuten hindurch, die Treppe hoch und in die Bank hinein.  
„Unfassbar!", rief Hermine. „Wenn die sich nicht einigen können, bekriegen wir uns innerhalb der guten Seite auch noch!"  
So regte sie sich noch einige weitere Minuten auf, aber Harry hörte nicht richtig hin. Er war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt; denn er war sich nicht sicher, was er glauben sollte. Sah Hermine die Lage richtig? Sollten der Orden und das Ministerium zusammenarbeiten? Oder hatte nicht vielleicht Moody Recht? Inwiefern konnte man dem Ministerium trauen? Harry würde sich wohl nie sicher fühlen, wenn das Ministerium den Krieg führen würde – was der Minister ihm schon alles angetan hatte … Vor allem, das hatte er zusammen mit Umbridge getan, die sich als Anhängerin Voldemorts herausgestellt hatte! Bestimmt gab es noch viel mehr Verräter im Ministerium! Andererseits … War der Orden mächtig genug, hatte er genug Mitglieder, um die Anführer im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu sein?  
Vielleicht war es schon zu spät, um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt niemanden mehr fragen, nicht Moody, nicht McGonagall, wie sie planten, sich mit dem Ministerium zu einigen. Denn egal, ob dieses Dunkle Mal nur ein Trick war, nur da war, um alle Welt hier her zu locken, oder ob tatsächlich die Todesser hinter dem versiegelten Tor zu den Verliesen warteten, um den Krieg zu beginnen – eines war für Harry offensichtlich: Der Tag war gekommen, an dem der Krieg eine neue Stufe erreichte. Der Auftakt zum Finale hatte begonnen. Voldemort hatte beschlossen, den Kampf einzuleiten, der entscheiden würde, welche Seite triumphierte, und es gab kein Zurück mehr.Und das, obwohl noch nicht einmal 

feststand, welche Seiten es überhaupt gab, und wer sich auf welcher befand …

Aus den Minuten, in denen Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen mit den Auroren warteten, dass etwas geschah, wurden Stunden. Die „Experten" aus dem Ministerium waren schon vor langer Zeit gekommen, aber einen Fortschritt gab es immer noch nicht. Auch außerhalb der Winkelgasse hatte sich noch nichts getan, sonst hätte man hier sicher schon davon gehört. Und während der Tag dem Abend wich und der Himmel immer dunkler wurde, wurde Harry noch einmal furchtbar bewusst, wie schwarz dieses Dunkle Mal war: Egal, wie finster der wolken- und sternfreie Himmel dahinter war, das Dunkle Mal stach mit einer noch extremeren Finsternis hervor. Harry konnte den Totenkopf und die Schlange immer noch nicht richtig ansehen.  
Natürlich wurde die Menge schon ungeduldig – war es schon seit einiger Zeit. Aber keiner konnte die Ungeduld richtig zeigen: Jeder war in seiner Angst vor dem Dunklen Mal gefangen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht jeder: Im Gegensatz zu Harry schienen Ron und Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund kaum beeindruckt zu sein von dem, was über ihnen schwebte. Harry war sicher, dass es anderen hier genauso ging, und bewunderte all diese Menschen. Für Ron und Hermine aber konnte er keine Bewunderung aufbringen; zu peinlich war es ihm, der einzige der drei zu sein, der vor lauter Furcht kaum sprechen konnte. Hermine hingegen faselte in einer Tour vor sich hin, wie dumm der Orden und das Ministerium sich anstellten, wie unerhört es war, dass Moody sie hier warten ließ, und unentwegt stellte sie neue und wieder neue Theorien vor, was sich hinter dem versiegelten Tor befinden könnte, wo Voldemort jetzt war. Vielleicht, dachte Harry, hatte Hermine aber doch Angst und das war einfach nur ihre Art, damit umzugehen. Ron hingegen schien sich einfach nur zu langweilen: Wieder und wieder gähnte er, als hätte er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Harry hatte keine Uhr, aber er spürte, wie die Zeit an ihm vorbeilief. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie schnell verging oder wahnsinnig langsam – einmal konnte er es gar nicht glauben, dass es schon Nacht war, obwohl mittlerweile sogar der Mond aufgegangen war (ein Vollmond, der gegenüber dem Dunklen Mal hing; Harry fiel nichts ein, was gegensätzlicher wirken könnte als diese beiden Himmelskörprt); und im nächsten Moment glaubte er, bereits seit Tagen hier auf dem Stuhl zu sitzen, den Hermine beschworen hatte. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen, aber er wollte nicht aufstehen. Er war einfach zu müde; er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen oder getrunken. Sein Bauch tat ihm weh; genauso wie sein Kopf, von dem für ihn bedeutungslosen Zischen der Schlange. Bei dem Gedanken an das Dunkle Mal wurde ihm mittlerweile regelrecht schlecht. Die Auroren unterhielten sich alle nur flüsternd. Es war so 

still hier … so beruhigend still … und er war so müde …  
„Hey, ihr! Hallo!"  
Harry fiel vor Schreck beinahe aus seinem Stuhl. Das Flüstern war von direkt hinter ihm gekommen. Reflexartig sprang er hoch, erhob seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich um und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Als er aber erkannte, wer da gesprochen hatte, ließ er den Zauberstab sinken.  
„_Tonks_?"  
Aus einer Seitengasse zwischen Gringotts und dem Laden daneben kam Tonks hervor. Als sie in das Licht des Vollmondes trat, bekam Harry den nächsten Schrecken: Tonks schien in einem fürchterlichen Zustand zu sein. Ihr schmutziges, graubraunes Haar war an manchen kleinen Stellen ausgefallen, ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und blass, wie das eines Toten; sie trug ganz untypische Kleidung, einen braunen Mantel, geschlossen bis auf den letzten Knopf. Die Medaille, das um ihren Hals hing, verlieh ihr zusammen mit ihrem Umhang einen merkwürdigen Eindruck, als wäre sie ein Priester mit einem Kruzifix. Aber diese dunkelgoldene Medaille war von runder Form, mit einem grünen Stein in der Mitte, der erstaunlich hell leuchtete.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Hermine entsetzt; sie ging auf Tonks zu, aber die wich zurück in den Schatten der Seitenstraße.  
„Nichts", antwortete sie, immer noch mit flüsternder Stimme, „ich habe nur eine sehr stressige Zeit hinter mir."  
„Was ist das für eine tolle Medaille?", sagte Ron; Harry sah, dass das Leuchten des grünen Steins sogar jetzt noch zu sehen war, obwohl Tonks im völligen Dunkel stand.  
„Die hat sie doch schon öfters getragen, Ron, und außerdem ist das ganz egal!", schnauzte Hermine ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder an Tonks wand, ein mitfühlender Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du siehst sehr mitgenommen –"  
„Ja, ja doch!", unterbrach sie Tonks mit plötzlich lauter und wütend klingender Stimme. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
„Oh – E-entschuldigung." Hermine warf einen verwirrten Blick zu Harry, der ihn genauso überrascht erwiderte; irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
„So", sagte Tonks dann, „kommt – kommt mit."  
Hermine stutzte. „Wir – wir sollen was?"  
„Mitkommen!"  
„Wohin?", fragte Harry; er fühlte sich unwohl, das hier gefiel ihm nicht.  
„Oh – na – in die Verliese!" Tonks sprach wieder ganz leise, gestikulierte mit den Namen in 

die Gasse hinter ihr. „Moody hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch durch den geheimen Hintereingang hineinlassen, den wir entdeckt haben!"  
„Ihr habt einen geheimen Eingang entdeckt?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Wo?"  
„Ich habe um die Bank herum patrouliert und bin auf eine Tür gestoßen", sagte Tonks schnell. „Ich bin zu Moody gegangen und der hat gesagt, ich soll erstmal euch rein bringen."  
„Wirklich?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Also – hat er das wirklich gesagt? Das klingt nicht sehr nach –"  
„Wenn ich es euch doch sage!" Tonks deutete ihnen mit der Hand, sie sollten ihr folgen; dann verschwand sie zur Gänze in der Dunkelheit der Seitenstraße.  
Kurz standen die drei schweigend da; dann sagte Hermine: „Ich weiß nicht …"  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber auf Moody hier warten", stimmte Harry zu. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht."  
„Kommt schon", warf Ron ein, „das ist Tonks! Was sollte denn mit ihr nicht stimmen? Sie hat einfach Probleme mit Lupin. Das hast du selbst doch schon so oft gesagt, Hermine!"  
„Ja, aber –"  
„Ron hat Recht."  
Hermine drehte sich irritiert zu Harry um. Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Aber er war sich wirklich sicher: Er wusste, was für Auswirkungen Liebesprobleme auf Menschen haben konnten. Das wusste er nur allzu gut …  
„Tonks hat einfach – private Schwierigkeiten", fuhr er fort. „Wir sollten ihr jetzt nicht auch noch das Gefühl geben, dass wir ihr nicht trauen. Wir sollten ihr hinterher gehen."  
„Finde ich auch", sagte Ron grinsend. Er nickte Hermine zu, und schon war er wie Tonks in der Dunkelheit der Seitenstraße verschwunden. „_Lumos_", hörten sie ihn flüstern, und ein Licht erschien neben ihm. „Kommt ihr?", fragte er, sein Gesicht auf unheimliche Weise beleuchtet; dann drehte er sich um und ging weiter.  
Hermine sah Harry noch einmal an – _Bist du dir sicher?_, fragte ihre Blick. Harry nickte. Auch er erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und folgte Ron, Hermine direkt hinter ihm, die Seelenpyramide immer noch umklammert.  
Sie liefen eine ganze Weile hintereinander her; die Straße schien einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
„Tonks?", rief Ron in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
„Hier", hörten sie sie antworten; einen Moment später trat sie in das Licht von Rons Zauberstab.  
„Wo ist der geheime Eingang?", fragte Harry.  


Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab und klopfte damit auf die Wand neben ihnen, die in dem magischen Licht trotz des Dunklen Mals schon fast wieder so weiß aussah, wie sie wirklich war. Tonks flüsterte irgendetwas, trat einen Schritt zurück – und schon wirkte ihr Zauber. Harry hatte schon viele Geheimgänge gesehen – er hatte immerhin selbst erlebt, wie die Kammer des Schreckens sich öffnete – und doch erstaunte es ihn, mit anzusehen, wie sich die Wand der Zaubererbank, die als der zweitsicherste Ort in ganz Großbritannien galt, einfach so öffnete. Ähnlich wie die Ziegelmauer, die zur Winkelgasse führte, entstand ein Loch in dem weißen Stein, das immer größer und größer wurde – bis ein Mensch einfach hindurchtreten konnte.  
„Wo führt dieser Gang hin?" Hermine ging zu dem Loch; Harry sah, dass sie eine verblüffte Miene trug. „Ich habe noch nie etwas von Geheimgängen in Gringotts gehört …"  
Harry trat neben sie und blickte ebenfalls in das dunkle Loch hinein, Ron stellte sich an ihre andere Seite. Und dann –  
„_Depulso_!"  
Harry spürte, wie Tonks' Zauber ihn im Rücken traf, und Ron und Hermine schien zur selben Zeit das gleiche zu passieren. Sie alle drei wurden nach vorne geschleudert, landeten mit dem Bauch auf einem kalten Untergrund – und begannen schon, zu rutschen. Dieser Geheimgang führte abwärts, und das ohne eine Treppe. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was Tonks gerade getan hatte. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, etwas zu finden, an dem er sich anhalten konnte. Aber es gab nichts – sie rutschten immer weiter hinunter, und sie wurden immer schneller. Er hörte Hermine neben sich etwas rufen und ein kurzes rotes Flimmern brannte auf, bevor es in die Dunkelheit vor ihnen davon schoss. Harry tat schon der Bauch vom Rutschen weh – da landeten sie endlich. Und zwar auf erstaunlich weichem Untergrund. Harry prallte auf dem Boden auf und wurde in einem Salto noch weitergeschleudert, aber dann flog er auf seinen Rücken und blieb liegen. Neben ihm waren Ron und Hermine, beide schwer atmend.  
„Scheinbar", sagte Ron, nachdem sie kurze Zeit geschwiegen hatten, „habe ich mich geirrt. Mit Tonks ist _doch_ noch mehr nicht in Ordnung als nur ihre Probleme mit Lupin."  
„Wusste ich's doch", sagte Hermine, während sie sich aufsetzte; überrascht sah Harry, dass sie die Seelenpyramide immer noch festhielt. „Wusste ich's doch!"  
„Aber was war das jetzt?" Harry stand auf. „Warum hat sie das gemacht? Wo sind wir?"  
Er brauchte wirklich dringend Antworten auf diese Fragen; in seinem Kopf herrschte im Augenblick komplettes Chaos. Es war, als wäre beim Rutschen nicht nur sein Körper, sondern auch sein Hirn durchgerüttelt worden.  


„Ich weiß nicht, warum Tonks das gemacht hat", sagte Hermine. „Und was unseren Standort betrifft – Gringotts, das steht schon mal fest. Sieh dich mal um."  
Harry tat, was sie sagte – und erkannte auch sofort, was sie meinte. Der Gang vor ihnen, beleuchtet von Fackeln, die an den Wänden links und rechts hingen, endete nach nur wenigen Metern – und direkt dahinter war einer der Karren, mit denen man in Gringotts von Verlies zu Verlies fuhr. Er stand auf einer Gleise, die wahrscheinlich über im Dunkeln ewig erscheinendem Nichts hing und in genau solches Nichts führte.  
„Die Matratze hier war ein super Einfall", sagte Ron. Harry verstand erst nicht, wovon er sprach; dann sah er hinunter und erblickte die rote Matratze, auf der er stand.  
„Danke", sagte Hermine, nicht wirklich dankbar klingend; sie war wohl zu abgelenkt.  
„Kommt jetzt", sagte Harry dann, „über Tonks können wir uns später noch aufregen."  
„Du meinst – wir sollen _mit der Karre fahren_?", kreischte Hermine. „Wir müssen hier sofort wieder raus! Das war eine Falle!"  
„Vielleicht, aber –"  
„Vielleicht? _Natürlich_ war das eine Falle! Aber ihr wolltet mal wieder nicht auf mich hören! Das habt ihr nun da-"  
„Ach, sei doch still!" Ron lief an ihr vorbei, den Gang entlang zu der Karre. Harry blieb noch kurz stehen und beobachtete Hermine. Sie schien den Tränen nahe zu sein – verständlich, fand Harry. Aber sie schluckte, verschränkte die Arme und folgte Ron, ihre Miene genauso trotzig wie ihre Miene.  
Sie stiegen der Reihe nach in die Karre – und dann saßen sie da, ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollten. Harry glaubte, sich erinnern zu können, dass diese Fahrzeuge von allein fuhren – aber vielleicht wurden sie von irgendeiner Koboldmagie gesteuert? Wenn es so war, dann könnten sie wohl für immer hier sitzen bleiben, und der Karren würde trotzdem nicht –  
Da fuhr er auch schon los. Die ruckelnde Bewegung kam so überraschend, dass Harry beinahe seinen Zauberstab hätte fallen lassen – was bei der Tiefe des Abgrunds, über dem sie sich befanden, verheerend gewesen wäre. Der Karren fuhr so schnell, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Kalte Luft peitschte gegen sein Gesicht und pfiff in seine Augen, aber wie damals, als er das erste Mal gefahren war, bemühte er sich, sie offenzuhalten. Aber es gab ohnehin nichts zu sehen: Alles war schwarz. Das hier war wohl ein Teil von Gringotts, den außer ihnen niemals ein Mensch zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Nun, außer ihnen und Tonks vielleicht. Und allen, die noch bei diesem Verrat mitspielten – denn das Tonks sie verraten hatte, davon war er überzeugt. Auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprechen würde.  
Der Karren fuhr erstaunlicherweise immer weiter geradeaus. Normale Fahrten durch 

Gringotts verliefen kreuz und quer über Gänge, die wie in einem Labyrinth ineinander verstrickt waren. Harry begann schon zu glauben, dass sie _wirklich_ auf dem Weg ins ewige Nichts waren, dass ihm die Dunkelheit dies nicht nur vorspielte. Aber dann, genauso plötzlich, wie der Karren zum Leben erwacht war, hielt er schon wieder an. Vor ihnen befand sich ein weiterer, von Fackeln erleuchteter Gang.  
„Ich hasse das", murrte Ron, als er ausstieg. „Das war viel zu schnell … und hier sieht alles so gleich aus."  
„Dafür gibt es hier keine Spinnen", erwiderte Hermine spitz. „Das muss dir doch gefallen, Ronald."  
„Schluss jetzt", sagte Harry. Ron schwieg tatsächlich, obwohl er den Mund schon geöffnet hatte. „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir – wartet – hört ihr das?"  
Stimmen drangen an Harrys Ohr; oder war es nur eine Stimme? Hoch und trotzdem kratzig, unangenehm rau … Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Kreachers Stimme. Er konnte nicht hören, was gesagt wurde, aber es klang so, als würde sich der Sprecher ziemlich aufregen.  
„Das kommt von da hinten", flüsterte Hermine. Sie zeigte ans Ende des Ganges. Diesmal war dort kein Karren zu sehen, sondern nur eine weitere graue Mauer. Sie schien ausgesprochen weit weg zu sein – also war zwischen dem Ende des Ganges und dieser Wand dort hinten ein großer Abstand. Und wer immer da redete, musste in diesem Raum stehen.  
Die drei erloschen das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe und steckten sie in ihre Taschen, schlichen durch den Gang und als sie sein Ende erreichten –blickten sie hinab in einen Abgrund. Aber dieser war nicht so endlos wie der, über den sie zuvor mit dem Karren gefahren waren. Dieser hier war auch nicht dunkel, sondern hell beleuchtet von vielen Fackeln, und erfüllt von einem magisch wirkenden roten Licht. Und in dem Raum da unten stand sogar jemand – viele, viele Personen. Mehr noch – viele _Kobolde_. Eine ganze Menge dieser kleinen, hässlichen Kreaturen war versammelt auf einer riesigen, von Goldstücken und anderen Schätzen bedeckten Fläche. Diese Kobolde mussten sogar noch mehr sein als die Auroren, die vor der Bank standen. Sie alle hatten ihren Kopf nach oben gerichtet, aber glücklicherweise nicht zu ihnen. Sie blickten auf eine Erhebung ein ganzes Stück unter Harry, Ron und Hermine, auf der, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, ein weiterer Kobold stand. Das war der, der sprach. Und hinter ihm befand sich etwas, das Harrys Aufmerksamkeit sogar von den Worten des Kobolds ablenkte, noch bevor er begann, diese richtig zu verstehen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen … Was war das? Es sah aus wie ein Tor. Ein rundes Tor, mit einem goldenen Rahmen. Und von dem, was sich in dem Tor befand, schien das rötliche Licht auszugehen. Wenn er doch bloß sehen könnte, was es war …  


„Harry, sieh mal!"  
Hermine zog an seinem Ärmel, und als er sie ansah, deutete sie in die linke Ecke des Raumes. Harry folgte ihrem Finger – und traute seinen Augen nicht.  
Dort, gegen die Wand gelehnt, stand eine Ritterrüstung. Sie sah nicht aus wie all die Rüstungen in Hogwarts. Nein, man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie etwas Besonderes war. Sie glänzte silbern, war verziert mit allerlei Symbolen, die in das Metall graviert waren. Auf dem Helm saß eine kleine Drachenfigur, und auch den Brustteil prägte etwas, das aussah wie der Kopf eines Drachen – in der Form eines _G_. _G_ wie –  
„_Gryffindor_!", sagte Harry leise. „Gryffindors Rüstung!"  
Hermine keuchte auf und zog die Seelenpyramide an sich heran – aber sie gab keinen Ton von sich.  
„Wieso schlägt sie nicht Alarm?", fragte Ron.  
„Psst", machte Hermine. „Hören wir zu, was der Kobold sagt!"  
Obwohl sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob sie das nur sagte, weil sie keine Antwort auf Rons Frage wusste, folgte er doch ihrem Vorschlag. Es interessierte ihn nämlich – gut sah das hier nicht aus, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass die Kobolde wohl das Tor zu den Verliesen selbst versiegelt hatten. Zumindest dachte Harry das nun, da er sie hier so stehen sah.  
„… es endlich soweit!", rief der Kobold gerade mit seiner furchtbaren Stimme, als Harry begann, ihm richtig zuzuhören. „Heute Nacht werden wir Kobolde uns rächen! Hier starten wir unsere Revolte, hier, in dem Verlies, das wir für den einzigen Zauberer eingerichtet haben, der uns versteht! Hier, wo wir die Schätze des Größten aller Magier verstecken, dessen, der uns versteht und unsere Freiheit will!"  
„Ja!", schrien die Kobolde. „Ja, so ist es!"  
„Das ist wirklich Voldemorts Verlies!", zischte Hermine. „Voldemort muss ihnen alles Mögliche versprochen haben! Und wenn das Voldemorts Verlies ist, dann ist das dort wirklich Gryffindors Rüstung!"  
„Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht –"  
„Psst!", machte Hermine wieder.  
„– muss ich leider sagen", fuhr der Kobold fort, „dass viele von unseren Freunden uns verlassen haben! Einige von uns waren nicht einverstanden mit der Art und Weise, wie der Dunkle Lord für uns kämpft. Geschätzte Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft – Madrick, Hoshrod, Griphook, nur drei Beispiele – mussten wir verstoßen, weil sie nicht bereit waren, sich für unsere Ziele einzusetzen. Aber ihr bleibt treu, ihr seid wahre Kobolde!"  
„Ja!", riefen die Kobolde wieder.  


„Und heute Nacht werden wir zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord, unserem neuen Mitstreiter, jene Institution erobern, in der das Zentrum unserer Feinde besteht!"  
Hermine schlug beide Hände vor ihren Mund. Harry reagierte nicht so bestürzt; der Kobold konnte nicht von der Institution sprechen, die Harry zuerst einfiel. Er musste das –  
„Ich spreche nicht vom Ministerium!", rief der Kobold, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Ich spreche tatsächlich von der großen Zauberschule! Hogwarts, diese Festung der Zauberer und Hexen!"  
„Tss", machte Ron, „als ob. Die kommen da doch nie rein!"  
„Vor einigen Monaten habe ich mit ein paar Auserwählten von euch das Schloss besucht!" Der Kobold wies mit der Hand auf ein paar seiner Artgenossen, die direkt unter ihm standen, an dem Fuß der Treppe, der zu seinem Podium führte.  
„Das stimmt", flüsterte Harry den anderen zu; ihm war plötzlich etwas eingefallen. „McGonagall hat davon gesprochen, als Florean Fortescue mit mir sprechen wollte! Sie hat gesagt, sie müsse sich mit ein paar Kobolden unterhalten, die –"  
„Psst!", machte Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
„Wir sind dort gewesen mit dem Vorwand, an einer Kooperation mit dem Orden des Phönix interessiert zu sein – und die dumme Schulleiterin ist darauf reingefallen!"  
Die ganze Halle brach in Gelächter aus. Das hohe Lachen dieser Kobolde war ein schreckliches Geräusch.  
„Doch in Wirklichkeit", sprach der Kobold weiter, als das Lachen abgeflaut war, „haben wir gleich zwei ganz andere Dinge dort getan. Wisst ihr, was das ist?"  
Der Kobold hob etwas vom Boden auf, das Harry bisher nicht dort hatte liegen sehen. Es glitzerte in dem rötlichen Licht des Tores hinter dem Kobold. Und als er es hochhob, erkannte Harry, was es war – ein Schwert. Und der Griff – der Griff – das war nicht möglich! Entsetzt sah Harry, dass der Griff mit roten Rubinen besetzt war.  
„Godric Gryffindors Schwert?", zischte Ron. „Das ist doch nicht möglich!"  
„Das ist es wirklich nicht", sagte Hermine, „das liegt im Raum der Wünsche!"  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat es uns geschenkt!", rief der Kobold, zu erstauntem und begeistertem Raunen derer, die ihm zuhörten. „Einige Tage, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gegangen sind! Als wir im Büro der Schulleiterin waren, haben wir überprüft, ob das Schwert auch wirklich nicht mehr dort ist – und es war tatsächlich weit und breit nicht zu sehen!"  
„Weil wir es vorher mitgenommen haben!", flüsterte Hermine. „Voldemort hat ihnen eine Fälschung gegeben!"  
„Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund …" Der Kobold senkte seine Stimme verschwörerisch, 

genauso, wie er das Schwert sinken ließ, und die anderen streckten ihre Köpfe nach vorne, als könnten sie ihn dann besser verstehen. „Einige unserer intelligentesten und geschicktesten Freunde haben still und heimlich etwas in einer kleinen Kammer von Hogwarts fixiert. Sie haben dort das installiert, was es uns heute ermöglicht, das Schloss zu betreten!"  
Die Kobolde begannen sofort wild zu klatschen.  
„Ja, zollt ihnen euren Tribut! Den haben sie verdient! Schenkt ihnen Anerkennung, denn dank ihnen werden wir das Schloss stürmen können! Wir wären natürlich schon viel früher dazu bereit gewesen – aber weil das Ministerium ihre Untersuchungen in der Winkelgasse so lange nicht beendet hat, konnten wir erst vor kurzem mit der Arbeit an unserem Tor beginnen."  
Die Kobolde stießen wütende Schreie aus.  
„Ja, die Arroganz der Zauberer hat uns zum wiederholten Mal behindert. Aber niemals wieder! Durch dieses Tor –" (er wies auf das runde Etwas hinter sich) „– wird uns nach Hogwarts bringen! In die _ach so undurchdringbare_ Festung!"  
Jetzt lachten die Kobolde erneut, ein spöttisches Lachen war es diesmal.  
„Koboldmagie ist eben doch stärker als jeder Bann, den ein Hexer aussprechen kann! Und eines noch – wir werden nicht allein in Hogwarts einreiten! Wir werden jemanden mitnehmen – Zauberer!"  
Ein überraschtes Flüstern zog sich durch die Menge.  
„Ja, Zauberer! Der Dunkle Lord hat es geschafft, uns die Magier, die er uns versprochen hat, tatsächlich herzubringen! Vorzeigemagier sind das sogar! Die ganze moderne magische Welt kennt sie! Ich spreche von niemand Geringerem als –"  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, nein – das durfte nicht wahr sein. Aber es war so. Der Kobold hob das Schwert Gryffindors wieder, wandte sich nach rechts – und zeigte mit der Spitze des Schwerts hoch zu ihnen.  
„– Harry Potter und seinen beiden Freunden!"  
Harry hörte hinter sich Gekicher, aber er hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass jemand hinter ihnen stand. Als er sich umdrehte, stießen die sechs Kobolde schon zu. Harry stolperte, und gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine fiel er über den Rand, hinunter in Voldemorts geheimes Verlies. Der Sturz war kürzer und der Aufprall weniger schmerzhaft, als er erwartet hatte – sie landeten auf unzähligen Goldstücken, durch die sie einsanken wie in Wasser. Harry hörte das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas – die Seelenpyramide war Hermine aus der Hand gefallen und lag nun, völlig zerstört, zu ihren Füßen.  
Noch bevor Harry sich wieder richtig aufrichten konnte, hatten sich einige Kobolde auf ihn, Ron und Hermine gestürzt. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab eingesteckt und kam mit der Hand 

nicht an seine Tasche heran, da gleich drei Kobolde sie festhielten. Die kleinen Wesen zogen sie mit vereinten Kräften hoch, und egal, wie viel Harry zappelte und sich sträubte, sie schafften es, ihn die Stufen hoch zu dem Podium zu ziehen, auf dem der Rednerkobold stand. Sein hässliches Gesicht beugte sich über Harrys – das Grinsen, das er nun sah, würde er nie wieder vergessen.  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite – und da war es. Dieses merkwürdige runde Tor. Darin war tatsächlich nichts zu sehen als orangerotes Licht, wie brennendes Feuer. Aber es war kein Feuer, da war er sich sicher.  
„Kobolde!", rief der Redner. „Es geht los!"  
Harry spürte, wie die Kobolde ihn losließen, der Anführer dafür seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sie mit seinen langen Fingern umklammerte. Er wollte sich wehren – da setzte plötzlich ein Gefühl in seinem Körper ein, das ihn an etwas erinnerte … apparieren! Es fühlte sich an, wie wenn er apparierte! Als würde er durch einen Schlauch gezogen, von einem Staubsauger aufgesaugt – nur ging das Saugen von etwas anderem aus, von etwas hinter ihm – dem Tor! Nicht nur er schien davon betroffen zu sein. Die Goldstücke, die Edelsteine und die anderen Schätze flogen durch die Luft, die Kobolde setzten widerwillige Mienen auf, als hätten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass so ihre Besetzung von Hogwarts beginnen würde. Und dann konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten. Das Gelächter des Kobolds hinter ihm im Ohr, verlor Harry den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde nach hinten durch das Tor gerissen.

„Herr?"  
Der Dunkle Lord blickte hoch; sofort lächelte er.  
„Severus!" Er erhob sich von seinem Thron, ging zu dem Mann, der an der Stelle stand, an welcher früher an diesem Tag bereits Dolores gestanden hatte. Seine Gestalt war gar nicht ansehnlich – seine Haare wirkten mehr als je zuvor wie ein schwarzer Vorhang, der sein Gesicht verdeckte, und die Nase, die zwischen diesem Vorhang hervorsah, war sogar noch weißer als das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords selbst es in seinen schlechtesten Zeiten gewesen war.  
„Severus, wie geht es voran?"  
„Ganz hervorragend", antwortete er.  
Der Dunkle Lord musste lachen. „Oh, bei dir weiß man nie so genau, welche Aussage ernst gemeint ist und welche nur einer deiner sarkastischen Scherze." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das hast du von _ihr_, wusstest du das, mein Freund?"  
Severus zögerte kurz. „Nein, Herr", sagte er dann.  


„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber nun wollen wir wieder ernst sein. Deine Arbeit ..." Er seufzte. „Einfach fantastisch. Einfach – _magisch_." Wieder lachte er. „Das Dunkle Mal, das du geschaffen hast, übertraf all meine Vorstellungskraft."  
„Danke, mein Lord."  
„Ich hoffe, deine andere Arbeit funktioniert ebenso gut?"  
„Wie gesagt, alles läuft hervorragend." Mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes warf er die schwarzen Haare aus seinem Gesicht; seine kalten Augen blickten direkt in die des Dunklen Lords. „Alles ist vorbereitet."  
Lord Voldemort stutzte. „Tatsächlich? Nun ... so lange hat mich nichts mehr wirklich erstaunt. Und dann schaffst du es gleich zweimal an nur einem Tag. Ich bin froh, dich auf meiner Seite zu wissen."  
„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord."  
Er nickte. „Das kannst du, Severus. Das kannst du." Er drehte sich um, schritt zurück zu seinem Thron und nahm Platz. „Dann warten wir nur noch auf eines, nicht wahr?"  
„Das ist richtig." Severus verbeugte sich. „Ich bitte Euch, mich zu entschuldigen."  
„Du bist entschuldigt, so viel du willst."  
Der Dunkle Lord sah dem größten aller Todesser hinterher. Seine Rolle war noch nicht völlig ausgespielt. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht ...  
Aber was da noch kam, das wusste selbst er nicht genau.


	37. Kapitel 36: Draco Dormiens

– KAPITEL SECHSUNDDREISSIG –

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Harry wirbelte umher in einem Strudel von rotem, orangem, gelbem Licht. Es erinnerte ihn stak an das Reisen mit Flohpulver, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass es im Kaminnetzwerk sehr eng war – hier hingegen schien nämlich unendlich Platz zu sein. Und das Schlimme war, dass Harry niemanden außer sich sah, obwohl der Kobold direkt hinter ihm, Ron und Hermine neben ihm gewesen waren. So musste er allein die Minuten ausstehen, in denen er von diesem farbenfrohen Fluss getragen wurde, hoffend, dass es ein Ziel gab. Und dass er dieses erreichen würde …  
Als Harry glaubte, zu verzweifeln, war es auch schon vorbei. So, wie er aufgesaugt worden war, wurde er nun ausgespuckt auf einen steinharten, kalten Boden. Er wusste nicht sofort, wo er war – für einen Moment hoffte er, dass es nicht wirklich Hogwarts war – doch dann hörte er das triumphierende Lachen des Kobolds.  
„Wir haben es geschafft!", rief er.  
Harry mühte sich auf seine Beine. Ron und Hermine waren ebenfalls bereits hier. Die drei sahen einander an und blickten dann hinter sich. Ein kreisförmiges Tor, genau so eines wie in Gringotts, war an der Wand zu sehen, zwischen zwei Besen auf der einen und einigen Eimern auf der anderen Seite. Sie befanden sich in einer Besenkammer.  
„Wir haben es geschafft!", wiederholte der Kobold; er drehte sich um, das Schwert, das aussah wie Gryffindors - _es_ kann _nicht Gryffindors sein!_, dachte Harry – bereit, seine Koboldfreunde in den Kampf zu rufen – und erstarrte, als er stattdessen drei Zauberstabspitzen vor sich hatte.  
„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", sagte Ron. Und als sie dann ihre Flüche anwenden wollten – vermutlich jeder von ihnen einen anderen, wobei sich Harry sicher war, dass ein Lähm- oder Schockfluch vorübergehend das Beste wäre – grinste der Kobold nur.  
„Oh doch, das bin ich mir", sagte er.  
Genau in dem Moment hörte Harry ein Geräusch hinter sich. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch; und er befürchtete, zu wissen, was es war. Und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde er schon wider zu Boden geschleudert, als ihm unzählige lachende und schreiende Kobolde in den Rücken fielen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig steckte er seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Umhangtasche, wo er sicher war vor den langfingrigen Händen der kleinen Kreaturen. Dann aber lag er nur da, unfähig, aufzustehen, weil ununterbrochen Kobolde auf ihn sprangen, über ihn hinweg liefen und auf ihm umhertrampelten, und er fühlte, wie sie ihm auf den Kopf traten, nur eben so schwach, dass er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor. Einige rissen ihn an den Haaren, andere rammten ihm ihre Klauen in den Rücken. Einer kam sogar auf die Idee, ihn anzuspucken, aber glücklicherweise traf er nicht.  
Schließlich schien der letzte Kobold durch das Tor gekommen zu sein: Gackernd benützte er Harry mit einem besonders festen Tritt als Sprungbrett, dann hörte Harry ihn davonlaufen – und schon war es ruhig in der Kammer.  
Harry stand langsam auf; sein Rücken knackste, als würden alle Knochen splittern, alle Nervenfasern reißen. Er schluckte den Schmerz hinunter, stützte sich an der Wand ab und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Ron und Hermine taten neben ihm das gleiche. Aber abgesehen von ihnen drein war niemand hier.  
„Oh nein!", zischte Hermine, als sie auf ihren (sehr wackeligen) Beinen stand. „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein!"  
„Sind die Leute hier überhaupt auf so einen Angriff vorbereitet?", fragte Ron, seine Stimme so zittrig wie Hermines Körper. Keiner antwortete.  
„Habt ihr daran gedacht, eure Zauberstäbe wegzustecken?", sagte Hermine dann, während sie ihren eigenen aus ihrer Tasche zog.  


Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du etwa, du bist die einzige, die klug genug ist, ihren Zauberstab vor den Kobolden zu beschützen?"  
Hermine gab ein leises, belustigtes Geräusch von sich; daraufhin machte Ron ein nur noch erstaunteres Gesicht – Hermine blinzelte überrascht. Und auch Harry verstand jetzt erst, dass Ron es mit seiner Frage ernst gemeint hatte.  
„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen!", rief Hermine sofort. „Ich –"  
„Ist ja gut!", warf Harry ein. „Kommt jetzt, wir müssen den Kobolden folgen!"  
Ohne auf die anderen beiden zu warten, verließ er die Besenkammer. Er stand in einem Korridor, konnte aber nicht sagen, in welchem. Er wandte sich nach beiden Seiten, sah aber nichts – wohin sollte er laufen?  
„Die Kobolde sind da lang."  
Er drehte sich um; Hermine stand hinter ihm, die Hand gehoben und nach rechts ausgestreckt. Harry nickte – und schon rannte er. Wahrscheinlich waren die Kobolde schon ihrem Ziel nahe – wohin sie auch gehen wollten. Ins Schulleiterbüro? In die große Halle? Ganz egal – Hauptsache, er erwischte sie, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten.  
Als er am Ende des Korridors nach links in einen anderen Flur einbog, erkannte er, wo er war: Die Statue vom Boris dem Bekloppten, die dort stand, war im fünften Stock. Nun war die Frage, wohin er überhaupt gehen sollte …  
„Da bist du ja!"  
Harrys Körper riss es vor Schreck. Schnell drehte er sich um, den Zauberstab schon in der Hand; aber er ließ ihn sinken, als er sah, wer da auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
„Ich hab dich gesucht", rief Neville ihm entgegen. Schließlich erreichte er ihn, mit leicht rotem Kopf und ein bisschen außer Atem. Neville sah nicht gut aus; er wirkte kränklich, blass und mager. Verständlich, aber deswegen nicht weniger ungewohnt – und erschreckend.  
„Wo sind alle, Neville?", fragte Harry hastig; er hörte sich selbst die Aufregung an, die er am liebsten ignorieren würde.  
„Wir – oh, da sind auch Ron und Hermine, gut!"  
Die zwei sahen Harry indigniert an, als sie bei ihnen ankamen, und Hermine machte sogar den Mund auf, aber Harry deutete ihr mit der Hand, sie solle leise sein. Er konnte sich später noch anhören, wie unerhört es war, dass er sie einfach hatte stehen lassen.  
„Wo sind alle?", wiederholte Harry an Neville gewandt.  
„_Alle_ sind im momentanen Fall relativ wenige", antwortete Neville. „McGonagall hat die Schüler nach Hause geschickt. Die Volljährigen durften bleiben – dazu konnten wir McGonagall überreden – aber auch von denen sind einige abgereist. Die Lehrer und die Schüler, die geblieben sind, sind unten in der großen Halle und bereiten sich vor auf – auf das, was immer kommen mag. Harry, was ist dieses riesige Ding über der Winkel-"  
„Wie viele Schüler sind geblieben?", sagte Harry, ohne auf Nevilles Frage einzugehen.  
Neville machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Obwohl es wenige sind, sind es ein bisschen zu viele. Ein paar Minderjährige haben sich geweigert, zu gehen."  
Harrys Herz hörte kurz auf zu schlagen. Oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an.  
„Welche?", fragte er, obwohl er sicher war, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.  
„Die DA-Leute. Colin, Dennis, Ginny, Luna. Die sind nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express abgereist."  
Neben Harry verkrampfte Rons Körper so sehr, dass sogar Harry es zu spüren glaubte. Oder war es sein eigener Körper, der verkrampfte?  
„Sind – sind sie bei den anderen?" Harry wurde fast schlecht, als er sah, dass Nevilles Gesicht sich noch mehr verdunkelte.  
„Drei von ihnen schon." Neville seufzte. „Wir wissen nicht, wo Luna ist. Sie ist gar nicht aufgetaucht, als die Schüler zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht wurden."  
„Wann war das?", fragte Hermine; für einen kurzen Moment war Harry schockiert, dass Hermine nun eine so unwichtige Frage stellen konnte – aber dann verstand er ihre Logik.  


„Um etwa elf Uhr. Also vor –" Neville sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „– knapp zwei Stunden."  
Erleichterung strömte durch Harry; keine überwältigend große, aber doch eine gewisse Erleichterung. Zwei Stunden – wenn Luna erst zwei Stunden verschwunden war, dann verfolgte sie vermutlich nur irgendeine von ihren seltsamen Vorstellungen. Vielleicht führte sie ein Ritual durch, dass man nur allein und nur an diesem Tag machen konnte. Oder sie suchte nach Nargeln. Oder beides. Jedenfalls war es unwahrscheinlich, dass schon vor zwei Stunden jemand in Hogwarts eingedrungen war und sie entführt hatte oder etwas Derartiges. Nein, ihr ging es sicher gut … ihr _musste_ es gut gehen.  
„Ginny, Colin und Dennis sind aber unten", sagte Neville, womit er Harry aus seinen Gedanken holte. „Mit den anderen in der großen Halle. McGonagall verlangt nach euch, sie möchte mit euch reden und –"  
„Zum Reden ist keine Zeit!", warf Harry ein. „Kobolde sind in der Schule! Sie wollen das Schloss übernehmen!"  
„Was? Aber – wie sind sie –"  
„Das ist jetzt egal", sagte Hermine, „wir müssen –"  
Aber sie sprach nicht weiter. Denn in dem Moment geschah etwas, das ihr das Wort abschnitt, das Ron einen leisen Aufschrei entlockte und das Harrys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.  
Ein lauter Knall wie von einer Explosion – der Boden unter ihren Füßen wackelte wie bei einem Erdbeben – Staub rieselte von der Decke. Wer oder was das auch verursacht hatte, was es bedeutete, war Harry klar.  
Die Todesser waren angekommen.  
„Kommt!", rief er, und dann rannte er los. Er hörte, dass die anderen ihm folgten, aber er wäre auch weitergelaufen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten. Der Kampf brach unten vermutlich bereits aus. Es ging los, der Krieg war in vollem Gange. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte – wenn er jetzt nicht etwas tat, egal was …  
So stürmte er einen Korridor nach dem anderen entlang, stürzte Treppen hinunter und warf Wandteppiche zur Seite, um die geheimen Gänge dahinter zu nutzen. Die ganze Zeit über waren Ron, Hermine und Neville dicht hinter ihm. Er hörte, dass Neville Fragen stellte, dass alle drei seinen Namen riefen, aber er ging nicht darauf ein.  
Harry stieß gerade eine Tür im zweiten Stock auf – als zum zweiten Mal ein lautes Knallen die Wände und den Boden erschütterte. Harry griff nach einer Säule, um nicht umzufallen, klammerte sich so fest an sie wie er konnte – da war es schon wieder vorbei.  
Die anderen erreichten Harry, bevor er weiterlaufen konnte.  
„Wer macht das?", fragte Hermine. „Diese Explosionen oder was das ist – ja, was ist das?"  
Harry wollte antworten, dass er das doch genauso wenig wusste wie sie, dass nun nicht die Zeit war, über solche Dinge zu diskutieren. Dass sie es eilig hatten, dass der Krieg begonnen hatte, dass sie kämpfen mussten.  
_Dass wir versagt haben, nur einen Horkrux gefunden, den nicht einmal zerstört haben, dass wir verlieren werden und _ich _schuld daran bin!_  
Aber glücklicherweise blieb es Harry erspart, all das zu sagen. Denn er hatte noch nicht einmal den Mund aufgemacht, da erklang von fern etwas, das Harry nur allzu gut kannte. Etwas, das er hasste; etwas, dass er am liebsten noch nie gehört hätte …  
Das hysterische, doch eiskalte Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange hallte durch den Korridor, in dem sie standen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, in seinem Kopf würde alles im Rhythmus zu diesem schrecklichen Gelächter zappeln; ein Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinunter, der Harry glauben ließ, dass Erfrieren auch nicht viel kälter sein konnte.  
Als dieses Geräusch – und etwas anderes war es nicht – vorbei war, fasste sich Harry langsam wieder. Und langsam wurde ihm auch klar, was wohl gleich passieren würde. Und er reagierte nicht schnell genug.  
„Neville – nein!"  
Aber Neville war schon nicht mehr bei ihm. Harry drehte seinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig 

zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie er am Ende des Korridors durch eine Tür verschwand – an dem Ende des Korridors, das _nicht_ zur Eingangshalle führte. An dem Ende des Korridors, aus dessen Richtung Bellatrix' Lachen gekommen war.  
„Wir müssen ihm hinterher!", sprach Ron aus, was Harry dachte; aber fast gleichzeitig – als hätte sie gewusst, was Ron sagen wollte – erwiderte Hermine, was in dem Augenblick auch durch Harrys Kopf schoss.  
„Das geht nicht, wir müssen in die Eingangshalle! Es sind nicht viele Schüler hier – was, wenn die Todesser schon da sind, aber der Orden noch nicht?"  
„Aber Neville ist ganz allein!", sagte Ron; er sah so bestürzt drein, als hätte Hermine ihn selbst und nicht Neville seinem Schicksal überlassen, und Harry konnte es ihm kaum verübeln.  
„Der holt Lestrange sowieso nicht mehr ein", sagte Hermine; ein flehentlicher Unterton hatte sich in ihre Stimme gemischt. „Und sie ist bestimmt auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle, um mitzukämpfen. Bitte, Ron! Bitte, wir müssen in die Eingangshalle – Colin und Ginny –"  
Rons Gesicht veränderte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Eben noch entrüstet – jetzt eine Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und purer Angst, die ihn so viel älter aussehen ließ, als er war …  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort liefen die drei weiter in Richtung Eingangshalle. Harry zögerte nicht, aber es war ihm doch unangenehm, wie sie Neville einfach zurückgelassen hatten. Mühevoll versuchte er, das Bild, das in seinem Kopf auftauchte, zu verdrängen – ein blutüberströmter Neville, über den die lachende Bellatrix Lestrange gebeugt war, den Zauberstab in der Hand …  
Und wieder war es _seine_ Schuld.  
_Nein, das wird nicht passieren./  
Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg – als er mit voller Wucht vornüber auf den Boden fiel. Zum dritten Mal wackelte der Boden nach einem Knall – diesmal viel lauter, viel näher, viel ohrenbetäubender als die beiden zuvor. Harry schlitterte auf dem Bauch den Steinboden entlang, prallte gegen die Wand. Stechender Schmerz brach in seinen Gliedern aus.  
„Harry!", schrie Hermine, noch bevor das Erdbeben zu Ende war. Als das Rütteln endlich nachließ, fühlte Harry schon Hermines und Rons Hände, die nach seinen Schultern griffen, ihm hochhelfen wollten. Harry hob seine eigene Hand und schlug sie weg.  
„Schon gut, ich kann allein aufstehen", murrte er, während er sich langsam aufsetzte. Er massierte seinen vor Schmerz pulsierenden Arm, öffnete seine Augen – und blickte hoch in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Hermine. Er begriff sofort, was sie so verärgerte.  
„Nein, so hab ich das nicht –!"  
„Na gut, IHarry Potter_." Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase in einer Art und Weise, die an McGonagall erinnerte. „Wenn du keine Hilfe brauchst – wir sehen uns später. Vielleicht."  
Dann drehte sie sich um und lief mit großen Schritten, fast stolzierend, die Arme in ihren Seiten, davon. Harry wollte ihr etwas hinterherrufen, aber in dem Moment schritt Ron an ihm vorbei, warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und sagte: „Lass es." Dann wandte er sich ab und eilte Hermine hinterher.  
Harry, immer noch am Boden, sah zu, wie Ron und Hermine ihn zurückließen. Das war es jetzt. Sie waren schon zerstritten gewesen, aber nun war es ganz vorbei: Sie hatten ihn verlassen, waren allein in den Krieg gezogen. Egal, ob sie zurzeit Schwierigkeiten hatten, Harry war sicher gewesen, dass sie den Kampf gemeinsam bestreiten würden, und dass ihre Auseinandersetzung danach vergessen wäre. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie stark er von dieser Annahme ausgegangen war. Es war selbstverständlich für ihn gewesen.  
Aber nun? Offenbar hatte er es vergeigt. Dabei hatte er Ron und Hermine nicht anfauchen wollen, nicht, weil er nicht für ihre Hilfe dankbar war. Er war nur wütend gewesen, weil ihm 

alles wehtat; und, wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm peinlich gewesen, dass er gestürzt war und die anderen beiden nicht …  
Kurz dachte Harry darüber nach, einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Sollte in dieser Nacht auch noch Voldemort auftauchen, wäre ohnehin alles verloren. Die Horkruxe waren noch nicht zerstört. Er konnte Voldemort noch nicht vernichten, wozu also überhaupt kämpfen?  
Natürlich wusste Harry, wie schwachsinnig diese Gedanken waren. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, während er sich aufrichtete, da ihm die Beine immer noch ein wenig wehtaten von dem Sturz. Aber kaum war er aufgestanden, spürte er nichts mehr davon (zumindest schaffte er es, sich das einzureden). Und als er Ron und Hermine, die bereits den Korridor verlassen hatten, hinterher laufen wollte –  
blieb er sofort wieder stehen.  
_Horkruxe_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, _die Rüstung!_ Das Portal, durch das die Kobolde nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, führte sicher auch wieder nach Gringotts zurück. Und in dem Verlies, zu welchem das Portal führte, war Godric Gryffindors Rüstung! _Mit Sicherheit_ einer der  
Horkruxe!  
Da war sie: die Chance, einen zweiten Horkrux zu finden. Sollte er sie ergreifen? Sollte er umkehren, zurück in die Besenkammer und nach Gringotts, um die Rüstung zu holen? Sie war doch bestimmt ein Horkrux – die Rüstung war immerhin den Fortescues von Voldemort gestohlen worden. Aber … die Kobolde hatten auch ein Schwert, das Gryffindors sein sollte aber definitiv eine Fälschung war. Das echte hatten sie im Raum der Wünsche. War also vielleicht auch die Rüstung eine Fälschung?  
Nein, das glaubte Harry nicht. Ein Horkrux war in greifbarer Nähe. Alle Kobolde hatten das Verlies verlassen. Eine hervorragende Möglichkeit, einen Horkrux zu finden.  
Was sollte Harry tun?  
Er musste eine Entscheidung fällen, und das ganz schnell. Sollte er in die große Halle rennen, wo sich die Lehrer und Schüler versammelten, wo mittlerweile vermutlich schon die Kobolde eingefallen waren? Oder sollte er umdrehen und das Portal nach Gringotts nehmen? Was sollte er tun? _Was nur_?  
Die Entscheidung blieb ihm erspart, denn in der nächsten Sekunde wurde sie ihm abgenommen.  
„_Lass sie los, du Vieh!_"  
Das war Rons Stimme. Und wenn Ron derartig laut schrie – dann konnte es sich bei _ihr_ nur um zwei Personen handeln. Und ganz egal, ob Hermine oder Ginny attackiert worden war, Harry brauchte nun nicht mehr lange darüber nachzudenken, wohin er laufen wollte.  
Mit noch größeren Schritten und noch schneller als zuvor setzte er seinen Weg Richtung Eingangshalle fort.

Dort, wo Luna war, war von den Unruhen im Schloss nichts zu sehen, nichts zu spüren. Im Gegenteil: Diese Nacht war ausgesprochen ruhig, ruhiger als die meisten anderen, die Luna hier erlebt hatte. Und sie war schon oft nachts hier gewesen: Wöchentlich verließ sie mindestens einmal ihr Bett, um einen Spaziergang durch den verbotenen Wald zu unternehmen. Für sie hatte es schon im ersten Schuljahr nichts Schöneres gegeben. Erst mit der DA hatte sie gelernt, dass es noch besser war, mit Freunden zusammen zu sein – aber in ihrem vierten Jahr wollte sie mit der Tradition ihrer nächtlichen Spaziergänge nicht brechen.  
Sie schlenderte durch den Wald, übte sich in ihren metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten, versuchte, Kontakt zu Baumnymphen aufzunehmen (und sie könnte schwören, schon einige Male erfolgreich gewesen zu sein). Sie betrachtete den Mond, zählte die Sterne, begrub tote Tiere, die sie am Wegesrand fand. Sie las die Zukunft aus Blättern, hörte dem Wind zu und kostete von den Beeren, die hier wuchsen. Natürlich lief sie nie so weit hinein, dass es gefährlich wurde. Luna war nicht dumm. Aber sie bewegte sich tief genug im Wald, um die 

Rechte der Schüler zu überschreiten. Es hatte sie aber nie gestört. Sie wusste, dass es die Regelung mit dem verbotenen Wald nur gab, weil die Zauberer und Hexen von heute alle so verblendet waren: Angst vor dem Unbekannten, vor dem, was sie nicht verstanden. Glücklicherweise hatte ihr Muggelvater ihr beigebracht, wie das Leben wirklich zu führen war. Wie das Unverständliche verstanden werden konnte …  
Und doch vermisste sie ihre Mutter. Sie war so klug gewesen, und so schön … Sie hatte immer dieses großartige Gutenachtlied gesungen. Ihr Vater sang es noch heute manchmal für sie, aber es klang aus seinem Mund einfach nicht so, wie es klingen sollte.  
Diese Nacht war wirklich eine besonders ruhige, denn ansonsten würde Luna nicht an all diese Dinge denken. Sie vermied es für gewöhnlich. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie ihre Mutter wiedersehen würde – dass sie eigentlich nur den Todesschleier zur Seite ziehen müsste. Aber dennoch gefiel es ihr nicht, über ihre Mutter nachzudenken. Sie war tot. Und Luna lebte. Ein Kreis und trotzdem zwei Parallelen. Der Anfang und das Ende und gleichzeitig die Geschichte an sich.  
Luna hielt an, als sie das Licht des Mondes besonders deutlich spürte. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl; und heute war Vollmond, ihr Lieblingsmond. Natürlich, ihr Name und ihr Geburtstag hatten sie dazu bestimmt, ein Mondkind zu sein. Auch ihre Mutter war gerne nachts spazieren gegangen, hatte ihr Vater ihr erzählt. Ob ihre Haut auch gekribbelt hatte, als würden die Härchen darauf zu tanzen beginnen, so wie bei Luna? Ob sie auch mit geschlossenen Augen einen Weg entlang laufen und trotzdem genau sagen hatte können, wann ein Mondstrahl sie genau auf den Kopf traf? Ob dieses geheimnisvollste aller Lichter auch die Augen ihrer Mutter in ein tiefes magisches Silber getaucht hatte?  
So stand Luna auf einer Lichtung inmitten des verbotenen Waldes, ohne zu wissen, dass ihre Haut nur kribbelte, weil sie selbst das wollte. Ohne zu wissen, dass ihr Vater ihr immer nur weisgemacht hatte, sie könne das Mondlicht mit geschlossenen Augen erfühlten. Ohne zu wissen, dass ihre Augen die gleiche Farbe wie immer hatten. Sie hatte von all diesen Dingen nicht die geringste Ahnung.  
Aber eines wusste sie noch viel weniger: dass sie genau in diesem Moment beobachtet wurde.

Harrys Füße trugen ihn, obwohl der Schmerz, der nach dem Sturz entstanden war, langsam wieder spürbar wurde. Sie trugen ihn dorthin, wo er selbst hinwollte: die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Bestimmt war der Kampf zwischen den Kobolden und Todessern und den Lehrern und Schülern schon in vollem Gange. Und Hermine oder Ginny – eine von den beiden war in Gefahr …  
Harry bewegte sich so schnell fort, dass er beinahe erneut umgefallen wäre, als er plötzlich anhielt. Und das tat er, weil er etwas Interessantes sah: Zwei Kobolde kamen gackernd am Ende des Korridors, in dem er stand, aus einem Raum hervor. Sie hielten Messer in den Händen und betraten mit diesen den nächsten Gang – den, der, wie Harry wusste, zur Marmortreppe der Eingangshalle führte.  
Sofort lief Harry weiter, den Kobolden hinterher. Er war also auf dem richtigen Weg, denn ansonsten würden diese Kreaturen nicht auch in diese Richtung gehen. Harry erreichte den nächsten Flur, wandte sich nach links und blickte über das Treppengelände hinweg hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wobei er eigentlich im Sinn hatte, sofort hinunterzulaufen – aber das tat er nicht. Was er sah, machte es ihm unmöglich, etwas Derartiges zu tun.  
Denn für einen Moment war Harry erstarrt, bewegungsunfähig. Fast schon tot, könnte man sagen. Denn was er sah, beraubte ihn jeder Kontrolle über seinen Körper, seine Gedanken – löschte diese fast vollständig aus. Panik ergriff ihn, blinde, erschreckende, betäubende Panik.  
Das war nicht wegen des Spektakels an sich, das sich da vor ihm abspielte. Nicht die Lehrer von Hogwarts (von denen nur wenige fehlten, Hagrid zum Beispiel; Harry war nicht imstande, festzustellen, wer sonst noch fehlte – schon allein deshalb, weil ihn etwas ablenkte – aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, während er die Halle mit den Augen überflog, dass mehrere 

Lehrer fehlten) oder die wenigen Schüler, die in einer beinahe lautlosen Schlacht die Todesser bekämpften (von denen einige maskiert waren, aber ein paar demaskiert – so etwa Amycus Carrow, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem hässlichen, runzligen Gesicht Flitwicks Zaubern auswich, oder auch Augustus Rookwood, der mit ängstlicher und besorgter Miene versuchte, Viridians schnelle Flüche abzuwehren), oder die Kobolde, die sich zwischen den Beinen der duellierenden Magier hindurch schlängelten, hier und da zubissen oder mit Messern zustachen; auch, dass Neville oder Bellatrix Lestrange nirgends zu sehen waren, beunruhigte ihn nicht derartig; nicht einmal Ron und Hermine waren der Grund für seine Panik, obwohl zwei Kobolde sich an Hermines Körper festgeklammert hatten und sie vor Schmerz schrie, als die Biester sie bissen und kratzen, und Ron, mit verschwitztem Gesicht und gefletschten Zähnen, versuchte, die Kobolde von ihr zu reißen (sein Zauberstab lag zerbrochen und vergessen ein paar Meter neben ihm). Nein – seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Kampf, der sich am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle zutrug, direkt neben dem offen stehenden Portal. Denn dort rangen zwei miteinander, die Harry nie, nie, _nie_ hätte zusammen sehen wollen. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, dass die beiden aufeinander treffen würden – aber es war, als wäre einer seiner schlimmsten Albträume wahr geworden.  
Ungeachtet von den kämpfenden Lehrern um sie herum, lag Ginny am Boden, ihr Zauberstab außer Reichweite. Und auf ihr lag eine Kreatur, die schrecklicher aussah als Voldemort selbst. Schon in gewöhnlichen Nächten wollte man diesem Mann nicht begegnen, aber in dieser Vollmondnacht war Fenrir Greyback das Angsteinflößendste, was Harry sich vorstellen konnte.  
Sein ganzer Körper voller dichtem, schwarzem Fell, an dem stellenweiße etwas klebte, das stark an Blut erinnerte; seine Krallen, die Ginnys Arme zu Boden drückten, länger als viele Zauberstäbe, die Harry gesehen hatte; und seine Augen glitzerten gelblich hinter einer Maske hervor, die eindeutig extra für Greybacks Werwolfsgestalt angefertigt worden war. Obwohl Greyback eine Schnauze hatte, konnte man sein Grinsen deutlich erkennen. Seine gefletschten Zähne waren rot, rot, nichts als rot. Er hatte heute Nacht bereits Beute gerissen.  
Die Schreckenssekunde war glücklicherweise auch nicht mehr als eine Sekunde. Kaum hatte Harry das Bild, das er vor sich hatte, vollkommen realisiert, erhob er auch schon seinen Zauberstab, bereit, drei Flüche gleichzeitig auf diese Kreatur am anderen Ende der Halle zu jagen, egal, wie weit es weg war. Aber noch bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, strahlte ein rotes Licht hinter dem Biest auf. Der Werwolf heulte plötzlich auf – es war ein schreckenerregendes, schmerzerfülltes Heulen – und er wurde von Ginny gerissen und gegen die Wand der Halle geschleudert. Bewusstlos sackte er dort am Boden zusammen.  
Harry wandte sein Gesicht wieder zum offenen Eichenportal. Von draußen war ein Fluch gekommen, hatte Greyback nach hinten geschleudert. Hieß das, dass …  
Ja, da waren sie. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln, so erleichtert und glücklich war er in diesem Augenblick, so seltsam das auch sein mochte. Denn Umrisse von Personen zeichneten sich auf den monderhellten Stufen ab, die zum Eingang führten. Und als diese Menschen die Halle betraten, bestätigte sich Harrys Vermutung: Der Orden war da. Aber nicht nur der Orden.  
Angeführt von zwei volljährigen Schülern – Ernie McMillan und, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, ein Mädchen, das er vom Sehen als Slytherin erkannte – schritten Mad-Eye Moody und Rufus Scrimgeour nebeneinander in die Eingangshalle ein. Ihre Gesichter war von der gleichen wilden Entschlossenheit, der gleichen Kampfbereitschaft, dem gleichen _Willen_ erfüllt. Unter hinter ihnen kam eine Menge an Menschen, die so groß war, dass Harry nicht einmal ihr Ende ausmachen konnte, obwohl das Mondlicht so stark war. Harry erkannte ein paar Gesichter – Mr Weasley, Tonks, und natürlich die riesenhafte Gestalt Hagrids – aber auch die schwarzgekleideten Auroren warteten darauf, an dem Kampf in der Halle teilnehmen zu können. Harry ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Todesser schweifen – es waren so lächerlich wenige … gegen die vielen Kämpfer, die nun erschienen waren, hatten sie keine 

Chance.  
Harry wollte schon die Marmortreppe hinunterlaufen, um gleichzeitig mit den neu Angerückten in die Schlacht einzusteigen – da wurden die Ländereien von einem anderen Licht als dem des Mondes, von einem giftgrünen, blitzenden Licht erhellt; draußen rief jemand „_Nein_!" und andere schrien „_Sie kommen von hinten_!" Harry wusste, was all das bedeutete.  
Die Schlacht hatte seine ersten Opfer gefordert.  
Und die Todesser hier in der Eingangshalle hatten Verstärkung bekommen.  
„Harry!"  
Harry fuhr hoch; er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand an seine Seite gekommen war. Und doch stand sie da – Ginny. Sie sah unversehrt aus.  
„Gut, dass du da bist!" Ginny packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Du musst mitkommen! Bellatrix Lestrange war vorhin hier, und Neville ist ihr gefolgt! Als sie ihn gesehen hat, ist sie mit ihm sofort wieder davon gerannt! Wir müssen Neville helfen!"  
„Ich werde hier gebraucht!", erwiderte Harry. Er deutete auf das, was sich unter ihnen in der Eingangshalle abspielte. Alle, die gerade erst hinzugekommen waren, waren nun ebenfalls in die Halle gekommen, und es schien schon richtig eng zu werden. Bestimmt würde sich die Schlacht bald nach oben hin ausweiten.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier sind genug Leute am Kämpfen. Du siehst doch, wie viele gerade nachgekommen sind – die Todesser haben keine Chance. Aber Neville und Lestrange sind allein!"  
Harry wollte wieder entgegnen, er müsse kämpfen – sicher würde Ginny verstehen, warum er es tun _musste_ – aber ihr Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde noch fester, und sie zog kaum merklich daran.  
„_Bitte_", sagte sie. „Neville braucht uns!"  
Harry zögerte. Aber nur für eine einzige weitere Sekunde. Denn als er in Ginnys Augen blickte, wusste er, dass er ohnehin keine Wahl hatte. Harry hatte nie zuvor diesen gelben Schimmer in den braunen Augen gesehen, aber der war es nicht, der ihn im Griff hatte. Es war die Verzweiflung, die er darin las, die ihm zeigte, dass es ihr wirklich ein Anliegen war, dass er mit ihr nach Neville suchte.  
(Und selbst wenn Harry in ihren Augen völlige Langeweile und Teilnahmslosigkeit gelesen hätte, er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er ihrer Bitte wohl trotzdem gefolgt wäre, einfach, weil er ihr nicht widerstehen konnte; _aber die Augen_, sagte er sich, _sind ein viel romantischerer Grund_. Bestimmt würde er sich später wundern, dass er sich ausgerechnet dort und zu dieser Zeit solche Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber in dem Moment erschien es ganz natürlich.)  
„In Ordnung", sagte er. „Gehen wir."

Luna öffnete ihre Augen. Sie war länger auf diesem Fleck im Mondlicht gestanden, als sie geplant hatte. Es war zwar noch nicht wirklich spät – für gewöhnlich würde ihr Spaziergang noch mindestens eine Stunde andauern – aber sie war ein bisschen müde. Außerdem, was war, wenn die minderjährigen Schüler schon bald das Schloss verlassen mussten? Nicht, dass sie mitgehen würde – aber sie wollte sich noch bei Ginny verabschieden, falls die ging. Wollen würde sie bestimmt nicht, aber Luna kannte ihre Mutter, und die war doch recht streng, was solche Dinge betraf.  
Also wandte sie sich um und lief den Weg entlang, den sie gekommen war. In ihren Jahren an Hogwarts hatte sie schnell gelernt, welche Teile des Waldes gefährlich waren und welche nicht. Sie war schon in ein paar riskante Situationen verwickelt gewesen, ja – aber Luna war keine schlechte Kämpferin. Und etwas Größerem als einem merkwürdigen Auto vor ein paar Jahren war sie noch nie begegnet, geschweige denn etwas Angsteinflößenderem als einer recht riesenhaften Spinne, und mit beidem war sie leicht fertiggeworden.  


Durch die Kronen der hohen Bäume fiel das Mondlicht auf den Boden, und in den Strahlen konnte man deutlich kleine Pünktchen sehen. Viele waren der Meinung, das wäre der Staub, der vom Boden aufgewirbelt wurde, aber Luna wusste es besser: Das waren die kleinsten Feen der Welt, die bekannt für ihre engen Verwandten waren, die in Häusern lebten und manchmal die Form von Hasen annahmen. Ein solcher Hase war Lunas erster richtiger Freund nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter gewesen.  
Nach einiger Zeit gelangte Luna zu den Bäumen, die den Rand des Waldes ausmachten. Ein paar Schritte noch – und schon stand sie neben Hagrids Hütte. Luna blieb dort für einen Moment, um die Länderein zu bewundern. Sie sahen so schön aus in hellen Nächten, traumhaft schön … verlassen und einsam, und gleichzeitig voller Leben: Der See rauschte leise, während der Wind kleine Wellen auf der Oberfläche schlug; Doxys schwirrten vereinzelt durch die Luft, suchten sich gute Plätze in den saftigen Wiesen. Am Himmel über dem Schloss stand der Vollmond, umgeben von weißen Schäfchenwolken, die die Form von Frauengesichtern und Kessen annahmen. Und im Schloss herrschte völlige Dunkelheit, denn die anderen Bewohner schliefen bereits tief und –  
Halt – was war das? Es war nicht finster in Hogwarts. Aus jedem Fenster drang Licht, durchbrach das silbrige Scheinen des Mondes und fiel in unangenehmen Gelbtönen auf das Gras der Ländereien. Was war da los? Wieso waren alle in Hogwarts wach? Machte McGonagall noch eine Nachbesprechung, oder bereitete sie die Schüler gerade auf die Abreise vor?  
Luna wollte losgehen, um es selbst herauszufinden – da trat jemand hinter Hagrids Hütte hervor, genau in ihren Weg.  
Luna blickte hoch in das Gesicht der Person. Zuerst verstand sie überhaupt nicht, was los war; noch nie hatte sie nachts jemand anderen hier draußen getroffen. Und dann erkannte sie, wer da vor ihr stand.  
Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab ziehen, wollte schreien. Aber ihr Gegenüber hob beschwichtigend die Hände, rief „Ruhig!" – und sagte dann vier Worte, die Luna nicht nur zum Stillstand brachten, sondern die sie auch nie wieder vergessen würde …

„Harry, schnell, sieh mal!"  
Harry blieb sofort stehen. Er und Ginny waren nun schon einige Minuten unterwegs gewesen. Die Geräusche, die von der Eingangshalle und den Ländereien zu ihnen hochdrangen, wurden immer lauter, und immer mehr Schreie mischten sich unter den Lärm. Sie waren fest entschlossen gewesen, sich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen, weiter nach Neville zu suchen; und doch waren sie mehrmals kurz stehen geblieben. Jedesmal hatten sie sich dann gesagt, sie würden gleich einem der volljährigen Schüler begegnen, die im Schloss postiert waren, und könnten ihn in die Eingangshalle schicken, damit er beim Kampf half; aber dem war nicht so. Keinem einzigen Schüler waren sie begegnet. Und doch waren sie immer weiter gegangen.  
Nun waren sie in einem Korridor im vierten Stock. Harry drehte sich zur Seite, wo er Ginny vermutete, aber sie stand nicht neben ihm. Er blickte hinter sich und sah, dass sie angehalten hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und auf etwas gerichtet, das sie durch das Fenster, bei dem sie stand, draußen am Gelände sah.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte er, als er zu ihr ging. Er blickte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster – und machte vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.  
Nicht die Todesser, die in Scharen zu dem Eingang des Schlosses strömten, wo der Kampf in vollem Gange war, schockierten Harry so sehr. Sondern das, was einige von ihnen an Ketten führten. Zu dritt hielten sie jeder das eine Ende einer Leine in der Hand, und die Leine führte hoch zu dem Hals eines Biestes, das noch gewaltiger war, noch hässlicher als Grawp. Schon einmal hatte Harry ein solches Wesen gesehen, es sogar bekämpft, aber das war um einiges kleiner gewesen, etwa vier Meter – die hier waren keinen Kopf kleiner als sieben Meter.  
Insgesamt vier riesenhafte Trolle sahen sich mit strohdummen Mienen um, während die 

Todesser sie in die Schlacht führten; und jeder von ihnen zog eine Keule hinter sich her, die länger war als Harry und Ginny zusammen, würde einer auf den Schultern des anderen stehen.  
„Die – die werden damit schon klar kommen." Ginnys Stimme war viel zu hoch, um ihr die Sicherheit, die sie vortäuschen wollte, abzukaufen. „Komm – wir müssen weiter."  
Harry riss sich von dem Fenster los. Sie mussten Neville finden.

_Kann das – kann das wahr sein? Ist das wirklich – wirklich meine –_  
Luna stand da, ihr Mund weit offen, ihr Blick abgeschweift in Dimensionen, an die nicht einmal sie selbst glaubte. Als sie die Frau erkannt hatte, war ihr in erster Linie danach gewesen, den Zauberstab zu ziehen und sie zu verhexen. Oder die anderen von der DA herbeizurufen. Aber sie war in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt. Mehr noch, sie hatte für einen Augenblick völlig ausgesetzt, hatte aufgehört, zu existieren. Solche Erfahrungen hatte sie bisher nur selten gehabt. Aber in dem Moment, als die Frau ihren Mund geöffnet und gesagt hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, war es mehr als angebracht gewesen, auszusetzen. Sie hatte schon vor einigen Minuten aufgehört, der Frau, die da vor ihr stand, richtig zuzuhören. Denn was sie gehört hatte, als sie noch aufmerksam gewesen war, war zu unglaublich – zu _unmöglich_ – um auch nur in irgendeiner Weise wahr zu sein.  
Und doch …  
Luna hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl, dass die Frau nicht log. Dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Dass die Geschichte, die sie erzählte, tatsächlich so passiert war. Natürlich war es möglich, dass dieses Gefühl nur daher kam, dass Luna sich _wünschte_, es wäre die Wahrheit. Aber das glaubte Luna nicht.  
„Luna, ich bin deine Mutter!", hatte die Frau gesagt, „Vor sieben Jahren musste ich dich und deinen Vater verlassen. Ich musste es tun, weil – und du wirst das sicher verstehen, Schatz – weil die Schrumphörnigen Schnarchkackler _mich_ auserwählt hatte, ihnen bei der Suche nach ihrem Stein zu helfen! Mich! Verstehst du, welche Ehre das ist?"  
Natürlich verstand Luna.  
„Die Schnarchkackler haben mir bestimmte Regeln auferlegt – ich musste meine Familie verlassen und mich allein auf die Suche begeben. Ich sollte meinen Tod vortäuschen, damit ihr nicht nach mir seht, und ihr musstet meinen vermeintlichen Tod mit ansehen. Und ich musste meine Metamorph-Fähigkeiten nutzen, um mir eine neue Gestalt anzulegen. Ich habe all ihre Regeln befolgt – und vor drei Jahren tatsächlich den Stein gefunden! Die Schnarchkackler wollten mich zu ihrer Königin machen!"  
Das klang alles so plausibel! Luna wusste, dass die Kackler den Finder des Steines zum König machten. Das war so. Und so viele andere Menschen wussten das nicht …  
„Aber ich konnte nicht mehr ohne dich, Schatz!" Die Frau lächelte breit. Früher hatte Luna dieses Grinsen grässlich gefunden, angsteinflößend und widerlich – jetzt, wo sie wusste (tat sie das?), wen sie da wirklich vor sich hatte … war es ein so freundliches Lächeln. „Ich habe die Kackler gebeten, mich für ein Jahr zu dir zurückkehren zu lassen – und das haben sie mir erlaubt. Aber ich musste diese Gestalt behalten – die, die ich nun immer noch habe, weil ich Probleme damit habe, meine wahre Form wieder zu finden – und ich durfte dich nicht wie eine Tochter behandeln, sondern musste streng zu dir sein. Das waren die Regeln der Kackler, wenn ich ihre Königin werden wollte – und bitte verstehe, dass ich das werden wollte!"  
Luna verstand auch das. Wer wollte nicht König oder Königin der Kackler sein?  
„Also habe ich dich das ganze Jahr, in dem ich dich sehen durfte, schlecht behandelt. Verzeih mir, Luna, bitte verzeih mir!"  
Luna hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert. Und auch jetzt sagte sie immer noch nichts, während die Frau unentwegt auf sie einredete. Sie schien so viel zu erzählen zu haben, aber Luna war mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. War es wirklich möglich, dass das ihre Mutter war? Sie war doch tot! Aber diese Geschichte mit den Schnarchkacklern, dem Stein – es klang so wahr, 

so richtig, entsprach alldem, was sie von ihrem Vater gelernt hatte …  
„Luna, verzeihst du mir?" Diese Worte brachten Luna zurück in die Gegenwart, zurück zu diesem breiten, freundlichen Lächeln. „_Glaubst_ du mir?"  
Luna zögerte einen Augenblick. Sie wusste die Antworten auf diese Fragen selbst noch nicht genau. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, eine Mutter zu haben …  
„Ja", hörte sie sich schließlich sagen, bevor sie wirklich entschieden hatte, dass sie ihr glaubte.  
Die Frau strahlte. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Nun – möchtest du mir dann vielleicht einen Gefallen tun, meine Tochter?"  
Luna nickte. Und dann lauschte sie, während Dolores Umbridge – Lyra Lovegood? – ihr erzählte, was sie von ihr wollte.

Harry und Ginny waren immer noch auf der Suche nach Neville – aber mittlerweile wussten sie, wo er war.  
Nachdem sie auf ihrer Suche lange niemandem begegnet waren und die Geräusche, die von unten hoch drangen, immer lauter geworden waren (und die Stimmen immer entsetzter), war Harry auf die Idee gekommen, einfach in den Korridor zurückzugehen, in dem er und die anderen Bellatrix' Lachen gehört hatten und in dem Neville davongelaufen war. Aber auch das hatte sie nicht weitergebracht. Als sie aber den Flur entlanggegangen waren, in den Neville auf seiner Verfolgung von Bellatrix Harry, Ron und Hermine verlassen hatte, waren sie an einer Statue vorbeigekommen, die Harry den nächsten, viel besseren Einfall brachte.  
„Die bucklige Hexe!", hatte Harry plötzlich gerufen, als er die Statue gesehen hatte. „Der geheime Weg nach Hogsmeade – die Karte des Rumtreibers!"  
Also waren sie hoch in den siebten Stock gerannt, um die Karte des Rumtreibers aus dem Raum der Wünsche zu holen. Harry war noch sicher gegangen, dass der Raum durch seine Aufforderung unaufspürbar geworden war, damit das Medaillon, das Schwert und der Kessel sicher waren vor den Todessern und den Kobolden – und schon ging es weiter.  
Im siebten Stock hörte man nichts von dem Kampf, der unten tobte. Nachdem sie so lange den Lärm in den Ohren gehabt hatten, wirkte es hier so verlassen und leer, dass es schon fast wieder unheimlich war, während sie die mondbeschienen Gänge entlang liefen.  
„Hast du ihn schon gefunden?", drängte Ginny nach einer Weile.  
„Nein, da sind so viele Namen … Moment mal … hier ist er! Zusammen mit – _oh nein_ …"  
Harrys Herz sank in seine Hose. Sein Finger war immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der er Neville entdeckt hatte, und als Ginny die anderen Namen las, stieß sie einen leisen Fluch aus.  
Neville und Bellatrix Lestrange waren in einem der Kerker, aber sie waren nicht allein. _Lucius Malfoy_, las Harry erneut, und auch noch _Peter Pettigrew_ – ebenso wie –  
„_Sybill Trelawney_ und _Cornelius Fudge_?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. „Was soll _das_ denn?"  
„Vielleicht werden die wie Neville gefangen gehalten …", murmelte Harry. „Neville – Neville wird doch gefangen gehalten, oder?"  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"  
Harry schluckte. „Die – die Karte zeigt keine toten Menschen an, oder? Was denkst du?"  
„Nein", sagte Ginny sofort, wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen. Harry hatte keine so schnelle Antwort erwartet – aber er wusste, dass Ginny sich nur selbst weismachen wollte, dass sie sich so sicher war; dass sie in Wirklichkeit die gleichen Ängste durchlebte wie er. „Nein, Neville ist noch nicht tot. Du hast Recht, die Karte würde sicher keine Toten – warte, das haben wir gleich."  
Ginny faltete eine Ecke der Karte um, sah auf eine Stelle und sagte: „Da, siehst du? Kein _Albus Dumbledore_, kein _Dobby_. Neville lebt noch – also komm jetzt!"  
Harry bewunderte Ginny dafür, dass sie in dieser Situation noch logisch denken konnte – aber andererseits konnte er kaum glauben, was Ginny da gerade getan hatte. War ihr nicht klar, 

was sie damit angerichtet hatte, jetzt Dumbledore und Dobby vor ihm zu erwähnen? …  
„_Komm_!", wiederholte Ginny. Und Harry folgte ihr natürlich.  
Während Ginny die beiden anführte und den Weg zu dem nächstgelegenen Geheimgang einschlug, starrte Harry weiterhin auf die Karte, auf die Stelle, wo Neville Bellatrix, Malfoy, Wurmschwanz, Trelawney und Fudge gegenüberstand. So schien es tatsächlich zu sein: Neville stand auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen die Todesser und die beiden Lehrer von Hogwarts. Was mochte das bedeuten? Wieso standen Trelawney und Fudge bei den Todessern?  
Harry wollte nicht das glauben, was ihm in den Sinn kam; aber als er an Tonks dachte, konnte er es einfach nicht mehr leugnen. Verräter gab es bestimmt auch innerhalb der Wände von Hogwarts … Schließlich war da auch Snape gewesen. Aber Trelawney? Fudge? Harry hätte das nie gedacht.  
_Slughorn_, erinnerte er sich, _Tonks_. Als ob er _das_ hätte erwarten können …  
„Wir sind –", begann Ginny zu sprechen. Aber nicht wegen ihrer Worte riss Harry seine Augen von der Karte, nicht, weil sie die Kerker erreicht hatten, sondern weil etwa an seine Ohren drang, das auf seinen Körper dieselbe Auswirkung hatte wie schon Minuten zuvor, als er es zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht gehört hatte. Als Bellatrix' Gelächter Ginny unterbrach, hörte Harry sofort auf, über Tonks und Slughorn und Trelawney und Fudge nachzudenken. Seine Hand schloss sich noch fester um seinen Zauberstab. Das Lachen endete abrupt, aber nun waren leise Stimmen zu hören. Harrys Augen fielen auf eine große Tür, die an der Steinmauer ihnen gegenüber in einen weiteren Kerkerraum führte.  
„Steck die Karte weg", sagte Ginny zu ihm; Harry fragte sich, ob sie absichtlich flüsterte. „Wir gehen rein."


	38. Kapitel 37: Hinterm Licht

– KAPITEL SIEBENUNDDREISSIG –

**Hinterm Licht**

Harry und Ginny standen vor der Tür, unentschlossen, zögernd. Stimmen drangen durch die Wand, keine sehr leisen, aber nicht laut genug, um zu verstehen, was sie sagten. Harry glaubte, Nevilles Stimme zu erkennen. Warum schrie er nicht, wenn er Bellatrix gegenüberstand? Was hatten sie ihm angetan, das es ihm unmöglich machte, zu schreien …?  
Für einen Moment dachte Harry schon, sie würden es sich anders überlegen, umkehren und Hilfe holen, bevor sie durch die Tür da traten. Aber schnell wurde ihm klar, dass Ginny das nie tun würde. Das hätten sie schon früher machen müssen. Jetzt hatten sie Neville gefunden, und jetzt war es Zeit, einzugreifen, ehe es zu spät war.  
„Wir gehen rein", wiederholte Ginny.  
Harry nickte. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie überraschen und sofort angreifen."  
Sie streckten ihre Zauberstäbe vor sich aus.  
„Eins –", sagte Ginny.  
„Zwei …", nuschelte Harry.  
Aber anstatt gemeinsam „drei!" zu sagen, riefen sie wie aus einem Mund: „_Reducto_!"  
Die Tür wurde aus ihren Angeln gehoben, mit einem lauten Krachen in den Raum dahinter geschleudert. Harry machte einen Sprung in das Kerkerzimmer, Ginny dicht hinter ihm. Und als er seinen Zauberstab auf das erstbeste Ziel richten wollte – begrüßte ihn schon ein Unheil verheißender Lichtstrahl. Harry japste entsetzt, als ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand flog. Er wollte sich umdrehen und Ginny warnen, umzukehren – aber Ginny war nicht da. In Windeseile ließ er seine Augen umher gleiten, auf der Suche nach Ginnys feurig roten Haaren, völlig durcheinander – und dann erblickte er die feurigen Haare. Aber nicht auf dem Kopf eines Mädchens. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie das kleine rote Wesen hinter einem Wandvorhang verschwand. Ginny hatte schneller reagiert als er (oder mehr Zeit gehabt) – das war gut. Schnell wandte er sich wieder um, um sich dem zu stellen, der ihn entwaffnet hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass dem nicht aufgefallen war, dass Harry den Teil des Raumes hinter sich durchsucht hatte.  
„Potter – wie überaus freundlich von dir, zu erscheinen!"  
Das spitze Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy wirkte krank vor Blässe, aber es trug ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Malfoys Haare wirkten mehr weiß als blond, zerzaust und überlang.  
Ganz im Gegensatz dazu erschien die Frau, die neben ihm stand, lebendiger als je zuvor. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel in Locken über ihr schönes Gesicht, ihre dürren Wangenknochen, ihre breiten Schultern. Sie trug einen grünen festlichen Umhang anstelle der schwarzen Todesseruniform. Ihr Mund war zu einem entzückten, fast schon fröhlichen Lächeln hochgezogen; und in ihren Augen blitzte der Wahnsinn. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte es geschafft, sich von den Strapazen von Askaban zu erholen und war nun wieder die hübsche Frau, die sie einst gewesen war. Nur strahlte sie nun mehr Macht aus als auf dem Bild, das Harry damals gesehen hatte; eine Macht, die selbst in den Mutigsten wohl noch Angst geweckt hätte.  
Harry würdigte die drei Personen, die hinter Lucius und Bellatrix standen, keines Blickes, sah sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang an. Er wusste ja, wer sie waren, und sie interessierten ihn im Moment kein bisschen.  
„Wo ist Neville?", fragte Harry; seine Stimme war fest und klang mutiger, als er sich fühlte. Seines Zauberstabs beraubt, war er unfähig, sich zu wehren. Es war fast schon witzig – kaum verlor der Auserwählte sein Holzstöckchen, war er den Todessern hilflos ausgesetzt. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hätte, wenn sie beschlossen, ihn zu fangen oder gar zu töten. Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle.  
Lucius Malfoy hob seine Augenbrauen. Immer noch grinsend, sagte er: „Du glaubst, du kannst hier Fragen stellen? Immer noch so arrogant wie früher, was?" Er schürzte seine 

Lippen. „Nun ja, was soll's – dein Freund liegt dort."  
Mit seinem Zauberstab wies Lucius in die Ecke des Raumes. Harry sah in diese Richtung – und keuchte auf. Ein kleiner, schwarzer Haufen lag dort auf dem Boden: Der Umhang und die Haare Nevilles waren alles, was man von ihm sehen konnte.  
„Als wir dich draußen vor der Tür gehört haben, haben wir ihm spontan das Bewusstsein genommen und ihn in einen unruhigen Schlaf geschickt", sagte Lucius; völlig emotionslos plapperte er vor sich hin. „Wir haben nur eine Stimme außerhalb der Tür gehört und nicht gewusst, wer das ist. Daher konnten wir auch nicht einschätzen, wie lange uns der Neuankömmling aufhalten würde. In jedem Fall wollten wir deinen kleinen Freund noch nicht umbringen, da –"  
„– da ich noch einiges mit ihm vorhabe!"  
Bellatrix kühle Stimme schnitt durch die Luft, lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, seine Augen weg von Neville und auf diese schreckliche Hexe. Ihr Lächeln hatte sich nun in ein manisches Grinsen verwandelt; und plötzlich begann sie – nicht zu lachen, sondern zu gackern, zu gackern wie ein verrückt gewordenes Huhn.  
„Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, kann er bei seinen Eltern einziehen", rief sie dabei, und sie klang, als gäbe es keine schönere Vorstellung als die, die sie gerade im Kopf hatte; Harry wagte es kaum, sich auszumalen, woran sie dachte.  
„Nana, meine liebe Bellatrix", sagte Lucius, und Harry sah wieder zu ihm, froh, nicht mehr Bellatrix anblicken zu müssen, „du wirst es doch nicht genauso eilig haben wie Potter, oder? Lass uns höflich bleiben – hast du schon gesehen, wer uns Gesellschaft leistet, Potter?"  
Lucius trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Blick auf die frei zu machen, die hinter ihm standen. Harry fragte sich, was das sollte – warum brachten sie ihn nicht einfach um? Warum riefen sie nicht Voldemort? Sie hatten Harry Potter – warum teilten sie die frohe Botschaft nicht mit ihrem Herrn?  
Diese Gedanken brachen sofort ab, als Harry sah, wer hinter Lucius stand. Wie – wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gelesen, dass …  
Cornelius Fudge und Sybill Trelawney waren da. Normalerweise hätte es Harry wohl verblüfft, Trelawney, mit magischen Fesseln geknebelt, in Fudges fester Umklammerung zu sehen; er hätte vielleicht sogar versucht, ihr zu helfen, denn sie wehrte sich heftig gegen die Arme des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers, bewegte alle Teile ihres Körpers, die sie bewegen konnte, ihre entsetzten Augen auf Harry gerichtet; vermutlich wollte sie ihn auch um Hilfe bitten, aber aus ihrem Mund kam kein Ton, obwohl sie ihn öffnete und schloss, aufriss und zuschlug.  
Aber dieses Bild war nichts gegen das von Nymphadora Tonks, die, fast ohne Haare, mit einer unproportionierten Nase und ihrer großen goldenen Medaille um ihren Hals, Harry anstarrte, als wüsste sie selbst nicht so ganz, was sie hier machte.  
„_Du_!", keifte Harry; er spuckte sogar aus Versehen. „Du miese Verräterin!"  
Malfoy und Bellatrix stießen lautes Gelächter aus. „Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt es also noch nicht begriffen?", fragte Malfoy.  
Aber Harry hörte kaum hin. Alles andere vergessend, ging er auf Tonks zu, hob die Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. Tonks' Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Entsetzen – Harry war nur noch einen Schritt entfernt –  
Ein Zauber traf ihn, schleuderte ihn einige Meter zurück, warf ihn zu Boden.  
„Das hat doch keinen Sinn, Potter", sagte Malfoy; er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hat dir Dumbledore nie gelehrt, deine Emotionen zu zügeln?" Er wandte sich an Tonks. „Geh rauf und mach alles für unsere Abreise bereit. In spätestens einer halben Stunde müssen wir los."  
Tonks nickte. Sie machte einen großen Bogen um Harry, während sie zur Tür hechtete und den Raum verließ. Harry rappelte sich hoch, wollte ihr hinterher laufen – aber etwas traf ihn im Rücken und warf ihn wieder zu Boden.  
„Nein, Potter, du musst noch bleiben!", rief Bellatrix – nein, sie _jubelte_ förmlich. Als wäre all 

das hier wunderbar. „Du musst doch mit ansehen, was ich für Longbottom geplant habe!"  
Harrys stand wieder auf. Sein Körper zitterte, aber er war nicht wirklich ängstlich; sie schienen nicht vorzuhaben, ihn zu töten. Und er mochte vielleicht keinen Zauberstab mehr haben – aber sein Kopf funktionierte noch. Und er glaubte zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte.  
Er musste sie ablenken. An seinen Zauberstab herankommen.  
_Ihnen ihre verfluchten Köpfe vom Hals reißen, wenn mir ein Zauber einfällt, der das kann und der nicht unverzeihlich ist._  
„Fudge gehört also auch zu euch, ja?", fragte er; es war das erste, was ihm einfiel.  
Malfoy feixte. „Fudge – und Ollivander."  
Obwohl Harry nicht vorhatte, sich ebenso ablenken zu lassen, wie er die anderen abzulenken versuchte, schaffte Malfoy es doch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.  
„Ollivander?"  
„Aber natürlich. Die Entführung von Ollivander vor zwei Jahren war nur die Vorbereitung auf einen der genialen Pläne des Dunklen Lords. Fudges Entführung vor kurzem war inszeniert – er und Ollivander sollten gemeinsam wieder auftauchen. Der Dunkle Lord hat eine wunderbare Geschichte für die beiden geplant, die sie erzählen sollten, wenn der Orden oder das Ministerium danach fragen sollte, wie ihnen die Flucht gelungen ist – aber dieser dämliche Mad-Eye und seine Komplizin McGonagall haben sich von ihrer _schrecklichen_ Verfassung –" (er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er ein noch heitereres Schmunzeln aufsetzte) „– so sehr beeindrucken lassen, dass sie damals gar nicht gefragt haben, wie sie entkommen sind."  
„Und – und warum sollten die beiden gemeinsam wieder auftauchen?" Harry konnte es kaum fassen: Er war schon ein ziemlich großes Stück zur Seite gegangen. War es wirklich möglich, dass Lucius und Bellatrix nichts davon bemerkten? Das Glänzen in Bellatrix' Augen verriet Harry, dass sie wusste, was er vorhatte. Aber wenn er sie nur lang genug in dem Glauben ließ, dass er bis zu seinem Zauberstab schleichen wollte, um den im richtigen Moment einen Sprung zu machen, um den restlichen Weg bis zu der Stelle, wo der Stab lag, hinter sich zu bringen … würde das funktionieren? Oder sollte er Bellatrix weismachen, er wolle zu Neville, um dann in der letzten Sekunde seinen Weg zu ändern? …  
„Die Beweggründe des Dunklen Lords sind auch mir nicht in vollem Ausmaß bekannt", sagte Lucius mit seiner monotonen Stimme.  
„Genug geschwafelt, Lucius!", zischte Bellatrix dann, ohne die Augen von Harry zu nehmen. „Du weißt, wir müssen schon bald wieder verschwinden!"  
„Wieso habt ihr es denn so eilig?" Harry nutzte die Sekunde, in der Bellatrix und Lucius einander ansahen, um einen etwas größeren Schritt zu wagen; Fudge war ohnehin zu beschäftigt damit, Trelawney im Zaum zu halten, als dass er irgendetwas bemerken könnte.  
Malfoy wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Du dachtest wohl, der Kampf hier in Hogwarts wäre das, was der Dunkle Lord sich für sein Finale ausgedacht hat, nicht wahr?" Er schmunzelte; seine eisigen Augen blitzten auf. „Unser Herr hat viel bessere Ideen, das kannst du mir glauben, Potter."  
Harry stutzte, vergaß für einen Augenblick, dass er seinen Zauberstab in die Hände bekommen wollte, und blieb stehen; konnte das bedeuten … konnte das bedeuten, dass dieser Kampf noch gar nichts mit dem Ende des Krieges zu tun hatte? Dass Harry noch Zeit hatte, die Horkruxe zu vernichten?  
Scheinbar war sein Gesicht in diesem Moment wie ein offenes Buch.  
„Oh nein, freu dich nicht zu früh!", sagte Lucius, und er lachte. „Der Krieg wird noch vor Anbruch des Tages zu Ende sein, das ist sicher. Aber dieses ganze Spektakel hier in Hogwarts hat nur zwei Ziele."  
„Und die wären?", fragte Harry.  
„Nun –"  
„_Lucius_!"  


„Beruhige dich, Bella", sagte Malfoy; er hob die Arme und machte eine beschwichtigende Beweung. „Du weißt doch, dass es kein Problem ist, dass wir ihm all das erzählen – du bist natürlich unser Gefangener, Potter, falls dir das noch nicht klar war, und wir werden dich zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Das war zwar keines der beiden Ziele, aber ein netter zusätzlicher Erfolg."  
Harry hörte Malfoy aufmerksam zu – aber gleichzeitig nutzte er dessen Redseligkeit aus, bewegte sich immer weiter auf seinen Zauberstab zu. Seine irrationale Hoffnung, dass Lucius und Bellatrix nichts bemerken würden, wuchs mit jedem winzigen Schritt, der ihm gelang.  
„Was sind denn dann die Ziele dieses Kampfes?" Harry sah Lucius direkt in die Augen.  
Er schnaufte. „Bellatrix hat schon Recht – es geht dich eigentlich nichts an. Aber abgesehen davon, dass es nichts macht, wenn ich es dir verrate – macht dieses Spiel hier eine ganze Menge Spaß. Hältst du uns eigentlich wirklich für so dumm, dass wir nicht bemerken, was du vorhast?"  
Harry blieb stehen, erstarrte an Ort und Stelle. Es hatte sich ausgespielt.  
Die beiden lachten aus vollem Hals. „Du bist kein besonders begabter Schleicher, Potter", sprach Lucius dann so gedehnt, wie Harry es noch von früher kannte; nicht gelangweilt, nicht emotionslos; Lucius Malfoy hatte mit ihm gespielt. „Aber bis wir abreisen, haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit – und Longbottom rennt uns ja nicht weg. Außerdem haben wir unsere Ziele schon erreicht – einerseits die Entführung der werten Professorin –" Er wies mit dem Kopf hinter sich auf Trelawney, die nun ihren Kampf aufgegeben hatte und in Ohnmacht gefallen war; sie in bewegungslos in den Armen Fudges, der sehr erleichtert wirkte. „– und andererseits … die Ablenkung des Ordens und des Ministeriums. Beides ist erfolgt, und nachdem wir Longbottom vor deinen Augen vernichtet haben, werden wir dich und Trelawney zu unserem Herrn bringen."  
Harrys Blut begann zu kochen; er war so wütend, so unglaublich wütend … „Dann tötet mich doch gleich!", schrie er.  
Lucius lachte. „Nicht das Temperament verlieren, Potter! Aber, weißt du – wir würden dich unheimlich gerne töten! Aber leider wir haben klare Anweisungen. Wir dürfen dich nicht berühren, dir nicht den geringsten Schaden zufügen. Bedauerlich. Aber deine Freunde …" Lucius hob langsam seinen Zauberstab. „… mit denen dürfen wir machen, was immer wir wollen. Also sieh zu und leide, Potter!"  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Bellatrix; er nickte, und sie hob grinsend ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Neville; das Funken in ihren Augen wurde noch manischer, ihre pure, tödliche Lust, Schmerz zuzufügen, war fast greifbar.  
Harry wollte auf Bellatrix zulaufen, ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand reißen, oder sich vor Neville werfen – irgendetwas musste er doch tun! Aber er kam nicht dazu, zu beschließen, wie er handeln sollte. Etwas sprang vor Nevilles Körper. Harry erschrak zuerst genauso wie Lucius und Bellatrix – denn er hatte schon völlig vergessen, dass außer ihnen, Fudge und Trelawney noch jemand im Raum war. Aber dann erkannte er das Etwas.  
Als die rote Katze leichtfüßig neben Neville landete, fühlte sich Harry, als würde sein Geist ihn verlassen, in die Erde sinken, tief, tief hinunter, bis er zur Gänze verschwunden war. Er wollte sich wohl davor bewahren, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie zwei seiner besten Freunde auf einmal getötet wurden. Doch seine Augen blieben offen, starrten auf das, was sich vor ihm abspielte, und er war nicht fähig, wegzusehen.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich Ginny in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. Bellatrix stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus, und Ginny nutzte diesen Moment der Überraschung.  
„_Depulso_!"  
Ein roter Funken stob auf Bellatrix zu. Kreischen beschwor sie einen magischen Schild herauf. Der Fluch prallte daran ab – und Harry sah verwundert zu, wie er geradewegs auf Lucius Malfoy zuflog. Und Malfoy war nicht schnell genug. Der rote Blitz traf ihn in der Brust. Ein schockierter Ausdruck erfüllte sein Gesicht, als er nach hinten geschleudert wurde. 

Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Malfoy raste geradewegs auf die Wand zu – und Harry wusste schon, was gleich passieren würde. Da landete Malfoy auch schon an der Mauer – mit dem Kopf zuerst. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, in der Harry, Ginny und Bellatrix zusahen, wie Lucius an der Mauer hinab rutschte – während das Blut von der Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf zu Boden tropfte, Perle für dunkelrote Perle.  
Lucius Malfoy sackte am Boden zusammen. Sein Haar war blutverklebt, seine kalten Augen waren leer und weit aufgerissen, glotzten schreckerfüllt ins Nichts.  
Dass er tot war, weckte ein seltsames Gefühl in Harry. Aber diese Gefühl war von zu kurzer Dauer, um es zu erfassen – denn Bellatrix' Schrei riss ihn aus der Trance, mit der er die Leiche Malfoys angestarrt hatte.  
„_Ihr verfluchten Bälger_!" Zu schnell, um für Harrys Augen ersichtlich zu sein, riss sie ihren Zauberstab hoch. „_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Sein Herz zerriss, als er das grüne Licht sah. _Nein_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – eine Angst zerrte an ihm, die er so noch nicht gekannt hatte, eine Angst vor etwas, das sich gleich unmittelbar vor ihm abspielen würde. Denn er wusste, auf wen der Todesfluch zuschoss …  
Aber seine Angst war nur von kurzer Dauer. Ginny sprang rechtzeitig zur Seite, der Fluch traf die Mauer hinter ihr, wo er einen schwarzen Fleck hinterließ.  
„Fang!", hörte Harry Ginny rufen. In Windeseile hob sie seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und warf ihn zu ihm, dann stürzte sie zu Neville und richtete seinen Körper auf, hielt ihn fest in den Armen. Sobald Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte, stellte er sich vor die beiden.  
Bellatrix schien sich schon bereit zu halten, den nächsten Fluch auszustoßen – aber als sie Harry vor Ginny und Neville stehen sah, zögerte sie.  
„Du darfst mich nicht anrühren!", rief Harry; er hoffte, dass das nicht auch bloß ein Scherz, ein Spiel gewesen war. Das war seine letzte Chance; wenn Voldemort ihnen wirklich verboten hatte, ihm Schaden zuzufügen, dann konnte er Ginny und Neville beschützen, indem er sich einfach vor sie stellte …  
„Ich werde dir alles mögliche antun, wenn du nicht zur Seite gehst, Potter!", spie Bellatrix aus; ihr Zauberstab war direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet – er zitterte in ihrer Hand.  
„Ach ja?" Harry schluckte, aber so, dass Bellatrix nichts davon bemerkte. „Das glaub ich nicht. Ich glaube, du darfst mir nichts antun."  
Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte Harry gewonnen. Bellatrix starrte ihn mit einem Entsetzen an, als hätte er ihr Weltbild zerstört, ihr die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod überbracht. Sie schien erstarrt zu sein. Aber gerade, als Harry das für sich nutzen und ihr einen Schockfluch auf den Hals hetzen wollte, änderte sich ihre Miene – sie lächelte.  
„Das glaubst du, ja, Potter?" Sie lachte leise vor sich hin, wie über einen privaten Scherz. „Weißt du … ES IST MIR EGAL, WAS DU GLAUBST! _Stupor_!"  
Harry war überrascht, aber nicht so sehr, dass er nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Er beschwor einen Schutzschild herauf, der den Fluch von ihm wegschleuderte – aber kaum war das geschafft, hagelten weitere Zauber von Bellatrix auf ihn herab. Er hörte sie schreien wie eine Wahnsinnige, während er einen Fluch nach dem anderen abwehrte – er wusste, dass in einer davon treffen würde, dass er unmöglich für jeden schnell genug sein konnte …  
„_Petrificus Totalus_!"  
Das war nicht Bellatrix' Stimme. Sondern Ginnys. Und der Schauer an Flüchen brach mit einem Mal ab. Harry sah zu, wie Bellatrix' Körper zu Boden fiel, schnell und hart landete wie ein Steinbrocken. Ihre Hand, die ihren Zauberstab umklammerte, war nun vor ihr in die Luft gestreckt.  
Harry wollte sich bedanken – da fiel sein Blick auf Fudge, der die bewusstlose Trelawney immer noch fest umklammert hielt und entsetzt auf Bellatrix starrte. Fudge sah hoch und direkt in Harrys Augen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Trelawney fallen lassen und flüchten, aber Harry war natürlich zu schnell für ihn. Schon lag auch er versteinert auf dem Boden, Kopf an Kopf mit Bellatrix, deren Augen voller Zorn und kaltem Hass direkt auf Harry gerichtet 

waren, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten zu rühren – obwohl die Augen das einzige waren, was Bellatrix in diesem Zustand bewegen könnte.  
„_Ennervate_."  
Harry drehte sich um. Ginny war über Neville gebeugt, ihr Zauberstab war auf ihn gerichtet. Kurz sah es so aus, als hätte der Zauber nichts gebracht – dann fuhr Neville plötzlich mit einem lauten Keuchen hoch. Nevilles Gesicht, das Harry nun sehen konnte, war angsterfüllt, leichenblass und schweißgebadet, ebenso wie die Haare, die ihm in die Stirn hingen.  
„Was – was –"  
„Es ist okay", sagte Ginny mit ruhiger Stimme zu Neville. „Ganz ruhig."  
Harry ließ die beiden allein und wandte sich Trelawney zu, die mit Fudge umgefallen war. Die magischen Fesseln, die sie umschlossen, sahen nicht undurchdringbar aus.  
„_Finite_", sagte Harry, mehr, um zumindest etwas zu versuchen, als weil er dachte, dass das etwas nützen würde. Aber die Fesseln verschwanden tatsächlich sofort. „_Rennervate_!" Wie Neville schreckte Trelawney mit angsterfüllter Miene auf.  
„L-lasst mich!", kreischte sie. „Ge-geht weg! Los! Lasst mich in Ruhe!"  
„Professor – Professor Trelawney!", rief Harry; aber sie schien ihn nicht zu hören, riss ihren Kopf nach allen Seiten, krabbelte rückwärts gegen die Wand, in eine Ecke. „Professor Trelawney!" Er lief zu ihr und wollte sie packen, sie wachschütteln – aber da sprang Trelawney hoch, schrie erneut „_Lasst mich_!", und lief dann an Harry vorbei, durch die Tür hinaus in die Kerker.  
Harry wollte ihr hinterher, wollte sie beruhigen – tat es aber nicht. Etwas hielt ihn zurück; er fragte sich, warum er sie beruhigen wollte: Um ihretwillen … oder weil die Todesser sie hatten entführen wollen? Warum wollten sie das eigentlich?  
Harry sah nach rechts, hinunter auf den Körper von Lucius Malfoy. Er war tot. Getötet durch einen einfachen Zauber, der gewöhnlich dazu genutzt wurde, Objekte, die den Weg blockierten, wegzuschieben. Er blickte nach links, betrachtete die versteinerte Bellatrix Lestrange, überwältigt von einer Hexe, die noch nicht einmal volljährig war.  
„So, das hätten wir."  
Harry wandte sich an Neville und Ginny. Sie hatte ihm mittlerweile auf die Beine geholfen – auf wacklige, unsichere Beine. Bellatrix hatte vor ihrem Auftauchen also schon genügend Spaß mit ihm gehabt.  
„Geht es?", fragte Ginny ihn. Er antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war auf Bellatrix gefallen. Es schien einen Moment zu dauern, bis er verstand, was er da vor sich hatte. Aber dann, als er es begriff, veränderte sich Nevilles Gesicht auf erschreckende Weise. Niemals zuvor hatte Harry einen Ausdruck solchen Hasses bei Neville erkennen können, und nie hätte er ihn erwartet. Es war erschütternd, Neville so zu sehen.  
„Nein, Neville, nicht!", rief Ginny, als Neville einen Satz vorwärts auf Bellatrix zu machte, Harry dabei zur Seite stieß. Er wollte sich offenbar auf sie stürzen, sie vermutlich mi bloßen Händen an Ort und Stelle töten. Ihre Augen starrten nun ihn an, voller Angst; diese Angst verlieh ihr eine ganz andere, neue Aura des Wahnsinns.  
„Tu nichts, was du später bereust!" Wie ein Zuschauer stand Harry nur da und tat nichts, sah zu, wie Ginnys Worte Neville dazu brachten, stehen zu bleiben, wie sie langsam in seinen Kopf eindrangen. Für einen Moment schien es, als ob er sie ignorieren würde. Er atmete schwer, als müsse er den Drang zu schreien zurückhalten; seine Augen glühten vor Hass; und seine Arme, die er vor sich ausgestreckt hatte, zitterten wie Espenlaub. Er stand direkt vor Bellatrix' Füßen. Gleich würde er sich auf sie fallen lassen, ihr ins Gesicht schlagen, seine Hände um ihren Hals legen. Irgendetwas würde er gleich tun, das war sicher …  
Aber dann fiel Neville auf seine Knie. Wimmernd und schluchzend kniete er auf dem Boden, die Frau, die seinen Eltern etwas Furchtbares angetan und letztlich für deren Tod gesorgt hatte, nur Zentimeter entfernt von ihm. Und obwohl sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und er alles hätte mit ihr anstellen können, saß er nur da und weinte.  


Ginny ging zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie flüsterte ihm ein paar beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, aber sie erzielte keinerlei Wirkung. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry, sah ihn an mit völlig gefasster, fast schon gefühlloser Miene; _sie ist so stark_, dachte Harry.  
„Kannst du rauf gehen und jemandem Bescheid sagen, dass wir hier unten sind?", fragte sie. „Ich meine damit auch Malfoy, Lestrange und Fudge."  
Harry nickte. Er musste nicht fragen, warum sie nicht mitkommen wollte. Neville war jetzt nicht in der Lage, irgendwohin zu gehen, und sie konnte ihn einfach nicht allein lassen. Das verstand er. Er könnte es auch nicht, aber er wusste ja, dass Ginny bei ihm war.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Harry um, verließ den Kerkerraum, in dem eine Leiche, zwei besiegte Todesser, der – in Harrys Augen – ärmster Mensch der Welt und dessen beste Freundin einander ihre merkwürdige Gesellschaft leisteten.

„Weich aus!" – „Vorsicht!" – „_Stupor_!" – „Hinter dir!" – „_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Solche Rufe wechselten sich ab in dem Durcheinander, das sich mittlerweile auf das ganze Schloss ausgebreitet hatte. Bunte Flüche schossen durch die Luft, und es war fast unmöglich, jedem davon auszuweichen und trotzdem gleichzeitig noch selbst zu zaubern. Man erkannte kaum noch, mit wem man es zu tun hatte, konnte nicht sehen, ob es ein Freund oder Feind war. Und jedes Mal, wenn man einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei hörte, bildete man sich ein, es wäre der des Menschen gewesen, der einem am allerwichtigsten war, und verlor beinahe den Verstand.  
In diesem Chaos schaffte Ron es kaum, sich zu konzentrieren. Dabei musste er bei der Sache bleiben. Denn er hatte etwas Bestimmtes zu tun: er war auf der Suche nach Hermine.  
Nachdem das Ministerium und der Orden des Phönix aufgetaucht war, hatte Ron es geschafft, die Kobolde von Hermine zu reißen. Er hatte die Schlacht gewonnen geglaubt – als die Todesser aufgetaucht waren. Und noch bevor er und Hermine die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, zu besprechen, was sie tun sollten, waren sie in der Eingangshalle gewesen. Hermine hatte einen der Todesser entwaffnet und seinen Zauberstab Ron gegeben, dessen eigener von den Kobolden zerbrochen worden war, und in dem Moment, in dem er sich hatte bedanken wollen – hatte ein anderer Todesser Hermine angegriffen. Ron hatte ihr in dem Duell zu Hilfe eilen wollen, aber dann war auch er attackiert worden. Und als sein Kampf gegen den Todesser vorbei gewesen war – hatte er plötzlich bemerkt, dass sie das Duell bis hoch in den dritten Stock gebracht hatte.  
Hier war er nun, suchte seinen Weg zwischen den anderen Duellanten und den umherschwirrenden Flüchen zurück ins Erdgeschoss – wo Hermine hoffentlich noch war. Ansonsten müsste er eben weitersuchen. Denn gut ging es ihr bestimmt; sie war eine viel bessere Zauberin als er, und auch er war noch wohlauf. Ja, ihr war nichts passiert …  
_Oh Gott, bitte lass ihr nichts passiert sein …_  
Ein lautes Knacksen von oben ließ Ron hochblicken – und er sprang schnell zur Seite, um dem Holzbalken auszuweichen, der von der Decke gebrochen war und auf ihn hinabstürzte. Ron griff nach einem Fensterflügel, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Erfreut sah er, dass zwei Todesser nicht so schnell gewesen waren wie er und nun unter dem Holzbalken begraben waren. Er wandte sich von ihnen ab, lief an dem Fenster vorbei und – sofort wieder zu dem Fenster zurück. Er hatte sich eingebildet, unten auf den Ländereien etwas gesehen zu haben … _Einbildung_, sagte er sich, _das war Einbildung_.  
War es nicht.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Nicht das auch noch! Nicht _die_ auch noch, besser gesagt. Aber im Licht des Mondes – dieses _verdammten_ Vollmondes – waren ihre Gestalten auf den Wiesen deutlich auszumachen.  
Mindestens drei Dutzend Werwölfe liefen dort auf den Eingang des Schlosses zu, wo die Schlacht in vollem Gange war.  


„Die Werwölfe kommen!", dröhnte der Ruf eines Kämpfenden durch das offene Fenster zu Ron hoch. „Holt Silber! Schnell, holt Silber!"  
Und über dem das unheildrohende Heulen der Bestien, die gerade aufgetaucht waren – um die Todesser zu unterstützen.  
_Hermine_, dachte Ron nur. Er _musste_ sie finden.

Harry stand am Fuß der Treppe, die hoch in die Eingangshalle führte. Lärm hallte zu ihm hinunter, Lärm, den er kaum beschreiben konnte, mit all seinen unterschiedlichen Geräuschen: Den Schreien und Rufen von Menschen, den Explosionen irgendwelcher Gegenstände, dem Kreischen der Kobolde – und noch einem anderen Geräusch. Wolfsgeheul …  
Harry war unschlüssig. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er handeln sollte. Einerseits war da sein Drang, selbst am Kampf teilzunehmen; Todesser zu erledigen. Das war es, was er eigentlich tun wollte. Aber andererseits wusste er, was er tun _musste_.  
Malfoy hatte gesagt, der Krieg würde vor Anbruch des nächsten Tages zu Ende sein. Voldemorts Plan zufolge sollte alles heute Nacht vorbei sein. Aber die Nacht dauerte noch ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht war noch Zeit. Und vielleicht verzögerte sich etwas in Voldemorts Plan dadurch, dass Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange nicht zu ihm zurückkehren konnten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Trelawneys Entführung, ein weiterer Punkt in Voldemorts Plan, der gescheitert war, vermutlich auch für den Dunklen Lord zu Probleme führen konnte. Warum wollte er eigentlich Trelawney haben? Harry hatte eine Idee – aber nicht die Zeit, diese näher zu bedenken.  
Und doch: Ein bisschen Zeit blieb … Jetzt war es an Harry, zu entscheiden, wie er diese Zeit nutzen sollte.  
_Du musst dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort zu Fall gebracht werden kann_, sagte die Stimme in Harrys Kopf, die er schon so oft gehört hatte, die, die ein bisschen wie Hermine klang – oder … war das Dumbledore?  
Ganz egal, jedenfalls hatte die Stimme Recht. Er musste für Voldemorts Untergang sorgen. Und das konnte er nur auf eine Weise.  
_Ich habe das Schwert und das Medaillon_, sagte er sich, _das Zepter hat keiner von uns und der Becher könnte überall sein. Den Kessel habe ich auch. Die Rüstung ist in Gringotts, die Schlange ist bei Voldemort selbst, das Medaillon möglicherweise auch_.  
Es war letztlich so einfach. So klar, so simpel. Es war so offensichtlich, was Harry zu tun hatte, und es schien, als würde die Zeit bis Sonnenaufgang locker dafür reichen. Um Voldemort zu besiegen, brauchte er die Totenrelikte nicht wirklich – zwei davon hatte er aber, und selbst wenn Voldemort aus irgendeinem Grund den Becher besitzen sollte, war sich Harry sicher, dass den Aufenthaltsort von Ravenclaws Zepter niemand kannte – was die Totenrelikte betraf, war Harry also im Vorteil. Und was er wegen der Horkruxe zu tun hatte, das war der einfachste Teil der ganzen Geschichte: Er musste die Rüstung holen, er musste ins Ministerium, den Kessel und die Rüstung durch den Schleier werfen. Und dann konnte er schon Voldemort gegenübertreten: Voldemort, der vielleicht sein Medaillon, ganz sicher seine Schlange bei sich hatte. Um die letzten zwei Horkruxe zu zerstören, musste Harry Voldemort konfrontieren. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Wenn seine Aufgabe bloß schon vor Monaten so augenscheinlich gewesen wäre …  
Harry griff tief in seine Tasche – und zog den Tarnumhang daraus hervor. Er hatte ihn vorhin, als er und Ginny die Karte des Rumtreibers geholt hatten, eingesteckt. Wenn er wirklich zurück nach Gringotts wollte, musste er zu dem Portal gelangen, und da wäre es besser, wenn ihn niemand entdeckte. Auch wenn die Todesser ihn wohl auf Voldemorts Befehl hin nicht angreifen würde – warum auch immer Voldemort das befehlen haben mochte, Harry glaubte nicht, dass Lucius und Bellatrix da gelogen hatten – so war es doch besser, unbemerkt durch das Schloss zu gehen. Er würde, sobald er ein Ordensmitglied traf, das nicht zu sehr 

beschäftigt war – vielleicht gab es ja ein Lager zum Ausruhen oder Ähnliches – würde er es zu Ginny und Neville schicken. Vorher aber würde er ihm mitteilen, was Malfoy ihm über Voldemorts Plan verraten hatte. Vielleicht konnte der Orden diesen ja vereiteln, während Harry mit dem Kessel und der Rüstung zum Ministerium reiste.  
Aber zuerst wollte er noch jemand anderen suchen. Ron und Hermine hatten es mehr als verdient, mit ihm mitzukommen.  
Wenn sie denn wollten …  
Er warf sich den Umhang über, sah zu, wie sein Oberkörper, seine Beine, seine Füße darunter verschwanden. Er war nun unsichtbar, aber bestimmt war es oben eng – er würde aufpassen müssen, dass niemand ihn anrempelte. Nein, das war Schwachsinn – wenn ihn jemand berührte, würde er wohl einfach denken, er hätte einen derer berührt, die um ihn herum ebenfalls kämpften. Und das gleiche, fiel Harry ein, galt für seinen Zauberstab: Niemandem würde dieses dünne Stück Holz auffallen, und wenn es doch jemand sah, würde er glauben, es wäre der Stab eines Duellanten.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Zauberstab so in seiner Hand hielt, dass seine Spitze zwar außerhalb des Tarnumhangs war und nicht den Stoff treffen würde, würde Harry zaubern, sein Körper aber trotzdem vollkommen unsichtbar war. Er zweifelte nicht einmal daran, dass es richtig war, sich mit solchen scheinbaren Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten, auch wenn die Zeit knapp war – er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler mehr machen, musste aufpassen, jeden Schritt planen. Er wusste genau, was als nächstes passieren würde, denn endlich hatte er es wieder in der Hand.  
„Harry? Bist du unter deinem Tarnumhang?"  
Harry sah erschrocken hoch. Jemand kam die Stufen hinunter. Und obwohl er sofort erkannte, wer es war, dauerte es, bis er sich dessen sicher war – und selbst da verstand er es noch nicht.  
„_Ginny_?", rief er, als sie mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm lief; ihr rotes Haar tanzte um ihren Kopf, ihr strahlendes Lächeln trennte die Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen noch weiter voneinander. Ganz eindeutig, das war Ginny – aber wie war das möglich? Er hatte sie doch gerade erst in dem Kerkerraum zurückgelassen! Er nahm seinen Tarnumhang ab – und erst in dem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass das eine Falle sein könnte.  
„Ich bin nicht Ginny", sagte Ginny, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam; er war schon dabei, seinen Zauberstab auf sie – wen? – zu richten, als sie weitersprach: „Ich hab mich nur in jemanden verwandelt, von dem ich dachte, dass du sofort zu ihm kommen würdest, wenn du ihn siehst. Ich such – oh, warte –"  
Ginny schloss ihre Augen in Konzentration – und schon hatte Harry jemand anderen vor sich.  
„_Luna_!", fuhr es ihm erstaunt aus. „Ich – wie hast du mich gefunden? Was –"  
„Ich hab einfach das ganze Schloss nach dir abgesucht", erwiderte Luna. Sie packte seine Hand, zog daran. Irgendetwas schien sie sehr zu freuen – sie grinste, als wäre etwas Wunderbares geschehen. „Du musst mit mir mitkommen!"  
„W-was? Wieso? Wohin? Ich hab keine Zeit, Luna, ich –"  
„Harry, du _musst_!" Luna zog fester an seiner Hand. „Es ist wichtig! Meine Mutter will dich sehen!"  
„Deine –"  
„Ja, meine Mutter! Komm schon, sie will mit dir sprechen – sie sag, sie kann dir helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten!"  
Harry versuchte mühevoll, Lunas Worten einen Sinn abzuringen.  
„Luna – deine Mutter ist doch – ist sie nicht –"  
„Tot? Ja, das hab ich auch gedacht!" Luna nickte, als wolle sie sagen _Wahnsinnszufall, was?_ „Aber sie hat mich gerade abgefangen und –"  
„Abgefangen? Was – wie meinst du das? Luna, wo warst du, man hat nach dir gesucht!"  
„Ich war im verbotenen Wald spazieren. Das mach ich jede Nacht – wieso hat man nach mir gesucht?"  


„Du solltest Hogwarts verlassen! Du merkst doch, ein Kampf ist ausgebrochen und –"  
„Nein, genug, das ist jetzt egal!" Wieder zog sie fest an seiner Hand, und diesmal stolperte er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße. „Sie sagt, sie will unbedingt mit dir sprechen! Ich hab ihr versprochen, dich zu ihr zu bringen. Harry, sie weiß etwas, das dir helfen kann, hat sie gesagt!"  
„Aber – aber Luna! He- _hey_!" Luna hatte sich umgedreht und wollte loslaufen, riss ihn mit sich, aber er hielt sie zurück. „Luna, jetzt hör doch mal zu – woher sollte deine Mutter etwas wissen, das mir im Kampf gegen Voldemort –?"  
Als wäre die Situation nicht schon verrückt genug, lachte Luna nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch. Das verschlug Harry endgültig die Sprache. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber Lunas herzhaftes, glückliches Lachen, wenn oben Krieg tobte und ein paar Kerkergänge weiter eine blutige Leiche herumlag, versetzte ihn in stutzendes Schweigen.  
„Du weißt es ja gar nicht, das hab ich vergessen!", sagte Luna dann, und sie schien sich richtig zusammenreißen zu müssen, um nicht weiterzulachen. „Sie hat lange Zeit mit anderer Identität gelebt, meine Mutter, musst du verstehen. Und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie da auch viel über Voldemort erfahren hat! Wo er sich versteckt hält und solche Dinge – und sie will jetzt all das dir verraten!"  
Harry war schon dabei, seinen Mund wieder zu öffnen – aber erneut verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Dieses Wort – Luna hatte das Schlagwort ausgesprochen …  
_Wo er sich versteckt hält … oder vielleicht – wo er seine Horkruxe versteckt hält?_  
_Reiß dich zusammen_, sagte sich Harry. Gerade zuvor hatte er festgestellt, wo sich die restlichen Horkruxe befanden, was er zu tun hatte. Was sollte Lunas Mutter – sofern sie denn überhaupt noch lebte, was er bezweifelte – ihm da noch verraten können? Und doch – was das Medaillon betraf, so bestand da ein Restzweifel …  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er an das Schicksal glauben konnte. Er hatte sich nie damit auseinandergesetzt, und leider hatte auch Dumbledore ihm nie etwas darüber gesagt. Die Prophezeiung, das hatte Dumbledore ihm verraten, sei nur in Erfüllung gegangen, weil Voldemort selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, nicht, weil es so bestimmt war … Aber war diese Erklärung wirklich ausreichend?  
Was, wenn das Schicksal Harry hier helfen wollte? Was, wenn es erkannt hatte, dass Harry überstürzt Voldemort gegenübergetreten wäre, in der Erwartung, das Medaillon und die Schlange bei ihm anzutreffen, wenn eines von beiden – oder vielleicht sogar beides? – an gänzlich anderen Orten zu finden war? Und was, _was_, wenn Lunas Mutter tatsächlich noch lebte und tatsächlich etwas über Voldemorts Verstecke wusste?  
Konnte es Zufall sein, dass Luna in exakt dem Moment erschienen war, indem Harry seinen Plan in die Tat hatte umsetzen wollen?  
„Okay", sagte Harry. „Ich komme mit dir."  
Luna strahlte sogar noch mehr als zuvor.  
„Hier runter", sagte er zu ihr und hielt den Tarnumhang hoch; sie stellte sich neben ihn, dann ließ er den Umhang über sie fallen. Wieder arrangierte er ihn so, dass er seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit halten und einige Todesser verfluchen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden, und trotzdem unsichtbar war. Dadurch, dass sie nun zu zweit waren, wurde das noch schwieriger, aber es gelang ihm.  
Erneut zog Luna an Harrys Hand; und diesmal ging er mit ihr.  
„Wieso hat deine Mutter behauptet, sie wäre tot, wenn sie noch lebt?", fragte Harry, während sie die Treppe hoch liefen.  
„Das würdest du nicht verstehen", sagte Luna nur; Harry war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, aber bevor ihm weitere Fragen möglich waren, erreichten sie die Eingangshalle. Luna ließ ihm kaum Zeit, das Schlachtfeld zu betrachten – sie zog ihn sofort an seiner Hand weiter.  
Trotz des Tarnumhangs – oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihm – war es schwierig, sich in der 

Eingangshalle unbemerkt zum Eichentor zu schleichen. Weniger Leute, als Harry erwartet hatte, kämpften hier, aber dennoch zu viele, um einfach zwischen ihnen durchzugehen. Eine Berührung mit einem der Todesser war nicht so harmlos, wie er gedacht hätte; das stellte er fest, als Luna einem Todesser aus Versehen ein Bein stellte und dieser stürzte. Zwar konnte der Auror, der gegen ihn kämpfte, ihn deshalb fesseln, aber sie könnten in keinem Fall noch mehr Todesser umwerfen: Irgendwann würde es jemandem auffallen, und egal, ob es Freund oder Feind war, verdächtig käme es beiden vor, und sie würden sie wohl schnell mit Flüchen bombardiert werden. Und vor denen schützte der Tarnumhang nicht.  
Als ein Auror so knapp vor Harrys Zauberstab vorbei lief, dass er dessen Spitze beinahe berührte – und damit möglicherweise sogar abgebrochen hätte – zog Harry den Zauberstab kurzerhand näher zu sich heran und bedeckte ihn ebenfalls mit dem Tarnumhang. Er würde jetzt wohl ohnehin nicht zaubern müssen. Das würde ihn ebenfalls verraten.  
Harry und Luna erreichten das Eichenportal. Am Fuß der Treppe, die zu den Ländereien führte, waren schon die nächsten Kämpfenden. Harry erkannte beide: Kingsley Shacklebolt und der Todesser namens Dawlish lieferten sich ein Duell, dessen Ausgang für Harry keine Frage war. Und tatsächlich rang Kingsley Dawlish in dem Moment mit einem besonders mächtigen Schockzauber nieder. Als Kingsley sich daran machte, Dawlish magische Fesseln anzulegen, sagte Harry zu Luna: „Komm unter dem Tarnumhang mit."  
Er warf den Umhang von sich und lief die Treppe hinunter.  
„Harry!", rief Kingsley erstaunt, als er ihn erkannte. „Wie sieht es drin aus?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry knapp, bevor er sofort sagte: „Hör zu, Kingsley – unten im Kerker – Kerker vier, glaub ich – ja, genau, im Kerker vier, dort sind Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Cornelius Fudge, Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom – keine Angst, Malfoy ist tot und Lestrange und Fudge können sich nicht rühren. Sie sollten hinunter gehen, die Todesser einsammeln – Fudge ist übrigens auch einer – und Ginny und Neville irgendwohin bringen, wo sie sicher sind. Neville ist nicht in der besten Verfassung; machen Sie Ginny bitte klar, dass Neville nicht allein sein darf, und dass es am besten wäre, wenn sie als seine beste Freundin bei ihm bleiben könnte. Es wäre besser, wenn sie beide Hogwarts jetzt verlassen würden, denke ich …"  
Harry war darauf vorbereitet, dass Kingsley Einwand erhob, Fragen stellte – aber glücklicherweise – und zu Harrys großer Überraschung – nickte er nur, wandte sich ein letztes Mal an Dawlish und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab dessen Kopf; Dawlish schien mit dem Gras zu verschmelzen, als der Desillusionierungszauber zu wirken begann. Harry vermutete, dass Kingsley das machte, damit kein Todesser Dawlish finden und mit zurück zu Voldemort nehmen würde.  
_Zurück zu –_  
„Hey – hey! Kingsley, warte!"  
Aber es war schon zu spät, Kingsley war bereits in der Eingangshalle verschwunden und war von dem Lärm umgeben, der da drin herrschte. Nun hatte Harry vergessen, ihm alles zu sagen, was er unten im Kerker erfahren hatte – dass das hier nur eine Ablenkung war, dass Voldemort den Krieg aber trotzdem noch heute Nacht beenden wollte, dass die Todesser Trelawney hätten entführen sollen – dass Tonks eine Verräterin war …  
_Egal_, sagte er sich; bestimmt würde Ginny daran denken, Kingsley all das zu sagen.  
„Luna, bist du hier?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit neben sich hinein.  
„Hier", sagte Luna und sie hob den Tarnumhang hoch. Harry stellte sich darunter und gemeinsam liefen sie den Weg entlang, geführt von Luna. Harry war in Gedanken – würde er nun gleich Lunas Mutter treffen, die ihm etwas über Voldemort erzählen konnte? Oder war er nur auf eine von Lunas dummen Geschichten hereingefallen, die außer ihr selbst kein Mensch glaubte (außer ihrem Vater vielleicht)?  
Die Gedanken wurden aus seinem Kopf vertrieben, als nach und nach neue Geräusche an Harrys Ohren drangen. Sie klangen nicht anders als die im Schloss. Und als er hoch sah, 

erkannte er, dass auch ihre Quelle kaum eine andere war.  
Auch hier draußen spielte sich ein Kampf ab. Allerdings, so schien es Harry, war das hier die wahre Schlacht. Als hätte Kingsley bereits als Hinweis darauf gedient, war hier draußen offensichtlich die Elite beider Seiten am Werk: Moody, Scrimgeour und McGonagall zum Beispiel lieferten sich hier Duelle mit Todessern, die man sofort als Meister ihres Faches erkennen konnte. Die Einfachheit, mit denen diese Zauberer und Hexen ihre Zauberstäbe bewegen, die Konzentration, die sich auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte (sicher auch auf denen der Todesser, nahm Harry an, auch wenn sie alle maskiert waren), die komplette Stille, mit denen sie ihre Zauber wirkten, ihre Treffsicherheit und ihre Schnelligkeit, wenn es darum ging, gegnerische Flüche abzuwehren, erstaunten Harry so sehr, dass er stehen blieb und zusah, einfach nur zusah. Es war ein Spektakel, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Und es breitete sich über einen großen Teil der Ländereien aus: In weiter Ferne, fast schon am Tor, erkannte Harry Hagrid und einen Troll, die über die anderen hochragten und in einen Faustkampf verwickelt waren. Zauber, die abgewehrt worden und hoch in Richtung Himmel schossen, explodierten dort wie Feuerwerk. Da Harry die wahre Natur dieser Lichter kannte, war es für ihn natürlich weniger schön als erschreckend – aber trotzdem war es faszinierend …  
„Harry? _Harry_!"  
„Wa- ja." Harry riss seinen Kopf von dem Spektakel weg und sah in Lunas ungeduldiges Gesicht. „Ja, ich komm schon, tut mir Leid."  
„Wir müssen zu Hagrids Hütte", sagte Luna. „Dort wartet sie auf uns."  
Sie machten einen größtmöglichen Bogen um die Kämpfenden. Harry warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter, um einen besonders begeisterungswürdigen Zauber, den er nicht kannte, von Moody zu bewundern; dann wandte er sich endgültig ab.  
Luna bewegte sich nun so schnell, dass sie beinahe den Tarnumhang von Harr zog. Er begann ebenfalls zu laufen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Eigentlich war es gut, dass sie ihn so vorantrieb – er hatte es eilig, erinnerte er sich.  
„Da!", rief Luna nach einer Weile. „Da ist sie! Siehst du, da bei – bei – Moment …"  
Harry sah tatsächlich jemanden. Noch in einiger Ferne, schien eine Person an einem Baum neben Hagrids Hütte zu lehnen. Sie war zwar noch weit weg, aber Harry fand, dass sie durchaus aussah, wie man sich Lunas Mutter vorstellen könnte, mit dem langen blonden Haar, das ihr über die Schultern fiel.  
„Sie hat vorhin anders ausgesehen …"  
Harry und Luna blieben gleichzeitig stehen.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er; er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl …  
„Sie hat vorhin noch nicht so ausgesehen!", sagte Luna mit aufgeregter Stimme und sie sah Harry mit einem überraschten Blick an, als müsse er verstehen, was sie meinte. „Und sie hat gesagt, sie kann sich nicht mehr in ihre wahre Gestalt zurückverwandeln! Meinst du, sie es jetzt doch geschafft? Meinst du, sie hat ihre richtige Form wieder gefunden?"  
„Ihre richtige – wie meinst du – ach so!", rief Harry, als er verstanden hatte. „Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus, wie du!"  
Luna nickte. „Glaubst du, sie sieht jetzt aus, wie sie _wirklich_ aussieht?" Sie starrte zu der Frau hin, gebannt von der Vorstellung, ihre Mutter unverändert zu treffen.  
„Ich denke, es ist möglich …" Harry wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Es war immerhin möglich; er hatte keine Ahnung von Metamorphmagus-Magie, hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass ein Metamorphmagus in einer verwandelten Gestalt stecken bleiben konnte, wie Lunas Mutter offenbar von sich behauptet hatte. „Wir müssen wohl hingehen, um es herauszufinden."  
„Ja …" Luna blinzelte. „Ja! Genau, los, gehen wir!"  
Während sie der Frau bei Hagrids Hütte immer näher kamen, stiegen in Harry neue Zweifel auf. Vergeudete er hier wertvolle Zeit? – Was, wenn die Kobolde inzwischen nach Gringotts 

zurückgehen und die Rüstung an sich nehmen würden? Oder –  
_Oh nein …_  
Was, wenn die Rüstung wie einige Goldstücke in dem Portal gelandet war? In Hogwarts war er nicht aufgetaucht ... schwebte er nun im Nichts dieses seltsamen Portals?  
Nein, wusste Harry sofort. Wenn Voldemort wirklich den Kobolden einen Horkrux anvertraut hatte, wären sie nicht so achtlos damit umgegangen. Sicher nicht …  
_Oder doch?_  
„Mum, wir sind da!"  
Luna zog den Tarnumhang von sich, bevor Harry etwas tun konnte; und als er sie zurückhalten wollte, stockte er. Warum glaubte er, etwas dagegen tun zu müssen? Etwas sagte es ihm. Purer Instinkt, ohne wahren Grund. Es war so ein Gefühl …  
Harry sah Luna hinterher, als sie auf die Frau zulief. Und als er die Frau nun aus der Nähe sagte, erkannte er den Grund für sein Gefühl.  
„LUNA, BLEIB STEHEN!"  
Luna schien ihn nicht zu hören. Unaufhörlich rannte sie auf die Frau mit den blonden Haaren zu; ohne zu wissen, dass das nicht ihre Mutter war. Nein …  
Es war Narzissa Malfoy.  
„LUNA, DAS IST NICHT DEINE MUTTER!" Harry lief Luna hinterher und wäre beinahe über den Tarnumhang gestolpert. Er riss ihn von sich, hob seinen Zauberstab und stürmte auf Luna zu, die schon fast bei Narzissa angelangt war. Aber Narzissa hatte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter gerührt …  
Harry bemerkte die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln – aber zu spät. Als er sich umdrehte und einen Schildzauber sprechen wollte, wurde er schon getroffen. Der Zauber riss ihn zu Boden; Fesseln wanden sich um seinen Körper wie Schlangen. Und dann hörte er ein Lachen, das er sofort wieder erkannte. Das Lachen eines kleinen Mädchens, auch wenn es nicht von einem kleinen Mädchen kam …

Über die Treppe hinunter in den zweiten Stock, durch einen Geheimgang in den fünften hoch, hinunter in den vierten, in den ersten, durch die Eingangshalle zum Keller, durch ein Porträt in den siebten Stock; egal, wo Ron suchte, er konnte Hermine nirgends finden.  
Da kam ihm eine Idee – die Karte des Rumtreibers musste im Raum der Wünsche sein!  
Aber als er die Korridore zum Raum der Wünsche – die die Kämpfenden noch nicht erreicht hatten – durchquert hatte und in Harrys Zimmer nach der Karte suchte, konnte er auch die nicht entdecken. Wo war sie bloß? Hatte Harry sie etwa bei sich? Wozu?  
Ron verließ Harrys Zimmer, ein benommenes Gefühl in seinem Kopf. Als hätte er zu viel nachgedacht, würde jetzt noch zu viel nachdenken. Und dabei war da nur dieser eine Gedanke – alles drehte sich darum, Hermine zu finden.  
Wenn ihr etwas passiert war …  
Nein, das ertrug er nicht. Allein die Vorstellung schien ihn von innen heraus aufzufressen.  
Aber wo konnte sie sein? Überall, natürlich. Wie sollte er sie dann finden, wie sollte er –  
„Hermine!"  
Da stand sie, über den Tisch im Raum der Wünsche gebeugt. Sie sah unversehrt aus. Sie schreckte hoch, als er sie rief.  
„Ron! Was – wieso erschreckst du mich so?"  
„Wo warst du?", entgegnete Ron. „Ich hab dich irgendwie verloren und – was – was hast du da?"  
Denn er sah, wie sie hastig das, was auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, in den Ärmel ihres Festmantels zu stecken versuchte; es rutschte immer wieder hervor, aber nicht lang genug für Ron, um es zu erkennen.  
„Gar nichts", sagte Hermine, als es endlich dort blieb, wo sie es haben wollte; es zeichnete sich deutlich durch das dünne Schulterpolster ab, unter dem es steckte – es schien eine 

viereckige Form zu haben. „Nichts Wichtiges."  
Ron stutzte. „Wieso willst du's mir nicht sagen?"  
„Weil's nicht wichtig ist!", rief sie; dann seufzte sie laut. „Komm jetzt, wir müssen Harry finden."  
Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, aber Ron bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
„Wieso willst du's mir nicht zeigen?", fragte er, und hörte das Misstrauen in seiner eigenen Stimme … was, wenn das gar nicht Hermine war?  
„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, es ist nicht –"  
„Worum hat Harry uns vor einem Jahr gebeten, bevor er mit Dumbledore zu der Höhle gegangen ist?"  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Hermine antwortete. „_Was_? Ron, was –?"  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden." Ron schluckte. „Worum hat Harry uns vor einem Jahr gebeten, bevor er mit Dumbledore zu der Höhle gegangen ist, das habe ich gefragt."  
Hermine glotzte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden – aber dann langsam schien es ihr zu dämmern; sie weitete ihre Augen und schloss den Mund – wie immer, wenn sie etwas erst nach kurzem Überlegen verstanden hatte.  
„Er hat uns gebeten, den Felix Felicis unter allen aus der DA aufzuteilen, die helfen wollten, das Schloss zu bewachen", sagte sie, „und dass wir uns für ihn bei Ginny verabschieden. Ron, glaub mir, ich bin's."  
„Aber warum willst du mir dann nicht sagen, was du da –?"  
„Weil es unwichtig ist!" Sie ging zu ihm und zog ihn an seinem Ärmel mit sich. „Komm jetzt!"

Luna starrte ungläubig an, was sich vor ihr abspielte. _Was hab ich getan …_  
Ihr war gleich aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als ihre Mutter – nein, nein, nicht ihre Mutter – als _diese Frau_ sich nicht bewegt hatte. Und dann hatte sie gesehen, dass die Frau nicht einfach nur an den Baum angelehnt war, sondern dass sie jemand an ihn _gefesselt_ hatte – und dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. War sie bewusstlos?  
Und dann hatte sie sich umgedreht – und Harry genauso gefesselt auf dem Boden vorgefunden, wie die Frau an den Baum gefesselt war. Sein Tarnumhang lag ein paar Meter neben ihm, sein Zauberstab war im dunklen Gras kaum zu erkennen. Im Mondlicht sah sie sein Gesicht, verzerrt vor Wut und Hass, gerichtet auf Hagrids Hütte. Nein – auf jemanden, der aus den Schatten hinter Hagrids Hütte hervortrat …  
Umbridges Zauberstab war auf Harry gerichtet. Ihr Triumph ließ sie strahlen, aber es tat ihrem krötenartigen Aussehen keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil – sie sah hässlicher aus als je zuvor. Und ihr Lachen war so hoch, dass es schmerzte; es tat weh, und es war wie Gift für ihre Ohren.  
Was hatte sie getan …  
Aber noch war es nicht zu spät.  
„_STUPOR_!"  
Sie war nicht schnell genug; Umbridge drehte sich nach ihr um, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab – und Lunas Zauber wurde fortgeschleudert.  
„So nicht, Mädchen!", rief Umbridge. „Du hast mir hervorragende Dienste erwiesen, aber jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr!"  
Sie machte ein peitschendes Geräusch mit ihrem Zauberstab, aus dessen Spitze etwas stob, das wie blaue Flammen aussah. Luna sprang zur Seite, bevor es sie erreichte – aber Umbridge bewegte ihren Zauberstab, die Flammen folgten Luna und schlugen sie gegen die Schulter – gingen direkt hindurch – und verschwanden dann. Und mit ihr verschwand Lunas Geist, als sie schlagartig das Bewusststein verlor.  
_Was habe ich getan …_

Endlich hatte er einen Gang gefunden, der völlig leer und verlassen war. Hier hatten er und seine drei Freunde früher viel Zeit verbracht … seine drei „Freunde" …  
Er musste dringend nachdenken. Seitdem sie in Hogwarts eingefallen war, wollte er schon in Ruhe nachdenken. Und als er _ihn_ gesehen hatte, war dieser Wunsch noch stärker geworden. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Herzen, diese Last auf seiner Schulter … diese _Schuld_ … wie er sie _hasste_!  
Er wusste, dass er etwas daran ändern musste … Aber wie? Wie sollte er sich revanchieren? Es war doch unmöglich …

Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte es geschafft!  
Dolores' Beute krümmte sich am Boden; Harry Potter kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an, aber er hatte natürlich keine Chance, sich ihnen zu entreißen. Dolores hatte gewonnen. Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher gewesen, ob es klappen würde. Aber dann hatte es funktioniert. Es hatte funktioniert! Ihr Plan war erfolgreich gewesen!  
Anfangs hatte sie große Bedenken gehabt. Sehr gewagt hatte der Plan geklungen, sehr kompliziert … aber wie sonst hätte sie Potter in die Finger bekommen sollen? Wenn sie einfach ins Schloss hinein spaziert wäre, wäre sie von Auroren angegriffen worden. Hätte sie gewartet, bis Potter das Gebäude verließ, hätte sie vielleicht ewig warten können. Und hätte sie eine von Potters Freunden mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt, so hätte Potter das bestimmt gemerkt.  
_Was könnte ich tun_, hatte sie überlegt, ewig lange … Und dann war es ihr gekommen, wie ein Geistesblitz.  
Sie könnte sich _doch_ einen von Potters kleinen Freunden zunutze machen. Die verrückte – diese merkwürdige Luna Lovegood. In ihrer Zeit als Großinquisitorin hatte Dolores natürlich überaus sorgfältig gearbeitet. Sie hatte den Hintergrund jeden Schülers überprüft. Und da war diese Lovegood, deren Mutter gestorben war, als sie neun Jahre alt gewesen war; und was hatte sie in ihrer Akte bei _Besondere Fähigkeiten_ gelesen? _Mutter war ein Metamorphmagus, möglicherweise an Miss Lovegood vererbt_ … Und der Vater der kleinen Lovegood? Dieser spinnende Muggel erzählte ihr alle möglichen Geschichten von Nargeln und Schnarchkacklern; die Legende von den Schnarchkacklern hatte Dolores das letzte Mal erzählt bekommen, da war sie drei Jahre alt gewesen!  
Und sie hatte sich an die Legende erinnert. Und ihr war klar geworden, was sie zu tun hatte. Ihr Plan hatte Formen angenommen. Immer noch hatte er nicht plausibel geklungen – was, wenn Potter sie rechtzeitig entdeckt hätte, selbst wenn sie versteckt auf Lovegoods Rückkehr mit Potter warten würde?  
Aber dann war Narzissa Malfoy ins Ministerium gebracht worden. Da hatte der letzte – nein, der vorletzte Teil ihres Planes neue Formen angenommen. Statt sich selbst Potter als Lovegoods Mutter zu präsentieren, würde sie Narzissa Malfoy – die mit ihren blonden Haaren und der schlanken Figur im Dunkeln durchaus der kleinen Lovegood ähnlich sah – dazu benutzen, Lovegood und Harry zu täuschen. Lovegood würde annehmen, sie hätte wieder zu ihrer richtigen Gestalt zurückgefunden. Sie wäre so begeistert, sie würde Potter direkt in die Falle locken, indem sie einfach losrannte … all das hatte Dolores vorhergesehen.  
All das war genauso eingetroffen.  
Und jetzt – _Rache_!  
„Potter!", rief sie; sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab immer noch auf sie gerichtet. „Ich werde dir das antun, was du damals mir angetan hast!"  
„Halt deine verdammte –"  
„_Silencio_!"  
Potter war nicht einmal hoffnungsvoll genug, seinen Mund weiter aufzureißen; als der Zauber ihn traf, fletschte er einfach die Zähne und sah sie mit diesem hasserfüllten Blick an.  
„_Mobilcorpus_!", rief Dolores; Potters Zauberstab erhob sich in die Luft. „Ich werde dich an 

eine Stelle tief im Verbotenen Wald bringen! Und dort werden die Zentauren dich holen, Potter!"  
Dolores' Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie von den Zentauren sprach. Sie hatte nie vergessen können, was die ihr damals angetan hatten. Diese schrecklichen Kreaturen … Es hatte sie viel Mut gekostet, der kleinen Lovegood ein Stück weit in den Wald zu folgen. Aber sie hatte es geschafft – und war erfolgreich gewesen. Alles war gelaufen wie geplant. Sie bekam ihre Rache – und die Zentauren würden Potter nicht töten, die Bedingung des Dunklen Lords war also erfüllt. Dolores bekam, was sie wollte, und das dank ihrer Intelligenz, dank ihres Mutes, dank –  
„_STUPOR_!"

Harry fühlte, wie die Fesseln von ihm fielen – und gleichzeitig stürzte er zurück auf den Boden, und das unsichtbare Blatt vor seinem Mund verschwand. Umbridge kippte immer noch zur Seite, als sich Harry schon wieder aufrappelte. Und als sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete, hielt Harry bereits seinen Zauberstab wieder in seiner Hand.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Harry drehte sich um. Zwei Leute kamen auf ihn zu gerannt: Moody – und Ginny.  
„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Moody; sein magisches Auge fiel auf Luna, die am Rand des Waldes im Gras lag, und er rannte zu ihr.  
„Umbridge hat Luna ausgetrickst", sagte Harry, „und ihr weisgemacht, sie wäre ihre Mutter. Was – was hat Umbridge ihr angetan?"  
„Das war kein ungefährlicher Zauber", sagte Moody, ohne von Lunas Körper aufzublicken. „Aber Umbridge hat nicht gut gezielt, Luna ist kaum verletzt … das haben wir gleich …"  
Moody verweilte fast eine ganze Minute über Lunas Körper gebeugt, murmelte einige Worte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen – und stand dann wieder auf.  
„Sie wird gleich aufwachen", sagte er. „Und nun zu – ihr." Er drehte sich um, sah zu Narzissa, die an den Baum gefesselt war. „Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wie sie aus dem Ministerium verschwunden ist."  
Während Moody zu Narzissa ging, liefen Harry und Ginny zu Luna. Noch lag sie da, als würde sie schlafen … Aber wenn Moody sagte, dass sie gleich aufwachen würde, dann stimmte das wohl auch. Harry wandte sich an Ginny.  
„Bist du okay?", fragte er.  
Sie nickte. „Neville ist eingeschlafen. Er war total erschöpft. Madame Pomfrey meint, er wäre stark gefoltert worden – keine Angst", sagte sie schnell, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, „er ist nicht wie seine Eltern geworden, so schlimm war's nicht. Jedenfalls liegt er jetzt auf der Krankenstation."  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Ist das nicht gefährlich?"  
„Die Krankenstation ist sicher", erwiderte Ginny. „Moody hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass einige Teile von Hogwarts sich – von selbst beschützen oder so etwas. Hey – Luna!"  
Lunas Körper zitterte, als sie sich auf ihre Arme stützte. Harry und Ginny beugten sich hinunter, nahmen ihre Hände und halfen ihr hoch. Ihre Beine wackelten unaufhörlich.  
„Geht es?", fragte Ginny; aber Luna antwortete ihr nicht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Harry; ihre Augen waren voller Bedauern.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Harry", sagte sie; ihre Stimme war so leise, so schwach. „Es tut mir so Leid."  
„Nein, Luna", sagte Harry, „nein, ganz ruhig. Wir bringen dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel, okay?"  
„Es tut mir – es tut mir so Leid …"  
„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun." Harry meinte, was er sagte; er verstand so gut, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, Umbridge zu glauben. „Es soll dir nicht Leid tun. Luna, ich weiß, warum du –

"  
„_OH MEIN GOTT_!"  
Ginnys Schrei durchdrang Harrys Kopf wie ein Messerstich. Er fuhr herum – was war jetzt schon wieder? Was konnte passieren, was Ginny so sehr entsetzte, wenn die Ereignisse im Kerkerraum an ihr vorbeigezogen waren, als wären sie nichts gewesen? Was könnte –  
Etwas sprang auf Harry, sprang mit einer solchen Schnelligkeit und einer solchen Kraft auf ihn, dass es ihn von den Füßen riss, dass er erneut zu Boden stürzte, mit dem Ding, das ihn angegriffen hatte, auf ihm. Ein Geruch von Blut und nassem Fell – und war da auch der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey? – machte Harry ganz benommen. Lautes Hecheln jagte einen kalten Schauer der Angst seinen Rücken hinunter. Er öffnete seine Augen –  
Und blickte in andere Augen, monströse gelbe, die über einer riesigen, blutverschmierten Schnauze saßen.  
Das war nicht irgendein Werwolf. Das war Fenrir Greyback.  
Greyback hob seinen Arm, wollte mit seinen Krallen zuschlagen – ein blendender Lichtblitz, und Greyback wurde von Harry geschleudert. Harry sprang so schnell auf seine Beine, wie er konnte, und sah sich um. Moody, Ginny und Luna hatten ihre Zauberstäbe immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der der Werwolf eben gewesen war.  
Er wollte sich bedanken, aber stattdessen rief er: „VORSICHT!"  
Moody drehte sich sofort um – und sah den Werwolf, der schon zum Sprung ansetzte, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Ein weiterer Lichtblitz – und der Werwolf wurde heulend durch die Luft geschleudert.  
„Da kommen mehr!", rief Ginny; sie hob die Hand und zeigte in die Richtung der Peitschenden Weide. Mehr als ein Dutzend Werwölfe schien dort auf die richtige Gelegenheit zu warten, ihren Angriff zu starten.  
Nun, da sie entdeckt worden waren, schien für sie der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein.  
„Luna, Ginny!", sagte Moody zu den beiden Mädchen. „Holt Hilfe! Sagt allen, denen ihr begegnet, sie sollen hier her kommen und so viel Silber mitbringen, wie sie finden können! Das ist ganz wichtig, _Silber_, habt ihr gehört? Harry, ich brauch dich hier, komm schnell!"  
Harry war froh, dass Ginny und Luna klug genug waren, sich jetzt Moodys Befehl zu verweigern. Sie rannten sofort los.  
„Wir müssen jeden von ihnen zu zweit schocken", sagte Moody zu Harry, „sonst haben wir keine Chance! Oh – oder doch", fügte Moody mit einem leisen, humorlosen Lachen hinzu.  
Ginny und Luna mussten offenbar nicht erst auf die Werwölfe aufmerksam machen: Unzählige rote Lichter schossen plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit auf die Biester zu. Harry erkannte in der Ferne die anrückenden Helfer: Scrimgeour, dessen Haarmähne nach allen Richtungen abstand, konnte Harry eindeutig als ihren Anführer ausmachen.  
Die Sache hier war in guten Händen …  
„Alastor", sagte Harry, „denken Sie, ich bin entbehrlich?"  
„Geh schon und tu, was du zu tun hast, Junge, bevor es noch zu spät ist!"  
Damit stürmte Moody in den Kampf. Harry beschloss, Moodys Rat zu befolgen, denn er hatte Recht – obwohl er es vielleicht gar nicht wusste. Bald könnte es zu spät sein.  
Er lief los. Er sah Ginny und Luna in der Ferne – glücklicherweise hatten sie erkannt, dass es Zeit für sie war, zu gehen: Obwohl die Auroren sich schon um die Werwölfe kümmerten, waren die beiden immer noch auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Er wollte den beiden etwas zurufen, als ein seltsamer Schrei durch die Luft schnitt; kein Schrei der Trauer oder des Schmerzes, sondern ein _Kampfschrei_. Er drehte sich um: Aus dem verbotenen Wald kamen Zentauren gallopiert, Speere in den erhobenen Händen – angeführt von Firenze und Bane, die Seite an Seite in den Kampf eilten. Mit angehaltenem Atem stand Harry da, wartete ab, wen sie mit ihren Speeren attackieren würden –  
Der erste Werwolf, den sie überraschen konnten, stieß ein entsetzliches Heulen aus.  
Beruhigt drehte sich Harry hastig wieder um und rannte weiter, erreichte den Weg, der direkt 

vom Tor des Geländes zum Schloss führte. Jetzt konnte er endlich Ron und Hermine suchen, die Rüstung holen. Wie viel Zeit hatte er nun durch die Sache mit Luna und Umbridge verschwendet? Wie viel hatte ihn der Werwolfangriff gekostet? Wie lang dauerte es noch, bis Voldemort die Zeit für reif hielt, den Kampf zu beenden und –  
Wieso war dieses letzte Wolfsbrüllen so viel lauter gewesen als die vorhergehenden? Was hatten die Auroren oder die Zentauren denn getan, dass einer der Werwölfe so laut schrie, als wäre er direkt hinter Harry? Oder –  
Harry duckte sich reflexartig, und der Werwolf sprang über ihn hinweg. Er landete, drehte sich um – und wieder erkannte Harry ihn. Greyback war zurückgekommen.  
Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte. Moody hatte gesagt, der Schockfluch von nur einem einzigen Zauberer würde nichts gegen Werwölfe ausrichten. Aber – was hatte Moody noch gesagt? Luna und Ginny sollten Hilfe holen – und _Silber_!  
_Ein Zauber zum Beschwören von Silber_, dachte Harry. _Ein Zauber zum Beschwören von Silber … es_ muss_ einen geben!_  
Hatte er vielleicht von einem gelesen, als er für das Trimagische Turnier nach Flüchen gesucht hatte? Ihm fiel nichts ein … und es war nicht einfach, nachzudenken, wenn man von einem Biest wie Greyback angestarrt wurde. Und Greyback tat nichts als starren – starren und grinsen … Gleich würde er angreifen … Und Harry konnte nichts tun …  
Außer …  
„Du darfst mir nichts antun, nicht wahr?"  
Greyback schien für einen Moment mit dem Atmen aufzuhören; dann knurrte er leise.  
„Dein Herr hat es dir verboten", sagte Harry; scheinbar tat er das Richtige. „Dein Meister hat dir verboten, mich zu verletzen."  
Eine Ewigkeit lang schienen sie einander einfach nur anzublicken; aus Greybacks Hals kam ein kaum hörbares Röcheln, während Harry alle paar Sekunden leise schluckte. Jeden Augenblick könnte Greyback auf ihn losgehen –  
Harry zuckte zusammen, als Greyback zum Sprung ansetzte, und er schloss sofort die Augen. Aber kein haariger, stinkender Körper fiel auf seinen. Keine Krallen und keine Zähne schlugen sich in sein Fleisch. Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder einen Spalt breit – und dann ganz, als er sah – aber nicht begriff – was Greyback aufgehalten hatte.  
Tonks stand zwischen dem Werwolf und Harry. Nur, dass es nicht Tonks war. Diese Person hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit Tonks, große Ähnlichkeiten. Das wenige, was Harry von ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte, gleich bis ins kleinste Detail dem von Tonks. Die Figur war Tonks', sowie die Kleidung. Aber die Haare waren noch farbloser, noch kürzer als in letzter Zeit. Die Medaille, die Tonks laut Hermine schon öfters getragen hatte, die Harry und Ron aber erst am Abend zuvor aufgefallen war, baumelte an ihrer Kette, die diese Person in der einen Hand fest umklammert hielt. Die andere Hand war Greyback entgegen gestreckt.  
Und sie schimmerte in einem Silber, das im Mondlicht von gleißender Helligkeit war.  
Greyback schien der Anblick der Hand wahre Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er heulte und winselte, verbarg sein Wolfsgesicht hinter seinen Pfoten.  
Harry verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Die silberne Hand war das, was ihn verwirrte. Seit wann besaß Tonks eine solche Hand? Kannte Harry nicht jemanden, der eine silberne Hand hatte? Ja, aber wer? War das nicht –  
_Nein_, dachte Harry. _Nein, das kann nicht sein._  
Aber es geschah, direkt vor Harrys Augen. Die silberne Hand und das kurze, braugraue Haar waren nur die Anfänge der Verwandlung gewesen, die diese Person gerade durchmachte. Harry war sich sicher, dass es eine _Rück_verwandlung war. Und gleich würde er sehen, wer diese Tonks, die die ganze Zeit niedergeschlagen und unglücklich war, die Lupin und dem Orden aus dem Weg gegangen war, die Harry vor seiner Abreise aus dem Ligusterweg so erschrocken hatte, wirklich war. Er wusste es schon, bevor die Verwandlung vollendet war – aber es dann tatsächlich zu sehen …  


Peter Pettigrew stand schließlich vor Fenrir Greyback und fügte ihm grausames Leid mit seiner silbernen Hand zu, nicht mehr Tonks.  
Greyback erlangte wieder einiges seiner Kraft zurück. Er warf sich auf alle Viere und sprang an Pettigrew und Harry vorbei, den Weg entlang zurück Richtung verbotener Wald. Harry sah ihm hinterher, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, bevor er sich wieder an Pettigrew wandte.

Pettigrew hatte immer noch die Hand erhoben. Er gab ein erschreckendes Bild ab, sah noch kränklicher aus als er es als Tonks' Ebenbild getan hatte. So mager, fast haarlos; Narben und seltsame dunkle Flecken auf seinem ganzen Gesicht; der Umhang von Tonks war ihm von der Länge her zu groß, vom Umfang her zu klein, was ihm eine merkwürdige Form verpasste.  
Das war Pettigrew, der Harrys Eltern verraten hatte und für deren Tod verantwortlich war … und gerade hatte er Harry vor Greyback gerettet.  
Pettigrew starrte Harry an wie Harry auch ihn anstarrte. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich, keiner sagte etwas. Zumindest war das eine ganze Weile so. Harry hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Aber dann schien dieses seltsame Treffen zu Ende zu sein, bevor auch nur ein Wort gewechselt worden war.  
Pettigrew beugte seinen Oberkörper hinunter, als würde er sich zusammenrollen. Harry wusste, dass Pettigrew sich in eine Ratte verwandeln, flüchten wollte. Und obwohl der Hass auf diesen Menschen natürlich nicht vergessen war, fühlte sich Harry nicht fähig, Pettigrew aufzuhalten …  
Glücklicherweise musste er das auch gar nicht.  
Der Lichtblitz eines Fluches riss Pettigrew zu Boden, bevor er sich verwandeln konnte. Harry wandte sich um. Kingsley und Scrimgeour. Einer von den beiden hatte den Zauber abgefeuert.  
„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Scrimgeour. „Hat Pettigrew Sie angegriffen, Potter? Wo ist Greyback hin? Wegen dem sind wir eigentlich zu Ihnen –"  
„Pettigrew hat Greyback vertrieben." Harry sprach die Worte zwar aus, aber glauben konnte er sie selbst kaum. Er versuchte auch gar nicht erst, es zu verstehen. Dazu war jetzt keine Zeit. Was immer Pettigrew dazu bewogen hatte, ihn zu retten –  
… Ja, genau … Dumbledore hatte es ihm damals verraten. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Dass er eines Tages noch glücklich darüber sein würde, Pettigrew vor dem Tod bewahrt zu haben. Dass zwischen Zauberern ein Band entstand, wenn einer dem anderen das Leben rettete.  
Und diese Schuld hatte Pettigrew jetzt eingelöst … oder bestand sie noch?  
„Befragt Pettigrew zu allem, was ihr wissen wollt", sagte Harry. „Wo Voldemort ist, was er vorhat. Ich glaube, Pettigrew wird keine andere Wahl haben, als euch all das zu verraten."  
Scrimgeour zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso denken Sie das?"  
„Das erkläre ich euch ein andermal." Harry wandte sich ab, warf einen letzten Blick auf Pettigrew, und setzte seinen Weg dann fort.  
Über all das würde er dann nachdenken, wenn er Zeit dazu hatte …  
Harry kam an einigen der letzten Kämpfer vorbei, die nicht mit den Werwölfen beschäftigt waren. Einer der Todesser rief: „DA IST POTTER!", aber Harry ignorierte den Zauber, der auf ihn abgezielt war. Er lief einfach weiter, die Stufen hinauf zum Eichenportal. Auch in der Eingangshalle war die Schlacht noch in vollem Gange. Harry sah sich hastig um – aber Ron und Hermine waren nirgends zu sehen …  
Dafür, sie zu suchen, war genauso wenig Zeit wie für das Nachdenken über Pettigrew. Harry musste handeln. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er eilte zwischen den Duellanten hindurch, die Marmortreppe hoch. Irgendwo hier war ein Geheimgang, der schnell in den fünften Stock führte …  
„Da bist du ja!", rief jemand.  
Harry drehte sich um, in der Erwartung, Ron und Hermine endlich zu begegnen – aber es waren Luna und Ginny, die den Korridor entlang auf ihn zuliefen.  


„Harry, wir wollen mit dir mitgehen!", sagte Ginny, als die beiden ihn erreichten.  
„Ja, ich muss doch wieder gutmachen, was ich angerichtet habe", fügte Luna in einem nüchternen Tonfall hinzu.  
Harry hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt – schon wieder dasselbe Spiel, immer wieder und wieder. Er hatte keine Zeit! So schnell er konnte suchte er nach den Worten, mit denen er Ginny und Luna am schnellsten davon überzeugen könnte, hierzubleiben –  
Da kam ihm eine Idee.  
Wieso sollte er die beiden nicht mitnehmen? In Gringotts war es jetzt wohl weniger gefährlich als hier im Schloss. Außerdem, wenn Ron und Hermine einfach nicht auftauchen wollten – warum sollte er dann nicht zwei andere Begleiter auswählen? Luna und Ginny waren in der DA gewesen; sie waren begabte Hexen; sie hatten an dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung teilgenommen.  
_Und die Todesser_, dachte Harry erneut, _sind alle _hier_ oder schon zurück in Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Es ist hier gefährlicher als in Gringotts …_  
„Also gut." Harry nickte. „Gut, ihr könnt mit."  
„Was anderes hätten wir auch nicht als Antwort akzeptiert", sagte Ginny grinsend.  
„Wohin geht es?", fragte Luna, als Harry mit ihnen den Weg zum Geheimgang zum fünften Stock fortsetzte.  
„Wir gehen nach Gringotts", sagte Harry, „durch das Portal, durch das die Kobolde reingekommen sind."  
Luna stellte keine Frage mehr, und auch Ginny blieb still – da hatte er sich offenbar die zwei besten Begleiter ausgesucht, die er hätte finden können. Die Ruhe brachte Harry beinahe dazu, wieder an Pettigrew zu denken, aber er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Er musste sich konzentrieren – die Zeit wurde knapper und knapper – der Mond, sah Harry durch ein Fenster, begann schon zu sinken …  
Sie erreichten den Wandteppich, hinter dem der Geheimgang war. Harry wollte ihn zur Seite schieben – da rief jemand nach ihm.  
„Harry! Harry!"  
_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – und gleich darauf: _Wenn das jetzt Ron und Hermine sind – werde ich trotzdem mit Luna und Ginny gehen …_  
Dann blickte er zur Seite – und erkannte, wer es wirklich war.  
„Cho!", rief Harry erstaunt. Er war wirklich überrascht. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie zum Kämpfen im Schloss geblieben war, aber da war sie, Cho Chang, mit ihren dunklen Haaren, ihren schmalen Augen, ihren Sommersprossen, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Er hatte sie das ganze Jahr über nicht wirklich angesehen. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass sie noch hübscher geworden war.  
_Und doch interessiert es mich nicht_, dachte Harry, und der Gedanke machte ihn seltsam stolz; und er zauberte ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen, als er an Ginny denken musste, die direkt hinter ihm stand.  
„Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen", keuchte Cho. Sie atmete schwer; als wäre sie weit zu ihm gerannt.  
Harry wollte warten, bis sie wieder Luft bekam, aber er verlor die Geduld. „Weißt du, ich hab es wirklich eilig und –"  
„Nein, es ist wichtig!", sagte Cho, richtete sich schnell auf und nahm einmal tief Luft. „Zumindest glaub ich das!"  
„Worum geht's denn?", fragte Harry; er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen – war etwas nicht in Ordnung? Mit Ron oder Hermine?  
„Du hast doch mal", sagte Cho; sie atmete erneut tief ein, dann fuhr sie fort, „nach Ravenclaws Zepter gefragt, nicht wahr?"  
Harry spürte, wie seine Augen sich weiteten; er hatte keine Kontrolle darüber.  
„Ja, hat er", sagte Luna, als Harry nicht reagierte. „Ich hab es euch dann weitererzählt."  


„Richtig", sagte Cho, dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. „Nun, ich weiß zufällig, wo sich das Zepter befindet!"  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren sie alle still. Harry war am stillsten (oder er wäre es, wenn es möglich wäre, stiller als still zu sein). Es war so leise, dass Harry glaubte, die anderen könnten hören, wie sein Kopf versuchte, Chos Worte zu verarbeiten.  
Und dann sagte er, in einem Tonfall, der so ungläubig und so fassungslos war wie kein Wort, das Harry je zuvor aus irgendeinem Mund gehört hatte:  
„_Was_?"  
„Ja, ich weiß es!", sagte Cho, und sie nickte heftig. „Wirklich! Eine meiner Urgroßtanten stammte von Rowena Ravenclaw ab, deswegen ist dieses Wissen in unserer Familie."  
Vielleicht wollte sie ihn damit beeindrucken, dass sie mit Ravenclaw verwandt war, aber Harry interessierte das kein bisschen. Als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte, fiel Luna ihm ins Wort.  
„Wieso hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?", fragte sie, mit etwas in der Stimme, das Harry für Enttäuschung hielt.  
„Abgesehen davon, dass es _geheimes_ Wissen ist", antwortete Cho mit selbstgefälliger Miene und Stimme, „habe ich bis gerade vorhin nicht gewusst, dass du wegen Harry gefragt hast. Daher dachte ich, es wäre nicht so wichtig."  
„Klar, wenn _Harry_ es wissen will, dann ist es natürlich –"  
„Psst!", fuhr Harry Ginny über den Mund, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Sag schon, Cho, wo ist das Zepter?"  
Cho lächelte. „Hier in Hogwarts."  
Wieder dauerte es kurz, bis Harry Chos Worte begriffen hatte.  
„_Hier_?", fragte er dann, in demselben Ton wie zuvor.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Die Person, die ihm sagen konnte, wo Ravenclaws Zepter war, war die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen? Und nicht nur das – das Zepter selbst war _auch_ in Hogwarts? Harry hätte das _dritte_ von nur _vier_ Totenrelikten schon längst finden können, wenn Cho einfach nur gewusst hätte, dass er es finden musste?  
„Wo genau?", fragte Harry begierig; das war ihm so wichtig, dass er sogar darauf verzichtete, sich über all das, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war, zu ärgern. Aber dann kam der Zorn doch noch hoch – denn Chos Miene verdüsterte sich.  
„Das weiß ich leider nicht so genau", sagte sie. „Aber wenn das Zepter in Hogwarts ist, dann nehme ich einfach mal an, dass es –"  
„– in Ravenclaws Gemeinschaftsraum!" Es war Harry, der den Satz beendete. Es erschien so logisch, so einfach, so klar. Natürlich! Gryffindor hatte sein Relikt im sprechenden Hut versteckt, und der war in Hogwarts! Helga Hufflepuf hatte ihren Becher Generation um Generation ihrer Nachfahren weitergereicht, so, wie die Gründer es ursprünglich geplant hatten! Zumindest drei der vier Gründer – Rowena Ravenclaw hatte ihr Relikt für alle Mitglieder ihres Hauses erschaffen.  
Wo also sollte sie ihr Zepter verstecken, wenn nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw?  
Er drehte sich zu Ginny und Luna um. „Geht zurück zu McGonagall", sagte er. „Aus unserem Ausflug nach Gringotts wird nichts. Seht einfach zu, dass ihr irgendwie aus dem Schloss rauskommt, aber nicht durch das Portal, wer weiß, was am anderen Ende lauert. Erzählt McGonagall von dem Portal, es muss verschlossen werden."  
„Und was machst du?", fragte Ginny, ihre Arme verschränkt.  
„Ich hol das Zepter. Und dann – dann such ich mir einen anderen Weg in die Winkelgasse. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich nach dem Zepter suchen muss, also muss das Portal in jedem Fall verschlossen werden."  
„Wir helfen dir beim Suchen!", sagte Luna. „Das wird toll, ich hab schon lange nichts mehr gesucht, das wirklich gut versteckt ist!"  
„Nein", erwiderte Harry. „Nein, ich suche allein. Ihr müsst das Schloss verlassen. Wärt ihr 

mit mir nach Gringotts mitgekommen, das wäre in Ordnung gewesen, aber in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn die Todesser immer noch nicht verschwunden sind –"  
„Sag uns nicht, was wir zu tun haben!"  
Harry wandte sich an Ginny; _nein, nicht schon wieder … kein Streit_, dachte er. Aber Ginnys Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel: Sie war wütend.  
„Wir werden sehr wohl im Schloss bleiben!", sagte sie. „Und nicht nur das – wir werden kämpfen! Wir werden unsere Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, irgendwelche Zepter zu suchen. _Wir_ hauen ein paar Todesser um. Komm, Luna!"  
Sie packte Luna am Arm und zog sie mit sich, stürmte an Harry und Cho vorbei – und weg war sie. Harry sah ihr hinterher. Das durfte nicht wahr sein … Kaum war der Krieg da, war er sowohl mit Ron und Hermine, als auch mit Ginny zerstritten. Das war sicher kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Ich könnte dir ja bei der Suche helfen."  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er wandte sich an Cho.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er.  
Cho strahlte; offenbar dachte sie, ihr Angebot würde ihm so sehr gefallen, dass er es nicht fassen konnte. „Ja, natürlich!"  
Harry seufzte; das war wirklich nicht zu fassen … „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du zu McGonagall gehen würdest, Cho. Viel Glück noch."  
Dann ließ er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.  
Harry wusste, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws war, in einem Turm im Westen. Damals, in der Zeit der DA, hatte er öfter auf der Karte der Rumtreiber die Ravenclaws beobachtet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sicher ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten.  
Korridore entlang, Treppen hinauf … Der Kampf war abgeflaut, wie es schien, die Todesser, die noch hier waren, schlugen sich in den unteren Stockwerken, wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Rückweg zu Voldemort, der sie nach einer erfolgreichen Ablenkung erwartete …  
Noch diesen Korridor entlang und dann – _Rechts? Nein – links. Und jetzt –_  
„Durch diese Tür!"  
Er stieß sie auf und stand in einem Raum, einem so großen und hohen Raum, dass er an die Eingangshalle erinnerte. Und dort, am anderen Ende des Raumes, war er: Durch einen kleinen Torbogen in der Wand, kaum sichtbar, befand sich der Treppenaufgang, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws führte. Harry durchquerte den Raum, fühlte seine Aufregung steigen, sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er erreichte die Treppe, wollte seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe stellen –  
_WUMMS!_  
Harry schrie auf; er wurde nach hinten geschleudert, landete flach auf dem Rücken. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand, er hörte, wie er auf dem Boden wegrutschte und am anderen Ende des Raumes gegen die Wand knallte. Etwas hatte den ganzen Raum erschüttert, ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Erst dachte er, die Todesser hätten wieder diesen Erdbebenzauber angewandt, den sie schon zuvor benutzt hatten – dann aber spürte er, wie kleine Steine auf ihn hinab rieselten. Das Geräusch war ihm gleich viel näher vorgekommen als die von vorhin … Aber was war das gewesen?  
Langsam und blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen. Er sah nur die Decke, also setzte er sich auf, drehte seinen Körper herum – und erstarrte, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Lähmfluch belegt.  
Was er sah, waren keine Todesser, die einen Explosions- oder Erdbebenzauber benutzt hatten. Was er sah, war ein riesiges Loch, das in die Wand geschlagen wurde, und Steine und Holzstücke aus dieser Mauer, die am ganzen Boden herumlagen, von einem dünnen Nebel aus Staub durchzogen. Und in diesem Loch stand das, was das Loch in die Mauer geschlagen hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu Harry, dessen Zauberstab meterweit weg lag, hatte dieses Etwas noch seine Waffe: Die Keule von der Länge mindestens dreier Menschen baumelte in der Hand des unredlich großen Trolls, der Harry mit seinen kleinen Augen fixierte.


	39. Kapitel 38: Lunas Lied

– KAPITEL ACHTUNDDREISSIG –

**Lunas Lied**

Das war es jetzt. Es war aus. Harry hatte es geschafft, auf der Suche nach Ravenclaws Zepter den Todessern zu entkommen, war aus einem Hinterhalt, der sein Ende hätte sein können, gerettet worden. Aber nun war er in die Enge gedrängt worden von einem dummen, stinkenden _Troll_. In der ersten Klasse schon hatte er einen solchen bezwungen, mit Rons und Hermines Hilfe. Und sechs Jahre später, mit viel mehr Erfahrung, sollte ihn genauso eine Kreatur umbringen, nur, weil ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen war. Und weil er ganz allein war.  
Harry sah, als säße er im Publikum bei einem Theaterstück, zu, wie der Troll langsam realisierte, was er da vor sich hatte: Einen lebenden, hilflosen Menschen. Der Ausdruck schwerer Kopfarbeit trat auf sein Gesicht, und in dem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass er nicht bloß im Theater war – in dem Fall hätte er bei diesem Anblick zu lachen begonnen. Aber nach Lachen war ihm überhaupt nicht zumute.  
Schließlich verstand das meterhohe Ding, womit es es zu tun hatte. Der Troll begann begeistert zu grinsen, wie Dudley es immer getan hatte, kurz bevor er ihn verprügelt hatte, und gab den Blick auf etwa fünfzehn große, gelbe und schwarze Zähne frei. Als er den Arm hob, der die Keule trug, verschlug der Gestank Harry restlos den Atem. Schweiß brach aus seinem Körper aus, als er der Troll seine Keule immer höher und höher anhob. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er jeden Moment _wirklich_ sterben würde. Dass er Voldemort nicht würde bezwingen können. Dass er Ron und Hermine nie wieder sehen würde, sich nicht mehr mit ihnen versöhnt hatte. Oder Ginny – auch mit ihr hatte er gestritten. Jetzt war es zu spät, irgendetwas wieder gutzumachen. Aber verabschiedet hätte er sich gerne noch.  
All diese Dinge gingen ihm im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf. Nicht sein Leben lief an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, sondern nur die Gesichter seiner Freunde, unterbrochen von der ständigen Sicht auf das, was gerade tatsächlich passierte: Die Keule stieg höher und höher, der verrückte Blick des Trolls strahlender und glänzender vor dummer Begeisterung …  
„_Stupor_!"  
Als Harry die Stimme hörte, war es nicht die Erleichterung, dass er nicht sterben müsste, die durch ihn strömte – er hatte ohnehin nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass das sein Ende war. Nein, die Erleichterung war völlig anderer Natur: Sie kam daher, dass er die Stimme erkannte. Und dass es die einer Person war, die er herbeigesehnt hatte. Und dass jetzt alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Ron stand in dem Loch, das der Troll in die Wand geschlagen hatte, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben. Sein Fluch hatte natürlich nicht viel bewirkt. Der Troll hatte wohl nur ein leichtes Jucken gespürt; er drehte sich um, erblickte Ron und stieß ein irritiertes Grunzen aus. Als würde ihn die Situation, gleich zwei lebende Menschen für sich zu haben, völlig überfordern.  
„Er ist hier!", rief Ron jemandem außerhalb des Raumes zu. Eine Sekunde später erschien Hermine neben Ron; ihr Gesicht, eben noch eine entsetzte, leichenblasse Grimasse, verwandelte sich beim Anblick des Trolls in eine entschlossene und kampfbereite (und doch immer noch furchtbar weiße) Miene.  
„_Waddiwasi_!", schrie sie, deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab dabei erst auf ein Stück Holz, das der Troll mit seiner Keule aus der Wand gerissen hatte, und dann auf das Biest selbst. Das Holz wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf der Brust des Trolls, der ein fast schon beleidigt klingendes, grummelndes Raunen ausstieß. Sofort begann Ron, es ihr gleich zu tun. Und auch Harry wartete nicht lange. Er nützte die Verwirrtheit des Trolles aus, kroch auf allen Vieren zu seinem Zauberstab, hob ihn auf und richtete ihn lächelnd auf ein besonders großes und steiniges Stück Wand, brüllte 

„_Waddiwasi_!" und zeigte auf den Hinterkopf mit den drei Haaren, den der Troll ihm nun zeigte.  
Aber der Brocken war nicht hart genug: Wieder schien der Troll kaum etwas zu spürten. Er stöhnte zwar laut auf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry, aber er brüllte ihn nicht einmal an, starrte nur wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas zum ersten Mal sah; bemerkte offenbar nicht einmal, dass Ron und Hermine ihn immer noch bewarfen.  
Dann fletschte er seine Zähne, knurrte – warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein wutentbranntes, ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus. Er riss seine Keule so schnell in die Luft, dass es für einen Moment so aussah, als würde sie aus seiner warzigen Hand geschleudert werden, aber dem war nicht so. Der Troll schlug zu und mit einem peitschenden Geräusch raste die Keule direkt auf Harry zu – der gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite sprang.  
„Ron", hörte er Hermine rufen, „du weißt, was zu tun ist!"  
„Aber die hier ist viel größer als die damals!", antwortete Ron, als die Keule ein weiteres Mal auf Harry hinab fuhr; das Brüllen des Trolls wurde immer zorniger.  
„Dann alle zusammen!", mischte sich Harry ein, der sofort verstanden hatte, wovon die beiden sprachen.  
Gleichzeitig richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Keule, die der Troll nun besonders hoch über seinen Kopf erhoben hatte, um Schwung für den letzten Schlag zu holen, und sie schrieen wie aus einem Mund:  
„_Wingardium Leviosa_!"  
Die Keule wackelte einige Male in der Faust des Trolls hin und her, dann verließ sie sie, schwebte einen Meter über dem Kopf ihres Besitzers. Mit ihrer leicht rötlichen Farbe hatte sie Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Rübe; einer Rübe von der Größe eines neugeborenen Wales, die an der Decke hing. Mit einem erstaunten Grunzen blickte das Biest hoch – und in dem Moment ließen Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe sinken. Ein dumpfes Geräusch, als würde etwas Schweres auf hohlem Holz landen; ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen des Trolls, das beinahe wie „Aua" klang – und mit einer fast anmutig langsamen Bewegung sank der Troll vornüber zu Boden. Harry wich zur Seite aus, um nicht von der Schulter erschlagen zu werden; dann prallte der riesige Körper krachend auf den Boden auf. Der ganze Raum wurde erschüttert wie von einem Erdbeben; alles, was der Troll aus der Wand gerissen hatte, flog hoch in die Luft und landete dann mit einem fast einheitlichen Geräusch wieder auf dem Boden, und weitere kleine Brocken rieselten von der Decke herab; Hermine fiel nur deshalb nicht um, weil Ron sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffing. Harry sah Ron und Hermine über den Rücken des Trolls hinweg an, und sie sahen zu ihm herüber. Und nachdem sie einander eine halbe Minute lang nur angeblickt hatten – brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Und es war wunderbar: Schon lange hatte Harry kein so freies, herzhaftes Lachen mehr gehört, schon gar nicht aus seinem eigenen Mund. Es war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, dieses Lachen loszuwerden. Weder der Gedanke an den Kampf, der unten noch toben musste, noch der Gestank des Trolls konnten Harrys Stimmung jetzt trüben. Er hatte sine Freunde bei sich, sah sie dort nebeneinander stehen, die Hand des jeweils anderen haltend wie ein richtiges Paar es tun sollte, und auch die beiden schienen nicht aufhören können zu lachen. Es war ein traumhafter Moment, so unpassend wie unerwartet in diesem Raum, der aussah wie ein einziger Trümmerhaufen, und verglichen mit dem Schlachtfeld des restlichen Schlosses wohl trotzdem noch halbwegs reparabel wirken musste. Es scherte sie nicht. Sie lachten und lachten und –  
Und dann hörten sie doch noch auf zu lachen. Denn ein lautes Rumpeln und Krachen ließ sie hochschrecken. Harry wandte seinen Kopf nach links, Ron und Hermine nach rechts, in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Und sie alle drei sahen gerade noch, wie der letzte von vielen Ziegelsteinen, die den Treppenaufgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws überdacht hatten, auf den Stufen landete. Der Durchgang war komplett zugeschüttet.  
„Helft mir bitte schnell!", sagte Harry, der Gedanke ans Lachen nun vollkommen aus seinem 

Kopf gelöscht. „Wir müssen die Steine aus dem Weg räumen, da oben ist Ravenclaws Zepter!"  
„Dazu ist jetzt aber keine Zeit", erwiderte Hermine.  
„Was? Wie- wieso nicht?" Harry war plötzlich nervös; er schluckte, um sich zu wappnen. „Was ist unten passiert?"  
„Nichts Schlimmes!", sagte Ron hastig; offenbar hatte er Harrys Angst gespürt. „Im Gegenteil – wir konnte die Todesser vertreiben! Naja – vorübergehend zumindest. Die restlichen Schüler werden jetzt aus dem Schloss gebracht. Und wir dachten …"  
Seine Augen wanderten hilfesuchend zu Hermine. Sie nickte und sagte: „Wir dachten, du möchtest dich vielleicht von Ginny und Luna verabschieden."  
Verabschieden. _Verabschieden_. Dieses Wort löste in Harry Ungeahntes aus. Er wusste nicht, ob Ron und Hermine es so gemeint hatten, aber er verstand, was es vermutlich zu bedeuten hatte. Es würde kein Verabschieden sein wie nach einem Besuch, oder am Ende eines Schuljahres. Harry war klar, dass dieser Abschied gut der allerletzte sein könnte; wahrscheinlich sogar der allerletzte sein würde …  
„Ja", sagte er, all diese Gedanken zur Seite schiebend. „Ja, ich will mich verabschieden. Wo sind sie?"  
„Die Schüler, die noch da sind, warten schon am Ufer, aber Luna und Ginny sind in der Eingangshalle und wollen dort noch mit dir sprechen", sagte Hermine.  
Harry stutzte. „Am – am Ufer? Welches Ufer?"  
„Die Schüler verlassen das Schloss über den letzten sicheren und unblockierten Weg." Hermine zeigte zum Fenster; durch dieses sah man, wie Harry wusste –  
„Den See, meinst du?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum können sie nicht einfach von hinter dem Tor aus disapparieren?"  
„Durch das Tor kann man das Gebäude nicht mehr verlassen", sagte Ron, und er rollte mit den Augen. „Das Notfallgitter oder was das ist, was erschienen ist, können die Lehrer nicht mehr verschwinden lassen."  
„Das dürfte ein uralter Selbstschutzmechanismus der Schule sein, von dem wir bisher einfach nicht mehr gewusst haben." Hermine seufzte. „Jedenfalls können die Schüler nur noch entweder durch den Wald, oder über den See fliehen, und da nehmen sie natürlich den See."  
Harry nickte; natürlich würden sie den See nehmen – abgesehen von den Biestern, die ohnehin im Wald lebten, warteten dort heute Nacht bestimmt noch einige Werwölfe, die sich vom Kampf zurückgezogen hatte. Und wer wusste schon, wo die anderen drei Trolle abgeblieben waren, die die Todesser hergebracht hatten?  
„Los, wir müssen uns beeilen!", drängte Ron.  
Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf den bewusstlosen Troll – oder hatten sie es diesmal sogar geschafft, ihn zu töten? – wandte sich dann noch einmal dem verschütteten Treppenaufgang zu, und folgte dann den anderen beiden durch das Loch in der Wand. Aber nur widerwillig verließ er den Raum – war hier in der Nähe doch vermutlich Ravenclaws Zepter! Doch er musste ehrlich zu sich sein. Das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum er lieber nicht zu Ginny und Luna gehen wollte.  
_Abschied …_  
„Wahnsinn, dass wir alle überlebt haben!" Ron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „So viele Todesser! Und die Werwölfe? Sag, Harry –" Er drehte sich zu ihm um. „– hast du noch gesehen, wie die Hauselfen gekommen sind, bewaffnet mit – _Besteck_?" Er lachte. „Ich meine, das Besteck war aus Silber und damit natürlich eine Wahnsinnshilfe, aber – stell dir das mal vor, ein Haufen kleiner Wichte kommt mit Gabeln daher und riesige Wolfsbiester laufen flennend davon … Und wir haben diese Nacht alle überlebt. Ich meine – zwei Auroren sind gestorben … Aber der ganze Orden ist unverletzt. Und wir!" Er lächelte Harry zu. „Wir leben alle noch. Wir drei, und Ginny, und Luna – und Neville! Obwohl die Schlacht hier schon ziemlich nervenaufreibend war, leben wir noch!"  


_Ja_, noch, _ganz genau_, dachte Harry.  
„Neville bleibt übrigens auch im Schloss", sagte Hermine; sie warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. „Er hat gemeint, auch wenn die anderen volljährigen Schüler das Feld räumen müssen, hat er ein Recht darauf, wie wir drei den Kampf fortzuführen –"  
„– und das stimmt auch", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. Neville hatte genug erlebt und oft bewiesen, dass er hier die Schule verteidigen konnte, wenn er wollte; zwar würde es in Hogwarts zu keinem Kampf mehr kommen, wie Harry wusste, aber es erschien ihm jetzt wichtiger, Neville zu verteidigen, als Ron und Hermine alles zu erzählen, was er im Kerker erfahren hatte.  
„Ja, schon", sagte Ron, „aber wir werden doch auch nicht kämpfen."  
Harry hielt an, fiel sogar einen Schritt zurück. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Als Ron und Hermine bemerkten, dass Harry nicht mehr zwischen ihnen lief, blieben sie ebenfalls stehen und drehten sich zu ihm um. Ron erkannte wohl seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, denn er sagte sofort: „Naja, wir müssen doch die Horkruxe finden!" Harry erwiderte nichts, aber sein Schweigen schien Ron zu verunsichern. „Oder – oder etwa nicht?"  
Harry antwortete immer noch nicht. Die Horkruxe – er musste zugeben, die hatte er plötzlich ziemlich vergessen. Inder Aufregung, das Zepter ganz in seiner Nähe zu wissen (auch, wenn er sich so sicher gar nicht war) und die Sache mit Umbridge, der Kampf mit den Werwölfen – und als Pettigrew sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte! All das hatte die Horkruxe aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Hatte er nicht vor dem noch einen standfesten Plan gehabt?  
… _Die Rüstung!_  
„Doch!", rief Harry endlich zur Antwort auf Rons Frage. „Ja, natürlich! Und ich weiß auch schon, wo wir als nächstes hinmüssen!"  
„Zurück nach Gringotts." Hermine nickte. „Klar, wir müssen die Rüstung holen."  
„Ja – ja, aber trotzdem …" Harry ging weiter. „Vorher verabschieden wir uns."

Durch das neue Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords – trotz seiner engen Verbindung zum Ministerium immer noch unentdeckt – zog ein recht starker Wind. Aber der Dunkle Lord ließ sich davon nicht stören. Im Gegenteil – der Wind brachte frische Luft, die dem Lord schon ein wenig abgegangen war. Hier roch es in vielen Räumen nach den Toten, die neben dem Gefängnisturm auf dem Friedhof begraben waren.  
Der Dunkle Lord lief durch die nun leeren Gänge von Askaban. Stunden zuvor waren in den Zellen an beiden Seiten noch Gefangene gesessen – Todesser, Mörder, Diebe, Unschuldige, alle in gleichen Mengen. Jetzt war dieser Bereich der Festung völlig verlassen und still. Totenstill. Ganz anders als dort, wo der Lord eben gewesen war. Er hatte nach dem Fortschritt des zweitgrößten seiner laufenden Projekte gesehen. Es war alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit.  
Etwas anderes hätte er von Severus Snape auch nicht erwartet; für die Aufgabe, die der Dunkle Lord ihm zugeteilt hatte, war Severus ja auch prädestiniert. In Sachen Zaubertränke hatte er ein gutes Händchen geerbt.  
Aber einiges anderes ist nicht im Geringsten gut verlaufen. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts, die größte Ablenkung in der Geschichte, war nicht nach Plan verlaufen. Gleich zwei seiner größten Anhänger hatte er verloren – Bellatrix würde er später wieder befreien können, aber Lucius … der hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Und dann war da noch Peter Pettigrew, der sich gegen ihn gewandt hatte. Oh, das würde er noch büßen müssen …  
Und Trelawney hatte ihm auch niemand gebracht. Genauso wenig wie Harry Potter. Das wäre ein guter Ersatz gewesen. Aber nein – wieder einmal funktionierte nichts, solange nicht er selbst sich darum kümmerte. Er selbst – oder Severus. Hätte er Severus doch bloß auch in den Kampf ziehen lassen …  
Im Vorbeigehen warf der Dunkle Lord Blicke aus den winzigen Fenstern des Gefängnisses. Sein Schutzwall, sein magischer Nebel, schien von Minute zu Minute stärker zu werden. In einem reinen Weiß, reiner noch als jede Wolke, erhellte er die ganze Festung, die ganze Insel; von der herrschenden Nacht, die zuvor noch ihre Schatten in die Gemäuer von Askaban 

geworfen hatte, war nun nichts mehr zu spüren. Der schützende magische Nebel schwebte um das Gebäude herum, machte jedem, der nicht vom Lord selbst erwartet wurde, das Eindringen unmöglich. Wie lang hatte er daran gearbeitet, diesen Zauber zu erschaffen … wie sehr hatte Severus ihm dabei geholfen. Der Gedanke, dass er an Severus' Loyalität gezweifelt hatte, bereitete ihm nun etwas, das man schon fast als unangenehmes Gefühl bezeichnen könnte.  
Der Dunkle Lord erreichte sein Ziel. Hierhin hatte er gewollt: Zu der Zelle, in der die Gefangenen saßen. Die _richtigen_ Gefangenen, _seine_ Gefangene.  
„Besuch für euch, meine werten Insassen!"  
Seine Stimme schreckte die beiden Gefangenen aus dem Schlaf. Aber beide begegneten ihm nicht mit Angst – ihre Augen brannten vor Hass.  
„Ah, so mutig …" Der Dunkle Lord öffnete die Zelle. „Wie man es sich von einem Ordensmitglied wie dir, Nymphadora, und einem Gryffindor wie dir, junger Weasley, erwartet."  
Als er auf die beiden zuschritt, rührten Nymphadora Tonks und Fred Weasley sich nicht von der Stelle, die sie sich auf dem Boden ausgesucht hatten, wo sie direkt nebeneinander an der Wand lehnten.  
„Nymphadora, ich habe interessante Nachrichten!", sagte er zu Tonks; ihre Haare nahmen eine stechend rote Farbe an. „Nein, du musst dich nicht aufregen – im Gegenteil, es sollte dich freuen zu hören, dass mein Freund Peter deinen Freunden aus dem Orden verraten hat, dass er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht du ist! Ist das nicht eine spannende Wendung?"  
„Die einzige spannende Wendung wird die sein, wenn mein Mann kommt und dir dein verdammtes –"  
„Schweig", sagte der Dunkle Lord gelassen, und ein Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ sie vor Schmerzen aufschreien, bevor sie dann tatsächlich still war. „So kannst du mich nicht ärgern, Nymphadora. Über so etwas bin ich erhaben … Nun, ich stimme dir aber zu – so interessant ist Peters Verrat gar nicht. Er ändert nichts mehr an meinem Plan. Glücklicherweise hat sich Peter so spät dazu entschieden, sich gegen mich zu stellen, und hat dadurch nichts mehr bewirkt.  
Aber bevor ich zu viel darüber rede …" Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich an den Weasley-Jungen. „Eigentlich bin ich wegen dir gekommen!"  
Nun spürte der Dunkle Lord, wie Angst in dem Knaben hochkam; wie einfach es war, die Liebenden zu beunruhigen …  
„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass bald einige deiner Verwandten hier auftauchen werden. Durch meinen Nebel schaffen sie es zwar bestimmt nicht, aber der wird ja bald aufgehoben. Sicher wirst du sie begrüßen wollen …" Der Dunkle Lord grinste in sich hinein. „Nun, das sei dir gewährt."  
Er machte eine schnippende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab – Fred Weasley wurde mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen von der Wand und auf seine Füße gerissen; Ketten, die aus dem Nichts erschienen, banden sich um seine Hände und Beine und gleichzeitig um die Spitze des Zauberstabs des Dunklen Lords.  
„Sag, kleiner Weasley … weißt du noch, was das ist?"  
Der Dunkle Lord griff in den Kragen seines schwarzen Umhangs und zog etwas heraus, das um seinen Hals hing. Der Weasley starrte es an, aber antwortete nicht.  
„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!"  
Der Weasley schrie, als die Ketten sich enger um seine Glieder zuzogen.  
„Ja – _ja_!", sagte er dann. „Ja, das ist das Ding, das mich hier her gebracht hat!"  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Über Manieren wirst du noch einiges lernen müssen. Aber abgesehen davon – liegst du _fast_ richtig. Von dem Wechsel der Hauptquartiere hast du natürlich nichts mitbekommen, daher kannst du es nicht wissen, aber wir sind erst seit kurzem _hier_. Aber ja –" Der Dunkle Lord nahm das goldene Medaillon, einen Teil seiner Seele, von seinem Hals. „– das ist der Gegenstand, der dich zu mir gebracht hat. Ich habe das Medaillon 

lange gesucht, und bin dir dankbar, dass du es mir gebracht hast. Deshalb darfst du es auch Potter präsentieren, wenn er zusammen mit deiner Familie hier auftaucht."  
Der Dunkle Lord zog an seinem Zauberstab; der Ruck brachte den Weasley zum Stolpern. Er landete direkt vor den Füßen des Lords auf den Knien.  
„Hier", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Du weißt gar nicht, welche Ehre dir damit zuteil wird."  
Und dann legte er die Kette des Medaillons um Freds Hals.  
„Gut …", murmelte er, als er sah, dass das Medaillon den Zauber bewirkte, den es auf Träger des Medaillons – alle außer den Lord selbst natürlich – ausüben sollte. Fred Weasley verlor die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken, und Voldemort fühlte, wie er der neue Herr über diese Gedanken wurde. „Und damit auf zu denen meiner Anhänger, die das Glück haben, heute ganz bestimmte Aufgaben zu erledigen … auf Wiedersehen, Nymphadora!"

„Dort sind sie."  
Harry sah sie im gleichen Augenblick wie Ron. Sie hatten die Eingangshalle erreicht, standen am Absatz der Marmortreppe. Ein großes Stück aus ihrem Mittelteil war weggerissen worden. Alle vier Punktestundengläser der Häuser waren zerstört, die Edelsteine, die sich darin befunden hatten, lagen am ganzen Boden verstreut. Ein Fenster war zersplittert und in dem Tor, das zur großen Halle führte, war ein riesiges Loch. Aber abgesehen davon, fand Harry, wirkte die Eingangshalle seltsam unbeschädigt dafür, dass sie der eigentliche Hauptstandort der Schlacht gewesen war.  
Am unbeschädigten Eichentor zu den Ländereien standen sie. Luna und Ginny, zusammen mit McGonagall, die sich mit Sprout und Flitwick unterhielt, wobei sie alle drei aufgeregt gestikulierten; McGonagalls Gesicht, leichenblass, ihre Augenringe, tief, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, ließen erahnen, zu welchem Frack sie dieser Angriff auf Hogwarts innerlich gemacht hatte.  
Luna und Ginny sprachen ebenfalls miteinander, aber als Luna Harry, Ron und Hermine erblickte, brach sie mitten im Satz ab und machte Ginny auf sie aufmerksam. Als ihre und Harrys Augen einander trafen, musste Harry den Drang bekämpfen, wegzusehen; _Abschied_, ging es ihm wieder durch den Kopf …  
„Gottseidank, da seid ihr ja endlich!" McGonagall war die mit diesen Worten die erste, die Harry, Ron und Hermine begrüßte, als sie das Eichenportal erreichten. Während Flitwick und Sprout hinaus auf die Ländereien eilten, kam sie ihm entgegen. „Harry, möchtest du gleich darüber unterrichtet werden, was Peter Pettigrew ausgesagt hat?"  
„Nein", antwortete Harry, und er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine. „Wir werden das Schloss in Kürze verlassen."  
McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich. „Ver- verlassen? Ach so – nun, ich hätte erwartet, dass ihr hier bleibt und kämpft, wenn die Todesser zurückkommen –"  
„Sie wissen es also auch noch nicht?" Harry verschwendete keine Zeit damit, Ginny zu verurteilen, weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, McGonagall solche wichtigen Informationen zu geben. „Die Schlacht hier war nur eine Ablenkung, die Todesser werden nicht zurückkommen."  
McGonagall nickte. „Doch, es war uns bekannt, dass dies der Plan der Todesser war – eines der Details, das Pettigrew den Auroren verraten hat. Aber der Orden und das Ministerium haben beschlossen, nicht zu Lord Voldemort zu laufen wie dressierte Hunde, sobald er den letzten Kampf offiziell für begonnen erklärt. Wenn er einen direkten Krieg möchte, dann überlassen wir ihm nicht den Vorteil, den er daraus ziehen könnte, sein neues Hauptquartier als Schlachtfeld zu nutzen."  
Harry verstand, was sie meinte. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn Sie uns nun bitte entschuldigen würden, wir würden uns gerne noch verabschieden von –"  
„Nur zu, Harry – aber beeilt euch!", wies McGonagall sie an, bevor sie die Halle verließ.  
Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als er sich an Ginny und Luna wandte. Er wusste 

nicht, ob er die Worte finden würde, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden; wusste nicht, was er sagen könnte, solange er den Hintergedanken im Kopf hatte, dass es möglicherweise – und, er musste ehrlich sein – nicht unwahrscheinlicher Weise das letzte war, was er zu ihnen sagen würde. Denn selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte, die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören, danach würde er Voldemort selbst begegnen …  
„Nun – viel Glück."  
Mit diesen Worten eröffnete Ginny dieses mögliche letzte Gespräch. Und (wie Harry erschrocken erkannte, als er hochblickte) sie schien es damit auch gleich beenden zu wollen – sie drehte sich schon weg von ihm, Ron und Hermine.  
„Warte!" Harry streckte seine Hand aus, als wolle er sie zurückhalten. Sie blieb tatsächlich stehen, sah ihn einen Moment fragend an; aber er schwieg. Wieder drehte sie sich um.  
„Nein, Ginny – bitte, warte!" Diesmal hielt Harry sie wirklich zurück: Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und packte ihre Hand. Als er sicher war, dass sie stehen bleiben würde, ließ er sie los. „Hör zu – ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, weil du nicht mit uns gehen darfst." Harry wusste nicht, woher die Worte plötzlich kamen, aber sie waren da. „Aber du musst es verstehen, Ginny, du _musst_. Es ist nicht, weil ich dir nichts zutraue – verdammt nein, ich traue dir, Luna und Neville alles zu! Aber die Sache ist die – wenn sich nicht jemand um die Aufgabe, die Ron, Hermine und ich erfüllen werden, kümmern _müsste_, wenn es auch irgendwie anders ginge, dann würde doch nicht einmal _ich_ gehen!" Hoffentlich würde sie es verstehen, hoffentlich! Wenn nicht – sie zu verlassen, solange sie wütend war, solange nicht alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, und dann in seinen möglichen Tod zu ziehen … Er würde es nicht tun können! „Aber jemand muss diese Aufgabe erledigen. Und ich – ich eigne mich aufgrund bestimmter Umstände nun einmal am besten dazu, Ginny."  
„Warum?"  
Harry stockte. „W-was?"  
„Warum denkst du das?", fragte Ginny, ihre Stimme ruhig, emotionslos. „Warum denkst du, du wärst am besten dazu geeignet, diese Aufgabe, von der du sprichst, zu erfüllen? Kannst du etwas, was andere nicht können? Hältst du dich für einen übermächtigen Zauberer? Oder ist es, weil du der _Auserwählte_ bist?"  
Harry konnte deutlich ihren scherzhaften Unterton hören; aber sie schien etwas ebenso deutlich in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ein Stuck, vor Verwunderung, wie es schien.  
„Du – du bist wirklich der Auserwählte? Wie die Zeitungen behauptet haben? Harry, du – du _musst_ ihn töten?"  
Plötzlich fand Harry es wieder unmöglich, zu sprechen. Er konnte nur nicken.  
Das schien Ginny die Sprache zu verschlagen. Sie starrte ihn an, ihr Mund immer noch ein kleines Stück weit offen. Ihre Augen schimmerten so stark, dass es verdächtig nach Tränen aussah. Glücklicherweise blieb es Harry erspart, zu sehen, wie diese kamen: Jemand legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich sofort um; Luna stand vor ihm, ein ungewohnt trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry hoffte, dass er es sich nur einbildete, aber die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht schienen Lunas Augen ihren verträumten Glanz, ihre neblig wirkende Tiefe genommen zu haben …  
„Es tut mir alles so Leid", sagte sie; auch ihre Stimme passte nicht zu ihr, war nüchtern und klar.  
„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, du musst dich nicht –"  
„Doch", fiel Luna ihm ins Wort. „Doch, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass meine Mutter nicht mehr lebt. Ich habe doch selbst gesehen, wie sie gestorben ist." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als könne sie nicht fassen, was sie getan hatte. „Ich war so dumm, Harry, und hab damit dein Leben riskiert …"  
Um ein Haar hätte Harry erwidert, dass sie und ihr Fehler nicht notwendig gewesen waren, um sein Leben zu einem Risiko zu machen; um ein Haar, aber glücklicherweise sprach Luna 

da schon weiter.  
„Ich weiß, dass das nichts wieder gutmachen kann", sagte sie, „aber ich möchte dir etwas mitgeben auf deine weitere Reise, Harry. Meine Mutter … sie hat mir früher, als sie noch da war, jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen ein Lied vorgesungen, weißt du? Und mein Vater singt mir dasselbe Lied heute noch manchmal vor. Und wann immer ich es höre …" Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „… fühle ich mich stärker als zuvor, als könnte ich alles tun. Ich möchte dir das Lied vorsingen, Harry."  
Harry blinzelte; hatte er sie richtig verstanden? Noch bevor er einen Blick mit Ron und Hermine über diesen seltsamen, aber für Luna typischen Vorschlag tauschen konnte, begann sie schon, zu singen.  
Und bereits bei den ersten Tönen war Harry froh, dass er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, für so etwas wäre keine Zeit; dass er nicht sofort seine voreilige Meinung Ron und Hermine per Blickkontakt mitgeteilt hatte; als Lunas Stimme seine Ohren erreichte, war Harry froh, dass er gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden – dass er das noch hören konnte …

_Verzage nicht, hab keine Angst, oh du mit blau-bronzener Kron'  
Sie alle schlafen in innigster Ruh, dein Drache, dein Adler, dein Patron  
Und der Rabe wird kommen, den Stab in der Klaue, berührt damit dann deine Augen  
Und verschwinden werden all die Gedanken, die die Ruhe stören und gar nichts taugen  
In der Rabenklaue das Stäblein dann, das Stäblein, das Klarheit und Ruhe beschert  
Das der Rabe am höchsten Turme fand, dorthin gebracht wird, wo es hingehört  
So wenn du geplagt wirst von allerlei Unruh'n, quälenden Gefühlen und Mahren  
Hol dir das Stäblein am höchsten Turme, und es wird deinen klaren Blick bewahren_

Wie ein magischer Ton, wie das Lied eines Phönix hing Lunas Stimme in der ganzen Eingangshalle, selbst nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu singen. Harry fühlte sich wie betört, ein bisschen betrunken, und als würde er schlafen, träumen von Dingen, die so wunderschön waren, dass es sie gar nicht geben konnte. Harry glaubte – nein, er war sich sicher, dass Lunas Stimme tatsächlich magisch war, denn anders ließ es sich nicht erklären, dieses Gefühl …  
Aber es war nicht das einzige, was Harry empfand. Während Ginny, Ron und Hermine vermutlich nur diesen sonderbaren Emotionen nachhingen, die Lunas Stimme ausgelöst hatte, hing Harry noch etwas anderes im Ohr, etwas, das sich nach und nach gegen die Musik auflehnte, als würde es immer lauter brüllend auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen. Was Harry so sehr beschäftigte – war der Text.  
„Hat es euch gefallen?", fragte Luna; an der Art, wie sie das sagte, und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war zu erkennen, dass sie nicht nach einer Beurteilung ihres Gesanges fragte; sie wusste von den Gefühlen, die sie ausgelöst hatte, das war offensichtlich.  
„Es – es war unglaublich", gab Ron zur Antwort.  
„Und was ist mit dir, Harry?"  
„Ja, Luna – es war großartig." Und zur Überraschung aller – wahrscheinlich am allermeisten zu seiner eigenen – zog er Luna an sich und umarmte sie. „Großartiger als du vermutlich weißt. Ich danke dir – du hast mir sehr geholfen."  
Luna lächelte ihn an, als er sie losließ. Und was noch wichtiger war: Ihre Augen waren wieder die, die er von früher kannte. „Dir zu helfen war meine Absicht", sagte sie.  
Harry nickte nur; natürlich wusste sie nicht, wie sehr sie ihm tatsächlich geholfen hatte. Er wandte sich an Ginny, wollte auch sie umarmen – aber sie breitete nicht ihre Arme aus, als sie sah, dass er auf sie zukam.  
„Können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte Ginny ihn leise, sodass die anderen sie nicht hören konnten.  
Harry nickte wieder, diesmal aber etwas zögerlich. Auf ein zweites langes Abschiedsgespräch hatte er überhaupt keine Lust. Vielleicht würden ihre Worte ihn sogar dazu bringen, mit ihr zu 

gehen … Sie führte ihn weg von den anderen, zu der Tür, die in die Kerker hinunter führte. Er dachte schon darüber nach, wie er worauf reagieren würde – sie könnte beispielsweise erneut verlangen, mit ihm, Ron und Hermine gehen zu dürfen, obwohl er vorher erklärt hatte, warum er das nicht wollte, hatte vielleicht die Sache mit dem Auserwählten noch einmal überdacht und rechnete dem jetzt weniger Bedeutung an, oder sie könnte ihn dazu bringen wollen, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein und das offiziell zu entscheiden, bevor er verschwand, oder –  
„Lassen wir dieses blöde Spiel."  
Harry hörte sofort auf zu denken. Er merkte, dass er Ginny regelrecht anglotzte; er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.  
„Also bitte", sagte Ginny, und sie stieß ein leises, humorloses Lachen aus. „Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du? Ich sehe es doch. Ich _weiß_es doch."  
„W- was weißt –?"  
„Du liebst mich nicht." Ginny schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf; Harry hingegen fiel der Mund auf. „Du hast mich nie wirklich geliebt. Du hast jemanden wie mich gebraucht, um ein bisschen aufgeheitert zu werden, klar – aber du liebst mich nicht." Sie seufzte. „Harry, was du mit Hermine teilst – es ist unglaublich! Eure Bindung konkurriert locker mit der von Fred und George, und ihr seid nicht nur keine Zwillinge, sondern nicht einmal Geschwister!"  
„Ginny", unterbrach Harry sie, „nein, du –"  
„Sogar deine Verbindung mit Luna ist tiefer als die zu mir! Ihr habt eine so ähnliche Vergangenheit – und sie ist so unglaublich stark, weißt du? Wie sie Dingen wie dem Tod begegnet, wie sie darüber redet … sie ist genauso wie du, nur gleichzeitig auf eine ganz andere Weise. Ich weiß, es ergibt keinen Sinn – wichtig ist nur, dass es eindeutig ist, dass mit den beiden Mädchen viel mehr teilst als mit mir, und –"  
Der Rest ihrer Worte verließ nie ihren Mund. Dafür sorgte Harry: Er küsste sie einfach. Küsste sie, ohne sie vorzuwarnen. Er küsste sie, und sie wehrte sich nicht, und endlich war sie still. Und als Harry den Kuss abbrach, schwieg sie immer noch. Also konnte endlich Harry etwas sagen.  
„Hör zu …", begann er, nicht sicher, wie er es formulieren sollte. „Es kann sein, dass Hermine und ich etwas Besonderes teilen, dass unsere Freundschaft sehr tief geht. Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen nicht aus, wie dir ganz klar ist. Und mag auch sein, dass Luna und ich uns ähnlich sind, dass wir vielleicht bis zum Rest unseres Lebens über den Tod quatschen und Kinder machen könnten, die mit Blitznarben und Radieschenohrringen durch die Gegend laufen."  
Ginny gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie das lustig gefunden hatte – aber Harry wusste, dass es so war.  
„Möglicherweise habe ich zu den beiden eine – ich weiß nicht – _tiefere_ oder – sagen wir _kompliziertere_ natürliche Beziehung als zu dir. Das ist ja möglich. Aber, Ginny – ich hab _dich_ ausgewählt. Weil ich mich in _dich_ verliebt habe!"  
Ginny sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Vielleicht will ich nur mit dir zusammen sein, weil du mich aufheiterst – weil du mich ablenken kannst von all dem, was mir passiert ist, einfach, weil du da bist – weil ich mit dir über so unwichtige Dinge wie Quidditch reden kann und keine Themen brauche wie den Tod oder Lord Voldemort. Vielleicht liebe ich dich nur deswegen – aber Ginny, ich _liebe_ dich!"  
Ginny schien seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten zu können; ihre Augen wanderten an einen Punkt im Nichts über seinen Schultern, während er weiterredete. Die Worte sprudelten aus seinem Mund wie ein Wasserfall; als hätte er all das schon immer gewusst, sich das schon zurechtgelegt für den Tag, an dem er sein Liebesgeständnis für Ginny brauchte. Und heute schien dieser Tag zu sein.  
„Selbst wenn unsere Beziehung nichts Ernstes ist – und glaub mir, Ginny, der Ansicht bin ich nicht – wer sagt denn, dass das etwas Schlechtes ist? Vielleicht brauchen wir beide das, sonst 

hätte es nie funktioniert! Und Ginny, vergiss auch nicht –" (er nahm ihr Kinn, drehte ihr Gesicht wieder ihm zu) „– dass wir uns Ende letzten Jahres getrennt haben – und dass ich trotzdem seitdem nur darauf warte, wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein!"  
„Ich doch auch", murmelte Ginny.  
„Na eben! Siehst du?" Harry grinste. „Wenn wir uns mit siebzehn und sechzehn Jahren schon so sehr lieben, dass wir ein ganzes Jahr aufeinander warten, dann _müssen_ wir ja etwas Ernstes haben."  
Damit aber brachte er sie nun zum Lachen.  
„Es wird langsam Zeit."  
Die beiden wandten sich an Luna, die eben erschienen war.  
„McGonagall war gerade hier", sagte sie. „Sie können nicht länger warten."  
„Okay, ich komme." Ginny drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um; für einen Moment schien es so, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen – aber dann beugte sie sich einfach nach vor – in Harrys Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, als ihr Mund sich seinem näherte – aber dann führte sie ihn nicht an seine Lippen, sondern an sein Ohr. „Ich werde weiterhin warten."  
Sie nahm ihren Kopf weg, lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Und dann folgte sie Luna durch die Halle zurück zu dem Portal. Harry sah den beiden hinterher; ihre Gestalten wurden immer kleiner, trotz des Mondlichts immer schattenhafter – und dann sah er sie nicht mehr. Sie waren weg; sie hatten sich verabschiedet …  
„Also?"  
Harry riss seine Augen von dem Tor, sah zu Ron und Hermine, die nun neben ihm standen.  
„Was jetzt?", fragte Ron.  
Zwar antwortete Harry nicht sofort, aber er merkte, dass sich augenblicklich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl. Er schluckte hinunter, was das Gespräch mit Ginny an Gefühlen in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Dann sagte er:  
„Wir holen uns Ravenclaws Zepter."  
Er hatte erwartet, dass beide überrascht reagieren würden; aber dass sogar Hermine ihn ansah, als wäre er verrückt geworden, gefiel ihm auf eine gemeine Art und Weise: Ausgerechnet sie hatte sich von Lunas Stimme so hinreißen lassen, dass sie die Bedeutung von Lunas _Lied_ nicht wahrgenommen hatte, ausgerechnet die kluge, logische Hermine!  
„Aber niemand weiß, wo es ist!", wandte Hermine auch sogleich ein. „Sollten wir nicht besser die Rüstung aus Gringotts holen?"  
„Doch, Hermine, ich weiß jetzt, wo das Zepter ist! Kommt mit!"  
Ohne sich weiter zu erklären, lief er los. Was in dieser Nacht bisher schon passiert war, war plötzlich vergessen, und seine Beine waren mit neuer Kraft gefüllt – als hätte Lunas Lied ihn wirklich bestärkt, ihn sogar beflügelt, sprang er fast die Marmortreppe hoch, wieder all die Korridore entlang, durch die er heute schon gerannt war. Ron und Hermine hatten offenbar Schwierigkeiten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Er lief ein bisschen langsamer, damit sie ihn einholen konnten.  
„Bitte sag uns doch, wie du das meinst!", rief Hermine keuchend, sobald sie und Ron mit ihm gleichauf waren. „Woher willst du auf einmal wissen, wo das Zepter ist?"  
„Ist das nicht klar?", gab Harry zurück, und er musste den Drang zu lachen unterdrücken; zum Teufel, was hatte Lunas Lied in ihm bewirkt? Oder war es das Gespräch mit Ginny gewesen? …  
„Um ehrlich zu sein – nein", sagte Ron. „Also, woher weißt du –"  
Ron stellte seine Frage nicht zu Ende. Er brach mitten im Satz ab – so, wie Harry ohne Vorwarnung, mitten in einem Schritt abbremste und stehen blieb. Beides, Rons plötzliches Schweigen und Harrys Anhalten, passierte aus dem gleichen Grund. Aus dem gleichen _fürchterlichen_ Grund …  
„_Oh nein_", stieß Hermine aus, als auch sie und Ron stehen geblieben waren, aber sie war zu kaum mehr als einem Flüstern fähig. Ihre Augen, geweitet vor Angst, sahen direkt in Harrys. 

„Sie sind zurück!"  
Entsetzte Rufe und etwas, das wie furchtsames Weinen klang, hatte keinen Raum für Zweifel gelassen: Die Todesser waren wieder da, waren tatsächlich zurückgekehrt. Als wäre das noch nicht offensichtlich genug, schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz an einem der Fenster vorbei.  
„Die Schüler!", platzte Ron hervor, und mit einem Satz stürzte er zu dem Fenster, Hermine direkt auf seinen Fersen. Aber Harry wollte nicht hinaussehen – _konnte_ nicht hinaussehen … Er hatte so viel Angst davor, was er sehen könnte …  
Aber die Schreie einiger Schüler und das laute Kommando „_SCHOCKFLÜCHE, ALLE ZUSAMMEN_!", das eindeutig von Professor McGonagall kam, brachten Harry dann doch dazu, zum Fenster zu laufen. Vielleicht konnte er von hier oben helfen, vielleicht konnte er die Todesser einen nach dem anderen verfluchen, so lange sie nicht erkannten, woher diese Hilfe für die über den See flüchtenden Schüler kam …  
„_Stupor_!", rief Ron bereits, als Harry ein Fenster erreichte, während Hermine ihre Flüche ganz ohne Zauberformel abschoss. Aber es schien nichts zu nutzen: Die Todesser, die auf Besen flogen, waren viel zu weit weg, bewegten sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit hoch über dem See, auf dem Harry in der Ferne kleine Boote schwimmen sah. Harry versuchte selbst einen Schockfluch, aber auch seiner erreichte die schwarzen Figuren der Todesser nicht. Die grünen Blitze aber, die sie aus ihren Zauberstäben schleuderten, trafen beinahe ihre Ziele: Immer wieder schlugen sie auf der Wasseroberfläche auf, nur kleine Stücke entfernt von den Booten …  
Und dann hörte Harry es wieder, _schon_ wieder, und diesmal war es noch schockierender … Sie war doch bewegungsunfähig gewesen, Kingsley hatte sie doch weggebracht …  
Wieso erklang Bellatrix Lestranges Lachen dann jetzt über dem See von Hogwarts, als wolle das Schicksal Harry das genaue Gegenstück zu Lunas wundersamer Stimme noch einmal darlegen?  
Als wäre das noch nicht genug, blieb ein Todesser in dem Augenblick direkt in einem Lichtstrahl des Mondes in der Luft stehen, sodass Harry ihn genau sehen konnte. Der Todesser nahm seine Maske ab – und es war Bellatrix, deren wahnhaft glühende Augen auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle fixiert zu sein schienen. Harry blickte hinunter – und war sich sicher, diese Stelle erkannt zu haben.  
In einem der Boote war ein besonders heller, orangeroter Haarschopf zu sehen, direkt neben einem blonden. Ginny und Luna hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, feuerten Flüche in Richtung der Todesser ab – aber in Richtung derer, die auf der entgegengesetzten Seite von Bellatrix über den See flogen. Sie sahen nicht, dass Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab hob, sahen nicht das teuflische Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, das nur eines bedeuten konnte …  
„GINNY, LUNA, VORSICHT!"  
Es war unglaublich – unglaublich, dass sie ihn hörten! Zumindest Luna schien seinen Ruf wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie drehte sich nämlich genau in dem Moment um, als Bellatrix der grüne Fluch mit einer kleinen Explosion aus Bellatrix' Zauberstab abgefeuert wurde. Wenn Luna jetzt mit Ginny in den See sprang, würde nichts passieren. Erleichterung durchströmte Harry …  
„WAS MACHT SIE DENN DA?"  
Harrys Inneres verkrampfte, erkaltete – nein, _vereiste_. Sein Herz zersprang, obwohl es noch gar nicht passiert war – aber sein Herz fühlte, dass es passieren würde, hatte verstanden, was Rons entsetzter Schrei zu bedeuten gehabt hatte …  
Harry starrte hinunter zu dem Boot, starrte auf den kleinen Fleck, der Ginny war, und auf den noch kleineren Fleck namens Luna. Und dieser zweite Fleck packte nicht etwa den ersten bei den Schultern und sprang mit ihm in den See, wie Harry erwartet hatte. Nein – Luna vertraute den falschen Instinkten. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Harry, wie Luna sich Rücken an Rücken vor Ginny stellte und den Zauberstab hob. Obwohl das für Harrys Augen ewig dauerte, war weder sein Kopf noch sein Mund fähig, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er wollte Luna 

zurufen, dass sie mit Ginny in den See springen sollte – aber der Fluch erreichte sie nun einmal in tatsächlicher Geschwindigkeit, und nicht in der verlangsamten Version, die Harry leidvoll mit ansehen musste. Zu schnell für Luna, um logisch denken zu können, zu schnell für Harry, Ron und Hermine, um ihr beim Denken helfen zu können.  
Der Fluch traf Luna, nach allem, was Harry von hier oben sehen konnte, direkt in die Brust – direkt ins Herz.  
Und so fiel Luna doch noch in den See – wenn auch ohne Ginny, wenn auch nicht, um sich vor dem Tod zu retten.  
Denn dazu war es jetzt zu spät …


	40. Kapitel 39: Caput Draconis

– KAPITEL NEUNUNDDREISSIG –

**Caput Draconis**

Harry rannte und rannte, blickte nicht zurück, reagierte nicht auf Rons und Hermines Rufe.  
_Nein_, war alles, was er denken konnte. _Nein! Es darf nicht – es kann nicht passiert sein – NEIN!  
Es war auch nicht passiert!_, versicherte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Luna lebt, sie ist doch noch rechtzeitig in den See gesprungen, du hast es nur nicht gesehen!_  
Genau, so musste es gewesen sein. Der Fluch hatte sie gar nicht getroffen, sondern ein Stück vom Boot weggerissen, was Ginny auch in den See geworfen hatte – und nun schwammen die beiden selbst zum Ufer, so war das, ganz einfach!  
_Sie lebt, sie lebt, sie lebt!_ Langsam akzeptierte er das, erkannte, dass er Recht hatte, dass es tatsächlich so war! _Sie lebt und wir werden noch ganz, ganz viele weitere Lieder von ihr hören!_  
Ihr Lied!  
_Und der Rabe wird kommen … hol dir das Stäblein am höchsten Turme …_  
Harry hatte es verstanden. Harry hatte kapiert, was das Lied wirklich aussagte. Es war Luna zu verdanken, dass er das Zepter Ravenclaws finden würde, dass er die Totenrelikte vereinen könnte! Er würde sich bei Luna bedanken, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah!  
_… das Stäblein am höchsten Turme …_  
Ja, er musste sich nun auf das Lied konzentrieren, und auf das Zepter …  
Ravenclaws Zepter war nicht etwa in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden. Nein – dieses alte Lied, das nur Ravenclaws wie Luna, die an allerlei Unfug glaubte, heute noch sangen, erzählte, wo das Zepter – das „Stäblein" – zu finden war. Am höchsten Turm. Und Harry wusste genau, welcher Turm das war.  
Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, noch einmal dorthin zurückkehren zu müssen …  
Seine Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, in der er dort oben gewesen war, war noch so klar. So schrecklich klar … Waren ihm in dieser Nacht nicht ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen? Dass _es_ nicht passiert war, dass er es rückgängig machen könnte? Damals hatte er sich geirrt …  
_Aber diesmal nicht! Luna_ darf_ nicht …_  
_War nicht!_, sagte er sich ein allerletztes Mal, und damit musste die Sache für ihn erledigt sein. Er könnte sonst nicht weitermachen. Also lief er einfach, lief und lief und wusste genau, wo er hin wollte, während Ron und Hermine immer noch hinter ihm waren, ihm etwas zuriefen, aber er ging nicht darauf ein, hörte nicht hin. Sein Geist war an einem anderen Ort, war bereits dort, wo seine Füße ihn noch hintrugen.  
Und da war er: Der Gang zum höchsten Turm von Hogwarts lag vor ihm. Der Fuß der Wendeltreppe, die hoch zu der Spitze führte, löste etwas in Harry aus: Plötzlich musste er sich nicht mehr anstrengen, um nicht an Luna zu denken, um sich selbst einzureden, dass sie nicht tot war – denn der Anblick der ersten Stufen machte ihm schon noch deutlicher, wie nah er nun einem seiner Ziele war. Ravenclaws Zepter galt als verloren, als das Artefakt der Gründer, das niemand finden könnte – und er würde es gleich entdecken! Er würde dann drei der vier Totenrelikte zusammengetragen haben, würde dann sofort die Rüstung aus Gringotts holen und hätte damit zwei Horkruxe, und die anderen zwei würde er bei Voldemort selbst finden – der Weg, den er gehen musste, lag klar und deutlich vor ihm. Und jetzt – mit Lunas Lied im Hinterkopf und dem kurz bevorstehenden Triumph – wusste er, dass er die Kraft hatte, ihn zu beschreiten!  
Er war lang genug stehen geblieben für Ron und Hermine, um ihn zu erreichen.  
„Harry, wohin –" Hermine brach ab, als sie sah, wo sie waren. „_Oh_!", machte sie – auch sie hatte verstanden.  


„Was, _oh_?", fragte Ron. „Was haben wir hier zu suchen?"  
„Das Lied, Ron!", hörte Harry Hermine sagen; er selbst hatte keine Lust, zu antworten. Er ging weiter, plötzlich viel langsamer, weil er es nun nicht mehr eilig hatte aus einem unerfindlichen Grund. „Das Lied von Luna! _Das Stäblein auf dem höchsten Turme_ ist in Wirklichkeit –"  
„Das Zepter!" Harry sah Ron nicht an, aber er wusste, dass sein Mund weit offen stand. „Sie hat es auf dem Astronomieturm versteckt!"  
„Wisst ihr noch, was in Dumbledores _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ stand?" Hermine klang fassungslos. „Rowena Ravenclaw war die _Königin der Logik und der Sterne_. Sterne! Dass wir nicht schneller darauf gekommen sind …"  
Harry ging den anderen beiden voraus die steile Wendeltreppe empor. Nach dieser Nacht wirkte sie auf ihn wie eine letzte Hürde, der Weg zum Ziel, zu dem, wohin dieser gesamte Kampf eigentlich geführt hatte – wäre Luna nicht auf Umbridge hineingefallen, hätte sie ihn nicht zu ihr gebracht, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht so schuldig gefühlt, dass sie ihm das Lied vorgesungen hätte – wäre wohl nicht einmal auf die _Idee_ gekommen, wäre sie in dieser Nacht nicht so schmerzlich an ihre Mutter erinnert worden – und Harry hätte nie erkannt, wo das Zepter war.  
„Wieso wissen ausgerechnet die Lovegoods von diesem Lied?", fragte Hermine, als sie die Tür, die auf die Spitze des Turmes führte, beinahe erreicht hatten.  
„Also, das ist doch wohl klar", sagte Ron glucksend. „Woher hätte denn jemand eine Ahnung haben sollen, dass das Lied nicht nur irgendein Gutenachtlied, sondern ein Hinweis von Rowena Ravenclaw persönlich ist? Die Lovegoods sind doch die einzigen Menschen, die verrückt genug sind, um solche Dinge von Generation zu Generation weiterzugeben!"  
Die Tür. Harry stand direkt davor. Er atmete tief durch – und stieß sie auf.  
Hinter den Zinnen des Turmes leuchtete der immer schwächer strahlende Mond. Keine Geräusche drangen vom See hoch – die Lage hatte sich offensichtlich beruhigt, die Todesser waren wieder vertrieben worden. Aber neue Geräusche begannen, Harrys Kopf zu erfüllen; er hörte Stimmen, von denen er wusste, dass sie gar nicht da waren – die Stimmen von Albus Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy, die miteinander sprachen – hörte, wie ein paar Todesser auf den Turm gestürmt kamen, Malfoy dazu bewegen wollten, Dumbledore endlich zu töten – hörte Snape kommen, ja bildete sich sogar ein, er würde wirklich hinter ihm die Wendeltreppe hochlaufen und zuckte zusammen, bevor er verstand, dass Snape nicht hier war. Das war alles vor einem Jahr passiert, vor einem langen, langen Jahr … Harry hatte schon zu viel Zeit in diesem Jahr damit verbracht, an Dumbledore zu denken. Er sollte jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen – und sah sich um.  
Die Ebene, auf der sie standen, war völlig leer.  
Was hatte Harry erwartet? Dass das Zepter, nun, da jemand seinen Aufenthaltsort erraten hatte, plötzlich inmitten des Turmes auftauchen würde? Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass es hier war, aber versteckt – nur wo? Wo konnte man auf diesem Turm ein Zepter verstecken?  
„Wo kann es sein?", sprach Hermine aus, was Harry dachte. „Unter dem Boden?"  
„Eher da oben, oder?", meinte Ron, und er zeigte auf das Dach des kleinen Häuschens, in das die Tür eingelassen war.  
Harry verschwendete keine Zeit damit, zu raten. Von einem neuen Impuls gepackt, zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf nichts Bestimmtes und rief: „_Specialis revelio_!"  
Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, vermutlich, um ihn für die gute Idee zu loben – als eine Art Klicken sie alle drei erstarren ließ.  
„Das kam von da hinten …", sagte Ron; er zeigte zu der Rückseite des Türhauses. Unnötigerweise – Harry und bestimmt auch Hermine hatten das Geräusch ebenso gut wie er wahrgenommen. Etwas war dort verborgen; und Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, was es war.  
„Da werden wir nichts finden."  


Den ersten Schritt hatte Harry schon um das Häuschen herumgemacht. Jetzt blieb er stehen und sah zu Hermine.  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte er.  
„Ist mir eben wieder eingefallen", sagte sie; dann lief sie um das Häuschen herum. Harry hörte, wie sie – vermutlich mit ihrem Zauberstab – gegen die Wand schlug. Eine Sekunde später erschien sie wieder, nun hielt sie aber noch etwas außer ihrem Zauberstab in ihren Händen.  
Ein Teleskop.  
„In diesem Fach in der Wand liegt nur das Teleskop, das Sinistra im Unterricht immer benutzt", sagte sie. „Das Lehrerteleskop. Dein Revelationszauber hat nichts getan, als das Schloss, mit dem das Fach verschlossen ist, zum Klicken zu bringen."  
Harry wagte es nicht, zu glauben, was das bedeuten würde. Es durfte nicht sein, dass er sich geirrt hatte, dass Lunas Lied möglicherweise nichts gewesen war als ein einfaches Lied, dass das Zepter nicht hier auf dem Turm war …  
„Wartet mal …"  
Sofort wandte sich Harry an Ron, voll neuer Hoffnung. Er musste etwas entdeckt haben!  
„Was ist?", drängte Harry. „Sag schon!"  
„Sieh doch mal genau hin!" Ron ging zu Hermine, nahm ihr das Teleskop ab und hielt es Harry direkt vor die Nase. Harry nahm es in seine Hände und betrachtete es von nahem.  
Das Teleskop war aus recht schwerem Bronze, das, vom Mond beschienen, fast golden glänzte. Es war nicht besonders lang, lag bequem in Harrys Händen. Er hatte Professor Sinistra nur selten damit umgehen sehen, weil sie meistens nur die Theorie unterrichtet hatte, und daher war ihm auch nie aufgefallen, wie außergewöhnlich schön es für ein Teleskop war. Ahnungslos, was Ron so erstaunte an dem Ding, wollte er es an sein Auge führen und ausprobieren, wie gut und weit man durch es sehen konnte (vielleicht war Ron ja eine Besonderheit aufgefallen, die mit dem Guckloch zu tun hatte) – da fiel ihm auf, was Ron wohl gleich bemerkt hatte.  
Wie viele andere Teleskope auch, bestand dieses aus drei Gliedern, die man ineinander schieben konnte – zumindest theoretisch. Denn am untersten Glied befand sich etwas, das es vermutlich unmöglich machte, es ins nächste zu schieben. Winzig klein und daher völlig unauffällig, aber doch da. Und selbst wenn ein Lehrer sie einmal bemerkt hätte, hätte er sie für nichts als Verzierung gehalten; es gab keinen augenscheinlichen Grund, mehr in dieses Detail zu interpretieren. Außer, man wusste, dass hier oben auf dem Turm Ravenclaws Zepter versteckt war.  
Zwei winzige bronzene Vogelflügel waren an dem untersten Glied des Teleskops angebracht, das eine dem anderen genau gegenüber. Harry erinnerte sich sofort an das Bild des Zepters aus der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Zwar zeigte es ein Zepter im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber auch daran waren zwei Flügel befestigt.  
Dieses Teleskop war Rowena Ravenclaws Zepter.  
„_Die Königin der Sterne_!", flüsterte Hermine mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.  
„Ein Teleskop als Zepter?" Ron, der scheinbar den Ernst der Lage (und die Lage selbst) nicht begreifen wollte, grunzte. „Sehr passend."  
„Oh ja, das ist es!", sagte Hermine. „Ravenclaw hat nichts mehr geschätzt als die Logik und die magischen Wissenschaften! Kein Wunder, das sie als das Symbol ihrer Herrschaft, als ihr Zepter, so etwas wie ein Teleskop wählt!"  
In seinen Händen lag Rowena Ravenclaws Zepter. Harry wusste gar nicht genau, warum ihn dies so begeisterte – hatte er doch Gryffindors Schwert mehrmals gehalten, und sogar Slytherins Medaillon war ihm gegeben worden. Aber das war es vermutlich: Beides hatte ihm jemand anderes gegeben, als er es brauchte. Und obwohl Luna mit ihrem Lied geholfen hatte, war Harry ganz allein, sogar ohne Ron und Hermine, darauf gekommen, dass das Zepter hier sein musste.  


Ein Gefühl von unglaublichem Triumph fuhr durch seine Glieder, durch seinen Bauch, durch sein Herz, hinterließ ein zauberhaftes Prickeln in seinem Kopf. Er hatte endlich etwas ganz allein geschafft!  
„Weiter geht's", sagte er, als er seine Augen endlich von dem Teleskop – dem Zepter – genommen hatte. „Ab nach Gringotts."  
Ron und Hermine warfen einander einen Blick zu, dann sahen sie zu Boden.  
„Was ist?", fragte Harry.  
„Naja …" Ron hob seinen Kopf wieder; seine Augen schimmerten. Tränen bildeten sich darin. „Sollten wir uns nicht vorher – von Luna – verabschieden?"  
Und da kam alles wieder zurück. Das Gefühl des Triumphs wurde aus Harrys Geist vertrieben. Wie ein Film, den jemand wieder und wieder abspielte, kehrte Lunas Sturz in den See plötzlich in Harrys Kopf ein. Und diesmal wollte, konnte Harry es nicht leugnen; jetzt, wo Ron bestätigt hatte, dass es wirklich geschehen war …  
Luna war tot.  
Natürlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Es zu verdrängen hatte ihm nichts gebracht. Nun, da es ihm erneut bewusst wurde, kam es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, ein Schlag in die Magengrube, ein Schlag in den Rücken und auf seine Beine, auf seinen Kopf und seine Schultern zugleich, zog ihm beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weg, machte es ihm schwer, einfach nur zu stehen. Eine Panik, die Trauer unmöglich machte, ergriff ihn. Eine Panik, so mächtig, dass sie mehr schmerzte als alles, was Harry je gefühlt hatte – ob nun nach Cedrics Tod, oder Sirius' Tod – oder sogar Dumbledores Tod, der genau hier auf dem Astronomieturm eingetreten war …  
„Es ist schon alles ganz still", gelangte Hermines leise, zittrige Stimme irgendwie an Harrys Ohr. „Die Todesser sind sicher nicht mehr da. Wir sollten … wir sollten wirklich …"  
Harry nickte; er konnte kein Wort sagen. Ja, sie sollten wirklich …

Viele Meilen entfernt tobte das Meer wild und reißerisch um die Insel Askaban. Aber jeder, der in der Festung war – abgegrenzt von den Wellen durch den magischen Schutzwall – bekam davon nichts mit. Nur in den kurzen Augenblicken, in denen die Todesser, die von Hogwarts zurückkehrten, durch den Schild geflogen kamen und für ein paar Sekunden große, klaffende Löcher in dem mystischen Nebel hinterließen, waren das Rauschen des Wassers und der Sturm, der darüber im Himmel tobte, zu hören.  
Aber die Rückkehr seiner Todesser interessierte den Dunklen Lord in diesem Moment weniger, als sie es eigentlich sollte. Etwas hatte ihn vollkommen davon abgelenkt. Nur wenige Sekunden zuvor war etwas – er wusste nicht, was das Etwas getan hatte! War es in seinen Kopf eingedrungen? Hatte es von ihm Besitz ergriffen?  
„Mein Lord, geht es Euch nicht gut?"  
Severus Snapes Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit des Raumes und sogar durch die Irritation im Kopf des Dunklen Lords.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher …" Er stand auf, schloss seine Augen. Seine langen Finger legte er an seine Schläfen, begann, sie zu massieren, und konzentrierte sich dabei auf das, was er empfunden hatte. Es war ein so erstaunliches Erlebnis gewesen; ihm fiel kaum etwas Vergleichbares ein, das er erlebt hatte. „Etwas ist passiert, Severus, das ist gewiss. Ich habe _gefühlt_, dass etwas passiert ist./I  
Er hörte die Überraschung – und den Zweifel in Severus' Stimme.  
„Seit wann beherrscht Ihr diese Technik, mein Herr?"  
Der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht anders, trotz seiner Konzentration – er musste lächeln. „Aber mein lieber Severus – genau das ist es ja gerade! So stark meine legilimensischen und okklumensischen Fähigkeiten auch sein mögen, empathische Kräfte der Art, die ich scheinbar gerade angewandt habe, habe ich nie gelernt."  
Severus schwieg für eine Weile. Dann fragte er: „Was habt Ihr denn gefühlt, mein Herr?"  


Der Dunkle Lord öffnete seine Augen. Severus stand neben dem Kessel, in dem der mittlerweile stechend rote Trank leise vor sich hin brodelte, und sah ihn mit der emotionslosen, undurchsichtiger Miene an, die der Lord so an seinem treuesten Anhänger zu schätzen gelernt hatte.  
„Triumph", antwortete er. „Triumph, wie auch ich ihn nicht kenne, Severus."

Harry hatte gehofft, nicht sofort die Schüler und die Lehrer, die sie begleitet hatten, zu sehen, sobald er das Schloss verließ. Er hatte inständig gebetet, sie wären zumindest über den See gekommen, und er hätte noch Zeit, bis er – bis er Luna sehen musste, hätte vorher noch den Weg durch Hogsmeade zum Bahnsteig zu beschreiten, den langen Weg, der es ihm ermöglicht hätte, sich zu wappnen (hätte er natürlich nicht – der Weg vom Astronomieturm hinunter in die Eingangshalle hatte ihm auch nicht helfen können, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was jetzt kommen würde). Aber seine Hoffnung und seine Gebete nutzten nichts: Eine Ansammlung von Leuten stand am Seeufer, warf einen scheinbar einzigen, riesigen Schatten über die Wiese. McGonagall hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, die Schüler zurück auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu bringen. Harry hatte gesehen, dass sie noch nicht besonders weit mit den Booten vorangekommen waren, dass der Seeweg zurück zu den Ländereien kürzer gewesen war als der zum Bahnhof, und war daher nicht überrascht. Aber es änderte nichts daran: Er war nicht bereit, Luna zu verabschieden …  
_Abschied …_ Er hatte gewusst, dass die Worte, die er vorhin mit Luna gewechselt hatte, möglicherweise die letzten hätten sein können. Aber nicht so, nicht _deswegen_! Nicht _Luna_ war diejenige gewesen, die sich Sorgen hätte machen müssen, sie könnte bald sterben …  
Er hörte auf zu denken, als er erkannte, was sich in dem Schatten der Menschenmenge befand. Jemand kniete dort am Boden: Ginny. Sie saß mit ihrem Rücken zu Harry, aber er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie weinte; ihren Körper riss es, als litt sie an einer Art Anfall. Und Harry war sich auch sicher, ganz genau zu wissen, wem dieser Körper gehörte, über den sie gebeugt war, wegen dem sie die Tränen vergoss, die vermutlich ihre ersten seit Langem waren. Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn der Tod von heute Nacht Ginny trostloser hinterlassen würde als der von George …  
Immerhin glaubte er selbst, all seine Beherrschung, all seine Anstrengungen, sich zu zügeln, endgültig verloren wären, sobald er sie sah; dass er, obwohl er Sirius' Tod ertragen hatte, und sogar Dumbledores, nun nicht mehr fähig sein würde, weiterzumachen.  
Der Kampf war schon vorbei gewesen, sie hatten alle überlebt … _Warum_ waren die Todesser noch einmal zurückgekehrt? Warum hatte Kingsley es nicht geschafft, Bellatrix festzuhalten? Denn wenn ihm das gelungen wäre … es wäre vielleicht nie passiert …  
Seine Füße trugen ihn zu Ginny, ohne dass er sie steuerte. Und je näher er kam, desto klarer wurde sein Blick auf das, was vor Ginny im Gras lag. Er wollte es nicht sehen, durfte es nicht sehen … es würde ihm alles nehmen, würde ihn zerstören … das Teleskop, das Hermine nun bei sich trug, wäre vergessen, ebenso wie die Rüstung in Gringotts, die sie dringen holen mussten …  
Aber dann sah er sie doch.  
Luna war nicht mehr nass, jemand hatte die Güte gehabt, sie zu trocknen. Sie hatte ihre besondere Ausstrahlung nicht verloren. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen (und Harry wusste, dass er nie wieder ihr merkwürdiges Leuchten sehen würde), aber ihr Mund war in einer kugelrunden Form geöffnet, die ihrem Gesicht einen leicht überraschten Ausdruck verlieh. Das war es, was das Wesen dieses Mädchens auch jetzt noch festhielt, obwohl sie nicht mehr da war; obwohl nur noch die Hülle von Luna Lovegood, die nie wieder von Nargeln, Schnarchkacklern oder der Rotfang-Verschwörung erzählen würde, hier so unspektakulär am Boden lag, ihre Arme und Beine still aber wenigstens in Reih und Glied – nicht wie damals Dumbledores gebrochener Körper … Und so gerne sich Harry anderes vormachen wollte, so erweckte Luna nicht den Anschein, sie würde nur schlafen; ihr bewegungsloser Bauch ließ 

keinen Zweifel über ihren Zustand.  
Und als Harry sah, dass Radieschen von Lunas Ohren in ihr helles Haar hineinhingen, war es tatsächlich um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Er fiel neben Ginny auf seine Knie, hörte ihr Schluchzen und fühlte seine eigenen, lautlosen Tränen kommen. Er hätte genauso gut an Ort und Stelle das Bewusstsein verlieren können; das wäre so schön gewesen …  
„Harry, komm, wir müssen jetzt gehen." Hermine klang, als würde sie weinen. Ron hingegen, konnte Harry hören, weinte tatsächlich.  
„Nein", sagte er, „noch nicht."  
„Es ist wichtig und uns bleibt wenig Zeit, wir müssen gehen!"  
Wenn da nicht dieses schwarze Loch gewesen wäre, das Harry nun fühlte, wäre er wahrscheinlich geschockt gewesen: Wie konnte Hermine so laut sprechen, wenn hier eine Tote – _Luna_ betrauert wurde? Er wusste ja, dass sie Recht hatte, dass er sich nicht von Lunas Tod so sehr ablenken lassen durfte. Aber dass sie gleich so ungehalten wurde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Er hätte ihr das gerne alles gesagt, aber sprechen würde ihm sehr schwer fallen, das wusste er.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber du musst dich jetzt von Miss Lovegood verabschieden."  
Harrys Augen sprangen von allein auf. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Es schien, als würde die eiskalte Hand, die er nun schon allzu gut kannte, sein Herz loslassen, und als würde gleichzeitig eine neue zuschnappen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Diesmal hatte er es sich _sicher_ eingebildet! Lunas Tod war passiert, aber – aber diese Stimme konnte er nicht gehört haben!  
Dumbledore war doch auch tot!  
Aber als er die Gesichter der Schüler, von McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick, von Moody, Viridian, Hagrid und Kingsley sah, wusste er, dass nicht nur er die Stimme gehört hatte. Verwirrte und schockierte Blicke wechselten einander ab, starrten alle in die gleiche Richtung – zu ihm. Oder – hinter ihn?  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf langsam um – sah dabei, dass auch Ron, dem immer noch Tränen über seine dunkelroten Wangen rollten, entsetzt auf eine Stelle hinter Harry blickte (Ginny aber hatte immer noch ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen begraben, schien es als einzige nicht interessant zu finden, dass Dumbledore eben gesprochen hatte) – spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann –  
Und sah dann direkt in Albus Dumbledores Gesicht, in seine stechend blauen Augen.  
„Auch wenn die Zeit knapp ist, Harry, komm bitte sofort in mein Büro", sagte Dumbledore, seine Stimme ein bisschen höher und lebloser als früher, nun, da er nur aus einer kleinen Schokofrosch-Karte heraus sprach, die Hermine in ihrer Hand hielt. „Wir müssen dringend einiges besprechen."  
Dann drehte sich die Abbildung Dumbledores zur Seite und verschwand im Rand der Karte, ging zurück zu seinem Porträt im Schulleiterbüro. Harry starrte die leere Karte einen Moment länger an, dann sah er hoch zu Hermine. _Erkläre bitte_, versuchte er ihr mitzuteilen, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Ich sag dir alles auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro", sagte sie, ihr Tonfall ruhig, aber ihre Hand, die immer noch die Karte hielt, zitterte.  
Harry hatte Luna nicht einfach vergessen, aber es fiel ihm nicht schwer, aufzustehen und mit Hermine zu gehen. Ron blieb zurück, blieb bei Ginny und Luna stehen und blickte ihm und Hermine nur hinterher, so wie all die anderen, die dort am Seeufer versammelt waren. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln: Wenn er nicht von Dumbledore selbst dazu aufgefordert worden wäre, zu ihm zu kommen, wäre er wohl auch bei Luna geblieben.  
Aber Dumbledore hatte ihm persönlich gesagt, er müsse kommen. Dumbledore möchte ihm etwas erzählen, etwas Wichtiges.  
Und Hermine war seine Botin gewesen …  
„Erkläre jetzt", drängte Harry, als er Hermine über die Treppe hoch ins Schloss folgte.  


Sie zögerte, sah ihn kurz an, blickte dann aber schnell wieder nach vorne – und begann zu reden.  
„Bitte, Harry, du darfst mir nicht böse sein. Du musst es verstehen – du musst einsehen, dass ich das Richtige getan habe!"  
Harry verzog den Mund; was erwartete ihn nun wieder? „Sag mir doch erst einmal, was ich verstehen soll."  
Hermine nickte. „Ja – also, da du nicht dumm bist, wirst du dich sicher noch ganz genau an alles erinnern, was vor sechs Jahren passiert ist. Was wir alles durchgemacht haben auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen – Fluffy, die Teufelsschlingen und die anderen Rätsel. Und du bist dann Voldemort begegnet … Und an diesem Tag hat Dumbledore erkannt, dass du noch mehr Schutz brauchst, als du durch deine Tante ohnehin schon hast."  
Der Blick, den sie ihm an dieser Stelle zuwarf, schien zu bedeuten, dass er nun schon verstehen sollte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er verstand aber ganz und gar nicht.  
„Bei den Dursleys warst du sicher, aber Dumbledore brauchte jemanden, der hier in Hogwarts immer auf dich Acht geben kann. Er selbst tat alles, was er konnte, um dich im Auge zu behalten. Aber selbst als Schulleiter waren seine Möglichkeiten beschränkt – er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag bei dir sein, und alles einfach nur zu erraten hätte auf Dauer, trotz seiner Intelligenz, einfach nicht funktioniert."  
Harry blieb stehen; langsam begann er, zu verstehen …  
„Oh, Harry, bitte geh weiter!", flehte Hermine ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass es dir im ersten Moment etwas schockierend vorkommen muss, aber hör mir bis zum Ende zu!"  
Harry versuchte nicht einmal, sich eine Erwiderung zu überlegen. Ihm schwebte immer noch das Bild von Lunas leblosem Körper vor den Augen; irgendwie war es ihm egal, was Hermine ihm sagen würde, obwohl er glaubte, es schon zu wissen.  
„Dumbledore brauchte jemanden, der fast immer in deiner Nähe ist und viel über dich weiß", fuhr Hermine fort, als er wieder mit ihr ging. „Jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte – und dem _du_ genauso vertrauen konntest." Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich auf dich aufpassen könnte, und ob ich ihm alles berichten könnte, was du tust; was _wir_ tun, du, Ron und ich."  
Er hörte die Worte aus ihrem Mund, und sofort wurde ihm eines klar: Es war ihm doch nicht egal. Mit einem Mal, völlig unerwartet, kamen verschiedene Gefühle in ihm hoch. Harry ertrank in einem Strudel aus Entsetzen, Wut – Enttäuschung …  
„Du bist ja schon wieder stehen geblieben!" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Harry, bitte, du musst doch verstehen –"  
Aber Harry hatte nicht vor, sich noch mehr anzuhören. Er konnte Hermine kaum ansehen – ihr Anblick stieß ihn so sehr ab. Eine Erkenntnis nach der anderen, eine Schlussfolgerung nach der anderen erschreckenden Schlussfolgerung ging in seinem Kopf auf, und er fasste es kaum, dass er nicht schreien musste.  
„Willst du damit sagen", zischte er, „dass du für Dumbledore all die Jahre die Spionin gespielt hast?"  
„Nenn es bitte nicht Spionin!", fiel Hermine sofort ein. „Anfangs habe ich nur ja gesagt, weil ich mich geehrt gefühlt habe, verstehst du das nicht? Ich war elf! Du weißt doch, wie ich damals war! Und ich finde, es ist eine Unverschämtheit von Dumbledore gewesen, ein kleines Kind mit einer solchen Last zu beladen –"  
„GIB NICHT DUMBLEDORE DIE SCHULD!"  
„Nein! Nein, das will ich gar nicht –"  
„WARUM TUST DU ES DANN?"  
Harrys Adern pulsierten. Ein Wirbelwind aus Wut tobte nun in ihm; blinder, tobsüchtiger Zorn war das. Regelrecht _angewidert_ war er.  
Er war betrogen worden … von seiner besten Freundin!  
„_Bitte, lass mich ausreden_!" Hermine kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber er machte einen viel 

größeren Schritt weg von ihr. „Harry – ich war keine Spionin! Und ich habe dich auch sicher nicht betrogen, falls du das denkst! Lass mich erklären –"  
„DANN ERKLÄRE ENDLICH!"  
„Anfangs, da fand ich es toll, dass Dumbledore mir so vertraut hat! _Das_ musst du doch verstehen!"  
Ja, das tat er; aber das tat nichts zur Sache.  
„Aber umso länger ich diese Aufgabe für ihn erfüllte, umso klarer wurde mir eins – etwas, das heute alle wissen, das eindeutiger ist als je zuvor: Du bist in Gefahr, Harry, in _großer_ Gefahr! Und als mir das bewusst wurde, ist mir auch die Tragweite meiner Aufgabe ersichtlich gewesen! Von da an habe ich Dumbledore berichtet, nicht mehr, weil ich es für eine Ehre hielt, sondern für eine notwendige Pflicht! Dumbledore war der einzige, der dir richtig helfen konnte, der dich auf den Weg dorthin bringen konnte – nun, wo du heute bist!"  
Harry fühlte seine Wut immer noch, jetzt wie eine Schlange, die sich durch seinen ganzen Körper wand. Sie war kochend heiß, zerrte an seinem Inneren. Aber obwohl Hermine eine kurze Pause machte, sagte er nichts.  
„Ich weiß heute genau, dass es ein Fehler war, es dir nicht zu sagen", sprach sie weiter, nun mit ruhigerer Stimme. „Das ist mir nur allzu schmerzhaft bewusst. Aber als ich das erkannt habe, dachte ich, war es schon zu spät – was, wenn du das Vertrauen in mich verloren hättest, und unsere Freundschaft abgebrochen hättest?"  
„Dann hättest du Dumbledore nichts mehr weiterverraten können." Das konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen; es brannte auf seiner Zunge, wollte losgelassen werden. „Wie schrecklich."  
„Nein, darum ging es mir nicht!" Hermine ging erneut auf ihn zu; diesmal wich er nicht zurück. „Nicht mehr! Harry, glaub mir, du bist mein bester Freund! Vielleicht mein einziger _richtiger_ Freund!" Tränen standen nun in ihren Augen. „Und auch, wenn meine Sorge um dich eine Zeit lang von den falschen Gründen getrieben wurde, musst du mir glauben, dass sie heute nur noch bestehen, weil ich dich liebe! Genauso wie Dumbledore dich geliebt hat, wie Ron und Hagrid dich lieben! Vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich dir und Ron schon mit meinen Ratschlägen auf die Nerven gegangen bin, bevor wir Quirrel zum Stein gefolgt sind!"  
Zuerst dachte Harry, sie hätte ihn mit diesem letzten Kommentar zum Lachen bringen wollen – das wäre dann fürchterlich daneben gegangen. Aber er schien sich ohnehin zu irren: Es war ihr bitterer Ernst, was sie sagte. Alles, was sie sagte. Ihr flehentlicher Blick, die hilflose Angst in ihren Augen; offenbar tat es ihr wirklich Leid.  
Und er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber in diesem Moment war es, als würde sich etwas in ihm um hundertachtzig Grad drehen. Eben noch voller Wut und Hass für Hermine – _schämte_ er sich nun für eben diese Gefühle. Sie hatte getan, was sie für richtig hielt. Und Harry musste zugeben, dass es auch richtig klang: Er überlegte, was er gemacht hätte, wenn Dumbledore ihn gebeten hätte, jemanden für ihn zu bespitzeln (und egal, was Hermine sagte, für Harry klang es trotzdem wie Spionage). Bestimmt hätte er auch ja gesagt, bestimmt aus den gleichen Gründen wie Hermine; und bestimmt, wie sie, sogar, wenn es um einen seiner besten Freunde ging …  
„Ich – ich verstehe, Hermine", sagte er. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es so war, kam es ihm seltsam vor, wie schnell er ihr vergeben hatte. Es kam ihm einerseits so richtig, und andererseits überhaupt nicht richtig vor …  
Hermine hingegen konnte ihre Begeisterung gar nicht im Zaum halten. Harry wehrte sich nicht, als sie ihre Arme um ihn warf, hob seine eigenen aber nicht. Das Teleskop, das Hermine immer noch hielt, berührte eine Stelle an seinem Hals – es war eiskalt.  
„Ich wusste, dass du es verstehen würdest! Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht lange böse sein konntest!"  
„Ja", sagte Harry, „so gut, wie du mich kennen musst, ist das auch kein Wunder."  
Harry war nicht sicher, ob er das scherzhaft gemeint hatte, aber Hermine fasste es jedenfalls so auf: Sie stieß ein leises, unsicheres, aber beruhigtes Lachen aus, bevor sie ihn losließ.  


„Ich bin gespannt, ob Ron das genauso schnell hinnehmen wird", sagte sie, und obwohl sie gluckste, war sich Harry sicher, dass sie das nicht nur im Scherz sagte. „Ich glaube, der wird viel länger rumschreien als du … Aber kommt jetzt – wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen! Es ist schon fast drei!"  
Während Harry Hermine weiter durch das Schloss folgte, überlegte er nicht, was Dumbledore er ihm mitteilen wollen könnte. Der Gedanke an das, was Hermine getan hatte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los; ebenso wenig wie seine Ratlosigkeit, warum er ihr so schnell und plötzlich vergeben hatte. Sie hatte ja nichts wirklich Schlimmes angestellt … aber trotzdem: Wie kam es, dass er seine Meinung so hastig und so dramatisch, von einem Extrem ins andere, geändert hatte?  
Einiges wurde ihm plötzlich klar, das er zuvor gar nicht als Unklarheit erkannt hatte. Damals, als Mr Weasley von der Schlange angegriffen worden war und Harry sich im Grimmauldplatz in ein einsames Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, hatte Dumbledore Hermine zu ihm geschickt, obwohl sie mit ihren Eltern Urlaub machen wollte; Hermine hatte so sehr darauf bestanden, dass Harry Okklumentik übte, dass es ihm schon fast übertrieben vorgekommen war …  
Harry hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Hermine ein Geheimnis hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie gut sie darin gewesen war, ihr Geheimnis in der dritten Klasse zu verbergen, ihren Zeitumkehrer.  
_Sie hat es gut gemeint …_  
„Da sind wir."  
Der Wasserspeier zum Schulleiterbüro war unversehrt. Der Kampf hatte wohl nicht bis in den siebten Stock hinaufgeführt.  
„Wir wollen Dumbledore sehen", sagte Hermine. Der Wasserspeier verzichtete auf ein richtiges Passwort und gab die Öffnung zum Büro frei.  
„Dumbledore hat dir einige wichtige Dinge zu erzählen", sagte Hermine aufgeregt, während sie die Stufen erklommen. „Ich meine, ich weiß nichts davon – glaub mir, er hat mich irgendwie mit Informationen bezahlt für meine Hilfe – aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, einiges erraten zu haben. Ich habe ihn vor kurzer Zeit zu einem Thema ausgefragt und er hat zumindest angedeutet, dass ich richtig liegen könnte – oh, Harry, das würde so viel verändern!"  
Harry nickte nur. Er würde ohnehin gleich alles von Dumbledore hören. Und er wusste, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, mit Hermine zu reden …  
Sie erreichten die Tür. Hermine klopfte an, drehte den Greifförmigen Türknauf und öffnete.  
„Endlich. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid."  
Dumbledore begrüßte sie, bevor sie überhaupt das Büro betreten hatten. Sie gingen hinein und sahen hoch zu Dumbledores Porträt. Es war das einzige im ganzen Raum, das besetzt war. Alle anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter hatten ihre Bilder verlassen.  
„Hermine", sagte Dumbledore, „bevor du die Tür schließt – ich muss dich um einen letzten Gefallen bitten."  
Hermine ließ den Türknauf los. „Ja?"  
„Geh bitte los und hol mein Denkarium, Gryffindors Schwert und Slytherins Medaillon aus eurem Quartier – und Mr Longbottom aus dem Krankenflügel. Sei so gut und bring sie her."  
„Neville?", fragte Hermine, ihre Stirn gerunzelt.  
„Ganz recht."  
Nachdem sie einen überraschten Blick mit Harry getauscht hatte (oder es zumindest versucht hatte) und ihm Ravenclaws Zepter in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verließ sie das Büro.  
„Also … Harry."  
Harry wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore. Er saß da oben in seinem gemalten Thron, blickte hinab auf ihn; schien ihn, wie so oft, zu röntgen.  
„Möchtest du dich setzen?"  
„Ich bleib stehen, danke."  


Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Harry, hege nicht zu viel Wut gegen deine Freundin Hermine. Sie –"  
„Sie hat mir alles erklärt. Sie brauchen Ihre und meine Zeit nicht noch einmal damit zu verschwenden." Harry zögerte keinen Moment, all das zu sagen, und zwar genauso, wie er es meinte. „Sagen Sie mir lieber, was Sie mir so Dringendes zu erzählen haben. Voldemort will den Krieg heute Nacht beenden, und ich habe nicht vor, darauf hier in Ihrem Büro zu warten."  
Dumbledore schien für einen Augenblick zu erstaunt zu sein, um zu antworten. Abgesehen von seinem Schweigen tat er aber nichts, um sich das anmerken zu lassen.  
Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Die Gefühle in dir sind verständlich, Harry. Ich hoffe, du bist trotzdem bereit, mir zuzuhören. Denn ich werde dir –"  
„Sie werden mir _alles_ erzählen, nicht wahr?" Harry schnaufte. „Zum wievielten Mal? Ich habe aufgehört, mitzuzählen."  
Dumbledore seufzte. Es war ein langes, erschöpftes Seufzen. Er schloss sogar seine Augen, als müsse er sich sammeln, bevor er weitersprechen könnte.  
„In Ordnung", sagte er dann. „Ich kann nachvollziehen, wieso du dich mir heute auf diese Weise präsentierst, Harry, und ich werde das respektieren. Lass mich das Gespräch von vorn und anders beginnen, so, wie du es möchtest. Also – wie ich sehe, hältst du Ravenclaws Zepter in den Händen."  
„Sie wussten, dass das Lehrerteleskop Ravenclaws Zepter ist?" Harry hielt die Worte zurück, die er Dumbledore wirklich an den Kopf werfen wollte. Langsam ging es zu weit! „Sie wussten es und haben es mir nicht erzählt?"  
„Du wirst mir glauben müssen", erwiderte Dumbledore, „wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es eben erst erraten habe, als ich euch mit dem Teleskop hereintreten sah. Ich habe zuvor nie an die Möglichkeit gedacht. Es mag dir seltsam erscheinen, dass mir die Idee nie gekommen ist – aber für Astronomie habe ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht besonders interessiert, Harry. Ich habe das Teleskop, das du da hältst, nie genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Aber da ich jetzt im Tod viel bessere Augen habe als früher, erkenne ich die kleinen Flügel. Das macht es doch ziemlich offensichtlich – ich werde ein Wörtchen mit Aurora reden müssen."  
„Lenken Sie nicht wieder ab!"  
„Oh, nein – natürlich nicht, tut mir Leid. Also, ihr habt das Zepter. Und das Medaillon und das Schwert. Das ist hervorragend. Wirklich hervorragend."  
„Wieso? Uns fehlt der Becher. Bringen drei Totenrelikte etwas ohne das vierte?"  
„Du beziehst dich mit den Totenrelikten wahrscheinlich auf jene der Gründer", antwortete Dumbledore, „und dann hast du mit deiner Vermutung auch Recht: Ich glaube nicht, dass drei der Relikte der Gründer reichen, um die besondere Magie dieser Objekte zu wecken. Hufflepuffs Gral fehlt euch noch. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ihr ihn noch vor dem Ende der Nacht findet."  
Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ach ja?"  
„Ja", sagte Dumbledore, „aber dazu später mehr. Die Totenrelikte zusammenzutragen ist, allen Legenden zufolge, eine sehr noble Aufgabe. Eigentlich hätten nur die Erben der Gründer dazu fähig sein sollen, sie zu finden – und offenbar ist dieses Vorhaben auch gelungen."  
„Was?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich habe doch Gryffindors Schwert gefunden? Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, dass –"  
Harry erstarrte. War _er_ –  
„Nein, Harry, du stammst nicht aus der Blutlinie Gryffindors", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber eben darum geht es auch gar nicht. Du musst unterscheiden können zwischen Erben – und Nachfahren. Du bist nicht verwandt mit Godric Gryffindor. Aber die Gründer von Hogwarts haben nicht umsonst Totenrelikte erschaffen: Sie wollten, dass ein ehrenwerter Mensch eines Tages die Relikte finden und zusammentragen würde, um ihre uralte Magie zu erwecken. Dieser Mensch ist gekommen – du scheinst dazu auserkoren zu sein, Harry."  
Harry reagierte kaum darauf, zeigte sich völlig unbeeindruckt. Das Medaillon hatte ihm 

Dumbledores eigener Bruder gegeben, das Schwert war ihm vom sprechenden Hut – und damit eigentlich auch von Dumbledore – gegeben worden. Nur das Teleskop hatte er selbst entdeckt. Wollte Dumbledore ihm nun ernsthaft weismachen, dass er sich auf irgendeine spezielle Weise von den anderen abhob, dass er sich den Totenrelikten als würdig bewiesen hatte?  
„Ein Totenrelikt zu kreieren", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als Harry nichts sagte, „ist ein riskantes Unternehmen, musst du wissen – ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt, dass es dem Erschaffen eines Horkruxes ähnelt, dass aber die Liebe die wichtigste Zutat dieses Zaubers ist." Dumbledores Augen funkelten auf seltsame Weise, als er das sagte. „Man vererbt sozusagen den besten Teil seiner Seele, den, der lieben kann, einem Gegenstand, der dadurch unsterblich wird. Verstehst du nun, was du da in Händen hältst?"  
Harry betrachtete das Teleskop. „Das wusste ich schon vorher", sagte er, „aber so besonders sieht es nun auch wieder nicht – warten Sie eine Sekunde … Hat es nicht geheißen, die Totenrelikte wären _unzerstörbar_? Ist der Unterschied zwischen unzerstörbar und unsterblich nicht genauso wichtig wie der zwischen Erbe und Nachfahre?"  
„Gut erkannt, Harry. Ja, da gibt es einen Unterschied. Ich glaube, der ist sogar noch größer und relevanter, als du dir im Moment vorstellen kannst, Harry. Und ich versichere dir, egal, was ich zuvor gesagt haben mag – die Totenrelikte sind _unsterblich_."  
„Also kann man sie zerstören, nur der Seelenteil darin stirbt nicht?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf erneut, aber diesmal vor Fassungslosigkeit. „Warum haben Sie mir das nicht einfach früher gesagt? Dann hätten wir uns nicht so viele Sorgen gemacht, weil der Becher von Hufflepuff aus unserer Sicht damals wahrscheinlich ein Horkrux war! Und – was passiert denn mit dem Seelenteil der Gründer, wen ein Totenrelikt zerstört wird?"  
„Alles berechtigte Fragen … Und ich werde versuchen, sie alle zu beantworten. Aber zuerst, Harry, setz dich bitte." Er wies mit der Hand auf den Stuhl, auf dem Harry schon so oft Platz genommen hatte. „Wenn Miss Granger mit Mr Longbottom und dem Denkarium zurückkehrt, haben wir noch einiges zu tun, und im Besonderen für dich wäre es besser, du würdest dabei in Ruhe sitzen."  
Harry starrte Dumbledore einen Moment länger an, dachte darüber nach, sich erneut zu weigern. Aber es wäre sinnlos gewesen, ja sogar kindisch. Er legte das Teleskop auf dem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich. Und dann sah er erwartungsvoll hoch zu Dumbledore – und wartete.


	41. Kapitel 40: Ein Auftrag

– KAPITEL VIERZIG –

**Ein Auftrag**

„Der Trank ist bereit, mein Lord."  
Der Dunkle Lord öffnete – endlich, nach zehn Minuten – seine Augen. Obwohl er all seine Macht genutzt hatte, um den Ursprung des Triumphgefühls zu entdecken, hatte er den Grund nicht finden können. Gab es überhaupt einen? War es möglich, dass er sich dieses Gefühl nur eingebildet hatte?  
All diese Gedanken schon er für einen Moment zur Seite. Severus war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm endlich die Worte gesagt, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.  
„Ist er das?" Mit einer lautlosen Bewegung erhob er sich von seinem Thron.  
„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte Severus, „Herr." In seinen Händen hielt er einen silbernen Krug. Aus dessen Inneren drang ein helles Leuchten; ein Leuchten von einer Farbe, die eigentlich gar nicht so sollte strahlen können.  
„Hervorragend … ganz hervorragend! Gib ihn mir!"  
Severus kam zu ihm, verbeugte sich und hielt ihm den Krug hin. Er nahm ihn in beide Hände, sah hinab in die Flüssigkeit. Das schwarze, _schwarze_ Wasser, das strahle wie die Sonne. Unmöglich – und doch wahr.  
„Die Macht der Liebe, nicht wahr?" Der Dunkle Lord schmunzelte. „_Cruelo Cupido_ … Das ist es. Nun – nicht ganz. Eine Zutat fehlt noch, nicht wahr?"  
Severus antwortete nicht.  
„Auf eine seltsame Weise kann ich verstehen, warum du nicht bereit bist, diese letzte, wichtigste Zutat selbst hinzuzufügen … Aber Severus, du solltest auch wissen, dass du sie damit bloß ehren würdest."  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und machte eine schweifende Bewegung in Richtung der Dunkelheit, in der der größte Teil des Raumes lag. Angezogen von dem magischen Ruf, schwebte der kleine Tisch auf sie zu. Und auf ihm stand die glänzende, goldene Schatulle, in der der Dunkle Lord nun schon so lange dieses kostbare Stück aufbewahrt hatte … Er öffnete die Schatulle, nahm es heraus. Es sah aus, als könne es jederzeit wieder zu pulsieren beginnen.  
„Ein Herz …" Der Dunkle Lord runzelte seine Stirn. „Wie seltsam. Ausgerechnet für einen Trank wie diesen ist es notwendig, einem Menschen sein Herz zu entreißen. Dann auch noch das Herz eines Menschen, der zu lieben fähig war – das war der, dem dieses hier gehört, bestimmt. Das wissen wir beide ganz genau, oder, Severus?"  
Severus ließ sich in keiner Weise anmerken, ob er ihm zugehört hatte oder nicht.  
„Bin ich entlassen, mein Lord?"  
„Bist du, Severus, bist du … Aber sieh zu, dass du da bist, wenn ich den Trank einnehme. Das wird keiner von euch verpassen wollen."  
Der Dunkle Lord sah Severus hinterher, während dieser den Raum verließ. Er war ihm treu ergeben, dieser Severus Snape, und er war auf dem richtigen Weg … aber wie ihm dieses Herz immer noch zu Leibe rückte, das schien nicht gut zu sein. Er würde es schon noch lernen.  
Der Dunkle Lord stellte den Krug auf dem Tisch neben der Schatulle ab. Und dann endlich war es soweit. So viele Monate hatte er warten müssen. Nun würde er den Zaubertrank, einer der wichtigsten Teile seiner Pläne, endlich fertig stellen.  
Er legte das Herz in die schwarze Flüssigkeit, berührte den Krug mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Und er sagte:  
„_Cruelo Cupido_!"  
Das Herz schien in den Trank einzuschmelzen, innerhalb nur einer Sekunde. Und sofort veränderte sich seine Farbe. Aus dem grellen Schwarz wurde ein tiefes, dunkles Rot. Dasselbe 

Rot wie das des Herzen, das er gerade darin versenkt hatte.  
Der Zauber war vollbracht. Der Zaubertrank war gebraut. Nun musste nur noch das Herz endgültig einwirken.

Und dann war der Trank fertig.

Bedrückende Stille lag über ganz Hogwarts. Der Mond verschwand hinter einer dichten Wolkenmasse, und im Schulleiterbüro war es stockdunkel. Harry beschwor ein Feuer im Kamin herauf, bevor er sich erwartungsvoll wieder Dumbledore zuwandte. Er begann sofort zu sprechen.  
„Die Wichtigkeit der Totenrelikte", sagte er, „habe ich nie betont erwähnt – weil ich nicht glaube, dass sie wirklich besteht. Mehrmals habe ich dir deutlich erklärt, dass sie nur eine zusätzliche Arbeit für euch sind, die euch darüber hinwegtrösten soll, solltet ihr bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen nicht so viel Erfolg haben. Ich war mir sicher, dass du diese neue Aufgabe nicht überschätzen würdest, und dass du dich weiterhin auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren würdest. Und auch wenn du erst einen Horkrux gefunden hast, habe ich das Gefühl, meine Annahme erwies sich als richtig.  
Andererseits …" Er schloss seine Augen erneut. „… habe ich mir erhofft, du würdest dich durch das Thema der Totenrelikte ein wenig näher mit dem der Liebe beschäftigen, Harry, und dem der Seele an sich."  
„Hermine hat ihnen also erzählt, dass ich das nicht getan habe?", fragte Harry in provokantem Tonfall.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein."  
Harry stutzte. „Nein?"  
„Nein", sagte Dumbledore erneut, „nicht Hermine hat mich über diesen Umstand unterrichtet. Professor Viridian war das."  
„_Viridian_? Er hatte Kontakt zu Ihnen?"  
„Da ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung zu werden, hatte er sogar viel Kontakt zu mir. Früher mehr als heutzutage – aber um so viel früher, dass er es schon fast vergessen zu haben scheint …"  
„_Sie_ haben ihn zum Lehrer ernannt?" Harry wusste nicht, warum ihn das so erstaunte. Das war Albus Dumbledore: Natürlich hatte er noch über seinen Tod hinaus Einfluss auf die Vorgänge in der Schule. Aber als ehemaliger Schulleiter die Lehrerwahl mitzubestimmen … war das normal?  
„Ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht gekommen", antwortete Dumbledore; es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, zu sprechen. „Unser Verhältnis war nicht das allerbeste, aber es reichte gerade aus, um ein Gespräch zwischen uns zu arrangieren. Und in diesem Gespräch habe ich ihm klar gemacht, warum er unterrichten muss in diesem Jahr."  
„Wel- welches Verhältnis?" In keinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte Harry ihm jemals so wenig folgen können wie jetzt. „Wovon reden Sie?"  
Dumbledore gab ein leises, klagendes Geräusch von sich. „Es ist nicht einfach, davon zu sprechen. Selbst wenn ich es dir sagen sollte, Harry, dann bitte nicht jetzt. Lass uns erst die wichtigen Dinge besprechen."  
Harry wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, aber bevor er ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, fuhr Dumbledore schon fort.  
„Ich wollte, dass du mehr über Liebe und Seele, Leben und Tod – uralte Magie nachdenkst, und dass du dich mit Professor Viridian darüber unterhältst. Nicht, weil dir das mit den Horkruxen und Voldemort sehr viel gebracht hätte. Sondern nur, weil du dann vielleicht mehr verstehen würdest, mehr erkennen könntest – Dinge, die ich dir auch einfach erzählen kann, was aber wohl nicht die notwendige Wirkung erzielt hätte."  
„Was zum _Teufel_ –"  
„Die Totenrelikte –", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore, „– der Gründer können dir möglicherweise 

helfen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich halte es für äußerst wahrscheinlich. Vier Objekte, deren magische Eigenschaften durch eine aus reiner Liebe auf sie übertragene, unsterbliche Seele entstanden sind –"  
„Was bedeutet das mit der Unsterblichkeit nun?", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. „Was bringt mir das? Zerstören kann man sie doch trotzdem!"  
„Wenn sie zerstört werden, werden die Seelenteile darin nichts tun als zu ihrem Ursprung zurückkehren", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie werden Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin und Helga Hufflepuff wiederfinden, egal, wo sie sind, und zu ihnen zurückkehren. Ich denke nicht, dass ihre Magie dadurch aufhört zu wirken, wenn du sie erst einmal aktiviert hast."  
„Und wie soll ich das machen?" Langsam wurde Harry verzweifelt: Nicht nur redete Dumbledore belangloses Zeug, er schien auch etwas ganz Wichtiges nicht zu begreifen. „Wir haben Hufflepuffs Becher nicht! Ich dachte, man müsse die Relikte vereinen!"  
„Du wirst schon bald Hufflepuffs Becher in Händen halten, das wage ich zu versprechen."  
Nein, Harry verzweifelte nicht, er _war_ bereits verzweifelt, musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. „Aber wie _kommen_ Sie darauf?"  
„Das wirst du schon bald sehen."  
„HÖREN SIE AUF DAMIT!"  
Harry war wieder auf seinen Beinen. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, länger zu sitzen, sich länger zurückzuhalten. Wie konnte Dumbledore glauben, er ließe sich mit solchen dämlichen Kommentaren abschütteln? Wie konnte Dumbledore ernsthaft denken, es wäre Zeit für ein solch sinnloses Gespräch, wenn Voldemort wahrscheinlich kurz davor war, seine letzten Trümpfe auszuspielen?  
Aber bevor Harry noch etwas schreien konnte, bevor Dumbledore wieder mit seiner merkwürdigen Rede beginnen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Büro. Harry drehte sich um: Hermine und Neville kamen herein. Neville sah gar nicht gut aus; sein Mund stand offen, seine Augen schienen nichts Bestimmtes anzusehen, und er machte einen kleinen Buckel, als wüsste er nicht mehr, wie man sich aufrecht hielt.  
„Ich bin gekommen so schnell ich konnte", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Neville – nun, ihm geht es nicht besonders, und Madame Pomfrey sagt, er muss bald wieder zurück in den Krankenflügel."  
Sie führte ihn langsam zu dem Stuhl, von dem Harry gerade aufgestanden war, und half ihm dabei, sich auf ihn zu setzen. Dann ließ sie etwas Kleines aus ihrer Hand auf den Schreibtisch fallen, richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf – und das Kleine fing an, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zu wachsen. Schon lagen Godric Gryffindors Schwert, Salazar Slytherins Medaillon und Dumbledores Denkarium neben Ravenclaws Zepter.  
„Gut", sagte Dumbledore, „nun, da Mr Longbottom hier ist, werden die Dinge vielleicht schnell klarer für dich werden, Harry."  
„Aber wieso?"  
„Das wirst du schon bald ver-"  
„SAGEN SIE NICHT SOWAS!"  
Jetzt hatte er genug; wie konnte Dumbledore glauben, diese Nacht wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um auf Harrys Fragen nicht einzugehen? Um ihn zappeln zu lassen, obwohl Voldemort jeden Moment angreifen könnte?  
„Ich verstehe, warum du dich so aufregst, aber –"  
„GAR NICHTS VERSTEHEN SIE!"  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.  
„Harry, bitte", sagte Hermine in sein Ohr, „bitte beruhig dich. Komm, setzen wir uns."  
Sie verzog konzentriert ihr Gesicht, malte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs zwei etwas wackelige Formen in die Luft, und auf dem Boden vor ihr landeten zwei unbequeme Holzstühle.  


„Ich kann es noch nicht besser", sagte sie errötend, „tut mir Leid …"  
„Das Ergebnis Ihres Zaubers ist weit mehr als zufriedenstellend, Miss Granger. Und nun nehmt bitte Platz."  
Hermine setzte sich sofort, und auch Harry zögerte nicht lange. Er wollte nicht einmal noch etwas erwidern; die ganze Sache wurde ihm zu blöd.  
Dumbledore sah die beiden einen Moment länger an, dann wandte er sich an Neville. „Mr Longbottom, hören Sie mich?"  
Neville nickte, aber seine Augen nahm er nicht von dem Nichts, in das er starrte, und er sagte kein Wort.  
„Ich weiß, Sie haben heute Nacht einiges durchgemacht. Und schon als Kind ist Ihnen Schreckliches nicht erspart geblieben. Aber Sie sollen wissen, dass Sie das Richtige getan haben, als Sie Bellatrix Lestrange nicht angriffen, auf Ihre Rache zu verzichten – eine Tat, die genauso viel Weisheit wie Mut verlangt."  
Harry dachte darüber nach, ob Dumbledore möglicherweise deshalb Neville geholt hatte: Um in diesem Seitenhieb, den er gerade gemacht hatte, Harry mitzuteilen, wie dumm und feig es damals von ihm gewesen war, sich nach Sirius' Tod an Bellatrix rächen zu wollen. Aber so etwas Schwachsinniges, Unnötiges würde nicht einmal Dumbledore einfallen zu einer Zeit wie diesen.  
Neville zeigte keine Reaktion auf Dumbledores Worte.  
„Mr Longbottom, ich werde Ihnen jetzt eine Frage stellen, die Sie als merkwürdig empfinden könnten. Hören Sie mir immer noch zu?"  
Kurz schien es, als würde er nicht antworten – dann aber nickte er. Und sagte schließlich sogar: „Ja. Ja, ich höre Sie." Aber seine Augen blieben dorthin gerichtet, wo sie waren.  
„Gut. Meine Frage lautet – haben Sie ihre Kröte bei sich?"  
Ganz egal, womit Harry gerechnet hätte – wahrscheinlich wäre ihm gar nichts eingefallen, was Dumbledore möglicherweise fragen könnte – das wäre es sicher nicht gewesen. Er sah hoch zu Dumbledores Porträt, sah zu dem alten Mann, der darin saß, und wusste, dass seine Miene seine Gedanken verraten musste – war Dumbledore jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?  
Als er sich wieder an Neville wandte, erkannte er ähnliche Gedanken bei diesem – nur vielleicht weniger extrem. Neville war nur offensichtlich sehr verwirrt.  
„J-ja." Er griff in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen grünen Gegenstand heraus, den er auf seinen Schoß legte: Es war der Käfig, in dem seine Kröte Trevor lebte. „Gestern Abend bin ich sofort zu dem Gewächshaus gegangen, in dem er gewohnt hat, hab den Käfig wieder auf seine originale Größe geschrumpft und ihn eingesteckt, damit ihm nichts passiert."  
Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Schuldgefühlen durchströmte Harry, der mit diesem Gespräch nichts zu tun hatte. Er hatte Hedwig vergessen!  
„Die Eulen haben wir übrigens weggeschickt", sagte Neville da zu Harry, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „McGonagall hat Hedwig gesagt, sie soll in den Grimmauldplatz fliegen."  
Harry nickte, aber er war nicht fähig, das Lächeln, das Neville ihm mit Mühe zeigte, zu erwidern. Zwar war er erleichtert, dass es Hedwig gut ging – aber es war nicht er gewesen, der daran gedacht hatte, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen …  
„Was wollen Sie denn nun von meiner Kröte?" Nun sah Neville Dumbledore an.  
„Dazu kommen wir gleich", sagte Dumbledore. „Lassen Sie mich erst einmal etwas erklären. Vor bald zehn Jahren besuchte mich Ihre Großmutter hier in Hogwarts. Sie kam, um mir von Ihren furchtbaren Albträumen und Angstzuständen zu erzählen, an denen Sie seit der Folterung Ihrer Eltern litten. Sie kam, um ihre Besorgnis auszudrücken, dass diese Ängste möglicherweise der Grund waren, warum Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten so lange unterdrückt gewesen waren."  
„Was?" Neville legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich kann mich an keine Albträume erinnern – eigentlich war ich sogar immer ein bisschen besorgt, weil ich mir so wenige Gedanken um meine Eltern machte. Meine Oma hat immer gesagt, das läge daran, dass ich noch so klein 

gewesen bin, als es passiert ist."  
„Ja, das ist es, was Sie heute denken. Die Wahrheit ist die: Ihre Großmutter hat mich um einen großen Gefallen gebeten. Sie wollte, dass ich etwas tue, um Ihre Ängste zu beenden. Dass ich – Ihre Erinnerungen an die Nacht, in der die Todesser Ihre Eltern angegriffen haben, egal, wie gering sie auch sein mochte, löschen sollte. Und ich habe zugestimmt."  
Neville schien zu erstarren.  
„Ich dachte damals, Ihnen die schwierige Aufgabe zu nehmen, selbst mit Ihren Erinnerungen fertigzuwerden, Sie davor zu bewahren, sich mit Ihren Erlebnissen auseinanderzusetzen, sei das Richtige. Aus diesem Fehler habe ich glücklicherweise gelernt."  
Das war definitiv ein Seitenhieb auf Harry – Dumbledore sah sogar für einen winzigen Augenblick zu ihm.  
„Ich habe Ihrer Großmutter damals klar gemacht, welche Risiken Erinnerungszauber in sich tragen. Dass es möglich war, dass Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten danach nur noch stärker abfallen würden, dass Ihr Gedächtnis möglicherweise dauerhaften Schaden nehmen könnte. Aber Augusta hatte es entschieden. Sie hat zu mir gesagt, alles wäre in Ordnung, solange Sie nur nicht weiterhin von den Erinnerungen geplagt werden. Wie gesagt, habe ich ihr damals Recht gegeben. Ich habe einen Erinnerungszauber ausgesucht, der mir am geeignetsten schien – den, der die wenigsten Risiken in sich barg. Aber ein Problem gab es mit diesem Zauber: Die Erinnerungen durften nicht einfach ins Nichts verschwinden. Sie mussten auf ein anderes Lebewesen übertragen werden."  
Mit einem Mal war Harry klar, worauf das alles hinauslief. Erfüllt von Schock starrte er erst auf Dumbledores Porträt, in das unglaublicher Weise vollkommen ruhige Gesicht dieses Mannes; dann wandte er sich an Hermine, deren konzentrierter, neugieriger Blick ihm verriet, dass sie schon viel früher verstanden hatte als er, und die nicht einmal annähernd so schockiert zu sein schien wie er; und letztlich sah er zu Neville. Der teilte sein Empfinden. Entsetzen zog sich durch sein Gesicht wie ein Schleider, der darüber gelegt wurde. Er gaffte Trevor an, der in seinem Käfig umhersprang auf der Suche nach einer Spalte zwischen den grünen Gitterstäben, durch die er flüchten konnte.  
„Eine Woche zuvor", sagte Dumbledore, „hat Ihr Großonkel Ihnen diese Kröte geschenkt."  
„Nein …" Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wäre er in einer Art Wahn, als glaubte er, so könne er ungeschehen machen, was Dumbledore hier erzählen wollte. „Nein – Sie haben nicht …"  
„Ich befürchte, ich habe." Wenigstens war Dumbledores Stimme nun nicht mehr so ruhig; sie klang schwer, beladen mit einem Gefühl, das Harry nur allzu gut kannte. Die Schuld … _ein bitterer Geschmack, nicht wahr, Dumbledore?_  
„Soll das heißen …", murmelte Neville, aber er wurde immer lauter. „Soll das heißen, dass Trevor deshalb immer versucht, von mir wegzulaufen, weil sie –"  
„Wie viel mehr die Erinnerungen an die Nacht damals diese arme Kröte plagen müssen, als sie Sie geplagt hätten, können wir uns wohl kaum vorstellen", sagte Dumbledore, und die Trauer, die Harry hörte, war so echt, dass sie sogar ihn noch mehr schaudern ließ. „Ihr Trevor wusste nicht anders mit diesen Bildern, die Tag und Nacht durch seinen Geist schossen, umzugehen, und wollte sich verstecken, wie jedes Tier es in Panik versucht."  
„Nehmen Sie die Erinnerung von ihm." Neville war aufgestanden, legte den Käfig neben die Relikte und das Denkarium. „Auf der Stelle!"  
Die Art, wie Neville diese Worte sagte, jagte ihm einen neuen Schrecken ein. Dieser befehlende Tonfall – Tom Riddle hatte im Waisenhaus so ähnlich geklungen …  
„Genau das hatte ich vor, Mr Longbottom." Hinter den Halbmondbrillen schimmerten Dumbledores Augen – Tränen standen darin. „Ich kann mich nur noch einmal für das entschuldigen, was ich Ihnen und Ihrer Kröte angetan habe –"  
„Nehmen Sie die Erinnerung von ihm!", wiederholte Neville, noch lauter, noch wütender.  
„Ich selbst kann das jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin tot, und kann von diesem 

Porträt aus nicht zaubern – aber Harry kann Ihrer Kröte helfen."  
„_Ich_? Wieso ich?"  
„Du hast bereits gesehen, wie ich meinem Kopf Erinnerungen entnommen habe. Trevor wird die Bilder bestimmt die ganze Zeit vor Augen – er hat wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl, als sich auf diese Gedanken zu konzentrieren."  
„Aber wird das nicht nur ein Abbild der Erinnerung schaffen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich meine – er wird sie doch weiterhin behalten."  
„Professor McGonagall wird sich um den Rest des Zaubers kümmern", sagte Dumbledore. „Was natürlich bedeutet, dass Sie, Mr Longbottom, die Erinnerung wieder in sich tragen –"  
„Das ist gut." Neville wandte sich an Harry. „Jetzt mach bitte."  
„Aber – und was – muss ich …" Er sah sich nach Hermine um; er hatte zwar tatsächlich Dumbledore schon beim – was war es? Erzeugen, Extrahieren? – Entziehen von Erinnerungen beobachtet, hatte aber keine Ahnung, welcher Zauberspruch dafür notwendig war.  
„Ich mach schon." Hermine erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl – aber Harry hielt sie zurück.  
„Nein", sagte er. „Nein, ich – ich will's versuchen."  
Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, es in jedem Fall selbst schaffen zu wollen. Nach einem Blick auf Dumbledore – der mit einem für Harrys Geschmack zu wissenden Ausdruck auf ihn zurücksah – stand er auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging hinüber zu dem Käfig.  
„Warte." Neville streckte seine Hand vor Harry aus.  
„Ich werde ihr nicht weh–"  
„Nein, darum geht's mir nicht." Neville richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Trevor; als die Kröte lange genug still saß, um sie gut anzielen zu können, sagte er: „_Dormo_. Ich will nur, dass er schläft. Ich vermute mal, er träumt auch davon."  
Trevor blieb von einem Moment auf den anderen stehen, ließ seinen Körper auf den Grasboden seines Käfigs sinken – und schlief ein.  
Harry wartete, bis Neville sich gesetzt hatte, dann machte er einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts. Als er vor dem Käfig stand, fragte er sich, was er hier überhaupt wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er der Kröte die Erinnerung entreißen sollte. Er konnte nur raten; wenn Trevor wirklich ununterbrochen daran dachte, hatte Harry wohl nichts mehr zu tun, als den Zauberstab an seinen Kopf zu führen …  
Er versuchte es, aber nichts passierte.  
„Konzentrier dich, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Es ist nicht einfach, die Erinnerungen anderer ihren Köpfen zu entziehen. Konzentrier dich auf das, was du erreichen möchtest."  
Harry tat das. Er schloss die Augen, stellte sich vor, wie der silberne Faden aus dem Kopf er Kröte kam, wie er die Erinnerung in dem Denkarium ablegen würde – und dann überlegte er, ob Dumbledore wirklich das gemeint hatte. Oder ob er nicht über Harrys wahre Ziele gesprochen hatte. Das Finden der Horkruxe, die Zerstörung Voldemorts – war es das, woran Harry denken sollte?  
Er versuchte es – stellte sich vor, wie er über Voldemorts leblosen Körper stand – und ein Gefühl solchen Triumphs machte sich in ihm breit, dass ihm jetzt der mächtigste Patronus möglich gewesen wäre. Und schon spürte er, wie die Magie durch seine Finger, über seinen Zauberstab glitt. Und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, klebte ein kleiner silbriger Faden an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Er zog ihn von Trevors Kopf weg und beförderte ihn in den seltsamen Stoff, der im Denkarium wirbelte.  
„Sehr gut, Harry!" Dumbledore strahlte. „Ich schlage vor, du und Miss Granger, ihr seht es euch gemeinsam an. Ich schätze, Mr Longbottom wird es reichen, wenn diese Erinnerung später wieder Teil seines eigenen Gedächtnisses wird."  
Harry wartete darauf, dass Neville etwas dazu sagte – aber das tat er nicht. Also deutete Hermine, sie solle kommen. Sie stand auf, gemeinsam beugten sie sich über das Denkarium – und ließen sich fallen in den Wirbel, hinein in völlige Dunkelheit …  


Und sie landeten, Seite an Seite, in einem gemütlichen, runden Zimmer. In einem Kamin brannte ein niedriges Feuer; es war offenbar kurz davor, zu erlöschen. Zwei Sofas standen um einen Holztisch herum, und ein Teppich war vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet.  
Und auf dem Kamin saß ein winziger Junge, fast noch ein Säugling. Er trug einen himmelblauen Strampelanzug, hatte einen Schnuller im Mund. Eine Krötenfigur hüpfte über seine Beine, und das schien dem Jungen unendlich viel Spaß zu bereiten: Neville lachte aus vollem Hals.  
Ein Geräusch lenkte Harrys und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen Mann und eine Frau, die durch eine Tür in den Raum gelaufen kamen. Der Mann ging zu dem Tisch, stellte etwas darauf ab, und die Frau lief zu dem Kamin und hob ihr Kind vom Boden auf. Nevilles Eltern begannen zu sprechen, aber Harry war abgelenkt von dem, was Nevilles Vater mitgebracht hatte:  
Ein silberner Helm stand da auf dem Tisch, mit einer Drachenfigur auf dem Kopf.  
Godric Gryffindors Helm.  
„Frank", hörte Harry Nevilles Mutter dann sagen, „willst du den Helm nicht bald Dumbledore geben?"  
„Er hat gesagt, Dumbledore wird ihn sich holen", erwiderte Frank. „Und wie es schien, hatte er klare Anweisungen von Dumbledore. Was hätte er sonst auch in Godric's Hollow verloren gehabt?"  
Harry riss seine Augen weit auf; Hermines Hand umklammerte fest seinen Arm. Er sah zu ihr, und sie formte mit dem Mund die Worte „Godric's Hollow", als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie hier ohnehin niemand hören könnte.  
„Ja, aber –"  
„Alice, es wird alles gut", sagte Frank. „Vielleicht werden wir Dumbledore ja heute sogar treffen! Immerhin sind wir auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier. Ich hole nur noch schnell meinen Zauberstab, den hab ich in der Küche vergessen."  
Frank verließ das Zimmer wieder durch die Tür. Harry und Hermine beobachteten Alice eine Weile, während sie ihren Sohn auf ihren Armen langsam in den Schlaf wiegte. Es war grausam, zu wissen, was gleich passieren würde …  
„_Alice, sie sind hier_! _Schnell, verschwinde mit Neville_!"  
Harry erschrak – die Worte waren denen, die sein Vater seiner Mutter zugerufen hatte, so ähnlich …  
Aber Alice verschwand nicht. Sie hörte, wie ihr Mann einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei ausstieß, und traf eine Entscheidung. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, belegte ihren Sohn erst mit einem Schweigezauber, dann mit dem gleichen Schlafzauber, den Neville vorhin bei seiner Kröte angewandt hatte und desillusionierte ihn; sie wickelte ihn in eine Decke ein, machte diese ebenfalls unsichtbar und versteckte ihn neben dem Kamin, wo sie ihn an die Wand lehnte. Dann rannte sie aus dem Raum – in die Arme von Bellatrix Lestrange, ihrem Bruder, ihrem Ehemann, und Barty Crouch Junior, wie Harry und Hermine wussten.  
Harry war sich auch sicher, dass Neville bereits aufgewacht war, denn ansonsten könnte er das alles nicht mitbekommen. Er wollte nur noch fort von hier. Er wusste zwar, dass die Todesser Neville nicht finden, aber er wollte nicht mit anhören, was den Longbottoms zustieß, wollte nicht erleben, wie ihr kleiner Sohn das ebenfalls mitbekommen musste … Wollte nicht sehen, wie einer der Todesser in diesen Raum gestürmt kam, den Helm fand und ihn mit sich nahm. Denn das war, was passieren musste.  
Hermine schien dasselbe zu denken wie er. Sie sah ihn flehentlich an, als wolle sie ihn bitten, dass sie verschwinden könnten. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Helm, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Gedanken, das Denkarium wieder zu verlassen. Sie schwebten durch die Schwärze, durch den Nebel –  
Und standen dann wieder im Büro des Schulleiters.  
„Nun?", begrüßte sie Dumbledore. „Habt ihr Neues erkannt?"  


„Ich glaube, wir haben das Wichtigste erfasst." Hermine schluckte; dann sah sie sich um. „Wo ist Neville?"  
„Mr Longbottom hat sich mit seiner Kröte auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall gemacht, damit diese die endgültige Trennung der Erinnerung vornehmen kann. Was habt ihr nun herausgefunden?"  
Es war Harry, der antwortete.  
„Frank Longbottom war in der Nacht, in der meine Eltern gestorben sind, in Godric's Hollow, nicht wahr?", sagte er. „In Great Hangleton."  
Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist richtig."  
„Und dort hat er Gryffindors Helm gefunden und ihn mit sich genommen." Harry hatte genau verstanden, was das zu bedeuten hatte, da war er sich sicher. „Also wollte Voldemort den Helm mit meinem Tod zu einem Horkrux machen. Aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen, weil der Fluch abgeprallt ist – und Frank hat den Helm dann mit sich genommen."  
„Ich bin derselben Überzeugung", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Aber Frank hat ihn nur genommen …" Harry atmete tief durch. „… weil ihm jemand gesagt hat, dass das _Ihr_ Auftrag war. Ist das richtig?"  
Zwar antwortete Dumbledore nicht sofort, aber ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Das ist richtig."  
„Also … also war noch jemand außer Frank in der Nacht im Haus meiner Eltern?"  
Dumbledore nickte.  
„Wer?"  
„Das, Harry –" (Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück) „– das sollst du jetzt endlich erfahren."  
Die Anspannung stieg in Harry, während er darauf antwortete, dass Dumbledore ihm den Namen verriet. Aber Dumbledore sagte kein Wort.  
„Wer war es?", fragte Harry.  
„Das kannst du selbst herausfinden."  
„Das kann – was? Aber – wie?"  
Dumbledore legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, betrachtete Harry über sie hinweg. „Du musst dich nur erinnern, Harry."  
„Aber ich erinnere mich nicht –"  
„Glaubst du das? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du dich an nichts von dieser Nacht erinnerst?"  
„Nein! Also –" Harry zögerte – sicher konnte es nicht sein … „Ich hab natürlich gehört, was die Dementoren in mir geweckt haben. Und – und ich hab als Kind öfters von einem grünen Lichtblitz und einem lauten Lachen geträumt, aber – aber das reicht doch sicher nicht aus, um mich an die Nacht zu erinnern!"  
„Für dich vielleicht nicht. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass dir etwas deine Erinnerung zeigen kann. Wenn du nur die einzelnen Teilchen aneinander fügst, alles, was du über diese Nacht weißt – wenn du dieses Bild dann –"  
„Das Denkarium!", kreischte Hermine. „Harry, du musst es ins Denkarium legen!"  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das – das geht?"  
„Du weißt doch schon viel über die Nacht!", sagte Hermine; sie klang ganz aufgeregt. „Zusätzlich zu dem, was du eben aufgezählt hast, kommt noch der Helm – Frank Longbottoms Stimme! Und natürlich, dass noch jemand da war! Und du weißt, dass Hagrid dich von dort mit Sirius' Motorrad weggebracht hat!"  
Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Das waren alles einzelne Teilchen eines Puzzles. Würden sie ausreichen, um eine ganze Erinnerung zu erschaffen? Müsste er nur dieses Mosaik zusammenbasteln, sich darauf konzentrieren – so, wie er sich vorhin bei Trevor konzentriert hatte – und würde er dann schon im Denkarium die Nacht erneut erleben können, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren?  
Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.  


Wieder schloss er seine Augen. Aber diesmal führte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an seinen eigenen Kopf. Er berührte damit seine rechte Schläfe. Und dann konzentrierte er sich; konzentrierte sich … _Konzentriere dich!_  
_Lily, nimm Harry und lauf!  
Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!  
Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen!_  
Die Stimmen hallten durch seinen Kopf, laut, klar und deutlich. Aber da waren noch andere Stimmen. Ganz konfuse Stimmen, bei denen er nicht ein Wort verstehen konnte … aber auch … ein Geräusch – Musik! Jemand sang, sang in einer fremdartigen Sprache …  
Ein grüner Lichtblitz, wieder die Stimmen seiner Eltern, der Gesang, das Lachen – jetzt war alles durcheinander. Aber Harry spürte, dass sich etwas in seinem Kopf formte. Ein festes Bild – und dann noch eines, und noch eines, und alles schien sich aneinanderzureihen …  
Er entfernte den Zauberstab langsam von seinem Kopf. Und er spürte, dass dennoch etwas beides verband. Er öffnete seine Augen – der Faden hing zwischen seinen Haaren und der Stabspitze, wurde länger und länger.  
„Du hast es geschafft!", rief Hermine begeistert. „Du hast es geschafft!"  
Aber Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken, legte die Erinnerung in das Denkarium. Endlich würde er erfahren, was damals wirklich geschehen war. Endlich würde er sehen, wie alles begonnen hatte!  
Und Harry tauchte ein in diesen mysteriösen Nebel am Boden des Steinbeckens, fiel, fiel tief durch die Dunkelheit, raste auf einen Raum zu, in dem ein Mann mit seinem kleinen Sohn auf dem Boden spielte; er erkannte den Raum als das Wohnzimmer des Hauses, welches er vor so vielen Monaten besucht hatte, das Haus seiner Eltern, und den Mann als James, das Kind als sich selbst; aber er sah noch etwas, außerhalb des Hauses, auf dem Waldweg davor, und dorthin zog es ihn …

Der Auror war an einem Baum angelehnt, seine Augen fixiert auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er tat dies nun den dritten Tag in Folge, stand jedesmal an der gleichen Stelle. Anderen wäre dabei wahrscheinlich langweilig geworden – nicht so Frank Longbottom. Nur eines war Frank wichtiger als seine Arbeit für den Orden, und das war seine Familie. Aber heute Nacht musste – wie schon die bisherige Zeit und den Rest der Woche – sein Auftrag von höchster Priorität sein. Dumbledore hatte ihm genau erklärt, was er zu tun hatte, wie entscheidend es war, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllte. „Sieh alles", hatte Dumbledore gesagt. „Dir darf nichts entgehen, denn wenn uns bei der Vorbereitung ihres Verstecks auch nur das kleinste Detail misslungen ist, schweben sie in höchster Gefahr. Sie wissen, dass zusätzliche Wache um ihr Haus postiert ist, werden dich das aber nicht bemerken lassen. Caradoc hat seine Aufgabe hervorragend gemacht – ich erwarte von dir das gleiche, Frank."  
Frank hatte ganz genau zugehört. Und nun führte er aus, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Gegen seinen Baum gelehnt hatte er das Haus der Potters im Blickfeld. Nein, das war nicht richtig – er hatte die Stelle im Blickfeld, an der das Haus der Potters seines Wissens nach stand. Das Haus an sich konnte er nicht sehen, da ihm der Geheimniswahrer – angeblich sollte das Sirius Black sein – den Standort des Gebäudes nicht verraten hatte. Das war auch gut so; man konnte nur hoffen, dass auch niemand in Lord Voldemorts Kreisen jemals von dem Versteck hören würde.  
Frank musste nicht darauf achten, sich selbst zu verbergen: James hatte Dumbledore seinen Tarnumhang geliehen, damit dieser ihn der Wache überreichen konnte. Caradoc hatte ihn nur ungern aufgegeben, hatte Frank gehört, und er konnte verstehen, warum. Auf einem Waldweg zu stehen, den regelmäßig Muggel-Wägen und Fußgänger passierten, und trotzdem von niemandem gesehen zu werden, war ein sehr interessantes Gefühl.  
Bisher war nichts Merkwürdiges geschehen. Die vielen Menschen, die diesen Wald besuchten, schienen gewöhnliche Muggel zu sein. Niemand hatte sich besonders für die Stelle 

interessiert, an der das unsichtbare Haus sich befand. Nichts kam ihm verdächtig vor. Das einzige Problem wäre, wenn der Geheimniswahrer sie wirklich verraten würde: Voldemort und seine Todesser könnten direkt in den Garten des Hauses apparieren, und Frank würde nichts davon mitbekommen. Sollte das passieren, wäre es Lilys Aufgabe, sofort den Fidelius-Zauber aufzuheben, den sie über das Haus gesprochen hatte, sodass Frank ihnen zu Hilfe kommen konnte.  
Warum Lord Voldemort hinter den Potters her war, wusste Frank nicht. Er musste sich damit begnügen, nicht alles erfahren zu dürfen. Er tat einfach seine Aufgabe so gut er konnte, Tag für Tag, obwohl bisher noch nichts geschehen war, dem er Aufmerksamkeit hätte schenken müssen. Aber heute hatte er besonders viel zu tun, aus zwei Gründen: Einerseits, weil er die Nachtschicht auch noch übernehmen müssen. Gideon Prewett, dessen Aufgabe das eigentlich war, war nur wenige Stunden zuvor zusammen mit seinem Bruder von Todessern getötet worden. Das war einer der tragischsten Verluste für den Orden seit langem.  
Und andererseits musste Frank sehr wachsam sein, weil es eine ohnehin schon besondere Nacht war: Halloween. Viel mehr Muggel als sonst strömten an seinem Baum vorbei, liefen in den Wald, wo wohl ein Fest stattfinden sollte. Einige von ihnen waren verkleidet. Und das bedeutete für Frank, er müsste besonders umsichtig sein: Zwischen den Menschenmengen könnte sich jederzeit ein echter Zauberer oder eine echte Hexe verstecken.  
Also tauchte Gideon nicht wie bisher um zehn Uhr abends auf. Frank übergab ihm nicht wie sonst den Tarnumhang und verschwand dann sofort nach Hause, sondern er blieb an seiner Stelle stehen. Ausgerechnet heute – Alice machte wohl gerade mit Neville einen Ausflug zu einem der großen Seen, an denen manche Zauberer ihre Feste abhielten. Er wäre so gerne dabei gewesen …  
Rotes Licht schimmerte durch die Bäume. Tief im Wald schienen die Muggel ein Lagerfeuer gezündet zu haben. Erstaunlich, wie sehr die Rituale der Muggel an diesem Festtag den überlieferten Ritualen der Zauberer ähnelten. Gelächter und betrunkene Stimmen wurden vom Wind an seine Ohren getragen.  
Und dann sah er ihn kommen.  
Frank hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass das kein Muggel in Festtagsstimmung war. Der schwarze Mantel hatte zwar durchaus etwas von einer Halloween-Verkleidung, aber auch bei richtigen Zauberern bekam man so etwas oft zu sehen. Und die Gestalt kam nicht aus dem Dorf, sondern aus dem Wald – bewegte sich langsam, fast vorsichtig. Er kam Frank gegenüber zum Stillstand – hob den Kopf, um genau die Stelle zu betrachten, auf die Frank die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte – und verschwand dann plötzlich.  
Frank wusste, was das bedeutete. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er die ganze Zeit bereit gehalten, und sofort beschwor er einen Patronus herauf und schickte ihn mit einer Nachricht davon. Er sah seinem silbernen Frosch hinterher, bis dieser zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war – und dann hieß es warten. Warten, bis das Haus für ihn sichtbar wurde. Vorher konnte er in das Geschehen nicht eingreifen.  
Aber das Warten zog sich in die Länge. Was war los? Wieso bemerkten James und Lily nichts von ihrem ungebetenen Gast? Eine Sekunde verstrich nach der anderen –  
Und dann war es endlich da. Das Haus der Potters stand da, wo kurz zuvor nichts gewesen war.  
In Sekundenschnelle hatte Frank seine gesamte Umgebung in Augenschein genommen – niemand war in seiner Nähe. Er lief hinüber zu dem Haus, durch das Zauntor, in den Garten. Vorbei an dem Brunnen –  
Grünes Licht drang durch die Fenster im oberen Stockwerk. Frank wurde nun doch davon abgehalten, ins Haus zu laufen, als eine Explosion das ganze Grundstück, vermutlich den ganzen Wald erschütterte; Brocken des Hauses regneten auf ihn herab, zwangen ihn dazu, einen Schild heraufzubeschwören. Dann endlich stürmte er durch die Tür – und hielt sofort wieder an.  


„J-_James_ … nein …"  
James Potter lag auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, sein Zauberstab noch in seiner Hand. Frank hatte seinen Auftrag nicht erfolgreich ausgeführt.  
Aber vielleicht ging es den anderen noch gut … der letzte Fluch war oben abgefeuert worden. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen.  
Die Treppe hoch – aber der Weg war von Trümmern des Hauses blockiert. Keine Körper waren in den Garten gefallen, also mussten sie in der Ruine dahinter liegen. Beide, wahrscheinlich – Lily und das Baby …  
Und ihr Mörder war vermutlich auch immer noch da.  
Frank hoffte, dass Lily auch den Apparierschutz zusammen mit dem Geheimniswahrerzauber aufgehoben hatte, versuchte, auf die andere Seite des Trümmerhaufens zu appariren. Es funktionierte: Er stand auf einem Flur, der auf der einen Seite in die nächtliche Dunkelheit führte, die Wand weggesprengt. Aber ihm gegenüber war eine Tür. Sie stand offen. Und Schreie drangen daraus hervor. Schreie, die Frank bisher nicht gehört hatte – kaum verständlich, so laut, wie sie waren. Die Schreie eines Kleinkindes.  
Der Junge lebte noch!  
Frank wollte das Kind holen – da sah er, dass bereits jemand an der Wiege stand. Der lange schwarze Umhang und die Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckten, ließen bei Frank keinen Zweifel, dass diese Person dieselbe war wie die, die er vorher auf das Haus zugehen hatte sehen – aber die Hände, die sie vor sich ausstreckte, hielten keinen Zauberstab.  
„Entferne dich von dem Kind!"  
Die Person blickte hoch, aber gehorchte dem Befehl nicht. Frank fragte sich, warum sie ihn nicht direkt ansah; da fiel ihm ein, dass er immer noch den Tarnumhang trug. Er riss ihn von sich.  
„Geh zurück, Lord Voldemort!", rief Frank. Er wusste nicht, ob einer seiner Flüche mächtig genug wäre, um Voldemort zu überwältigen, egal, ob jener einen Stab bei sich trug oder nicht.  
„Ich bin nicht der Dunkle Lord." Es war ein Mann; seine Stimme war tief und schwer und leise, aber trotzdem über dem Geschrei des Säuglings zu hören. „Der Dunkle Lord ist tot."  
Dann wies er auf den Boden vor sich. Frank senkte seinen Blick ein wenig – und sah Lily Potter vor dem Kinderbett liegen. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie es war. Und offensichtlich war sie tot. Doch ihr Körper war nicht der einzige, der in dem Raum am Boden lag. Oder – war das gar kein Körper? Das schwarze Knäuel war eindeutig ein Umhang, aber niemand schien ihn zu tragen. Stattdessen drang etwas, das wie Staub aussah, aus den Ärmeln, der Kapuze. Asche …  
Konnte es wahr sein? Konnte Lord Voldemort wirklich –  
„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", fragte Frank den Mann.  
Dieser schien einen Augenblick zu zögern – dann hob er seine Hände und nahm die Kapuze von seinem Gesicht. Frank erstarrte.  
„Severus! Was tust du hier?"  
Severus Snape sah, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch schlechter aus als gewöhnlich. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass Frank ihn das letzte Mal getroffen hatte. Aber damals hatte er noch sicher keine so knochigen Wangen, keine so blasse Haut gehabt. Seine Augen schimmerten seltsam in dem Licht der elektrischen Muggellampe, die an der Decke des Raumes hing; als wären sie feucht …  
„Ich war hier, um mit Lily zu sprechen." Er blickte hinab auf Lilys Körper. „Ich wollte sie warnen. Ich habe in letzter Sekunde erfahren, dass der Dunkle Lord plant, sie schon heute anzugreifen. Ich kam zu spät."  
Frank runzelte die Stirn. „Wo warst du, als er sie getötet hat?"  
Severus antwortete nicht sofort. „Ich wollte gegen ihn kämpfen", sagte er dann, „aber Lily war der Meinung, ich sollte mich verstecken, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht erkennt, auf welcher Seite ich wirklich stehe. Und …"  


„Du hast dich dann _wirklich_ versteckt?" Frank war entsetzt – er hatte viel Negatives über Severus Snape gehört, aber dass er dazu fähig wäre …  
„Als ich zurück in dieses Zimmer kam, hat er gerade den Fluch gewirkt. Lily fiel tot zu Boden und – und ich konnte nichts tun, ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen! Dann hat der Dunkle Lord den nächsten Todesfluch gesprochen und auf das Kind gezielt …"  
„Warum lebt Harry noch?" Frank war froh, dass das Thema gewechselt war. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Gewissensbisse Severus nun haben musste.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Severus wandte sich wieder dem Kind zu. „Der Zauber ist – ich kann es mir nicht erklären … er ist einfach an dem Kind abgeprallt. Zumindest hat es so ausgesehen. Ist auf den Dunklen Lord zurückgeprallt. Dann waren da irgendwelche Lichter – der Teil des Hauses da ist in die Luft geflogen – und schon lag nur noch diese Asche dort auf dem Boden, und das Baby schreit seitdem. Es sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Kind in der Wiege.  
„Halt! Was – was machst du da?"  
„Ich werde ihn heilen." Frank wollte näher herangehen, aber Severus rief: „Nein – komm nicht her. Du hast einen Sohn – ich weiß nicht, ob du das hier verkraften könntest."  
Frank blieb aber aus einem anderen Grund gleich wieder stehen: Sein Fuß hatte etwas Hartes berührt. Er sah hinunter – ein prächtiger, silberner Ritterhelm lag da auf dem Boden.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Nimm es mit", sagte Severus. „Gib es später Dumbledore. Er wird es sich holen, du musst es ihm nicht bringen. Behalte es so lange bei dir."  
„Gut, aber – was geschieht denn jetzt? Ich habe keine Aufträge von Dumbledore erhalten, sollte es Lord Voldemort doch gelingen, die Potters zu töten …"  
Frank wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Lily und James, tot! Aber andererseits schien Lord Voldemort auch erledigt zu sein. Wie war das nur möglich?  
„Dumbledore wird bald jemanden schicken, um den Jungen zu holen. Bis dahin muss ich sein Gesicht halbwegs wiederhergestellt haben. Du sollst zurück zu deiner Familie – und den Helm mit dir nehmen."  
Frank nickte, aber er verschwand nicht sofort. „Bist du – bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier –"  
„Los, geh!"  
Frank disapparierte mit dem Helm. Severus ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über Lilys leblosen Körper streifen, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Kind. Wenn es weiter so schrie, würde er sich nicht konzentrieren können. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs war es stumm. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als wäre es in der Mitte aufgeplatzt. Severus musste sofort etwas tun – aber welcher Heilzauber war der richtige?  
„Severus!"  
Er drehte sich um, den Zauberstab bereit zum Angriff – aber es war nur Peter Pettigrew.  
„Severus, der Dunkle Lord!" Peter lief zu dem, was von seinem Meister noch übrig war. „Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Peters Zähne klapperten, seine Arme und Beine zitterten. „Was – was –"  
„Nimm den Umhang und den Zauberstab – der liegt unter dem Umhang. Dann verstecke beides, nimm es mit – du musst ohnehin flüchten. Wenn der Orden erfährt, dass du der Verräter bist –"  
„Gute Idee, Severus, gute Idee!" Peter beugte sich über die Überreste des Dunklen Lords, sammelte alles auf, was er finden konnte – steckte sogar die Asche in seine Taschen – dann murmelte er einen Abschiedsgruß und disapparierte.  
Wieder widmete sich Severus dem Baby, das den Mund aufriss, aber keinen Ton erzeugen konnte. Er glaubte jetzt zu wissen, welcher der richtige Heilzauber war. Aber hier in diesem Raum könnte er nicht zaubern – es würde einfach nicht gehen …  


Er schnappte nach der Hand des Kleinen, die wild in der Luft herumschlug, und apparierte mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Am liebsten hätte er Godric's Hollow einfach verlassen – aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte.  
Dann machte er sich ans Werk, begann die Formel zu summen. Er fand es schrecklich, dass diese Magie ausgesprochene Formeln benötigte, und dieser unmenschliche Gesang, der da von seinen Lippen drang, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht …  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er arbeitete. Aber als er das nächste Mal unterbrochen wurde, war er immer noch nicht fertig. Das würde wohl noch lange dauern …  
Lautes Getrampel kündigte das Ankommen der Person an, auf die er gewartet hatte.  
„James! Oh nein, James – James … Wo sin' die andern? Wo is' der – Professor Snape! Sie hier? Wo is' der Junge!"  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Hagrid", sagte Severus, als der Wildhüter auf ihn zugestürmt kam. „Dem Jungen wird es bald wieder gut gehen. Sie müssen noch eine Weile warten, bevor Sie ihn zu Dumbledore bringen können."  
„Sie sin' auf Dumbledores Befehl hier?" Hagrid klang erstaunt. „Wo is' – also – hab'n Sie Lily –"  
„Sie ist oben. Gehen Sie jetzt nicht hinauf – das Fundament des Hauses wurde erschüttert, Ihr Gewicht könnte die Decke zum Einstürzen bringen."  
„Wie hat – wie hat der Junge überlebt?"  
Severus zögerte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich vermute, dass Lily – dass sie sich für ihn geopfert hat."  
„Geopfert? Wie schrecklich … schrecklich!"  
Severus überließ Hagrid seinem aufgeregten Geschnatter, seinem Schluchzen, um mit der Arbeit an dem Gesicht des kleinen Potters fortzufahren. Er war mittlerweile eingeschlafen. Severus nahm den Schweigezauber von ihm; und dann tat er alles, was in seiner Macht stand …  
„Ich bin fertig."  
Severus wusste nicht, zu wem er das sagte. Zu Hagrid? Der konnte ihn nicht hören, so, wie er weinte. Zu dem Jungen? Sicher nicht. Zu sich selbst? Zweifelhaft …  
_Ich habe alles getan, was ich kann_, dachte er – und sah hoch zur Decke. Nur noch eine blitzförmige Narbe war auf der Stirn des Jungen zu sehen.  
Als er seinen Blick wieder senkte, fiel er auf etwas an der Wand ihm gegenüber. In einem Regal standen Fotos von den Potters; der kleine Harry, der verhasste James und Lily waren auf ihnen zu sehen. Und eines faszinierte ihn ganz besonders … Er ging hin, nahm das Bild aus dem Rahmen und steckte es ein.  
„Professor Snape? Haben Sie schon aufgehört?"  
„Was? Ja – ja, ich bin fertig. Sie können ihn nun –"  
„Hallo? Hallo, ist da jemand?"  
Severus brach sofort ab, als er die Stimme aus dem Garten hörte. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust, Sirius Black zu treffen.  
„Hören Sie zu, Hagrid – Sie dürfen niemandem erzählen, dass Sie mich hier getroffen haben. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen, Dumbledore und mir, haben Sie das verstanden?"  
„Ich – ja – aber –"  
„Tun Sie jetzt, was Dumbledore Ihnen aufgetragen hat. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Und als Snape disapparierte, wusste Harry, dass es auch für ihn Zeit war, zu gehen. Während er sich immer weiter von dem Wohnzimmer des Hauses seiner Eltern entfernte, gerade noch sah, wie Sirius den Raum betrat, schienen seine Gedanken zu toben und gleichzeitig stillzustehen. Neue Erkenntnisse waren es, die ihn antreiben, so schnell das Denkarium zu verlassen – Erkenntnisse, die alles veränderten …


	42. Kapitel 41: Die Hügel der Riesen

– KAPITEL EINUNDVIERZIG –

**Die Hügel der Riesen**

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er völlig allein in diesem Raum. Er wusste, dass Hermine darauf wartete, zu erfahren, was er gesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, so wie jetzt einfach nur auf den Boden zu starren, verloren in seinen Gedanken, als hätte er nichts zu tun. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Was er gerade miterlebt hatte – was er _erkannt_ hatte!  
Er war sich in vielem nicht einmal sicher. Dumbledore würde ihm bestätigen müssen, was er vermutete. Aber dazu musste er sich erst einmal aufrappeln und etwas sagen … Er wollte nicht sprechen. Er wollte nicht erfahren, ob er Recht hatte. Sollte er tatsächlich richtig liegen – würde er damit zurechtkommen? Schon die Vermutung tat ihm weh. Was würde erst passieren, wenn Wahrheit daraus wurde?  
Hermine sagte leise seinen Namen. Er dachte darüber nach zu antworten, ließ es dann aber.  
Was er gesehen hatte!  
„Harry", sagte Hermine erneut, „was ist?"  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Harry eben so einiges gelernt hat, Miss Granger", drang Dumbledores Stimme an sein Ohr. „Geben Sie ihm kurz Zeit, all das zu verarbeiten –"  
„Nein."  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, nun doch zu sprechen. Vermutlich einfach nur, weil Dumbledore das Stichwort gesagt hatte. Zeit. Er hatte keine.  
„Nein, ich muss es nicht verarbeiten." Er sah direkt in Dumbledores Augen. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das, was ich gesehen habe, nicht genau so passiert ist?"  
„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass deine Erinnerung voll und ganz dem entspricht, was damals geschehen ist." Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Anspannung oder Neugier; er wusste, was Harry gesehen hatte.  
„Und was _ist_ geschehen?", fragte Hermine. „Bitte, sag es mir."  
Noch konnte Harry nicht antworten – er fragte sich, ob er es selbst überhaupt wusste. War er sich wirklich im Klaren darüber, was sich ihm offenbart hatte? Konnte es sein, dass er etwas falsch verstanden hatte?  
Das glaubte er nicht. Er hatte die Wahrheit erkannt. _Jede_ Wahrheit. Alles, was ihm verschwiegen worden war.  
„Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, „vielleicht können Sie Harry helfen, darüber zu reden, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen haben."  
Harry hob seinen Kopf. „Welche Vermutung?"  
Aber Hermine starrte Dumbledore unverwandt an, schien Harrys Frage gar nicht gehört zu haben.  
„Meine – Sie meinen doch nicht etwa …"  
Dann keuchte sie auf und riss ihr überraschtes Gesicht zu Harry herum.  
„Soll das heißen – _Snape_ –"  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Du hast es _gewusst_?"  
„Ich hab's geahnt!" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was Neville uns erzählt hat?"  
Jetzt verstand Harry gar nichts mehr – was hatte Neville denn mit der Sache zu tun?  
„Vorgestern! Über seinen Vater!", sagte Hermine, während sie ihn eindringlich anblickte. „Was der vor seinem Tod gemurmelt hat! Etwas von Godric's Hollow, einem Helm und –"  
„– und _Snake_!" Harry fühlte sich so dumm; wieso hatte er es nicht gleich verstanden!  
„Damals habe ich gedacht, Neville könnte sich möglicherweise verhört haben – nicht _Snake_ wie Schlange, sondern _Snape_! Daraus habe ich geschlossen, dass Voldemort mit deinem Tod einen Helm zu einem Horkrux machen wollte, dass Nevilles Vater dort gewesen ist, genauso wie Snape! Ich wollte mit Dum- Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen, bevor ich mich an 

dich wende, aber er wollte mir nicht sagen, ob ich Recht habe!"  
Es war so typisch. Einfach so typisch, dass Hermine es damals sofort verstanden hatte, _alles_ verstanden hatte. Dass sie sicher gehen hatte wollen, bevor sie sich mit ihm und Ron darüber austauschte.  
Und es war so typisch Dumbledore, dass er sich geweigert hatte, ihre Theorie zu bestätigen …  
„Ich habe Miss Granger vor zwei Tagen nicht zugestimmt", sagte Dumbledore, als ob er auf Harrys Gedanken antworten würde, „weil ich wusste, dass bald der Zeitpunkt kommen sollte, in dem du es selbst erfährst, Harry. Und ich glaubte, es durch die Erinnerung herauszufinden wäre dir lieber als es einfach erzählt zu bekommen. Vor allem, weil du in dieser Erinnerung viel mehr … Details einnehmen konntest."  
Dumbledores Augen funkelten bei diesen letzten Worten, und ein stilles Band des Verständnisses knüpfte sich zwischen den beiden. Ein Band, von dem Hermine nichts mitbekam.  
„Aber, Professor!", rief sie. „Dann müssen Sie es uns jetzt sagen! Was hat Snape in Godric's Hollow getan? Wer hat ihn hingeschickt, Sie oder Lord Voldemort?"  
Dumbledore antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen fragte er Harry: „Was meinst du?"  
Harrys Hände begannen zu zittern. Irgendwie wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, hätte ihm die Erinnerung ein anderes Bild von Snape bestätigt. Aber Hermine hatte Recht – sie mussten es wissen. Wahrscheinlich würde Snape noch eine große Rolle im restlichen Verlauf der Nacht spielen …  
_Aber wie ist das möglich?_ Wie konnte es sein, dass Snape …  
Er atmete tief durch. Dann sagte er:  
„Er war auf Ihren Befehl hin in Godric's Hollow, nicht wahr, Professor?"  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Mehr oder weniger."  
„Aber wie kann das sein!" Hermine machte einen Schritt auf Dumbledores Porträt zu. „Er hat Sie umgebracht!"  
Das war nicht, was Harry so sehr beschäftigte. Für ihn war das kein großes Rätsel – Snape war für eine gewisse Zeit wohl tatsächlich mit einem Fuß auf Dumbledores Seite gewesen und hatte sich dann endgültig abgewandt. Anderes war für ihn mysteriöser; nein – anderes war _unglaublich_ …  
„Er hat Voldemort die Prophezeiung doch erst verraten!", wandte Hermine dann ein.  
Zwar war auch das nicht, was Harry nicht loslassen wollte, aber daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Das stimmte – Snape hatte Trelawney belauscht und Voldemort die Prophezeiung weitergegeben. Wie hatte er dann zu der Zeit, als Harrys Eltern gestorben waren, für Dumbledore arbeiten können?  
Die Antwort kam ihm sofort.  
„Snape war gar nicht auf Ihrer Seite, oder, Professor?", sagte er. „Er hat Pettigrew immerhin gesagt, er solle Voldemorts Umhang und Zauberstab mitnehmen – das heißt, er hat schon damals für den Orden und die Todesser gearbeitet, nicht wahr?"  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Glaubst du das wirklich, Harry? Nachdem du gesehen hast, wie Snape mühevoll und stundenlang versucht hat, deine schweren Verletzungen zu heilen?"  
„Einen Augenblick – stundenlang?", warf Hermine ein. „Harry war doch nur wenige Minuten im Denkarium!"  
„Nachdem er seine Erinnerung zurückgewonnen hat, konnte Harry zweifellos das Unwichtige überspringen", sagte Dumbledore, wobei er Harry ansah, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher. Harry bestätigte diese Vermutung mit einem Nicken. Ja, im Nachhinein betrachtet war es ihm ganz klar: Er hatte fast einen ganzen Tag im Denkarium mit angesehen, war aber nur kurz weggewesen.  
„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", sagte Dumbledore dann. „Du hast gesehen, wie Severus Snape lange Zeit damit zugebracht hat, deine Wunden zu heilen, und dich dann Hagrid übergeben hat. Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, dass dieser Mann zwischen zwei 

Seiten hin- und hergependelt hat?"  
Harry schluckte; er konnte es nicht. „Aber er hat Pettigrew gehen lassen!"  
„Severus war und ist nur ein Mensch. Und er hatte nicht all das Wissen, das auch für mich damals nur Theorie gewesen ist. Und so konnte er nicht im Geringsten ahnen, dass Voldemort noch einmal zurückkehren würde. Er hielt seinen alten Herren, von dem er sich schon lange abgewendet hatte, für endgültig besiegt, und glaubte nicht, etwas zu riskieren, wenn er Peter Pettigrew Voldemorts Zauberstab überlässt."  
„Aber er hat immer noch Voldemort die Prophezeiung verraten!", warf Hermine ein. „Das kann doch nicht geleugnet werden!"  
„Denke zurück", sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen immer noch auf Harry gerichtet. „Denke zurück und überlege, was Professor Trelawney dir gesagt hat. Was sie dir erzählt hat über das Vorstellungsgespräch."  
Harry zögerte nicht, tat es sofort. Was hatte sie ihm gesagt? Sie hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen, dann hatte sie sich seltsam gefühlt – und dann war plötzlich Snape aufgetaucht. Sie und Dumbledore hatten sich unterhalten; und dann hatte Snape sie unterbrochen …  
Er spürte es augenblicklich. Etwas stimmte nicht! Trelawney hatte Dumbledore prophezeit, was mit Voldemort und ihm geschehen würde – und _dann_ hatte Snape sie unterbrochen?  
„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, der, der Sie und Trelawney belauscht hat, hat nur den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung gehört?"  
„Das ist, was ich dir erzählt habe."  
Harry war entsetzt. „Also – also haben Sie gelogen?"  
„Severus hat mich darum gebeten, die Wahrheit über ihn geheim zu halten, egal vor wem." Dumbledore sprach mit einem fast schon entschuldigenden Tonfall. „Ich habe es versprochen und wollte mein Versprechen halten."  
„Snape hat die gesamte Prophezeiung gehört?", fragte Harry unnötigerweise; er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Deswegen hat Trelawney bemerkt, wie er aufgetaucht ist? Er hat alles gehört und trotzdem –"  
„Und hat trotzdem nur den ersten Teil an Voldemort verraten", sagte Dumbledore. „So, wie wir es geplant hatten."  
„Wie – wie ihr es – es war _geplant_?" Harry hätte geschworen, dass sein Herz nun wirklich zu schlagen aufgehört hatte. „Sie haben geplant, dass – dass Voldemort – dass er …"  
„Harry, verstehe es bitte … aus unserer damaligen Sicht hast du in keinerlei Gefahr geschwebt! Die Prophezeiung hat uns verraten, dass Voldemort dich nicht töten könnte. Etwas würde dazu führen, dass du ihm ebenbürtig wirst. Das war unsere einzige Chance, Voldemort jemals zu besiegen! Aber nicht nur das – Severus hat dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort sich für dich entscheidet, nicht für Neville. Wir waren uns sicher, dass Voldemort Severus verraten würde, wann er dich ermorden will. Der Plan sah vor, dass Snape dann nach Godric's Hollow gehen und deine Eltern warnen würde. Severus hätte alles getan, um sie zu überreden, dass sie dich Voldemort überlassen müssen – weil dir ohnehin nichts geschehen könnte! Wir haben gedacht, dass Voldemorts Mordversuch dann scheitern würde, dass du ihn vielleicht sogar an Ort und Stelle besiegen könntest!"  
„ABER SNAPE WAR DORT!"  
Jetzt musste er wieder schreien. Erneut ertrug er es nicht, konnte er es nicht glauben, nicht verstehen – das durfte alles nicht wahr sein, nein, niemals …  
„SNAPE WAR DORT UND MEINE ELTERN HABEN MICH NICHT VOLDEMORT ÜBERLASSEN!"  
„Was im Nachhinein betrachtet auch gut so ist!", sagte Dumbledore schnell. „Wenn deine Mutter sich nicht für dich geopfert hätte, wäre es nie zu der Zeichnung der Ebenbürtigkeit gekommen!"  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung!", rief Hermine nun; sie trug einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ihr Plan war grausam! Ein Kind einfach so einem Verrückten 

hinzuschmeißen, weil irgendeine verrückte Frau gesagt hat, das Kind könne nicht sterben!"  
„Das weiß ich heute auch." Es war Dumbledore anzusehen, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte ruhig zu bleiben. „Bitte, seht das ein – das ist mir aus heutiger Sicht genauso bewusst wie euch! Aber damals kannte ich Lily und James kaum, ich kannte Harry nicht – ich hielt es für das Richtige, das Risiko einzugehen, dass Harry sterben könnte – denn wenn sich die Prophezeiung als richtig erweisen würde, dann wäre dadurch der Schlüssel zur Vernichtung Voldemorts geboren worden! Und das ist letztlich auch passiert!"  
„JA, WEIL SNAPE MEINE ELTERN NICHT GEWARNT HAT!"  
„Dafür kann Severus nichts, Harry! Ein Punkt in unserem Plan ist gescheitert, ausgerechnet der, mit dem wir uns am sichersten waren – Voldemort hat Severus nicht verraten, wann er dich angreifen wollte. Severus wusste nicht, dass Voldemort in dieser Nacht das Haus deiner Eltern überfallen würde."  
Harry starrte Dumbledore fassungslos an. Meinte er ernst, was er da sagte? Wusste er überhaupt noch, was er sagte?  
„Sie haben vorhin behauptet, er wäre auf Ihren Befehl in Godric's Hollow gewesen!", entgegnete Hermine. „Wieso sollte das so sein, wenn er nichts von Voldemorts Vorhaben gewusst hat?"  
„Ich habe gesagt, Severus ist _mehr oder weniger_ auf meinen Befehl hin dort gewesen. Womit ich ausdrücken wollte, dass er zwar immer zugunsten unserer Seite gehandelt hat – dass er in dieser speziellen Nacht aber nicht dort gewesen ist, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe, nicht, weil er Lily und James vor Voldemort warnen wollte. In dieser Nacht, wie in anderen auch, hat Severus deine Eltern aus freien Stücken besucht, Harry."  
Alles verkrampfte sich in Harry. Ob Dumbledore das absichtlich gesagt hatte, um ihn zu diesem anderen Thema, das ihn vorhin schon so sehr beschäftigt hatte, zu lenken? Um ihn von seiner Wut abzubringen, weiteren Fragen auszuweichen? Denn wieder wurden Harry all Folgen von dem klar, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, und wieder war er sprachlos …  
Er schüttelte das ab, als ihm eine dringende Frage in den Sinn kam.  
„Und wieso hatte Snape dann so klare Anweisungen für Frank?"  
„Weil wir einen Notfallplan festgelegt haben, sollte etwas in unserem eigentlichen Plan schiefgehen. Ich habe Severus gesagt, dass Voldemort möglicherweise einen Gegenstand mitbringen würde – diesen solle er Frank mitgeben, ich würde ihn später von ihm holen."  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie wussten schon damals von den Horkruxen? Sie wussten, dass Voldemort mit meinem Tod einen Horkrux erschaffen wollte? Sie haben doch gesagt, die Idee wäre Ihnen erst gekommen, als Sie von dem Tagebuch erfahren haben!"  
„Da bin ich mir relativ sicher geworden." Dumbledore atmete tief durch. „Aber geahnt habe ich es schon viel, viel früher. Lord Voldemort ist nicht der erste Magier, der seine Seele gespalten hat, mit dem ich zu tun gehabt habe."  
Harry wollte fragen, was er meinte – aber dann verstand er von allein.  
„Grindelwald?"  
Dumbledore nickte. „Grindelwald, der meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte, hatte selbst einen Horkrux erschaffen. Als ich das erfahren habe, bin ich losgezogen, um den Horkrux und dann Grindelwald selbst zu vernichten. Als Voldemort an die Macht kam, hat er mich so sehr an Grindelwald erinnert … Ich hielt es für gut möglich, dass er auf ähnliche Weise mit der schwarzen Magie experimentiert hat."  
Das leuchtete ein; Harry verstand sogar, warum Dumbledore nicht schon letztes Jahr mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Sicher war es Dumbledore unangenehm, über seine eigene Geschichte zu sprechen … Wie Dumbledore wohl Grindelwalds Horkrux gefunden und zerstört hatte? Wie die finale Konfrontation der beiden wohl ausgesehen hatte?  
„Aber woher wussten Sie immer so genau, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite steht?", fragte Hermine, und Harry vergaß sofort alles über Grindelwald und Horkruxe – die Antwort auf diese Frage wollte er unbedingt endlich haben. Vielleicht wegen Snapes Geheimnis, das Harry im 

Denkarium gelernt hatte? …  
„Es gibt mehrere Gründe dafür. Einen –" (er sah zu Harry) „– kennst du bereits. Du hast ihn eben herausgefunden. Du wirst nachher Zeit haben, Miss Granger einzuweihen. Und ein zweiter, den ihr vielleicht verstehen könnt … ist der."  
Harry sah erstaunt zu, als Dumbledore seine Hände hob, die Augen schloss – und dann klatschte. Was würde nun passieren?  
Ihm entfuhr ein Aufschrei, als vor ihm in der Luft plötzlich ein gleißend helles, rotes Licht erschien. Er richtete reflexartig seinen Zauberstab darauf, bereit, jeden Angriff eines Todessers abzuwehren – aber dann verstand er, dass das Licht kein Fluch war. Verblüfft sah er zu, wie das rote Licht – Feuer, es war Feuer – eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Form annahm – und wie schließlich Fawkes der Phönix vor ihm schwebte, seine Flügel weit ausgestreckt, und einen wunderschönen Ruf ausstieß.  
„_Ihr Phönix_ ist der Grund, warum Sie Snape vertraut haben?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, ohne lange über Fawkes zu staunen. „Wie ist das möglich?"  
„Erinnere dich, was ich dir über Fawkes gesagt habe, Harry!" Es war schwer für Harry, sich von dem wunderschönen Vogel, der ihn mit seinen klugen Augen anfunkelte, loszureißen; aber er sah wieder hoch in Dumbledores Gesicht, das von Fawkes' Gefieder erhellt zu werden schien. „Erinnere dich, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, nachdem Fawkes dir in der Kammer des Schreckens erschienen ist! Dass er dir nicht erschienen wäre, wenn du mir –"  
„– wenn ich Ihnen nicht wahre Treue bewiesen hätte …" Harry begann erneut zu zittern, als er es realisierte. Es war so einfach, so logisch …  
„Alle Zweifel, die ich zu Severus' Loyalität gehegt habe, waren wie weggefegt", sagte Dumbledore, „als Fawkes sich eines Tages auf seine Schulter gesetzt und mich mit diesem Blick bedacht hat, den er nun auf dich richtet. Dass Fawkes Severus mag, das war der endgültige Beweis, dass er mir treu sein wollte, dass er auf meiner Seite steht – mehr noch als viele andere Ordensmitglieder. Dass er das Potential hat, mein wichtigster Helfer zu werden. Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihn in so vieles eingeweiht habe."  
Harry fand es bemerkenswert, wie Dumbledore versuchte, Frage nach Frage zu beantworten, sich zu rechtfertigen für alles, was er getan hatte. Die ganze Snape-Geschichte und auch Fawkes, der sich nun auf seine Stange gesetzt hatte, war plötzlich merkwürdig uninteressant vor Harry, denn durch alles, was Dumbledore bis jetzt gesagt hatte, war eines stark hervorgestochen: And dem Tod seiner Eltern war Dumbledore mindestens genauso schuldig wie Snape …  
„Wusste Snape von den Horkruxen?", fragte Hermine, scheinbar desinteressiert an Dumbledores Verbrechen und Lügen, nachdem sie ihm vorhin sogar angewidert begegnet war. „Haben Sie ihn in diese Sache auch eingeweiht?"  
„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore. „Dass Voldemort Horkruxe benutzt – das hat Severus ganz allein erkannt."  
„Er hat –", begann Harry, aber Dumbledore fuhr ihm übers Wort.  
„Vor zwanzig Jahren, als Severus Hogwarts verlassen hat, hat er sich auf schnellstem Wege Lord Voldemort angeschlossen. Schon zuvor ist er in engem Kontakt zu einigen Todessern, vermutlich sogar zu Voldemort selbst gestanden. Er hat schnell gelernt, seinen Lord zu hassen."  
„Warum hat er –"  
„Lass mich bitte zu Ende erzählen, Harry. Severus hat sich also früh wieder gegen den Weg entschieden, den er eingeschlagen hat. Durch sein großes Wissen über schwarze Magie und seine enge Verbindung zu Voldemort ist er schnell auf die Idee gekommen, dass Voldemort möglicherweise einen Horkrux besitzt, um sich die Unsterblichkeit zu sichern, von der er so oft spricht. Zudem hat Voldemort schon einmal zu Severus über eines seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer gesprochen – das Medaillon, das er für Salazar Slytherins hielt. Severus ist gebeten worden, Horace Slughorn ein wenig bei dem Gift zu helfen, welches das Medaillon 

beschützen sollte – und so hat Severus, dem Lord Voldemort zutiefst vertraut hat, auch von der Höhle erfahren.  
Zwei Jahre nach Severus hat einer der Schulkollegen, die er vielleicht einmal als Freund bezeichnet hat, Hogwarts verlassen. Das war Sirius' Bruder, Regulus Black. Auch er ist schnell ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts geworden – auch er hat sich nach einiger Zeit gegen ihn gewandt. Severus hat Regulus gut gekannt: Als ein Black, der ganz nach seinen Eltern kommt, ist er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, der reinste Zauberer überhaupt zu sein. Zudem hat die Familie Black seit langem Anspruch auf einen Gegenstand erhoben, der ihnen eigentlich nicht gehört.  
Salazar Slytherins Medaillon. Die Blacks sind sich sicher gewesen, dass Slytherin sein wichtigstes Relikt der Familie vererben wollte, die am reinsten ist – und sie hielten sich für diese Familie.  
Severus hat Regulus erzählt, dass Voldemort dieses Medaillon besitzt, wo er es versteckt hält. Und Regulus hat sich mit seinem Hauself Kreacher aufgemacht, um es aus der Höhle zu holen und es dann, wie als Gegenleistung für die Informationen, wie man an das Medaillon herankommen konnte, abgemacht worden ist, zu Severus zu bringen. So hat der Plan ausgesehen – aber Regulus hat das Medaillon nie zu Snape gebracht. Er hat es zuhause stolz präsentiert – aber seine Eltern sind alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Sie wollten das Medaillon nicht gestohlen haben, schon gar nicht aus den Fängen des Dunklen Lords! Sie wollten es besitzen, weil sie es verdienen! Regulus hat das Medaillon versteckt – leider wussten wir bis vor kurzem nicht, wo.  
Aber Regulus hat schon am nächsten Tag erkannt, dass das nicht das echte Medaillon sein kann. Slytherins Medaillon ist silbern, das weiß die Black-Familie. Und nach Jahren, die er auf dem Schwarzmarkt gesucht hat, hat er zufällig kurz nach dem Finden des Horkruxes das richtige Medaillon Slytherins erwerben können. Dieses haben seine Eltern akzeptiert und es stolz in eine ihrer Vitrinen gestellt – wo der Hauself es später entdeckt hat. Mundungus Fletcher hat es ihm gestohlen, mein Bruder Aberforth hat es ihm abgekauft.  
Nur etwa achtundvierzig Stunden, nachdem Regulus den Horkrux gefunden hat, ist er von Lord Voldemort aufgespürt worden. Bevor dieser ihn dazu bringen konnte, ihm das Versteck des Medaillons zu verraten – hat er sich selbst umgebracht, um genau das zu verhindern: Dass Voldemort wieder an das Medaillon herankommt."  
Es verging mindestens eine Minute, während Harry versuchte, diese Geschichte zu verstehen. Nachzuvollziehen und zu bedenken, was Dumbledore eben erzählt hatte. Zu erkennen, was Dumbledore damit bezweckte, ihm nun all das zu offenbaren, was er eigentlich – wie lange schon gewusst hatte? Wie lange waren Dumbledore all diese Details schon bekannt gewesen? Wenn Snape tatsächlich von der Höhle gewusst hatte …  
„Wieso sind Sie mit mir in die Höhle gegangen?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Wieso sind wir in die Höhle gegangen?", fragte Harry lauter. „Wenn Snape Regulus in die Höhle geschickt hat, um den Horkrux zu holen – wenn er wusste, dass das richtige Medaillon nicht mehr dort ist – warum wussten Sie es dann nicht?"  
Dumbledore seufzte; als würde er sich auf etwas Schwieriges vorbereiten, das er gleich beichten müsste … „Ich wusste es."  
Harry hatte sich offensichtlich verhört. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben.  
„Was haben Sie gesagt?"  
„Ich wusste es." Dumbledore sah hoch und in Harrys Augen. „Severus hat mir alles erzählt. Ich weiß schon seit Jahren von der Höhle, weiß, dass Voldemort dort zwar einst einen Horkrux versteckt hat, dass Regulus Black ihn aber entwendet, Voldemort dahinter gekommen und eine Falle in der Höhle platziert hat für alle, die ihm später noch auf die Schliche kommen: Er hat das falsche Medaillon liegen lassen und neues Gift darüber gegossen. Als ich mit dir in die Höhle aufgebrochen bin, habe ich gewusst, was uns erwarten 

würde."  
Jetzt hatte Dumbledore den Verstand verloren. Ganz sicher. Nein – schon viel früher, vor einem Jahr, bevor er mit Harry zu der Höhle gegangen ist. Da hatte er den Verstand verloren.  
„Warum hätten Sie das _tun_ sollen?", stieß Hermine fassungslos aus.  
„Vor einem Jahr", sagte Dumbledore, „wusste ich, dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, Harry in der Praxis zu zeigen, wie die Horkrux-Suche aussehen würde. Sicher nicht genug Zeit, einen Horkrux zu finden, wenn ich bisher schon so erfolglos gewesen bin. Also habe ich beschlossen, Voldemorts Falle zu nutzen: Harry sollte hautnah erleben, was es hieß, sich durch die Schutzmechanismen zu kämpfen, die Voldemort für seine Horkruxe erzaubert hat."  
„SIE WÄREN BEINAHE GESTORBEN!", platzte es aus Harry heraus, bevor er selbst beschlossen hatte, wieder zu schreien. „SIE HABEN IHR LEBEN RISKIERT!"  
„Und Harrys dazu!", fügte Hermine an.  
„Es war wichtig, dass Harry mit den lebensbedrohlichen Situationen der Horkrux-Suche umzugehen lernt!" Dumbledore hob seine Arme, als würde er sie anflehen, seinen Standpunkt zu begreifen, zu teilen. „Und mein Leben war schon so gut wie vorbei!"  
„Ja, weil Snape Sie getötet hat!" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie können Sie behaupten, Snape sei auf Ihrer Seite, wenn er Sie umgebracht hat!"  
„Genau!", rief Harry. „Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen –"  
In dem Moment war es endlich soweit. In dem Moment kam ihm die Erklärung für etwas, was ihn im letzten Jahr öfters verwirrt hatte … _Er wusste es. Er hat es tatsächlich gewusst …_  
Eigentlich war Harry das schon lange klar gewesen; er hatte es nur vergessen, verdrängt oder was auch immer. Schon als Tante Petunia ihm die Briefe gegeben hatte, hatte er es erfahren. Sie hatte gesagt, Dumbledore habe ihr aufgetragen, ihm die Briefe auszuhändigen, sobald er tot war. Da war es schon offensichtlich gewesen, dass Dumbledore Bescheid gewusst hatte, dass er sterben würde … Und jetzt wusste Harry auch, wieso.  
„Sie haben Snape gebeten, Sie zu töten, nicht wahr?"  
Die Worte klangen so unreal, so unsinnig, wenn er sie aussprach. Aber Dumbledores Antwort war klar und deutlich.  
„Ja. Severus hat mich auf meinen Befehl hin getötet."  
Die Stille, die diesen Worten folgte, war erfüllt von einer so eisigen Kälte, dass Harry sich an Dementoren erinnert fühlte. Auf seinen Befehl hin … Dumbledore hatte Snape _befohlen_, ihn zu töten? Nein – solcher Schwachsinn! Das war nicht Dumbledore, der da gesprochen hatte. Dieses Porträt – nur ein Bild! Eine Zeichnung, Farbe auf einer Leinwand, zum Bewegen gebracht von Magie. Aber was dieses Bild erzählte, war nichts als irgendwelches Geplapper. Snape hatte Regulus Black geholfen, den Horkrux zu stehlen, und Dumbledore auf dessen Wunsch hin umgebracht? Lachhafte Gedanken, lachhaft …  
„Ich habe mit Severus meinen Tod genau geplant", durchbrach Dumbledore das Schweigen, „nachdem ich den Ring aus dem Haus der Gaunts geholt habe."  
„Wieso hätten Sie das tun sollen?"  
„Das möchte ich gerade erklären, Miss Granger. Den Ring aus dem Haus zu holen, hat mich einiges an Kraft gekostet – verschiedene Banne haben es mir beinahe unmöglich gemacht, mich allein bis zu seinem Versteck durchzukämpfen. Und als ich ihn dann endlich gefunden habe, habe ich auch versucht, ihn zu vernichten – auf eine Art und Weise, die ich niemals hätte wagen sollen. Um nicht den Todesfluch sprechen zu müssen, habe ich einen anderen Zauber benutzt, der auch das Zerstören des Gegenstandes von Hand forderte. Im Falle des Ringes war das ein großer Fehler: Voldemort muss einen Fluch über seine Horkruxe gesprochen haben, der das Zerstören von Hand zu einer nahezu tödlichen Angelegenheit macht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Und fast all meiner Kräfte beraubt durch das Finden des Ringes … war es eine ganz und gar tödliche Angelegenheit."  
„Sie meinen – Sie _waren_ bereits tot?" Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Das ist unmöglich!"  
„Ich war nicht wirklich tot. Aber der Fluch ist durch meinen Körper gekrochen wie eine 

Krankheit, versuchte, von mir Besitz zu ergreifen und mich zu töten. Dank Severus ist das nicht geschehen. Stattdessen hat er –"  
„– Ihren Tod verkorkt!" Hermine blickte von Dumbledore zu Harry. „Er hat uns erzählt, dass man das mit Zaubertränken kann, weißt du noch?"  
Nein, Harry wusste es nicht mehr. Und es war ihm auch egal. Zu viel anderes ging ihm durch den Kopf. Snape war auf Dumbledores Seite … Dumbledore war in dem ganzen Jahr, in dem er Harry über Voldemorts Vergangenheit unterrichtet hatte, so gut wie tot gewesen … Dumbledore war absichtlich in eine Falle Voldemorts getappt, um ihm zu zeigen, was von der Horkrux-Suche zu erwarten war …  
„Severus hat den Fluch mit einem Heiltrank und einigen Heilzaubern gehemmt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „und auf meine Hand beschränkt. Das war der Grund, warum diese so schwarz gewesen ist – sie war tatsächlich tot. Und uns beiden ist klar gewesen: Der Rest von mir müsse bald folgen. Länger als ein Jahr kann man in dem Zustand, in den Severus mich gebracht hat, nicht überleben. Um Draco Malfoy die Ausführung seines Auftrages zu ersparen, um Severus' Einfluss auf Voldemort weiterhin zu sichern und um meinen Tod weniger mysteriös zu gestalten, habe ich Severus den Auftrag gegeben, mich umzubringen. Er wollte es nicht – hat hin und wieder mit mir gestritten wegen meines Befehls – aber ihm ist immer klar gewesen, dass es sein _muss_, nicht zuletzt für Draco. Und dann ist der Tag gekommen, an dem Draco seinen Auftrag von Voldemort ausführen sollte. Ich habe alles ganz genau mit Severus abgesprochen, dich zur Höhle gebracht – und nach meiner Rückkehr hat Severus mich, wie abgemacht, getötet."  
Sogar Hermine schien zu erstaunt zu sein, um darauf noch etwas zu erwidern. Dumbledores letzte Worte hallten in Harrys Kopf, als würde jemand die Abspieltaste wieder und wieder drücken. Was er gesagt hatte, konnte einfach nicht stimmen … _alles_, was er gesagt hatte.  
Aber es war wahr, und Harry wusste es. Seine Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte ihm eines mit Sicherheit gezeigt: Severus Snape stand auf der guten Seite. Selbst wenn seine Bemühungen, Harry zu heilen, nicht als Beweis ausreichten, selbst wenn Dumbledores Geschichte bloß ein Märchen war, das das Abbild eines exzentrischen alten Mannes auf einem Porträt erfunden hatte – was Harry Snape hatte tun sehen, kurz, bevor er das Haus der Potters verlassen hatte, nahm ihm jeden Zweifel.  
Dumbledore hatte offenbar noch nicht alles gesagt, was er ihnen mitzuteilen hatte. Er räusperte sich, Harry sah hoch – aber in dem Porträt an der Wand war sein Bildnis nicht mehr. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um; sie hielt wieder die Schokofroschkarte, von der aus Dumbledore die beiden anlächelte, ihr Gesicht in Konzentration verkrampft, als würde sie immer noch über das nachdenken müssen, was sie erfahren hatte.  
„Jetzt haben wir es wirklich eilig", sagte Dumbledore. „Harry, bitte verkleinere die Totenrelikte wieder und steck sie in deine Tasche. Severus wird in Kürze das Schloss betreten."  
Hermine erschrak so sehr, dass sie beinahe die Karte fallen ließ. „Snape kommt _hier her_?"  
„Er muss. Er hat mir früher am heutigen Tag berichtet, dass er vermutlich das Versteck eines Horkruxes herausgefunden hat."  
„Das haben wir auch! Stimmt's, Harry? In Gringotts, dort ist der Helm!"  
„Tatsächlich? Nun, es ist möglich, dass der Helm der Horkrux ist, den auch Severus entdeckt hat. In jedem Fall müssen wir uns mit ihm treffen – er rechnet mit uns, und wenn er auftaucht, bevor wir allen im Schloss Bescheid sagen, wie es wirklich um ihn steht – dann _ist_ Severus einmal auf meiner Seite gestanden, wenn der Orden des Phönix mit ihm fertig ist."  
Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore einen Scherz gemacht hatte.  
„Er wird den Eingang benutzen, durch den die anderen Todesser ebenfalls hereingekommen sind. Ich weiß noch nicht, wo das ist, aber wenn ich Professor McGonagall richtig verstanden habe, hat Peter Pettigrew es uns bereits verraten. Los, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"  
Harry und Hermine erhoben sich.  


„Fawkes", sagte Dumbledore, „du kehrst wohl besser zurück in dein neues Nest."  
Der Phönix stieß einen weiteren, klingenden Ruf aus, dann ging er in Flammen auf und verschwand.  
„Und wir müssen uns beeilen."

Severus Snape gelangte früher an sein Ziel, als er erwartet hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn auch äußerst schnell entlassen – das hatte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann war er sofort aufgebrochen. Die Zeit drängte.  
Die Hütte, die er nun betrat, war sogar noch baufälliger als das Haus der Riddles es gewesen war, als er es zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum der Dunkle Lord sein Hauptquartier nicht gleich hier eingerichtet hatte, anstatt drüben in der alten Wohnung seines Vaters – war das hier doch das Haus seiner Mutter, deren Blut ihn zum Nachfahren Salazar Slytherins machte! Aber als der Dunkle Lord ihnen an diesem Abend verraten hatte, wo sich der geheime Eingang zu Hogwarts befand, von dem er ihnen so lange erzählt hatte, war es ihm sofort klar geworden. Der Dunkle Lord hätte nicht gewollt, dass seine Todesser hier ein- und ausgingen, wenn er Meilen unterhalb dieses Hauses in einem Geheimgang den Weg nach Hogwarts freizumachen versuchte.  
„Schutzzauber haben den Durchgang versperrt", hatte der Lord ihnen erklärt, „Schutzzauber, deren Durchdringen meine ganze Macht erforderten. Wenigstens waren es Zauber ganz in der Manier meines ehrenwerten Vorfahren – große grüne Wände, die sich bewegt haben, als bestünden sie aus Schlangen."  
Severus war äußerst überrascht gewesen, dass es tatsächlich eine Verbindung zwischen Hogwarts und diesem Haus hier, das einmal Salazar Slytherin selbst gehört hatte, gab. Es war nur ein Gerücht gewesen – ein Gerücht, genauso wie die Kammer des Schreckens. Legenden, die mit Slytherin zu tun hatten, schienen sich alle zu bewahrheiten.  
Severus lief durch das ganze Haus, bis er die Wand erreichte, die der Dunkle Lord beschrieben hatte: Der Umriss einer großen Schlange war darauf zu sehen, als hätte er sich in das Holz gefressen. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, berührte den Kopf der Schlange – und ein großes Stück in der Wand verschwand einfach, machte die Sicht auf einen Korridor frei, der von der Dunkelheit verschlungen war. Severus ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabs sanft kreisen; sofort entzündeten sich Fackeln, die an beiden Seiten des Korridors an der Wand hingen, und offenbarten, wohin der Gang führte: Zu einer Treppe, die unendlich weit in die Tiefe zu führen schien. Aber Severus wusste, dass die Stufen ein Ende nehmen würden. Er versuchte, hinunter zu apparieren – es überrascht ihn nicht, dass es nicht funktionierte. Also nahm er die Stufen im Laufschritt, bewusst, wie sehr die Zeit drängte. Wenn er nicht bald in Hogwarts ankommen würde – nur noch eine Stunde, dann würde das Herz, das der Dunkle Lord dem Trank beigefügt hatte, seine endgültige Wirkung zeigen …  
Er erreichte die letzte Stufe, öffnete die Tür, und fand sich in einem weiteren finsteren Gang wieder – oder war es ein Raum? Eine weitere Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entflammte auch hier die Fackeln an den Wänden – er hob die Augenbrauen angesichts seiner Umgebung.  
Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es ein Korridor oder doch eine Halle war. Er schien auf einem Gang zu stehen, über dem sich ein Torbogen aus Marmor nach dem anderen spannte, der aber abrupt zu enden schien. Dahinter – in tieferer Lage – sah Severus einen Raum mit gewölbter Decke.  
Und durch das offene Tor am anderen Ende dieses Raumes, da war er sich sicher, gelangte man nach Hogwarts.  
Er machte hastige und große Schritte unter den Marmorbögen hindurch, sein langer Umhang schlug um seine Knöchel. Es war derselbe Umhang wie jener, den er damals getragen hatte …  
Als er die großen Stufen, die in den Raum mit dem gewölbten Dach hinunterführten, hinabstieg, fiel ihm etwas auf, das er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte: Schlangenförmige Statuen wanden sich bis an die Decke hoch, verschmolzen farblich mit der Wand hinter ihnen. Und 

zwischen ihnen hingen Porträts – Porträts, die sogar ihm unheimlich waren, trotz allem, was er schon gesehen und erlebt hatte als der Liebling des Dunklen Lords. Obwohl es außer Frage stand, dass es sich um magische Porträts handelte, bewegten sich die abgebildeten Personen kaum. Nur eines verriet ohne Zweifel, dass sie sich bewegen könnten, wenn sie wollten: Ihre Augen strahlten allesamt mit einer so abschreckenden Macht, dass sie lebendiger wirkten als so manche Augen von echten Menschen. Severus wusste nicht, welche Zauberei dieses Leuchten hervorrief. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen, wollte nur fort von den Porträts, die Augen zurücklassen, die ihn anstarrten, als wüssten sie ganz genau, was er dachte und fühlte.  
Da hatte er die Chance, die Vorfahren des Dunklen Lords, vermutlich sogar Slytherin selbst zu sehen, und verzichtete so ohne Weiteres darauf; das entsprach ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht.  
Aber anstatt weiter darüber nachzudenken, passierte Severus das Tor, das aus der Halle führte, lief durch einen schmalen, rabenschwarzen Korridor. Dann erschien in nicht allzu weiter Ferne ein Licht – eher ein merkwürdiges, grünes Schimmern. Es wurde größer und größer – es war eine Öffnung, durch die das Licht drang. Schließlich erreichte er sie.  
Und blickte hinunter auf – wie er ganz genau wusste – die Kammer des Schreckens.

Harry folgte Hermine nur langsam. Er war immer noch tief in Gedanken, war sich immer noch nicht ganz im Klaren über alles, was er in den letzten Minuten – waren es wirklich nur Minuten gewesen? – erfahren hatte. Was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte … und vielleicht auch, was er nicht gesehen hatte. Ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, anfangs Frank Longbottom zu folgen, anstatt den Mord an seiner Mutter zu beobachten?  
_Nein_, schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. _Das war nicht notwendig …_  
Am Rande seines Geistes bemerkte Harry, dass sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, dass sie voller Personen war. Jemand löste sich von der Menge und kam direkt auf sie zu. Er sah hoch – es war McGonagall.  
„Da seid ihr ja!", rief sie. „Ich muss euch dringend sprechen –"  
„Miss Granger und Harry haben Ihnen vorher etwas Wichtiges zu berichten, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore, und McGonagall erschrak, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Hermine hob die Schokofroschkarte auf McGonagalls Augenhöhe. „Bitte hören Sie sie bis zum Schluss an – und _glauben Sie ihnen_, es ist die Wahrheit. Vorher möchte ich Sie aber fragen: War Neville schon bei Ihnen?"  
McGonagall nickte. „Der Kröte geht es gut. Sie ist sofort eingeschlafen, als ich den Zauber vollzogen habe. Augusta ist übrigens vor kurzem aufgetaucht – sie und Neville unterhalten sich in meinem Büro."  
Dann stand Harry schweigend daneben, während Hermine McGonagall erzählte, auf wessen Seite Snape wirklich stand. Sie keuchte an mehreren Stellen laut auf, machte Anstalten, Hermine zu unterbrechen, aber jedesmal schien sie sich rechtzeitig an Dumbledores Bitte zu erinnern und blieb still. Als Hermine zu Ende gesprochen hatte (komplizierte Einzelheiten wie den geplanten Mord und alles, was Horkruxe betraf, ließ sie aus), ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort.  
„Severus wird jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen. Ich muss Sie bitten, die Halle zu räumen und mit dem Orden, allen Schülern und Ministeriumsangestellten, die noch hier sind, in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses zu wechseln –"  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte McGonagall. „Wir verlassen Hogwarts. Der Krieg wird in Askaban fortgesetzt."  
„_Askaban_?", rief Hermine überrascht. „Wieso dort?"  
„Peter Pettigrew hat uns verraten, dass sich dort das neue Hauptquartier von Lord Voldemort befindet." McGonagall rümpfte ihre Nase. „Er hat es irgendwie geschafft, seit heute Vormittag die Festung zu besetzen, ohne dass dem Ministerium etwas aufgefallen ist. In dieser Zeit hat er einen magischen Schutzwall um das Gefängnis errichtet – wir sind noch 

damit beschäftigt, ihn niederzureißen, aber da er sich langsam aufzulösen scheint, wollen wir nun anrücken. Hagrid bleibt hier und bewacht das Schloss, bis Neville und Augusta ihr Gespräch beendet haben, dann bringt er die beiden nach Hause und kommt nach. Ihr Freund –", sagte sie an Harry und Hermine gewandt, „– Ron Weasley wird ebenfalls mit uns kommen."  
„Ron?" Hermine sah sich um. „Ist er – ja, dort – Harry, nimmst du bitte –"  
Sie drückte Harry Dumbledores Karte in die Hand, dann lief sie los. Ron stand an dem Tor zur großen Halle, sah Harry – und er trug jetzt schon eine grimmige Miene. Wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn Hermine ihm von ihrer Spionage für Dumbledore gebeichtet hatte …  
„Peter Pettigrew", sagte McGonagall, und Harry wandte sich wieder ihr zu, „hat uns übrigens auch verraten, dass Tonks noch lebt. Vor zwei Jahren haben Todesser sie entführt, weil Voldemort sie unter den Ordensmitgliedern für ein leichtes Ziel hält – Pettigrew hat sich dann mithilfe des Metamorph-Medaillons in Tonks verwandelt, um im Orden zu spionieren."  
Vor zwei Jahren schon? Harry war ein bisschen überrascht (er war immer noch zu gedankenverloren, um richtig überrascht zu sein), dass Tonks auch letztes Jahr nicht sie selbst gewesen war. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hatte – aber war das nicht wegen ihrer Liebe zu Lupin gewesen? … Und –  
„Haben Tonks und Lupin sich nicht wie ein richtiges Paar verhalten bei Dumbledores Begräbnis?", fragte Harry sofort, als ihm dieser merkwürdige Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.  
„Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn Pettigrew anderen Aufgaben nachzugehen hatte, hat Voldemort das Gedächtnis der echten Tonks verändert und sie freigelassen. Sie sitzt nun in einer Zelle in Askaban, hat Pettigrew uns verraten – zusammen mit … mit Fred Weasley."  
Harry erstarrte. „Weiß Ron das schon?"  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Niemand konnte sich dazu durchringen, es ihm zu –"  
„Die Zeit drängt!", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme.  
„Ja, natürlich – wir müssen ohnehin los. Das Ministerium hat uns zwei Portschlüssel zur Verfügung gestellt. Es war so _dumm_ von uns, die Schüler nicht gleich mithilfe eines Portschlüssels aus der Schule zu bringen … Aber es hätte bedeutet, die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts aufzuheben, und ich wusste einfach nicht, ob das das Richtige ist … Hätten wir es nur getan – es wäre nie soweit gekommen, dass …"  
Sie brach ab, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry und wandte sich dann ab.  
„Warten Sie, Minerva!", rief Dumbledore ihr hinterher. „Pettigrew hat Ihnen auch verraten, wie die Todesser nach Hogwarts gelangen konnten?"  
„Ja – durch die Kammer des Schreckens. Offenbar gibt es dort einen Geheimgang, der zu einem Ort führt, der für Voldemort zugänglich war."  
An einem anderen Tag wäre Harry vermutlich sehr verwundert über diese Information gewesen – aber irgendwie ließ sie ihn völlig kalt. Er schaute zu, wie McGonagall zu Moody hinüberging, der sie offensichtlich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel der beiden rief sie in die Halle hinein:  
„Jeder, der mit nach Askaban möchte, folgt Alastor Moody auf die Ländereien. Wer nach Hause will, kommt mit mir in die große Halle."  
Harry sah zu, während die Anwesenden in der Eingangshalle sich aufteilten: Die meisten verließen sie zusammen mit Moody durch das Eichenportal, aber einige wenige gingen mit McGonagall. Harry versuchte nicht einmal, Ron und Hermine aufzuhalten, als sie mit den anderen auf die Ländereien strömte. Hermine redete mit verzweifelter Miene auf Ron ein, aber der schien sie zu ignorieren.  
„Möchtest du nicht, dass deine Freunde dich begleiten, wenn ihr den Horkrux holt?", fragte Dumbledore.  
Harry wartete, bis die beiden in der Nacht verschwunden waren, bevor er antwortete. „Sie haben eigene Probleme."  


„Und wir werden bald sehr große Probleme haben, wenn Severus nicht auftaucht. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Severus durch die Kammer des Schreckens kommen wird, dürfen wir ihn wohl im zweiten Stock – oh. Vielleicht irre ich mich auch."  
Harry verstand zuerst nicht, was Dumbledore meinte. Dann hob er seinen Blick –  
Und dort war er.  
Harry wusste, dass er eines Tages wieder auf ihn treffen würde. Er hätte ihn sogar gesucht. Aber nur, um sich für Dumbledore rächen zu können, um ihn zu bestrafen. Nie hätte er erwartet, ihn wiederzusehen – und dann zu wissen, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen. Dieses Wissen machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Im Gegenteil. Egal, auf wessen Befehl dieser Mann, der dort auf dem Treppenabsatz hinter dem Eichenportal stand, hörte – selbst wenn er Dumbledores treuester Untergebener sein mochte, wie Dumbledore ihn hingestellt hatte – Harry würde ihn immer hassen.  
Und Severus Snape hasste ihn ebenso sehr.  
Ein scheußliches, unbehagliches Gefühl in Harry brachte ihn dazu, sich nicht zu bewegen. Er vermutete, dass Snape etwas Ähnliches fühlte. Jeder stand an einem Ende der Eingangshalle, blickte durch den gesamten Raum hindurch zum anderen. Aber Harry wagte es nicht, Snape direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Etwas hinderte ihn daran.  
Und als Snape dann endlich den ersten Schritt zu wagen schien – blitzte ein rotes Licht neben ihm auf. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zog er seinen Zauberstab und wehrte den Fluch ab, den ihm jemand auf den Hals hatte jagen wollen. Harry lief los – er musste einschreiten, bevor derjenige, der Snape angriff, einen schweren Fehler beging … oder bevor Snape seine Beherrschung verlor.  
„MÖRDER!", hörte Harry jemanden schreien, als er dem Tor langsam näher kam. Es war Ginny. „SIE DRECKIGER MÖRDER!"  
„Nein – _nein, Ginny_!" Er erreichte das Tor, stellte sich vor Snape und blickte der näherkommenden Ginny entgegen; sie blieb stehen, als sie ihn erkannte, starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Er ist kein Mörder! Er – er ist auf unserer Seite."  
Er hatte gehofft, dass es einfacher wäre, das auszusprechen. Aber obwohl er wusste, dass er Recht hatte, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, mit dem Rücken zu Snape direkt vor ihm zu stehen …  
„_Wovon redest du_?", rief Ginny, ihr Blick fassungslos und entsetzt, als sei er verrückt geworden. „Er hat Dumbledore getötet!"  
Harry schluckte. „Es ist sehr kompliziert, aber – aber bitte glaub es einfach. Er ist gut."  
Ginny ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken; wenn auch vielleicht nicht, weil er sie überzeugt hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil sie wohl dachte, den Verstand verloren zu haben. Und weil sie dachte, dass _er_ den Verstand verloren hatte. Egal. Es war nun Zeit, mit Snape zu sprechen.  
Und doch wollte er sich nicht umdrehen. Harry hatte eine schreckliche Befürchtung. Wenn er vor Snape stand, ihm in die Augen sah – würde er dann alles vergessen, was er nun über ihn wusste? Würde er ihn plötzlich wieder für einen kaltblütigen Mörder, für Voldemorts größten Anhänger halten?  
„Ihre Argumentation ist wie immer wasserdicht und überzeugend, Mr Potter." Die kalte, klare Stimme schnitt durch die Luft wie ein Messer. „Um genau zu sein, könnte ich es Ihrer kleinen Freundin keineswegs verübeln, wenn Sie mich nun trotzdem weiterhin mit Flüchen attackiert – und Sie gleich mit dazu."  
Snape war eindeutig bereit dazu, mit Harry zu sprechen: Wie eine Fledermaus glitt er plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit in sein Sichtfeld. Er war nicht viel größer als Harry, ihre Augen waren fast auf der gleichen Höhe – und nun schaffte er es, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Snapes kühle schwarze Augen schienen sich regelrecht in seine zu bohren.  
„Severus, reißen Sie sich zusammen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir stehen alle auf derselben Seite. Und wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Haben Sie ihn dabei?"  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie dachten, ich würde ihn nicht mitbringen, dann halten 

Sie mich wohl immer noch für dumm und unfähig."  
„Das habe ich niemals getan, Severus. Und nun werden Sie bitte ernster. Wo ist er?"  
Snape griff in seine Umhangtasche. Für einen Moment befürchtete Harry, er würde eine Waffe herausziehen, ihn angreifen – aber der Gegenstand, den er aus seiner Tasche holte, war keine Waffe. Sondern etwas, mit dem Harry hier und jetzt _absolut_ nicht gerechnet hatte. Verflucht, er hätte _gar nicht mehr_ erwartet, dieses Objekt noch zu finden!  
Helga Hufflepuffs Becher glänzte golden in Snapes langen Fingern.  
„Wo haben Sie den her?", hauchte Harry; er konnte nicht lauter sprechen.  
„Ich habe ihn vor einiger Zeit Borgin abgekauft. Sie haben die anderen drei Relikte, wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe?"  
Immer noch auf den Becher starrend, griff Harry in seine eigene Tasche, zog die drei verkleinerten Gegenstände heraus, legte sie auf den Boden vor sich und vergrößerte sie.  
Gryffindors Schwert, Ravenclaws Zepter und Slytherins Medaillon lagen nebeneinander auf dem Treppenabsatz vor dem Eingang zum Schloss.  
„Severus", sagte Dumbledore, die Erregung in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören, „geben Sie den Gral hinzu!"  
Auch in Harry stieg die Aufregung, während sich Snape bückte, den Becher neben die anderen Objekte stellte. Was würde passieren? Welche Magie würden die vier Totenrelikte der Gründer freilassen, sobald sie vereint waren? Für einige Sekunden standen Snape und Harry da, warteten –  
Aber nichts geschah.  
„Ich bin begeistert", raunte Snape.  
So schnell wollte Harry nicht aufgeben. „Gibt – gibt es vielleicht einen Zauber, den wir sprechen müssen?"  
Harry blickte auf die Schokofroschkarte, als Dumbledore eine Zeit lang nicht antwortete. Er glaubte zu ahnen, was nun kommen würde. Dumbledore hielt seine Augen geschlossen, trug ein schwaches, tristes Lächeln, und schüttelte sanft seinen Kopf.  
„Kein Zauber ist überliefert, Harry." Er seufzte, öffnete seine Augen. „Genau das habe ich befürchtet. Genau das – dass die Totenrelikte der Gründer doch nur Totenrelikte sind, und sonst nichts. Vielleicht nicht einmal das – vielleicht sind es nur vier wertvolle Erbstücke. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass es keine vereinten Kräfte gibt, die den Drachen von Hogwarts zähmen. Außer …"  
Dumbledore verfiel wieder in Schweigen. „Außer was?", drängte Harry. „Außer _was_?"  
„Außer, diese Zähmung ist einfach nicht mehr notwendig!" Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter, verlor seine Traurigkeit. „Heute Nacht, als Hogwarts einem Angriff standhalten musste, haben die Häuser gemeinsam gekämpft. Ich glaube, nur deswegen konnten solche Dinge wie der Schutzmechanismus des Geländetors überhaupt einsetzen, Harry! Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin kämpften Seite an Seite – sogar zusammen mit dem Ministerium und dem Orden, und den Hauselfen von Hogwarts! Eine Einheit hat heute Nacht agiert und die Todesser aus Hogwarts vertrieben. Das, was die Vereinigung der Relikte erreichen sollte, ist schon längst geschehen."  
Harry betrachtete die Karte noch einige weitere Augenblicke lang. Sah Dumbledore an, der erwartungsvoll zurückblickte, und fragte sich, ob Dumbledore ernst gemeint hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Ob er wirklich meinte, dass das die einzige Funktion der Relikte sein konnte. Und ob Harry wirklich deshalb nach den Totenrelikten gesucht hatte, ob er wirklich deswegen so stolz darauf gewesen war, das Zepter zu finden, weil diese Objekte den Häusern dabei helfen konnte, sich zu vereinigen – wenn dies ohnehin schon längst geschehen war?  
Aber ein anderer Teil in ihm wusste, dass es nicht nur so war – sondern dass das auch _gut_ war. Etwas in ihm – und es hatte, wieder einmal, Hermines Stimme, und schien eine Reife zu besitzen, die er von sich nicht kannte – sagte ihm, dass es wichtig gewesen war, dass Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin, der Orden und das Ministerium, Zauberer 

und Zauberwesen zusammen gearbeitet hatten, um das gemeinsame Ziel zu erreichen. Und diese Stimme wusste auch, dass das Zusammentragen der Totenrelikte – hätte es denn wirklich bei der Zusammenarbeit helfen können – ein nobles Ziel gewesen war, dass es richtig gewesen war, sich um das Finden der Relikte zu bemühen.  
Diese Stimme schien lauter zu sein als früher.  
„So faszinierend dieses Thema auch sein mag", sagte Snape, seine Lippen kräuselnd, „schlage ich doch vor, dass wir uns nun um dringendere Aufgaben kümmern."  
Er machte eine flotte Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab; eine große Truhe erschien aus dem Nichts, öffnete sich, und die vier Totenrelikte schwebten hinein. Die Truhe verschloss sich mit einem lauten Klicken selbst, dann verschwand sie.  
„Sie sind nun in Ihrem Büro. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
„Es ist zwar nicht mehr mein Büro", antwortete Dumbledore, „aber ja, dort sind sie gut aufgehoben. Nun – Sie sagten, Sie kennen den Aufenthaltsort eines Horkruxes?"  
„Gringotts!", sagte Harry, noch bevor Snape den Mund öffnen konnte. „In Gringotts ist Gryffindors Helm!"  
Snape sah ihn auf eine Weise an, deren Emotionen Harry nicht eindeutig festlegen konnte. „Das", sagte er dann, „entspricht nicht meinem Wissensstand. Der Horkrux, von dem ich spreche, könnte alles sein – befindet sich aber in jedem Fall irgendwo in den Bergen hoch oben im Norden. Vermutlich in Gewahrsam der Riesen."  
„Bei den Riesen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn – wieso ausgerechnet dort? Er hatte gedacht, Voldemort würde Horkruxe an Orten verstecken, die ihm wichtig waren!  
„Es ist bekannt, dass Rowena Ravenclaw sich gerne in das Berggebiet dort zurückzog, um zu entspannen, bevor sie die Berge rund um Hogwarts hatte. Daher nehme ich auch an, dass der Ravenclaw-Horkrux des Dunklen Lords sich dort finden lässt."  
„Es wird aber nicht einfach, in den Bergen einen Horkrux zu entdecken", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir können die Seelenpyramide nicht mehr benutzen."  
„Wieso? Hat mein Zauber nicht gehalten?"  
Harry stutzte. „_Ihr_ Zauber? _Sie_ haben die Pyramide aktiviert?"  
Snape nickte knapp. „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore nicht sofort etwas davon erzählt, weil ich nicht wusste, ob mein Zauber funktioniert hat. Offensichtlich hat er das."  
„Ja, aber dennoch können wir die Pyramide nicht mehr nutzen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Leider ist sie in Gringotts zerstört worden."  
„In Gringotts?" Snape schmunzelte. „Sieh an, sieh an – der Auserwählte war also bereits in Gringotts, wo der Dunkle Lord einen seiner Horkruxe versteckt hält, und es ist ihm nicht gelungen, diesen sicherzustellen?"  
Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nichts zu entgegnen. Es war unglaublich: Auf ihrer Seite mochte er sein, aber er verhielt sich trotzdem wie der größte Mistkerl. Es fiel Harry schwer, zu akzeptieren, dass diese Bosheiten Snapes nicht darauf zurückzuführen waren, dass er _tatsächlich_ böse war.  
Aber Harry hatte ja nun eine gewisse Ahnung, woher dieser Groll kam …  
„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache", sagte Dumbledore in bestimmtem Ton. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir in die Berge aufbrechen. Wissen Sie ungefähr, wo sich das Versteck des Horkruxes befinden könnte?"  
„Ich kann schätzen. Und ich würde darauf tippen, dass es in der Nähe des Tales ist, in dem der Dunkle Lord sein vorübergehendes Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hat, nachdem wir das Haus der Riddles verlassen haben."  
„Das muss reichen. Nun, ich schlage vor, wir beschaffen uns einen Portschlüssel –"  
„Nicht so schnell, bitte", fiel Snape ihm ins Wort. „Wenn wir schon keine Seelenpyramide besitzen, sollten wir vielleicht für einen guten Ersatz sorgen."  
Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinen Sie?"  
Snape sah über seine Schulter, und Harry folgte seinem Blick. Ginny – er hatte sie ganz 

vergessen – saß auf der untersten Stufe der Marmortreppe, ihr Kopf gen Himmel gerichtet.  
„Die junge Miss Weasley", sagte Snape, „hat – so sehr mich das auch erstaunt – doch gelernt, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln. Das haben Sie mir erzählt, nicht wahr, Professor?"  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Severus, Harry wird nicht damit einverstanden sein."  
„Womit einverstanden?", fragte Harry. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"  
„Vielleicht haben Sie es schon einmal gehört – vermutlich aber nicht –" (Snape setzte ein Grinsen auf, so selbstgefällig, so stechend gemein, dass Harry ihm an Ort und Stelle hätte ins Gesicht schlagen können) „– jedenfalls gelten Katzen allgemein hin als die Hüter der Seelen. Sprich, sie haben eine besondere Beziehung zur menschlichen Seele."  
Harry war überrascht; er hatte das Gefühl, dass er das wirklich bereits irgendwann gehört hatte …  
„Jeder Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung würde uns raten, eine Katze mit auf die Suche nach einem Horkrux zu nehmen", sagte Snape – und da fiel es Harry wieder ein: Professor Viridian hatte ihm von den Kräften der Katze erzählt.  
„Wir sollen Ginny mitnehmen? Nein", sagte Harry, fest entschlossen. „Als ich beschlossen habe, mit Ron und Hermine nach den Horkruxen zu suchen, habe ich festgelegt, dass es auch wirklich nur die beiden sind."  
„Und jetzt gehen Sie mit _mir_, ausgerechnet, und einer Schokofroschkarte auf die Suche. Sie müssen ja wirklich sehr gewissenhaft darüber entschieden haben, dass nur Ihre beiden Freunde Sie begleiten dürfen."  
„Das ist etwas anderes! Ginny ist – sie – ich will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen."  
Das Lächeln verschwand sofort von Snapes Gesicht. Nach kurzem Zögern sagte er: „Nun gut – es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Aber im Fall einer anderen Person bestehe ich darauf, sie mitzunehmen."  
„Und wer soll das sein?"  
Snape hob die Hand und zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter Harry. „Ihr anderer Freund. Der dort gerade aus dem verbotenen Wald kommt."  
Harry wandte sich um; mit hängenden Schultern trat die riesenhafte Gestalt von Hagrid zwischen den Bäumen hervor.  
„Hagrid? Aber – wieso?"  
„Also wirklich, Potter!", sagte Snape empört, gefolgt von einem „_Tss_". „So dumm können ja noch nicht einmal Sie sein. Hagrid ist ein Halbriese – und er hat einen Bruder, der ist ein ganzer Riese. Wenn die beiden uns nicht helfen können bei der Orientation in den Bergen, wer denn sonst?"  
Harry dachte darüber nach, während Hagrid langsam näher kam (er hatte sie wohl nicht einmal bemerkt). Ja, Snape hatte Recht – Hagrid und Grawp wären bestimmt hilfreich, wenn sie sich auf den Bergen der Riesen bewegen müssten. Aber auch Hagrid war einer seiner besten Freunde; würde er sein Leben nicht genauso riskieren wie Ginnys, wenn er ihn mitnahm? Und hatte Dumbledore nicht selbst gesagt, nur Ron und Hermine sollten ihn begleiten?  
Dumbledore!  
„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er, an die Schokofroschkarte gerichtet.  
Dumbledore nickte. „Ich finde die Idee gut. Ich glaube, es kann nicht schaden, zusätzliche Unterstützung mitzubringen, wenn man in die Hügel der Riesen wandert."  
_Und außerdem_, dachte Harry, _ist Hagrid schon einmal dort gewesen._ Solange er und Grawp sie nur anführten, dürfte es kein Problem geben – sobald sie das Versteck des Horkruxes gefunden hatten, würden Harry und Snape allein weitermachen.  
„_SIE_!"  
Harry machte einen kleinen Sprung vor Schreck, als er dieses Brüllen direkt hinter sich hörte. Dann wurde er zur Seite gestoßen, als Hagrid an ihm vorbeiraste –  
Hagrids massiger Körper landete rücklings auf der Treppe, als Snape ihn an einem 

Schildzauber abprallen ließ. Harry erhaschte einen Blick in sein Gesicht – hinter den vielen Haaren war Hagrids Miene wild wie nie zuvor – mörderisch wild …  
Er wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um auch Hagrid zu sagen, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite stand – aber Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.  
„Tu Severus nichts, Hagrid."  
Hagrid hielt mitten im Prozess des Aufstehens inne, als wäre er versteinert worden. Dann war er schneller auf seinen Beinen, als Harry es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte.  
„_DUMBLEDORE_!", rief er. „_Dumbledore, Sie leb'n_! _Sie – wo sind Sie_? _Professor Dumbledore_!"  
„Ich bin hier, Hagrid – und ich fürchte, ich lebe nicht."  
Hagrids Blick landete endlich auf der Karte in Harrys Hand – und wieder schien er zu erstarren.  
„Hör mir zu, Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger, langsamer Stimme. „Severus ist auf unserer Seite. Er hat mich nicht wirklich ermordet – ich bin zwar tot, aber er ist nicht mein Mörder. Severus versucht, uns zu helfen. Und du kannst ihn dabei unterstützen."  
Hagrid starrte die Karte an, als hätte er kein Wort verstanden. Aber langsam schien der Lebensgeist in ihn zurückzukehren – er blinzelte, schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht hin und her – und dann schreckte er hoch, so, als wäre er bei etwas Peinlichem erwischt worden, und er rief:  
„Ich wusste es! Irg'ndwie wusst' ich es die ganze Zeit – Snape soll Dumbledore töt'n, klar!"  
„Du bist bereit, Severus und Harry zu helfen?"  
„Klar doch!" Hagrid streckte stolz seine Brust heraus. „Was soll ich mach'n?"  
„Hol deinen Halbbruder aus seinem Versteck", sagte Snape (und er bat nicht, sondern er befahl), „und bring ihn so schnell her, wie du kannst."  
Hagrid glotzte Snape an. „Grawpy? Was woll'n Sie denn von dem?"  
„Wir müssen zu den Riesen, Hagrid", sagte Harry. „Bitte mach, worum Sn – Professor Snape dich gebeten hat und hol Grawp schnell."  
Hagrid zögerte eine Sekunde – dann sagte er: „A-also gut …" Und mit großen Schritten stampfte er davon, lief Richtung Wald – und verschwand darin.  
„Severus", sagte Dumbledore, „wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?"  
„Höchstens eine Stunde." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine ganze."  
„Es eilt also wirklich – schnell, mach irgendetwas zu einem Portschlüssel. Etwas Großes, damit Hagrid und Grawp es auch berühren können."  
Snape lief die Treppe hinunter – vorbei an Ginny, die immer noch da saß, als wäre Hagrid nicht gerade beinahe auf sie drauf gefallen – griff nach einem Kieselstein und vergrößerte ihn um, was Harry schätzte, das Zwanzigfache. Den entstandenen Brocken bearbeitete er etwa eine halbe Minute – und dann erstrahlte er für ein paar Sekunden in einem hellen Blau. Er war nun ein Portschlüssel.  
Und damit mussten sie nur noch auf Hagrid warten.

Niemals zuvor war Hermine an einem Ort gewesen, der ihr so unangenehm war wie diese Insel. Eiskaltes Wasser schlug gegen die Felsen, die die Insel vom Meer trennten, und spritze in kleinen Tropfen auf sie, egal, wie weit entfernt vom Ufer sie sich hinstellte. Über allem hing ein merkwürdiger Nebel, der aber nur zum Teil von den Dementoren kam; die Festung von Askaban selbst war von einem Nebel umgeben, der eindeutig die Schutzmauer Voldemorts darstellte. Ein übler Geruch drang an ihre Nase – das mussten die seelenlosen Leichen der Gefangenen sein, die hier irgendwo begraben waren …  
Aber all das bekam sie nur am Rande mit. Ihre wahre Sorge stand direkt vor ihr, und sie war so groß, dass sie sogar Harry und Snape darüber vergessen hatte.  
Wie sie es vorausgesagt hatte, war Ron überhaupt nicht einverstanden damit, wie Hermine über all die Jahre hinweg Dumbledore berichtet hatte, was in Harrys Leben vor sich ging. 

Nachdem er sie einige Zeit einfach ignoriert hatte, während sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich zu erklären, war er nun dazu übergegangen, sogar vor ihr wegzulaufen. Sie folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, aber er wollte einfach nicht stehen bleiben. Hin und wieder drehte er sich zu ihr um, schrie sie an und lief dann weiter. Es war so schrecklich … Ron _durfte einfach nicht_ so böse auf sie sein …  
„Harry ist es doch auch nicht!"  
„Ja, _Harry_ ist nicht angefressen, natürlich nicht!" Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Minuten blieb Ron sogar stehen. „Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst!"  
„Er hat gesagt, es wäre –"  
„Ja, er hat gesagt, toll! Du hast ihn betrogen! Das ist schrecklich! Du bist genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort!"  
Und während Ron wieder davon ging, blieb Hermine nun stehen. Sie war nicht fähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Alles in ihr war erfroren, in nur einem kurzen Augenblick. Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr, sie hatte aufgehört zu atmen – alles in ihr war tot.  
_Du bist genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort!_  
Dann wachte alles in ihr wieder auf – aber nur, weil eine Panik sie ergriff. Eine Panik, wie sie sie zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Sie wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wo sie war, was sie hier tat. Und sie hatte Angst … eine so unbeschreibliche, unerklärliche Angst …  
_Du bist genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort …_  
Sie rannte los. Und sie wollte nur noch laufen, immer weiter laufen. Wusste, dass sie irgendwann das Meer erreichen würde.  
Nur weg von hier …

Das Warten zog sich in die Länge. Hagrid schien einfach nicht mehr aufzutauchen. Der Vollmond kam wieder hinter den Wolken hervor, leuchtete auf sie hinab und ließ den Stein wieder blau glänzen, als würde er die Magie, die den Stein umgab, zu erkennen geben. Snapes Gesichtszüge schienen sich seltsam zu verformen – er wirkte nun älter. Und traurig …  
„Ich nehme an …", sagte er, seine Stimme leise und offenbar darauf bedacht, vorsichtig zu sein, „… Sie haben mittlerweile herausgefunden, was in der Nacht passiert ist, in der Ihre Eltern –"  
„Ja", sagte Harry nur, wobei er Snape neugierig ansah. Es war seltsam, so neben ihm zu stehen und mit ihm zu reden. Seine Hand zuckte immer wieder, und er wusste, dass sie danach verlangte, einen Zauberstab zu halten, Snape einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Hals zu hetzen …  
Snape nickte, schluckte. Er senkte seinen Blick, starrte auf den Boden. Harry glaubte zu wissen, was in ihm vorging, oder es zumindest ahnen zu können.  
„Nun –" Snape drehte sich zu ihm um, griff dabei erneut in seine Umhangtasche. „Ich denke, dann ist es Zeit, Ihnen das hier zurückzugeben."  
Er streckte seine Hand aus – und hielt Harry das Foto hin, das er damals aus dem Haus seiner Eltern entwendet hatte.  
Harry nahm es ihm ab. Nicht, um sein Eigentum zurück zu ergattern. Nein; er wollte es nur ansehen. Wollte sich vergewissern, dass er sich im Denkarium nicht getäuscht hatte. Es war so – so ungewohnt, so unglaublich … Allein der Gedanke war absurd … Und doch war es da, in seinen eigenen Händen:  
Eine junge Lily, vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt, lachte aus vollem Hals auf diesem Foto. Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr in Wellen über die Schultern. Sie hatte ein schönes, ansteckendes Lachen, das war sogar auf dem Schwarzweißbild zu erkennen.  
Aber sie war nicht allein. Ihren Arm hatte sie um die Schulter eines Jungen gelegt, der ebenfalls lachte. Aber zurückhaltender – schüchtern blickte der Junge immer wieder direkt in die Kamera, während Lily ihre Augen zugekniffen hatte vor Lachen. Ihm fiel das schwarze Haar in einzelnen Strähnen ins blasse Gesicht.  


Es war das Bild zweier bester Freunde, so viel stand fest. Lily Evans und Severus Snape auf dem Bild zweier bester Freunde …  
„Ihre Mutter und ich", sagte Snape, und es fiel ihm eindeutig schwer, darüber zu sprechen; er wandte seinen Blick ab, redete leise, ganz leise, „wir waren in unserer Schulzeit gut befreundet. Bis ich angefangen habe, mich mit den falschen Leuten abzugeben. Ich meine – ich hatte schon immer viel mit den anderen Slytherins zu tun. Aber erst in meinem fünften Jahr habe ich begonnen, mich auf sie einzulassen. Von da an hat sich alles geändert …"  
Harry wartete kurz, ob Snape noch mehr erzählen würde. Einerseits wollte er mehr hören – und andererseits wäre es ihm am liebsten gewesen, wenn er nie das Foto gesehen hätte, nie von dieser Freundschaft erfahren hätte. Es passte überhaupt nicht in das Bild, das er sich von seinen Eltern gemacht hatte – doch im Grunde hatte er gar kein Bild von ihnen, denn dazu war sein Wissen über sie viel zu lückenhaft.  
Snape. Das war der Punkt, der die Lücken fühlte. Snape, von James gehasst, mit Lily befreundet …  
„Das gehört Ihnen", sagte Harry, und hielt Snape das Bild wieder hin. „Ich möchte, dass Sie es behalten."  
Snape sah Harry überrascht an; dann nahm er ihm das Foto ab, steckte es wieder ein.  
„Warum Sie haben meine Mutter trotzdem noch besucht, als Sie erwachsen waren, wenn sie zwei sich auseinander gelebt haben?", fragte Harry, unsicher, warum er überhaupt so genau nachhakte.  
„Ja. Dank Professor Dumbledore hat sie langsam wieder gelernt, mir zu vertrauen. Und so habe ich sie dann regelmäßig in ihrem neuen Zuhause besucht." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. „Ihr Vater war gar nicht begeistert."  
Harry lachte natürlich nicht, aber er ärgerte sich auch nicht über diesen Kommentar. Etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn … sollte er fragen? Ja, dachte er, er musste fragen …  
„Sie …" Er machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu. „Sie waren in sie verliebt, nicht wahr?"  
Snape drehte sich zu ihm um; sein Mund stand leicht offen, und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „I-ich …"  
„Wir sin' hier!"  
Harry war froh, die Antwort nicht hören zu müssen; es war ihm peinlich, gefragt zu haben. Stattdessen sah er zu, wie Hagrid wieder aus dem Wald kam, gefolgt von einer Gestalt, die noch viel größer war als er: Grawp der Riese trottete hinter Hagrid her, sein hässliches Gesicht erfüllt von Freude und Tatendrang. Vermutlich war er ganz begeistert, sein Versteck verlassen zu dürfen, und seinen Bruder in so fröhlich erleben zu können. Denn Hagrid strahlte bis über beide Ohren.  
„Grawp will unbedingt helf'n!", sagte Hagrid, als er sie erreichte. „Er is' schon ganz aufgeregt –"  
„Grawp – helfen!", stieß der Riese aus. „Grawp – Dobbeldo – helfen!"  
Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ganz entzückend." Dann berührte er den Stein erneut mit seinem Zauberstab. „In zwanzig Sekunden wird uns dieser Portschlüssel an unser Ziel bringen. Hagrid, sag deinem Bruder, er soll ihn auch berühren."  
Aber als Harry, Snape und Hagrid es vormachten, verstand es Grawp schnell von allein: Er streckte zwei seiner Finger aus und legte sie auf den Stein.  
Und plötzlich stand noch jemand dort, gegenüber Harry, presste eine Hand ganz fest auf den Portschlüssel –  
„Ginny, nein!"  
„Doch, Harry!", erwiderte sie, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich werde mit euch kommen und ich werde euch als Katze helfen, zu finden, was immer ihr sucht!"  
Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er wusste, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sie jetzt noch von dem Portschlüssel wegzubringen, ein Zauber gewesen wäre, und sie könnte sich sicher wehren. Verzweifelt fiel sein Blick auf Snape, der nicht einmal hämisch grinste bei dieser 

Situation – in seinen Augen war ein merkwürdiges Schimmern, das Harry verriet, wo er mit seinen Gedanken war … Und in der Sekunde, bevor der Portschlüssel sie fortbrachte, schoss Harry noch einmal durch den Kopf, was er sich schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte.  
Snapes Loyalität und Liebe waren nicht die einzigen Dinge, die er durch das Denkarium über die Nacht in Godric's Hollow gelernt hatte …

Sie hörte, dass jemand ihren Namen rief, aber sie reagierte nicht. Wollte nicht, konnte nicht. Sie saß auf einem Felsen, das eisige Wasser durchnässte ihren Umhang und ihre Haare. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in ihren Händen verborgen. Alles war jetzt egal.  
_Genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort … genauso wie Voldemort …_  
War sie das wirklich?  
„Hermine? Hermine!"  
Jemand umfasste ihre Schulter mit einem festen Griff. Wer hatte einen so festen Griff? Moody vielleicht?  
„Hermine!"  
Sie nahm die Hände von ihren Augen; und blickte in das Gesicht von –  
„_Viktor_!"  
Viktor Krum, von dem sie so lange nichts gehört hatte, stand vor ihr, nicht in seinen Durmstrang-Gewändern oder in seinem Quidditch-Trikot, sondern in einem gewöhnlichen, schwarzen Umhang.  
„Ja, ich bin es", sagte er mit seiner ruppigen Stimme, lächelte sie an. „Ich habe deine Namen geübt. Gutt, nicht?"  
„Ich – ja – du – wo bist du gewesen?" Hermine war so dankbar, Ron für eine Minute vergessen zu können, dass sie Viktor beinahe in die Arme gesprungen wäre. „Du hast dich so lange nicht gemeldet!"  
„War beschäftigt. Ich habe einen Job gesucht, war nicht einfach."  
„Das – das glaub ich dir. Was machst du denn?"  
„Wollen wirr nicht später darüber reden?" Viktor legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dirr über deine Freund sprecke. Er warr nicht nett zu dirr."  
„Du – du meinst Ron … Ja, ich – ich war aber auch nicht nett zu ihm –"  
„Das kann ich mirr nicht vorstelle", sagte Viktor; er klang überrascht, wirklich überrascht …  
„Du bist so süß." Sie gluckste.  
„Ich mack es nicht, wenn jemand meine Freunde nicht gutt behandelt." Viktor setzte sich neben sie auf den Felsen. „Und du bist meine beste Freund."  
Hermine atmete tief durch, lächelte Viktor an. „Danke, Viktor. Vielen, vielen Dank."  
Viktor lächelte ebenfalls; dann sagte er: „Möchtest du nicht vielleicht in die Festung hinein?"  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"  
„Meine Truppe hatt schon Weg gefunden." Er zeigte auf eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die ziemlich abgesondert auf einem eigenen Platz neben dem Nebel stand.  
„Dann sollten wir das den anderen sagen!"  
„Sie wissen schon", erwiderte Viktor. „Es ist so, dass wirr erst haben kleine Stück von Schutzwall durchbrochen. Wirr können nur ein parr Schritte in das Gefängnis machen. Möchtest du es dirr ansehen?"  
Hermine zögerte – irgendetwas kam ihr komisch vor. Warum sollte sie es sich ansehen dürfen? Warum waren nur so wenige Leute an der Stelle, an der der Nebel bereits durchbrochen war? Warum standen McGonagall, Moody und all die anderen immer noch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des noch unsichtbaren Turms?  
_Du bist genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort …_ Voldemort, der niemandem vertraute, der nicht lieben konnte …  
„Ja", sagte sie. „Ja, zeig es mir."

Als der Haken, der Harry an seinem Bauchnabel gezogen zu haben schien, endlich losließ, und Harry nicht mehr schwindelig war, öffnete er seine Augen. Egal, wohin er sah – er war umgeben von kahlen Bergen, die hoch über seinen Kopf ragten. Er stand in einem großen, rundförmigen Tal, durch das sich einige kleine Hügel zogen. Ins Mondlicht getaucht, leuchteten die Bergspitzen in der Ferne fast so bläulich wie der Portschlüssel, mit dem sie gekommen waren.  
Snape stand direkt neben ihm. Die anderen drei fand Harry nach kurzer Suche in einigem Abstand: Hagrid schien dem eingeschüchterten Grawp zu erklären, wie sie hier her gekommen waren und dass sie nicht vorhatten, ihn hier wieder zurückzulassen; während Ginny einfach nur Snape anstarrte. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht traute.  
Und Harry würde ihm vermutlich auch nicht vertrauen; wüsste er nicht von Snape und seiner Mutter …  
„Hier war ich schon mal!" Hagrid klang erstaunt. „Hier bin ich damals mit Olympe vorbeigekomm'n, als wir die Riesen besucht haben – das heißt ja – das heißt ja, Grawps Stamm lebt hier!"  
„Kann Ihr Bruder uns zu seinem Stamm führen?", fragte Snape, ohne sich zu Hagrid umzudrehen.  
„Wa- ja!", rief Hagrid. „Ja, ich denk, das schafft er. Grawpy – Grawpy, du musst jetzt deine alten Freunde find'n! Die versteck'n sich hier irgendwo! Deine Freunde, die Riesen, Grawpy! Flagomath und –"  
„Flagomath!" Grawp hörte auf zu zittern und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Grawp – Flagomath – sehen!"  
„Ja! Ja, Falgomath, den hast du so gern gemocht –"  
Da lief Grawp auch schon los – zielstrebig, als wüsste er, wohin er gehen müsste, auf den Fuß eines Berges zu. Sie hetzten ihm hinterher, aber es war schwierig, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Hagrid rannte voraus, um Grawp ein bisschen zu verlangsamen.  
„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Ginny im Laufen.  
„In einem Tat", antwortete Snape, „in dem der Dunkle Lord sich ein paar Tage lang mit seinen Todessern versteckt hat, nachdem ihr sein Hauptquartier entdeckt habt."  
„Ach ja?" Nachdem sie kurz still war, fügte sie hinzu: „Sie haben sich dann bestimmt auch hier versteckt, nicht wahr?"  
„Ginny, lass es sein!", rief Harry, aber bevor er ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, sagte Snape: „Nein, Potter – Ihre Freundin hat ein Recht darauf, mir zu misstrauen." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Und ja, auch ich habe mich hier versteckt gehalten."  
„Ja, weil Sie ein _dreckiger Mörder_ –"  
Ginny unterbrach sich selbst, als sie beinahe gegen etwas Großes gelaufen wäre – Hagrid und Grawp standen vor ihnen.  
„Grawpy macht jetzt 'n bisschen langsamer!", sagte Hagrid. „Er hat aber die Spur schon aufgenomm'n – kommt!"  
„Und wir _schweigen_, während wir ihm folgen", sagte Harry zu Ginny. „Okay?"  
Sie schien kurz davor zu sein, ihm zu widersprechen; aber dann nickte sie, ein trotziger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Und nach einem finsteren Blick auf Snape war sie die erste, die Grawp und Hagrid hinterherlief.  
„Ein sehr reifes Mädchen haben Sie da, Potter",  
Harry fand es nicht notwendig, zu antworten.  
Das Vorhaben, Grawp zu folgen, erwies sich als schwieriger als geplant. Als er den Fuß des Berges erreichte, begann er auch sofort, diesen zu besteigen. Anfangs konnten Harry, Snape und Ginny wie Hagrid noch den Hang erklimmen – dann wurde es langsam steiler und immer steiler, und während Grawp und Hagrid sich trotz ihrer Größe darauf verstanden, solche 

Flächen empor zu klettern, wusste Harry schon kaum noch, wo er Halt finden sollte. Ginny verwandelte sich kurzerhand in eine Katze, sprang leichtfüßig den Berg hinauf und war fast gleichauf mit dem Riesen.  
„Zu dumm, dass Sie keinen Besen mitgebracht haben, Potter", hörte Harry Snape hinter sich mit gedehnter Stimme sagen. „Aber darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen – warum mühen Sie sich so ab?"  
Harry verstand nicht, was Snape meinte, und drehte sich um. Und als er sah, dass Snape sich Stufen in den Berg zauberte, errötete er. Er kam sich dumm vor, weil er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war; andererseits – hätte er überhaupt gewusst, wie man Stufen zauberte? Nicht wirklich.  
Er ließ den kleinen Felsen los, an dem er sich mühevoll festgeklammert hatte, und sprang hinter Snape auf die magische Treppe.  
Bald erreichten sie die relativ flache Spitze des Berges. Es gab hier nichts – keine Pflanzen, kein Gewässer, keine Tiere. Die Luft war spürbar anders als die in Hogwarts, und Harry verzog sein Gesicht, versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, aber es wollte nicht so richtig funktionieren.  
„Hier isses nich' mehr so gefährlich", sagte Hagrid, der mit Grawp stehen geblieben war, um auf sie zu warten. „Ihr könnt euch jetz' auf seine Schultern setzen, wenn ihr wollt."  
Als Grawp sich hinunter beugte, kletterte Harry sofort hoch, und auch Ginny, immer noch in Katzengestalt, sprang neben ihm auf die Schulter des Riesen. Snape aber ließ auf sich warten; Harry erkannte einen leicht entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Nun war er an der Reihe, zu grinsen.  
„Danke, ich verzichte", sagte Snape, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. „Ich denke, ich bin auch so schnell genug, um euch zu folgen –"  
„Aber wenn wir auf Grawps Schultern sitzen, kann er so schnell laufen, wie es ihm möglich ist, und wir sind auch viel schneller hier fertig!", erwiderte Harry. „Sie wissen doch selbst, wie wenig Zeit wir nur noch haben!"  
„Harry hat Recht", kam Dumbledores Stimme von der Schokofroschkarte, die Harry immer noch hielt. „Kommen Sie hoch, Severus."  
Snape zögerte nur für einen kurzen weiteren Moment, dann kletterte er – etwas unbeholfen, auf Grawps andere Schulter, so weit weg wie möglich von Harry und Ginny. Grawp richtete sich auf – und dann lief er los. Der erste Ruck kam so überraschend und schnell, dass Harry beinahe von der Schulter gefallen wäre, aber er hielt sich noch rechtzeitig fest. Es war nicht anders, als einen Besen zu fliegen, wurde Harry schnell klar – außer, dass er nicht lenken musste.  
Während Grawp der Spur der Riesen folgte, die er wahrzunehmen schien, fiel Harry wieder in seine Gedanken. Er war hier mit Snape, ausgerechnet Snape, auf der Suche nach einem Horkrux … Dass hier einer war, bezweifelte Harry nicht, aber er wusste, was das bedeutete: Dass Voldemort tatsächlich sein Tagebuch ersetzt hatte. Nach dem Buch, dem Ring, dem Medaillon und dem Kessel hatte er seine Schlange Nagini und entweder den Gegenstand, den sie hier finden würden, oder aber Gryffindors Helm zu einem Horkrux gemacht – und dann noch das andere Objekt dieser beiden. Hatte Voldemort seine Seele damit in acht Teile gespalten? Er wollte Dumbledore diese Frage stellen – als Grawp ihn zum zweiten Mal fast abgeworfen hätte. Diesmal, weil er wild auf und ab sprang, mit den Armen wedelte und etwas wiederholt rief, das Harry erst nach dem dritten Mal verstand –  
„Funde! Funde! Grawp – hat- funde!"  
„Gut gemacht, Grawpy!", flüsterte Hagrid von Grawps Füßen aus. „Aber du musst leise sein –deine Freunde dürf'n uns noch nich' hör'n, das soll 'ne Überraschung werden – also _psst_!"  
„_Psst_ wird nicht nötig sein." Snape war von Grawps Schulter geklettert, stand nun am Rand der Bergspitze. „Seht hinunter."  
Harry sprang ebenfalls auf den Boden zurück, beugte sich über den Rand – und blickte 

hinunter in einen tiefen, tiefen Abgrund. Und dort, ganz unten, lagen dutzende riesige Gestalten. Zwar war es schwierig, in dem spärlichen Licht Details auszumachen, aber eines konnte Harry ganz genau erkennen: Diese Riesen dort bewegten sich nicht. Und alles um sie herum, sogar sie selbst, schien rot zu sein.  
Ein einziges Blutbad.  
„_Oh nein_!" Hagrid schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! Sie müssen sich gegenseitig totgeschlag'n hab'n!"  
„Was – passiert?", fragte Grawp, als er Hagrids Aufregung bemerkte. „WAS – PASSIERT?"  
„Wir müssen trotzdem hinunter", sagte Harry; so schrecklich das, was er vor Augen hatte, auch war, schwebte ihm doch ein Hintergedanke im Kopf herum – wenn die Riesen bereits außer Gefecht waren, war es umso einfacher, den Horkrux zu finden und zu stehlen …  
„FLAGOMATH!", brüllte Grawp – und für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Augenblick hatte Harry geglaubt, er wäre über den Abgrund gesprungen. Aber Grawp fiel nicht – er lief. Harry beugte sich erneut über den Rand und sah einen Pfad, der am Berg entlang bis hinunter zu dem Tal führte.  
„Wir müssen auch diesen Weg nehmen", sagte Snape. „Ich habe versucht, hinunter zu apparieren – der Dunkle Lord hat offenbar einen Zauber dagegen über das Tal gesprochen."  
Das wunderte Harry nicht. Im Gegenteil, irgendwie bestätigte es ihm, dass hier ein Horkrux war. Er wartete nicht länger, sondern lief Grawp hinterher, den Pfad entlang, hinab zu den Riesen; hinab zum Horkrux. Ginny raste in Katzengestalt an ihm vorbei, Snape, sein Zauberstab auf sich selbst gerichtet, kam plötzlich neben Harry wie aus dem Nichts von oben und schwebte langsam direkt hinunter in das Tal. Harry aber konnte nicht auf den Pfad verzichten, ließ sich nicht ablenken und lief weiter, weiter, immer weiter. Die Zeit drängte.  
Die letzten Meter stolperte er den Pfad nur noch hinunter, aber endlich erreichte er das Tal. Er gab sich große Mühe, nicht das getrocknete Blut zu beachten, in dem er stand; nicht auf die entsetzt wirkenden, hässlichen Gesichter der Riesen zu starren, einfach nicht daran zu denken, dass das, was er hier vor sich hatte, möglicherweise die letzten noch lebenden Riesen in ganz Großbritannien gewesen waren, von Grawp abgesehen; dass er hier in einem Schlachtfeld stand, das dem von Hogwarts jede Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.  
Grawp lief zwischen den Körpern umher, warf sein Gesicht nach allen Seiten, schien nach etwas zu suchen. Nach jemandem.  
„Dort hinten liegt sogar Golgomath!"  
Hagrid keuchte schwer, als er hinter Harry das Tal erreichte.  
„Dort", sagte er, und zeigte mit seiner großen Hand auf einen der Riesen; den, der dem See, der sich durch einen großen Teil des Tals streckte, am nächsten lag. „Das ist Golgomath – weißt du noch, Harry? Der Gurg des Stammes!"  
„Und zufälligerweise scheint sich Ihre Freundin für den Gurg besonders zu interessieren", sagte Snape.  
Harry trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um zu sehen, was Snape meinte: Die kleine rote Katze krabbelte über den Körper des Riesen, erst langsam – dann schneller, und noch schneller, als sie in der Nähe seines Kopfes war. Sie sprang auf etwas, das Golgomath auf seinen Kopf trug – es sah ein bisschen wie eine Krone aus, aber Harry konnte nur erahnen, aus welchem Material sie bestand (und wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen) – und eine Sekunde später war Ginny wieder ein Mensch. Sie hob ihren Arm; das Mondlicht fiel auf etwas, das sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Es sah aus wie ein kleines Schwert.  
„GINNY, PASS AUF!"  
Harry hörte Hagrids Ruf, bevor er selbst erkennen konnte, was los war. Und so, gepackt von der Panik, die er nun schon allzu gut kannte, zog er seinen Zauberstab – nur, um gleich darauf zu erkennen, dass der ihm nichts bringen würde gegen das, wovor Ginny sich in Acht nehmen sollte.  
Scheinbar war doch nicht der ganze Riesenstamm groß.  


Fast sechs Meter war er groß, und trotzdem hatte er es geschafft, sich vor ihnen zu verbergen. Nun war der Riese aus seinem Versteck gekommen, seine Zähne gefletscht, seine Augen weit aufgerissen – und lief direkt auf Ginny zu.  
_Nein – nicht Ginny – nicht auch noch Ginny –_  
Der Riese hob seine Füße mit jedem Schritt höher, als wolle er sein Opfer mit der größtmöglichen Wucht treffen – er war nur noch wenige Meter von Ginny entfernt – Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, obwohl er wusste, dass keiner seiner Flüche dem Riesen etwas antun könnte – aber dann –  
Ein lautes Klatschen; und der Riese stand still.  
Aber nicht, weil er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, nicht, weil er auf Ginny getreten war. Grawp hatte sich dem anderen Riesen in den Weg gestellt, an den Schultern gepackt, und hielt ihn nun fest. Beide Riesen zitterten in ihrem Bemühen, den anderen zu besiegen.  
„FLAGOMATH!", brüllte Grawp erneut. Der Speichel sprühte aus seinem unförmigen Mund. „FLAGOMATH – NICHT!"  
Flagomath hörte auf, sich gegen Grawp zu wehren, als er verstand, wen er da vor sich hatte. Er starrte seinen alten Freund an – dann sagte er etwas. Harry war sich sicher, dass er sprach, aber er konnte nichts verstehen. Der Riese grunzte und raunte, bewegte seinen Mund auf seltsame Weise. Aber Grawp schien zu begreifen, wovon Flagomath redete. Er antwortete in derselben Sprache, ließ ihn los. Harry sah erstaunt zu – und sicher auch die anderen – wie die beiden sich unterhielten, mit ihren Händen gestikulierten, sich mit den abartigsten Geräuschen verständigten. Schließlich gab Flagomath ein letztes, entschiedenes Grunzen von sich, drehte sich um – legte die Hände um seinen Mund stieß einen einzelnen tiefen Ruf aus, der von den Bergen widerhallte, vom Echo durch das ganze Tal getragen wurde. In dem Schatten, den ein Hügel über einen Teil des Tals warf, regte sich etwas – und Riesen, langsam und unsicher, die Blicke über ihre toten Artgenossen schweifen lassend, traten aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Zwei von ihnen waren viel kleiner als die anderen; Kinder …  
Weder Harry, noch Snape oder Hagrid, und auch nicht Ginny, die dem Spektakel am nächsten war, wagte es, sich zu rühren. Sie blieben stumme Zuschauer, während Grawp und Flagomath in ihrer Sprache auf die anderen Riesen einredeten, ihnen etwas zu erklären schienen. Einer der Riesen brüllte sein Missbehagen aus, woraufhin Flagomath seine Faust hob – und Grawp _griff danach und drückte sie hinunter_. Er grunzte – dann drehte er sich um und ging los, trat über Golgomath hinweg. Flagomath folgte ihm, und hinter ihm kamen einige der anderen Riesen – sogar eines der Kinder ließ sich nicht von seiner Mutter zurückhalten, nahm die Hand einer anderen Riesin und ging mit dieser mit. Und während die eine Gruppe, geführt von Grawp, in einem Passgang zwischen zwei Bergen verschwand, zog sich die andere – ohne die anwesenden Menschen zu beachten – in ihren Schatten zurück.  
„Sie woll'n kämpf'n …", murmelte Hagrid. „Sie sin' losgezog'n, um zu kämpf'n – Grawp hat sie überredet, gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu kämpf'n!" Und dann brach er in Tränen aus. „Grawp ist ein Held! Der Held der Riesen!"  
Während Hagrid noch den Riesen hinterher blickte, die sich aufgemacht hatten, Voldemort zu suchen, hatten sich Harry und Snape in Bewegung gesetzt. Entschlossen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zwischen den toten Riesen, bis sie neben dem größten Körper standen, dem vom Golgomath. Am Seeufer wartete Ginny auf sie, ein Fuß immer noch auf der Krone des ehemaligen Gurgs. Sie hielt ihnen entgegen, was sie aus der Krone genommen hatte. Harry nahm es in seine Hände.  
Es war ein Zauberstab.  
Und bei näherem Betrachten wurde Harry klar, warum er ihn für ein kleines Schwert gehalten hatte. Der Griff des Stabes war gesäumt von zwei hölzernen Vogelflügeln. Das untere Ende war sogar die Nachbildung eines Vogelschweifes, und der Kopf eines Vogels, mitsamt Schnabel, bezeichnete die Stelle, an der der Griff endete. Als Lord Voldemort Rowena Ravenclaws Zepter nicht finden konnte, hatte er also ihren Zauberstab als Ersatz 

herangezogen.  
Und damit hatte Harry _endlich_ einen zweiten Horkrux gefunden.


	43. Kapitel 42:Die Macht, die Er nicht kennt

– KAPITEL ZWEIUNDVIERZIG –

**Die Macht, die Er nicht kennt**

Hermine stand in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie hörte und spürte Viktor, der um sie herum ging. Ganz langsam. Und er redete auf sie ein, während sie nur dastand, sich nicht rührte …  
„Der Weasley-Junge versteht dich nicht. Keiner versteht dich – außer mirr. Ich habe dich immer verstanden, Hermine. Du weißt das."  
_Ja_, dachte Hermine … _Ich weiß das …_ Oder sprach sie das sogar laut aus?  
„Du wirrst bei mirr sicher sein." Viktor legte seine Arme von hinten um sie. „Ich bin dein warrer Freund, nicht dieser Weasley."  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde fallen, immer tiefer fallen, und wurde aber gleichzeitig gehalten von Viktor. Viktor, der sie unterstützte, der für sie da war.  
_Genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort …_  
Das war sie nicht. Und Viktor wusste das.

Harry starrte immer noch auf den Zauberstab, als müsse er sicher gehen, dass er wirklich da war. Dass sie einen Horkrux gefunden hatten – ohne jemanden zu verlieren. Niemandem war etwas passiert. Es war so einfach gewesen, so unglaublich einfach … Etwas konnte nicht stimmen.  
„Severus …", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"  
Harry wandte sich vom Zauberstab ab, als Snape nicht antwortete; und er sah, dass Snape nur nickte.  
„Was bedeutet es denn?", fragte Ginny neugierig; sie wusste natürlich nicht, was dieser Zauberstab war, warum sie überhaupt hier waren.  
„Dass er versucht, zu vertrauen." Snape schnaufte. „Nach so langer Zeit versucht er, dazuzulernen."  
Und da verstand Harry auch, was Dumbledore meinte. Hier gab es keine Bannzauber, keine magischen Schutzvorkehrungen, wenn man von dem Anti-Apparierzauber absah. Lord Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab lediglich dem Gurg der Riesen überlassen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein sich nie ein Zauberer in die Nähe des Stammes wagen würde. Und wenn sich einer hier her verirrte, sollte er von den Riesen einfach plattgedrückt werden.  
Das ging daneben. Die Riesen hatten sich stattdessen gegenseitig plattgemacht. Etwas, womit Voldemort sicher nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Und dann fiel Harry noch etwas ein – Gryffindors Helm war in Gringotts, im Gewahrsam der Kobolde. Auch ihnen hatte er einen seiner Horkruxe einfach anvertraut! Warum ging er so leichtsinnig mit seinen wichtigsten Objekten um?  
„Wo ist der Horkrux, den Sie bereits gefunden haben?", fragte Snape plötzlich.  
„Was – ach so! Der Kessel ist im Raum der Wünsche."  
Snape nickte. „Und wie sind die Kobolde aus Gringotts nach Hogwarts gekommen?"  
„Durch ein Portal – der Eingang ist in einer Besenkammer im fünften Stock." Harry wusste, was Snape vorhatte.  
„Ich werde beides holen", bestätigte Snape Harrys Vermutung, „und komme euch dann hinterher."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Hinterherkommen? Was meinen Sie?"  
„Nach Askaban." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich vermute, Sie wollen dorthin, wenn der Kampf losgeht?"  
„Aber die –!"  
„Um die Horkruxe kümmere ich mich." Snape streckte seine offene Hand aus; offenbar erwartete er, dass Harry ihm den Zauberstab gab.  


Aber Harry zögerte. Trotz allem, was er in dieser Nacht über Snape erfahren hatte, sagte ihm etwas, ganz tief in ihm, dass es falsch wäre, ihm den Horkrux zu einfach zu überlassen. Der Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt, als Harry in Snapes tiefe schwarze Augen blickte. Etwas schien darin zu funkeln, das ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel …  
„Was?" Snape ließ seine Hand sinken; und er schmunzelte. „Sie vertrauen mir immer noch nicht, Potter?"  
_Tu ich das?_  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er.  
„Sie sollten sich schnell entscheiden. Der Dunkle Lord ist in diesen Minuten, die wir hier verschwenden, dabei, die Schutzmauer um Askaban abzubauen und all Ihre Freunde in eine potentielle Falle zu locken."  
Etwas zuckte durch Harrys Körper. „Eine – eine Falle? Aber –" Harry hob Dumbledores Schokofroschkarte auf Augenhöhe. „Warum haben Sie ihnen das nicht gesagt?"  
„Weil es nichts gebracht hätte." Dumbledore schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Selbst wenn unsere Freunde in Hogwarts geblieben wären, die Falle hätte trotzdem zugeschnappt. Es ist deine Aufgabe, Harry, so schnell wie möglich Lord Voldemort aufzuhalten."  
„Was hat er vor?", fragte Harry; er zitterte. Warum hatte man ihm das bisher vorenthalten?  
„Der Dunkle Lord", sagte Snape, und Harry wandte sich wieder ihm zu, „hat mir einen Auftrag erteilt, den ich nicht ablehnen und auch nicht absichtlich falsch ausführen konnte. Ich sollte für ihn einen Trank brauen, der monatelang zubereitet werden muss."  
„Was für ein Trank ist das?"  
„Ein Zaubertrank, den vor mir kaum jemand gebraut hat." Snape senkte seine Stimme. „Ein Zaubertrank, der dem Dunklen Lord eine Macht verleihen soll, die er zu brauchen glaubt."  
„Sie meinen – der Trank gibt ihm _Unsterblichkeit_? Aber er hat doch schon die Horkruxe!"  
Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht Unsterblichkeit. Liebe."  
Es dauerte, bis Harry Snapes Worte verstanden hatte. Oder bis er _glaubte_, sie verstanden zu haben. Denn das konnte nicht richtig sein.  
„Voldemort –"  
„– _sag nicht seinen Namen_ –"  
„– hasst Liebe", schloss Harry ohne auf Snape zu achten, in so nüchternem Tonfall, dass er sogar sich selbst ein wenig davon überzeugte, dass Snape sich vertan haben musste. „Er würde nicht Liebe fühlen wollen."  
„Überraschenderweise haben Sie Recht, Potter", sagte Snape, womit er Harrys Verwirrung an die Spitze trieb – hatte er sich also tatsächlich verhört? „Der Dunkle Lord möchte keine Liebe fühlen. Aber dazu wird es auch nicht kommen. _Cruelo Cupido_ ist der gefährlichste Liebestrank, den es gibt. Denn anstatt ihn jemandem ins Glas zu mischen, trinkt man ihn selbst. Und wenn du ihn trinkst, werden alle Menschen beginnen, dich zu lieben. _Alle_."  
Harry strengte sich an, um nicht zu zittern. _Nicht den Kopf verlieren. Nicht den Kopf verlieren!_  
„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis Vol-"  
Snape zischte.  
„-demort den Trank trinken wird?"  
„Der Trank ist in geschätzten zehn Minuten fertig."  
Und der Kopf war verloren.  
„ZEHN MINUTEN?" Alles veränderte sich, alles nahm neue Bedeutungen an in diesem Augenblick. Snape hatte ihm die ganze Zeit nichts davon erzählt – er wollte verhindern, dass er etwas dagegen tun würde! Jetzt war es zu spät, er würde es nicht mehr schaffen, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Snape hatte das geplant! Ginny hatte Recht gehabt, Snape war nicht auf Dumbledores Seite!  
„Ich habe bisher nichts davon gesagt", sagte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme, „weil mir bewusst war, dass das nichts bringen würde. Was hätten Sie denn tun wollen, Potter? Nach Askaban 

gehen, dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten und ihm das Glas aus der Hand schlagen? Er hätte Sie sofort getötet, und Sie hätten es noch nicht einmal geschafft, alle seine Horkruxe zu finden. Ist es das, was Sie wollten?"  
„Nein", gab Harry zu, „aber wir hätten zumindest etwas versuchen können! Jetzt haben wir keine Chance mehr! In zehn Minuten werden wir alle Voldemort lieben –" (die Vorstellung war so abartig, dass es sich sogar komisch, unangenehm anfühlte, sie auszusprechen) „– und ihm dann wohl zu Füßen liegen!"  
„Nicht unbedingt. Die Feinheiten, Potter, die Feinheiten! Für die hatten Sie noch nie einen besonderen Sinn." Snape betrachtete Harry mit einem geringschätzenden Blick. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass der Trank in zehn Minuten fertig sein wird. Das heißt nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn sofort trinken wird!"  
„Was soll er denn sonst damit machen, ihn _anstarren_?"  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat vor, den Schutzwall erst von Askaban zu nehmen, wenn der Trank fertig ist. Das heißt …" Snape öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn – und öffnete ihn wieder. „Das heißt, wenn die wichtigste Zutat ihre vollständige Wirkung auf den Trank ausgeübt hat. Das ist in etwa zehn Minuten so weit. Der Dunkle Lord möchte aber nicht gleich den Trank einnehmen. Das soll sein Triumph über _Sie_ werden. Er wird seine Todesser gegen den Orden und das Ministerium kämpfen lassen, wird genüsslich zusehen und abwarten, wessen Blut vergossen wird, wer seiner Diener versagt, wer sich erfolgreich schlägt. Sobald er genug von dem Kampf hat – oder sobald Sie auftauchen – wird er den _Cruelo Cupido_ trinken. Und wenn wir bis dahin nicht die Horkruxe und den Dunklen Lord selbst vernichtet haben, steht seiner Herrschaft wohl nichts mehr im Weg. Dann werden wir ihn alle lieben."  
Sein Blick hing für eine Sekunde an Harry, aber Ginny und Hagrid, die bei ihnen standen, hatten das vermutlich gar nicht bemerkt. Harry hätte gerne gewusst, ob Snape das gleiche dachte wie er …  
„Warum haben Sie den Trank nicht einfach verpfuscht?", schnitt Ginny durch Harrys Gedanken. „Gift hineingemischt oder sowas?"  
„Ich sagte doch schon, ich hätte diesen Auftrag nicht mit Absicht falsch ausführen können", erwiderte Snape scharf. „Das Problem ist, dass der Trank monatlich einen neuen Zustand annimmt und damit auch eine neue, vorübergehende Wirkung. Egal, wie sehr der Dunkle Lord mir vertraut, er hat natürlich darauf bestanden, die Wirkung jedes Monat zu testen."  
„Was für Wirkungen sind das?" Ginny machte keine Anstalten, ihren Zweifel zu verbergen, verschränkte die Arme, sah Snape misstrauisch an.  
„Das würden Sie nicht wissen wollen, Miss Weasley." Er wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Stellen Sie sich jetzt nicht an wie ein kleines Kind. Seien Sie nicht wütend, weil Sie vor solch vollendete Tatsachen gestellt werden. Hören Sie mir zu und tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage. Wenn Sie darüber nachdenken wollen, dann tun Sie das bitte so schnell wie möglich, denn –"  
„Sie gehen zurück nach Hogwarts." Das, was da aus Harrys Mund kam, war völlig selbstverständlich. „Sie holen den Kessel Helga Hufflepuffs aus dem Raum der Wünsche und den Helm Godric Gryffindors aus Gringotts, wie Sie vorhin gesagt haben. Und ich gehe nach Askaban." Dann reichte er Snape Ravenclaws Zauberstab; erst wirkte er überrascht, dann nahm er den Stab aber entgegen und steckte ihn in eine Innentasche seines Umhangs. Harry musste mit sich kämpfen, um es zu schaffen – aber dann sagte er: „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Severus Snape."  
Snape hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Was für eine Ehre. Sie verzeihen, dass ich darauf verzichte, auf die Knie zu fallen."  
„Wie komme ich nach Askaban?", fragte Harry.  
Snape richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf einen großen Stein; binnen Sekunden war auch dieser in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt.  
„Sie müssen aber –"  
„– getarnt gehen, ich weiß", beendete Harry Snapes Satz; und er zog seinen Tarnumhang aus 

seiner Tasche. „Voldemort darf noch nicht sehen, dass ich da bin. Ich warte in Askaban auf Sie, wir zerstören die Horkruxe, dann überlegen wir, was wir wegen des Tranks tun."  
Snape schmunzelte. „Sieh einer an. Er kann denken."  
„Wie ich Ihnen oft genug gesagt habe, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, als wolle er alle daran erinnern, dass er noch hier war.  
Snape berührte einen zweiten Stein mit dem Zauberstab. „Hagrid, ich schätze, Sie werden mit Harry gehen?"  
„Worauf Sie sich verlass'n könn'n, Professor." Hagrid klopfte Harry sanft auf die Schulter; sogar so sanft, dass Harry fast nicht in die Knie gezwungen wurde.  
„Ich gehe auch nach Askaban", sagte Ginny, und als Harry den Mund öffnen wollte, fügte sie hinzu: „Versuch's gar nicht erst! Ich werde in den Kampf ziehen, meine ganze Familie ist wahrscheinlich dort! Wenn du denkst, ich bleibe –"  
„Schon gut!" Harry lächelte. „Ich wollte sagen, ich bin auch dafür bin, dass du mitkommst."  
Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wirklich?"  
„Ja, aber genug geredet – wir haben es eilig." Er drehte sich zu Snape um. „Auf Wiedersehen. Beeilen Sie sich."  
„Beeilen besser Sie sich und berühren den Stein!" Snape deutete auf den Portschlüssel; er schien wieder von blauem Licht umgeben zu sein. „Er bringt Sie gleich nach Askaban!"  
Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sich und legte eine Hand auf den Stein. Ginny platzierte ihre direkt neben Harrys, während Hagrid die ganze andere Seite des Steins für seine Hand beanspruchte.  
Harry wandte sich erneut um, und ein letztes Mal trafen seine Augen auf Snapes.  
So viel Verständnis verband sie in diesem Moment …  
Und schon zog der Portschlüssel ihn fort.  
Die plötzliche Veränderung der Luft, der neue Geruch und die lauten Stimmen überschlugen sich in Harrys Kopf und machten ihn schwindelig, als der Portschlüssel sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er sah sich um, und seine Augen wanderten über Felsen, nass von den Wellen, die gegen sie schlugen, und über die Köpfe der Zauberer und Hexen, die sich nervös unterhielten (und ihn an die Auroren erinnerten, die vor mittlerweile mehr als einem Tag vor Gringotts gewartet hatten) zu –  
Wo Harry eine hohe, schwarze Festung erwartet hatte, die eindrucksvoll und furchteinflößend ihren Schatten über die ganze Insel warf, fand er eines der seltsamsten Gebilde, das er je gesehen hatte. Nichts als dichter, weißer Nebel, der sich in Zylinderform bis hoch in den Himmel schraubte, sich wolkenartig bewegte und in einem unsichtbaren Gefäß befinden zu schien, denn an keiner Stelle übertrat er eine bestimmte Schwelle, mischte sich nicht unter die, die am Fuß des Nebelturmes standen.  
„Ginny! Hagrid!"  
Ron kam auf sie zu gerannt.  
„Sagt ihm nicht, dass ich hier bin!", flüsterte Harry den anderen beiden eindringlich zu; Ginny sah ihn überrascht an, aber wandte dann schnell den Blick wieder ab, als Ron sie erreichte.  
„Wo is'n Hermine?", fragte Hagrid.  
„Ich – ich weiß es nicht." Er sah zu Ginny und fügte leise hinzu: „Du glaubst nicht, was sie getan hat!"  
Harrys Herz sank – sie hatte es ihm erzählt. Und er hatte reagiert, wie sie befürchtet hatte …  
„Erzähl es mir später", erwiderte Ginny, während Hagrid zu Moody stapfte, den er gerade in der Menge ausgemacht hatte. „Was macht ihr hier? Warten?"  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können nichts anderes tun. Die Experten vom Ministerium haben keine Ahnung, was das für ein Nebel ist. Aber wir sind uns sicher, dass Voldemort uns bald einlassen wird."  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen …"  
„Was?"  


„Nichts", sagte Ginny schnell. „Ich – ich bin nur auch der Meinung."  
Sie sahen hoch zu der Spitze des Nebelturmes, und Harry,

Die Ländereien waren nicht verlassen, wie Severus erwartet hatte. Als er am Treppenaufgang zum Eingang erschien, erkannte er am Seeufer nahe dem Wald sich eine große Menge versammelt. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete Severus, das wären Todesser, die nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren – dann aber erkannte er, dass diese Leute vier Beine hatten. Er desillusionierte seinen Körper und ging näher an die Zentauren heran; für welche Seite hatten sie sich entschieden?  
„Nehmt das mit euch", sagte der Zentaur, der einzeln an der Spitze der Gruppe stand; im schwachen Licht sah Severus überrascht, dass der Zentaur nicht zu seinen Artgenossen zu sprechen schien, sondern an den See gewandt war. Er schlich noch etwas näher auf sie zu, bis er es erkannte: Aus dem Wasser ragten Gestalten, Körper von den Schultern aufwärts. Die Meermenschen.  
Einer der Meermenschen nahm dem Zentaur ab, was der ihm hinhielt: Ein langer, silberner Speer.  
„Wir können nicht auf die Insel gelangen", sagte der Zentaur, „darum bitten wir euch, in unserem Namen zu kämpfen. In unserem, und in dem unseres gefallenen Kriegers Firenze."  
„Ihr macht einen schweren Fehler!", rief ein anderer Zentaur, als die Meermenschen untertauchten und davon schwammen. „Die Sterne entscheiden das Schicksal, und wir dürfen uns nicht einmischen!"  
„Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht _unser_ Schicksal ist, für das Richtige einzutreten!" Der Zentaur, der mit den Meermenschen gesprochen hatte, schien sehr wütend zu sein. „Lord Voldemort –"  
(Snape fuhr erschrocken zusammen – die Zentauren sagten seinen Namen?)  
„– steht für alles, was wir hassen! Er würde uns die wenigen Rechte, die uns vorbehalten sind, mit sofortiger Wirkung nehmen! Er symbolisiert Hass und Abscheu gegenüber allem, was _anders_ ist als er – wir können nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie so etwas die Macht an sich reißt!"  
„Ihr seid doch alle Narren!" Ein Zentaur, der so weiß war, dass er in der Nacht zu leuchten schien, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und stellte sich abseits von den anderen hin. „Gegen diesen Mann haben wir genauso wenig Chance wie die Zauberer und Hexen, die dumm genug sind, sich gegen ihn zu wehren! Wir müssen seine Herrschaft nicht nur akzeptieren, wir müssen ihn dabei unterstützen! Nur so können wir dafür sorgen, dass wir unter seiner Führung alles bekommen, was wir schon immer wollten! So, wie die Kobolde es uns gesagt haben!"  
Während er sprach, lösten sich einige andere Zentauren ganz langsam von der Menge, stellten sich hinter den weißen Zentaur. Nun wurden viele Stimmen laut, und Severus glaubte sogar, eine Sprache zu hören, die er nicht kannte; die Zentauren scharrten mit den Füßen, hoben ihre Speere, und Severus beschloss, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen.  
Er betrat das Schloss. Auch die Eingangshalle war nicht leer: An der Wand, an der die Stundengläser der Häuser hingen – oder hängen sollten, da sie nun in Scherben auf dem Boden verstreut lagen – wimmelte es von Hauselfen.  
„Was denkt Knobby?", fragte ein Elf einen anderen, sehr alt aussehenden. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts zu machen."  
„Warum versuchen die Hauselfen von Hogwarts, das Schloss wieder aufzubauen?", rief einer der Elfen mit lauter Stimme. „Wenn die Hauselfen wissen, dass sie mit ihren Herren kämpfen müssen?"  
„Es ist die Pflicht der Hauselfen von Hogwarts, Hogwarts aufzuräumen!", kreischte ein anderer ihn an. „Und Manky macht, was Mankys Aufgabe ist!"  
„Die Aufgabe der Elfen ist es, alles zu tun, was ihre Herren verlangen! Und ich sage, die Herren der Elfen wollen, dass die Elfen für sie kämpfen!"  
„Und die Eltern von Shandrys Freundin Miss Turpin kämpfen für Du-weißt-schon-wen!", rief 

eine Elfe mit sehr spitzer Stimme. „Deswegen wird Shandry auch für Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen!"  
„Winky wird Shandry aufhalten!", schrie eine weitere Elfe, und mit einem gewaltigen Sprung landete sie auf ihrer Kollegin.  
Severus bekam das alles nur am Rande mit, während er die Halle durchquerte, die Treppe hochlief. Er musste in den siebten Stock, und leider kannte er keine Geheimgänge. Er erklomm Treppe um Treppe, betrat Korridor um Korridor –  
Und in einem Korridor kam ihm jemand entgegen. Sofort hob er den Desillusionierungszauber auf.  
„Narzissa!", rief er erstaunt. „Was machst du –"  
„Severus, du bist da …" Ihre Stimme war schwach, nur ein Hauchen. Sie humpelte, und als sie fast stürzte, eilte er zu ihr und stützte sie.  
„Was ist mit dir passiert?" Ihr Umhang war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen, und auf der Haut dahinter waren große, kaum schon verheilte Narben.  
„Ein Werwolf … musste ohne Zauberstab kämpfen, bis Alastor Moody mich bemerkt hat …"  
Severus legte sie auf den Boden, berührte ihre Wunden mit dem Zauberstab und förderte den Heilungsprozess, so gut es ihm möglich war. Also fast gar nicht – Madam Pomfrey schien gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben.  
„Trink das", sagte er dann, griff in seine Tasche und reichte ihr das kleine Fläschchen, das er daraus hervorholte. „Ein Kräftigungstrank."  
Er legte seine Hand unter ihren Kopf, weil sie Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien, ihn hochzuheben. Dann trank sie – und war sofort von neuer Energie erfüllt. Sie kämpfte sich auf ihre Beine und stand dann da, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
„Warst du im Krankenflügel?", fragte Severus; sie nickte. „Du hättest ihn nicht verlassen sollen. Du bist nicht in gutem Zustand, du solltest –"  
„Ich möchte auf der Stelle den Dunklen Lord töten!", rief sie, wieder im Besitz ihrer kräftigen Stimme. „Ich will helfen, ihn zu besiegen –"  
„Beruhige dich –"  
„_Sag mir nicht_, _ich soll mich beruhigen_! Der Dunkle Lord soll sterben!"  
„Ich bin derselben Meinung", sagte Severus, wobei er versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, „aber du bist nicht gerade in der Verfassung, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu töten, Narzissa."  
„Sag mir, wo er ist. Na los!" Narzissa griff nach seiner Hand. „Bitte, sag mir, wo der Kampf stattfindet!"  
„Nein. Ich mein es ernst –"  
„Ich auch! Ich möchte kämpfen! Für meinen Sohn, für meinen Mann! Er ist tot, Severus, wusstest du das?" Ein verzweifelter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Nichts von dem, was er getan hat, war in Ordnung, aber er war mein Mann! Und der Dunkle Lord hat ihn zu all dem verführt, was er verbrochen hat! Er soll dafür _büßen_!"  
„Das wird er, das versichere ich dir. Aber du wirst nicht kämpfen."  
„Das kannst du nicht entscheiden!" Sie starrte ihn flehentlich an. „_Bitte_ sag mir, wo sie kämpfen."  
Snape zögerte, erwiderte Narzissas Blick ungerührt. Dann –  
„Askaban."  
Narzissa nickte. „Danke. Und, Severus – du musst wissen, wo Draco ist –" Und sie sagte es ihm.  
„Warum dort?", fragte Severus, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
„Diese schreckliche Frau ließ mir keine andere Wahl!" Und als Severus noch irritierter dreinsah, sagte sie: „Diese Umbridge! Sie hat Draco und mich aus dem Ministerium entführt und hier her gebracht – und als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass Draco … du weißt schon …" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Oh, Severus – sie wollte, dass ich ihm Ketten anlege! Ich 

konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht gefährlich ist – sie hat mich aber gezwungen, ihn dort einzusperren, und dann hat sie mich mit einem Schockfluch bewusstlos geschlagen. Severus, versprich mir, dass du … dass du dich um Draco kümmerst, sollte … sollte ich …"  
„Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für all das. Entschuldige mich –"  
„Versprich es mir!" Ihre Hände schlossen sich fester um seine. „Bitte."  
Die Zeit saß ihm im Nacken, so aufdringlich, dass er sie sogar förmlich zu spüren glaubte. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es. Und nun muss ich gehen."  
Er entriss Narzissa seine Hände und lief an ihr vorbei.  
„Eines noch, Severus!", rief sie ihm hinterher. „Remus Lupin ist im Krankenflügel."  
Severus blieb stehen. „Re- Lupin?" Er drehte sich um. „Wieso – wie ist er nach Hogwarts gekommen? Ich hab gedacht, er hätte jemanden gefunden, der ihm den Wolfsbanntrank –"  
„Hat er auch. Er wusste, was er tat, als er nach Hogwarts kam – hat versucht, gegen die Werwölfe des Dunklen Lords zu kämpfen, aber ein Auror hat ihn aus Versehen verletzt, weil er das nicht gewusst hat." Narzissa betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Willst du ihn nicht besuchen, bevor du –"  
„Nein", sagte Severus hastig. „Nein, ich – ich muss etwas Wichtiges erledigen."  
Für einige weitere Sekunden blieb er stehen, während Narzissa ihn ansah – ihn _traurig_ ansah. „Ihr wart einmal Freunde, das weißt du doch noch –"  
„Wir _waren_, richtig. Bevor …" Severus musste seinen Blick abwenden. „Bevor er sich nur noch mit diesem Potter abgegeben hat. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe zu tun."

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete den Nebel, den er so mühevoll kreiert hatte. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er ihn wörtlich in Rauch auflösen, und dann – wenn alles nach Plan verlief – dieses großartige Stück Magie nie wieder anwenden müssen. Was für eine Verschwendung.  
Ein Geräusch, das der Dunkle Lord schon oft gehört hatte. Oder zumindest klang es wie dieses Geräusch. Wie der letzte, schwache Schrei eines Menschen, kurz, bevor er stirbt …  
Grinsend schloss der Dunkle Lord die Augen. Es war endlich so weit. _Cruelo Cupido_ war fertig.  
Er machte eine drehende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, wandte sich von dem Nebel ab, der sich langsam aufzulösen begann, lief zu seinem Thron und setzte sich. Neben ihm, auf einer kleinen Statue aus Stein, stand der Kelch mit dem immer noch herzroten Zaubertrank.  
Und vor ihm, auf kleinen, magischen Sphären, Bilder des ganzen Gebäudes, die seit dem Einsetzen menschlicher Wachen in diesem Gefängnis von den Zauberern benutzt worden waren, um Askaban zu bewachen. Der Dunkle Lord hingegen wusste, anderen Gebrauch davon zu machen. Er beobachtete, wie die Todesser an allen Fenstern und am Eingang darauf lauerten, dass der Nebel endlich vollständig verschwand. Er suchte in der Dunkelheit, die im ganzen Gefängnis herrschte, in den Schatten, die jeden Raum erfüllten, nach den schwarzen Gestalten, denen er endlich freies Handeln gewehrt hatte. Da – bewegte sich da etwas? Ja, eindeutig …  
Einen Dementor hatte der Dunkle Lord schon entdeckt. Die unzähligen anderen warteten wohl versteckt darauf, dass ein besonders glücklicher Mensch ihren Weg kreuzt.  
„Nagini", zischte er, „du wirst diese Vorstellung nicht verpassen wollen."  
Aber die Schlange kam nicht.  
„Du wirst doch nicht immer noch wütend sein wegen deines Käfigs?"  
Er schnalzte mit seinem Zauberstab, und aus der Dunkelheit schwebte er herbei: Der Käfig, den er für Nagini angefertigt hatte. Die Kugel strahlte ein merkwürdiges Leuchten aus, und Nagini wand sich zischend und fauchend darin; ihr gefiel ihr neues Zuhause nicht.  
„Du musst da nur vorübergehend drin bleiben, Nagini", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, warum. Später …" Er wandte sich grinsend wieder den magischen Sphären zu. „Später wirst du noch genug Gelegenheit bekommen, zu töten."  


Kaum hatte Harry einmal nichts mehr zu tun gehabt außer warten, war er von einem Durst überfallen worden, der beinahe unerträglich war. Und nachdem er sich ein Glas von dem Wasser aus dem selbstauffüllenden Kessel, mit dem sich die Zauberer und Hexen hier versorgten, von Ginny hatte geben lassen, hatte in ihm eine Schläfrigkeit eingesetzt, die sich einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt nicht hätte aussuchen können. _Bleib wach_, sagte er sich selbst immer und immer wieder, _bleib wach!_ Doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde mit jedem Mal schwächer …  
Bis er schlagartig wieder wach war.  
„_Der Nebel verschwindet_!"  
Der Ruf wurde über die ganze Insel getragen, von einem zum anderen im ehrfürchtigen Flüsterton wiederholt. Harry brachte seinen angespannten Körper dazu, sich umzudrehen, und ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, starrte er auf die weiße Mauer. Erst sah er überhaupt nichts – dann erkannte er, wie sich der Nebel stückchenweise auflöste. An einigen Stellen verlor er seine Dichte, und er schien langsam vom Wind weggeweht zu werden. Was dahinter lag wurde hier und da sichtbar – rabenschwarze Flecken in einem immer noch reinweißen Schleier. Und als dieser Schleier zur Gänze verschwunden war und das, was er verborgen hatte, entblößt –  
Da erschien am Himmel darüber das, was Harry nie wieder sehen wollte. Erst nur ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt, breitete es sich immer weiter aus, schien von innen heraus zu wachsen – und das Dunkle Mal, das über Gringotts geschwebt war, verdunkelte nun hier den Horizont, verschluckte Sterne, stieß das Mondlicht ab – spuckte seine schreckliche Schlange aus, die sich in Richtung der Insel wand und Harry bedrohlich anstarrte; ja, Harry war sich sicher, sie starrte _ihn_ an …  
Und während ihr bedeutungsloses Zischen in Harrys Ohren kroch, hingen seine Augen an dem Turm, der vor ihm aus der Erde wuchs. Genauso schwarz wie das Dunkle Mal, die winzigen Fenster leblos und leer –  
Bis auf das eine.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Der Fluch des Todessers, der aus dem obersten Fenster lehnte, traf sein Ziel nicht, wenn es überhaupt ein Ziel gegeben hatte. Und noch bevor der Todesser sich zurückgezogen hatte, strömten die Auroren, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, der Minister und wer auch immer sonst noch anwesend sein mochte in die Festung. Alle außer Harry. Der sah nur zu, wie Ron und Ginny zusammen mit den anderen durch das – offen stehende – Tor von Askaban liefen, einige von ihnen brüllend und sich nicht einmal um Ordnung kümmernd. In diesem Turm würde es heute Nacht kein Denken geben, keine Strategie und keine Pläne. Außer im Falle Voldemorts und Harrys. Ansonsten geschah in dem Gefängnis nur eines: Krieg. Kalt, herzlos, sinnlos und unaufhaltsam.  
Und dieser Krieg würde seine Opfer fordern.

Ron wusste nicht einmal genau, was passierte. Er merkte, wie er praktisch wie von selbst in das Gefängnis hinein getrieben wurde, hörte sich schreien und spürte sich den Zauberstab, den er von den Auroren bekommen hatte, nachdem sein eigener zerstört worden war, schwingen. Doch in Wahrheit wusste er, dass das nicht richtig war, dass es nichts brachte, dass sie von Anfang an alles falsch gemacht hatten. Hier einzufallen wie sie es gerade taten – die Verwirrung, die jetzt schon herrschte – was würde erst passieren, wenn die Todesser hinzustießen? Sie hatten sich hier eingerichtet – wahrscheinlich beobachteten sie sie von oben und könnten jederzeit jedem von ihnen den Garaus machen, während sie nicht einmal sahen, wohin sie ihre Zaubereien schossen.  
War das wirklich, wie die ausgebildeten Auroren vorgingen?  
Die Antwort kam schneller als erwartet. Ron setzte gerade dazu an, den nächsten Fluch 

loszuschicken – da teilte sich die Menge plötzlich völlig unangekündigt. Jetzt erst fiel Ron auf, dass sie in einem steinernen, extrem niedrigen Gang waren, und dass sein Kopf in nur wenigen weiteren Schritten gegen einen tief hinunter ragenden Felsen geprallt wäre. Zu seiner Rechten und zu seiner Linken waren kleine Torbögen, die in weitere Gänge führten – er drehte sich um und sah _Hunderte_ solcher Bögen, die bis zurück zum Eingangstor an beiden Seiten dieses tunnelartigen Raumes in die Wand eingelassen waren.  
Er war nicht der einzige, der noch hier war. Einige Auroren standen an den Torbögen, ihre Zauberstäbe bereit – sie warteten wohl auf flüchtende Todesser. Und einen von ihnen erkannte er sogar –  
„Kingsley!" Er lief zu ihm.  
„Ron, du musst vorsichtig sein!" Kingsley nahm seine Augen nicht von dem Tunnel, vor dem er stand. „Hier könnten überall Todesser lauern, wir wissen nicht, wo sie sich versteckt halten."  
„Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"  
„In wenigen Minuten werden Berichterstatter kommen, dann tauschen wir hier mit denen und stürzen uns in den Kampf. Du könntest statt des Aurors, der mit mir tauschen wird, hier Wache stehen –"  
„Nein, ich will auch kämpfen!", erwiderte Ron.  
„Nur zu – aber bevor du gehst, solltest du wissen, dass deine Mutter zuhause ist." Kingsley schielte kurz nach ihm, sah dann aber schnell wieder in den Tunnel. „Sie meint, wenn sie und Arthur beide kämpfen, wäre das unverantwortlich, weil sie dann – weil ihnen dann beiden etwas zustoßen könnte. So, wie ich deine Mutter verstanden habe, hat sie eigentlich angenommen, dich und deine Schwester daheim vorzufinden –"  
„Da hat sie Pech gehabt."  
Und schon lief Ron davon, sein Zauberstab fest umklammert. Nein, heute Nacht würde er nicht herumsitzen. Er würde nicht wie Harry ziellos durch die Gegend laufen. Er würde etwas tun, dafür sorgen, dass etwas geschah und –  
Kaum erreichte er das Ende des Tunnels, musste er sich ducken, als ein Fluch auf seinen Kopf zuraste. Der Lichtstrahl prallte gegen die Wand und hinterließ dort ein winziges, qualmendes Loch.  
In diesem großen Raum, in dem Ron nun stand, war alles wieder genau wie in Hogwarts – nur viel schneller und unübersichtlicher. Rücken an Rücken duellierten sich Todesser mit Ordensmitgliedern, mit Auroren oder mit denen, die freiwillig gekommen waren, um zu helfen. Hauselfen und Kobolde bahnten sich ihre Wege zwischen den Füßen der Menschen, und in dem Durcheinander war es unmöglich festzustellen, welches der kleinen Wesen für welche Seite kämpfte, und auch einander kratzen und bissen die Kreaturen, traten und brüllten; nur wenige Elfen kamen auf die Idee, ihre ganz eigene Magie anzuwenden. Wenn Hermine sehen würde, wie die kleinen Biester sich für ihre Herren einsetzten –  
Hermine. Wo war sie nur? Was hatte er ihr angetan? Ihr zu sagen, sie wäre wie Voldemort – etwas Unnötigeres, Dümmeres und vor allem etwas _Mistkerlhafteres_ hätte er nicht sagen können. Aber – wie hatte sie es wagen können, Harry so etwas anzutun? Harry – und damit Ron? Dieser Betrug, dieser dreckige, schreckliche Verrat –  
Ein Krachen riss Ron in die Gegenwart zurück. Ein Krachen, so laut, dass selbst Merlin in seinem Grab davon aufgewacht wäre. Ein Felsen von der Größe einer Kutsche hatte ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen und war auf einigen der Kämpfenden gelandet – zwei Todesser und ein Ordensmitglied, das Ron als Daedalus Diggle erkannte, versuchten mit Mühe, sich von dem Stein zu befreien. Durch das Loch konnte Ron das Meer sehen – und das Festland in der Ferne. Riesige Gestalten schienen sich dort zu bewegen – nein – nicht nur riesige Gestalten. Es waren tatsächlich Riesen!  
Ob sie es auf Voldemort oder auf die Guten abgesehen hatten, das konnte man nicht sagen, aber der nächste Fels, den sie warfen, war ein Glückstreffer: Vier Todesser, die Rücken an 

Rücken gestanden waren, wurden darunter begraben. Aber wenn die Riesen nicht bald damit aufhören würden, würden mehr Menschen draufgehen als im Laufe des Kampfes ohnehin gestorben wären, und das ganze Gefängnis würde einstürzen …  
„_Gruppe B zu den Riesen, haltet sie auf_!", hörte Ron den Minister rufen, und eine ganze Reihe Auroren disapparierte.  
Und dann endlich stürzte Ron sich ins Gefecht. Er sah sich um, suchte nach jemandem, gegen den er kämpfen konnte – machte den Todesser Avery in der Menge aus – Georges Mörder! Ja, den würde er dem Ordensmitglied, gegen das er kämpfte, abnehmen, den würde er sich ganz allein vorknöpfen.  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab, rief „_STU_ –"  
Und jemand schlang seinen Arm um seinen Bauch – und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er durch den Sog der Apparation gezogen …

Eine bittere Kälte schien sich über die ganze Insel zu legen. Harry glaubte aber, dass er sich diese nur einbildete. Weil er ganz allein war und weil er nicht wusste, was in Askaban vor sich ging, hinter diesen dicken, schwarzen Mauern. Weil er nicht eingreifen konnte. Weil das Dunkle Mal, das er zu ignorieren versuchte, direkt in seinen Kopf zu starren schien …  
„Harry."  
Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf – nichts. Da war niemand. Aber wer hatte gesprochen?  
„In deiner Tasche, Harry."  
Wärme erfüllte Harry von innen, kämpfte gegen die Kälte an. Er war gar nicht allein! Er hatte vollkommen Dumbledores Schokofroschkarte vergessen, die er kurz nach der Ankunft auf der Insel in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte!  
Hastig zog er sie hervor, blickte erwartungsvoll auf Dumbledore hinab. Würde er ihm noch etwas erzählen? Ein weiteres, hilfreiches Geheimnis aufdecken? Harry wäre nicht einmal wütend, weil ihm noch etwas vorenthalten worden war, wollte nur etwas hören, was ihm half, den Totenkopf und die Schlange da oben zu vergessen …  
„Ich will nur, dass du weißt", sagte Dumbledore, und Harry horchte auf, „dass du nicht allein bist."  
Harry ließ die Schultern sinken. „Ja – ja, danke, Professor."  
„Mir ist klar, dass es schwer für dich ist, hier zu stehen und nichts zu tun. Aber –"  
„Aber ich muss, ich weiß. Und ich werde es auch –"  
Harry begann zu zittern, scheinbar ohne Grund. Was war los? Er fühlte etwas – diese Kälte war wieder da. Hatte er sich die nicht nur eingebildet? Wieso –  
Mit einem Mal verstand er, und er erstarrte, als hätten _sie_ ihn schon entdeckt. Aber bei all den Menschen, bei all den Gefühlen konnten sie einzelne Personen vermutlich gar nicht ausmachen. Aber sie waren hier. Und aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Harry sie plötzlich – sie alle.  
Als sein Körper sich langsam wieder aus seiner Verkrampfung löste, war sein Verstand noch lange nicht so weit, sah sie schon vor sich, wie sie einen seiner Freunde nach dem anderen an sich zogen – küssten ..  
Und in seiner Abwesenheit merkte er zu spät, dass seine Hände sich öffneten. Dass das, was er so dankbar festgehalten hatte, vom Wind ergriffen und davon getragen wurde. Erst als die Karte an seinem Gesicht vorbei Richtung Meer flog, wachte er auf, keuchte „_nein_ –" und sah gerade noch, wie die Karte hinter den Felsen im Wasser verschwand.  
Nun war er wirklich ganz allein. Und nicht nur das Dunkle Mal drückte auf seine Seele, seinen Geist, sein Herz, machte ihn ängstlich und schwach.  
Jetzt waren es auch die Dementoren, die irgendwo in diesem Gefängnis erwacht waren; und das Schreien, das Harry irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Kopfes vernahm …

Zuerst sah er überhaupt nichts. Aus einer ohnehin schon unheimlichen Dunkelheit war er entführt und in eine noch viel schwärzere Dunkelheit gebracht worden. Alles, was er wahrnahm, waren kleine Sternchen, als wäre er bewusstlos geschlagen worden; aber er sah sie nicht, weil er ohnmächtig gewesen war … Es war die Panik, die in ihm stieg, als sein Entführer ihn losließ und er zu Boden sank, sich wieder aufrappelte und den Zauberstab ziellos in der Finsternis umher wirbelte; die Panik, die sich sichtbar machte, als wolle sie ihm so deutlich machen, dass sie nicht mehr gehen würde.  
Ein Geräusch – Ron wandte sich um – und dann –  
Das Lachen. Erst ganz leise, kaum hörbar, dann wurde es langsam immer lauter. Immer kälter. Immer verrückter. Ron wusste, wer das war. Und dann –  
Ron dachte, er wäre blind, als plötzlich alles weiß wurde. Ohne Warnung waren Lichter im ganzen Ram erschienen, wie kleine Explosionen, und tauchten alles in ihren grellen Schein. Das Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange erreichte den schrillsten Ton, den Ron je gehört hatte – und brach dann ab, noch bevor Ron seine Augen wieder öffnen könnte.  
„Ich bedaure es zwar sehr", rief sie dann gackernd und kichernd, „aber ich habe den Auftrag, euch beide allein zu lassen – beschert dem Dunklen Lord gute Unterhaltung, ihr beiden!"  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. Er spürte irgendwie, dass sie verschwunden war, aber er konnte seine Augen immer noch nicht öffnen. Das Licht schien durch seine Lider, quälte seine Pupillen –  
Und dann wurde es plötzlich wieder dunkler.  
Ron wartete kurz, dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal. Er sah wieder nur seltsame Sterne – blinzelte erneut – langsam wurden klare Formen erkennbar. Schließlich konnte er seine Augen öffnen. Er sah nichts vor sich als eine hohe schwarze Mauer, fensterlos, aber mit Fackeln besetzt, die sich nun allesamt mit Feuer gefüllt hatten. Er drehte sich um –  
_Nein …_  
Sein Körper erstarrte.  
_Nein!_  
Sein Kopf wollte es nicht wahrhaben.  
_Nein!_  
Sein Herz blieb stehen.  
Dort stand er. Am anderen Ende der riesigen Halle, vor einer kleinen, verschlossenen Tür. Er sah Ron nicht an, sein Blick war starr zu Boden gerichtet. Er stand schlaff da, als könne er sich nicht bewegen.  
Und um seinen Hals … um seinen Hals hing etwas, das golden glänzte im Licht der Fackeln. Aber was war es?  
Er war so dünn geworden, dass sogar Ron Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn wiederzuerkennen. War es vielleicht gar nicht? Doch. Doch, ganz sicher. Nach so langer Zeit trafen sie einander wieder. Und dann ausgerechnet hier. Auf diese Weise. Und wer wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war …  
„F-f- … Fred?"  
Fred reagierte nicht. Er bewegte sich noch nicht einmal.  
„Fred, was – was ist passiert?"  
Als hätte er eine Antwort erwartet. Es war offensichtlich, dass Fred nicht ganz bei sich war.  
„K-kannst du mich hören?" Ron dachte darüber nach, zu ihm zu gehen – aber er entschied sich dagegen. Etwas hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, als hätte er Wurzeln geschlagen.  
Angst. Sie zerrte an ihm wie eine Teufelsschlinge.  
Und dann tat sich endlich etwas. Fred hob seinen Kopf. Ron richtete automatisch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, hasste sich nur einen Augenblick später dafür – und im nächsten Moment zielte er schon wieder auf Fred. Denn er hatte erkannt, dass er wohl keine andere Wahl hatte.  
Das war nicht Fred. Es war der Körper, ja – aber eindeutig wurde er nicht von seinem Besitzer gelenkt. Obwohl Fred kaum noch etwas getan hatte, wusste Ron es schon ganz genau.  


Die Augen verrieten es ihm.  
Wo ihm sonst blaue Augen entgegenblickten, seinen nicht unähnlich, starrten ihn nun jene Augen an, von denen er schon oft gehört, die er aber nie selbst gesehen hatte.  
Rot wie Blut waren sie. Und genauso abstoßend.  
„Fred – ich bin's. Ron."  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. Ron traute sich nicht, zu seinem Bruder zu gehen – sah vielleicht _er_ ihm jetzt zu? _Er_, von irgendeinem Versteck aus, wartete darauf, dass Ron etwas tat?  
_Beschert dem Dunklen Lord gute Unterhaltung, ihr beiden_ …  
„Fred, bitte –"  
Er hatte keine Chance, rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Freds Arm war so schnell emporgeschossen, der Fluch so plötzlich aus seinem Zauberstab geschleudert worden, dass er ihn im Bauch traf, noch bevor ihm überhaupt das Wort für den Schildzauber über die Lippen kommen konnte. Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er einige seiner Knochen knacksen hörte.  
Er öffnete seine Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Fred, der nun mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zukam.  
„Bitte nicht, Fred!", rief er. „Bitte nicht! Ich bin es, Ron, ich –"  
Diesmal konnte er den Fluch abwehren, aber ein zweiter folgte fast augenblicklich, und der verfehlte seinen Kopf nur um Zentimeter.  
„FRED!", brüllte Ron. „ICH WILL NICHT –"  
Fred hob seinen Zauberstab schon wieder – Ron beschloss, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte –  
„_Petrificus Totalus_!", rief er, aber Fred wehrte seinen Zauber mit einer lässigen Bewegung ab. Das war nicht nur Voldemort, der da durch Freds Augen sah und den Körper lenkte – es war auch Voldemort, mit dessen Fähigkeiten Fred zauberte.  
In dem Moment, in dem Fred seinen Arm erneut hob, fielen Rons Augen erneut auf das, was er um seinen Hals trug. Diesmal erkannte er es – und ihm wurde klar, wie Voldemort von Fred Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Das goldene Medaillon baumelte an seiner Kette, während Fred seinen Zauberstab in der Luft kreisen ließ. An der Spitze des Stabs bildete sich schon der nächste Fluch – diesmal war er grün. Wenn er Fred jetzt nicht aufhielt, war es zu spät …  
Mit dem Zauberstab hatte er keine Chance, aber mit dem, was er nun tat, rechnete Voldemort wohl nicht: Ron stürmte auf seinen Bruder zu, stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden, bevor er seinen Todesfluch loslassen konnte.  
_Ja!_, dachte Ron, als Freds Zauberstab aus seiner Hand flog. Er hatte ihn überrascht.  
„Fred, hör mir zu!", rief Ron, auf Freds Bauch sitzend. „Hör zu, ich bin's! Dein Bruder!"  
„Wir sind keine Brüder." Ron erschrak – das war nicht Freds Stimme. Es war eine zischende, unnatürliche Stimme; und wer immer da sprach, lächelte, grinste vor Begeisterung, das konnte man deutlich hören. Aber Freds Gesicht zeigte nicht die Spur eines Lächelns. „Das waren wir nie, und das wissen wir beide."  
„Doch!" Ron kämpfte mit Freds Armen, die ihn von sich zu drücken versuchen – Fred war schon immer stärker gewesen als er … aber er musste durchhalten! „Doch, wir sind –"  
Hände schlossen sich um seinen Hals. Fred – nein, Voldemort – nein, der _Horkrux_ drückte so fest zu, als ginge es um sein Leben. Ron wurde schon schwarz vor Augen – nicht mehr lange, und er würde überhaupt keine Luft mehr bekommen …  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, und er wusste nicht, ob sie wegen des fehlenden Sauerstoffs waren, oder ob sie nicht vielleicht einen anderen Ursprung hatten. Er blickte in die roten Augen, suchte nach einem kleinen Rest von Freds eigenen – da war nichts …  
Er nahm seine ganze letzte Kraft zusammen. Und zwischen einigen nutzlosen Atemzügen presste er hervor: „_Ich – hab – dich – vermisst – Fred_ …"  
Erst schien es so, als hätten seine Worte nicht die geringste Wirkung. In Rons Kopf machte sich eine schreckliche Leere breit, und er wusste, dass das die Leere des Todes war, dass sein 

Ende gekommen war –  
Und dann lockerten sich die Hände. Luft drang in Rons Kopf, und es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das ihm für einen Augenblick die ganze Kontrolle nahm. Aber er riss sich zusammen, sah hinunter auf Fred – hinter den roten Augen schien etwas zu leuchten, etwas Lebendiges, etwas Wahres.  
So schnell und fest er konnte schlug Ron zu. Freds Gesicht flog nach rechts, die Arme fielen lasch zu Boden, und noch bevor Fred sich wieder aufrichten konnte, griff Ron nach dem Medaillon und riss es von seinem Hals. Teile der Kette flogen nach allen Richtungen davon – das Rot erlosch vollkommen, an seine Stellte trat das kühle Blau – dann fielen sie zu, und Fred lag reglos auf dem Boden.  
Fast reglos. Er atmete schwach, ruhig und sanft. Er war ohnmächtig, und als Ron neben ihm zu Boden sackte, musste er sich anstrengen, um es seinem Bruder nicht gleichzutun.

„_NEIN_!"  
Der Zorn trieb den Dunklen Lord auf seine Beine. Er stand, ohne absichtlich aufgestanden zu sein, und als er das bemerkte, setzte er sich noch wütender wieder hin. Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Heute Nacht müsste er um jeden Preis einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Egal, was geschehen sollte.  
Auch wenn ein kleiner Teil seines Planes schief gegangen war, auch wenn einer seiner Horkruxe nun in den Händen des Feindes – was machte das schon?  
Aber wie … _wie_ hatte dieser _Junge_ es geschafft, gegen die Magie des Horkruxes anzukommen? Was hatte sein angeblicher Bruder getan, dass Fred Weasley gegen die Macht seiner Seele kämpfen konnte?  
„Nagini", sagte der Dunkle Lord, „ich habe gute Nachrichten." Er berührte mit dem Zauberstab ihren Käfig, der sich sofort auflöste. „Wir werden Potter später hinters Licht führen. Jetzt hast du Ausgangszeit – finde die beiden. _Töte sie_!"

Viktor ging direkt hinter ihr, führte sie durch einen dunklen Korridor. Sie hörte Geräusche, die aus anderen Bereichen des Gebäudes zu kommen schienen, aber sie waren ihr egal.  
_So schrecklich wie Voldemort …_  
Sie hörte die Worte immer noch in ihrem Kopf: „Ron liebt dich nicht … Er hat dich immer nur belogen, nicht du ihn, er ist der Böse … Ron wird büßen müssen …"  
Hatte Viktor das gesagt, oder sie selbst?  
„Er ist hirr irgendwo", flüsterte Viktor in ihr Ohr. „Ganz in der Nähe …"  
Sie fragte ihn nicht, woher er das wusste. Auch das interessierte sie nicht. Irgendwie interessierte sie überhaupt nichts – und doch dachte sie nur an Ron. Aber wen sie vor ihrem inneren Auge sah, das war nicht der Ron, den sie kannte – zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Sie konnte ihn kaum beschreiben – sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Und sie hasste ihn. Er hatte ihr das alles angetan (_Was_, hörte sie sich denken, _was hat man dir überhaupt angetan?_, aber die Stimme, die das fragte, war leise, kaum hörbar, und sie wollte, brauchte keine Antwort), und sie wollte sich dafür rächen. Das war das einzige, was sie  
(_fühlte_)  
wusste. So lief sie durch den Korridor, merkte, dass sie gemächlich aufhörte, überhaupt an irgendetwas zu denken. Das Bild dieses anderen Rons drängte sich ihr immer mehr auf …  
Ein lautes Geräusch ganz in ihrer Nähe, das sie normalerweise erschreckt hätte, ließ sie nicht einmal neugierig aufblicken. Aber als Viktor stehen blieb und etwas zischte – „Da ist err!" – da sah sie hoch.  
Durch ein kleines schwarzes Tor, das quietschend aufgeschoben wurde, trat eine scheinbar formlose Gestalt. Als das Licht, das aus dem Raum dahinter fiel, aber den Korridor erhellte, erkannte sie, worum es sich dabei handelte: Um jemanden, der einen Körper über seiner Schulter trug. Die Person blickte hoch –  


Und Hermine starrte in Rons entsetztes Gesicht.  
„Her- Hermine …"  
„Vergiss nicht, was err dirr angetan hat!", flüsterte Viktor ihr zu.  
Und sofort durchfuhr sie eine Welle der Wut, so mächtig, so unaufhaltsam, das ihr Kopf sich – zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit – komplett ausschaltete. Sie sah nicht mehr Ron, wie er vor ihr stand, sondern sie sah den, den sie hinter diesem Gesicht während des Gespräches mit Viktor erkannt hatte.  
_Du bist genauso wie Voldemort!_  
„BIN ICH NICHT!"  
Und als sie sah, dass Ron sie mit dem Hass anfeixte, den sie fühlte, war es vorbei mit ihr – ein Peitschen ihres Zauberstabs erzeugte kleine blaue Flammen, die sich auf Ron stürzten. Er sprang zur Seite – lachte sie aus – und sie schickte den nächsten Fluch –  
„Hermine –", rief er, und sie wusste, was er sagen wollte – _hast du etwa verlernt, zu zielen?_  
_Wie Voldemort!_  
„NEIN! PETRIFICUS –"  
Eine Hand schloss sich um ihre. Ganz fest, ganz fest wurden ihre Finger umklammert. Sie versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu bewegen, aber es nützte nichts.  
Sie sah hoch – in das Gesicht Rons, hassend verzerrt, aber triumphierend grinsend. Jetzt hatte sie verloren – erst hatte er sie verlassen, sich gegen sie gestellt, und jetzt würde er sie –  
„Hermine …"  
Seine Stimme klang überhaupt nicht hasserfüllt. Oder fröhlich. Er klang so – so traurig …  
„Hermine, es tut mir Leid."  
Erst schienen die Worte außerhalb ihres Kopfes stehen zu bleiben, als würden ihre Ohren sich wehren, sie zu hören. Aber sie hörte sie. Sie hörte sie, und etwas in ihr regte sich – etwas in ihr brach, wie ein Fluch, der von ihr genommen wurde, und mit dem brach das Bild, das sie vor ihrem inneren Auge mit sich umhergetragen hatte. Kein wütender, hassender, siegreicher Ron stand vor ihr, ihre Hand gewaltvoll erdrückend – sondern ein weinender, entsetzter Ron, und seine Hand auf ihrer zitterte. Er fixierte flehentlich ihre Augen.  
Dann ließ er ihre Hand los – und sie ließ sie sinken. Sie merkte, dass ihr Mund offen stand, tat aber nichts dagegen. Ihr Zorn wurde vertrieben, ersetzt von Schande – nie zuvor hatte sie sich so geschämt wie jetzt. Sie wollte, dass Ron sie schlug, wollte, dass er sie anschrie.  
_Was hab ich getan?_  
_Es tut mir Leid …_  
„Hermine, das ist deine Chance!"  
Viktor! Er hatte ihr das angetan! _Er_ war es – vielleicht musste sie sich später noch mit Schuldgefühlen plagen – aber jetzt musste sie Viktor für alles verantwortlich machen, sonst würde sie es nicht ertragen …  
Sie drehte sich um, und noch bevor Viktor seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte –  
„_PRESTER_!"  
Diese blauen Flammen, die sie seit Jahren von allen Zaubern am besten beherrschten, stoben in unaufhaltsamer Geschwindigkeit aus ihrem Zauberstab, tobten als Wirbelwind auf Viktor zu – Viktor schrie, wollte davon laufen – aber der Sturm erfasste ihn, und trieb ihn durch den Korridor zurück davon …  
„Muss er jetzt sterben?" Ron klang ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll.  
„Dieses Feuer ist ungefährlich …" Hermine traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen, Ron wieder anzusehen …  
Die Hand, die eben noch ihre gehalten hatte, auf ihrer Schulter. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie umdrehte, sie an sich zog und umarmte. Er hielt sie fest, und sie wollte sagen, dass es ihr auch Leid tat. Aber sie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen.

De Kälte wurde eisiger, das Dunkle Mal schien dunkler zu werden. Harry konnte einfach 

nicht mehr warten. Da drin kämpften Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren – Menschen, die ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten, um den Sieg gegen Voldemort zu sichern. Und er sollte nur herumstehen, warten, dass Snape mit den Horkruxen kam? Wie hatte sich Snape vorgestellt, dass er das aushalten würde? Wenn Snape eines an Harry kannte, dann waren es seine Schwächen – er _musste_ wissen, dass Harry irgendwann einfach das Gefängnis betreten würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilte …  
Was war das für ein Gefühl? – _Oh nein!_  
Die Kälte wurde noch intensiver, und mit einem Mal war er hoffnungslos, angsterfüllt. Das hatte nichts mehr mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun.  
Er sah hoch – und erblickte unzählige Dementoren, die um den Turm herumschwebten. Was taten sie hier? Hatten sie ihn gespürt? Waren sie wegen ihm gekommen?  
Seine Hand, die fest den Zauberstab umklammert hielt, zitterte. Er durfte seinen Patronus nicht beschwören – irgendjemand würde ihn erkennen. Selbst wenn kein Todesser die Form seines Patronus kannte, irgendjemand, der ihn schon gesehen hatte, würde es verraten, nicht wissend, dass niemand von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren durfte …  
Ein Schrei aus dem Innern von Askaban – Harry erstarrte – war jemand …  
Und ein weiterer Schrei – aber nicht der eines Menschen. Ein entsetzliches Kreischen, auch nicht das eines Tieres …  
Und die Dementoren stürzten gen Boden, genau auf ihn zu.  
Sie wussten, wo er war – er hatte keine andere Wahl –  
„_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"  
Das silberne Licht, das aus seinem Zauberstab brach, war so unglaublich hell, dass er seine Augen zukneifen musste. Durch seine Lider hindurch sah er, wie das Licht von ihm wegraste; direkt auf die Dementoren zu, hoffentlich.  
Und dann erlosch das Licht. Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder – die Dementoren waren weg. Auf der Insel, die zuvor noch von den Geräuschen des Kampfes erfüllt waren, war es plötzlich völlig still. Als würde sich im Gefängnis niemand mehr regen.  
„Er ist hier!", ertönte dann der erste Ruf; Harrys Herz sank.  
„Ja, das war _sein_ Patronus!"  
„Er lebt noch!"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn – was sollte das heißen, _er lebt noch_? Hatte Voldemort allen erzählt, er wäre tot, um sie zu entmutigen?

Der Dunkle Lord starrte fassungslos auf eine seiner Sphären. Das konnte nicht sein – er war doch tot! Wie konnte er dann seinen Patronus schicken?  
Außer …  
Er suchte die ganze Insel ab. Aber nein, niemand war zu sehen. Und doch war der Patronus draußen beschworen worden, das war sicher …  
Es musste Harry Potter sein. Unter seinem verfluchten Tarnumhang.  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn an seinen Hals, und rief dann:  
„_Nagini_, _ändere dein Ziel_! _Finde und bring mir _Harry Potter!"

Natürlich hatte es außer ihm – und der Schlange, und Voldemort selbst natürlich – niemand verstanden. Voldemort hatte Parsel gesprochen. Nagini war auf dem Weg zu ihm. Mit dem Auftrag, ihn zu ihrem Herren zu bringen.  
Könnte es besser für ihn laufen? Anstatt den Zaubertrank zu trinken, servierte er ihm einen seiner Horkruxe auf dem Silbertablett. Er würde die Schlange außer Gefecht setzen und warten, bis Snape endlich auftauchte –  
Ein Fauchen – und er fiel auf den Boden, ein Gewicht fast so schwer wie Hagrids auf ihm, das ihn niederdrückte, festhielt.  
Die Schlange war um einiges schneller gekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Ihre Zähne hingen 

direkt über seinen Augen – er hielt sie gerade noch so von sich, mit beiden Händen um ihren Kopf – wohin sein Zauberstab gefallen war, wusste er nicht …  
„_Geh von mir runter_!", rief er in Parsel – aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn.  
Nun war er doch der Verlierer. Hatte er eben noch gedacht, ein Horkrux würde ihm in die Falle tappen, war nun er dem Horkrux in die Falle gegangen. Sein Tarnumhang hatte ihm vor der Schlange Nagini keinen Schutz geboten, Voldemort hatte ihr befohlen, nicht auf ihn zu hören, auch wenn er Parsel sprach – und lange würde er sich nicht gegen die Schlange wehren können …  
„_Nagini, komm zu mir_!"  
Die Schlange lockerte ihre Umklammerung. Harry konnte es nicht glauben – wer hatte da gesprochen? Nicht Voldemort, das war nicht Voldemorts Stimme. Aber Nagini schien sich auch nicht sicher zu sein – sie hob ihren Kopf und wandte sich von Harry ab – seine Chance –  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Nagini stieß ein letztes Zischen aus – dann sackte sie wieder über Harry zusammen. Tot.  
Harry warf den schweren, schlaffen Körper von sich und stand auf. Der Tarnumhang verdeckte ihn immer noch, und er hatte nicht vor, sich zu zeigen, auch wenn ihm geholfen worden war. Aber wer hatte ihm geholfen? Da war doch niemand –  
Doch, dort kam eine Gestalt auf ihn zu, langsam und unsicher. „Harry Potter? Bist du – bist du hier?"  
Harry antwortete nicht. Narzissa Malfoy starrte auf einen Fleck am Boden hinter Harry. Er drehte sich um – sein Zauberstab – schnell schnappte er ihn, holte ihn unter seinen Tarnumhang und ging dann einige Schritte zur Seite. Narzissa sollte nicht wissen, wo er war.  
„Ich bin hier um zu helfen."  
Harry schwieg weiterhin …

Der Dunkle Lord starrte fassungslos auf die Sphäre, die ihm zeigte, was draußen auf der Insel geschah. _Nagini_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. _Nagini!_  
Wie konnte sie tot sein? Wie konnte das geschehen sein? Natürlich hatte er gesehen, was passiert war – aber es durfte nicht sein! Von den wenigen Dienern, die ihm immer folgen würden, hatte er nun eine Anhängerin verloren … Er hatte mit dieser Malfoy nicht mehr gerechnet! Er hätte Nagini befehlen müssen, auf _keine einzige_ andere Parselstimme zu hören. Aber bis vor wenig mehr als einem Jahr hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass Narzissa Parsel sprechen konnte! Und war sie nicht den Werwölfen zum Opfer gefallen? Hatte Bellatrix das nicht berichtet?  
Es reichte jetzt. Harry Potter war hier, das stand fest. Der Kampf hatte lange genug gedauert. Das Aufeinandertreffen der Weasleys hatte nicht den Ausgang genommen, den er sich gewünscht hatte, und Viktor Krums kleines einfallsreiches Spiel – er könnte es ihm sogar verziehen, dass er ihm nicht vorher davon erzählt hatte – war ebenfalls daneben gegangen. Gestorben war noch niemand.  
Nun – bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen würde das diese Nacht auch so bleiben.  
Er griff nach dem Kelch, stellte sich ans Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Insel – irgendwo dort stand Harry Potter unter seinem Tarnumhang …  
Wieder legte er den Zauberstab an seinen Hals.  
„Duellanten! Meine Todesser, Orden des Phönix, Auroren – werter Minister – alle, die sich so ehrenhaft bereit erklärt haben, zu kämpfen, egal für welche Seite ihr arbeitet, egal, welcher Rasse ihr seid! In wenigen Augenblicken wird der Krieg zu Ende sein! Keiner von euch muss mehr leiden – denn ihr werdet euch alle bereit erklären, mir zu dienen! Auch wenn einige von euch das im Moment vielleicht für unmöglich halten …"  
Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, nahm den Kelch in beide Hände – er setzte schon zum Trinken an, da sah er die Aufschrift auf dem Kelch:  
_Ich bitte Euch, zu verzeihen, werter Lord, aber ich sehe mich gezwungen, Euch daran _

_erinnern, dass der Gegenzauber, der den Trank wirkungslos macht, _Cupido Caedero _lautet._  
Der Dunkle Lord schmunzelte. Severus Snape war sich nie sicher gewesen, was diesen Plan anging. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er vermutet, der Dunkle Lord würde sich nach dem Einnehmen des Trankes doch noch gegen seine Wirkung entscheiden …  
Dann endlich setzte er den Kessel an seinen Mund – und trank _Cruelo Cupido_.

Etwas an Narzissa Malfoy veränderte sich nach Voldemorts Worten. Ihre Augen wurden glasig, und ihr Körper erschlaffte. Harry glaubte zu wissen, was los war. Und als Narzissa, ihr Mund ehrfürchtig offen stehend, zu dem Eingang des Turmes ging, Harry plötzlich scheinbar vergessen, da war er sich sicher.  
Voldemort hatte seinen Trank zu sich genommen.  
Und Harry liebte Voldemort nicht. Wie er schon vermutet hatte – seit er seine Erinnerung gesehen hatte …  
Die Kampfgeräusche hatten tatsächlich ausgesetzt, wie Voldemort vorausgesagt hatte. Harry musste den Entschluss nicht einmal fassen, es war klar, was er zu tun hatte. Voldemort wusste nun, dass er hier war. Er hatte seinen Trank getrunken. Hier zu warten hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr.

Der Dunkle Lord verließ seinen Raum durch das schwarze Tor. Er stand auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe. Von hier aus würde er sein Volk empfangen. Selbstständig hatten sie nicht alle erkannt, dass er nur das Beste für sie wollte. Jetzt hatten sie keine andere Wahl mehr, als ihm Gehör und Glauben zu schenken. Kämpfe waren nicht mehr nötig, Kriege führten zu nichts als Zerstörung, und die brauchte der Dunkle Lord nicht.  
Die ersten seiner neuen Diener erreichten bereits die große Halle am Fuß seiner Treppe. Einer davon war niemand anderes als Mad-Eye Moody, der sich wohl schon während des Kampfes seinen Weg bis hier hoch, zu den Räumen im obersten Stockwerk des Turmes, zu bahnen versucht hatte.  
„Kommt nur näher, Freunde!", rief der Dunkel Lord. „Kommt näher! Ich habe euch viel zu erzählen!"  
Mehr seiner Diener traten ein. Auf die Todesser hatte der Trank dieselbe Wirkung wie auf seine ehemaligen Feinde, so schien es: Bellatrix trug denselben erstaunten, ungläubigen, verwirrten Blick wie all die anderen. Und tatsächlich kamen sie immer näher: Langsam füllte sich die Halle. Die ersten Verliebten erreichten schon die unterste Stufe.  
Und dann traten sie auf die nächste Stufe.  
„Nein!", rief der Dunkle Lord erheitert. „Ihr bleibt unten! Ihr werdet mich auch hören, wenn ihr – nein, sagte ich!"  
Sie blieben einfach nicht stehen. Stufe um Stufe kamen sie höher, immer näher auf den Dunklen Lord zu, der Ex-Auror Moody und seine treue Bellatrix an erster Stelle …  
„_Bleibt weg_!"  
Aber sie blieben nicht weg.  
„Er ist … zauberhaft …", murmelte Bellatrix.  
„Ein Engel!", rief jemand aus der Menge.  
„Mein Herr! Mein geliebter Herr!"  
„_Ich_ will zu ihm, ich!"  
„Ich will ihn berühren! Lasst mich nach vorne!"  
Ein Tumult brach aus. Die näher rückenden, liebenden Dummköpfe warfen einander von der Treppe, um die ersten zu sein, die ihn erreichten.  
„Nein!" Der Dunkle Lord verstand es nicht – müssten sie jetzt nicht alle auf sein Wort hören? „Bleibt weg, habe ich gesagt! Ich befehle euch, verlasst die Treppe und hört mir zu!"  
Aber sie gehorchten nicht. Die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern wurden nun ungeduldig, gierig – _hungrig_.  


„Verschwindet! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!"  
Einer nach dem anderen stürzte tot von der Treppe. Die Aurorin McKinsley, sein Todesser Robuston, das Ordensmitglied Crimory – dann war da Narzissa Malfoy. Der Dunkle Lord lächelte.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Narzissa wurde von dem grünen Licht getroffen, fiel nach hinten um, die Treppe hinab.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!", rief er wieder – aber sie alle drangen weiter auf ihn zu, kamen immer näher –  
„_NEIN_!" Er sprang durch das Tor hinter sich, verschloss das Tor. Auf der anderen Seite sprangen die Verzauberten gegen das Eisen, vergaßen scheinbar völlig auf ihre Zauberstäbe, wollten mit ihren Fäusten und Köpfen durch das Tor –  
Der Dunkle Lord, fassungslos – _ängstlich_ – hob mit zitternder Hand seinen Zauberstab.  
„_Cupido Caedero_!"  
Der Lärm fand augenblicklich ein Ende. Fast eine ganze Minute herrschte Stille. Der Dunkle Lord verließ seinen Raum nicht, aber er sah es vor sich, wie all die Kämpfer einfach nicht verstanden, was geschehen war – wie Todesser und Ordensmitglieder direkt nebeneinander standen, einander verwirrt anblickten – und dann langsam wieder ihre Fassung gewannen …  
„_Stupor_!"  
Der Kampf nahm wieder seinen Lauf. Der Dunkle Lord ließ seinen angehaltenen Atem los.

Harry hatte das Gefängnis betreten, war dem Weg gefolgt, in dessen Richtung sich alle bewegten. Sie waren langsam gelaufen, ihre Augen vernebelt. Er war an Hagrid vorbeigekommen, an Arthur Weasley – aber bei niemandem war er stehen geblieben. Er wollte sehen, wo Voldemort war, was er tat.  
So hatte er die Halle zeitgleich mit Moody erreicht, hatte zugesehen, wie sie alle die Treppe emporstiegen. Beobachtete, wie Voldemort nach einer Weile begann, die zu töten, die ihn liebten. Harry dachte nicht nach, sondern eilte nach vor, um ihn aufzuhalten – aber er kam zu spät, um die acht Menschen zu retten, die er umbrachte – dann aber lief der große Dunkle Lord zurück durch das Tor.  
Sekunden später hörten alle auf, sich gegen das Tor zu werfen. Der Zauber ließ nach.  
Harry sah zu, während die Entzauberten einander anstarrten. Und dann rief Rufus Scrimgeour den ersten Fluch.  
Der Krieg brach wieder aus. Erst drückte Harry sich gegen die Wand, um von keinem Fluch getroffen zu werden – dann erkannte er, wie blödsinnig das war. Er riss den Tarnumhang von sich, steckte ihn in seine Tasche und wollte selbst kämpfen –  
Als ein spitzer Stein über seinen Kopf hinwegraste und die Schulter eines Todesser aufritzte. Er drehte sich um – und sah unzählige weitere solcher Steine auf ihn und die anderen zufliegen, durch die kleinen Fenster an der Wand.  
„_Die Meermenschen_!", rief jemand.  
Dann brach ein großer Stein durch die Wand – die Riesen, die Harry vorhin in der Ferne am Landesufer gesehen hatte, waren zurückgekehrt.  
Und dann wurde es kalt, und ein fast durchsichtiger Nebel legte sich über den Boden der Halle. Hunderte Dementoren brachen durch das offen Tor, durch die Fenster und das von den Riesen in die Wand gerissene Loch in die Halle ein. Leute schrien, viele hörten auf zu kämpfen und starrten ängstlich hoch zu den schwarzen Gestalten.  
Harry hob seinen Zauberstab erneut.  
„_Expecto Patronum_!"  
Wieder brach Harrys Patronus aus dem Zauberstab hervor. Und obwohl er wieder unglaublich hell strahlte, konnte Harry die Augen offen halten.  
Und was er sah, musste auf ihn eine ähnliche Wirkung ausüben wie Voldemorts Zaubertrank auf die anderen gehabt hatte. Wie verzaubert starrte er auf das silberne Wesen, das hoch über 

den Köpfen der Kämpfenden kreiste und die Dementoren vertrieb.  
Kein Hirsch. Ein Vogel mit riesigen Flügeln, langen Schwanzfedern …  
Ein silberner Phönix war aus Harrys Zauberstab gekommen.  
„Dumbledore ist hier!", rief jemand. Nun verstand Harry auch, was sie alle gemeint hatten, als er den Patronus zum ersten Mal beschworen hatte.  
Aber es gab zu viele Dementoren. Der Phönix kreiste in der Halle, wurde aber schwächer und schwächer, während die Dementoren, die er vertrieben hatte, wieder zurückkehrten …  
An einer anderen Stelle der Halle erschien noch mehr silbernes Licht. Harry sah hin für einen Moment – dann aber musste er den Blick abwenden, als das Licht zu explodieren schien. Das Strahlen wurde schwächer – Harry sah zurück zu der Stelle, an der es entstanden war –  
Und ein zweiter Phönix flog zu seinem. Sein Patronus schien aus dem Schein des anderen Kraft zu schöpfen. Die Dementoren stießen Geräusche aus, wie Harry sie noch nie gehört hatte – und dann endlich verschwanden sie aus der Halle.  
Die Patroni streckten ein letztes Mal ihre Flügel weit von sich, dann lösten sie sich in Luft auf.  
Schweigen hing über den Anwesenden, ein fasziniertes, ehrfürchtiges Schweigen.  
Bis ein weiterer, tiefer und ängstlicher Schrei die Halle erfüllte. Ein Brüllen, das Harry nie gehört hatte, und dennoch erkannte er sofort, wer da schrie …  
Nicht alle Dementoren waren verschwunden. Einige der schwarzen Wesen schwirrten um etwas Großes – etwas Großes, das mit seinen Armen ausschlug und verzweifelt schrie.  
„Nein … NEIN! HAGRID! EXPECTO –!"  
Aber Harry schrie zu spät; Hagrid hatte selbst die Initiative ergriffen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, die Dementoren an sich zu reißen, festzuhalten – und er lief, lief los, als hätte er ein Ziel – und auf dem Weg zog er noch einige schreiende Todesser an sich, drückte sie fest an seinen Körper, ließ weder Dementoren noch Todesser los –  
Zu spät sah Harry, was Hagrid vorhatte.  
„NEIN! NEIN, BITTE! HAGRID!"  
Aber da hatte er das Loch schon erreicht. Und mit einem gewaltigen Sprung stürzte er sich mit den Dementoren und Todessern in die Tiefe …


	44. Kapitel 43: Avada Kedavra

– KAPITEL DREIUNDVIERZIG –

**Avada Kedavra**

Harry starrte auf das Loch; starrte, als könne er so das Geschehene rückgängig machen. Oder als _wäre_ gar nichts geschehen. Hagrid würde jeden Augenblick wieder auftauchen, in die Halle klettern und seinen Triumph über die Dementoren stolz seinem Bruder auf das Festland hinüber brüllen. Das war, was passieren _musste_.  
Aber seit Lunas Tod hatte Harry etwas dazugelernt: es war nicht das, was tatsächlich passieren _würde_. Er hatte gerade mit angesehen, wie einer seiner besten Freunde – sein allererster Freund überhaupt! – sein Leben gelassen hatte. Nur, um ein paar Dementoren und Todesser mit sich zu zerstören.  
Krieg.  
Für Tränen waren keine Zeit, für Trauer kein Platz in Harrys Kopf (auch wenn sein Herz erfüllt war davon, förmlich in ihm zu zerbrechen schien). Dem Kampf, der nun wieder tobte, als hätte niemand Hagrids Sprung bemerkt, musste ein Ende gesetzt werden, bevor sich so etwas wiederholen konnte wie – wie das, was Hagrid widerfahren war …  
Und er könnte dem ein Ende bereiten. Er, zusammen mit Snape. Die Schlange war tot. Den Helm, den Kessel und den Zauberstab hatte Snape, wo immer er auch sein mochte (Harry hatte eine gewisse Ahnung). Das Medaillon … das müsste er noch hier in dieser Festung finden.  
Er sah hoch zu dem Tor am Ende der Treppe. Dahinter war Voldemort. Dahinter war das Medaillon.  
„Harry …"  
Er drehte sich um. Ron und Hermine standen vor ihm. Und Ron trug etwas Großes über seiner Schulter – nein, jemanden.  
„Ist das – ist das _Fred_?", fragte Harry; es war gar nicht so einfach, ihn zu erkennen, mit seinem eingesunkenen Gesicht, seiner hageren Gestalt.  
„Kümmere dich jetzt nicht darum", sagte Ron, und wich geschickt einem Fluch aus. Harry sah, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen, und Hermine warf jede Sekunde einen Blick auf das Loch in der Wand. Er war ihnen dankbar, dass sie nicht über Hagrid sprachen …  
(In ihm tobte es, er schrie innerlich Hagrids Namen immer und immer wieder, beugte sich über das Loch, suchte in der Ferne nach Hagrids Körper … aber er hielt all das zurück.)  
„Nimm das", fügte Ron hinzu, und hielt ihm etwas hin. Harry senkte den Blick – und starrte fassungslos auf das, was da von Rons Hand baumelte.  
Das goldene Medaillon.  
„Wie –?"  
„Ist egal, erklären wir dir später. Jetzt nimm's endlich!" Er warf ihm das Medaillon zu. „Wir bringen jetzt Fred weg von hier, dann kämpfen wir weiter –"  
„Harry, finde bitte schnell Snape!", warf Hermine ein. „Und – und dein Patronus …"  
„Ja, ich weiß." Ein schwacher Fluch traf ihm am Ellbogen und fügte ihm eine kleine Verbrennung zu, als wolle er ihn daran erinnern, dass er sich beeilen musste. „Gut, los jetzt –"  
„Eines noch, Harry!" Hermine trat vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Viel Glück. Pass bitte auf dich auf, was auch immer du jetzt tust."  
„Ja, Mann", sagte Ron – und nachdem er ihn kurz unbehaglich angesehen hatte, gab er ihm eine einarmige Umarmung, seine andere Hand damit beschäftigt, Fred auf seinem Rücken zu halten. „Ich schätze, du wirst hier allein weitergehen."  
Harry war nicht sicher, woher sie das so genau wussten. Er vermutete, dass sie es einfach fühlten. Oder dass es ihnen genauso klar war wie ihm: Ihr Platz war hier inmitten des Kampfes. Er hatte andere Aufgaben.  
Und da er in jedem Fall nach der Zerstörung der Horkruxe sofort Voldemort gegenübertreten 

wollte, könnte das hier durchaus das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten …  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken und warf den Tarnumhang wieder über sich, während Ron und Hermine disapparierten. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg an der Mauer entlang, vorbei an den Kämpfenden, denn auf diese durfte er sich jetzt nicht einlassen. Als er an dem Loch vorbeikam, hielt er sich mit aller Kraft davon ab, nicht hinunterzusehen. Stattdessen dachte er einfach an das, was vor ihm lag.  
Nun hatte er auch noch das Medaillon. Die Horkruxe mussten nur noch zerstört werden. Und Harry wusste, wie das passieren würde. Snape konnte es tun.  
_Avada Kedavra_ …  
Sein Weg wurde bald von zwei Todessern versperrt. Er schockte beide von unter seinem Tarnumhang – und hörte dann jemanden rufen: „_Da ist jemand_!"  
Harry disapparierte, noch bevor andere ihn ebenfalls entdecken konnten, und konzentrierte sich dabei auf die Insel. Er wollte Askaban noch nicht verlassen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape schon hier war.  
Hinter den Felsen sah Harry Meermenschen im Wasser auf und ab springen, spitze Gegenstände und Steine werfen. Die Riesen in der Ferne hatten aufgehört, mit Felsbrocken zu schießen – Harry konnte kleine schwarze Gestalten auf ihren Schultern erkennen; offenbar wurden sie von Zauberern besänftigt. Die Insel selbst war verlassen, abgesehen von dem toten Körper Naginis.  
Harry drehte sich um, um wieder in die Festung zu gehen, nach Snape zu suchen – und lief beinahe mit diesem zusammen. Er sprang beiseite und nahm den Tarnumhang ab.  
„Ich bin hier!"  
Snape wandte sich um. „Potter! Gut – hören Sie zu, der –"  
„Sie waren es, nicht wahr?" Auf Snapes fragenden Blick hin zeigte er hinauf zu der Spitze von Askaban. „Der zweite Phönix. Das war Ihr Patronus."  
Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja."  
„Aber –" Harry war überrascht, welche Frage sich ihm zuerst aufdrängte. „Aber wieso hat sich meiner –"  
„Der Patronus zeigt, wodurch wir uns beschützt fühlen", sagte Snape, „was wir lieben. Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen, hätten Sie bei Professor Viridian aufgepasst, so etwas würde der nie aus dem Unterricht weglassen."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das heißen, ich liebe Dumbledore mehr als meinen Vater –"  
„Der Phönix muss nicht unbedingt mit Professor Dumbledore zu tun haben. Aber das ist jetzt kaum wichtig –"  
„Doch. Ich will es wissen."  
„Die Horkruxe –"  
„Warum ist _Ihr_ Patronus ein Phönix?"  
Snape schnaufte. „Der Patronus ist das Symbol dessen, was wir lieben. Dessen, was wir uns wünschen, was wir sein wollen. Unser Bild von Perfektion."  
Das machte Sinn. _Ja_, dachte Harry, _wie Dumbledore sein …_ Das war bestimmt einer seiner Wünsche.  
Aber sein Hirsch … sein Vater …  
„Kommen Sie jetzt", sagte Snape, „wir müssen los!"  
„Wir – wohin?"  
„Der Dunkle Lord ist von hier verschwunden! Bellatrix hat es mir erzählt – sie wissen immer noch nicht, dass ich –"  
„Wohin? Wohin verschwunden?"  
„Er will nun den nächsten Schritt wagen. Das Ministerium", fügte er hinzu. „Sie werden versuchen, es zu übernehmen. Ich wusste bisher nichts von diesem Schritt. Niemand wusste etwas, die Todesser sind eben erst unterrichtet worden."  


„Aber sie sind noch hier! Die Todesser, sie kämpfen oben –"  
„Nicht mehr lange – es beginnt!"  
Snapes Augen wanderten den Turm von Askaban hoch, sein Mund kaum merklich geöffnet. Harry sah ebenfalls hoch, zitternd vor Anspannung – was passierte nun wieder, das Snape dieses Entsetzen ins Gesicht trieb?  
Er sah sofort, was es war.  
Das Dunkle Mal schien zu wachsen – die Schlange immer weiter aus dem Maul des Schädels hervorzukriechen – bis sie mit ihrer Zunge die Spitze der Festung berührte – und diese unter ihr zusammenbrach.  
Schreie drangen aus dem Turm – dann hörte man etwa drei, vier laute _Plopps_, als die Zauberer und Hexen alle zu fast gleichen Zeiten disapparierten. Die Mauern von Askaban fielen auf die Insel herab, und Risse zogen sich bis hinunter zum Boden –  
Snape griff nach seinem Arm, und Harry fühlte, wie er ihn mit sich herum wirbelte, genau in dem Moment, als ein schwarzer Brocken direkt über seinem Kopf hing –  
Er schlug mit den Knien auf kaltem, hartem Steinboden auf, fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorne.  
„D-danke", sagte er, als er sich aufrappelte. „Wo – wo sind wir?"  
Ein einzelner, dunkler Raum, die Wände verborgen hinter leeren Bücherregalen. Harrys Blick fiel aus dem Fenster; da glaubte er zu erkennen, wo er war.  
„In meinem Haus." Snape legte etwas auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.  
„Der Liebestrank – er hat nicht gewirkt!"  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat mit den Konsequenzen nicht gerechnet." Snape wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. „Ich auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein."  
„Was ist denn passiert? Ich – ich habe nicht ganz verstanden –"  
„Sie haben ihn geliebt", antwortete Snape, als die Gegenstände auf dem Tisch zu wachsen begannen – Zauberstab, Kessel, Helm. „Wie geplant. Aber so sehr, dass jeder ihn für sich allein haben wollte. Sie sind ihm wegen ihrer Liebe nicht gefolgt wie Diener – sie wollten ihn haben. Besitzen."  
Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er begriff – aber es gab Wichtigeres.  
„Was machen wir nun?"  
„Zuerst –", sagte Snape, und nahm den Helm, „– möchte ich dir das hier zeigen." Er hob den Helm hoch –  
„Nein!", rief Harry, wobei er kaum wusste, wieso er das tat – aber etwas sagte ihm, dass Snape einen Fehler machte, als er den Helm auf seinen Kopf drückte.  
Aber nichts geschah.  
„Das hier", sagte er, als er den Helm wieder abnahm, „ist kein Horkrux. Es würde Einfluss auf mich nehmen. Das tun Horkruxe, auf die eine Art oder die andere."  
„Aber – aber –" Harry starrte den Helm an. „Aber wie kann das kein Horkrux sein? Wie –"  
„Ich habe eine Theorie. Aber die kann falsch sein."  
„Wenn der Helm kein Horkrux ist, wie – ach so – dann heißt das, Voldem-"  
Snape zuckte zusammen.  
„-ort hat sein Tagebuch doch nicht ersetzt!"  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das vorgehabt hat", sagte Snape. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Schlange ein Horkrux ist – war. Ich habe ja den Kadaver gesehen."  
„Aber – dann ergibt das doch alles keinen –"  
„Das Tagebuch." Snape sah Harry eindringlich an. „Der Ring. Das Medaillon. Der Kessel. Der Zauberstab. Und dann – der Helm."  
„Ich dachte, der Helm ist kein –"  
„So, wie der Dunkle Lord den Helm versteckt hat, hält er ihn wohl für einen Horkrux."  
„Was? Aber –"  
„Ich sagte doch, ich habe eine Theorie. Aber nicht die Zeit, sie zu erklären. Snape dachte, er habe den sechsten Horkrux. Dann – das Tagebuch wurde zerstört. Als der Dunkle Lord das 

erfahren hat, hat er es ersetzt."  
„Aber womit?"  
Snape zögerte. „Wir sollten uns erst auf die Horkruxe konzentrieren, die wir bereits haben. Legen Sie das Medaillon dazu. Gut – und nun …"  
Dann schwieg er; Harry räusperte sich. „Nun zerstören Sie sie." Harry schluckte. „Sie – Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich –"  
„Dass Sie was? Die Horkruxe vernichten und damit Ihre ach so reine Seele in den Ruin treiben? Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Außerdem", fügte er hinzu, als er sich wieder den Horkruxen zuwandte, „habe ich selbst viel zu lang darauf warten müssen, dem Dunklen Lord endlich etwas entgegenzusetzen …"  
Das konnte Harry ihm ansehen. Mit ehrfürchtigem Blick, einem Grinsen – mit einer genüsslich langsamen Bewegung hob er seinen Zauberstab. Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich beeilen sollte, dass er es endlich tun sollte … aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hielt ihn davon ab. Mehr als begeistert … ein Wahn lag darin.  
Und dann – drei grüne Blitze, so knapp hintereinander, dass sie wie ein einziger erschienen – und schon war alles vorbei.  
Harry sah hinunter auf das Medaillon, den Kessel, den Zauberstab. Nichts hatte sich an ihnen verändert. Sie sahen genauso aus wie vorher.  
„Hat es funktioniert?"  
Snape nickte. „Sie sind tot. In ihnen steckt keine Seele mehr."  
„Und – und was ist nun mit dem Tagebuch-Ersatz? Wieso kann es nicht einfach die Schlange gewesen sein –"  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat vielleicht darauf vertraut, dass die Kobolde seinen Helm verstecken, weil er ihnen im Gegenzug die Freiheit verspricht – und er hat darauf vertraut, dass die Riesen mit ihrer blinden Zerstörungswut und ihrem Hass auf Menschen die perfekten Wächter für einen seiner Horkruxe sind – aber einen Horkrux einfach durch eine duellierende Menge zu schicken, um jemanden gefangen zu nehmen – selbst, wenn Sie es sind, den die Schlange holen soll – das entspricht ihm überhaupt nicht."  
„Und – und was ist mit dem Helm?"  
Snape seufzte leise. „Ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass –"  
„Vielleicht hat schon jemand den Horkrux darin zerstört!", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort.  
„Kobolde können das nicht. Und ich habe die Eingänge zu diesem Verlies überprüft – ein Zauberer könnte dort nicht eindringen, wenn die Kobolde ihm nicht gesagt hätten, wie."  
„Dann hat vielleicht jemand den Helm zerstört, bevor –"  
„Ich sagte doch schon", unterbrach ihn Snape mit ungeduldiger Stimme, „dass ich Grund habe, anzunehmen, dass der Dunkle Lord den Helm für einen Horkrux hält, er aber keiner ist. Wenn ich diese Möglichkeit noch nicht in Betracht gezogen hätte, wäre es zu dieser Theorie wohl nicht gekommen. Aber ich habe eine andere Vermutung. Ich glaube, dass dieser Helm nie ein Horkrux war, auch wenn der Dunkle Lord das angenommen hat."  
„Ich – ich verstehe nicht –"  
„Das ist nichts Neues." Snape ließ die ehemaligen Horkruxe und den Helm verschwinden. „Wenn meine Theorie richtig ist – und davon gehe ich aus – werden wir den letzten Horkrux im Ministerium finden."  
„Sie meinen – bei Voldemort? Hat er den Horkrux bei sich behalten?"  
Einen Moment lang sah Snape Harry still an, mit einem fast misstrauischen Glanz in den Augen. Dann sagte er: „Ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord ist _selbst_ der Horkrux."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Da hatte Snape offenbar etwas falsch verstanden. „Nein, ähm – Voldemort trägt seine ursprüngliche Seele in sich, klar, aber – aber das ist kein –"  
„Wollen Sie mich ernsthaft über die Theorie der Seele und der Horkruxe aufklären, Potter?" Snape schmunzelte. „Ich hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht."  
„_Sie_ sind es doch, der gerade behauptet hat, die Seele in Voldemorts Körper wäre ein Horkrux 

–"  
„Aber ich sprach nicht von der ursprünglichen Seele des Dunklen Lords." Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke, dass er bei einem seiner Horkrux-Rituale nach der Spaltung seiner Seele den abgetrennten Teil in _seinen eigenen Körper_ gelegt hat."  
„In seinen – aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Dann wäre einer seiner Horkruxe doch die ganze Zeit –"  
„Bei ihm. _In_ ihm. Er ist gerade dabei, die Macht an sich zu reißen. Schon vorher hätte es nie jemand unter gewöhnlichen Umständen geschafft, ihn zu töten – mit der heutigen Nacht könnte es unmöglich werden, an ihn heranzukommen. Es gibt keinen sicheren Ort für seinen Horkrux, als direkt in ihm."  
Harry sah aus dem Fenster; von der heutigen _Nacht_ zu reden war vielleicht etwas gewagt: Auch wenn von der Sonne noch nichts zu sehen war, strömte bereits erstes eindeutig morgendliches Licht durch die Gasse. Was störte ihn an Snapes Theorie so sehr? Irgendetwas kam ihm unlogisch vor …  
Klar – wenn beide Seelen in Voldemorts Körper waren, würde ein Todesfluch ausreichen, um ihn zu vernichten. Er sah zu Snape und sagte: „Aber wenn man ihn tötet –"  
„– wird möglicherweise der Horkrux vernichtet, und die eigentliche Seele kann sich sicher dahinter verstecken. Der Theorie der Horkruxe zufolge wäre das möglich, auch wenn man nicht weiß, ob das stimmt. Tut es das, würde der Dunkle Lord einen direkten Angriff überleben, und könnte sich noch an Ort und Stelle rächen. Aus der Sicht des Dunklen Lords ergibt das hervorragenden Sinn. Und selbst, wenn es nicht funktioniert, so würde er es im Nachhinein wenigstens wissen – und könnte den verlorenen Horkux ersetzen. Das ist seine Denkweise."  
„Aber wenn er all seine Horkruxe andauernd ersetzt –"  
„Wir wissen, was dann passieren kann. Der Dunkle Lord ist da anderer Meinung."  
Das war verrückt. Voldemort musste verrückt geworden sein. Seine Seele so erbarmungslos immer mehr und mehr zu vernichten – und mit den Seelenteilen dann so rücksichtslos umzugehen! Den Ring, das Medaillon und den Kessel hatte er so umsichtig beschützt – den Helm und den Zauberstab hatte er einfach irgendwelchen Wesen anvertraut! Wieso tat er das? Sogar er musste doch erkennen, dass das verrückt war! Außer …  
„Er hat einen Ersatzplan, nicht wahr? Deswegen achtet er plötzlich so wenig auf seine Horkruxe."  
„Nicht ganz", erwiderte Snape. „Er _hatte_ einen Ersatzplan. Der Liebestrank."  
„Aber der hätte ihn doch nicht unsterblich –" Harry brach mitten im Satz ab. Liebestrank. Natürlich. Voldemort hatte Liebe kennen lernen wollen, um …  
„Er hat darauf gehofft, mit einem Totenrelikt mehr zu erreichen als mit seinen Horkruxen", sagte Snape. „Das ist der Grund, warum er _Cruelo Cupido_ trinken wollte."  
Ein Totenrelikt … Andere Gedanken drängten sich Harry auf, aber er schob sie zur Seite. Das würde erst später ins Spiel kommen. Vorerst musste er sich auf die Horkruxe konzentrieren, und nicht – nicht auf …  
„Aber wie kamen Sie darauf, dass er seinen Körper zu einem Horkrux gemacht hat?", fragte er hastig.  
Snape senkte seinen Blick. „Er – er hat jemanden getötet, den er nie umgebracht hätte, wenn es nicht einem höheren Zweck dienen würde …"  
„Einen Todesser?" Harry war überrascht, dass es überhaupt eine solche Person geben sollte.  
„Nicht direkt." Snapes Augen trafen kurz auf Harrys, aber er wandte sich schnell wieder ab. „Sie – sie war nie eine Todesserin. Nicht in dem Sinn …"  
Harry wartete, aber Snape starrte schweigend zu Boden, schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen.  
„Wer war sie?", fragte er.  
Snapes Blick fiel erneut auf den Tisch. Harry folgte ihm; er war nicht ganz leer, wie er gedacht hatte, bevor Snape die Horkruxe darauf abgestellt hatte. Ein Bilderrahmen stand dort. 

Und auf dem Foto darin war eine Frau zu sehen. Eine junge Frau, die aber älter aussah, als sie war – offenbar gezeichnet von viel Schrecklichem, das ihr widerfahren war. Die Frau hatte eine Hakennase, und ihre dunklen Augen blickten starr aus dem Bild heraus. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Es war ein Muggelfoto.  
„Der Dunkle Lord und sie gingen zusammen zur Schule", sagte Snape; er sprach leise, klang heiser. „Er mochte sie vom ersten Tag an. Nicht wie eine Freundin, und auch nicht wie eine Geliebte – er fand sie einfach anziehend. Selbst das tiefste und dunkelste menschliche Böse kennt die menschlichen Triebe. Und auch der Dunkle Lord war einmal sterblich."  
„Wenn er sie mochte – wieso hat er sie dann …"  
„Bis vor einer Stunde habe ich noch gedacht, es wäre ihm nur um ihr Herz gegangen."  
„Um ihr –?"  
„Die wichtigste Zutat des _Cruelo Cupido_ ist ein Herz. Ich dachte, er hat sie getötet, weil er wollte, dass _ihr_ Herz – von dem er wusste, dass es lieben konnte – seinen Trank wirksam macht."  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Er wusste, dass ihr Herz lieben kann? Soll – soll das heißen –"  
„Meine Mutter", antwortete Snape, immer noch auf das Foto starrend, „hat sich in Tom Riddle verliebt."  
„Aber sie hat doch – sie hat doch einen anderen geheiratet –"  
„Sie war jung, als sie in den Dunklen Lord verliebt war. Es war nichts Ernstes. Sie hat nicht erkannt, was wirklich hinter diesem Jungen steckt. Der Lord hat sie bald verlassen und es war ihr egal. Dann hat sie Tobias Snape geheiratet." Er schnaufte. „Der Dunkle Lord war fassungslos. Wie konnte sie sich für einen _Muggel_ entscheiden? Aber als es nicht gut lief zwischen den beiden, hat sie ihn – sie hat ihn getötet, als ich sieben Jahre alt war. Und dann kehrte sie an die Seite des Dunklen Lords zurück – nicht als seine Frau, nicht als seine Geliebte. Nicht einmal als Freundin. So etwas brauchte der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr. Aber obwohl sie nie das Dunkle Mal trug, diente sie ihm. Und so kam ich früh in die Gesellschaft des Dunklen Lords. Er hat uns beide hier oft besucht. Er behandelte mich wie einen Sohn …"  
Harry hörte gebannt zu. Der Dunkle Lord, so etwas Ähnliches wie verliebt … Snape, der bei Lord Voldemort aufgewachsen war …  
„Meine Mutter war im Dunklen Lord gefangen. Obwohl er sie nie gut behandelt hat, konnte sie nicht von ihm loskommen. Ich vermute heute, dass sie unter einem Bann stand. Ich habe ihn immer gehasst dafür, wie er mit meiner Mutter umgesprungen ist, auch wenn er mich hoch geschätzt hat. Er hielt mich wohl wirklich für eine Art Nachkommen. Als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam … Dumbledore hat schnell einiges über – meinen Hintergrund herausgefunden." Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck zuckte über sein Gesicht. „Er hat das Gespräch mit mir gesucht und mir gedroht, mich der Schule zu verweisen, sollte sich zeigen, dass ich dem _Freund meiner Mutter_, wie er ihn genannt hat, nacheifere. Aber das habe ich nie vorgehabt. Mein Wissen über die schwarzen Künste war groß, und ich war stolz darauf. Meine Abneigung gegenüber Muggel war fast schon angeboren, dank meinem Vater, der meine Mutter noch schlechter behandelt hat als der Dunkle Lord. Aber wie der Dunkle Lord wollte ich selbst nie werden. Dazu habe ich ihn zu sehr gehasst."  
„Hat Dumbledore Ihnen angeboten, für ihn zu spionieren?", fragte Harry, als Snape wieder eine Weile still war.  
„Er hat schnell das Gute in mir erkannt, und das Potenzial, das in mir steckt. Als ich mich nach dem Beenden der Schule dazu gezwungen sah, den Kreisen des Dunklen Lords als Todesser beizutreten, hielt Dumbledore mich erst für verloren – hat dann aber verstanden, warum ich Todesser geworden bin, und hat den größten Nutzen daraus gezogen. Vom ersten Tag an habe ich für Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord, der mich für seinen größten Diener hielt, ausspioniert, um mich für meine Mutter zu rächen."  
Er hob den Bilderrahmen von dem Tisch. „Als er sie vor drei Jahren getötet hat, war sie schon nicht viel mehr als ein Inferius. Irgendetwas hat er ihr angetan, das selbst ich nicht erkennen 

kann. Mir wurde da nur klar, dass der Dunkle Lord sie nie wirklich geliebt haben konnte, egal, was er behaupten mochte. Ich hätte so etwas nie tun können mit …"  
Er sah erneut für einen kurzen Moment zu Harry und dann schnell wieder weg. Harry verstand sofort.  
„Mit meiner Mutter", sagte er.  
Snape nickte. „Sie hat sich für Potter entschieden. Das musste ich akzeptieren. Und ich habe es akzeptiert – aber ich habe nicht aufgehört, sie …"  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry hastig. Er wollte es gar nicht hören.  
„Lily und ich waren gute Freunde." Die Finger, die seinen Zauberstab festhielten, zuckten nervös, als er redete. „Meine Mutter hat mir ihr altes Zaubertränkebuch mit nach Hogwarts gegeben, und als Lily es gesehen hat – sie war schon immer gut in Zaubertränke. Wir haben gemeinsam die Rezepte ausprobiert – und sogar ausgebessert."  
Nun sah Snape Harry für längere Zeit an. Und Harry begriff, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.  
Also hatte nicht nur der Halbblutprinz im letztes Jahr in Zaubertränke so sehr geholfen – sondern auch seine Mutter …  
„Als Lily dann … Nach dem Angriff des Dunklen Lords auf die Potters gab es für mich nur noch meine Mutter. Ich dachte, wir könnten jetzt von vorne beginnen, jetzt, wo die Männer, die sie so zugerichtet hatten, beide aus unserem Leben verschwunden sind … Aber der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt. Er hat nach meiner Mutter verlangt, und Eileen Prince ließ sich natürlich wieder davon überzeugen, zu ihm zu gehen. Und vor etwa drei Jahren … hat er sie dann umgebracht."  
„Um ihr Herz in dem Zaubertrank zu benutzen, den er heute getrunken hat?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Dauert die Zubereitung des Tranks etwa drei Jahre?"  
„Eben nicht." Snape schien sich wieder zu fangen, sprach mit seinem üblichen gefassten Tonfall. Es hatte Harry überhaupt nicht gefallen, ihn so leise und matt reden zu hören. „Und genau das habe auch ich erst heute erkannt. Er muss schon damals einen Nutzen aus ihrem Tod gezogen haben – und das bedeutet, dass er damals einen Horkrux erschaffen hat. Und meiner Meinung nach gibt es nur ein Objekt, das in den Augen des Dunklen Lords einen Mord wie jenen an Eileen Prince rechtfertigt."  
„Sein eigener Körper …", murmelte Harry. Er glaubte, verstanden zu haben, was Snape meinte.  
„Genug gesprochen", rief Snape dann, plötzlich und barsch. „Wir hätten längst aufbrechen müssen – unser Ziel ist das Ministerium, die Zerstörung des letzten Horkruxes und die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords. Wirf deinen Tarnumhang über und komm mir dann hinterher ins Atrium des Ministeriums."  
Und dann disapparierte Snape sofort.  
Harry tat, was Snape gesagt hatte. Er hätte genau das auch gemacht, wenn Snape es ihm nicht vorher befohlen hätte, aber er empfand nicht den Drang, Snape das klarzumachen. Aufregung ergriff ihn, als ihm nur noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf jagte.  
Noch ein Horkrux, und das war Voldemort selbst – und dann konnte er den Dunklen Lord endlich vernichten.


	45. Kapitel 44: Der Sucher

– KAPITEL VIERUNDVIERZIG –

**Der Sucher**

Die Halle war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, aber der laute Ton, mit dem das Aufprallen seiner Füße auf den Boden widerhallte, und – vor allem – die mysteriösen Symbole, die hoch über seinem Kopf an der Decke leuchteten, verrieten ihm, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis, und er sah den Umriss von etwas Großem vor sich, eine Gestalt, die hoch über ihn hinweg ragte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal – und erkannte den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister, in dem der Zauberer immer noch die größte Figur darstellte, sein Zauberstab stolz über seinem hübschen, lächelnden Gesicht ausgestreckt.  
Er sah sich um – und langsam wurden die Kamine an den Wänden erkennbar, und die Türen am Ende der langgezogenen Halle.  
Aber außer ihm war niemand hier.  
Er wollte leise Snapes Namen rufen, bremste sich dann aber noch rechtzeitig. Wenn Snape entdeckt worden und das hier eine Falle war …  
Im Grunde war das die einzige Erklärung. Die Todesser mussten Snape haben. Er war aufgeflogen – und mit ihm war Harrys letzter Ausweg dahin. Erschrocken stellte er fest, was das für ihn bedeutete.  
Er müsste den Horkrux selbst vernichten. Er müsste selbst den Todesfluch sprechen.  
Harry fragte sich, wo Voldemort wohl war – und wo alle anderen, die hier eigentlich kämpfen sollten, sich aufhielten. Hatten die Todesser die Wachen des Ministeriums überwältigt und waren eingedrungen, bevor diese Alarm schlagen konnten? Wussten der Orden und die Auroren noch gar nicht, wohin Voldemort gegangen war? Harry hob schon seinen Zauberstab, um einen Patronus mit der Botschaft loszuschicken – als er erkannte, dass dies seine Position genauso verraten würde, als würde er nach Snape rufen.  
Was also sollte er tun? Wie konnte er Voldemort finden, und wie konnte er ihn und den Horkrux in ihm zerstören, ohne vorher von ihm oder den Todessern getötet zu werden? Er sah sich um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm helfen könnte, oder nach einem Anhaltspunkt, wo Voldemort war …  
Als seine Augen erneut auf die Tür fielen, die zu den Aufzügen führte, kam ihm _eine_ Antwort sofort. Er wusste, wie er den Horkrux vernichten und Voldemort töten konnte, ohne den _Avada Kedavra_ zu benutzen. Er könnte beides sogar gleichzeitig erledigen.  
Er musste Voldemort durch den Schleier stoßen!  
Wie er das anstellen sollte, wusste er noch nicht. Aber erst musste er ohnehin einmal zu dem Schleier gelangen. Der Schleier, durch den …  
_Sirius_  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Irgendwo hier waren Voldemort und die Todesser. Jeder Schritt würde durch das Atrium hallen und sie würden ihn hören – ihn attackieren – und es wäre vorbei.  
Er schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte sich auf den Raum, in dem der Schleier stand, die Stufen, die zu ihm hinunter führten – drehte sich –  
Und nichts geschah.  
Warum konnte er nicht in die Mysteriumsabteilung apparieren? Hatten die Todesser es vor zwei Jahren nicht auch geschafft, dort hinunter zu apparieren? Zumindest waren Sie wie aus dem Nichts erschienen – und im Rest des Ministeriums konnte man doch auch apparieren! Warum lag jetzt ein Schutz über dieser einen Abteilung, wenn er ins Atrium hatte –  
Nicht das Ministerium hatte den Apparierschutz aktiviert. Voldemort hatte den Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung auf diese Weise verhindert.  
Voldemort und die Todesser waren in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Aber was taten sie dort? Warum wollten sie das Ministerium – und damit die Zaubererwelt – von dieser Abteilung aus 

übernehmen?  
Harry hatte nicht die Zeit, sich näher mit dieser Frage zu beschäftigen. Er beschloss, dass auch für Vorsicht keine mehr übrig war. Er lief los, ohne auf seine lauten Schritte zu achten. Niemand stürzte sich auf ihn. Der Weg zu den Aufzügen war frei. Er rannte direkt auf die Tür zu, durch sie hindurch; sprang hinter eines der sich öffnenden Gittertore; „Mysteriumsabteilung!", rief er, und schon ratterte das Gitter wieder zurück; und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung, schlitterte langsam hinunter –  
„Mysteriumsabteilung", wiederholte die Frauenstimme des Aufzugs, was Harry ihm befohlen hatte. Er sprang aus dem Aufzug und stand in dem Korridor, den er das letzte Mal vor fast einem Jahr besucht hatte. Er lief den kahlen, lichtlosen Gang entlang zu der einsamen schwarzen Tür an dessen Ende – fast erwartete er, dass Viridian ihm entgegenkommen, oder dass er wieder diese Stimmen hören würde; aber der Korridor war immer noch leer und leise, als er die Tür erreichte. Und dahinter lag die Mysteriumsabteilung.  
Mit einem Mal wusste Harry, dass nun wieder Vorsicht geboten war. Direkt hinter dieser Tür könnten die Todesser schon warten. Sie hatten Snape – wer wusste, das der ihnen erzählt hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten?  
Harrys Hand erstarrte auf halbem Weg zu der schwarzen Tür. Was, wenn Snape Voldemort gebeichtet hatte, dass er seine Horkruxe zerstört hatte und dass er und Harry von dem Horkrux in seinem Körper wussten? Wenn Voldemort ihm dafür angeboten hatte, ihn am Leben zu lassen, hatte er sicher nicht nein gesagt …  
Aber er war jetzt hier. Und es war nun Zeit, zu handeln. Er könnte nichts mehr daran ändern, wenn Snape ihn und Dumbledore verraten hatte. Und wenn er angegriffen wurde … nun, er würde kämpfen müssen.  
Der Raum hinter der Tür – kreisrund, das blaue Kerzenlicht, die vielen Türen – er sah all das, noch bevor er darin stand, vor seinem inneren Auge. Umso überraschter war er, als er den Raum betrat: Statt des blauen Lichts war alles erhellt von ganz gewöhnlichem Feuer, und einige der Türen standen offen. Als wollte Voldemort ihm zeigen, dass er hier war, als wollte er Harry keinen Zweifel daran lassen, dass hier in der Mysteriumsabteilung etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
Durch eine der offenen Türen erkannte Harry den Raum mit den glitzernden, schimmernden Lichtern, den er im Traum so oft gesehen hatte – den Raum er Zeit. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie weit entfernt davon die Tür zur Todeskammer war. Aber von dem Zimmer aus, in dem die Gehirne in ihrer merkwürdigen Flüssigkeit schwammen, war sie erreichbar – und Harry fand diesen Raum schnell, da auch seine Tür offen stand. Er versuchte mit aller Macht, die Gehirne zu ignorieren, und suchte an der Wand nach der Tür, die zur Todeskammer führen könnte. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.  
Er beschloss, dass er einfach mehrere Türen ausprobieren musste, schlich zur ersten, den Zauberstab bereit – und stieß sie auf.  
Nichts und niemand. Er war in einem kleinen Gang, der zu einer weiteren Tür führte. An solche Zwischenräume hatte er sich gar nicht mehr erinnert –  
„_Sieh_!"  
Er erschrak, richtete den Zauberstab auf eine Stelle an der Wand des Raumes – aber da war niemand.  
„_Sieh_", wiederholte die hallende, körperlose Stimme, „_das Leben des Einen, das Wachen des Zweiten, das Denken des Dritten, das Sterben des Letzten …_"  
Harry schloss die Tür wieder, während die Stimme weitermurmelte. Er konnte nicht mehr verstehen, was sie sagte, und das war auch gut so – sein Herz raste immer noch vor Schock.  
Er ging zur nächsten Tür, öffnete sie –  
„_Was wissen wir von Macht und Angst, und von ihrer Beziehung –_  
Er warf die Tür zu, öffnete die nächste – diese führte direkt in den Raum der Zeit. Er schloss sie, die nächste – wieder drangen Worte an sein Ohr, diesmal aber eine müde, scheinbar 

gelangweilte Stimme, die vor sich hinmurmelte. „_Ergebnisse des dritten Arbeitstages – Gedankenlesen der Muggel zurückzuführen auf …_"  
Harry schloss die Tür zu dem Raum, von dem er sicher war, dass einer der Unsäglichen darin seine Arbeit aufgezeichnet hatte, um sie sich später noch einmal anzuhören.  
Er öffnete die nächste Tür – und starrte fassungslos in ein Zimmer, das er sofort erkannte.  
Es war kein Zimmer, das hier im Ministerium etwas verloren hatte. Das Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von Hogwarts war hier, lag scheinbar hinter einer Art flüssiger Schleier – oder war es Rauch? Es war dem Inhalt eines Denkariums jedenfalls nicht unähnlich. Und von der Richtung aus, aus der Harry in das Büro blickte, glaubte er zu wissen, wo er stand:  
Direkt in Professor Viridians Schrank.  
Erst begriff Harry überhaupt nicht, wie das sein konnte – dann wurde es ihm langsam klar. Viridian hatte selbst gesagt, dass er ein Freund der Unsäglichen war, in der Mysteriumsabteilung ein- und ausging. Aber dass er das auch von Hogwarts aus getan hatte, damit hätte Harry nicht gerechnet.  
Er bekämpfte den Drang, einfach durch diesen seltsamen Schleier zu springen und zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wandte sich von dem Schrank ab und der Tür daneben zu –  
„_Wie viele Jäger es auch geben mag, Sucher gibt es nur den einen …_"  
Eine Wut, eine Ungeduld stieg in ihm, als er auch diese Tür zuschlug. Wo war bloß diese verfluchte Todeskammer? Wenn es der nächste Raum immer noch nicht war –  
Harry erstarrte, als er sah, wo er nun war. Diese Halle hatte er noch gar nicht gekannt. Sie erinnerte ihn entfernt an den Raum der Wünsche, wenn er die Form annahm, in der Harry das Buch des Halbblutprinzen – von Snape, dessen Mutter und letztlich sogar seiner eigenen Mutter – versteckt hatte. In dem Kathedralgroßen Raum stapelten sich Gegenstände verschiedenster Art; aber in einer eindeutigen Ordnung, im Gegensatz zu denen im Raum der Wünsche. Links von Harry befand sich eine riesige Mauer, die aus fein säuberlich übereinandergelegten Büchern bestand – rechts sah er Figuren, die wie Tiere aussahen, wobei er einige davon nicht erkennen konnte. Richtige Zauberstäbe bildeten eine weitere Mauer, manche von ihnen zerbrochen; und in einem anderen Stapel entdeckte Harry mehrere silbrige Gegenstände, die denen im Büro des Schulleiters ähnelten, und – waren da nicht sogar Seelenpyramiden?  
Fasziniert von der Halle – und angelockt von dem schwachen Geräusch, das er hörte, wie ein Windhauch, obwohl die Luft hier drin stillstand – ging er ein paar Schritte hinein, der Schleier und Voldemort an den Rand seines Kopfes gedrängt. Er sah einen kleinen Schrank zwischen zwei der Mauern stehen, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und las auf dem Schild, das daran hing:

_Zwischenbeziehungen der Mysterien  
Rumpelkammer_

Das war offenbar, worum es sich bei dem Raum handelte. Harry öffnete den Schrank – Schriftrollen lagen – nein, _schwebten_ darin, in der Luft gehalten von Magie. Er wollte eine herausnehmen. Als er sie berührte, entrollte sie sich und eine tiefe Stimme sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht kannte. Dann rollte sie sich wieder zusammen und nahm ihren Platz zwischen den anderen ein. Harry berührte eine zweite.  
„_Wie viele Jäger es auch geben mag_", sagte eine schwache, emotionslose Stimme, und Harry erinnerte sich, dass er diesen Satz schon vorhin gehört hatte, „_Sucher gibt es nur den einen, und wieder ist er gekommen …_"  
„_Die Fragen, die ein Salamander sich stellt_", sagte die nächste Schriftrolle, „_sollten auch wir uns stellen, denn …_"  
Harry berührte sie erneut und sie suchte sich wieder ihren Platz. Harry schloss den Schrank, ahnungslos, womit er es hier zu tun gehabt hatte. Denn langsam stieg in ihm ein seltsames 

Gefühl, das er vor wenigen Sekunden noch nicht gehabt hatte  
Angst.  
Er sah sich um, weil er glaubte, beobachtet zu werden, obwohl er den Tarnumhang immer noch trug – und verließ dann so schnell wie möglich die Halle, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er schwitzte, merkte er plötzlich, und atmete schwer. Was immer da drin war, er wollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben.  
Das war die letzte Tür auf dieser Seite des Raumes gewesen. Er lief auf die andere Seite, öffnete eine der Türen – und hatte sie dann endlich erreicht.  
Die Todeskammer. Dort unten, in der Senkung am Fuß der Stufen, die wie in einem Amphitheater zum Boden führten, stand der Bogen mit dem Schleier auf seinem Podium. Durch diesen Schleier war Sirius verschwunden … Er war gestorben – so wie auch seine Eltern, Cedric, Dumbledore, Dobby, Luna – _Hagrid_ … Ob sie jetzt alle dort waren, wo auch Sirius war? Und George, Aberforth – ja, sogar an Narzissa Malfoy musste Harry jetzt denken … Aber Hagrid – Hagrid, der vor kurzem geheiratet hatte, der Harry damals in die Welt der Zauberer gebracht hatte …  
Harry begann den Abstieg zu der Senkung. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er Voldemort hier her locken sollte – vor allem, ohne dass seine Todesser mit ihm kommen würden, denn dann wäre es sicher schwierig, Voldemort durch den Schleier zu stoßen. Aber er musste es irgendwie schaffen. Und zwar schnell, denn –  
Als er eine Stufe nahm, trat er auf einen kleinen Stein, der darauf lag – der Stein schlitterte die nächsten paar Stufen hinunter – und Harry hörte hinter sich ein Geräusch, das ihm verriet, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, so unvorsichtig zu sein.  
Er wollte sich ducken, aber schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig. Als der Fluch ihn traf, sackte er sofort zu Boden, verlor das Bewusstsein, bevor er den Angreifer sehen konnte – aber Bellatrix Lestranges Lachen hörte er noch …


	46. Kapitel 45: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

– KAPITEL FÜNFUNDVIERZIG –

**Von Angesicht zu Angesicht**

Als Harry erwachte, wusste er sofort, dass nicht sehr viel Zeit vergangen war. Er fühlte, dass der Angriff erst einige Sekunden her sein konnte, denn die Stelle an seinem Bauch, auf die er gefallen war, schmerzte immer noch sehr. Umso überraschender war es für ihn, als er die Augen öffnete und sein Kopf von strahlendem Licht durchflutet wurde, das auf der Haut brannte wie nur eines es konnte: das der Sonne. Er wollte seine Hand heben und seine Augen vor dem blendenden Licht schützen – aber er konnte sie nicht bewegen. Tatsächlich, stellte er fest, konnte er keinen einzigen Körperteil bewegen, abgesehen von seinem Kopf. Es schockierte ihn nicht allzu sehr: Er hatte genau damit gerechnet.  
Als seine Augen sich dem neuen Licht angepasst hatten und er begann, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, sah er erst nichts als eine riesige, leere Halle; in den weißen Mauern klafften bogenförmige Löcher – ob es Tore oder Fenster waren, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Durch sie schien das orangefarbene, glänzende Licht des Morgengrauens, das, da war sich Harry sicher, nur dort so strahlen konnte, wo die Sonne direkt über einem lag. Und als er hochblickte, erkannte er, dass er das sogar wörtlicher nehmen müsste als erwartet:  
Statt einer gewöhnlichen Decke hing über ihm der leuchtende Himmel, durchzogen von nur wenigen Wolken – und die Sonne in der Ferne schien direkt über seinem Kopf zu hängen. Er wandte den Blick nach unten, auf den glatten, spiegelnden und strahlend weißen Boden. Nichts schien in dem Raum zu sein – sogar Harry war an nichts angebunden, war einfach auf den Boden gefesselt, als hätte er darin Wurzeln geschlagen. Aber war er allein? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Und ja, da waren sie – neben seinem eigenen Spiegelbild im Boden zogen sich Schatten langsam über die weiße Fläche. Jemand kam vom hinten an ihn heran. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, wer es war. Aber irgendwie schaffte das Herannahen von Lord Voldemort es nicht, ihn aufzuregen.  
„Harry Potter … endlich …"  
Er hörte die Worte – und fühlte nichts als eine erwartungsvolle, bereitwillige Ruhe; jetzt war es Zeit, ihm entgegenzutreten. Er wusste, was Voldemort versuchen würde, wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren konnte – und noch bevor er das zu verstehen beginnen würde, hätte Harry ihn schon zum Schleier gelockt.  
„Ich war nicht sicher, wie lange du auf dich warten lassen würdet", sagte Voldemort, während seine Schritte sanft, aber mit einem seltsamen Nachdruck von den weißen Mauern, dem glatten Boden widerhallten – seine, sowie die der Todesser, die ihm folgten. „Aber ich habe gehofft, dass du bald kommst …"  
Voldemort trat vor Harry. Die roten Augen leuchteten bedrohlich, und obwohl der Rest seines Gesichts von dem Kragen und der Kapuze seines schwarzen Mantels (der, bestrahlt von der Sonne, um einiges heller zu sein schien als er war) bedeckt war, konnte Harry sehen, dass Voldemort lächelte. Wie konnte es auch anders sein? Immerhin, so schien es für ihn, hatte er gewonnen.  
„Offenbar", sagte Voldemort,s eine Stimme ruhig und eben, „hat Severus seine Rolle erfolgreich gespielt."  
Harry spürte, dass seine Augen sich weiteten, und Voldemorts Grinsen wurde so breit, dass die Enden seines Mundes über dem Rand des Kragens hervorstachen.  
„Mir hat er von seinem Plan vorher nichts verraten", fuhr Voldemort fort, „aber das kann ich ihm verzeihen. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich dich ansonsten hätte hier her bringen können, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen magischen Welt zu erregen. Und vorerst hätten meine Freunde und ich gerne unsere Ruhe mit dir –"  
„_Du hast keine Freunde_", zischte Harry – in Parsel. „_Und du wirst nie welche haben – Tom Riddle_."  


Für einen Moment schien Voldemort tatsächlich erstarrt zu sein, das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwunden – dann kehrte es zurück, und mit ihm trat der angsteinflößendste Blick auf die Schlangenfratze, mit dem Harry jemals bedacht worden war. Trotz der Ruhe, die er immer noch fühlte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter, und alle Härchen in seinem Nacken, auf seinen Armen und Beinen stellten sich auf.  
„Du versuchst, mich zu verärgern?" Voldemort lachte leise. „Du glaubst, das wird dir helfen? Oder möchtest du die letzten Momente deines wertlosen Lebens einfach dazu nutzen, mich – wie sagt man … auf die Palme zu bringen?"  
Die Todesser hinter Harry lachten im Chor, aber Voldemort hob seine Hand und sie alle verfielen mit einem Mal in Schweigen.  
„Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, Harry Potter, die diesen deinen _genialen_ Plan wohl zunichte machen werden. Denn das hier … sind nicht die letzten Augenblicke deines Lebens, egal, wie wertlos es noch sein mag."  
Sofort verlor Harry einiges seiner Gelassenheit – wusste Voldemort … wollte er ihn gar nicht umbringen?  
Voldemort wandte sich von Harry ab, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und rief seinen Todessern zu: „Dieses letzte Jahr war ein unglaubliches. So vieles ist geschehen – und so vieles _nicht_. Erst letzte Nacht habe ich es endlich geschafft, euch den Zugang zu Hogwarts ebenfalls zu ermöglichen." Er warf seitlich einen Blick auf Harry; Harry hörte zu, war aber zu beschäftigt damit, gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln anzukämpfen, um überrascht zu sein; und doch sagte Voldemort zu ihm:  
„Ja, es überrascht dich vielleicht, Harry Potter, aber Hogwarts wäre schon immer für mich betretbar gewesen. Zumindest, seit ich vor einem Jahr den Geheimgang entdeckt habe, der von dem Haus meiner Familie in die Kammer des Schreckens führt. Die Schutzzauber, die den Durchgang versperren, hätten mir nie etwas ausmachen können – im Gegenteil, sie waren extra dafür gemacht worden, dass nur ich Zutritt zu allem habe, was dahinter liegt! Ich und all meine Vorfahren – deren Porträts in der Halle zwischen dem Haus und dem Schloss hängen, die mich beobachtet und lobgepreist haben, jedesmal, wenn ich mich zu ihnen begeben habe – hätten dank unseres ehrenwerten Blutes jederzeit durch diese magische Mauer gehen und nach Hogwarts gelangen können! Aber ich wollte nicht einfach ins Schloss – ich wollte es für meine Todesser erreichbar machen, damit diese dafür sorgen, dass der Orden des Phönix beschäftigt ist – während ich hier das Ministerium, ohne es überhaupt zu betreten, gestürzt und seine Gefängnisfestung übernommen habe!"  
Während er sein Gesicht langsam wieder den Todessern zuwandte, sagte er: „Dass sie zurückgekehrt sind, ohne ihre Aufgabe, die werte Sybill Trelawney zu entführen, erfüllt zu haben, ist zu verkraften; ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass die Prophezeiung – die Teile, die ich nicht kannte – das aussagen, was ich vermutet habe: Dass der Junge mit der Macht, mich zu besiegen, durch Liebe gerettet wird, dass diese Liebe seine Macht ist. Doch auch ohne mich dessen versichert zu haben, habe ich _Cruelo Cupido_ getrunken. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre mir viel Zeit erspart geblieben."  
Eine Hand schloss sich plötzlich um Harrys Hals. „Und nun wird dich deine Liebe auch nicht mehr retten, Harry Potter!", zischte Voldemort ihm ins Ohr. „Und das, obwohl wir hier im großen _Raum der Liebe_ sind!"  
„_Also wirst du mich doch töten, Tom_?", presste Harry in Parsel hervor. Voldemorts Hand drückte noch fester zu – aber mit der wenigen Luft, die er noch bekam, fügte er hinzu: „_Wirst du mich töten, so, wie du deine Freundin Eileen getötet_ –"  
Die Hand ließ los, aber ein Schmerz, wie er ihn nicht einmal vom Cruciatus-Fluch gekannt hatte, durchfuhr Harry, ließ ihn zucken und schreien.  
„_Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst, Potter_", sagte Voldemort, ebenfalls in Parsel, bevor er wieder zu seinen Todessern sah. „Aber seine Frage ist berechtigt, und ihr alle sollt die Antwort hören. Nein, Harry Potter wird nicht sterben. Nicht heute, nicht durch meine 

Hand, und –" (er verengte seine Augen in Harrys Richtung) „– sicher überhaupt nicht so bald."  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht – das durfte nicht sein, er konnte sich nicht so geirrt haben! Wenn Voldemort nicht versuchen würde, ihn zu töten – der Plan, den er mehr oder weniger auf die Beine gestellt hatte, wäre dahin …  
Harry hörte das Murmeln der Todesser hinter sich. Sie klangen verwirrt; sie hatten dasselbe erwartet wie er.  
„Ihr habt richtig gehört", rief Voldemort. „Harry Potter, der Junge, der meinen Todesfluch überlebt hat, wird auch weiterhin leben. Seid nicht enttäuscht, meine Todesser! Ich habe vieles für euch getan – unter dem Haus meines Vaters habe ich eine fantastische, versteckte neue Welt erbaut, mit Hallen so groß wo die in Hogwarts, Schlafgemächern für jeden – Illusion vielleicht, aber ihr hattet einen Ort, an dem ihr leben konntet, wie ihr es verdient habt. Ich habe euch Angriffe erlaubt, wo sie nicht notwendig waren, euch töten und jagen lassen. Versteht also, dass ich euch natürlich von Zeit zu Zeit belogen – oder euch die Wahrheit einfach verschwiegen habe. Potters Tod ist schon seitlanger Zeit nicht mehr Teil meines Planes."  
„Was hast du dann für mich –"  
„WIRST DU ENDLICH AUFHÖREN, SEINE ERWÄHLTE SPRACHE ZU BENUTZEN, DU –"  
„Nana, Bellatrix – beruhige dich doch." Voldemort klang nicht so, als wäre er zornig. „Potter soll sprechen, wie er möchte. Tatsächlich bin ich gar nicht so sicher, ob er noch eine andere Sprache als die meines ehrenwerten Vorfahren beherrschen wird, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin."  
„Verzeiht die Frage, mein Lord – was genau habt Ihr denn für den Jungen geplant?"  
Als Harry die Stimme hörte, kam in ihm nicht die Wut auf, die er erwartet hätte – auf Snapes Worte folgte viel mehr eine fast schon beunruhigende Neugier: Hatte er ihm wirklich die ganze Für alles nur für Voldemort vorgespielt? Die Geschichte mit seiner Mutter, und _seiner_, Harrys Mutter – die Rachegelüste, alles nur aufgesetzt? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen – aber die Folgen wären verheerend: Die Horkruxe wären gar nicht zerstört; die Falle wäre zugeschnappt und Harry war Voldemort ausgeliefert und – und was immer er mit ihm vorhatte.  
„Severus!" Voldemort verschwand wieder aus Harrys Blickfeld. „Wie froh ich bin, dass du deine Stimme erhebst! Ich hatte schon Angst, bei unserem kleinen Gefangenen käme Zweifel hoch, ob du überhaupt hier bist. Oh ja, Potter –" (als wäre er appariert, erschien er plötzlich wieder – lautlos – vor Harry) „– Severus mag seine Meinung oft geändert haben – ich kenne seine Geschichte und seine tiefsten Triebe bis heute noch nicht genau – aber letztlich hat er sich für die richtige Seite entschieden. Denn es gibt nur noch zwei Seiten, mein junger Freund, auch wenn man dir anderes beigebracht haben mag." Voldemort machte eine Pause, betrachtete Harry eingehend, als würde er nachdenken; und dann sagte er leise: „Cornelius Fudge, der, gierig nach Macht, aber all seiner Macht beraubt, sich in meiner Macht sonnen wollte – wusstest du, dass Fudge seine Feinde und Konkurrenten mit ein wenig Gift aus dem Weg geräumt hat, um überhaupt erst als Minister in Frage zu kommen? Dolores Umbridge, die ihre Ideale vertreten möchte und erkannt hatte, dass sie den meinen entsprechen, und sich so doch noch meinen Truppen angeschlossen hat … Horace Slughorn, den die Angst – und eine völlig andere Machtsucht als die von Fudge zu mir getrieben hat. Viktor Krum, mit einem Kopf voller Stroh, der mir folgt, weil er es so gelernt hat und es nicht besser weiß!" Voldemort stieß ein hohes, kaltes Lachen aus; es klang ein wenig wie das Kratzen an einer Tafel, ein wenig wie der Schrei einer Katze – und gleichzeitig wie das Zischen einer Schlange. Andauernd das Zischen einer Schlange … mittlerweile war das wohl ein natürlicher Teil von Voldemorts Stimme geworden. „Sie alle – und viele mehr – sind keine richtigen Todesser. Nie gewesen. Aber sie folgen mir. Denn, Potter, eines wirst auch du schon bald 

lernen – in einer Zeit wie diesen – einer extremen Zeit … Krieg, zum Beispiel – da entscheidet sich auch jeder selbst für ein Extrem."  
Für einen Moment dachte Harry darüber nach, erneut zu versuchen, Voldemort zu verärgern, indem er über Snape sprach, darüber, wie er ihm geholfen hatte – aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre, das nicht zu tun. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die immer ein bisschen geklungen hatte wie Hermines – und sich jetzt endlich anhörte wie seine eigene.  
„Aber nun …" Voldemort ging einige Schritte nach hinten. „… zurück zu meinem Plan. So lange er im Gange ist, so lange funktioniert er schon. Und so lange bist du schon direkt betroffen, Potter, auch wenn du es nie gemerkt hast." Sein Blick wurde so erschreckend, so … Harry hätte es _tödlich_ genannt, wüsste er es nicht besser, dass er seine Meinung sofort ändere – _dieser_ hier war eindeutig der furchteinflößendste, mit dem er jemals angesehen worden war, nicht der, den Voldemort vorhin aufgesetzt hatte. „Du dachtest, du wärst unter die Propheten gegangen, nicht wahr, werter Potter?"  
Harry verstand erst nicht im Geringsten, worauf er hinaus wollte. Voldemort schwieg, als wolle er ihm Zeit geben, zu begreifen …  
Und das tat er dann auch. Es wurde ihm so schlagartig klar, als hätte er es die ganze Zeit schon geahnt (… hatte er das vielleicht?)  
„_Vor einem Jahr_", sagte Voldemort – nun selbst in Parsel, als wolle er nicht, dass die Todesser es ebenfalls verstanden, „_begann ich, etwas zu riskieren, und unsere im Grunde bedrohliche Verbindung zu meinem Gunsten zu gebrauchen. In deinen Träumen habe ich dir falsche Bilder, erlogene Geschehnisse geschickt – um dich auf jede erdenkliche falsche Fährte zu lenken, und gleichzeitig einen Nutzen daraus ziehen zu können, solltest du dich von mir täuschen lassen – woran natürlich kein Zweifel bestand. Die Totenrelikte der Gründer …_" Er stieß ein leises, überlegenes und hämisches Lachen aus. „_Als ob diese Legende für mich von Bedeutung wäre. Aber hättest du sie gefunden – nun, es hätte nicht geschadet, sie zu besitzen! _Es war wahrhaftig Severus", sprach er in Englisch weiter, „der mich dazu überredete, weiter darauf zu warten, dass du die Relikte findest, nachdem etwas anderes – das, was ich _wirklich _von dir wollte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob du es hast – und du hattest es letztlich auch nicht – auf unerwartetem Weg zu mir zurückgekehrt ist." Er feixte. „Aber irgendwann wurde mir die Warterei zu lang – ich habe Ollivander freigelassen und losgeschickt, damit er dir berichtet, mein Zauberstab –" (er zog eben diesen, vollständig und heil, aus seinem Ärmel) „– sei zerbrochen, und damit er dich darüber aufklärt, wo mein Hauptquartier sich befindet. Dieses wollte ich an dem Tag ohnehin mit meinen Todessern verlassen – durch ein kleines Missgeschick meinerseits hast du da ja erfahren, dass Dolores Umbridge nun auf meiner Seite steht, aber das war letztlich ebenso egal wie das meiste, was ich im vergangen Jahr _törichterweise _angestellt habe." Er lachte. „Was sagt man dazu, ich kann einen Fehler eingestehen! Aber Schluss mit den Ablenkungen. Nun – mir war klar, dass du, angelockt von meiner angeblichen Entmachtung durch den zerbrochenen Zauberstab, in mein Hauptquartier eindringen würdest – und ich war relativ überzeugt, dass du die Totenrelikte mit dir bringen würdest, hättest du sie bereits gefunden. Das war nicht der Fall –und dein Gefolge hat mich dazu gebracht, meinen Todessern zu folgen und das Haus zu verlassen. Nicht, weil ihr mich eingeschüchtert habt – rede dir diese sinnlose Hoffnung gar nicht erst ein, Potter. Aber für den Kampf war die Zeit noch nicht _ganz_ gekommen, als ich, verborgen von den mächtigsten Schutz- und Unsichtbarkeitszaubern, neben dir im Haus meines Vaters stand. _Und nun endlich_ …" Er sprach wieder Parsel. „_… sollst du dein Schicksal erfahren, Harry Potter. Ich weiß, dass du bereits erfahren hast, wie ich meine Unsterblichkeit gesichert habe – dass du bereits Kenntnis über meine Horkruxe gewonnen hast. Doch dank meines Dieners Severus, der in der vergangenen Stunde für mich die Orte, an denen meine Horkruxe versteckt sind, überprüft hat, weiß ich auch, dass du sie nicht gefunden hast. Aber zwei meiner Horkruxe sind bereits zerstört worden – das Tagebuch … und der Ring_."  


Natürlich – Voldemort hatte offenbar viel Zeit in dem Haus der Gaunts verbracht, also musste er erkannt haben, dass der Ring verschwunden war. Aber warum erzählte Voldemort ihm all das? Wieso sprach er nun, da er Harry endlich da hatte, wo er ihn wohl schon seit Ewigkeiten wollte, von seinen –  
Harry keuchte laut auf, und sein Mund öffnete sich. _Das_ also hatte Voldemort mit ihm vor. _Deswegen_ wollte er ihn nicht töten.  
„_Das Tagebuch habe ich bereits ersetzt_", fuhr er fort, „_und die Platzierung meines Seelenteils in Gryffindors Helm war bisher der einfachste Horkruxprozess, obwohl Amelia Bones einen großen Kampf geliefert hat – ich nehme an, dass es umso einfacher wird, je mehr Horkruxe man bereits erschaffen hat. Und daher schrecke ich auch nicht davor zurück, heute meinen zweiten zerstörten Horkrux zu ersetzen_. Was ihr heute erleben dürft", wandte er sich an die Todesser, während Harry mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, „hat noch niemand mit angesehen – ohne dabei zu sterben. Um genau zu sein, wird einer von euch dieses Spektakel gar nicht überleben."  
Es war aussichtslos – magielose Kraft würde dem, was immer Harry festhielt, nichts entgegensetzen können. Er versuchte zu erfühlen, ob irgendwo in seinem Umhang noch sein Zauberstab war, aber er spürte ihn in keiner seiner Taschen. Voldemort sagte nichts mehr, und eine beunruhigende Stille lag über der Halle. Harry wartete, dass etwas geschah; er konnte Voldemort nicht mehr sehen, er stand wieder hinter ihm, seinen Todessern gegenüber, und schwieg – und dann –  
„Bellatrix …"  
Wieder Stille – aber nur von kurzer Dauer.  
„J-ja, mein Herr?"  
„Tritt vor", befahl Voldemort, ohne es wie einen Befehl klingen zu lassen. Harry hörte Bellatrix' einzigen, langsamen Schritt. „Dir wird heute eine große Ehre zuteil werden, meine Liebe. Du hast mir immer gut gedient – mir fällt niemand ein, der besser geeignet wäre, mir in diesem letzten meiner _größten_ Unterfangen zu helfen."  
„Ich werde alles tun, mein Lord!", rief Bellatrix entzückt. „Wen? Wen soll ich umbringen?"  
„Oh – niemanden, Bellatrix, du wirst niemanden umbringen. Deine letzte und größte Aufgabe sieht anders aus."  
„L-letzte, mein Lord?"  
„Komm zu mir, Bellatrix." Harry konnte Voldemorts Grinsen förmlich hören. „Komm zu mir, an meine Seite und an die unseres … _Erzfeindes_." Ein paar Todesser begannen unsicher zu kichern, aber Bellatrix' schallendes Lachen blieb aus. „Was ist denn, Bellatrix? Nicht amüsiert? Auf dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?" Selbst das leiseste Gekicher erstarb nun aber, als Voldemorts Stimme immer leiser, immer bedrohlicher wurde. „Also, komm, Bellatrix, wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet. _Komm_!"  
Dieses letzte Wort war nichts anderes mehr als ein klarer, strikter Befehl – so klar und strikt sogar, dass vermutlich selbst Harry ihn befolgt hätte. Er hätte nicht anders gekonnt. Bellatrix' Schritte aber klangen so zaghaft, als würden sie gegen ihren Willen geschehen, als würde Voldemort sie magisch erzwingen. Doch Harry war sicher, dass das nicht so war – Bellatrix würde keinen Befehl ihres Herrn verweigern.  
„Mit dem Rücken zu ihm", wies Voldemort sie leise an; seine Stimme klang ehrfurchtsvoll, als wäre er furchtbar aufgeregt. „Das ist es, meine Liebe – du musst nicht zittern, alles wird gut sein – perfekt sogar …"  
Harry wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde – nun, eigentlich wusste er es nicht. Nicht genau. Er wusste, was Voldemort vorhatte, wohin es führte – und dass _sein_ Ende gekommen war, nicht Voldemorts. Voldemort hatte es geschafft, er würde gewinnen – war schon dabei, zu gewinnen. Und das, obwohl Harry selbst schon siegesgewiss gewesen war. Harry hatte jetzt nur noch eine Chance – Snape. Wenn Snape nicht ihn, sondern Voldemort belogen hatte, wenn Snape immer noch auf Dumbledores Seite stand, war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.  


Oder doch. Zumindest für Harry. Snape würde Voldemort einfach machen lassen, dann würde er Voldemorts neuen Horkrux einfach zerstören, schließlich den in Voldemorts Körper und letztlich Voldemort selbst.  
Der neue Horkrux. Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt; Voldemorts neuer Anker für Unsterblichkeit. Hatte den Todesfluch überlebt, um so viele Jahre später dem, der ihn hatte töten wollen, dienlich zu sein – dienlicher, als die meisten Todesser es jemals gewesen waren.  
„Hier, im Raum der Liebe", rief Voldemort, „der Macht des Einen, der mir eine Bedrohung ist, werde ich diesen Einen zu einem Teil von mir machen! Und du, Bellatrix, wirst das ermöglichen! Sehrt euch um, Todesser, prägt euch das Bild der Liebe ein – nichts ist hier! Diese ganze Halle ist leer! Und sogar die Decke der großen Halle von Hogwarts ist eine überzeugendere Nachbildung des Himmels draußen als die Decke hier! Wie viel verschwendeten Platz diese Halle einnimmt, wie unnötig das Studium der Liebe ist … Aber bald wird das alles vorbei sein! Ich, Lord Voldemort, werde bald dafür sorgen!"  
Und dann begann es. Voldemort senkte seine Stimme, begann, in – war es eine Sprache? – in einem Tonfall zu reden, der höchstens an Parsel _erinnerte_, flüsternd und zischend, wispernd und murmelnd. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es kälter wurde in der Halle, kälter und dunkler, während Voldemorts unverständliche Worte auf seine Ohren drückten, sich in das Innere seines Kopfes einbrannten. Es war nicht die Angst, die er angesichts des Dunklen Mals über Gringotts und über Askaban, nicht die bedrückende Klemme, die er in der Nähe von Dementoren fühlte, aber es war ein ähnliches – und in jedem Fall ähnlich unangenehmes – Gefühl, das wie eine Schlange durch seinen Körper zu kriechen schien, seine bewegungsunfähigen Glieder noch mehr lähmte; dass Bellatrix direkt hinter ihm stand, wurde ihm, deutlich bewusst, als ihr Körper so stark zu zittern begann, dass er es auch spüren konnte. Und dann –  
Stille.  
Angespannt und düster hing sie über dem Raum der Liebe, der immer noch in dieser unheimlichen, unnatürlichen Dunkelheit lag. Harry wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, und doch hoffte er mit aller Macht, dass etwas schief gegangen war für Voldemort, das es schon geschehen war, aber nicht funktioniert hatte –  
Ein grüner Lichtblitz, so hell, dass Harry ihn sehen konnte, als wäre er direkt vor seinen Augen entstanden – Harry spürte Bellatrix' Körper von seinem wegfallen, zu Boden gleiten – bevor er mit einem lauten Geräusch aufprallte. Dann lösten sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln plötzlich und auch Harry landete flach auf dem Boden …  
„Es ist vollbracht!", hallte Voldemorts Stimme laut durch die Halle. Harry lag da, bewegte sich nicht, hielt die Augen geschlossen; durch seine Lider konnte er erkennen, dass sich der Raum wieder aufhellte. Er fühlte sich nicht anders als vorher. Was war passiert? Hatte es funktioniert?  
„Es ist – _vollbracht_!", wiederholte Voldemort, offenbar überzeugt davon, dass ihm der Zauber gelungen war. „Was ihr gerade gesehen habt, Todesser, war eine meiner entscheidendsten Taten, einer meiner wichtigsten Erfolge überhaupt. Ihr werdet vielleicht nie verstehen, warum – aber das macht nichts." Schnelle Schritte in Harrys Richtung; er öffnete seine Augen, sah den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang vor sich.  
„Steh auf, Harry Potter!"  
Harry tat es – nicht, weil irgendeine unbezwingbare Macht in seinem Körper ihn dazu brachte, sondern weil er es für das Richtige hielt, für das Nötige. Seine Augen hielt er nun wieder fest geschlossen – Voldemort durfte sie nicht sehen. Noch nicht.  
„Severus – hast du gebracht, was du mir versprochen hast?"  
„Ja, mein Herr." Snapes Schritte waren um einiges leiser als Voldemorts, fast lautlos, aber doch nahm Harry sie wahr – langsam und entschlossen, zielstrebig zugleich. Als Snape neben ihm zum Stehen gab, unterdrückte Harry seine Neugier, ließ seine Augen geschlossen – dann zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen, als er spürte, wie ihm etwas über den Kopf gestreift wurde. 

Wie eine Kette blieb es um seinen Hals hängen, und etwas Schweres fiel gegen seine Brust, als die Finger, die die Kette hielten, losließen. Etwas wurde in seine offene Hand gedrückt – langsam schloss er die Finger darum; es war der Griff von etwas, das sich wie ein Zauberstab anfühlte, hölzern, dünn und glatt. In seine andere Hand wurde ebenfalls etwas gepresst, etwas Kleineres, aber Schwereres.  
„Ausgerüstet mit den Relikten der Großen Vier", sagte Voldemort leise, als etwas quer über Harrys ausgestreckte Arme gelegt wurde. „Nach meinem Slytherin-, meinem Hufflepuff-, meinem Ravenclaw- und meinem Gryffindor-Horkrux ist hier nun mein _wahrer Hogwarts_-Horkrux … Seht her!", rief er in die Halle hinein – und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Mein Zauberstab ist nun sicher in meiner Tasche verwahrt, denn im Grunde werde ich ihn nicht mehr brauchen. Das Urteil ist gefallen, das Ministerium ist mein – der Krieg ist vorbei, und wir haben gewonnen, meine treuen Todesser!"  
Jubelschreie, die den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen schienen – keiner der Todesser gedachte mehr seiner toten – von seinem Führer ermordeten – Kollegin Bellatrix. Harry wartete zitternd, seine Augen immer noch verschlossen, auf _irgendetwas_. Eine Idee, was er nun tun sollte – konnte er es riskieren, Ravenclaws Zauberstab zu benutzen, wenn er ihn schon hatte? Oder sollte er den Becher Hufflepuffs und den Zauberstab fallen lassen und von dem Schwert Gebrauch machen?  
_Nein_, hörte er sich denken, _das Schwert wird dir nichts nützen, und auf keinen Fall benutzt du den Todesfluch. Die Todeskammer. Du musst zum Schleier kommen. Es muss möglich sein …_  
„Zeig ihm die Wahrheit."  
Es war kein Befehl, nicht einmal eine Aufforderung. Es war eindeutig ein Vorschlag. Und Harry fand, dass Snapes geflüsterte Worte dem entsprachen, was er tatsächlich tun sollte. Das wusste er.  
Als er die Relikte fallen ließ, war das verursachte Geräusch lauter und dröhnender, als er erwartet hatte. Es schnitt durch Voldemorts Rede, durch die Rufe der Todesser, und danach war es sofort still in der Halle. Harry öffnete seine Augen, drehte sich um und blickte zu Voldemort und den Todessern, die sich in der anderen Hälfte der Halle sammelten, die von der, in der Harry stand, nicht zu unterscheiden war. Während die Gesichter der Todesser hinter Masken verborgen waren, starrte Voldemort ihn mit unverblümtem Schock, ungläubig und fassungslos an.  
„Nichts ist vorbei, Voldemort!", rief Harry, Snape an seiner Seite. „Du hast mich genauso wenig besiegt wie du Dumbledore jemals richtig besiegen könntest!"  
Die Blicke aller fuhren nach oben in Richtung des Himmels, als dort ein Licht noch heller als die Sonne erschien; erst dachte Harry schon, eben diese Sonne sei explodiert und der Feuerball, der auf die Erde zuraste, würde dem Aufeinandertreffen von Lord Voldemort und dem Jungen, der lebt, ein besonders überraschendes Ende bereiten – aber dann formte sich aus dem Feuerball ein fast goldene, lichte Gestalt, und wunderschöne Musik erfüllte den Raum der Liebe, eine Musik, die genau hier her gehörte.  
„_Nein_!", brüllte Voldemort, seine Arme erhebend – aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, war Fawkes der Phönix schon auf Harrys ausgestreckter Hand gelandet. Das Feuer umfasste Harry, und noch bevor der Zauber, den Voldemort in diesem Moment ausstieß, ihn erreichen konnte, wurde Harry aus der Halle gerissen – und im selben Augenblick war er dort, wo er hinwollte. Als er Fawkes' Schwanzfedern losließ und der Phönix in einem weiteren Feuerball verschwand, stand Harry schon neben dem Bogen mit dem Schleier.  
Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich, drehte sich um – und sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor die weiße Kugel, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war, ihn treffen konnte. Aber sie schien gar nicht für ihn bestimmt zu sein: Sie flog einmal quer durch die Halle und verschwand dann durch die Mauer auf der anderen Seite. Harry glaubte zu wissen, was das war: Voldemort hob den Apparierschutz auf.  
„_POTTER_!"  


Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum – Voldemort stand nun direkt vor ihm. Seine Augen kochten vor Wut, und seine Hände zitterten – und sie umschlossen den Griff von Gryffindors Schwert.  
„_Jetzt wirst du mir nicht mehr entkommen_!", zischte Voldemort in Parsel. „_Dafür werde ich auf Nummer sicher gehen_!"  
Harry konnte nicht ausweichen – hinter ihm war der Schleier, durch den durfte er nicht gehen, und er konnte auch nicht schnell genug von dem Podium springen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Schmerz ihn durchfuhr …  
Voldemorts Grinsen war das letzte, was er sah, bevor er seitlich umkippte, das Schwert Gryffindors immer noch in seinem Bauch, von dem Podium rollte und auf den Boden fiel …  
Nein, so durfte er nicht sterben, er _konnte_ doch gar nicht sterben! _Doch_, erwiderte Harry selbst, _doch, du kannst _nur so _sterben …_  
Harry konnte es nicht wissen, aber er war sich so sicher, dass er das _Gefühl_ hatte, er würde es wissen. Er wusste es, als wäre er dabei gewesen – und er _war_ dabei gewesen, auch wenn er es nicht mitbekommen hatte damals – er war nur ein kleines Kind in sein Gitterbett gewesen. Aber nun, da er seine Erinnerung von dieser Nacht einmal in allen Details hatte sehen können, wusste er, dass er in sie zurückgehen konnte, wann immer er wollte, dass er kein Denkarium brauchte, um die Nacht erneut anzusehen, in der seine Zukunft besiegelt worden war. Und als er hier langsam starb, sah er sie noch einmal, und der Beweis, dass alles richtig war, was er über diese schicksalhafte Nacht vermutet hatte, seit er Frank Longbottom in das Haus seiner Eltern gefolgt war, kam zu ihm Szene für klare Szene, Bild für Bild …

„Lily, du musst nicht sterben, wenn du nicht möchtest."  
„Geh weg! _Bitte_ geh weg!"  
„Ich kann nicht einfach gehen, wie du sicher weißt, du dummes, narrenhaftes Gör. Severus muss es dir erzählt haben, auch wenn mir nicht klar ist, warum. Ich _muss_ das Kind töten – aber nicht dich."  
„Nein! Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry! Mich! Töte mich stattdessen!"  
„Ich kann niemanden _anstellte_ des Jungen töten. Ich könnte euch beide beseitigen, dich _und_ dein Kind – aber es muss nicht sein. Severus hat mir alles von deinen Fähigkeiten erzählt – brillante Meisterin der Zaubertränke, fähigste Beschwörerin deines Jahrgangs – vieles davon könnte nützlich für mich sein."  
„Niemals! Niemals werde ich dir helfen!"  
„Dann geh zumindest zur Seite! Ich habe Severus versprochen, dich zu verschonen! Ich würde dich sofort töten, hätte ich nicht dieses Verständnis für seine Gefühle …"  
Harry lag in seinem Bett, hörte all die Worte, aber verstand natürlich keines davon. Aber er wusste, dass seine Mutter aufgeregt war, und das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Er begann zu weinen.  
„Hör doch dein armes Kind an, Lily Potter. Übergib es mir einfach, und seine Qualen haben ein Ende –"  
„_NIEMALS_!"  
„So, das reicht! _Geh zur Seite_!"  
Für kurze Zeit war nur das Geschrei des Kindes zu hören.  
„Soso", sagte Voldemort dann, „immun gegen den Imperius? Ja, ich sehe es in deinen Augen … Nun, dann musst du eben sterben, Lily, obwohl ich – was tust du denn da?" Voldemort lachte. „Auch noch zauberstablose Magie! Was, hast du den Fidelius-Zauber aufgehoben? Das wird dir nichts mehr nützen – ein letztes Mal, geh zur Seite –"  
„_Nein_!"  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"  
Während Lily noch nicht einmal auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, stieg Voldemort schon über sie hinweg. Harry sah hoch aus seinem Bett, blickte hoch in Voldemorts hässliches, 

nasenloses Gesicht, verzogen in einem entzückten Lächeln, in die glänzenden roten Augen …  
Er hob den Helm, richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry, begann, Worte zu murmeln – dann war da das grüne Licht –  
Etwas ließ das Licht abprallen – zumindest sah es so aus. Er fiel zurück auf Lord Voldemort, der zu überrascht war, um zu reagieren – der Fluch traf ihn, und während sein Körper zu Staub zerfiel, flüchtete der eine, völlig zerrüttete Teil seiner Seele aus dem Haus, und seine unglaubliche Kraft durchbrach die Mauer und hinterließ nur Trümmer – und ein anderer Teil seiner Seele, der, den er abgespalten hatte, der letzte Rest der heilen Seele, die er einst gehabt hatte, zog nicht in den Helm ein. Kein Horkrux entstand in dieser Nacht, denn der Horkrux-Zauber war gescheitert. Angezogen von der Liebe, mit der dieser arme Junge beschützt war, angezogen von der uralten Magie, die Lily Potter erweckt hatte, platzierte sich diese Seele in dem Körper des Jungen.  
Kein Horkrux. Das Gegenteil, erschaffen nicht durch den Mord, sondern durch die Seelenspaltung und die Liebe der Mutter. Harry Potter, der machtlose Säugling, schaffte in dieser Nacht, was Voldemort seit Jahren versuchte: Durch diese ungewöhnlichen Umstände zum Totenrelikt geworden, war Harry unsterblich …

_Harry …_  
Eine Stimme … die Stimme einer Frau? Wer war das? Harry sah nichts, alles war schwarz …  
_Harry!_  
Oder doch die Stimme eines Mannes? Langsam wurden in der Dunkelheit Gestalten erkennbar, aber er konnte nichts Genaues ausmachen …  
_Harry, du musst aufwachte! Harry –_  
„Potter!"  
Harry schreckte hoch. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, hatte vergessen, was geschehen war. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Bauch ließ ihn hinunterblicken – sein Umhang war zerrissen und eine blutrote, frische Narbe kennzeichnete die Stelle, an der –  
An der das Schwert ihn durchbohrt hatte. Er war ein Totenrelikt gewesen – seine Seele, oder vielmehr die von Tom Riddle, war unsterblich gewesen, aber sein Körper nicht unzerstörbar. Voldemort hatte getan, was nötig gewesen war, um ihn richtig umzubringen: Er hatte seinen Körper tödlich verletzt. Harry war tot. Es konnte nicht anders sein.  
„Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie tot sind, Potter", hörte Harry Snapes knurrende Stimme, „haben Sie wohl doch weniger begriffen, als Sie dachten und ich schätzte."  
Harry sah hoch in Snapes Gesicht. Dann blickte er zur Seite – dort stand der Schleier auf seinem Podium.  
„Wieso?", war alles, was Harry hervorbrachte; hatte er überhaupt richtig in Erinnerung, was geschehen war?  
„Wieso Sie nicht tot sind?" Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Dachten Sie wirklich, Dumbledore hätte jemals Ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt?"  
„Ich – ich – ein Totenrelikt." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, schluckte. „Ich bin ein Totenrelikt. Gewesen. Wenn man mich – wenn man meinen Körper zerstört – dann bin ich keines mehr, und damit sterblich – und ich bin …"  
„Gestorben? Nicht wirklich."  
„Aber _warum nicht_?", rief Harry; er saß immer noch am Boden, konnte sich nicht bewegen; er war einfach zu verwirrt – nicht, dass er nicht dankbar war, dass er scheinbar noch lebte – aber er konnte es nicht verstehen! Wie war das möglich?  
„Der Liebeszauber", sagte Snape nur, und als Harry ihn verständnislos anblickte, fügte er hinzu: „Der Liebeszauber, der durch Ihre Mutter erweckt wurde und durch Dumbledore mithilfe des Blutschutzes – nun, wollen wir es _am Leben erhalten_ nennen."  
„Der wirkt doch nur bis zu meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag!", erwiderte Harry – das machte alles keinen Sinn, er musste tot sein und sich jetzt einreden, dass dem nicht so war!  


„Das gilt natürlich für den Schutz durch Ihre Tante. Dieser brach, als Sie erwachsen wurden. Aber jeder andere Schutz durch das Blut und die Liebe Ihrer Mutter bleibt darüber hinaus erhalten."  
„Aber ich habe außer meiner Tante keinen Blutsverwandten mehr!", erwiderte Harry. „Der Schutz muss endgültig verwirkt sein!"  
„_Blut des Feindes_."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was –" Doch dann verstand er. „Er – Voldemort! _Er_ hat mein Blut genommen!"  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Fehler begangen, ganz recht. Er hat Ihren Schutz verstärkt, nicht vermindert, als er Ihr Blut nahm. Als er Sie vorhin erstochen hat, wurde Ihr Körper zerstört, und Sie sind tatsächlich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gestorben – der Seelenteil des Dunklen Lords hat Ihre Seele verlassen, aber der Schutzzauber durch die Liebe Ihrer Mutter hat Sie vor dem endgültigen Tod bewahrt – durch sie ist es dem Dunklen Lord unmöglich gewesen, Sie zu töten."  
Er drehte sich um, und Harry folgte seinem Blick – Voldemort lag am Fuß des Steinpodiums, offenbar bewusstlos.  
„Kein Todesfluch hätte Sie umbringen können, weil Sie ein Totenrelikt waren", sagte Snape. „Und wenn der Dunkle Lord das erkannt hätte, so müsste er einfach auf die Idee gebracht werden, Gryffindors Schwert zu benutzen. Das hat er aber von allein getan, was die Sache erleichterte – als Sie diesen scheinbar toten Zustand erreicht haben, habe ich mithilfe von Fawkes Ihre Wunde geheilt."  
„Fawkes! Ist er immer noch –?"  
Zur Antwort kam Fawkes hinter dem Schleier hervor geschwebt, landete auf Snapes Schulter und blickte hinunter auf Harry.  
„Ihre Lage schien ein wenig kritisch", fuhr Snape fort, „aber wir konnten Sie zurückholen. Allerdings sind Sie nun –"  
„Sterblich." Harry nickte. „Sterblich und nicht mehr mit Lord Voldemort verbunden –"  
Er brach ab, als ihm etwas einfiel; mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er zu seiner Stirn hoch – aber die Blitznarbe war immer noch da, er konnte sie deutlich fühlen.  
„Und nun ist es Zeit, die Sache zu beenden", sagte Snape. Fawkes schlug mit den Flügeln und entfernte sich von Snape, der zu dem Phönix hochsah. „Denkst du, dass ich mich als der Sache wert erwiesen habe?"  
Fawkes stieß einen einzigen, klaren Ton aus, dann stürzte er sich auf Gryffindors Schwert hinab, umklammerte es mit seinen Krallen und verschwand in seinem Feuer aus der Kammer.  
Snape wandte sich an den bewusstlosen Körper Voldemorts.  
„Halt!", rief Harry plötzlich; er stand auf, ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Bauch. „Halt – _ich_ muss ihn töten! Die – die Prophezeiung –"  
„Die Prophezeiung ist völliger Unsinn", sagte Snape, ohne sich zu Harry umzudrehen. „Sie diente uns nur noch insofern, dass wir mit den übertriebenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rund um Sybill Trelawney den Dunklen Lord auf eine gänzlich falsche Fährte locken konnten. Die Todesser mussten sie abwechselnd beschatten, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, aber es gab nie eine passende Gelegenheit, sie zu entführen, was Seine Lordschaft natürlich schrecklich erbost hat." Jetzt wandte er sich um; ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Es war ein äußerst interessanter Zufall, dass Sie ausgerechnet dann Little Hangleton aufgesucht haben, als ich Trelawney für den Dunklen Lord beschatten musste."  
Die Erinnerung an den Glatzkopf im _Gehängten Mann_ kehrte sofort in seinen Kopf zurück, erschien ihm aber so unwichtig, dass er sie gleich wieder verdrängte. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah er zu, wie Snape auf Voldemort zuschritt. Dort lag er, hilflos und entmachtet. So lange Zeit hatte er Harry bedroht, seine Freunde umgebracht, und jetzt hätten alle Zauberer und Hexen, wirklich jeder beliebige, ihm alles antun können, was sie wollten, so, wie er dort am Boden kauerte.  


„Erst der Horkrux …" Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort – das grüne Licht – und nach kurzem Warten begann Voldemort, sich zu regen. „Der Horkrux ist zerstört, bleibt nur noch …"  
Voldemorts Kopf wackelte nach beiden Seiten, als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete – und dann öffnete er seine Augen.  
Überrascht starrte Harry auf das dunkle Braun, das sich hinter den Lidern verborgen hatte. Keine roten Augen mehr. Die Seele des Tom Riddle, wie er einst gewesen war, war zu Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt.  
Voldemort schaffte es, seine Augen ganz zu öffnen. Er sah sich um, als wüsste er nicht genau, wo er war, die Stirn gerunzelt, der Mund leicht offen – dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape, und seine Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen.  
Ein zweiter grüner Lichtblitz.  
Und es war vorbei.


	47. Kapitel 46: Das Siegeslied des Phönix

– KAPITEL SECHSUNDVIERZIG –

**Das Siegeslied des Phönix**

Weder Snape noch Harry bewegten sich, keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Beide blickten sie nur auf Lord Voldemort. Tot. Nach so langer Zeit, endlich tot … Konnte das überhaupt wahr sein?  
Harry hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was er unmittelbar danach tun würde, sollte er Voldemort jemals besiegen. Letztlich war es zwar gar nicht er gewesen, der den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hatte, aber er war vernichtet. Und was tat Harry? Er stand nur da und wusste nicht, was zu machen war. Es hatte plötzlich eine unfreiwillige, unangenehme Komik an sich, wie die beiden hier standen, als würden sie darauf warten, dass etwas passierte. _Was ich gemacht habe, als wir Voldemort endlich umgebracht haben? Naja, weißt du, erst einmal bin ich rumgestanden …_  
Aber er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun. Alles erschien so unwichtig, nebensächlich. Sein ganzes Leben war darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, Voldemort zu vernichten – auf dem Weg dahin tatsächlich sozusagen zu sterben, auch wenn er das nie gewusst hatte; und wirklich tot war er ja nun doch nicht. Warum, das hatte er immer noch nicht ganz verstanden. Aber das, worum es in seinem Leben ging, war nun vorbei, geschafft. Viel zu spät, wie ihm mit einem Stich im Herzen, der tausendmal schmerzhafter war als die verheilte Wunde in seinem Bauch, klar wurde: So viele Menschen waren gestorben, so viele hatten gelitten unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords …  
„Mr Potter!"  
Er war nicht zu mehr als mildem Erstaunen fähig, als Professor Viridian in den Raum hereingerannt kam; als er Snape sah, richtete er sofort seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.  
„Nein", sagte Harry; seine Stimme war äußerst schwach. „Tun Sie ihm nichts. Er ist auf unserer Seite."  
Viridian zögerte; und dann öffnete er seinen Mund, und Harry dachte, er würde ihm nicht glauben und Snape trotzdem angreifen – aber während er irgendwelche Wörter murmelte, geschah nichts.  
„Wir sind wirklich Harry Potter und Severus Snape", sagte Snape; er klang angespannt. Vermutlich versuchte er, seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken – auch für ihn musste der Tod Lord Voldemorts einiges bedeuten. „Ich bin sicher, Ihre Zauber werden zu dem gleichen Ergebnis kommen."  
„Ich musste sicher gehen", erwiderte Viridian nur. „Die meisten Todesser konnten fliehen, als die Auroren und der Orden eingetroffen sind – wo ist –"  
Snape trat zur Seite, wodurch Viridian der Blick auf Voldemort frei wurde. Viridian starrte einige Sekunden auf den Körper. „Ist das – heißt das …", stammelte er.  
Snape fand eine Antwort offenbar überflüssig, und Harry konnte nicht reagieren. Es war, als wäre er wieder von unsichtbaren Fesseln ergriffen, die ihm diesmal auch seine Stimme nahmen. Eine Müdigkeit brach langsam über ihn herein, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte …  
„Der Minister hat einen Anti-Apparierzauber über das Ministerium gelegt", sagte Viridian, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte. „Ich verfüge über einen anderen Weg nach Hogwarts als die Kamine, einen schnelleren und angenehmeren –"  
„Ja", sagte Snape, „bringen Sie uns nach Hogwarts. Auf der Stelle, wenn es möglich ist."  
Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab noch einmal auf Voldemort – und der Körper verschwand.  
„Wohin –"  
„Ich übergebe ihn später dem Ministerium, Potter", sagte Snape nur, bevor er die Stufen hocheilte, während Viridian zu Harry hinunter lief. Er hatte scheinbar bemerkt, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, und stützte ihn nun, während sie gemeinsam Snape zum Ausgang folgten. Harry wusste, wohin Viridian sie führte, noch bevor sie den Raum mit den Gehirnen betreten 

hatten. Als Viridian dann die Tür zu seinem Schrank öffnete, schnaufte Snape.  
„Das ist sehr riskant gewesen. Jeder hätte hierdurch nach Hogwarts gelangen können."  
„Man braucht ein Passwort", erwiderte Viridian.  
„Passwörter können erraten werden. Schutzzauber können gebrochen werden."  
„Dumbledore war einverstanden."  
Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und das ändert genau _was_? Nicht, dass ich keinen Respekt für Dumbledore hätte, aber –"  
„Können wir weiter?", fragte Harry – _hauchte_ die Wörter beinahe. „Bitte?"  
Viridian berührte die Mauer aus dem seltsamen durchsichtigen Material mit dem Zauberstab, und sie verschwand. Sie traten durch den Gang in Viridians Büro, die Mauer erschien wieder und die Schranktür schloss sich.  
Das Büro war nicht von demselben strahlenden Schein erfüllt wie der Raum, in dem Voldemort Harry zu einem Horkrux hatte machen wollen, aber die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, tauchte alles in ihr angenehmes Licht. Kein schwarzes Dunkles Mal, keine Dementoren – kein Lord Voldemort. Eine Stille lag über dem Raum – und, da war sich Harry sicher, über dem ganzen Schloss – die angenehmer war als alles, was Harry im vergangenen Jahr gefühlt hatte.  
„Wir müssen in Professor Dumbledores Büro."  
„Das Schulleiterbüro, meinen Sie?", fragte Viridian. „Mr Potter sollte besser in den Krankenflügel, er ist –"  
„Professor Dumbledore möchte uns sprechen", entgegnete Snape knapp. „Da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Ist schon gut", sagte Harry. „Ich gehe später in den Krankenflügel."  
_Oder in den Schlafsaal_, dachte Harry. Hauptsache, er käme zu einem Bett …  
Viridian stützte Harry weiterhin, als sie sein Büro verließen und durch die Korridore von Hogwarts gingen. Das Schloss schien verlassen zu sein. Niemand begegnete ihnen auf den Gängen, und durch die Fenster sah Harry einen großen Teil der Ländereien, auf welchem ebenfalls weit und breit niemand zu sehen war.  
Harry fühlte, dass er mit jedem Schritt schwächer wurde. Schließlich blieb er stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand; sein Oberkörper beugte sich sofort nach vorne, als wolle er gleich zu Boden gehen. Sogar Snape blieb stehen, als er das bemerkte.  
„Sie müssen sofort in den Krankenflügel", sagte Viridian, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, spürte er, wie etwas gegen seine Brust fiel. Er sah nach unten – und erkannte erstaunt das silberne Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er es immer noch trug, hatte es nicht mehr um seinen Hals gespürt. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, es abzunehmen, dann ließ er es aber, ging einfach weiter.  
Der Wasserspeier machte ihnen sofort den Weg frei, als sie ihn erreichten. Harry und Viridian folgten Snape die Treppe hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters, während die Treppe noch dabei war, sich selbst aufwärtszubewegen. Und als Snape die Tür öffnete – wurden sie von einer lauten Stimme begrüßt.  
„DA SIND SIE!"  
Harry betrat gemeinsam mit Viridian hinter Snape das Büro, und ihr Empfang wurde von Lärm und Rufen begleitet – aber nicht solchen des Krieges. Diese Geräusche waren Applaus und Jubel der ehemaligen Schulleiter, die sich in ihren Porträts von ihren Thronen erhoben hatten und strahlend auf Harry hinabblickten. Alle sahen sie nur auf Harry.  
Alle außer Phineas Nigellus, der Snape etwas zurief, dem Harry keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte – und Albus Dumbledore, dessen Augen zwischen den drein hin und her wanderten, als wüsste er nicht genau, wen er ansehen sollte.  
Auch Fawkes war hier, und während der Applaus der Schulleiter leiser wurde, hob er seine Flügel – und begann zu singen. Nicht das Klagelied, das er damals gesungen hatte, als Dumbledore gestorben war, nicht jenes, mit dem er Harry im Raum der Liebe Mut gemacht 

hatte – es war ein völlig neues Lied, eines, das von Triumph und Glückseligkeit erzählte, ohne sich einer richtigen Sprache zu bedienen. Harry schloss seine Augen, hörte dem Gesang des Phönix zu, ließ sich darin fallen … Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Fawkes nicht mehr hier, aber sein Lied erklang immer noch: Er schwebte über dem Schloss, wusste Harry, und verkündete den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord Voldemort.  
„Bitte, Kollegen …" Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme laut über den wieder aufkeimenden, wiederum tobenden Applaus der anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter. „Bitte, ich muss noch einige Dinge mit unseren Helden besprechen."  
Sie alle beruhigten sich; Phineas Nigellus brauchte am längsten, aber jauchzte schließlich seine abschließenden Worte: „Und Severus Snape, ein Slytherin, war letztlich der wahre größte Feind von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf!"  
„Danke, Phineas", sagte Dumbledore, „für diese Beobachtung, aber lass den Slytherin nun bitte sprechen." Dumbledore wandte sich an Snape. „Erzählen Sie mir im kleinsten Detail, was passiert ist und was Sie erfahren haben."  
Während Snape mit emotionsloser Stimme alles berichtete, lauschte Harry dem Gesang von Fawkes. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, warum Dumbledore nicht ihn gebeten hatte, ihm zu erzählen, was geschehen war, ob er seinem Urteilsvermögen oder seiner Beobachtungsgabe vielleicht nicht traute – aber vermutlich hatte er einfach gesehen, wie schwach und müde Harry war. Eigentlich war es ihm egal. Es war vorbei … sie hatten gewonnen …  
„Aah", seufzte Dumbledore, als Snape seine Berichterstattung beendet hatte. „Ja, ich verstehe, ich verstehe …"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch verstehe", sagte Snape. „Wieso hat der Dunkle Lord es nicht geschafft, den Helm in einen Horkrux zu verwandeln? Und warum ist ihm das nicht mit Mr Potter gelungen?"  
„Die Antwort darauf erscheint mir einfach, Severus." Dumbledore lächelte Harry an. „Als Lord Voldemort – und ich bitte Sie inständig, Severus, zumindest jetzt endlich diesen Namen zu benutzen –"  
„Nein …"  
Auch die anderen wandten sich nun Harry zu.  
„Nicht Lord Voldemort …", sagte Harry; er räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme mehr Kraft zu verleihen, aber das brachte nichts. „Tom. Tom Riddle. Das würde er am wenigsten wollen."  
„Nun, dann eben Tom", sagte Dumbledore, und er klang regelrecht vergnügt. „Als Tom Harry als Baby angegriffen hat – als Tom es nicht geschafft hat, ihn zu töten, als –"  
„Als ich zu einem Totenrelikt geworden bin …"  
Viridian keuchte überrascht auf. „Zu einem –"  
„Ganz recht", fiel Dumbledore ihm ins Wort, „als das geschehen ist, hat sich Toms Seele auf eine endgültigere Weise gespalten als jemals zuvor beim Erschaffen eines Horkruxes. Was sich durch die Liebe einer Mutter an die Seele ihres Sohnes gehängt hat, war alles, was vom _wahren_ Tom, von dem wir hier reden, noch übrig war – der Rest von Tom Riddles Seele, der noch in Ordnung war, der vor langer, langer Zeit vielleicht den Jungen hätte retten können, hätte er sich nicht so sehr in die Schwarzen Künste vertieft. Und was aus dem Haus in Godric's Hollow geflohen ist, das war die völlig zerstörte, schwache Seele des Lord Voldemort, als der Tom sich ausgegeben hat. Und als die Seele vor drei Jahren einen neuen Körper gewann, da war sie so gut wie tot. Der erste große Akt, den Voldemort – den Tom gewagt hat, als er diesen neuen Körper besaß, war der, ihn in einen Horkrux zu verwandeln. Die ohnehin schon zerstörte Seele –"  
„– spaltete sich", setzte Snape Dumbledores Satz fort, „noch ein weiteres Mal – und der abgespaltene Seelenteil …"  
„Der abgespaltene Seelenteil vertrieb dieses tote Etwas, aus dem es erschaffen wurde, aus dem Körper, den Tom Riddle sich geschaffen hatte." Dumbledore nickte. „Er trug nie zwei Seelenteile gleichzeitig in sich – seine scheinbar wahre Seele ist von dem Horkrux endgültig 

vernichtet worden, und seitdem war er nur noch ein Horkrux. Ein Horkrux, das von anderen Horkruxen unsterblich gehalten wurde."  
„Und als er den Helm zu einem Horkrux machen wollte –"  
„Ja, jetzt haben Sie es verstanden, Severus. Den Horkrux in seinem Körper, die einzige Seele, die er noch in sich trug, konnte Tom nicht noch weiter spalten – die Seelenzeremonie, das Horkrux-Ritual, hat nicht funktioniert. Tom hat das nicht gewusst, hat die Hinweise – wie einfach der Zauber plötzlich gewesen ist – ignoriert, und heute versucht, auch seinen Erzfeind zu einem Horkrux zu machen. Was natürlich wiederum nicht funktioniert hat."  
Snape schnaufte. „Wenn wir das schon früher gewusst hätten …"  
„Der einzige hier, der nicht früh genug alles wusste, was er wissen hätte sollen, ist Harry", sagte Dumbledore; er legte seine Stirn in Falten und bedachte Harry mit einem traurigen Blick. „Verstehst du, warum wir dir nicht früher erzählen konnten, dass du ein Totenrelikt bist? Warum es besser war, dass du es erst so spät erfahren hast?"  
Harry zögerte – und dann nickte er. Er glaubte, er hatte es verstanden. _Unsterblich_ … Er hätte sich davon, dass er unsterblich war, so beeindrucken lassen, dass er jeden Skrupel, jede Vorsicht verloren hätte. Er hätte vergessen, dass er trotz allem nicht unzerstörbar war, dass er doch in Gefahr schwebte – und wäre vermutlich schon vor langer Zeit gestorben.  
Und das war noch so ein Punkt – er hatte sterben müssen. Er war zwar nicht wirklich tot, aber das Risiko hatte bestanden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sein Tod, ob nun endgültig oder nicht, zwingender Teil des Plans war … hätte er dann mitgemacht? Hätte er sich darauf eingelassen, wäre er Voldemort – wäre er Tom von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergetreten?  
Er wusste die Antwort nicht. Aber er verstand, warum er nicht hatte wissen dürfen, dass er ein Totenrelikt war.  
Was er nicht verstand …  
„Wieso haben Sie mir nie die Wahrheit erzählt?", fragte er Snape. „Über Sie selbst, über meine Mutter?"  
Snapes Augen weiteten sich, dann wich er seinem Blick aus. Er sagte kein Wort.  
„Du bist jetzt übrigens entlassen, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. „Vielen Dank. Für alles."  
Snape sah hoch zu Dumbledore, nickte, und ohne Harry eines letzten Blickes zu würdigen, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verließ er das Büro.  
„Du musst wissen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore dann, als Snape die Treppe hinunter verschwand und Harry sich wieder umdrehte, „Severus hat mich versprechen lassen, es dir nicht zu sagen, solange es nicht sein _muss_. Und dazu kam es erst, als du deine Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der deine Eltern starben, gesehen hast. Dass du diese Erinnerung irgendwann betrachten müsstest, das wusste Severus, und dass du dann die Wahrheit erkennen würdest, war ihm klar. Nur bis dahin sollte ich schweigen, und das habe ich getan. Severus' Gründe für seinen Wunsch, niemanden wissen zu lassen, was mir über ihn bekannt ist … Ich denke, wir alle können sie nachvollziehen, auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise."  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Aber er hatte so viele Gedanken, es gab so viele Dinge, die er besprechen wollte, dass er das vorerst zur Seite schob.  
„Wo geht Sn- Professor Snape hin?", fragte er Dumbledore.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete dieser. Und sein Blick verriet, dass er nicht log.  
Etwas sagte Harry, dass er Snape nie wieder sehen würde. Aber auch das verdrängte er.  
„Ich lebe noch", sagte er dann unnötigerweise, und als er erkannte, wie dämlich das klang, fügte er hinzu: „Obwohl mich das Schwert getötet hat. Wieso lebe ich noch?"  
Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, Severus hätte es dir erklärt?"  
„J-ja … also, naja …", war alles, was Harry hervorbrachte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch nur annähernd verstanden hatte, was Snape ihm erzählt hatte. Weswegen hatte er denn nun überlebt? Weil er ein Totenrelikt gewesen war? Wegen dem Liebesschutz durch das Blut seiner Mutter?  


„Wenn du mit seiner Erklärung nicht zufrieden bist, kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, Harry." Dumbledore lächelte erneut. „Aber ich schlage dir vor, du denkst einfach noch ein wenig über sie nach, während du dich ausruhst, und stellst mir dann spezifischere Fragen dazu. Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus."  
„Ja … ja, in Ordnung."  
„Viridian, begleitest du Harry in den Krankenflügel?"  
„Natürlich", sagte Viridian, und griff Harry wiederum unter die Arme. Und als er ihn durch die Tür, die Treppe hinunter und hinaus auf den Korridor im siebten Stock führte, fiel Harry etwas auf. Fawkes hatte aufgehört zu singen. Aber diesmal hatte das nicht jene Wirkung auf ihn, die es damals nach Dumbledores Tod gehabt hatte. Harry fühlte sich nicht verlassen.  
Er fühlte sich frei.

„Draco – Draco, wach auf."  
Die Stimme drang von ganz, ganz weit entfernt in seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich hörte oder ob er sie sich einbildete. War er überhaupt wach? Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Ihm war so heiß …  
„Draco, wach jetzt auf!"  
Draco versuchte es erneut – es klappte. Er blinzelte, blinzelte erneut, und konnte schließlich seine Augen ganz aufreißen. Und er sah hoch in das Gesicht von –  
„Professor Snape", murmelte er; er konnte nicht laut sprechen. „Was … wo …"  
„Es ist alles gut", sagte Snape. „Es ist vorbei."  
„Vor… vorbei? Was …"  
„Der Krieg ist vorüber. Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt."  
Mit einem Mal war Draco wach. „_Was_?" Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber alles tat ihm weh, und er sackte schnell wieder zurück auf – worauf er auch liegen mochte. „Wo bin ich?"  
„Deine Mutter hat dich vermutlich hier her gebracht", sagte Snape ruhig. „Scheinbar haben die Tränke gewirkt, die sie dir gegeben hat."  
Draco schloss die Augen wieder. Hatten sie tatsächlich gewirkt? Er konnte sich an so wenig erinnern … Seine Mutter und er waren durch das Land gezogen, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck vor den Todessern – dann hatten sie sie gefunden, angegriffen, und er war bewusstlos geworden. Wie lange war das schon her? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?  
„Letzte Nacht war Vollmond", sagte Snape, „und du hast hier drin offensichtlich nichts zerstört. Der Trank, den ich euch vor kurzem geschickt habe, dürfte also seine Wirkung erzielt haben."  
Draco hörte die Worte, aber er konnte sie fast nicht begreifen. Wann immer jemand zu ihm von seiner Krankheit sprach, kam es ihm vor, als würde er von einer anderen Person sprechen. Es erschien ihm so unwirklich, dass er nun schon zwei Jahre als Werwolf lebte. Schon den Biss – die große Strafe des Dunklen Lords für die Unfähigkeit seines Vaters, ausgeführt von Fenrir Greyback – hatte er erlebt, als wäre er gar nicht das Opfer, als hätte er von oben zugesehen …  
„Natürlich ist es auch möglich, dass du nichts zerstört hast, weil du immer noch ohnmächtig warst", fuhr Snape fort, als Draco still blieb. „Bellatrix hat dich mit einem äußerst starken Fluch getroffen, nach allem, was ich gehört habe."  
Das endlich gab Draco die Kraft, sich aufzusetzen: Bellatrix. Der Gedanke an diese Frau, an ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihm den Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte – er wollte Rache, er wollte sie töten …  
Aber kaum erkannte Draco, wo er war, war Bellatrix schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.  
„Ist das – ist das nicht –"  
„Die Hütte von Hagrid, ja", sagte Snape. Er sah sich um, seine Nase rümpfend. „Narzissa hielt es wohl für eine gute Idee, dich hier zu verstecken – du hast Glück, dass Hagrid seitdem 

nicht wieder hier war."  
Draco nickte, gedankenverloren. Der Krieg war vorbei, der Dunkle Lord war besiegt – und er hatte ihr in der Hütte eines stinkenden Riesen geschlafen? Wenn er seine Mutter in die Finger bekam, er würde sie –  
Seine Mutter …  
„Professor – wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Mutter? Wieso holt nicht sie mich wieder ab?"  
Snape antwortete nicht sofort. Er sah direkt in Dracos Augen, und Draco blickte zurück. Und Draco verstand.  
„Ist sie – ist sie tot?"  
Snape zögerte, aber dann nickte er. Alles in Draco schien sich zu verkrampfen, sich zusammenzuziehen. Der plötzliche Drang zu schreien zehrte an seinen Lungen, aber er schluckte ihn hinunter.  
„Und – und Vater?"  
„Ist auch tot."  
Dracos Körper entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Lucius Malfoy hatte es nicht anders verdient.  
„Komm jetzt." Snape erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Draco hoch. „Wieso? Wo gehen wir hin?"  
Snape half Draco aus dem Bett, stützte ihn, bis er allein auf seinen schmerzenden Beinen stehen konnte. Der Fluch seiner Tante schien jeden Bereich seines Körpers geschwächt zu haben – oder tat ihm alles weh wegen dem, was er in der Vollmondnacht angestellt hatte? Hatte er vielleicht mit seinem eigenen Körper gerungen, durch Snapes Tränke davon abgehalten, das zu zerstören, was um ihn herum war?  
„Wohin?", fragte Draco erneut, als Snape nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur zur Tür der Hütte führte. Snape blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um; er lächelte nicht, aber etwas war anders an seinem Gesicht. Als hätte er etwas von seiner Strenge verloren …  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Noch nicht."


	48. Kapitel 47: Die goldene Morgenröte

– KAPITEL SIEBENUNDVIERZIG –

Die goldene Morgenröte

Es war ein Wunder; ein Wunder und sonst nichts.  
Harry schritt durch die Hallen und Gänge von Hogwarts – man merkte ihnen kaum an, dass ein Krieg getobt hatte. Abgesehen von dem Ablenkungsangriff war ja auch kaum etwas zwischen den Wänden des Schlosses geschehen.  
Drei Tage waren nun schon seit jener Nacht vergangen, in der die Todesser in Hogwarts eingefallen waren und – ja, was dann eben geschehen war … In diesen drei Tagen hatte Harry hauptsächlich geschlafen, und wenn er aufgewacht war, war er froh gewesen, dass Madame Pomfrey niemanden zu ihm ließ und hatte nur einen Happen gegessen, etwas getrunken, und war dann wieder eingeschlafen. Er hatte keine Sekunde damit zugebracht, über Voldemort, über sich selbst – oder irgendetwas anderes nachzudenken.

Aber jetzt, wo alles vorbei und er ausgeruht war, fiel es Harry irrsinnig leicht, über all ads nachzudenken. Es war ja auch Irrsinn; wenige Stunden zuvor war Lord Voldemort kurz davor gewesen, seine Truppen an die Macht zu führen, und nun war er besiegt. Er war endlich endgültig besiegt, und Harry konnte ein normales Leben führen … es erschien ihm wie ein merkwürdiger Traum.  
Aber war es mehr als das? Harry wusste, dass er nie ein wirklich _normales Leben_ verbringen könnte, nie sein würde wie alle anderen … aber was war denn schon normal, wer waren alle anderen? Er war Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, der Auserwählte, der, der – zusammen mit Snape – Voldemort besiegt hatte – und auch war er immer noch Harry, der Junge, der von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante schikaniert wurde, der sich wünschte, seine Eltern würden noch leben, der nichts anderes wollte, als glücklich zu sein …  
Das war sein neues Ziel. Jetzt, wo er den Kampf endlich bestritten und gewonnen hatte, wollte er nur noch glücklich werden. Und er wusste, dass er das schaffen würde.  
Harry bog um eine Ecke und traf auf Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ein Loch in der Wand gerichtet hatten. Die Stäbe warfen weißes Licht auf die Mauer, doch scheinbar erbrachten sie nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.  
„Nun mach schon", drängte Professor McGonagall genauso streng, wie sie auch immer mit ihren Schülern sprach. Harry konnte ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten – alles kam ihm nun viel lustiger vor als früher.  
Professor McGonagall wandte sich um. Als sie Harry erblickte, schnappte sie nach Luft und fasste sich mit ihrer rechten Hand an den Brustkorb, wobei ihr Zauberstab in hohem Bogen durch den Korridor flog und hinter ihr am Boden landete. Doch McGonagall schien dies nicht zu bemerken.  
„Potter!", rief sie, und der strenge Ton war einer großen Erleichterung gewichen. „Wie schön, dir scheint es gut zu gehe!."  
„Natürlich geht es mir gut", sagte Harry und musste fast lachen. „Warum auch nicht? Voldemort ist weg!"  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber … Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, als wir hier her zurückgekehrt sind und nur erfahren haben, dass du sofort eingeschlafen bist, nachdem du in Professor Dumbledores Büro warst –"  
„In Ihrem Büro, Professor", unterbrach sie Harry.  
„Gut, dann eben _mein_ Büro", sagte Professor McGonagall hastig und tat Harrys Worte handwedelnd ab. „Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen? Und … Ich habe gehört … _Snape_ sei dabei gewesen."  
Harry horchte auf. „Das – das stimmt. Wo ist Sn- Professor Snape denn?"  
McGonagall stutzte; sie sah ihn verwirrt an und sagte: „_Professor_ Snape? Nun – also, wir wissen es nicht. Er ist verschwunden, wie viele andere Todesser auch –"  
„Er war kein Todesser", sagte Harry; er war nicht wütend darüber, wie McGonagall über Snape sprach, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm nicht.  
„Ja – ja, ich weiß. Professor Dumbledore hat uns einen Teil der Geschichte erzählt, aber wir sind nicht sicher, was genau daran stimmt – er ist nur noch ein Porträt, wer weiß, wie viel von seinen Worten in Wirklichkeit nur Unsinn –"  
„Es stimmt. Alles."  
McGonagall und Sprout warfen einander einen überraschten Blick zu; dann sagte Professor Sprout: „Ich gehe und sag den anderen Bescheid, dass Sie wohlauf sind, Mr Potter." Sie schritt an Harry vorbei, dann blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Mr Potter. Für alles."  
Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und er und Professor McGonagall waren nun allein.  
„Wen meint sie?", fragte Harry. „Wer sind _die anderen_?"  
„Alle warten unten auf Sie", antwortete McGonagall. „Mr Weasley und Miss Granger ertragen es schon fast nicht mehr, auf dich zu warten."  
„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Harry hastig; er wusste, dass nicht alle unten sein konnten – Luna, Hagrid, Dobby …  
„Remus ist im Krankenhaus." Auf Harrys entsetzte Miene hin fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Es geht ihm gut, kein Grund zur Sorge – er hat nur den Kampf gegen einen anderen Werwolf beinahe nicht überlebt, aber da er selbst schon ein Werwolf war, hatte das keine besonderen Auswirkungen auf ihn – Tonks ist bei ihm."  
„Die anderen? Sind die anderen alle da? Ginny und Neville –"  
„Neville ist zuhause, mit Mrs Longbottom." McGonagall legte traurig die Stirn in Falten. „Und Alastor Moody ist ebenfalls im Krankenhaus, aber nur vorübergehend – bis die Heiler es geschafft haben, sein Auge zu finden und aus seinem Körper zu entfernen. Er hat es aus Versehen verschluckt im Kampf. Und … ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es mitbekommen haben … Hagrid, er –"  
„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. Er wollte es nicht hören.  
McGonagall nickte. „Nun gut – ach ja, eines noch. Professor Viridian hat mich gebeten, dir mitzuteilen, dass er auf dich wartet. In seinem Büro."  
Dann ging auch sie an Harry vorbei und hatte schon einen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe gesetzt, als sie innehielt.  
„Und da ist noch etwas, Harry", sagte sie und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Da so mancher Held in seiner Legende nach seinem Triumph über den Feind beschließt, für eine Weile einfach zu verschwinden, wünsche ich dir jetzt schon viel Glück bei deiner Karriere als Auror. Nur, falls wir uns nicht mehr so bald wiedersehen."  
Sie wollte schon die Treppe hinunter verschwinden, doch Harry rief sie zurück.  
„Professor McGonagall", sagte er, und sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Sie irren sich. Ich werde bestimmt nicht verschwinden." Er lächelte.

Als Harry Viridians Büro erreichte, war dieser über etwas auf seinem Tisch gebeugt. Harry sah den offenen Koffer und wusste sofort, was los war.  
„Sie gehen."  
Viridian sah von seinem Koffer auf. Er hatte eine klaffende Wunde an der Wange und ein blaues Auge, aber abgesehen davon sah man ihm nicht an, dass er in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte.  
„Das ist richtig", sagte er lächelnd. „Scheinbar hält der Fluch, der die Verteidigungs-Lehrer nach einem Jahr aus dem Schloss vertreibt, noch dieses eine letzte Jahr an."  
Harry beobachtete Professor Viridian ein bisschen dabei, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab im Koffer Ordnung schaffte. Harry hatte gar nicht bewusst, dass Viridian so viel besaß, wie sich in dem Koffer zu befinden schien.  
„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich einfach hereingekommen bin", sagte Harry dann.Viel mehr schien sich darin zu befinden, als Harry überhaupt gewusst h  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht", entgegnete Viridian, und wieder hob er grinsend den Blick. „Im Gegenteil; wissen Sie, ich habe mir ohnehin schon gedacht, nach meinem Rücktritt wären Sie der perfekte Nachfolger für mich. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde das Büro bereits Ihnen gehören."  
„Wieso bleiben Sie nicht? Sie waren ein großartiger Lehrer."  
„Meinen Sie? Ich denke, Sie könnten das viel besser. Meine Bestimmung ist das Schreiben. _Flüche und Gegenflüche_ war zwar bisher mein größter Erfolg, aber das heißt nicht, dass er sich nicht toppen lässt."  
Er sah wieder zu Harry, diesmal mit ernsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Also, was ist – werden Sie meinen Lehrerposten übernehmen?"  
Harry dachte kurz nach. Er hatte ein paar seiner Mitschüler schon einmal unterrichtet, und sie hatten damals viel gelernt in der DA. Seitdem hatte er sogar noch mehr Erfahrung über die Dunklen Künsten – und vor allem natürlich über die Verteidigung gegen diese – gesammelt, er könnte den Schülern sicher etwas bieten … und doch …  
„Ich sehe meine Karriere in anderen Bereichen als dem des Lehrers, so wie Sie, Professor", sagte Harry.  
„Und diese Bereiche wären?"  
„Ich möchte Auror werden." Harry merkte, wie die Aufregung in seiner Stimme anstieg. „Das ist schon mein Traum seit ich das erste Mal von Auroren gehört habe. Nichts würde ich lieber tun, als weiterhin Schwarze Magier zu bekämpfen. Und gegen Lord Voldemort werden meine zukünftigen Gegner doch wohl ein Klacks sein, oder?"  
Professor Viridian schreckte erst bei der Erwähnung des Namens ein wenig zusammen, lachte dann aber.  
„Ja, damit haben Sie Recht … aber werden Sie diese Schule nicht vermissen? Ich habe immer vermutet, Hogwarts wäre für Sie so etwas wie ein Zuhause."  
Harry war wieder ein paar Sekunden still.  
„Hogwarts war mein Zuhause", sagte er dann. „Es war mein Zuhause, als ich hier Magie zusammen mit Ron und Hermine erlernte, als Professor Dumbledore die Schule leitete, als es der einzige Ort war, den Voldemort nicht einnehmen konnte … und als Hagrid noch lebte." Harry schluckte. „Jetzt ist Voldemort besiegt, und er wird keinen einzigen Ort mehr aufsuchen, also bin ich überall sicher vor ihm. Dumbledore ist nur noch ein Porträt, und auch Ron und Hermine werden nicht mehr hier sein." Hagrid erwähnte er absichtlich nicht. „Ich habe in Hogwarts nichts mehr zu suchen. Außerdem werde ich doch einen Teil von Hogwarts mitnehmen."  
Seine Hand wanderte dabei automatisch zu seinem Hals. Dort hing das silberne Medaillon Salazar Slytherins; als er das erste Mal im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte Madame Pomfrey es auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt, und da hatte er beschlossen, es zu behalten, sollte McGonagall es erlauben. Er hatte sie noch nicht gefragt, aber er war sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen haben würde.  
„Warum ausgerechnet das Medaillon?", fragte Professor Viridian. „Warum haben Sie sich von den Totenrelikten für das Medaillon entschieden, wo es doch Salazar Slytherins Hinterlassenschaft ist? Besonders sympathisch kann Ihnen die Slytherin-Blutlinie ja nicht gerade sein."  
Zum dritten Mal während des Gesprächs verfiel Harry in gedankenvolles Schweigen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zur Antwort. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es eine persönliche Geschichte mit mir teilt, was bei den anderen Relikten nicht der Fall ist." Er dachte an R.A.B. und sein falsches Medaillon, das Horkrux-Medaillon, das im Grunde auch eine Fälschung gewesen war …  
„Aber Godric Gryffindors Schwert, finden Sie nicht, es passt für einen Gryffindor wie Sie besser?"

Harry seufzte; er wollte sich damit jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Stattdessen sagte er: „Sie sollten wirklich bleiben. Sie können den Schülern viel beibringen."

„Ich habe Professor Dumbledore dieses eine Jahr versprochen, und das ist jetzt vorbei", erwiderte Viridian.

Da drängte sich Harry eine weitere Frage auf. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf gebildet, eine Idee, die ihm jetzt plötzlich plausibel erschien, obwohl er sie anfangs wieder verworfen hatte. Diese Idee war entstanden, ohne dass er auch nur im Geringsten darüber nachgedacht hatte, als hätte er sie schon länger in seinem Kopf herumgetragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch.

„Sie sind Dumbledores Sohn, nicht wahr?"

Viridian hob seine Augenbrauen. „Wann haben Sie es erraten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben mir von Ihrem Vater erzählt, erinnern Sie sich?"

„Ja." Viridian seufzte. „Ja, das ist wahr. Albus Dumbledore hat eine Familie gegründet – damals hat einfach jeder eine Familie gegründet, egal, ob er als Elternteil etwas taugte oder nicht. Und glaub mir, Professor Dumbledore taugt nicht als Vater … Er war ständig nur unterwegs, um sich an Grindelwald zu rächen, hat gelernt und geübt und Preise gewonnen und Dinge erfunden – meine Mutter hat bald mit seiner Zustimmung wieder ihren alten Namen angenommen und ein neues Leben begonnen. Als Vindictus Viridian ging es mir um einiges besser als als Vindictus Dumbledore, das können Sie mir glauben."

Viridian machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und der Koffer schloss sich; Harry fiel auf, dass der Schrank und die Kerze mit der blauen Flamme nicht mehr in dem Raum waren.

„Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden", sagte Viridian; er streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenlernen und unterrichten zu dürfen."

Harry schüttelte die Hand, aber bevor Viridian das Büro verlassen konnte, sagte er: „Professor – ich meine – Mr Viridian – können Sie mir eine letzte Frage beantworten?"

Viridian drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte wieder. „Kommt darauf an. Wie lautet sie?"

„Wer hat Ihnen das Veilchen verpasst?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry Potter."

Ein paar Minuten später verließ Harry Hogwarts. Zwar wusste er, dass er das Schloss irgendwann einmal wieder besuchen würde, aber doch fühlte sich dieser Schritt von der letzten Stufe der Marmortreppe, die auf die Ländereien führte, wie ein Schlussstrich an – wie ein Abschied.  
Aber der Abschied fiel ihm nicht schwer, denn am Fuß der Treppe warteten sie auf ihn. Sie, die den Krieg überlebt hatten – seine Freunde. Mr und Mrs Weasley, zwischen ihnen ihr Sohn Percy, der rot anlief, als Harry ihm zulächelte. Daneben Charlie und Bill, der seine Frau fest in den Armen hielt; Professor McGonagall, die ihm zulächelte und nickte, als wollte sie ihm zustimmen, dass sie sich tatsächlich geirrt hatte. Da stand auch Ginny, mit Tränen in den Augen, die durch irgendeinen Fluch angeschwollen waren. Harry fiel auf, dass Fred nicht hier war, obwohl Ron ihn mit Sicherheit aus Askaban gebracht hatte … bestimmt musste er noch den Tod seines Zwillingsbruders verarbeiten.  
Aber nicht nur Fred und George fehlten, auch so viele weitere Menschen, die Harry etwas bedeuteten – die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Luna und Dobby waren nicht hier, die ihm beide immer zur Seite gestanden hatten, und die beide einen so grausamen, viel zu frühen Tod gestorben waren.  
Dumbledore und Snape waren nicht anwesend, der eine gestorben durch die Hand des anderen, aber auf den eigenen Befehl hin. Hätte Harry die Geschichte nicht aus Dumbledores eigenem Mund gehört, würde er sie nicht glauben können. Aber ein bisschen schämte er sich doch, nicht an das Gute in Snape geglaubt zu haben. Wo Snape hingegangen war, wusste Harry nicht; er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde.  


Seine Mutter, sein Vater, Sirius, Cedric … auch sie alle waren Lord Voldemorts Herrschsucht zum Opfer gefallen. Sogar an Draco Malfoy musste Harry nun denken; jetzt, wo es zu spät für Draco gewesen war, einzusehen, dass er bisher falsche Prioritäten gesetzt hatte. Harry empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid für ihn. Wo sich Draco wohl nun aufhielt? Seine Eltern waren beide tot, und wie Harry neben einigen Lobeshymnen auf ihn im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen hatte, als er ihn vor einer Stunde zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit geöffnet hatte, war das Malfoy-Anwesen im Krieg explodiert, Dracos gesamtes Hab und Gut zerstört oder gestohlen worden, die Verliese seiner Familie von den Gringotts-Kobolden aus Rache an dem Versuch der Todesser, die Bank zu übernehmen, gesperrt worden – kurz gesagt, seine Existenz war vollkommen ausgelöscht. Ob er bei Snape war? Harry wusste es nicht; es interessierte ihn im Grunde genommen auch nicht so sehr.  
Aberforth Dumbledore war nicht hier; Aberforth, dessen Tod genauso unfair, unnötig und unerwartet gewesen war wie der jedes anderen Menschen, der im Krieg sein Leben gelassen hatte, obwohl er sich darin eigentlich gar nicht eingemischt hatte. So viele Unschuldige mussten gestorben sein, und auch so viele Muggel …  
Und Hagrid war nicht hier … Hagrid, der Mensch, der Harry während der letzten sieben Jahre ein großartiger und wichtiger Freund gewesen war. Jetzt war er fort, für immer …  
Aber zwei andere Freunde von Harry waren noch hier. Ron und Hermine standen ganz vorne an der Spitze der Gruppe, und lächelten ihm entgegen. Um Rons Kopf kreiste Pigwidgeon, aufgeregt zwitschernd, und um Hermines Füße schlich Krummbein, seine Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet. Hermine hatte die Hand gehoben und auf einem ihrer Finger saß Hedwig. Sie stieß einen sanften Ruf aus, flatterte von Hermine zu Harry, landete auf seiner Schulter und knabberte an seinem Ohr. Harry lächelte zurück zu Ron und Hermine. Selbst der Krieg hatte die drei nicht getrennt, obwohl es von Zeit zu Zeit so ausgesehen hatte.  
Weit hinter all den Leuten sah Harry am Horizont, wie die Sonne immer höher stieg und die Morgenröte ihre letzten, golden wirkenden Lichter auf die Erde warf, bevor sie einem neuen Tag wich. Er dachte an die Helligkeit im Raum der Liebe, dieses extreme Licht … Im Grunde war das, in das sie und die Ländereien von Hogwarts nun eingehüllt waren, viel schöner.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, wie schnell eine gewisse Normalität nach der Gedenkfeier für Hagrid tatsächlich ihren Weg in seinen Alltag bahnte.  
Noch an dem Tag, an dem er in Hogwarts aufgewacht war, war er gebeten worden, bei Pressekonfernzen zu erscheinen, zu den Leuten zu sprechen; den Sieg über Voldemort verband jeder direkt mit Harry Potter, und jeder wollte hören, was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Aber er hatte sich geweigert, in aller Öffentlichkeit zu reden, hatte nur in einem Schreiben dem Ministerium mithilfe von Dumbledore und Ron und Hermine (die kaum fassen konnten, was er ihnen über die letzten Stunden des Krieges erzählt hatte) ganz genau erklärt, was geschehen war.  
Er war eingeladen worden, mit den Weasleys im Fuchsbau zu leben, und hatte beschlossen, dieses Angebot noch für eine Weile anzunehmen. Er wohnte nun im Zimmer der Zwillinge; Fred war noch nicht endgültig nach Hause zurückgekehrt, hatte aber eines Abends seine Eltern besucht, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es ihm gut ging, er aber noch einige Zeit für sich selbst brauchte.  
Tonks, Lupin und Moody kehrten bald aus dem St. Mungo-Hospital zurück. Lupin und Moody waren wieder vollständig gesund, und Tonks glücklicher denn je, als sie – endlich befreit aus ihrer Gefangenschaft – mit Lupin in das Haus ihrer Eltern zog.  
Eines Abends, als Harry darüber nachdachte, wie es mit seinem Leben weitergehen sollte, brachte ihn ein lautes Geräusch dazu, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich erschrocken umzudrehen – aber es gab keinen Grund, Lord Voldemort war besiegt und die Todesser, die entkommen waren – was nur sehr wenigen von ihnen gelungen war – hatten sich seit dem Untergang ihres Herren nicht mehr blicken lassen; es drohten nur noch wenige Gefahren, nun, da nach und nach neue Erlasse zugunsten der Kobolde und der Zentauren wirksam wurden, da die Heilung und Pflege von Werwölfen immer bessere, höhere Stufen erreicht – da Dementoren wie von der Bildfläche verschwunden zu sein schienen. Tatsächlich hatte nichts Bedrohliches, sondern Fawkes das Geräusch verursacht. Der Phönix sang ein Lied für Harry, bevor er wieder verschwand – aber es war offensichtlich, dass er vorhatte, von Zeit zu Zeit zurückzukehren um Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Nachdem die Schlagzeile _SCRIMGEOUR TRITT ZURÜCK, EX-AUROR KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT WIRD NEUER ZAUBEREIMINISTER!_ im Tagesprophet erschienen war(zusammen mit seinen ersten neuen Gesetzen und Handlungen als Minister: das Konzept des mehr oder weniger wiederaufgebaute Askaban wurde völlig überarbeitet und funktionierte in Zusammenarbeit mit St. Mungos und der Mysteriumsabteilung, die die Psyche der Insassen studierten, und ein Plan für das Aufheben des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Magie war in Arbeit), beschloss Harry, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, sich seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen und Auror zu werden. Schon nach einem einzigen Gespräch mit Kingsley stand fest, wann Harrys Ausbildung beginnen würde.  
Auch Hermine hatte bereits einen Beruf gefunden: Sie hatte tatsächlich, wie früher von ihr angekündigt, B.ELFE.R vertieft und dem neuen Zaubereiminister erläutert, was ihre Ziele war; Kingsley gab ihr eine Stelle in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, mit der Möglichkeit, sich bald in das Internationale Büro für Magisches Recht hochzuarbeiten. Sie hatte Harry aber insgeheim anvertraut, dass sie diesen Beruf nur vorübergehend annehmen, aber später, wenn es ihr gelungen war, die Rechte der Hauselfen – und anderer magischer Wesen – zu verbessern, Lehrerin in Hogwarts werden wollte. Als Harry dies erfuhr, dachte er kurz darüber nach, ob er dann nicht vielleicht doch ebenfalls an die Schule zurückkehren sollte – aber diese Überlegung blieb tatsächlich nur kurz in seinem Kopf.  
Ron hatte sich entschieden, sowohl von seinem Traum als Profi-Quidditch-Spieler, als auch von seiner Überlegung, mit Harry Auror zu werden, abzusehen. Ihm war, so sagte er, in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, wie interessant Muggel doch eigentlich waren. Er übernahm den alten Beruf seines Vaters in der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, welcher auch Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan zu Harrys und Rons großer Überraschung beitraten.  
Und einige Jahre später war Harry Hogwarts wieder nahe, weil er nach Hogsmeade gezogen war; Hermine unterrichtete Verwandlung in Hogwarts, und auch Ginny hatte ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und war Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (sie blieb länger als bloß ein Jahr); und Ron und Hermine lebten zusammen in einem kleinen Haus nahe dem Fuchsbau.  
„Wurde auch Zeit", hatte Harry Ron bei seiner Hochzeit mit Hermine ins Ohr geflüstert; er hatte nicht mehr aufhören können zu lachen, als Ron daraufhin bis über beide Ohren rot angelaufen war und in diesem Zustand die ganze Zeremonie zugebracht hatte.  
An jedem Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts und Askaban trafen sich Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville abends beim Denkmal der Verstorbenen, dachten über die alten Zeiten nach – aber schon beim dritten Treffen weinte kein einziger von ihnen mehr. Stattdessen bewunderten sie Nevilles neueste Entdeckungen auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterheilkunde, sprachen über ihre Pläne, über Hermines Schwangerschaft, sinnierten über das Morgen. Sahen nach vorne.  
Ron und Hermine drängten Harry seit ihrer Vermählung, endlich Ginny – mit der er mehr oder weniger eine Beziehung führte – zu bitten, ihn zu heiraten. Aber er und Ginny hatten im Stillen gemeinsam beschlossen, so schien es, dass sie sich Zeit lassen wollten. Merkwürdigerweise hatte keiner von ihnen einen richtigen Partner, auch Jahre nach dem Krieg nicht, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie warteten nur beide darauf, dass sie bereit füreinander wurden. Doch Harry gefiel sein neues Leben in seinem kleinen Haus in Hogsmeade, auch wenn er allein darin wohnte.  
Dieses neue Leben, welches Harry nun führte, hatte viele wunderbare Seiten; eine davon war natürlich, dass er die Dursleys nie wieder sehen musste. Aber das wirklich Beste – das, was alles andere übertraf und was Harry das neue Leben erst richtig ermöglichte – war, dass Voldemort nur noch eine Erinnerung war.  
Und in einer anderen Gegend, in einer völlig anderen, wo die Leute ein ganz und gar anderes Leben führten, waren Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley schon wenige Tage nach Voldemorts Vernichtung in ihr Haus Nummer vier im Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt. Dort, wo sie zum Glück keine bösen Überraschungen erwarteten, wie die Leute vom Orden es ihnen auch versprochen hatten, nahmen sie wieder ihren Alltag auf: Während Vernon in seiner Firma Bohrmaschinen verkaufte, spähte Petunia über die Zäune in die Gärten der Nachbarn, die nach dem fast einjährigen Verschwinden der drei mindestens genauso oft heimlich versuchten, einen Blick ins Haus Nummer vier zu ergattern. Aber egal, welchen Fragen sie ausgesetzt waren, sie würden immer bei ihrer Behauptung bleiben: Sie waren im Urlaub gewesen, in einem langen, aber ebenso lang geplantem Urlaub. Sie hatten nur vergessen, ihren Nachbarn Bescheid zu sagen. Keiner von denen war aber mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.  
Doch ungeachtet, wer sie fragen würde – selbst, wenn irgendwann wieder ein Zauberer vor ihrer Tür stehen sollte, vielleicht sogar ihr Neffe höchstpersönlich, und über das sprechen wollte, was keiner der Dursleys je wieder erwähnen mochte – sie würden keine andere Geschichte erzählen. Mr und Mrs Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer vier, und jetzt auch ihr Sohn, der sich seinen Vater zum ewigen Vorbild nahm, sagten nun wieder stolz, dass sie völlig normal waren, dass sie nichts wussten von Magie, einer Schule namens Hogwarts; leugneten sogar, dass Petunias tote Schwester einen Sohn gehabt hatte, einen Jungen mit stechend grünen Augen, einer Brille – und einer blitzförmigen Narbe.


	49. Nachwort

Das war es endlich.

Nach etwa einem Jahr ist es mir gelungen, das letzte Kapitel meiner eigenen Version von Harry Potter Band 7 zu beenden. Es war harte Arbeit, diese Geschichte auf die Beine zu stellen, und es freut mich sehr, dass doch der Großteil meiner Leser diese Arbeit zu schätzen weiß. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Fanfiction beendet hätte, hätte es nicht so viele positive Rückmeldungen gegeben – und nun, da ich weiß, wie diese Fanfiction fertig aussieht, würde ich es bereuen, sie nicht geschrieben zu haben.

Es hat mir viel Spaß gebracht, die Geschichte zu verfassen – aber leider nicht nur. Oft habe ich zwischendurch den Antrieb verloren und musste mich stellenweise dazu zwingen, weiterzumachen. Trotzdem hat es sich für mich gelohnt, denn ich bin zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Andererseits muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich mein Ziel im Grunde nicht vollständig erreichen konnte: Nicht alle Informationen, die wir vorab über Band 7 erhalten haben, konnte ich einbauen. Der Drache vom amerikanischen Deluxe-Cover und der Zweiwegspiegel etwa fehlen komplett. Und andere Handlungen, die ich in die Geschichte eingeflochten habe, scheinen nicht zu passen – rückblickend und in einer Überarbeitung, würde ich zum Beispiel Mrs Cole, aber auch Umbridge aus der Fanfiction streichen. So sehr diese Nebenhandlungen in der – und vor allem _als_ Theorie funktionieren, so wenig scheinen sie in „die Totenrelikte" zu passen. Die Fanfiction scheint mir zu viele Nebenstränge zu besitzen, und sie wäre wohl besser gewesen, hätte ich auf einige davon verzichtet und mich auf die Haupthandlung konzentriert.

Allerdings ist das genau das, was Rowling in ihrem siebten Band getan zu haben scheint: All die geschickt eingefädelten Nebenhandlungen, für die ich ihre Buchreihe geliebt habe, all die Charaktere, die anfangs unwichtig und später entscheidend sind – all das hat sie in Band 7 gestrichen, um Harry auf die erbarmungs-, frucht- und (so wirkt es auf mich) sinnlose Suche nach den Horkruxen zu schicken und Dumbledore ins Scheinwerferlicht zu rücken. Nicht einmal das Wort „Halbblutprinz" kommt in „Deathly Hallows" vor.

Daher gefällt mir mein siebter Band rückblickend immer noch besser als der von Rowling. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich daran etwas ändern kann. Und das, obwohl meine Pläne nicht alle ganz aufgegangen sind: Glaubt mir, in der Theorie und in meinem Kopf sah Harrys Überleben aus Kapitel 45 um einiges besser und glaubwürdiger aus, als es dann tatsächlich geworden ist. Letztlich sind meine Erklärungen genauso haltlos wie Rowlings, finde ich. Aber ich habe nie behauptet, an das Genie der JK Rowling herankommen zu können – lediglich mit dem Tölpel, der für „Deathly Hallows" verantwortlich ist, wandere ich meiner Meinung nach durchaus auf einer Ebene. ;)

Sagt mir doch, wie gut _euch_ meine Fanfiction im Ganzen gefallen hat! Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen. :)

Wizardpupil alias Thomas

PS: Einiges wurde in der Fanfiction nicht erklärt oder nicht in die Handlung aufgenommen. Sollte es – entgegen aller Unwahrscheinlichkeit – ein paar unter euch geben, die es interessieren würde, dass Harry und Voldemort auf aller entfernteste Weise Vorfahren teilen – genauer die Peverells (und nein, das habe ich nicht aus Buch 7 kopiert, sondern lange davor erraten) –, was aber zu unwichtig war, um in die Geschichte aufgenommen zu werden; oder wer etwa wissen möchte, wen Voldemort für die Erschaffung seiner Horkruxe in meiner Version ermordet hat, oder vielleicht auch, wie die Kinder von Harry und Co. heißen … wen solche Dinge an meinem eigenen Band 7 interessieren, obwohl es sich nicht um den echten siebten Teil der Potter-Reihe handelt, der kann mich gerne (per PM oder E-Mail, bitte!) danach fragen. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen und natürlich Auskunft geben.


End file.
